Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme
by Helianay
Summary: Et si les grandes familles sorcières du Monde se réunissaient grâce au petit Harry ? Si les Black renaissaient de leurs cendres, et que les cracmols n'étaient pas totalement dépourvus de magie comme le faisait croire le gouvernement depuis quelques décennies ? Severus/Harry mentor.
1. Chapitre Premier : Toujours purs

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici une nouvelle fiction, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Un grand merci à Plumedelou qui prend le temps de corriger et de me conseiller._

 _Les familles principales seront les familles Black, Potter, Prince et Mordinov. La famille Weasley aura aussi son importance._

 _Harry grandit chez les Dursley et y souffre. Dumbledore a ignoré le testament de Lily et James Potter et a gardé secret l'endroit où grandit le Survivant._

 _J'ai vu, durant mes lectures, que certains proposent des chants accompagnant les chapitres. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et j'ai besoin de silence pour laisser libre court à mon imagination, mais au milieu de certains chapitres, l'envie me prend d'écouter certaines musiques qui m'ont suivies durant mon adolescence, alors, des fois, j'en écrirai les titres. A vous de voir si elles vous plaisent, si cela colle ou pas au chapitre… faites comme vous le sentez. Peut-être que celles-ci n'iront absolument pas avec le chapitre donné, mais vous plaira. Qui sait ? Une petite Playlist a été créée sur Tutube avec le titre de cette fiction, si jamais… :-)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bonne découverte…_

 _Poussière d'étoiles et des bisous à vous !_

 _Ecoute actuelle : BarlowGirl - Beautiful Ending_

Et si les grandes familles sorcières du Monde se réunissaient grâce au petit Harry ? Si les Black renaissaient de leurs cendres, et que les cracmols n'étaient pas totalement dépourvus de magie comme le faisait croire le gouvernement depuis quelques décennies ?

Bienvenue en 1985, dans un monde où Dumbledore n'est pas aussi blanc, où Severus Snape surveille avec attention et affection l'évolution de Harry et où la famille Weasley se divise. Dans un monde où la famille royale russe et de grandes familles allemandes, anglaises et irlandaises se mêlent du bien-être des Potter et des Black, et où la famille Prince sort de l'ombre.

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Prologue**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Cette histoire se passe dans les années 80, au fin fond de la Russie, mais aussi et surtout en Angleterre.

La pluie s'abattait sur les trottoirs en béton et les animaux s'abritaient aussi bien que possible de ces nuages noirs menaçants.

Du côté des êtres humains sans pouvoirs, le monde semblait s'être calmé depuis quelques dizaines d'années. Les guerres s'étaient estompées, mais certains préjugés restaient dans la peau des êtres ayant dû participer à ces guerres terribles.

Par ailleurs, il y avait une grande partie du pays qui leur était incartable et que seuls les dirigeants des différents pays connaissaient : la partie sorcière. Ces territoires restaient secrets, bien cachés au fin fond des mémoires royales ou encore des présidents du monde. Même les scientifiques ne connaissaient en rien cette partie du monde.

Les sorciers avaient pu cacher leurs familles sans-pouvoirs dans certains habitats, sous l'emprise de sortilèges de confusion, lorsqu'ils avaient appris les faits cruels de guerres diverses.

Mais, bien que la magie existe réellement, cela n'empêcha guère ces êtres dotés de pouvoirs plus ou moins puissants de connaître, également, ces guerres infâmes et cruelles.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Un Mage Dangereux – ou Mage Noir – se voulait être nommé « Seigneur des Ténèbres » dans l'Angleterre entière. Il avait mis à jour une croyance, et développé des préjugés que seuls les « sangs-purs » étaient – soi-disant – en mesure de comprendre et de transmettre de génération en génération.

Les slogans familiaux, les grimoires ancestraux, reléguaient à présent noir sur blanc les mots suivants :

 **Toujours purs.**

 **Soyez humbles, forts, courageux, malins, mais ne soyez pas faible. Soyez pur dans vos corps et votre âme.**

 **Soyez purs.**

Toujours purs.

Mais qu'est-ce que la pureté, selon vous ?

Selon les sangs-purs d'Angleterre – et d'autres pays – cela concernait leur sang. Le liquide rouge qui coulait dans leurs veines, jours après jours, années après années, générations après générations. Ce sang, il ne fallait absolument pas – au risque d'en mourir – le mélanger à du sang qui ne soit pas à la hauteur de leur famille.

Ceci développa des versions plus ou moins différentes les années suivantes : les sans-pouvoirs – moldus – ne devaient en aucun cas appartenir au monde des sorciers. Leur sang souillait celui des sorciers purs et nobles, détruisait l'héritage magique et faisait disparaître des dons bien précis, jadis existants de générations en générations, lorsque cette croyance d'un sang pur ne s'était pas encore établie dans le monde.

Mais cette histoire de sang toujours plus pur avait commencé bien longtemps auparavant, malheureusement pour Magia.

C'est ainsi que les familles durent, décennies après décennies, se reproduire entre eux et avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à procréer.

Personne n'était parvenu à cette conclusion fatale :

Cette croyance était justement celle qui allait éteindre la magie à tout jamais, si elle perdurait.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Parmi ces familles qui, durant quelques temps ou encore jusqu'à ce jour croyaient au sang pur il y avait les familles sorcières bien connues telles que les Aztian, les Black, les Carrow, les Malfoy, les Potter, les Prewett, les Prince, les Weasley, les Black et bien d'autres.

En réalité chaque famille comprenait des branches qui prônaient les mêmes « valeurs » que défendaient les partisans du mage se disant « mage noir ».

La famille Black était une des plus grandes familles de sorciers avec la famille Potter. La famille Black tentait de rester neutre, bien que plusieurs membres décidèrent de rejoindre les rangs de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, Vous-Savez-Qui.

Le père d'Orion et les parents de Cygnus Black (Pollux Black et Irma Crabbe) faisaient partie de ceux-là. Lucretia, la grande sœur d'Orion Black, ne partageait pas ces croyances tout comme leur mère, Melania Black née MacMillan. Arcturus Black, leur père, acceptait les divergences d'opinion et n'avait jamais porté de jugement sur sa fille bien qu'il éduqua leur fils, Orion, avec dureté.

Les enfants de Pollux et Irma étaient quelque peu obligés de suivre la route de leurs parents en prenant part à ces croyances contre les sans-pouvoirs et les sangs-mêlés ou encore « sang-de-bourbe ». Par ailleurs, Dorea – la sœur de Pollux et donc la tante de Walburga Black – avait épousé Charlus Potter. Certains Potter se positionnaient fermement pour l'emprisonnement des nés-moldus, et Charlus Potter – afin de pouvoir épouser la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux – avait fait croire qu'il était du même avis que la famille Black. Charlus était d'ailleurs l'oncle de James Potter.

Dorea, qui était plus douce que Pollux, Cassiopeia et Marius, avait cependant déchanté le lendemain de leur mariage. Elle qui croyait épouser un homme du même acabit que ses propres parents, elle fut tout d'abord prête à le dénoncer à son père, car elle aussi avait la même « croyance ». Cependant, après une semaine de tendresse et de discussions, ils prirent simplement leurs distances avec le reste de la famille Black et programmèrent leur vie selon leurs propres opinions et envies.

Dorea appréciait beaucoup sa nièce Walburga, et l'avait d'ailleurs aidée à préparer son mariage avec Orion. Ses propres enfants – Abraham, Eulia et Hardwin – étaient restés en contact avec Walburga par le biais de lettres durant des années.

Orion dût donc épouser sa cousine, Walburga, née en 1925, qui était la sœur de Cygnus et Alphard.

Il était prévu par Arcturus – le père d'Orion – que sa fille, Lucretia, docile et fragile qu'il adorait par-dessus tout devait épouser Ignatus Prewett qui, contrairement au reste de sa famille, rejoignait les idées de son futur beau-père.

Malheureusement, durant ses études, Lucretia tomba amoureuse d'un dénommé Andrais Schovkok, sans-pouvoirs ou moldu, comme vous le souhaitez.

Cet homme était grand et fort, d'une chevelure épaisse et virant sur le blond. Intelligent, il fut secrètement apprécié par la mère de Lucretia. Malheureusement, il déménagea peu après la nouvelle que son amante s'était empressée de lui conter : Lucretia attendait un enfant de lui.

Ignatus avait alors épousé Lucretia, tout en connaissant la situation mais aussi par amour pour cette jeune demoiselle blessée et perdue que son père essayait de protéger du monde entier.

Ignatus fut aussi surpris du fait que seul Orion souffrait des Doloris du paternel et que Lucretia restait en retrait et soignait, loin de ses parents, son petit frère des effets secondaires du sortilège.

Il ne reconnut cependant pas l'enfant qui prit le nom des Black, sous les supplications de Melania et Lucretia.

Elladora Black vit le jour le 2 janvier 1951, sang-mêlée sur une génération. Celle-ci se fiança contre les recommandations de ses parents, à Théodorus Cakemaker, moldu.

Elladora donna la vie à un petit être le 01er avril 1980. Vie qui lui coûtera la sienne :

Alekzandra Black, enfant sang-mêlé sur deux générations, née hors mariage.

Fous de rage, Acturus et Ignatus assassinèrent Théodorus et firent disparaître le corps au fond d'un canal moldu.

 **~*°O°o°O°*~°~*°O°o°O°*~**

 **Chapitre Premier**

 ***~*~*O*~*~***

 **La Famille Mordinov**

 _ **Juin 1985**_

Un petit chemin sur lequel étaient parsemés quelques petites pierres, des cailloux et longé par des plantes colorées menait à un manoir de pierres blanches et rouges. La prairie environnante était inondée.

Un grand homme, posté dans l'encadrement des grandes portes de l'entrée fixait l'avant de son domaine d'un air rêveur.

La pluie et la grêle étaient tombées durement ces derniers jours, malgré l'été qui s'était pourtant annoncé chaud.

Les fleurs étaient noyées sous les coups des grêlons et sous l'eau grise qu'avaient laissés échappés les nuages.

Le ciel redevenait bleu clair, laissant à nouveau place à un soleil à la fois doux et puissant.

Les serviteurs de la bâtisse avaient pris congé depuis une heure environ, profitant de leur liberté hebdomadaire afin de sortir avec leur propre famille. Les elfes de maisons étaient, eux, dans les cuisines afin de préparer le repas de midi.

L'homme habillé d'une robe bleu foncée soupira de bien-être. Il aimait l'odeur que dégageait l'herbe humide.

Sergej Mordinov – tel était son nom depuis plus de 50 années consécutives – était un mage puissant.

Russe d'origine polonais du côté de son père, il avait participé à plusieurs combats aux côtés de la Police des Polices du côté sorcier, mais aussi du côté des Sans-Pouvoirs.

Sa renommée était mondiale, mais il avait décidé d'abandonner tout ceci afin de profiter de sa petite famille.

Il avait hérité de ce domaine de ses grands-parents quelques années auparavant, et sa famille s'y était alors installée, heureuse d'être plus proche de l'école de magie de leur fils.

Au Manoir appartenait encore un immense jardin à l'arrière ainsi qu'une petite forêt. Une grande volière se trouvait – si on était face à la bâtisse – sur la droite. Il fallait traverser une passerelle et donc traverser un ruisseau arrivant directement de la forêt.

Une aile du Manoir, au premier étage sur la gauche et partant vers l'arrière du domaine, était réservée aux familles des quatre gardiens et serviteurs et il s'y trouvait également quatre appartements pour les elfes de maisons qui vivaient librement.

Un terrain de jeux se trouvait sur la droite si on se tenait devant le manoir. Il y avait aussi, au rez-de-chaussée, un immense salon rouge et argent au sol gris anthracite qui était recouvert de tapis tous plus confortables les uns que les autres pour leurs chats adorés.

Sergej rêvait d'un monde meilleur, dans lequel sa filleule aurait pu vivre heureuse avec ses parents.

Dans les années 80 environ, il avait dû sauver sa filleule _in extremis_ d'une guerre anglaise, alors que celle-ci n'avait que quelques mois.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

La famille de la petite avait rejoint jadis le « mauvais côté » comme il aimait le leur rappeler. Leurs histoires de sang-purs ne l'intéressait guère et il fut écœuré de voir la réaction des grands-parents lorsque les médicomages leur confièrent ce petit ange aux yeux gris.

La grand-mère de ce petit cœur avait été Lucretia Black, qui avait eu une enfant hors mariage avec un sans-pouvoir, avant d'épouser, comme convenu par ses parents depuis longue date, Ignatus Prewett. L'enfant hors mariage se nommait Elladora Black, non reconnue du père ni de son beau-père.

Ignatus n'avait pas souhaité reconnaître Elladora – sans la laisser à la rue pour autant de par son amour pour son épouse – et cette branche de la famille Black accepta la présence de cet enfant dans leur famille au grand désespoir d'Orion Black. Mais Ignatus tenait à cet enfant comme si rien n'était plus précieux.

Elladora, contrairement aux croyances de la très noble famille Black, avait alors eu elle aussi un enfant hors mariage avec un sans-pouvoir, comme sa propre mère. Elle ne savait pas, à ce moment là, avoir une cousine éloignée – Andromeda – qui elle aussi avait dérogée aux règles familiales.

Cette union ne fut guère commentée par cette branche de la famille Black, Elladora ne fut pas déshéritée et son existence fut quasiment oubliée. Et pour cause, cet enfant dont elle accoucha le 1er avril 1980 lui coûta la vie.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

C'est ainsi que Sergej décida alors de prendre en charge, dans un futur proche, sa filleule. Sa grand-mère, Lucretia, alors âgée de 55 ans, était atteinte d'une maladie grave et son mari, engagé dans les rangs du Mage noir de l'époque, ne voulait plus s'occuper d'un enfant au sang-mêlé sur deux générations.

Bien qu'Ignatus participa aux raids des Mangemorts, Orion préféra tout de même rester en retrait tout en adhérant aux idées de Lord Voldemort.

Et alors, étrangement, Orion et Walburga avaient pris en charge l'enfant alors que Sirius avait été renié et Regulus avait été sauvé _in extremis_ de la Mort par un certain Severus Rogue.

Regulus Black avait officiellement été déclaré mort et personne – à part la famille de Sergej – n'avait conscience de la réalité des choses.

Walburga, affaiblie par une dépression due à l'absence de Sirius et la maladie de Régulus, avait montré à Orion que le petit ange serait mieux dans la famille de Sergej.

Sergej l'avait alors prise avec lui puis était alors rapidement retourné en Russie. Ce fut alors dès ce jour qu'il adopta officiellement sa filleule.

Sa femme et son fils furent heureux d'accueillir ce petit ange et restèrent en contact avec la famille Black. Orion avait fait un immense effort et avait repris contact avec sa nièce reniée, Andromeda, qui pris à cœur d'envoyer des cadeaux à chaque anniversaire de la petite Alekzandra Anastasia.

Andromeda, accompagnée de son mari et de sa fille, avaient ainsi également eu l'occasion de rendre visite à Orion et Walburga et de les aider au mieux. Orion, ne s'attendant aucunement à leur aide, fut agréablement surpris par ces gestes réguliers et finit par accepter à nouveau sa nièce au sein de leur famille.

Alors reniée par ses parents, elle découvrit que sa famille n'était pas aussi cruelle qu'elle ne le pensait auparavant. Walburga aimait ses fils et souffrait réellement de l'absence de Sirius ainsi que de la maladie de Regulus dont il ne guérissait pas.

Ted avait alors décidé d'aider Walburga et Orion à découvrir le monde extérieur et leur fit visiter les endroits moldus de Londres en plein hiver 1982.

Les mois et les années défilaient rapidement, et Sergej était fier de sa filleule. Elle semblait intelligente, forte et courageuse tout en restant loyale et aimante comme Lianna la femme de Sergej.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Juillet 1988**

La petite brune avait eu huit ans durant le mois d'avril précédent, et était toujours joyeuse, ses yeux gris brillaient sans arrêt, son sourire étincelant illuminait les journées de sa famille qui la chérissait.

Alekzandra avait fait sa première magie le jour de son anniversaire, à huit ans. Bien plus tardivement que les autres enfants, certes, mais Sergej n'y avait pas porté attention. Cette grande famille de sorciers trouvait toujours un moyen de faire accepter leurs enfants ou amis sans pouvoirs.

Sergej et sa femme, Lianna, étaient heureux d'avoir évité à cette petite une enfance difficile et morne.

La première magie fut une surprise pour tous, et ne fut pas la dernière. Elle faisait léviter toutes sortes d'objets en levant la main ou le pied, son ours en peluche lui répondait avec des hululements de chouettes et ses vêtements changeaient de couleur selon son envie. Elle faisait rire son entourage et se chamaillait avec son grand frère, Tomek, qui se rendait toutes les semaines dans une école de magie russe. Heureusement, ce dernier pouvait rentrer les week-ends et profiter de sa petite sœur rafraîchissante.

Ils avaient engagé un des professeurs de Tomek afin d'apprendre à Alekzandra la gestion de ses pouvoirs qui semblaient s'accroître de jour en jour.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue, professeur ! Fit joyeusement Tomek. Ma sœur vous attend au salon.

\- Merci, merci Tomek.

Le professeur s'inclina doucement et rejoignit la petite entourée de deux elfes qui regardaient le sol.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? avait demandé Sergej avant de saluer le professeur.

\- Miss Alexandra Anastasia a allumé le feu de cheminée alors que vous aviez demandé à Ellar, Monsieur, Ellar est désolé et n'a pas pu faire honneur à votre demande, Monsieur.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave mon petit, répondit Sergej. Va donc préparer du café pour notre invité et du jus de pamplemousse pour notre magicienne en herbe s'il te plaît.

\- Oui Monsieur, Ellar va le faire tout de suite, Monsieur !

\- Sa magie fait encore des siennes ? demanda alors le professeur.

\- Pas réellement, Lord Vlaksov. Alekzandra en fait de plus en plus, mais n'arrive pas à gérer les baguettes que nous lui présentons.

\- C'est pourquoi j'aimerais me concentrer sur la magie sans baguette, Lord Lowakzy, si cela vous convient. Nous nous entraînerons à la baguette lorsque votre enfant arrivera à gérer ses effluves de magie qui ne demandent qu'à être utilisés.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement, concéda Sergej. Vous me ferez un rapport dans deux heures, j'imagine.

\- Vous imaginez très bien, Lord Lowakzy, répondit alors l'invité avec un grand sourire.

C'est ainsi que, jour après jour, Alekzandra Anastasia Mordinov-Lowakzy née Black approfondissait la magie sans baguette qui était certes rare en Angleterre mais courante dans les plus anciennes familles russes.

Les familles ancestrales savaient que la « vraie » magie dans toute sa puissance était en réalité mieux employée sans baguette. La baguette magique était là pour apprendre à se servir de la magie et à canaliser la puissance, mais certains n'étaient pas capables d'apprendre cet art via ce biais en bois.

La baguette était censée disparaître lorsque l'enfant était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette mais la facilité avait pris le dessus d'année en année, si bien que rares furent ceux qui savaient encore que ce n'était, théoriquement, pas la meilleure manière de gérer son noyau de magie.

Alekzandra apprit plusieurs sortilèges de base, et assoiffée de connaissances comme Lianna, elle avait lu une bonne partie des manuels scolaires de son grand frère qui était lui en cinquième année.

Ses matières de prédilection étaient la métamorphose, les potions et sortilèges.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Mai 1989**

Le jour où Alekzandra dut se faire à l'idée de visiter l'Angleterre accompagnée de ses parents adoptifs – car elle n'y était plus retournée depuis son arrivée chez les Mordinov – elle se mit à pleurer et son angoisse fut tellement grande qu'elle prit inconsciemment l'apparence de sa mère adoptive afin de rester à la maison.

Son père l'avait alors regardée avec tant d'amour et sa mère posa sur elle un regard fier et légèrement moqueur.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Papa ? Maman ?

\- Regarde-toi dans le miroir, ma chérie, fit Lianna. Regarde quelle apparence tu as prise !

\- Mais… la tienne… mais… comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je crois que tu es une métamorphomage refoulée mon ange, fit Sergej en riant doucement. Tu nous prouves que tes pouvoirs grandissent année après année, qu'est-ce que cela sera la prochaine fois ?

\- Métamorphomage ?

\- C'est un pouvoir magique qui te permet de prendre une apparence bien précise. Comme c'est ta première transformation, ton esprit n'est pas encore habitué à ce don et a... mal calculé, dirons-nous, la taille que tu aurais dû prendre si tu souhaitais ressembler à ta maman, car Lianna est bien plus grande que toi, mais tu es et sera puissante, mon ange, fit Sergej. Et je t'en conjure, n'écoute pas ce que les pro sang-pur te diront.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa.

\- Surtout que, reprit Lianna, connaître tes pouvoirs pourraient les faire enrager.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Malgré ce sang soi-disant impur, les pouvoirs oubliés de ta famille, qui est une famille ancestrale ne l'oublions pas, sont présents en toi. Ce qui prouve que leurs idioties de sang-pur n'a aucune logique !

\- Et il faudrait peut-être contacter Andromeda, fit Sergej.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lianna.

\- Sa fille est aussi métamorphomage, elle est plus âgée qu'Alekz et pourrait lui apprendre à gérer cela, j'imagine ?

\- Effectivement, c'est une bonne idée. Enfin, déjà il faut que tu te calmes, princesse Alekzandra Anastasia ! fit joyeusement Lianna en s'accroupissant devant sa fille. Je prendrai contact avec ta cousine et je verrai si elle peut venir le week-end prochain. En attendant mon ange, tu vas doucement te remémorer ton apparence réelle et tenter de la reprendre. Ensuite, nous irons dans le Londres Moldu t'acheter des nouveaux vêtements à la mode puis ensuite nous te ferons visiter le Chemin de Traverse. Et tu sais bien que nous irons voir Walburga et Orion, ils seront heureux de te voir venir chez eux. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Puis ils te conseilleront sur les villes sorcières à visiter ! Il me semble que Walburga a pas mal voyagé après ses études à Poudlard. D'accord ma petite princesse préférée ?

\- Oui, oui maman. Mais… d'ailleurs… je ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes parce que je ne vais pas à l'école en Angleterre ?

\- Non, répondit Sergej. Après, si tu ne te plais pas ici, comme tu sais parfaitement parler anglais, tu pourras t'y intégrer sans souci je pense. Mais j'ai eu un échange très aimable avec la directrice adjointe, que je préfère amplement au directeur, qui a parfaitement compris notre décision.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Alekzandra n'avait pas réussi à reprendre son apparence normale. Ses cheveux étaient devenus roux et ses yeux violets. Lianna avait alors décidé de prendre immédiatement contact avec Andromeda qui arriva peu après avec sa fille et son mari.

\- Bonjour vous trois ! Firent Andromeda et Ted Tonks. Ça faisait longtemps… au moins six mois ?

\- Oui en effet, fit Sergej. Bien trop longtemps ! Le temps passe à une vitesse fulgurante. Vous souhaiteriez du thé peut-être ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît, répondit Ted. Par contre, Andro et Nymphy doivent retourner au Ministère dans vingt minutes, ça ira via la cheminée ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Papa, ne m'appelle pas N…

\- Nymphachou ! cria alors Alekzandra qui avait disparue dans la salle de bains.

La petite courut vers sa cousine et lui sauta au cou.

\- Tu m'as manquée ! Papa m'a dit que tu étais Métamorphomage !

\- C'est bien vrai, firent les parents d'une seule voix.

\- Pourquoi tes cheveux sont devenus rouges, ma puce ? demanda Ted.

\- Je… j'avais peur… je ne voulais pas aller en Angleterre après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur les guerres sorcières… même s'il y a Tomekiachou qui nous accompagne. Je sais que je devrais être contente d'y aller mais… j'ai peur. Peur d'être loin de papa Sergej et maman Lianna trop longtemps si je devais rester un peu avec Grand Oncle Orion et sa famille, puis j'ai peur de Regulus, aussi, fit-elle penaude. Puis j'ai eu un fourmillement bizarre et maman et papa ont été surpris… apparemment je suis aussi Métamorphomage, ou alors ma magie m'a fait prendre l'apparence de maman. Puis après j'ai essayé de changer la couleur de mes cheveux, mais ils ne redeviennent pas bruns ni noirs ! Que des couleurs bizarres mais pas la mienne !

Nymphadora rit un instant devant la petite qui parlait bien vite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse. Si nous retournions dans la salle de bain ? Nous allons voir si tu es vraiment Métamorphe et surtout te rendre ton apparence. Ensuite, je suis désolée ma princesse, mais je devrai retourner en Angleterre pour ma formation.

Les deux jeunes allèrent alors dans la salle de bain et les adultes soupirèrent tout en prenant chacun une tasse.

\- Des nouvelles du reste de la famille ?

\- Non, Sergej, fit tristement Andromeda. Mes parents détestent toujours autant les moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Orion et Walburga par contre nous étonnent de jour en jour et cela me fait plaisir de les voir. Walburga est fatiguée mais nous a parlés de votre venue prévue pour ce week-end et cela la motive à organiser un petit repas à l'aide de ses elfes. Regulus est enfermé à la maison, dans sa chambre, paralysé et ne réagit à aucun traitement. Il paraîtrait que Vous-Savez-Qui l'aurait détruit psychologiquement. Walburga m'écrit des lettres lorsque je ne viens pas pendant quatre ou cinq jours. Elle a l'air d'être dépressive. Mes parents ne veulent plus aucun contact avec nous, et ont une santé très fragile. Ah et Sirius est en prison…

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Sergej et Lianna. Sirius ? Walburga ne nous avait rien dit ! Que s'est-il passé ? On savait juste que le jeune homme avait quitté la maison durant ses études lorsque Regulus décida de rejoindre les rangs de votre mage noir.

\- Mais qui s'occupe de Harry ? termina Lianna.

\- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Ted, étonné.

\- Nous l'avions rencontré lorsqu'il avait quelques mois, en septembre ou octobre 1980. Elladora et Sirius ne se voyaient pas souvent mais s'entendaient bien. Comment cela se fait-il et où est le petit Harry ? fit Lianna, craignant la réponse.

\- Sirius a été accusé d'avoir vendu Lily et James à Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit Andromeda. Cela nous étonne, croyez-nous, car c'était le meilleur ami de James et aussi le plus proche du couple. Je doute vraiment qu'il ait fait une chose pareille… Mais il n'a pas eu de procès. Orion et Walburga étaient et sont encore trop faibles pour penser avec assez de recul à leur fils. Bien qu'Orion ait décidé il y a quelques jours d'engager un avocat afin de voir si son fils était réellement coupable de cette tragédie. Il aurait tué plusieurs moldus ainsi que son ami Peter. Il ne resterait qu'un seul doigt du petit rat, marmonna Andromeda.

\- Du rat ?

\- Peter Pettigrow était un animagus, comme Sirius, vous vous souvenez ? Ils s'étaient déclarés au Ministère peu avant d'entamer leur formation d'Auror. Son animagus était un rat.

\- Ah, d'accord, fit Sergej. Mais cela ne me semble pas logique. Sirius adorait son filleul, jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Peut-on lui rendre visite ?

\- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller à Azkaban, répondit Ted, de tout ce que j'en ai entendu, …

\- Ce sont toujours les détraqueurs qui surveillent les prisonniers ?

\- Effectivement, fit Andromeda. Ah, et pour te répondre Lianna, Albus Dumbledore a confié le petit Harry à sa famille du côté de sa mère. Sa tante, je crois. Aucun moyen de le retrouver, ce petit. Dumbledore n'a pas souhaité nous donner plus d'informations, à part qu'il était en vie et certainement très heureux dans ce petit cocon éloigné du monde magique pour son propre bien.

\- Ce Dumblechose… grogna Sergej. Lily avait une seule sœur, n'est-ce-pas ? S'il est chez elle, il est en danger de mort, oui !

\- Sergychou, fit doucement Lianna. Calme-toi s'il te plaît.

\- Me calmer alors que ce vieil homme a confié un enfant sans défense à une femme haïssant la magie plus que tout ? Il m'a suffit de cinq petites minutes en compagnie de ces gens pour comprendre qu'ils nous prenaient pour des monstres !

Andromeda soupira.

\- Vous connaissez cette partie de la famille Evans ? demanda-t-elle, cachant difficilement sa surprise.

\- Nous étions allés chercher quelques affaires avec Lily chez ses parents du côté moldu, et sa sœur s'est montrée assez désagréable. Nous avons entendu une altercation aussi, ce que Lily a eu du mal à supporter.

\- Si jamais j'avais pu me montrer plus curieuse… mais Dumbledore est assez malin et ce n'est pas simple de lui soutirer des informations telles que celles-ci. Il dit que le petit est plus en sécurité loin de cette vie sorcière et de son rôle de héros.

\- Héros ? cracha Lianna.

\- Comment ça, héros ? fit Sergej. Il ne faut pas être très intelligent pour deviner que c'est sa mère qui l'a protégée par amour ! Elle a certainement protégé son enfant avec ses dernières réserves de magie, même inconsciemment. De l'amour pur qui a certainement sauvé cet enfant…

\- Je n'avais pas songé à cette possibilité, marmonna Andromeda. Mais c'est certainement la seule possibilité. Les gens adulent Harry et le prennent pour leur sauveur, alors que la seule chose qu'il a vécu ce soir-là, ce fut la perte de ses parents.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je dois bien avouer que le petit est plus en sécurité dans le monde des sans-pouvoirs. Mais de là à le placer là-bas… Lily avait des cousines bien plus sympathiques que sa sœur, fit Sergej. L'une d'elle est mariée à un de mes cousins…

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Alekz-Anastasia et Nymphadora se trouvaient dans la plus grande salle de bains de la demeure. Elles discutaient joyeusement.

\- Alors à chaque fois, il faut que je visualise la couleur exacte que je souhaite pour mes cheveux et mes yeux ? Et la taille je fais comment ?

\- Pour ça, il faut avoir le compas dans l'œil ! Je t'apprendrai, si les parents sont d'accord, et je vais voir pour passer le week-end prochain, d'accord ? En tout cas je confirme ! Tu es la seconde métamorphomage de la famille Black !

\- Alors qu'on n'a pas le sang purement magique !

\- Arf, je suis sûre qu'on est plus purs que ces idiots. Tu sais, la pureté ne se trouve pas dans le sang ! répondit Nymphadora. Mais dans ton âme, dans ton cœur. La pureté du sang est une idiotie des plus stupides, tu as déjà eu des cours de sciences de la vie ?

\- Papa m'en a donnée quelques uns oui.

\- Très bien, alors en fait, les familles de sang pur se reproduisent entre cousins. Et tu dois savoir qu'à force de se reproduire les uns avec les autres, au fil des générations, le sang devient pauvre et les enfants sont consanguins. Il est plus difficile d'avoir un enfant avec ton frère ou cousin et le pire, c'est qu'il y a plus de risques de démence, de maladie et de stérilité. Du coup, ces lignées soi-disant pures vont finir par disparaître et leur soi-disant pureté aussi.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus mal, fit Alekz en penchant la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le droit de penser ca, éthiquement, mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Bon, on va montrer à tes parents tes beaux yeux gris et verts ?

\- Oh oui ! Mille merci, ma cousine chérie !

\- Pas de souci ma grande ! Allez, viens !

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Nymphadora était une cousine éloignée d'Alekz mais elles préféraient raccourcir cela en s'appelant souvent « cousine chérie ». Les deux demoiselles s'étaient rendues dans le salon et ce fut ainsi qu'Alekzandra-Anastasia prit conscience qu'un garçon de son âge vivait certainement dans une famille horrible au fin fond de l'Angleterre alors qu'elle vivait dans un manoir appartenant jadis à une des familles royales de Russie. Elle oublia alors toute politesse et interrompit la conversation des adultes, qui eux n'avaient pas remarqués le retour des deux demoiselles.

\- Papa, il faut aller chercher ce garçon, il faut ! Si tu dis qu'il ne doit pas y être bien, tu as certainement raison !

\- On ne peut pas enlever un enfant ainsi, modéra Ted, tu le sais bien petite puce.

\- Oui mais papa Sergej est le meilleur !

\- Petit ange, fit Lianna. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que le petit Harry ne doit pas être très heureux là où il est, mais il faudra d'abord vérifier par nous-même. D'accord ? Avant de foncer tête baissée.

\- D'accord maman, fit doucement Alekzandra, la tête baissée.

\- Faut-il contacter Albus Dumbledore ? demanda Andromeda.

\- Non, fit Sergej. Je ne l'apprécie pas plus que cela et tu sais pourquoi.

\- Tu penses toujours qu'il utilise les autres comme des pions d'un jeu d'échec ? demanda doucement Ted.

\- En effet.

\- Et j'adhère de plus en plus à cet avis, répondit Andromeda. Je n'aurais jamais cru penser cela, mais depuis que je ne le vois plus tous les jours, je me sens plus libre de mes gestes et je l'ai déjà vu lancer des sortilèges de confusion à certains élèves afin d'apprendre ce qu'il souhaitait savoir.

\- C'est horrible ! S'écria Alekzandra.

\- Petit cœur, fit Lianna. Le monde des adultes n'est pas rose tu le sais bien. Cet homme n'a pas le droit de faire cela, et Lily et Sergej se doutaient de quelque chose dans le genre bien que James ait répliqué qu'il avait une confiance sans limite en ce Dumbledore.

\- Hm… Et le… Harry c'est ça ? On va enquêter quand ?

Les adultes rirent un instant. La petite ne perdait vraiment pas de temps ni de culot.

\- Toi, tu vas rester sagement une petite princesse. Nous partons avec Andromeda à Londres, Nymphy doit aller suivre sa formation mais Andro peut prendre son après-midi, lui annonça Lianna. Comme cela, nous pourrons nous promener du côté des sans-pouvoirs et ainsi te montrer les endroits les plus importants du pays. Nous passerons la soirée chez Oncle Orion et Tante Walburga, puis nous dormirons chez Andro, d'accord ? Tu retrouveras Nymphadora pour la soirée ainsi. Cela vous convient, petit ange ?

\- Oui ! Oui, oui, oui, dix mille fois oui ! Han, vous êtes trop cool, je vous aime. Et, Tante Walburga ne va pas être triste qu'on les quitte après le dîner ?

\- On s'arrangera, fit Sergej, et nous y retournerons certainement demain. J'aimerais parler de Regulus avec Orion et Ted, ainsi que de Sirius, le parrain du petit Harry.

\- Sirius est où d'ailleurs ? demanda Alekz. Vous en parlez tellement rarement que je ne sais même pas s'il existe vraiment !

\- Bien sûr qu'il existe, répondit Andromeda. Il est emprisonné dans un endroit triste et lugubre, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dû se passer… fit-elle incertaine quant aux choses à dire à la petite de neuf ans.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire, reprit Sergej, qu'il est accusé d'une chose horrible mais que nous pensons que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait cette chose.

\- Désolée si j'en ai trop dit, fit Andromeda.

\- Mais non ! fit Sergej. Cette petite le saura de toute façon, donc autant lui expliquer les choses.

\- A-t-elle des dons de voyance ? fit Ted d'un ton moqueur.

\- Sait-on jamais ! soupira Lianna. Elle sait toujours ce qu'on mangera au repas suivant en tout cas.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***


	2. Chapitre 2 : Regulus Black

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. J'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine, peut-être tous les quinze jours car cela dépend aussi du temps qu'à ma chère correctrice Plumedelou – merci encore à elle ! – et du temps que j'ai bien entendu.

Un grand merci aux followers, à ceux qui ont mis la fiction dans leurs favoris, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit message.

Merci à Adenoide, LambdaOfTheDead, , AEIO10, AnnaMerteuil, Karozthor the Necromagus et Clefto.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 2 : Regulus Black**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

La famille Mordinov était partie, à l'aide de la poudre de Cheminette, pour le Londres sorcier avec Andromeda et sa famille.

Alekzandra-Anastasia eut du mal à laisser sa cousine préférée partir, mais dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle la reverrait le soir même, au pire le lendemain matin, elle avait peur de la perdre.

C'était une des rares personnes qui la reliait à sa véritable famille.

En parlant de famille, elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec Regulus. Il poussait des cris horribles et elle n'avait pas le droit d'atteindre sa chambre. Elle avait peur, aussi. Terriblement peur de voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

 _Ecoute actuelle : Point of Grace - In The Calm_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ** _Manoir Black,_**

 ** _12 Square Grimmaurd_**

 ** _Londres_**

 ** _…Dans les années 1980…_**

 ** _Hardwin Potter, né le 4 février 1945, cousin de Walburga, d'une vingtaine d'années plus jeune que sa cousine Walburga Black, alla lui rendre visite, accompagné d'Andromeda Tonks…_**

Andromeda Tonks se rappelait de chaque visite passée à discuter avec Walburga et tenta d'apporter un peu de joie dans cette maison qui semblait hantée par des souvenirs tous plus anciens les uns que les autres.

La première fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds après son mariage avec Ted, elle avait pu voir le changement. La maison était plus calme, les parents plus seuls que jamais, et surtout, la maison devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Le square du quartier était pourtant magnifique, la petite place comprenait des arbres, des fleurs et beaucoup de papillons. Les oiseaux chantaient et les chats vagabondaient autour des grilles qui séparaient la petite place de la rue.

La rue en elle-même était calme. Bien que toutes les habitations soient occupées, la rue n'était pas une des plus passantes.

Ce petit square, entretenu par une entreprise de nettoyage et des jardiniers, comprenait tout de même un mystère.

Il manquait un numéro : le n° 12. Personne ne savait pourquoi, bien que les rumeurs courraient follement de génération en génération, mais la plus probable resta celle-ci :

Ceux qui avaient construits ces maisons autour de cette petite place avaient dû oublier un numéro, ou bien avaient combinés deux maisons en une. Car une chose était sûre, celle avec le numéro 14 était bien plus grande que la maison numéro 10.

Mais le square devenait, peu à peu, lugubre. Les nouveaux habitants des bâtisses rénovées avaient vieilli et les façades aussi. Les petits jardins ou cour à l'avant de chaque maison perdaient en charme d'année en année, demandant trop d'entretien aux habitants de plus en plus âgés. Certaines maisons étaient abandonnées, car leur propriétaire avait soit disparu, soit était décédé et que la recherche de possibles héritiers durait et durait…

Ce que personne – ou presque – ne savait, était qu'il y avait bien un numéro 12. La maison était aussi grande que celle portant le numéro quatorze.

La maison n'était accessible qu'à ceux qui étaient autorisés à y entrer, c'est-à-dire très peu de personnes.

Elle appartenait à une très grande famille : la famille Black. Depuis toujours.

Car aussitôt construite, un des ascendants de cette famille avait repéré cette maison et modifié les plans du cadastre – connaissant très bien le monde des sans-pouvoirs – et lancé des sortilèges de confusion ou même d'oubli aux personnes ayant construites ces maisons.

Afin d'y accéder, il fallait s'appuyer comme si de rien n'était sur un des piliers en pierre des grilles en fer forgé touchant le numéro dix et quatorze. Ainsi, un petit trou rectangulaire se formait au sol, encastré sur la pierre surmontée des grillages, et la personne devait y poser son pied. Ainsi, il pouvait avancer et disparaître – s'il y était autorisé – dans ce pilier de pierre disposé entre les deux maisons.

Ensuite, cette personne pouvait voir l'apparition de la maison qui semblait se faire une place entre les deux autres maisons.

Et alors, dès ce moment, Andromeda et Hardwin eurent la possibilité d'emprunter un petit chemin de cinq ou six mètres tout au plus, avant d'atteindre les quatre marches menant à la porte d'entrée. La façade était grisâtre alors que ses voisines étaient beiges. Ils pouvaient voir que l'extérieur était peu entretenu. Il y avait quelques ronces et du lierre, puis quelques plantes mortes.

La porte était d'un bleu foncé et la poignée ronde et argentée. 

Une fois passée cette porte – Hardwin avait la clé car Orion s'absentait régulièrement et Walburga passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre –, il y avait un couloir étroit et long sur une dizaine de mètres. Dans un renfoncement sur la gauche il y avait une porte menant à la cuisine. En face de la porte d'entrée, au bout du couloir, il y avait un immense tableau vide et un couloir partant sur la droite. En face de la cuisine se trouvaient les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

Le couloir allant dans la partie droite de la maison menait à trois autres portes : 

A gauche, un grand salon avec une bibliothèque, une cheminée et trois canapés d'un ancien temps. Au milieu, une pièce vide et, sur la gauche, les escaliers descendant au sous-sol, derrière les escaliers qui menaient dans les étages.

Hardwin posa sa main sur l'épaule de la nièce de sa cousine puis la dirigea dans le couloir sur la droite. Il frappa doucement à la porte de gauche puis entra, suivit de près par Andromeda.

\- Bonjour Walburga, fit doucement Hardwin.

\- Oh ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir arriver tous les deux ! La route s'est bien passée ? Oh, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous voyons ! Vous avez vraiment pris les transports moldus ?

Walburga s'agita, les poussant quasiment dans les canapés et demandant à un des elfes de ramener le goûter.

Ils se mirent alors à parler de leur famille respective, de la fille d'Andromeda, de celle d'Elladora et des enfants de Hardwin avant que Walburga ne les interrompe.

\- D'ailleurs… De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Hardy ?

\- Oh, ma cousine… de quelque chose de triste mais qui est aussi une belle nouvelle pour toi. Tu sais bien que maman, Dorea, t'aimait comme sa propre sœur. Vous aviez cinq ans d'écart même si c'était ta tante… vous étiez très proche.

\- C'était une très bonne personne, affirma Walburga. Je… Je suis toujours triste qu'elle soit partie il y a trois ans…

\- Nous aussi, fit doucement Andromeda. Elle venait prendre le thé, de temps à autre.

\- Eh bien, reprit Hardwin, tu sais bien que l'héritage des Black – surtout Cygnus en fait, plus que celui de Violetta – était chargé en argent et objets mystérieux. Eulia et moi avons rangé les derniers documents qui nous restait et avons trouvé ses derniers souhaits, et ils sont pour toi. Tiens, prends, fit-il en tendant une feuille jaunie par le temps.

« Dorea Potter, née Black

Je souhaite léguer les objets suivants à ma nièce tant aimée, qui a toujours été présente pour moi et qui sera à jamais dans mon cœur :

\- Mon diadème de mariage, en or blanc, aux perles dorées des Mers du Sud provenant d'huîtres Pinctada Maxima accompagné d'une gravure avec la devise complète de notre famille.

\- Mon coffret en argent venant d'Elladora Black (1850-1931)

\- Le livret inouvrable de Sirius (1845-1853) hérité par mon frère Pollux qui me l'a ensuite légué en cadeau de mariage.

\- La somme de 400.000 Gallions.

\- Mon bracelet en argent, offert par Lucretia, avec le nom de mon arrière-arrière grand-mère Ursula Flint.

\- Mon journal de voyage en France.

\- Le second tableau contenant l'essence magique de mon âme afin de te tenir compagnie.

Je t'aime, ma nièce. Prends bien soin de toi, soyez, Orion et toi, comme vous souhaitez être et non comme la famille aimerait que vous soyez.

Soyez vous-mêmes.

Ta tante qui sera à jamais avec toi au fin fond de ton cœur,

Doréa Potter »

Le silence emplissait la pièce. Le thé avait été posé sur la table basse, accompagné de petits gâteaux de toutes sortes.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi autant... fit Walburga sous le choc. 

\- Ma chère cousine, notre mère t'a toujours appréciée et vice-versa. Elle parlait toujours de toi et je sais de Sirius que tu faisais pareil. Vous étiez comme deux soeurs. Les histoires de famille n'ont jamais terni vos relations. 

\- Ma tante, Dorea vous aimait beaucoup. Il est normal que vous acceptiez ces présents, fit doucement Andromeda. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu découvrir en vous une famille bonne et généreuse. 

\- Nous ne l'avons pas toujours été, mon enfant, répondit tristement Walburga. Orion était habitué à la violence et en a aussi fait preuve sur nos enfants. Je le suivais aveuglément, et nous nous sommes rendus compte bien trop tard du revers de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cet homme a créé des choses immondes et fait beaucoup de d'actions qui vont à l'encontre des valeurs ancrées dans nos familles. Nous savons de source sûre que c'est également lui qui a détruit notre dernier fils, qui ne répond à aucun traitement.

\- Ma cousine, fit Hardwin. Chaque être est capable de faire des erreurs. C'est bien normal. Ne vous faites pas plus de mal pour cela. Votre fils aîné, Sirius, n'avez-vous jamais essayé de le recontacter ?

\- Non, fit Walburga. Il ne nous apprécie pas. Les relations joviales qu'il avait avec son frère se sont terriblement dégradées à Poudlard et depuis, … il ne connaît même pas l'état de son frère. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve Sirius… Je… j'ai toujours refusé de faire le premier pas, mais… je… enfin… finit-elle tristement et plongeant dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai pu le voir avec James lors d'une rencontre, fit Andromeda.

Elle ne pouvait expliquer à sa tante ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix, elle ne savait même pas si elle comprendrait, mais elle souhaitait apaiser les craintes de sa tante.

Le regard de sa tante s'était alors fait plus clair, comme si elle revenait d'un voyage du fond de ses pensées.

\- Je… comment va-t-il ? A-t-il assez d'argent pour vivre ? Est-ce-que… qu'il parle de nous…

Andromeda inspira doucement en observant Hardwin et sa tante.

\- Non, il ne parle pas de la famille. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, à vrai dire. Il est toujours avec James et Lily, tu sais, ses meilleurs amis. Il y a aussi un certain Peter mais nous ne le voyons que très rarement. Il est un peu étrange… enfin, Sirius va bien oui, il vit tranquillement et comme tu le sais certainement, est devenu Auror. Sirius est le parrain du petit Harry Potter né le mois dernier. Sirius est d'ailleurs brillant, en sortilège, mais la guerre est en train d'éclater ma tante, et j'espère sincèrement que vous n'y prendrez pas part…

Le silence ponctua la phrase lourde de sens. Walburga acquiesça lentement alors que Hardwin resservait tout le monde en thé.

\- Vous aviez dit que c'était Severus Snape qui vous avait ramené Regulus, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Andromeda, curieuse.

\- En effet, fit Orion en entrant dans la pièce. Bonjour les enfants, rajouta le chef de maison en posant son manteau sur le dos d'une chaise. Cet homme avait l'air froid et distant, et surtout dans une mauvaise position, il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour, mon oncle, fit Andromeda. Severus est un personnage très mystérieux, en effet, dit Andromeda. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été très proche de Lily Evans – Potter maintenant – durant leur enfance. Peut-être saurait-il vous aider pour Regulus ?

\- C'est une possibilité… mais personne jusqu'ici, n'a réussi, fit Orion froidement.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ** _Novembre 1981…_**

Andromeda, Eulia – la cousine de Walburga – et Walburga étaient assises dans le canapé du salon du premier étage alors qu'Orion allumait la cheminée d'un coup de baguette.

\- Lily et James Potter sont morts, fit Andromeda d'une voix morne.

\- Heureusement qu'Alekzandra est loin de tout cela… murmura doucement Walburga.

\- D'après les journaux, ce serait Sirius le coupable, marmonna Orion. Je ne peux pas croire mon fils capable de faire cela… je n'en crois pas un seul mot… Lui, un traître ayant vendu ses meilleurs amis ?

Le père de famille prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Nos deux enfants, condamnés à leur sort… fit tristement Walburga en soupirant. Comment va la petite Alekzandra, Lianna ?

\- Très bien, Walburga, très bien.

\- Avez-vous contacté le professeur Snape, oncle Orion ? demanda doucement Andromeda.

\- Non… pas avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors. N'appartient-il pas aux mangemorts ? Votre… Dumbledore, fit-il avec dégoût, a beau le défendre, je ne sais plus quoi penser et encore moins en qui avoir confiance.

\- Snape a été un espion ces derniers mois, afin de nous aider à combattre pour le bien de la population… murmura Andromeda. Je pense que… que vous pourriez essayer de lui accorder votre confiance, si ce n'est que pour mon cousin. Il est extrêmement doué en potion, et je sais de source sûre qu'il appréciait assez Regulus pour l'avoir ramené ici. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas fait, croyez-moi.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ** _Décembre 1978._**

Regulus Black, né en 1961, petit frère de Sirius Black, né le 3 novembre 1959.

Regulus Black avait été élève dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard à Poudlard, comme presque toute sa famille, et avait, sous l'éducation minutieuse de son père, rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant sa scolarité.

Par ailleurs, vers dix-sept – dix-huit ans, il apprit plusieurs choses sur les plans que son Maître avait pour le Monde Sorcier. Il n'osa guère en faire part à son père, ayant trop peur des remontrances et éventuels doloris qu'il prenait par son oncle et son père.

Sa cousine, Narcissa Malefoy, avait six ans de plus que Regulus et l'entraînait avec son mari à combattre pour leur Seigneur.

Bellatrix, la sœur de Narcissa, était jadis la préférée des elfes des Black, Kreattur l'adorait et, bien qu'il dût servir la branche familiale vivant au square, il était tout autant attaché à cette grande demoiselle à la magnifique chevelure noire.

Regulus avait alors découvert le plus sombre secret de leur Maître lui permettant de revenir à la vie plusieurs fois. Malheureusement, il pensait être le seul à être en désaccord total avec ce fait.

Il avait essayé de boire la potion, mais elle lui brûlait les poumons. Kreattur prit le relais, et ils burent ainsi, en alternance. Kreattur ne semblait pas souffrir, mais il observait, inquiet, son Maître délirer. Il lui lança alors un sortilège, que peu d'elfes connaissaient encore, afin de protéger son Maître de la folie.

Grâce à ce sort, ils réussirent à vider le récipient de cette immonde potion. Kreattur, qui avait reçu des ordres de Regulus avant qu'il ne commence à boire la potion, métamorphosa un tissu en un médaillon quasiment identique avant de remettre une autre potion dans le récipient. Cette potion était un poison préparé par Regulus. Il vit alors, avec effroi, son Maître se diriger vers l'eau sombre qu'il savait être infestée d'inferis. Bon sang, qu'il haïssait cet endroit ! Son Maître hurla alors, et disparut sous l'eau noire et glaciale avant que l'elfe ne put faire un mouvement. Lorsqu'il le vit se débattre et remonter difficilement à la surface en hurlant de douleur, il lança un sortilège d'attraction et attira ainsi son Maître à lui avant d'appeler la barque et de faire monter son Maître, blessé, dedans. Il répara les vêtements déchirés de Regulus et lui fit boire de l'eau venant de nulle part.

Heureusement pour Kreattur, Lord Voldemort sous-estimait la magie des elfes. Indétectable, il pouvait ramener de la nourriture des cuisines de la famille Black ainsi que de l'eau et des potions de soin. Il avait aussi envoyé le fameux médaillon dans son Endroit chez les Black puis fit boire plusieurs choses à Regulus : une potion de soin, une potion de force ainsi qu'une potion de clarté à son Maître, puis la barque s'avança doucement dans les eaux sombres du lac.

Il avait vu un homme entrer dans la caverne lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la barque, et c'est pour cette raison que Kreattur donna autant de potions à son Maître. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Regulus devrait faire bonne figure, même si les effets ne dureraient que quelques heures tout au plus.

Kreattur ne savait pas, à ce moment-là, combien il avait eu raison de faire cela. Regulus retrouva ses esprits au bon moment, lorsqu'ils touchaient le sol de la berge.

Lucius Malfoy, le mari de sa cousine Narcissa, l'avait effectivement suivi sur les ordres de leur Maître.

L'homme blond connaissait l'interdiction d'entrer en ces lieux, et la rage monta en lui lorsqu'il vit le visage faussement souriant de Regulus qui descendait de leur barque de misère avec son elfe dégarni et débile.

Lucius appela alors leur Maître qui vint et pris violemment leur bras afin de les amener au Manoir des Gaunt à Little Hangleton.

Il lança plusieurs doloris à Lucius ainsi qu'à Regulus. Regulus était certainement allé dans cette caverne pour chercher son elfe qu'il y avait enfermé depuis deux semaines. Il ne doutait pas un instant que ce fut pour une autre raison car personne, dans ses troupes, ne connaissait le terme « Horcruxe ». Il avait justement vérifié dans l'esprit de ses fidèles et n'y avait rien trouvé à ce sujet.

Il ne savait pas que Regulus, tout comme Sirius et Severus, avait la capacité de lui cacher ses pensées.

Lord Voldemort avait donc continué la torture exercée sur Regulus pour avoir osé chercher l'elfe. D'ailleurs, cet elfe couinait de plus en plus fortement et cela vrillait les tympans du très aimé Lord. Ce dernier avait alors demandé une faveur à Bellatrix.

La jeune femme était obnubilée par son Maître, l'adorant de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Elle poussa un hurlement de joie lorsque Lord Voldemort prononça son prénom, et s'agenouilla en embrassant les pieds nus de son Maître.

\- Afin de me prouver ta loyauté, ma belle Bellatrix, je t'accorde l'honneur de torturer ton cousin à ton tour ainsi que son elfe, avait-il dit d'une voix mielleuse. Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette faveur ?

Bellatrix s'était alors relevée et le regarda avec adoration avant de lui répondre positivement. Après tout, même si elle appréciait cet elfe, il avait désobéi à leur Maître, et on ne désobéissait pas aux ordres de ce grand homme.

Ce fut alors qu'elle commença à lancer des sortilèges de découpe et de doloris sur les deux corps alors que Kreattur la regardait, horrifié. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir son adorable Maîtresse aussi dévouée à un homme jusqu'à faire du mal à son petit être. Elle lui avait pourtant juré ne jamais le blesser. Mais apparemment, pensa-t-il en souffrant le martyr, il ne fallait pas croire en l'être humain. Il s'était alors concentré afin que sa magie le protège, n'arrivant pas à transplaner, et s'évanouit comme un vieux chiffon quelques minutes plus tard sous le rire cruel de Lord Voldemort.

Lucius et Severus durent alors amener les deux corps inertes dans les cachots sombres et poisseux de la bâtisse.

Regulus et son elfe ne reprirent pas connaissance et, lors d'une visite aux cachots, Severus trouva le moyen de les faire sortir de cet enfer terrestre. Un autre elfe des Black était justement présent, ayant réussi à rejoindre son frère Kreattur, et observa Severus un instant.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, chuchota Severus avant de lancer un sortilège de silence. Peux-tu les faire partir ?

\- Seulement si vous m'aidez et me donnez un peu de votre sang, Monsieur.

Severus, connaissant les rituels des elfes, sorti un petit couteau et s'entailla le bras alors que l'elfe tendit sa main afin de récupérer les gouttes. Il prononça quelques mots afin de préparer le transfert jusqu'au Manoir Black.

Étourdis, ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand salon du square Grimmaurd alors que Walburga se mit à hurler devant le tas de corps.

\- Maîtresse ! Sorah est désolé de vous avoir fait peur ! Mais Sorah savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Sorah devait aller les chercher !

\- Ce n'est rien, fit rapidement Orion en arrivant et se précipitant sur son fils. Oh, Regulus… Que s'est-il passé…

\- Bonjour, Lord Black, fit alors Severus Snape. Navré de cette intrusion… imprévue. Mais votre elfe avait besoin de mon aide afin de ramener ces jeunes êtres chez vous.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Severus Snape.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda froidement Orion Black en toisant le nouvel arrivant auquel s'accrochait désespérément Sorah.

\- Monsieur Snape est un bon sorcier, Maître ! Sorah vous supplie de ne pas le blesser, Maître, Sorah est désolé d'avoir dû faire un rituel de sang, Maître !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sorah, fit doucement Walburga. Va plutôt nous préparer du thé ainsi que deux lits et des potions afin de soigner Regulus et Kreattur.

\- Lord Black, fit Snape d'un air détaché et formel. Si vous permettez. Votre fils a souhaité récupérer Kreattur qui était enfermé dans une caverne sous les ordres de… Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Mais pourquoi Kreattur a-t-il accepté ?

Snape laissa échapper un rire cynique qui ne plut guère à son hôte.

\- Lorsque nous sommes sous les ordres d'un tel homme, nous n'avons plus la possibilité de lui désobéir, ce serait suicidaire. Tout me laisse croire que votre fils a découvert un des terribles plans de notre Maître, bien que celui-ci ne semble se douter de rien.

\- Nous avons enseigné l'art de maîtriser nos pensées et nos esprits à nos enfants, mon cher, fit Walburga.

\- Très bien. Cependant, Lucius Malfoy a découvert votre fils dans cette caverne que devait garder… Kreattur. Le Mangemort a immédiatement prévenu Vous-Savez-Qui, et ce dernier a torturé durant des heures votre fils ainsi que de votre elfe.

Snape avait énuméré les faits d'une voix calme, tout en observant les traits tout aussi impassibles d'Orion Black et les traits angoissés de la mère.

\- Bellatrix, votre nièce, a été invitée à prouver sa loyauté envers lui en torturant à son tour votre fils ainsi que votre elfe et y a pris un grand plaisir, rajouta-t-il comme si de rien était.

Walburga s'assit brusquement dans un fauteuil alors que Orion avait pâli.

\- Ce… Maître comme vous dites. Il torture les personnes qui rejoignent ses idées ?

Snape avait alors acquiescé et senti que son hôte essayait la légilimancie sur lui. Il résista un instant avant de lui laisser voir la scène dans le grand salon du Manoir Gaunt.

La bouche ouverte, Orion s'assit à son tour.

\- Je vais vous laisser, maintenant, fit Snape en s'inclinant. Si vous le permettez. Je n'aimerais pas que Vous-Savez-Qui se doute de mon rôle ici-même.

\- De quel côté êtes-vous, mon enfant ? murmura faiblement Walburga les yeux baissés sur le corps de son fils se faisant ausculter par leur elfe.

\- Je ne pourrais vous répondre sans risquer votre mort, Ma Dame, fit-il avant de se faire congédier par Orion.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Mai 1989**

\- Mon ange ? fit Lianna en s'accroupissant devant sa fille. Que fais-tu devant la porte de Regulus ?

Alekzandra Anastasia Black sursauta alors, et lança un regard effrayé à sa mère.

\- Cœur ? Petit ange, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… je veux papa… s'il te plaît !

\- Alors viens, nous descendons, nous ne t'avions pas vu disparaître !

\- Non, je ne veux pas bouger, appelle papa, s'il te plaît maman, fit la jeune fille les pupilles orangées.

\- Oh… d'accord ma petite princesse. Sergej ? cria la jeune femme.

Le père monta alors, devinant d'après la voix de sa femme que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si quelque chose n'allait pas mais qu'elle n'hurlait pas, c'est que leur petite protégée n'avait rien physiquement mais qu'elle avait certainement passé un mauvais moment.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à l'étage où il vit Alekz et Lianna. Chérie, princesse ? Qu'as-tu fais à tes yeux ?

Mais le regard hagard de sa fille laissait penser qu'elle se perdait au fin fond de sa mémoire.

\- J'ai vu Regulus, fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Impossible ma puce, fit doucement Lianna. La porte est verrouillée.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé, précisa la petite. Il y avait un homme, je ne me souviens plus de son prénom, qui l'a ramené ici, … il faut le faire revenir.

\- Pourquoi, petit caillou ? demanda Orion qui était arrivé silencieusement.

La petite, sans se retourner, répondit alors.

\- C'est un homme fort et puissant mentalement, il saura, avec Oncle Tedychou, dénouer les pensées et les esprits emmêlés de Cousinchou Regulus. Mais il est sous l'emprise d'un homme… directeur de Poudlard… il lui a fait faire des serments inviolables… qui ne contrediront pas vos plans pour le petit Harry, Grand Oncle Orionchou.

Et la petite s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux du quatrième étage.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

L'organisation de la journée avait été modifiée sous la demande d'Orion, qui préférait voir leurs invités le midi plutôt qu'en soirée. Malheureusement, l'incident qui eut lieu après le dessert changea définitivement les plans de la famille qui souhaitait visiter Londres.

\- Restez ici pour la nuit, dit Orion sur un ton qui ne permettait pas de contradiction. Vous êtes les bienvenus. Sorah est en train de préparer vos chambres au premier étage et Alekzandra-Anastasia sera certainement assez fatiguée pour dormir toute l'après-midi.

\- Vous êtes certains que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Si cela me dérangeait, je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé, cher Sergej. Alekzandra est ma petite-nièce et vous faites, par définition, partie de la famille.

\- Très bien, si vous insistez, concéda Sergej. Nous visiterons Londres demain, donc. Walburga, souhaiteriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

\- Oh, c'est très aimable à vous, mais… je ne suis pas sortie depuis des années, à part pour vous rendre visite grâce au réseau de Cheminette. Je ne pense pas être assez en forme et craignerais d'être un poids pour vous…

\- Oh, Walburga ! fit doucement Lianna. S'il vous plaît. Cela ferait plaisir à Alekzandra et je pourrais demander à Andromeda si elle souhaite nous accompagner. Cela vous conviendrait-il ?

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Walburga interrogea son mari du regard.

\- Bien entendu que tu peux sortir, ma chère et tendre. Tu pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose pour…

\- Pour ?

Orion soupira, il avait une idée mais ne savait pas si c'en était une bonne.

\- Je vais d'abord parler au gestionnaire de nos coffres. J'ai eu une idée. Nous n'avons encore rien fait pour notre Sirius, et il serait temps de l'aider.

\- Souhaites-tu le faire évader ? demanda Walburga, abasourdie.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais comme nous venons d'apprendre qu'il n'avait même pas eu de procès, il serait temps de revoir nos décisions. Notre Regulus est très souffrant, Walburga, et j'aimerais savoir s'il n'est vraiment pas envisageable de faire sortir Sirius, ou du moins de lui envoyer des vivres. Et de protéger notre héritage. Je contacterai Sieur Bosag d'Heurophia dans l'après-midi. Lianna, pouvez-vous appeler Andromeda via notre cheminée afin de savoir si elle et sa famille souhaiterait se joindre à nous pour le repas du soir ?

\- Bien sûr, Lord Black.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Orion, depuis le temps que je vous le demande, fit-il passablement agacé par ces politesses. Et tentez de faire venir le professeur Severus Snape, décida Orion sans demander l'avis de sa femme. Je… Je crois que les dons qui se manifestent chez notre protégée m'ont convaincus, fit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Walburga regardait encore la porte où avait disparu son mari, perdue dans ses pensées. Est-ce que Sirius allait accepter quoi que ce soit de leur part ? N'était-ce pas trop tard ? Lorsqu'ils avaient appris son emprisonnement, ils avaient été certains que tout avait été fait correctement et n'avaient pas cherché plus loin, bien que triste pour leur enfant. Jamais ils n'auraient accepté que leur fils soit ainsi traité et envoyé en prison sans enquête ni jugement au préalable.

Si seulement… Elle soupira.

\- Walburga ? demanda presque timidement Lianna.

\- Oui, je vais bien, murmura-t-elle. Allons voir la petite, j'espère qu'elle dort paisiblement.

\- Je vous laisse y aller, fit Sergej. Je m'occupe de contacter la famille Tonks.

Les deux femmes acceptèrent avant de monter au premier. Les elfes avaient fait de leur mieux : la chambre où avait été allongée précipitamment Alekzandra avait été nettoyée de fond en comble : plus de poussière sur les meubles et même les murs semblaient plus clairs. Quelques dessins avaient été disposés çà et là, et les rideaux laissaient passer le soleil qui réchauffait agréablement l'espace.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

Orion Black avait eu raison : Alekzandra avait dormi pas moins de quatre heures et s'était réveillée difficilement, tout en découvrant sa mère adoptive ainsi que Walburga endormie dans des fauteuils. Elles semblaient l'avoir veillée et s'être endormies malgré tout.

Elle sourit un instant en observant sa mère ouvrir les yeux, suivie de Walburga.

\- ça va, princesse ?

\- Oui maman, je suis désolée.

\- Désolée pour quoi, ma belle ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai vu Regulus, ce qui lui est arrivé, j'ai eu un pressentiment, comme si je devais l'aider. J'ai touché la poignée de la porte et j'ai vu ces choses… horribles… décrit-elle dans un souffle.

\- C'est un don rare dans notre famille, Alekzandra, fit doucement Walburga en remettant sa coiffure en place. Et comme personne n'eut à nouveau ce don sur – au minimum – les cinq dernières générations, c'est devenu quelque peu un mythe. Mais je vois en toi que c'est un don bien réel.

\- De quel don parlez-vous ? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

\- Celle de comprendre l'âme des personnes que vous voyez, bien que ce soit plus complexe que cela, c'est l'idée générale, annonça Walburga. Cela, complété de tes dons de métamorphomage comme Nymphadora, prouve par ailleurs que ces histoires de sang-pur ne sont qu'un ramassis d'idioties.

\- Maman ?

\- Walburga a raison, mon ange. Te sens-tu en forme ? Nous aimerions descendre au salon et boire un thé devant le feu de cheminée.

\- Oui, maman, fit timidement la jeune fille.

Elles descendirent tranquillement les marches et découvrirent Hardwin, Sergej, Eulia, Andromeda et Orion en grande discussion.

\- Bonjour! fit joyeusement Alekzandra. Oh, Andromeda ! Tu es là !

\- Oui, j'ai terminé plus tôt finalement. Mon absence de ce matin n'a pas posé problème, fit-elle en s'accroupissant devant la jeune fille.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Lianna en observant le groupe d'adultes qu'elles avaient interrompu.

\- Oui, fit Orion. Nous réglions quelques questions familiales.

\- Sorah doit-il préparer du thé pour tout le monde ? fit l'elfe en apparaissant subitement.

\- Très bonne idée, fit Orion. Reste-t-il encore du gâteau ?

\- Pas assez, Maître Orion, Sorah est désolé, Sorah va en faire tout de suite, Maître Orion ! fit l'elfe en baissant la tête.

\- Je peux aider ? fit joyeusement Alekzandra.

\- Euh… lâcha l'elfe avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche.

\- S'il te plaît Sorah ! Je te promets d'être sage ! Je veux aider. Maman, dis, dis-le que je sais faire de très bon gâteau, aller maman, aide-moi ! supplia la petite alors que les adultes réprimèrent un fou rire.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une visite à Londres

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et bienvenue pour notre troisième chapitre.

 **Merci aux followers, aux reviewers, et à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction.**

 **Orionne hale potter stilinski :** Merci pour ton enthousiasme !

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** J'espère que la suite te plaira ;-) et je confirme, l'histoire est bien différente. J'aime beaucoup les fictions de Arwengeld, mais je ne veux en aucun cas faire une fiction semblable donc j'espère qu'elle ne ressemble pas !

 **Maxine** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, le prologue est un peu lourd mais malheureusement je me devais de poser les bases de la fiction. Le reste devrait venir tout seul…

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Adenoide** : Oui je suis totalement d'accord, Bella et Lucius sont des ordures. Mais personne ne peut être parfait, hein… sinon on s'ennuierait ! Hihi.

 **Harry** : je réexplique ici **pour tout le monde** , histoire que ce soit plus clair :-) :

J'ai pris les arbres généalogiques de EHP pour base, et j'ai rajouté plusieurs personnages venant tout droit de mon imagination.

Doréa Black (tante de Walburga mais qui est âgée de seulement 5 ans de plus que W.B.) s'est mariée à Charlus Potter. De par toutes les choses que j'ai lues, il est probable que Charlus Potter fut l'oncle de James Potter.

Doréa et Charlus ont eu, dans ma fiction, trois enfants : Abraham, Hardwin et Eulia. Ce sont donc, techniquement, les cousins de James.

Ce qui fait d'Hardwin le grand-cousin de Harry, mais pour raccourcir et simplifier le tout, il sera dit que c'est l'oncle du Survivant.

 **Clefto** : Harry arrive bientôt ;-) un peu de patience… pas beaucoup, mais juste un tout petit peu de patience… :-D

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 3 : Une visite à Londres**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Petite note chronologique, Nymphadora devrait être née en 1973, mais pour le « bien » de la fiction, je lui donne cette date de naissance : 1er janvier 1970. Andromeda a donc eu sa fille à 17 ans. Normalement j'évite de changer les dates de naissances originales mais je me suis rendue compte trop tard qu'en 89, elle n'avait que 16 ans et ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard comme elle le voulait – quoi que – …

 _Ecoute actuelle : BarlowGirl - Hello Sunshine_

 **Mercredi 17 mai 1989**

Lianna, Sergej et Alekzandra (Black-)Mordinov, Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora étaient restés pour le repas du soir. Hardwin avait décliné l'invitation car il était déjà invité avec sa femme et leurs enfants autre part, quant à Eulia, elle était venue avec sa fille, son fils et son époux.

Severus Snape avait accepté l'invitation qu'Andromeda lui avait transmise et ils discutaient des élèves turbulents de Poudlard.

\- Professeur Snape, avait dit Orion Black, vous êtes un des derniers descendants de la famille Prince, si je ne m'abuse, fit-il cordialement.

\- En effet, mais ma mère fut reniée, Lord Black.

\- Oui, j'en avais entendu parler à l'époque. Quelle tristesse. Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez hérité du don de la famille : les potions, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet, répondit Snape, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir son hôte mais gardant un visage impassible.

\- Et vous n'avez absolument plus aucun contact avec la famille de votre mère ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de contact avec ma famille, Lord Black, répondit froidement Snape.

\- Oh. D'accord. Je suis navré de vous déranger avec cela, professeur, mais votre grand-mère maternelle et votre oncle vous recherchent. Ce sont les derniers membres vivants de la famille Prince, et votre oncle aimerait vous rencontrer. J'ai pu lui parler cet après-midi, peu avant mon entretien à Gringotts. Il avait un rendez-vous en même temps que moi, avec d'autres conseillers et semblait affaibli. Il m'a alors demandé si, par pur hasard, j'avais des contacts avec vous. Je lui ai répondu qu'indirectement oui, et il m'a demandé de vous transmettre cette enveloppe, annonça Orion Black en lui tendant une enveloppe cachetée.

\- Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule raison de notre invitation au dîner de ce soir, rajouta le Lord, mais nous en parlerons en fin de repas, lorsque les plus jeunes seront au lit, plongés dans leurs rêves, éluda alors Orion. Reprendrez-vous donc un peu de viande, mon cher ?

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

La soirée s'était plutôt bien passée, dans l'ensemble.

Les enfants avaient pu manger à leur faim, et jouer ensemble dans la pièce opposée avant de monter au lit. Walburga avait insisté pour que tout le monde reste, et seul Severus Snape avait poliment refusé. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise et ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet environnement.

D'autant plus que ne pas être présent pour le repas à Poudlard n'était pas bien grave, mais il se devait d'être présent la nuit, au cas où un incident surgissait.

Il n'avait pas apprécié l'intrusion de la famille Black dans sa vie privée, bien qu'à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas réellement. Il passait son temps dans les livres, les potions et… ses souvenirs. Ainsi que la crainte de devoir supporter le rejeton Potter.

Il fut cependant surpris de rencontrer une partie de la famille Potter sous le toit des Black et cela fut remarqué – étrangement – par Eulia.

\- La famille Potter et Black ont des générations en commun, Severus, fit Eulia en lui servant un nouveau verre de Cognac à l'eucalyptus. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- Je l'ignorais, Eulia, fit Snape en s'efforçant de prononcer son prénom comme elle lui avait quasiment ordonné.

\- Dorea Black, ma mère, malheureusement décédée, est la femme de Charlus Potter. Mon cousin était James, celui qui vous martyrisait à l'école… fit doucement la jeune femme.

\- Ah, fit Snape simplement. Vous étiez également à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, répartie à Serdaigle.

\- Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la Bibliothèque ! fit Walburga.

\- Effectivement, rit alors Eulia. Par ailleurs, j'ai su que mon cousin Sirius, qui vous en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je le sais bien, était le parrain de l'enfant de James. Et… je souhaitais vous demander si vous saviez quoi que ce soit à son sujet, finit-elle rapidement comme si elle craignait la réponse de leur invité.

Snape fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi devrait-il en savoir plus qu'eux sur le sort du fils de James et Lily ? Harry était de leur famille, pas de la sienne… à moins que…

\- Severus ? demanda doucement Walburga afin de le faire revenir à la réalité.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Ma Dame. Je… J'avoue que votre question me trouble, Eulia.

\- Cessez de me vouvoyer !

\- D'accord, Eulia, fit-il pour la calmer et remettre ses idées au clair. Bien. Il se trouve qu'Albus Dumbledore nous a simplement annoncé que le petit Potter avait été placé dans sa famille, en sécurité et loin du monde magique. Je pensais que vous le sauriez, puisque vous êtes techniquement sa… cousine ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que du côté de Lily – que nous connaissions très peu – il y avait sa sœur, fit Sergej avec un fort accent russe et prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que les enfants étaient montés se coucher. Et nous avons eu l'honneur… hm. De la rencontrer. Il était très visible qu'elle haïssait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie. Et comme personne du côté Potter n'a vu ce petit être depuis le décès des parents, je crains qu'il n'ait été placé chez cette tante désagréable.

\- Oh. Fit Snape.

 _Merde_. Pensa-t-il. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de surveiller et de protéger le garçon dès son arrivée à Poudlard, mais avec une tante pareille… qui le surveillait depuis son enfance ?

\- Mrs Figg, fit Andromeda suivant le même chemin de pensée que Severus. Mrs Figg pourrait nous en dire plus. Dumbledore avait prononcé ce nom, une femme âgée et cracmole. Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup en Angleterre, il faudrait peut-être suivre cette piste-là ? Personne ne sait quel est le nom actuel de… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

\- Pétunia, grogna Severus. En espérant qu'il ne soit trop tard, marmonna-t-il.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? osa Eulia. Si Dumbledore surveille de loin via cette femme, c'est qu'il ne doit pas y avoir trop de risques…

\- Dumbledore ne semble définitivement pas mieux que le Lord noir qui a détruit des dizaines de vies il y a neuf ans, grogna Sergej.

Lianna posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Personne n'avait relevé.

\- Il ne semble, en réalité, pas être aussi protecteur qu'il en donne l'image, marmonna Snape en repensant à sa propre enfance.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il n'a jamais aidé les adolescents qui ont survécus à des familles difficiles, intervint Andromeda. Mais cela, tout le monde le sait. Contrairement au professeur Dippet qui lui trouvait toujours des solutions pour protéger chaque élève, le professeur Dumbledore ne semble pas attacher plus d'importance que cela au bien-être de ceux-ci. Mis à part lorsqu'ils sont dans l'école et encore… Durant la guerre de 1980-1981 il a plus pensé à ses plans qu'à autre chose. Il était désolé des dommages collatéraux mais… ce n'était justement que des victimes collatérales, fit durement Andromeda. Je l'apprécie, mais toute personne a ses propres défauts.

Ted avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il était entièrement d'accord avec sa femme mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle en ferait part ainsi.

\- Donc il est probable que notre héros national ait été confié à une tante désagréable, raciste, détestant tout ce qui a un lien direct ou non avec la magie. Résuma Snape. Je ne portais pas James Potter dans mon cœur, mais je ne souhaiterais cela à personne, fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

Il avait pris pour habitude de conserver ses sentiments et émotions pour lui, cachées au fin fond de son cœur, de son corps. Mais il voyait que l'alcool – dont il avait un peu trop abusé – avait réduit une bonne partie de ses capacités à cacher ses émotions. En prenant sa montre à gousset dans la poche de sa robe, il toucha l'enveloppe qui émettait une chaleur douce. Allait-il seulement la lire ? Si oui, quand ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Que lui voulait le reste de sa soi-disant famille ? Il soupira imperceptiblement, suivant sans réel intérêt la conversation qui suivit.

Sergej, Eulia ainsi qu'un certain Hardwin Potter souhaitaient se mettre à la recherche de cet enfant. Severus se vit proposer de les accompagner.

Ne pouvant nier qu'il s'était promis de protéger l'enfant de Lily, il acquiesça, non sans annoncer qu'il le ferait pour sa meilleure amie défunte : Lily Potter, née Evans.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

Alekzandra et les deux enfants d'Eulia eurent du mal à émerger, ce matin-là. Leonius – dit Leon – et Jania, les enfants d'Eulia, étaient conviés à participer à la visite de Londres. Sergej avait proposé de prendre également Abigaelle et Philipp Potter en charge pour la journée, Clarence étant encore trop jeune pour les suivre toute la journée.

\- Mais, Abigaelle n'est pas à Poudlard ? demanda Andromeda sur le point de partir au Ministère.

\- Non, elle est à l'école de magie d'Irlande et elle sera certainement libre aujourd'hui car ils ont une semaine de vacances, ça la fera sortir un peu.

\- Vous connaissez toute la famille ! fit Ted en se moquant doucement.

\- Surtout grâce à Elladora, fit tristement Lianna. Elle nous avait présenté quelques membres de la famille peu avant la naissance d'Alekzandra.

Le petit groupe se prépara alors qu'Orion avait contacté Hardwin qui envoya sa fille, habillée à la moldue et avec un petit sac à dos, via la Cheminée.

Abigaelle observa sa famille ainsi que les nouveaux venus. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Alekzandra – elle n'avait pu la voir que deux ou trois fois – mais l'appréciait. La journée promettait d'être belle.

Walburga, suivie de Lianna, Eulia, Sergej et Orion décidèrent de sortir de cette maison un peu trop vieillotte.

A l'extérieur, le soleil brillait déjà pleinement et avait fait fuir tous les nuages. Walburga et Orion durent prendre quelques instants afin de s'habituer à la luminosité.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment jamais sortis, même dans le jardin derrière ?

\- A vrai dire, non, fit Orion. Nos elfes s'occupent du potager et… nos parents nous ont toujours dit que les moldus étaient dangereux et il ne nous était pas venu à l'esprit de visiter le quartier à cause de toutes les choses horribles sur la population sans magie que l'on entendait à la maison.

\- Pour aller à Poudlard, nous utilisions le réseau de Cheminée grâce à une de nos maisons près de la gare. Mais personne ne s'y est rendu depuis longtemps… fit-elle tristement.

\- Vous avez d'autres maisons ?

\- Trois autres, pour être exact, précisa Orion, mais nous n'y allons plus. Il y a trop de souvenirs et d'objets de magie noire que nous préférerions éviter de revoir, éluda le Lord.

\- Allons, profitons de cette journée afin de découvrir le monde ! fit joyeusement Alekzandra. Grande-tante Walburga, puis-je t'appeler ma Tante également ? S'il te plaît ! fit-elle en sautillant devant la concernée.

\- Bien sûr, mon enfant.

\- Tante Eulia, toi aussi ?

\- Bien sûr, Alekzandra, fit-elle en riant doucement. Bien, où allons-nous en premier ?

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Ils étaient d'abord allés à Hyde Park. Alekzandra et Abigaelle étaient restées en admiration devant le « Rose Garden » et ses magnifiques fleurs. La longue pergola, abritant un chemin sillonnant entre les rosiers, était fleurie comme jamais. La rosée du matin avait rafraîchit les plantes ayant souffert de la chaleur de la veille.

Les odeurs fluctuaient et la légère brise était agréable. Les plans d'eaux, les canards, les cygnes… tout faisait rêver.

Les enfants, suivis de près par les adultes, se régalaient de la promenade dans le parc et furent également sans répit lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers une des rues commerçantes du Londres moldu. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, passant tranquillement par King's Cross où Walburga leur expliqua comment se rendre sur le quai réservé au Poudlard Express, Pancras Road et Midland Road, le petit groupe finit par entrer dans un magasin de vêtements près de Dangoor Walk.

Orion observait sa femme à la dérobée et remarqua que cette sortie semblait la faire revivre. Il ne l'avait pas vu sourire ainsi depuis longtemps. Eulia avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Orion, lui indiquant la sortie. Il sortit alors du magasin, accompagné de sa cousine.

\- Irons-nous sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Abigaelle aimerait acheter des ingrédients et objets qu'elle ne trouve pas en Irlande.

\- Bien sûr, si Walburga n'est pas trop fatiguée.

\- Cette sortie a l'air de lui faire le plus grand bien, ainsi qu'à toi, d'ailleurs.

Orion laissa inconsciemment un sourire se dessiner sur son visage vieilli par les soucis.

\- Je te l'accorde. Cependant, la fin de journée risque d'être chargée.

\- En effet, mais nous nous organiserons. Comment s'est déroulé l'entretien avec Sieur Bosag d'Heurophia ?

\- Très bien, en réalité. J'ai appris plusieurs choses dérangeantes par ailleurs. Comme le fait que Narcissa, notre nièce, ait demandé d'avoir la main sur nos comptes, tentant de prouver notre fragilité. Les Gobelins ont ignoré sa demande jusqu'alors, et posé un veto dès hier. J'ai décidé, avec l'approbation de Walburga, que si malheur nous arrivait, notre héritage reviendrait au filleul de mon fils.

\- Très beau geste, mais pourquoi ? Sans compter qu'Andromeda craint que ses comptes ne soient gérés par Dumbledore.

\- C'est plus que probable, mais j'ai nommé Hardwin – sans vouloir te vexer – comme ayant charge de nos comptes jusqu'à la majorité du petit.

\- Vous ne connaissez même pas l'enfant, fit doucement Eulia.

\- Effectivement, mais comme tu le sais, nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour le retirer de cette famille de moldus.

\- Et s'il s'y sent bien ?

\- Nous aviserons, concéda Orion. Maintenant, si tu le permets ma chère cousine, pourrions-nous retourner dans ce magasin ? Je crains que notre famille ne le dévalise.

Ce fut avec un petit sourire en coin qu'Eulia suivit son cousin à l'intérieur. Elle l'observa aller à la recherche de sa femme et lui caresser doucement le dos, se pensant à l'abri des regards.

La sortie faisait du bien à tout le monde, en réalité. Alekzandra semblait aux anges, se laissant faire par Abigaelle qui lui faisait essayer plein de vêtements. Leon et Jania couraient autour des rayons de jouets, chacun armé d'une peluche qui finirait très certainement parmi la collection qu'ils avaient déjà. Walburga et Lianna discutaient avec Orion quant à quelques vêtements posés sur une chaise près d'eux et Philipp – qui allait sur ses sept ans – arrivait à la hauteur de sa tante.

\- Tante Eulia, tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr mon grand. Et toi ?

\- Oui ! fit-il, mais Clarence me manque.

\- Je sais bien, petit ange, mais tu la reverras ce soir.

\- On mangera chez Oncle Orion ?

\- Ou à l'extérieur, je ne sais pas. Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te convient ?

\- Une peluche, mais Leonius la voulait donc je lui ai laissé. Puis j'ai pris des pantalons, des t-shirts et des pulls. Papa est arrivé il y a dix minutes, il a fini sa réunion plus tôt, et est en train de payer les achats pour la famille. Il a dit qu'il veut aussi offrir quelque chose à ses neveux et nièces – j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, ma tante ?

\- Ton père a toujours été un grand frère généreux, tu sais. Et je pense qu'Abraham lui manque.

\- Tonton Abraham est loin en plus… Il nous offrait toujours plein de cadeaux à Noël, mais depuis qu'il est parti au Brésil l'an dernier, il ne nous a pas envoyé un seul hibou… fit Philipp tristement.

\- J'enverrai une beuglante à ton oncle, fit Eulia en souriant doucement. On ne néglige pas sa famille, murmura-t-elle en prenant son neveu contre elle.

\- Tu es une tante géniale, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, fit Eulia avec un air suffisant.

Philipp laissa échapper un rire de contentement avant de rejoindre ses cousins et cousines. Eulia et Lianna avaient payé le reste des vêtements pris par la famille puis portèrent les sacs avec Orion et Sergej. Tous se dirigèrent joyeusement vers le Londres sorcier, alors qu'Orion lançait discrètement des sortilèges sur les sacs afin de les réduire.

Ils visitèrent les lieux connus chez les sans-pouvoirs durant toute la matinée puis entrèrent en début d'après-midi dans un des cafés londoniens menant à un quartier bien plus vivant et surtout dans lequel ils pourraient utiliser leur magie sans aucun souci.

Arrivés dans le quartier sorcier de Mayfair, situé dans la cité de Westminster du Londres moldu, les adultes firent voleter leurs sacs devant eux. Les enfants observaient chaque vitrine discrètement. Alekzandra, Leon et Jania voulaient absolument acheter leur première baguette – bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore l'âge requis – à Londres. Lianna emmena alors les trois enfants à Frogg's Road alors que les autres s'assirent à la taverne « Squirrel's » pour manger une glace.

Lianna et les enfants entrèrent alors dans un grand magasin dont la vitrine présentait un grand nombre de bibelots. Chester Mews les accueillit, un grand sourire éclairant ses yeux bleus.

\- Bienvenue, jeunes gens !

\- Bonjour, Chester.

\- Oh, Lianna ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ici ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tout va bien, mon cher. Je viens pour ces trois pipelettes qui observent avec envie ton balai miniature, fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu les amènerais chez Ollivander !

\- Non, je préférais ton magasin. Puis, comme tu m'aidais en cours de sortilèges, je trouve que tu mérites bien notre présence dans ta liste de clients !

\- Mais ils ont l'air bien jeunes, ces trois enfants.

\- Oui, répondit Lianna.

\- Ils viennent aussi de Russie ? Ils parlent bien anglais, pourtant.

\- Ils sont d'Irlande et de Russie, c'est pour cela que ça ne pose pas de problème pour l'achat de baguettes avant leur onze ans. Les lois sont un peu plus souples, chez nous, en ce qui concerne la pratique de la magie.

\- Effectivement, concéda Mr. Mews.

\- L'Irlande ne te manque pas ?

\- Un peu, si, mais ma femme tient à cette ville donc nous restons. Bien, je vais déloger ces trois enfants, afin de leurs présenter les baguettes.

Lianna rit en entendant Chester appeler les trois pré-ados qui sursautèrent alors que trois crapauds leur sautèrent sur l'épaule.

Le marchand de baguettes leur présenta alors les différents bois, les différents ingrédients et leurs propriétés magiques.

La poudre d'ambre et de lune, par exemple, améliorait les sortilèges de soin. Le bois de rose était plus à même de fonctionner s'il était accompagné d'une plume de mésange d'Irlande et d'une artère de dragon que si on y intégrait une plume de phénix et un poil de fléreur.

Leonius Potter se vit accepté par une baguette en bois de pin des Landes avec sa sève, une plume d'Alycon et une vertèbre de Liver bird.

La sève du pin des Landes est un atout majeur pour les sortilèges de guérison, la plume d'Alycon améliore la précision des sortilèges de métamorphose. La vertèbre, elle, est censée renforcer les sortilèges de protection.

Jania Potter fut immédiatement attirée par une baguette plus foncée : en bois de merisier – _Prunus avium_ – plus connu sous le nom de cerisier des oiseaux. Il est résistant à l'eau, à la plupart des potions et permet à ceux qui ont des dons en cuisine de faire des merveilles.

Alekzandra n'eut guère le temps de féliciter sa cousine qu'une baguette en bois de rose se posa délicatement dans sa main. Dotée d'une plume de Phénix _de Tauronn*,_ la baguette comprenait également des racines d'Euphraise.

Le phénix était doté de grands pouvoirs de protection, le bois de rose, lui, semblait bien fragile alors qu'il n'en était rien. Quant à l'euphraise, cette plante était connue pour aider l'utilisateur dans ses sortilèges ou potions de protection et de guérison, mais surtout être utile pour rendre plus précis les dons de voyance…

Les dons de chaque enfant se virent ainsi confirmés par la magie provenant de ces baguettes. Lianna salua, accompagnée des enfants, son ancien camarade d'études supérieures et ils se dirigèrent vers la taverne où les attendait le reste de la famille Black.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

Severus Snape se trouvait dans son bureau, à Poudlard, pensif. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait appris Lord Black, et les conséquences de ses propres actes quelques années auparavant.

Etrangement, il appréciait cet homme. Cette partie de la famille était restée très discrète, depuis qu'il leur avait ramené Regulus et apporté quelques informations sur le Mage Noir. Il soupira. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. Mais qu'aurait-il dû faire, en réalité ?

Il avait, comme un idiot, cru que son engagement dans les forces du Mal aurait plu à sa meilleure amie. Il les pensait forts, puissants, et il voulait se montrer ainsi. Fort, et puissant. N'ayant peur de rien. Il s'était fabriqué une carapace des plus épaisses depuis sa plus tendre enfance et n'avait pas vu le coup venir : ce furent ces choix – totalement stupides, pouvait-il affirmer aujourd'hui – qui lui avait fait perdre la seule amie qu'il ne verrait plus jamais.

Ses pensées dévièrent vers l'enfant de Lily. Une partie de lui le détestait, revoyant le père de l'enfant et son attitude désobligeante durant leur adolescence. Certes, il était devenu plus sage avec l'âge mais Severus ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Non, même aujourd'hui, il avait envie de le frapper au visage.

Il avait cependant promis et effectué des sortilèges avec Albus Dumbledore, afin de protéger cet enfant contre le malheur qui allait très certainement s'abattre à nouveau sur lui. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas depuis huit ans…

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était inconcevable de laisser Potter entre les mains de Pétunia. Son prénom lui arracha une grimace. Il avait pu en parler, entre quatre yeux, avec Minerva. Elle-même avait désapprouvé le choix de l'homme qui se voulait être leur mentor. Elle avait suivi cette famille sans pouvoirs une journée entière, et elle avait été très surprise qu'Albus amène l'enfant à cet endroit. Par ailleurs, si Severus ne lui en avait pas parlé, elle n'aurait pas poussé plus loin sa réflexion.

Deux jours plus tard, elle était venue le trouver directement dans ses appartements. Ils avaient discuté de la vie de ce petit être que tous les sorciers adulaient dans leur monde. Et elle avait aussi avoué s'étonner de ne pas avoir approfondi la discussion avec Dumbledore, avec un léger trouble.

\- Vous êtes doué en légilimancie, n'est-ce-pas, Severus ?

\- En effet, répondit-il sèchement.

Minerva soupira, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Severus ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, observer mes souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit, peu avant que Hagrid nous amène Harry jusqu'à notre départ de cet endroit.

\- Pourquoi donc, Minerva ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas du nom de leur habitation, j'y ai pourtant rodé toute une journée et j'ai simplement le souvenir que je ne confierai jamais quelqu'un à cette femme, mais aucun détail plus précis ne me revient.

\- Le temps passe, Minerva, il est normal que vos souvenirs…

\- Non, fit-elle catégorique. Et si mes craintes s'affirment, c'est que nous sommes dans de beaux draps, Severus. Alors, s'il vous plaît, faites. En laissant mes neurones tranquilles, bien évidemment.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _ **Le 20 mai 1989**_

La visite à Londres avait été magnifique. Chacun était rentré chez soi, non sans un au-revoir difficile. Les enfants décrétèrent qu'ils devraient rendre visite plus régulièrement à Orion et Walburga, et eux-mêmes, bien que fatigués, avaient avoué à leur famille que leur présence mettait un peu de vie dans cette maison – vie qui leur manquait.

Lianna, Andromeda et Eulia avaient d'un commun accord demandé à Walburga si elles pourraient se permettre de redécorer et refaire les tapisseries de la maison qui avait inévitablement besoin d'un rafraîchissement. Walburga, d'abord étonnée d'un tel entrain, approuva. Chaque pièce lui rappelait des souvenirs dont elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait se défaire, mais elles avaient trouvé un compromis et prévoyaient un week-end de rénovation.

Orion avait sourit discrètement, approuvant ce choix. Il voyait sa femme revivre, et il avait aussi demandé à Severus Snape de passer voir Regulus régulièrement.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Alekzandra, revenue pour le week-end accompagnée de ses parents adoptifs, rencontra une nouvelle fois Severus.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, fit-elle timidement.

Snape l'observa alors, son attention focalisée sur le collier qui lui rappelait un été, plusieurs décennies plus tôt.

\- C'est le même collier que Tante Lily, fit Alekzandra en penchant la tête sur le côté. Vous l'aimiez n'est-ce-pas ?

Snape fronça les sourcils et voulut répondre sèchement.

\- N'ayez crainte, je ne le dirai pas, Monsieur, fit la jeune fille d'une voix bien plus assurée. Mais je dois vous dire quelque chose. Vous avez vécu plus que d'autres en peu d'années. Votre cœur se morfond et se force à rester froid, tentant d'effacer vos sentiments. Mais vous souhaitez protéger ce qui reste de la vie de votre amie que vous aimerez à jamais. Ce garçon est et sera votre force, votre pupille. Il vous faut le sortir de cet endroit affreux. Il souffre, je le sens et je sens vos craintes fondées. S'il vous plaît, allez chercher ce pauvre enfant avec mon père et mon oncle.

Encore une fois, Snape voulut réagir, mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

\- Mon oncle s'en occupera, je sais, mais cet enfant aura besoin de vous. N'ayez pas confiance en celui qui croit être un sage et un mentor. Il utilise beaucoup trop de pions et vous êtes trop noble et digne pour vous abaisser à de telles règles. Il a de bons côtés, je pense, mais son envie est d'imposer sa loi même si pour ce faire, il doit écraser les autres et envoyer d'autres vers une mort certaine. Harry Potter n'est pas destiné au destin funeste que lui réserve cet homme et pourrait vivre une belle vie, si seulement vous pouviez dévier ces lois qui semblent s'imposer dans l'Histoire. Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour protéger mon cousin. Tout comme, j'en suis certaine, vous saurez aider Regulus à revenir à la vie. Quand à Oncle Sirius, il s'est amélioré, en prison, et vous deviendrez amis. Croyez-moi.

La bouche ouverte, Severus Snape, observa les pupilles dorées de cet enfant qui venait d'expliquer à voix haute ce qu'il essayait de mettre au clair au plus profond de lui. Il ne sut quoi répondre, et ne répondit pas au hochement de tête d'Alekzandra. La jeune fille lui avait souri, avant de partir dans les étages de la vieille maison.

Sonné, il ne vit pas non plus arriver Orion qui l'observa à la dérobée.

\- Tout va bien, Maître des Potions ?

Snape sursauta.

\- Lord Black, veuillez m'excuser, je…

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Vous aviez la même expression sur le visage que Hardwin lorsqu'Alekzandra l'avait informé qu'il devrait consulter pour une verrue plantaire il y a cinq mois, fit-il dans un demi-sourire. Vous a-t-elle parlé ?

\- Oui, en effet, mais…

\- Donc, l'interrompit Orion, prenez ces mots sans précaution aucune.

\- Comment cela, Lord Black ?

\- La magie de notre famille renaît de ses cendres, lui annonça Orion. Mes neveux et nièces nés de familles au sang-mêlé font revivre les dons de notre famille, qui ne s'étaient plus montrés depuis plus de quatre ou cinq générations. Andromeda et Lianna sont convaincues que la phrase « Toujours purs » ne concerne en rien le sang. Nymphadora et Alekzandra sont celles qui ont les dons les plus importants alors qu'Alekzandra a un grand-père maternel et un père moldus.

\- Métamorphomage ?

\- Et le don de lire les âmes, d'en déduire leur avenir.

\- J'ai cru voir la petite utiliser la magie sans baguette, crut bon d'ajouter Snape.

\- La magie sans baguette est en réalité ce sur quoi devrait déboucher les études en magie, mon cher enfant. La baguette magique avait été créée afin d'aider à la maniabilité et l'utilisation magique. Mais, tout vrai sorcier, sans vouloir vous offenser, devrait savoir lancer n'importe quel sortilège sans baguette. Malheureusement, cette pratique est rare en Angleterre. Par ailleurs, en Russie et Irlande, leur pratique de la magie dépend des pouvoirs et des dons des enfants. Certains sont plus à l'aise sans baguette, et d'autres ne peuvent et ne pourront jamais s'en passer. Chaque être est différent, bien heureusement.

Snape acquiesça, pensif.

\- Et pour ce qui est de votre famille, avez-vous pris une décision ?

\- Je m'y attèlerai dès que nous aurons mis en place notre plan, Lord Black.

\- Très bien, fit le plus âgé en posant une main puissante sur l'épaule de son invité. Nos elfes nous ont préparé du thé, voulez-vous ? proposa Orion en montrant la porte du salon de son autre main.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

* _Phénix de Tauronn : (créé par Helianay pour le projet Barlheid)_

Ses yeux sont verts émeraude. Le ventre est doté d'un plumage doré, alors que les ailes sont d'un bleu qui peut varier selon les Créatures, et les pattes sont ornées de quatre petites griffes argentées et puissantes.

" _Tauronn" : grande forêt verte abritant un Seigneur mystérieux_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une famille

**Bonjour tout le monde, et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 _(Posté un peu plus tôt que prévu :D)_

Je viens de remarquer une erreur dans le chapitre numéro 3 : j'ai mis "Jania & Leonius Potter", leur nom de famille est bien évidemment Windsor puisque leur père se nomme Edouard Windsor (comme une des familles royales d'Angleterre ;-) ) et la mère est Eulia Potter, la soeur de Hardwin.

Merci pour vos Favs, Follows et reviews !

 **Maxine** : Merci !

 **EnigmaM** : Oui, il y a beaucoup d'informations au début, mais ça sera moins lourd par la suite je pense ;-) (j'espère !)

 **Adenoide** : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;-)

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci !

 **Clefto** : En effet, ce serait cool que Harry évite une telle baguette ;-P

 **Harry** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Un grand merci à ma correctrice, et bonne lecture à tous !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _ ***Attention, passages choquants***_

 **Chapitre 4 : Une famille**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute du moment : Nichole Nordeman - Brave_

Le samedi 10 juin 1989 était une journée comme les autres. Normale. La routine voulait que ce soit la matinée prévue pour les courses hebdomadaires, au supermarché du coin.

Pétunia prit les mêmes légumes que d'habitude, des œufs, du lait, de la farine, des sucreries pour son fils, du pain, des gâteaux, de la viande.

Le caddie rempli et un air satisfait sur son visage, elle se dirigea vers les caisses.

En rentrant chez elle, elle donna un paquet de bonbons à son fils qui hurlait et réclamait à manger. Elle sourit devant son beau garçon qui grandissait bien trop vite à son goût. La vie routinière de la famille Dursley ne laissait aucunement transparaître la présence d'un second enfant sous ce toit.

Vernon Dursley était assis – pour ne pas dire affalé – dans le canapé et lisait son journal en sirotant un verre de vin.

Il était onze heures, et il était l'heure pour Harry d'arroser les plantes intérieures et extérieures. Lorsque l'horloge sonna les onze coups et que Vernon ne vit pas son neveu, il grogna et se dirigea vers le couloir menant à l'entrée.

\- Garnement ! hurla-t-il. Sors de ton trou immédiatement !

Il ouvrit la porte du placard sous l'escalier et attrapa l'enfant par le t-shirt trop grand. Mais une odeur écœurante le saisit à la gorge et il relâcha son neveu qui s'écrasa au sol.

\- Et tu vas me nettoyer tout ce vomi et cette bile ! C'est hallucinant, ce qu'un être insignifiant comme toi peut éjecter comme crasse ! Allez, du balai !

\- Oui, fit doucement Harry.

\- Oui qui ? cracha Vernon non sans frapper le corps maigre de son pied grassouillet.

\- Oui, oncle Vernon.

\- Ah enfin un peu de politesse, allez, hors de ma vue ! Tu as du travail ! Ce n'est pas un hôtel pour brigands ici !

Oncle Vernon ragea et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa femme rangeait les courses.

\- J'en ai marre de ton… neveu ! cracha-t-il.

\- Et moi alors !

\- Je sais bien, fit Vernon. C'est la cinquième fois qu'il vomit cette semaine ! Pourtant on ne lui donne qu'une tranche de pain par jour !

\- Il a certainement attrapé la gastro de Dudley.

\- Peu m'importe, fit Vernon, il va nettoyer ça tout de suite et s'occuper de tes plantes. Dans le cas contraire, il aura une belle correction !

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Se tenant le ventre, Harry nettoya son vomi à l'aide d'une serpillère. Il acquiesça lorsque sa tante lui ordonna d'en profiter pour nettoyer le couloir et les escaliers et d'arrêter de faire semblant d'avoir mal à l'estomac.

Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer une quelconque souffrance, il le savait bien. S'il montrait ses points faibles, Oncle Vernon allait en profiter pour lui donner plus de coups de canne et de ceinture. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait – oh non, il savait qu'il le méritait – mais s'il pouvait éviter d'avoir quelques coups en plus… Il tenta de chasser ces pensées. Le lendemain serait dimanche, et le dimanche après-midi était le moment préféré d'Oncle Vernon : alors que Pétunia et Dudley se rendaient chez une voisine, Oncle Vernon s'affairait à s'occuper de Harry. Ce dernier frissonna en y repensant.

La semaine dernière, Oncle Vernon l'avait attaché au sommier de la chambre d'amis à l'aide de cordes. Il savait bien que son neveu était tellement docile qu'il n'aurait pas bougé, mais cela l'excitait d'avantage. Il adorait voir son neveu dans cette position de faiblesse et renversait, à tour de bras, des liquides brûlants sur la peau du petit être. Il riait, jasait, était heureux. Et malgré la douleur, Harry l'observait prendre du plaisir. Souvent, il touchait son pantalon. Harry ne comprenait pas ce geste, mais il ne disait jamais rien.

C'était leur routine, et Pétunia – bien qu'ayant participé les premières fois – ne pouvait plus entendre les cris aigus de son neveu et préférait quitter la maison avec Dudley trois heures durant. Elle préférait laisser à son mari ce plaisir hebdomadaire. Et Harry, lui, n'échangerait sa famille pour rien au monde. Il était heureux d'avoir son oncle et sa tante qui avaient eu assez pitié de lui pour le prendre en charge. Il ne savait pas comment il les rembourserait, d'autant plus qu'il savait que Vernon calculait tout ce qu'il dépensait pour lui : l'eau, le savon qu'il utilisait une fois par semaine pour économiser, les tranches de pain, la lumière dans le placard, les objets ou la vaisselle qu'il cassait parfois. Heureusement, il portait les vêtements de son cousin, ce qui amoindrissait la facture de son oncle.

Il étouffa un soupir lorsqu'il eut terminé le nettoyage approfondi des escaliers et du couloir avant de prendre l'arrosoir en haut du frigo. Il le remplit d'eau et arrosa chaque plante, l'esprit ailleurs. Il se dirigea doucement – trop doucement au goût de son oncle – vers le jardin et arrosa l'herbe et les plantes. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le faire plus tôt, car il faisait bien trop chaud et les pauvres fleurs auraient moins soufferts s'il leur avait donné leur eau à l'aube. Mais Vernon ne voulait pas le savoir, peu lui importait.

Il éteignit l'arrosoir et alla se débarbouiller dans la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu avais le droit d'utiliser notre eau pour te laver, petite monstruosité ! hurla Vernon, faisant sursauter son neveu qui se cogna à l'étagère.

Vernon le tira alors par l'oreille et l'amena dans la chambre d'amis avant de défaire sa ceinture.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te dire que tu n'as le droit d'utiliser l'eau du robinet _seulement_ pour le ménage ? siffla-t-il. Ne comprends-tu pas quand on te parle ? Es-tu aussi débile et dépourvu d'intelligence que tes parents ? Abaisse-toi ! cria-t-il.

Le premier coup atterrit sur le dos arrondi de son neveu.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit _morveux_ ! Un vaurien ! Un monstre !

Vernon continua de frapper son neveu avec sa ceinture durant plus d'une heure. Lorsque le repas fut servi et que Pétunia les appela, il prit son neveu à moitié nu par le bras et lui fit descendre les escaliers. Harry trébucha plusieurs fois, se rattrapant de justesse à la rampe. A chaque fois, il se prit un coup de règle en métal sur les doigts pour oser salir la belle rampe que Vernon avait vernie la veille.

A chaque fois, Harry reposa tout de même ses petites mains dessus, afin d'éviter de se fracasser au sol.

Vernon, de rage, poussa son neveu sur le côté avant de s'asseoir à table, observant le menu avec satisfaction.

\- Ce soir, ce sera toi qui fera le repas, espèce de sale gosse, cracha alors Pétunia. Et tu me feras le plaisir de te faire oublier cet après-midi !

\- Tu vas nous regarder manger sagement, compris, le monstre ? fit Dudley.

\- Et tu feras la vaisselle ensuite, termina Vernon.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Harry acquiesça, la bouche trop sèche pour répondre. Il avait conscience que sa présence importunait sa famille qui faisait tout pour lui. Les Dursley lui avaient offert un toit où il était en sécurité, il avait un matelas confortable dans sa petite chambre et ses petites figurines. Il méritait pleinement les punitions de Vernon et en était conscient, sa tante lui avait aussi conseillé de laisser Vernon faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps s'il ne voulait pas souffrir d'avantage.

Comme d'habitude, il s'était plié aux ordres. Il observait sa famille manger et tentait d'ignorer son estomac qui criait famine. Oh oui, il avait faim. Il avait froid aussi, en short trop grand, accroché à la taille à l'aide d'une corde pour que l'habit ne tombe pas. Sans t-shirt, il se sentait encore plus vulnérable. Ses blessures suintaient de pus et de sang dans son dos. Il sentait les gouttes descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se doutait qu'il allait devoir nettoyer le tabouret sur lequel il était assis actuellement, ainsi que tout le sol de la salle à manger.

Dès qu'un verre était vide, il se levait afin de resservir les membres de sa seule famille. Sa tante et son oncle l'avaient accueilli les bras grands ouverts, lui avait dit Tante Marge. Un monstre comme lui ne méritait pas d'avoir une famille aussi généreuse et aimante. D'après Tante Marge, il ne mériterait pas une tranche de pain par jour mais maximum une tous les deux ou trois jours.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rassasié, comme d'habitude, il débarrassa. Il sortit le dessert du frigo et servit de grandes parts de gâteau au chocolat. L'odeur lui donnait atrocement faim, mais il n'avait pas le droit de réclamer. Il servit, comme d'habitude, une tranche plus grande à son cousin qui réclama du chocolat chaud. Ce qu'il prépara alors, sous le regard sévère de sa tante.

Il fit ensuite la vaisselle puis retourna dans le jardin. Il y avait, depuis toujours, un petit coin caché par des arbustes et du treillis. Il devait se baisser, afin que personne ne le voie. Il y avait un grand bac d'eau, réceptionnant l'eau de la gouttière, et il avait l'honneur et le plaisir de s'y baigner pour se laver. Autant, cela n'était pas agréable en hiver, mais l'été arrivait et il appréciait la fraîcheur de l'eau.

L'eau piquait un peu sur son dos, certainement à cause de ses blessures, mais il prit soin de se nettoyer avec le savon que lui avait donné Pétunia.

Il n'avait pas remarqué les deux hommes qui l'observaient, ahuris. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué une des deux femmes qui avait voulu courir vers lui avant d'être retenue par un des hommes. Il n'entendit pas le cri de rage que l'un d'eux poussa. Il se nettoyait, comme à son habitude.

Les bras, le visage, les cheveux, le reste du corps, avec le même savon beige dans l'eau de pluie rendue légèrement verte par les feuilles qui stagnaient dedans depuis des mois.

Il se releva alors, et secoua ses bras afin de faire tomber les grosses gouttes d'eau. Il pris ensuite quelque chose ressemblant à une grande taie d'oreiller vieillie par le temps afin de se sécher. Il prit soin de remettre son short et de serrer la corde autour de sa taille et de faire un nœud. Il se retourna alors, le visage balafré et plein de plaies – ses blessures n'arrêtaient pas de saigner – et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, s'habituant aux lunettes qui n'étaient pas à sa vue mais avec lesquelles il voyait mieux que sans.

C'est alors qu'il vit trois personnes entrer dans la maison par la porte du jardin – comment étaient-ils entrés dans le jardin d'ailleurs ? – et une ombre sur sa droite.

Surpris et effrayé, il recula et trébucha à cause du bac et se prépara mentalement à la chute dans l'eau alors qu'une main le retint fermement.

Sans un mot, il se remit en équilibre précaire sur ses deux jambes. Il frissonna devant le regard froid de l'homme qui semblait observer son corps meurtri.

L'homme était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt vert aux manches longues. Il savait que ce n'était pas poli de regarder les gens et qu'il aurait dû baisser les yeux depuis longtemps, mais la présence de ces personnes l'intriguait. Son oncle allait certainement le punir de les avoir laissés pénétrer dans la maison…

L'homme posa ses doigts sous le menton du petit alors que ce dernier baissait la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Nous allons à l'intérieur, tu prendras ce à quoi tu tiens le plus, et tu partiras avec nous, c'est d'accord ?

Effrayé, Harry tenta de s'extirper de l'emprise de l'homme mince au regard sombre.

\- Mais, je… je suis bien ici, c'est ma seule famille, ils sont adorables et généreux… répéta l'enfant comme il l'avait appris grâce à sa tante.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté – comme Alekzandra pensa furtivement Severus – et répondit doucement :

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Lianna et Eulia tremblaient de rage alors que Sergej et Severus prirent le temps de former un masque d'impassibilité sur leur visage. Sergej demanda à Severus de s'occuper du petit lorsque le groupe entrerait dans la maison.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet enfant qui nettoyait contentieusement sa peau dans un bac d'eau dégoûtante était le fils de Lily. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient à eux seuls un signe d'appartenance à leur famille.

Alors, lorsque Severus attendait que le fils de son pire ennemi et de sa meilleur amie ne remarque sa présence, Sergej entra le premier dans la demeure des Dursley.

Minerva McGonagall les avait bien aidés malgré elle à découvrir l'endroit où vivait le grand sauveur Harry Potter.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Quelques jours plus tôt…_

\- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, observer mes souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit, peu avant que Hagrid nous amène Harry jusqu'à notre départ de cet endroit, _avait demandé le professeur de Métamorphose à celui des Potions._

\- Pourquoi donc, Minerva ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas du nom de leur habitation, j'y ai pourtant rodé toute une journée et j'ai simplement le souvenir que je ne confierais jamais quelqu'un à cette femme, mais aucun détail plus précis ne me revient.

\- Le temps passe, Minerva, il est normal que vos souvenirs…

\- Non, fit-elle catégorique. Et si mes craintes s'affirment, c'est que nous sommes dans de beaux draps, Severus. Alors, s'il vous plaît, faites. En laissant mes neurones tranquilles, bien évidemment.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Severus avait alors pris sa baguette, non sans laisser échapper un soupir. Dans quoi allait-il mettre les pieds ?

Il vit alors, à travers l'animagus de sa collègue, le jardin entretenu d'un couple qui semblait des plus banals. Un enfant en bas âge criait dans la cuisine, et sa mère semblait répondre positivement à tous ses caprices. Il était vraiment obèse pour son âge, cela était visible, même au travers de la fenêtre. La femme avait pris le téléphone et racontait des histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres à une amie qui semblait la faire rire.

Severus s'était alors concentré sur la pancarte que fixait le chat : Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

Il nota l'information dans son esprit, et puis le temps sembla passer plus rapidement, voulant aller à l'essentiel. Vint alors Albus Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Il avait l'air fatigué mais avec le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- C'est vrai, ce que l'on raconte, Albus ? avait demandé Minerva.

Ensuite, les bribes de conversations se firent de plus en plus floues, ainsi que l'arrivée de Hagrid, avec l'enfant. Severus fronça alors les sourcils, s'ancrant plus profondément dans la mémoire de sa collègue et ignorant le cri de douleur de Minerva.

\- Vous allez vraiment leur confier cet enfant, Albus ? Nous ne savons même pas s'ils accepteront de s'en occuper. N'a-t-il vraiment aucune autre famille ? Les Potter…

\- Non, Minerva, répondit tristement Albus. Sa seule famille est celle-ci. Ils en prendront soin, je vous le promets, fit-il sur un ton rassurant qui avait le don de horripiler Severus.

La phrase qui suivit se fit lointaine, Minerva semblait demander plus de précision quant au reste de la famille Potter. Severus eut par contre un geste de recul en butant sur une résistance mentale. Là, c'était là que quelque chose clochait. Le souvenir avait été modifié – ou plutôt raccourci, certains détails ne concordaient pas. Un bout de mur manquait, ainsi qu'une des fenêtres du salon donnant sur l'entrée. Le travail avait dû être fait à la va-vite, Albus n'avait certainement pas pensé que Minerva aurait cette situation tant à cœur.

Severus se concentra d'autant plus, sentant une pression sur son bras. Il avait conscience de la douleur, mais il avait la possibilité de briser le sortilège de confusion et il le ferait, coûte que coûte. Sa collègue le lui avait demandé, allant même jusqu'à dire qu'elle donnerait sa santé mentale pour pouvoir retrouver cet enfant. Une Lionne, en somme… Severus tenta une remise en route du souvenir, en se concentrant sur les détails. Il lança quelques informulés, se matérialisant dans l'esprit de sa collègue. La légilimancie… une belle magie, surtout quand on pouvait rendre la mémoire à quelqu'un…

\- Arrêtez, Minerva ! S'emporta Albus. La professeur recula d'un pas.

\- Mais enfin, cet enfant…

\- Il n'a pas d'autre famille digne de s'occuper de lui, fit durement le Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous ne voudriez pas offrir cet enfant a une famille de mangemort tout de même ?

\- Mais, Albus, les Potter ne sont pas… James Potter avait des cousins, je le sais, Harry serait mieux que chez…

\- Non, fit dangereusement Albus, ce n'est pas dans mes plans, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Le visage éclairé par la seule lanterne encore allumée, il reprit :

\- Il n'a aucune autre famille, et il grandira mieux près des moldus qu'avec une célébrité sans limite dans notre monde.

 _Confundo_.

\- Bien, mon amie, reprit doucement Dumbledore avec un sourire soudainement plus doux. Rentrez chez vous ou allez fêter cet évènement. Lord Voldemort n'est plus, et le petit Harry aura une belle vie dans sa famille. Ce n'est pas un adieu, ma chère, mais seulement un au revoir. Vous le retrouverez à ses onze ans, à Poudlard.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, Albus, répondit Minerva, un air triste sur le visage. Bonne soirée.

McGonagall se retransforma alors en chat puis disparut au coin de la rue, emportant Severus sur son chemin et revenant à la réalité actuelle.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Un long silence, lourd de sens, s'était alors posé entre les deux collègues. Minerva frissonna et Severus alluma le feu – malgré le mois de mai – dans la cheminée et donna une couverture à sa collègue. Il prépara aussi du thé, en donnant d'office à Minerva.

\- Ca vous fera du bien, avait-il marmonné.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir de la visite dans ses appartements, mais il était conscient que la légilimancie fatiguait l'esprit et rafraîchissait le corps de celui qui la subissait.

\- Merci.

Tous deux étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- Il ne faudra pas en toucher un mot à Albus, finit par dire Severus.

\- Dans tous les cas, approuva Minerva, mais qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Ils avaient tous eu une confiance sans limite en leur mentor. Minerva ne s'était – jusque là – jamais méfiée ou même posée de questions quant à ses décisions parfois loufoques. Elle lui faisait confiance et l'avait soutenu coûte que coûte.

\- Vous, rien, fit-il froidement. Vous risqueriez plus que vous n'y gagneriez. Mais je vous promets que nous mettrons Harry à l'abri, si sa vie est en danger.

\- Vous allez vous en occuper ? demanda Minerva, étonnée.

\- Sa famille le recherche depuis longtemps, éluda Snape. Et je suis en contact avec eux. Ce ne sont en aucun cas des mangemorts et ils prendront soin du fils de Lily et James Potter.

\- Je vous fais confiance, marmonna Minerva. Je sais combien vous teniez à Lily.

\- Ne faites confiance à personne, Minerva.

\- Pourrais-je rencontrer Harry, un jour ? Viendra-t-il à Poudlard ?

\- Pour ce qui est d'une rencontre, je ne sais pas. Certainement. Par contre, en ce qui concerne Poudlard, c'est une décision qui reviendra pleinement à sa famille.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Et maintenant, Severus était là, poussant doucement ce qui aurait dû être un pré-ado insupportable et vif vers la maison. Il allait tuer les Dursley. Il était dans une colère noire, mais voulait se contrôler devant le petit.

Ce sang qui coulait, ces plaies infectées dans le cou, les jambes colorées de bleus divers… les pensées étranges de ce petit être. Tout cela lui rappelait de trop douloureux souvenirs. Bien qu'il se douta que ceux de cet enfant durent être plus difficiles encore…

\- Où est ta chambre ? demanda alors Snape, priant Eulia de les rejoindre. Elle serait plus à même de gérer l'enfant, pensa-t-il.

Il entendait la voix grave de Sergej poser des questions au Dursley qui, dans un premier temps, ignoraient avoir un second enfant sous leur toit autre que Dudley.

Mais Snape n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le couloir, le petit s'arrêta.

\- Tu as peur de nous montrer ta chambre parce qu'elle est mal rangée ? fit Eulia en souriant.

Ses propres enfants détestaient présenter leur chambre à des membres de la famille.

\- Non, répondit fermement l'enfant. Ma chambre est là, fit-il en ouvrant la porte du placard.

L'effroi des adultes était visible. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux adultes étaient là, et encore pourquoi ils avaient l'air aussi choqué. Il essaya donc d'améliorer la situation.

\- Elle est super ! J'ai eu droit à un matelas un peu plus épais il y a deux ans parce que j'ai appris à nettoyer le linge, puis depuis deux mois j'ai réussi à faire le petit déjeuner de Dudley comme il les aime, donc j'ai eu le droit de prendre l'oreiller qu'il n'utilisait plus. Puis il y a ma couverture préférée ! expliqua alors Harry en prenant un bout de tissu en lambeaux.

\- Et mes figurines ! Elles viennent du grenier. J'ai le droit de jouer avec elles si je suis sage. Ah et j'ai oublié de ranger mon verre de lait, j'y ai droit une fois par mois si je n'ai rien cassé en faisant le ménage ou la vaisselle.

Fier de lui, il se retourna vers les deux adultes qui auraient dû arborer un regard fier, mais au lieu de ça, il fit face à un visage triste et à un visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. L'homme partit alors dans le salon, sans un mot, alors que la femme s'abaissait devant Harry.

\- Je m'appelle Eulia. Eulia Potter. Je suis une des cousines de ton père, mais pour faire plus simple que "grande-cousine" tu peux m'appeler Tante Eulia ou Eulia, comme tu le voudras.

\- Vous connaissez mes parents ? fit joyeusement Harry, n'osant presque pas y croire et oubliant un instant sa perplexité quand à leur réaction.

Mais son regard se teinta immédiatement de tristesse. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'eux sous le toit de sa famille, et Eulia sembla le comprendre, étrangement.

\- Tu ressembles à ton père et à ton grand-cousin pour ce qui est des cheveux. Tu as les yeux de ta maman, par contre, ainsi que son sourire.

Il enregistra les informations comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus ?

\- Ma couverture, répondit immédiatement Harry.

\- Rien d'autre ? Pas de peluche ?

\- Peluche ?

\- Un ourson…

\- Non, seul Dudley a droit d'en avoir. Moi pas.

\- Ah, ok. Tu vas venir avec nous, d'accord ?

\- Mais, pourquoi ? fit Harry en reculant à nouveau. Je suis bien ici ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me croire ?

Il eut un haut le cœur et vomit à nouveau de la bile, comme le matin même.

\- Oh M… Merlin, soupira Eulia.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 _Quelques minutes avant…_

\- Que faites-vous dans ma maison ! avait hurlé Dursley.

\- Bonjour, fit froidement Sergej. Combien de personnes vivent sous ce toit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dudley, mon chéri, appelle la police ! fit Pétunia.

\- Oui maman, fit le dénommé Dudley sans bouger du canapé et continuant à manger son pot de glace.

C'était un oui d'automatisme, et la mère s'en rendit tristement compte, elle ne pourrait pas confier sa vie à son enfant.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! cria alors Vernon, faisant sursauter aussi bien Pétunia que Dudley.

\- Oh que si, mon cher, avait répliqué Eulia. C'est votre fils, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Pétunia, et si vous lui faites du mal…

\- Personne d'autre que vous trois sous ce toit ? demanda Lianna.

\- Non, fit fermement Vernon, maintenant, dehors !

\- Tuni, fit doucereusement Sergej. Ne te rappelles-tu donc pas ?

Le regard de Pétunia Dursley valait un sac de Gallions d'or.

\- V… vous !

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Vernon rouge de colère, tu les connais ?

\- Oh que oui, elle nous connait, pas beaucoup, mais un peu et cela nous suffira. Mon cher monsieur Dursley, que pensez-vous donc de votre neveu ?

\- Ne dis rien, chéri ! murmura Pétunia.

\- Tu as conscience que nous t'entendons, Pétunia ? fit Lianna d'un rire sans joie.

Mais Sergej avait déjà lancé un informulé au mari de Pétunia. Son corps obèse s'était tendu et ils l'entendirent raconter ses plus profondes pensées perverses.

Mais lorsque le sortilège ne fit plus effet, il continua tout de même sur sa lancée, comme se défoulant sur ces gens qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

\- C'est un bon à rien ! Il n'est même pas capable de repasser convenablement mes chemises !

\- Vous êtes conscient que vous parlez d'un enfant de bientôt neuf ans ? Votre fils repasse-t-il également, peut-être ? demanda Lianna mielleusement.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! intervint Pétunia. Nous n'avons jamais voulu de ce petit monstre, on nous l'a imposé ! Il fallait qu'il se rende utile !

\- Nous ne sommes pas de bons samaritains ! Soit il fait son boulot convenablement et obtient une tranche de pain par jour, soit il dégage ! cracha à son tour Vernon qui ne se rendit pas compte d'un élément supplémentaire : quatre sorciers venaient d'arriver derrière lui.

\- Nous lui avons offert un toit ! Ce vieux fou a écrit deux lettres à ma femme ! Dumbletruc ! Il nous menace de tous les mots du monde si nous ne gardons pas cette vermine, ce monstre ! Mais croyez-moi, après que vous aurez quitté cette maison, je le réduirai au silence ! cria Vernon en s'essoufflant.

\- Monstre ? Vermine ? répéta durement Snape.

\- Il est anormal ! cria Pétunia. Il aurait pu mourir devant notre porte durant la nuit, mais non, nous lui avons offert un toit ! Et tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était pleurer et réclamer son monstre de mère ! On n'en a jamais voulu, de cet être dégoûtant !

\- Et est-ce normal de faire dormir un enfant sous un escalier ? demanda froidement Snape dont l'aura était chargée en magie.

Un des Aurors semblait frissonner en entendant l'endroit où dormait l'enfant. Mais personne n'intervint, attendant que les moldus répondent.

\- Combien de fois va-t-on devoir vous le dire ? fit mielleusement Vernon en reprenant son souffle. Ce monstre n'aura jamais sa place dans la société, nous en faisons ce que nous en voulons. C'est un bon à rien, et il est normal que les êtres anormaux soient punis dès leur enfance.

\- Est-il normal qu'il n'ait pour repas qu'une seule tranche de pain par jour ? continua Snape.

\- Il a ce qu'il faut pour ne pas mourir de faim ! De l'eau et du pain, cela suffit amplement ! cria Vernon.

\- Vous dites « monstre » pour tout ce qui est sorcier, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda à son tour Sergej.

\- Sorc… commença Vernon. La magie n'existe pas ! hurla alors l'homme qui allait finir par faire un AVC.

Un sorcier noir s'approcha alors, démontrant sa présence dans la pièce et posant sa main sur le bras de Vernon.

\- Vous… Ne me touchez pas, sale noir ! Vu la couleur de votre peau, vous ne connaissez pas le terme « propreté » ! Comment… COMMENT ÊTES-VOUS ENTRÉS DANS MA MAISON ? hurla Vernon, s'appuyant subitement sur le dos du canapé.

\- Papa ? demanda Dudley. Papa ! Tu t'appuies sur ma tête ! Ma série n'est pas finie ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… pleura Dudley tout en fixant son écran.

Les quatre nouveaux venus tentèrent de cacher leur exaspération.

\- Où est l'enfant ? demanda l'une des Aurors.

\- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris la politesse ? la reprit Pétunia. Et quel accoutrement… Vos habits sont horribles ! Êtes-vous… homosexuels ou des clowns pour porter des robes alors que vous êtes des hommes ? fit-elle dédaigneusement.

\- Je m'appelle Kingsley Shacklebolt, responsable des Aurors de première catégorie, se présenta alors le sorcier noir.

\- Un noir ? Responsable ? Eh bien le monde tombe bien bas, se moqua Vernon. Du balais, tout le monde dehors !

\- Oh, et puis ça suffit, grogna Coleen Londubat en lançant un sort de pétrification sur les deux moldus.

Snape, qui se disait qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps puisque les Aurors avaient débarqué, fut surpris par l'intervention de la cousine de Frank Londubat.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Kingsley.

\- Je m'appelle Sergej Lowakzy-Mordinov, voici ma femme, Lianna, et la famille de ma fille adoptive Lord Hardwin Potter, Eulia Potter qui se trouve certainement avec le petit Harry et Severus Snape, Maître des Potions.

\- Potter ? fit Coleen. Mais… D'ailleurs, est-ce que par hasard, ce serait ici que vivrait le petit Harry Potter ?

Snape soupira.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas pris la peine de vous informer de l'identité de ses tuteurs, Mrs Londubat ?

\- Nous évitons les contacts avec Dumbledore, depuis qu'il a manifestement porté peu d'importance à la protection de ma cousine par alliance alors qu'il connaissait plus que nous-même le danger que courait notre famille, Madame Mordinov.

\- Donc, nous pouvons prendre un orphelin et le déposer dans une famille, cela ne pose pas de problème à votre Ministère ? fit sèchement Sergej.

Un des Aurors sembla peser le sens de sa question.

\- C'est possible, quand la personne à assez d'influence.

\- Je viens de Russie, jeune homme, et je vous promets que ce genre de choses ne se passe pas comme cela, chez nous.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Eulia revint avec le petit garçon.

\- Euh… Bonjour, fit Eulia à l'assistance.

Le regard des quatre Aurors se posa sur le petit être, torse nu.

\- Qui t'a fait mal ainsi, petit ? fit Kingsley qui fut le premier à réagir.

\- Je le méritais ! réagit vivement Harry. Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ! Oncle Vernon m'apprend à bien me tenir tous les jours et c'est normal que quelqu'un comme moi soit ainsi ! fit-il de sa voix aiguë, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Calme-toi, petit, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, d'accord ? répondit doucement Hardwin en s'approchant de son neveu.

Son apparence lui creva le cœur.

\- Je m'appelle Hardwin, le fils de ton grand-oncle, pour faire simple, je suis un de tes grands-cousins. Tu veux bien que je lance un sortilège de diagnostic sur ton petit corps ?

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry, happé par les yeux du dénommé Hardwin.

\- Nous sommes chez les moldus, grinça un des Aurors.

\- Je dépends du Ministère Russe, intervint Sergej. La famille Potter dépend d'Irlande.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est-il au courant que vous êtes ici ? demanda Mrs. Londubat.

\- Non, répondit plus froidement Sergej. Et il est hors de question qu'il mette la main sur mon protégé. Il a osé mettre ce petit en danger de mort durant son enfance, qu'en sera-t-il à l'avenir ? Albus Dumbledore savait parfaitement que Mrs Dursley était en de très mauvais termes avec sa sœur et le monde sorcier, il savait également que James et Lily Potter avaient fait un testament qui se trouve à Gringotts dans lequel est stipulé que leur enfant, Harry, devait être confié à Sirius Black ou – à défaut – Hardwin Potter.

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? intervint Kingsley.

\- Une copie ici, dont vous pouvez vérifier l'authenticité. C'est un double qui m'avait été confié par Sirius Black.

\- Sirius Black est un assassin ! grogna un des Aurors qui ne s'était pas présenté.

\- Je serais vous, je n'en serais pas aussi certain, grogna Hardwin. Il n'a même pas eu de procès, et était le meilleur ami des Potter. Et je sais de source sûre qu'il n'a pas été le gardien du fidelitas comme le disait Dumbledore. Vous feriez mieux de lui faire passer un procès plutôt que de perdre votre temps ici.

\- Monsieur ! Je ne vous permets pas !

\- Je me permets tout seul, le rabroua Hardwin en se relevant et faisant face à son interlocuteur.

\- Hardwin…

\- Eulia, cherche plutôt un pull pour le petit Harry, il frissonne, et amène-le dehors avec un des Aurors, il n'a pas à entendre les conversations d'adulte.

Il attendit que sa sœur, accompagnée de Mrs Londubat, sorte dans le jardin, avant de reprendre :

\- Ecoutez-moi bien. J'aimerais que vous fassiez une enquête approfondie dans cette maison, que vous preniez, de gré ou de force, les souvenirs de ces êtres infâmes qui ont martyrisé notre Harry durant des années. Que vous fassiez emprisonner ces monstres, car ce sont bien eux, les monstres. Que vous fassiez ce que vous souhaitez de ce gros balourd qui ne pense qu'à manger devant sa télé sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

J'ai des raisons de croire que ce que nous avons entendu ne sont pas les seules choses graves qui se sont produites ces dernières années, ici-même.

\- Bien entendu, Lord Potter, fit Kingsley. D'ailleurs, nous sommes ici sous secret professionnel, je tiens à le rappeler à chacun d'entre vous. Ce que vous voyez ici ne sera répété à personne d'autre que ceux que je nommerai dans un futur proche. Par ailleurs, il serait préférable de faire soigner le petit Harry. J'ai bien vu ses blessures… fit-il en grimaçant.

\- Je peux appeler Poppy, fit Snape. C'est malheureusement la seule infirmière en qui j'ai confiance.

\- Ne dira-t-elle rien au professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Pour sûr, si c'est moi qui l'a contacte. Mais il nous faut aller dans un endroit doté d'une cheminée…

\- Nous ne pouvons décemment pas faire cela à Orion, réfléchit Hardwin.

\- Orion… Black ? fit l'autre auror, méfiant.

\- C'est mon cousin, du côté de ma mère, éluda Hardwin. Mais nous irons chez moi, par Portoloin. En espérant que le petit supporte le trajet. Est-ce un bon compromis ?

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ** _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, alors ? :-D_**

 ** _Poussière d'étoiles dorées sur vous et bonne semaine !_**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Normalité de l'anormal

Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue pour le chapitre de la semaine !

Un grand merci à tous.

 **Adenoide** : En effet, les animaux auraient eu plus d'affection. Minerva n'oubliera pas, ne t'inquiète pas ;-).

 **CookiesDucan** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Harry** : (désolée, si je mets le "17" ça disparaît à la publication huhu) Il va falloir du temps à Harry pour bien tout comprendre.

Mais au moins, notre petit Harry sera entre de meilleures mains...

 **SKathleen** : :D

 **Clefto** : Désolée, j'y suis allée un peu fort... :-( Pour les aurors en effet, le sort sur Vernon a déclenché certaines alarmes :

Magie en terrain moldu. Je ne l'ai pas écrit parce que je trouvais cela logique mais tu n'es pas le/la seul(e) à avoir demandé ^^.

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** : Nan je ne pense pas, hihi, mais ça m'a démangé les doigts :D

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _ ***Attention, passages choquants***_

 **Chapitre 5 : Normalité de l'anormal**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute actuelle : BarlowGirl: Porcelain Heart_

L'Auror Shacklebolt avait fait un aller-retour au Ministère, amenant en premier Pétunia et Vernon Dursley dans une cellule.

Sans aucun remord, il avait prévenu la Ministre en personne – Mrs Millicent Bagnold – qu'une affaire complexe était en cours et devrait être résolue au plus vite. Trois moldus étaient emprisonnés au sein même du Ministère pour maltraitance sur un enfant sorcier.

Mrs Bagnold avait naturellement exigé qu'une personne compétente dans le domaine de l'enfance soit également présente et l'Auror acquiesça.

Il était revenu, plus tard, avec le fils Dursley endormi, et le posa sur un autre lit dans la même pièce que ses parents.

Celle-ci ne laissait entrevoir aucun échappatoire. Il y avait une bouteille d'eau, trois verres. Les murs étaient carrelés et d'un bleu foncé. La lumière voletait tranquillement près du plafond, et était ensorcelée pour ne pas se laisser attraper.

Un tableau était vide et restait intouchable. Par instants, quelqu'un passait dedans et observait les occupants d'un air sévère.

Il n'y avait ni porte, ni fenêtre. Ni miroir, ni toilettes, ni évier.

Autant dire que Shacklebolt était déçu de ne pas être présent pour leur réveil qui promettait d'être rafraîchissant…

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 _Corey Thomas, Coleen Londubat, Diana Jones et Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aurors anglais, hors territoire._

 _Gawin Smith, responsable de l'Enfance, dépendant du Ministère Anglais._

 _Jonathan Leeroy et Kerstin Lawrence, responsables de la Police de l'Enfance, dépendants du Ministère Irlandais._

 _Daisy O'Connor, responsable de l'Enfance, dépendant du Ministère Irlandais._

Toutes ces personnes étaient actuellement dans un endroit paradisiaque. Au milieu des terres irlandaises, situé entre un village sorcier et un village moldu, ce domaine s'étendait sur deux hectares – soit deux milles mètres carrés –.

Le Manoir des Potter portait le nom « Sortilèges de chats aimants, attention, chat méchant ».

Jonathan Leeroy connaissait bien le domaine pour avoir aidé Hardwin à rénover le Manoir. Ils avaient redessiné le jardin ensemble, décidant de laisser la nature faire sa place sur les dernières centaines de mètres.

Il y était aussi venu à plusieurs reprises, afin de conseiller Hardwin quant au fils de son cousin James Potter.

Personne ne savait où cet enfant avait atterri et Hardwin n'avait jamais pensé que Albus Dumbledore, alors mentor de James, aurait pris la responsabilité de placer l'enfant. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Jonathan avait relu le parchemin deux fois. « Viens, avec tes collègues. Harry est à la maison. Avons besoin de soins et de justiciers. H.P. »

Hardwin faisait lui aussi partie du Ministère irlandais et pouvait, grâce à un sortilège bien précis et une cheminée, transférer un parchemin et le faire aller à son destinataire s'il n'était pas trop loin de la cheminée appelée.

Ils étaient dans une pièce lumineuse, donnant sur le jardin via une immense baie vitrée arrondie. Une serre et une volière sur la droite. Ils apercevaient la nature et un petit lac. Des enfants jouaient non loin de là, avec leur mère. Elisabeth Potter, née Rothesay, observait les enfants rire aux éclats en faisant voleter des feuilles et brindilles.

\- Ce sont vos enfants ? Demanda Kingsley afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry se tenait debout, près d'un vase en céramique, et observait les adultes d'un air apeuré. Aucun adulte ne sachant comment réagir avec lui, ils préférèrent le laisser tranquille en attendant l'arrivée de l'infirmière.

\- Seulement les deux plus jeunes, répondit Hardwin. Les jumeaux sont de ma sœur, Eulia, et la plus grande fait également partie de la famille. Ma fille aînée est à l'école de Magie.

Les Aurors acquiescèrent, puis un elfe leur servit le thé sous les yeux ahuris de Harry qui n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre.

C'est alors que le feu de cheminée devint vert et que quelqu'un en sortit, arrachant un cri à l'enfant.

Snape posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Calme-toi, fit-il le plus doucement possible. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, d'accord ? fit-il d'une voix assurée.

Pourtant, lui non plus n'en menait pas large. L'état du garçon lui donnait froid dans le dos. Le petit avait retiré le haut que lui avait donné Eulia car cela semblait le déranger. Et Severus n'était absolument pas doué avec les enfants, même si le petit Harry, étrangement, avait agrippé son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Bonjour, mon petit, fit la nouvelle arrivante d'une voix douce. Je m'appelle Poppy. Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien, madame, fit le jeune garçon d'un ton faussement assuré. Je veux retrouver ma famille, madame, fit-il plus doucement.

Poppy lança un regard à Snape qui leva les yeux au plafond. Non, ils n'avaient pas encore expliqué au jeune homme que sa vie de famille… n'en était pas une.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda alors Poppy.

\- Je… Oncle Vernon m'a dit que je devais faire le repas de ce soir, madame. Et demain est un grand jour, pour lui.

\- Tu es conscient que ce n'est pas à toi de faire la cuisine, jeune enfant que tu es ? fit-elle plus durement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Si ! Il faut bien que je leur paye au moins comme ça l'hospitalité qu'ils m'offrent.

\- L'hospitalité ? grogna Snape. Ils te frappaient, pauvre innocent !

Poppy lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait peut-être pas réagi de la meilleur façon qu'il soit, mais il avait du mal à ne pas laisser apparaître sa colère.

\- Je mérite cela, monsieur, reprit Harry.

\- Et pourquoi ce sera un grand jour, demain ? demanda alors Poppy en lançant des sortilèges de diagnostics.

\- Parce que demain, commença fièrement Harry, demain je devrai laisser faire Oncle Vernon tout ce qu'il veut avec mon corps, fit le jeune garçon attirant les regards de toutes les personnes de la pièce sur lui. Demain, je devrai lui faire plaisir comme chaque dimanche après-midi, et accepter tous ses gestes d'amour comme m'a dit ma tante. Elle, elle part avec Dudley chez une voisine pour boire le thé, c'est dommage. Au début elle restait, mais elle disait que mes cris étaient trop aigus pour ses belles oreilles.

Une tasse s'explosa brutalement sur le sol carrelé de la pièce.

Une porte claqua et une vitre implosa.

\- Tu criais, disais-tu ? repris doucement Poppy dont le visage s'était fermé. De douleur ?

\- Oui, chuchota Harry.

\- Tu as conscience que si tu as mal, c'est que ton oncle ne faisait pas quelque chose de gentil ?

\- Oncle Vernon m'avait bien dit de n'en parler à personne, marmonna Harry dont les yeux fixaient à présent le mur. Je… il m'a dit que personne ne comprendrait, que c'était un cadeau qu'on se faisait mutuellement, que c'était agréable… je… je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire… je veux rentrer maintenant, fit Harry dont les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Je veux rentrer, s'il vous plaît…

Personne ne réagit, sauf Severus. Tous sous le choc – les femmes étaient sorties avant les dernières confessions du petit – ils restaient debout, un air offusqué et colérique sur leur visage.

Snape poussa alors doucement l'infirmière sur le côté. Celle-ci se reprit – ou du moins essaya de se reprendre – et continua les sortilèges de diagnostic.

\- Ecoute, tu ne vas pas tout comprendre, mon grand, mais tu vas rester ici avec ta famille. Hardwin fait partie de ta famille, du côté de ton père. Mais je dois te dire une chose. Non, deux : Premièrement, ce que t'ont fait Pétunia et Vernon n'était absolument pas normal.

\- C'est normal, puisque je suis anormal, chuchota Harry en baissant les yeux.

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole, et regarde moi dans les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Et si, tu es un être normal. Un enfant comme les autres. C'est juste qu'une partie de toi est spéciale, et ce n'est pas négatif, au contraire. La deuxième chose que je dois te dire, même si cela te rend triste, c'est que je te promets que tu ne reverras plus jamais les Dursley.

\- Oh par les chaussettes de l'Elfe bleu, marmonna Poppy.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Hardwin qui s'était posté derrière Severus.

\- Je… Lisez.

Poppy donna le parchemin récapitulant tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait lancés sur le corps maigre et fragile.

Carences en protéines, en vitamine A, B, C, D et E.

Carences en minéraux (Calcium, cuivre, Fer et Magnésium).

Légère carence en Zinc.

Système immunitaire déficient.

Poumon droit en sous-régime. Deux côtes abîmées, trois côtes cassées de chaque côté.

Cheville droite malmenée.

Poignet droit cassé.

Vision défaillante.

Os fragiles, dû au manque de calcium.

Diverses infections profondes sur les cuisses et dans le dos.

Hardwin soupira alors que la liste continuait encore. Severus prit le parchemin à son tour alors que Hardwin observait Harry.

\- Ecoute, mon petit. Comme l'a dit Severus, ta vie ressemble à un enfer pour nous. Nous devons discuter entre grands, et je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à cela car ce sont des histoires d'adultes, mais je vais chercher ma femme. Elle va te montrer ta chambre provisoire. Tu pourras t'y sentir chez toi, d'accord ?

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais acquiesça, docile.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Il est plus qu'évident que cet enfant a été maltraité, avait commencé Jonathan Leeroy avec un accent prononcé.

\- En effet, et vous n'étiez pas là lorsque nous sommes arrivés, continua Sergej.

\- Montre leur, avait demandé Lianna. Par contre, vous m'excuserez, mais je ne peux pas revoir la scène sinon j'irai massacrer la personne qui l'a placé chez ces êtres infâmes.

Lianna était alors sortie dans le jardin, allant jouer avec les enfants qui faisaient à présent de la balançoire en se disputant au sujet des noms des plantes présentes dans le jardin.

\- Hardwin, tu as une pensine ou dois-je faire autrement ?

\- Nous avons une pensine dotée d'un pouvoir d'agrandissement, la plus moderne qui soit, fit Hardwin en souriant malgré lui. Je vais la chercher.

\- Avec un sortilège agrandissant ? demanda Kingsley.

\- C'est une pensine avec un écran-miroir, qui reflète les pensées qui s'y trouvent, expliqua Severus. Il n'en existe pas beaucoup et je n'en avais encore vu aucune jusqu'ici.

Hardwin revint trois minutes plus tard avec un meuble roulant. Il ouvrit le haut du meuble et une grande pierre lévita au-dessus. Hardwin déroula alors un tissu blanc, qui refléta le liquide présent dans la pierre.

Severus fut le premier à y poser un souvenir et ils le visionnèrent ensemble. Hardwin fit de même, afin de valider le premier souvenir. Ils n'étaient pas devant une Cour de Justice, mais ils voulaient tout faire correctement.

Chaque membre du Ministère prit des notes, et copia les souvenirs afin de les ajouter au dossier. Eulia était revenue seulement pour participer à la collecte des souvenirs et donner le sien avec l'histoire du placard sous l'escalier.

Les responsables de l'Enfance en avaient des sueurs froides. Le jeune enfant était malade, en plus d'être maltraité. Il fallait le soigner au plus vite. Poppy ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps en dehors de Poudlard, malgré le week-end, et Severus s'était porté volontaire pour préparer quelques potions de soins.

\- Portez-vous un véto à ce qu'il reste chez nous ? demanda fermement Hardwin Potter.

\- En ce qui concerne le droit irlandais, répondit Daisy O'Connor, étant son tuteur légal après Monsieur Sirius Black, cela nous paraît convenable. D'autant plus que vous avez pris la décision de le rechercher depuis bien longtemps, Lord Potter, et nous le savons même si nous ne sommes pas très contents des faits : en effet, vous êtes allés seuls, sans nous prévenir au préalable. Je sais que c'est une histoire familiale, mais faisant partie du Ministère, vous devriez mieux que quiconque savoir que mon service aurait aimé être présent, même sur le territoire anglais, afin de prendre en charge cet enfant. Quant aux lois anglaises, Harry Potter n'en dépend plus depuis qu'il a été retrouvé par vos soins.

Cependant, et je crois que Monsieur Gawin Smith sera d'accord avec moi, il est de la responsabilité anglaise de faire le nécessaire pour que la famille Dursley soit mise à pied et sanctionnée pour ce manquement au respect psychologique et physique d'un mineur.

\- Bien évidemment, en convint Mr Smith. Il est dans mon devoir de contacter mon homologue moldu afin de préparer un jugement digne de ce nom. La garde de leur fils leur sera également retirée et nous ferons le nécessaire pour que cet enfant se retrouve immédiatement dans une famille d'accueil prenant son cas à cœur. Quant aux parents, ils auront certainement quelques années de prison et un internement, pour ce qui est du mari, en maison psychiatrique. Ce besoin de faire subir des souffrances à son neveu n'est pas sain. Il nous faudra aussi des souvenirs de l'enfant, bien que cela reste délicat au vu de son état mental.

\- Il lui faudra un suivi psychologique, affirma Elisabeth qui était revenue. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir sur le lit, il a peur de salir, et a souhaité s'asseoir sur le sol. Je crois que… qu'il serait plus à l'aise avec un homme.

\- Nous allons trouver cela. Monsieur Snape, restez-vous ici ? demanda Jonathan Leeroy.

\- Je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard, afin entre autres de préparer quelques potions.

\- Je peux te prêter mon laboratoire, l'interrompit Hardwin. Tu auras tous les ingrédients à disposition et ce sera à nos frais. Nous avons aussi assez de chambres pour te loger.

\- Je ne peux…

\- Accepte, Severus, fit Lianna. Plus je te connais, plus je sais que tu as envie de rester proche de ce petit et de le protéger. Tu ne seras pas de trop, crois-moi. Et nous devons rentrer en Russie avec Alekz afin de retrouver Tomek. Tu seras bien, ici.

Hardwin laissa échapper un rire.

\- Ah les femmes ! Toujours là pour aider !

Severus secoua la tête.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est d'accord, de toutes façons, c'est le week-end et je n'ai pas de tour de garde ni de cours avant lundi.

\- Bien, repris Kingsley, nous ferons notre compte-rendu en rentrant au Ministère et entamerons les démarches contre la famille Dursley. Par ailleurs, je vous transmettrai par Hibou International le certificat d'adoption de Harry Potter. Souhaitez-vous qu'il garde ce prénom ?

\- Bien entendu ! fit Elisabeth presque offensée.

\- Très bien. Reviendra-t-il en Angleterre ?

\- Pour rencontrer notre famille et y passer des vacances très certainement, annonça Hardwin. Mais en ce qui concerne l'école, cela m'étonnerait.

\- Ça ne plaira pas à Dumbledore, ricana Snape. Il semble prévoir pas mal de choses pour le futur de son soi-disant protégé.

Kingsley eut un sourire en coin.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore n'aura aucune emprise sur Harry, tant que vous y veillez. Donnez-moi des nouvelles, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais bien le suivre.

\- Pas de souci, Auror Shacklebolt. Chacun de vous est et sera le bienvenu, tant que vous respectez notre famille, cela va de soi, répondit Hardwin.

\- Bien entendu, confirma Daisy O'Connor.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

La chambre était grande. Il y avait un grand lit, au milieu, et une immense fenêtre. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette douce qui caressait ses mollets depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. Adossé au lit, il observait la pièce timidement.

Trop grande.

C'étaient les deux mots qu'il avait en tête pour décrire cette pièce. La dame la lui avait présentée comme étant une chambre d'amis, pour les invités. Était-il invité ?

Il n'en était pas digne.

Il y avait des lettres, écrites sur le mur, mais il ne savait pas lire. Sa vision était floue, de toutes façons. Il porta sa main gauche à son visage. Un des hommes avait voulu le soigner mais il avait reculé. Il avait eu peur. Et il ne méritait pas d'être soigné.

Alors il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

\- Hé, Harry, fit doucement l'homme qui se disait être son oncle… ou grand-cousin… il ne savait pas trop.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers lui, gardant cependant les yeux rivés au sol. Il n'était même pas digne de s'adosser au lit, en réalité. Il se frappa mentalement.

\- Hé, petit, fit l'homme en s'asseyant face à lui. Elle est belle, cette moquette, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Tu as faim ?

Oh que oui, il avait faim. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de manger, son prochain repas était programmé pour le lendemain et Vernon serait très en colère s'il apprenait qu'il avait mangé avant.

Il fit alors non de la tête et entendit un léger soupir.

\- Tu peux me montrer ton dos, s'il te plaît ?

Un éclat de peur traversa les yeux du petit garçon.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais juste soigner tes blessures !

\- Non ! s'écria alors Harry, parlant pour la première fois depuis l'épisode du salon.

\- Harry, fit fermement Hardwin. Pourquoi ce non ?

\- Je… Oncle Vernon serait très en colère, il n'aime pas quand mes blessures se referment. Il dit que le sang que je verse chaque jour paye les dettes que j'accumule chez eux…

Hardwin serra les poings en essayant de rester calme, de se maîtriser afin de ne pas brusquer son nouvel enfant.

\- Oncle Vernon n'a plus son mot à dire, maintenant, Harry. Comprends-tu ?

\- Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je dois leur rembourser les frais… le pain que je mange, l'eau que j'utilise en trop et la vaisselle que j'ai cassée depuis que je suis chez eux ! Je fais bien la vaisselle maintenant ! Je promets que je ne casserai pas la vôtre !

\- Tu n'as rien à promettre à ce niveau-là, mon petit.

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'as rien à rembourser à ton oncle et ta tante, crois-moi. Ils ne sont plus responsables de toi depuis cet après-midi.

\- Responsable ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne retourneras pas chez eux, fit doucement Hardwin d'un ton qui se voulait doux et apaisant. Ce n'est pas ta faute et tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est une décision qui a été prise par de grandes personnes, tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ? couina alors le petit.

\- Non.

\- Oncle Vernon ne me punira pas pour ne pas être rentré ?

\- Non, jamais. Et s'il venait à le faire, c'est moi qui le punirais ensuite.

\- Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je… Ils ont besoin de moi.

\- Non, ils t'ont utilisé comme un vulgaire elfe de maison, sans prendre soin de toi.

\- Ils m'ont nourri !

\- Ils t'ont donné une tranche de pain par jour maximum. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « être nourri ».

Harry ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu n'étais pas nourri comme Dudley.

\- Mais Dudley était leur fils ! Moi je suis un intrus, un monstre.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, mon petit.

\- Mais…

\- Mais ?

Le petit soupira, doucement.

\- Que veux-tu me dire, mon petit ? Tu peux tout me dire, je ne me fâcherai pas contre toi, c'est promis.

\- Ils… c'est arrivé une fois, que j'arrive en haut de l'école, sur le toit, pour échapper à Dudley et ses copains. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là-haut, mais depuis je n'ai plus eu le droit de retourner à l'école. Oncle Vernon disait que je leur faisais trop honte pour avoir le droit de sortir de la maison. C'était l'année d'avant. Puis un jour aussi, mes cheveux sont trop longs, et Tante Pétunia voulait me les raser. Elle l'a fait, mais ils ont repoussé durant la nuit.

Hardwin sourit.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas normal… et Tante… Tante Pétunia était très en colère. Oncle Vernon a pris beaucoup de bien ce jour-là.

Par « prendre beaucoup de bien » Hardwin comprit que le petit sous-entendait que lui-même en avait souffert et mordit sa langue afin de laisser sa rage se fondre en bouche comme le sang qui menaçait de sortir de son organe gustatif.

\- Pourquoi vous ne criez pas ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je crier ?

\- Parce que j'ai raconté quelque chose d'anormal, répondit timidement le jeune garçon.

Au moins, il parlait, pensa son oncle.

\- Ce n'est pas anormal, mon garçon. C'est une chose que ton oncle et ta tante ne supportent pas, mais ce n'est pas anormal. C'est même normal, mon petit.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hardwin voyait dans ses yeux que Harry ne saisissait pas le sens. Il prit alors une inspiration profonde.

\- Tu es un sorcier, mon petit. Comme tes parents, comme nous. Tu es une personne des plus normales qui soit, avec des dons inestimables.

\- Mais… Sorcier c'est méchant, non ?

\- Non, bien sûr il y a des méchants partout, mais tu n'en fais pas partie, fit Hardwin en souriant. Bien, tu me laisses regarder ton dos ? Il faut vraiment soigner tes plaies.

\- Si vous me promettez que Oncle Vernon ne dise rien.

\- C'est promis, répondit alors Hardwin d'un ton apaisant.

Harry se tourna alors doucement, courbant le dos et s'attendant à souffrir. Cette image fit mal à Hardwin et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de lancer les sortilèges de soin correctement.

Alors qu'Harry se crispait dès qu'il ressentit quelque chose, il resta surpris par la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son dos. Il vit le reflet d'un trait doré dans le miroir. Le fil doré semblait imprégner sa peau, remontant jusque dans son cou et ses épaules. Il frissonna alors que la chaleur devint un peu plus forte. Il vit alors la main de son oncle plonger dans un pot blanc et en ressortir avec une sorte de crème.

\- Elle sent la vanille, fit doucement Hardwin. J'espère que tu supporteras l'odeur. Mon fils ne l'aime absolument pas.

\- Vous avez un fils ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

\- Désolé, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous… te…

\- Calme-toi, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela. Pour répondre à ta question, Elisabeth et moi avons trois enfants. Il y a Abigaelle, qui a trois ans de plus que toi et qui est aussi née en juillet. Philipp, qui a deux ans de moins que toi et Clarence qui va avoir quatre ans en septembre.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils sont petits.

\- Oui, tu seras un grand frère pour eux, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, et le petit frère d'Abigaelle. Elle sera contente de te rencontrer quand elle rentrera demain matin.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Dans une école de Magie, à une heure de route d'ici. Normalement elle rentre le week-end, mais elle a dormi chez une amie hier soir.

\- Demain c'est dimanche, fit doucement Harry en cachant un bâillement. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas baill…

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour cela, Harry, le coupa Hardwin sur un ton bienveillant. La journée a été longue et tu dois être fatigué. Mais avant de dormir, j'aimerais que tu prennes un bain et t'habilles de ces vêtements. Lianna, la femme de Sergej que tu as vu tout à l'heure, t'a acheté deux pyjama. S'ils sont trop grands, nous les mettrons à ta taille.

\- Je… je ne veux pas déranger… un bain ?

\- Oui, un bain. Viens, je vais te montrer.

En voyant le regard dubitatif de l'enfant, Hardwin se doutait bien que Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en prendre un. Il l'amena alors dans l'aile droite et ouvrit une porte. La pièce était encore éclairée par le soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur et une douce odeur de rose arriva à leurs narines.

Hardwin fit entrer son neveu – il se dit que c'était plus simple de le nommer ainsi plutôt que fils de son cousin ou encore petit-cousin… il se sentait plus comme un oncle – dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte par habitude. Harry, lui, était figé de crainte.

\- Tu veux que je laisse la porte ouverte, Harry ?

\- Ou… Oui…

Hardwin hocha la tête et ouvrit à nouveau le verrou. Il s'approcha alors de la grande baignoire en angle droit et fit couler l'eau.

\- Tu viens me dire si l'eau est trop chaude ?

Harry avança alors, timidement.

\- Touche l'eau, en faisant attention. Voilà… ça te convient ?

Son neveu acquiesça.

Hardwin disposa alors les jouets de son fils dans le bain.

\- Mais je suis sale…

\- Un bain est justement l'occasion de se laver. Tu aimes la mousse ?

\- La quoi ?

\- Attends, je te montre.

Il versa alors une sorte de poudre dans l'eau qui provoqua une mousse onctueuse à la surface de l'eau. Quelques petites bulles multicolores voletaient à la surface et Hardwin observa le visage heureux de son neveu. Oui, ça avait l'air de lui plaire.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un univers différent

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre !

Désolée pour le retard, cela a pris quelques jours de plus pour la correction. Pour rassurer tout le monde, j'ai déjà écrit beaucoup plus de chapitres que ceux qui sont en ligne, donc ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je veux publier une fois par semaine, mais cela dépend tout de même de ma correctrice qui a un travail monstre avec toutes mes fautes (parce que je reviens de 6 années en Allemagne, donc mon français laisse souvent à désirer ^^).

Merci beaucoup pour tout ces commentaires, je n'aurai jamais pensé attirer autant de monde avec cette fiction, mais cela me fait plaisir et me motive plus encore. Déjà 35 reviews pour même pas 5 chapitres, waw !

 **Mlle-Black-21** : L'histoire n'a pas "juste" 5 chapitres ;-) c'est juste que ma correctrice n'a pas le temps de tout corriger d'un coup, on a tous une vie, hein ! *rires* (quoi que j'aimerais bien être payée à écrire des fictions… hihi). Bonne lecture ;)

 **Enchantix** : Merci !

 **Harry** : Dumbledore est puissant… peut-être que Harry ira à Poudlard, peut-être pas… mais la famille Potter fera tout pour lui, cela je ne peux que le promettre.

 **Adenoide** : Tu as de super bonnes idées ^^. J'ai hésité à changer son prénom, en effet, pour tout ce que tu as cité également, mais est-ce réellement une bonne chose, psychologiquement, de tenter d'oublier son passé ? S'il tente de les ignorer, cela reviendra à un moment ou à un autre. Il reste Harry, peu importe son prénom, et je pense qu'il doit apprendre à gérer son passé afin de mieux vivre dans le futur. Il doit comprendre ce qui est normal et ce qui ne l'est pas. Changer d'identité ne fera que "masquer / cacher" son passé qui est pourtant réel et qui a marqué son âme pour toujours, malheureusement. Ce fut un long débat, mais voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré qu'il reste lui-même. De toutes façons, Pétunia et Vernon l'appelaient plus souvent "le monstre" que par son prénom…

En ce qui concerne les pouvoirs de Harry, il va falloir un peu de patience aussi :).

 **Clefto** : j'avoue, il y a un bon risque que Harry soit à Poufsouffle si jamais il met les pieds à Poudlard un jour. Très bonne idée en ce qui concerne Vernon ^^. Et Dumbledore… patience… patience et longueur de temps font plus que force et que rage ;).

 **Pims** : Vi… :-(

Un grand merci à ma correctrice **Plumedelou**!

Allez, zou, un nouveau chapitre ! Poussière d'étoiles et léchouilles de Maine Coon en furie !

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 6 : Un univers différent**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute actuelle : Lifehouse – From Where You Are_

Harry s'était lavé avec l'aide de Hardwin qui ne souhaitait pas le laisser seul une seule seconde. Il se doutait que son neveu se sentirait perdu sans la présence d'un adulte.

Le petit garçon était entré doucement dans l'eau, presque timidement. Il poussa un peu la mousse et vit que l'eau était claire. Il ne se sentait pas digne de pouvoir se baigner dans cette eau. Il n'avait pas mérité cela.

\- C'est normal de se laver dans de l'eau propre, mon petit, fit doucement Hardwin.

Avait-il pensé trop fort ? Il observa le sourire de son oncle.

\- Je vais te laisser te baigner, il y a une petite boule de poils ici, une sorte de fleur lavante, elle t'appartient. Tu aimes le violet ?

Le petit acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas dit non.

\- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, nous pourrons en changer la couleur, donc n'hésite pas. Je vais dans la pièce d'à côté mais je laisse la porte ouverte, d'accord ? Tu te laves avec le savon que tu veux, celui dont l'odeur te plaît le plus.

Il acquiesça encore et regarda son oncle partir, une boule au ventre. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Mais une partie de lui n'osait pas bouger dans cette eau si agréablement douce et chaude. Il ne méritait pas toute cette attention…

Hardwin était allé dans une pièce attenante, qui était en réalité une seconde salle d'eau mais qui correspondait avec la première. Il se lava le visage et se brossa les dents, avant d'observer son neveu dans un miroir.

Il le voyait observer les bulles qui voletaient tranquillement, et sursauter alors qu'une petite balle arrivait vers lui grâce au courant de l'eau. Cette baignoire était l'une des préférées de la famille : des jets d'eau faisaient circuler la chaleur de l'eau et formaient quelques petites vagues, déplaçant ainsi la mousse multicolore.

Il vit alors que Harry ne touchait aucun flacon de savon, semblant ne pas oser utiliser ces produits, et commencer sa toilette sans savon, avec la mousse du bain. Devait-il y aller ? Ou laisser son neveu ainsi ? Ce fut plus fort que lui, il retourna près de son neveu.

D'un regard interrogatif, il prit la boule douce et y mit du savon à l'odeur de lavande.

\- Tu aimes bien la lavande ?

\- Oui, chuchota Hardwin.

\- Ne me mens pas, petit, fit Hardwin d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je suis désolé, je…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, fit-il plus doucement. Il y a aussi de la vanille, de la rose, de la framboise… ah et de la banane aussi ! C'est le savon préféré de Clarence. Tu veux sentir ?

Alors Harry se laissa tenter et sentit chaque flacon de gel de bain. Il essaya alors le chocolat puis celui à la senteur banane. Il commençait à sourire plus ouvertement et ses yeux brillants faisaient plaisir à Hardwin. Il ressemblait enfin à un enfant qui s'amusait un peu.

Vint ensuite le séchage. Hardwin ne lui laissa guère le choix : il enroula son neveu dans une immense serviette blanche et chaude. Harry n'oserait jamais le dire, mais il avait adoré ces quelques minutes durant lesquelles il put s'enrouler dans la serviette douce et chaude. C'était certainement le moment le plus doux de sa courte vie. Il sentait bon, et il avait un tissu doux contre lui.

Puis Hardwin lui montra des sous-vêtements ainsi que des habits de nuit.

\- Le repas du soir est, chez nous, habituellement pris en pyjama contrairement au petit déjeuner où nous sommes tous lavés et habillés. Tiens, choisis !

Harry ne savait pas choisir. Rien que de voir ces quelques habits lui faisait peur. Comment allait-il rembourser tout cela ?

\- Ce sont les tiens, Harry. Ils t'appartiennent et nous ne te demanderons rien en retour, à part que tu les portes, bien évidemment, fit-il dans un demi sourire. Que penses-tu du vert et blanc ?

Harry acquiesça alors. Il aimait le vert. Hardwin laissa échapper un rire joyeux.

\- Ton père n'aimait pas le vert, fit-il comme explication à son rire. Sauf celui des yeux de ta mère.

Harry sourit doucement et enfila les vêtements doux et chauds.

\- Viens, maintenant nous allons descendre, il est encore tôt mais nous allons manger le repas du soir.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Il est dix-huit heures. Tu viens ?

Le petit acquiesça alors, suivant son oncle dans les différents couloirs et escaliers menant à une grande salle à manger.

\- C'est… c'est quoi ? fit-il alors, apeuré et se collant contre le mur du couloir alors que son oncle avait prononcé un nom et qu'une créature était apparue.

\- Je te présente Abey, c'est une de nos elfes de maison, répondit Hardwin. C'est une créature qui souvent est maltraitée et est battue par ses maîtres, mais nous avons décidé de leur laisser une certaine liberté. Abey s'occupe de la confection des desserts. C'est une excellente pâtissière. Abigaelle et Elisabeth aussi d'ailleurs. Il y a aussi Neal que tu verras peut-être durant le repas. Il prépare les repas en général et Rusty préfère l'entretien des chambres. Willow est une femelle et s'occupe du ménage et est aidé par les autres elfes et nous-mêmes. Certains sorciers diraient que c'est le travail des elfes, mais nous aimons le faire ensemble et les aider. Ils ont beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre et leur magie est très différente de la nôtre.

Harry enregistra la plupart des informations et écouta la discussion qui suivit.

\- Abey a aidé Neal à préparer le repas du soir, Monsieur Hardwin, mais Abey et Neal ne savent pas ce que le petit Harry aime manger, Monsieur.

Hardwin hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Que veux-tu manger, ce soir ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Neal a préparé de la purée de carottes avec un steak haché, Monsieur, et les habituelles entrées, Monsieur.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Hardwin. Il me semble que nos invités aiment les carottes. Et en dessert ?

\- Abey n'avait pas d'idées, Monsieur.

Hardwin observa alors Harry qui repensa au gâteau au chocolat que son cousin avait englouti un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Quels desserts connais-tu, mon petit ?

Harry sursauta.

\- Euh… gâteau au choco… chocolat.

\- Abey va faire ça ! fit joyeusement l'elfe. Vous êtes d'accord, Monsieur ?

\- Harry ? Cette décision te revient.

\- Mais je… je ne sais pas si les autres aiment…

\- Monsieur Harry ne doit pas s'inquiéter de ça ! Abey fera aussi une salade de fruits ! Abey vous montrera si vous voulez !

\- D'acc… d'accord… hésita Harry.

Et l'elfe disparut.

\- Je suis fier de toi, mon neveu. Allez, viens, nous allons nous asseoir, les autres vont bientôt arriver. Veux-tu te mettre à côté de moi ou avec les autres enfants ?

Le regard encore craintif de son neveu confirma ses pensées : il resterait à ses côtés.

Elisabeth avait bien fait attention à l'ordre des choses, ce qui fit sourire son mari. Ce fut d'abord Eulia qui arriva, suivie de Severus. Lianna et Sergej restaient aussi pour le repas et entrèrent avec leur fille, Alekzandra qui se présenta à Harry avant de s'asseoir entre ses parents. Vint ensuite Edouard Windsor, le mari d'Eulia, avec leurs enfants Leonius et Jania. Clarence et Philipp arrivèrent accompagnés d'Abigaelle qui semblait fatiguée.

Harry était tendu et fixait son assiette. Elle était apparue devant lui, remplie de salade de maïs, poivrons et d'une sauce blanche. Il y avait aussi deux feuilles de salade et un morceau d'ananas. Les adultes conversaient tranquillement alors que les enfants riaient et racontaient leur journée.

\- Harry, tout va bien ? demanda doucement Elisabeth en prenant place près de lui.

Il acquiesça.

\- C'est quoi le souci, petit ange ? fit-elle encore plus doucement afin que seul lui l'entende.

\- Je…

Elle sourit afin de l'encourager.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de manger avant demain soir…

\- Hardwin et moi sommes ton oncle et ta tante, mon ange, et nous avons décidé que tu pouvais manger à ta faim.

\- Mais…

\- Petit ange ?

\- Je… je peux pas, madame, je…

\- Petit ange. Tu as le droit de manger, et c'est même mieux que cela : tu dois manger. Pour grandir, avoir plus de force et de vitamines dans ton petit corps.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Lianna qui avait suivi l'échange de loin occupa le reste de la table alors qu'Elisabeth menait discrètement une cuillère à la bouche de Harry.

\- Tu goûterais, pour me faire plaisir ? tenta Elisabeth. S'il te plaît, petit ange.

\- Je… commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais la cuillère de salade se fit plus rapide que les mots suivants, et il dut mâcher doucement ce qui emplissait sa bouche.

C'était… juteux, plein de goûts différents, doux et à la fois épicé…

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Alekzandra dormait dans la même chambre que Jania. Elles avaient discuté de tout ce qu'elles apprenaient, apprenant par la même à se connaître. Alekzandra l'appréciait beaucoup, même si elle s'entendait mieux avec Abigaelle et Leon.

Elles avaient eu mal au cœur en voyant leur lointain cousin se sentir aussi mal. Il n'avait quasiment pas touché à l'entrée et n'avait pas pris plus de deux bouchées de son repas principal pourtant délicieux. Les enfants présents étaient restés silencieux durant le dessert, chose inhabituelle, choqués par le fait que Harry avait tout simplement refusé de toucher au gâteau. Les elfes avaient été tellement tristes que Abey s'était mise à pleurer devant Harry, se méprenant sur la raison de son refus.

Harry se sentait tellement mal pour l'elfe qu'il avait mangé une fourchette avant de rendre tout ce qu'il avait mangé.

De terreur alors, Harry se cacha le visage et hurla. « Non, je te promets Oncle Vernon je ne voulais pas, ne frappe pas trop fort, s'il te plaît » et s'était débattu lorsque Hardwin souhaita l'aider à se relever.

Harry s'était alors enfui, titubant et risquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Les enfants ne finirent pas leur dessert, trop choqués par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Ce fut Philipp, bientôt âgé de sept ans, qui réagit le premier et courut à la suite de son cousin.

Il l'aperçut alors, son corps tout tremblant, adossé à un mur dans un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée.

Philipp approcha doucement, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un être craintif.

\- Je… je peux venir à côté de toi ? demanda-t-il.

Mais seul un sanglot lui répondit. Il se rapprocha alors lentement et s'assit près de Harry.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas grave que tu aies vomi. Papa dit que c'est une chose qui peut arriver, quand on mange trop.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais il ne souhaitait pas laisser Harry seul avec ses pensées.

\- Tu as aimé le repas, pas vrai ? fit-il dans un demi-sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Abey, elle comprendra.

Un petit « plop » surpris alors Philipp. Abey venait justement d'apparaître. Sans un mot, la tête basse, elle approcha une serviette humide afin d'essuyer le vomi qui collait encore au visage de l'enfant. Elle déplaça délicatement le bras de Harry qui tentait de cacher son visage et tamponna alors le tissu chaud contre sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Abey, fit doucement Philipp.

\- Si, le repas n'était pas assez bon…

\- Si, Abey, murmura Harry comme dans un état second.

\- Sûr ? demanda Abey.

\- Sûr, affirma Harry.

\- Alors pourquoi ? fit l'elfe, triste.

\- Je… renifla Harry. Je… normalement je n'ai le droit de manger autant…

\- Tu manges quoi ? demanda Philipp.

\- Une tranche de pain par jour, chuchota Harry.

Abey, qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, referma sa bouche. Une fois par jour ? Une tranche de pain ?

\- Oh, pauvre petit, Abey vous promet, Monsieur Harry, Abey vous promet de vous préparer les meilleurs plats du monde afin que vous puissiez goûter tout ce qui est bon sur terre, Abey adore cuisiner et faire des pâtisseries. Abey vous aidera à vous habituer à manger normalement ! Abey vous le promet !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de Mais, Monsieur Harry ! Un petit être comme vous, Monsieur Harry, doit manger convenablement pour bien grandir !

\- Je…

\- Abey ne veut pas être méchante, Monsieur Harry, mais votre corps est trop maigre pour votre âge. Même Monsieur Philipp est plus épais que vous alors qu'Abey le trouvait mince !

\- Vous… tu… peux dire tu ? demanda timidement Harry.

Ce fut alors qu'arriva Elisabeth.

\- Ah, vous êtes, là, tous les trois. Oui, Abey peut te tutoyer si tu le souhaites, n'est-ce-pas, Abey ?

\- Oui Madame. Abey va vous laiss…

\- Non, tu peux rester, lui assura Elisabeth. Comment vous allez, mes deux petits princes ?

\- Harry a peur parce qu'il a vomi, fit Philipp.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Tu dois t'habituer doucement et nous avons certainement vu trop grand pour ce soir. Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes dans cet état, petit ange, je suis désolée Harry.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, peu certain de comprendre. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? C'est lui qui avait fait une bêtise.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, petit ange. Le fait que tu aies vomi vient du fait que tu ne mangeais jamais assez, chez Oncle Vernon. Mais maintenant tu vis parmi nous, et nous t'apprendrons plein de choses, comme manger à ta faim, par exemple. Si tu te sens mal, que tu ne vas pas bien ou que tu as des questions, nous serons toujours là pour répondre et t'aider, d'accord ?

\- Je… ne reverrai jamais Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia.

\- Non, mon chéri. Nous te protégerons. Je te le promets.

\- Tu es mon grand frère maintenant, fit joyeusement Philipp en s'agrippant au bras de Harry ignorant le sursaut de crainte de ce dernier. Je t'aime déjà ! Maman, tu lui as montré sa chambre ?

\- Non, pas encore, il était dans la chambre d'ami.

\- On peut y aller, alors ? Hé Harry, n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu aimes ou non, maman et les elfes sont des décorateurs en herbe ! Et Abbi sait peindre plein de belles choses !

Le petit nouveau avait l'air perdu. Il ne semblait pas comprendre tout ce qui arrivait depuis le début d'après-midi et Elisabeth compris qu'il avait besoin de calme.

\- Philipp, Harry a besoin de calme, temporisa la mère de famille. Tu veux bien lui montrer, avec moi et tranquillement, sa nouvelle chambre ?

\- Oui maman, fit-il plus doucement, arrêtant de sautiller partout.

-Très bien. Tu es prêt, Harry ?

Le petit acquiesça.

\- Allez, venez tous les deux.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Harry avait suivi Elisabeth et Philipp au travers des couloirs et escaliers de l'immense demeure. Il craignait fortement de s'y perdre, à vrai dire. Mais peut-être ne devrait-il pas sortir de sa chambre les prochains jours ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou non.

Durant le repas, lorsque les verres s'étaient vidés, il avait sursauté et voulait resservir les autres, mais la main de son oncle l'avait forcé à rester assis. N'avait-il plus le droit ?

\- Bien, nous voilà au premier étage, Harry, fit Philipp. En fait, notre étage favori est le second, mais maman et papa ont voulu t'avoir près d'eux au début. Clarence dort dans la chambre en face de la tienne, et Abbi et moi dormons à l'étage du dessus.

\- Philipp a choisi une chambre plus spacieuse à l'étage du dessus cette année, mais la maison est assez grande pour nous tous. Tu verras, tu finiras par bien t'y sentir, expliqua doucement Elisabeth. Tu vois cette porte-là ? C'est la salle de bain que tu utiliseras avec Clarence dans un premier temps. Nous en avons une attenante à notre chambre.

Harry montra sa compréhension d'un signe de tête.

\- Et cette porte, c'est celle de ta chambre, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

La bouche ouverte, Harry observait la porte. Elle était principalement blanche, mais un liseré violet en traçait le contour. Cinq lettres y étaient aussi écrites, en noir, et des roses rouges étaient dessinées près du sol.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de lire les lettres qui s'y dessinaient.

\- C'est ton prénom, fit fièrement Philipp, j'ai aidé papa à le dessiner !

La bouche entrouverte, Harry tourna la tête vers Elisabeth.

\- Vas-y, fit-elle en riant doucement, ouvre. C'est ton domaine, ta chambre, rien qu'à toi, à partir de maintenant et durant tout le temps que tu voudras.

La poignée était ronde, dorée, il la fixait, totalement figé par cette annonce. Il était épuisé. Il aurait aimé son petit nid dans le placard, se blottir contre les étagères qui lui transmettaient la chaleur de la maison. Dormir…

\- Aller, mon ange. Viens, donne-moi ta main.

Elisabeth prit alors délicatement la main du petit garçon et ils posèrent, ensemble, leur main sur la porte. Alors que Harry faisait un mouvement pour se reculer, Elisabeth força la main du garçon à rester sur la poignée dont s'étaient dégagées deux ailes fines

\- C'est… c'est quoi ? fit-il, craintif.

\- C'est une poignée qui ressemble au vif d'Or, c'est une des balles d'un sport sorcier. Les enfants t'expliqueront mieux que moi, je pense. Les ailes vont se poser sur ta main afin de la reconnaître.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir qui rentre dans ta chambre et te protéger aussi. Seuls Hardwin et moi pouvons y entrer librement, mais pour ce qui est des autres membres de la famille, tu pourras décider qui peut entrer ou non dans ta chambre. D'accord ? Je te montrerai demain.

Il laissa alors sa main sur la poignée le temps que les ailes caressent sa main et un petit déclic se fit.

\- Maintenant tourne, petit ange. ça ouvrira la porte.

Il s'exécuta alors, non sans peur, et poussa doucement la porte qui ne grinçait pas, contrairement à celle de son placard chez oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia.

La chambre toute aussi grande que la chambre d'amis qu'il avait vu plus tôt, était principalement carrée avec un mur arrondi où une porte en bois foncée donnait certainement accès à une autre pièce.

La pièce faisait un peu plus de vingt mètres carrés, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet marron foncé. Sur le mur faisant face à la porte se trouvait deux grandes fenêtres d'où on pouvait voir un peu la forêt au loin.

Sur la gauche se trouvait un grand lit en bois massif, le matelas semblait bien épais, et deux peluches trônaient au bout. La tête de lit était en bois aussi, dans lequel était gravé sept animaux dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom.

Un phénix sur une branche, un serpent sur le dos d'un lion, un aigle, un blaireau, un hibou et un loup.

Un drap vert et fin recouvrait le lit, une couette et une couverture épaisse étaient repliées au bout. Les deux oreillers étaient disposés contre la tête de lit.

Elisabeth alluma alors les deux lampes de chevet et posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

\- Voici ta chambre. Tu pourras la décorer comme tu le souhaites et si des meubles ne te plaisent pas, n'hésite pas à nous le demander, d'accord ?

Alors que Elisabeth et Philipp voulaient quitter doucement la pièce, Harry fit un bond en arrière et se cogna à sa tante.

Sa respiration était saccadée et il avait l'air effrayé.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda doucement Philipp.

Le nouvel habitant du manoir se cacha les yeux, et protégea son visage de ses bras lorsque sa tante voulut essuyer une larme.

\- C'est trop grand ? fit doucement Philipp.

Un petit « oui » se fit entendre.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui petit loup ?

\- Je… je peux passer la nuit avec Harry ? Comme ça, il s'habituera doucement et je serais là s'il fait des cauchemars.

\- Bien sûr, si Harry est d'accord. Puis, nous sommes à côté, s'il y a un souci, d'accord ? Harry, tu en penses quoi ?

Elle vit le hochement de tête et, bien qu'elle ait une forte envie de prendre ce petit être contre elle afin de le rassurer, elle se doutait qu'il refuserait toute approche.

\- Philipp, tu peux aller chercher ta couverture et ton doudou ?

\- Oui m'man ! Je reviens vite.

Elle sourit alors, tout en observant de nouveau son neveu.

\- Je sais que cela fait beaucoup de changements, petit cœur, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Nous sommes là pour toi, n'en doute pas. Tu viens tester le lit ?

Il la laissa prendre sa main et l'amener jusqu'au lit immense.

\- C'est…

\- Ton lit, petit ange. Viens, monte dessus.

Elle le vit alors se mettre sur le lit, délicatement, comme ayant peur de le salir.

\- Il y a des sortilèges pour nous prévenir si tu ne vas pas bien. Mais tu peux tout aussi bien nous retrouver la nuit. Par contre, si tu venais à nous rejoindre, frappe trois coups à notre porte avant, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça alors, tout en fixant les deux peluches au pied du lit.

\- Tiens, ça, c'est un petit loup. Touche ! Il est tout doux, et il est à toi.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est normal que tu aies tes jouets, tes peluches et ta propre chambre, petit ange.

\- Et c'est génial ! fit joyeusement Philipp en trainant sa couverture derrière lui. Regarde, j'ai pris Mini-loup avec moi, je pourrais te le prêter si tu veux. Maman a lancé un sortilège de réchauffement léger dessus, comme ça, si j'ai froid, je n'ai qu'à le serrer contre moi !

Elisabeth crut alors voir un sourire sur le visage de Harry et Philipp avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie.

\- Allez, faut dodo maintenant, fit Philipp en montant dans le lit à son tour. Tu chantes une chanson, maman ?

\- Bien sûr, mes chéris.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Severus Snape était rentré à Poudlard le dimanche après-midi. Le week-end avait été moins reposant que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il avait dû participer à chaque repas, et s'était étonné lui-même d'avoir apprécié ces moments de convivialité. Les enfants qu'il avait pu côtoyer étaient certes plein de vie, mais étaient relativement calmes durant les repas. Ils posaient des questions intelligentes et précises malgré leur jeune âge. Severus avait apprécié donner des conseils en potion à Abigaelle Potter dans la matinée et observer Harry découvrir un sortilège faisant apparaître des papillons qui disparaissaient au bout de cinq minutes.

Il avait pu préparer plusieurs potions de soins mais aussi des potions nutritives que les Potter administraient dans la nourriture et dans l'eau de Harry en rajoutant du sirop à la menthe. En effet, Abey lui avait demandé quel sirop il préférait et n'y ayant jamais goûté, les adultes l'avaient observé tester chaque sirop en souriant.

Revenant doucement à la réalité, il prit une gorgée de thé tout en observant Minerva qui en faisait de même. Elle l'avait immédiatement retrouvé et demandé des explications sur son absence.

\- Avez-vous revu vos connaissances en légilimancie et occlumancie, Miverva ?

\- Oui, Severus, soupira la professeur de métamorphose. Mais je n'ai pas le don inné que vous avez, mon cher.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dois-je vous entraîner ?

\- Non.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Mon cousin s'en occupe, Severus, ne vous inquiétez pas. Qu'en est-il alors ?

Il lui expliqua alors brièvement le week-end et l'atrocité de la famille Dursley. Elle ne put retenir une larme.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans un autre pays, dans sa famille, en sécurité, répondit Severus.

\- Je comprends.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas toutes les informations, Harry avait droit à sa jeunesse et surtout à une protection sans faille. Le Ministère de la Magie semblait d'ailleurs étouffer l'affaire, pour le moment.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Severus Snape avait passé la soirée du dimanche dans ses appartements. Il ne participait pas souvent aux repas de la Grande Salle durant les week-ends et avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Son oncle et sa grand-mère voulaient le rencontrer le week-end suivant, à Downtown, et il était assez curieux pour accepter cette rencontre pour le moins… spéciale.

Ils n'avaient jamais été présents pour lui durant sa jeunesse, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Que lui voulaient-ils, exactement ?

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rencontres en famille

Bonjour bonsoir tout le monde !

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires.

TeZuKa j : merci !

Maxine : :-) Il y a plutôt intérêt que ça aille mieux pour Harry !

Clefto : J'avoue, Severus va devoir bien se contrôler sinon ça risque de mal tourner !

Harry : merci pour le commentaire :-)

Lassa : entièrement d'accord avec toi pour le terme "moldu". J'aimerais trouver quelque chose de mieux… :-) "mage" pour moi serait plutôt pour une personne plus puissante que la normale. Non ?

Adenoide : En effet !

Quetsche : Heureuse que cela te donne envie de lire la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu !

 **Bonne lecture à tous et poils de Maine Coon Magiques sur vous ;)** ** _(Après tout, on n'est pas allergique aux poils mais à la salive qui y est déposée selon l'alimentation du chat, pour ceux que cela intéresse XD) et j'adore les Maine Coon alors... *ange*)._**

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 7 : Rencontres en famille**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Mercredi 14 juin 1989_

Alekzandra Black-Mordinov était rentrée en Russie depuis quelques jours déjà, et avait eu la visite de Nymphadora. Elle était arrivée la veille au soir et lui avait appris à gérer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux avec plus de fluidité. Elle devrait aussi apprendre à gérer ses émotions, car celles-ci s'exprimaient de plus en plus au travers de son don de métamorphomage. Sergej lui avait déjà appris les bases de l'occlumancie et de la legilimancie mais les émotions de sa fille adoptive étaient devenues un peu trop fortes ces derniers temps.

Alekzandra avait bien entendu observé Harry et était triste pour lui. Elle n'avait pas osé l'approcher, de peur qu'il ne se braque. Il devait d'abord s'adapter à sa famille et cela ne semblait pas être simple pour lui. Il observait tout le monde avec crainte et sursautait au moindre petit bruit.

Personne ne connaissait Harry avant le samedi précédent, et Alekzandra trouvait cela bien étrange. Elle avait entendu ses parents en parler, et savait que la famille Potter le recherchait, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry n'avait pas grandi chez Hardwin et Elizabeth. Enfin, le plus important était qu'ils l'aient enfin retrouvé, ils en étaient tous vraiment heureux. Mais le petit était dans un sale état. Aussi petit que Philipp, et plus maigre encore, le petit garçon ne donnait pas l'impression d'aller sur ses neuf ans.

Sergej observait sa fille, assis dans un fauteuil du salon.

\- Princesse, tu ne touche pas à ton jus de citrouille-cerise ?

\- Si papa, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Pourquoi ce monsieur… Dumbeuhchose-là…

\- Le professeur Dumbledore, ma puce.

\- D'accord. Pourquoi a-t-il confié Harrychou à des gens qui ne prenaient pas soin de lui ? S'il tenait à ce garçon comme ce que Tante Andro disait, il aurait dû poser des sortilèges de surveillance, non ?

Sergej soupira avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

\- Tu es bien curieuse…

\- Papa… fit-elle en soupirant et penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ne fait pas ça, ou tes oreilles vont tomber, répliqua Sergej le sourire aux lèvres. Effectivement, nous nous sommes tous questionnés sur le but des choix du professeur Dumbledore. C'est un homme respectable, a priori, bien que je ne l'apprécie guère. Il avait demandé à une « cracmole » de le surveiller, j'ai pu discuter avec elle.

\- Cracmole ?

\- C'est comme cela que les anglais appellent les personnes sans pouvoirs venant de familles de sorciers. Ces personnes sont généralement exclues et bafouées…

\- Mais… c'est horrible papa ! s'exclama Alekzandra.

\- Oui, petite puce, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, s'ils n'ont pas les mêmes pouvoirs…

\- Les anglais pensent que les cracmols n'ont aucun pouvoir, intervint Lianna qui venait d'arriver avec un plateau de gâteaux. Ce qui est faux, bien entendu, mais cela fait tellement longtemps que les autres sortes de magies ont été bafouées que même les dits « cracmols » n'en n'ont pas connaissance.

\- Pffff… soupira Alekzandra. Faudra leur remettre les idées en place, à ses idiots.

\- Un peu de politesse tout de même, jeune fille, fit doucement Sergej, moqueur.

\- Mais papa… ils sont _débiles_ !

\- Petite puce, fit Sergej. Certains, effectivement.

\- Et la dame qui surveillait Harrychou, elle disait quoi ?

Le sourire de Sergej s'agrandit d'autant plus. Sa princesse ne perdait jamais une occasion de retourner au sujet principal des discussions.

\- Qu'elle avait signalé au professeur Dumbledore l'état physique du petit, qu'il n'avait pas l'air heureux, mais il lui avait répondu que c'était la solution la plus sûre et que cette famille était la seule qui lui restait.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! cria Alekzandra.

\- Effectivement, et il le sait très bien.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lianna qui répondit.

\- Nous pensons qu'il utilise son entourage comme un jeu d'échec, ne portant pas trop d'importance aux… dommages collatéraux. Pour atteindre son but.

\- Mais c'est horrible !

\- Effectivement, ma chérie, répondit Sergej.

Les adultes s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne mentiraient pas à leurs enfants. Sans rentrer dans les détails, ils souhaitaient tout de même leur faire part de certaines choses afin qu'ils restent sur leur garde vis-à-vis d'individus indésirables.

Les enfants savaient également garder pour eux les histoires familiales et, si nécessaire, en discuter entre eux afin d'en débattre et de s'entraider.

Les parents étaient conscients que s'ils ne disaient rien, leurs enfants écouteraient aux portes et guetteraient le moindre faux pas et risqueraient, du même coup, de mal les interpréter.

Il était aussi certain qu'Alekzandra passerait plus de temps avec sa famille biologique. D'autant plus qu'au travers de son rôle de parrain et de père adoptif, Sergej s'était lié d'amitié au fil des ans avec Hardwin, Elisabeth et Eulia. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, à l'époque, mais le retour de Harry promettait un avenir bien plus vivant dans la famille.

\- Quel but, maman ?

\- Il aimerait construire un monde meilleur, sans sorciers qu'il appelle « Mage noir » et que nous, nous appelons « Mage dangereux ».

\- Euh… y'a quand même une grosse différence entre les deux, fit Alekzandra, dubitative.

\- Oui, mais pas pour les Anglais, répondit Sergej en soupirant.

Un long silence se posa alors sur la pièce ensoleillée.

\- Je veux Tomek, fit soudainement Alekzandra. Il me manque et je veux lui montrer les photos que nous avons faites avec Leo et Jania.

\- Il revient vendredi midi, annonça Lianna.

\- Midi ? T'es sérieuse maman ? Han maman c'est génial !

Les adultes rirent doucement.

\- Tu peux lui écrire un hibou si tu veux. Tu pourras lui raconter la soirée d'hier, proposa Lianna. Bon, vous mangez un peu de gâteau ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Pour la famille Mordinov et la famille Potter, la semaine passa rapidement. Harry essayait de se faire oublier, mais c'était peine perdue. Un cousin éloigné de Hardwin, Althus Black (né en 1965), venait chaque jour afin de lui apprendre les bases sur le monde magique.

Elisabeth avait prévu un programme pour chaque jour et Philipp avait voulu participer même si ses connaissances étaient déjà plus élevées que celles de son nouveau grand frère.

Clarence était encore trop jeune et une nourrice jouait tranquillement avec elle dans le jardin.

A huit heures, il fallait donc se lever, se laver et petit-déjeuner en famille avant que Hardwin ne parte au travail.

Althus arrivait vers neuf heures trente et expliquait simplement l'Histoire de la magie et les lieux les plus importants pour les sorciers.

Ensuite venait la pause à 10h30. Harry allait dans le jardin avec Philipp et ils jouaient dans l'herbe. Harry ne riait pas, et semblait très réservé, mais son petit frère – ou cousin éloigné – ne perdait pas espoir. Il voyait, de temps à autre, les yeux de son grand frère s'illuminer et il reconnaissait ainsi les thèmes qui pourraient l'intéresser.

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire du sport, et Philipp lui demanda d'essayer de l'attraper. Bien conscient de sa lenteur, le plus petit se laissa capturer plusieurs fois avant d'inverser les rôles. Ce fut ainsi que, le mercredi matin, Harry et Philipp retournèrent dans la demeure avec un bon point de côté.

\- Eh bien ! Vous êtes tous rouges ! fit Dyna. C'est toi Harry ? Je me présente, je suis Dyna, la femme d'Althus.

\- Où est tonton ? demanda Philipp en prenant délicatement la main de son grand frère, pétrifié par la crainte de cette nouvelle personne.

\- Il est là, dans le canapé. Vous voulez boire quelque chose, les enfants ?

\- De l'eau avec du sirop à la menthe pour Harry, et de l'eau avec du sirop à la fraise pour moi, s'il te plaît tante Dyna, répondit rapidement le plus jeune avant d'entraîner Harry vers le canapé.

\- Ah vous voilà tous les deux !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le reste de la matinée était prévu pour l'apprentissage des bonnes manières : la politesse, le respect d'autrui et le maintien en société.

Après le repas de midi, Althus transmettait toute sorte de connaissances : l'écriture pour Harry, les bases de la langue irlandaise, l'anglais, les mathématiques et la logique. Ils faisaient également une pause pour le moins instructive vers 15h30 afin de jouer à des jeux de société.

A 16h30, ils faisaient un résumé de la journée et Althus notait l'évolution des enfants dans un carnet beige.

Il avait prévu une initiation douce à la magie. Philipp en faisait déjà un peu grâce aux sortilèges informulés, mais Harry ne maîtrisait pas sa magie. Il y avait déjà eu deux manifestations magiques en trois jours, et Harry avait été pétrifié de peur. Il n'avait pas encore compris que c'était un don, et non une tare.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La semaine touchait à sa fin, et Alekzandra ne tenait plus en place. Son grand frère revenait le soir même et elle avait envie de le serrer fort contre elle. Il lui manquait tellement. Ils auraient ensuite, pour la soirée, la visite de la sœur de Lianna ainsi que d'Eulia, Edouard et leurs enfants.

Elle avait envoyé un hibou avec sa mère afin de prendre des nouvelles de Walburga et Orion. La solitude semblait leur peser et Eulia ne souhaitait pas les laisser se morfondre dans leur coin.

Quant à Severus Snape, il était assis à la table des professeurs de Poudlard. De son regard noir et impassible il observa tous les élèves de l'école en train de manger. Avec grâce, dignement ou sans aucun respect, chacun mangeait à volonté.

Il repensa furtivement à la lettre qu'il y avait sur son bureau.

« Cher petit-fils,

J'ai attendu cet instant durant des décennies. Même si je ne sais toujours pas comment commencer cette missive.

Malheureusement, mon mari nous a quittés en début d'année. Cela étant, celui-ci m'a légué les pleins pouvoirs sur l'arbre généalogique et l'héritage de notre noble famille.

Je n'ai jamais souhaité ce que ton grand-père a fait : renier ma fille. Mon ange au regard bleu, aux cheveux noirs profonds, à la générosité sans faille.

Elle a certes fait ses choix, qui n'étaient pas simples, d'ailleurs, et je crains qu'elle n'ait pas été heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle avait souhaité épouser. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, malheureusement. Elle ne répondait pas à mes lettres et j'ai fini par abandonner lâchement tout espoir de la retrouver et de lui venir en aide.

J'avais les mains liées et devait rester à la maison, ton grand-père laissait les elfes surveiller chacun de mes mouvements. C'était un homme dur, mais bon à la fois. Aimant, aussi, mais jamais en public ni devant nos enfants.

Je comprenais les choix de ta mère, et je les respecte. Mon défunt mari savait que s'il venait à partir avant moi, je prendrai, entre autres, notre fille comme héritière et la réintègrerait à notre famille. Ses mots à son propos étaient « Notre destin décidera du sien ».

Par mon fils, Silius, j'ai appris le décès d'Eileen et cela m'a profondément touchée. Et j'ai appris ton existence. Nous avons des choses à partager, mon enfant, et à titre post-mortem, j'ai pris la responsabilité de réintégrer ma fille à notre famille. Elle le souhaitait, nous l'aimions, elle le savait. Malheureusement, les décisions de ton grand-père ne prenaient compte que des conventions et règles des grandes familles de « sang-pur » qu'il fallait respecter coûte que coûte.

Beaucoup de choses seraient à rattraper, mais le temps passe, les souvenirs me semblent délavés. J'aimerais te transmettre certaines affaires, certains objets, et te dire certaines choses.

Alors, dans cette première et dernière demande nous te donnons rendez-vous à Downtown, dans le café Victory, dans la pièce privée numéro 8, le samedi 17 juin 1989, à 10 heures.

De tout cœur, et avec l'espoir de te rencontrer,

Lady Ornelia Prince, ta grand-mère

Lord Silius Prince, ton oncle »

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus Snape retourna dans les cachots après le dessert avant de préparer les vêtements qu'il mettrait le lendemain.

Il avait ensuite corrigé quelques copies et s'était endormi devant le feu de cheminée.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil atteint son visage et le réveilla doucement. Severus prit une douche puis se vêtit d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bleu foncée et d'une cape vert émeraude. Il rangea un peu son salon puis se dirigea à l'extérieur du château avant de s'arrêter devant les grilles. Du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçu Dumbledore se diriger vers lui.

\- Auriez-vous un rendez-vous galant, Severus ? demanda Albus Dumbledore un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, Albus. Bonne journée. Répondit sèchement le concerné.

Et dans un tour de cape, Severus Snape disparut devant les grilles du château laissant un directeur pensif. Une relation amoureuse à gérer n'était pas dans ses plans, pensait Albus, et risquait de corrompre son espion. Il lui faudrait le garder à l'œil. Car les habits conventionnels de son espion ne mentaient pas : c'était soit une rencontre familiale, soit une relation amoureuse que prônait ces vêtements. Et il n'avait aucune famille.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Il était dix heures moins dix. Severus marchait rapidement dans les rues du village sorcier qui commençait à s'éveiller. Certaines terrasses de glaciers étaient déjà remplies d'enfants et les magasins attiraient les passants. Il vit alors le panneau indiquant le Victoy Coffee et y entra.

Bien plus lumineux que les cafés de Pré-au-lard, le café était joliment décoré. Les murs beiges, les meubles en pin et des décorations florales un peu partout.

\- Monsieur, vous désirez ?

Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme blond arriver, trop ancré dans ses pensées et réflexions.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous, il me semble que la table doit être réservée au nom de Prince.

\- Effectivement, suivez-moi.

Il l'amena alors au fond du café et ils s'engagèrent dans un long couloir.

\- Voici, pièce numéro 8. Vous pourrez choisir votre boisson, nous viendrons vous l'apporter.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce.

Les murs étaient rouges, avec un liseré argenté qui courait sur les murs et dessinait des arbres et des feuilles qui bougeaient lentement. Quelques cadres représentaient des fleurs et une prairie. L'air y était plus frais qu'à l'extérieur mais tout aussi agréable.

\- Severus, fit alors un homme âgé sur sa droite. Je me présente, je suis Silius Prince.

\- Et moi Ornelia, fit une femme encore plus âgée qui se levait doucement.

Severus, sans dire un seul mot, leur serra la main et s'assit avec eux à la petite table. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il mettait les pieds, mais il se sentait étrangement bien avec ces deux inconnus.

Silius proposa immédiatement le tutoiement, afin de briser la glace et les conventions. Il annonça fermement qu'il ne souhaitait pas forcer Severus à accepter leur présence mais aimerait tout du moins qu'il écoute ce qu'ils avaient à dire et à expliquer.

\- Je n'aurais pas honoré votre invitation,… Silius, si je ne souhaitais pas vous rencontrer.

\- Cela va de soi, répondit le vieil homme. Nous sommes déjà très heureux de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le fils de ma défunte sœur.

\- Vous avez les mêmes cheveux que votre mère, Severus, fit doucement Ornelia.

\- Maman ! On a dit que l'on se tutoierait.

\- Désolée, fit Ornelia. C'est que… je suis trop émue. Severus. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais professeur de potions à l'école de Poudlard ?

\- En effet, madame.

\- Grand-mère, mamie, Ornelia… mais pas madame, s'il te plaît, fit la concernée en riant doucement.

\- Mes excuses.

\- Tu as un diplôme de maître des Potions n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet.

\- C'est un don précieux, conclut Ornelia, et très présent dans notre famille malheureusement décimée. Un de tes lointains arrières-cousins par une de tes grande-tantes, est actuellement Maître des Potions en Espagne. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, voici.

Elle sortit alors, d'un sac sans fond, un carnet bleu dont les pages semblaient jaunies par le temps.

\- Comme je te l'ai écrit dans la lettre, ma fille est réintégrée à la famille.

\- Papa n'était pas contre, intervint Silius, mais selon les conventions, à l'époque… s'il n'avait pas renié ma petite sœur, il aurait perdu son emploi…

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Il était dans la haute société et en contact permanent avec une des branches de la famille Malefoy. Une des plus noires, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin…

\- Il était préparateur de potions de soin. Ma propre mère l'avait formé, fit Ornelia. Les potions est un domaine qui collait aussi bien à la peau de ma famille qu'à la sienne. Les Prince étaient très connus pour cela, dans les années 1800, mais ils se firent oublier peu à peu…

\- Comment cela se fait-il ? demanda alors Severus.

\- Des querelles familiales, des trafics de potions… la revente aussi. Le frère de mon époux était le directeur d'une grande école d'art des potions en France, mais avait quitté son emploi afin de revenir parmi nous. Seulement, il a pris la décision de fournir Sainte Mangouste et d'autres hôpitaux sorciers en potions de soins. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que leurs prix sont moindres et qu'ils prennent une marge de quatre-vingt pourcents.

\- Ah ? Non, je ne savais pas, répondit Severus.

\- Enfin, reprit Silius, notre famille a des connaissances avancées qui se sont, jusqu'ici, toujours transmises de génération en génération. Malheureusement… ma fille est décédée à l'âge de cinq ans, lors de sa première magie qui fut trop puissante et brisa une fenêtre qui tomba sur son petit corps, expliqua douloureusement le vieil homme. Et mon fils a disparu il y a trois ans de cela, personne ne sait où et a disparu de notre arbre généalogique.

\- Même sans leur décès, je tiens à te le dire mon enfant, j'aurais souhaité que tu reçoives ceci, ainsi que notre héritage.

Elle tendit alors le fameux carnet.

\- Il contient les remèdes et potions familiales, créés par nos ancêtres et que tu pourras améliorer si tu le souhaites. Je vois que tu es un excellent occlumens et legilimens donc je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu sauras garder secret ce qui le doit, et dévoiler au public ce qui serait utile.

\- Transmet ces connaissances à une personne qui t'es chère, à tes enfants aussi, si tu en as. Mais ne laisse pas les inconnus te voler ces précieuses données, demanda Silius.

Severus acquiesça, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Le Gobelin qui s'occupe de nos coffres a versé sur ton compte l'argent que notre famille a mis de côté pour toi, mon enfant, fit Ornelia. Ce fut d'ailleurs ton grand-père, malgré sa dureté, qui avait décidé de mettre cet argent de côté pour les enfants qu'aurait Eileen.

\- Et j'aimerais te donner ceci. J'aurais souhaité transmettre ceci à ma fille, mon fils en ayant déjà un, mais il me semble que c'est à toi qu'elle était destinée : la bague familiale. Tu peux la porter, la mettre de côté… la rendre invisible sur ton doigt également, mais je te conseillerais de la porter. Toujours.

\- Pourquoi donc ? fit Severus, curieux, c'était plus fort que lui, cette rencontre l'intriguait.

\- Elle a des pouvoirs de protection, des runes sont gravées sous les différentes couches d'or et de métaux magiques. La pierre elle-même est incassable et d'une extrême rareté, l'informa Ornelia. Ces présents, cher Severus, ne sont guère discutables. Ils sont à toi. Quant au reste de l'héritage, tu pourras l'accepter ou non, selon ta convenance. Par ailleurs, ta mère a repris, sur tous les documents magiques ainsi que sa tombe, notre nom. J'aurais préféré qu'elle puisse vivre des années encore, pouvoir m'excuser de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais…

\- Elle l'a fait, je pense, fit Severus en apaisant ainsi la vieille dame tourmentée. Elle me parlait de vous, parfois, lorsque mon père n'était pas là. Elle me disait que vous étiez une femme aimante et généreuse, que votre époux par contre était un homme droit et dur, suivant des règles qu'il ne fallait jamais transgresser pour le bien et l'image de la famille.

\- On ne pourrait pas mieux les décrire, en effet, fit doucement Silius. Mon père était le contraire de maman, en vérité. C'est impressionnant de voir qu'ils aient pu survivre aussi longtemps sans se battre ni s'entre-tuer.

\- L'amour… fit Ornelia en souriant. Il avait ses préceptes, et même s'il était difficile à vivre, surtout pour les jeunes générations bien plus ouvertes au monde, il avait un cœur.

\- Pourquoi venir me dire tout cela maintenant ? demanda alors Severus, confus.

\- Mon époux est décédé, je peux ainsi agir à ma guise tout en respectant sa mémoire. Je sais qu'il avait agit ainsi pour ses préceptes mais qu'il regrettait plusieurs décisions. La vie n'est pas rose, et je crains que vous ne l'ayez appris bien trop tôt pour avoir réussi à gérer autant les dons de notre famille : la capacité à fermer son esprit et à revêtir un masque. Votre… ton masque, mon cher petit-fils, cache bien trop de choses. Tes souffrances ont été immenses, je le sens. Et j'en suis navrée. Je me fais vieille, mon enfant. Et il est normal que tu aies la part d'héritage qui te reviens. D'ailleurs, je te prierais de te méfier du directeur actuel de l'école où tu es employé, si je puis me permettre de te conseiller dans tes relations. Mais j'y tiens.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me méfier ?

\- C'est un beau-parleur, qui a toujours su manipuler ses sujets. Et il faut que tu saches une chose, mon enfant : les bonbons qu'il offre à ses invités ne sont pas inoffensifs. Par ailleurs, je dois aussi t'informer qu'il avait eu une relation plus qu'intime avec Gellert Grindelwald, un des mages noirs dont tu connais très certainement le nom.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement. Ils se sont disputés, un jour, et ton grand-père était présent ainsi que le frère d'Albus et leur sœur Ariana. Cette dernière est décédée le jour même, dû à un sortilège passé trop près de son épaule. Albus était dans une rage folle, à ce moment-là. Mon époux m'avait aussi raconté que ce couple étrange que formaient Albus et Gellert lui avait vivement conseillé de remettre Eileen sur la bonne voie, ou de la déshériter. Mais il me semble que ce fut l'avis de la famille Malefoy qui compta le plus à ses yeux et détermina le pauvre destin de ma fille… fit-elle doucement et en tremblant doucement.

\- Maman, chuchota Silius. Je crois que Severus sera d'accord avec moi sur le fait que ce qui appartient au passé ne peut être changé. Te morfondre ainsi, comme tu le fais depuis toujours, ne changera rien. Et, ce qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est que l'on puisse rencontrer aujourd'hui Severus.

\- Tu as raison, je suis navrée mes enfants…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Mad… Ornelia, répondit Severus. Je ferai attention à mes arrières, nous avions déjà remarqué, avec des connaissances, que cet homme, malgré sa renommée, avait fait plusieurs choix assez… étranges et mal venues.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Severus. Et vous êtes un exemple pour notre haute et noble société, ce qui ferait peut-être sourire ton grand-père, fit la vieille dame qui semblait avoir du mal à se décider entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement respectueux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Votre aura est puissante. Vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien, malgré votre visage froid et dépourvu d'expressions. Et surtout : vous avez les trois dons familiaux en vous, alors que vos ancêtres n'en avait qu'un à la fois. Ce n'était pas considéré comme additionnel. La légilimancie, l'occlumancie et l'art des potions sont des dons précieux que, j'espère, tu pourras transmettre à une génération future.

\- Je ne suis pas marié, et…

\- Et tu ne le souhaites pas encore, fit Ornelia en souriant. Je respecte cela, mais je sais que cela changera. Tu es encore jeune… ta date de naissance est… le 9 janvier, n'est-ce-pas ? 1960 ? Tu as donc 29 ans. D'ailleurs, ton héritage concerne également le nom de famille. Souhaites-tu porter le nom de notre famille ?

Severus soupira. Il n'avait pas réussi à réfléchir à cette éventualité bien que conscient qu'elle arriverait. Non, il ne s'y ferait pas. Du moins, pas pour le moment…

\- Tu as tout le temps d'y penser, mon enfant. En tous cas, tu fais partie de notre famille et nous serons là pour toi lorsque tu en auras besoin. Par ailleurs… voici la liste des sortilèges et les clés du Manoir Prince, revenant à ta mère, et de part cet état de fait, à toi.

\- Mais...

\- C'est un manoir situé à Talnotry Lake, un village sorcier mais peu habité. Il est proche de l'Irlande du Nord. La famille a beaucoup de biens immobiliers et celui-ci est l'un de ceux qui te revient.

\- L'un de ceux… y-en-a-t-il plusieurs ? fit-il, étonné.

\- Bien sûr, si tu acceptes ton héritage lors de mon décès.

\- Vous…

\- Je suis gravement malade, en effet. Nous pourrions tester un des remèdes familiaux, certes, mais… ma vie n'a plus de sens. Je me sens seule, sans mon époux. C'est pour cela que je voulais régler ceci et être présente pour toi avant de partir.

\- C'est… inattendu…

\- En effet, fit Silius en souriant.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais m'absenter quelques instants, fit la dame âgée.

\- Veux-tu de l'aide, maman ?

\- Non, mon garçon, reste.

Les deux hommes regardèrent alors la vieille femme se lever avec difficulté et se diriger vers les toilettes.

\- J'essaye de lui remonter le moral, finit par dire Silius. Mais la dépression est trop avancée. Je suis navré d'avoir dû me servir d'Orion Black comme entremetteur mais… je ne viens pas souvent par ici.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit franchement Severus.

\- Tu as des amis ? Des proches, des relations ?

\- Oui… hésita Severus. Aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, il avait envie de parler à cet homme.

\- Sont-ils de Poudlard ?

\- Pas tous. J'étais… une connaissance de Regulus Black,…

\- Le fils d'Orion ?

\- En effet. Par ailleurs, je ne m'entendais absolument pas avec Sirius. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, je me suis laissé aller à discuter avec Lord Black et j'ai découvert sa famille.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de famille durant ton enfance, n'est-ce-pas ?

Même en 89, c'était encore douloureux. Non, il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas eu de famille. Et sa seule meilleure amie lui avait tourné le dos lorsqu'il avait pris les mauvaises décisions…

\- Ta mère était une jeune demoiselle forte et aimante, lorsque nous étions enfants. Elle me manque. Ma femme est décédée l'an dernier et… je me suis renfermé sur moi au fil des mois. Et j'ai l'impression que tu t'es renfermé très jeune, pour ainsi te construire ce visage froid.

\- C'est vrai, fit doucement Snape.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te confier à moi, Severus, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Nous n'avons pas été là pour toi, Eileen avait coupé les ponts mais nous aurions dû… chercher… la retrouver, et te sortir de là. Nous avions vu Tobias, une fois. Ton père. Je… je ne l'appréciais pas. Il avait l'air d'être amoureux de ma sœur, certes, et faisait attention à son bien-être, mais je sentais quelque chose de violent en lui… avais-je tort ?

\- Malheureusement non, Silius, soupira Severus qui aurait aimé dévier de cette conversation qui ne mènerait à rien.

\- Tiens, l'album photo familial, fit alors Silius en sortant un gros livre du sac de sa mère. Il est pour toi, si tu l'acceptes. J'en ai un double. Dessus tu as certains récits, les dates, les prénoms et noms de nos ancêtres. Il remonte assez loin, mais je ne l'ai jamais étudié à vrai dire.

Ornelia Prince revint alors, et ils discutèrent de l'héritage familial. Severus devrait se rendre à Gringotts afin d'accepter l'héritage. Au début, il pensait ne jamais accepter quoi que ce soit de cette famille. Mais les photos vivantes de sa mère souriante, les souvenirs que lui racontaient les deux derniers membres de sa famille et leurs carnets de secrets familiaux concernant les potions et divers remèdes l'intriguaient et lui faisaient même plaisir à voir. Ils avaient touché juste, et il n'aurait pas pensé que la matinée se passerait aussi bien. Il promit alors de leur rendre visite en Ecosse, près de « Bridge of Gaur ». C'était là que se trouvait une des deux demeures ancestrales des Prince, et il n'avait étrangement pas le cœur à refuser une telle opportunité.

Il les quitta aux alentours de treize heures, et transplana dans la maison de l'impasse du Tisseur. La maison quasiment insalubre lui donna soudainement froid dans le dos. Les murs sombres et la faible luminosité contrastaient dangereusement d'avec l'extérieur. Il se servit alors un thé puis prit un livre, avant de vaquer à ses pensées. Dans une heure, il prendrait la route de l'Irlande, afin de rejoindre Hardwin.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	8. Chapitre 8 : Héritage

Bonjour à tous,

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et un grand merci à **Plumedelou** pour la correction de cette fiction !

Je tiens également à remercier Ptitemysty qui me prête l'idée de la montre astronomique :-).

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et surtout une bonne lecture !

 _Lia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 8 : Héritage**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Samedi 17 juin 1989_

Elizabeth Potter avait été occupée toute la matinée. Harry était tranquillement assis avec Philipp dans l'herbe du jardin, à l'ombre du soleil d'été qui chauffait les environs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il observait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

La semaine avait été remplie, et il se sentait épuisé. Mais une chose avait changé : son corps le faisait moins souffrir, et il n'avait plus besoin de serrer les dents lorsque la douleur augmentait. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais faisait de son mieux pour rester attentif. Son lit était bien trop confortable par rapport à ce qu'il pensait mériter, mais sa famille avait été stricte : il était obligé de dormir dans son lit. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il s'y sentait bien, la nuit.

Philipp lui expliquait simplement les choses, et il ne savait pas comment le remercier de sa patience. Au début, oncle Althus lui faisait peur. Il avait un visage froid et sévère, mais Hardwin lui avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Il avait du mal à comprendre, d'ailleurs, ce qu'il voulait dire par « aucun mal ». Il méritait, pourtant, chaque punition d'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia. En quoi était-ce mal ?

Un papillon se posa sur sa main. Il soupira de bonheur. Il adorait ces petits êtres délicats qui venaient se poser sur lui lorsqu'il était calmement assis dans le jardin le soir. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, trop heureux d'avoir cet être sur sa peau.

\- Il est beau, n'est-ce-pas ? remarqua Philipp.

\- Oui.

\- Tu aimes les animaux ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Tu veux en voir d'autres ? Maman a un élevage de chats.

\- Chats ? mmh… oui j'aime bien. Enfin, je crois.

\- T'en a déjà eu ?

\- Non, mais des fois j'allais chez Mrs Figg, quand tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon partaient avec Dudley, puis elle avait plein de chats.

\- Cool ! Ils sont adorables. Mais ils sont dans une autre aile du Manoir, maman ne savait pas si tu allais supporter leur présence car ils sont assez… collants.

\- Oh ! C'est gentil de ta maman.

\- C'est aussi la tienne, hein grand frère. Elle adore ses chats… elle leur parle comme à des enfants !

\- C'est mignon, les chats, fit Harry. Ceux de Mrs Figg ne se laissaient pas approcher par contre…

\- Allez, viens, on va voir maman.

Les deux garçons se levèrent alors, et le papillon s'envola. Harry le regarda voleter tranquillement avant de suivre Philipp qui le tirait par le bras. Il le suivit alors derrière un mur arrondi où continuait le jardin. Là se trouvait la partie extérieure de la volière avec un grillage qui montait jusqu'au premier étage de la tour qui divisait en deux la maison. Il n'était encore jamais venu de ce côté. Il vit alors que le grillage continuait encore sur une vingtaine de mètres et qui devait au moins faire trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur. Des planches de bois formaient des petits chemins jusqu'à une petite fenêtre ouverte au premier étage, juste en-dessous du grillage.

Un chat était allongé sur un coussin, juste en-dessous du préau qui devait être en plexiglas, en train de profiter du soleil.

Le chat était grand, tigré et couleur crème. Harry le fixait depuis deux minutes alors qu'Elizabeth venait vers eux.

\- Han ! Coucou les enfants !

\- Maman ! s'écria Philipp, faisant sursauter Harry. Grand frère connaît déjà les chats, et il aime bien, on peut lui présenter les nôtres ?

\- Bien sûr, petit cœur. Par contre, Bia est avec ses petits.

\- Ils sont nés ?!

\- Il y a une heure, petit ange.

\- Ah c'est pour ca que t'as pas petit déjeuné avec nous ce matin !

\- Oui, je suis désolée. Bia a commencé le travail vers quatre heures du matin et je voulais être présente donc Willow, qui la surveillait, est venue me chercher. Tout s'est bien passé, pour vous deux ?

\- Oui, fit doucement Harry puisque Philipp le fixait et voulait apparemment qu'il réponde.

Il laissait généralement Philipp parler, mais Elizabeth avait demandé discrètement à son fils de laisser son grand frère répondre, afin qu'il ne se renferme pas encore plus sur lui-même. Le petit garçon avait immédiatement accepté, souhaitant avant tout aider son grand frère qu'il aimait déjà très fort.

\- Bien venez, on va entrer dans leur domaine.

Elle poussa alors la porte grillagée et ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse sécurisée. Harry observa alors le matou de plus près, qui s'étirait doucement.

\- Il s'appelle Salazar, lui apprit Elizabeth. Il va bientôt avoir huit ans. Tu veux le caresser, Harry ?

\- Euh… non, merci, il a l'air bien.

\- Tu es adorable, mon petit. Il viendra certainement nous rejoindre à l'intérieur de toute façon.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il est très curieux et très intelligent, tu verras. Allez, venez, je vais vous présenter toute la troupe.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une grande pièce où trônait, en plein milieu, une grande cheminée. Elle était vitrée sur les quatre côtés, et posée sur des piliers. Malgré la chaleur, elle était allumée et éclairait la pièce d'une lumière douce. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres à chats, des passerelles sur les murs, des tunnels, des coussins et, posés contre un des murs, deux canapés en angle. Une table en bois massif était près de la baie vitrée et un chat trônait sur la table, les observant d'un air méchant.

Harry eut alors un mouvement de recul, se cognant contre sa tante – mère adoptive.

\- N'aie pas peur, petit cœur. Cette race de chat peut avoir un air agressif, et méchant, mais il n'en est rien. Ce sont des chats attentifs, généralement intelligents, qui ont besoin d'attention.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas toujours intelligents, chuchota Philipp.

\- Il y a toujours des exceptions, rit doucement Elizabeth. Tiens Harry, reste-là, je vais chercher celui qui squatte la table. Elf'Inn, tu viens ?

Le chat sembla la jauger, tendant le cou vers sa maîtresse, puis frotta sa tête sur la main tendue d'Elizabeth. Alors, elle la prit et la présenta à Harry, qui ne semblait toujours pas rassuré.

\- Tiens, caresse-là.

Voyant que son frère n'esquissait aucun mouvement, ce fut Philipp qui prit les devants et gratta la tête du chat géant qui ronronna de plus belle.

\- Quand elle ronronne, ça veut dire qu'elle est contente, lui expliqua Philipp. Allez, caresse-la sur la tête !

Il prit alors la main tremblante de Harry et la posa sur le front de la bête.

\- C'est tout doux ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux soudainement plus brillants. Oh, elle ronronne encore plus.

Elizabeth rit doucement.

\- Le ronronnement d'un chat ne signifie pas toujours le bonheur, intervint la mère de famille en observant Harry. Il peut aussi signifier la crainte ou la douleur. Mais là, il n'y a aucun doute, elle adore tes gratouilles ! Tiens, regarde, il y a Salazar.

Comme elle l'avait dit, le matou était entré à leur suite et se frottait maintenant aux jambes de Harry qui s'était tendu au contact un peu brutal.

\- Il t'aime bien, on dirait ! s'exclama joyeusement Philipp.

\- Et c'est un grand honneur, Harry, lui expliqua Elizabeth. Il ne se frotte qu'aux jambes de Sergej et Alekzandra, normalement. Tu peux le caresser sans crainte, petit ange.

\- Sûr ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Sûr, confirma Elizabeth.

Il s'abaissa alors, et caressa le haut de la tête du matou couleur crème. Celui-ci ronronna et frotta son museau humide contre la petite main puis commença à la lécher.

\- Euh… c'est… normal ? fit Harry, son expression hésitant entre la crainte et l'incertitude.

\- Oui, apparemment il t'aime vraiment bien, fit Philipp. Moi, je peux le caresser mais pas plus ! Il se laisse caresser mais il ne lèche jamais nos mains. Tiens, on peut lui donner des friandises, maman ?

\- Oui, attendez, je vais en chercher.

Le matou posa alors ses pattes avant sur les genoux de Harry qui s'était accroupi, et lécha sa joue, décrochant un petit rire aux garçons.

\- Il est immense ! Il a au moins trois fois la taille des chats de Mrs Figg !

\- C'est une race spéciale, l'informa Philipp. Elle vient des États-Unis et ses ancêtres étaient des chats sauvages. Ils ont les poils mi-longs, de façon irrégulière sur leur corps.

\- Oh… il est trop beau.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement chez les Potter. Les garçons s'occupèrent des chats de l'élevage, les brossèrent et leurs donnèrent des friandises tout en jouant avec eux. Le repas de midi fut délicieux et Harry arrivait enfin à manger son plat principal en entier.

Ils avaient demandé aux elfes de ne pas lui donner de salade mais surtout faire un repas principal riche pour le petit, bien que facile à manger. Le soir, comme il n'avait généralement plus faim à cause du repas de midi, ils lui donnaient alors une soupe de légumes avec un toast beurré dont il raffolait.

Le plus difficile restait le petit déjeuner où Harry peinait à finir son bol de céréales.

Hardwin était revenu pour le repas de midi et observait les enfants manger. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son neveu et d'avoir pu l'adopter. Ils avaient certes encore beaucoup à faire afin de punir les Dursley, un procès était en train de se mettre en place, et Harry avait de grosses séquelles de cette enfance. Ils préparaient un dossier rempli de preuves, de photos, de souvenirs et de diagnostics médicaux effectués par le service de l'enfance irlandais.

Hardwin savait aussi qu'Orion et Walburga avaient des rendez-vous réguliers avec un avocat afin de donner une chance à leur premier fils de sortir de prison. Rien n'était gagné, mais ils gardaient espoir grâce à la famille qui se reconstituait autour d'eux. Si Sirius sortait de prison et se trouvait en état psychologique stable, il pourrait rendre visite à son filleul et faire partie de sa vie. Dans le cas contraire, ils lui trouveraient une clinique spécialisée afin de le soigner et de le remettre sur pied.

Depuis le décès de Doréa, trois ans auparavant, Hardwin et Eulia s'étaient rapprochés d'eux et d'Andromeda. Elizabeth s'entendait très bien avec Lianna et Eulia, et Hardwin était heureux de la décision qui avait été prise dans la semaine par Orion : relier les cheminées familiales par un réseau privé, et ce, jusqu'en Russie. Cela permettrait à Alekzandra, Tomek, Sergej et Lianna de les rejoindre plus simplement et leur éviterait de prendre des portoloins familiaux ou encore un passage par le Ministère pour les portoloins internationaux à cause de la distance excessive. Ils pouvaient certes transplaner, mais cela n'était pas réellement conseillé sur d'aussi longues distances.

\- A quoi penses-tu, mon amour ? demanda doucement Elizabeth alors qu'elle observait Philipp essuyer la bouche de Clarence qui avait recraché un peu de purée.

\- A la famille. Severus devrait bientôt arriver, aussi. Il a rencontré une partie de sa famille ce matin, et ne semblait pas quoi en penser, j'avoue avoir hâte de savoir comment cette rencontre s'est déroulée. Nos familles ont toutes été liées à un moment donné, et ma curiosité me démange…

\- La famille Prince, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est le nom de sa mère.

\- On n'en entend plus vraiment parler. C'était une grande famille, répondit Elizabeth, mais sur les dernières générations, leurs relations se sont détériorées, elle a perdu de sa valeur aux yeux des gens au fil des ans.

\- Effectivement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que Severus acceptera les divers héritages de cette famille. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'avais pu rencontrer Ornelia, sa grand-mère. C'était une femme aimante. Tout le contraire de son mari, en fait. Mais si elle a souhaité rencontrer Severus, ce n'est certainement pas pour lui faire du mal.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus arriva par cheminée à l'heure prévue et salua Elizabeth et Hardwin.

\- Comment se portent les enfants ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien ! Harry fait quelques progrès, mais cela prendra du temps, fit Elizabeth. Prendras-tu du thé ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Alors assieds-toi, Hardwin, tu m'attends avant de l'interroger sur sa rencontre ? fit-elle en riant doucement.

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après l'arrivée des différents thés et petits gâteaux, Severus leur raconta donc brièvement la rencontre matinale avec les derniers membres directs de la famille. Il leur annonça également qu'il devait se rendre dans une filiale de Gringotts en fin de journée, nommée Galoway Forest Bank.

\- Alors comme ça tu as un manoir maintenant ? se moqua doucement Elizabeth.

\- Apparemment, enfin je n'y suis pas encore allé.

\- Ça aurait été la première chose que j'aurais faite ! fit Hardwin.

\- Je ne suis pas un Potter, moi, je réfléchis avant.

\- Ah, s'il te plaît, fit Hardwin dans un rire. Tu réfléchis un peu trop, par moments. Mais je suis d'accord sur le fait – enfin surtout mon cousin James – que les Potter sont connus pour foncer !

\- On essaye d'apprendre la réflexion à nos enfants, du coup, rajouta Elizabeth.

\- Dois-je t'accompagner avec Sergej, dans cet endroit perdu au fin fond de la forêt ? Il doit arriver dans dix minutes pour nous prêter un jeu pour Harry.

Après cinq minutes de discussion sur ce manoir inconnu, Severus finit par accepter que Hardwin, Sergej et Dyna Black l'accompagnent dans cette découverte. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, mais savait que c'était l'épouse d'Althus, le professeur particulier des enfants Potter en plus d'être un cousin éloigné d'Hardwin.

Lorsque le reste de la famille arriva, chacun discuta quelques minutes puis Severus sortit le parchemin où étaient inscrites toutes les démarches à suivre.

\- Nous allons d'abord nous rendre à Galloway, l'informa alors Hardwin.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Ils étaient arrivés au village sorcier de Galloway via un café qui faisait la liaison entre les deux mondes. Le paysage était à couper le souffle et ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, afin d'apprécier la beauté de la nature qui s'étendait devant eux.

Ils étaient à une sorte de carrefour d'où partaient quatre ruelles de pavés. Sur leur gauche s'étendait un grand lac et une chute d'eau qui brillait au soleil. La verdure entourait l'espace et les fleurs étaient toutes plus diverses et belles les unes que les autres. Les maisons abritant les magasins étaient en pierre beige et grise.

\- La banque est par-là, leur indiqua Sergej qui avait demandé le chemin à un homme âgé.

Ils marchèrent dix petites minutes en passant par la seconde rue sur leur droite. Les pavés étaient bleus et brillaient étrangement. Ils laissèrent Severus entrer seul dans le bâtiment central et blanc immaculé qui trônait en fin de rue.

Severus était alors entré et scella en quelque sorte son avenir ici-même. Il rencontra un Gobelin, Sir Buach Dermitius.

Ils se saluèrent et le Gobelin fut étonné du respect qu'il entendait dans la voix de cet homme. Généralement, les sorciers leur parlaient seulement si cela était nécessaire, sans pour autant utiliser autant de formules de politesses que ce jeune homme. Il l'invita alors à s'asseoir, afin de discuter plus agréablement de cet héritage. Il avait toujours géré les comptes de la famille Prince, sa famille était la gérante de leurs richesses. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de visiteur aussi respectueux des manières et règles de bienséance auprès des Gobelins, et Severus semblait bien connaître celles-ci.

Severus, étrangement détendu, avait accepté l'invitation du Gobelin à se rendre dans son bureau. Il lut alors les documents présentés et signa afin de clore l'acceptation de l'héritage qui lui était donné.

Il apprit alors que, au-delà du Manoir dont il avait hérité avec tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait, il avait également un hectare de terrain forestier laissé à l'abandon par la famille depuis plus de cent ans. De par son héritage, il obtenait une somme de 1.050.000,00 Gallions (7.612.500,00 euros), une baguette en bois de rose d'un cousin éloigné, une montre astronomique – dont il ne connaissait absolument pas l'existence ni son fonctionnement –, une pensine protégée par des runes gaéliques, une coupe en cristal datant du Moyen-Âge, un diadème ayant appartenu à Helena Prince (1787-1802) qui avait épousé un certain Edwin Potter. Il y avait aussi un stock de différents venins, et trois phénix qui… hibernaient en plein été, attendant leur nouveau compagnon de vie depuis des décennies.

Un phénix de Phalathar, un phénix de Nyxia et un phénix d'Oyliossée-Alba.*

Un miroir entouré de platine, un tableau vide dont personne ne connaissait le principe, et quelques chaudrons anciens.

Des outils spécialisés pour les potions, telles qu'une collection de cent cinquante fioles pouvant contenir jusqu'à dix fois leur contenance – chose dont Severus n'avait guère connaissance et le Gobelin confirma ses pensées. La famille Prince les avait créées de toutes pièces, sur l'idée d'un sac-sans-fond, mais n'avait jamais dévoilé cette création ni déposé de brevet. Il était temps qu'il le fasse, se permit de l'informer le gestionnaire, tout en précisant que les indications de fabrication étaient également comprises dans l'héritage qui lui revenait.

Il y avait aussi un chaudron en platine, qui ne pouvait servir mais qui avait été fabriqué par un de ses ancêtres qui voulait se faire connaître mais qui malheureusement perdit la vie en s'en servant, car le platine réagissait violemment à certains ingrédients.

Le Gobelin l'informa qu'il était préférable de déposer la somme nommée dans un coffre chez eux, au lieu de Londres, bien séparé de son coffre qui était utilisé pour sa vie de tous les jours.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Severus, surpris d'un tel conseil.

\- Nous avons eu une information pour le moins dérangeante, minauda le Gobelin.

\- Quelle information ? demanda Severus, méfiant.

\- Votre employeur aurait demandé à voir les mouvements sur votre compte, décrétant s'inquiéter de votre gestion, fit froidement Sir Dermitius.

\- Pardon ? fit Severus d'une voix grave et froide qui aurait donné des frissons à n'importe qui.

\- Mes collègues n'ont bien entendu pas accepté, Lord Prince-Snape, mais je me dois de vous informer, en tant que gestionnaire principal des comptes de la Grande famille Prince, que cet homme a tenté d'utiliser un sortilège afin de manipuler mes collègues. Je me dois de vous avertir. C'est un homme puissant, mon cher, qui connait nos lois et semble savoir comment les contourner. Il connaît aussi une certaine partie de notre magie et nos points faibles. Mais nous sommes liés au Secret et à la Défense de nos biens et de ceux qui sont entre nos mains. Bien que notre banque soit protégée au plus haut point, je doute qu'il serait… intelligent, si je puis me permettre, qu'il puisse saisir l'ampleur de ce dont vous venez d'hériter.

Snape acquiesça.

\- Vous prenez le nom des Prince, pour nous. Et pourrez y accéder avec votre identité actuelle. Sur les registres magiques, par ailleurs, vous n'avez pas été reconnu par votre père.

\- Effectivement, il était… moldu.

\- Nous savons, nous savons. Mais cela facilite ce changement de nom, si vous le souhaitez, puisque Lady Prince vous a intégré à la famille. Et non « réintégré », puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas votre existence et ne vous avait jamais renié.

Le concerné inspira longuement.

\- Votre employeur ne verra aucun changement, je peux vous l'assurer, nous y veillerons.

\- J'accepte le changement de nom officiel en Lord Prince, ainsi que la création d'un second compte afin d'y placer mon héritage. Par ailleurs, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

\- Bien entendu, Lord Prince.

\- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, ouvrir un compte supplémentaire et y placer 100 Gallions par mois, pour le fils adoptif de Lord Hardwin Potter.

\- Ce serait un honneur, Monsieur.

\- Mais ?

\- Il vous faudrait de préférence le garder à votre nom, pour le moment et le lui léguer dans un testament.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Le Gobelin soupira et feuilleta un grimoire. Il avait énormément d'informations et savait que Lord Prince, futur Lord influent, était un ami proche de Lord Hardwin Potter.

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Lord Potter avant de vous donner ma réponse, Lord Prince. Ou… à moins que… vous a-t-il accompagné ?

\- En effet, il m'attend dehors avec d'autres… amis.

Le terme « ami » semblait lui écorcher la bouche, mais il devait bien admettre qu'ils se comportaient comme tels. Il observa alors le Gobelin sortir du bureau et revenir quelques minutes plus tard, avec Hardwin Potter.

\- Êtes-vous certain de ne rien avoir à cacher à Lord Prince, Lord Potter ?

\- Absolument certain, et encore plus si cela concerne mon neveu et fils adoptif.

\- Il serait plutôt un petit cousin éloigné…

\- Le terme « neveu » est plus simple, si je puis me permettre, le coupa Hardwin.

\- Certainement, fit le Gobelin. Alors, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'en prenant possession de la responsabilité parentale du petit Harry Potter, vous avez également obtenu un droit de regard et de gestion sur ses comptes. Nous avons cependant une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Sir ? demanda Snape qui appréciait peu cette entrée en matière.

\- Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, en plus d'avoir choisi son lieu de vie, s'est octroyé le droit de gestion des comptes de cette branche de la famille.

\- En quel honneur ? fit froidement Lord Potter, alors que Severus restait de marbre, redoutant la suite.

\- Sirius Black ayant été emprisonné et l'Angleterre n'ayant en soi pas de réelle gestion des enfants sorciers orphelins et au vu de sa… célébrité dirons-nous, le Ministère a signé une dérogation afin de lui donner ces droits.

\- Mais maintenant, tout est réglé, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda à son tour Severus.

\- Théoriquement oui, mais pas tout à fait.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hardwin en levant un sourcil à la façon Snape.

\- Lord Dumbledore a effectué plusieurs mouvements bancaires depuis les un an et demi de cet enfant. Harry Potter, lors du décès de ses parents, était en possession de dix comptes bancaires. Quatre du côté maternel, comprenant l'héritage des grands-parents, et le reste venant de Lord James Potter, malheureusement décédé. Il hérita également de trois Manoirs, deux terrains vagues, et d'une grande maison en Irlande.

Hardwin et Severus étaient tendus. Le Gobelin leur jeta un œil navré avant de continuer, tout en lisant deux grimoires à la fois.

\- Il y eut les frais communs comme la nourriture, les vêtements…

\- Comment ça ? cracha presque Hardwin.

\- Lord P…

\- Non ! Il était dans une famille qui ne s'occupait pas de lui, ou plutôt s'en servait comme d'un maudit elfe de maison, voire d'une manière encore plus terrible, il n'avait aucun vêtement à sa taille et ne mangeait pas à sa faim !

\- Lord Potter, vous permettez que je continue mes explications ? demanda calmement le Gobelin alors que Hardwin s'était levé et commençait à faire les cents pas devant le bureau.

\- Bien, alors, 70 Gallions étaient versés chaque mois à la famille Dursley pour l'entretien de l'enfant.

\- Mais…

\- Laissez-moi continuer, grogna le Gobelin.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Hardwin, extrêmement pâle.

\- Lord Dumbledore a également prélevé une centaine de Gallions par trimestre pour son organisation « Ordre du Phénix », il est d'ailleurs inscrit, en libellé, le terme « dédommagement » que vous pouvez interpréter comme bon vous semble. Lord Dumbledore a également acheté pour un Gallion symbolique deux des propriétés Potter, n'ayant pas connaissance de la troisième ni de la maison en Irlande. Les terrains vagues sont également restés en possession de Harry Potter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les biens financiers de la famille Evans ont littéralement fondu cet été, apparemment, utilisés pour l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Les biens matériels, eux, sont par ailleurs préservés. Lord Dumbledore s'est également servi à plusieurs reprises dans les coffres de James Potter et a pris possession de plusieurs objets, dont je pourrais vous faire une liste. Maintenant, je vous remercie de m'avoir patiemment écouté et vous conseillerai vivement de porter plainte. Son statut et ses ordres de Merlin ne serviront à rien au vu de ces prélèvements qu'il n'aurait – peu importe la situation – pas dû effectuer. Et même si nous, Gobelins, ne nous mêlons pas aux histoires sorcières, sachez bien, Lord Potter et Lord Prince, que nous vous soutiendrons. Par ailleurs, mes collègues en Irlande pourraient bien vouloir participer à un procès anglais. Et croyez-moi, vous y gagneriez.

Albus Dumbledore n'a, depuis le début du mois, encore rien remarqué, mais ne tardez pas. Il n'était pas dans son droit car tous ces prélèvements n'avaient aucun lien direct avec le bien de l'enfant. Par ailleurs, son dernier prélèvement date de la semaine dernière. Je vais vous fournir une copie active des relevés bancaires, afin que vous ayez une idée de l'étendue des dégâts. Rendez-vous dans notre filiale en Irlande, si possible d'ici lundi, je peux vous avoir un rendez-vous à titre urgent. Cela serait plus prudent, si vous engagez des poursuites, de le faire de là-bas. Mon collègue saura vous conseiller, si vous l'acceptez.

Les deux hommes hochèrent simplement la tête. Snape gardait la tête haute et fixait le tableau magique derrière le Gobelin. Il représentait un coffre fort avec une souris qui courait dans tous les sens. Quant à Lord Potter, il avait repris un visage froid, digne de toutes les grandes familles sorcières, afin de cacher sa colère. Ils avaient encore des choses à faire aujourd'hui, et il ne souhaitait pas abandonner son ami en Angleterre même si l'heure était grave.

Le Gobelin leur donna une boite dorée qu'ils rétrécirent, avec les documents des comptes et les conseils et informations qu'il leur avait transmis. Il les congédia et les deux hommes sortirent de la banque et retrouvèrent les autres tout en gardant un regard dur et froid. Personne ne posa de question, se doutant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de déplaisant dont ils leur feraient part une fois rentrés.

Ils devaient maintenant se rendre au Manoir

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~*** ° ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Alekzandra et Tomek se chamaillaient dans le petit salon privé du Manoir Potter. Les adultes buvaient le thé sur la terrasse et les jeunes vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Alekzandra avait appris, durant la semaine, à varier les couleurs de ses cheveux et tentait de gérer ses nouveaux pouvoirs de métamorphomagie. Tomek, lui, avait pas mal d'interrogations écrites et aurait préféré réviser, mais les parents leur avaient annoncé qu'ils devraient profiter de la journée, surtout que sa sœur n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis plus d'une heure. Il sourit à cet état de fait. Sa petite sœur était une fille vivante, avec toujours plus d'idées et de questions. Il l'aimait. Elle était sa petite sœur chérie.

\- Hé, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir les autres ?

\- Je n'ose pas trop approcher Harry… il a l'air tellement fragile.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Tomek. Il ne nous a même pas dit bonjour tout à l'heure. Mais, allez, viens. En plus j'ai vu qu'Elizabeth avait des chats ! S'il te plaît !

\- Ok, ok, capitula Alekz. Mais ce soir, tu me raconteras ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sevastiana !

Tomek fit non de la tête en riant puis partit en courant dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, sur la terrasse.

\- Alors, les enfants, tout va bien ? demanda Lianna.

\- Oui maman ! répondirent les deux jeunes en cœur. Tomek m'a raconté les cours et en plus, il a une nouvelle petite am…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Tomek avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de sa petite sœur tout en lui lançant un regard faussement noir.

Lianna fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

\- Harry et Philipp sont en train de caresser les chats dans le jardin, leur annonça Elizabeth. Salazar ne veut plus lâcher Harry !

\- Sérieux ? demanda Alekz.

\- Oui, fit Lianna en souriant. Regarde, ils sont en train de courir autour des balançoires.

Abigaelle était en train de lire un livre, adossée à un arbre. Jania et Leonius jouaient à un jeu de société dans l'herbe et quelques chats se couraient après.

\- J'ai laissé sortir les fauves. Ils sont en sécurité, ici, et Harry n'en a pas peur.

\- Il a l'air d'aimer Salazar ! fit Tomek.

\- Contrairement à toi, se moqua doucement Alekzandra.

Tomek la regarda de travers et ils se coururent l'un après l'autre. Jania et Leonius les rejoignirent et Philipp y alla aussi.

Les rires retentirent dans le jardin et certains chats les observaient sans prendre part à la course. Un des elfes de maison qui venait d'apporter aux jeunes des boissons secoua la tête.

Essouflée, Alekzandra arrêta de courir alors que son frère chassait Leonius de la balançoire et qu'Abigaelle chatouillait Jania.

\- Hé, Harry… ça va ? demanda doucement Alekzandra en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Le petit, n'osant la regarder dans les yeux, baissa la tête.

\- N'aie pas peur, petit papillon, fit Alekzandra.

\- Pourquoi, papillon ? fit-il en relevant timidement la tête.

Alekzandra s'assit à ses côtés, sur une bûche posée dans l'herbe haute. Des libellules et sauterelles faisaient tranquillement leur vie devant eux.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que si je t'approche de trop près, tu finiras par t'envoler, fit doucement Alekzandra tout en penchant la tête sur le côté. Harry l'imita avant de rire doucement de son geste.

\- Désolé.

\- Non ! fit Alekzandra. Pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est drôle ! Tu aimes les chats, alors ? fit-elle alors que Salazar venait s'asseoir devant eux acceptant volontiers les caresses de la jeune fille.

\- Oui… enfin, Salazar a l'air de m'aimer aussi, apparemment.

\- Effectivement ! J'ai vu comme il t'a coursé tout à l'heure. Il t'aime vraiment bien, fit-elle. Il est tout mignon, en plus. Ça me fait plaisir d'être là, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens rarement ici, enfin, … j'ai dû venir deux fois je crois, avant que tu n'arrives. Salazar s'était allongé à côté de moi alors que je faisais la sieste sur un canapé. C'est la seule chose dont je me souviens… han nan ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les chocolats chauds aussi, ici, c'est une tuerie !

\- Tuerie ? Mais…

\- C'est une expression, Harrychou. Ça veut dire que c'est trop trop trop méga génialissimement bon et extrêmement méga délicieusement délicieux.

\- Oh… Ok.

\- Regarde, on dirait que Salazar te sourit, fit Alekzandra.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Alekzandra Anastasia Mordinov. Mais ma mère biologique était une Black.

\- Biologique, ca veut dire…

\- Ma vraie maman. Maman de sang. Mais elle est décédée quand elle m'a donné la vie. Lianna est ma maman adoptive, ma maman de cœur. Et Sergej mon papa adoptif, papa de cœur. Ils sont tout simplement géniaux. Et toi, tu te plais ici ?

\- Ou…oui.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête.

Une douce brise vint les bercer, amenant une odeur de gâteau au chocolat qui les fit sourire.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 *** Phénix créés par Helianay**

 **Phénix de Phalathar :**

Les yeux verts clairs, se rapprochant légèrement du bleu ciel, ce Phénix a le ventre d'un violet profond et le reste du corps recouvert de plumes rouges. Les plumes sur le sommet de son crâne ont la particularité de se rebiffer et forment ainsi des "cornes" sur le sommet de la tête.

" _Falathar" : Esprit de feu_

 **Phénix de Nyxia :**

Ce Phénix très rare a les yeux d'un rose vif, le torse recouvert d'un plumage rouge profond et le reste de son corps recouvert de plumes argentées.

 _Nommé ainsi en souvenir de Nyx, amie lutin d'Alba - 3998 avt J.-C._

 **Phénix d'Oyliossée-Alba :**

Ce Phénix est un des plus rares, étant une espèce issue d'un croisement béni par la magie, provoqué par Alba Loánn Melkior durant la Guerre des Elfes celtiques.

Les yeux d'un or pur peuvent percer toute protection d'un seul regard, et ses ailes dorées sur son corps d'un rouge sang sont excessivement puissantes. Cette Créature est un des Phénix les plus possessifs vis-à-vis de son Maître, et protège, comme les autres, ceux qui sont proches des Siens.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	9. Chapitre 9 : Manor Prince Silverstone

Bonjour et bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici donc le chapitre de la semaine ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Ici, les températures ne descendent presque plus, cela devient intenable. Nos chats sont épuisés et nous, pauvres humains, aussi.

 **Adenoide** : Tu n'as pas tort… Dumbledore n'est peut-être pas "mauvais" mais il y a plusieurs nuances et je ne dirai pas qu'il est quelqu'un de bon. Il n'est pas non plus comme Voldemort car il ne torture pas, bien que ses actions ne sont pas aussi bonnes qu'il aime le faire penser.

 **Clefto** : Pourquoi seulement un seul familier par sorcier, hein ? *rires* Peut-être qu'il aura un chat, peut-être qu'il aura un hibou, peut-être qu'il aura un phénix, peut-être un phénix et un chat (tiens cela me donne des idées ! Hihi…).

 **Harry** : Dumbledore se sert dans les coffres des Potter / Evans, mais pas dans ceux de ses employés. Il souhaitait "juste" savoir si ceux-ci étaient dans le besoin - ou plutôt s'ils avaient assez d'argent et qu'il pourrait éventuellement "demander" un don… - :-).

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

 _Poussière d'étoiles et poils de Maine Coon sur vous !_

 _Lia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **Manor Prince Silverstone**

 **Talnotry Lake**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Plusieurs collines décoraient le paysage. Le ciel était bleu clair et le soleil brûlait l'herbe déjà roussie. Les sapins étaient d'un vert vif et les sentiers étaient faits de pierres et de pavés.

Sur leur droite s'élevait un monument de pierres grises dont personne ne connaissait l'existence ni l'utilité. Devant eux continuait un chemin de pierres, menant à un carrefour. Ils avaient le choix entre continuer tout droit ou aller sur la gauche ce qui les mènerait sur un petit pont en bois où quelques cadenas y étaient attachés.

Talnotry se trouvait à environ trois heures de marche de Galoway Forest Park, un parc connu de la région et assez proche de la filiale de Gringotts. Les quatre personnes n'y étaient par ailleurs pas allées à pied et étaient simplement apparues proches du petit lac, inconnu des moldus.

Ils suivirent le ruisseau en cascade, observant en même temps le paysage riche en fleurs et plantes. L'eau dégringolait violemment les pierres qui tentaient en vain de lui barrer le passage.

L'herbe verte et les fougères caressaient les chevilles des intrus dans ce paysage laissé à la nature. Des arbres poussaient au milieu du ruisseau dont le bruit apaisait les cœurs, les feuilles des arbres fruitiers sauvages voletaient tranquillement grâce à une légère brise et un parfum de fruit agitaient les papilles des visiteurs.

Presque religieusement, Severus sortit le parchemin vieilli qui n'était lisible que par lui, de par le Sang Familial. Il lut les quelques lignes, bien qu'ayant du mal à en décrypter le sens, et sentit plus qu'il ne vit, une barrière magique le frôler.

\- C'est par ici, murmura-t-il.

Il tendit la main devant lui, afin de sentir cette barrière. Elle était à la fois douce et glaciale.

\- Il faut la traverser ? murmura Sergej. Toi en premier, et nous nous tenons la main, sinon je crains que nous ne soyons éjectés au premier contact.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et firent ainsi. Incertain de ce qu'il allait découvrir, Severus Snape, nouvellement Prince, traversa la barrière suivi de ses amis… sa famille de cœur, à présent.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

L'air était moins lourd, plus doux, et un feuillage épais les entourait. Des combavas géants, des chênes de Shumard et des grands camérisiers les entouraient sur la droite et sur la gauche.

Derrière eux se trouvait un haut portail bleu foncé, et des grilles d'au moins trois mètres de haut qui se terminaient en pointes meurtrières. Le bout de chaque tige de métal était noir. Des haies, non entretenues, se partageaient l'espace tant bien que mal, passant au travers des délimitations du terrain. Ils avaient donc atterri à l'avant du domaine, sans avoir à passer le portail. Un chemin, qui n'était quasiment plus visible à cause de la végétation, semblait vouloir les amener plus loin et ce fut Snape, en maître des lieux, qui devança le petit groupe. Baguette en main, ils bougeaient les ronces et les arbustes qui leur barraient le passage. Personne ne dit mot et ils continuèrent leur route tranquillement.

Ils arrivèrent sur une pelouse bien fournie au bout d'une trentaine de secondes de marche et virent la façade du Manoir.

Elle était de pierres de formes disparates, toutes plus ou moins grises et argentées. Le sol devant le Manoir était d'un blanc cassé qui ne semblait pas avoir subi la vieillesse. Le lierre courait par-ci par-là sur certains pans de mur et la végétation se faisait plus docile. Les grandes portes d'un marron foncé étaient entrouvertes. Severus continuait de marcher vers la bâtisse, suivi des trois autres adultes.

La porte grinça sinistrement, faisant sursauter Dyna sous le regard moqueur de Hardwin et Severus. Un tableau vide se trouvait sur leur droite et un porte-manteau sur leur gauche. Il y avait deux manteaux poussiéreux accrochés aux attaches dorées.

L'entrée était large de quatre mètres et longue de cinq mètres environ. Une commode en bois clair se trouvait sous le tableau et un cadre était posé là, représentant un petit lion.

\- Il ressemble drôlement à Salazar, fit remarquer Sergej.

Severus poussa alors, avec une lenteur extrême, la lourde porte. Un couloir partait à gauche et à droite, puis tout droit.

Il prit alors le chemin de droite en soupirant. Il n'avait pas la tête à découvrir une maison et encore moins l'esprit aventurier d'Hardwin qui semblait apprécier le moment. Bien sûr… Les Gryffondors et l'aventure, une grande histoire d'amour !

Il accéda alors à une pièce vide où s'accumulait de la poussière, puis ce qui ressemblait à une petite chambre avec une salle d'eau. Il fit rapidement le tour et ressortit dans le couloir. Ses amis avaient pénétré dans une grande cuisine, le plan de travail était ancien et très abîmé. Le carrelage rouge délavé détonnait avec les murs verts et noirs.

Severus s'avança alors vers une porte sur leur gauche qui les dirigea vers une petite salle-à-manger familiale. Des fenêtres donnaient directement sur la cuisine.

Ils retournèrent alors dans le couloir et visitèrent le côté gauche. Là, à l'avant de la maison, se trouvait un petit salon agrémenté d'une cheminée. Le sofa qui y trônait était miteux et la pièce sentait le renfermé à plein nez. Ils allèrent alors dans la tour de gauche et y découvrirent une petite bibliothèque avec des livres anciens à l'eau de rose.

De la bibliothèque commençait un petit couloir dont ils prirent le chemin. Celui-ci les mena à deux chambres, auxquelles étaient apparentées des salles de bains privatives.

En revenant dans le couloir, ils découvrirent une pièce rectangulaire, entourée par le couloir qui semblait être le couloir principal.

C'était une grande salle-à-manger dans laquelle se trouvait une longue table en marbre qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. La moitié des chaises manquait et un grand lustre en cristal surplombait la table, éclairant les moulures au plafond. Des vitrines et des commodes étaient disposées çà et là, mais le mobilier était dans un sale état.

Cependant, la lumière qui les éclairait semblait naturelle.

\- Ce sont des fenêtres magiques, fit Sergej qui les examinait depuis quelques minutes. Elles reflètent ce qui se passe dans un parc… peut-être à l'arrière du terrain.

Ils retournèrent alors dans le petit couloir qui rejoignit le premier et tombèrent sur un grand salon qui menait sur le jardin. Severus, n'ayant pas réellement envie de voir chaque recoin, se dirigea vers le premier couloir et ils y découvrirent deux bureaux, entourés d'étagères. Une petite porte noire semblait mener à la pièce suivante.

Ce fut alors, très certainement, la première découverte intéressante de la demeure.

Là, au milieu de la pièce, se tenait une grande table de bois sur laquelle étaient disposés une dizaine de chaudrons. Des fioles étaient placées un peu partout sur les étagères à gauche et à droite. Deux grands éviers de marbre blanc étaient placés devant les deux grandes fenêtres donnant sur des arbres. La lumière du soleil se reflétait dans les bouteilles déposées au sol. Dyna, elle, observait une étagère et y prit un vieux livre. Severus sourit en voyant alors l'étagère bouger tranquillement, leur laissant apercevoir une réserve ainsi qu'un escalier en colimaçon.

\- Punaise, Severus, grogna Hardwin. Là, tu as un beau trésor ! Il y a beaucoup d'ingrédients rares… Quelle belle collection.

\- Sont-ils encore utilisables ? demanda Severus en s'approchant de plus près.

\- Oui, ils sont protégés magiquement.

Severus observa tous les petits et grands récipients en verre, dans lesquels se trouvaient beaucoup de feuilles, racines, pépins aux tissus mous, et insectes.

Chaque récipient était étiqueté minutieusement avec la date à laquelle la récolte avait été faite.

La date la plus proche fut le trente-et-un décembre 1902.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Severus ne sortit du laboratoire que lorsque Dyna lui demanda s'ils pouvaient continuer leur visite. Il acquiesça, sortant ainsi de ses pensées. L'escalier en colimaçon de la réserve donnait simplement sur une pièce fermée, à l'étage du dessus.

Ils prirent le couloir de gauche et arrivèrent dans la cage d'escalier. Entourés de fenêtres, les escaliers étaient dans un bois marron foncé. L'odeur de la poussière les fit éternuer quelques fois, puis ils montèrent les marches rapidement.

Le premier étage comprenait cinq chambres, chacune accompagnée d'une salle de bain. Il y avait la fameuse pièce reliée au laboratoire aussi, ainsi qu'une salle de jeux comprenant un piano et un bureau dans une des tours. Il y avait une salle de musique, à côté de laquelle se trouvait une petite bibliothèque et un petit salon avec une cheminée également.

Le deuxième étage n'était guère différent mis à part le nombre de chambres qui fut de sept.

Ensuite vint le grenier, que Severus pensa tout aussi inintéressant. La moitié des pièces étaient vides, certains murs tombaient en ruine. Il y avait une pièce, à l'arrière, remplie d'objets divers dont il n'analysa pas la fonction, ainsi qu'une très grande salle de bains et le petit salon accompagné de la cheminée qui montait dans les étages, à l'avant de la maison.

Ils redescendirent alors, et se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Il y avait une grande terrasse entièrement propre. Sur leur droite, il y avait des serres suivies d'un grand potager, tout en longueur.

Devant eux s'étalait un grand jardin avec plusieurs plantes, à perte de vue. Le domaine était entouré d'une forêt dense, et le soleil continuait de chauffer l'atmosphère.

Sur leur gauche se trouvait une tour sur deux étages, ils y allèrent et y découvrirent un nid de chouettes ainsi que deux hiboux. Des bébés venaient de naître. Ils en ressortirent et aperçurent un autre bâtiment et s'en approchèrent.

Une chatte était allongée devant la porte, en train de miauler à la mort, alors que ses dix petits chatons tentaient de boire le lait du corps extrêmement maigre de leur mère.

\- Oh mon Dieu, fit doucement Dyna.

Il y eut alors un plop.

\- Enora est heureuse de vous rencontrer, Lord Prince ! s'écria l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître.

Quatre plop suivirent.

\- Enora se présente, Enora est responsable du jardin et des animaux, le prénom d'Enora vient de Bretagne et signifie « honneur ».

\- Delyth vous accueille avec plaisir dans votre domaine, Lord Prince ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici ! Delyth est responsable des repas avec Breval ! Le prénom de Delyth vient du Gallois et signifie « jolie » !

\- Sinéad est heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin, Lord Prince ! enchaîna la troisième elfe. Sinéad est censée s'occuper du Manoir avec Oèn, mais de mauvais sorts nous empêchent d'y accéder depuis le décès de votre ancêtre. Le prénom de Sinéad vient de l'Irlandais et signifie « Gracieuse ».

\- Breval vous souhaite la bienvenue, fit un quatrième elfe. Breval supervise tous les elfes et leur vient en aide. Breval vient du Breton et signifie « prince » !

\- Oèn est heureux de vous accueillir enfin ! Oèn devrait s'occuper du Manoir et des bâtiments, mais Oèn ne peut pas entrer. Oèn a pris la petite chatte Dewlyna sous son aile ! Elle était malade, et elle attendait des petits. Oèn n'aurait peut-être pas dû, fit l'elfe en baissant la tête. Mais Oèn ne supporte pas de voir la douleur dans les yeux d'un être vivant. Mais Dewlyna est très malade, Oèn n'arrive pas à la guérir. Ah, et Oèn vient de l'Irlandais et signifie « vigoureux, choix unique ». Oèn a mal fait, d'avoir accueilli Dewlyna dans le Domaine des Prince ?

Les quatre adultes avaient suivi avec attention les présentations. Trois elfes femelles et trois elfes mâle. Severus ne s'y attendait absolument pas, bien qu'il sache que tout ce qui était dans ce domaine lui appartenait.

\- Non, tu n'as pas mal fait, finit par répondre Severus. Qu'a cette jeune chatte ?

\- Oèn ne sait pas, Maître Lord Prince. Oèn sait juste qu'elle a des vers dans ses selles, des puces et des tiques dans son pelage. Oèn a beau les retirer, Oèn en voit à nouveau le lendemain. Oèn sait que Dewlyn a mal au ventre. Mais ses chatons ont besoin d'elle. Oèn est perdu, Maître, Oèn est très désolé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Dyna en s'accroupissant. Je me présente, je suis Dyna.

\- Bonjour, Madame Dyna, fit timidement l'elfe en jetant un œil à son Maître comme pour demander l'autorisation de parler.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des elfes, marmonna Severus.

\- Je peux te comprendre, fit doucement Hardwin. Il faut que tu poses certaines règles dès maintenant, afin qu'ils sachent à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Je vais désactiver les sortilèges qui empêchent les elfes d'aller dans le Manoir, fit Sergej. Tu es d'accord, Severus ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Par contre, ce serait bien que tu dises à tes elfes de ne pas se tuer à la tâche. Je doute que tu aies besoin qu'ils nettoient tout en une nuit, lui dit Hardwin. Les elfes ont toujours peur de décevoir, c'est pourquoi il faut que tu poses les règles maintenant.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmura Severus, littéralement perdu.

\- Veux-tu qu'ils agissent envers toi comme nos propres elfes ?

Severus sembla réfléchir.

\- Oui, ce serait bien, concéda-t-il.

\- Veux-tu que j'intervienne et leur explique les règles ?

Severus se frotta le visage, comme pour essayer de se réveiller.

\- Je… avec plaisir, murmura-t-il.

\- Il faut que tu annonces à tes elfes qu'ils doivent m'écouter, par contre.

Severus s'exécuta et Hardwin commença.

\- Delyth, Enora, Sinéad, Breval et Oèn, vous ouvrez grand vos oreilles ? fit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Oui monsieur Lord Hardwin Potter, ami de notre Maître ! firent en chœur les elfes.

Hardwin sourit doucement.

\- Severus n'est pas habitué à avoir des elfes de maison. Il n'a pas grandi dans la famille Prince, mais connaît les tenants et aboutissants d'une telle gestion familiale et a les valeurs que l'on acquiert dans les grandes familles.

Avec l'accord de votre Maître, je vais vous donner les bases et les règles auxquelles vous devrez vous tenir et respecter quoiqu'il arrive. Je demanderai à un de mes elfes de venir vous aider également.

Les elfes, attentifs, acquiescèrent.

\- Vous ne serez pas considérés comme des esclaves par Severus, est-ce-clair, fit-il, durement.

Les yeux exorbités, les elfes tentèrent un regard vers leur maître qui approuva les dires de son ami.

\- Vous serez considérés comme des êtres vivants à part entière, continua Hardwin. Vous devrez obéir, cela va de soi, aux ordres. Mais vous aurez aussi le droit de donner votre propre opinion en privé à votre Maître. Pas devant un tiers, mais devant Severus et moi, cela sera possible. Est-ce clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent une fois de plus, bien que leurs yeux exprimaient une surprise sans pareille.

\- Vous aurez pour obligation de vous confectionner des vêtements corrects et dignes de vous. Ces… taies ou tissus que vous portez sont tâchés et pas digne de petits êtres comme vous qui êtes puissants et loyaux envers votre Domaine.

De crainte et de honte, ils acquiescèrent.

\- Nous vous interdisons de vous punir pour les habits que vous portez actuellement, tenta Severus avec l'approbation de Hardwin. Ce n'est pas votre faute, vos précédents maîtres ne vous ont peut-être pas autorisé à porter autre chose. Je vous donnerai un budget par mois, afin que vous puissiez vous acheter des choses convenables. Est-ce votre bâtisse ? demanda le professeur de potion en pointant le petit bâtiment miniature en ruine.

Ils acquiescèrent à nouveau.

\- Nous le rénoverons et l'embellirons, leur annonça Severus.

\- Vous devrez éviter d'appeler Severus « Maître » sans arrêt. Pas de châtiments corporels pour vous punir, mais des excuses claires et concises envers votre Maître, en cas de bêtise. Lui seul décidera si une punition est nécessaire ou non. Pas de divulgation sur les affaires familiales à l'extérieur. Ce qui entre dans vos oreilles, reste dedans. Vous pourrez en parler entre vous, dans votre bâtisse, mais il sera hors de question d'en parler à un tiers ainsi qu'à l'extérieur du domaine. Pour ce qui est du nettoyage du Manoir : Sergej est en train de désactiver les mauvais sortilèges. Mais nous vous prions de ne pas vous fatiguer. Vous nettoierez ce domaine convenablement, mais vous ferez des pauses de dix minutes toutes les heures et ne travaillerez pas plus de huit heures par jour. Vous avez besoin de sommeil, tout comme nous. Vous vous occuperez des animaux du Domaine. Vous ne toucherez pas aux ingrédients ni aux potions dans le laboratoire. Un sortilège de nettoyage sur la pièce et c'est tout. Vous ne fouillerez pas dans les affaires personnelles, vous les nettoierez simplement. Si vous souhaitez avoir un objet, un bijou ou quoi que ce soit, vous demanderez au préalable l'accord de votre maître.

… et ainsi de suite. La conversation, quasiment à sens unique, dura plus de dix minutes. Severus était impressionné, malgré lui, par la puissance qui émanait de son ami.

Oui, ce Lord, bien que le cousin de son pire ennemi, était vraiment un ami. Il n'en doutait plus.

Il donna une bourse à Enora afin qu'elle s'occupe des achats de la semaine : des produits de nettoyage et de quoi confectionner de nouveaux vêtements. Severus s'accroupit alors devant la chatte qui était mal en point, sous le regard attentionné d'Oèn.

\- Sa respiration est saccadée, constata Severus.

\- Je vais chercher notre vétérinaire, fit Hardwin. Je peux transplaner devant le portail, j'imagine. Tu sauras reconnaitre ma magie, afin de me laisser entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, marmonna Severus.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

La journée fut longue. Elwyn Johnes, la vétérinaire des Potter, était arrivée deux heures auparavant. Les elfes s'étaient affairés à nettoyer, ensemble, le Grand Salon donnant sur la terrasse du domaine, afin d'y accueillir la chatte et ses dix chatons.

Le canapé était tellement crasseux que Severus leur avait demandé de virer tous les meubles. Il confia à Enora sa première mission : trouver un grand canapé, neuf, selon ses goûts à elle. Enora avait grimacé, peut certaine que ses goûts ne plaisent à son Maître, mais il lui avait donné sa confiance et l'incita à partir sur le champ. Elle devrait également acheter un grand coussin moelleux pour les chats, de la litière, de la nourriture et une peluche.

Mrs. Johnes avait apporté avec elle quelques objets, sous le conseil de Hardwin qui lui avait expliqué rapidement la situation. Une fois la pièce nettoyée et désinfectée, elle y installa une grande couverture et y posa le corps désormais propre de la mère. La chatte avait plusieurs blessures, mais la vétérinaire avait réussi à nettoyer et désinfecter chaque plaie. Elle l'avait peignée, afin de démêler les poils, et avait ausculté les chatons. C'était un miracle que tous soient encore en vie, vu le peu de nourriture que pouvait leur donner leur mère. Elle semblait épuisée, prête à rendre son dernier souffle. Elwyn sourit alors, en sentant la tête de la mère se frotter contre sa main.

Dyna l'aida à nourrir les chatons au biberon alors que Severus avait rejoint le laboratoire afin de lister tous ses nouveaux biens.

Les chaudrons semblaient être en bon état mais il vérifia tout de même à l'aide d'un sort. Il dépoussiéra la pièce avec quelques sortilèges de nettoyage et désinfecta tout de la même façon. Il y avait beaucoup d'étagères, certaines fermées et d'autres ouvertes. Il n'y avait pas que des fioles et des bocaux mais aussi des objets que Severus ne connaissaient pas pour la plupart.

D'un pas assuré, se sentant presque chez lui, il s'approcha d'une vitrine et l'ouvrit doucement. Il y découvrit un mortier en porcelaine, avec des traits fins et dorés qui formaient des dessins complexes. Ce n'était pas des runes, du moins pas des runes anglicanes. Hardwin l'avait rejoint silencieusement et le fit sursauter.

\- Eh bien, tu n'es pas sur tes gardes aujourd'hui ! se moqua Hardwin.

\- La ferme, Potter, marmonna Severus faisait rire Hardwin de plus belle.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Ça ressemble à des runes, mais…

\- Ce sont des runes, confirma Hardwin. Des runes celtes, peu communes et mélangées à deux runes anglicanes, regarde.

Hardwin prit l'objet en main et lui montra une rune de protection sur l'envers du mortier, puis une de puissance sur le pillon. D'autres traits celtes se mélangeaient à elles.

\- Et…

\- Attends, je lis, le coupa Hardwin.

Severus se dit alors qu'il aurait peut-être dû étudier les différentes sortes de runes.

\- C'est compliqué, mais, en gros, c'est un mortier qui sert à piler les ingrédients aux coquilles dures, voire même des métaux fins si besoin. Le pilon est fait de telle sorte qu'il réduit chaque particule en poussière ou en fluide selon ce dont tu as besoin.

Etonné, Severus reprit son bien et l'observa de plus près.

\- Je te prêterai un livre sur les runes, si tu veux. Je dois certainement en avoir en double, aussi. Peut-être y-en-a-t'il aussi ici, qui sait. Ce ne sera peut-être pas le seul objet que tu trouveras avec des runes. La famille Prince a toujours été connue pour ses connaissances en potions, certes, mais la famille – car je te rappelle que nous avons des ancêtres communs – a tenu des grimoires dans lesquels il est aussi spécifié que les Prince s'y connaissaient très bien en runes.

\- Il faudra que je comble mes lacunes, alors, fit doucement Snape.

Hardwin acquiesça tout en observant la salle.

\- Et… tu as raison, regarde, fit Severus.

Dans ses mains, le Maître des Potions tenait un couteau dont la pointe était arrondie mais la lame entièrement recouverte de runes anciennes.

\- Celles-ci, au moins, tu connais, fit Hardwin en souriant. Décidément, il y a des trésors ici !

\- Un Potter fan de runes, j'hallucine, marmonna Severus qui tentait de cacher son sourire.

\- Fan de runes et de potions, je te prie ! Contrairement à James, j'ai toujours adoré ces matières.

\- Le couteau, le coupa Severus en inspectant minutieusement la lame, semble pouvoir renforcer certaines propriétés selon les ingrédients.

\- Ah bon ? Attends, j'avais seulement vu l'autre côté.

\- Hm. Oui, effectivement, il y a aussi des runes permettant de couper les ingrédients rares sans les abîmer et tout en gardant toutes leurs propriétés. C'est étrange… normalement, en coupant un ingrédient, il y a toujours une perte quelconque, une carence, peu importe la façon de couper. Mais là…

\- Effectivement… le couteau pourra te permettre de couper les ingrédients les plus pures… et ce n'est pas le seul, regarde, tu en as de tailles différentes, et certains en double. Et, Severus, tu as vu ?

\- Vu quoi ?

\- Ce chaudron ! Gris clair. Punaise, tu es un chanceux. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un.

Severus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Regarde-le de plus près, l'invita Hardwin.

\- Oh.

Sur la table de travail se trouvait un chaudron de taille moyenne avec un fond épais qui devait bien faire dix centimètres. Ce genre de chaudron était très rare. Plus le fond était épais, plus celui-ci était difficile à entretenir et surtout très cher.

L'épaisseur du chaudron permettait une cuisson à feu doux pendant des mois entiers afin de confectionner les potions les plus complexes en toute sécurité et sans pertes. Bien que les chaudrons se soient modernisés ces dernières années, Severus ne douta pas un seul instant que celui-ci lui servirait, ne serait-ce que pour des potions rares et difficiles qui avaient besoin de deux à six semaines de cuisson.

Le soleil vint alors toucher un objet argenté qui attira l'œil du Serpentard. Une louche en argent trônait au milieu d'une étagère, seule. Des runes étaient gravées dans le matériau et Severus frissonna en lisant les runes.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda alors Hardwin.

\- Un instrument à utiliser pour les potions de tortures, fit froidement Snape avant de lancer quelques sortilèges de protection dessus.

Il était hors de question qu'il y touche. Il y avait quelques ustensiles qui étaient prévus aux potions dites de torture, et il n'avait pas voulu s'y attarder, cependant, il trouva un tiroir vide et en hauteur puis y cacha ces outils avant de leur trouver un endroit plus sûr. Il y avait une fourchette en or, qui faisait bien quatre fois la taille d'une fourchette normale, qui servait à prendre le cœur d'un animal. Un couteau, lui aussi combiné avec des runes, qui servait à couper des membres d'animaux afin de confectionner des potions à base de sang. La louche, elle, faisait remonter des souvenirs désagréables. Elle servait à confectionner des potions qui avaient pour but de détruire les loups-garous, ou simplement de les torturer jusqu'à en mourir.

Après avoir rangé les outils qui traînaient sur les différents meubles, les deux potionnistes en herbe retournèrent au salon.

Au même moment, Enora revint dans un « plop » et déposa plusieurs objets miniaturisés, tout en ayant crainte de la réaction de son nouveau maître.

Severus observait la scène, ne sachant comment réagir. Pas qu'il fut sans cœur, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit à la décoration du Manoir… de son Manoir. Il ne savait même pas s'il viendrait vivre ici, un jour, et ce qu'il en ferait, surtout.

Par pur réflexe, il frotta son bras à l'endroit où la marque était cachée par un glamour.

\- Ça fait mal ? demanda doucement Sergej.

\- Non. Réflexe, murmura Severus.

\- On peut te la retirer avec un sortilège, tu sais. Les Russes en connaissent plein pour délivrer des membres de clans qui ont été inclus contre leur volonté.

\- Mais ce n'était pas contre…

\- Je sais, mais tu as changé d'avis, et cela suffit. On en reparlera, fit Sergej, clôturant ainsi la conversation.

Mais Severus savait que ça reviendrait sur le tapis. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lord Orion Black parle de ceci à Sergej ? Cet homme avait certes fait disparaître la marque du bras de Regulus, mais est-ce-que lui, Severus Snape, actuel Lord Prince, méritait réellement qu'on le libère de cet enfer ?

Il revint alors au moment présent, lorsque son elfe se posta devant lui, légèrement tremblante.

\- Le Maître est sûr qu'il ne sera pas fâché ?

Hardwin avait tenté de rassurer l'elfe, en vain.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? demanda Severus d'une voix calme d'où aucun sentiment ne transparaissait.

\- Enora a pris plus de choses que prévues, car il restait de l'argent, mais Enora vous promet que ce sera nécessaire. Enora…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas l'interrompit Snape en prenant son courage à deux mains et s'accroupissant devant le petit être.

Jamais encore il n'avait fait preuve de compassion. Enfin, pas depuis Lily. Envers Harry, peut-être… Mais… c'était encore quelque chose avec lequel il avait du mal.

\- Tu l'as choisi selon tes goûts. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas rose bonbon, fit Severus en grimaçant, faisant rire l'assistance. Allez, montre-nous tes achats.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Un canapé d'angle, profond et en velours noir avait alors été déposé près de la fenêtre contre le mur de la tour arrière droite. Des coussins de toutes les couleurs vinrent rejoindre le canapé et une table simple ainsi que six chaises apparurent également dans le salon.

L'elfe avait aussi disposé quelques étagères marron au mur, y déposant quelques plantes apaisantes pour les chats. Elle informa son Maître – bien qu'il en connaisse déjà les propriétés – que ces plantes n'étaient pas toxiques pour ces petits êtres.

Severus ne se voyait pas devenir la nourrice de ces chats, mais son elfe Oèn semblait y tenir et Hardwin l'informa que s'il s'en était débarrassé, Elizabeth l'aurait tué sur place. Elle adorait les chats et serait bien venue si elle ne devait pas surveiller les enfants au Manoir de la famille Potter.

\- Oèn, nous avons une elfe qui s'occupe de notre élevage de chats. Si tu veux, tu pourras venir à la maison afin qu'elle t'apprenne quelques techniques de soin pour les chats et animaux en général. Cela t'irait ?

\- Si Maître est d'accord ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit alors Severus.

Oèn sauta alors de joie, s'agrippant à la jambe de Severus qui ne savait pas où se mettre et posa simplement une main sur la tête de l'elfe.

\- Merci, Maître Lord Severus Prince ! Merci !

\- De rien, murmura Severus. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, déblayer l'entrée du manoir ? La nature semble avoir repris ses droits, mais le bâtiment est difficile d'accès.

Un petit silence se fit entendre.

\- Maître Lord Severus Prince, entama précautionneusement Breval.

\- Parlez, intervint Hardwin. Je présume que tu as un avis à donner ?

\- Breval ne veut pas vexer le Maître, fit-il en baissant la tête et se tordant les doigts.

\- Breval, fit durement Severus. Viens-en au fait, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Breval pense que ce serait une bonne idée de récolter la sève, les écorces et les fruits des arbres avant de… Déblayer… Maître… Si Maître est d'accord. Breval sait que ces plantes qui ornent le Jardin du Manoir sont extrêmement rares, mais Breval ne sait pas comment récolter tout cela.

\- Quelles sont ces plantes ? demanda Severus, soudainement intéressé.

\- Breval a vu qu'il y a un énorme plant de Physalis alkekengi, Monsieur Maître Lord Severus Prince. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Coqueret Alkékenge ou d'Amour-en-cage dans la langue moderne. Breval sait que cela sert aussi bien dans les poisons que dans les potions de soin, selon la maturité du fruit. Breval a également connaissance des grands arbres nommés Chênes de Shumard. Il y en a dix devant la propriété plus trente sur le reste du domaine, parsemés entre les petits sapins. Ce chêne a une sève extrêmement chère, utilisée dans certains élixirs de la famille Prince dont les recettes sont dans les grimoires du sous-sol.

\- Il y a un sous-sol ? fit Hardwin, surpris. Je n'ai vu aucun escalier y menant.

\- Le passage est secret, Breval vous montrera. La sève est aussi utilisée dans les baumes de soins de la famille Prince. Ils ne sont pas connus car la famille souhaitait toujours garder ses secrets. Je sais seulement que les ancêtres de Breval devaient la récolter afin de soigner certaines malédictions…

\- Des Combava sont présents au-devant de la propriété, continua Sinéad. C'est un arbuste rare et doté de propriétés magiques. Sinéad sait l'utiliser en cuisine, mais selon sa cuisson et les ingrédients utilisés avec, Sinéad a entendu que la peau du fruit sert dans des potions rares.

\- Il y a aussi ces camérisier géants, continua Enora. Leur taille originelle est normalement bien plus petite. Leurs fruits sont exclusivement utilisés pour la fabrication de confiture, de gelées ou de bonbons. Il a été utilisé pour aromatiser les vins cuits ou encore pour de la crème glacée. Le Camerisier géant est extrêmement rare et Enora connait la recette d'un des hydromels créés par la famille Prince, Enora se fera un plaisir de le montrer et de faire goûter au Maître.

\- Oèn sait que les serres ne sont pas les seuls lieux du domaine où se trouvent des plants rares. Ceux à l'extérieur des serres sont comestibles, généralement. Mais Oèn trouve que ce serait dommage de simplement déblayer et tout jeter.

Severus comprit alors que ses elfes avaient eu peur de donner leur avis, alors que cela était compris dans les nouvelles règles qu'ils devaient respecter.

\- Je présume que certaines récoltes doivent être faites avant la coupe, pensa Severus à voix haute.

\- Enora confirme, Maître ! fit-elle joyeusement.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous renseigner sur la récolte de ces plantes et arbres. Vous effectuerez minutieusement la récolte et en cas de souci, vous pourrez me trouver en fin de soirée dans mes appartements à Poudlard.

\- Les elfes peuvent entrer à Poudlard ? demanda Dyna.

\- Ceux des grandes familles, oui. Dumbledore n'en saura rien, tant que vous serez discrets, rajouta Hardwin aux elfes. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un vous voit à Poudlard, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Monsieur Lord Potter ! firent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Vous travaillez à Poudlard ? demanda directement Enora qui commençait à apprécier le descendant des Prince.

\- En effet, en tant que professeur de potions. Mais personne ne connaît mon héritage en tant que membre à part entière de la famille Prince. En présence d'inconnus et de personnes autres que la famille directe de Lord Hardwin Potter et Lord Sergej Mordinov, je vous prierai de soit ne jamais apparaître, soit de me nommer Severus Snape. Pas de « Lord ». Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, Maître, firent-ils d'une petite voix.

\- C'est très important, leur confia Severus. Ce ne sera pas considéré comme un manque de respect. D'ailleurs… fit-il en observant Hardwin du coin de l'œil.

\- Ne me demande pas ! Ce sont tes elfes, c'est toi qui décide, fit doucement Hardwin.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela se fait, continua Severus. J'aimerais qu'ils évitent de m'appeler constamment Maître, Lord et tout ce charabia qui…

\- Qui ne te met pas à l'aise, je comprends.

Les elfes suivirent discrètement la discussion et les interrompirent en s'inclinant.

\- Si Sinéad peut se permettre, Maître ?

\- Hm ?

\- Cela semble vous tenir à cœur, et nous, elfes de la famille Prince, aimerions que vous vous sentiez bien parmi nous. Si cela convient à Maître Lord Severus Arcturus Prince Snape, Sinéad propose le titre de Lord Severus. Serait-ce un bon compromis ?

Hardwin et Severus sourirent devant l'audace de la jeune elfe.

\- Tout en gardant un titre entre Maître et Lord, Enora préfère Lord, en espérant que vous ne trouviez pas que cela est un manque de respect, fit doucement Enora. Enora vous apprécie déjà et ne voudrait pas vous froisser.

\- Aucun souci, jeune Enora, fit Severus avec un de ses rares sourires. Je trouve que c'est un bon compromis. Mais je répète, aucun « Lord » devant d'autres personnes.

Ils acquiescèrent alors, tout sourire.

\- Vous allez déblayer l'entrée du domaine après avoir récolté ce qui est à récolter. S'il y a de la place dans une pièce propre vous y entreposerez ce que vous aurez récolté. Ensuite, vous nettoierez la cuisine et le petit salon où se trouve une cheminée.

\- Le Maître ne va pas dormir ici ? demanda Oèn, soudainement déçu.

\- Pas pour le moment. Je dois dormir à Poudlard lors de l'année scolaire. Il est déjà assez mal vu que je m'absente durant les week-ends.

\- Mais… commença timidement Enora. Et ceux qui ont une famille ? N'ont-ils pas le droit de les rejoindre ?

\- Normalement si, bien que ce ne soit pas aussi simple, répondit Severus. Mais le directeur pense que je n'en ai aucune et je préfèrerais que cela reste ainsi pour le moment.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, intervint Hardwin. Ce n'est pas que Severus ne vous apprécie pas. Il agit ainsi pour se protéger et protéger son héritage. Le directeur actuel fait des choses qui ne sont pas bonnes, et Severus est très surveillé par cet homme.

\- Enora comprend mieux, merci Monsieur Lord Hardwin Potter.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Hardwin. Bien, n'oubliez pas de vous reposer.

\- Comment vont les chats, Mrs Johnes ? demanda alors Severus.

\- La mère vient de recevoir une injection de complément alimentaire. Il serait bien que l'un de vos elfes s'occupe de donner des biberons aux chatons régulièrement. La mère ne pourra pas donner assez de lait pour tous les nourrir. Je vous donne le nécessaire pour une semaine, mais il vous faudra en racheter. C'est un lait spécial que je fournis, je pourrais vous en faire livrer si vous le souhaitez. Il ne faut surtout pas leur donner du lait de vache, puisque c'est un lait fait pour leurs propres petits et non pour les chatons... tout comme les moldus qui en boivent alors que ce n'est pas forcément adapté… murmura finalement la vétérinaire.

\- Merci pour cette indication, et je pense qu'Oèn et Enora aimeraient s'en occuper, je me trompe ? dit alors Severus.

Les deux elfes eurent alors un grand sourire.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, rajoutez ceci à vos devoirs. Mais n'oubliez pas de vous reposer et de vous nourrir convenablement. Vous avez l'air maigre, jeunes gens.

\- C'est que… commença Breval.

\- Que ?

\- Breval n'aime pas dire du mal, mais Breval doit vous informer que Lady Cedrella Prince nous avait interdit de manger plus d'un bol de riz, Monsieur Maître.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***


	10. Chapitre 10 : Sorbet citron

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci à tous de suivre cette fiction. Déjà plus de 50 reviews !

 **Maxine** : Merci ! Enora est aussi une de mes préférée, hihi.

 **Harry** : Contente de voir que cela te plaît !

 **Adenoide** : Oh oui, les sorciers sous-estiment souvent trop les créatures magiques qui sont pourtant bien puissantes…

 **TeZuKa j** : De rien, merci de lire !

 **Clefto** : 10 chatons, je ne sais pas si cela est réellement rare. Bien que la portée de mon chat (Maine Coon, vous l'auriez deviné ?) ait été de 9… je ne sais pas. Mais en tous cas, oui la pauvre ! Elle était dans un mauvais état… mais ils sont entre de bonnes mains !

Pour ce qui est des elfes, ils sont un peu au second plan pour l'instant, mais ils sont bien présents ;-).

 **Guest** : Merci ^^, mais je continue ne t'inquiète pas !

 **lassa** : Désolée pour le manoir ^^ Je réexpliquerai certainement dans les prochains chapitres ;). Je ne peux pas répondre au reste sinon je vais spoiler !

Bonne lecture à tous !

 _Poussière d'étoiles & poils de Maine Coon sur vous !_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 10 : Sorbet citron**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du Talnotry Lake, un homme aux cheveux argentés, autrefois bruns, observait sa coupe dorée dans laquelle il avait versé son alcool préféré.

Les jours, bien que routiniers, étaient souvent riches en évènements. Des jardiniers étaient en train de semer de nouvelles fleurs dans le parc, en ce beau jour d'été. Des sorciers lançaient des sortilèges d'assainissement et de nettoyage sur les murs extérieurs du château, leur rendant leur couleur grise presque blanche. Un sorcier était en train de réparer la cinquième marche cassée des escaliers en marbre montant au premier étage du château.

C'était le seul et unique escalier qui ne bougeait pas et qui était en marbre. C'était en quelque sorte un des nombreux bijoux précieux des lieux.

La rénovation magique des lieux vieillis par les siècles passés était coûteuse, mais il en était fier.

Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement dans sa coupe préférée, tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, sa sous-directrice prononça une phrase dont il n'avait pas saisi le sens.

Ils étaient ensemble, en train de faire les comptes, la femme étant assise à une petite table près de son bureau avec plusieurs grimoires. Elle travaillait depuis une heure alors que lui s'était octroyé une pause. Doux Merlin, qu'il n'aimait pas s'occuper des dépenses du château. Mais il avait une pleine confiance en sa collègue qui les gérait très bien.

\- Pardon, Minerva ? Je ne vous ai pas écoutée, veuillez m'excuser, je réfléchissais.

\- Je voulais vous demander d'où provenait tout cet argent, Albus. Une somme de cent mille gallions est apparue sur le compte en date du 02.06.1989.

Albus Dumbledore soupira discrètement tout en prenant un sorbet au citron qui le narguait depuis plusieurs minutes. Heureusement, Minerva avait beau être intelligente, elle n'avait par ailleurs jamais découvert ses secrets.

\- Un héritage, fit le grand homme tout en contournant son bureau pour rejoindre la fenêtre et observer le Parc.

\- De qui, si je puis me permettre ?

\- En quoi cela vous regarde ? murmura durement Albus.

\- Il faut que je le notifie sur les comptes, Albus, et vous le savez très bien. Je ne veux pas de problèmes avec la cour des comptes.

L'homme soupira une nouvelle fois, mais de soulagement.

\- Mettez mon nom, c'est un don de ma part, venant d'une certaine somme que j'ai héritée il y a peu.

Elle acquiesça alors.

\- Cela servira à régler les frais de rafraichissement du château. La partie intérieure sera rénovée durant les vacances d'été, l'informa le directeur de l'école.

Ils entendirent alors quelques coups à la porte du bureau directorial et celle-ci s'ouvrit sous l'ordre du maître des lieux.

\- Ah, Pomona ! fit Albus. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Bonjour, Albus, bonjour, Minerva. Albus, cet homme chargé de rénover les murs extérieurs a confondu les vitres des serres avec un mur de pierre et le sortilège a détruit la moitié des vitres et de mes plantes. Je vous avais prévenu ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il touche à cette partie du Domaine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas…

\- Mes plants sont saccagés ! s'exclama la professeur de botanique.

\- Je suis certain que cela n'est pas aussi désastreux, fit Albus en bougeant sa main comme pour balayer les inquiétudes de la professeur.

\- Eh bien, venez voir par vous-même avant que je ne répare tout !

\- Pomona, Pomona. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Cela vous fera un thème à approcher avec vos élèves avant la fin de l'année ! Afin qu'ils vous aident à réparer ces petits dégâts.

La professeur soupira fortement.

\- Quand est-ce que notre héros national fera son entrée dans notre école ? demanda alors Flitwick qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

\- Vous ne savez pas compter, Filius ? se moqua gentiment Pomona.

\- C'est que le temps passe trop lentement à mon goût, et j'ai une hypothèse à prouver, ma chère, quand à ce qu'il s'est passé à Godric's Hollow.

\- Harry fera sa rentrée le premier septembre 1991, fit Dumbledore dans un petit sourire.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda alors Filius en souriant franchement.

\- Très bien, répondit Albus.

Cependant, Filius avait remarqué que l'aura de Dumbledore avait changé et regarda Minerva dont la main se crispait sur la plume.

\- Est-il toujours caché chez les moldus ? demanda alors Pomona.

\- Tout à fait, dans la seule famille qui lui restait. Une amie le surveille et me tient au courant. Il y est heureux et a une enfance des plus sereines loin de ce monde, conclut Albus en souriant doucement et dont les yeux pétillaient de joie.

Mais Filius garda un visage plutôt neutre, conscient que leur supérieur leur cachait quelque chose et que Minerva semblait en savoir plus.

\- Vous l'avez rencontré, dernièrement ? demanda Minerva qui semblait s'être reprise et sourit doucement.

Heureusement, Dumbledore ne remarqua pas l'agacement de sa collègue et répondit sur le même ton franc de grand-père bienveillant et rassurant.

\- En effet. Il ne m'a pas vu, mais je l'ai aperçu hier soir, en train de jouer dans le jardin de sa famille avec des amis. Il était en pleine forme, affirma-t-il.

L'ombre de l'armoire cachait légèrement Minerva aux yeux d'Albus, mais Filius et Pomona remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait. Leur collègue n'avait jamais été d'accord avec le placement de leur « sauveur », mais ils n'avaient jamais osé lui en parler directement… était-il temps ?

Albus ne remarqua pas ce qui se jouait devant lui et leur proposa du thé, ce que personne n'accepta, tous ayant des occupations à rejoindre.

Minerva, elle, se leva tranquillement, ne laissant rien paraître de son énervement grâce aux leçons d'art de l'esprit que lui avait donné son cousin durant la semaine. Elle informa Albus qu'elle avait terminé son travail et devait retourner à ses appartements.

Elle suivit alors Pomona et Filius puis ils descendirent ensemble quelques marches.

\- Minerva, quelque chose ne va pas, murmura Filius.

\- Les murs ont des oreilles, répliqua froidement Pomona.

\- Venez, annonça simplement Minerva d'une voix un peu plus forte. Je vous offre le thé cet après-midi, j'aimerais vous faire goûter quelque chose !

\- Et je dois vous raconter le combat que j'ai vu hier soir, au théâtre de Downtown ! C'était fabuleux, renchérit Flitwick.

Les professeurs les plus proches de la direction connaissaient les systèmes d'espionnage du Directeur. Plusieurs membres du corps professoral avaient trouvé le moyen de bloquer les objets de surveillance dans leur appartement. Les tableaux avaient été retirés sous le regard désapprobateur d'Albus, mais chacun avait décrété que ces personnes ne faisaient pas partie de leur famille et que même si c'était une peinture, ils n'avaient pas envie d'être dérangés dans leur appartement par des inconnus.

Minerva, elle, avait vidé l'appartement avant d'y emménager sous prétexte qu'elle avait ses propres meubles. Les cadres et les objets décoratifs avaient été déposés dans un placard, accompagnés d'un sortilège spécifique qui faisait croire à quiconque écouterait, que la conversation était banale et parlait du beau temps.

Les trois personnes se dirigèrent alors vers les appartements de la directrice adjointe, discutant des dernières bêtises et des derniers exploits de certains élèves.

En haut des escaliers, Filius aperçut alors Albus qui les observait, appuyé contre une rambarde. Il lui fit signe de la main, amicalement, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de sa collègue.

Une fois la porte verrouillée et plusieurs sortilèges d'intimité lancés, Filius se détendit légèrement.

\- Albus nous observait, marmonna-t-il.

\- J'ai remarqué, fit vivement Pomona. Que se passe-t-il, dans ce château ? Tu sais quelque chose, Minerva ?

Les trois amis se vouvoyaient en public, mais étaient en réalité proche et se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps que Poudlard.

\- Effectivement… Bien, vous prendrez du thé, j'imagine ? A la cerise, au citron, à la menthe ?

\- A la menthe pour moi, fit Filius.

\- Et à la cerise pour moi, bien sûr, fit Pomona avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé rouge et vert de Minerva.

Elle les servit alors et amena quelques gâteaux et chips.

\- Je ne pense pas que le petit de James et Lily viendra à Poudlard, entama Minerva en prenant place à son tour.

\- Va-t-il réellement bien, Minerva ? Tu sembles en savoir plus que nous.

\- Je… Nous serions obligés de faire un serment inviolable, Pomona.

Filius soupira.

\- Je suis partant., leur annonça-t-il. Je veux pouvoir protéger ce petit des manigances extérieures.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Fil', fit Pomona surprise.

\- Albus semble avoir une idée bien précise de son avenir. Tu te souviens, il y a un an, lorsqu'il nous a parlé du petit Potter ? A sa naissance, déjà, il disait que l'enfant serait amené à faire de grandes choses. Je ne suis pas contre Albus, oh non, continua Filius. Mais son aura devient dangereuse quand on commence à parler de cet enfant.

\- Ton don…

\- S'aiguise d'année en année, Pomme, confirma Filius. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair, et nous savons qu'Albus souhaite que l'enfant termine ce que lui ne veut pas faire : tuer Vous-Savez-Qui quitte à y perdre la vie.

\- J'ai une idée, mais il me faudra l'autorisation d'un ami.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Severus.

Bouche bée, Pomona et Filius l'observèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Minerva eut alors un rire nerveux et regarda sa montre.

\- Je vais le contacter. Clairy, tu viens ?

Un petit phénix voleta alors vers sa maîtresse.

\- Tu as un phénix ? s'exclama Pomona. C'est… c'est celui de ta sœur ?

\- Oui. Tiens Clairy, apporte ce papier à Severus et amène-le-nous s'il est disponible.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Severus était apparu quelques minutes plus tard, l'air contrarié.

\- Si on te dérangeait, tu aurais pu dire non ! fit Filius.

\- Je pensais que si Minerva m'appelait de la sorte, cela devait être important. Mais Clairy a été réceptionné par un de mes elfes heureusement, sinon il se serait consumé dans mon salon.

\- Tu as un elfe, fit Filius.

Snape soupira.

\- Pourquoi se serait-il consumé ? demanda Pomona.

\- Sortilège de protection. Bon, que se passe-t-il ? Pas que j'aime être dérangé ainsi, mais je suis occupé, voyez-vous.

Filius secoua la tête, en souriant devant les manières de son collègue.

\- Et pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de sortilèges de sécurité sur cette pièce ? demanda Severus, soudainement inquiet.

Les trois adultes lui expliquèrent alors ce qui venait de se passer, leurs doutes et craintes, et Minerva leur annonça ce qu'elle avait vu sur les comptes. Depuis plusieurs années, des virements et prélèvements irréguliers et étranges passaient sous ses yeux. Albus avait certes toujours une explication, mais son instinct lui dictait de se méfier.

\- Et il nous a informé avoir vu le petit Harry hier, tout heureux, en train de jouer dans le jardin de sa seule famille, en bonne santé, lâcha Filius. C'est à ce moment-là que l'aura d'Albus semblait dangereuse, comme pour nous donner un avertissement. Il ne connaît pas ma capacité à voir et sentir les auras, mais la sienne était dangereuse à ce moment-là.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les trois tasses se brisèrent sur la table et qu'un miroir explosa.

\- Severus ! gronda Minerva. Du calme !

\- Désolé, souffla Severus en s'asseyant et réparant les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

Il sortit alors un carnet et y écrivit quelques phrases.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je… contacte une personne qui saura quoi faire. Un instant. Minerva, tu peux préparer une tasse de thé supplémentaire, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Hardwin était en train d'aider la vétérinaire à placer les chatons dans un coussin chauffant alors que son carnet devint subitement tiède dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Severus a un souci ?

\- Attends… Outch. Dumbledore a fait des vagues, apparemment. Severus me demande si on peut inclure trois de ses collègues dans le secret qui englobe Harry, pour le moment.

\- On peut utiliser un sortilège russe, tu sais, le rituel d'Orac.

\- Celui qui lie les esprits et bloque tout accès à quiconque essayerait d'y pénétrer ?

\- Effectivement, Dyna, confirma Sergej. Tu sais le faire, Hardwin. Et je pense que ce sera mieux que le sortilège impardonnable. De plus, les Anglais ne connaissent généralement pas ce sortilège, surtout avec notre touche familiale. Bref. De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Pomona Chourave, Filius Flitwick et Minerva McGonagall.

\- Le professeur McGonagall a toute ma confiance, les informa Sergej. Quand au nom de Flitwick, cela me dit quelque chose…

\- C'est une famille puissante venant d'Ecosse. Ils se sont mélangés aux Gobelins et cela a posé des problèmes discriminatoires, les informa Hardwin. Filius Flitwick est professeur de sortilège, bien que je suis certain qu'il a un trop beau talent pour se contenter d'être professeur…

\- Reste Pomona Chourave qu'aucun de nous ne connaît, je présume, fit Dyna.

\- Je sais que c'est la directrice des Poufsouffles à Poudlard. Une personne loyale et aimante. Professeur de Botanique.

\- Ah bah ça, ça pourrait aider Severus pour les plantes ici ! s'exclama Dyna en riant.

\- Severus demande si on peut venir, pour le rituel.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Lord Sergej Mordinov, Descendant d'une famille royale russe, se présenta alors Sergej qui venait d'atterrir à Poudlard, dans les appartements de Minerva tout en lançant plusieurs sortilèges en russe.

\- Des sortilèges de brouillage ?

\- Je voue une haine particulière au directeur de cet établissement, je ne voudrais pas déclencher les alarmes du château à cause de ma présence, voyez-vous.

\- Qui a-t-il de si grave, Severus, pour qu'une personne vienne de Russie à propos du petit Harry ? demanda alors Pomona.

\- Êtes-vous prêts à apprendre la vérité et à nous suivre dans nos actions, ou du moins ne pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? demanda froidement Sergej. Car si vous êtes contre Harry Potter et lui voulez du mal, peu importe la forme de la souffrance occasionnée, vous serez soumis à un beau sortilège efface-mémoire de mon cru.

\- Nous ne sommes pas contre le petit Harry, bien au contraire, intervint Filius.

\- Nous sommes prêts à faire un serment inviolable, fit durement Minerva.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, grogna Sergej tout en jaugeant les personnes en face de lui.

\- Par ailleurs, reprit le nouvel arrivant, vous serez soumis à un sortilège familial. Seule… Madame Chourave semble ne pas avoir de base en art de l'esprit.

\- Je n'ai jamais songé à apprendre cette magie, fit Pomona.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, cela prendra juste un peu plus de temps.

\- Quel genre de sortilège, demanda Filius.

\- Un sortilège créant une sorte de lieu secret dans votre esprit, qui englobera toutes les informations liées de près ou de loin à notre protégé. Si quelqu'un tente d'accéder à votre esprit, il ne verra aucune information reliant Harry Potter à vous. Je dois aussi vous informer que tout s'enchaîne en ce moment autour de lui, et que vous ne le rencontrerez pas immédiatement. Il faut lui laisser le temps de grandir. Par ailleurs, vous connaîtrez la vérité et aurez le moyen de comprendre les actions de votre supérieur. Alors, êtes-vous prêts ?

Tous acquiescèrent alors vivement.

Sergej inspira fortement et demanda de l'aide à Severus. Hardwin, pendant ce temps, avait écrit les différentes étapes du sortilège dans le carnet de Severus, afin qu'il puisse seconder Sergej.

Severus posa les cristaux noirs autour de Filius qui s'était levé en premier. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son collègue, afin de le retenir en cas de chute, et Sergej commença.

Sergej murmurait un chant russe tout en tournant autour de Filius et Severus. L'air de la pièce se fit lourd, plein de magie, et un sortilège rouge sortit alors de la paume de Sergej et toucha le front du petit professeur qui frissonna.

\- Je vois que votre esprit est bien ordonné. Vous seul m'entendez, fit Sergej à l'attention de Filius. Il y a un sous-sol, ici, n'est-ce-pas ? Où puis-je cacher ce sortilège ?

Filius le conduisit alors en évitant chaque piège. Il pensa devoir les refaire plus tard, mais Sergej lui annonça qu'il ne saurait plus où le lieu aurait été placé une fois le rituel terminé. Filius lui demanda si un jour, il pourrait apprendre de lui.

\- Certainement.

Avait répondu le russe.

Une fois le "lieu" des pensées concernant Harry mis en sécurité, Sergej fit de même pour Minerva, et pour Severus. Pomona suivait les mouvements avec une crainte non cachée.

\- Ça ne fait pas mal, Pomme, l'en informa Minerva.

\- Venez et n'ayez crainte.

Sergej entra doucement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, se matérialisant devant elle.

Les yeux fermés, la professeur de Botanique fronça les sourcils.

\- Voici. Le rituel a commencé et je ne parle qu'à vous. Votre esprit n'est pas faible comme vous semblez le penser, ma chère. Je sens des capacités dont vous n'avez pas connaissance. Par ailleurs, je vois aussi que ce cher Dumbledore est entré à plusieurs reprises dans vos souvenirs…

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, il a fait cela sur beaucoup de personnes. En surface, seulement, mais si on ne protège pas son esprit convenablement, il pourrait y trouver des choses vous dévoilant à ses yeux. Venez, suivez-moi.

Le ciel semblait étoilé. Hm. Nous allons faire apparaître une forêt. Je pense que ce sera le plus facile pour vous, puisque vous aimez les plantes. Certaines plantes mèneront à différents lieux où vous pourrez par la suite cacher vos pensées et souvenirs, voire enfermer certains souvenirs dans certaines plantes dangereuses. Êtes-vous prête ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Elle pensa alors à une forêt, imaginant les plantes qu'elle appréciait le plus. Devant eux se construisait une forêt dense et d'un vert très clair. Des sapins étaient visibles au loin. Une rose semblait montrer l'entrée et Sergej s'y approcha.

\- Nous pourrons nous revoir et créer des pièges ensemble. Pour l'instant, nous allons pénétrer dans votre œuvre et trouver un lieu pour notre protégé et tout ce qui y est lié, venez.

Le rituel durant vingt minutes de plus pour Pomona qui en ressortie assez fatiguée. Le petit groupe s'était ensuite assis dans les fauteuils et canapés alors que l'horloge sonnait seize heure.

\- Hardwin nous attend, marmonna Severus.

\- Ok, faisons vite alors. J'ai lié vos esprits afin que les secrets les plus importants concernant Harry, Severus, Hardwin et moi-même soient gardés en sécurité. Je vois que vous avez fait du bon travail au niveau sécurité sur cette pièce Minerva et vous en félicite.

\- Qui est Hardwin ? demanda alors Filius.

Sergej fit alors un résumé rapide du pourquoi et comment ils avaient retrouvé cet enfant, et surtout dans quel état. L'enfant était dorénavant dans sa famille, à l'étranger, et suivait des cours généraux. Pomona fut alors choquée par l'état de l'enfant que décrivait Sergej, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il puisse avoir une enfance aussi terrible.

Mais Severus continua, ne lui laissant pas le temps de gérer ses émotions.

\- Surveillez vos comptes, aussi, protégez vos biens. Nous avons appris qu'Albus avait demandé, il y a peu, à voir mes comptes car il semblait se soucier de ma gestion. Quand aux comptes des parents et grands-parents du petit Potter, ceux-ci ont été en partie dévalisés, la semaine passée encore, par Albus Dumbledore.

\- Cet argent… murmura Minerva.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vois des sommes faramineuses apparaître sur le compte de l'école. Albus trouve toujours une excuse, même si j'en doute fortement. Aujourd'hui encore, il me disait avoir reçu un héritage. Si je compte bien, cela doit être le dixième héritage depuis le mois de janvier.

\- Mais donc, Harry Potter est dans de la famille… sorcière ?

\- Un cousin éloigné de James Potter a pris en charge l'enfant, en effet, répondit Snape.

\- Mais Dumbledore nous avait annoncé que Harry n'avait aucune famille sorcière, réagit alors Filius.

\- Chose erronée, intervint Sergej. Mais cet homme… Dumbledore… a certainement omis de vous dire « aucune famille que je considère comme telle ». Lord Hardwin Potter descend de la même branche que James Potter. Ils ont à peu près le même âge il me semble.

\- Hardwin a dix ans de plus que James, fit Severus. Eulia, la sœur de Hardwin, était plus proche de James. Sans compter Abraham Potter mais qui lui reste souvent à l'écart.

\- Attendez, les coupa Pomona. Vous semblez nous dire que Harry a une grande famille ? Mais pourquoi ne s'est-elle jamais révélée ?

\- La famille Potter ne savait pas ce qui était advenu de l'enfant, répondit Sergej. Nous le cherchions depuis plusieurs années, avant qu'Orion Black ne contacte Severus sous le conseil d'Andromeda Black.

\- Et pourquoi dites-vous que Dumbledore ne devait pas apprécier le reste de la famille de James Potter ? demanda Filius.

\- Car le père de Hardwin a épousé Doréa Black, tante de Walburga Black bien qu'étant né cinq ans avant elle.

\- Walburga est la mère de Sirius Black, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet, confirma Severus. A ce sujet, d'ailleurs, Orion et Walburga n'étaient pas au courant que Sirius Black n'avait eu aucun procès.

\- C'est vrai, fit Filius, pensif. Dumbledore ne s'est jamais battu pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque James et Lily perdirent la vie.

\- Il est probable que Sirius Black n'ait jamais été le gardien du secret protégeant l'habitation des Potter, grogna Sergej qui supportait de moins en moins le nom d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Je suis navré, jeune gens, mais nous devrions partir. Je crains qu'Albus Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose si vous disparaissiez trop longtemps, et nous devons rentrer.

\- Vous ne restez pas au château, Severus ? demanda Filius.

\- Il reviendra demain, répondit Sergej. Il a plusieurs choses à régler du côté de sa famille. Dumbledore lui a également toujours fait croire qu'il n'en avait aucune, mais nous venons d'avoir la preuve que si et qu'elle tenait à lui.

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

\- Oh, désolé Severus, fit Sergej sur un ton moqueur. Je sais que tu veux tout garder secret, mais ils ne diront rien grâce au sortilège, et je pense que l'aide de ta collègue Pomona pourrait grandement t'aider dans le futur.

\- Pourquoi donc ? les questionna Pomona.

\- Je viens de recevoir mon héritage, marmonna Severus.

\- Et de récupérer le nom de la famille Prince, cependant, Albus Dumbledore doit rester dans l'ignorance sur ce sujet également. Le Manoir des Prince dont a hérité Severus est rempli de plantes diverses et variées, rares et courantes. Les elfes sont en train de commencer la récolte en ce moment même car il faut déblayer le terrain. L'accès y est… complexe, à cause de ces plantes et arbres qui ont pris leurs aises. Et il serait dommage de gâcher un tel trésor.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais passer ce soir, proposa Pomona. Je dois quitter le château dans une heure pour rejoindre ma famille, Dumbledore ne se doutera de rien.

Severus fit mine de réfléchir. Tout allait trop vite à son goût, et surtout, il n'appréciait pas trop que ses collègues se mêlent de sa vie privée. Mais il devait avouer qu'une aide ne serait pas de trop…

Il accepta alors, donnant rendez-vous à vingt heures à Pomona, en Écosse.

Sergej et Severus disparurent alors grâce à un elfe de la famille Prince qui s'était présenté au petit groupe d'inconnus.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Pomona, Filius et Minerva se resservirent une tasse de thé, tentant tant bien que mal de se construire un visage serein et surtout de digérer toutes les informations qu'ils avaient eues en peu de temps.

Sergej et Severus étaient retournés au Silverstone Manor, et découvrir les chatons en train de dormir. Les elfes étaient occupés dans le jardin, souhaitant tout d'abord déblayer l'herbe qui envahissait la terrasse.

Severus leur annonça l'arrivée d'une invitée dans la soirée et Enora alla nettoyer la chambre à l'avant de la maison, prétextant que cette femme aura certainement besoin de se reposer. Severus n'eut pas le temps de contredire son elfe et Sergej l'emmena avec lui, au Manoir des Potter.

La fin de journée approchait, et Elizabeth les avaient invités pour le repas du soir qu'ils avaient avancé à 19 heures. Severus aurait le temps de se doucher chez les Potter et de préparer une potion de nutrition pour Harry car les réserves s'étaient drôlement amoindries.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***


	11. Chapitre 11 : Etre différent

Bonjour, bonsoir !

 **Pims10** : Je suis contente que l'idée d'inclure les professeurs de Poudlard plaise autant !

 **Maxine** : Merci ! Eh oui, Dumbychou s'est fait des ennemis… mais il ne se doute de rien, pour le moment.

 **TeZuKa** : Merci !

 **Clefto** : Si tu savais dans quoi il investi avec l'argent des Potter ! Dans ma tête il y a tellement de choses…

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Merci et bienvenue parmi nous ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Et je suis contente que le premier chapitre ne t'ai pas fait fuir, parce que je sais bien qu'il est un peu lourd avec toutes les infos…

 **Harry** : En effet ! Il vient des Potter. Et effectivement, il n'a pas trouvé nécessaire de se déplacer jusque Privet Drive, ayant une totale confiance en ses menaces envers Pétunia sans compter la puissante « magie de l'amour »… qui a protégé Harry des manigances extérieures certes, mais pas internes à la famille…

 **Dess Id** : Désolée pour l'aspect complexe, j'ai les arbres généalogiques sur Excel, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas !

 **Ptitemysty** : J'suis super contente que tu lises *étoiles dans les yeux* j'espère que la fic te plaira !

 **Adenoide** : C'est un risque à ne pas prendre à la légère, en effet…

 **Lassa** : j'adore ton rire démoniaque ! Mwahaha. Dumbledore n'est pas aussi « pur » qu'il aimerait le faire croire, et l'argent de l'école comme celui des Potter, il en a un peu fait ce qu'il voulait. Surtout que, la « rénovation » ne rénovera pas l'âme abimée de Poudlard… et les murs redeviendront bien vite gris…

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Petite info :** je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster le week-end prochain, vous saurez bientôt pourquoi (rires). Je serai en vacances dans une semaine, donc je pourrai tout de même poster après, n'ayez crainte, le chapitre prochain est gardé bien au chaud !

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Bien, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce léger chapitre !

Plein de poussière d'étoiles, de poudre de lune, et de poils de Maine Coon crème & blancs sur vous !

Helia

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 11 : Être différent**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, avait dit Alekzandra à Harry._

 _Harry hocha brièvement la tête._

 _Une douce brise vint les bercer, apportant une odeur de gâteau au chocolat qui les fit sourire._

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, petit papillon.

\- Si…

\- Non, fit doucement Alekzandra.

\- Je… tout le monde sait gérer sa magie, ici. Pas moi, fit-il tristement. Puis… Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia disaient que j'étais un monstre, à cause de ça…

\- Oh, fit Alekzandra. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est différent, qu'on est des monstres !

\- Oui… Tonton Hardwin me l'a dit, mais… je ne comprends pas.

\- Un monstre, c'est une chose horrible, moche, déformée. Tu es aussi normal que n'importe quel petit enfant, lui expliqua Alekzandra. Tu as une tête, deux yeux, deux mains, deux bras, deux jambes, deux pieds… tu n'es pas une chose horrible, tu es un être humain. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Tu es un être humain. Et comme tout être humain, tu es une personne à part entière. Tu as ta propre volonté, tes propres envies… tu fais tes choix. Tu as des goûts. Par exemple, tu peux aimer le chocolat tout comme moi je pourrais le détester. Etre différent n'est pas une tare.

\- Tare ?

\- Un défaut. On a tous des goûts différents, et comme dit ma maman, il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Si tout le monde se ressemblait, le monde serait vachement ennuyant ! Si tout était parfait, la vie serait ennuyante. Mais non. Il y a toujours des choses à apprendre, connaître… partager… Regarde, Salazar est de couleur crème. Ses frères étaient tous roux ! Salazar était différent. Mais est-ce-que ça fait de lui un monstre ?

\- Non, il est adorable !

\- Et ce papillon, qui est sur la rose près de toi. Il est blanc, alors que celui qui vole près de nous est bleu clair. Est-ce que leur différence fait d'eux des monstres ?

\- Non, tu as raison, fit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté sous le doux rire de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Et pour la magie, tu n'as pas eu de personne, quand tu étais là-bas, qui était en mesure de t'expliquer comment la gérer. Alors, je trouve que c'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas tout de suite.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider ?

\- Je peux t'expliquer certains points. Est-ce-que Althus t'a expliqué le principe de la magie sans baguette ?

\- Un peu, mais on a pas encore essayé et je n'ai pas tout compris…

\- D'accord, alors je vais t'expliquer comment je fais. Viens, on va s'allonger dans l'herbe.

Les deux enfants se levèrent et Alekzandra appela à elle une couverture puis la déposa sur le sol.

\- Tiens, allonge-toi.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Sally, tu viens ?

Le chat les rejoint alors en roucoulant.

\- Tu l'appelles Sally ?

\- Des fois, oui, c'est un surnom affectueux. Tiens regarde, il veut être contre toi.

Le matou s'était allongé contre le flanc de Harry qui l'entourait de son bras. Salazar posa son museau sur le bras de son nouveau protégé et fit un clin d'œil à Alekzandra qui lui prit une patte afin de la lui caresser.

\- Tu peux fermer les yeux, si tu veux. Tu sens cette brise ? Le vent est doux, chaud…

Harry se laissa alors bercer par l'air doux du jardin et le parfum des plantes environnantes.

\- Quel est le paysage que tu préfères ? demanda alors Alekzandra.

\- Hm… je ne sais pas. J'aime les prairies mais j'aime aussi les labyrinthes avec les grandes haies… Philipp m'a fait un dessin et c'est ce qu'il avait dessiné, avec un cœur et des étoiles au centre. C'est super beau…

\- Ton frère dessine très bien, confirma Alekzandra. Alors imagine ce paysage devant toi. Tu le vois ? Essaye de voir, d'imaginer chaque détail. C'est grand comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry en chuchotant. Mais c'est immense. C'est bizarre, je vois une entrée alors que sur le dessin, il n'y en a pas.

\- C'est parce que ton esprit aime cette image aussi. L'entrée ressemble à quoi ?

\- C'est une arche en pierre, avec du lierre et des fleurs. Ça sent bon… comme ici.

\- Alors, vas-y.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Non, tu es dans ton esprit.

\- Tu peux venir ?

\- Non, c'est ton domaine secret Harry.

\- Mais… j'ai peur de me perdre…

\- Alors donne-moi la main, ça ira.

Alekzandra tenta alors de se matérialiser devant Harry, dans son esprit. Les adultes, non loin de là, avaient remarqué qu'une bulle de magie protégeait les deux enfants.

\- Que font-ils ? fit Elizabeth, inquiète.

\- Je crois qu'Alekz essaye d'apprendre des bases en Occlumancie. Est-ce-que Harry a du mal à gérer sa magie ?

\- Oui, répondit Elizabeth. Et je crois qu'il se sent mal à cause de cela…

\- Alors ce que fait Alekz l'aidera, répondit Lianna. Elle a des capacités extraordinaires dans ce domaine et saura lui apprendre certaines choses. Pas tout, mais le courant passe bien entre eux je trouve. Ne t'inquiète pas et bois ton thé, avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Alekzandra était devant l'entrée, tendant la main à Harry.

\- Comment t'as fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. En tenant ta main et avec ton autorisation, et en me concentrant bien je crois… enfin. Allons-y ? Tu me fais visiter les lieux ? fit-elle joyeusement. Allez, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ça va servir à quoi, cet endroit ?

\- A cacher des souvenirs, des pensées. Par exemple, si tu as des souvenirs qui te font mal et auxquels tu veux arrêter de penser sans arrêt, tu pourras les enfermer dans quelque chose. Pour moi, c'est une grande maison. Chaque pièce a son utilité. Rien ne t'empêche de créer des bâtiments dans ce labyrinthe, ou des pièces secrètes et des objets. Allez, viens. Ne tardons pas, le temps ici est différent de celui dans la réalité.

Ils entrèrent alors dans l'esprit de Harry, main dans la main.

Les haies partaient dans tous les sens, et n'étaient pas taillées contrairement à ce qu'avait vu Alekzandra en premier.

\- Tu peux créer un couloir central, fit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Un couloir qui sera interminable et dont toi seul connais la sortie. La sortie pourrait se trouver sur la gauche par exemple. Mais pas au centre, ce serait trop logique et trop facile. A l'avant de cet endroit je te conseillerais d'y planter des fleurs. Tes plantes préférées sont ?

\- Euh… la menthe et les roses ?

Alekzandra fit apparaître un parterre d'eucalyptus, de menthe et de roses de toutes les couleurs.

\- Waw !

\- Ce sera le premier piège. Seul toi peux aller sentir ces fleurs, les toucher. Quiconque s'en approchera sentira une brûlure aux mains. D'accord ? Là, sur la droite, il y a un truc en verre…

\- C'est un carré on dirait.

\- Ok, il faudra une idée pour ca. Mais on va déjà s'avancer un peu.

Les deux jeunes traversèrent alors la première haie et ils créèrent une pièce à plafond haut. Là, Alekzandra fit apparaître plusieurs tableaux inanimés. Elle lui expliqua qu'il pourrait y mettre les images et photos qu'il préférait. Des portraits de personnes auxquelles il tenait, par exemple, et verrouiller la porte.

Ensuite, ils ressortirent et traversèrent une seconde haie. Alekzandra l'aida à faire le tri dans ses pensées.

\- Et… pourquoi ? finit par demander Harry.

\- En triant tes pensées et souvenirs, tu ordonneras ton esprit. Tu arriveras à te calmer le soir et à mieux dormir, t'apaiser. Et surtout, tu arriveras à te concentrer pleinement sur ta magie.

Le labyrinthe ressemblait maintenant à une forêt vierge mais ordonnée. Les haies faisaient cinq mètres de haut et semblaient entretenues. Des arbres avaient pris place et Harry avait donné des noms aux allées. Ces noms s'étaient inscrits dans l'écorce des arbres à chaque virage. Et, derrière certains feuillages, se cachaient des portes en pierres cachant à leur tour les souvenirs et pensées du jeune garçon, ses envies, ses espoirs.

\- Maintenant, ferme les yeux. Nous sommes dans ton esprit, et nous avons déjà les yeux fermés, je sais, mais ferme-les ici et sens cette odeur de sève. C'est la sève qui coule d'un arbre. Un sapin, plus précisément, et il souffre, tu le sens ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça.

\- Viens avec moi, je crois que je sais où il se trouve.

Au centre du labyrinthe forestier se trouvait un grand sapin. Ses branches étaient vertes mais les feuilles roussissaient.

\- Mets ta main sur son tronc, tu vois, ici ? Ça saigne. C'est du sang de sapin.

\- Ça colle !

\- C'est normal. Pose ta main, et pense très fort à le guérir.

Harry y arriva alors, souriant à pleines dents et encerclant le tronc de ses bras.

\- Je pense que tu peux te concentrer sur ta magie, maintenant.

\- Comment ?

\- Fixe cette rose, et pense très fort à faire venir un pétale vers toi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas lui faire mal !

\- C'est ton esprit, Harry, tu pourras lui rendre le pétale après.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Il fixa alors la rose, se concentrant sur le pétale rouge sang. Il finit par fermer les yeux avant de sentir une pression sur son bras.

\- Regarde ! s'exclama Alekzandra. Il vient vers toi.

Un doux pétale se posa délicatement dans la main du jeune garçon, étonné et heureux.

\- Dans le monde réel, ce sera le même principe. Tu devras penser très fort à ce que tu veux et dire à ta magie d'aller dans la partie du corps dont tu as besoin pour lancer le sort. Ouvre ton autre paume, maintenant et fais comme moi.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement sa main, imitée par Harry.

\- Pense à une boule de lumière, de la couleur de ton choix. Une couleur douce, une boule de lumière, imagine-la et espère de tout ton cœur qu'elle apparaîtra dans ta main.

Il s'exécuta et réussi, un immense sourire dessiné sur son visage.

\- C'est super, Harry ! Tu as réussi !

\- Merci… merci Alekzandra.

\- De rien. Mais il va falloir sortir de ton esprit, maintenant, je crois qu'on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Je crève de faim.

\- Pareil ! s'exclama Harry avant de courir dans les allées, suivi de près par Alekzandra. Ils traversèrent la porte et se prirent la main puis fermèrent leurs yeux… avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, dans la réalité.

Alekzandra vit alors une bulle dorée les entourer et des papillons voleter tranquillement près d'eux. Harry caressait doucement Salazar qui ronronnait.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Lianna qui s'approcha d'eux.

\- Oui… j'aurais dû te prévenir, maman ?

\- Théoriquement cela aurait été mieux, en effet, mais je ne suis pas fâchée. Avez-vous réussi ?

\- Oui, maman. Harry, raconte !

\- Euh…

\- Allez, fais pas ton timide !

\- On a…

\- TU as !

\- Oui enfin, … je… on a réussi à calmer mon esprit, trier mes pensées et…

\- On a créé le paysage qui accueillera quiconque tentera d'explorer son esprit. Mais surtout… allez, raconte, petit papillon !

\- Je… j'ai réussi à créer une boule de lumière et à faire venir à moi un pétale de rose…

\- Oh c'est super Harry ! Fit Lianna. Bravo mon grand ! Je suis certaine qu'Elizabeth sera fière de toi.

\- C'est… c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu pourras essayer de le faire ici, demain, si tu veux t'entraîner. Nous restons tout le week-end et Alekzandra t'aidera. Mais pas ce soir, je crois que vous devez être fatigués, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui maman, fit doucement Alekzandra.

\- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Vous avez utilisé beaucoup de magie, et il est dix-huit heures, les enfants.

\- Dix-huit ? fit Harry. Mais…

\- Les heures défilent plus vite au-dehors, Harry, je te l'avais dit, fit doucement Alekzandra. C'est pour cela que je voulais que nous rentrions. On mange quand, maman ?

\- Dans une heure, Severus vient de rentrer avec Hardwin et papa, Dyna est repartie avec Althus, ils avaient un repas de famille. Vous pouvez aller boire un peu dans le salon, ça vous fera attendre le dîner.

Les enfants acquiescèrent et Alekzandra fit disparaître la bulle protectrice.

\- C'est beau, murmura Harry.

\- Oui ! fit Lianna en souriant. Je pense que Salazar a envie de rester contre toi, tu arriveras à le porter jusqu'au canapé ?

Le petit garçon observa le matou collé à son torse ne voulant pas se lever.

\- Oui, ça ira, merci.

Ils se levèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Harry avait un sourire collé sur le visage, si bien que Hardwin et Elizabeth en remercièrent Alekzandra. Depuis son arrivée, le jeune garçon n'avait pas esquissé un seul sourire montrant autant de joie que ce soir-là.

Le jeune garçon donna du saumon à Salazar sous le regard attentif d'Elizabeth qui massait les épaules de son fils adoptif.

\- Pas trop fatigué, petit ange ?

\- Ça va… où est Philipp ?

\- En haut, il est avec Abigaelle et les jumeaux. Ils font un tournoi d'échecs…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- On te montrera lundi, fit Hardwin en arrivant dans le salon. Eli'Chérie, Severus est au laboratoire, il prépare quelque chose, puis nous rejoindra pour le dîner.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, cet héritage est un réel trésor. Cependant, nous avons été… interrompus par trois professeurs de Poudlard. Sergej y est allé, Severus avait dû rejoindre Minerva McGonagall dans ses appartements. Ils ont fait un rituel d'Orac.

\- Très bien.

\- Tu trouves ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- S'ils ont fait ce rituel, cela veut dire qu'ils seront nos alliés, un jour ou l'autre. Et qu'en est-il du Ministère ?

Hardwin l'intima à la suivre dans une autre pièce, laissant les enfants au calme et surtout loin de ces affaires.

\- La récolte des preuves contre la famille Dursley est quasiment terminée. Les souvenirs de Harry sont un plus.

\- Il a…

\- J'ai essayé de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la pensine, hier, en lien avec la télévision moldue. Il a à peu près compris. Il a bien sûr voulu être sûr que personne ne serait en colère contre lui en voyant ses souvenirs, parce qu'il ne savait pas assez bien faire les pizzas…

\- Pauvre enfant… murmura Elizabeth.

\- Oui… enfin, je lui ai promis et il s'est endormi dans mes bras, pendant que je copiais certains souvenirs.

\- J'espère qu'il comprendra, un jour, que ce n'est pas normal tout ce qui lui est arrivé…

\- Il est sur la bonne voie, je pense, mais tout ne va pas changer en une semaine, mon amour. Par contre, il y a un souci plus important que Sergej a détecté et qui risque de perturber, tôt ou tard, Harry. Mais pour le moment, laissons-le grandir. Dans un an peut-être… Ton pire cauchemar, mon cœur.

\- Oh non, me dis pas que…

\- Ça ira. Sergej a fait des études dans ce sens, il y arrivera. Il a déjà guéri quelqu'un qui avait subi le même sort. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il estime que pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun risque pour le petit. Par contre, il pense également que Dumbledore est au courant. Mais cela reste entre nous trois. Il aura certainement besoin de Severus, quand le moment viendra, mais je pense que Severus a assez de soucis à gérer pour le moment.

\- Ah oui, la banque ?

\- Tout est en règle, maintenant, mais nous devrons porter plainte contre Dumbledore. Je me rendrai au bureau ce soir et en parlerai avec mon supérieur, répondit Hardwin en soupirant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il s'est permis de piocher dans l'héritage de Harry, et je crains également que ce soit lui qui ait bloqué le fonctionnement des tableaux de Lily et James et que c'est à cause de lui qu'on ne peut pas communiquer avec les peintures.

\- Oh… cet homme est vraiment malsain…

\- Oui, et il dit agir pour le plus grand bien. Enfin, j'ai des documents officiels et de quoi le faire sanctionner malgré ses ordres de Merlin, mais pour cela il me faut passer par le Ministère irlandais. Le Ministère anglais ne saura rien faire, le pensant trop puissant pour se le mettre à dos.

Sa femme inspira et expira lentement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Restons unis.

\- Je pense que je vais parler à maman, ce soir. Elle me manque.

\- Fais, elle en sera heureuse.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, chacun mangeant à sa faim. Harry demanda même de la glace une seconde fois, ce qu'Elizabeth ne put refuser sous le regard attentif d'Abigaelle qui observait son petit frère évoluer.

\- Et moi ? fit-elle en boudant.

\- Fais pas semblant ! T'as plus faim ! s'écria Philipp en déclenchant quelques rires.

\- Si je peux même plus faire semblant de bouder ! Par contre maman, tu as déjà fait goûter à Harry la gelée de groseilles ?

\- Ah, non !

\- Si tu veux Harry, on peut mettre de la gelée à côté de ta glace et si tu aimes bien, on t'en mettra sur la boule de vanille !

\- Oui, fit timidement Harry à sa grande sœur.

Elle se leva alors et prit un pot sur le buffet derrière la table.

\- Tiens. Goûte. Tu aimes ?

\- Hm ! C'est bon !

\- Je peux en mettre sur ta glace ?

\- Oui !

Abigaelle sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme et servit son petit frère. Elle était heureuse d'avoir une interaction avec lui, car généralement, il restait enfermé sur lui-même. Elle avait aussi remercié discrètement Alekzandra pour son aide.

\- J'ai rien fait ! chuchota Alekz à l'attention d'Abby.

\- Si, tu lui as donné le sourire !

\- C'est parce qu'il s'est merveilleusement bien débrouillé en Occlumancie, je pense que ça l'a aidé, mais je te jure que je n'ai rien fait !

\- Si, insista Abby alors que les autres étaient retournés à leur conversation. Tu l'as aidé et ça lui a fait du bien, donc il sourit grâce à toi. Arrête d'être aussi modeste, Alekz ! On t'aime et on te remercie si on veut, même si ça ne te plaît pas !

Les deux filles se défièrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire. Alekz se blottit alors dans les bras de sa sœur de cœur.

\- Je t'adore.

\- Moi aussi, cousine. Nymph' me manque.

\- Pareil. Je dors où, ce soir ?

\- Dans ma chambre, fit Abby, on pourra discuter et observer les étoiles.

\- Oh oui ! Cool !

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Après le repas, lorsque Severus s'éclipsa aux alentours de vingt heures et que chacun se dispersa dans le manoir, Elizabeth s'était dirigée vers les sous-sols.

Les enfants n'y avaient pas accès. L'aile gauche était réservée aux potions, aux réserves et aux elfes, quant à la partie droite, c'était un trésor familial qui s'y trouvait.

Sur la tapisserie d'un blanc cassé se trouvait, à droite, un filament argenté reliant plusieurs noms et dates de vies. Des feuilles vertes apparaissaient sur le sol et des roses poussaient magiquement contre les murs.

Le sol, lui, était en carrelage gris anthracite mais recouvert, devant les canapés, de tapis aux poils longs.

Du côté gauche se trouvait le mur le plus imposant de la pièce. La hauteur de la pièce se modifiait peu à peu, grâce à la magie, selon le nombre de tableaux qui prenaient place sur le mur. Les tableaux étaient de toutes tailles et les habitants de ceux-ci aimaient discuter les uns avec les autres, racontant leur vie et leurs rêves… Elizabeth déplaça un des fauteuils afin de se mettre dos à la cheminée centrale et d'observer un tableau en particulier.

\- Où est Maman ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Chez ta belle-sœur, lui répondit un de ses ancêtres, attends, je vais la chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère d'Elizabeth, Anna Rothesay, arriva dans le tableau le plus proche de son enfant.

La vieille dame avait gardé une allure gracieuse, le portrait la représentant parfaitement.

\- Tu me manquais, maman.

\- Je sais, mon enfant. Je suis navrée d'avoir dû vous quitter si tôt…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, maman, si nous avions découvert la maladie trop tard…

Les deux femmes soupirèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon enfant ?

\- Nous avons retrouvé Harry, Maman, mais nous devrons nous battre en justice contre un homme puissant, que tu appréciais pourtant.

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Lui-même, répondit-elle froidement. J'aurais besoin de quelques informations ou conseils, si tu veux bien.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait de si grave contre notre famille ?

\- Oh, pas mal de choses, Maman.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Severus avait atterri devant Raspberry Break, un restaurant devant lequel lui avait donné rendez-vous sa collègue.

\- Severus ! Vous voilà ! fit la jeune femme qui portait un grand sac de voyage.

\- Bonsoir, Pomona. Nous y allons ? Prenez mon bras.

Les deux adultes transplanèrent alors devant le grand portail de la famille Prince. Pomona vit alors toutes ces plantes qui envahissaient le terrain ne laissant quasiment plus assez d'espace pour marcher. Effectivement, ils allaient avoir du travail.

\- Je vais vous présenter les elfes et le Domaine, après, vous pourrez voir si vous souhaitez d'abord vous reposer et comment vous souhaitez organiser le reste du week-end. Je devrai retourner à Poudlard demain midi, car je dois surveiller le Parc pendant une heure avec Minerva.

\- D'accord, Severus, mais revenons au tutoiement, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, ici, fit Pomona d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle suivit le maître des lieux au travers des arbres, arbustes et ronces puis ils arrivèrent devant le grand Manoir.

\- Bienvenue au Manoir « Prince Silverstone », Pomona, annonça Severus en ouvrant la lourde porte. Sur la droite, le couloir mène à la chambre que vous ont préparé les elfes, je n'ai pas vérifié leur travail car je viens de découvrir cet endroit et n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout voir. Ils ont tenu à vous préparer un endroit pour vous reposer en cas de besoin. Ensuite il y a la cuisine et un coin repas. Le couloir face à nous dessert une salle à manger, les escaliers, un grand salon et le laboratoire de potion. Sur notre gauche il y a un petit salon et une bibliothèque. Les étages sont accessibles et anciens, tout est à rénover et je m'excuse par avance des lieux assez… sinistres.

\- Il n'y a rien de grave, Severus, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Il y a aussi une cave, apparemment, mais je n'y ai pas encore eu accès.

\- Il y a très certainement un passage secret qui vous y mènera. Je pense que vous devez le savoir, mais chaque manoir de grandes familles telles que la famille Prince contient une pièce dédiée à l'arbre généalogique et quelques tableaux.

\- Non, je ne savais pas, fit Severus d'une voix douloureuse.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas les règles qui distinguent un Manoir familial d'une maison normale ? demanda Pomona d'une voix neutre.

\- Du tout, avoua Snape.

\- Alors je vous expliquerai. Je ne vous juge pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense que si Lord Mordinov vous a dit que je pourrais vous aider, alors il devait être la voix de la raison.

\- Merci, Pomona.

Elle acquiesça et se permit d'avancer dans le couloir, Severus sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand salon, où Oèn caressait doucement un chaton en train de miauler de douleur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, Lord, murmura Oèn sans remarquer la nouvelle arrivante. Oh, Oèn fait un très mauvais elfe, Oèn est très désolé, Oèn vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le Manor Prince Silverstone !

\- Oèn, ce n'est pas grave, fit Severus.

\- Oèn n'ose pas bouger, Lord, mais dois-je préparer quelque chose ?

\- Ne bouge pas, j'ai amené une potion calmante, Elwyn m'en a donné quelques unes, elle craignait justement que ce petit chaton tombe malade. Pomona, tu peux prendre place dans le canapé, veux-tu du thé ?

\- Non merci, laissez, je vais m'occuper de la petite qui pleure aussi.

\- Vous vous y connaissez, en chat, madame ? demanda timidement l'elfe.

\- Oui, tiens regarde, prends sa tête contre ton torse, il ressentira la chaleur de ton corps et cela l'apaisera déjà un peu.

\- Merci, madame.

\- Enora ? Sinéad ? Delyth et Breval ?

Quatre « pop » se firent entendre et les elfes, noirs de suie, s'inclinèrent devant Severus.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Oui, Maître, fit Breval. Nous avons déblayé et nettoyé la terrasse puis nous avons nettoyé le conduit de cheminée ainsi que le conduit permettant l'accès à un réseau de cheminée privé. Lord Hardwin Potter nous avait demandé de vérifier s'il pouvait relier leur manoir au vôtre, Maître Severus, et Breval vient de lui annoncer que cela est possible. Breval en est très heureux ! Cela permettra au Maître d'aller en Irlande sans risquer un transplanage.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque que celui-ci soit contrôlé par le Ministère ? demanda Severus, soudainement soucieux.

\- Non, intervint Pomona. C'est un réseau familial et il me semble que la famille Potter et Black aient été liées à un moment donné, ce qui vous donne la possibilité de partager un réseau privé. Bien entendu, il te faudra donner ton autorisation via un sort ancien pour que telle ou telle personne ait le droit d'arriver ici et surtout, protéger la pièce du reste du Manoir contre les personnes mal-intentionnées. Chez nous, la salle est un salon agréable où ma mère et mes tantes aiment prendre leur thé, mais c'est la pièce qui est le plus emplie de magie car les sortilèges de protection y sont intenses. Je présume qu'ici, quiconque essaye d'accéder à ta cheminée mais qui n'est pas convié à venir sera éjectée dans un endroit inconnu et devra retrouver son chemin, seul. La nôtre envoie les visiteurs malintentionné dans les cachots d'une de nos maisons en France.

\- En effet, répondit Enora. Les Princes utilisent tous ce sortilège de renvoi pour chaque visiteur. Mais la cheminée, ici, n'a jamais été reliée directement au réseau national. Ma mère nous racontait que vos ancêtres, devenus paranoïaques, se déplaçaient d'abord dans une maison dans le sud du pays avant de rejoindre une cheminée raccordée au réseau légal.

Severus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Nous allons nous préparer pour le jardin, vous souhaitez commencer maintenant ? Il fera jour pendant deux heures encore, leur annonça Sinéad.

\- Oui, commençons, fit Pomona. J'ai hâte de commencer la récolte à l'avant du domaine.

Ils firent alors apparaître des combinaisons protectrices ainsi que des gants en peau de dragon puis se dirigèrent à nouveau à l'entrée du Domaine vite rejoints par les elfes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hardwin arriva à son tour, bien que ce fut imprévu, et se présenta à la professeur de Botanique puis les aida jusque tard dans la nuit, éclairés par des lanternes magiques qu'avaient fait apparaître les elfes.

Ce fut épuisés qu'ils s'endormirent dans le salon, sur des lits de camp.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***


	12. Chapitre 12 : Joies d'été

Bonjour tous les gens !

Tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser pour le retard de publication.

Je tiens à préciser que la raison est tout simplement mon mariage, le week-end dernier. Et du coup, je n'ai pas pu poster avant !

Ce sera donc le chapitre pour cette semaine, le suivant sera posté en fin de semaine prochaine.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, les réponses viendront dans les prochains chapitres ;-).

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Helia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 12 : Joies d'été**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Les heures et les jours s'étaient écoulés dans les différents manoirs familiaux, ainsi qu'à Poudlard. Pomona Chourave avait grandement aidé son collègue et une amitié simple et discrète s'était créée.

Chaque samedi, Severus se rendait en Irlande auprès de la famille Potter, et y rencontrait régulièrement la famille Mordinov qui venait un week-end sur deux.

La famille Black vivait sa vie, mais restait également en contact avec ces deux familles. Severus avait eu la surprise de rencontrer Orion, Walburga, Ted et Andromeda dans le salon des Potter à la fin du mois de juin. Lord Black demandait conseil à l'avocat des Potter au sujet de leur fils, enfermé dans la prison anglaise.

Alekzandra osa rejoindre Severus dans les cachots avec la permission de Hardwin et avait demandé au professeur de Potion si elle pouvait aider.

Il avait voulu refuser, mais la petite semblait réellement vouloir se rendre utile et fut d'une compagnie agréable posant de bonnes questions aux bons moments et confectionnant même une potion russe dont Severus ne connaissait pas l'existence. Il fut alors heureux de ce partage de connaissances et parlèrent de potions durant tout le week-end, attirant par-là même la curiosité de Leonius et Harry.

Fin juillet approchait, et Hardwin tremblait d'impatience. Bientôt, il pourrait venger la terrible enfance de son fils adoptif et la faire payer aux moldus.

Pétunia et Vernon étaient toujours sous surveillance, dans le service de justice du Ministère anglais. Celle-ci avait été cachée et Kingsley se chargeait de leur mener la vie dure.

Dudley avait été tout d'abord placé dans un centre de délinquants, mais M. Gawin Smith – responsable de l'Enfance, dépendant du Ministère Anglais – avait alors décidé, d'un commun accord avec la Ministre Mrs Bagnold, de le placer dans une famille d'accueil d'origine cracmole en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Il leur avait expliqué la situation, sous serment inviolable puisqu'ils avaient déjà accepté de prendre en charge l'enfant sans connaître les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire. Le mari était connu pour être un père strict envers les enfants qui grandissaient auprès d'eux et la mère pour être sévère mais également douce.

Dudley y était à présent depuis deux semaines, et il les avait menacés de mort une bonne centaine de fois. Dudley devait faire de l'exercice mais ne voulait pas. Toutes les télés et tous les jeux de la maison avaient disparus et étaient bien cachés par la famille. De rage, Dudley avait alors donné un coup de poing dans la fenêtre et s'était retrouvé dans un hôpital, fermement attaché au lit, personne ne souhaitant écouter ses plaintes. Durant son séjour, la famille vint le voir tous les jours. Malgré cela, Dudley les ignora, pleura, insulta le personnel et frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper. Il se plaignait de douleurs à l'estomac – ce qui était bien entendu faux – et disait qu'il avait faim, mais le personnel l'ignorait, encore et toujours. Il avait des repas équilibrés trois fois par jour mais n'y touchait pas, prétextant que la nourriture était infecte alors qu'il n'y avait pas touchée.

Ce fut au bout du troisième jour qu'il craqua et mangea sa salade, affamé.

Le samedi 8 juillet, dans la soirée, Hardwin demanda aux adultes présents de se joindre à lui dans ce qu'il appelait le Salon du Souvenir.

Ils descendirent aux sous-sols alors que les enfants dormaient depuis plus d'une heure dans les étages supérieurs.

Elizabeth demanda du thé et plusieurs boissons aux elfes et avait proposé aux elfes de Severus de profiter de la soirée pour rejoindre les leurs et apprendre les uns des autres.

Heureux, les elfes avaient accepté de se rencontrer et s'étaient réunis de leur côté, buvant, mangeant et discutant, tout comme les maîtres des lieux avec leurs amis.

Hardwin observa alors Severus qui débattait avec Sergej sur le thème d'un rituel puissant, puis Lianna et Elizabeth qui observaient l'arbre généalogique. Eulia arrosait les plantes présentes tout en discutant avec Althus et Dyna. Kingsley les avaient également rejoint, ainsi que Daisy O'Connor – responsable de l'Enfance, dépendant du Ministère irlandais –, devenue une amie d'Elizabeth depuis l'arrivée de leur protégé.

Tous profitèrent du moment pour échanger, discuter et observer curieusement les tableaux qui réunissaient les ancêtres de la famille Potter-Black.

Certains ancêtres de Severus y étaient également présents, et il fut agréablement surpris de rencontrer une grand-mère éloignée de plusieurs générations qui lui expliqua qu'elle avait aussi un tableau dans le Sliverstone Manor, mais que personne n'y allait. Severus lui avait alors promis qu'il jetterait enfin un œil aux sous-sols. Heureusement, les vacances d'été venaient de commencer et il pouvait faire des allers-retours sans paraître suspect aux yeux de son supérieur.

\- En revanche, avait continué Hardwin qui parlait des aspects magiques de la pièce, Orion et Walburga Black n'ont pas cette chance d'avoir une telle pièce car leurs parents respectifs leur ont confié une maison, certes extraordinaire, mais qui n'a jamais été un manoir principal de notre famille. Je pense qu'ils seraient heureux de venir ici, afin de voir leurs ancêtres et familles…

\- Tu pourrais les inviter fin juillet, Hardwin, intervint alors Elizabeth.

\- Ah oui, bonne idée ! D'ailleurs… Hm.

Le maître des lieux se leva du canapé et les autres arrêtèrent leur discussion dans un silence respectueux.

\- Personne n'est sans savoir qu'il y a eu une fête d'anniversaire très sympathique pour notre fille Abigaelle qui a fêté ses douze ans hier soir. Philipp fêtera ses sept ans le 4 août prochain et Clarence ses quatre ans le premier septembre. Mais aussi, notre fils adoptif que vous connaissez tous, Harry, fêtera ses neufs ans à la fin du mois, le 31 juillet.

Nous aimerions préparer une petite fête, un week-end intéressant. J'ai remarqué qu'il était intéressé par les animaux, les plantes et les potions. Il a commencé à apprendre à lire et se débrouille assez bien. Son développement au niveau de la langue s'améliore de jour en jour. Ce garçon est un amour. Il apprend vite, et aime cela. Je vous donne toutes ces informations car nous aimerions vous inviter, vous et vos enfants, mais aussi avoir quelques idées afin d'organiser une belle journée dans notre parc et d'aménager les lieux. Harry n'a jamais fêté son anniversaire, hormis le seul qu'il eut la chance de vivre avec ses parents.

Malheureusement, j'ai seulement retrouvé quelques objets ayant appartenu à James ainsi qu'un album photo tenu de ses parents. Je lui lèguerai ainsi un pull bleu marine qu'adorait porter son père durant son adolescence et cet album. J'ai pu visiter le seul Manoir Potter hérité par Harry qui ne fut pas connu par Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez, celui-ci s'est octroyé le droit de gestion des comptes dont son soi-disant protégé, mon fils, avait hérité.

Hardwin soupira et continua.

\- En bref, j'aimerais faire de cette journée une belle journée, marquer le coup, prouver à Harry qu'il n'est plus seul et que nous l'aimons. Seriez-vous d'accord pour participer aux préparatifs ? Abigaelle, Philipp et Alekzandra souhaiteraient aider mais vont surtout détourner l'attention du petit Harry. Ils ne sont aucunement jaloux et ont même fait une liste de choses qui pourraient plaire à notre petit protégé, fit-il dans un demi-sourire.

\- Bien sûr que nous serons là, répondirent Lianna et Sergej.

\- Moi aussi, fit Severus qui savait qu'avec Elizabeth, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. La jeune femme faisait preuve d'autorité à son égard et lui avait annoncé, la veille, qu'elle le considérait comme un frère et qu'il se devait de participer à la vie familiale et qu'elle n'accepterait pas son habitude de se mettre en retrait.

Elizabeth lui sourit alors. Etrangement, cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se sentait apprécié. Comme lorsqu'il voyait Harry l'approcher timidement avec des photos de plantes lors des week-ends, lui demandant des explications sur les propriétés de telle ou telle plante ou fleur.

\- Nous aussi, déclara Althus.

\- Si vous souhaitez réellement ma présence, je pourrais également venir avec ma fille, elle a le même âge que Harry, proposa Daisy. Ça lui permettrait de voir d'autres enfants qu'il ne connaît pas.

\- Avec plaisir, fit Elizabeth. Et toi, Kingsley ?

\- Je… je veux bien venir et j'aiderai à surveiller tout ce petit monde.

\- Nous viendrons avec les enfants aussi, fit Eulia. J'aiderai les Elfes pour la préparation des repas, on s'organisera, d'accord soeurette ?

\- Marché conclu ! fit Elizabeth, en riant à la remarque de sa belle sœur. Ton mari viendra aussi j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr, il ne manquerait pas ce genre d'occasion. Et Abraham ?

\- Il est également invité, fit Hardwin. Il n'a pas pu se joindre à nous ce soir mais devrait venir fin juillet, pour quatre jours.

\- Nous pourrions prévoir de grands bacs d'eau avec des ingrédients et des recettes afin qu'ils préparent du produit à bulles, proposa Althus.

\- Ça devrait plaire à Harry, fit Hardwin, très bonne idée !

\- A-t-il tout ce qu'il lui faut, niveau habits ? demanda Eulia.

\- Pour l'instant il a quatre pulls, deux jeans et deux pantalons de costume. On lui a aussi prêté quelques t-shirt. On a prévu une sortie en ville afin de lui acheter des vêtements qui lui plaisent. Par contre, si tu veux, tu peux lui offrir des parures de lit. Un couvre-lit, un oreiller… il semble aussi apprécier les peluches, lista Elizabeth.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau, marmonna Severus.

\- Fabrique donc une potion pour enfants ! Tu sais, il y a pas mal de liquides qui peuvent prendre la forme de bulles de savon, mais avec des couleurs différentes, des odeurs même, lui chuchota Hardwin à l'oreille.

\- J'avoue ne jamais y avoir pensé, chuchota à son tour Severus. Merci !

\- Pas de quoi ! Tu dois déjà te coltiner ma femme quasiment tous les week-ends, je te dois bien ça ! fit-il moqueur.

Il avait bien vu que seule Elizabeth arrivait à décoincer son ami et surtout, à l'empêcher de se renfermer sur lui-même. Elle avait même décidé de lui chercher une femme, mais cela, Hardwin le gardait pour lui, doutant réellement de l'idée de son épouse.

Le lundi 31 juillet serait donc une journée réservée pour leur protégé, Harry Potter.

Elizabeth invita tout le monde à aller au lit, dans les différentes chambres du Manoir.

\- Mais non, nous pouvons rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas Eliz, avait dit Althus.

\- Il y a assez de chambres ici et les elfes se sont fait une joie de vous préparer vos lits, alors filez dans les étages avant que je ne vous botte les fesses ! fit Elizabeth sur un ton autoritaire qui décrocha un fou rire à l'assemblée.

\- Je te vois bien botter les fesses de Sergej, fit Lianna entre deux inspirations. Allez, zou, tout le monde au lit !

Les adultes montèrent alors, et choisirent leur chambre avec les indications des Maîtres des Lieux.

Severus avait, d'office, obtenu la chambre au rez-de-chaussée, la plus proche du laboratoire de Potions.

Althus et Dyna prenaient la seconde chambre, située au premier étage et entre les deux tours de l'aile droite et à laquelle était apparentée une salle de bain.

Eulia prenait la troisième chambre, en face de la salle de bains réservée aux invités. Son mari travaillait le lendemain et n'avait pas pris part à la soirée.

Daisy O'Connor avait pris possession de la quatrième chambre de l'aile droite. Sa fille lui manquait mais celle-ci devait dormir tranquillement chez sa cousine à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le mari de Daisy avait été un grand Auror, malheureusement décédé lors d'une mission.

Kingsley utilisait la cinquième chambre, en face de celle de Daisy. Cette chambre était à côté d'un grand salon inutilisé et une pièce le séparant de l'aile gauche du Manoir.

A cet étage, à l'entrée de l'aile gauche, se trouvait également la chambre parentale, celle de Harry et Clarence, puis trois chambres vides ainsi qu'une grande salle de jeux et la grande salle de bain qu'avait pu utiliser Harry dès son premier jour au Manoir Potter.

Lianna et Sergej, eux, étaient montés au deuxième étage. Ils occupaient la douzième chambre, celle placée juste au-dessus d'Althus et Dyna.

Leonius et Jania, eux, dormaient dans la 17ème chambre du Manoir, juste après celle de Philipp qui occupait la tour de derrière située entre les deux ailes, près du couloir central. Abigaelle occupait la 21ème chambre du Manoir, située dans la tour avant de l'aile gauche. La 22ème et dernière chambre du manoir était, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, destinée à Harry lorsqu'il se sentirait réellement en sécurité en ces hauts lieux.

Voilà à peu près à quoi ressemblait le Manoir familial, bien grand, dont chaque chambre oscillait entre quinze à vingt-cinq mètres carrés.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

L'année scolaire était terminée depuis presque un mois, et tous les professeurs de l'école la plus connue d'Angleterre avaient quitté le château. Albus Dumbledore aurait bien aimé connaître chaque lieu de vie de ses enseignants, s'immiscer un peu plus dans leur vie privée. Il les appréciait et avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille.

Malheureusement, sa sœur était décédée et son frère ne lui parlait plus depuis des décennies… ses vacances étaient donc monotones. Il voyageait, rencontrait des amis politiciens, mangeait des sorbets au citron… réfléchissait.

Il avait des plans qui se mettaient en place, depuis le décès de ses deux meilleurs soldats : Lily Evans et James Potter. Et Severus Snape… celui-ci était un cas mystérieux quasiment inaccessible. Il avait été amoureux de Lily Evans, et toujours fidèle à ses sentiments.

Albus eut un pincement au cœur. Etait-il possible que son espion ait oublié Lily, celle qui le rattachait à ses plans, pour une autre femme ? Il avait bien remarqué que Severus disparaissait bien trop souvent le week-end. Il surveillait les allées et venues au château comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il avait eu la joie de voir les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave aux côtés de Minerva qui allait certainement les amener à lui pour la future protection du petit Harry. Pour cela, il était fier de sa sous-directrice. Elle allait être un atout pour convaincre le professeur Chourave de les rejoindre définitivement, lorsque le Temps viendra.

Car il savait que ces moments de joie dont ils profitaient depuis environ huit années consécutives n'étaient qu'un temps de répit. Celui-Qui-Avait-Semé-La-Terreur et Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom reviendrait. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement, et Albus Dumbledore savait.

Ce dernier soupira, terminant sa part de tarte au citron.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Severus Snape était rentré à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il avait vu, dans les yeux de son supérieur, comme un avertissement.

Mais pourquoi ? Pensait-il réellement qu'il avait une relation amoureuse ? Voulait-il le suivre, observer chacun de ses mouvements ? Severus en était persuadé, mais tenta d'échapper à ces pensées dérangeantes. L'été avait bien commencé. Sa petite maison sombre commençait à lui donner froid dans le dos. C'est pourquoi, début juillet, il avait rejoint le Manoir Prince Silverstone. Il aurait de quoi s'occuper, ainsi. Il avait pris quelques ingrédients de l'Impasse du Tisseur afin de terminer les potions qu'il devait faire pour Pomfresh.

Et Pomona Chourave lui avait promis de venir avec son époux afin de mettre en ordre les serres.

Il avait été surpris par cet état de fait, mais la présence de la famille de Pomona était réellement agréable. Car après le début de la récolte au mois de juin, Pomona était revenue avec Daniel, son mari, afin de continuer lorsque Severus, lui, devait rester au château pour surveiller les élèves durant ses tours de garde.

Dumbledore n'avait heureusement pas remarqué ce petit manège et les elfes des Prince se faisaient un plaisir de voir un peu de vie dans le Domaine.

Daniel était également venu tous les jeudis, son jour de repos, avec ses neveux et nièces tous ayant plus de dix-huit ans.

Ils avaient fait du bon travail et Severus avait pu se concentrer sur le tri des grimoires qui remplissaient le Manoir. Il avait découvert beaucoup de recettes de baumes, de produits de beauté, de potions de soins et, pour le futur bonheur des enfants qu'il côtoyait, un grimoire rempli de recettes simples et… amusantes.

Il ne doutait pas que certains n'aimeraient tout simplement pas les potions mais il avait bien remarqué qu'Alekzandra, Leonius et Harry étaient intrigués et intéressés par cela. Philipp aussi, mais lui semblait l'être par tout ce qui l'entourait sans savoir la matière qu'il préférait le plus ou le moins. C'était, comme disait sa mère en riant, un mangeur de connaissances.

Severus s'était alors concerté avec Althus et, durant les vacances scolaires, ils avaient décidé de partager le temps des enfants en deux parties : les connaissances générales et l'Histoire de la Magie, puis l'étude des plantes et potions.

Le soir, les adultes observaient Alekzandra expliquer à Philipp, Leonius et Jania, comment utiliser la magie sans baguette. Elle avait un excellent niveau pour une sorcière de son âge, Severus devait le reconnaître. Très intelligente et elle apprenait tout aussi vite que Philipp. Les adultes intervenaient de temps à autre et leur apprenait des sortilèges.

Abigaelle, elle, restait en retrait tout en terminant ses devoirs de vacances. Elle avait demandé, une fois, de l'aide à Severus et Althus et ils avaient ri durant une bonne heure, autour des parchemins et livres de cours. Elle avait été ravie d'en apprendre plus et avait ensuite rejoint les plus jeunes.

Nymphadora Tonks venait également, le plus souvent avec Alekzandra, et faisait rire les enfants avec les changements de couleur de sa peau, ses cheveux, ses yeux et la longueur de ses mains. Alekzandra apprenait par la même à gérer son pouvoir de métamorphomage.

La famille se rassemblait très régulièrement durant l'été et Hardwin semblait n'avoir attendu que cela. Il était plus qu'heureux de voir débarquer ses amis et sa famille via la cheminée qu'ils avaient reliées les unes aux autres. Ils avaient bien sûr leurs moments de calme et de détente, entre eux, comme chaque couple formant cette grande et heureuse famille. Il n'y avait pas d'altercation, juste de la bonne humeur, des enfants qui s'endormaient debout en récitant des poèmes irlandais, des batailles d'eau, …

Hardwin passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Ce dernier réussissait enfin à manger convenablement, bien que son estomac fasse souvent des siennes. Il avait déjà pris quelques centimètres. Ils étaient sortis en famille, à la mi-juillet.

Abigaelle et Elizabeth avaient amené Harry dans un immense magasin sorcier, dans la capitale irlandaise, et lui avaient fait essayer beaucoup de vêtements. Il avait été épuisé et tentait tant bien que mal de refuser chaque vêtement sous le regard bienveillant et compatissant de son nouveau père.

Harry se sentait bien. Il apprenait à vivre comme un enfant de son âge, à rire à volonté, à pleurer quand ça n'allait pas, et surtout à se confier aux parents quand il en avait besoin. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il se sentait étrangement… bien. C'était sa famille. Elizabeth lui racontait des anecdotes sur sa mère, qu'elle avait apprises de Severus, et Hardwin lui parlait de son père.

Il avait compris que Pétunia, la sœur de sa mère, avait été jalouse des talents de Lily et aurait souhaité, elle aussi, apprendre la magie. Mais se voyant refuser l'accès à Poudlard, elle s'était mise à vouer une haine sans faille à sa sœur avec laquelle elle s'entendait tellement bien jadis.

Il avait appris la différence entre les sorciers et les sans-pouvoirs, ainsi que les caractéristiques qui faisaient de certaines personnes des cracmols.

Sa chambre était son trésor. Il aimait, dorénavant, y aller le soir pour se reposer de toutes les émotions qu'il avait pu vivre. Ou auxquelles il avait dû survivre malgré ses fous-rires.

Les murs avaient été peints en blanc cassé, les moulures au plafond étaient maintenant argentées, agrémentées d'étoiles dorées qui scintillaient dans le noir. Il avait en sa possession une peluche en forme d'ours et une peluche en forme de loup. Mais surtout, Salazar dormait avec lui chaque nuit, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

Harry avait eu peur de s'y attacher. Il avait confié à Hardwin que Tante Pétunia l'avait prévenu : il portait malheur. Et que ses parents étaient certainement décédés par sa faute, durant l'accident de voiture.

Hardwin avait failli s'étouffer en entendant la version des faits de Pétunia mais n'avait pas eu le cœur de perturber son fils à ce sujet. Il prit le temps de lui expliquer que, tout être disparaissait un jour. Que c'était la nature qui voulait ça, la magie. C'était normal, on ne pouvait ni ne devait être immortel. Oui, Salazar partira un jour rejoindre les étoiles mais non, ce ne sera pas de sa faute. Il lui annonça aussi que Salazar allait bientôt avoir des petits, car sa femelle attendait des chatons. Et que, en plus du fait que Salazar restera à jamais dans son cœur, il aura une descendance dont Harry pourra prendre soin, s'il le souhaite.

Quand à la famille Prince, Severus avait reçu une lettre de son oncle. Sa grand-mère était souffrante et allait certainement bientôt quitter ce monde. Silius avait prévu de passer au mois d'août et Severus lui avait proposé d'amener sa mère avec lui, afin qu'elle puisse changer d'air, si elle vivait jusque là.

Severus était, depuis une semaine, dans son nouveau domaine. Il observait les oiseaux se battre pour quelques graines alors qu'un petit chaton vint se frotter à ses chevilles.

Il le prit alors contre lui et le petit être se mit à ronronner de bonheur. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il les gardait – enfin si, son elfe Oèn les adorait – mais il s'y était attaché, lui aussi.

Il pensa alors à rejoindre la volière, mais un éclat vert clair le surpris alors.

Trois volatiles étaient apparus dans son salon, se perchant sur les chaises de la petite table achetée par Enora quelques semaines plus tôt.

La maman chat était alors montée sur la table et léchait les plumes de l'oiseau du milieu. Severus n'avait pas vu venir le chat et avait craint qu'elle ne les attaque mais il n'en fut rien. Il fronça alors les sourcils, se rappelant ce que lui avait dit le Gobelin.

\- Maître ? avait demandé une petite voix.

\- Oui Sinéad ?

\- Ce sont vos phénix, lui expliqua son elfe. Les aviez-vous oubliés ?

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ils ne vous en tiendront pas rigueur. Nous, elfes, pouvons communiquer directement avec eux, mais vous devrez apprendre à les connaître, à vous faire comprendre et aimer. Le phénix de gauche s'appelle Névius, c'est un dérivé du mot « nenv » qui signifie « ciel » en breton. Névius est un mâle et c'est un phénix de Phalathar.

Ces différentes races ont été découvertes dans la forêt protégeant Barlheid, un domaine protégé par Magia en personne, et ces animaux à plumes ont été apprivoisés par une jeune sorcière nommée Alba Loànn Melkior, dans les années 3957 avant J.-C. comme disent les Sans-Pouvoirs.

Severus acquiesça. Il avait vu un grimoire sur les animaux anciens mais n'y avait pas prêté attention, il présumait que ses elfes en connaissaient plus que lui dans ce domaine, et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il avait rapidement lu la description de ces phénix dont il avait hérité, mais ne sachant pas où ils se trouvaient et avec tous les évènements passés, il n'y avait plus pensé un seul instant.

Névius était splendide. Ses yeux étaient vert clair, rappelant le ciel et confirmant le prénom breton. Il avait le ventre violet et ses ailes étaient recouvertes de plumes rouge. Les petites plumes sur le sommet de son crâne étaient quelque peu en désordre et formaient des sortes de cornes. Severus avait aussi appris que « Phalathar » venait de « Falathar », esprit de feu.

Le phénix du milieu était un phénix dit « de Nyxia ». Sinéad lui appris qu'il s'appelait Zéphyr et que c'était également un mâle. C'était un des phénix les plus rares – déjà qu'à leur époque cet oiseau avait presque disparu des mœurs – et avait les yeux roses presque fluorescents. Son torse était rouge profond et sur le reste de son corps étaient parsemées des plumes argentées.

Il fut appelé « Nyxia » en souvenir d'une amie lutin d'Alba, se prénommant Nyx.

Puis il y avait l'oiseau de droite, que le chat commençait aussi à nettoyer à l'aide se sa langue rappeuse.

Celui-ci était une femelle, prénommée Surya qui signifiait « divinité représentant le soleil » en hindou.

C'était une espèce qui avait vu la vie grâce à la bénédiction de la magie, disait-on, provoquée par cette même Alba durant la guerre des Elfes Celtiques.

Les yeux de Surya étaient de couleur or et Severus savait qu'elle pouvait percer n'importe quelle protection d'un seul regard. Ses ailes étaient dorées et contrastaient durement avec son corps rouge sang. Elle était l'une des créatures les plus possessives vis-à-vis de son Maître et protègeait, comme ses deux autres « amis », ceux qui sont proche des siens.

\- Il est midi, Lord Severus, voudriez-vous bien vous asseoir ? demanda alors Delyth.

\- Breval a préparé un repas pour le Maître, fit un autre elfe en apparaissant.

\- Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, grogna Severus.

\- Certes, mais il faut manger ! fit Sinéad.

Il s'avoua vaincu en voyant le gros morceau de viande et les pommes de terre dorées à la poêle. Rien que l'odeur légèrement épicée lui donnait faim. Il y avait aussi une salade accompagnée de petits morceaux de poivrons, de maïs et d'une sauce blanche.

Son domaine prenait doucement une apparence soignée et paisible. Il réfléchissait aux possibilités qui s'ouvraient dorénavant à lui, en tant que Lord Prince.

La veille au soir, il s'était décidé à contacter le centre de dépôt de brevets et d'envoyer un courrier au service de CBOMUP (Création de Brevets pour Objets Magiques Utiles en Potions).

Il ne savait pas si cela en vaudrait la peine, ou même si cette création existait déjà, car il ne serait pas surpris que quelqu'un d'autre ait déjà eu cette idée-là…

Il n'avait cependant pas dévoilé le moyen de fabrication, bien qu'il le connaisse déjà sur le bout des doigts. Ces fioles avaient un bouchon à visser qu'il fallait également produire.

Et mis à part le moule, il fallait :

Cinquante grammes de Topaze doré (extrêmement rare), dureté de 8/10 sur l'échelle de Mohs

Cent grammes de pierre minérale « Talc »

378,72 grammes de saphir étoile orange, pierre de niveau 9/10 sur l'échelle de Mohs, contient des inclusions inhabituelles semblables à de très petites aiguilles qui se croisent avec d'autres en angles variables, cela produisant un phénomène appelé astérisme.

70 grammes de sable siliceux

5 grammes d'oxyde de calcium

10 grammes d'oxyde de magnésium et d'aluminium

4 grammes de poudre de pierre de lune

Une feuille de ginko biloba

De la sève de combava géant

… et la liste était encore longue, sans compter les sortilèges à lancer durant la fabrication.

Il était, au travers de cela, normal que ces fioles pèsent généralement plus de 600 grammes…

Les elfes et la famille Chourave avaient disposé, dans le salon du premier étage qu'ils avaient nettoyé, des étagères modernes et entreposé plusieurs bocaux regroupant leurs récoltes. Cela avait presque un aspect décoratif, malgré la surcharge de boîtes et de bocaux sur chaque étagère.

Pour cela aussi, il devrait trouver une fonction. Il finit alors son repas, avant de terminer les potions qu'il avait préparées pour le lendemain.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	13. Chapitre 13 : Heureuse journée

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Désolée, vraiment désolée du retard de publication ! Entre le mariage, un voyage en Autriche, mes chats et la reprise du travail, je n'ai pas réussi à prendre le temps pour la fiction. Toute mes excuses. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des chapitres en avance en plus !**

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** : Merci ! Je ne comprends pas le japonais mais n'Homme comprend un peu, hihi.

 **Pims10** : Yes - et aussi pour moi du coup XD.

 **Poussy** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **yaoli** : Hihi. Severus est mon personnage préféré… malheureusement il n'est pas encore le centre de cette fiction, mais cela arrivera… ;-)

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Bonne lecture et merci !

 **AnnaMerteuil** : Ahah… bientôt, bientôt…

 **Harry** : Si Dumbledore savait, en effet… mais il ne le sait pas (pas encore)...

 **Clefto** : Oui en effet.

 **Adenoide** : oui, tant que Dumby et Voldy l'ignorent !

 **Lils** : Merci ! :)

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 13 : Heureuse journée**

 _Happy day!_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Ecoute : Oonagh - Gäa**

 _L'aube recouverte de rosée,_

 _Que la lumière du jour cache dans les feuillages_

 _Elle vie en nous, dans la roche et la forêt_

 _Protège le monde, donne forme à la terre_

…

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Un petit corps fin était sous un drap de soie argentée, en train de rêver. Il se trouvait dans une prairie, en train de courir avec son frère et ses sœurs, en riant. Les papillons voletaient autour de lui et le soleil se reflétait dans le ruisseau qu'ils étaient en train de suivre.

Sa main était posée sur la tête de Salazar qui ronronnait doucement afin de réveiller son protégé. Le matou avait passé la journée précédente avec sa femelle, la léchant doucement, sachant que quelque chose allait se produire le lendemain.

Il se mit à lécher soigneusement les cheveux en pagaille de celui qui lui servait de serviteur afin de pouvoir voir ses yeux verts comme ceux de sa femelle.

Il l'aimait, ce petit. Et il le lui rendait bien.

Le petit le repoussa tendrement de sa main, cherchant à se couvrir le visage afin qu'il puisse retourner dans les bras de Morphée, mais ce n'était pas le plan de Salazar qui, doucement, monta sur le torse de l'enfant en procédant au nettoyage approfondi du visage du petit être qui s'étirait en gémissant.

\- Sally… laisse-moi dormir… j'suis fatigué.

L'animal roucoula et descendit du lit, lui ramenant un petit poisson en peluche en miaulant.

Harry, se frottant les yeux, prit le petit poisson et le lança afin que son bourreau aille le chercher. Cela dura cinq minutes, comme chaque matin. C'était leur rituel de jeux. Salazar était alors remonté sur le lit en ronronnant encore plus fort, frottant son museau contre le nez de son protégé. De son humain.

\- Faim ? murmura Harry.

Le matou lui répondit en roucoulant, filant vers la porte et ouvrant celle-ci aussi facilement que s'il avait été un être humain.

Il se frotta alors aux jambes de la mère de famille qui était justement dans le couloir et rejoint son fils.

\- Harry ? Tu te lèves, petit ange ?

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Il est dix heures, trésor.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, sautant de son lit comme si celui-ci l'avait brûlé sous le regard moqueur – il en était certain – de Salazar.

\- Mais… j'ai cours avec Althus ! Oh je suis en retard, il va être très en colère… mais maman, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant ? Je… commença à paniquer le petit enfant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit ange, fit Elizabeth en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Tu vas dans la salle de bain ? Je t'apporte des vêtements. D'accord ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Pas de mais, petit prince, file ! J'arrive.

\- D'accord maman, merci maman, fit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir, Salazar sur les talons.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Salazar avait ouvert le robinet de la baignoire alors qu'Harry fermait le bouchon. Sa mère lui avait apporté quelques affaires et lui avait demandé de prendre un bain. Etonné, car il pensait ne pas en avoir le temps, il acquiesça et commença à se savonner alors que Salazar jouait dans l'eau derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se sécha, il observa les vêtements et fronça les sourcils. Un pantalon noir, fin, des chaussettes vertes foncées… un t-shirt vert à manches longues… et un grand tissu qu'il analysa comme étant une de ces capes que portaient souvent ses parents. Elle semblait neuve, douce, et agréable à porter.

Salazar le rappela à la réalité en secouant ses poils plein d'eau.

\- Oh non… murmura Harry. Il pensa alors à devoir sécher Salazar, mais tenta le tout pour le tout : Alekzandra lui avait appris les bases de la magie sans baguette… Il se concentra alors, pensant qu'il ne voulait pas que Salazar attrape froid et devienne malade, que ses poils devraient se sécher rapidement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sally était posté devant lui et tentait de lui lécher les mains. Il vit alors le poil de son amour de chat commencer à sécher alors qu'il était en train de le caresser.

Salazar ronronna alors à nouveau, se frottant contre Harry.

Ce dernier s'habilla alors en quatrième vitesse et ouvrit les fenêtres afin d'aérer la pièce avant de rejoindre les escaliers principaux. Il descendit les marches puis regarda par les fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'avant du Manoir. Le soleil semblait déjà chauffer comme jamais l'atmosphère.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que toutes les fenêtres à sa droite, communiquant directement avec le salon, étaient elles aussi ouvertes et que quelqu'un l'observait.

Sortant de ses pensées, il reprit sa route avant de tourner sur la droite, évitant ainsi le mur rejoignant la salle de travail, puis sur la gauche afin de rejoindre l'entrée du Manoir où se trouvait également la salle de musique où son cours de la matinée devait avoir lieu. Il avait encore du mal avec tous les couloirs, mais finissait toujours par retrouver son chemin.

La maison était calme. Bien calme, d'ailleurs. Mais cela n'étonna pas Harry. Philipp était certainement en train de profiter des connaissances d'Althus, Clarence certainement avec sa mère, et Hardwin devait travailler. Un elfe se matérialisa alors devant lui.

\- Maître Harry ne doit pas aller en cours tout de suite ! le réprima Neal.

\- Mais je suis déjà en retard !

\- Harry doit manger avant ! Neal ne veut pas que Harry aille travailler le ventre vide ! Neal va vous accompagner au salon et vous faire manger, fit l'elfe sur un ton sans réplique.

Harry soupira alors, pensant aux remontrances qu'il risquerait pour avoir osé dormir trop longtemps. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Elizabeth ne l'avait pas grondé pour son retard et lui avait même fait un câlin. Elle lui avait aussi amené des vêtements propres. D'ailleurs, pourquoi de si beaux habits ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, arrivant dans le salon et sentant une forte odeur de chocolat. Son ventre gargouillait déjà de plaisir.

Il sursauta alors, en entendant trois mots criés par plusieurs voix…

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !

Bouche bée, il regarda tour à tour chaque personne présente dans le salon. Ils semblaient n'être là que pour lui… mais pourquoi ? Ils… ils avaient… souhaité son anniversaire ? Mais…

Elizabeth le réceptionna alors, voyant des larmes se former dans les yeux de son fils de cœur.

\- Mon amour, joyeux anniversaire.

\- J'avais… j'avais oublié, murmura-t-il alors que le silence se faisait dans la salle, laissant place à une douce musique. Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous t'aimons, et que tu fais partie de la famille, idiot ! cria alors Philipp. Allez, viens ! Y'a du gâteau qui nous nargue depuis tout à l'heure ! On a faim, nous !

Les rires fusèrent et Harry sécha ses larmes avant de courir, lui aussi, vers la table à manger.

Un énorme gâteau au chocolat était posé au centre de la table, recouvert de pépites colorées et d'un coulis de framboise. Des fleurs en pâte d'amande étaient déjà dans les assiettes.

Harry observait la table, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Trop de monde pour lui, en réalité, mais son regard était maintenant rivé sur Hardwin et Elizabeth, qui lui rendaient un sourire heureux. Lui qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, il fit marche arrière et se blottit contre ses parents, les larmes aux yeux. Une main puissante vint le décoiffer, et il reconnut Severus qui avait, lui aussi, sourit pendant quelques secondes.

Il appréciait l'homme, même s'il semblait sévère. Il avait toujours répondu à ses questions et cela n'avait jamais semblé le déranger.

Harry inspira l'odeur du parfum à la rose que portait sa mère. Qu'il aimait cette odeur réconfortante.

\- Allez, fils, il est temps de fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit ! fit Hardwin d'une voix enjouée.

Harry hocha la tête et prit place près de son petit frère.

\- Tu peux souffler tes bougies, mon grand, fit Elizabeth, un appareil photo dans les mains.

Alors, d'une voix incertaine et timide, une phrase incompréhensible se fit entendre.

Severus, qui était – par pur hasard – assis à côté de l'enfant, avait compris sa gêne. Harry ne savait pas comment souffler des bougies. Il lui chuchota alors quelques mots et posa une main réconfortante dans le dos du fils de son pire ennemi. Hardwin lui lança un regard reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la mise, car Harry aurait très bien pu disparaître de la pièce, ayant peur de tout le monde présent en ce jour.

Rouge de gêne, Harry jeta un dernier regard craintif à ses parents, mais la main de Severus l'intima à faire ce qu'il lui avait expliqué. Il pris alors une grande inspiration et souffla les neuf bougies dorées présentes sur le gâteau. Tous applaudirent et des parts se découpèrent toutes seules, rejoignant les assiettes d'elles-mêmes.

Harry avait une part de gâteau faisant le double de celle des autres. Il trouvait cela gênant, mais sa mère le rassura d'un petit clin d'œil. Le gâteau était une réussite.

Couleur chocolat, bien sûr, il était moelleux et son centre était fait de chocolat fondu, encore liquide et chaud. Le coulis de framboises comprenait quelques morceaux de fruits et les pépites colorées avaient le goût de chocolat blanc, et de sucre.

Les fleurs en pâte d'amandes avaient chacune un goût particulier. Celle de Harry était à la menthe.

En boisson, ils avaient aussi tout prévu : des cocktails sans alcool, des sirops, de l'eau bien entendu, du jus de citrouille, du jus de framboise, du jus de fraise, du nectar de fruits, du chocolat chaud, du thé…

Lorsque l'horloge sonna dix heure trente, les enfants étaient dans le jardin. Hardwin avait disposé des chaudrons sur une table en bois, dans l'herbe, avec plusieurs ingrédients.

Les enfants étaient alors en train de s'amuser, entre bataille d'eau et de savon, à créer leur propre potion à bulles. Elizabeth, Lianna et Eulia leur donnèrent des morceaux de bois, perforés de ronds, afin de pouvoir les tremper dans le liquide savonneux et salé et de créer leurs bulles.

Certains y avaient mis des colorants, d'autres avaient seulement suivi la recette normale, et ils avaient entamé le concours de la plus grosse bulle.

Il y avait donc Daisy O'Connor (27 ans) du Ministère irlandais, avec sa fille Aurélia (9 ans).

Severus, qui était arrivé la veille.

Eulia (37 ans) et Edouard (39 ans) Winsor, venus avec les jumeaux Leonius et Jania qui avaient le même âge que Harry.

Abigaelle, Philipp et Clarence, la fratrie de Harry.

Andromeda (36 ans) et Ted (39 ans) Tonks, accompagnés de Nymphadora (19 ans).

Walburga (64 ans) et Orion Black (60 ans), accompagnés de Charlus Potter (70 ans), veuf de Doréa Black, la tante de Walburga.

Elwyn Johnes (29 ans) était également présente avec son mari, leur fille Rosie et leur fils Octavius, bien qu'Elwyn était surtout présente pour les vaccinations des chatons.

Althus (24 ans) et Dyna Black (23 ans) et leurs trois enfants Lius et Hétis (8 ans), Rose (5 ans).

Kingsley (25 ans), était en retrait en train de discuter avec Hardwin des démarches en cours pour le procès des Dursley.

Lianna (49 ans) et Sergej (54 ans) Mordinov étaient bien sûr présents avec leur fils Tomek (15 ans) et Alekzandra (9 ans).

Il y avait plus de trente personnes présentes, dont une petite quinzaine d'enfants et d'adolescents.

Les chats étaient eux aussi de sortie, enfin surtout les mâles. Berlioz (black smoke) courait après sa femelle Bia qui avait donné la vie un mois et demi plus tôt. A huit merveilleux chatons.

Néos, mâle tigré bleu et noir, était affalé sur la terrasse et profitait du soleil du haut de ses douze ans.

Salazar, qui allait avoir huit ans en septembre, observait les enfants jouer et grignotait quelque chose dans la main d'Elizabeth.

Tania, qui attendait les petits de Salazar, était bleu solide et restait dans le domaine des chats avec l'elfe Willow et les chatons de Bia.

Alzath, lui, ronronnait en se roulant dans l'herbe. Il était un des préférés de Harry.

Cassia, femelle blanche, et Doria, femelle noire, âgées de deux et un an, étaient allongées sur les chaises vides qu'avaient abandonnées les enfants une heure plus tôt.

Alors que tous les enfants jouaient au loup, Harry s'était réfugié à l'intérieur, adossé au côté de la cheminée, la tête entre les genoux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit alors une voix soucieuse.

Severus, qui commençait à avoir mal au crâne à cause des cris et rires des enfants, était retourné dans le salon avant de remarquer que Harry faisait faux bond à sa fête d'anniversaire.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il soupira. Hardwin et Elizabeth étaient occupés, il devrait gérer seul l'enfant, cette fois.

Il s'assit alors aux côtés du petit corps tremblant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit ? fit-il alors plus doucement.

Doux Merlin, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de doux et d'attentionné, à part envers Lily. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… mais laissa son instinct le guider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva avec un enfant accroché à son cou, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux et tremblotant.

\- Hey, petit, fit-il en lui frottant le dos et grimaçant.

\- Je… je ne mérite pas ça…

\- Pourquoi ne mériterais-tu pas cette fête ? fit-il alors plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il détacha précautionneusement l'enfant de son cou et prit son menton entre ses doigts, remontant ainsi le visage de l'enfant face au sien.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry choisit alors de fixer l'épaule de Severus plutôt que d'affronter le regard noir.

\- Je… je sais pas… comprends pas… pourquoi…

\- Mon grand, fit Severus en soupirant discrètement d'agacement. Tu es un enfant. Tu fais partie de cette famille. Chaque enfant fête son anniversaire. Je sais que tu n'en a pas eu le droit chez les Dursley, mais c'est terminé, tu comprends ? Tu es parmi nous. Ta famille et tes amis t'aiment. Tu as même un chat super intelligent qui trottine actuellement vers toi.

Il sourit alors, voyant le chat grimper sur les genoux de Severus et lécher les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Harry.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de caresser le chat qui se mit à ronronner doucement.

\- Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes. Tu mérites cela, tout simplement parce que nous t'aimons, espèce de crapule.

\- C'est… c'est vrai ? Vous… m'aimez ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Que venait-il de dire, oh doux Merlin.

\- Je n'ai pas tendance à étaler mes sentiments, cher Harry Potter, mais oui, je vous considère comme un filleul… un neveu ou un fils… comme tu le voudras. Je suis là pour toi, comme tous ceux qui sont présents aujourd'hui.

Le garçon acquiesça alors, étreignant courtement le professeur d'habitude froid et distant.

Severus lui frotta à nouveau le dos et se dégagea de l'étreinte. Harry prit alors Salazar contre lui, fourrant son nez dans l'odeur réconfortante du chat.

\- Allez, viens. Le repas de midi sera bientôt prêt.

Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de Harry, tant les enfants courraient dans tous les sens. Ils formaient maintenant une ronde et se lançaient des balles fluorescentes. Severus poussa l'enfant vers le groupe, lui intimant de s'amuser un peu.

Elizabeth l'interrogea du regard et il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui venait de se passer. Elle le remercia alors et lui servit une nouvelle tasse de thé.

\- Ça soulagera ton mal de tête aussi, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Hé, regardez ça ! fit Hardwin en pointant les enfants du doigt.

Ils faisaient voler la balle en levant la main, un filament doré apparaissant et disparaissant régulièrement.

\- Je crois qu'Alekzandra vient de leur montrer son jeu préféré, fit Sergej avec un regard fier.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Eulia.

\- Essayer premièrement de tenir la balle le plus longtemps possible dans les airs, et deuxièmement, une personne doit tenter, avec sa magie, de changer sa couleur avant qu'une troisième personne ne tente, elle, de l'attraper. Et tout cela en magie informulée.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air simple, fit Daisy.

\- La magie sans baguette est souvent utilisée en Russie, lui expliqua Severus. Malheureusement elle l'est de moins en moins en Angleterre, considérée comme trop complexe alors qu'il n'en est rien. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Sergej et Hardwin. Ça vient peu à peu, même si je pensais que ce serait trop tard pour moi.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour rien, répondit alors Hardwin. Regarde un peu le sourire du petit. Ça fait du bien de le voir sourire…

Les jeux continuèrent jusqu'au repas de midi. Essoufflés, ils coururent vers la table qui avait été disposée sur la terrasse du manoir par Eulia, Daisy et les Elfes.

Il y avait des plats de pâtes, des pommes de terre, du riz, toutes sortes de sauces traditionnelles, de la viande, de la salade… tous se régalèrent à en faire exploser leur estomac. Puis vint le dessert.

Des tartes aux fruits, de la glace, de la chantilly à la cannelle et l'orange, de la tarte au citron, des gâteaux aux cerises et framboises, une fondue de chocolat… Les enfants voulurent tout goûter, sans réellement y parvenir au vu des assiettes qu'ils peinaient à terminer.

Il fut conté des histoires, des anecdotes, des faits réels et des énigmes. Les enfants participèrent avec joie, tout en narguant les adultes qui ne trouvaient pas toujours la réponse. Eux non plus, bien entendu, mais de gentilles moqueries fusèrent de part et d'autre.

Les plus grands expliquèrent ensuite aux plus jeunes ce qu'ils apprenaient et tous posèrent toujours plus de questions, sans compter les démonstrations que firent les parents.

Vint alors le temps du goûter qui se termina par la distribution de cadeaux.

Eulia et Edouard avaient confectionné un couvre-lit en patchwork vert et or. Eulia avait tricoté un pull pour l'hiver, de couleur bleu nuit avec une étoile argentée tricotée discrètement sur l'épaule.

Abraham Potter était présent aussi, bien qu'il se fit plus discret. Il offrit à Harry une encyclopédie sur les différents sports du monde, aussi bien sorcier que des sans-pouvoirs. Il avait alors vu les yeux de Harry briller de joie. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas que ceci plairait autant mais n'avait pas eu d'autre idée.

Leonius et Jania avaient peint de jolies toiles, représentant leur propre manoir et les jardins fleuris.

Abigaelle lui tendit un album rempli de photos de plantes avec leurs propriétés dans la nourriture ou encore en potion. Elle l'avait fait elle-même, réunissant une encyclopédie irlandaise, une russe et une anglaise, avec l'aide d'Alekzandra.

Hardwin et Severus étaient presque jaloux de ce cadeau, tellement l'album semblait complet. La couverture était épaisse, noire, avec des branches dorées et argentées qui bougeaient sur la couverture, accompagnées de feuilles mélangeant les deux couleurs.

Dans l'album se trouvait des photos, allant de deux à dix par plantes afin de bien les différencier les unes des autres, leur description et leurs propriétés ainsi que les possibilités de mélange avec tel ou tel ingrédient.

Severus se leva alors presque religieusement.

\- Harry, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te donner, fit-il sérieusement en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant qui était debout au milieu du papier cadeau qu'il avait déchiré délicatement, prenant le temps de découvrir chacun d'entre eux.

Il fixa alors le paquet cadeau vert foncé, relié avec une bande argentée. Il y avait un autre paquet, rouge cette fois, juste en-dessous.

\- C'est une chose précieuse, qui vient de ta mère. Elle me l'avait donné quand on avait dix ans, c'était une chose à laquelle elle tenait beaucoup mais cela rendait sa sœur jalouse, alors elle m'avait demandé de le garder. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre… tiens, fit-il en donnant le premier paquet.

Harry le déballa tout aussi délicatement que les cadeaux précédents. Sous le papier, il y avait une petite boîte en plastique, blanche. Salazar était revenu quelques secondes plus tôt de la chatterie et se frotta à ses jambes.

Dans la boîte blanche se trouvait une broche. Elle était argentée et dessus était gravé un papillon, lui rappelant le surnom qu'Alekzandra lui avait donné, ainsi que le prénom de sa mère.

Les yeux plein de joie, il fixa alors le meilleur ami de sa mère.

\- Merci, monsieur.

\- Severus, appelle-moi Severus.

\- Merci, Severus. Je te promets d'en prendre soin.

\- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, répondit l'homme tout habillé de noir. Tiens, un second cadeau pour toi. Pareil, tu devras en prendre soin et le garder précieusement.

Harry prit timidement le paquet rouge des mains, posant la broche près de Salazar. Il déballa le papier cadeau tout doucement et y découvrit un album photo.

Il l'ouvrit et ses yeux brillèrent de plus belle. Il observa pendant de longues secondes le visage de sa mère, souriant au pied d'un arbre dans un parc.

\- J'y ai mis les copies de toutes les photos que j'ai pu retrouver, prononça difficilement Severus, le cœur lourd. Je suis présent sur certaines, je n'avais pas le cœur à les découper.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu découper ? Elles sont si belles !

\- Parce que je voulais t'offrir ce qui me restait de ta mère, Harry.

\- Vous faites partie du souvenir de ma mère, Monsieur Severus. Vous… Tu… papa m'a dit que vous étiez meilleurs amis, avant l'école et durant quelques années encore, et que vous vous êtes disputés ensuite. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle vous appréciait tout de même encore, et toujours, répondit Harry. Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas enlevé ta présence des photos, elles n'auraient plus la même valeur, sinon.

\- Par contre… je n'ai qu'une seule photo de tes parents ensemble. Elle se trouve à la fin de l'album.

\- Merci, fit l'enfant avec trop d'émotions dans la voix. Il s'approcha alors de l'homme et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il reçut également un petit manuel qu'avait confectionné Severus avec Pomona – qui n'avait toujours pas rencontré Harry mais avait vu son collègue à l'œuvre et avait souhaité aider – comportant les potions les plus simples et les moins dangereuses sur lesquelles il pourrait s'entraîner avec ses amis. En présence d'adultes compétents, bien entendu, c'est-à-dire soit Eulia, Hadrwin, Althus ou encore lui-même.

Harry reçut également un livre sur les chats de la part de Daisy, un livre sur les chats de race Maine Coon de la part d'Elizabeth vu que c'était la race de Salazar, Kingsley lui avait offert un livre traitant des sortilèges de protection avec une note comme quoi il était certainement encore trop jeune pour y arriver mais qu'il pourrait au moins le lire.

La famille Tonks lui offrit une peluche, des billes et un balai miniature bien qu'il ne connaissait pas encore l'existence du Quidditch.

Il reçut également des livres relatant l'Histoire anglaise de la part d'Orion et Walburga qui avaient su par Hardwin que le petit adorait lire, puis un livre sur la métamorphose de la part d'Arthus et Dyna.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

A dix-sept heures, les invités commencèrent à prendre congé. Harry avait suivi Salazar qui voulait aller à la chatterie et Elizabeth les avaient rejoints quelques minutes plus tard.

Tania, du haut de ses sept ans, vivait sa seconde et dernière portée. Salazar se frotta une dernière fois contre les jambes de son protégé puis se blottit contre le flanc de sa femelle. Ils se trouvaient dans la tour avant-droite du manoir, pièce stérile, et Elizabeth avait expressément demandé à Harry d'enlever ses chaussures et de se laver les mains avant d'entrer.

Le pelage de la femelle était entre le bleu nuit et le noir. Ses yeux étaient verts comme des émeraudes et Tania semblait être fatiguée. Willow surveillait la chatte et caressait doucement le ventre tendu.

\- Elle commence le travail, expliqua Elizabeth à Harry. Es-tu sûr de vouloir rester ?

\- Salazar reste…

\- Parce qu'il sait ce que c'est. Il va y avoir du sang, et je ne peux pas te promettre que tous les chat survivent. Tu es certain que tu supporteras ça ?

\- Non, mais… je veux être là.

\- Si ça ne va pas, tu me promets de rejoindre immédiatement Hardwin ?

\- Oui, maman, répondit alors Harry qui commençait à avoir peur au vu de l'inquiétude de sa mère.

\- La dernière fois, elle a perdu un chaton. Ça n'arrive pas toujours, mais je dois te prévenir, mon cœur.

\- Merci.

\- Bien, allons-y. Courage ma petite Tania.

Le travail dura trois heures. Trois heures durant lesquelles Salazar léchait la tête de sa femelle, trois heures durant lesquelles Harry posait des questions tout en restant distant. Mais à un moment, Willow tenait la tête épuisée de la maman-chat et Elizabeth avait la main dans le ventre de la femelle et la situation n'avait pas l'air très simple.

\- Harry chéri, va chercher Severus s'il te plaît.

\- Ou… Oui, d'accord, fit-il avant de disparaître et courir chercher le Maître des Potions.

Il courut jusque dans les sous-sols, ouvrant la porte du laboratoire à la volée.

Severus sursauta et fit de gros yeux à Harry, rouge et essoufflé.

\- Je… Maman a besoin de v… toi… Tania ne va pas bien…

Severus, qui avait failli hurler contre l'enfant, se calma instantanément et lança un sortilège de protection sur ses potions, prit une sorte de trousse de secours et suivit Harry au travers du Manoir.

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur Harry et lui, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et entrèrent.

Salazar avait le poil hérissé, léchant la queue de sa femelle et poussant quelques miaulements rauques.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Elle n'y arrive pas, fit Elizabeth. Les bébés ne sortent pas, pourtant, la tête du premier chaton dépasse du col…

\- Ok, fit Severus avant de s'accroupir. Harry, te sens-tu capable de m'assister ?

\- Je…

\- Tu devras me donner les fioles que je te demande et réceptionner le premier chaton.

\- D'accord, fit Harry, qui avait étonnement retrouvé son calme.

Il lui passa alors une crème décontractante, puis deux fioles que Severus administra à la maman-chat.

Après quelques minutes, Severus sortit le chaton et le donna à Harry qui avait enfilé des gants.

\- Il… il ne respire plus ! fit Harry en posant le chaton sur le plateau qui était au sol.

Elizabeth, Severus et Willow étaient trop occupés pour l'aider. Sa mère lui demanda de lui mettre un masque à oxygène qu'il pouvait trouver sur la gauche. Mais c'était sans compter Salazar qui avait lâché sa femelle et rejoint rapidement Harry. Il se mit à lécher frénétiquement le museau de son fils, puis poussa la main de Harry sur le torse.

\- Fais une pression régulière sur le torse du petit, Harry, l'encouragea Elizabeth alors que le deuxième chaton sortait, en vie.

Salazar recommença à lécher le nez et la bouche de son fils alors que Harry appuya sur les poumons du petit être. Salazar prit alors le masque dans sa gueule et l'apporta à Harry.

Tristement, mais tout aussi rapidement, Harry attrapa l'appareil et le tint sur le museau du bébé. Salazar lécha le ventre du petit alors que l'autre main de Harry caressait distraitement une petite patte du chaton.

Un troisième chaton sortait du ventre de la mère, alors que Severus parlait de stérilisation – mot que Harry n'avait pas compris mais il n'avait pas le cœur à poser la question.

\- Chéri, je suis désolée… s'il n'a pas encore respiré… je crois qu'il est trop tard… fit doucement Elizabeth en observant Harry refouler ses larmes.

Mais Salazar roucoula alors que Harry sentit des petites griffes se planter autour de son index.

\- Il vit ! cria-t-il alors.

Le petit éternua, rejetant du liquide, et Harry le prit dans ses mains.

\- Mets-le contre ton torse, lui dicta alors Severus.

\- Mais… il est tout gluant.

\- Retire ton t-shirt et mets-le dedans, en laissant sa tête à l'air bien sûr, et prends le petit contre ton torse. Il a besoin de chaleur.

Harry s'exécuta alors, sous le regard attentif de Salazar.

\- Il y a un recoin, là, lui indiqua sa mère. On y a entreposé un lit, tu peux t'y allonger et te mettre en position fœtale, le petit contre toi. Je pense que Salazar te rejoindra.

Harry s'exécuta. Salazar alla voir Tania et lui lécha le museau. Elle roucoula de bonheur, tout en faisant la toilette des bébés déjà nés. Il restait, normalement, encore un chaton à faire sortir.

Elizabeth avait demandé à Severus de rester disponible, Elwyn et sa famille ayant déjà pas mal de choses de prévues le soir même, elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Mais aussi, elle pensait que l'accouchement aurait seulement lieu le lendemain…

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Les âges sont donnés à titre approximatif.

J'ai bien entendu toutes les dates de naissances mais je crains que cela vous ennuie de lire des arbres généalogiques. J'ai aussi dessiné les plans des manoirs… :-) Pour ceux que ca intéresse !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Lord Silius Prince

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bien, encore une semaine qui est passée aussi rapidement qu'une étoile filante !

Et voici donc le chapitre suivant.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir ! Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent.

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Helia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 14 : Lord Silius Prince**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Le mois d'août était inévitablement arrivé avec, bien sûr, la fin proche des vacances scolaires et la préparation des cours qui allait avec.

Severus eut une mauvaise surprise : Albus Dumbledore était allé chez lui. Réussissant, bien entendu, à traverser les légères protections posées, et ne l'ayant pas trouvé, il lui avait alors envoyé un hibou.

Le hibou en question l'avait trouvé lors d'une sortie en Ecosse, et Severus avait répondu qu'il était occupé et avait dû s'absenter pour acheter des ingrédients en prévision de l'année scolaire qui allait débuter.

Le vieil homme avait semblé s'être contenté de cette réponse, mais Sergej lui conseilla de poser plus de sécurité sur sa petite demeure, même si peu importante, car son supérieur hiérarchique n'avait pas à venir le déranger durant ses congés.

Ils avaient alors posé une alarme moldue sur la porte d'entrée et un sortilège plus puissant, interdisant quiconque d'entrer, peu importe la façon de faire, dans la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. La seule solution restait de défoncer la porte, et Severus, venant de lire un des nombreux grimoires de son nouveau domaine, y avait découvert une drôle de punition…

Il avait ensuite quitté définitivement l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il avait pris un sac, qu'il avait acheté en Irlande, et y avait mis tous les livres importants et objets auxquels il tenait, puis avait quitté la ville. Bien sûr, il avait posé des sortilèges de confusion dans la maison, faisant croire à quiconque que quelqu'un venait de quitter la maison, certainement pour aller acheter quelque chose à manger.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le mois d'août s'annonçait tout aussi chaud que celui de juillet. Severus n'avait pas encore eu de réponse concernant le dépôt du brevet pour les fioles. Par contre, grâce à la famille Chourave, il avait pu trouver un marché en Ecosse qui revendait certains de ses ingrédients.

Il avait aussi vu le domaine dont il avait hérité en Irlande. Hardwin l'y avait accompagné et s'était tourné vers lui en souriant.

Ce domaine était situé à 10 kilomètres du sien.

Il y avait 500 m² de terrain vague, puis le reste était recouvert d'une forêt épaisse. Ne sachant quoi faire de cet espace, Hardwin lui avait conseillé d'y faire construire un petit Manoir, avec de grandes pièces et surtout avec du matériel gérant les explosions de potions. Severus avait froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le but.

Hardwin lui avait alors donné l'idée de créer une sorte de société, et qu'il l'aiderait volontiers, afin de créer les potions familiales et les revendre, et pourquoi pas, d'y installer des serres et tenter d'y faire planter certaines plantes rares. Ils avaient assez de moyens, à eux deux, pour créer une telle chose, et pourraient ainsi viser d'abord l'Irlande sous le nom des Prince avant de s'attaquer au marché anglais. Ayant un terrain en Irlande depuis des décennies, la famille Prince avait tout aussi bien la nationalité irlandaise qu'anglaise, et ce fut une réelle surprise pour le nouveau Lord Prince d'apprendre cela.

Il avait alors gardé l'idée en tête et réfléchissait, à ce moment même, au bien fondé d'une telle chose.

Il aperçut alors deux silhouettes fines s'approcher du portail du Domaine, et alla leur ouvrir.

\- Severus ! s'exclama Ornelia d'une voix fatiguée. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Le concerné avait essayé d'éviter cette embrassade mais, malgré la fatigue visible sur le visage de la vieille dame, celle-ci avait tout de même une grande force physique.

\- Bonjour, mon cher neveu, fit alors Silius d'une voix enjouée.

Severus le salua d'un mouvement de tête et les amena à l'intérieur.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici, les lieux sentaient la poussière à plein nez, remarqua Ornelia.

\- Un sort puissant interdisait les elfes de rentrer dans le Manoir, les en informa Severus.

\- Je n'en doute pas… Ah cette vieille Cedrella… fit Ornelia. Elle a toujours détesté les elfes et leur manie de nettoyer tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Y-en-a-t'il encore, des elfes rattachés à ce manoir ?

\- Oui, répondit Severus.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas les appeler, fit Silius. Cedrella était ma grande-tante, la tante de mon père pour être plus précis. Elle avait épousé notre oncle Harrald Prince en 1869, ils avaient tous les deux dix-neuf ans. Mon oncle est mort en 1928 il devait avoir 78 ans si mes souvenirs sont bons, et Cedrella est décédée à l'âge de 90 ans en 1940. Depuis, personne n'a pu mettre les pieds ici. Tout est revenu à mon père, Arcturus, mais il n'a jamais voulu revenir dans cet endroit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il s'était disputé avec sa petite sœur ici-même, raconta Ornelia alors qu'ils allaient dans le grand salon. Si je me souviens bien, elle avait eu une aventure avec un jeune homme que mon mari n'appréciait pas, et il lui avait ordonné de le quitter. Elle a refusé, lui annonçant que s'il n'acceptait pas sa relation, il n'était pas digne d'être son grand frère. Elle a alors quitté les lieux, en insultant Arcturus et lui annonçant qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à faire avec la famille Prince. Ce qui est bien dommage… elle était adorable cette petite. Je crois qu'Arcturus s'en est toujours voulu d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle. Malheureusement, sa fierté resta ce qu'elle a toujours été…

\- Les lieux étaient donc inhabités depuis le décès de Lady Cedrella, intervint Silius afin de revenir au sujet principal. Pendant presque 50 ans. Es-tu venu habiter ici, finalement ?

\- Je… Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire au début, répondit franchement Severus. Mais un… ami – ce mot semblait lui écorcher la bouche à chaque fois et Ornelia l'avait remarqué – est venu avec une connaissance et ils ont visité avec moi. Puis nous avons retiré les sortilèges bloquant les elfes après avoir fait leur connaissance.

\- Ils doivent être âgés maintenant, remarqua Silius.

\- Non, ce sont les enfants d'un ou de deux couples d'elfes de… Lady Cedrella. Enfin, si j'ai bien tout suivi.

\- Tu sembles avoir du mal avec le terme « ami », jeune homme, remarqua Ornelia alors que Severus lui proposa de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Hm.

\- Tu sais, c'est important d'avoir des amis.

\- Maman… Severus n'est plus un enfant.

\- Je sais mais… cela semble être difficile. Pourquoi donc ? Tu es un jeune homme plein de ressources, avec des connaissances du monde qui me semblent correctes. Alors pourquoi t'empêches-tu d'avoir une vie… normale ? D'avoir des amis ?

Severus soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'étaler sa vie.

Un léger picotement se fit alors sentir dans sa marque et il sursauta, ayant, pour un temps, oublié son existence.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit plus sérieusement Silius en voyant la main de son neveu posé sur son bras.

 _Décidément…_ pensa Severus.

\- Rien.

\- Ne me mens pas, fit alors Silius, plus durement.

Il sentit la pression qu'exerçait Silius sur son esprit, et se décida à résumer le tout. Une partie de lui espéra, contre son gré, que sa famille ne le juge pas sur ses actions passées.

\- J'ai fait les mauvais choix, durant mon adolescence, fit-il d'une voix sans émotion. Mon père était désagréable et frappait ma mère.

Ornelia s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, sous le choc. Elle avait pensé sa fille heureuse, dans ce mariage.

\- Je pensais que ma seule et meilleure amie serait fière de moi, lorsqu'elle saurait que je faisais partie d'une organisation puissante. Je pensais pouvoir l'impressionner ainsi, lui prouver que j'étais fort et que je n'étais plus l'adolescent dont se moquait sans cesse un groupe de Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi se moquaient-ils de toi ? demanda Silius d'une voix légèrement plus douce.

\- Des vêtements de seconde main, les cheveux gras… James Potter et ses amis me vouaient une haine que personne n'a jamais compris, et ce fut réciproque malgré moi. Ma meilleure amie, Lily Evans, future femme de James Potter, fit-il en crachant presque le prénom de son pire ennemi, ne fut pas impressionnée. Nous nous sommes alors fortement disputés, mes choix n'ayant pas eu l'effet escompté, elle ne me parla plus depuis ce jour. Elle aimait bien ce groupe de Gryffondor, mais elle m'avait jusque-là toujours défendu. La dernière fois, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce fut l'erreur de trop. J'ai beau m'être excusé, cela n'a rien changé.

Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé puis proposa des boissons à ses invités.

\- La cave est certainement pleine d'hydromels, fit Silius en souriant. Ne veux-tu pas en tester un plutôt ?

\- Hm. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore bons, mon oncle.

\- Appelle un elfe.

\- Delyth ?

L'elfe arriva dans un « plop ».

\- Bonjour maître Severus ! Bonjour Madame, Monsieur, Delyth ne savait pas que des invités viendraient, fit l'elfe en lançant un regard de reproche au maître de Maison. Delyth aurait pu préparer de quoi manger pour prendre un apéritif ! Delyth s'excuse auprès des invités de son Maître, Madame, Monsieur.

La tirade fit rire Ornelia. Severus ne l'avait jamais entendu rire et cela sonna comme une douce mélodie, tirant également un sourire de la part de son oncle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, Delyth, je crois que Severus tient cela de notre famille ! fit-elle en riant.

\- Delyth s'excuse tout de même, Madame.

\- Vos vêtements sont très jolis, remarqua Silius en interrogeant son neveu du regard.

\- Merci, Monsieur. Delyth va prévenir les autres et vous préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom.

\- Delyth… commença Severus.

\- Non, Maître, vous auriez dû nous prévenir, fit plus durement l'elfe décrochant un des rares sourires de Severus. Quand nous avons des invités, il faut les accueillir en roi ! Madame préfère la viande ou le poisson ?

\- La viande de bœuf, ma chère, répondit Ornelia qui semblait soudainement moins fatiguée.

\- Très bien, Delyth vous en préparera. Et vous, Monsieur ?

\- Pareillement, cela conviendra très bien. Merci ! fit Silius dans un demi-sourire. Par contre, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît vérifier dans les caves ? Il y a des hydromels. Si une bouteille d'élixir aux pommes est présente et encore consommable, pourrais-tu nous la présenter pour l'apéritif ?

\- Maître est d'accord ? demanda l'elfe à Severus.

\- Oui, répondit simplement le maître des lieux.

Et l'elfe disparut, laissant des paillettes argentées sur son passage.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette elfe, remarqua Ornelia. Combien en as-tu ?

\- 5, trois femelles et deux mâles.

\- Et tu les as rendus libres ? demanda Silius.

\- Non, nous avons juste… hésita Severus.

Allaient-ils être d'accord ? Et… depuis quand se demandait-il si une de ses décisions serait acceptée par quelqu'un ? Il secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place.

\- Avec Lord Hardwin Potter, mon ami et cousin du défunt James Potter, nous avons décidé de leur donner de nouvelles règles à respecter. Hardwin, ayant plus d'elfes et ayant grandit dans la famille Black-Potter, connaissait bien mieux que moi les us et coutumes des elfes. Ayant apprécié l'attitude de ses elfes, bien différent en Irlande que ce que nous voyons en Angleterre, je lui ai demandé de donner à mes elfes les mêmes règles, ce qu'il fit. Les habits des elfes de ce manoir n'étaient que de simples taies d'oreillers ou de torchons sales et malodorants.

\- Ils sont bien mieux ainsi, confirma Ornelia. Mais comment as-tu fait cela ?

\- Ils sont jeunes, commenta Silius.

\- Oui, leur esprit semble plus ouvert, rajouta Severus. Et je leur ai demandé de s'habiller d'une façon plus digne, quitte à aller s'acheter eux-mêmes des vêtements ou encore de les confectionner. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait, et cela semble réussi.

\- Effectivement, et cela les met en valeur, confirma Silius. Pourrais-tu…

\- Quoi donc, mon oncle ?

\- Enfin, si mère est d'accord. J'aimerais que nos elfes vivent pareillement. Quelles sont les autres règles qui leurs sont imposées ?

\- Ils doivent obéir aux ordres, bien entendu, énuméra Severus. Ils ont le droit d'entrer dans le laboratoire et les réserves, mais seulement pour lancer de simples sortilèges de nettoyage n'abîmant en rien les ingrédients.

Ils ont le droit de donner leur avis sur une chose ou un ordre, en privé mais aussi devant les amis proches comme Lord Mordinov ou encore Lord Potter. Mais devant personne d'autre. Ils ne contredisent pas, mais sont ainsi libre de conseiller s'ils ont une meilleure solution. Ils ont encore du mal, sur ce point-là, mais je préfère avoir des conseils plutôt que de leur faire faire des bêtises.

Ils ont des tâches bien précises, et n'ont pas le droit de travailler plus de huit heures par jour, doivent prendre des pauses et nettoyer leurs quartiers également. Ils ont le droit d'avoir leurs moments à eux, entre eux, mais doivent rester loyaux à la famille Prince. Tout ce qui se dit doit rester entre nous.

\- En somme, fit Ornelia, les mêmes règles que les nôtres, mais avec un peu plus de liberté qui semblent les rendre plus autonomes et joyeux.

\- En effet, confirma Severus.

\- Un de tes elfes, ou de ceux de Lord Potter, pourrait se rendre parmi les nôtres et leur inculquer ces règles ? demanda alors Ornelia. Mon elfe a donné la vie à cinq petits elfes, et elle a toujours peur de passer trop de temps avec eux. Son compagnon n'est pas présent auprès des enfants à cause de toutes les pièces à nettoyer… j'avoue ne jamais avoir réfléchi à leur mode de vie…

Severus fut surpris que sa grand-mère ait un esprit aussi ouvert.

\- Je pense qu'Enora serait heureuse de faire cela, mais je demanderai à Hardwin si un de ses elfes pourrait l'accompagner, cela vous conviendrait ?

\- Bien sûr, et s'ils pouvaient faire cela pour ceux de Silius… par contre, qu'une chose soit clair : ils seront rémunérés.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, plus que surpris.

\- Ma mère te choque ? fit SIlius avant de rire franchement. Elle n'est pas aussi… coincée d'esprit que mon père, je te rassure.

\- C'est surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que… vous… approuviez.

\- J'approuve totalement ! s'exclama Ornelia. Bref. Cette petite Lily… Tu en étais amoureux ?

\- Maman ! fit Silius, faussement outré.

Severus se frotta le visage de ses mains sous le rire doux de sa grand-mère.

\- C'est la mère du petit Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Oui.

\- Je trouve cela idiot de la part du peuple anglais de le décrire comme un sauveur. Cet enfant a été protégé par de la magie pure, par l'amour que lui portaient ses parents, et il en gardera des traces toute sa vie. Ce n'est en aucun cas un héro, mais une triste victime.

\- Oui… il n'a pas eu une vie facile non plus.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Silius. Tu sais que les familles Prince et Potter ont été liées à plusieurs reprises. Est-il chez Lord Potter ?

\- Depuis le dix juin, fit Severus.

\- Seulement ? Mais…

\- Une procédure est en cours. Il avait été placé, contre le gré de ses parents, chez la sœur de Lily Evans qui détestait la magie. Mais s'il vous plaît… gardez cela pour vous. Pour votre propre sécurité, j'aimerais éviter de vous donner trop d'informations.

\- C'est aimable à toi, Severus, répondit Ornelia, mais si tu crois que je suis une vieille femme sans défense…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, grogna Severus.

\- Je le sais bien, mais je peux t'affirmer que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous raconter ta vie. Nous sommes là pour toi et t'aiderons, peu importe les choix qui furent et seront les tiens.

Severus acquiesça alors, prenant le verre que lui tendait son oncle. L'elfe venait de les servir d'un liquide ambré qui sentait délicieusement bon.

\- A la famille Prince, fit alors Silius.

Et les verres s'entrechoquèrent.

Ils discutèrent une heure durant, attendant le repas de midi, de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de Severus : son choix de rejoindre les mangemorts, la marque, sa crainte de perdre Lily qui fut assassinée par Lord Voldemort. Sa promesse et le serment inviolable qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore, sous le coup de la peur et de la peine, de protéger Harry quitte à donner sa vie – insignifiante à ses yeux – et les découvertes accablantes sur le grand Albus Dumbledore.

\- Le serment inviolable stipulait seulement de protéger Harry ?

\- Oui, oncle Silius.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, le serment ne peut pas agir contre toi : tu as retiré le petit des mains de cette… « famille ». Bien contre le gré de Dumbledore, certainement, mais c'était pour le propre bien de l'enfant et c'est tout ce qui compte à présent. Albus semble ressembler à son oncle… Ils ont toujours aimé le pouvoir, se faisant apprécier et même admirer par des centaines de personnes pour leurs performances magiques. Tu sais que c'est à cause de son oncle, que l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette a été stoppé ? Il a, dans un décret ministériel, annoncé que cela était le rôle de la famille, que l'école ne devait qu'apprendre à gérer les sortilèges et les matières enseignées mais afin qu'il n'y ait aucune discrimination, il fut impossible d'enseigner l'utilisation sans baguette dans les établissements scolaires. Il disait craindre des disputes incessantes des adolescents et des dommages, s'ils remarquaient les capacités moindres de certains d'entre eux. Car il est vrai que tout le monde n'est pas capable de se défendre sans baguette. Mais tout de même…

\- Tu as porté plainte en Irlande, avec Lord Potter ? demanda Ornelia.

\- Hm, Hardwin a porté plainte.

\- Fais-le aussi, tu en as parfaitement le droit et un soutien en tant que Lord pèsera son poids.

\- Oui, je le ferai. Il a aussi, à plusieurs reprises, essayé d'avoir une vue de mon compte, avant de recevoir l'héritage. Les Gobelins m'ont transmis leurs preuves, puisque chaque visite est transcrite dans un grimoire. J'ai donc ouvert un coffre au nom de Lord Prince à Galoway Bank, afin de réceptionner l'héritage sous mon nom, le professeur Dumbledore ne sachant pas que je vous côtoie, ne connaîtra que l'existence de mon compte sous le nom de Severus Snape.

\- En portant plainte en tant que Lord Prince, tu garderas une sorte d'anonymat pour ce qui concerne Harry, fit Ornelia, donc attends un peu avant de porter plainte pour les comptes, mais garde bien toutes les preuves précieusement, mon enfant.

\- Mon meilleur ami, intervint Silius, est avocat. C'est le fils de mon cousin Sirius Prince, décédé en 1980. Il se nomme Léto Prince, il s'occupe d'affaires internationales reliant la France, l'Irlande et l'Angleterre. J'ai une confiance sans failles en lui et te conseillerais de lui faire part de ces affaires. Il serait d'une grande aide, et deux avocats de deux Lords ne seront pas de trop contre un homme tel que Albus Dumbledore.

\- Son père, mon cousin par alliance, commenta Ornelia, avait épousé Sorela Black, C'est une des branches très éloignées de Sirius Black avec qui tu as fais ta scolarité, mais ils ont tous cette fougue de la défense juridique de leurs proches. Il sera vraiment d'une grande aide.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait également aider dans une autre affaire, elle aussi liée à Dumbledore ?

Il leur expliqua alors ce qui était arrivé aux Potter la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, avec l'incarcération de Sirius qui – peut-être – fut une erreur. Ornelia affirma avec vigueur que Léto serait heureux d'avoir plusieurs affaires contre une seule et même personne, et saurait très bien gérer et combiner le tout.

Severus en apprit plus sur sa famille, et eut les coordonnées de ce Léto Prince, grand avocat à la renommée internationale. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais fait attention au monde qui l'entourait et fut heureux des informations qu'il reçut de sa famille sans voir une once de jugement. Ils étaient simplement là, comme pour lui donner les bonnes relations et des supports sur qui et sur quoi s'appuyer. Et il en était terriblement reconnaissant.

\- Concernant la fameuse marque, intervint Silius, je suis d'accord avec Sergej : tu as assez souffert pour te faire encore plus de mal avec cela. Ces lieux, ici, sont fortement protégés et la famille Potter, celle qui n'a pas été corrompue par Albus Dumbledore, a toujours su se protéger. Donc n'aie crainte et dans le pire des cas, tu pourras toujours venir vivre ici, le temps que cela se calme. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il doit y avoir plus de dix chambres ici, de quoi héberger des personnes qui te sont chères – ou qui sont chères à tes amis.

Severus acquiesça, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il devrait en parler avec Hardwin et Sergej avant la fin des vacances. Avant que le vieux fou ne soit à nouveau constamment dans ses pattes. D'autant plus que… la Marque l'avait picoté. Ce qui voulait dire que Lord Voldemort reprenait des forces, où qu'il soit, et cela ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de la santé d'Ornelia : elle était souvent fatiguée, sa vie monotone était difficile et son époux lui manquait. Son Manoir était trop grand pour elle qui devait y faire sa vie seule. Elle avait aussi une dizaine d'elfes, sans compter les enfants de ceux-ci qu'elle aurait voulu placer mais dont elle ne savait que faire. Les autres branches familiales avaient assez d'elfes à leur service et elle n'avait pas eu la force d'empêcher son elfe préférée d'avoir des petits.

Elle avait 97 ans et sentait la mort arriver.

Severus lui proposa des potions mais elle refusa, elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, et elle était fière du fait qu'elle mourrait de vieillesse et non d'une maladie quelconque.

Silius et Severus soupirèrent tristement. Ce dernier demanda des nouvelles de la femme de Silius, car il n'en parlait jamais.

\- Oh, Mathilda est très discrète. La mort de notre fille Héra et la disparition de notre fils Phineas l'a beaucoup chamboulée. Elle est souvent chez son amie.

Severus leur parla également de l'idée de Hardwin, concernant la fabrication de potions qui jusque là était exclusivement connues des Prince. Elles seraient d'abord validées par le gouvernement irlandais et vendues là-bas. Les deux adultes approuvèrent ce choix, et leur donna l'espoir que peut-être, un jour, la famille Prince retrouverait sa prestance d'antan. Vint bien entendu aussi la question d'une descendance pour Severus, mais celui-ci nia toute relation. Ornelia, qui faisait la moue, lui annonça savoir qu'un jour, il changerait d'avis.

Il remarqua alors la montre que portait Ornelia au poignet. Elle ressemblait drôlement à celle dont il avait héritée… il se leva alors, et sortit une boite en bois sombre d'un tiroir d'une commode achetée par Enora.

\- Cette montre existe encore ? s'exclama alors Ornelia. C'est celle qui était destinée à Aiden Prince, le petit frère de mon mari. Il est décédé à l'âge de quatre ans… personne ne sut pourquoi, mais la mère d'Arcturus m'avait un jour dit que le petit savait l'utiliser. Rares sont les personnes comprenant son système complexe.

\- Je ne suis pas doué en Astronomie, je ne connaissais même pas l'existence d'une telle montre, mais je crois qu'elle ne fonctionne pas.

\- Oh, si, elle fonctionne, répondit Ornelia. Il faut juste comprendre les réponses qu'elle donne.

\- La tienne…

\- La mienne descend de ma famille, la famille Jorkins. Ces montres sont extrêmement rares et viennent d'un temps où les centaures avaient mis en commun leurs connaissances avec des sorciers puissants. Mais ces derniers avaient fini par se détourner d'eux et les centaures furent à nouveau exclus. Cette montre est incassable et est résistante à toute potion et explosion, mais il faut faire attention à ne pas la perdre. C'est un objet très précieux. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner est d'essayer de lui poser des questions précises et d'essayer d'en comprendre le sens.

Il observa la montre d'un nouvel œil, il essaierait. Il ne savait juste pas quel genre de question poser…

\- N'oublie pas non plus ce que comprennent les centaures par « Astronomie », fit Ornelia.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le mois d'août était déjà bien entamé quand Severus recontacta Hardwin au sujet de leur idée. Hardwin travaillait au département des accidents magiques au Ministère irlandais et avait des connaissances poussées en rituels et charmes pour la protection des hauts lieux.

Ils avaient donc commencé les plans du futur Manoir de Potions des Lords Potter & Lord Prince.

Le Laboratoire de Potions Potter-Prince, surnommé LPP par Elizabeth et Althus, ne prendrait vie qu'en janvier 1990. Hardwin avait envoyé Quiky auprès de la famille Prince avec Enora afin qu'ils expliquent les règles familiales.

Les elfes s'étaient tous retrouvés dans les quartiers du Domaine des Potter deux jours plus tard, afin de répondre aux éventuelles questions.

Hardwin et Severus firent alors connaissance des elfes d'Ornelia et Silius, au nombre peu commun de vingt-cinq en comptant les cinq elfes en bas âge.

Enora était apparue au milieu du laboratoire de Potion des Potter, demandant aux deux hommes de la suivre. Hardwin, qui n'était entré que rarement dans le grand salon du quartier de ses elfes, fut surpris de cette invitation.

Il apprit alors qu'Ornelia souhaitait leur donner les cinq petits.

\- Mais j'en ai déjà assez, marmonna Severus afin que seul Hardwin entende.

\- Tu peux les employer pour notre projet, lui annonça Hardwin.

\- Est-ce qu'Enora peut vous interrompre ? demanda alors l'elfe de Severus.

\- Bien sûr, fit Severus.

\- Enora aimerait que Flynn nous rejoigne au Manoir, fit doucement l'elfe. Enora pense qu'il pourrait aider, pour la récolte par exemple et prendre le relais d'Oèn pour s'occuper des animaux du Domaine de temps à autre. S'il vous plaît, Maître Severus.

Ne pouvant étrangement pas résister à ce regard suppliant, et voyant le sourire de son ami, Severus accepta.

\- Maîtresse Ornelia aimerait vous transmettre les cinq petits, Lord Prince, fit la mère des petits elfes, mais aussi deux de nos plus jeunes elfes. Maîtresse Ornelia a dit que vous aviez de grands projets et que de l'aide ne serait pas de refus. D'autant plus que nous sommes trop d'elfes pour notre Maîtresse. Le Manoir reviendra à Maître Silius, qui a déjà ses propres elfes ici présents, et… il n'a pas besoin de nous, fit l'elfe en baissant la tête tristement.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas contre toi, fit doucement Hardwin.

\- Mais…

\- Ornelia est âgée, intervint Severus. Vous avez, j'en suis sûr, tous pris soin d'elle ces derniers mois. Elle veut certainement vous placer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne puisse plus décider pour vous. Elle a une immense confiance en Silius, j'en suis certain, mais elle craint que ce dernier se sente dépassé par la gestion d'un aussi grand nombre d'elfes. Ce n'est pas contre vous. Par ailleurs… j'ai déjà cinq, enfin six elfes maintenant. Je ne suis pas habitué à en avoir. Seriez-vous intéressés pour nous aider dans un projet important, entièrement secret dont seuls Hardwin, sa famille, Ornelia, Silius et moi-même connaissons la nature ?

\- Oui Maître Severus, répondirent les elfes des Prince.

\- Dans ce cas, j'en reparlerai avec Ornelia.

\- Mais Maître… fit douloureusement un autre elfe.

\- Oui ?

\- Nos petits ne peuvent pas rentrer à Prince Manor, Ornelia les a déjà défaits de ses ordres.

\- Alors, ils rentreront avec nous, répondit doucement Severus. Tu en es le père ?

\- Oui.

\- Si Ornelia est d'accord, je compte sur toi pour lui demander l'autorisation, tu pourras les accompagner, ainsi que la maman, à Prince Silverstone Manor.

\- Oh c'est vrai, Maître Severus Prince ? Vous seriez d'accord ?

Severus acquiesça. Doux Merlin, il avait besoin d'un remontant. Hardwin sembla le lire sur son visage et ils s'éclipsèrent, demandant à Enora d'amener les elfes concernés chez eux.

\- Il va falloir agrandir leurs quartiers, fit Hardwin. Si tu ne leur dis pas, ils ne vont pas le faire et dormiront les uns sur les autres.

\- Oh… Misère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, comment fait-on, pour la construction de notre labo ?

\- Magiquement, ce serait plus simple.

\- Tu seras épuisé avant la rentrée si tu fais cela…

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

\- Et les cours de Potions des jeunes ?

Il soupira.

\- Ils se débrouillent plutôt bien. Ils peuvent se concentrer sur autre chose et nous reprendrons pendant les prochaines vacances.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Il faut que je prévienne ma femme, par contre. Tu dormiras ici, car nous serons trop épuisés. Par contre, allons rapidement ajouter un ou deux étages au quartier de tes elfes. Leur… cabane fait pitié, sincèrement, sans vouloir te vexer.

Ils allèrent donc vers la cheminée et rejoignirent le jardin des Prince. Les elfes étaient en train de visiter la maison et ne remarquèrent pas les deux adultes pointer leur baguette sur le tas de pierres tout au bout du terrain.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***


	15. Chapitre 15 : La Magie des Elfes

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je recherche un(e) correcteur(-trice), plus de détails en MP si vous voulez bien ;-)

Merci à tous pour vos favs', vos commentaires et vos follows !

Nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews ! Je n'y aurais jamais cru.

 **Pims10** : Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen d'améliorer un peu la vie des elfes… hihi.

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci surtout de me suivre :-D

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Oui, ça commence… tout doucement mais sûrement !

 **AnnaMerteuil** : ;-D Super, ca fait plaisir à lire !

 **Adenoide** : Merci à toi de toujours me suivre. Severus aura du mal, mais c'est bien normal. Il s'est un peu trop renfermé sur lui-même et son embauche au sein de Poudlard a aussi aidé dans ce sens : l'enfermer dans ses souvenirs passés, ses regrets, ses remords…

 **Harry** : Un peu trop d'elfes pour le coup aussi je crois ^^

 **Clefto** : Les elfes et les phénix seront toujours présents. On ne les voit pas en "continu" mais ils sont très important… ;-) Il y aura des passages qui vous feront bien rire, je l'espère.

Bonne lecture ! Et : bonne semaine à tous ;-)

 _Poussières d'étoiles, plumes bleues de phénix et poils de Maine Coon et Mau Egyptiens sur vous !_

 _Helia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 15 : La Magie des Elfes**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

La propriété donnait certes sur un bout de forêt, mais il y avait aussi un immense tas de pierres, comme si la famille avait souhaité rajouter un ou deux étages au manoir. Ou une aile supplémentaire. Dans un silence le plus total, les deux sorciers rénovèrent l'intérieur et l'extérieur du bâtiment qui servait d'habitat pour les elfes de Severus.

Le bâtiment, qui ne faisait que vingt mètres carrés au sol, s'était alors étendu à cinquante, rejoignant par la même pratiquement l'avant du Manoir.

Au vu de la petite taille des elfes, ils avaient réduit la hauteur des murs puis ajouté deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait maintenant une grande cuisine avec une grande table en bois pouvant accueillir une quinzaine d'elfes, un salon se trouvait au centre du rez-de-chaussée où les adultes lancèrent des sortilèges de réparation sur les deux canapés en très mauvais état.

Severus fit également apparaître un autre canapé, qui venait du grenier de l'Impasse du Tisseur et n'avait jamais servi. Ainsi, ses elfes auraient un salon confortable, avec une petite cheminée et des tapis, pour prendre soin d'eux et de leurs animaux.

Il avait aussi placé deux étagères vides, dans lesquels ses elfes seraient libres d'y entreposer des livres.

Hardwin, qui avait disparu durant ce laps de temps, avait acheté plusieurs meubles avec l'argent de Severus. Lorsqu'il revint à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, en baissant la tête, il défit les sortilèges de son sac et mit en place deux salles de bains avec douche et baignoire, ainsi que deux toilettes au rez-de-chaussée.

Vint alors le premier étage de la maison miniature – dont les murs étaient moitié moins hauts que ceux du Manoir – où ils disposèrent un couloir central et cinq chambres, ainsi qu'une salle d'eau, et il en fut de même pour le troisième étage. Ils firent également un petit grenier, laissant aux elfes le soin de l'aménager selon leurs souhaits. Severus disposa des lits dans chaque chambre, en faisant bien attention à en mettre des assez grands afin d'y accueillir deux elfes pour les couples qui se formeraient peut-être.

Ils revinrent alors au salon et y déposèrent quelques paquets : du linge de chambre, du tissu neuf, des serviettes propres, du savon et des ustensiles de cuisine propre.

Ils sortirent afin d'admirer leur œuvre et Hardwin disposa un panneau au-dessus de la porte d'entrée :

« Domaine des Elfes de la famille Prince »

Et un petit mot sur la porte, destiné aux elfes :

« Voici votre domaine rénové et quelques petites choses pour vous. Profitez de votre journée, et surtout, ne venez pas nous déranger, même pour nous remercier. Nous allons construire le laboratoire, et serons absents pour quelques jours. »

Discrètement, ils quittèrent les lieux, laissant les elfes découvrir avec joie, les larmes aux yeux, leur nouveau lieu de vie.

Excités et impressionnés par cette marque d'appartenance, les elfes avaient visité joyeusement leur nouveau quartier, suivis de près par les cinq petits elfes et leurs parents.

Ces mêmes parents qui, au début, avaient crainte de laisser partir leurs enfants loin d'eux. Ils remarquaient alors que le futur maître faisait attention à leur bien-être, bien que les règles expliquées plus tôt le prouvaient également.

Chacun choisit sa chambre et les cinq petits avaient pris la plus grande, multipliant grâce à leurs pouvoirs le lit en une immense couche, afin qu'ils puissent se blottir les uns contre les autres et se tenir chaud. Les parents se permirent de décorer la chambre avec des objets familiaux et leur transmirent les dernières recommandations d'usage.

Ils pensaient qu'ils devraient partir le soir même, mais leurs nouveaux amis leur demandèrent de rester.

Ce fut joyeusement que les elfes adultes redescendirent des étages…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Enfin, tous les elfes ne réagirent pas de la même façon…

Enora avait poussé un juron en lisant le mot que lui tendait Sinéad.

\- Ils sont idiots ! On peut les aider plus facilement !

\- Viens voir, Eno', cria Breval. C'est… splendide !

\- Je m'en fous ! Je vais les voir.

\- Mais ils ont écrit que…

\- Non ! Ils vont se tuer à la tâche !

Et l'elfe disparut. Sinéad suivit alors, ainsi qu'Oèn.

Delyth et Breval restèrent et surveillèrent les petits elfes avec leurs parents tout en découvrant leur lieu de vie.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Arrêtez ! cria Enora qui était arrivée sur le terrain vague d'Irlande.

\- Enora ? fit Severus. Il y a un problème ?

\- Un énorme, Maître ! Vous êtes idiots ma parole ! Pire que les Gryffondor !

Hardwin tenta de ne pas exploser de rire… en vain. Severus était planté là, bouche bée, devant le tas de pierres miniaturisées qu'ils avaient acheté dans une carrière.

Sinéad et Oèn arrivèrent à leur tour, la tête basse.

\- Maître, reprit plus calmement Enora. Nous sommes des elfes. Je sais que vous ne connaissez pas notre magie, mais nous avons certains pouvoirs, bien plus puissants et utiles dans certains cas. Et justement : dans ce cas, ce que vous faites actuellement, est idiot. Vous allez vous épuiser alors que nous, ça ne nous demande pas autant de force que cela. Le nettoyage, la construction, la rénovation… c'est dans nos gènes ! Alors laissez-nous vous aider, s'il vous plaît, Maître Lord Severus Arcturus Prince !

La voix de l'elfe avait résonné dans la clairière. Elle avait eu un culot immense de venir ainsi, et de parler de cette manière à leur Maître. Les deux autres elfes lancèrent un regard à la fois craintif et blasé à Severus dont un rictus souleva les lèvres.

\- Est-ce vrai, Oèn ? demanda alors Severus en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui Maître, dans certains domaines, notre magie aide plus que la vôtre.

\- J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé, remarqua Hardwin. Nous étions tellement pris par toutes ces décisions…

\- Vos elfes sont au courant ? demanda Enora.

\- Non.

Alors Hardwin appela Quiky, Seena et Neal. Il savait pourtant, qu'ils avaient aimé aider à rénover le Manoir quelques années auparavant.

Ils expliquèrent alors les plans aux six elfes qui s'unirent afin de combiner leur force et construire les fondations, les caves qui serviraient de réserves, le rez-de-chaussée puis les deux étages.

Ils prirent en considération l'aspect protecteur des matériaux et lancèrent des sortilèges typiquement elfiques afin de protéger les différents laboratoires.

Au lieu de prendre une semaine, la construction dura six heures. Peu avant minuit, les elfes ramenèrent leurs deux humains au Manoir Potter et ils mangèrent avant de s'endormir, tous sans exception, dans le salon.

Ce fut Elizabeth qui, le lendemain, les découvrit assoupis et sales, en souriant doucement.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le quatorze août fut la date où Severus transféra une grande partie de la récolte des elfes durant le déblayage des jardins via le terrain d'Irlande.

Le Manoir qui servirait de société familiale à Hardwin et Severus avait prit doucement vie : les pièces avaient été aménagées et des centaines d'étagères placées partout dans les sous-sols. Une salle de repas donnant sur la forêt au rez-de-chaussée et une cuisine avaient été mises en place par Elizabeth et Elwyn, puis une bibliothèque avait été aménagée au deuxième et dernier étage de la bâtisse.

Ils avaient pris la tour arrière gauche comme bureau pour qu'Hardwin et Severus puissent réfléchir tranquillement s'ils venaient à travailler sur les lieux.

Comme ils n'en avaient parlé à personne, ils entreposaient tout d'abord les ingrédients dont ils avaient un surplus et les elfes plantaient certaines plantes qui seraient seulement exploitées par la société afin que cette dernière devienne, peu à peu, indépendante grâce à leurs plants privés.

Ils souhaitaient séparer leur activité de leur vie privée, et même, si possible vendre eux-mêmes certains produits de leur création sans devoir passer par le Laboratoire officiel.

Severus avait alors fait un premier tri dans les baumes et crèmes créés par la famille Prince :

\- Du baume cicatrisant

\- Du baume à l'eucalyptus afin de soigner les rhumes en une heure

\- Du baume parfumé – divers choix – pour rendre les mains douces

\- Du baume, à combiner avec une potion spéciale, afin de soigner la pneumonie

\- Du baume utilisé pour détendre les muscles des personnes tendues

\- De la crème antirides

\- Des vernis à ongles qui changeaient de couleur selon l'humeur de la personne

\- De la crème qui servait de fond de teint

\- De la crème censée protéger les genoux de blessures récurrentes pour les sportifs ou jardiniers

\- De la crème protectrice pour les meubles

…

Il avait pris les plus simples, afin de d'abord les faire tester par les elfes puis chercher d'éventuels clients avec Hardwin. Les amies d'Elizabeth s'étaient prises au jeu et testaient les différents baumes et les différentes crèmes et potions. Certaines pouvaient être améliorées et les connaissances de Severus et Hardwin étaient largement suffisantes pour celles-ci.

Venaient ensuite les plus complexes que Severus gardait pour le moment secrètes, la rentrée approchant, il ne pouvait plus réellement se concentrer là-dessus. Les petits elfes confiés par sa grand-mère devaient d'abord grandir, et montrer leurs dons pour telle ou telle tâche.

Ornelia et Silius leur avait finalement également confié quatre elfes supplémentaires ayant des prédispositions aux potions et connaissant plusieurs potions familiales sur le bout des doigts. Ornelia, accompagnée de Mathilda la femme de Silius, avait aussi rencontré Hardwin alors qu'il avait la visite de Walburga et Orion à propos de Sirius et ceux-ci firent connaissance, s'entendant immédiatement bien.

Ornelia conseilla plusieurs potions qui étaient créées par la famille Prince pour Regulus. Hardwin leur avait alors expliqué le projet de Severus et lui et promit qu'il ferait des expériences avec cette fameuse potion dont parlait Ornelia.

Severus, lui, avait dû partir à Poudlard peu après le vingt août. Il avait eu une mauvaise surprise – qui fit rire Hardwin – avant de quitter l'Irlande.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Samedi 19 août 1989_

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Président du Magenmagot, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ordre de Merlin première classe, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, se faisait du souci.

Son employé Severus Tobias Rogue n'avait fait aucune apparition au Château depuis le début de l'été et il ne l'avait pas trouvé chez lui lorsqu'il s'y était rendu.

Il était certes en congés, mais il passait généralement deux à trois fois chaque été, afin d'utiliser son laboratoire à Poudlard.

L'excuse de Severus concernant l'achat d'ingrédients au moment même où Albus se rendait chez lui pouvait paraître plausible, mais le directeur se faisait un grand souci pour cet homme dont il avait besoin et en qui il avait une confiance sans bornes.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était un grand homme, tout le monde le savait. Il était espiègle, et quelque peu excentrique et extravagant. Il avait une confiance sans faille dans les personnes dont il s'était entouré.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que Severus lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? C'était la question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Plus de deux mois…

Il prit alors la décision de retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il devait savoir.

Son espion était une perle rare, il avait fait le serment inviolable de protéger et de guider l'enfant de sa meilleure amie, décédée par sa faute.

Et cet enfant était un atout très important pour Albus.

Albus n'avait donc pas réellement essayé de rassurer Severus sur le fait que cela aurait très bien pu arriver à la famille Londubat, eux aussi visés par la prophétie.

Mais non, il avait fallu que Lord Voldemort pense que c'était Harry.

Oh non, il n'avait pas empêché le sentiment de culpabilité de se développer pour la vie maintenant orpheline de cet enfant et Severus s'était toujours senti mal par rapport à cela.

Albus, au travers de cet amour qu'avait Severus pour Lily, avait gagné une personne qui aurait un rôle très important dans la guerre. Car oui, il était certain qu'ils vivaient simplement une pause mais que Tom Jedusor reviendrait, par n'importe quel moyen. Il avait senti la mauvaise magie, la magie noire, cette nuit-là… il savait.

Albus Dumbledore se trouvait alors dans l'Impasse du Tisseur à Carbone-les-Mines, en ce samedi matin du mois d'août.

Il avait essayé de transplaner directement dans la maison, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Quelqu'un semblait avoir renforcé les sortilèges de protection et ce n'était pas de bon augure. La porte non plus ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et les murs restaient impénétrables. La cheminée était condamnée depuis bien longtemps et également inaccessible. Les fenêtres ne se cassaient pas non plus.

Enervé, Albus lança quelques sortilèges contre la porte et vit trembler le bas de la porte.

\- Enfin un point faible, grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte en bois.

Est-ce que Severus avait une petite amie et qu'il quitterait les rangs de l'Ordre afin de protéger sa vie ? Avait-il oublié qu'il avait promis des centaines de choses au grand Albus Dumbledore ?

Dans un cri de rage, il fit alors exploser la porte, déclenchant ainsi une alarme puissante qui lui vrilla les tympans et il entra dans la maison.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un second pas dans la demeure, il s'évanouit et son corps se fracassa au sol, un liquide rouge coulant le long de son crâne.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Dimanche 20 août_

Severus était retourné à Poudlard.

Tous les professeurs étaient présents et avaient dîné ensemble.

Le lundi suivant marquerait le début de l'année pour chaque professeur : ils devraient parler de l'évolution des élèves et de leur programme scolaire.

Severus Snape gardait toujours son carnet afin d'échanger avec Hardwin sur l'évolution de leur protégé et des enfants Potter, Black, et Windsor.

Pomfresh lui demanda les potions, qu'il lui donna le lendemain. Il y en avait même plus que d'ordinaire et cela surprit agréablement l'infirmière.

Minerva, Pomona, Flitwick et Severus s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés dans les appartements surprotégés de la sous-directrice et chacun avait raconté son été. Sauf Severus, un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même, comme à son habitude.

Pomona arriva tout de même à lui faire sortir quelques vers du nez comme, entre autre, la création, sous le nom des Prince, d'un laboratoire de potion et de création d'ustensiles utiles aux potionistes. Ses collègues approuvèrent l'idée de Severus et Hardwin et avaient demandé des précisions. Les femmes avaient bien entendu été attirées par les produits de beauté dont Severus se sentit obligé de leur faire une liste sous le regard rieur du professeur de sortilèges, puis Flitwick fut surtout intéressé par les ustensiles et divers sortilèges gardés secrets par la famille Prince.

Les grandes vacances se terminaient alors, et les professeurs se préparaient mentalement à affronter les nouveaux élèves.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Mercredi 30 août 1989_

Alekzandra était triste. Elle n'avait pas pu se rendre en Irlande, aujourd'hui, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Vendredi, Tomek allait retourner à l'école et elle ne le verrait plus que les week-ends. Et encore, pas tous.

La famille avait pris un certain rythme : maintenant qu'Alekzandra avait découvert ses dons en magie, et qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de sa famille d'origine, Alekzandra les rejoignait chaque jour chez les Potter.

La famille Windsor en faisait de même, Leonius et Jania profitant ainsi des cours que suivaient Philipp et Harry.

Althus Black était un professeur sévère, strict, mais aussi attentif aux difficultés de ses cinq élèves. Alekzandra avait, avant cela, suivi une éducation à la maison, mais Lianna et Sergej avaient remarqué le haut niveau d'Althus et cela, combiné avec les livres de cours en russe que leur fille dévorait, ils ne pouvaient qu'approuver qu'elle se rende en Irlande chaque jour, afin d'en apprendre toujours plus.

Lianna avait aussi transmis les livres de cours russes, qui étaient plus poussés dans certains domaines, et Althus en était heureux. Ainsi, il pouvait apprendre un panel immense de choses à ses protégés. C'était certes son métier, il avait fait de hautes études afin de devenir professeur pour enfants en bas âge, mais il en apprenait toujours plus, lui aussi.

Quoi de plus riche qu'un enseignement mélangeant quatre pays bien différents dans leurs mœurs et usages de la magie ? Quoi de mieux que de leur apprendre la diversité, les différents avis de tel ou tel pays ?

Durant ce temps, Lianna rendait visite plus régulièrement à Walburga et la fit sortir, lui montra le monde extérieur. Elles allaient souvent dans un salon de thé moldu et discutaient de tout et de rien.

Sergej, lui, travaillait beaucoup mais trouvait toujours du temps pour rendre visite à Hardwin. Il s'était rapproché de Severus aussi, et insistait régulièrement auprès de ce dernier afin de lui enlever cette malédiction sur son bras. Il n'avait pas encore pu lui dire, mais Sergej savait également que l'auteur de ce crime puisait ses forces dans ses soldats et que cela n'était pas bon.

Il se doutait aussi de la surveillance de Dumbledore sur son espion, et de sa future déception lorsqu'il apprendrait que non, Severus n'allait plus espionner le mage noir. Car il le savait. Sergej le sentait, Severus se battrait pour son propre camp et ne retournerait pas auprès de ce mage dangereux.

Orion avait réussi à transmettre un paquet, via son elfe de maison, à Sirius. Leur elfe leur avait indiqué que Sirius avait pris sa forme animagus. Orion eut un élan de fierté, son fils avait eu l'intelligence de se protéger contre ces maudits détraqueurs.

Il avait attentivement écouté son elfe lui raconter l'entrevue.

La cellule de Sirius Black était bien entendue sale et poisseuse.

L'elfe avait alors caressé le chien qui était en boule, et dont les tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus violents. L'homme se matérialisa alors devant lui, les yeux hagards. Il mit du temps à reconnaître cet elfe, et n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi il était présent dans sa cellule.

Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il essayait de ne pas devenir fou. Son esprit vagabondait souvent, il essayait de se remémorer à quoi ressemblait une fleur, un arbre… un cerisier…

Il ne savait plus.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le responsable de son malheur était certainement à l'extérieur. Soit vu comme un héros ayant survécu au grand méchant Sirius Black, soit en tant que rat, quelque part sur la planète. Ah non… le rat avait fait croire à sa mort… enfin, il ne savait plus. Il voulait tout simplement l'étriper d'avoir vendu leurs meilleurs amis.

Personne ne lui avait rendu visite depuis presque huit ans maintenant. Alors pourquoi l'elfe de la famille venait-il maintenant ? Est-ce que ses parents étaient décédés ? Et Regulus ? Qu'était-il devenu ?

Il vit l'elfe lui tendre une lettre sans dire un mot.

Etait-ce une illusion ? Une lettre piégée ? Un courrier l'informant du décès de ses parents ?

\- Prenez, Maître Sirius. Votre père a demandé à Sorah de vous donner ceci et de vous apporter ce qui ne peut vous être confisqué dans ces horribles lieux. Prenez, et lisez.

Sirius hésita un instant puis prit la missive, décachetant l'enveloppe protégée par les armes des Black.

« _Cher fils,_

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer cette lettre, mais je ne resterai pas sans rien faire. Celle-ci se détruira d'elle-même après ta lecture, car des informations confidentielles y sont présentes et personne à part toi ne doit en avoir connaissance. Malgré les différents sortilèges présents sur le papier, nous ne doutons pas que des sorciers puissants pourraient la relire._

 _Mais venons-en au but de ce courrier que je t'adresse, mon fils. Nous avons appris, après bien longtemps, que tu n'avais pas eu de procès._

 _Que tu avais été directement mis en prison, sans réelle preuve confirmant ton accusation à part ce bout de corps de ton ami. Même le professeur Dumbledore n'eut aucun doute quant à ta culpabilité._

 _Nous ferons donc tout en notre pouvoir afin que tu puisses avoir un procès digne de ce nom. Si tu es coupable, nous trouverons une possibilité de te faire sortir. Si tu n'es pas coupable et que tu fus enfermé à tort, je te jure sur notre honneur que je vengerai ce temps que tu as perdu, car ce n'est pas la seule erreur qu'a commise ce directeur fou._

 _Plusieurs amis et membres de la famille nous ont rejoints cette dernière année. La tante de ta mère, Doréa Black-Potter, est décédée l'an dernier et depuis, ses enfants nous ont contactés. Nous restons en contact régulier avec les descendants de Doréa, mais aussi avec la famille ayant accueilli Alekzandra, que tu ne connais pas. Il y a aussi le professeur de Potion Severus Snape qui vient aider comme il le peut ton frère en lui administrant des potions._

 _Regulus est, pour le monde extérieur, décédé. Bien heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, mais il souffre beaucoup, je pense. Il est enfermé dans son esprit, en quelque sorte. Il a détruit un objet de magie noire créé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom afin de revenir parmi les vivants._

 _Nous avons beaucoup de choses à te raconter, mon enfant, malheureusement cela n'est pas possible par le biais d'une lettre et ton esprit est certainement trop faible pour protéger tout ceci._

 _Sache que tu n'es plus renié par notre famille. Mes pensées étaient perverties par le monde qui nous entourait, jusqu'à ce que je découvre les plans et actions de cet homme que suivaient les mangemorts._

 _Andromeda et Ted sont aussi parmi nous et ont été réintégrés à la famille par mes soins, même si leurs parents ne souhaitent pas les voir de par la nature de Ted qui est un né-moldu._

 _Je te prie de nous excuser pour nos erreurs. Sache que l'on est avec toi de tout cœur._

 _Tes parents,_

 _Walburga & Orion._ »

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Sirius avait lu lentement, enregistrant chaque lettre, chaque mot, chaque point. Il avait froncé les sourcils tant il était concentré sur cette missive. Il avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant…

Même Dumbledore ne l'avait pas défendu. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet état de fait. Le grand Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas vu les manigances de Peter ? Cela le surprit, mais était plausible vu qu'il était enfermé dans cette maudite prison et que si Dumbledore l'avait voulu, il aurait réussi à empêcher cela. Au début de son incarcération, il avait bien lu que Severus avait évité la prison.

Snape. Servilus… Severus. Ils lui avaient fait la vie dure, à ce garçon. Et pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ils étaient ados, aimaient avoir un souffre-douleur… ce qui ne faisait pas d'eux des personnes meilleures que les mangemorts, pensa-t-il.

Un scintillement provenant de la lettre le fit revenir au moment présent.

Il remercia l'elfe lorsque la lettre tomba en miettes et disparut définitivement. Sorah lui tendit quatre grandes serviettes de bain, un bac d'eau chaude, du savon, et des chaussettes. Il lui donna aussi un paquet avec des parts de gâteaux miniaturisées.

\- Elles sont petites mais rempliront votre estomac comme si elles avaient leur taille normale, Maître Sirius. Sorah vous a également cuisiné quelques plats, mais faites attention : votre estomac ne doit plus être habitué, Sorah ne voudrait pas que vous tombiez malade. Tout est gardé par magie, donc prenez votre temps pour manger.

Il y avait aussi deux journaux actuels et trois gros livres.

La robe de prisonnier qu'il portait était presque en lambeaux et l'elfe se permit de lui rendre sa "beauté" en un claquement de doigts. Car la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, était de transplaner avec le fils de son maître afin de le faire sortir de cette terrible prison.

\- Sorah peut transmettre quelques mots de votre part à vos parents ?

Sirius, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, réfléchit.

\- C'est Peter qui était le gardien du secret. Et… merci aux parents.

L'elfe acquiesça et rapporta exactement les mêmes mots à son maître.

Orion avait alors envoyé un mot à Severus, lui écrivant également les mots de Sirius avec le souci que cette recherche allait être aussi complexe que de chercher un poil de fléreur dans un nid de phénix.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le mois d'août était donc terminé. Cela laissait place à une année comme les autres pour certains, mais aussi à une année chargée en évènements pour d'autres.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	16. Chapitre 16 : Tarte au citron

Bonjour & bonsoir tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui passe par ici, prennent le temps de lire durant leur pause, le week-end ou autre. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette fiction (il n'y a certes pas encore (j'insiste vraiment sur le "pas encore" ;-) ) énormément d'action, mais chaque chose en son temps !

Il y a toujours cette playlist, sur Tutube, avec le nom de la fiction et sous mon pseudo. J'y rajoute des musiques, selon les chapitres que j'écris.

Il est probable que je n'ai pas le temps de poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine (beaucoup de travail en ce moment !).

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me motive à continuer !

 **Pims10** : Les réponses viennent ;-)

 **Clefto** : j'avoue, j'ai bien rit en écrivant le passage de l'elfe ! Hm… Qui dit que c'est Severus qui a retrouvé Dumbledore ? ;-P

 **AnnaMerteuil** : Entièrement d'accord… Mais… est-ce que Severus est déjà prêt à quitter les fantômes du passé ?

 **Harry** : c'est un risque, en effet, pour la robe. Mais Sirius est considéré comme un criminel extrêmement dangereux donc peu visité. Et il ne sort pas de sa cellule. Et pour le traître… toute une histoire à venir… :-)

 **Adenoide** : Oui, Sirius voit les choses d'un autre angle, maintenant. Il a eu le temps de réfléchir… peut-être même trop., d'ailleurs.

 **Lils** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, à voir s'ils arriveront à le sortir de là !

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

 _Plumes de phénix et poils de Maine Coon sur vous !_

 _Helia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 16 :**

 **Tarte au citron,**

 **goût framboise**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _~ Ecoute : BrunuhVille - Mother Earth ~_

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _septembre 1989_

Alekzandra Black-Mordinov avait essayé de cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler lorsque son frère dut partir pour l'école. Certes, c'était un vendredi et elle le reverrait le soir, mais… il lui manquait déjà. Tomek avait une petite amie, et Alekzandra, très possessive envers son frère, tentait de cacher sa jalousie.

Nymphadora avait rejoint ses nouveaux collègues pour une dernière année de formation afin de devenir Auror.

Abigaelle était retournée à l'une des écoles de magie d'Irlande.

Et bien entendu, le Poudlard Express était une nouvelle fois parti de la voie 9 ¾ le matin même pour rejoindre Poudlard, l'école de Magie la plus connue d'Angleterre…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus était assis à la table des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle de la célèbre école. Les élèves des années précédentes – sauf les anciens de septième année bien entendu – entraient joyeusement dans la Grande Salle, s'installant autour des tables en discutant et riant fortement.

Personne n'avait remarqué l'état actuel du Grand Albus Dumbledore, assis tranquillement au centre de la table des Professeurs en observant ses élèves d'un air bienveillant.

 **.**

 ***~*~*°*~*~**~* Flash Back *~**~*~*°*~*~***

 **.**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore s'était rendu, durant l'été, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, chez l'un de ses employés, le très cher et tendre – ou pas – professeur de potions, Maître des Potions, Monstre des Cachots, Chauve-Souris ambulante, Severus Snape.

 _Il avait essayé de transplaner directement dans la maison, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Quelqu'un semblait avoir renforcé les sortilèges de protection et ce n'était pas de bon augure. La porte non plus ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et les murs restaient impénétrables. La cheminée était condamnée depuis bien longtemps et également inaccessible. Les fenêtres ne se cassaient pas non plus._

 _Enervé, Albus lança quelques sortilèges contre la porte et vit trembler le bas de la porte._

 _\- Enfin un point faible, grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte en bois._

 _Est-ce que Severus avait une petite amie et qu'il quitterait les rangs de l'Ordre afin de protéger sa vie ? Avait-il oublié qu'il avait promis des centaines de choses au grand Albus Dumbledore ?_

 _Dans un cri de rage, il fit alors exploser la porte, déclenchant ainsi une alarme puissante qui lui vrilla les tympans et entra dans la maison._

 _Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un second pas dans la demeure, il s'évanouit et se fracassa au sol, un liquide rouge coulant le long de son crâne._

Alertés par le bruit, des voisins trouvèrent le corps d'un homme aux cheveux longs et roses, assommé à l'entrée d'une maison dont ils n'avaient plus revu le propriétaire depuis des dizaines d'années.

Ils pensaient alors, en tout bien tout honneur, qu'il s'agissait de ce même propriétaire, et appelèrent le SAMU. Des ambulanciers arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard sur les lieux, et prirent le pouls de l'homme évanoui.

\- Il a dû faire un malaise cardiaque, fit l'un d'eux. Allez, on l'emmène !

Ils débarrassèrent les lieux tout en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer encore plus l'entrée qui semblait dévastée.

L'homme allongé dans l'ambulance était habillé d'une manière des plus étranges : une longue robe bleu clair et une lourde chaîne violette. Ses lunettes en demi-lune étaient abîmées, elles aussi. Mais ils laisseraient le soin aux médecins de clarifier ce cas. Il avait certainement dû s'enfuir d'une maison de retraite ou d'un asile psychiatrique…

Les médecins des urgences le prirent rapidement en charge et l'auscultèrent une heure durant.

Rien n'expliquait ce malaise. Ils savaient juste que leur nouveau patient se nommait très certainement Tobias Snape et avait dû s'enfuir d'un asile.

Mais malgré leurs recherches, le seul « Tobias Snape » qui avait habité cette demeure était décédé quelques années plus tôt. Ils pensèrent alors au fils, prénommé Severus, que le voisinage n'avait plus vu depuis une vingtaine d'années. Dubitatifs, ils observèrent alors le visage couvert d'une écriture, certainement faite au marqueur, sur le visage ridé de l'homme. Ils décidèrent de le fixer au lit, afin que celui-ci ne s'échappe pas durant la nuit et le laissèrent dormir.

Le patient se réveilla le lendemain à l'aube, avec un mal de tête affreux. Avec un cri de stupeur il remarqua des aiguilles plantées dans ses bras et une robe blanche sur son corps. Il voulut se lever, mais sentit des sangles l'attacher au lit.

Mais où était-il ? Où était sa baguette ? Il pensa à lancer un sortilège informulé mais une infirmière arriva au même moment.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Snape ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux alors que la scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour se dire qu'il comprenait un peu mieux son état actuel, mais l'infirmière avait interprété son mouvement autrement.

\- Très bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous allons changer la poche de perfusion. Vous semblez totalement déshydraté.

La jeune femme s'approcha du bras du patient et toucha l'aiguille. Il eut un brusque geste de recul, n'arrivant étrangement pas à émettre de son.

\- N'ayez crainte, personne n'aime les aiguilles, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira bientôt mieux, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu. Je reviendrai plus tard avec mon collègue afin de vous faire prendre une douche.

Il avait alors passé quatre jours à l'hôpital sans prononcer le moindre mot, toujours bien attaché au lit, sauf durant la douche qu'il aurait bien aimé prendre seul. L'infirmier lui annonça alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever les traces de marqueur sur son visage et que cela demanderait du temps et de la patience en appliquant une crème tous les jours.

Ne comprenant pas le terme « marqueur », le patient avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait pas osé demander plus d'informations. Il entendit également les infirmiers discuter entre eux à propos d'asiles psychiatriques pour l'homme dans la chambre numéro 9 – la sienne – mais que personne n'avait connaissance d'un tel homme et qu'ils seraient bien obligés de le laisser rentrer chez lui.

Le patient s'éclipsa alors, grâce à Fumseck, et atterrit directement dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Le cerveau en bouillie, il faillit faire une seconde crise cardiaque en voyant son état dans le miroir du salon.

 **.**

 ***~*~*°*~*~**~* Fin du Flash Back *~**~*~*°*~*~***

 **.**

Il y eut un moment de silence et le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie par les premières années dont beaucoup étaient trempés.

Mais que faisait Hagrid avec ces pauvres enfants qui allaient attraper un rhume dès le premier jour ? Sa collègue ne pouvait-elle pas les sécher rapidement avant de venir les faire dégouliner d'eau sur le sol de la Grande Salle ?

La répartition commença alors, comme chaque année.

Severus Snape grogna en entendant le nom des jumeaux Weasley. Autant il avait apprécié Bill en tant qu'élève studieux, autant Charlie avait été quelque peu perturbateur et Percy totalement égocentrique.

Les deux Weasley furent bien entendu répartis à Gryffondor et s'assirent le plus loin possible de leur frère Percy, c'est-à-dire à l'autre bout de la table, bien trop proche au goût de Snape.

Puis vint le moment du discours directorial que tout le monde attendait avec impatience.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore qui était réapparu le matin même, se leva de son fauteuil, que toute la Grande Salle – les jumeaux Weasley en premier – remarquèrent le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore tendait ses bras afin de saluer tout le monde. Un silence béat s'était posé doucement sur la salle. Les cheveux de leur directeur étaient rose fluo, ses yeux étaient devenus violets, la peau de ses mains était devenue verte.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une phrase était inscrite sur son front.

Dumbledore prononça son discours habituel mais personne n'y prêta attention. C'est alors qu'il donna une simple explication à son apparence :

\- Une personne bien intentionnée a voulu me faire une farce et ainsi illuminer la fin de mes vacances, avait-il dit en lançant un regard appuyé et espiègle vers son enseignant Severus Snape qui ignora magnifiquement son supérieur.

Les jumeaux Weasley, qui pourtant n'avaient entendu que du mal de ce professeur nommé Snape, l'observèrent avec une admiration discrète. Etait-il si mauvais que ce que leur famille leur racontait ? Comment avait-il pu faire une farce pareille ? Foi de Weasley, ils auraient leur réponse.

Ils observèrent encore une fois l'inscription sur le front du directeur :

« On ne rentre pas chez un Maître de Potions sans son autorisation explicite. »

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Lorsque les élèves les plus proches arrivèrent eux aussi à lire les mots sur le visage de leur Directeur, leurs regards passèrent plusieurs fois de celui-ci au professeur le moins aimé de Poudlard.

Severus Snape, le masque froid et impassible habituel posé sur son visage, avait de plus en plus de difficulté de ne pas rire devant les visages ahuris des élèves. Le pire étant que les sortilèges de glamour ne fonctionnaient pas : il prolongeait par contre de plusieurs jours la tenue des couleurs sur la peau et les cheveux. Dumbledore avait dû passer par une rage folle... Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, car le premier regard qu'il lui avait adressé le matin même avait été glacial.

Il s'était alors empressé d'écrire à Hardwin le beau résultat. Ce fut aussi une réaction qui le surprit. Il avait envie de partager cela avec son ami, parce qu'il trouvait cela amusant. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'habituer à avoir une vie en dehors du château, mais force était de constater que cela lui faisait réellement du grand bien.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le week-end suivant la rentrée fut assez calme : élèves et professeurs reprirent doucement leurs marques.

Severus avait annoncé à plusieurs collègues qu'il serait dans ses appartements, ayant plusieurs choses à préparer pour l'année scolaire, et avait fui la salle des professeurs.

Il en avait profité pour tester – en quelque sorte – les pouvoirs d'un de ses phénix.

\- Zéphyr ? avait-il appelé.

Le phénix aux yeux roses apparut alors, chantonnant une mélodie joyeuse. Severus se surprit à penser que le phénix devait être heureux de cet appel. Et comme pour le lui confirmer, ce dernier se posa sur son épaule et frotta son bec contre sa joue.

\- Si tu me comprends…

L'oiseau roucoula.

\- S'il n'y a aucun risque que Dumbledore et d'autres le remarquent, pourrais-tu m'amener à la maison quelques temps ?

Le phénix s'envola alors et se plaça au-dessus de la tête de son Maître puis une bulle rose enveloppa les deux êtres avant de disparaître du château.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alekzandra n'avait pas voulu aller en Irlande, le 1er septembre. Elle était restée cloîtrée en Russie, dans sa chambre, s'entraînant aux sortilèges sans baguette un peu plus complexes et avait aussi passé la plus grande partie de la matinée à s'entraîner à métamorphoser son corps.

Sergej était rentré durant le repas de midi et avait trouvé sa fille avec les yeux vert fluo, les cheveux blancs comme neige et le visage rectangulaire. Il n'avait rien dit, sachant qu'elle essayait de surmonter le vide soudain qu'avait provoqué le matin même le départ de son grand frère adoré.

Le soir était alors arrivé, au Manoir Mordinov, ainsi qu'une note de la part de Hardwin, alors que Sergej et Tomek venaient de rentrer. Alekz était dans le jardin avec l'une de leur chouette, en train de caresser les plumes douces.

Lianna vit voleter la note de Lord Potter dans l'antre de la cheminée et la pris gracieusement.

 _« Bonsoir tout le monde,_

 _Comment va Alekz ? Elle a beaucoup manqué à Jania et Harry. Leonius était malade._

 _Severus a rejoint son Manoir grâce à l'un de ses phénix. Dumbledore n'est pas au courant et un elfe surveille les environs, à Poudlard, afin de prévenir Severus s'il doit retourner au château._

 _Nous irons donc au Manoir Prince Silverstone avec Walburga et Orion afin de discuter des plaintes que nous allons émettre à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Il y a bien sûr pas mal de thèmes à aborder : l'emprisonnement de Sirius, le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore ait géré à son avantage les comptes de Harry sans que cela soit bénéfique pour le petit, que Dumbledore l'ait confié à des gens malintentionnés, contre le gré de James et Lily qui avaient stipulé les noms de ceux étant « aptes » à recevoir leur(s) enfant(s) en cas de besoin, le regard de Dumbledore sur le compte de Severus avec l'intention d'en connaître chaque mouvement, etc._

 _Un membre éloigné de la famille Prince est avocat international, et est un très grand ami de l'oncle de Severus. Il sera également présent afin de nous conseiller et éventuellement de prendre l'affaire en main._

 _Si Sergej veut se joindre à nous, il est le bienvenu. Tu voudras certainement rester avec les enfants ? Soit vous passez à la maison pour tenir compagnie à Elizabeth soit vous restez chez vous, à toi de choisir ma chère !_

 _Je vous laisse, nous vous embrassons et vous souhaitons une bonne soirée. Vous pouvez répondre par cheminée aussi. C'est vraiment chouette ce nouveau système._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Hard' et Eliz'_

 _\+ la troupe Potter. »_

\- Je pense que j'irai, si cela ne te dérange pas ma chérie ? fit Sergej qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de son épouse.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux y aller. Il faut que je voie avec Alekz par contre… je présume qu'elle voudra rester ici.

\- Elizabeth ne sera pas vexée. Elle sait qu'Alekz est triste quand elle est loin de Tomek.

\- Papa… soupira Tomek.

\- Oui, petit caillou ?

\- Alekz est juste jalouse parce que je sors avec Sevastiana.

\- Quand bien même, mon caillou, ta sœur t'aime par-dessus tout et ne veut pas que tu souffres d'une relation qui se terminerait mal.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Et tu es avec Sevastiana toute la semaine, intervint Lianna d'une voix apaisante, ce serait bien que tu passes un peu de temps avec ta sœur le week-end.

\- Je sais bien, maman, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime beaucoup petit ange aussi ! Mais j'ai peur que…

\- Que ? l'encouragea Sergej.

\- Elle lit les âmes, elle comprend et peut en déduire le futur. Elle est super intelligente et je ne veux pas qu'elle me prédise quoi que ce soit… je veux profiter, peu importe que mes actions me fassent souffrir un jour, si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je m'en voudrais de ne pas l'avoir vécu.

\- Explique-lui, mon chéri, fit Lianna. Elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre.

Tomek soupira.

\- Ok. Elle est où ?

\- Elle a boudé toute la journée et s'est épuisée en entraînement tout à l'heure. Elle est dans le jardin.

\- Merci, maman, j'y vais.

\- Fais-lui un bisou de ma part ! cria Sergej alors que son fils courait dans la pelouse pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Alekzandra était assise sur un banc d'un blanc immaculé, entourée d'une grande pelouse moelleuse et bien verte.

\- Petit cœur de moi ? fit doucement Tomek en s'approchant.

Une marguerite voleta vers lui.

\- Tomek, fit Alekzandra tout aussi doucement.

\- Ça ne va pas, affirma Tomek alors que sa sœur observait le paysage.

\- Je sais que tu as peur de me regarder dans les yeux depuis que mon don de dégénéré s'est amélioré, fit-elle d'une voix rauque, une boule dans la gorge.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas un don de dégénéré !

\- Ça ressemble trop à un don de voyance à mon goût, je n'aime pas ça.

\- C'est beaucoup plus complexe, Anastasia Mordinov, fit doucement Tomek.

Sa sœur gardait le prénom Alekzandra seulement parce que c'était celui que sa mère lui aurait donné. Elle préférait cependant, par-dessus tout, Anastasia, que Lianna lui avait donné.

\- Je sais mais…

\- C'est un don de l'âme, un cadeau de Magia en personne, fit Tomek d'une voix douce. Certes, j'ai peur que tu me dises en face ce que je sais et cache au plus profond de moi. Mais c'est simplement parce que je veux profiter de chaque instant, de chaque relation… de chaque expérience. Je sais que cela ne durera peut-être pas avec Sevastiana, mais je l'aime.

\- Je sais, et je n'ai rien dit ! fit durement Alekzandra.

\- Calme-toi, princesse Anastasia. Ce n'est pas méchant, hein.

\- Han Tomek… fit-elle en gémissant. Tu me manques tellement la semaine.

\- Tu as peur de me perdre, petite puce ? fit-il en passant un bras musclé autour des épaules de sa petite sœur.

Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Tomek passa ses doigts sous les cils de sa sœur, afin d'y récupérer les larmes salées, et la pressa contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime, petite princesse. Et tu sais qu'à nous deux, grâce en plus à l'affiliation sanguine qu'ont fait les parents, on a une puissance magique plus élevée. J'ai celle des Mordinov grâce à un rituel familial, et les dons qui vont avec pour le combat que ce soit en sortilèges sans baguette ou en escrime. Toi, tu as les mêmes dons, plus ceux de la famille Black. A nous deux, on a fait suer les parents durant toute notre enfance, tu te souviens ? Alors, souris en y repensant. Nous devenons grands, on obtient malheureusement les responsabilités qui vont avec. Les craintes aussi, les peurs… Mais surtout, nous avons pu profiter de notre enfance et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Elle valida d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je t'aime petite sœur.

\- Je t'aime, grand frère.

\- Bien. Demain, on reste ici ou on va en Irlande ?

\- Je préfèrerais rester ici mais… Sevastiana ne vient pas ?

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, mais comme Père a dit, je la vois toute la semaine lorsqu'on a cours. Elle peut bien attendre deux jours.

\- C'est… méchant. Non ?

\- Réaliste, petite sœur, réaliste. Nous resterons ici, nous irons nous promener près du fleuve et je t'apprendrai quelques sortilèges de protection, ça te va ?

\- A ce rythme-là, je n'aurai plus besoin d'aller en cours ! fit-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

\- C'est surtout que je veux que tu puisses te défendre et te protéger si quelque chose arrivait, princesse. Le monde n'est pas rose…

\- Je sais bien. Il faudrait aider Harry, aussi…

\- Tu l'as déjà beaucoup aidé, petite sœur. Tu lui a montré comment gérer son esprit, ses pensées. Tu as découvert des choses trop complexes que tu as rapportées à Père. Tu lui a expliqué certaines différences, certains aspects de la vie qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Tu as géré la situation comme un chef, Anastasia. Tu voyais avec ses yeux, tu as compris au travers de lui comment lui expliquer les choses qu'Althus n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre. Je t'aime, pour tous ces dons qui se cachent en toi, mais surtout pour ton naturel, ta façon d'être, et je déteste quand tu boudes. Tu as mangé, au moins ?

\- Pas trop… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Alors viens ! Allez, hop, hop, hop, hop ! Debout, demoiselle ! Faut remplir votre estomac.

Ils rirent alors, se courant après jusqu'au Manoir.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard, vendredi 20 octobre 1989._

Severus était en train de corriger des copies. Ce week-end, il serait forcé de rester à Poudlard afin de faire les rondes de surveillance. Heureusement, il les ferait avec Pomona et il pourra écouter tout ce qu'elle avait à dire sur les plantes. Bien sûr, elle ne parlait pas de celles qu'il avait, ou alors seulement au travers de sortes de codes qui s'étaient mis en place tous seuls, d'un commun accord.

Minerva et Flitwick s'occupaient de la ronde du début de soirée, mais Severus et Pomona devaient prendre le relais à vingt-et-une heure.

Il regarda l'horloge.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le grand et très apprécié Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Il était déjà vingt heures. Doux Merlin, que les heures défilaient. Malheureusement, il avait une mauvaise nouvelle. Il l'avait déjà annoncé aux plus grands de la famille concernée.

Bill avait déjà terminé ses études et était en train de demander un Portoloin…

Charlie Weasley allait avoir dix-sept ans en décembre prochain, et était en 6ème année. Sa mère avait demandé à ce qu'il rentre à la maison pour le reste de la semaine et Albus n'avait pas su refuser.

Percy Weasley, alors en 3ème année, avait souhaité rester au château, et en ce qui concernait les jumeaux, Dumbledore avait conseillé à la mère de famille de les laisser au château, au vu de leur comportement cela n'aiderait en rien Molly qui avait besoin de calme et sérénité.

Il entendit alors frapper à la porte de son bureau, et laissa s'ouvrir la lourde porte.

\- Bonjour, Fred et George, fit le directeur d'une voix bienveillante. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Les jumeaux n'avaient encore jamais été convoqués par le Directeur. Albus Dumbledore venait de temps à autre chez eux, au Terrier, mais depuis leur rentrée, ils avaient seulement été convoqués par leur directrice de maison au vu du nombre de retenues qu'ils avaient récoltées depuis le début de l'année.

Minerva les appréciait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Les jumeaux aimaient faire rire les autres. Malheureusement, cela se passait souvent en cours.

Ces deux dernières semaines, les jumeaux avaient pourtant été sages. Trop sages ? Peut-être. Mais ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi le Directeur les convoquait. Ils avaient donc monté tranquillement les étages et étaient arrivés ponctuellement à l'heure donnée pour l'entrevue.

Ils grimacèrent en voyant le regard bienveillant du vieux fou. Pas qu'ils ne le respectaient pas, au contraire, toute la famille Weasley semblait devoir énormément à cet homme, mais cet aspect espiègle mais aussi manipulateur qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir une ou deux fois lorsqu'ils espionnaient les discussions qu'il avait avec leurs parents les mettaient mal à l'aise.

Ils avaient aussi eu, à plusieurs reprises, la sensation que quelque chose chatouillait leurs pensées lorsqu'ils regardaient cet homme dans les yeux et avaient pris l'habitude de fixer les sourcils broussailleux du fanatique de citrons.

\- Bienvenue les enfants, asseyez-vous, les invita alors le Directeur, toujours sur le même ton bienveillant. J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer, les enfants.

Le sourire habituellement posé sur le visage des enfants disparut instantanément, et ils écoutèrent attentivement Dumbledore.

\- Votre mère m'a contacté il y a deux heures maintenant. Votre père avait une mission et a eu un léger… accident. Son pronostic vital est malheureusement engagé.

\- Quand rentrons-nous, professeur ? firent les jumeaux d'une même voix inquiète.

Dumbledore les arrêta d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Votre frère Charlie est déjà à leur côté, quant à Bill il va bientôt rentrer sur le territoire anglais. Votre mère a besoin de calme et d'être sereine, votre présence, ainsi que celle de Percy n'est pas nécessaire, leur annonça-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Bouche bée, Fred et George tentaient de gérer la colère sourde qui grognait dans leur cœur.

\- Pas…

\- Nécessaire…

\- Professeur ? firent les jumeaux tour à tour.

\- Effectivement. Votre présence fatiguerait votre mère plus que nécessaire.

\- Et la présence de Ron et Ginny peut-être pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, fit Dumbledore en riant doucement.

Les jumeaux, eux, ne riaient pas.

\- Je vous tiendrai au courant, les enfants. Une part de gâteau, peut-être ? fit-il en montrant une jolie tarte jaune.

Au citron, certainement. Mais les jumeaux ignorèrent le dessert envoûtant.

\- Professeur, nous sommes plus âgés que…

\- Non, les enfants, c'est non, fit Dumbledore d'une voix mielleuse.

Bon dieu, que les jumeaux détestaient cette voix. Quelque chose chatouillait à nouveau leurs pensées.

\- Et Percy, qu'a-t-il dit ? grogna Fred.

\- Qu'il a des devoirs à terminer et qu'il comptait sur moi pour le tenir informé. Il prend à cœur ses études, et votre mère aimerait que vous preniez exemple sur lui, fit-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Maintenant, soyez gentils, mangez donc une part de tarte.

Hébétés, les jumeaux virent deux parts se diriger vers eux. Mais… ? Ils n'en voulaient pas ! Ils n'avaient pas faim. Ils avaient déjà mangé ! Et bien assez, d'ailleurs ! Que…

Leurs mains se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers les petites fourchettes dorées et piquèrent dans l'assiette.

Une bulle grise les entourait. George allait poser une question, mais il l'oublia. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Il tentait d'ignorer la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Que se passait-il ?

George avait tenté de combattre ce qu'il savait être un sortilège peu commun et puissant. C'était son oncle qui lui… non ! Il ne devait pas y penser, pas si Dumby-fou avait le contrôle. Il ne devait pas savoir. Donc il laissa sa volonté de côté. Si c'était pour manger une part de tarte ou de gâteau… tant qu'il ne lisait pas leurs pensées les mieux cachées et protégées par… hm… le gâteau était bon.

Ils entendirent la voix de Dumbledore, au loin, leur annoncer que c'était une tarte au citron faite maison.

Une tarte au citron ? se demanda brièvement Fred. Mais… ça avait un goût plus sucré… de la framboise ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien, en fait. A part qu'il sortit du bureau quelques minutes plus tard en riant, plein d'euphorie, voyant plein de couleurs partout et leurs pensées bien loin de leurs parents… de leur père gravement malade.

… et le noir total dans lequel ils sombrèrent, alors qu'une main ferme les attrapa par le col, les traînant au sol sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres tout aussi sombres que le noir qui les avaient engloutis.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***


	17. Chapitre 17 : Un autre Lord

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bien, comme prévu je n'ai pas pu poster le week-end précédent et je prends maintenant obligatoirement le temps de vous poster le 17ème chapitre.

J'espère que vous êtes tous en bonne forme et que le chapitre vous plaira !

Merci à ceux qui passent, et prennent le temps de lire. Merci pour vos reviews et MP, ça fait plaisir !

Les réponses à vos reviews se trouvent ici, en partie, et dans les chapitres suivants, alors bonne lecture !

 _Poussière d'étoiles & poils de Maine Coon sur vous,_

 _Helia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 17 :**

 **Un autre Lord**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Deux corps étaient allongés dans les canapés faisant face à une cheminée où un feu bleuâtre brûlait depuis une bonne heure.

Les professeurs Chourave, McGonagall, Flitwick et Snape avaient trouvé les deux adolescents dans un état désastreux et leur avaient évité une belle chute dans les escaliers. Ou plutôt, à côté des escaliers qui changeaient de direction sans cesse.

Chourave et McGonagall avaient décidé de prendre en charge la seconde ronde de surveillance de la soirée, alors que Snape et Flitwick se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Elles passeraient lorsque d'autres professeurs prendraient le relais.

Entre temps, Severus qui avait déboulé avec deux corps inconscients ainsi que Flitwick sur les talons dans ses appartements, tomba nez à nez avec Sergej, qui était alors apparu devant eux, avec un des phénix de la famille Prince.

Severus ne posa pas de question sur sa présence, et avait allongé les corps sur les canapés avant d'appeler l'infirmière de l'école.

Celle-ci était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, via la cheminée. Elle avait vu les corps inconscients et demanda à Snape pourquoi il ne les avait pas amenés directement à l'infirmerie. Elle entendit alors les mots « mauvais pressentiments » et se tendit puis se décida à lancer un sortilège de diagnostic.

Un sortilège en enchaînant un autre, elle souhaitait analyser l'aura de magie qui semblait entourer les deux garçons, et surtout, en déterminer l'auteur. Ce qu'elle comprit alors, la fit frissonner. Sans prononcer un mot ni demander la permission, elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils présents et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Madame, fit alors Sergej d'une voix teintée d'un fort accent russe.

Elle sursauta alors, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de l'homme.

\- C'est un très bon ami, éluda Snape. Cependant, j'aimerais que…

\- Je n'en parlerai à personne, pas même au Directeur.

\- Pourquoi donc ? fit Flitwick, dubitatif et sur le point de lancer un sortilège d'oubli à l'infirmière.

\- Pas besoin de m'oublietter, Filius, j'en sais déjà assez pour… enfin… je ne veux pas laisser ces enfants à sa merci sans rien faire. Si je partais…

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda froidement Snape.

\- Si vous avez amené les Weasley ici, dans vos appartements, c'est que vous ne vouliez pas qu'Albus le découvre, Severus. Je ne suis pas idiote, j'en sais bien plus que quiconque au sujet des sortilèges que pose Albus sur tout ce qui bouge, ou qui ne bouge pas, d'ailleurs…

\- Soyez plus précise, demanda alors Sergej.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, grogna l'infirmière. Mais votre aura me dit que vous êtes déjà au courant.

\- Vous… voyez les auras ? demanda Snape.

\- Bien évidemment, sombre crétin ! s'emporta l'infirmière en se relevant, renversant par la même occasion une bouteille de whisky pur feu qui s'écrasa sur le sol du salon. Je peux faire un serment inviolable, si vous voulez !

\- Bien trop gênant, intervint à nouveau Sergej. Nous ferons un rituel du secret.

\- Vous… connaissez ce rituel ?

\- Bien sûr, il est souvent d'actualité en Russie, ne serait-ce que pour le secret professionnel. Bien, continuez et dites-nous ce qu'ont ces jeunes.

Le regard de l'infirmière se voila alors de tristesse.

\- Ils ont ingéré du gâteau. Enfin, plus précisément… une spécialité ancienne, cachant un champignon euphorisant. La tarte fait penser à une tarte au citron banale, mais lors de la deuxième bouchée, celle-ci a alors un fort goût de framboise trop sucrée qui n'est autre que le goût d'une potion de confinement psychologique. En plus de cela, avec la combinaison d'un sortilège de confusion… en additionnant à un rituel très ancien…

\- Rituel ? demanda Flitwick.

\- Vous voyez les bougies dans le bureau directorial ? Si deux d'entre elles lévitent près du bureau, cela active une sorte de rituel de persuasion. Je suis quasiment certaine que Messieurs Weasley n'ont pas voulu toucher à ce gâteau, et leur aura est inquiète bien que leur corps ne le montrent pas. Un des effets justement, de cette potion. C'est peu conventionnel, Severus, mais je sais que vous avez des dons en légilimancie…

\- Vous me demandez sérieusement de faire cela à mes élèves ? fit-il, plus que surpris.

\- Cela m'aiderait dans mon diagnostic, mentit à moitié l'infirmière.

Mais tous étaient bien trop curieux pour savoir…

\- Je ne le ferai pas sans leur accord au préalable. Ils ne sont pas majeurs. Normalement…

\- C'est un cas de force majeure, Severus, gronda Sergej. Fais, et explique-nous.

Le Maître des cachots soupira et inspira fortement avant d'entrer dans la mémoire de Fred Weasley.

Et il fut plus que surpris. Devant lui se tenait une statue. Une statue représentant un hibou vert et jaune fluo. Il aurait plutôt pensé rencontrer un endroit dans lequel le désordre régnait par-dessus tout.

\- Passwort ?

De l'allemand ? pensa Snape. Il essaya de se matérialiser dans l'esprit de son élève.

\- Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas, mais nous sommes là pour vous aider.

\- Nous ? Vous ? fit une voix lointaine.

Severus se sentait bête, sur le coup, mais il prononça le nom des personnes présentes et un long silence suivit.

\- Pas… de… vieux… Dumby… ? demanda difficilement la même voix lointaine, essoufflée.

\- Non.

Et alors, la statue se transforma en un couloir sombre. Il aperçut un jeune garçon, de l'âge de deux ans, accroupi par terre. Il devina alors qu'il avait son élève devant lui.

\- Professeur Snape ? fit le jeune – trop jeune garçon mais qui pourtant parlait comme un adolescent – devant lui.

\- Oui. Pourrais-je voir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Pour… quoi… faire ?

\- Voir ce que le professeur Dumbledore a osé vous faire.

\- … voulu combattre. Fonctionne pas. Trop… longtemps sans entraînement…

\- Entrainement de quoi ? demanda Snape.

\- L'art des pensées et des souvenirs. Le pr…ofesseur Dumby…ledore, a demandé à Mère, enfin maman, de ne plus avoir de liens avec Oncle Fabian, car il nous apprenait de mauvaises choses… et l'art de protéger notre esprit en est une, d'après lui, mais Charlie, … Bill, George et… m… moi ne sommes pas d'accord. Percy … voulait jamais apprendre ça. Charlie trop grand… Bill parti… on peut plus… entraînement manque…

Malgré la faible voix enfantine entrecoupée, Snape avait compris le principal. Il vit une porte s'ouvrir sur sa gauche.

\- Je peux ?

\- Seulement si vous vous tenez à la deuxième poignée plantée dans le mur, sinon… vous tomberez très bas. … faites… attention… pro…fe…sseur. Vous… f…confiance.

Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Sur les indications du petit sur lequel il matérialisa une couverture qu'il voulait chaude – qu'il faisait froid ici ! – il s'avança délicatement sur les dalles puis s'accrocha à la dite poignée avant de se concentrer sur la scène qui se passait devant lui.

Il observa alors chaque fait et geste, espérant vainement pouvoir tout montrer et présenter à Léto pour éventuellement rajouter ceci au dossier. Il enregistra dans sa mémoire ce souvenir, avant d'en ressortir et de revenir dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si jeune, ici ? ne put-il pas s'empêcher de demander.

\- C'est en souvenir d'oncle Fabian qui nous a tout appris. Il nous a dit que parfois, il fallait se montrer faible pour cacher nos forces… J'aimerais… le revoir.

\- Nous verrons pour que tu le rencontres, si ce n'est en présence de tes parents, ce sera avec moi. Tu me suis ?

\- Je… n'arrive pas à me lever… fit tristement le petit garçon.

Severus tendit alors la main. Le temps que ses doigts attrapent ceux fins et moites de son élève lui parut être une éternité. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, et refit le chemin inverse jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent face à la statue dont la porte avait disparu après leur passage. Il ouvrit alors les yeux.

\- Désolé… ça a duré longtemps, fit-il alors que Fred se réveillait en toussant.

\- Pas plus de deux minutes, Severus, fit Flitwick.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon… il faut que je fasse pareil avec George.

Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à appeler l'adolescent par son nom de famille. C'était comme si quelque chose l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme… il inspira douloureusement et posa ses mains sur les tempes de l'autre frère.

Avant qu'il ne s'immisce dans l'esprit, il entendit le mot « télépathie » de la part de Fred qui arrivait à peine à parler. Sergej se chargeait de lui apporter les potions de soins nécessaires directement de Russie avec l'aide du Phénix qui allait finir par s'épuiser.

\- Fred m'a dit que vous viendrez, fit une voix encore plus faible.

Il le vit alors, adossé à un arbre.

\- Vous communiquez ?

\- Magie ancienne… Jumeaux…

\- Fabian Prewett ?

\- Oui.

\- Dois-je voir votre souvenir ?

\- Oui, peut-être que je vois les choses différemment de mon frère, ou plus de choses… ou d'autres choses… faites. Troisième cerisier avec un vif d'or gravé à cinq centimètre du sol. Ne frôlez pas les fleurs, fit-il d'une traite mais aussi d'une voix triste et faible.

Severus s'exécuta alors, et revit le même souvenir, avec, effectivement, des informations complémentaires. Il prit alors la main du jeune homme sur le retour et ils passèrent sous une chute d'eau qu'il n'avait pas eu à traverser à l'arrivée.

Il raconta alors à l'assistance ce qu'il avait vu, sans pour autant nommer les protections des esprits. Il avait été heureux de constater que ces enfants-là avaient déjà des bases pour combattre ceux qui tenteraient de les atteindre au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. L'infirmière hocha la tête plusieurs fois et administra des potions supplémentaires.

Entre temps, Minerva et Pomona les avaient rejoints discrètement, utilisant un parcours peu connu et surtout sans tableaux qui iraient rapporter leur présence dans ces lieux. Celui protégeant l'accès des appartements étant absolument muet grâce à un sortilège que Flitwick avait proposé à Snape de lancer.

\- Quel était le but recherché ? grogna Sergej.

\- Les manipuler, leur empêcher de penser à leur père et surtout les rendre joyeux, fit Snape alors que les deux ados l'observaient en toussant de temps à autre.

\- Il faudrait créer des potions avec des goûts moins infects, marmonna Fred en décrochant un rire nerveux à Snape.

\- J'aimerais bien, fit-il. Je me penche sur le sujet, promis, fit-il en regardant plus sérieusement les deux jeunes.

\- Dumbledore manipulait trop d'ondes magiques différentes en même temps, grogna l'infirmière, cela aurait pu tourner au drame ! Et leur père… pourquoi leur mère ne les a pas rapatriés chez elle ? Ne devait-elle pas demander la présence de tous ses enfants, si son époux se trouve en danger de mort ? fit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

\- Mrs Pomfresh, fit calmement Sergej. Le conseil que je vous donnerais comme à chacun d'entre vous, c'est de rester sur vos gardes. Nous n'avons pas le droit de juger Madame …Weasley, sans en connaître les tenants et aboutissants. Ces crimes seront punis, soyez-en convaincus. Un dossier blindé se met en place, afin de renverser le pouvoir qu'à Dumbledore sur la société sans en donner l'impression. Restez vigilants, soyez prudents, protégez votre esprit. Et, jeunes hommes, Fred et George c'est cela ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondirent-il en même temps.

\- Je contacterai votre oncle. Severus vous mettra quelques heures de retenue, il me semble que vous en avez régulièrement si j'ai bien compris les plaintes de votre cher et très aimé professeur de Potion, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Severus trouvera bien un moyen de vous mettre en retenue, et donc, nous verrons pour vos entraînements.

\- Et si… commença George.

\- Si ? demanda Snape.

\- S'il ne veut pas, termina Fred.

\- Il le souhaitera, soyez-en sûrs, jeunes hommes, fit alors Sergej. Je dois vous laisser, mes enfants et ma femme m'attendent. En attendant, Severus, je te conseille d'utiliser ton elfe pour les ramener directement dans leur lit. Ils ne doivent pas être vus et la magie des elfes est plus prudente pour leur stabilité. Malgré les potions, leur état de joie qui est bien trop poussé pour être réaliste, risque de survenir et un phénix n'améliorerait en rien la situation. Sur ce, soyez sages, les enfants !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Et il en fut ainsi.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'incident, et les esprits des frères Weasley s'étaient lentement calmés. Le Directeur n'avait rien remarqué et ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il avait failli tuer les jumeaux.

Molly Weasley avait annoncé à Dumbledore qu'un médicomage lui avait conseillé de transférer son époux dans un hôpital écossais, ce que Dumbledore refusa aussitôt, net. Molly, les nerfs à vif, lui avait demandé des explications et s'était énervée très fortement contre celui qu'elle admirait, telle une mère lionne qui protégeait les siens.

Mais Dumbledore resta ferme, il affirma qu'Arthur devait impérativement rester à Londres, à Sainte Mangouste, pour sa sécurité et aussi car il connaissait de très bons spécialistes. Elle avait demandé alors, à plusieurs reprises depuis le mercredi précédent, de voir ses enfants. Il avait toujours trouvé une excuse, prétendant qu'ils étaient en cours, ou en train de jouer à l'extérieur avec des amis et qu'il ne souhaitait pas les perturber plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Avec un sourire à la fois manipulateur et soulagé, il avait alors observé la mère de famille acquiescer à ses dires, confuse de s'être emportée contre leur chef du Plus Grand Bien. Il avait bien sûr dû user d'un peu de magie pour faire taire la voix qui disait à Molly que son mari avait expressément demandé la présence de Percy, Fred et George à son chevet.

Il ne donna bien sûr aucune nouvelle aux adolescents qui étaient encore au château. Percy ne semblait pas s'en soucier et Fred et George menaient leur vie. Il avait souri en entendant Severus râler haut et fort contre les jumeaux et l'entendit annoncer qu'ils avaient récolté un mois de retenue, trois fois par semaine, dans les cachots. Approuvant ceci, il eut un sourire amusé en observant le regard froid de son enseignant qui aurait bien pu le geler sur place s'il ne pensait pas que c'était sa rage contre les Gryffondor qui le mettait dans un tel état.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Fabian Prewett était un homme grand et musclé. Il était parti vivre en Ecosse depuis quelques années, auprès de sa meilleure amie, Lisa.

Celle-ci avait deux filles qui acceptèrent Fabian comme étant un père de substitution, le leur étant décédé durant la guerre dans les années 70-80.

Sergej l'avait retrouvé au marché moldu, où l'homme achetait un poulet rôti. Il l'avait alors suivi puis interpellé, avant de se présenter en tant que Lord Mordinov de Russie, une des branches royales de la société sorcière du pays.

Fabian, d'abord sur ses gardes et prêt à se battre contre cet homme, fut alors surpris d'entendre le prénom de deux de ses neveux qu'il n'avait plus revus depuis environ cinq ans. Sergej lui annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de cela dans la rue et que soit ils allaient dans un endroit plus sûr, soit il l'emmenait avec lui, en Russie. Fabian, toujours méfiant, l'invita à le suivre. Ils marchèrent durant dix minutes dans un silence pesant, avant d'apercevoir une petite maison. Il le fit entrer et attendre dans le vestibule afin de prévenir sa compagne puis amena leur invité jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Est-ce que mes neveux vont bien ? demanda-t-il afin d'engager la conversation.

\- Oui… et non.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Ma sœur ne me parle plus depuis plus de cinq ans… nous nous sommes disputés quant aux valeurs familiales qu'elle ne voulait plus transmettre à ses enfants alors qu'Arthur y tenait également. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris.

\- Vous n'avez pas tenté de reprendre contact ?

\- Si, à plusieurs reprises. Mais les courriers reviennent, sans que les enveloppes aient été touchées ni ouvertes, répondit-il, les yeux teintés de tristesse.

Sergej avait conscience que ce fut une immense perte pour cet homme. Et que s'il laissait entrevoir certaines émotions, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est qu'il voulait des nouvelles. Et peut-être plus.

\- Connaissez-vous Albus Dumbledore ?

Fabian revint brutalement à la réalité.

\- Oui, fit-il froidement.

\- Cette question n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter, fit Sergej avec un sourire moqueur.

\- En effet. Mais soit. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Lord Mordinov ?

\- Lord Prewett. Lord Dumbledore a intenté à la vie de plusieurs amis, et donc indirectement de ma propre famille. Pour être plus précis, il a planifié la vie d'un cousin éloigné de ma filleule devenue ma fille adoptive. Une histoire bien complexe, que nous vous conterons plus tard si vous le souhaitez. Cela étant, il y a une petite semaine, nous avons eu le malheur de constater que cet homme a intenté à la vie et surtout aux esprits de vos neveux Fred et George Weasley. Il va sans dire qu'il a Mrs. Weasley à sa merci et qu'il obtient tout ce qu'il souhaite de sa part.

Les yeux exorbités et l'expression soudainement horrifiée de Prewett lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était peut-être mal exprimé.

\- Hm, repris Sergej. Je veux dire par là, bien entendu, d'un point de vue moral, affectif et relationnel. Il n'y a pas de perversité en cause, du moins je l'espère.

Le soupir de soulagement confirma le doute de Sergej.

\- Navré de vous avoir fait peur.

\- Ce n'est pas… c'est tout de même tout aussi grave, Lord Mordinov, se reprit Prewett.

\- En effet. Si j'ai bien compris le début de cette histoire, cela s'est déroulé après le décès de votre frère et de la famille Potter. Albus Dumbledore avait un plan très précis et une vision des choses qui plût à beaucoup de monde. Il a une sorte d'association… qui œuvre pour le plus grand bien, dit-on.

\- Oui… vous parlez de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Entre autres.

\- J'en faisais partie, durant la première guerre. Mais depuis que ma petite sœur a rompu tout contact, Lord Dumbledore ne m'a jamais contacté. Sûrement lui a-t-elle dit…

\- Oh, vous vous trompez, jeune homme, le coupa Sergej. Votre dispute fut, d'après les dires de vos neveux, parfaitement orchestrée par Albus Dumbledore.

\- Ah.

\- Monsieur… Fred Weasley nous a brièvement raconté que Monsieur Dumbledore n'appréciait pas les règles des familles de Sang-Pur. Je pense plutôt qu'il essaye, en vain, de réduire la population à un niveau inférieur, afin de se faire respecter.

Fabian Prewett retira ses coudes du bureau, s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il semblait penser que l'entrevue promettait d'être intéressante et cela fit sourire Sergej.

\- Mais ce n'est que mon avis, repris Sergej afin de ne pas se mettre Prewett à dos dès le début. Par ailleurs, il a demandé à Mrs. Weasley, toujours d'après l'explication de votre neveu, de stopper tout contact avec sa famille. Que l'appellation « Père » et « Mère » était trop froide ainsi que le vouvoiement, et qu'une famille aimante devait pouvoir utiliser des termes plus doux comme « papa » et « maman » même en public. Que ceux qui utilisaient les termes plus froids n'étaient pas des familles aimantes et respectueuses, et qu'il fallait impérativement qu'elle prouve qu'elle avait une famille digne de ce nom. Il lui annonça également que la magie de l'esprit était un art très dangereux et qui finirait par rendre malade ses enfants, d'une quelconque manière. Entre autres, il y eu bien entendu d'autres arguments, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cela aujourd'hui.

\- Je comprends mieux le comportement étrange de ma sœur… pensa Fabian Prewett à haute voix.

\- Malheureusement, elle est aux pieds de Dumbledore. Et je crains que si elle doute par moments, Albus Dumbledore ne contre cela avec des techniques peu… admises, dirons-nous.

\- Possiblement, possiblement, confirma Prewett.

\- Bien. Cela étant dit, voici ce qui s'est passé au cours de la semaine. Pour votre gouverne, Lord Dumbledore ne connaît pas encore mon existence, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Le mari de votre sœur est gravement malade. Je suis allé vérifier l'information par moi-même. Il a été fortement conseillé à votre sœur de transférer votre beau-frère dans une clinique spécialisée dans les infections sanguines, en Ecosse. Malheureusement, Lord Dumbledore le lui a fortement déconseillé, et ceci même devant les médicommages décrétant qu'il en allait de la sécurité de Monsieur Weasley et qu'il connaissait des médicomages spécialisés qui seraient capables, à Londres, de le prendre en charge. Ce qu'il a alors omis, c'est que ces personnes ne sont absolument pas compétents sur le sujet du cas précis de votre beau-frère.

Il fit une petite pause, portant la tasse de café qui avait été apportée discrètement par la compagne de Fabian.

\- Monsieur Weasley est bien faible, en ce moment-même. Il a des accès de lucidité, et avait expressément demandé la présence de Percy, Fred et George, qui sont les seuls à ne pas s'être rendus à son chevet.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda calmement Prewett.

\- Albus Dumbledore avait annoncé au garçon se nommant… Percy, l'état de son père, mais votre neveu fut peu touché par cette information. Par ailleurs, les jumeaux, eux, ont bien failli réagir violemment, ce que Albus Dumbledore a contré à l'aide de plusieurs… techniques qui ne furent absolument pas éthiques. Un rituel de confinement psychologique, un à l'aide de bougies en lévitation et d'un cercle ancien pré-dessiné dans le sol de son bureau. Sans compter un poison euphorisant dont la combinaison avec le rituel et un sortilège de confusion bien puissant auraient pu coûter la vie de ces deux jeunes adolescents plein de fantaisies et d'énergie positive.

Sergej, laissant Lord Prewett digérer toutes ces informations, observait les phalanges de son interlocuteur se contracter et blanchir.

Fabian avait écouté le récit patiemment, appliquant un masque froid et impassible sur son visage. Mais son cœur, lui, battait à tout rompre. Il voulait aider sa famille, mais ne savait pas comment faire, surtout si Molly ne voulait pas de lui et était sous l'emprise de cet homme. Le Lord russe qui se trouvait devant lui avait l'air d'une personne honnête et loyale. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser passer sa chance. Mais à quel sujet ?

\- Quelques professeurs de Poudlard ont également remarqué certains actes de leur directeur qui se veut être un mentor. Ceux-ci se trouvaient justement au bon endroit, au bon moment, et prirent soin de vos deux neveux, en les amenant dans les appartements privés du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, qui est un de mes plus chers amis. Bien qu'il ne soit pas connu pour être très… sociable, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Vos neveux sont sains et saufs, ils ont été soignés par l'infirmière qui est dans le secret qui nous entoure, et ramenés directement dans leurs lits, par les elfes d'un des professeurs. Cependant, et nous en venons au but premier de ma visite, il nous a fallu déterminer exactement ce qu'il s'était produit pour créer un tel chaos magique dans l'aura de vos neveux. J'ai demandé – ou plutôt ordonné – à mon ami de vérifier leur esprit, afin également de les sortir de cet endroit où ils se retranchaient. Ce n'est éthiquement pas très correct, je vous l'admets, mais je ne le regrette pas. Et je vous demanderai de me donner l'autorisation d'utiliser ces souvenirs contre le professeur Dumbledore. Mais pour le moment, vos neveux vous réclament. Ils ont eu les bases, grâce à vous, de l'art de protéger son esprit. Ils auraient besoin d'un oncle qui les soutiennent, certes, mais aussi d'entraînements. Mon ami s'y connait très bien également, mais je pense que votre présence auprès de vos neveux serait souhaitable, si vous le souhaitez bien. Ils sont jeunes et ont déjà des idées bien précises de ce qu'ils veulent faire. Mais pour cela, ils auraient besoin d'un parent qui les soutienne. Un Lord, qui détient les pouvoirs de la famille de leur mère qui plus est, serait d'un soutien extrême pour eux, et je dois admettre que vous avez fait un travail fantastique sur leur esprit alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes. Bien entendu, si vous acceptiez de venir les rencontrer, je vous demanderai de vous plier à un rituel du Secret. Pas de serment inviolable, par contre.

Un petit silence se posa sur la pièce, laissant le son des oiseaux atteindre leurs oreilles.

\- Je veux bien entendu être présent pour eux. Ce serait une joie. Par ailleurs, comment cela serait-ce possible, sans que Dumbledore ne l'apprenne ?

\- Les elfes des familles reliées à Poudlard, comme ceux de mon ami, ou encore ses phénix, pourraient grandement aider. Severus a d'ailleurs mis en retenue vos neveux afin de cacher ces rencontres. Et comme il est de notoriété publique qu'il voue une haine particulière aux Gryffondors, le professeur n'attirera aucun soupçon.

Fabian Prewett demanda alors de faire le rituel du Secret, mais Sergej lui conseilla de d'abord en parler avec sa femme. Il avait alors dit qu'ils venaient de se marier et qu'il craignait qu'elle ne se braque. Sergej lui avait alors demandé des précisions sur cette petite famille de quatre personnes et Fabian lui indiqua que Lisa, son épouse, souhaitait créer un lien de sang entre ses filles et Fabian, mais que cela était mal vu en Angleterre. Sergej, de bon cœur, proposa alors son aide. Mais comme cela n'était pas le but principal de cette visite, il fut d'abord invité pour le repas de midi puis ils discutèrent ensuite, entre adultes, de la situation. Lisa, peinée pour ces petits garçons, avait immédiatement accepter d'aider d'une quelconque manière ou d'au moins être présente. Sergej prit alors, pour la protection de tous, la décision d'appeler Lianna et Hardwin afin d'effectuer le rituel en présence de Lisa et des deux jeunes demoiselles.

Sergej remarqua avec un léger sourire que Rebecca, la plus âgée des deux demoiselles, était née durant la même année qu'Alekzandra, Jania, Leonius et Harry. Mysthya, la plus jeune, était née quelques mois avant Clarence, la dernière enfant de Hardwin.

Le Rituel du Secret se passa extrêmement bien et les deux jeunes filles étaient adorables. Elles avaient montré une collection de peluches à Lianna qui avait immédiatement craquée devant ces deux anges. Rebecca était blonde, mince, et avait des yeux bleus envoûtants. Mysthya, elle, avait les cheveux d'un roux clair et les yeux verts. Sergej leur proposa alors de se rendre chez eux, en Russie, afin d'effectuer le Rituel du Sang en sécurité. Il ne connaissait pas entièrement la législation anglaise sur cette sorte de magie, mais savait que si quelqu'un le remarquait à cause des effluves de magie, la petite famille risquerait gros.

Les deux jeunes filles, cloîtrées à la maison depuis deux ans à cause de leur mère qui ne sortait plus et avait trop peur de perdre le dernier souvenir de son ex-époux, sautèrent de joie lorsqu'un elfe de la famille russe arriva afin de les emmener en Russie. Elles allaient enfin voir quelque chose d'autre… et surtout, rencontrer la fille de Lianna qu'elles avaient appréciée au premier regard.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***


	18. Chapitre 18 : Je me permets tout seul !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre de la semaine !

Bonne lecture à tous ;-).

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **Je me permets tout seul !**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Vendredi 17 novembre 1989._

La famille Prewett avait repris sa routine après cette journée spéciale. Severus quittait le château régulièrement grâce à son héritage familial et Dumbledore ne s'était pas encore rendu compte des réunions secrètes que faisaient une partie de ses enseignants.

Tellement pris par ses activités au sein du Ministère, les diverses conversations avec la Ministre et le côté administratif de Poudlard, il semblait être dans sa bulle, heureux de regarder ses élèves et proches évoluer comme il l'avait souhaité.

Les jumeaux Weasley, par contre, se retrouvaient souvent en retenue. Snape avait dû arrêter de les punir sans arrêt, de plus qu'il avait aussi des potions à faire, améliorer ou encore créer. Depuis que Severus Snape s'était mis dans l'idée de lire un certain grimoire rempli d'idées et d'hypothèses concernant les potions, il avait eu le pressentiment qu'il devait continuer les recherches de ses ancêtres.

McGonagall avait donc dû se prêter au jeu des punitions concernant les jumeaux, bien que ce ne fut pas réellement difficile. Durant un de ses cours, elle aperçut un rat voleter au-dessus d'un groupe de Serpentard. Celui-ci s'était alors désossé et l'animal explosa juste au-dessus de la tête d'un des élèves, faisant hurler la moitié de la classe et rire les Gryffondor.

Elle eut alors la preuve de ce que Flitwick avançait depuis quelques jours : les jumeaux mettaient de plus en plus d'eux-mêmes dans ces blagues, bien que parfois celles-ci soient un peu écœurantes.

Elle était pourtant certaine que le rat n'était rien d'autre qu'une métamorphose d'un récipient rempli d'une potion étrange, car les intestins du rat se liquéfiaient alors qu'elle grondait vivement ses deux Gryffonds. Puis, les rires s'étaient accrus lorsque le pauvre élève de Serpentard avait vu ses cheveux prendre de la longueur jusqu'à en toucher le sol dans un dégradé de couleurs. Il eut également une verrue sur la paupière gauche et un doigt qui avait pris une couleur jaune fluo. Un grand serre-tête avec un cœur qui flottait dans les airs apparut alors de nulle part, agrémentant la couleur des cheveux de l'élève qui tentait, en vain, de retirer cette horreur.

Décidément, les jumeaux faisaient bel et bien preuve d'imagination.

Fred et George suivaient ainsi, à l'abri des regards et grâce à l'un des phénix et elfe de maison de la chauve-souris des cachots, des entraînements physiques ainsi que mentaux. Ils avaient immédiatement retrouvé cette confiance en leur oncle, Fabian Prewett, et celui-ci se régalait de leur apprendre l'art de l'esprit ainsi que quelques sortilèges. Il fut amusé de voir les frasques que faisaient ses neveux afin de se prendre des retenues, et leurs blagues devenaient de plus en plus poussées. Il leur conseilla alors, avec Severus, de tout écrire dans un carnet magique. N'en ayant pas, Fabian leur en avait offert un, peu avant mi-novembre. Severus leur demanda aussi expressément de lui demander son avis s'ils voulaient faire des expériences en potions, avant de créer quelque chose qui risquait fortement d'être mortel. Fred et George firent semblant de ne pas comprendre alors que Severus connaissait parfaitement l'existence des bonbons que fabriquaient les jumeaux afin de rendre malade certains Serpentards et Poufsouffles ainsi que l'existence du fameux rat puisque l'élève visé lors du cours de métamorphose avait expressément demandé à Severus de les sanctionner.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La vie suivait son cours chez les Mordinov, Windsor, Potter, Black et Tonks. Nymphadora rendait souvent visite aux Mordinov pour Alekzandra, et Alekz se rendait quatre jours par semaine chez les Potter afin de profiter des cours plus approfondis qu'offrait Althus.

L'évolution de Harry se faisait ressentir. Il prenait confiance en lui, et surtout, en sa famille. Il regardait tous les soirs les photos que lui avaient données Severus et Hardwin, demandant par le biais de lettres à Severus quelques précisions de temps à autres. Cela faisait d'ailleurs quinze jours que le professeur de Potions n'avait pas pu quitter le château, et il avait étrangement bien envie d'avoir un week-end de libre, loin du château, et de revoir ceux qu'il pouvait considérer comme des amis proches.

Quant à la famille Weasley, Charlie était revenu au collège avec un visage froid quelques jours plus tard. Fred et George avaient voulu avoir des nouvelles de leur père mais il n'en fut rien. Charlie les avait évités durant quelques jours, et, ayant marre que ses frères tentent de l'intercepter aux quatre coins du château, il les piégea dans leur propre dortoir.

Charlie s'était alors mis à crier contre ses frères, les insulter, les frapper. Cela leur fit beaucoup de peine, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait mettre dans une telle rage leur grand frère. D'autant plus que Charlie parlait tellement rapidement que cela formait un mélange confus de mots et de rage.

Ils essayèrent de demander des explications, mais n'en n'eurent pas. La seule information qu'ils avaient eue était l'annonce fière de Charlie : au vu de leur ignorance de la définition du mot « famille », leur père allait très certainement les renier, si, un jour, il sortait vivant de cette épreuve. Il les informa également que leur absence s'était fortement fait sentir, et qu'ils étaient tous très en colère contre eux, et également contre Percy.

Charlie était ensuite parti en claquant la porte, laissant ses frères pétrifiés dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Vendredi 1_ _er_ _décembre 1989._

Les heures et les jours défilaient, et ce qu'espérait Severus depuis plusieurs semaines se présenta à lui comme un pétale de rose sur une potion de Felix Felicis. En effet, lors d'une réunion de professeurs, Albus Dumbledore annonça son absence dès le soir même jusqu'au lundi suivant, donnant tous les droits de gestion et de décisions à son adjointe. Il y avait une rencontre de tous les Manitous de différents pays et la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers avait exigé, naturellement, sa présence dès le vendredi soir, avant dix-neuf heures.

Alors, lorsque la réunion prit fin et qu'Albus Dumbledore fut définitivement hors du château, Severus, Minerva, Chourave et Flitwick se retrouvèrent chez la directrice adjointe. Flitwick avait alors immédiatement pris la parole.

\- Les professeurs Bibine, Burbage et Sinistra prennent les rondes de garde ce soir et cette nuit. Batsheba, Cuthbert et Horace prendront celles du samedi et ils échangeront le dimanche. Cela pour dire que Pomona peut rentrer chez elle, que ma présence ainsi que la tienne Minerva et celle de Severus ne sont pas nécessaires.

\- Je suis tout de même la directrice adjointe, je me dois d'être présente.

\- Tu pourrais t'absenter quelques heures, et un des phénix ou elfes de Severus te ramènerait sans que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de ton absence.

\- C'est dangereux… fit Chourave.

\- Et encore faudrait-il que je sois d'accord, intervint Severus.

\- Où veux-tu en venir exactement, Filius ? demanda Minerva.

\- Vous êtes idiots ma parole, marmonna le professeur de sortilège. Nous pourrions contacter Sergej, et discuter des actes de Dumbledore tous ensembles.

\- J'avais pour plan de me rendre en Irlande, marmonna Severus dont l'espoir d'un week-end tranquille fondait comme neige au soleil.

\- Et il y a les jumeaux Weasley et leurs retenues, fit Minerva.

\- Nous pourrions… les amener avec nous le samedi matin éventuellement, avec l'accord et la présence de Prewett, s'il est d'accord, marmonna Snape.

\- Ce soir ce serait mieux, surtout que Fabian vient au château dans deux heures.

\- Severus, préviens ton ami ainsi que Fabian, qu'ils viennent plus tôt. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, allons manger, intervint Minverva. Ensuite, j'irai chercher les deux ados et nous nous retrouverons tous ici. Compris ? Allez, du balai !

Elle poussa ses collègues en-dehors de son appartement, pris une cape et sortit à son tour. Les couloirs du château se faisaient de plus en plus froids et elle ne voulait pas attraper de pneumonie.

Le repas se passa sans encombre et chacun avait rejoint ses activités personnelles pour le week-end. Le château était calme, comme à son habitude depuis quelques années déjà.

Enfin, cela n'était tout de même pas le cas partout dans le château…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Fred et George voulaient des explications sur l'étrange réaction de Charlie. Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris et se sentaient frustrés. Ils avaient donc rejoint leur frère dans son dortoir encore vide et Fred lança un sortilège de silence appris depuis peu grâce à Flitwick avec qui il avait eu une retenue pour avoir changé la baguette de son voisin par une baguette en réglisse.

Charlie, qui ne les avaient remarqués que trop tard, se leva de son lit sur lequel il lisait tranquillement et fit face à ses deux frères. D'abord surpris, une colère sourde monta dans sa gorge. Il leur demanda de partir, mais George lui demanda de s'expliquer, car ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas le sens de leur dernière conversation.

\- Comment vous permettez-vous de telles actions ? fit dangereusement Charlie.

\- Je me permets tout seul ! cracha George. Depuis des semaines, on attend des nouvelles de papa ! Des _semaines_ ! cria-t-il. Dumbledore nous évite et toi, tu nous as gueulé dessus comme si nous n'étions que des pauvres imbéciles !

\- Mais c'est parce que c'est ce que vous êtes ! cria à son tour Charlie. Les parents sont terriblement déçus par votre attitude ! Ils ont été très tristes et terriblement déçus de votre absence ! Ginny et Ron ont parlé sur votre dos, et Dumbledore a rajouté une couche en disant qu'heureusement que vous n'étiez pas là car vous êtes des éléments perturbateurs qui ne respectent personne ! cracha Charlie.

\- Mais nous voulions venir ! Mais Dumbledore nous disait que…

\- Vous ne valez pas mieux que Perce, rajouta Charlie qui ne gérait plus sa colère. Vous êtes ingrats, égoïstes, et faites bêtises sur bêtises ! Ce n'est pas une école de clowns, ici !

Fred, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère niait une chose évidente fronça les sourcils.

\- Charlie, commença plus calmement Fred. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce que tu n'as pas connaissance de tout. Tu nous fais confiance, non ?

\- Ecoutez les jeunes, je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, mais vous décevez tout le monde. Absolument toute la famille. Et non, je ne vous fais plus confiance ! Je pensais que vous aimiez les parents.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'on les aime et qu'on voulait venir ! ragea George. Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ?

\- C'est Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas, Charlie. Il nous a manipulés.

\- C'est impossible ! Dumbledore a dit à maman que vous aviez réagi exactement comme Perce et que vous sembliez n'en avoir rien à faire de l'état de papa !

\- Je te jure que c'est faux, fit Fred en retenant son frère. Et certains professeurs peuvent confirmer nos dires. Pour Perce, on ne sait pas, il nous évite comme la peste !

\- Je vais voir Dumbledore, au moins, lui, il me dira la vérité.

\- En aucun cas, Monsieur Weasley, fit alors une voix derrière eux.

Tous sursautèrent et George, qui avait du mal à se contrôler depuis le matin même, s'était relevé d'un bon en pointant sa baguette vers le professeur.

\- Baissez votre baguette, George, fit plus doucement le professeur. Le fait d'apposer un sortilège de silence m'a averti qu'il se passait quelque chose en ces lieux, et je préfèrerais sincèrement que ce « quelque chose » se passe autre part. Suivez-moi, tout en étant calme, sinon vous aurez quelques sortilèges cuisants qui brûleront vos fesses, messieurs. Maintenant, sortez d'ici en silence.

Bouche bée devant leur professeur de Métamorphose dont ils craignaient une quelconque punition, les trois enfants Weasley eurent besoin de quelques secondes avant de bouger. Minvera les regardait durement et les attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent dans les appartements privés de Minerva, lieu qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé voir. Seulement, ils entendaient des voix qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

\- On a de la visite, fit froidement Minerva en poussant les adolescents dans le salon.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, Sergej Mordinov, Hardwin Potter, Léto Prince ainsi que Fabian Prewett se trouvaient dans le salon, debout, et firent un signe de tête aux trois adolescents. Fred et George furent heureux de voir leur oncle, mais ils craignaient la réaction de leur frère.

\- Oncle… Fabian ? hésita le plus âgé des trois.

\- Bonjour, mon neveu, fit Lord Prewett avec un grand sourire. Tu m'as manqué, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Mais… maman m'avait dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir, fit Charlie sur un ton étrangement craintif et en se frottant le front.

\- OK, fit Fabian. Là, je vais vraiment tuer Dumbledore, les enfants.

\- Prewett, du calme, grogna Hardwin. Déjà, fais immédiatement le Rituel du Silence. Je m'en fiche qu'il ne soit pas d'accord et je ne veux ni qu'il nous dévoile, ni lui imposer un serment inviolable.

\- Désolé, petit, fit Sergej en s'approchant de Charlie qui n'osait plus bouger.

Dans quoi les avait amenés le professeur McGonagall ? se demanda alors courtement Charlie avant de sentir une présence dans son esprit.

\- Charlie Weasley, fit alors Sergej. Navré de t'imposer cela, mais c'est pour ta propre sécurité, pour ton bien et surtout, pour le bien de ta famille. Je dois délier des sorts, et le professeur McGonagall te donnera des potions. Compris ? Bien.

Sergej marmonna alors quelques paroles que Charlie ne comprit pas.

\- Des sortilèges augmentant ta colère et ta confusion étaient présents, désolé pour le petit picotement dans tes mains, c'est un effet du contre-sort qui restera durant une petite heure. Si tu rencontres Dumbledore à partir de maintenant, il faudra faire ou du moins lui dire « oui » s'il te demande de faire ou dire quelque chose. Car c'est ce qu'il attend de toi, apparemment, de croire tout ce qu'il te raconte. Ensuite, à toi de voir si tu souhaites nous en informer ou gérer seul la situation. Par contre, le rituel ne te fera pas mal, et ne sera actif que pour ce que tu apprendras à notre sujet et contre le professeur Dumbledore. Tu auras du mal, au vu de ton état d'esprit, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il te faudra quelques heures pour que tout soit clair dans ton esprit. Bien… Voyons voir…

Sergej cherchait un endroit où loger le rituel dans l'esprit ordonné de l'aîné. Les lieux semblaient poussiéreux, comme si le jeune homme ne s'était plus entraîné depuis des lustres, mais les bases étaient là. Il vit alors une boîte en argent posée sur un rocher au milieu d'une mer sombre. Il dédoubla la boite, y logea le rituel et la fit disparaître dans la roche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'esprit du jeune homme, Minerva et Pomfresh retenait le corps du garçon.

\- Buvez, ordonna alors l'infirmière.

Charlie se laissa faire, ne pouvant pas réellement réfléchir. Et alors, la pièce s'illumina. Charlie fronça les sourcils. Non, l'intensité de la lumière devait être restée la même, mais… quelque chose avait changé.

\- Vous aviez quelques puissants sortilèges sur vous, mon cher, fit Sergej d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire. Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, faisons les présentations. Vous êtes tous liés par le Secret et cette pièce est définitivement sûre, même si je n'ai aucune confiance en ces lieux…

Snape soupira.

\- C'est bon, Sergej, nous allons au Manoir.

\- Tu as encore changé d'avis ? rit alors Hardwin.

Severus Snape lui lança un regard noir et fit apparaître quatre de ses elfes et ses phénix. Oèn prit en charge les jumeaux, Breval s'occupa de Charlie et Léto. Sinéad prit d'office le bras de Minerva et Pomona. Delyth s'empara du bras de Flitwick avec elle. Sergej disparut à l'aide de Zephyr, Fabian de Surya, Severus et Poppy de Névius.

Ils atterrirent alors dans le petit salon du Manoir de Severus.

\- Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps, fit Minerva en prenant place dans un des fauteuils.

\- Je sais, fit Sergej. Tu retourneras au château avec les ados.

La petite réunion commença alors. Fred et George savaient à peu près à quoi s'attendre, mais Charlie leur avait lancé un regard interrogatif. Les adultes expliquèrent rapidement à Charlie certains actes de Dumbledore, ou du moins la partie la moins complexe de tout ce dont ils avaient connaissance.

Charlie observait les adultes tout en ayant les yeux de plus en plus ouverts. Plus il se concentrait, plus il apprenait des choses qui, en fin de compte, lui paraissaient logique. Il était assez grand pour faire la part des choses, et il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son oncle. Il remarquait aussi que les adultes évitaient certains sujets qui devaient être très sensibles, et qu'ils ne leur disaient pas tout. Que des choses bien plus graves s'étaient produites…

Fabian s'était justement assis à côté de Charlie, tout en posant un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

Les discussions diverses parlaient de futurs procès contre Dumbledore pour manipulation, recherche d'informations privées, prises de décisions qu'il n'aurait pas eu le droit de prendre. Les garçons ne connaissaient pas tous les détails, mais au moins, ils se sentaient utiles, car les adultes leur demandèrent ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire : aider en s'entraînant, apprenant de nouvelles choses dont Dumbledore empêchait l'apprentissage – la magie sans baguette par exemple – et les runes celtes. Ils auraient ainsi toutes les cartes afin de résister aux manipulations de Dumbledore.

Puis, après ces courtes explications et discussions, les adultes expliquèrent à Charlie ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Fred et George. Pour ce qui était de Percy, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais craignaient que ce soit à peu près la même chose.

\- Je t'aime comme un fils, Charlie, intervint Fabian. Je ne savais pas que ta mère était manipulée. J'ai cherché le contact, mais toutes mes lettres me revenaient, et n'avaient pas été lues. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenté autre chose que ces lettres. J'aurais dû.

\- Mon oncle, intervint doucement George alors que Severus distribuait des parts de gâteau, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. On ne t'en veut pas.

\- Euh… fit Fred en voyant une assiette approcher de lui.

\- Promis, elles ne sont pas empoisonnées, fit ironiquement Snape.

Charlie lança un regard compatissant à ses frères. Il savait, maintenant, ce qu'il s'était passé et cela lui retournait l'estomac. Il comprenait la rage de ses frères et se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir cherché la discussion et d'avoir cru bêtement ce que leur avait raconté Dumbledore.

D'habitude, il cherchait la communication, étant toujours ouvert à la discussion et voulant toujours tout mettre au clair avant de croire quoi que ce soit. Il avait, là, la preuve que Dumbledore les avaient bel et bien manipulés, car son comportement n'avait pas été normal.

\- Je sais, professeur, désolé… mauvais souvenir.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez mangé aucun dessert depuis cet épisode ! les gronda doucement Chourave. Oh, mes pauvres chéris !

La professeur de botanique se leva alors et prit les jumeaux, un à un, dans ses bras puissants.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour vous, mes enfants. C'est inadmissible, ce que fait cet homme.

Les garçons, dont le visage avait viré au rouge, acceptèrent l'étreinte sans rien dire. Etrangement, cela les réconfortait.

\- Charlie, tu es d'accord pour nous aider dans notre quête ? demanda alors Fabian. Je comprendrai si tu dis non, mon petit, et ne t'en voudrai pas. Tu fais tes choix. Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes forcé, compris ?

\- Bien sûr que je vous suis, fit Charlie, mais il nous faut une solution pour nous protéger. Dumbledore a des manières assez vicieuses, je trouve.

\- Il faudra te joindre à nos entraînements, fit Fabian. J'entraîne tes frères durant leurs retenues.

\- Sérieusement ? Ils…

\- Ils font des blagues pour se prendre des retenues, oui, fit Severus avec un petit rictus sadique. C'est qu'ils aiment faire les clowns, ceux-là, mais je dirais que le pire, c'est qu'ils ont de très bonnes idées pour rendre le sourire à tout le monde.

\- Je… oh, je suis désolé Fred, George… je…

\- Charlie, tais-toi, fit Fred d'une voix plaintive. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois ici avec nous, et que tu sois de notre côté.

\- Bien, après cet instant émouvant…

\- Oh, Severus, râla Leto alors que le reste des invités riait de bon cœur.

\- Mais, fit Charlie en souriant légèrement, comment tu fais, mon oncle, pour venir sans que Dumbledore ne le sache ?

\- La magie des elfes et des phénix, Charlie, répondit l'homme. Ceux de Severus viennent me chercher, et comme ils sont rattachés à lui, et étant professeur à Poudlard, cela ne se remarque pas. D'autant plus que Dumbledore ne connaît pas leur existence.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ?

\- J'ai eu droit à un certain héritage, éluda Snape.

Ils avaient discuté, ri et grignoté pendant trois heures. Minerva, par acquis de conscience, était rentrée au château et avait fait croire à la présence des frères Weasley dans leur lit grâce à son don de métamorphose. Elle n'avait pas un doctorat pour rien, en fin de compte.

Elle avait ensuite rejoint ses appartements et s'était assoupie sur son canapé.

Les Weasley, eux, n'étaient finalement pas rentrés de la nuit. Minerva avait vidé les lits alors que les autres garçons du dortoir étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Normalement, les jumeaux devaient avoir une retenue avec Severus, mais Charlie…

Filius était alors arrivé devant la Grande Salle en agrippant le bras de Minerva et lui adressa immédiatement la parole devant les élèves, lui expliquant une conversation passionnante sur les sortilèges de soins pour dragons, thème favori de Charlie Weasley qui semblait avoir été son interlocuteur. Minerva sourit alors devant la scène que lui faisait son collègue tout en arrivant vers la table des professeurs.

Fred et George étaient en effet restés au Manoir, avec Charlie, pour la nuit ainsi que le début de matinée. En réalité, les garçons s'étaient endormis dans les canapés alors que les adultes avaient lancé un sortilège de silence, parlant de sujets plus complexes dont le petit Harry. Ils n'avaient en effet pas nommé l'enfant devant les garçons et préféraient que cela reste encore plus confidentiel que le reste.

Après tout, Charlie était certes en âge de tout comprendre, mais les jumeaux avaient beau être plus matures que la norme, les adultes voulaient les protéger au mieux. Ils connaissaient les grandes lignes, maintenant, et avaient pu manger un second dessert accompagné d'une tisane qui avait aidé leur sommeil à prendre le dessus. Severus leur avait alors donné la seule chambre à l'étage qui avait été nettoyée par ses elfes. Flitwick les avaient montés avec un sortilège puissant de lévitation et les garçons ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Fabian veillait dans le salon, tout en discutant avec Severus et Flitwick. Ce dernier avait prévu de rentrer au château, accompagné des trois élèves.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Lorsque tout ce petit monde fut parti de chez lui et que Pomona rejoignait sa propre famille, Severus se décida à contacter les Potter. Elizabeth l'invita immédiatement pour le repas de midi. Il se doucha alors, prit des habits un peu plus chauds et emprunta le réseau de cheminée.

Hardwin l'accueillit alors en premier.

\- Bonjour, Lord Prince !

\- Potter, fit ironiquement Severus.

\- Je sais, je sais, tu détestes ce titre. Pourtant, il est tiens ! Bon, tu as fini le fameux grimoire ?

\- En grande partie. Il y a des idées de potions pour les descendants de sorciers qui ont très peu ou pas de magie en cas de cancer. Et ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que jusqu'ici, personne n'a cherché quoi faire contre la pneumonie magique, le cancer du foie et les malformations génétiques…

\- Et ?

\- Et… j'ai une petite idée sur certains plans, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer, aussi bien à Poudlard qu'au Manoir. Bref. Comment vont les enfants ?

\- Philipp a repris des cours privés avec un professeur particulier afin d'approfondir les matières qui le mettent en difficulté. Harry est donc seul avec Althus la plupart du temps. Clarence a fait un peu de magie incontrôlée cette semaine. Alekzandra, Jania et Leonius viennent maintenant deux matinées par semaine.

\- Et Harry s'en sort bien ?

\- Ça peut aller. Etrangement, il a réussi à lire en moins de deux mois. Bon, le niveau n'est pas encore très élevé mais ça vient. C'est la partie écriture qui est plus pénible pour lui. Par contre, niveau magie, c'est le jour et la nuit. Sans compter que grâce à tes conseils et les entrevues avec Alekzandra, Harry en a appris beaucoup. Et il aime passer du temps avec moi au laboratoire, je lui donne souvent des ingrédients à découper et il se débrouille plutôt bien. Il a adoré refaire une potion de bulles magiques odorantes. Et Salazar ne le lâche toujours pas d'un poil.

\- Ah, oui, le chat. Ses petits vont bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. Comme tu sais, la plupart des petits de Berlioz et Bia ont été vendus. C'est toujours une période difficile pour Eliz', de les laisser partir après trois mois de câlins. E'Mileto, qui portait bien son nom d'ailleurs, ça veut dire « destruction » justement, est parti en premier le 20 septembre, Elwyn qui était un crème tabby est parti le 10 octobre, tout comme Ethior, Enoria, Ewen et Ella. Seuls E'Caleum, un mâle blue smoke, et la femelle Elf'Inn qui aurait dû partir mais les gens se sont désistés, sont restés. Elle est black smoke. Enfin… je sais que tu aimes bien certains chats. Mais je doute que ce soit ton sujet préféré, termina Hardwin en riant.

\- Si, si, ça m'intéresse. Elizabeth ne parle pas beaucoup de son élevage.

\- Oui, elle essaye de garder une certaine distance par rapport à ça. C'est sa passion, mais se séparer de chaque chaton est toujours difficile. C'est un peu comme ses propres bébés, tu comprends. Puis il y a tous les tests génétiques à faire, les contrôles, vaccins… Et comme elle vend aussi à des Sans-Pouvoirs, qui heureusement ne voient que cette partie de la maison, elle préfère les faire à la moldue en combinant avec des sortilèges spécialisés grâce à notre vétérinaire. Enfin, c'est assez complexe au final, car il faut respecter la race et faire attention, lors des mariages entre chats, que les tares soient inexistantes tout en faisant attention au bien-être de l'animal et des futurs chatons. Heureusement, nous avons la magie, cela nous permet de lancer des sortilèges faisant le même effet que des contraceptifs sur les animaux et aussi protéger les mâles et femelles contre leurs chaleurs, sinon nous aurions des miaulements de chat en continu.

\- Et les chatons de Salazar et Tania, alors ?

\- Ils se portent tous bien. Il y a eu trois femelles et deux mâles, comme tu le sais bien. Celui que Harry a sauvé se prénomme Eizan et on se doute que le petit ne voudra pas que nous nous en séparions, donc nous prévoyons de le garder. Evène et Elfy, deux des femelles, ont déjà trouvé leur famille : des gens d'Irlande du sud, de gentils Sans-Pouvoir adorant cette race, ils sont venus les chercher début novembre, après les trois mois des chatons. Eulaly est partie mi-novembre et Evahn avant-hier. Eizan reste souvent avec Clarence ces dernières semaines, c'est mignon. Enfin, tu viens ? Nous allons manger.

Severus resta le reste de la journée chez les Potter. Léto Prince était arrivé en milieu d'après-midi et discuta longuement avec Hardwin alors que Severus fabriquait quelques potions pour leur projet commun.

Harry, lui, était retourné dans sa chambre. Les jours défilaient et bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais aussi senti bien que chez cette famille qui l'avait accueilli les bras grands ouverts.

Mais… est-ce que cela allait durer ? Il avait beau fermer cette porte dans son esprit, les questions refaisaient surface dès qu'il avait le temps de penser. Il était ici depuis bientôt six mois, et les semaines s'étaient écoulées bien rapidement.

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, pour lui. Philipp le collait sans arrêt, lui expliquant tout un tas de choses auxquelles il ne comprenait absolument rien. Heureusement qu'Elizabeth était là pour lui sauver la mise. Puis il avait rencontré Alekzandra, Jania et Leonius. Jania était discrète mais toujours là, avec une pochette remplie de crayons, feuilles et livres. Elle avait souvent l'air d'être dans un autre monde et écrivait beaucoup. Leonius, lui, aimait courir, chanter… et surtout apprendre, tout comme sa sœur jumelle. Alekzandra, elle, était d'autant plus spéciale qu'elle parlait plusieurs langues. Elle répondait toujours à ses questions, et lui avait appris à ordonner son esprit. Il n'en voyait, jadis, pas l'utilité, mais il devait à présent avouer qu'il était moins enclin à la panique depuis cette après-midi-là. Il essayait de matérialiser chaque souvenir dans son esprit et de leur trouver la place qui leur correspondait. Il y avait aussi une petite prairie, entourée des haies de son labyrinthe. Celle-ci était remplie d'herbe et d'odeurs délicieuses comme dans le jardin du Manoir. Quand il avait besoin de s'endormir, il s'imaginait alors être allongé dans l'herbe, au milieu de cette prairie qu'il avait créée grâce à Jania, qui pensait à chaque détail, et Alekzandra qui arrivait à se matérialiser dans son esprit afin de l'aider sous les conseils de Jania.

Les relations qu'il entretenait avec sa famille étaient totalement différentes que celles qu'il avait avec Dudley, Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Il avait du mal à comprendre le comportement aussi différent des deux familles. Mais il était certain d'une chose : Elizabeth et Hardwin l'aimait au même point que leurs autres enfants. Il ne s'en sentait pas digne, mais il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Cela le fit sourire.

C'était tellement… étrange.

Puis il y avait eu cet homme étrange, qui paraissait plutôt froid comme Althus. Léto Prince. Il lui avait parlé, une fois. Hardwin lui avait demandé de venir près d'eux et Léto lui avait gentiment demandé quelque chose.

Gentiment. C'était étrange, car cet homme avait l'air si froid et si dur…

Hardwin lui avait demandé d'accorder sa confiance à cet homme. Harry n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire, mais il entendit alors Léto lui demander s'il se sentait bien, ici. Il répondit à l'affirmative, bien entendu. Puis il y eut cette question… « Est-ce que les Dursley te manquent ? ».

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il était resté là, devant les adultes, avant de sombrer dans ses pires cauchemars.

Léto ne lui avait plus reposé cette question, mais Harry cherchait toujours la réponse. C'était sa famille, après tout. Et Leonius lui avait bien expliqué que le mot « famille » est un mot englobant toutes les personnes qui ont le même sang, et généralement, ce sont des personnes qui s'aiment les unes et les autres. Mais… pourquoi lui, n'avait aucun sentiment pour les Dursley ? Pourquoi, dès qu'il y pensait plus profondément, son estomac se tordait et une boule montait dans sa gorge ? Pourquoi…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	19. Chapitre 19 : Histoires de famille

Bonjour tout le monde !

 ***~*** Help ***~* Help *~*** Help ***~* Help *~***

Besoin **urgent** d'un **correcteur** ou d'une **correctrice** pour **cette fiction** ! (dès le prochain chapitre…)

Please help :-(.

 ***~*** Help ***~* Help *~*** Help ***~* Help *~***

Ma correctrice, Plumedelou, n'a absolument plus le temps de corriger ma fiction car elle est en plein dans les études et cela lui prend, bien sûr, plein de temps, ce qui est normal.

Elle m'a beaucoup aidé, son travail était parfait et je la remercie vraiment beaucoup pour son aide précieuse.

Pour les intéressés, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. Je bosse sur google drive.

Bien, comme demain c'est férié, je vous fais le cadeau de publier plus tôt. Mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour relire / corriger les prochains chapitres. Je ne fais pas beaucoup de fautes en soit, (enfin je crois xD) mais comme je viens de passer 6 ans en Allemagne (et que j'y travaille encore), j'ai des fois des expressions incompréhensibles que j'ai traduites de l'Allemand et qui ne passent absolument pas. Donc… I need your help.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture & une bonne fin de semaine !

A bientôt,

Helia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 **Histoires de famille**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Le mois de décembre commençait doucement. Le froid, par contre, était arrivé bien vite. Trop vite.

Harry avait adoré pouvoir sortir sereinement dans le jardin, se promener dans l'herbe et cueillir quelques fleurs qu'il offrait à Elizabeth.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la première fois où il avait osé imiter son petit frère, Philipp.

Il l'avait vu cueillir délicatement chaque fleur, arranger un petit bouquet dans ses mains et faire un nœud avec quelques longs brins d'herbe. Il avait vu que cela avait fait plaisir à Philipp de le faire, et encore plus à Elizabeth. Alors, il avait voulu en faire un, lui aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en avait envie. Il avait envie de faire plaisir à sa mère adoptive.

C'était une des premières soirées du mois d'août. Il avait fait un peu moins chaud que les journées précédentes et il s'était promené, seul, dans la petite prairie qui succédait au jardin. Il avait vu quelques fleurs joncher le sol entretenu par les elfes. Ouiki lui avait dit lesquelles il pourrait choisir, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Lorsqu'il retourna au Manoir, il passa par l'élevage de Maine Coon et caressa les quelques chats qui semblaient réclamer des caresses, puis, il aperçut sa mère qui venait vers eux. Il lui avait alors timidement tendu le bouquet, ne sachant, sur l'instant, plus si cela était réellement une bonne idée et surtout si cela allait lui faire plaisir alors qu'il n'était pas son vrai fils.

Mais la jeune femme lui avait fait un immense sourire, le prenant dans ses bras en le remerciant de tout son cœur. Jamais il n'avait eu une étreinte aussi… tendre. Il s'était senti heureux durant le reste de la soirée et avait oublié ses craintes.

Durant l'été, il avait aimé accompagner Quiki, un des elfes chargés du jardin. Il n'avait plus besoin d'arroser les fleurs comme chez les Dursley, mais il aidait volontiers Quiki qui lui donnait le nom de chaque herbe, fleur et même de chaque plante que Tante Pétunia appelait pourtant « mauvaise herbe ». L'elfe lui expliquait les propriétés que pouvaient avoir ces plantes et fleurs selon leur utilisation et il avait trouvé en Harry une personne qui adorait en savoir plus. Chaque plante avait son propre nom et ses propres détails qui les différenciaient les unes des autres.

Harry avait ainsi appris que les elfes concoctaient leurs propres potions, qu'ils connaissaient certains sujets bien plus en détails que les sorciers et que ceux de sa famille étaient aussi intelligents que des encyclopédies, mais vivantes.

Il en avait fait part à Althus, durant un cours avec ses cousins et cousines Jania, Leonius et Alekzandra. Ils avaient alors appelé Quiki et posé quelques questions supplémentaires auxquelles il répondit avec grand plaisir.

Enfin, maintenant l'hiver était revenu, une fois de plus, dans la petite vie de Harry. L'herbe était maintenant recouverte de neige, et Jania, par exemple, adorait sortir et jouer dehors avec son frère. Mais Harry préférait rester près du feu.

Il sourit légèrement en repensant à la veille au soir. Il était épuisé et avait l'impression d'avoir plus de questions que le matin même sur le monde qui l'entourait. La Magie… Hardwin l'avait vu se réfugier dans le grand salon que tout le monde avait déserté et lui avait apporté un chocolat chaud. Il s'était assis près de lui, et avait pris un livre. Harry avait bu la tasse d'un trait, adorant l'odeur et le goût de cette boisson douce, chaude et sucrée. Il s'était ensuite allongé dans le canapé et Hardwin s'était rapproché afin de lui servir de coussin improvisé et il s'était endormi sur les genoux de cet homme qui était maintenant son père.

Il l'adorait. Il sentait qu'il pouvait tout lui demander, même s'il avait toujours des difficultés à le faire, il avait fini par comprendre que Hardwin ne se fâcherait jamais s'il osait poser une question et qu'au contraire, il serait heureux de lui répondre. Parfois, même, il lui faisait des petits croquis pour appuyer ses explications.

Il se sentait en sécurité.

C'était un nouveau sentiment de bien-être auquel il avait du mal à s'habituer. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas, mais il avait toujours la crainte de se réveiller, un jour, et de se retrouver dans son placard. Pourtant, il l'aimait bien, ce petit placard. Mais… aucune chambre n'était plus belle que la sienne. Et puis ici, il avait Salazar… Salazar qui le suivait absolument partout. Pas toujours, certes, mais la plupart du temps.

Elizabeth et Hardwin avaient essayé de lui expliquer ce que devaient et ne devaient pas faire des « parents », ils lui avaient dit qu'ils ne seraient certes jamais réellement ses parents mais qu'ils faisaient comme si c'était le cas. Qu'ils l'aimaient comme un fils, et qu'ils seraient toujours présents pour lui.

Il ne se sentait pas réellement à sa place, au début. Vraiment pas, en fait. Mais il aimait cette famille, qui était celle de son père. Ils étaient… gentils. Aimants. Il faisait attention à lui aussi, et il avait un peu de mal à s'y habituer. Mais il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Puis, ce matin, il avait appris qu'un couple de sorciers anglais viendrait leur rendre visite. Il apprit également qu'il avait un parrain et en avait appris le sens. Ces gens-là étaient justement les parents du parrain en question. Ils étaient connus pour être de méchants sorciers, mais Hardwin lui avait expliqué que c'était un avis populaire, qui était dû à certains membres de la famille qui, entre autres, n'aimaient pas les Sans-Pouvoirs ou sorciers étant nés de parents sans-pouvoirs…

Harry s'était contenté de cette réponse, hésitant à apaiser sa curiosité ou attendre patiemment que ces personnes arrivent…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Walburga et Orion étaient arrivés via la cheminée du grand salon. Hardwin les avait chaleureusement accueillis et avait un peu discuté avec lui avant qu'Alekzandra n'arrive et rejoigne Harry qui lisait dans la salle de musique.

Hardwin avait ensuite conduit le couple de sorciers anglais au sous-sol, dans leur grand salon, où ils seraient plus au calme. Enfin, façon de parler. Orion voulait discuter avec un de ses ascendants et Walburga souhaitait voir le tableau d'une de ses tantes.

Hardwin avait laissé les deux Black tranquilles puis, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il avait appelé Alekzandra et Harry, afin qu'ils les rejoignent et que Harry se présente à la famille Black.

Harry avait eu connaissance de cette salle mais n'y était jamais entré. Il trouvait l'idée des tableaux magiques assez étrange, mais sa curiosité avait repris le dessus lorsqu'il était entré dans l'immense salon aux allures chaleureuses. De plus, il savait qu'Elizabeth était en train de préparer un goûter digne de ce nom avec sa belle-sœur…

Il observa alors le couple âgé de 64 – pour Walburga – et 60 ans – pour Orion –. Walburga avait le teint un peu plus bronzé que son mari, et était légèrement maquillée. Elle arborait également un sourire que Harry n'avait pas vu la première fois, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue le jour de son anniversaire. Il n'avait, en vérité, pas réellement fait attention au couple.

Ils étaient habillés de façon sobre, mais chic, et un doux parfum embaumait la pièce. Du thé était disposé sur une petite table devant les canapés, près du feu, et le couple s'était levé à leur arrivée.

Ils se saluèrent et Harry s'assit timidement dans un canapé, à côté d'Alekzandra, alors que cette dernière avait déjà commencé à raconter sa journée à Walburga.

Harry pensa furtivement à sa mère, Elizabeth, qui était avec Eulia, et étaient à la cuisine en train de préparer une tarte aux pommes avec Clarence et Philipp. Son ventre gargouillait déjà…

\- Les tableaux de mes parents seront animés, un jour ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- Bien sûr, mon petit, répondit Orion qui avait pitié de l'enfant.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé rencontrer celui que tous nommait « le sauveur ». Il l'avait vu le jour de son anniversaire, mais cette entrevue était réellement la première durant laquelle ils discutaient ouvertement.

Alekzandra avait été la première à parler, elle avait raconté sa semaine, leur annonçant par là même l'évolution de tous au sein de la famille. Ce qui fit sourire Walburga, tant elle lui rappelait Andromeda et Nymphadora au même âge. Orion, lui, observait Harry qui restait calme et discret, se contentant d'observer ce qui les entourait.

Puis ils avaient parlé des tableaux. Alekzandra avait ainsi rencontré, pour ainsi dire, sa mère. Ça lui faisait bizarre, car au fond de son cœur, Lianna avait pris cette place. Mais sa mère biologique ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, lui expliquant que Lianna et Sergej étaient ses parrains et marraines mais aussi parents, maintenant, et qu'elle n'avait malheureusement jamais été là pour elle.

Lorsqu'Alekzandra essuya une larme, Walburga lui frotta doucement le dos. Pourtant, la jeune fille pensait que personne n'avait remarqué sa tristesse.

Puis Harry observait chaque tableau, finalement admiratif devant tant de magie qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La tapisserie dont les feuilles reflétaient les arbres à l'extérieur selon la saison, les personnes qui allaient et venaient, mais aussi un grand tableau qui ressemblait à un immense salon, en face de leurs canapés. Là se trouvaient les personnes peintes qui voulaient discuter avec eux, ou encore transmettre des messages. Il apprit alors que certains d'entre eux pouvaient changer de tableau, selon les lieux auxquels ils avaient accès. Certains passaient leurs journées à Poudlard, ayant été professeurs là-bas il y eut bien des années. D'autres étaient en Russie la plupart du temps, en Irlande, dans des Ministères, sur leurs anciens lieux de travail selon leur importance durant leur vie, ou dans d'autres écoles aussi. Ils amassaient ainsi tout un tas de connaissances.

\- Je pense que Hardwin te laissera venir ici de temps à autres quand tu seras plus grand, mon garçon, fit Orion. C'est un lieu rempli de tableaux et cela peut vite devenir étouffant, mais il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont énormément de connaissances et se feraient un plaisir, je pense, de te les transmettre.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Hardwin était tranquillement en train de lire les différents documents des Gobelins par rapport aux comptes de Harry. Il venait de faire le récapitulatif de tous les objets qui avaient été retirés des coffres du fils de son cousin depuis que Lily et James étaient décédés, et il remerciait la magie de tout son cœur de l'avoir aidé dans cette tâche. Il avait lancé un sortilège qui colorait chaque catégorie de retrait dans une couleur différente et les réordonnaient par thème : objets, prélèvements pour l'Ordre, prélèvements pour la famille Dursley, prélèvements pour « dédommagement », etc..

Il fut cependant interrompu par Lord Prince qui frappa à la porte de son bureau.

\- Bonjour Hardwin, fit Léto Prince. Elizabeth m'a laissé entrer. Comment se passent les recherches ?

\- Bonjour Léto. Eh bien… j'ai pas mal avancé. Tiens, j'ai pu faire le récapitulatifs de tout ce qui a été retiré à Harry.

\- Une trace des souvenirs de ses parents ?

\- Oui, enfin, je peux seulement voir qu'ils ont été transférés sur un des multiples comptes de Dumbledore. Et…

\- Et ?

\- Une chose me dérange profondément.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que certaines familles ont des objets qui sont très puissants, et extrêmement rares.

\- Effectivement, fit l'homme en s'asseyant face à Hardwin.

\- Lord Dumbledore a retiré la cape d'invisibilité de notre ancêtre Prewett lors du troisième anniversaire du petit.

Léto hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Je suis navré que les choses n'avancent pas plus vite, finit par dire Léto. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que l'on ait le maximum de preuves contre cet homme sur tous les plans qui s'y rapportent avant de s'attaquer à un quelconque jugement. Je sais que c'est important pour vous, et je te promets que justice sera faite.

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est déjà très aimable à toi de nous aider.

\- J'avoue que je suis de plus en plus surpris. Albus Dumbledore est une personne très connue et généralement qu'en bien. Il a été un mentor pour un grand nombre de personnes et ces gens-là auront besoin d'un électrochoc. Ce ne sera pas simple à gérer et cela risque également de plonger la Grande-Bretagne anglaise dans une crise sans pareil.

\- Severus compte toujours porter plainte en tant que Lord Prince ?

\- En effet. Cela à quelques buts précis qu'il ne souhaite pas dévoiler. Lord Dumbledore va avoir quelques mauvaises surprises…

\- Mais tout cela risque de durer des mois…

\- Effectivement, mais nous allons mettre toutes nos chances de nos côtés. Il y a la partie des comptes de Harry, les maisons qui ont été « achetées » à titre symbolique, les comptes des Evans qui ont littéralement disparu et dont beaucoup d'argent est revenu à Poudlard sans raison.

\- Il n'y avait pas une note, à ce sujet ?

\- Si, mais seuls les Gobelins peuvent la décrypter et ils souhaitent l'annoncer lors du procès.

\- Ils seront avec nous ?

Léto soupira légèrement.

\- Oui, deux irlandais et un anglais. Cela a été difficile de convaincre celui d'Angleterre mais lorsqu'il a lu le mot de sa direction, il n'a plus hésité un seul instant.

\- C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Et pour ce mot ?

\- Le gobelin Krezk a dit que cela ne pourra que jouer en notre faveur. Le tout premier procès de la série sera celui concernant la libération de Sirius Black.

\- Tu as pu trouver des preuves ?

\- Nous y travaillons, mais c'est sur la bonne voie. J'ai pu récolter quelques témoignages sur la loyauté de cet homme envers ses amis les plus proches, et un sortilège de fidelitas brisé laisse des marques. Il suffira d'effectuer un rituel runique en pleine salle de procès afin de prouver qu'il n'a jamais été le Gardien du Secret.

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Il sera ramené à Azkaban. Mais je pense honnêtement, sans prendre en compte ce que l'elfe de la famille nous a rapporté, qu'il n'est pas le criminel dont on parle. Auquel cas, cela signifiera également qu'un homme dangereux est en liberté…

\- En effet…

\- Si tout se passe bien, le procès aura lieu dans moins d'un an.

\- C'est long, marmonna Hardwin.

\- Pour toi, oui, fit Léto en esquissant un sourire. Il faut monter le dossier, il faut que ce soit en acier bien costaud avant de le présenter au département de la justice. Sans compter que je ne veux pas de la présence de Lord Dumbledore durant le procès.

\- Pourquoi serait-il présent ?

\- Il fait parti du Magenmagot anglais et sera très certainement le prochain président lorsque Maître William Wellbeloved partira.

\- Oh…

\- Eh oui, ce Dumbledore est partout. Mais j'ai pu avoir un entretien avec Mrs. Bones et nous avons parlé de ce cas assez délicat. La présence de Dumbledore n'étant pas requise, la procédure se fera à huis clos avec les deux membres principaux du Magenmagot, la juge, deux procureurs et Mrs. Bones. Lorsque ce jugement sera rendu, si Lord Black Junior s'en sort, il sera placé dans un asile en Irlande. Severus en a parlé avec Lord Black Senior et il est totalement d'accord. Cet homme devra d'abord se remettre de cet emprisonnement avant de pouvoir profiter de sa pleine liberté. Puis ensuite, lorsque cela sera réglé, nous porterons plainte contre Dumbledore. Et ce sera à partir de là que nous lancerons cette grosse procédure contre lui, avec tous nos chefs d'accusation.

\- La famille Potter et Black se lient contre Dumbledore… ricana Hardwin. Ça risque de faire la une des journaux.

\- Hm, tu as oublié la famille Prince, remarqua Léto. Severus portera plainte aussi, et étant votre avocat à tous… la présence de quatre Lord contre cet homme ne sera pas de trop !

\- Et si Dumbledore devient Président du Magenmagot entre temps ?

\- Au vu de toutes nos futures plaintes, je doute qu'il tienne longtemps si cela devait être le cas, mais il faudra faire attention. Severus m'a également informé que quatre collègues de Poudlard souhaitaient également porter plainte contre Dumbledore. Nous nous étions certes rencontrés au Manoir Silverstone, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils porteraient plainte.

\- Hm, cela ne m'étonne pas. D'après Severus, ils se doutaient que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait sous leur nez.

Hardwin déplaça quelques dossiers et rangea sa plume favorite dans un tiroir.

\- Bien, les Black sont ici ?

\- Ils sont dans le Salon des Souvenirs, les enfants les ont rejoints il y a une petite demi-heure et je pense qu'Elizabeth va bientôt servir le goûter en bas, tu te joins à nous ? demanda Hardwin en se levant de son fauteuil bien confortable.

\- Avec plaisir.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Orion et Walburga semblaient reprendre goût à la vie.

Après leur visite chez les Potter, ils étaient rentrés au Square Grimmaurd et avaient discuté un peu de leur journée, dans leur petit salon, en sirotant un thé à la menthe.

Ils appréciaient les moments qu'ils passaient en compagnie de leur famille et avaient pu discuter avec certains membres décédés grâce aux tableaux renfermant les souvenirs et secrets de chaque membre. Walburga avait pu parler avec sa mère et sa tante, Orion avait pu aussi discuter calmement avec quelques ancêtres décédés depuis plusieurs décennies afin d'avoir quelques conseils.

En effet, ces tableaux n'avaient pas communiqués entre eux car il avait fallu qu'Orion les convoquent ensemble sur le tableau principal faisant face aux canapés. C'était de la très belle magie et un art des plus nobles que de représenter au mieux une personne tant dans son physique que dans ses gestes et mimiques. Les personnes peintes pouvaient se déplacer dans les tableaux qui leur étaient destinés et, parfois, dans ceux des autres mais seulement s'ils connaissaient bien ces personnes. Et certains étaient tout simplement restés dans leurs cadres en observant ce qui se passait devant eux sans rien dire.

Orion était heureux que les enfants ne furent pas là lors de cette conversation, car il y eut une altercation dès le début. En effet, l'ancêtre venait d'annoncer au père d'Orion qu'il appréciait beaucoup les sans-pouvoirs. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Arcturus (1901-1982), le père d'Orion, se mit alors à lui dicter la conduite qu'il aurait dû avoir, revendiquant la devise familiale « Toujours purs ». Orion avait alors pu voir la stupéfaction s'inscrire sur le visage de son père alors que son ancêtre le sermonnait sur son idiotie de « primate ambulant et aussi idiot qu'un scrout à pétard ».

La peinture de l'ancêtre s'était alors mise à rire fortement, amenant par là même son propre père et grand-père qui se mêlèrent à la conversation. Il avait aussi pu entendre son père s'exclamer d'horreur lorsqu'il entendit de la bouche de ses ancêtres que la devise familiale avait été mal comprise.

Lord Arcturus Black avait violemment réagi et quasiment insulté ses ancêtres alors que son père lui lançait un regard courroucé.

\- Ceux qui se mélangent aux moldus devraient mourir ! avait crié l'ancien Lord. C'est contraire aux mœurs des sang-purs !

\- Qui a donc parlé de sang-pur ? s'était exclamé Pheobus Potter (1340-1422 ; époux de Sola Peverell).

\- Est-ce ton oncle Cygnus qui t'a inculqué ces idioties lorsque tu es parti de la maison ? cracha Sirius. Pauvre étourdi que tu fais ! Ne te souviens-tu pas de mes enseignements ?

\- Mais Père,… avait dit Arcturus d'une voix qu'il n'avait pu empêcher d'être plaintive malgré son grand âge.

Le corps peint d'Arcturus Black avait dû s'asseoir, sous le choc, alors que les autres le sermonnaient devant son intelligence limitée et ses croyances fermées au monde qui allaient détruire leur si grande et honorable famille qu'était la famille Black.

Arcturus apprit alors à ses ancêtres que Pollux – le père de Walburga – et son père, ainsi que Bellatrix et Narcissa avaient rejoint les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il avait été fier de ses choix car il pensait que la famille prônait le sang pur, qu'ils étaient plus dignes et puissants que ceux se mêlant aux Sans-Pouvoirs.

L'ancêtre en question qui avait commencé à crier sur Arcturus se nommait Wilbert Black (1806-1907), était le père de Soros Black (1826-1930) et Harfard. Soros était lui-même le père de Sirius, Isla, Elladora et Phineas Black (1847-1925) qui lui était le père de Sirius Black (1877-1952), entre autres. Ce Sirius Black se trouvait être le grand-père d'Orion.

Wilbert s'était légèrement calmé en entendant les explications qu'Arcturus lui donnait et qui étaient pour le moins gravissimes selon lui,

\- Et nos dons familiaux, qu'en fais-tu, sombre idiot ? avait demandé Wilbert.

\- Tu parles tout de même à mon fils, avait grogné Sirius, le père d'Arcturus.

\- Il est idiot ! se lamenta un oncle éloigné.

\- Quels dons familiaux ? demanda finalement Arcturus.

\- La métamorphomagie, le don de lecture des âmes et auras, puis la magie des astres par exemple ? avait demandé Elveira, la femme de Wilbert née Prince.

\- Ils n'existent pas dans notre famille, contra Arcturus. Ce ne sont pas des dons, d'ailleurs, c'est une magie que l'on apprend.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est un don, sombre idiot ! grogna Sirius. On ne peut pas apprendre ca tout seul ou même avec des livres. Cette magie, ces dons sont présents dans nos gènes depuis des siècles grâce à Magia ! Ne te souviens-tu pas de ta cousine Zelia ? Et ne me dis pas que tu penses comme Cygnus, et que tu voues une haine aux créatures magiques ! Elles sont toutes aussi importantes que nous, sorciers ! J'ai cru comprendre que certains sorciers voulaient que ces créatures soient reniées et n'aient plus aucun droit, si j'apprends que tu fais partie de ces gens-là, fils, je te déshérite ! avait crié Sirius.

\- Euh…

\- Si je peux me permettre… commença Orion.

\- Oh, nous t'avions oublié, pauvre Orion ! fit alors un des multiples ancêtres en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Hm. Ma petite-nièce, Alekzandra Black-Mordinov, est métamorphomage et lit les âmes.

\- C'est une demi moldue ! fit Arcturus violemment. Sur deux générations en plus !

\- Et Nymphadora, la fille d'Andromeda, est également métamorphomage.

\- Et mariée à un moldu !

\- Et alors ? fit dangereusement Wilbert. Ne te rends-tu pas compte ?

\- De ?

\- Les deux derniers Black ont un sang mêlé à un sang neuf, du sang nouveau, qui met à jour les dons de la famille ! fit Elveira, exaspérée.

\- Mais…

\- Le « Toujours purs » n'est pas l'entièreté de notre devise, vieil homme ! fit alors un autre ancêtre. C'est l'âme qui se doit de rester pure. Un sang n'est ni impur, ni pur. Du sang reste du sang, point. Par contre, si vous vous reproduisez comme des chiens entre vous, vous finirez par perdre votre magie et avoir de moins en moins de descendants, ça s'appelle de la consanguinité, mon cher ! Bon Dieu… Doux Merlin ! Par les souliers de ma petite fille chérie !

\- Quel âge ont ces enfants, Orion ?

\- Alekzandra a eu neuf ans en avril dernier.

\- Et elle porte également le nom de la famille Mordinov ?

\- Exact, était intervenue la peinture de Doréa Black, c'est mon enfant, je l'ai confiée à son parrain.

\- Par la chaussette gauche de Merlin ! avait dit Phineas-Nigellus (1847-1925). Elle a été adoptée par la branche sorcière d'une des familles royales de Russie ?

\- En effet, avait reprit Orion. Et Nymphadora a eu 19 ans en octobre. Sa mère avait été reniée de par son mariage avec un né-moldu.

\- Cygnus et Druella étaient du même avis par rapport au sang-pur, avait annoncé Walburga.

\- Oh mon Dieu… avait gémi peu dignement Phineus (1880-1970 - frère de Sirius).

\- Je me suis permis de les réintégrer à la famille, leur avait annoncé Orion. Bref, navré mais j'aimerais que certains membres de la famille Potter du côté de James Potter viennent ici, est-ce possible ?

\- Bien entendu, avait répondu Wilbert en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais pourquoi cela ?

\- Nous aimerions présenter le fils de Lily et James Potter, avait annoncé solennellement Walburga.

\- Ah ! s'était exclamé Phineas.

\- Ne le dis à personne ! grogna Sirius.

\- Je ne le dirais à personne, répondit Phineas, tout simplement parce que je trouve qu'il se passe d'étranges choses dans le bureau directorial et cela ne me plaît absolument pas.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Orion dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

\- Lord Dumbledore manipule des enfants, Orion, fit gravement Phineas. Il ne se doute pas un seul instant que le petit Harry est ici, et ne lui en parlerait pas. D'ailleurs, sait-on pourquoi James et Lily ne sont pas parmi nous ? Leur peinture est fixe et ils sont comme pétrifiés.

\- Leurs souvenirs ont été empruntés, avait annoncé Orion.

\- Par Dumbledore ? fit Sirius.

\- Effectivement, répondit doucement Walburga. Les enfants ne vont plus tarder, si vous voudriez bien changer de sujet…

Et les enfants étaient arrivés… l'après-midi avait été intéressante, et les deux Black n'avaient pas eu trop de remord, sachant que les elfes veillaient au bien-être de Regulus.

Regulus était bien malheureusement toujours allongé dans son lit. Les rares fois où il bougeait, c'était pour se débattre contre une chose invisible et cela ne se passait qu'une à deux fois par mois.

Ted Tonks avait conseillé aux parents de contacter un de ses amis, un physiothérapeute, afin de lui faire faire des mouvements pour que le corps de Regulus ait un minimum d'exercice. Deux elfes, dont un prêté par Léto Prince, s'étaient vus attribuer la tâche de s'occuper de l'homme.

Kreattur était encore en vie, mais faible, et Severus avait demandé à Enora son avis quant à l'état mental du petit être. Celle-ci s'était renseignée et avait trouvé des potions sur le marché des Elfes d'Italie afin de guérir la dépression qui avait violemment atteint Kreattur depuis l'épreuve qu'il avait passée avec son Maître. Elle se doutait que Kreattur avait ingéré une potion qui avait dû lui faire le plus grand mal, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela ait un lien avec l'état actuel de l'elfe qui parlait seul, nettoyait principalement la chambre de Regulus et allait s'enfermer dans un petit placard.

Severus avait alors demandé l'autorisation de Lord Orion Black afin que son elfe Enora rejoigne Kreattur et lui prodigue des soins.

Cela avait bien entendu étonné Orion mais Severus l'informa que c'était une idée de ses elfes, pas la sienne, et Orion ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'homme en noir qui voulait lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments ni d'émotions.

Enora s'était donc rendue auprès de l'elfe.

\- Vous… êtes une elfe libérée ?

\- Du tout, Monsieur Kreattur. Enora est une des elfes de la grande famille Prince, et Enora a eu pour ordre de vous administrer deux potions et vous acheter un vêtement plus gracieux que cette taie d'oreiller délavée et sale.

\- Elle est propre ! Kreattur ne veut pas être libéré ! fit l'elfe, horrifié et paniqué.

\- Kreattur ne doit pas prendre peur, les maîtres de Kreattur ne veulent pas le libérer, ils veulent simplement que Kreattur aille mieux et porte des vêtements plus dignes qu'un morceau de tissu.

\- Mais…

\- Enora vous a pris quatre ensembles différents, Lord Orion Black vous laisse choisir deux ensembles qui seront ceux des elfes de la famille Black dorénavant.

\- Et… Mais…

\- Enora a pris également des vêtements de nuit pour Kreattur, Sorah et Eleosia.

\- M…

\- Pas de Mais, monsieur Kreattur ! Maître Lord Prince a ordonné à Enora de faire cela pour votre bien, avec la permission de Lord Orion Black.

\- C'est que les elfes ne doivent pas…

\- Les elfes doivent représenter leur famille d'appartenance, Monsieur Kreattur. Kreattur appartient à la noble famille Black.

\- Noble… grogna Kreattur.

\- Enora sait que certains membres de la noble famille ont dénaturé les valeurs et la devise familiale, Monsieur Kreattur, mais Enora sait aussi que Lord Orion Black et Lady Orion Black n'ont pas, ou plus, ce genre d'idéologie et qu'ils ont pris connaissance de la devise entière de la famille Black.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement « Toujours purs », n'est-ce-pas ?

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	20. Chapitre 20 : Elégance

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous pour ce 20ème chapitre !

Un immense merci à tous de suivre cette aventure, merci aux réponses concernant le besoin urgent d'un nouveau correcteur / d'une nouvelle correctrice.

 **Aleonor Ritsuka Snape** a pris en charge la correction et je la remercie infiniment. Grâce à elle, voici donc ce chapitre !

 **AnnaMerteuil** : oui, doucement ! ;-)

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** : Hmmmmm… on pourrait résumer ainsi :D

 **Pims** : C'est fort probable !

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Hihi, oui, on en apprendra toujours plus.

 **Harry** : Les elfes vont avoir du mal à se faire aux nouvelles "règles", mais ils vont y arriver. Quand à Dumbledore, oui cela prend du temps pour monter ce dossier en béton… Est-ce que Dumbledore aura assez de monde de son côté afin de gagner ce coup-là ?

 **Enishi-Haru** : Merci ;-)

 **Adenoide** : Ca va venir… chaque chose en son temps ;-D

 **Lils** : Merci !

Bonne lecture à tous, et un excellent weekend !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 20 :**

 **Elégance**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Mercredi 20 décembre 1989_

La neige enveloppait Saint-Pétersbourg d'un lourd manteau blanc.

La neige encore immaculée promettait une journée froide et sèche. Le vent glacial fouettait le visage des rares courageux qui sortaient de leurs maisons et décourageait les plus jeunes.

Sergej Mordinov était adossé contre un mur de pierre, observant la Neva gelée sur laquelle certains adultes patinaient déjà, malgré l'heure matinale. Il se trouvait sur les quais du Palais, près d'une Maison de Thé où adorait se rendre Lianna, du côté des Sans-Pouvoirs.

Il aimait se promener à l'aube. Observer les rares personnes sortir, rêvasser ou courir le long du fleuve. Il observait le monde vivre à son rythme, aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus. Il observait silencieusement l'évolution des quartiers, et aidait les animaux en détresse qu'il trouvait souvent sur son passage, piégés par la neige ou des branches tombées durant la nuit, à cause du vent.

Mais son paysage préféré était celui d'une des branches partant de la Neva qui restait inconnue des Sans-Pouvoirs : celle qui se déversait en souterrain sous le pont « Belyaevsky Bridge ». Les rives étaient laissées à la nature. Des débroussaillages avaient certes lieu chaque été, afin que les habitants et touristes puissent se promener au bord de l'eau, mais le paysage était la propriété de la nature.

C'était à quelques vingtaines de mètres des rives que se cachait la ville sorcière de Saint-Pétersbourg d'environ 500 km², une des plus grandes villes sorcières du monde. La ville moldue, elle, en faisait bien plus : 1.403 km².

Du côté des Sans-Pouvoirs, la ville avait changé de nom assez régulièrement. Mais les sorciers, eux, étaient restés à ce nom « Saint-Pétersbourg », en hommage au fondateur de la ville : le tsar Pierre le Grand. Les moldus, eux, croyaient fermement que le nom venait de l'apôtre Pierre et les sorciers préféraient ignorer cet état de fait.

La ville sorcière fluctuait. Il y avait un quartier riche, un quartier un peu plus pauvre, un grand orphelinat où certains enfants nés de familles sans magie avaient été pris en charge lorsqu'ils étaient rejetés par leurs parents, il y avait aussi une école primaire pour sorciers.

École dans laquelle ils apprenaient également les modes de vie des Sans-Pouvoirs, la technologie et l'informatique, le fonctionnement de l'électricité. Sans compter la gestion de la magie, les us et coutumes sorcières et l'histoire du pays.

Les enfants arrivés tout droit de chez les moldus allaient à la même école que les autres et se mêlaient aux familles sorcières. Certains se voyaient même adoptés grâce à des rituels de Sang.

Sergej repensa un instant à Jania et Leonius. Leonius préférait se faire appeler Léon, mais ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de le nommer correctement. Jania et Leonius avaient passé les derniers jours en Russie, chez eux. Alekzandra et les jumeaux étaient devenus inséparables au fil des semaines. Depuis juin, les membres de la famille se rejoignaient très régulièrement et ils se soudaient les uns aux autres.

Harry, lui, était resté avec son frère et sa sœur Clarence en Irlande.

Alekzandra avait voulu inviter les jumeaux afin de leur faire visiter la Russie, ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les quelques derniers jours. Ne restait plus que le quartier commerçant du côté sorcier de Saint-Pétersbourg : la rue du bois d'érable, la rue de la mandragore et l'avenue de Magia.

Les Windsor descendaient, tout comme les Mordinov, de familles royales. Eulia et Edouard avaient pris en charge l'enseignement de la grâce et l'élégance que la petite – grande – famille se devait d'avoir en public. Alekzandra, Leonius et Jania avaient déjà les bases depuis leur plus jeune âge, mais Eulia savait que son frère, Hardwin, n'avait pas commencé cet apprentissage aussi tôt. D'autant plus qu'avec ses responsabilités au Ministère, il avait bien peu de temps à accorder à l'enseignement de ses enfants. Il profitait surtout de son temps libre pour faire sortir sa famille et passer du temps avec elle. Elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas, mais craignait aussi la réaction de son neveu, Harry. Il avait déjà beaucoup appris, depuis qu'il les avait rejoints, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui apprendre les règles de la bienséance. Elle avait promis à Elizabeth de s'en occuper, et elle le ferait. Certainement après Noël…

Sergej avait rassuré Eulia à plusieurs reprises, la bousculant un peu dans ses habitudes craintives. Il sourit à cette pensée. Eulia était toujours la première à s'inquiéter si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se frotta les mains, avant de reprendre sa marche vers le Manoir. Dans quelques heures, les enfants partiraient dévaliser les magasins en prévision des fêtes de fin d'année et il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'odeur tellement agréable des pancakes, des crêpes, du chocolat chaud et de la confiture de framboise chaude montait dans les étages en éveillant par là même les enfants dans la bonne humeur. Ce fut donc en pyjama que Jania, Alekzandra et Leonius descendirent, le ventre criant famine. Les elfes, amusés, leurs donnèrent à chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud alors que les adultes prirent place à table, en premier.

Alekzandra et Leonius se ruèrent alors sur les crêpes alors que Jania, amusée, hésitait entre tous les mets disposés sur la table.

Eulia et Edouard prirent des toasts et du fromage puis Lianna prit deux crêpes ainsi que du chocolat fondu. Sergej attendit que les enfants aient fini de piocher dans chaque plat avant de choisir les pancakes. Dans un silence presque religieux, tout le monde mangea à sa faim. Une fois rassasié, les enfants allèrent utiliser les multiples salles de bains et redescendirent, prêts à partir pour l'aventure dans le centre-ville sorcier.

Du haut de leurs neuf ans, le trio s'engagea dans les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg, suivi de près des quatre adultes.

Une fois arrivé dans le quartier où ils allaient faire leurs achats, chacun partit de son côté avec une oreillette magique afin de communiquer s'il y avait un souci.

Alekzandra se dirigea vers un petit magasin de bijoux, conseillé par sa mère, afin d'acheter un petit collier en perle pour Elizabeth et une chaîne en argent avec un petit pendentif pour Jania. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un magasin où elle resta longtemps devant un couvre-lit sur lequel était dessinée une forêt : en touchant du doigt, on pouvait changer la vue ou même « zoomer » sur le sentier qui zigzaguait dans la belle forêt. Sergej l'avait rejoint à ce moment-là, l'informant que cette couverture n'était pas commune en Angleterre et surtout : la qualité était très bonne et le décor dépendait de la saison. Sachant pour qui serait ce cadeau et au vu du prix, il l'acheta lui-même.

\- C'est une magie très ancienne, rattachée à une forêt magique, et je ne veux pas que tu épuises tes économies pour cela.

\- Tu es sûr que l'on doit prendre ça, papa ?

\- Certain, ça lui fera énormément plaisir.

\- Mais si c'est toi qui paye…

\- Ce sera ton cadeau, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, et hors de question que tu me rembourses une noise pour ca !

\- Mais…

\- Par contre, si tu insistes, je voudrais bien une boîte de chocolats noirs !

Père et fille rirent alors, puis Sergej continua ses achats, suivit de près par sa fille.

Eulia et Édouard avaient acheté les cadeaux des enfants depuis bien longtemps, ainsi que ceux pour les Mordinov. Mais un seul restait à choisir : celui pour Harry. Ils voulaient quelque chose de rare, mais de précieux et qu'il ne pourrait perdre.

Elizabeth retrouva Leonius et Jania dans une papeterie remplie de monde, et ils rejoignirent les autres au glacier du coin quelques heures plus tard, chargés de sacs que Sergej fit emporter par les elfes.

La journée continua ainsi, entre les achats d'objets, les courses habituelles pour les adultes et les choix des cadeaux pour la grande famille.

La préparation des fêtes de Noël avait failli être un casse-tête, mais Lianna avait imposé le lieu alors qu'un débat faisait rage : Noël allait-il se dérouler en Angleterre, en Irlande ou en Russie cette année ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les cadeaux avaient été achetés, emballés, et les enfants placés près du feu de cheminée dans le Manoir des Mordinov avec des chocolats chauds et du gâteau.

Eulia et Lianna écoutèrent, amusées, les enfants débattre sur leurs cours. Ils ne pensaient qu'à travailler, vraiment.

\- Tu vas réussir à te décider, pour enseigner à Harry les bases de la tenue en public ?

\- Je ne suis pas très proche de lui, grimaça Eulia. Je crains vraiment qu'il ne comprenne pas… Je ne sais pas comment aborder les choses, en fait.

\- Et tu vas laisser traîner cette affaire jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Fit Edouard en se moquant gentiment de sa femme.

Il se prit un coussin dans le ventre et les quatre adultes rirent de bon cœur.

\- J'ai une idée, fit Sergej. Pourquoi ne pas demander aux trois pipelettes qui sirotent toutes nos réserves de chocolat chaud leur avis sur le sujet ? Peut-être voudraient-ils prendre part à ce cours et aider Harry ? Philipp connaît les bases, il pourrait se joindre aux autres et je suis certain qu'avec Jania et Alekz, ça partira en rigolade…

Eulia soupira. Décidément, elle n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer… Son mari sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- Tu connais toutes les règles de bienséances par cœur, ma chérie, pourquoi t'entêter à vouloir te préparer alors que tu n'en as pas besoin ?

\- J'ai… j'ai peur de la réaction du petit, en fait. J'ai peur qu'il se braque… qu'il ne comprenne pas, qu'il pense qu'il a mal fait jusque là alors qu'il a le droit d'être comme il veut être.

\- Tu as peur qu'il se renferme sur lui-même ? demanda Lianna.

\- Oui.

\- Je pense que dans ce cas-là, la présence des autres enfants ne sera que positive, intervint Sergej. Les enfants ? fit plus fortement le maître de maison.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Oui papa ?

\- Désolé de vous déranger ainsi, mais nous aurions une question. Eulia a promis à Elizabeth d'enseigner au petit Harry les bases des règles à adopter en public. Le souci, c'est que nous craignons qu'il le prenne mal et pense s'être mal comporté jusqu'ici, ce qui n'est bien évidemment pas le cas.

\- On peut aider ! réagit Leonius. Maman ?

\- Mais… fit doucement Eulia.

\- Harry comprendra, renchérit Alekzandra. Il le prendra peut-être mal au début, se sentira blessé… mais si tu nous inclus dans cette entrevue, on le ramènera à la réalité et on le fera sourire, promis !

\- Ok, capitula Eulia en levant les mains. Ok.

\- Je vais contacter Hardwin, fit Sergej.

\- Maintenant ? Mais… paniqua Eulia.

Edouard la retint par le bras.

\- Ca va aller. Harry est un enfant adorable, il comprendra que c'est pour lui que tu lui expliques tout cela et non pour lui faire de la peine, fit-il d'une voix posée et douce. D'accord ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La journée avait été rythmée, comme d'habitude, par des cours privés avec Althus. Harry avait profité de ces cours seul et avait réussi à rester concentré durant tout le monologue de son professeur.

Il était heureux de pouvoir écrire quelques mots. Ce n'était pas encore parfait, mais il connaissait toutes les lettres de l'alphabet et pouvait maintenant écrire les mots qu'il utilisait le plus souvent. Ses lacunes en lecture et écriture s'étaient amoindries et il parlait avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Il s'en rendait compte, il se sentait bien mieux en ces lieux.

Le soleil d'été lui manquait, mais la présence réconfortante de Salazar et de sa famille le consolait : chaque saison revenait, d'année en année, et l'été était synonyme de vacances. Il savait aussi qu'un jour, il devrait se mêler au monde extérieur. Mais il ne se sentait pas réellement prêt. Il était bien, ici, dans le cocon familial.

Quelque chose perturba cependant ses pensées : une tête passait dans la cheminée.

\- Hmm… Harry ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se cala plus au fond du canapé.

\- N'aie pas peur, c'est moi, Sergej. Je peux venir ?

\- Ou… oui ?

L'homme imposant qu'était le russe se matérialisa alors devant lui.

\- La journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui… et… vous ? fit le jeune garçon d'une voix aiguë et craintive.

\- Bon sang, Harry. Appelle-moi Sergej, ou tonton, ou « mon oncle » si tu veux, mais ne me vouvoie pas. J'ai horreur de ça.

Le petit se renfrogna alors, décrochant un rire joyeux à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Tes parents sont là ?

\- Maman est avec Clarence dans la salle de musique, papa dans le laboratoire.

\- Ok, tu veux bien chercher maman alors ?

\- Oui !

Le petit garçon déguerpit alors, et Sergej observa la fuite avec amusement.

\- Sergej ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elizabeth.

\- Hm, rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. Eulia recule à chaque fois l'enseignement qu'elle souhaitait donner à Harry et nous avons eu une idée…

\- Tante Eulia ne m'aime pas ? demanda doucement Harry en baissant la tête.

\- Mais si ! fit immédiatement Sergej en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant. Elle a juste peur de ta réaction.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le thème n'est pas très amusant en soi, et elle a peur de ta réaction. Elle ne veut pas que tu penses avoir mal fait les choses.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise ?

\- Non mon grand.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Sergej lança un regard à Elizabeth.

\- En fait, nous venons d'une grande famille, répondit Eliz. Et toutes les familles nobles ont des valeurs à transmettre à leurs enfants. Tu n'as pas encore eu la chance de connaître tout cela. Ou malchance, fit-elle en riant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple à apprendre, mais cela te protègera des personnes te pensant faibles.

\- Comment ?

Sergej sourit alors devant ces questions simples et précises.

\- En fait, reprit l'homme, quand on est entouré de personnes qu'on ne connaît pas ou peu, ou encore avec lesquelles nous ne voulons pas de contact réellement amical ou privé, nous nous comportons différemment qu'à la maison. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, c'est logique, fit doucement Harry.

\- Quand je suis au travail, par exemple, j'ai un visage qui n'exprime pas le dégoût même si quelque chose ne me plaît pas. Ni la tristesse, même quand je suis très triste.

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ? fit Harry soudainement inquiet.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, mais par exemple, lorsqu'un ami meurt, eh bien j'ai un visage que l'on appelle « de marbre », c'est-à-dire que je ne montre pas ma tristesse aux autres.

\- C'est difficile, répondit Harry.

\- Oui, très, mais c'est pour garder une image de quelqu'un de fort et noble et surtout pour cacher les faiblesses que l'on a.

\- Mais les personnes peuvent penser que tu es donc quelqu'un de froid, rajouta Elizabeth.

\- Qui n'aime personne ?

\- Entre autre, répondit Sergej. Mais toi, et les personnes qui te sont proches, connaissent ton vrai visage et rien n'est plus important. Comme tu as vu lorsque nous sommes là, quand nous sommes en famille ou avec des amis très proches, eh bien nous restons nous-mêmes et discutons de tout et de rien. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi tante Eulia a peur, alors ?

\- Elle a peur que tu crois que tu t'es mal comporté jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui n'est pas vrai, fit Elizabeth.

\- Mais…

\- Ici tu es à la maison, fit Sergej. Tu as le droit d'être comme tu es. A l'extérieur, pour te protéger, il faudra éviter de montrer que tu es un jeune garçon adorable et sensible. Il ne faudra pas être méchant ni dédaigneux, mais il faudra rester neutre, tu comprends ce que je dis ?

\- Pas neutre…

\- Etre neutre signifie que tu ne diras pas si tu aimes ou non les pommes de terre par exemple, fit Elizabeth en souriant. Tu ne diras pas non plus devant tout le monde que tu détestes une certaine personne.

\- Beaucoup d'enfants et d'adultes le font, mais cela leur apporte des soucis : certains se détournent d'eux, d'autres se moquent et d'autres encore les manipulent, intervint à nouveau Sergej. Donc je suis plutôt partisan de t'apprendre les bases des règles à respecter à l'extérieur, afin que tu puisses voir si quelqu'un essaye de te manipuler par exemple, et surtout t'apprendre à montrer aux autres que tu y attaches peu d'importance, même si ce n'est pas le cas.

\- D'accord, je veux apprendre, répondit alors Harry.

\- Bien, fit Elizabeth.

\- Eliz', je peux emmener ton fils en Russie ?

\- Oui, Harry tu veux bien ?

\- Euh… C'est loin la Russie… fit timidement le jeune garçon.

\- Par cheminée, rit Sergej. Ca ira vite ! Les enfants t'attendent pour t'expliquer quelques petites choses et dérider Eulia qui a peur.

\- Je pourrai faire un câlin à tante Eulia, maman ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et un gros bisou de ma part sur la joue.

Alors le jeune garçon prit spontanément la main de Sergej et se dirigea vers la cheminée alors que les adultes riaient.

\- On y va, tonton Sergej ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Eulia avait dû prendre sur elle, mais Sergej avait eu raison : Harry avait envie d'apprendre, et il était intéressé par à peu près tout ce qui l'entourait et surtout, les enfants s'entendaient tellement bien qu'ils partaient dans des fous rires quasiment toutes les cinq minutes.

Harry ne connaissait absolument pas le Manoir dans lequel il avait mis les pieds, mais la présence de ses amis et de membres de la famille dans le grand salon l'avait immédiatement mis en confiance. Il alla en premier voir Eulia, l'embrassant sur la joue et lui faisant un câlin, comme il l'avait promis à sa mère. Puis, la discussion avait commencé…

\- Alors, fit Alekzandra. Quand on rencontre des gens extérieurs, il vaut mieux sourire. Un visage fermé empêche souvent le début d'une conversation et un sourire fait plus souvent bonne impression. Après, cela dépend de la personne en face de toi. Si tu n'en veux pas dans tes amis proches, tu peux garder un visage neutre mais éviter les expressions dédaigneuses.

\- C'est quoi, dédaigneuse ? demanda Leonius.

\- C'est à peu près la même chose qu'être insolent, Léon, fit Eulia. C'est quand tu regarde quelqu'un et que ton regard montre que tu le trouve nul, par exemple.

\- Comme être arrogant, moqueur ou méprisant, rajouta Jania.

\- Effectivement ! fit Lianna.

\- Imagine, je trouve Alekzandra archi moche avec ses cheveux et que je lui préfèrerais une couleur verte et la peau bleue ! fit Jania. Eh bien, je la regarderai comme ca ! fit la jeune fille en se levant et se plaçant devant Alekzandra qui avait croisé les bras, boudeuse.

Jania lui lança alors un regard plus que méprisable avec un sourire mauvais… avant d'exploser de rires avec Alekzandra qui lui balança un coussin.

\- Sans le jet de coussin, bien entendu, fit Lianna, amusée.

\- Bien sûr ! fit Leonius en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- T'as compris, Harrychou ? fit Alekzandra en reprenant son souffle.

\- Oui !

\- Après, reprit Alekzandra, si tu veux que quelqu'un soit gentil avec toi, tu peux être gentil aussi. Tu lui souris, t'es sympa, et tu vois ce que ça donne. Parce que tu n'auras pas deux fois la chance de faire bonne impression. Beaucoup de gens partent du principe que la première impression est la bonne. Si t'as l'air méchant et odieux dès la première rencontre, ils ne t'aimeront pas. Ah et aussi, quand on rencontre quelqu'un ! Il faut lui serrer la main. Mais pas mollement ! Attends, je vais te montrer !

Alekzandra tendit la main devant Harry qui, lui, hésitait.

\- T'as raison vieux, elle pourrait te briser le poignet ! Fit Leonius en riant.

\- Pff… fit Harry en prenant la main.

Alekzandra sera alors fermement celle de Harry.

Harry acquiesça, ayant compris le mouvement.

\- On doit donc serrer la main en regardant dans droit dans les yeux et pas en regardant tes doigts avec crainte de ne plus jamais les revoir, intervint Jania.

\- Quand on va chez des gens ou qu'on est en groupe, fit à son tour Leonius, et que l'on doit présenter nos amis à d'autres, on présente toujours du plus jeune au plus âgé. Et celui que l'on connaît le moins bien en premier pour terminer par celui ou celle que tu connais le mieux.

\- Et aussi, en présence de gens, fit Jania, quand tu éternues ou te mouches, tu mets ta tête sur le côté, loin des gens, et tu ne regardes pas dans ton mouchoir ! C'est crade !

\- Et, même si tout le monde le dit, rajouta Alekzandra, on n'a pas le droit de dire « à tes souhaits ». Imagine que son vœu le plus cher soit que tu ais un palmier sur la tête et que tu extermines le monde entier pour lui ! On va éviter, hein, et on va laisser la personne tranquille avec ses éternuements chroniques.

\- Oui, fit Harry. C'est comme on ne fait pas remarquer aux gens que leur ventre gargouille à table, non ?

\- Tout à fait, fit Eulia.

\- Oncle… Vernon… me punissait toujours quand mon ventre faisait du bruit.

\- Les bruits du corps humain sont à ignorer en société et même entre nous, en réalité. C'est normal que ton ventre fasse du bruit, c'est normal que tu éternues. Le faire remarquer est généralement impoli, fit Eulia.

\- Ok, tante Eulia. Merci !

\- De rien, Harry.

\- Quand on voit quelqu'un aussi, fit Jania, on évite de lui dire « Ça va ? » Mais on pose la question en entier « Comment vas-tu ? » C'est beaucoup plus sympa, poli, respectueux et correct de dire ça comme ça.

\- « Ça va » tu le demandes à ton chien, pas à un ami, fit Leonius.

\- Ah, soyez pas aussi fermés d'esprit non plus ! fit Alekzandra. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui raccourcissent les phrases, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont impolis ! Non mais.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas joli et ça détruit notre langue ! fit Jania. M'enfin.

\- Surtout que tu sais pas ce que veut dire « ça » ! fit Leonius. Imagine, le « ça » désigne ton intestin ! En fait, tu demandes aux gens s'ils ont bien fait caca !

\- T'es dégueux, fit Jania alors que les autres riaient.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, fit Eulia en riant doucement.

\- Bien, fit Lianna en distribuant du jus de framboise aux enfants. Quand quelqu'un nous donne à boire, comme je le fais maintenant, et que vous me dites « merci », j'éviterais de répondre « de rien ». Parce que j'ai fais quelque chose, et ce n'est pas « rien ». Donc je devrais plutôt répondre « je t'en prie » ou « je vous en prie ». C'est plus sympa et plus chic, aussi.

\- Merci maman ! fit joyeusement Alekzandra avant de finir son verre d'une traite.

\- De rien ma princesse, fit-elle en riant.

\- Haaaaaan ! T'as dis de rien ! T'es pas chic ! fit Alekzandra, déclenchant un fou rire général.

\- Quand on va chez quelqu'un, fit Sergej, il est plus convenable d'offrir quelque chose à la maîtresse de maison. Cependant, si vous n'êtes pas le seul invité, il est préférable d'amener une boite de chocolat ou une bouteille de champagne ou de vin, parce que votre hôte n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper des fleurs si vous êtes dix à en rapporter !

\- Oh, il y a la magie pour aider quand-même ! fit Eulia.

\- Et d'ailleurs, il vaut mieux être ponctuel. Dans la famille, nous arrivons toujours cinq à dix minutes en avance. Mais il est plus correct d'arriver pile à l'heure, ou une minute à l'avance. Le retard, par contre, n'est pas acceptable.

\- Et on dit bonjour, merci pour l'invitation, blabla et bla ! fit Jania.

\- On évite de monopoliser la conversation par contre, fit Leonius en jetant un regard à Alekzandra qui lui tira la langue.

\- On n'entre pas sans frapper à la porte ni sans avoir eu la permission d'entrer, aussi ! fit Jania. On ne crie pas d'une pièce à l'autre. Si tu veux me parler, eh bien tu viens me voir, fit la jeune fille en regardant Alekzandra qui se moquait doucement de Leonius.

\- Les Sans-Pouvoirs ont beaucoup de tabous, rajouta Alekzandra. Dans leur monde, on ne doit pas parler d'argent, de religion, de politique, de santé, car c'est impoli.

\- Les conversations doivent être ennuyantes alors ! fit Jania. C'est intéressant de connaître le point de vue des autres !

\- Oui mais il faut faire attention à ce que ca ne parte pas en dispute, intervint Sergej. L'argent que l'on possède, par exemple, ne concerne que nous et notre propre famille. Les sujets concernant la politique ou le goût des autres sont appropriés lorsque vous êtes avec des amis proches. Mais ces sujets sont tout de même délicats avec des inconnus ou des personnes extérieures à votre cercle d'amis. Les problèmes de santé, l'âge et les problèmes de famille sont aussi à garder pour vous. Nous pouvons en parler ensemble, mais évitez d'aborder ces sujets en dehors de la famille.

\- Bien sûr, tonton Sergej, fit Leonius.

\- Quand vous serez plus grand, intervint Eulia, il faudra aussi vous habituer à certaines choses. Par exemple, lorsque vous irez au théâtre, dans un magasin, un restaurant ou un café, ce sera l'homme qui passera en premier afin de vérifier dignement et discrètement si l'endroit dans lequel vous vous rendez est digne de vous et n'est pas malfamé. Lorsque vous mangerez à l'extérieur, ce sera l'homme qui tirera la chaise de la femme afin de lui permettre de s'asseoir en premier. C'est aussi l'homme qui la servira en boisson si le serveur ne le fait pas. D'ailleurs, la femme choisira certes son plat mais ce sera l'homme qui passera la commande.

Dans les escaliers l'homme passe aussi toujours devant. Que ce soit pour monter ou descendre. Comme cela, il ne verra pas les jambes de la femme en montant et la rattrapera si elle chute lors de la descente.

Lorsqu'une personne entre dans une salle, un bureau ou autre, vous vous devrez de vous lever afin de l'accueillir. Peu importe que vous soyez un homme ou une femme.

Dans la rue du côté des sans-pouvoirs, l'homme marchera toujours du côté de la route et non la femme.

\- En fait, fit Alekzandra, c'est toujours les hommes qui souffrent s'il doit arriver quelque chose ! C'est nul !

\- T'inquiète, je te laisserai marcher du côté de la route, fit Leonius en se moquant gentiment.

\- Merci !

\- Je vous en prie ma très chère amie !

\- A la maison, reprit Eulia, comme vous le savez : on reste en pyjama juste pour le petit déjeuner au plus tard. Le reste de la journée, même si nous restons à la maison, nous devons nous habiller. Si nous ne sortons pas, un t-shirt ou un pull et un pantalon feront l'affaire. Maintenant on peut revoir rapidement quelques règles pour les repas, ou vous en avez déjà marre ?

\- Non c'est bon, fit Harry avide de savoir. Dis !

\- Alors, lorsque l'on est à table, on oublie que l'on a super faim. En plus, je ne pense pas qu'on vous laisse mourir de faim non plus. On attend que tout le monde soit servi avant de commencer son assiette. Nous devons également nous intéresser aux conversations plutôt qu'à ce qui est présent dans l'assiette.

On peut faire un ou deux compliments sur la nourriture, cela fait toujours plaisir, mais ce ne sera pas le sujet principal. On ne joue ni avec les couverts, ni avec la nourriture. La salade ne se coupe pas mais se plie, dans la mesure du possible. Les pâtes s'enroulent autour de la fourchette à l'aide d'une cuillère à soupe.

Lorsque l'on pose les couverts dans l'assiette, il est préférable de disposer la fourchette près du couteau, les dents de celle-ci vers le haut et la lame du couteau vers la fourchette.

Avant de boire, il est vivement conseillé d'essuyer vos lèvres avec une serviette. Il ne faut pas vous essuyer le visage trop grossièrement mais tamponner vos lèvres afin de retirer les excès de gras et de ne pas en mettre sur les bords de votre verre au risque de faire disgracieux.

\- Et si on a la peau grasse ? fit Jania.

\- Euh…

\- Tu te tais ! fit Leonius en lançant un coussin sur sa sœur.

\- Ah et si vous n'avez plus faim, intervint Lianna, mais que votre hôte rempli votre assiette et votre verre dès que ceux-ci sont vides, je vous conseillerais de ne pas les finir. Comme ça, l'hôte n'aura plus aucun prétexte pour vous resservir.

\- On se tient bien droit sur la chaise aussi, fit Leonius. On évite les coudes sur la table même si on le fait en famille et on met une serviette sur ses genoux lors du repas.

\- On lève le coude pour boire son verre aussi, renchérit Harry.

\- Et on ne lève pas le petit doigt, intervint Eulia.

\- Et quand on mange, reprit Alekzandra, ce n'est pas la tête qui va à la rencontre de la magnifique fourchette blindée de bonne nourriture mais la fourchette qui va à la bouche ! fit joyeusement Alekzandra.

\- On ne fait pas de grands gestes en tenant les couverts, rajouta Eulia. Tout comme il est impoli de montrer quelqu'un ou quelque chose avec la pointe de la fourchette ou du couteau.

\- Même avec l'index ! renchérit Alekzandra.

\- On parle de manger, Alekz, la réprima Leonius.

\- Mais Euh !

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, fit Jania avant de finir son verre. Maman, j'ai faim.

\- Ah et on ne dit pas « bon appétit », fit Eulia, ca pourrait faire croire que vous souhaitez à la personne bon courage pour le repas qui n'a absolument pas l'air appétissant. Le repas est un moment convivial et la nourriture est un art de table. Si on dit « bon appétit », cela revient à dire « bon transit intestinal », ce qui est peu courtois.

\- On mange quand ? demanda Leonius.

Les adultes se concertèrent alors et décidèrent de dîner ensemble avant de ramener Harry.

La soirée fut sympathique, loin des soucis et inquiétudes des adultes, dans un climat à la fois classe et simple, avec des enfants qui riaient aux éclats.

Harry Potter et Alekzandra Black avaient retrouvés leur famille.

Pour toujours.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	21. Chapitre 21 : Décembre 1989

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et bienvenue pour ce 21ème chapitre !

Merci à Plumedelou qui m'a énormément aidée dans la correction et merci également à Aleonor qui corrige la suite.

 **AnnaMerteuil** : :D

 **Emishi-Haru** : Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon monde ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite !

 **Pims10** : Merci ! Elles sont véridiques en plus ;p

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Merci !

 **Clefto** : Qui a dit que j'étais sympa ? ;p

 **Adenoide** : Oui, c'était condensé, mais il aura des cours spécialement pour cela aussi. C'était une sorte d'introduction un peu trop dense :-).

 **Harry** : :-D

 **Lils** : merci !

 **Lilatloo** : Bienvenue ;-) Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire, ca me fait chaud au coeur ! Ahah, Sev, je l'aime aussi ! Et t'inquiète, pour les 300 lignes je veux bien les lire en MP si tu veux ! Je suis preneuse de tout conseil / toute critique et idée.

Allez, zou, bonne lecture à tous ! Et passez un agréable week-end.

 _Poussière d'étoiles et poils de Maine Coon sur vous ;p_

 _Helia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 21 :**

 **Décembre 1989**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

La maison était en effervescence. Harry avait observé sa famille décorer la maison avec joie, et il ne comprenait pas. Jamais il n'avait pu fêter Noël, et à cela, Hardwin n'y avait pas songé. Ce fut Severus qui fit remarquer le visage perdu de l'enfant aux adultes.

\- Oh mon Dieu… avait murmuré Elizabeth.

\- Hardwin, tu devais aller au Ministère, tu veux que je m'en occupe ? demanda Severus.

\- C'est mon rôle, mais… si ça ne t'embête pas…

\- Je demanderai le titre de parrain c'est tout, grogna Severus pour la forme.

\- Ok, chef ! fit Hardwin. Mais attends, je vais quand même parler deux minutes avec le petit.

Hardwin était donc allé rejoindre son fils, assis dans un coin.

\- Hé, petit. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je…

Harry n'arrivait pas à parler, la gorge nouée.

\- Petit ange, tu peux tout nous dire.

Le regard perdu et incertain de l'enfant lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Tu n'as jamais fêté Noël, c'est ça ? demanda doucement Hardwin.

L'enfant bougea la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Mais tu sais ce que c'est ?

Harry acquiesça.

Son regard se perdit à nouveau. Chez les Dursley, il avait uniquement le droit de faire le repas et de prendre une sous-tasse remplie de ce qu'il voulait. Mais comme c'était une des plus petites sous-tasses, souvent rien d'autre qu'un petit morceau de viande ne tenait dedans. Et encore, si Dudley ne le bousculait pas en se moquant de lui. Le dernier Noël, Harry avait fait tomber sa sous-tasse à cause de Dudley. Et alors, en plus de ne pas avoir eu de nourriture, Vernon l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre – son placard – pendant deux semaines avec une tranche de pain tous les deux jours et un bol d'eau. Comme pour les chiens.

La vue de l'enfant se brouilla et il sentit une main essuyait ce qui coulait de ses yeux.

\- Dé… désolé… papa, fit-il difficilement.

\- Tu préfères en parler avec Severus peut-être ? Vous pourriez finir quelques potions si tu veux.

Il acquiesça. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas parler avec Hardwin, mais c'était difficile. Severus, au moins, n'insistait pas et le laisserait en paix tout en lui changeant les idées. Du moins, c'est ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques semaines.

Il aperçut alors l'homme en noir s'approcher de lui alors que son père annonçait son départ pour aller au travail.

\- Harry ?

Il tourna alors la tête vers Severus mais resta au sol, alors l'homme s'assit à ses côtés. Ils étaient dans le salon, mais tout le monde était occupé et personne n'entendrait la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- Noël est une belle fête, commença Severus. Elle permet de réunir les gens qui s'aiment et s'apprécie. Ce sera mon premier Noël en dehors de Poudlard, tu sais ?

\- Vous… Tu… seras là ?

\- Je serai là oui, ta mère m'égorgerait si je restais dans mon coin. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très… expressif.

\- J'ai… remarqué, fit Harry en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Un peu.

\- Il y aura du monde, concéda Severus. Des enfants de ton âge, et ceux que tu connais déjà. Ils ne te laisseront pas seul, ça je peux te l'assurer. Tu mangeras avec nous, vous irez certainement jouer ensemble. Je ne sais pas réellement comment se passera la première soirée de Noël, c'est Lianna qui planifie.

\- Il y en a plusieurs ? fit Harry avec inquiétude.

Severus laissa un doux rire s'échapper.

-Normalement non. Mais le soir du 24, nous irons en Russie. Nous dormirons là-bas, aussi, et nous ouvrirons les cadeaux le 25 au matin.

\- Oh.

\- Qu'y-a-t'il ?

\- Cadeaux… je dois en faire aussi ?

Severus sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Normalement oui, Harry, pour ceux que tu aimes bien. Tu n'y a pas pensé, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry avait pâli et posé ses mains devant ses yeux. Severus prit alors le garçon contre lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que tes parents n'ont même pas pensé à ça. Hardwin et Elizabeth adorent offrir et partent du principe que vous êtes encore trop jeune pour offrir d'autres cadeaux que des dessins comme fait Clarence. Mais cette année, Philipp et Abigaelle ont préparés de belles choses, et tes parents ne sont pas au courant. Si tu me fais confiance, je pourrais demander à Elizabeth de me laisser sortir avec toi en ville et nous irions chercher quelques petites choses.

\- Mais… je n'ai pas d'idée… et pas d'argent.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour l'argent, petit. Et en ce qui concerne les idées, tu en auras en voyant certaines vitrines, j'en suis sûr. Veux-tu ?

\- Oui, fit doucement Harry. Si… cela ne te dérange pas…

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, petit caillou, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé ! Aller, zou, lève-toi garnement, sèche-moi ces larmes et file t'habiller convenablement. Je vais aller supplier ta mère de te laisser m'accompagner pour des achats d'ingrédients de potion.

\- Han ! On fera des potions, après ?

\- Si tu es sage ! fit Severus avant de se diriger vers son amie en plein débat avec Philipp concernant les couleurs des guirlandes.

Elizabeth accepta alors, demandant à Severus de la prévenir via un de ses phénix si quelque chose se passait ou si Harry paniquait.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard, chaudement habillé.

\- J'en profiterai pour lui acheter quelques autres vêtements, car il fera bien plus froid qu'ici chez Lianna.

Elizabeth accepta et embrassa son fils.

\- Sois sage, mon ange, et fait ce que Severus te dit, d'accord ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, fit Harry en se blottissant contre sa mère.

Severus leva les yeux au plafond, toujours mal à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, et sentit avec effroi les bras de Harry et d'Elizabeth l'entourer.

Clarence, Philipp et Abigaelle vinrent également et ce fut le doux rire de Harry qui finit par détendre Severus Snape.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel. L'air frais faisait un bien fou, même si les températures étaient bien basses. Snape avait emmené son petit protégé près de Newbliss, dans la rue commerçante sorcière.

En premier, ils allèrent chez Mr. Progaz'clothes et Severus eut un sourire sadique lorsque l'enfant grimaça.

\- Aller, petit arbrisseau.

\- On est obligé ?

\- Oui ! Je l'ai promis à ta maman !

Boudeur, l'enfant entra alors dans le magasin. Il y avait des guirlandes partout. Le plafond en bois était décoré de boules qui voletaient doucement au-dessus d'eux et le parquet noir grinçait sous leurs pas. Le magasin semblait immense, contrairement à la vitrine.

Severus lui montra des capes en velours, des pantalons et des robes de sorciers plus chaudes. Il lui acheta une tenue pour Noël ainsi qu'une tenue pour le nouvel an. Il avait aussi eu droit à deux pyjamas vert et blanc cassé, un bonnet noir et des gants bien épais. Severus lui prit également des sous-vêtements plus chauds et quelques habits d'été qui étaient moins chers au vu de la saison actuelle. Le garçon grandissait tellement vite qu'il avait pris deux tailles au-dessus, afin que son amie n'ait pas besoin d'acheter d'autres choses d'ici l'été prochain.

Harry demanda également un conseil pour une écharpe et demanda à Severus de choisir. Surpris par cette demande, Severus obtempéra après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de bibelots et Harry y trouva un magnifique vase fantaisiste qui coûtait deux Gallions. Il hésita un instant mais le léger – très léger – sourire de Severus confirma son choix. Sa mère aimait les fleurs, et elle serait heureuse d'avoir un vase supplémentaire. Il se promit de faire un petit dessin à côté.

Il trouva une peluche pour Clarence, un bracelet pour Jania et une chaîne en argent pour Alekzandra. Il prit quelques autres objets en essayant de cacher ses achats à Severus. Celui-ci ignora parfaitement le petit manège de son protégé et lui avait donné un porte-monnaie de la part de sa mère afin qu'il se sente libre de dépenser cet argent comme il le souhaitait.

Alors que Severus avait déjà payé ses achats, il annonça à Harry qu'il l'attendrait à l'entrée du magasin. Légèrement stressé, Harry se retrouva alors dans les rayons, entouré de monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il essaya alors de focaliser ses pensées sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Et que ne fut pas sa surprises lorsqu'il arriva au fond du magasin et que ses mains se posèrent sur une étagère bien poussiéreuse.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda la vendeuse.

Harry sursauta. C'était plus fort que lui. Il observa la jeune femme qui le regardait gentiment, et qui s'excusa de l'avoir effrayé.

\- Je… je ne pense pas que vous avez ca, mais je voulais quelque chose pour mon père. Il adore les potions…

La vendeuse sourit.

\- Tu es au bon endroit, alors. J'ai deux livres sur les propriétés méconnues de certains ingrédients, mais personne n'en veut. C'est un peu trop poussé, je présume.

Harry ne comprenait pas très bien, mais hocha la tête.

\- Je veux dire, reprit la jeune femme, que peu de gens s'intéressent autant aux potions et qu'ils ne sont pas fous au point de vouloir connaître tous les ingrédients possibles. Ton père aime beaucoup les potions ou c'est juste un loisir ?

\- Il en fait, il en crée… il aime beaucoup.

\- Eh bien… tiens, fit-elle en dépoussiérant un grand livre bleu et argenté.

\- Il coûte combien ? demanda doucement Harry, inquiet de ne pas pouvoir le payer.

\- Je vais parler avec mon père et je reviens. Tu restes là ? Il y a d'autres choses sur les potions, tu peux choisir ce qui te plaît, je te l'offrirai, fit-elle avant de disparaître vers l'arrière du magasin.

Perplexe, Harry observa les rayons poussiéreux. C'était l'endroit le plus sale du magasin pourtant très bien entretenu. Il vit un petit carnet où une pancarte signifiait qu'il était indéchiffrable. Cela l'interpella. Il le prit alors, ainsi qu'un porte-fioles qui semblait protéger son contenant de plusieurs magies.

Du haut de ses neuf ans, Harry paniqua lorsqu'un homme plutôt bourru se dirigea vers lui, accompagné de la vendeuse.

Mais l'homme lui fit un doux sourire et prit deux autres livres avant de les réduire et les mettre dans un sac bleu turquoise.

\- Tu souhaites prendre ceci également ? demanda-t-il en pointant ce que Harry avait dans les bras.

\- Si… si j'ai assez, monsieur.

\- Ce sont des choses de valeur, petit. Mais j'ai vu que tu es venu avec cet homme, qui t'attend à l'avant du magasin. Il a énormément de connaissances et ce fut un plaisir d'échanger avec lui quelques idées. Alors je t'offre une remise de cinquante pourcents sur ce que tu as pris. Et surtout, je te demanderai un Gallion symbolique pour ce grimoire dont personne ne veut. Il appartenait à mon grand-père, il y a son nom dedans. Mais personne ne s'y est réellement intéressé jusque-là et je suis certain que ton père saura quoi en faire.

\- Mais… Mer… Merci, Monsieur, fit Harry, intimidé.

\- Allez, viens mon grand, nous allons encaisser tout ça ! Et le sac-sans-fond est cadeau !

L'homme le frappa doucement à l'épaule et le poussa vers la caisse alors que Severus souriait à Harry, se moquant doucement de son air suppliant.

L'enfant aurait préféré, en fin de compte, que Severus reste avec lui au lieu de le laisser seul.

Harry paya alors la somme demandée et remarqua dans un soupir que sa bourse était quasiment vide. Severus l'attira vers lui en le prenant dans ses bras, comme pour le féliciter de ne pas avoir paniqué devant l'homme grand et fort qui avait l'air aussi doux qu'un yéti. Severus fit un geste de la main pour saluer le gérant du magasin qui deviendra très certainement un des clients du Laboratoire qu'il mettait en place avec Hardwin.

\- Tu viens, on va manger un petit goûter.

\- Il est déjà l'heure ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je pense que tu as eu assez d'émotions pour mériter un bon chocolat chaud, non ?

Harry retrouva alors le sourire et prit instinctivement la main de son tuteur provisoire.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plus agréablement et Severus l'emmena dans un petit magasin de papeterie magique. Là-bas, ils purent emballer leurs cadeaux à l'abri des regards avec quelques décorations supplémentaires sur les paquets.

Harry avait réellement pris du plaisir à choisir les motifs et lesquels devaient bouger ou non sur le papier. Il y avait un sortilège d'activation qui permettait aux motifs de bouger durant quelques heures, et ce serait parfait pour le temps de déballage.

Severus donna quelques sacs à Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers une impasse avant d'appeler un phénix et d'atterrir devant les grilles du Manoir Potter.

Elizabeth les accueillit et monta les cadeaux avec Harry. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle les amènerait chez Lianna et que tout serait caché dans un endroit secret. Clarence croyant au Père Noël, comme certains autres enfants, les cadeaux seront placés par les elfes autour du sapin chez les Mordinov. Harry sembla soudainement paniqué.

\- Et Salazar ?

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce-que… est-ce qu'il pourra être avec nous ? Je… je ne veux pas le laisser seul ici… pas à Noël.

\- Bien sûr, je prendrai Eizan aussi. Salazar sera heureux d'être avec toi, fit Elizabeth en caressant le dos de son fils.

Celui-ci soupira de soulagement.

\- Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Salazar.

\- Mais il vit sa vie aussi, fit tristement Harry. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas fêter Noël avec nous ?

\- Salazar est un chat, petit ange. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est réellement Noël je pense, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il sera heureux d'avoir ton attention et ronronnera de plaisir sous tes gratouilles.

Harry retrouva instantanément le sourire.

\- Puis Eizan t'aime bien aussi, il restera certainement près de Salazar.

\- Normal, c'est son papa.

\- C'est surtout que ce sera le seul chat aux alentours, Eizan n'est pas encore très rassuré lorsqu'il n'est pas près de sa famille. Aller, on descend. J'ai hâte de voir les horreurs qu'à pris Severus pour t'habiller !

\- Mais c'est beau, maman ! râla Harry.

\- Hm, un homme choisir des vêtements ? Il n'a jamais eu d'enfant et ne sait même pas gérer sa garde-robe, alors…

\- Il s'habille quasi toujours en noir, renchérit Harry en riant doucement.

\- Et il adore un peu trop le vert à mon goût ! fit Elizabeth en poussant l'enfant vers le couloir menant aux escaliers.

\- Mais je te promets, je trouve ça beau, ce qu'il a pris.

\- Tu me rassures, on verra ça. A-t-il prit quelque chose pour lui ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Non… je ne crois pas. Il a acheté quelques petits trucs mais c'était pour des cadeaux.

\- Ok, soupira Elizabeth. Il faudra le forcer à prendre soin de lui alors !

\- Ok maman !

Ils descendirent les marches avec le sourire, rejoignant le reste de la famille. Severus, lui, rentra à Poudlard pour un tour de garde pour ensuite s'endormir, épuisé, sur le canapé de ses appartements privés.

Comme Dumbledore ne se doutait absolument pas de son héritage et était habitué à ce que son enseignant sorte peu de ses appartements, il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas le voir de la journée.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Dimanche 24 décembre 1989_

Severus Snape se leva difficilement du canapé qui lui avait servit de lit pour la nuit. Râlant contre les courbatures, il se doucha et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. L'heure du petit déjeuner arrivait à grands pas, et il devait faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle.

Une cinquantaine d'élèves étaient restés cette année, dont les jumeaux Weasley qui voulaient passer leur premier Noël à Poudlard. Charlie leur avait conseillé de rester bien loin des manigances de Dumbledore et de se faire oublier pendant les vacances.

Arthur Weasley avait été triste de voir que sa famille ne serait pas réunie pour les fêtes, mais Charlie l'avait rassuré : les jumeaux profiteraient pleinement de la fête à Poudlard, et ils seraient sages.

Molly avait rit à cette remarque, n'en croyant pas un mot, et Arthur avait défendu les jumeaux en arguant qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'imagination et qu'il fallait bien qu'ils l'utilisent pour faire rire les autres.

Ce fut avec tristesse qu'il vit sa femme ignorer ses paroles et faire comme si Ronald et Ginny étaient les seuls enfants importants de la famille. Charlie et Bill ne s'en formalisaient pas, mais Arthur sentait que quelque chose avait changé depuis quelques années dans le comportement de sa femme. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais de réponse des Prewett lorsqu'il leur envoyait un hibou.

\- Fabian ne te manque pas ? avait-il alors demandé à Charlie, loin des oreilles de sa femme qui aurait explosé de colère à l'entente de son nom.

\- Papa… fit Charlie en réfléchissant rapidement.

Devait-il le prévenir que Fabian était en contact permanent avec les jumeaux ? Devait-il, au préalable, en parler à Snape ?

\- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je ne me fâcherai pas. J'ai essayé de reprendre contact avec lui, mais il ne répond pas aux hiboux…

Charlie stoppa net ses pensées. Est-ce que Dumbledore bloquait les hiboux de la famille ?

\- Depuis que ta mère a rompu les liens pour je ne sais quoi, son caractère a légèrement changé. Ca s'est fait en douceur, mais je suis certain que ce fut le moment déclencheur… je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte immédiatement, malheureusement…

Charlie décida alors d'en parler à Snape, après les vacances de Noël.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi maman s'est disputé avec lui ?

\- Pas réellement non. A part que depuis ce jour-là, elle a refusé net que l'on continue de vous transmettre les valeurs familiales. Heureusement, Bill et toi avez pu en profiter. On dirait que même les jumeaux en ont profité malgré leur bas âge à cette époque.

\- Les jumeaux, quand ils ne font pas leurs blagues, intervint Bill en arrivant dans le salon, se tiennent merveilleusement bien en société. Tu te souviens, au Ministère avant la rentrée ? Fred et George sont restés près de nous et ont salué les passants avec nous quand on t'attendait. Ils étaient calmes. C'était impressionnant.

\- Alors que Ron crie et pleure pour un rien, grogna Charlie. Je l'aime bien, papa, n'en doute pas, mais il est bien trop impulsif pour son propre bien. Puis son amie… Elle est extrêmement intelligente, heureusement d'ailleurs, car elle le recadre. Mais je n'aime pas trop le regard de Dumbledore sur eux…

\- Quel regard ? fit Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils. Il est toujours bienveillant.

\- Un peu trop, fit Bill. On dirait qu'il calcule chaque acte, chaque discussion. Tu n'as pas vu le sourire manipulateur lorsque Ginny a fait une crise de jalousie contre la meilleure amie de Ron ?

\- Non… j'avoue que je n'y ai pas fait attention.

\- Papa, reprit Charlie. Tu fais toujours de l'occlumencie et de la légilimancie ?

Arthur, surpris par cette question, réfléchit un instant puis pâli.

\- Oh.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis… depuis que Fabian ne vient plus, je n'y ai plus pensé, chuchotta Arthur en réfléchissant. Les enfants, reprit-il plus gravement. Evitez de regarder Dumbledore directement dans les yeux, fixez plutôt son front… Je crois que…

\- Les garçons ! fit Molly en arrivant dans le salon. Que faites-vous là ? cria-t-elle. Des cachotteries ?

\- Non maman, on discute ! fit Charlie en se forçant à rire.

Mais Molly ne fut pas dupe.

\- Je ne veux pas de manigances sous mon toit ! Et Albus vient dans dix minutes, il vient d'appeler par cheminée pour me dire de vous prévenir. Allez vous habiller !

Charlie monta alors les escaliers et Arthur fixa étrangement un objet qui avait brillé. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu de soleil. Étaient-ils surveillés ?

\- Arthur ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Oui ma chérie, ne soit pas si stressée voyons ! C'est Noël aujourd'hui, fit Arthur d'une voix douce. J'irai à la salle de bain après les garçons. Ginny et Ron sont-ils levés ?

\- Mais non voyons ! fit Molly sur un ton réprobateur. Ils sont petits, ils ont besoin de dormir, ces deux pauvres petits anges !

Arthur haussa un sourcil et préféra quitter la pièce sans rien dire. Il était onze heures et jamais elle n'avait laissé les enfants dormir aussi longtemps. Elle exécrait, avant, que ses enfants ne soient pas prêts quand un invité se présentait à la maison.

Lorsque tous furent prêts à accueillir comme il se doit – pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ? – le directeur de Poudlard, Arthur, Charlie, Bill et Percy descendirent les escaliers et disposèrent les tasses de thé sur la table à manger ainsi que quelques gâteaux faits par Molly. Le directeur arriva alors, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Tenez, j'ai apporté quelques petits cadeaux pour vous, fit l'homme en posant un sac au sol.

\- Oh merci Albus ! Fit Molly particulièrement joyeuse. Mais il ne fallait pas voyons ! Du thé ?

\- Avec plaisir, Molly.

Arthur fronça à nouveau les sourcils et sentit Dumbledore lire ses pensées. Il aperçu alors des étincelles dorées sortir des doigts du directeur et décida de jouer le jeu, se protégeant d'un informulé typique de sa famille et Dumbledore n'y vit que du feu bien que l'esprit d'Arthur tournait à toute allure. Il échangea un regard avec Charlie qui lui aussi avait remarqué ce qui venait de se passer et hocha légèrement la tête en souriant.

Charlie semblait en savoir plus qu'il ne le pensait, et Arthur se promit de tirer certaines choses au clair.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Un phénix au ventre violet et plumes rouge vif perça les protections de la grille du Manoir de Liberty Charms.

Le regard rose bonbon de l'animal se posa sur son maître qui prononça quelques mots de passe afin de dépasser les dernières protections.

Zéphyr était certes inclus dans la famille et aurait pu faire apparaître son maître dans le salon des Potter, mais Severus tenait à rester poli et ne voulait en aucun cas s'imposer ainsi. Il avança alors et frappa à la porte.

Ce fut Philipp qui l'accueillit en souriant et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon décoré d'un grand sapin, de guirlandes lumineuses.

\- Bien tout le monde est là ! fit Hardwin. Comment vas-tu, Severus ?

\- Bien, merci. Dumbledore pense que je suis encore à Poudlard, je lui ai dit que je ne viendrais pas au repas du soir car trop de copies à corriger et de potions sur le feu. Il n'était pas très heureux de cette nouvelle et tentera certainement d'accéder à mes appartements…

\- Un elfe de Lianna te ramènera à Poudlard si nécessaire, intervint Eulia qui tenait sa fille par la main.

Severus salua alors l'ensemble des personnes présentes et ils disparurent, chacun leur tour, dans le réseau de cheminette.

Hardwin fut le dernier du groupe à quitter les lieux et éteignit toutes les lumières en tendant la main, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce sera le premier Noël de leur enfant de cœur et de sang, le premier Noël durant lequel Harry sera libre de rire, jouer et manger comme il le souhaite.

Le premier Noël de Severus aussi, loin de ses soucis et de sa peine d'avoir perdue Lily. Car maintenant, il avait Harry qui le regardait avec admiration et surtout Elizabeth et Hardwin veillait toujours à le sortir de ses idées noires.

Sergej et Lianna, bien que la distance physique fut évidemment un souci les premiers mois, s'étaient eux aussi intégré à la famille d'Alekzandra. Sans compter qu'aujourd'hui serait une grande fête, réunissant la grande famille qu'ils formaient depuis l'arrivée du petit Harry Potter.

Noël est une fête unique en son genre, remplie de joie, des fois de tristesse lorsque des personnes manquaient à l'appelle. C'est un moment familial, mais aussi d'accueil lorsque quelqu'un était seul et que ses amis ne souhaitaient pas le laisser se morfondre dans son coin.

C'est une fête magique, faite d'étincelles de bonheur et de joie. De cadeaux, de nourriture, de rires, de jeux. C'est le moment où se retrouvent les familles et amis, afin de profiter d'un moment de joie qui laissera une trace dans le cœur et l'âme de chacun. Une trace de bonheur. Un moment de joie.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	22. Chapitre 22 : Christmas 1989 Part I

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps de poster ce week-end, et j'ai vraiment une semaine chargée donc je vous poste, rapidement et en coup de vent, un chapitre en avance !

Merci à tous pour vos messages et commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je répondrai la prochaine fois ;-)

Bonne lecture à tous ! :-D

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 22 :**

 **Christmas 1989**

 **Part I**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Dimanche 24 décembre 1989, Manoir Mordinov, ancien « Palais Royal II de Russie »_

La neige tombait à gros flocons. Le froid était glacial, et sec. Des visages joyeux observaient les alentours, au travers de grandes fenêtres, en pensant aux futures batailles de neiges qu'ils pourraient faire lorsque la tempête se serait calmée.

Les adultes, eux, s'étaient assis autour de l'immense table ovale de la salle à manger.

Eulia et Edouard de Winsor parlaient ainsi à l'autre branche de la famille royale russe.

Vasili Sergej Alekzandre Mordinov (1937) était venu avec sa femme Seleya Sevolod (1942) ainsi que leurs enfants Nikolaï et Ivan, accompagnés de leur femmes respectives Annya et Zina. Pavel-Nikolaï Mordinov (1980) et Sandra Talya Lianna Mordinov (1985) étaient les enfants de Nikolaï et Annya.

Ivan et Zina avaient une fille, Nadège Anastasya Mordinov, née en juillet 1980 et un fils nommé Vladimir Sergej, né en 1985 et qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Clarence et Sandra.

Yelena, la sœur de Sergej et Vasili, avait eu une fille en 1980 avec Pyotr Dimitrius Stegnov qui n'avait pas pu venir. Par contre, la jeune fille prénommée Katya s'était immédiatement liée d'amitié avec Abigaelle Potter.

Il y avait aussi les parents de Lianna, Kristyna et Mattheys.

Kristyna était veuve depuis la naissance de son fils Lukyius. Le père, Lucziusz Driomow était décédé quelques heures avant la venue au monde de son fils.

Lukyius s'était marié avec Everyia Moloslav, une jeune femme pleine de vie et qui lui avait donné quatre enfants : Luka (1977), des jumeaux Audrey et Niklas (1980) ainsi qu'Elea qui avait le même âge que Clarence Potter.

Mattheys, lui, avait eu un fils bien tardivement : Mattews, né en mai 1980.

Les enfants étaient au nombre de dix-neuf, les adultes vingt-et-un et Lianna faisait attention à tout ce petit monde. Elizabeth avait bien entendu mit ses elfes à disposition, de même que Severus, afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas surchargés de travail.

Les petits êtres s'étaient donc concertés pour la planification des repas et des habits qu'ils porteraient afin de faire honneur à Lianna et Sergej.

Harry, très intimidé par les nouvelles personnes qu'il avait alors aperçu, restait près de Jania et Philipp. Il y avait neuf enfants du même âge que Harry, et Alekzandra avait tout de suite donné le thème de la première discussion : les animaux de compagnie.

Salazar s'était frotté aux jambes de son maître et ronronna lorsque Harry le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est ton chat ? demanda alors Pavel, un des petits-neveux de Sergej.

\- Oui, répondit Philipp à la place de son grand frère. Il est adorable mais il n'aime que certaines personnes ! Comme moi, par exemple, je ne peux pas trop le caresser, il aime pas. Mais il adore Harry.

\- J'adore les chats, fit Nadège. C'est un maine coon, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, fit timidement Harry.

\- J'ai faim, fit Alekzandra, si on allait rejoindre les adultes ?

\- Oui ! S'écria Luka, j'aimerais bien un peu de jus de pamplemousse pétillant !

\- Oh oui, du pétillant ! fit Niklas. Harry, tu en as déjà bu ?

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Oui, deux fois. C'est spécial, mais grande-tante Lianna le fait vraiment super bien. Allez, viens, on va en boire une coupe !

Harry se vit tirer par la manche et lança un regard apeuré à Leonius.

\- Niklas, soit doux avec Harry chou te plaît. Il n'est pas habitué à voir autant de monde, tu sais.

\- Oh pardon ! fit le jeune garçon blond, tristement. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, allez viens, fit-il en frottant le dos de son nouvel ami. Désolé, je suis habitué aux rencontres familiales donc je n'y fais plus attention. T'inquiète pas, hein ?

\- Mer… merci.

\- De rien, p'tit hérisson !

Alekzandra se mit à rire du nouveau surnom.

\- Niklas adore les hérissons, crois-moi il va te coller tout le temps ! fit Audrey alors que son frère Niklas lui tirait la langue.

Les enfants prirent leurs boissons et s'assirent dans les multiples canapés, séparés de l'immense table par quelques étagères. Ils firent alors des concours de magie : celui qui arriverait à faire flotter son verre dans les airs sans le renverser, le premier qui arriverait à soulever le pichet d'eau sans le toucher ou encore léviter le verre jusqu'à eux sans utiliser leurs mains.

Les rires des enfants se firent entendre lorsque les verres tombaient – sans se casser heureusement – que l'eau dégringolait sur les genoux d'un ou deux enfants ou encore quand Abigaelle frappa son plus jeune frère avec un grimoire.

Ils récitèrent quelques poèmes qui étaient appris de génération en génération, les Potter apprirent plusieurs mots et expression russes car les enfants de la famille de Lianna et Sergej parlaient couramment anglais mais voulaient aider les irlandais à en connaître d'avantage. Harry, qui adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses, posa beaucoup de questions sur les coutumes russes et Luka, qui avait le même âge qu'Abigaelle, se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer plusieurs choses. Tomek les avait rejoint quelques temps plus tard et encercla sa petite sœur de ses bras lorsque les parents leur annoncèrent l'heure fatidique du repas.

Audrey, la petite-nièce de Lianna et sœur jumelle de Niklas, prit Harry par la main lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas encore avancé vers la table.

\- T'as pas à avoir peur. Tous les gens ici sont gentils. Puis il y a plein de choses à manger, tu n'as pas faim ?

Les yeux du jeune garçon se voilèrent.

\- Hé mais ne pleure pas, petit hérisson, fit Niklas en les rejoignant. Tu veux que j'aille chercher ton papa ?

Harry, ayant peur que le garçon se moque de lui, fit un pas en arrière et se défit vivement de la main d'Audrey.

\- Je me moque pas, fit Niklas, blessé. Je veux juste t'aider et te rassurer.

\- Dé… désolé, fit difficilement Harry alors que Salazar se frottait à ses mollets.

\- Tu veux nous dire ce qui ne va pas, petit hérisson ? demanda Audrey.

\- Je … je sais pas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, mais des fois ça aide de parler.

\- Je… je… je sais pas ce que c'est vraiment, Noël. Avant que Hardwin m'adopte, je… je n'avais pas le droit…

\- Oh, petit hérisson ! fit Audrey en s'approchant doucement de son nouvel ami. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler ?

N'ayant aucune réponse et voyant les larmes qui lui brisaient le cœur, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras alors que Niklas alla chercher Hardwin. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Tu veux rentrer, petit ange ?

Horrifié de gâcher la soirée de ses parents, le regard de Harry se fit craintif.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, petit ange, tu le sais.

\- Je… non… rester ici…

Audrey se défit de l'étreinte et observa Hardwin.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger l'entrée ici et vous rejoindre pour le plat principal ? Je crois que… ça fait trop de monde d'un coup pour Harry.

\- Bien sûr., fit Hardwin. Je vais demander à Lianna de vous rapporter une assiette chacun. Harry, ça ira ?

L'enfant acquiesça avant de faire un bref câlin à son père.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu me préviens, d'accord ? Alekzandra a déjà commencé à manger, je vais demander aux jeunes s'ils veulent vous rejoindre, d'accord ?

\- Ou…oui papa. Merci.

\- De rien, petit ange. Audrey, Niklas, je compte sur vous pour rendre le sourire à mon fils, ok ?

\- Oui m'sieur ! Fit Niklas en levant les pouces, redonnant déjà le sourire à Harry.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Il était vingt-deux heures. Les plus jeunes s'étaient assoupis dans les canapés et fauteuils près de la cheminée alors que les plus âgés combattaient la fatigue en observant tous les plats et desserts devant eux. Le repas avait été délicieux. Entre les restes de caviar, le Pirojki, du bœuf Stroganov, des restes de choux farcis, de diverses soupes typiquement russes, des plats meatloaf venant des cuisines des elfes d'Elizabeth et Hardwin, du Colcannon, du Coddle et surtout : les vestiges de deux énormes dindes, de dix poulets et de ribs.

Il y avait aussi quelques frites qui se battaient au fond d'un saladier en cristal et la nappe, autrefois blanche et immaculée, promettait de subir un nettoyage en règle.

Pour le dessert il y avait les gâteaux au chocolat faits maison, de la koutia – qui comprend un mélange de blé, de fruits secs, de pavots, de noix et de miel – du Pudding, du Mince Pies, de la mousse au chocolat pour tous les goûts : chocolat noir ou au lait, avec des fruits rouges ou sans… Il y avait aussi de la tarte au citron, aux framboises ou encore un énorme gâteaux aux fraises.

Des grands pichets remplis de thé et de chocolats chauds étaient disposés sur des flammes orangées, les bouteilles de Whiskey Irlandais trônaient encore au centre de la table et les bouteilles de champagne étaient vides.

Harry se dit que, même si les bouteilles étaient pour la plupart vidées de leur contenu, les adultes présent tenaient réellement bien l'alcool. Aucun n'avait eu d'excès de violence comme Vernon, l'atmosphère était paisible et ils observaient souvent leurs enfants dormir, tout en ayant lancé un sortilège de silence autour d'eux afin de ne pas les réveiller. La douce musique fit revenir Harry à l'instant présent alors que sa mère lui servait de la mousse au chocolat.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de la finir, si tu n'aimes pas, d'accord Harry ? Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu aimerais goûter la tarte aux framboises de Lianna, alors garde un peu de place dans ton petit estomac, d'accord ?

\- Oui maman, fit doucement Harry, tout de même fatigué.

Les enfants avaient beaucoup parlé, beaucoup ri aussi. Ils avaient fait plein d'énigmes, créé des blagues et avaient voulu en faire quelques unes aux adultes. Ce fut ainsi qu'Hardwin se retrouva avec les cheveux rouges, Severus avec les cheveux verts et Sergej avec la barbe blanche et des paillettes roses.

Les adultes n'avaient pas eu le cœur à les gronder et les avaient envoyé jouer à l'extérieur, dans la neige. Les parents protégèrent leurs enfants de plusieurs sortilèges de réchauffement afin qu'ils ne prennent pas froid et les avaient bien couverts de bonnets, d'écharpes et de gants. Harry n'était pas très motivé et aurait préféré rester avec Salazar qui lui n'aimait pas non plus la neige, mais Severus lui confia à l'oreille qu'il prendrait soin de son chat et qu'il pourrait s'amuser dehors, et surtout se faire des nouveaux amis.

Lukyius, le neveu de Lianna, âgé de 27 ans, pris alors la parole.

\- Hm, tiens Pavel, une énigme pour toi. Enfin, pour vous tous en fait : Elle est immobile durant toute sa vie, mais retrouve sa liberté lorsqu'elle meurt. Qui est-ce ?

Un silence presque religieux se fit dans la pièce, laissant la douce musique reprendre le dessus et envoûter les enfants déjà épuisés.

\- Un pétale ?

\- Hm, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise en soit, fit Lukyius, mais ce n'est pas la réponse, cependant, tu es tout proches.

\- Une feuille d'arbre ? demanda alors Harry.

\- Très bien ! S'exclama le jeune homme blond.

\- J'en ai une aussi ! s'exclama alors Tomek.

\- Encore ? râla Alekzandra.

Quelques rires fusèrent.

\- Plus j'ai de gardiens, moins je suis gardé et protégé. Mais moins nombreux seraient mes gardiens, plus je serais en sécurité. Qui suis-je ?

\- Un secret, fit Severus. Qui veut encore un peu d'élixir de cerise ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent alors que le professeur de Poudlard se mit à servir les convives.

Malheureusement pour ce moment calme et doux, une plume dorée voleta devant Hardwin.

\- Hm, Sevy, fit Hardwin. Je crains que Poudlard ne t'appelle… Surya vient de déposer cette plume.

En grognant, Severus salua l'assistance et quitta les lieux grâce à un elfe de maison des Mordinov.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Tu sais, expliquait Pavel à Harry, si tu écris « Parmi nous » eh bien il ne faut pas mettre de « s » à nous !

\- Pourquoi ? fit Harry, curieux.

\- Tu aimes bien les chats ?

\- Euh… oui ? C'est quoi le rapport.

\- Bah… tu peux dire « c'est fait par minou » et « minou » ne prend pas de « s » après le « i », du coup si tu sépares mi et nou, ça fait « parmi nous » sans « s » à parmi ! Tu comprends ?

\- Ah, d'accord ! C'est ça un moyen mnémotechnique alors ?

\- Tout à fait ! fit Nadège. Il y en a d'autres aussi. Par exemple, à « nourriture » tu mets deux « r » en premier parce que tu te nourris plusieurs fois, tu comprends ?

\- Vi.

\- Et, reprit Pavel, tu ne mets qu'un seul « r » à « Mourir » parce qu'on ne meurt qu'une fois.

\- Ouais enfin ça, reprit Luka, ça dépend. Il y a des rituels très anciens, appelés « malédictions » qui te donnent sept vies et te font prendre l'apparence d'un animal selon tes blessures le temps que ton corps se remette en route convenablement.

\- Oh, fit Harry, sérieusement ?

\- Oui, mais il n'est utilisé que dans les pays de l'Est, intervint Alekzandra. Les anglais délaissent les rituels et tout ce qui ressemble au « mal » ou ce qui a besoin de Sang. Ce qui est débile, parce que certains rituels sanguins permettent de retrouver les membres de la famille qui ont été kidnappés ou encore de soigner un bébé qui a du mal à combattre la maladie. Un parent proche – le plus proche possible – pourrait effectuer un rituel de sang pour le soigner. Heureusement, en Irlande, ils ne sont pas aussi étroits d'esprit. Enfin, d'après mon père.

\- Les enfants, vous nous rejoignez au salon ? les coupa Lianna en passant la tête par la porte de la salle à manger. Nous aimerions passer à l'ouverture des cadeaux !

\- Owiiiiiii, cria Clarence. Des cadeaux ! Des cadeaaaaaaaaaaux !

Les enfants se levèrent du tapis moelleux en riant et suivirent la plus jeune qui courait déjà vers le salon.

Le feu de cheminée brûlait tranquillement et le sapin brillait de mille couleurs. Il manquait une seule personne à l'appel. Personne qui ne tarda guère à apparaître, accompagnée de quelques autres personnes, à la porte de l'ancien palais royal.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _A plus de 3.000 Kilomètres de Saint-Pétersbourg…_

Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir une porte. Le tableau restait impassible, à l'image du maître des Lieux, mais Albus Dumbledore avait plusieurs sortilèges en réserve, sans compter que c'était Son château. Il était le propriétaire des lieux et il avait la possibilité d'entrer là où il le souhaitait.

Il s'énervait du temps qu'il mettait à ouvrir ce maudit passage. Que faisait Severus Snape, son espion ? Était-il en présence de quelqu'un ? Non, cela était impossible. Il le saurait, si un intrus entrait en ces Hauts Lieux.

Lançant un dernier sortilège qui brisa la serrure, Albus entra en trombe dans le couloir avant d'atteindre le salon vide de son espion. Où était-il ? Dumbledore entrait dans une rage sans nom. Quiconque aurait pu le voir à ce moment-là aurait remarqué que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte plus foncée, bien plus machiavélique…

Il vit la cape de son employé posé sur le porte-manteau. Il était donc là. Pourquoi diantre n'avait-il donc pas ouvert la porte ni répondu à ses appels ?

Était-il occupé à… non, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Mais il fallait qu'il remette les idées en place à cet homme : il devait être frais et dispo pour lui, pas pour une femme qui empêcherait Severus d'effectuer les plans qu'avait prévu le grand Albus. Il lança alors un lumos et avança vers la porte de la chambre, avant d'actionner la poignée.

Severus, qui s'était mis en pyjama et lancé un sortilège de neutralisation d'odeurs afin qu'Albus ne remarque pas les parfums de nourritures ayant imbibés ses vêtements, se leva très rapidement de son lit et pris Albus de surprise, le bout de la baguette plantée dans le cou du vieil homme.

Severus alluma la lumière, et entra dans une rage folle.

\- Severus, ce n'est que moi, fit Albus d'une voix bienveillante. Voyons !

Mais Severus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Et qui me dit que vous êtes réellement Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Mais voyons, mon enfant, personne d'autre que moi ne peut entrer et si un intrus venait à atteindre Poudlard, je le saurais ! fit Albus en tenant tout de même sa baguette fermement.

Severus pensa que le directeur avait bien trop confiance en la protection de Poudlard, pourtant affaiblie à cause du directeur actuel qui refusait de faire les rituels principaux du château car il fallait justement y verser le sang du directeur.

\- Severus, calmez-vous ! fit Albus, passablement énervé.

\- Que faites-vous dans mes appartements ? fit froidement le directeur de Serpentard sans baisser sa baguette. Et, encore pire selon moi, que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

Il sentit une pression sur son esprit et laissa Dumbledore entrevoir une soirée banale à corriger des copies dans son salon. Severus, attendant toujours sa réponse, leva un sourcil.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au repas et je…

\- Je vous avais prévenu !

\- Je m'inqui…

\- Vous n'aviez pas à enfreindre les règles de bienséance ainsi, Albus ! J'ai le droit de dormir, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Severus d'une voix dangereusement calme mais plus aiguë que la normale.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu aux coups frappés.

\- Quand je dors, je dors, Albus. Il est hors de question que je me laisse déranger ainsi, et encore moins le soir de Noël qui est le seul de l'année où je ne donne pas de retenue ! cracha Snape. Maintenant, si vous permettez, il est bientôt minuit et j'aimerais me rendormir. Vous connaissez la sortie, je présume ?

Albus, la bouche ouverte mais ne sachant quoi répliquer, le salua et sortit des appartements du professeur de Potions.

D'un geste rageur, Severus répara la serrure.

\- J'ai tout enregistré, fit une voix derrière lui alors que Snape sursauta violemment.

En voyant Léto Prince se tenir au centre du salon, il se frotta le front.

\- Assieds-toi, je vais lancer des sortilèges plus poussés sur cette maudite serrure.

\- Tout ça me donne mal au crâne. Tu savais ?

\- Ton maudit phoenix s'est posé sur la dinde de noël, donc oui, je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- Hm, lequel ?

-Surya, celui aux ailes dorées. Il m'a volé une cuisse de dinde…

\- M'en fiche, fit Severus en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Léto lécha échapper un rire moqueur, digne de Severus.

\- Satané cousin, grogna Snape.

\- Ton satané cousin t'encadre, Severus. Dis, t'étais où, ce soir ?

\- Chez les Mordinov, en Russie. Je… j'y retournerai demain matin pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

\- Ok. Tu veux rentrer avec moi ?

Le regard fatigué, Severus se leva.

\- Ma sœur, son mari, Silius et Ornelia sont à la maison. Tu pourrais manger un dessert et dormir aussi. Nous t'accompagnerions en Russie demain. Ta grand-mère et ton oncle seraient heureux de te voir le soir de Noël, ne penses-tu pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- ton genre ? Je sais. Mais ils ne sont plus jeunes, et vont bientôt dormir, donc ils ne t'embêteront plus trop. Aller, viens. Dumbyfou ne viendra plus t'embêter ce soir, je pense.

Comme pour contredire Léto, quelques coups discrets se firent entendre.

\- Qui est là ? grogna Severus.

Léto se cacha alors que Severus ouvrit la porte.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- On…

\- Peut… entrer, professeur ?

Severus soupira et les laissa passer.

\- Les jumeaux ? fit Léto, surpris. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… soupira Fred, le regard perdu.

\- On ne veut pas déranger mais… le dortoir est vide et… on n'a pas le cœur à passer le réveillon tout seuls. On ne pensait même pas que vous nous ouvririez, professeur…

\- Ok, fit Léto. Un elfe surveillera le dortoir et nous préviendra si Dumbledore arrive. Allez, venez avec nous, que l'on disparaisse de cet endroit maudit, grogna Léto Prince avant de disparaître avec les trois autres grâce à deux phénix arrivés de nulle part.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus avait rapidement demandé à Lianna si la présence de quelques personnes supplémentaires dérangeraient et elle affirma qu'au contraire, cela lui ferait plaisir de revoir Léto ainsi que la famille de Severus et les jumeaux Weasley.

Ce fut donc, accompagné d'Ornelia, Silius et Léto Prince ainsi que de Fred et George Weasley, Severus qui ouvrit la marche vers le Portail des Mordinov. Sergej les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée et dirigea ses nouveaux invités vers le salon, où tout le monde les attendait pour ouvrir les cadeaux au pied de l'immense sapin joliment décoré.

Tous leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue et allumèrent le poste-CD afin que tous puissent profiter des chants de Noël russes et anglais.

Tomek, Lukas et Abigaelle firent connaissance avec les jumeaux et, lorsqu'ils citèrent leur date de naissance, ils appelèrent Alekzandra.

\- Sérieux, vous êtes aussi nés un premier avril ? avait demandé la plus jeune.

\- Oui ! Répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Ils observèrent alors les cadeaux briller doucement. Certains paquets étaient vraiment joliment décorés : les motifs se baladaient, des flocons bougeaient et des petits animaux couraient partout. Salazar s'était posé sur les genoux de Sergej, près de Harry qui lui fixait l'extérieur.

Les plus jeunes commencèrent à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Elea, Clarence, Sandra et Vladimir avaient quatre ans et ils semblaient adorer arracher le papier cadeau.

Clarence avait ouvert, en premier, du papier cadeau bleu clair avec des roses rouges et des flocons. Elle en sortit délicatement un petit ours en peluche blanc et fonça sur Harry, gêné, et lui fit des bisous sur tout le visage sous les rires de leurs parents.

\- Merciiiii ! Merci gan-fère !

Harry, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, se tendit légèrement et Lianna lui rappela qu'elle avait d'autres cadeaux à ouvrir.

Il y avait donc eu des poupées, des grosses voitures en mousse, des jeux de construction, des duplo sorciers.

Dorian Stegnov et Philipp Potter, âgés de de sept ans, eurent un circuit automobile qui fonctionnait grâce à la magie. Ils avaient eu des nouveaux vêtements, des tenues pour les fêtes officielles et quelques livres.

La diversité de cadeaux se fit surtout pour les dix enfants qui avaient eu leur neuvième anniversaire. Alekzandra avait eu une belle écharpe blanche avec des fils dorés et argentés qui se croisaient. Elle avait aussi eu une petite peluche de la part de sa mère, un livre sur les animaux rares et un petit œuf qui devrait – selon Sergej – éclore le 26 décembre. Personne ne savait ce que cet œuf comprenait à part lui, et il s'amusa des hypothèses des enfants et des adultes.

Katya, Jania et Nadège furent celles qui eurent le plus de livres : des histoires mondaines, des contes, des livres approfondis sur leurs sujets favoris. Elles eurent également quelques robes et livres sur la métamorphose, tout comme Alekzandra dont les yeux brillaient : Nymphadora lui avait offert un grimoire sur la magie des métamorphomages au fil des siècles.

Mattews, Leonius, Audrey, Niklas et Pavel eurent des livres sur la nature, les animaux, les potions et les sortilèges les moins utilisés et pourtant très pratiques.

\- Harry, tu ne vas pas voir si tu as des cadeaux ? demanda doucement Sergej, en chuchotant à son oreille.

\- Euh… mais… j'ai rien fait je…

\- Petit ange, des cadeaux t'attendent, fit doucement Hardwin.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Severus, situé derrière l'enfant, prit le relais.

\- Je t'ai dis qu'á Noel on offrait des cadeaux à ceux qu'on aime. Et il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'aiment ici, et qui t'ont offert des cadeaux, alors file les chercher.

\- Sinon je te prive de chocolat chaud pour la semaine, termina Hardwin.

\- Han mais non ! murmura Harry, choqué.

\- File ! rajouta Sergej.

Alors Harry se leva, incertain. Alekzandra et Philipp l'encouragèrent d'un sourire et Abigaelle lui tendit son premier cadeau.

Les mains tremblantes, ne sachant comment remercier, il prit le cadeau et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. C'était plus fort que lui.

\- Je t'aime, petit frère, fit Abigaelle en l'embrassant sur le front et essuyant la larme qui coulait.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	23. Chapitre 23 : Christmas 1989 Part II

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bien bien, entre deux éternuements, quelques cadavres de paquets de mouchoirs et tout et tout, voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous !

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Clefto** : de rien :m xD

 **Emy34** : bienvenue ici ! Il va y avoir un petit récap' dans un des chapitres suivants, si tu as une question précise n'hésite pas, je répondrai ! Vu tous les personnages créés, j'ai peur que si je vais un récap à chaque chapitre, que cela prenne au moins dix pages XD

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 23 :**

 **Christmas 1989**

 **Part II**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Harry avait enlevé délicatement le papier cadeau, comme pour ne pas l'abîmer, et en sortit un grand mug. Abigaelle fit apparaître un pichet de chocolat chaud et le mug noir se transforma sous ses yeux : des moustaches blanches avaient poussées sur les côtés et la anse semblait plus agréable à tenir. Sur le mug apparaissait un joli paysage avec Salazar qui courait dans l'herbe et le prénom de Harry qui pouvait changer de couleur selon son humeur.

Salazar le rejoignit justement, lui apportant lui-même un paquet dont il tirait les ficelles sous le regard amusé des autres.

Harry remercia sa sœur, le regard brillant, et caressa son chat avant d'ouvrir le second paquet.

\- C'est Salazar qui l'a choisi ! fit Elizabeth alors que son fils ouvrait délicatement le paquet.

\- Une couverture ?

\- Une couverture douce, chaude en hiver et qui te rafraichira en été. Il y a aussi une sorte d'ouverture pour que Salazar puisse se mettre dedans s'il a froid.

\- Tiens, un autre cadeau t'attends, fit Severus en montrant un grand paquet qui était posé contre le tronc du sapin.

Le papier, digne de Severus, était d'un vert émeraude sur lequel étaient dessinés plusieurs sapins et la neige tombait tranquillement sur le sol.

Harry ouvrit alors les divers cadeaux qui venaient de son professeur privé de potions. Severus lui avait ainsi offert une peluche à l'effigie de Salazar, une dizaine de petits carnets dans lequel il pourrait écrire et ainsi communiquer avec ses amis, à l'écrit. Il y avait également des vêtements, des chaussettes, un long gilet noir et un petit livre le conseillant sur les différents gels de coiffages pour ses cheveux indomptables.

Il eu aussi un petit cadre avec une photo de ses parents et un livre de potions avec les annotations de sa mère.

Il se blottit alors contre Severus qui, mal à l'aise, supplia son ami du regard.

Hardwin, finissant par avoir pitié de son ami, invita Harry à ouvrir les autres cadeaux.

Surpris, il vit les autres cadeaux sur lesquels son nom était inscrit. Les Mordinov lui offraient ainsi une collection de livres sur les sortilèges, des plus faciles aux plus complexes. La famille de Lianna s'était mise d'accord sur un livre précieux : Les Différentes Magies du Monde.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour des adultes. Elizabeth fut enchantée du nouveau vase qui changeait de couleur et de forme par magie selon la taille du bouquet, et Hardwin était heureux du porte-fioles qu'il avait reçu de son fils.

Il y eut un nouveau service à thé pour Eulia, des couvre-lits, des draps, des grandes serviettes de bain, des produits de bains et des crèmes diverses. Beaucoup de livres sur les sortilèges rares et rituels de protection aussi. Puis vint le tour de Severus, qui eut droit à une chaîne qui servait de Portoloin éternel, le ramenant dans un endroit familial sûr et secret. Il eut aussi deux nouvelles robes de sorciers mettant son corps plus en valeur, à son plus grand regret. Elizabeth l'enjoignit à en essayer une immédiatement et il ne put refuser. Il était alors revenu quelques minutes plus tard, avec une chemise blanche, un gilet chaud et un pantalon noir. Sa cape était verte émeraude et une chaîne argentée liait le haut de la cape avec le gilet et la chemise. Il avait enfilé des bottes noires, plus chaudes et neuves, que lui avait offertes Hardwin.

Lorsqu'il retira la cape, sur la demande de Lianna, ils purent voir que le gilet laissait transparaître les bras musclés du jeune homme qui pourtant s'habillait toujours de vêtements larges et dépourvu de beauté.

\- Tu es un Lord, maintenant, annonça Sergej. Et je pense que ton oncle et ta grand-mère sont également heureux que tu ais une garde-robe plus convenable.

Le rire d'Ornelia se fit entendre.

\- C'est certain, Lord Mordinov. Merci infiniment ! Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ceci, par crainte qu'il ne veuille plus nous revoir.

Severus, gêné, préféra changer de sujet et annonça qu'il avait encore un cadeau à ouvrir.

Le paquet était lourd et grand. Il enleva le papier cadeau doucement, ayant l'impression que ce qu'il contenait quelque chose de précieux.

Il découvrit alors la couverture du livre, couverte par un tissu de velours rouge et violet.

 _« Grimoire des Secrets Botaniques_

 _Pour les potionistes en herbe »_

Parution : Octobre 1298

Imprimerie : les elfes Ouaya d'Irlande

Résumé : Certaines plantes ont été dénigrées des siècles durant. Mais ces mêmes plantes ont en réalité des trésors cachés, contiennent des propriétés, selon leur utilisation, dont on n'aurait jamais osé espérer l'existence. Ceci est un trésor. Cela sera le dernier des dix grimoires écrits et publiés sur ce thème qui se transmet généralement de génération en génération. Ce sera le dernier exemplaire des dix grimoires perdus. »

Nous, Aiden-Ignotus Potter (1214-1315) et Euphelia Prince (1263-1342), ma belle-fille. »

\- Qui… a trouvé cela ? fit Severus qui n'arrivait, pour une fois, pas à cacher son émotion.

Une main se leva timidement, attirant par la même tous les regards malgré lui.

Harry avait rougit et Hardwin lui caressa le dos.

\- Tu es le premier, à part Elizabeth, qui a réussi à briser l'énorme carapace que porte notre Severus préféré ! Bravo, petit ange, tu es un amour.

Severus, n'en revenant pas, fit le lien avec leur sortie et le regard du gérant bourru qui avait offert une énorme remise sur les achats de l'enfant.

Il s'approcha alors, lentement mais déterminé, et offrit une de ses rares étreinte à l'enfant tout en le décoiffant.

\- Merci, Harry, fit-il en se détachant de lui et le prenant par les épaules. C'est un magnifique cadeau.

\- C'est euh… de rien… enfin, je veux dire… je t'en prie.

Hardwin sourit à la vue de son fils qui se sentait tout autant mal à l'aise que Severus, et ouvrit son dernier cadeau.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui papa ?

\- Tu as un don pour dénicher les belles choses ! Ce carnet indéchiffrable va certainement me donner du boulot mais punaise… merci fils, je t'aime, fit-il en serrant à son tour son fils contre lui. Merci, petit ange, et joyeux noël.

Fred et George, étonnés, reçurent également quelques petites choses : deux livres sur les meilleures blagues des Sans-Pouvoirs, un livre sur les potions russes destinées à faire les quatre cents coups, et des tenues de soirées toutes neuves. Lianna avait demandé à Edouard d'aller en acheter rapidement chez une amie qui avait accepté d'ouvrir sa boutique pour dix minutes, puisqu'elle appréciait grandement Lianna. Edouard y avait aussi acheté quelques vêtements neufs, car les deux jeunes semblaient revêtir des vêtements délavés et vieux jeu.

Ornelia, Silius et Léto Prince eurent des boîtes de chocolats et quelques livres sur les différentes cultures du monde de la part des Mordinov et des Black.

Orion et Walburga eurent également leur lot de surprises : Andromeda avait acheté de belles nappes pour eux, et Ted leur avait offert quelques livres sur les coutumes anglaises des sans-pouvoirs. Il leur avait aussi offert un abonnement à une librairie magique. Nymphadora et Alekzandra avaient offert une montre à gousset à Orion puis une chaîne en or à Walburga.

Andromeda et Ted eurent tout un lot de livres, de bibelots et de boîtes de friandises russes et irlandaises.

Il y eut ensuite les danses de salon, les enfants qui se défoulaient et apprenaient par la même les pas de danse que leur montraient les adultes. Ornelia eut le plaisir de danser avec Sergej, Severus et Philipp qui, du haut de ses sept ans, n'en menait pas large.

Alekzandra et Lukas discutaient de sortilèges de soin et les autres jouaient aux échecs alors que Harry, un peu à l'écart, caressait Salazar et Eizan qui s'étaient réfugiés sur ses genoux.

\- On peut être avec toi ? demanda timidement Niklas. Tu as le droit de dire non, si tu veux être au calme.

\- Nan c'est bon, venez, fit-il en se déplaçant du canapé afin de laisser Audrey et Niklas s'asseoir.

\- Tu vas aller à l'école en Irlande, dans deux ans ? demanda Audrey.

\- Je… sais pas. Mon père ne m'en a pas encore parlé.

\- J'espère que l'on pourra choisir notre école, fit Niklas. Même si j'aime beaucoup la russie, j'aimerais bien aller à l'école avec Jania, Leonius et toi.

\- Oui, ce serait cool, répondit Audrey. Au moins on se connait et on pourra se soutenir, si on est tous ensemble.

Alekzandra les rejoignit et approuva Niklas. Ils seraient bien, tous ensemble.

Fred et George repartirent pour Poudlard avec Severus avant le repas de midi. Un elfe les ramena dans leur dortoir et ils firent semblant d'avoir dormi une grande partie de la matinée.

Ils avaient été agréablement surpris par l'atmosphère et l'accueil des amis du professeur le plus détestable de Poudlard et la matinée avait réellement été une des meilleures qu'ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir.

Lorsque les jumeaux descendirent des dortoirs, ils virent leur grand frère devant le sapin, y déposant deux paquets.

\- Charlie ? Tu n'es pas à la maison ?

\- Si, mais je viens de rentrer. Maman a… énervé papa on va dire. Elle a dit que vous n'aviez pas été assez sage pour recevoir des cadeaux cette année, et Percy non plus.

\- Comment a réagit Percy ? demanda Fred.

\- Il est pourtant exemplaire.

\- Il est reparti en haussant les épaules, mais il est bien entendu blessé. Papa m'a demandé de vous amener ses cadeaux qu'il a acheté lui-même à l'insu de maman. Mais je dois vous parler. On peut y aller ?

Par « y », ils comprirent où leur frère voulait aller.

Ils prirent quelques passages secrets dont Minerva et Severus leur avaient appris l'existence et arrivèrent chez leur professeur de Potion.

\- Que faites-vous là ? fit-il en soupirant. Monsieur Weasley, ne deviez-vous pas être chez vous pour les fêtes ?

\- Si, mais mon père m'a renvoyé ici, répondit Charlie. Cependant… il s'est passé quelque chose et… hésita le jeune homme en observant les alentours.

\- C'est bon, entrez tous les trois, grogna Severus pour la forme.

Les garçons prirent place dans le canapé alors que Severus allait leur chercher des boissons.

Charlie raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et tendit les cadeaux aux deux gryffondor.

Fred et George découvrirent alors des vêtements neufs, réduits. Des sous-vêtements, des pulls et t-shirt ainsi que des pantalons fins pour l'été. Ils avaient déjà eu deux pulls et deux pantalons neufs de la part des Winsor et ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que leur père leur offre ceci.

\- Il a offert la même chose, à peu près, à Percy.

\- Maman va s'en rendre compte, qu'il manque cet argent.

\- C'est probable, mais elle n'a pas accès à tous les comptes de la famille, d'après papa. Il serait par contre judicieux de ne pas amener ces vêtements à la maison…

\- Mais… intervint Snape. Pourquoi cela vous surprend autant ?

Fred et George, gênés, regardèrent Charlie qui se dévoua.

\- Depuis qu'oncle Fabian ne vient plus nous voir, notre mère a décrété que nous devions nous habiller avec les vêtements de nos frères. Elle fait toujours attention à réparer et renforcer le tissu, mais… au mieux, nous avons des vêtements de seconde main. Etrangement, elle considère les vêtements neufs comme dégradant, disant que seuls les mauvais sorciers s'affichent avec des nouveaux vêtements tous les jours et que les nôtres sont très bien comme ça.

\- Hm, fit Snape. Au point où nous en sommes… réfléchit Severus. Je prends la décision de vous donner une chambre, au Manoir Silverstone. Bien entendu, vous ne pourrez pas y amener des amis, mais ce sera votre repère si vous avez besoin de souffler et d'y cacher vos nouvelles affaires. Une grande famille ne doit pas être simple à gérer.

\- Oh, on gère, fit Charlie, mais notre mère a crisé lorsqu'elle a appris que Bill s'en allait. Elle voudrait que l'on reste tous au terrier, mais c'est assez… étouffant et surtout, on entend toujours tout ce qu'il s'y passe, peu importe dans quelle pièce on est. Alors quand elle saura que je veux partir à mon tour, mes frères vont avoir du mal à la supporter. Sans compter que Percy s'éloigne de plus en plus de la famille et je crois que Dumbledore n'y est pas pour rien.

\- Il ne faut pas voir le mal partout non plus, grand frère. Percy a toujours été… spécial.

\- Et l'argent que gagne votre père, où va-t-il ? demanda brusquement Snape.

\- Dans la nourriture et on ne sait pas où, avoua Charlie. Je crois que papa ment sur son salaire et en place une partie dans les coffres auxquels maman n'a pas accès. Notre mère semble toujours prendre les décisions familiales et papa s'est étrangement plié à ces ordres, ces dernières années. Sans compter que… j'ai entendu Dumbledore promettre une certaine somme à maman si elle accueillait Harry quelques fois à la maison après son entrée à Poudlard, fit-il en observant la réaction de ses frères.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? fit George. Mais Harry…

\- N'est pas du tout à l'endroit que pense le professeur Dumbledore, intervint Snape. Albus Dumbledore avait confié Harry Potter à la détestable sœur de Lily Potter. Sa famille déteste tout ce qui touche à l'anormal, dont la magie bien évidemment. Mais tout cela… vous l'apprendrez au fur et à mesure. Pour notre sécurité à tous, je préfèrerais que vous taisiez ce sujet, compris ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondirent les trois frères.

\- Et pour Bill et notre père, professeur ? demanda Charlie.

Severus se frotta le front.

\- Je demanderai à Lord Potter ce qu'il en pense, mais aussi aux Mordinov. Je vous tiendrai au courant grâce à l'un de mes phénix, mais s'il vous plaît, soyez prudents. Ne vous faites pas repérer et ne vous inquiétez pas de ces choses. D'accord ?

\- Merci, monsieur, répondirent les jumeaux.

\- Et Charlie, que souhaites-tu faire comme études, après Poudlard ?

\- J'aurais aimé étudier les dragons en Roumanie, mais je n'ai pas encore pu faire mes dossiers pour les bourses scolaires.

\- Il y a une école en écosse, il me semble ?

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, elle est beaucoup trop chère pour moi et ce n'est pas ma mère qui me soutiendra dans ce projet. Pour elle, nous devrions tous entrer au Ministère.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ces choses, nous verrons en temps voulu pour ce qui est des bourses anglaises, mais en tant que Lord, et comme je demanderai à mes elfes de préparer vos chambres dans un futur proche, vous pourriez étudier où bon vous semble et dormir au manoir. Les elfes se sentiront moins seuls. Enfin, nous en reparlerons quand… je vous mettrai en retenue, fit Snape avec un sourire sadique alors que les jumeaux rirent. Maintenant dégagez d'ici, j'aimerais manger le repas de midi dans la Grande Salle si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, jeunes gens. Sinon Dumbledore va se demander si je ne suis pas tombé dans un chaudron !

Les enfants disparurent alors par le passage secret et Severus se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Les couloirs froids et humides n'étaient guères chaleureux malgré les décorations de Noël et Severus frissonna. Il aurait bien aimé rester en Russie, avec sa famille, finalement… peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait se permettre de passer du temps avec les gens qu'il appréciait au lieu de douter des plans d'un vieil homme rusé et manipulateur…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le premier jour de Noël était passé joyeusement. Les enfants jouaient dans le parc de Poudlard, et les autres étaient avec leurs familles, loin des études et des couloirs froids de l'école.

Severus, lui, lisait le livre que lui avait offert Harry tout en se servant d'un dictionnaire offert par Hardwin et Pomona sur les plantes communes.

Une idée germait dans son esprit, et il regretta de ne pas avoir fait de grande école de potion. Il avait certes pu aller dans une école spécialisée et surtout gratuite, et avait eu la chance d'accéder au diplôme de Maître des potions, certes, mais seulement parce qu'il avait fait trois ans d'études après Poudlard et qu'il avait été le meilleur de la classe. Il aurait pu faire plus et tenter d'atteindre un niveau plus élevé. Il soupira en tournant la page qu'il venait d'étudier.

La feuille de pissenlit, cuite dans de l'eau avec un taux élevé en fer et à plus de cent degrés, pouvait avoir certaines vertus intéressantes. Cela dépendait bien entendu de plusieurs choses comme la qualité des ustensiles, le chaudron, la quantité et la qualité d'ingrédients qui devaient y être ajoutés.

Léto Prince lui avait donné une épaisse enveloppe violette, en début de journée, mais il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte. Il se leva alors, et la prit avant de prendre place dans son canapé.

 _« Severus,_

 _Je me doute que tu ne liras pas immédiatement ce courrier, mais si tu ne le fais pas d'ici fin décembre, je viendrai te botter ce qui te sert de fesses._

 _Tu as des idées fabuleuses en Potions et Hardwin m'a informé que votre projet prenait réellement forme. C'est un grand projet, mais pour que cela aboutisse réellement, j'ai une proposition à te faire._

 _Les potions familiales t'aideront, certes, à te faire une place dans la société. Mais je connais l'existence de la potion tue loup, que tu as créée l'an dernier, et je suis certain que ce n'est pas la seule qui germe dans ton esprit._

 _Alors, comme tout bon maître en potion, ta famille t'offre des cours accélérés à l'École Supérieure d'Arts des Potions et des Plantes d'Irlande du Nord. L'ESAPPI est une école de renommée internationale et tu as un rendez-vous le premier dimanche de Janvier avec la directrice de l'établissement. La plupart des élèves sont plus jeunes que toi, mais je sais que tu sauras t'intégrer au vu de tes connaissances spectaculaires que le professeur Dumbledore t'a empêché de faire évoluer._

 _Ton cousin éloigné,_

 _Lord Léto Arménium Nicholas Prince »_

Il réfléchit un instant. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit. Il savait que l'école mentionnée était l'une des plus réputée.

Il lu la fiche d'information, avec un léger sourire.

 _L'ESAPPI vous propose un cursus spécialisé pour les adultes ayant déjà le niveau de Maître en Botanique ou en Potion et ayant la volonté de poursuivre, durant leur carrière, leurs études._

 _Ces cours avancés vous mèneront au diplôme final suivant :_

« Manitou International Apte avec Ordre d'Ulysse, Maître en Art des Potions et en Botanique, Ordre de Merlin et d'Athéna »

Abréviation autorisée du diplôme final : MIAOU MAPBOMA

Détails des semestres et des examens de clôture pour ceux qui arrêteraient à mi-parcours :

 **Semestre Premier :**

 _1ère partie (3 mois) :_

Les lundis, de 05h à 06h30 Enseignements sur la radioactivité mondiale

Les mercredis, de 20h30 à 22h00 Enseignement approfondi sur la botanique

Les jeudis, de 20h30 à 23h Prise de connaissance sur les différents poisons

 _2ème partie (3 mois) :_

Les mardis, de 20h00 à 22h00 Potions de décontamination

Les vendredis, de 20h15 à 22h00 Botanique : Plantes dangereuses

Les samedis, de 10h à 12h Tests sur animaux malades

Partiels à prévoir deux fois par mois, toute matière confondue

Diplôme : **BASTARD**

 **B** otanical knowledge with deadly **A** ccuracy, **S** enior **T** ester of **A** nti-inflammatories and **R** adioactive **D** econtaminations (1er Semestre)

 **Semestre Deux :**

 _1ère partie (3 mois) :_

Les mardis, de 20h30 à 22h30 : cours sur la compatibilité entre ingrédients, les erreurs à ne pas commettre

Les jeudis, de 20h30 à 22h30 : créativité & potions anciennes

Les dimanches, de 15h à 18h : Botanique

 _2ème partie (3 mois) :_

Les mardis, de 20h30 à 22h30 : Médicomagie et Potions

Les jeudis, de 20h30 à 22h30 : Rituels à base de plantes et potions

Les dimanches, de 15h à 18h : Botanique

 _Partiels à prévoir deux fois par mois, toute matière confondue_

 **Diplôme : PAIN**

 **P** otion **A** dministrator for **I** nternational **N** aturopathy

 **Semestre Trois :**

 _1ère partie (3 mois) :_

Les lundis : de 05h à 06h30 : Potions & imagination

Les mercredis : de 20h30 à 22h00 : Les plantes et les arbres, secrets des saisons

Les dimanches, de 13h à 16h : Botanique

 _2ème partie (3 mois) :_

Les mardis, 05h à 06h30 : L'Art des Potions dans le monde

Les jeudis, de 04h à 06h15 : Botanique et Potion

Un samedi sur deux, de 18h à 23h : Partiels sur les semestres précédents

 _Partiels à prévoir deux fois par mois, toute matière confondue_

 **Diplôme : DUMB**

 **D** octorat **U** niversel en **M** agie des potions et en **B** otanique

 **Semestre Quatre :**

 _1ère partie (3 mois) :_

Les mardis, de 20h30 à 23h00 : rituels anciens, potions à base sanguine, vieille magie

Les mercredis : de 20h30 à 22h00 : Sciences du corps humain et des Liquides

Les dimanches, de 13h à 16h : Potions avancées

But : ouverture d'esprit

 _2ème partie (3 mois) :_

Les lundis, de 21h à 23h : Création et ingrédients dangereux

Les mercredis, de 20h30 à 23h : Débats et partage d'idées en Potions

Les vendredis, de 05h à 06h30 : Potions & découvertes actuelles

 _Partiels à prévoir deux fois par mois, toute matière confondue._

 **Titre final : MIAOU MAPBOMA**

Manitou International Apte avec Ordre d'Ulysse, Maître en Art des Potions et en Botanique, Ordre de Merlin et d'Athéna

\- Décidément, les noms des diplômes sont toujours aussi… étranges et déplacés, fit Snape en grimaçant.

Mais l'idée lui plaisait. Restait à voir comment il pourrait s'organiser. Bien sûr, il avait des elfes et des phénix, mais sur d'aussi longues distances et aussi souvent… ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

Son esprit le dirigea vers la potion qu'il tentait, en vain, de confectionner afin de soigner Regulus Black. Cet homme, dans le coma depuis presque dix ans. Son état physique n'était certes pas aussi gravissime que son état psychique, mais il ne fallait rien oublier.

Si la potion causait trop d'effets secondaires, son système immunitaire ne serait certainement pas assez fort pour les combattre. Et les magies qui agissent sur l'esprit seraient généralement calmantes. Ce n'était absolument pas l'effet recherché.

Un kiné passait régulièrement, faisant faire au corps de Regulus des mouvements et les elfes les reproduisaient tous les jours. Depuis quelques semaines… Mais il était resté bien trop longtemps sans bouger pour qu'il n'y ait aucune séquelle.

Non, il fallait un traitement qui fasse revenir des souvenirs, des bribes de consciences à l'état suivant. Regulus semblait s'être enfermé dans un monde où personne ne pouvait le rejoindre.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alekzandra venait de dire au revoir aux derniers membres de sa famille. Tous étaient partis rejoindre leurs maisons, leurs manoirs ou palais.

Une larme à l'œil, à cause du grand vide qui se faisait subitement sentir, elle alla s'asseoir en face de la cheminée, une couverture sur les genoux.

\- Papa ?

\- Coucou ma princesse. Tu as l'air triste, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ils me manquent déjà… fit-elle tristement.

\- Tu vas les voir plus souvent ma puce, je te le promets, fit Sergej en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Quoi, Harry ?

\- Il… Quand est-ce que tu vas retirer cette ombre dans son âme ?

\- Laissons-le vivre un peu, petit soleil.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux ? Si cet homme revient à la vie, ne pourra-t-il pas accéder à tous nos secrets et détruire Harry de l'intérieur.

Sergej Mordinov sembla réfléchir, puis soupira.

\- Si. Définitivement si, et je ne peux pas te mentir. J'en ai parlé avec Hardwin, il aimerait aussi le faire le plus rapidement possible mais… Il va falloir l'annoncer à Harry et le rituel n'est pas aussi facile que de te préparer un chocolat chaud.

\- Papa… parle à Harry. Il te fait confiance, je le sais. Sinon il ne se serait pas senti aussi bien ici.

\- Il avait sa famille et…

\- Nous sommes sa famille. Il a d'ailleurs bien parlé avec Nad' et Niklas. Il semble apprécier Audrey aussi. Ils ont même demandé si nous ne pouvions pas aller dans la même école…

\- Oh.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas rien. Les Driomow et les Mordinov étaient généralement distants avec les personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais soit.

\- Je parlerai avec Harry la prochaine fois que je t'amène à Liberty Charms, d'accord ?

\- Merci, papa. Ca l'aidera pour l'occlumancie aussi.

\- J'en suis certain. Il sera un garçon puissant.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il a juste besoin d'une famille.

Sergej sourit à cette phrase, semblable à celle qu'Elizabeth et Lianna avaient prononcée le matin même.

Harry Potter avait retrouvé sa famille. Il s'adaptait, doucement mais sûrement. Sa venue avait changé la vie déjà planifiée de cette grande famille mais pour rien au monde ils ne reviendraient en arrière.

Lianna était moins renfermée sur elle-même, passait plus de temps avec ses amis lorsque Sergej travaillait. Alekzandra pouvait voir du monde régulièrement et tout ce mélange de cultures ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour l'éducation des futurs adolescents.

Les adultes étaient toujours impressionnés des questions que leurs posaient les enfants : simples, claires, précises et… ils avaient acquis une certaine maturité malgré leurs moments de jeux où ils retrouvaient leurs enfants blagueurs.

Lianna avait aussi remarqué que les jumeaux Weasley avaient tout de suite apprécié Alekzandra et qu'ils avaient partagé quelques anecdotes concernant des blagues en tout genre.

Walburga et Orion, habituellement réservés, avaient aussi profité de ces deux jours. Ils avaient pu discuter avec des personnes presque aussi âgées qu'eux et partager beaucoup de choses.

Noël 1989 était passé. Une nouvelle année, bien moins calme, allait débuter. Et cela, peu de monde le savait.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	24. Chapitre 24 : Sombre Magie

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster plus tôt !

Un grand merci à ma correctrice ainsi qu'à vous tous et toutes !

Bonne lecture, et une bonne nouvelle semaine à tous.

Helia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 24 :**

 **Sombre Magie**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

La fin de l'année 1989 s'était faite tranquillement. Severus Snape avait dû rester à Poudlard, comme la plupart des enseignants et les familles avaient fêté le passage à l'année suivante entre eux, au « calme ».

Hardwin Potter, à côté de son emploi au Ministère, s'était aussi concentré sur la confection de potions pour le Projet. Il leur fallait quelques essais afin d'améliorer certaines potions dont Severus lui avait livré les secrets.

Sergej Mordinov, lui, avait dû se résigner à expliquer au petit Harry ce qu'il devrait subir.

\- Tu sais, petit ange, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Je sais.

Sergej esquissa un sourire. Alekzandra avait dû le prévenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Quand on a protégé mon esprit, avec Alekz, on a vu une forme jaune horrible qui me faisait peur. On aurait dit que son aura était très… méchante, fit le garçon en réfléchissant. Alekzandra m'a conseillé de l'enfermer dans le sous-sol du labyrinthe, mais il essaye de sortir et d'aller voir le reste.

Sergej arrêta brusquement son geste vers la tasse de café. Cette dernière phrase était la preuve que le temps leur était compté. Hardwin lui avait demandé de retirer cela le plus vite possible. Même aujourd'hui, si Harry acceptait. Quelle tristesse, une chose aussi horrible dans un corps bien trop jeune et fragile.

\- Et c'est cette chose que vous voulez retirer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

La voix était douce, calme. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, juste légèrement inquiet.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, petit garnement, grogna Sergej avec un fort accent russe, faisant rire Harry.

\- Est-ce que… Severus… pourrait venir ?

\- Pour ?

\- Pour… quand vous… tu… retireras _ça_.

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction, à vrai dire. Si tu veux, nous pourrions le faire ce soir. Si Severus est disponible, je lui demanderai de nous accompagner.

\- On ira où ?

\- En Russie, près de Moscou.

\- Dans ta famille ?

\- Oui. Mais ce sont des vampires, petit hérisson, et il ne faut pas que tu aies peur d'eux. Ils sont adorables.

\- Ils… c'est vrai qu'ils boivent du sang humain ?

\- Oui, mais ils ont leurs calices. Des calices sont des personnes humaines, qui n'ont pas été transformées en vampire, qui nourrissent un seul vampire. La personne est souvent considérée comme un frère ou une sœur de cœur de ce vampire.

\- Ah, mais… le… Calice ? Il… ne peut pas mourir ?

\- Généralement non, car le vampire fait attention, ne voulant pas perdre cet être cher. Tu pourras leur poser les questions toi-même, si tu le souhaites. Ils seront heureux de te répondre, mais je ne suis pas branché vampire, tu vois. Ce n'est pas… mon domaine, on va dire.

\- Ok, merci.

\- Pour ?

\- Merci pour la réponse, oncle Sergej.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Samedi 6 janvier 1990_

Severus était arrivé en Russie le soir même. Sergej l'avait prévenu de la date avancée pour le rituel ainsi que la remarque de Harry : « mais il essaye de sortir et d'aller voir le reste ». Cela suffisait à Severus pour comprendre cette précipitation plutôt imprévue.

\- Ah te voilà ! Fit Lianna. Ils sont dans la salle à manger.

Severus secoua sa cape de voyage pleine de poudre de cheminette et suivit la maîtresse de maison.

\- Severus ! s'exclama Sergej. Tu as déjà eu le rendez-vous, pour les cours que t'a conseillé Léto ?

\- Bonjour Sergej, non, ce sera demain en fin d'après-midi. En espérant que Dumbledore ne remarque pas mon absence.

\- Je doute qu'il ne revienne dans tes appartements après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

\- Pas faux. Alors, comment vas-tu, Harry ?

\- Ca va, fit doucement Harry en baissant la tête.

Severus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du petit.

\- Hé, petit, fit-il plus fermement qu'il aurait voulu. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Papa Hardwin ne peut pas venir, fit le garçon tristement. Et maman doit rester pour Clarence et Philipp…

\- Nous serons avec toi, Harry, firent Severus et Sergej d'une même voix.

Harry acquiesça en reniflant doucement. Severus prit alors une grosse inspiration et se força à prendre l'enfant contre lui, dans un geste de tendresse qui lui valut un regard moqueur de son ami russe et un regard attendri de Lianna.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Ils ne te feront pas de mal. Aller, nous y allons ? Sinon nous n'aurons jamais fini !

\- Oui, aller, on y va. Lianna, tu ne viens toujours pas ?

\- Hm… non, chéri.

\- S'il te plaît, fit Sergej sur un ton suppliant qui fit rire Harry et Severus.

\- Bon, ok. Mais dans ce cas, j'envoie Alekz et Tomek chez Eulia. Allez dans le salon, je préviens Eulia.

Et il en fut ainsi. Le petit groupe de quatre sorciers partirent à Moscou par Cheminée, et arrivèrent dans un grand hall beige, rempli de diverses statues.

Le carrelage était noir et reflétait les silhouettes présentes dans ce grand hall. Un frisson parcouru le petit corps de Harry. Il se sentait à la fois heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser de cette chose dérangeante qui lui donnait souvent des mauvais rêves et à la fois craintif envers ces nouvelles personnes. Est-ce que les vampires étaient réellement inoffensifs ? Il en doutait fortement, cela devait dépendre des personnes, tout comme chez les humains… _normaux_.

\- Nikolaï !

\- Sergej ! cria un grand homme aux cheveux bruns.

Les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras dans une étreinte puissante.

\- Je te présente le neveu de mon… 6 fois arrière-grand-père ? Fit Sergej en interrogeant le grand homme du regard.

Celui-ci affirma et observa ses invités.

\- Bonjour jeune homme ! fit Nikolaï au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry serra la main de l'homme, intimidé. Nikolaï était grand. Il mesurait 1 mètre 90, ses cheveux bruns descendaient presque jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses yeux étaient gris clairs. Il souriait à Harry, attendant calmement que le jeune petit observe son apparence.

Nikolaï sentait l'aura incertaine autour de l'enfant. Il était encore bien jeune, et il sentait sa crainte. Il vit cependant une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux.

\- Je me nomme Nikolaï Alekseï Vladimir Mordinov, fit-il d'une voix douce qu'il n'utilisait généralement qu'en famille. Mais il vit au regard de son descendant que c'était ce qu'il fallait : inclure Harry à leur famille afin de le mettre en confiance.

\- Je suis né le 18 août 1825 et je suis devenu un vampire à l'âge de 30 ans. Et toi ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais hésita un instant. Nikolaï sourit alors de plus belle.

\- Je… m'appelle Harry Nikolaï Severus James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 et… je… ne suis pas un vampire.

Les adultes rirent quelques instants alors que Sergej mis ses mains dans les cheveux du plus jeune, afin de le décoiffer.

\- Belle présentation. Lord Potter a rajouté des prénoms n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Sergej. Nikolaï parce qu'il aime ce prénom, Severus car en adoptant Harry, il a donné le droit à Severus de prendre Harry en charge s'il arrivait malheur à leur famille. Et James, pour le père de Harry.

Nikolaï acquiesça.

\- Bien, petit Harry, ce soir tu rencontreras ma femme Anya, ma fille Lena et mon fils Maksim. Il y aura également mon jeune frère Isaak et ses enfants. Vous me suivez ? Nous allons au salon. J'ai fait préparer du chocolat chaud apaisant pour toi, Harry, j'espère que tu aimes le chocolat ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Non, je ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, mais Nikolaï, jeune homme. Si tu m'appelles monsieur, je t'appellerai de même et te vouvoierai. Que préfères-tu ?

Harry, légèrement paniqué, s'agrippa à la cape de voyage de Lianna.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit hérisson, fit Lianna en reprenant le surnom désormais attitrée à Harry. Nikolaï veut juste savoir ce que tu préfères. Le tutoiement n'est-ce-pas ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Évite de le torturer ainsi, grogna Sergej. Il a eu une enfance malheureuse, même s'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte.

Nikolaï hocha la tête puis s'excusa. Il ouvrit alors le passage menant au couloir et allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Harry n'osait rien dire et bu sagement son chocolat chaud alors que les adultes parlaient d'une sorte de tatouage que Nikolaï répugnait à laisser sur le bras de Severus. Il ne posa pas de question et se senti étrangement plus léger.

\- Nous allons commencer le rituel, annonça finalement Nikolaï en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il semblait si bien installé. Tu es prêts, Harry ? Ca va aller ?

\- Oui, Nikolaï, fit-il timidement.

\- Très bien. On y va alors. Ils nous attendent.

Les cinq occupants du salon quittèrent la pièce et Nikolaï les guida au travers de l'immense palais. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle immense. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage gris anthracite, les murs étaient beiges et les moulures au plafond argentées. Des runes de protection – Harry les reconnus grâce à l'enseignement d'Althus sur les runes celtes et russes – étaient ancrées aussi bien dans le plafond que dans le sol, gravé à même le carrelage.

\- Des runes sont aussi cachées dans la peinture des murs, l'informa le maître des lieux. Bien, voici une partie de notre grande famille !

Harry regarda alors – enfin – devant lui et vit plusieurs personnes qui se présentèrent à lui.

\- Salut ! fit une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts très clairs. Je m'appelle Anya, je suis la femme de Niko. Je serai avec toi au centre du cercle afin de t'éponger la sueur qui risque de couler le long de ton dos. Tu auras certainement très chaud mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas faire mal. D'accord ?

Harry acquiesça alors qu'une autre femme lui adressait la parole. Elle était blonde et avait les mêmes yeux qu'Anya.

\- Je me prénomme Lena, je suis la fille de Nikolaï et Anya. Je m'occuperai d'un chant pour le rituel.

\- Je m'appelle Isaak, intervint un homme au visage qui semblait plus âgé.

Il était un peu moins grand que Nikolaï, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus.

\- Et voici ma femme, Eliana, fit-il en présentant une jeune femme aux cheveux et yeux quasiment identiques.

\- Je suis Nathanaöl Mordinov, premier du nom qui est un peu étrange car « öl » signifie huile en Allemand, mais mes parents ont des goûts bizarres. Bref. Je serai présent dans ton esprit avec Severus, on pourra parler un peu avant afin que tu puisses me faire confiance. Enfin, au moins un tout petit peu.

\- Je m'appelle Arsène, fit un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs et pleins de gel.

\- Et je suis Valentin, fit un aux cheveux plus clairs et aux yeux gris identiques à ceux de Nathanaöl.

\- Bien, reprit Nikolaï, Harry si tu veux bien aller te mettre sur le fauteuil en bois là-bas s'il te plaît, ce serait parfait !

Harry tourna la tête vers la direction montrée de la main. Il y avait une sorte de tronc d'arbre sur lequel était disposé un grand coussin – certainement pour qu'il n'ait pas mal au dos ni aux fesses – pensa le jeune enfant.

\- Tu vas devoir boire quatre coupes de potions, dans le bon ordre et à un moment précis, lui expliqua Nikolaï.

Intimidé, Harry n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petit, fit Isaak sur un ton bourru dont l'accent russe était bien plus audible que son frère. Nous serons là pour te guider.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Harry avait froid. Il avait eu chaud, avant, mais c'était avant. Maintenant il avait vraiment froid. Il sentait la présence d'Anya qui l'avait embrassé sur le front avant qu'il ne se concentre sur ses barrières mentales encore faibles. Elle lui avait suggéré de penser à un endroit paisible, où il se sentait bien, et cela lui rappela les doux moments près du feu avec sa famille, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

Les adultes ne lui avaient pas tout expliqué, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

Il avait d'abord guidé Nathanaöl et Severus dans son esprit, dépassé les premières barrières et donné l'accès au labyrinthe et ses différents étages. Nathanaöl lui avait raconté son enfance heureuse et sa décision de suivre ses parents dans le domaine vampirique. Ce n'était en aucun cas pour conquérir le monde ni pour faire du mal aux humains, bien au contraire. Leur famille avait des pouvoirs qui ne se transmettaient plus lorsqu'ils se transformaient, mais ils pouvaient tout de même enseigner aux plus jeunes, afin que les différentes faces de la Magie ne se perdent pas au cours du temps. Ils travaillaient, surveillaient des mages dits « dangereux » ou traquaient de dangereux sorciers pour la police magique. Certains étaient avocats depuis des centaines d'années, d'autres regardaient le monde vivre à son rythme avec les évolutions et changements. Chacun avait son domaine de prédilection.

Nikolaï, Nathanaöl et Lena étaient spécialisés dans les vieux rituels de Magie Sombre. Il expliqua brièvement qu'en soit, il n'y avait pas de magie blanche ou noire : chaque facette de magie avait ses avantages et inconvénients, pouvait être totalement inoffensive et extrêmement dangereuse. Il donna le même exemple qu'Elizabeth avait un jour donné à Harry : un léger Lumos pouvait te guider dans le noir, mais un puissant Lumos projeté vers les yeux d'un être vivant pouvait le rendre aveugle.

Nathanaöl fut heureux de constater que leur invité comprenne aussi bien les choses et surtout, ce petit être jadis mutilé semblait bien curieux. Mais avant de lui proposer un apprentissage dans les règles made in Mordinov, il leur faudrait mener à bien cette épreuve : détruire la chose immonde qui occupait le corps et l'esprit de ce jeune garçon si… pur, innocent.

Le chant qu'avait entamé Lena permettait aux autres participants de voir leurs différentes auras, et c'est cela qui avait étrangement déclenché le mal-être au plus profond du petit Harry.

L'aura de Lianna, Anya et Isaak sont orangées avec des tons bleu, violet et orange.

Cela signifia aux autres qu'ils sont généreux, faisant passer leur famille avant eux. Aimants, fraternels et respectueux des valeurs anciennes. Sincères et naturels, ils aiment apprendre toujours plus que nécessaire.

Dans l'aura de Lianna se trouve aussi un ton bleu clair, ce qui signifie un attrait tout particulier pour le contact avec les autres. Très attachée à sa famille, elle est aussi confiante et calme. Secrète et réservée, sauf pour les amis proches ou sa propre famille.

Anya, elle, a quelques vagues de vert. Elle aime être en mouvement, être occupée et chaque minute de son temps doit être consciencieusement utilisé. Elle se remet aussi souvent en question et a un énorme potentiel pour rapprocher les personnes qui, sans elle, ne seraient jamais venues à se côtoyer.

Isaak tendait vers le violet, plutôt introverti par rapport aux personnes extérieures à sa famille. Son aura semble à la fois mystérieuse et énergique, poussée vers l'intellect.

Severus, lui, a trois couleurs qui se mélangent harmonieusement : le bleu, le violet et le jaune. Audacieux, calme et des connaissances innées comme traversant les générations grâce à la magie, son amour pour l'apprentissage se sent au travers de son aura. La touche violette semble signifier qu'il est lui aussi mystérieux, mais également rancunier et introverti. Et la légère touche de jaune confirmait le fait qu'il a des soucis avec le relationnel affectif. Cependant, la présence de violet semblait effacer peu à peu le jaune qui perdait du terrain. Il y a aussi une touche dorée qui signifie que la Magie le protégeait d'un lourd fardeau – sa Marque très certainement –.

Eliana, Valentin et Lena semblaient avoir les mêmes auras bien que quelques couleurs étaient plus nuancées.

Leurs auras sont argentées et bleues : cela signifie l'abondance. Polyvalents, ils ont la capacité de s'adapter à n'importe quel milieu. Ils ont un panel de connaissances très élargi et sont loyaux envers leur famille. Confiants, stratèges en herbe et réfléchis, ils sont de véritables mentors.

Nathanaöl a une aura bleue avec une légère touche de rouge. Confiant, calme, vigilant et plutôt conservateur, il a toujours eu des pré-requis dans les rituels impliquant le sommeil ou les états de conscience d'une personne ainsi que pour la magie de l'esprit.

Arsène, lui, a une aura verte et argentée tirant vers le blanc. Très actif, il sait s'entourer des bonnes personnes et impliquer les autres dans ses projets. Coordinateur et audacieux, il est aussi doué dans la maîtrise et la magie du Temps.

Sergej a une aura à la fois rose – ce qui signifie qu'il est aimant et aime donner à ses proches afin de les rendre heureux – orange, pour le côté réaliste et égalitaire puis avait une touche violette qui confirme son côté rancunier et réservé.

Harry était celui qui avait le plus de couleurs. A la fois légèrement violette pour son côté mystérieux – sûrement le cadeau de vieille magie que lui avait transmis sa mère lors de son décès afin de le protéger – il y avait un peu de blanc qui prouve son innocence. Du jaune est aussi présent pour le côté affectif : Harry a donc toujours du mal sur le plan social et affectif. L'argenté et le doré se mélangeaient doucement, signifiant une protection divine et une richesse inestimable en Magie. Son aura est puissante mais un losange marron se formait sur son côté droit montrant qu'un morceau d'âme prenait lentement place. Et pas n'importe laquelle : une âme négative, égoïste et ayant tendance aux mensonges.

Cette partie de l'aura pulsait violemment depuis quelques minutes et Nathanaöl dû sortir du labyrinthe afin de lancer un enchantement de réchauffement sur le corps tremblotant alors qu'Anya essuyait la sueur qui coulait le long du dos de l'enfant.

Severus, lui, était toujours dans le labyrinthe. Il était avec Harry, au centre de ce que l'enfant avait construit avec Alekzandra.

\- Tu le vois ? fit la voix très aiguë de l'enfant.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le neutraliser. Tu restes ici, d'accord ?

\- Je… veux pas rester seul.

\- Harry, fit Severus d'une voix ferme.

Le temps leur était compté et l'aide de Nathanaöl était nécessaire. Quand allait-il revenir ? Le noyau magique de l'enfant tremblait, tout comme chaque membre du petit Harry qu'il avait devant les yeux.

\- Il va te falloir être courageux. Ne crois en aucun cas que je t'abandonne, petit. J'ai promis sur la tombe de ta mère que je te protégerai et je le ferai jusqu'au bout. Mais il va falloir que tu restes ici car c'est le centre de ton esprit. C'est le point de liaison entre ton âme, ton cœur, ton aura et ton esprit. Et surtout, c'est le lieu dans lequel ta propre magie te protégera le mieux. Compris ?

Harry baissa la tête, ses joues devenaient humides. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pourtant. Il voulait être fort. C'est alors qu'il eut un hoquet de stupeur alors que Severus disparaissait entre les haies et que la douce lumière s'assombrissait.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! grinça une voix criarde.

On aurait dit un sifflement, tellement c'était désagréable aux tympans. Mais Severus était déjà bien loin, à essayer de traquer la forme qui squattait son âme, son esprit et tout son corps.

\- Tu pourrais devenir un grand homme ! Un puissant sorcier, si seulement tu me suivais, petit _ange_ , fit la voix en appuyant ironiquement sur le dernier mot. Ne veux-tu pas conquérir le monde ? Terroriser ton gros et gras cousin qui t'a causé tellement de blessures et tuer ton oncle et ta tante ? Leur prouver que tu n'es pas aussi _faible_ que ce que tu leur as fait penser ?

Harry tremblait encore plus fort, si cela était possible. La voix aiguë lui vrillait les tympans et l'effrayait.

\- Tu serais grand, puissant, tu serais mon second. Tu pourrais avoir le monde entier à tes pieds, petit. Tu pourrais tuer tout ces bons à rien de moldus qui t'ont fait du mal et ceux qui t'ont vu souffrir sans rien dire. Tu pourrais te venger !

La voix provenait d'une forme de poussière noire qui voletait près de l'enfant. Harry se protégea les yeux alors qu'une forte lumière jaune l'ébloui. C'était la forme ! Le corps se matérialisait et Harry détectait son aura. Elle était légèrement jaune, mais la couleur la plus présente restait le marron, accompagné de noir. Étrangement, Harry comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il ne fallait surtout pas se soumettre à ces pensées obscures et dérangées : la forme devant lui, ce petit corps tout fripés à la peau pendante qui parlait sans cesse d'une voix désagréable était un être asocial, qui avait perdu toute notion de bien ou de mal, d'amour ou de haine, à cause de tout ce qu'il avait volontairement fait subir à son âme.

Savait-il que la voie qu'il avait empruntée le menait à sa propre perte ? Certainement pas, car il était en train de lui expliquer ses plans de grandeurs. Mais… était-ce vraiment un homme ? Avec une telle voix… Severus et les autres prononçaient toujours tout au masculin en ce qui le concernait. Mais… Était-ce seulement un être humain ?

Impulsif, manipulateur par manque de l'aura violette, égoïste, haineux et avare. Ce fut les mots qui vinrent à l'esprit du petit Harry.

Non, il ne devrait pas céder. Il ne devrait pas céder à cet homme. Jamais.

\- Ne veux-tu pas rejoindre les grands, ceux qui construiront un monde meilleur, petit ? Nous t'offrirons tout ce que tu souhaites, et tu pourras même revoir tes parents ! Ne veux-tu pas revoir Lily et James Potter ?

\- Ils sont morts, répondit Harry sur un ton totalement détaché.

Heureusement qu'il arrivait à copier Severus. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé revoir ses parents biologiques. Mais ils étaient morts, et il fallait laisser les morts à leur repos éternel. De plus, il avait retrouvé une partie de sa famille et ils se soutenaient les uns les autres.

\- La mort n'est rien quand on peut la contrôler, Harry, fit doucereusement la voix. Et je peux la contrôler. Je reste et resterai invincible.

\- Ah et comment ? fit Harry, faussement curieux et plutôt écœuré par l'idée.

Déjà qu'il avait du mal à assimiler pourquoi les vampires aimaient traverser les siècles, alors rester éternel pouvait bien être une torture en soi… non ?

Un rire glacial se fit entendre.

\- J'entends tes pensées sur les vampires, petit. Ce sont des créatures magiques qui devraient nous servir, à la limite nous lécher les pieds mais en aucun cas ils devraient avoir le droit de vivre comme des humains. Ce sont des choses immondes qui n'ont rien à voir avec la magie.

Harry se força à fermer les différentes portes de son esprit à quadruple tours.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne connaisse que cet endroit de ton esprit, petit, fit la chose. Même si tu es bien faible et que tu ne maintiendrais pas tes barrières bien longtemps si j'essayais !

Ah oui ? pensa Harry. Il sentait la créature tenter de forcer les différentes portes, en fonçant dedans et sans précaution aucune. La forme devant lui essayait de lui faire mal, et lui tenait le plus longtemps possible, se concentrant sur les paroles enchanteresses qu'il entendait au loin.

Il reconnaissait la voix. Nathanaöl était revenu et tentait d'entrer dans la pièce où Harry avait bloqué la forme étrange, non loin de son noyau magique.

Il n'avait pas écouté Severus, il s'était avancé vers la haie lorsque l'ami de son père était parti. Et au final, il pensait que c'était la meilleure décision de la journée. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé, si la chose devant lui avait pu marcher ? Mais non, elle rampait et semblait pâle, maladive. Son aura empestait la crasse et la poussière.

Comment une chose si petite pouvait faire autant de mal à son esprit, et à son corps ? Comment cette chose pouvait représenter une âme infâme et dépourvue de bon sens ?

« Enfant de la Magie » souffla une voix bien plus douce à son oreille. « Enfant de Magia, enfant de Dromeille. Ta seule arme face à ce morceau d'âme que je ne reconnais plus comme mon enfant est et sera l'amour. Je t'aiderai, tout comme j'aiderai tes proches à survivre à ces paroles malfaisantes et aux personnes qui te veulent de leur côté pour leur propre bien et non le tiens. Enfant de Magia, n'aie pas de pitié pour les morts. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants. Ce morceau d'âme devant toi est le résultat d'un acte terrible. D'un homme, jadis élégant et intelligent, qui fut assoiffé de pouvoir et détruisit son âme au travers de crimes terribles. Il a divisé son âme en six morceaux, afin de survivre à travers les Temps et de détruire tous les êtres ayant du sang « impur » à ses yeux. Il n'y a pas de sang pur ou impur, et tu le sais déjà. Enfant de Magia, aie confiance en toi et en ta nature. Continue sur la Voie que tu as empruntée. »

La petite brise douce et tiède l'entoura. L'amour ? Pour combattre quelqu'un ? N'était-ce pas contradictoire ? Que devait-il faire.

Horrifié, il vit les yeux noirs et froids de la Forme juste en face de son visage.

Trop prêt.

Etait-ce trop tard ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les adultes étaient en cercles. Des filaments de couleurs reliaient chaque personne, touchant leurs bras, visages ou jambes. Les runes au sol brillaient d'un rouge sang alors que celles du plafond étaient blanches. Les murs laissaient apercevoir les quelques runes protectrices et qui permettait à la magie de ne pas agir sur le reste du bâtiment.

Sergej, Nikolaï et Isaak observaient le récipient de pierre pulser. Les runes s'illuminaient à la même vitesse qu'un cœur humain, telle une pulsation magique.

L'enchantement de réchauffement sur le corps de l'enfant n'avait pas été prévu dans les calculs durant la préparation de ce rituel. Isaak avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en faire un de la sorte, mais jamais sur une personne aussi jeune. Surtout que l'horcruxe avait élu domicile dans le corps de l'Élu sans son consentement.

Harry allait devoir se battre, et les vampires présents dans le Cercle savaient que le petit était trop faible pour cela.

Des volutes d'aura marron jaillissaient maintenant du corps de l'enfant. Anya avait les larmes aux yeux et devait se concentrer encore plus, afin de maintenir le corps immobile. Car Harry commençait à se débattre et sa joue saignait.

Les liens magiques vrillèrent quelques instants avant de laisser entendre une mélodie dangereuse.

Etrangement alors, les phénix de Severus apparurent alors que les vampires ne leur avaient pas autorisés l'accès. Leurs regards se tournèrent alors vers l'homme, surpris d'une telle intrusion.

Severus leur fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus la raison de cette présence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent tous la goutte de sang qui risquait de tomber au sol et donc de briser le rituel.

Personne ne put bouger, personne ne pu esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

Zéphyr, le phénix de race Nyxia, avait attrapé la goutte de sang dans son bec dans un mouvement élégant et Surya, le phénix dit d'Oyliossée-Alba, avait laissé coulé une larme sur la joue de l'enfant tout en voletant doucement autour d'eux.

Ils avaient compris l'heure gravissimes et savaient, certainement, qu'ils ne devaient pas interférer avec le rituel. Aucun chant, aucun contact physique.

Mais, alors que les personnes présentes reprirent leur souffle, une poussière argentée tomba sur eux.

Le regard effrayé, Sergej renversa un bol de sang sur une des runes qui s'éteignit.

Un juron plus tard, la pièce tomba dans l'obscurité la plus totale et deux cris se firent entendre.

Un cri strident de douleur.

Un puissant cri horrifié.

Et ce fut le silence.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	25. Chapitre 25 : Le Rituel D'Ionawlestina

**Bonjour & bonsoir tout le monde !**

J'ai l'impression que les semaines défilent de plus en plus vite. Bientôt ce sera à nouveau Noël !

Et… waw ! On approche des 200 reviews ! Merci à toutes et à tous, merci à vous qui suivez, lisez, prenez le temps de vous plonger dans cet univers encore et toujours, et merci à celles et ceux qui laissent une trace écrite de leur passage.

Merci à ma correctrice qui corrige plus vite que son ombre. Merci à la magie de l'écriture qui me motive encore et toujours.

Et promis, non je n'adore pas vous torturer ! Mais j'avoue avoir toujours espéré réussir à finir des chapitres sur du suspens, chose que, jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais n'avoir jamais réussi. ;-)

Et oui, les phénix ont sentis que leurs maîtres n'étaient pas dans une bonne posture.

Allez, zou, je vous laisse lire tout ça ! Poussière d'étoile, de lune et poils de Maine Coon sur vous !

Helia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 25 :**

 **Le Rituel**

 **D'Ionawlestina**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Le carnet de Lord Hardwin Potter brillait intensément sur un vieux bureau en bois. A moitié assoupi sur ses dossiers, l'adulte se réveilla brusquement à cause de la lumière violente que projetait la couverture du carnet.

C'était le carnet dit « indéchiffrable » qui semblait faire appel à lui. Par instinct, il le prit et se surprit à l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir la serrure du carnet cadenassé le lendemain de Noël. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Une phrase irlandaise s'inscrivait devant ses yeux et il pâlit.

\- Elizabeth ! Hurla l'homme en se précipitant vers le salon. Eliz' ! Où es-tu ?

\- Hardy, qu'est-ce que tu as à hurler ainsi mon amour ?

\- Eliz, ils sont en danger, fit-il paniqué et en attrapant une cape. Il faut y aller…

\- Qui est en danger ?

\- Harry ! Sergej, Severus ! Tout le monde !

Elizabeth ne prit pas le temps de répondre et demanda à son fils de veiller sur Clarence avant de partir, comme Hardwin, par la cheminée.

Sergej leur avait donné accès à leur salle réservée aux passages par cheminette et également le code du passage pour se rendre au Palais Royal de sa famille.

Essoufflés, ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall et se virent entourés d'elfes russes.

\- Où sont Harry et Sergej ? demandèrent les Potter d'une même voix.

\- On ne peut pas rentrer dans la Salle, Lord Potter, intervint un elfe. Les Runes ont parlées, elles ont dit qu'il fallait attendre, Lord Potter. Navré de vous annoncer cela, Slow est navré de vous annoncer cela, fit tristement l'elfe.

\- Il faut pourtant agir…

\- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda un autre elfe.

\- Mon fils m'a offert un carnet… hm, tenez. Ceci. Il a été nommé « carnet indéchiffrable » et je n'avais rien pu en faire jusqu'ici.

\- Oh mais c'est… fit une elfe excitée. C'est… Oh Lord Potter ! C'est un cadeau inestimable ! C'est Magia qui avait offert cela à l'un des Eligente de Dromeille il y a plusieurs siècles de cela ! Il aide quiconque a une âme assez bonne afin de sauver ses proches. Oh, Lord Potter, vous êtes bénis. Krzistia va vous conduire jusqu'à la salle ! Magia saura vous guider pour la suite. Mais soyez prudent, Lord et Lady Potter ! Le rituel ne doit pas être brisé, sous aucun prétexte, sinon ils perdront la vie dans de terribles circonstances !

Hardwin se frotta le front.

\- Mais… comment faire et que s'est-il passé ?

\- Slow pense qu'il y a eu un incident, quelque chose d'imprévu. Normalement, Maître Niko et Maître Isaak calculent toujours avec les imprévus, mais il s'y est produit quelque chose de plus grave, Monsieur Lord Potter. Une très sombre magie qui a tenté de corrompre le Cercle. Ne touchez aucun être de la pièce, et ne traversez pas les lignes définies par la magie, cela vous coûterait la vie, Monsieur Lord Potter.

Hardwin acquiesça et observa sa femme qui semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Il toucha son épaule et la poussa vers l'elfe qui les guida au travers du Palais.

La porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés pulsait. Un animal doré et rouge sang les observait de ses yeux dorés.

\- C'est Surya ? demanda Hardwin à sa femme.

\- Oui, c'est le phénix de Severus qui peut percer toutes les protections d'un simple regard, chuchota Elizabeth.

Le concerné émis deux petites notes très aigües avant de s'envoler et se poser sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth. Hardwin, par instinct, prit la main de sa femme et ils disparurent du couloir dans lequel seul l'elfe resta.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Après avoir examiné les différents endroits du labyrinthe, Severus avait rejoint Nathanaöl à l'entrée. Ce dernier prononçait des incantations russes et celtes en boucle, afin de protéger les Lieux autant que possible, mais les vibrations des tremblements de l'enfant se faisaient ressentir comme un tremblement de terre.

Ils apercevaient, au-dessus des haies, quelques étincelles dorées et argentées.

\- Magia ? murmura Nathanaöl.

\- Est-elle là ? fit Severus, surpris.

\- On dirait bien, murmura Nathanaöl. Il a de la chance dans son malheur, ce petit. Dépêchons.

Ils accélérèrent le pas et entendirent une voix criarde discuter avec ce qui représentait Harry. Surpris, Severus laissa échapper un juron alors que la créature étrange, bien trop proche de leur protégé, fixait à présent son – ancien – partisan.

\- Severus ? grinça la petite voix désagréable.

Sa main tendue, un jet marron et malodorant était sorti des doigts de la créature disgracieuse au visage d'ange et toucha Severus en plein cœur.

Harry avait hurlé, horrifié, et Severus hurla de douleur alors qu'un feu noir brûlait son corps projeté dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

\- Il faut le sortir d'ici Harry ! cria Nathanaöl. Fais-le sortir de ton esprit ! Harry ! Éjecte Severus ! Tout de suite ! hurla le vampire.

Ce fut lorsque Harry réussi à éjecter Severus que celui-ci atterrit, en-dehors du cercle, aux pieds d'Elizabeth et Hardwin qui venaient d'arriver.

Le bruit du corps tombant sur le sol avait alerté Elizabeth qui, dans l'obscurité, avait réussi à reconnaître l'ami de la famille.

Elle avait alors cherché le pouls de l'homme et une petite bougie s'était allumée, comme par magie, près d'eux.

Severus avait été exclu du rituel et quelqu'un devait aller expressément prendre sa place.

Ce fut Hardwin qui se dévoua et le phénix l'amena immédiatement aux côtés de son fils adoptif dont l'aura noire asphyxiait toute la pièce.

\- Ne le laisse pas gagner ! Avait alors murmuré le père de famille.

Elizabeth, elle, tenta de soigner et surtout de réveiller leur ami. Les potions renversées avaient retrouvés leurs récipients et les yeux des personnes présentes se firent soudainement plus vifs, comme si le rituel puisait dans leurs forces et esprit tant que les potions et objets n'avaient pas repris leur place.

Le Rituel d'Ionawlestina était, de nos jours, uniquement utilisé par les plus grands mages ainsi que par les vampires. Il y avait plusieurs types de magies anciennes qui pouvaient combattre la magie modifiant une âme, mais la plupart des rituels avaient été enfouis, trois mille pieds sous terre.

Les dirigeants du Monde Magique étaient souvent aveuglés par les « on dits » et rumeurs courantes. Cependant, le cas n'était pas aussi alarmant qu'en Angleterre.

Les sorciers slaves, français et australiens avaient pourtant mis en garde, lors de congrès, les dirigeants d'Angleterre et cela jusqu'au siècle dernier.

L'Australie avait été le premier pays à abandonner les discussions à sens unique avec le Ministère anglais : un Manitou suprême ne cessait de mettre sa poudre de lune dans leurs chaudrons et contredisait les paroles des plus anciens.

Les créatures magiques devraient certes avoir un peu plus de droits mais devaient rester en-dessous des sorciers et, si possible, méconnues des sorciers afin que personne ne « prenne peur » de ces êtres si différents et cherchent à leur faire du mal.

La magie non commune devraient rester secrète, afin d'éviter les guerres de jalousies et de pouvoirs divers.

L'Angleterre souhaitait alors diviser son peuple et l'empêcher de trop en savoir sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Quelle hérésie.

« Cela les mènera à leur propre perte » avait alors annoncé un grand homme français.

La monarchie Russe et sorcière avait décidé de donner certaines terres aux créatures et surtout d'informer le peuple des diverses créatures magique. De leur dangerosité, leurs capacités et leurs caractères.

Les diverses magies étaient alors présentées et expliquées dans les écoles des autres pays. Ceux qui avaient des dons ou des prédispositions dans des domaines particuliers revoyaient leurs priorités et suivaient des cours spécialisés afin de mieux gérer leur magie. Et souvent, ceci engendrait de nouveaux employés pour les métiers les plus rares : des briseurs de sorts, des soigneurs utilisant des rituels anciens, des professeurs en runes latines, celtes, australiennes…

Mais le rituel qu'avaient, de génération en génération, enseigné la famille sorcière Romanov-Poutine-Mordinov restait des plus rares, complexes et violents.

Il réunissait le domaine de sortilège, potion, protection runique celte et slave, la magie de l'esprit, sans compter le nombre précis de personnes devant être atteint.

Tous étaient liés par divers liens magiques, et placés en trois losanges dont chaque ligne tracée devait trancher en deux l'une des autres formes.

Il y avait une potion de felix felicis qui devait être mélangée à une potion de soin contre les douleurs mentales. Un philtre de paix devait remplir deux coupes posées aux deux côtés du Maître du Rituel qui chantait la première incantation.

De la pierre de lune devait être posée au centre de la figure géométrique, sous le tronc sur lequel devait être placé la personne pour qui le rituel était nécessaire.

Une potion de régénération sanguine, une autre calmante et une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges devaient être administrées à Harry.

Dès que Hardwin était arrivé aux côtés de l'enfant, le rituel reprit et la lumière revint. Anya caressait le dos de Harry, Nathanaöl et Hardwin étaient assis, par terre, devant Harry, chacun plongé dans la magie des esprits.

Severus n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et Elizabeth paniquait. Le Phénix l'avait rejoint et donnait des coups de bec dans le cou de son maître.

\- Eliz', fit alors Sergej d'une voix grave. Va t'asseoir près du mur et ne fait aucune magie, cela pourrait interférer.

\- Et… et Severus ?

\- Nous nous en occuperons après. Laisse.

La voix était dure et froide, bien que sans aucune animosité. Elizabeth acquiesça et fit ce que son ami avait dit. Il avait certainement pris un risque en lui parlant durant ce rituel ancien.

La chaleur revint peu à peu, et Harry reprenait des couleurs. Les chants se firent plus graves, plus… profonds.

Arsène était sorti de son cercle runique et se dirigeait cérémonieusement vers le piédestal sur lequel était posé un récipient en pierre qui pulsait au même rythme que le cœur de l'enfant. Les runes brillaient en rythme et prirent une teinte rouge sang lorsque Arsène prit le récipient dans ses mains.

Il le tendit ensuite à son père, Isaak, qui marcha cérémonieusement jusqu'à son frère.

Nikolaï pris délicatement le récipient et le posa entre les mains de Nathanaöl et Hardwin qui le tinrent à bout de bras, devant le corps de l'enfant.

Anya fit alors léviter le couvercle du récipient carré et un vent glacial engloba la pièce.

La forme jaune, marron et noire qui entourait Harry semblait être aspirée par ce récipient. Le corps de l'enfant tremblait malgré la couverture chauffante disposée sur ses épaules et Anya tenait tant bien que mal ce petit corps qui tressautait.

Une poussière marron sortit alors des pores de la peau du petit. Cette poussière devint rouge sang puis forma un petit morceau noir, menaçant à tout moment de tomber à nouveau en poussière.

Une fois formé, ce morceau d'âme – si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi – fut violemment aspiré par le récipient qui se referma immédiatement, accompagné d'un bruit sourd.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'atmosphère lugubre avait quitté les lieux et tous purent se retirer des formes dessinées par les diverses runes. Quatre grands canapés apparurent et tous s'affalèrent dessus. Anya transporta Harry, tombé dans l'inconscience, vers un petit lit.

Les elfes des Mordinov, des Prince et des Potter étaient tous apparus et amenèrent de quoi manger, boire et des potions pour soigner les différentes blessures qu'avaient causés, à tous, le rituel.

L'aube était levée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque tout le monde sorti de la Salle. Les elfes préparèrent plusieurs chambres, interdisant les départs pour la journée. Mais ce fut sans compter Severus Snape, grognon, qui avait un rendez-vous très important en ce dimanche après-midi.

\- Nous vous y amènerons avec la magie des elfes, Maître Lord Prince ! Avait alors crié Breval, mécontent. Cessez d'être désagréable, vous ne quitterez pas ce palais avant d'être remis sur pieds, ordre de votre grand-mère et de votre oncle !

Severus avait ouvert la bouche afin de renvoyer vertement son elfe, mais il eut le souffle coupé.

\- Maître Lord Prince vous ne pourrez pas quitter ses lieux, reprit plus calmement l'elfe après avoir pris une grande inspiration comme pour s'insuffler un courage presque inexistant. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas vous évanouir de fatigue en plein milieu de votre rendez-vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lord Prince grogna encore quelques secondes, pour la forme, déclenchant les rires des vampires qui félicitaient l'elfe rebelle.

\- Breval vous présente ses excuses, Maître Lord Prince, mais Breval ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, fit plus doucement l'elfe en baissant la tête.

\- Tu as raison, Breval, répondit finalement Severus. Excuses acceptées, même si cela ne me plaît pas.

L'elfe acquiesça et donna un verre d'eau à son Maître.

\- Il y a une potion dedans, fit Breval. Afin d'amoindrir la douleur.

\- Il faudra retirer la marque très rapidement, Severus, intervint Sergej. Elle a failli te coûter la vie aujourd'hui.

\- Durant le rituel ?

\- Ce fou furieux anglais t'a reconnu. Ca aurait pu aussi bien te tuer que tuer Harry. En es-tu conscient ? Alors nous retirerons cette fichue marque dès que nous aurons détruit tous les horcruxes et ce n'est pas une question.

\- M…

\- Pas de _mais_ ! grinça Sergej. Tu vas arrêter de t'auto-flageller pour des erreurs que tu as commises il y a bien longtemps.

\- Ca prendra du temps, Il reviendra…

\- Non, ma famille sait comment fonctionne les horcruxes et connait déjà, approximativement, les lieux où se trouvent les autres. Nous les détruirons tous ensemble.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Harry était dans un état second. Son corps lui semblait étrangement léger et il se sentait en paix. Peut-être était-ce le philtre de paix ?

Il se promenait tranquillement dans le labyrinthe et fut surpris par la clarté environnante. Un soleil doux et chaud réchauffait sa peau et son cœur. Des fleurs avaient pris place sur la pelouse douce des couloirs de haies et une douce odeur titillait ses narines.

\- Pourquoi y-a-t-il des fleurs ici ? demanda-t-il à voix haute, bien qu'il sache être seul en ces lieux.

\- La méchante forme et son aura empêchait la nature de vivre pleinement, répondit une voix douce.

\- Sa… Salazar ? Mais…

\- Ne panique pas, Ry, oui c'est moi. Nous sommes au chaud, en Russie, je suis allongé sur toi depuis quelques minutes.

\- Mais…

\- On peut discuter dans ton esprit, et je resterai à jamais ici pour protéger ces lieux et te rassurer.

\- Tu… tu es mort ? fit Harry soudainement triste.

Un doux miaulement moqueur se fit entendre.

\- Non, Rychou. Mais il viendra un Temps où je devrai quitter le Monde des Vivants. Par contre, Magia m'a autorisée à rester dans ton cœur et ton âme, elle dit que tu es très attaché à moi et que ma magie t'aidera. Et quand viendra le temps de ta propre disparition, nous irons ensemble retrouver Magia.

\- Oh… fit tristement Harry. Tu… tu as des pouvoirs, toi aussi ?

\- Oui ! Tout plein, fit le chat en se frottant contre la main de son Maître.

\- Je t'aime, Salazar.

\- Moi aussi, petit ange.

\- La forme ne reviendra plus, alors ?

\- Non ! Par contre, Severus a fait une belle coonerie !

\- Coonerie ?

\- Hm… vous humains dites connerie. Mais j'suis un Maine Coon Magique, et qui dit coon, dit coonerie, parce que je ne suis pas sage, je suis un chat et un chat se doit d'embêter ses esclaves !

\- Je suis ton esclave, alors ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est bizarre de t'entendre parler.

\- J'imagine, tu entends mes pensées et les traduis. Tu ne parles pas le chat, désolé. Mais le principal est que le rituel ait fonctionné.

\- Et Severus ?

\- Il va bien, enfin il ne va pas être très en forme les jours prochains, mais sa magie le protège. En fait, la méchante forme avait fait un tatouage tout moche sur le bras du pauvre Severus et Severus a joué l'espion pour le grand Albus Dumbledore.

\- C'est le directeur de l'école en Angleterre, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, celui que ton papa n'aime pas. Il a l'air bien vicieux et manipulateur. Il aime aussi voleter tranquillement aux frontières des pensées de ses élèves, afin de voir ce qu'ils pensent et mieux les manipuler.

\- Je ne veux pas aller en Angleterre…

\- Les parents ne te mettront pas dans cette école tant qu'elle sera aussi mal gérée et surtout tant que cet homme sera à sa tête, crois-moi. Ou alors je les grifferai ! Enfin, Severus a un rendez-vous dans une école supérieure d'études approfondies cet après-midi donc tu ne le verras pas.

\- Cet après-midi ? Mais… c'est samedi soir !

\- Oh non, p'tit ange ! On est dimanche, et il est 14 heures !

\- Mais faut que je me réveille !

\- Tout doucement, toi. Tu as eu beaucoup de séquelles et ton petit corps est tout fatigué. Regarde déjà si toutes les pièces sont intactes, et met un peu d'ordre et de joie dans ton esprit !

\- Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Bien sûr, idiot de mon cœur ! Miaou !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Lord Severus Prince se trouvait en Irlande. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce rituel puisse durer aussi longtemps, et encore moins que l'âme de Voldemort le reconnaîtrait. Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé et se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant de la douleur affreuse qui avait parcouru son corps.

Le cri horrifié de l'enfant résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

La famille de vampires était déjà en train de planifier la recherche des autres morceaux d'âmes et avaient aussi pris contact avec certains fantômes de l'ancienne famille Royale. Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela pour le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur l'entretien qu'il allait avoir dans cette école devant laquelle il se trouvait depuis plus de dix minutes.

Pour n'importe quel être humain n'ayant pas les « droits » nécessaires afin d'apercevoir le bâtiment, celui-ci ne pouvait qu'apercevoir un champ de blé sans aucun intérêt. Parmi ceux qui ne pourraient pas voir cet établissement comptait bien entendu, aussi, le très connu et admirable Albus Dumbledore.

Mais Severus, le parchemin entre les mains, voyait l'immense bâtisse devant lui comme le rêve qu'il n'avait jamais pu réaliser. Il n'avait jamais imaginé entrer un jour dans cette École Supérieure d'Arts des Potions et des Plantes d'Irlande du Nord. Albus Dumbledore lui avait offert une place sûre au sein d'une école bien connue en tant que professeur et ses diplômes étaient largement suffisants pour enseigner. Il avait pu ainsi se préparer à l'inévitable : l'arrivée de Potter junior à Poudlard et devoir à la fois le détester et le surveiller, au loin, afin de payer le crime qu'il avait commis. Jamais il n'avait voulu la mort de Lily. Celle de James, peu lui importait, à l'époque. Mais Lily… sa Lily. Non. Jamais.

Le professeur haït de Poudlard inspira profondément, gérant au mieux ses émotions.

Les plans de Dumbledore avaient été chamboulés. C'était un état de fait dont le grand directeur n'avait pas encore conscience, et il allait bientôt tomber de haut.

Et, malheureusement pour Dumbledore, Severus avait définitivement plus d'ambition qu'Albus souhaitait le lui faire croire : il avait, jadis, eu plusieurs idées de potions et beaucoup de points d'améliorations pour les potions de soin qu'il concoctait pour l'infirmerie scolaire. Il en discutait régulièrement avec Poppy qui l'encourageait sans en avoir l'air. Sans compter Pomona qui avait rallumée la flamme curieuse quant aux plantes qui demeuraient sur son domaine.

Alors oui, cette école l'intéressait. Vraiment. Pourrait-il seulement devenir un élève de cet établissement ? Il savait bien que peu réussissait à suivre les cours du soir, sans compter leur propre emploi et famille. Lui au moins n'avait pas de femme ni d'enfant. Mais il savait qu'il devrait gérer son temps au mieux entre les Potter, les Prince, Poudlard et l'ESAPPI.

Severus frotta son bras qui le brûlait depuis son réveil puis soupira.

Les grandes portes en verre brillaient sous le soleil du mois de janvier et il se décida à passer les dernières protections.

Un petit chemin, bordé de cerisiers en fleurs et quelques rosiers, menait aux grandes portes noires en bois massif dans lesquelles étaient sculptées des runes anciennes.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue dans l'école dédiée aux arts des Potions et de la Botanique ! fit joyeusement un homme blond, aux yeux dorés. Vous êtes très certainement Lord Prince !

\- Bonjour, en effet.

\- Venez donc, suivez-moi !

Severus suivit alors l'homme vif et charmant qui lui expliqua brièvement l'utilité des salles devant lesquelles ils passaient.

\- Là il y a une salle avec cinquante cheminées reliées à différents pays et lieux d'Irlande. Beaucoup d'élèves sont logés, la nuit, dans des auberges qui sont donc reliées à l'école afin de faciliter le transport. Les plus pauvres ont une chambre sur place, dans l'aile est du château.

Le bureau directorial était situé au premier étage, au nord du château. La porte était en bois massif, de couleur marron avec des roses et quelques arbres sculptés dans le bois verni.

Le responsable des étudiants, Konnor Heaney, frappa deux brefs coups à la porte et fit entrer Severus.

\- Lord Prince ! Fit une femme en se levant de son bureau. Enchantée, entrez et asseyez-vous ! Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? Du thé, du café, un verre d'eau ?

\- Une tasse de café serait parfait, s'il vous plaît, répondit alors Severus en prenant place.

Mr. Heaney était alors sorti du bureau et la directrice posa une tasse encore fumante devant son invité.

\- Je présume que vous connaissez déjà mon nom, mais je me présente : Eva Mentholiana Chelsea.

\- Avez-vous un lien… avec les jardins Chelsea Physic Garden près de Londres ?

\- Hm, de loin. La partie sorcière de ces jardins appartient à un de mes grands-oncles, et il nous fournit en plantes médicinales bien entendu, mais mes parents n'ont jamais accordé une réelle importance à la botanique. Par contre, Lord Prince, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, ainsi que de votre projet. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous présenter et m'expliquer pourquoi vous venez seulement maintenant ?

Severus expliqua alors, sur le conseil de Léto, la raison de sa présence aussi tardive. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir approfondir ses connaissances et ses actions pour Lord Voldemort avaient été dévoilées lors de son procès. Il expliqua également ses raisons personnelles : son employeur ne devait rien savoir de ces plans, mais il souhaitait accumuler le plus de connaissances possible afin de mettre au jour le projet qu'il avait avec Lord Potter. Et surtout, continuer les travaux en potions qu'avaient débutés sa grande famille.

\- Le Directeur de Poudlard est-il toujours Lord Albus Dumbledore ?

\- En effet.

Le regard, jadis bleu de la directrice, vira au noir.

\- Votre secret est bien gardé, Lord Prince. Je présume qu'il ne connaît pas non plus l'existence de votre héritage magique, n'est-ce pas ? Léto Prince est un bon ami, et a insisté pour que nous vous enregistrions sous le nom de Prince et non de Snape.

\- Effectivement, ce serait plus... prudent si… fit Severus, hésitant.

\- Si votre nom venait à apparaître dans les revues internationales.

\- C'est cela.

\- Très bien.

Severus hésita un instant, portant sa tasse aux lèvres. Il avait vu le regard plus dur de la directrice lorsqu'il avait affirmé qu'Albus était encore directeur.

\- Vous semblez connaître le professeur Dumbledore, Miss Chelsea ?

\- Mrs Chelsea, Lord Prince. J'ai certes gardé mon nom de jeune fille, mais je suis mariée, fit-elle en souriant doucement.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, je…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lord Prince, je suis habituée, répondit la jeune femme en riant. Pour ce qui est du grand Albus Dumbledore, en effet. Une de mes cousines a failli perdre la vie par sa cause et nous ne le portons pas dans notre cœur.

Severus fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant, jaugeant l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle. Mais quelque chose, son aura certainement, la motiva à donner quelques explications.

\- Laura, ma cousine, ne souhaitait absolument pas participer aux combats contre le Mage Dangereux qui a fait perdre la vie aux Potter. Elle servait d'espionne au Ministère, au même titre que d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix il y a une dizaine d'années. Lord Dumbledore lui a alors forcé la main, lui annonçant que sa fille était en de bonnes mains et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, puis l'avait emmené avec elle par transplanage d'escorte en plein milieu de la petite ville de Newton Abbot. C'était un véritable carnage… les mangemorts ont assassiné plusieurs sans-pouvoirs ce soir-là. Nous avons vu les souvenirs de Laura, c'en était à être malade. Lorsque la bataille prit fin, elle était allongée au sol se tordant de douleurs dans son sang. Elle supplia Albus Dumbledore de la ramener chez elle, mais il n'en fut rien. Son corps n'aurait pas supporté un transplanage et elle se sentait faible, expliqua la directrice en fixant un tableau.

\- Son corps était mutilé. Son esprit aussi… Elle entendit Dumbledore lancer un sortilège de diagnostic et murmurer à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour elle et, lorsque l'autre personne fut partie, Dumbledore déposa une couverture sur son corps ignorant ses supplications avant de disparaître dans la nuit profonde.

Le regard de la directrice se perdit dans les yeux noirs du directeur de Serpentard.

\- Mais ce ne fut sans compter le moyen de communication qu'elle avait avec son mari. Elle ne se baladait jamais sans son petit bracelet qui lui permettait de le contacter. C'est ainsi qu'il vint la chercher, horrifié, et me demanda de l'aide afin de la rapatrier en Irlande. J'avais alors contacté nos parents, médicomages, et ils soignèrent Laura avant de nous ramener en Irlande. Il s'avéra que son mari n'avait aucunement connaissance de l'endroit de leur fille et ils durent faire un rituel gaelique. Ils la retrouvèrent seule, dans une chambre sale, sombre et poussiéreuse, en train de pleurer et baignant dans sa couche sale.

Severus, inquiet, observa la jeune femme. Quelle atrocité…

\- Il s'avéra que, d'après les aurors irlandais, cette demeure ait appartenu aux parents de Lord James Potter mais rachetée par Lord Dumbledore à petit prix. Ils nous ont déconseillé de porter plainte, de part la popularité de l'homme qui combattait « pour le plus grand bien ».

\- Je… je suis désolé pour vous, Madame…

\- Tout va bien mieux maintenant, mais ma cousine en garde des traces. Aussi bien physiques que psychologiques. Sans compter sa fille qui, depuis, a peur de l'obscurité.

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas la seule chose horrible et déplacée qu'a fait cet homme, murmura Severus peu sûr qu'il doive l'inclure dans leurs plans.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne devait pas hésiter, que cette femme serait un élément supplémentaire pour rabaisser Albus Dumbledore.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Eva Chelsea avec une pointe de curiosité.

\- Il a manipulé plusieurs personnes, soi-disant « pour le plus grand bien », pensant bien faire, très certainement. Il a brisé quelques familles aussi. Enfin, il a essayé. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, mais je peux vous proposer une chose : Léto Prince s'occupe de récupérer toute information pouvant nuire à Albus Dumbledore, et je peux vous dire qu'il y en a pas mal. L'histoire de votre cousine, si elle a la force de repenser à cela et de se battre avec nous, serait sans aucun doute un plus.

Mrs. Chelsea acquiesça.

\- Je lui en parlerai et vous tiendrai au courant, fit-elle doucement. Merci, Lord Prince, de me confier cela.

\- Merci à vous de m'accorder cet entretien, fit-il dans un de ses rares sourires.

\- Maintenant, passons au côté théorique de notre entretien, finit par annoncer la directrice en souriant à nouveau. Que pourriez-vous me dire sur ces quatre plantes ici présentes ?

Severus venait de remarquer la présence des quatre plantes. Il y avait aussi une dizaine de potions disposées sur le côté droit du bureau.

Les plantes étaient rares, mais heureusement pour lui, il les connaissait grâce à sa volonté d'apprendre par lui-même depuis des années. Sans compter sa lecture assidue de magazines traitant les essais de potions.

\- La plante verte aux fruits marron et rouges a des racines noires et sèches. Cette plante est rare et nous vient d'Australie. L'ingestion du fruit cru est mortelle, le goût serait, d'après les analyses, un mélange entre la fraise et la menthe. Les traits rouges sur le fruit sont en réalité des vaisseaux reliant le fruit directement aux racines et puisant ainsi ses forces dans l'argile. Les études ont révélé que la plante ingère plus facilement l'eau s'infiltrant dans des copeaux de bois que dans la terre elle-même.

La plante a été nommée Niusucus et elle a été utilisée en Allemagne dans un essai de potion de soin pour les elfes Äliaziu. Ce sont des elfes qui ont une grande ressemblance avec les humains si ce n'est le nombre de doigts, leurs pieds et la couleur de leur peau, sans compter celle de leurs cheveux ou encore de leurs yeux. La potion n'a jamais fonctionnée et je pense que celle-ci comprenait une trop grande quantité de miel rouge, connu pour ses bienfaits cicatrisant dans notre monde. Les Äliaziu ont une peau bien plus fine que la nôtre et le miel a des propriétés certes guérissantes mais appropriées à une peau plus épaisse. Il me semble que la sève de pin d'Orient aurait mieux fonctionné pour cette potion.

\- Très belle hypothèse en effet. Les potionistes qui travaillent sur ce cas n'ont absolument pas pensé au miel mais plutôt à la qualité de la fleur d'oranger utilisée. Pourrais-je faire part de votre idée ?

\- Bien entendu, professeur Chelsea. La seconde plante est un Refriasus. C'est une plante extrêmement rare venant d'Amérique latine qui, étrangement de part sa localisation, préfère les températures basses. C'est une sorte de fraisier orangé dont les racines sont translucides. Cette plante est utilisée dans les essais de potions contre l'eczéma jaune et la rougeole magique. La troisième plante est un Choquiapus. C'est une plante dont les tiges sont d'un vert très clair, parfois même fluo. La fleur, entièrement marron, a été utilisée dans son intégralité dans un essai d'Etienne Smith contre la scarlatine mais la plante n'a pas donné l'effet escompté. Je pense que la solution définitive avait eu un taux trop élevé de sucre, ce qui expliquerait l'état du patient ayant servi de cobaye, et qu'il faudrait essayer de n'utiliser que les pétales, mélangés à de la sève de sapin.

\- Pourquoi donc de la sève de sapin ?

\- La sève fixera le sucre plus légèrement présent dans les pétales et sera bénéfique à la texture de la potion sans compter ses effets bienfaiteurs dans les baumes de soin.

\- Hm, vous marquez un point, Lord Prince. Il me semble que Monsieur Smith est en froid avec la sève des plantes en règle générale.

\- C'est une matière difficile à manier et compatible avec peu d'ingrédient, mais je pense qu'il serait intéressant d'essayer ceci. La quatrième plante est quant à elle un petit arbuste peu commun. Ses branches sont bleues et les racines, prisées pour de rares poisons, sont rouges. Les feuilles vertes sont, quant à elles, prisées pour certains antidotes sauf pour les poisons étant fait des racines de la même plante.

\- Très bien Lord Prince, approuva la directrice. Je dois avouer que vos connaissances dépassent celles des potionistes acharnés qui se concentrent sur les potions elles-mêmes et ne connaissent pas tous les aspects et parfois aucunement l'aspect physique de la plante leur ayant donné certains ingrédients. Bien, passons aux potions maintenant.

Les potions étaient des essais, et aucune d'elle n'avait réellement donné l'effet souhaité. Severus su donner leurs noms, et la plupart des ingrédients utilisés. Mrs Chelsea était impressionnée. Elle voyait en cette personne quelqu'un d'ouvert au monde contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au début. Il était curieux et donnait son avis sans tergiverser bien longtemps. Ses réponses et ses questions étaient bien précises et ses hypothèses des plus intéressantes.

Elle voulait avoir cet étudiant dans son école, et bien qu'elle sache que tout était payé d'avance, elle aurait même fait un don anonyme pour aider cet adulte qui semblait avoir caché ses dons bien trop longtemps.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Potions & Sortilèges

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

 **Pims** : Vi, ils vont bien. Mais c'était éprouvant.

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Oui, pour Severus, enfin s'il accepte enfin de se la faire retirer, cette fichue Marque !

 **Lils** : Merci ;P Pour le "Lord" de Dumbledore, je me suis dit que la famille est quand-même grande et qu'il a un siège au Magenmagot aloooors…

 **AnnaMerteuil** : ;P Si Dumbledore chute vraiment, ahah ! J'ai surtout hâte de poster ces chapitres que je garde encore au chaud… Ca va être long et fastifieux ^^

 **Lana** : Merci !

 **Adenoide** : Merci =) Pour les Weasley, c'est à voir comment cette famille évolue…

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait vraiment plaisir !

Helia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 26 :**

 **Potions**

 **Sortilèges**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Lord Althus Black, enseignant privé à domicile et cousin éloigné de Lord Hardwin Potter, était assis dans la salle de musique aux côtés de sa femme et de Severus.

La journée de ce samedi avait bien commencée. L'hiver était bien présent en ce mois de février mais la neige avait fondu, laissant place à des températures légèrement plus douces. Althus avait fait un bilan aux Potter concernant l'avancée des enfants, et il était à présent temps de discuter avec les plus jeunes.

Althus avait donné la plupart de son temps à l'enseignement de Philipp et Harry. Alekzandra, qui avait ses propres précepteurs, venait deux à trois fois par semaine afin de suivre ses cours, ainsi que Jania et Leonius qui les rejoignaient régulièrement.

Les cours étaient, depuis Noël, divisés ainsi :

Cours de sortilèges avec et sans baguette le lundi matin durant deux heures. Althus s'en occupait généralement, et ceux de première année étaient tous connus sur le bout des doigts. Harry, Alekzandra et Leonius y arrivaient aisément sans baguette alors que Philipp avait un peu plus de difficultés. Ils avaient décidé de prendre tous les enfants ensemble malgré les différents âges et Althus se retrouvait souvent avec un autre adulte afin de gérer les enfants toujours plus nombreux.

Les deux heures qui suivaient les sortilèges étaient consacré à deux thèmes : Edouard Windsor leur expliquait l'existence et les vertus des bois utilisés pour les balais et baguettes magiques ainsi que les outils nécessaires à leur entretien et la base de vol en balai. Il donna aussi les noms des fabricants de baguette et de balais les plus connus et donnait souvent quelques informations historiques.

Elizabeth avait aussi donné de son temps, qu'elle consacrait généralement à son élevage, pour donner des cours de maintien et de danse avec Eulia tous les lundis après-midi durant une heure et demie. Et Dyna, la femme d'Althus, donnait des cours de cuisine avant le repas du lundi soir.

Orion s'était étrangement dévoué afin de donner quelques cours de métamorphose depuis décembre afin de décharger un peu Althus, et ce, tous les mardi matin. Il enseignait des choses simples qui pourraient toujours servir, et qui n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard.

En effet, les adultes préféraient un enseignement vaste et englobant le plus de thèmes possibles afin que les enfants apprennent des choses complémentaires. Dans le cas contraire et au rythme d'apprentissage qu'ils avaient pris, ils n'auraient plus eu besoin d'aller à l'école.

Bien entendu, il y avait eu des choses qu'ils reverraient durant leurs études mais au moins, ils y arriveraient sans trop de difficultés. Voir sans aucune difficulté, d'ailleurs…

Althus et Hardwin s'étaient réservés les mardi après-midis, pour deux heures d'Histoire. Aussi bien celle des Sans-Pouvoirs que celle des Sorciers du Monde. Ils avaient commencé à la date la plus lointaine possible jusqu'à nos jours. Les deux adultes donnaient ces cours depuis l'arrivée de Harry et ce dernier semblait aimer cette matière, essayant d'écrire le plus d'informations possible.

Les deux dernières heures étaient seulement consacrées à Harry afin d'améliorer son écriture, l'orthographe et la lecture. Les autres se mettaient à la musique, s'entraînant à jouer divers instruments.

Harry, lui, était surtout attiré par le piano et apprenait à en jouer le soir, encouragé par Elizabeth.

La matinée du mercredi était quant à elle consacrée aux différentes langues : le russe, l'anglais, l'irlandais et le français. L'après-midi se passait généralement autour de thé, de gâteaux et de jeux de société ainsi que des discussions sur les différents us et coutumes des pays qu'ils côtoyaient régulièrement.

Le jeudi matin était une matinée consacrée à la Magie et aux créatures qui peuplent la planète. Des débats animés et les croquis rythmaient les quelques heures. L'après-midi était laissée aux enfants : ils pouvaient ainsi aller les uns chez les autres, découvrir le pays ou aller visiter des musées, tout en étant surveillés par Althus qui se faisait un plaisir de leur expliquer tout sur tout.

Althus avait été impressionné par la volonté d'apprendre de ces pré-adolescents et ne doutait pas qu'ils auraient de bonnes bases pour entrer dans leurs différentes écoles.

Le vendredi matin était réservé pour les potions et la botanique, puis l'après-midi pour les matières plus générales comme la logique, les mathématiques et la physique-chimie. Ils avaient aussi appris ce qu'était l'électricité et connaissaient dorénavant une petite partie de la technologie des sans-pouvoirs.

Tout cela leur donnait des semaines chargées mais les enfants semblaient s'en réjouir.

Les enfants des Mordinov et leurs cousins et cousines s'étaient aussi inclus dans cet apprentissage qui avait été prévu, au départ, pour Harry. Alekzandra, Pavel et Nadège Mordinov venaient très souvent les rejoindre, sans compter Katya et Dorian Stegnov, les cousins d'Alekzandra. Audrey et Niklas Driomow, ainsi que Mattews Sevolod venaient également, au même titre que Jania et Leonius.

Clarence, âgée de bientôt cinq ans, voyait elle aussi son monde s'agrandir. Du même âge, Elea Driomow, Vladimir et Sandra Mordinov venaient jouer chez les Potter, habitués à recevoir la famille des Mordinov et plus qu'enchanté d'agrandir leur famille de cœur. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient sans aucun doute rapproché les enfants qui sans Harry ne se seraient peut-être jamais côtoyés.

Abigaelle, qui fêterait son 13ème anniversaire le 7 juillet prochain, était heureuse de rentrer le week-end et de retrouver Luka Nikolaï Driomow, le cousin de Tomek et Alekzandra qu'elle avait rencontré durant la fête de Noël et qui allait fêter ses treize ans le 1er mai prochain.

Chaque enfant avait trouvé sa place, et Althus les observait prendre calmement place dans la petite pièce de musique aménagée spécialement pour tous les enfants ayant entre huit et dix ans.

\- Bien alors, commença Dyna. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, tous ensembles ?

\- Oui, répondit Niklas, mais c'est triste qu'on soit séparé par les écoles, j'aimerais rester avec Harry, moi, fit tristement le frère jumeau d'Audrey.

\- On adore apprendre, et venir ici nous permet de parler anglais couramment ! fit joyeusement Pavel. Mais c'est vrai que c'est nul, quand on ira à l'école, on se verra moins souvent.

\- Rien de vous empêche de rester en contact, intervint Althus. Puis vos diversités de pays vous permettront de partager vos connaissances.

Il savait qu'en utilisant cet argument, il en ferait sourire plus d'un.

\- Oh oui ! Fit Audrey. On pourrait se voir tous les week-end et parler de cours !

Philipp leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Drey, le week-end c'est fait pour se reposer voyons !

Quelques rires se firent entendre.

\- Oui mais elle n'a pas tort, fit timidement Harry.

Le silence se fit alors. Harry parlait rarement, et tous profitèrent de ces quelques mots.

\- On pourrait rester en contact via une sorte de livre, se parler quand on veut avec qui on veut… ca doit bien exister non ? Comme chez les sans-pouvoirs qui eux ont leurs téléphones, pourrions-nous faire pareil avec un livre ?

\- C'est une très belle idée, Harry, intervint Alekzandra. Je suis prête à aider pour créer ca !

\- En effet, approuva Althus. Ca n'existe pas, à ma connaissance, et ce serait vraiment chouette pour vous. Vous pourriez ainsi aussi rester en contact avec vos parents, même si vous les revoyiez en fin de semaine, si jamais vous avez besoin de parler…

Plusieurs approbations se firent entendre et Althus observa Hardwin qui arrivait un peu en retard.

\- Petite question, intervint alors Severus. Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait d'approfondir vos connaissances dans un domaine particulier, qui vous tient à cœur ? A Poudlard, l'école de Magie anglaise, nous entendons seulement parler de Sainte Mangouste ou encore le Ministère. Ou de l'école afin de devenir professeur plus tard, mais nous parlons rarement des autres métiers. Je sais que vous êtes encore jeune, mais je vous pense assez réfléchis pour avoir votre matière préférée. Nous pourrions ainsi nous organiser et faire de petits groupes ?

Tous approuvèrent et les enfants décidèrent d'y réfléchir durant le week-end. Lianna, Eulia et les parents Mordinov arrivèrent ensuite avec des boissons. Ils discutèrent de leurs apprentissages, les connaissances qu'ils avaient et les points qu'ils voudraient encore apprendre avant d'entrer en classes. Althus avait alors proposé à l'ensemble des enfants de participer à l'ensemble du programme afin qu'ils puissent apporter leurs propres connaissances sur les différents sujets abordés.

Tous approuvèrent et les parents en étaient les plus heureux – quoique les cris de joie des enfants rivalisaient avec les sourires fiers des adultes.

Ils créaient une petite école privée, sans en avoir l'air. Une école familiale en somme, bien entourée, dans laquelle les adultes prenaient le temps de transmettre leurs connaissances aux plus jeunes.

Sans compter que les plus jeunes voulaient aussi en apprendre toujours plus. La Magie allait faire de ces enfants de grands sorciers, à n'en pas douter.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La réunion mensuelle des professeurs s'était bien déroulée, sans accroc majeur. Les enseignants de Poudlard discutaient de leurs élèves et surtout de deux fauteurs de troubles : les jumeaux Weasley.

Seuls Chourave, Flitwick et McGonagall savaient que Snape aidait Fred et George à l'apprentissage des Potions, préférant de loin surveiller leurs expériences et les conseiller que de compter les blessés dans le château.

Les garçons en étaient reconnaissant, même si cela se traduisait, pour le monde extérieur, par des retenues, ils avaient du mal à avoir l'air en colère ou même triste de « perdre leur temps à nettoyer le sol des cachots à la brosse ».

\- Et le petit Harry, comment va-t-il ? demanda soudainement Minerva un beau sourire collé sur le visage.

Les cours d'occlumancie et de légilimancie qu'elle prenait dans sa famille lui avaient donné plusieurs atouts. Elle gérait mieux son stress, pouvait paraître sereine alors qu'elle s'inquiétait ou paraître aimable même avec les gens qu'elle détestait.

\- Oui c'est vrai, renchérit Aurora Sinistra. Ne rentre-t-il pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

Dumbledore, souriant et finissant tranquillement sa gorgée, préparait ses mots avec parcimonie.

\- Harry se porte à merveille, et oui en effet, il fera sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre prochain.

\- A-t-il déjà eu des renseignements sur notre monde ? demanda le professeur Vector.

\- Oui, et il est très impatient d'en découvrir plus, répondit Dumbledore un regard bienveillant collé sur le visage. Sa famille en prend bien soin et il est en pleine forme. Un peu de thé, Filius ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Laboratoire Prince & Potter_

\- Toujours pas trouvé de joli nom pour notre projet ? ricana Severus.

\- Oh ca va ! J'y travaille, grogna Hardwin en cherchant quelques ingrédients.

\- J'avoue que… c'est toujours assez étrange de combiner nos deux noms.

\- Je ne suis pas James, Sev.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Il t'a mené la vie dure, j'en suis bien conscient, mais c'est le passé. Qui sait, peut-être s'excusera-t-il lorsque nous pourrons activer ces fichus tableaux !

\- Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Enfin. J'ai ramené quelques potions, je les ais faites à Poudlard. Fred et George m'ont pas mal aidé, je dois l'avouer.

\- Les jumeaux Weasley ? s'étonna Hardwin. Ne sont-ils pas en première année ?

\- Si, et ils ont un sacré don pour les blagues à base de potions je dois dire. Ils ont des idées assez innovatrices et un regard nouveau sur certaines potions que je préparais justement.

\- Comme ?

\- Pour certains remèdes médicaux par exemple. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'ils sont infects. L'excuse la plus commune et qu'un ingrédient supplémentaire casserait les effets de la potion, ce qui n'est pas toujours vrai. Ils m'ont fait une liste d'ingrédients ne changeant en rien les effets des ingrédients, et d'autres pour lesquels une légère modification de dosage serait nécessaire. J'ai fait des tests, et le résultat est sans appels : leur idée évitera beaucoup de grimace de dégoût.

\- Parce que tu t'inquiète de cela maintenant ? se moqua Hardwin alors que son ami levait les yeux au plafond.

\- Pas réellement non, mais si leur idée vient à être validée… j'aimerais que leurs noms apparaissent sur les brevets. Ce serait la moindre des choses.

Hardwin arrêta son geste.

\- Tu… Severus, franchement, depuis que tu approches Harry, tu deviens comme de la guimauve ! s'écria Hardwin en souriant. Mais j'approuve. Ces pauvres jeunes se retrouvent avec des bâtons dans les roues depuis toujours, avec leurs idées farfelues, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Nous pourrions leur ouvrir un compte chacun, en leur transférant une partie des bénéfices, si ces potions se vendent.

\- Oui, bien entendu. Et ce n'est pas tout : ils m'ont créé pas mal de potions et même de pâtes à mâcher qui colorent la peau ou certaines parties du corps. Certaines avec des goûts, d'autres inodores et sans goût. Ils ont même une idée qui m'a pas mal surpris je dois dire : ils aimeraient créer un marécage magique, avec deux solutions de sortie. Ils ont aussi des idées de dragées rendant malades avec l'antidote. Ils voudraient aussi créer des accessoires rendant une partie du corps invisible et plusieurs autres choses qu'ils gardent encore secrètes.

\- Ils m'intéressent vraiment, tes deux sorciers en herbe !

\- Si tu savais ! Ils sont calmes, mais très attiré par les effets contredisant les bonnes convenances. Ils ont aussi des idées de parfums qui, selon le produit et le sortilège, diffuserait une odeur immonde en plein visage de la personne en face de toi si tu ne l'apprécie pas.

Hardwin eut un fou rire.

\- Pas mal celle-là !

\- Ils veulent aussi créer des sortes de chocolats « longue langue » mais n'ont pas encore trouvé comment faire.

\- Avec un sortilège mêlé à la confection du chocolat peut-être ? Le lait est un bon absorbant de sortilèges il me semble.

\- Oui c'est vrai. J'hésite entre leur dire ou voir souffrir leurs méninges… enfin bref. J'ai fait une quarantaine de baumes contre les piqûres d'insecte avec cinq odeurs différentes : neutre, menthe, citron et eucalyptus. Il y a aussi des vernis à ongle réparateurs pour lesquels il faudra trouver des récipients.

\- Des vernis à ongle ? fit Hardwin en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui, souffla Severus. Certains colorés, d'autre non. Ils sont prévu pour les gens ayant des métiers attaquant leurs ongles : les briseurs de sorts, les architectes, ceux dirigeant les travaux magiques, et aussi pour ceux qui ont tendance à se ronger les ongles. Leur goût est tellement écœurant que la personne arrêtera de se les ronger assez rapidement.

\- Sadique !

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Severus un rictus tressautant sur ses lèvres. Il y a aussi des crèmes pour enfants de moins d'un an : contre les irritations et pour soigner les petites blessures. A chaque fois, les parents se retrouvent à lancer des sortilèges puissants de soin qui brûlent leurs enfants au lieu de les soigner ou se rendent directement à l'hôpital. Avoir quelques crèmes et baumes ne serait pas de refus, si ?

\- Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Pourquoi personne n'y a songé avant ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que des personnes y ont pensé mais se sont dit que ce n'était pas d'une grande importance. Ma famille en a fait des livres entiers. Il y a une tonne de remèdes pour tout et n'importe quoi. Les recettes sont complexes, mais faisable pour de bons maîtres en Potions. Ma grand-mère m'a appris que la famille cachait cela car elle risquait, en Angleterre, de se voir racheter tous les droits par Sainte Mangouste. A savoir que si on partage nos connaissances avec eux, ils revendront le produit bien plus cher, se feront un bénéfice immense et nous n'aurions quasiment rien en retour. Alors, je pense que cela pourra aider notre projet.

\- En effet, affirma Hardwin. Bon sang… En fait, ton hôpital anglais a tendance à vouloir rester le seul et l'unique du pays non ?

\- C'est l'idée je pense… aucune concurrence possible. J'ai aussi fait une réserve de cent doses de potions tue-loup.

\- Oh, c'est génial ça ! Tu as trouvé tous les ingrédients nécessaires ?

\- Ornelia m'en a donné plusieurs à vrai dire. Elle a beaucoup de plants chez elle dont elle prenait encore soin, heureusement pour moi. Elle a été heureuse de découvrir mon idée et de pouvoir participer ainsi.

\- Franchement, si tu ne m'en avais pas parlé durant l'été je n'aurais même pas pensé à réfléchir au sujet.

\- Hm. J'ai réussi à l'améliorer un peu mais il me faudrait…

\- Un cobaye ?

\- On peut dire ca comme ca. Mais il faudra laisser approuver la potion avant.

\- Je peux contacter un collègue de notre service spécialisé, qui ressemble un peu à vos de langue-de-plomb, fit Hardwin. Ils sauront comment valider ta potion et surtout si elle est compatible avec le malheur de ces pauvres loups-garous ! Je me demande pourquoi ils ont créé une telle créature, à l'époque… pauvre monde. Heureusement, certains le vivent le mieux possible.

Severus acquiesça, pensant brièvement à Lupin. Où était-il ? Vivait-il encore ?

\- Tu sais, notre Ministère a ce département secret nommé « Le Cercle Secret ». Lord Yan Howard y travaille en tant que chercheur en magie liée aux liquides. Tu me donnes ton approbation pour le contacter ?

\- Bien sûr. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de passer directement par eux ?

\- Ce serait plus rapide que de passer par la commission en effet, mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils aient le temps pour cela. Je lui demanderai. Tu as pu avancer sur ton projet pour Regulus ?

\- Pas réellement eu le temps, grogna Severus. Mais je compte bien m'y mettre ce mois-ci. J'ai deux heures de retenue avec les jumeaux lundi prochain, je pourrai me concentrer là-dessus je pense. Sans compter que je commence les cours en mars.

\- Tu as été reçu ? demanda vivement Hardwin.

\- Oui…

\- Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle Severus ! Pourquoi gardes-tu cela pour toi, hein ? Maudit Serpentard. Aller, viens, on rentre fêter ça.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, Lord Prince ! Aller, oust ! Et Harry sera heureux de te voir. Tu as prévenu Léto je présume.

Le regard noir de son ami le fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Incorrigible, vraiment !

Ils rentrèrent alors, sous les grognements incessants de Severus qui aurait préféré continuer ses potions, et Hardwin lança plusieurs patronus afin de prévenir sa femme ainsi que Léto, la grand-mère et l'oncle de Severus. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer cette opportunité.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La famille de Severus avait été ravie de passer la soirée chez les Potter. Ornelia avait pris à cœur les enfants et leur racontait tout un tas d'histoires sur le monde de la magie. Tous buvaient ses paroles.

Arcturus Prince se retournerait certainement dans sa tombe, mais Ornelia s'était réellement ouverte au monde depuis le décès de son mari et vivait assez différemment. Ses elfes, indirectement grâce aux Potter, s'étaient habitué à la semi-liberté et rencontraient régulièrement leurs nouveaux amis. Car oui, les elfes s'étaient liés d'amitié tout comme leurs maîtres.

Le mois de février avait touché à sa fin et Severus Snape, sous le nom de Lord Severus Elphias Arcturus Prince, avait entamé ses cours approfondit. Ornelia avait expressément rajouté un prénom peu commun, dont elle savait être le prénom d'un ancien ami de sa fille. Elphias et Eileen avaient été très proches durant ses jeunes années au Manoir. Severus pourrait ainsi apparaître en tant que Lord Elphias S. A. Prince dans les revues, sans que Dumbledore ne se doute de l'identité de son employé. C'était, semble-t-il, au tour des Prince de manipuler le vieil homme.

Les cours de l'ESAPPI étaient bien entendu complexes et épuisants. Severus n'en avait pas douté une seule seconde, mais la fatigue se faisait lourdement sentir. Il jonglait entre les retenues qu'il donnait à ses élèves – bien qu'il envoyait aussi certains directement chez Rusard pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci – ses corrections de copies, les potions, les cours à Poudlard, l'ESAPPI et les Potter. Il se rendait aussi, presque toutes les semaines, dans les appartements de McGonagall afin de discutailler avec ses collègues sur les manigances de Dumbledore.

Ils avaient aussi aperçu Nicholas Flamel, légèrement contrarié, sortir du bureau de son ami de toujours : Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore avait notifié à Severus qu'il devrait faire attention à ses actions : il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Lord Voldemort refasse surface et tente quelque chose contre Harry lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard.

Ce fut lorsque Severus arriva, un vendredi soir, chez les Potter, que son cœur failli s'arrêter.

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Le petit garçon, une tasse de chocolat à la main, observait un reptile qui était bien trop proche de lui. Salazar ronronnait et léchait les doigts de son maître.

\- Severus ! fit joyeusement l'enfant. Papa ?

\- Oh, bonjour ! Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

\- Euh… oui, mais que fait ce serpent ici ? fit Severus, inquiet.

Hardwin soupira.

\- C'était une idée de Nikolaï Mordinov, l'ancêtre vampire de Sergej, répondit calmement Hardwin. Viens, assieds-toi.

Severus s'exécuta tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Harry parle fourchelangue. Il le sait depuis longtemps, grâce à Alekzandra d'ailleurs, mais je pensais que c'était dû au morceau d'âme de votre mage là… Enfin, il n'en n'est rien. C'est un don ancien, venant de notre famille, mais le dernier à en avoir eu connaissance fut Grant Potter qui est mon… hm. Arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père, né dans les années 1830. C'est un don peu connu mais pas mal vu comme chez vous, en Angleterre. Et Harry a définitivement ce don.

\- Ok… fit Severus, légèrement rassuré.

\- Ornelia nous a informés qu'il y en avait aussi eu dans ta famille, mais qu'elle ne sait pas si quelqu'un en a hérité depuis les années 1800.

\- Je pensais déjà que le rituel…

\- Le rituel a fonctionné, Severus, l'interrompit Hardwin. Isaak a déjà planifié une sortie en Angleterre afin de procéder à la chasse aux autres horcruxes. Comme l'âme a une marque et une odeur bien spécifique, ils arriveront à détruire le tout assez rapidement. Par contre… Euh, Harry, peux-tu rejoindre maman à la cuisine s'il te plaît ? Dis-lui que Sev est là et mange avec nous ce soir.

\- Oui p'pa ! fit Harry, conscient que la discussion devait être importante pour que son père ne veuille pas en parler devant lui.

\- Oui donc, Sev. Dumbledore sait très bien qu'il est possible de détruire ces horcruxes. Les Mordinov laisseront des preuves et des souvenirs pour le Procès, et nous sommes certains d'une chose : Dumbledore voulait se servir du petit Harry au lieu d'utiliser d'autres type de magies pour éliminer Voldetruck alors qu'il pourrait éviter cette souffrance à Harry et à ses… pions. A la limite, il aurait pu prévenir le Département des Mystères anglais qui aurait pu déterminer les propos de Lord Dumbledore avec ou sans l'accord de leur Ministre puisqu'ils sont indépendant contrairement aux autres départements.

\- Nous n'en doutons pas, grimaça Severus. Dumbledore a des plans très précis, aussi bien pour Harry que pour chaque adulte proche de lui ou de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y a aussi une prophétie, tu sais celle de Trelawney… comme quoi l'un ne peut vivre…

\- Je sais, et la prophétie se tenait jusqu'à ce que l'on retire l'horcruxe du corps de mon fils. Mais la prophétie saura aussi se calquer sur une autre personne, si Voldetruck se servait d'un autre être humain pour soutenir son âme, et je ne doute pas un seul instant que c'était un de ses plans.

\- Hm, d'ailleurs Minerva a failli exploser lorsque Dumbledore nous a annoncé qu'Harry se portait merveilleusement bien et allait faire sa rentré à Poudlard.

Hardwin explosa de rires.

\- Il n'y mettra pas les pieds, répondit-il. Du moins, pas pour les cours. Il sera dans la même école qu'Abigaelle avec Leonius et Jania, et rentrera le week-end.

\- C'est vraiment bien d'avoir le choix entre l'internat complet ou seulement la semaine… murmura Severus.

\- Oui, enfin nous sommes tellement proches que Harry pourrait rentrer tous les soirs, mais nous aimerions qu'il s'habitue à la distance. Ca le fera grandir, puis nous serons là s'il y a un souci. Je ne pense pas qu'une telle possibilité soit envisageable à Poudlard, à moins qu'ils ouvrent des cheminées et un relais. L'école est éloignée de tout et je crois que ce n'est jamais venu à l'esprit de la direction. Autre sujet… Tu as des nouvelles concernant Sirius Black ?

\- Léto monte un gros dossier avec Lord Black et sa femme. Un elfe apporte de la nourriture à Black une fois par semaine et ils seront bientôt prêts pour lancer le procès. Reste à savoir quand est-ce que cela aura lieu et ce qui en découlera. Puis pour Regulus, j'ai réussi à combiner quelques ingrédients et les Weasley m'ont demandé ce que je faisais. Ils ont fini par deviner, ces fichus rouquins, et m'ont proposé leur aide. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce sujet les intéresserait mais leurs idées sont assez innovantes à vrai dire.

Hardwin ne cacha pas son sourire.

\- Tu as su donner goût aux potions à deux premières années, c'est impressionnant !

\- Te moque pas ! grogna Severus.

\- Non, je n'oserais pas ! Mais ce serait chouette de les amener dans notre laboratoire un jour. Durant un week-end par exemple ? Nous pourrions discuter de leurs potions ainsi que de celle pour Regulus. Ted et le psychomage pourraient venir également, afin que l'on voie tout cela ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Severus, pensif.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Samedi 14 avril 1990, retenue avec l'horrible professeur de Potions._

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, Weasley ?

\- Vous travaillez toujours sur la potion de soin ?

\- En effet, grogna le professeur.

Une pile de livres était sur son bureau, des notes éparpillées devant lui.

\- Techniquement il faudrait le contraire d'un philtre de paix, proposa George.

\- C'est-à-dire ? fit Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut Fred qui répondit.

\- Actuellement, la personne dort depuis bien longtemps. Il est dans son monde, enfoui au plus profond de lui-même dans un endroit soit calme et serein soit un enfer terrible, mais dans tous les cas, il est enfermé en lui. Le Philtre de Paix, indirectement, nous fait nous renfermer sur nous-mêmes et mal dosé nous tomberions, comme lui, dans un sommeil profond. Qui nous dit que nous serions dans notre enfer personnel ou serein si cela venait à se produire ?

\- Comment… comment connaissez-vous cette potion ?

\- Nous avons lu quelques livres, répondit George.

\- C'est du niveau des BUSE !

\- Et vous nous posez toujours des questions trop difficiles qui sont souvent des potions pour les années supérieures, afin de nous coincer et nous faire passer pour des imbéciles, alors on s'immunise en apprenant plus ! répondit Fred avec un sourire fier.

\- Vous êtes impossibles, grogna Snape qui venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

\- Oui, nous savons, nous savons, répondit George. Mais n'empêche qu'il nous faut trouver quelque chose qui le fasse revenir à notre réalité.

\- Le contraire de la poudre bleue pourrait être de la poudre de jonquille d'Amérique mélangée à de la poudre de quartz. Les effets du quartz pourraient faire effet de miroir entre ses pensées et la réalité ?

\- C'est une hypothèse intéressante que vous avez là, fit Snape tout en notant quelque chose sur un parchemin. Ensuite je pense que l'Hellébore blanche, que nous utilisons aussi dans les potions de soin et qui guérit de la folie quand elle est sous forme de sirop serait intéressante à rajouter, dans une moindre mesure et peut-être avec sa sœur, l'Hellébore noire.

\- Cela ne risque pas de se contredire ? demanda Fred.

\- Non, car elles n'ont pas de vertus contraires mais complémentaires. L'Hellébore noire, utilisée en poudre fine, pourra permettre une digestion rapide et saine de la potion tout en créant ce lien entre les ingrédients.

\- La noire lie les ingrédients pour un meilleur mélange alors.

\- En effet, répondit Severus.

\- La mandragore est utilisée pour annuler les enchantements et sortilèges puissant, est-ce que Regulus est sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ? demanda George.

\- Non, c'est une potion qui l'a rendu dans cet état et ce qui me désole c'est de ne pas savoir ce que c'était bien que j'ai des hypothèses mais ces poisons n'ont aucun antidote connu à ce jour… Mais pour cela, nous pourrions utiliser la Datura violette.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda George.

\- La Datura a souvent été utilisée contre la folie et la rage, il y a bien longtemps. C'est une plante rare chez les moldus mais elle ne l'est pas du côté sorcier aux Etats-Unis. Ma grand-mère en a également dans son jardin. Comme Regulus est certainement enfermé dans une sorte d'hallucination douloureuse, du moins je le crains fortement, cette plante serait parfaite. Elle est utilisable contre la douleur, et la Datura violette a des vertus anti-hallucinogènes et permet au sujet de distinguer le monde réel de son imagination.

Les jumeaux approuvèrent tout en prenant finalement place devant le bureau de leur professeur.

\- Il y a la poudre rose aussi… murmura Fred.

\- C'est de la poudre de cerisier indien, les informa Severus. Elle pourrait être remplacée par de la poudre de figues bleues, généralement utilisées pour éclaircir l'esprit et favoriser la concentration.

\- Il y a aussi le liquide brun là, intervint George, c'est de la bave d'escargot de Finlande non ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Elle pourrait être remplacée par de la poudre de Bicorne, rajouta George en pensant à haute voix. Cette poudre est censée réduire à néant les cellules intruses qui rendent fou un être vivant. Non ?

\- Très bonne idée George. Si vous étiez dans ma maison, je vous rajouterais cinquante points.

Les trois personnes rirent un instant, tout en notant les derniers détails.

Ne restait plus qu'un ou deux ingrédients et surtout, savoir quand et comment introduire chaque chose à la future potion.

Ce que les jumeaux ne savaient pas, c'est que leurs idées étaient réellement brillantes pour d'aussi jeunes élèves et que leur professeur n'allait pas les laisser sans récompense pour cette participation assidue.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Loin de là, en Russie, une jeune fille était en admiration devant son cadeau de Noël.

Un bébé phénix était né dans sa chambre, quelques semaines auparavant, provenant de l'œuf qu'elle avait reçue.

C'était un croisement entre un phénix de Phalathar et un phénix d'Epoyée-Avitac venant tout droit d'Australie.

Le phénix de Phalathar a des yeux vert clair, se rapprochant légèrement du bleu ciel, ces Phénix ont le ventre d'un violet profond et le reste du corps recouvert de plumes rouge. Les plumes sur le sommet de son crâne ont la particularité de rebiffer et forment ainsi des "cornes" sur le sommet de sa tête.

Celui d'Epoyée-Avitac, d'origine australienne, a lui des yeux verts émeraude et semble tigré sur le front garni de poils doux comme du coton. Les plumes sur les ailes étaient argentées et bleues-turquoise, le ventre était rouge sang et les pattes blanches.

Le croisement des deux phénix avait donné un mélange à la fois spécial, atypique et magnifique :

L'oiseau se retrouvait avec des poils violets sur la tête, doux comme du coton. Son front était tigré de poils rouges. Les yeux verts émeraude, son regard perce nos pensées. Une patte blanche, puis l'autre marron foncée. Les plumes des ailes sont d'un mélange doré et rouge et le ventre entièrement blanc, recouvert de plumes et de longs poils.

Alekzandra observait amoureusement ce nouvel être l'accompagnant quasiment partout. L'oiseau s'était immédiatement attaché à elle et elle le lui rendait bien.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	27. Chapitre 27 : Magie obscure

Bonjour !

Alors tout d'abord, désolée du retard. Je voulais poster avant le weekend, et je n'ai pas réussi.

Merci à tous de me suivre, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne fête de Noël ?

 **AnnaMerteuil** : Mwahahaha : j'avoue, il a intérêt à chuter :p

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci !

 **Harry** : Oui, nous (mon cerveau et moi) faisons tout pour que la chute de Dumby fasse mal. Mais les personnages ne sont pas toujours d'accord ;p. Merci pour tes commentaires !

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Merci !

 **Adenoide** : Pour le moment il n'est effectivement pas prévu que Harry aille à Poudlard, mais… que nous réserve le futur ? Bonne question… à laquelle je ne répondrai pas :D

 **Lils** : j'avoue… est-ce que Severus est trop gentil ? Faut pas que je le transforme en Bisounours non plus ^^. Merci, toi aussi une bonne et joyeuse année 2019 ! ;+)

Un bon réveillon à vous ! Que l'année 2019 soit heureuse, joyeuse, vous apporte bonheur et chance.

Helia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 27 :**

 **Magie obscure**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Quatre grandes silhouettes se faufilaient dans la pénombre. Les pavés sombres couraient les rues de ce petit village à l'aspect négligé, ancien.

Ils venaient de quitter le petit village de Little Hangleton afin de rejoindre une clairière dans laquelle la nature semblait avoir repris ses droits.

Une petite maison en ruine trônait au milieu d'un bois sombre, et le lierre effaçait presque la vue de la porte d'entrée et des fenêtres.

Au-dessus de la poignée rongée par les mites, le nom de famille « Gaunt » était encore lisible.

Un des sorciers russes sorti sa baguette et lança quelques sortilèges afin que personne ne connaisse leur présence en ces lieux.

L'intérieur était insalubre et en désordre total. Les lampes à huiles ne fonctionnaient plus depuis longtemps et la poussière avait pris certains droits. Des plantes avaient étrangement poussées, recherchant en vain la lumière qui se faisait trop rare.

Sans un mot, l'une des silhouettes sombres se dirigea vers une grande commode en bois massif. C'était étrangement le seul meuble qui restait beau malgré le temps passé. Une odeur infecte se dégageait de ce bois et ce fut là qu'ils trouvèrent la première Relique.

Horrifié que l'on puisse ainsi corrompre un objet aussi précieux et légendaire, Maksim Melkior Stanislas Mordinov-Romanov Héritier du trône sorcier de Russie fit craquer ses doigts d'agacement, faisant sursauter ses proches amis.

\- Maksim ! On a dit pas un bruit !

\- Je l'ai, c'est bon, grogna l'intéressé, on s'en va.

Ils sortirent alors par l'arrière avant de disparaître dans les bois.

\- Quoi ? cria Isaak alors que son neveu lui montrait la relique. Comment a-t-il osé profaner un objet aussi précieux ?

\- Je doute qu'il sache que ce soit une relique, Père, intervint Arsène. Lord Voldebriquette-visage-de-lait a vécu son enfance dans un orphelinat moldu.

\- En effet, il n'a pas dû avoir accès aux contes pour enfants, rajouta Valentin.

\- Il nous faudra détruire l'horcruxe sans détruire la pierre, marmonna Eliana Irinushka, la femme d'Isaak.

\- Et garder la pierre précieusement, renchérit son mari. Bien, nous avons deux horcruxes, Severus doit nous ramener celui que son ami Regulus avait confié à son elfe en espérant que celui-ci soit coopératif et celui qui infestait Harry est aussi entre nos mains. Beau travail, les enfants.

\- J'ai pu entretenir une conversation avec Lord Dumbledore, fit alors une voix derrière Isaak.

L'homme semblait âgé, des rides et plusieurs cicatrices barraient son visage. Un léger sourire laissait apparaître des canines pointues couleurs sang.

\- Baltazar ! s'écria Isaak, mon ami !

\- Coucou petit Isaak ! Fit le nouvel arrivant avec une voix enfantine.

\- Hey, te moque pas de mon petit frère, grogna Nikolaï. Pourquoi as-tu parlé avec le vieux ?

\- Il semblait avoir beaucoup de connaissances techniques sur les horcruxes et je lui ai fait un interrogatoire en règle, minauda Baltazar en se limant les ongles pointus et recouvert de noir.

Un frisson parcouru l'assistance.

\- Tu… murmura Maksim. Tu ne l'as pas tué tout de même ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, adorable enfant, je n'aurais pas osé voyons… Mais… continua-t-il avec une voix très aiguës, prouvant son excitation. J'ai quelques informations complémentaires qui pourraient vous être utiles… si seulement…

\- Aller, accouche, grogna Lena, la fille de Nikolaï. Tu l'auras ton chocolat à la myrtille, mais accouche !

\- Je ne suis pas une femme, voyons, petite, je ne peux pas accoucher ainsi !

Les femmes présentes levèrent les yeux au plafond et un elfe apporta la boisson favorite du vampire.

\- Et ma rose ? fit le vampire en mimant une mine triste.

\- Roh, grogna Nathanaöl en faisant apparaître une rose. Tiens, voilà mon tonton chéri que nous aimons de tout notre cœur. Tu expliques un peu le pourquoi du comment, maintenant ?

\- Patience, patience… murmura le vampire en buvant sa tasse tranquillement. Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage, mon enfant.

\- Tu veux vraiment recevoir un coussin de pierres dans ta face de rat, sale vampire ? s'énerva Maksim et déclenchant ainsi les rires de sa famille.

\- Cet enfant est vraiment insupportable ! s'écria Baltazar. Quelle insolence ! Bien… j'ai rencontré Dumbledore chéri lors d'une promenade dans la forêt interdite. Il ne se souviendra de rien de notre entretien, je peux vous l'assurer, mais je lui ai soutiré quelques informations intéressantes.

\- Accouche, le vieux, fit Lena. T'es lourd, là.

\- Un peu de respect, jeune demoiselle ! Et je ne pèse que cinquante kilos je ne peux pas être lourd !

\- Jeune demoiselle ? fit Nathanaöl en se moquant, on a 140 ans, hein !

\- Crétin !

\- De rien, chère cousine !

\- Eh bien… fit Baltazar. Votre Dumblechose aime les hommes, mais je pense que vous vous en contrefichez. Par ailleurs, il sait pertinemment que Voldychose a prit possession de quelques objets le reliant aux fondateurs de Poudlard, pensant prouver ainsi sa suprématie. Il a donc prit le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, qui se trouve à Poudlard entre nous, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, et la coupe de Poufsouffle qui elle n'est plus à Poudlard.

\- Hm, très bien, merci Balti !

\- De rien mon Nikolaï en sucre d'orge !

\- Il nous resterait alors ces deux-là et un troisième…

\- Le troisième a été localisé en Angleterre également, intervint Valentin. Il se trouve dans le manoir du nouveau Lord Malfoy, qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie. D'après la magie autour du terrain, je peux affirmer que cet objet s'y trouve depuis au moins une dizaine d'années, avant la disparition du mage dangereux. Il y a des barrières magiques au sein même du domaine, en plus de celles protégeant l'extérieur et je doute que les habitants aient réellement connaissance de la nature de cet objet.

\- Probable, murmura Isaak. Bien, pensez bien à séparer chaque morceau d'âme d'une cinquantaine de mètres au moins, et de bien les enfermer dans nos cages, compris ? Si je vois l'un d'entre vous tourner autour de ces choses, je vous étriperai.

\- Père, fit Arsène. Tu penses vraiment qu'on voudrait faire revenir à la vie cet être infâme qui pense que tuer les êtres est la meilleure solution, et qui en plus déteste les créatures magiques ?

\- Navré fils, mais je me dois de prévenir. J'ai confiance en vous, mais pas en vos pulsions. Soyez brave et sages.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La coupe de Poufsouffle fut localisée à Gringotts. Ayant le contrôle des coffres des Black, Orion pu demander la visite pressante du coffre de sa nièce, connue comme fervente admiratrice du « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». La famille Mordinov était certaine que l'horcruxe se trouvait dans ce coffre.

Un puissant sortilège cuisant et de duplication était posé sur les lieux et Orion sourit devant cet état de fait. C'était une magie protectrice, que Bellatrix avait dû apprendre de leurs grands-parents.

Sans aucun mal il défit les liens, étant, à titre provisoire et donc seulement durant l'emprisonnement de sa nièce, responsable de son coffre qui n'était heureusement pas relié à la famille Lestrange.

Cependant, Nikolaï ne le laissa pas toucher l'objet. Il demanda son autorisation afin de pratiquer une magie ancienne dans ce lieu afin de neutraliser l'objet qui empestait l'âme moisie et dénuée d'espoir. Orion avait bien entendu accepté et demandé à ce que l'objet, si encore en état, soit remis à Poudlard lorsque l'horcruxe serait détruit.

Dans la Salle des Rituels, en Russie, se trouvait d'ores et déjà quatre récipients comprenant chacun un morceau d'âme.

Celui qui avait squatté le corps du petit Harry se trouvait dans un récipient carré, en pierres grises et dont les runes protectrices brillaient d'un rouge vif.

L'Horcruxe provenant du Médaillon de Serpentard avait été extracté de l'objet le jour même et reposait maintenant dans un losange de pierres rouges, dont les runes pulsaient dans un rythme verdâtre.

L'Horcruxe qui avait infesté la si belle et légendaire bague des Gaunt se trouvait dans une bille de pierre, en lévitation au-dessus d'une table de marbre. Des runes blanches pulsaient violemment, comme si l'âme souhaitait à tout prix s'enfuir de ce piège de pierres noires.

La coupe de Poufsouffle avait demandé un peu plus d'efforts et une nuit entière de combat contre les sortilèges de protections qui englobaient l'objet. L'horcruxe était heureusement le plus faible de tous, mais la coupe avait subi quelques dommages que les vampires regrettaient amèrement. Elle ne serait plus aussi brillante qu'avant, à moins que l'un d'eux donne un peu de leur magie à cet objet corrompu… L'horcruxe avait été placé dans un petit triangle de pierre qui se trouvait ancré dans le sol, près d'une potion grisâtre qui ferait suffoquer n'importe quel être humain « banal ».

La semaine avait finalement défilée alors que la famille Royale faite de vampires qui cherchait un moyen de pénétrer le manoir Malefoy. Celui-ci était bellement protégé. De la magie ancienne, qui serait très difficile à remettre en place pour les propriétaires – si toutefois ils étaient conscients qu'une telle protection les entourait. Cela avait largement aidé aux réunions des mangemorts, les Mordinov en étaient certains. Les impardonnables pouvaient être lancés sans laisser de trace ni de soupçons. Lord Voldemort avait dû repérer cet endroit avant de s'imposer à cette famille autrefois amie avec des Sans-Pouvoirs…

Ce fut finalement Arsène et Nikolaï qui brisèrent les protections fondatrices du Manoir. Malheureusement, cette action vit arriver une vingtaine d'aurors et trois Langues-de-plombs.

\- Lord Lucius Malefoy ! cria un des hommes en frappant fortement à la porte.

Arsene, Nikolaï, Baltazar et Isaak se tenaient en retrait, invisibles aux sorciers anglais.

Ce ne fut par ailleurs pas Lucius Malefoy qui ouvrit mais une jeune femme aux traits fatigués.

\- Lady Malefoy, où se trouve donc votre mari ?

Un enfant accouru, avant de se tenir fermement aux jambes de sa mère.

\- Comment…

\- Elle est bien sûr surprise qu'ils aient pu entrer aussi facilement, murmura Nikolaï.

\- Risque-t-elle la prison ? murmura Arsene.

\- Elle non, sa magie est saine. Mais je ne donne pas cher de son mari.

Ils se concentrèrent sur la scène devant eux.

\- Nous avons détecté 6 783 sortilèges impardonnables effectués en ces lieux, annonça un vieil homme portant la cape des Langues-de-Plomb. Vos barrières protectrices sont tombées il y a quelques minutes, Lady Malefoy, et votre mari fait parti de la liste des lanceurs de sortilèges interdits.

Plus pâle que la mort, Lady Malfoy trembla violemment.

\- Nous ne tolérons pas votre silence, Lady Malefoy ! cracha un autre homme, Auror cette fois.

Les vampires quant à eux, en avaient assez vu. Arsène resta pour surveiller les sorciers mais les plus âgés allèrent, aussi discrètement que possible, récupérer l'horcruxe dans les profondeurs du Manoir.

La maison semblait bien entretenue et les elfes nettoyaient assidûment le Manoir. Les vampires avaient facilement trouvé le Lieu : dans la troisième salle sous-terraine, une pièce renfermait plusieurs objets et bijoux de valeurs, dont un carnet banal, noir, qui pour les vampires dégageait une odeur infecte.

\- Hm, je suis déçu, fit Baltazar. Les protections ne sont pas aussi complexes qu'à l'extérieur !

\- Arf… tu auras encore l'occasion de t'amuser, répondit Nikolaï. Ce n'est pas le dernier.

\- Retournons donc à l'extérieur, profiter du spectacle, les interrompit Isaak.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Lucius Malefoy, homme fier et fort, politique en devenir et très élégant, avait terminé sa journée au Ministère un peu plus tôt. Il montait les échelons doucement mais surement, avec quelques connaissances ayant les mêmes idées que lui.

Retrouvant son masque froid, il aperçu des aurors à l'entrée de son Manoir.

Comment avaient-ils pu franchir les barrières ? Est-ce-que son épouse avait été assez idiote pour les laisser entrer ?

Fou de rage mais se contrôlant au mieux, il s'approcha dangereusement du groupe.

\- Messieurs, fit-il froidement. Narcissa, peux-tu me dire en quel honneur nous avons ces invités en ces lieux ? fit-il d'une voix affreusement mielleuse.

\- Lucius, répondit-elle toujours tremblante. Je… je ne sais pas… Ils… ont frappés à la porte, et…

\- Idiote ! Je t'ai interdit de donner accès à quiconque et tu ouvres au premier venu ! Rentre avant que je ne te répudie, femme ! cracha Lucius qui ne se contenait plus. Et vous, lança-t-il aux inconnus, pourriez-vous au moins avoir l'obligeance de vous présenter ?

\- Philibert Dawlish, Auror de premier rang, fit un homme d'une voix faussement amicale.

\- Dorothy Jones, Auror de premier rang.

\- Harold Bodderge, Auror de second rang.

\- Tomas Smith, Langue-de-Plomb

\- Bernd Beasley, Langue-de-Plomb

\- Sonia Jerriks, Langue-de-Plomb

\- Et vous me connaissez, Lord Malefoy, je ne m'abaisserai pas à ces débilités, fit Rufus Scrimgeour avec dédain. Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête pour crime contre l'humanité.

\- Et quelles preuves avez-vous ? fit Lucius avec un ton faussement amusé.

\- Les centaines d'impardonnables lancés en ces lieux de votre part, la magie de Vous-savez-Qui qui empeste les lieux et les objets de magie noire destiné à la torture présents dans votre manoir, très cher, lista Lady Jones.

La bouche ouverte, prêt à répliquer, Lucius Malefoy se vit enchaîné et bâillonné devant son fils qui espionnait par la porte entrouverte, puis disparaître avec les personnes qui étaient apparues un peu plus tôt.

Tremblant de peur et les larmes menaçant de couler sur son visage pâle, l'enfant rejoignit sa mère au salon. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Son père le lui avait dit et appris. Il le savait, il se souvenait des coups qu'il avait reçus pour avoir osé montrer ses émotions. Mais… son père reviendrait-il ? Il l'espérait, car il l'aimait plus que tout. Il avait beau faire mal, souvent, à lui comme à sa maman, l'enfant aimait ses parents inconditionnellement.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 **La Gazette du Sorcier**

 _ **Grande-Bretagne**_

 _Edition spéciale_

 _Londres, le vendredi 18 mai 1990_

 _Lord Lucius Malefoy, prétendant au poste de conseiller au Ministère de la magie, écroué_

 _L'Irlande valide le dépôt de plusieurs brevets, défiant les hôpitaux privés de demander des comptes_

 _Extrait de la revue irlandaise concernant les potions : une ingéniosité nous venant de Lord Prince, irlandais à ses heures perdues_

 _La cours des Comtes donne un délai supplémentaire pour les déclarations salariales !_

 _Réforme du département des Aurors et de la Justice_

…

Les volatiles s'étaient engouffrés dans un brouhaha immonde au travers des fenêtres de la Grande Salle, déposant au compte-goutte les journaux nationaux.

Dumbledore était surpris d'une telle action et fronça les sourcils en lisant les grands titres. Les plus âgés lisaient déjà avidement le journal alors qu'il se décida à le lire lui aussi, habituellement au courant de tout avant tout le monde. Généralement, il lisait le journal à neuf heures, dans son bureau, mais le silence qui régnait l'inquiétait grandement.

 _ **Lord Lucius Malefoy, prétendant au poste de conseiller au Ministère de la magie, écroué**_

Lord Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, père de Drago Lucius Malefoy et époux de Lady Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, aurait participé à plusieurs raids en Angleterre aux côtés de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dans son manoir ont été découverts des cachots remplis de corps et d'os. De tibias et de bras cassés, de restes d'ossements de créatures magiques et plusieurs objets de torture.

La découverte s'est faite grâce à un effet peu commun : le Manoir ancestral de la famille Malefoy était protégé depuis des siècles et par une magie très ancienne contre les sortilèges de détection des gouvernements précédents. Des rituels de magie sanguine mélangés à des runes ancrées dans les profondeurs ont été étrangement désactivés hier soir, faisant sauter tous les détecteurs du Ministère. Pas moins de 6 783 sortilèges impardonnables ont été enregistrés en provenance de ce Manoir.

Sans appel, sa baguette a été contrôlée avant d'être brisée. Le nombre précis de meurtres ayant été causés par cette baguette sur des moldus et sorciers n'a pas encore été transmis à la population mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Sa peine sera un emprisonnement sans possibilité de sortie dans la prison anglaise Azkaban. Il y a été transféré la nuit dernière, alors qu'un débat fait rage au sein du Ministère : ce père et époux devra-t-il subir le baiser du Détraqueur ? La peine de mort ne serait-elle pas trop douce pour cet assassin en série ?

 _Affaire à suivre…_

La bouche bée, les yeux se dirigèrent vers un autre nom connu de sa personne. La famille Prince renaissait-elle de ses cendres ?

 _ **Extrait de la revue irlandaise concernant les potions : une ingéniosité nous venant de Lord Prince, irlandais à ses heures perdues**_

« Après les multiples brevets internationaux déposés, la famille Prince dévoile enfin au Monde certains de ses secrets. Des baumes de soin pour enfants, des remèdes contre les maladies les plus communes comme les plus rares, certains antidotes aux poisons communs faisant pourtant encore une centaine de morts par an.

Lord Elphias S. A. Prince a ainsi pu partager ses connaissances avec quelques chercheurs au sein de l'ESAPPI et améliorer quelques potions au goût infect grâce à deux de ses apprentis dont l'identité reste inconnue à ce jour.

Lord Prince semble reprendre la route de son parent éloigné Lord Arcturus Prince, malheureusement décédé il y a quelques temps. Lady Ornelia Prince et Lord Silius Prince ne peuvent qu'approuver la décision de Lord Elphias Prince afin d'améliorer, entre autre, la vie des nourrissons et mères de famille. _(…)_ ».

« _Lord Elphias Prince_ » pensa Dumbledore. Qui était-ce ? Est-ce que Severus était en contact avec eux ? Non, au mieux il lui en aurait parlé. Au pire, Severus les aurait envoyé balader puisqu'ils avaient renié sa mère.

Il y avait peu de risque pour que Severus ait des contacts avec eux, d'autant plus qu'ils semblaient vivre en Irlande et que Severus n'avait jamais quitté l'angleterre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait semble-t-il pas quitté le château depuis bien longtemps. Dumbledore soupira légèrement, buvant une gorgée de thé au citron. Severus Snape était bien fidèle à lui et à ses plans.

Il savait quand ses employés quittaient le château et Albus savait bien que Severus n'avait pas quitté l'établissement depuis qu'il l'avait vu rentrer d'un rendez-vous galant.

Son regard se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor. Joyeux, les élèves riaient et chantonnaient, lui arrachant un sourire bienveillant. Tout allait dans le bon sens, et cela lui plaisait.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus Snape avait lu le journal, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Il sauta le paragraphe concernant un certain Lord Prince et lisait, pour la quatrième fois, le texte concernant Lucius Malefoy.

Il était certain que cette découverte était due à la famille Mordinov. Qui d'autre aurait détruit des sortilèges aussi puissants en un claquement de doigts ? De plus, il savait, de Sergej, qu'un des horcruxes s'y trouvait.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement était que la baguette de Lucius avait aussi été utilisée par d'autres mangemorts, tout comme Lord Voldemort en personne. Ce serait certainement visible dans les contrôles des Langues-de-Plombs, mais allaient-ils dévoiler cela ?

Lord Malefoy écroué. Quelle ironie. Lui, l'homme qui se montrait toujours fier, droit, élégant et imperturbable. Froid. Peu aimable avec les Sang-Mêlés. Et Drago, qu'allait-il devenir ? Il était son parrain et se devait d'aider, d'une quelconque manière.

Il avait tranquillement terminé son repas avant de rejoindre, comme si de rien n'était, les cachots.

\- Sergej ? Bon sang ! grogna-t-il après avoir verrouillé la porte de ses appartements.

\- Bonjour, je suis aussi content de te voir, se moqua l'homme russe. Tu as lu le journal, j'imagine ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Bien. Lady Malefoy et son fils ont été transférés en Norvège en changeant d'identité. Nous avons été… assez convainquant dirons-nous, pour qu'ils boivent une potion qui aura changé leur apparence d'ici quelques heures.

\- Très bien. Je doute fortement que… Lucius… survive.

\- D'après la loi anglaise, il est fort probable qu'ils votent la peine de mort, en effet. Lady Malefoy semblait étrangement soulagée, le petit Drago par contre aura besoin d'un entourage et d'un enseignement strict afin de détruire les idéologies racistes que son père lui a transmises.

\- Le fait de ne pas aller à Poudlard et de ne pas intégrer Serpentard sera déjà une aide, supposa Severus.

\- Effectivement. Il y a des sortilèges de manipulation mentale dans les salles communes, et des objets qui puent la magie manipulatrice…

\- Comment… ?

\- Nikolaï a voulu faire une petite promenade cette nuit, fit Sergej en riant. L'avantage d'être un vampire et d'avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux est qu'il est passé inaperçu. Même les tableaux ne l'ont pas remarqué ! En ce qui concerne les sortilèges manipulateurs par contre, cela l'a fait vomir. Il en a désactivé quelques uns, mais ne pouvait pas continuer sans se faire repérer. Alors, il est venu me prévenir.

\- Ca ne m'étonne même pas de Dumbledore, marmonna Severus.

\- Cela sera à rajouter au dossier, mais il faudra éviter de nommer la présence de Nikolaï en ces lieux… Enfin, je ne venais pas pour cela. Les enfants s'entraînent à créer un livre de communication. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire une potion de résistance et de confidentialité qui pourrait être imbibé par le papier qu'est en train de créer Isaak ?

\- Il crée du papier ? fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne crois tout de même pas que l'on allait laisser les enfants acheter un carnet sans savoir s'ils sont déjà sous divers sortilèges ? Idiot, va. Ma famille connait la procédure afin de créer un papier magique qui puisse imbiber n'importe quel liquide et répondre aux demandes des utilisateurs. L'idée des enfants étant un peu plus complexe que la normale, Isaak a tenu à aider avec Nathanaöl. Et ca leur permet aussi de garder un œil sur Harry en voyant comment il se remet du rituel. Ca fait certes plusieurs semaines, mais ils semblent tenir au petit, comme nous tous.

\- La bonne excuse, alors, ricana Severus. Bien, j'ai vu deux recettes qui devraient pouvoir aider, dans un grimoire au Manoir Silverstone, mais je dois aller le chercher…

\- Tu ne rentres pas ce week-end ?

\- Je… j'ai cours cet après-midi avec les idiots d'élèves, sans compter que j'ai eu cours hier soir puis que j'ai celui de dimanche pour lequel je dois encore lire un manuel…

\- Aller, fais pas ta fillette ! fit Sergej. Tu pourras penser à autre chose et te poser un peu en étant chez toi, plutôt qu'ici, non ? Sans compter que… tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous à votre labo avec les deux jeunes Weasley ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Il avait totalement zappé cette histoire… Pourquoi toujours lui ? Il était fatigué, sur les nerfs, et n'avait qu'une envie : aller dormir.

\- Hm. Je dois travailler, Sergej. Je vais me débrouiller pour mettre les jumeaux en retenue aujourd'hui et vous les ramènerait demain après-midi.

\- Ok, ok, je préviendrai Hardwin sur la route du retour, il pourra ainsi contacter Lord Tonks et Lord Kent.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'après-midi du vendredi s'était déroulée tranquillement à Poudlard. Les températures étaient douces mais bien plus élevées que le mois précédent. Les élèves passaient le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur et Severus fut heureux de voir que ses jumeaux préférés avaient saccagé le couloir menant aux cachots.

Enfin, heureux… tout était relatif.

\- Qui a osé changer ces maudites pierres en patinoire ? demanda le Maître des Potions en arrivant devant sa salle de classe.

Les premières années observaient tous le sol, d'un air désolé.

\- Et qui… a… changé ma porte en marshmallow géant ?

Avec des cœurs immondes et la poignée de porte en forme d'ange. Ils y allaient un peu fort, tout de même.

La baguette pointée sur ses élèves, il les observa un à un d'un regard à la fois méfiant et sévère. Oh non, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme ca.

\- Qui… a… osé ? demanda-t-il encore une fois d'un ton glacial qui fit frissonner la moitié des élèves.

Haussant le sourcil gauche, il fixa les jumeaux dont les lèvres tressautaient légèrement.

\- Weasley et Weasley.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une affirmation. C'était un avertissement. De sa voix glaciale, il continua :

\- Entrez en silence dans la salle et sortez vos parchemins. Quant à vous, Messieurs « je me crois hilarant », attendez un instant.

Il observa alors les élèves entrer silencieusement et prendre place. D'un regard noir, il frappa les deux gryffondor derrière la tête avant de leur permettre, également, de rentrer dans la salle de cours.

\- Je retire cinquante points chacun à Messieurs Fred et George Weasley. Cependant, puisque les retenues ne semblent pas vous arrêter, je donnerai à votre maison un cours supplémentaire lundi soir, de dix-huit heures à 19 heures.

\- Professeur…

\- Silence ! Maintenant, que vous le souhaitez ou non, voici vos interrogations surprises. Durant la deuxième heure je vous prierai d'effectuer la potion inscrite au tableau. Si l'un de vous rate cette potion, il ira en retenue avec Rusard. Quand à vous, Messieurs Weasley, vous serez en retenu samedi après le repas de midi et ce, jusque tard dans la soirée. Cela, je peux vous le promettre, fit-il d'une voix qui n'admettait pas la contradiction.

Les Gryffondor furent alors silencieux pour les deux heures qui suivirent. Seul le bruit des plumes puis des potions se fit entendre pour le plus grand plaisir du professeur Snape, la chauve-souris des cachots.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	28. Chapitre 28 : Trois fois P

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ? Prêts pour ce 28è chapitre ?!

Merci à ma correctrice pour son aide précieuse ! Merci à vous tous, pour vos commentaires, remarques, critiques ! Merci à ceux qui sont de passage et lisent cette fiction.

 **Pims** : Merci ! Je n'étais pas certaine… parce que cela veut aussi dire, pas de Draco Malfoy à Poudlard.

 **Lesaccrodelamerceri** : Oui, ils s'amusent peut-être trop même XD.

 **AnnaMerteuil** : ;-) Ca va venir :-P Ou pas. (rires démoniaque)

 **Harry** : plus rien de m'étonne de Dumby :p il surveille ses employés jusque dans leurs appartements privés (tableaux, objets), alors pourquoi pas ses élèves et un peu de manipulation émotionnelle en plus ? Après tout, ils sont bien trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse les manipuler un à un.

 **Adenoide** : Merci ! Bonne année à toi aussi ! J'aime bien mes vampires ;p xD

 **TeZuka j** : Merci ! A toi aussi !

 **Lils** : Merci pour Sev' !

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite ;-)

Bonne année, et plein de bonnes choses à vous. Bonne lecture !

Helia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 28 :**

 **Trois fois « P »**

 **Potions, Potter, Prince**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Un petit "bonus" à la fin du chapitre !_

 _Samedi 19 mai 1990_

 _Blueturtle Road, Lough Meenish_

\- Vous vouliez vraiment une retenue ?

Severus était dans ses appartements avec Fred et George. Il avait prévenu Dumbledore qu'il les ferait travailler les potions de bases pour tenter de faire entrer quelques connaissances dans leurs cerveaux dépourvus de logique.

Dumbledore n'avait pas cherché à contredire son employé, trop heureux que celui-ci soit occupé à punir les élèves du château plutôt que de sortir draguer une femme…

\- Fabian nous a dit que vous vouliez nous parler, avec Hardwin.

\- Que le monde est petit… fit ironiquement Snape. Sergej m'a rappelé hier que nous avions un rendez-vous, votre idiotie est bien tombée je dois dire.

\- Merci professeur, firent les jumeaux d'une même voix avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Incorrigible, vraiment. Bien, pour le professeur Dumbledore vous serez en train de faire des potions, et surtout vous êtes censés vous entraîner à la potion d'amnésie, bien que j'ai annoncé au directeur que ca ne vous servirait pas à grand-chose, puisque vous avez déjà oublié tout ce que je me suis tué à vous enseigner…

\- Vous ne savez définitivement pas être gentil, professeur ? ricana Fred alors que son frère levait les yeux au plafond.

\- A vous de voir… Bien, allons-y. Enora, Sinéad ?

Les deux elfes de Severus apparurent, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

\- Maître Severus ! Fred et George !

\- Bonjour ! firent les jumeaux.

\- Pourriez-vous nous amener devant le labo, s'il vous plaît ?

Ils disparurent alors de Poudlard, sans que personne ne le sache, et atterrirent au sud de l'Irlande du Nord.

A dix kilomètres d'Eaglewood Village, la rue « Blueturtle Road » semblait bien vivante.

\- Bien, nous sommes près du lac Meenish, à dix kilomètres des Potter. Et voici notre laboratoire.

\- L'enseigne est blanche, remarqua George.

\- Potter n'a pas encore trouvé de nom convenable, grogna Snape alors que le concerné arrivait vers eux.

Un grand homme, d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix environ, musclé, les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris-vert, s'avançait vers eux rapidement avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Bonjour Severus !

\- Bonjour Lord Potter, répondirent les jumeaux.

\- Ah, s'il vous plaît ! Pas de ça entre nous. Je m'appelle Hardwin, répliqua-t-il en leur serrant la main. Allez, suivez-moi.

Le petit groupe traversa alors la rue et se dirigea vers un petit chemin menant à un Manoir miniature. Le chemin y permettant l'accès était garni de plusieurs rosiers aux fleurs multicolores.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la droite, avant d'entrer dans une grande pièce.

\- Bien, c'est la salle prévue pour les repas et les petites pauses, mais comme nous sommes encore seuls en ces lieux, nous ferons notre réunion ici.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas ouvrir en janvier ? demanda George.

\- Si, répondit Snape, mais les démarches administratives sont assez longues et au final nous souhaitions déposer plusieurs brevets avant l'ouverture définitive.

\- Et dès lundi nous aurons deux employés en devenir : Lord Clément Spike et Lady Brenna Brown qui s'occuperont du contrôle et de la validation de potion, continua Hardwin. Comme nous avons beaucoup de recettes et d'idées, il est préférable d'avoir des personnes capables de valider nos essais sur place. Bien entendu, il nous faudra également un service dédié aux personnes souhaitant tester nos essais. Ainsi, nous pourrions noter les différents effets secondaires et prévenir les futurs acheteurs. Sophia Sturgis-Black nous rejoindra aussi lundi afin d'établir des notices d'utilisations pour les crèmes et soins vendables sans ordonnance d'un médecin sorcier. Contrairement à l'Angleterre, ici, certains désinfectants et soins peuvent être vendus sans consultation médicale au préalable.

\- D'ailleurs, Sophia et Carmélius ne vivent pas en Angleterre maintenant ? demanda Severus.

\- Ils ont emménagé au nord de l'Ecosse. Sophia était tombée enceinte à ses 14 ans, et fut reniée par ses parents. Carmélius a assumé et terminé ses études comme il le put. Leur fille, Isabelle, fera sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre 1991. Bref… dans les semaines à venir, nous aurons besoin d'organiser le laboratoire. Il y a quelques candidatures à trier aussi. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour cela…

Quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre.

\- Les jeunes, fit Hardwin, je compte sur vous pour être polis et présentables.

Sans attendre de réponse, il accueillit les nouveaux arrivants qui se présentèrent, chacun leur tour, aux deux plus jeunes.

\- Je me nomme Lord Chase Dolorius Kent, fit un homme roux aux cheveux longs. Je suis médicomage, mais ma spécialité se trouve dans l'art de l'esprit.

\- Nous sommes Lord Orion et Lady Walburga Black, comme vous le savez déjà, jeunes gens, fit l'homme âgé en s'asseyant près d'eux.

\- Bonjour, dit simplement Walburga.

\- Avez-vous avancé dans le projet de potion pour Regulus, Severus ? questionna Orion.

\- Oui, et je dois dire que les jumeaux m'ont bien aidé. A vrai dire, j'ai deux potions utilisables sur votre fils, qui, je l'espère, se compléteront. Il s'agit d'une potion à transmettre deux fois par jour, pour éclaircir l'esprit et le rendre plus sensible à son environnement. La seconde est, en quelques sortes, le contraire du philtre de paix. Il aidera votre fils à prendre conscience de la réalité, sans en souffrir bien entendu, et à se concentrer s'il arrive à nous distinguer. C'est pour cette potion-là que Fred et George Weasley m'ont été d'une grande aide.

Fred et George, ne s'attendant pas à ce que leur professeur cite leurs noms, rougirent légèrement.

\- Merci, les enfants, répondit Orion en leur faisant un signe de tête.

\- La potion n'est peut-être pas au point, mais malheureusement… il faudra la tester sur votre fils avant que je puisse l'améliorer… fit Snape mal à l'aise.

\- C'est normal mon enfant, intervint Walburga. Vous ne savez pas comment il réagira, et personne ne peut le savoir, fit-elle tristement.

\- Tenez, voici les différents ingrédients utilisés, fit Severus en tendant une feuille à Orion. Est-ce que Regulus a une allergie à l'un de ces ingrédients ?

\- Pas a ma connaissance, répondit l'homme en donnant la feuille à sa femme après quelques minutes.

\- D'accord, donc… intervint Hardwin. Nous pourrions préparer quelques fioles de ces potions et tenter de le soigner dès le mois prochain, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Très bien Hardwin, déclara Orion. Severus, vous serez présent ?

\- Dès que les vacances scolaires auront commencés… je doute pouvoir m'absenter à nouveau d'ici-là.

\- Nous comprenons, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit doucement Walburga. Les elfes et Lord Kent s'occupent bien de Regulus, et je vois que son corps devient moins raide de semaine en semaine. Nous aménagerons le jardin aussi, afin que nous puissions y prendre quelques couleurs comme disent les moldus.

\- J'ai cru entendre par Lord Potter, messieurs Weasley, que vous faites plusieurs créations sous la tutelle de Lord Prince afin de faire rire l'ensemble de Poudlard ?

\- En effet, répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous, vous devez avoir un sacré talent et une très bonne imagination pour que j'entende tant d'éloges sur vous de la part de Lord Potter.

Gênés, les garçons baissèrent les yeux.

\- A vrai dire… commença Severus. Leur mère est en désaccord total avec leurs idées et leur projet futur.

\- C'est très dommage, intervint Orion. Vous êtes en première année et avez aidé votre professeur en donnant de très bonnes idées… quels parents ne seraient pas fier de leurs enfants pour une telle prouesse !

\- Mrs. Weasley n'est pas au courant de cette potion pour Regulus, intervint Severus. Pour elle, ses fils sont des perturbateurs en herbe, aimant mettre la zizanie dans les couloirs de Poudlard et qui ne s'intéressent guère au contenu des cours. Ce que, je précise, est entièrement faux. Mais pour les couvrir aux yeux des autres, nous avons, avec quelques collègues, décidé de leurs mettre des retenues qui ont en réalité pour but de compléter notre enseignement et non de les punir. Bien qu'il soit, souvent, difficile de ne pas sourire devant leurs idioties telles que de transformer une porte en guimauve géante, n'est-ce-pas ? fit-il en observant les garçons du coin de l'œil.

\- En sachant que cela ne fait qu'amplifier ton rôle de terreur des cachots, non ? fit Hardwin en riant doucement.

\- Hm, pas faux. J'ai pu avoir l'honneur de mettre toute la classe en retenue pour un cours supplémentaire qui ne leur plaira absolument pas, vois-tu. Cela me met dans une joie si intense, que j'en tremble d'excitation, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'année scolaire de Poudlard avait touché à sa fin lors d'une belle journée qui sonnait indéniablement le début de l'été. Les cœurs étaient paisibles, les élèves joyeux et les enseignants épuisés.

Severus Snape avait pu, accompagné de ses collègues, disparaître derrière les grilles de Poudlard avec un sac de voyage. Il avait prévu un petit voyage avec Filius, afin de justifier ce départ bien visible aux yeux de Dumbledore et en omettant la date de retour.

La destination ne fut rien d'autre que le Laboratoire de Potions, où ils devaient encore tout décorer et arranger pour la fameuse date…

Le Laboratoire Potter-Prince fut en effet inauguré le mercredi quatre juillet 1990.

 **Laboratoires**

 **Potter & Prince**

 **Potions & Botanique**

Le logo comprenait, en arrière-plan, un dessin vert clair représentant les contours d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Sur la gauche était placée une rune celte, celle de la paix, puis, dans les trois autres feuilles du trèfle se trouvaient trois lettre « P ». Une pour Potion, la deuxième pour « Potter » et la troisième pour « Prince ».

Le mot « potion » en lui-même n'était pas présent dans la dénomination de leur petite entreprise et le « s » de « laboratoires » signifiait qu'ils avaient plusieurs spécialisations comme, par exemple, les baumes, les produits de beauté ou encore les potions. Le terme « Polyvalence » aurait, après tout, bien pu convenir pour le premier « P » du logo.

Ce fut ainsi que Snape, sous le nom de Prince, pu commencer à vendre plusieurs produits aux côtés des Potter et loin des manipulations de Dumbledore.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'année scolaire s'était donc terminée sans encombre pour les Weasley et, sous la demande de Fred et George, Severus rencontra Arthur dans un café Moldu près de Hatfield situé dans les environs de Londres à la mi-juillet. Charlie était présent, ayant servi d'alibi à Arthur. Ils voulaient avoir une journée « père et fils » seulement entre eux, et Arthur ferait, avait-il promis, la même chose avec chacun de leurs enfants.

Après plusieurs sortilèges de protection et des habits totalement différents que ce qu'il portait en habituellement en Angleterre, Severus commanda deux cafés et entama la discussion avec Arthur qui ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison il se trouvait là. Bien qu'émerveillé par ce monde moldu, il se concentra sur les paroles du professeur qui semblait détester le monde entier.

\- Lord Weasley, entama Severus surprenant ainsi l'homme roux. Je sais bien, reprit-il, que les personnes ont tendance à oublier que vous êtes un Lord.

\- Lord Snape, enchanté.

\- Hm, Lord Prince serait plus approprié.

\- Lord Prince ? fit Arthur, totalement concentré à présent sur son interlocuteur.

\- Lui-même. Je dois cependant vous informer que vous êtes, en ce moment-même, sous un sortilège de confidentialité. Tout ce qui sera abordé en ma présence restera secret.

\- Bien entendu, Lord Prince, mais…

\- Mais ? demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

Arthur soupira.

\- Papa, parle-lui de tes soupçons.

\- Mais…

\- S'il te plaît, insista Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien.

Arthur rejoignit ses deux mains sur la table, acceptant avec un léger sourire les boissons servies par une jeune femme.

\- Depuis quelques mois… Non en fait, à vrai dire, depuis que j'ai pu parler avec mon fils Charlie de Fabian Prewett, mon beau-frère, cela a ravivé quelques souvenirs. En effet, il a inculqué à mes aînés l'art de la gestion de l'esprit. Pensant à cela, quelques minutes plus tard et en présence d'Albus Dumbledore qui s'était invité chez nous, j'ai remarqué une légère pression sur mes pensées lorsqu'Albus me fixait. Bien entendu, j'ai immédiatement détourné la conversation et fixé son nez au lieu de ses yeux, bien que cela n'ait pas changé grand-chose… De plus, j'ai vu qu'il touchait sa baguette présente dans la poche de sa cape.

\- Père pense que le professeur Dumbledore manipule maman et lit dans nos pensées afin de mieux nous manipuler, intervint Charlie.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. En effet. C'est ce qu'il pensait, mais ne sachant pas comment allait réagir son interlocuteur, il avait préféré… tourner autour du pot. Et prendre le sujet avec des pincettes.

\- Êtes-vous sincèrement prêt à faire partie d'un secret à la fois lourd et libérateur ? Auquel cas je devrai vous amener chez un ami afin de faire un petit rituel de protection.

Intrigué, le père de famille fronça les sourcils.

\- Lord Fabian Prewett en fait partie, cru bon de rajouter Severus.

\- Très bien, alors faisons. Et… Charlie ?

\- Votre fils nous accompagne. Vous comprendrez mieux par la suite.

Ils finirent leurs boissons avant de quitter les lieux et de disparaître dans une impasse sombre à l'abri des regards. Un phénix sur ses épaules, Severus se dirigea vers un grand portail noir.

\- Sev ! cria Lianna. Viens, venez, entrez, jeunes gens !

Le petit groupe traversa la pelouse et entra dans le Manoir Mordinov.

\- Sergej vous attend au salon avec Hard et Eliz. Bonjour, Lord Weasley, bonjour Charlie, je me présente, je m'appelle Lianna Mordinov. Venez, venez donc !

La température fraîche avait fait frissonner les trois anglais qui se firent un plaisir de se placer devant la cheminée.

\- Lord Weasley, nous vous attendions, fit un homme souriant.

\- Enchanté, fit Arthur qui réfléchissait à vive allure.

\- Navré d'interrompre les présentations mais je préfèrerais faire ce rituel avant que Fabian n'arrive, intervint Sergej. Je me nomme Lord Mordinov, descendant de la famille Royale de Russie. Veuillez me laisser l'accès à vos pensées en surface afin que je puisse exécuter le sortilège, fit le russe d'une voix plate et morne.

\- Serg', fit Charlie, vous faites peur, là !

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre et Arthur, un peu gêné, fini par accepter.

Sergej lui expliqua brièvement, en se matérialisant dans ses pensées, ce qu'il allait faire. Cela dura quelques minutes puis Arthur pu se poser dans le canapé, avec un verre de potion qu'il avala d'une traite.

\- Je me nomme Lord Hardwin Potter, lui annonça l'homme qui l'avait accueilli dans le salon.

\- Potter ? répéta Arthur qui _commençait_ à se poser _vraiment_ beaucoup de questions.

\- Arthur ! s'écria un homme sortant de la cheminée.

\- Fabian !

\- Te lève pas, vieux, avec la potion de Sergej tu risquerais de te blesser ! fit le frère de Molly en se baissant pour prendre son beau-frère dans ses bras. Salut Charlie !

\- Salut tonton, fit Charlie en souriant.

\- Vous…

\- Oui Arthur, je vois souvent Charlie, Fred et George. En cachette, bien sûr, et souvent durant les retenues des jumeaux afin de leur donner des cours d'occlumancie et de légilimancie.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a tendance à vouloir en savoir toujours plus et à manipuler les personnes qui l'entourent, grogna Severus. Et j'ai les moyens d'amener Fabian à Poudlard sans que le directeur ne s'en doute. Ce qui tient, en soit, d'un miracle.

\- Et on a beaucoup de preuves concernant les manipulations de ce Dumbledore, rajouta Sergej.

Arthur soupira.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et je crains qu'il ait déposé des objets de surveillance chez nous aussi mais je ne peux pas les retirer sans attirer son attention.

\- Oui, rajouta Charlie, nous avions eu une conversation dans le salon cette année et on avait justement sous-entendu… certaines choses. Et quelques minutes plus tard, notre mère nous annonçait l'arrivée imminente du professeur Dumbledore. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison…

\- Ma femme a tendance à suivre l'avis d'Albus Dumbledore plutôt que le mien, surtout en ce qui concerne l'éducation de nos enfants, marmonna Arthur.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hardwin.

\- Depuis que Fabian et Molly se sont disputés, il a contredit beaucoup de choses que nous avions apprises à nos enfants. Comme les termes « Père » et « Mère » en public, trouvant cela trop froid alors que nous l'utilisions par politesse et afin d'éviter la familiarité avec les personnes extérieures. Il a aussi annoncé à ma femme, qui a étrangement approuvé, que la magie de l'esprit faisait partie de la magie noire et que c'était très dangereux pour nos enfants qui risquaient de se renfermer sur eux-mêmes. Molly n'a jamais vraiment appris cet art, mais elle savait pourtant bien que cela aidait les enfants à ordonner leur esprit et à se concentrer lors des apprentissages basiques par exemple. Il nous a aussi demandé de vendre notre manoir familial et de rester au Terrier, ce qui m'a énormément blessé. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas vendu, il reste inhabité et le professeur Dumbledore n'en sait rien, à priori. A cette époque, j'arrivais encore à tenir mes barrières mais depuis, j'ai souvent oublié de fermer mon esprit le soir… Quel idiot je fais !

\- Vous aviez une routine quotidienne, intervint Lianna. Sans danger apparent, il est normal que vous n'agissiez plus de la sorte.

\- Il a… il a manipulé ma femme et j'ai été assez idiot pour ne pas le voir !

\- Dumbledore a des pouvoirs assez persuasifs, tu sais papa. Fred et George ont toujours voulu te voir par exemple, quand tu étais gravement malade, mais Dumbledore a utilisé la manière forte et…

Arthur fronça à nouveau les sourcils et demanda des explications. Il apprit que sans quelques professeurs, eux aussi dans le secret, les jumeaux auraient pu être gravement blessés ou même décédés. Horrifié, il devint pâle comme la mort.

\- Nous veillons sur eux, intervint Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont repris les cours avec Fabian durant plusieurs retenues lorsqu'ils ne font pas de potions avec moi.

\- Ils sont… aussi perturbant que ce que nous dit le professeur Dumbledore en cours ? finit par demander Arthur.

\- En début d'année ils l'étaient, en effet, mais nous avons remarqué leurs dons ainsi que leur imagination débordante. J'ai fini par décider de les surveiller lors de leurs créations, plutôt que de punir ces idées qui faisaient vivre le château joyeusement.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est une chose assez spéciale pour Severus, rajouta Hardwin. Il est coincé comme pas possible et est peu aimable avec ses élèves. Mais le coup de Dumbledore lorsque vous étiez malade a changé la donne et il a souhaité aider vos fils.

\- Et vous pouvez être fiers d'eux ! fit Sergej avec un fort accent russe. Vos fils ont des idées innovatrices et intéressantes.

\- Ils ont créés quelques potions pour leurs inventions, et je dois dire que leurs connaissances en potions, sortilèges et métamorphose s'améliorent grâce à cet esprit créatif, rajouta Severus.

\- Nous avons ouvert un laboratoire en Irlande, vous en avez certainement entendu parler, fit Hardwin.

\- En effet, je l'ai lu dans les journaux.

\- Severus est sous couvert du nom qu'il a récupéré. Albus Dumbledore ne le sait pas, et notre plan est de le faire un peu… mariner, l'en informa Hardwin. Nous voudrions lui faire croire que cet homme, Lord Prince, voudrait approcher Severus.

\- Il pense fermement que je ne suis plus sorti de Poudlard depuis plusieurs mois, intervint Severus. Mais comme j'ai reçu mon héritage avec des elfes et quelques phénix, j'ai pu partir du château sans qu'il n'en sache rien, comme les autres adultes ayant leur propre famille.

\- Merci, Lord Prince, de surveiller mes enfants… cela risque de ne pas être du gâteau avec les deux derniers…

\- Comment s'appellent-ils ? demanda Lianna.

\- Ginevra, la plus jeune, que l'on appelle Ginny et Ronald, surnommé Ron. Albus vient de plus en plus régulièrement parler à Ronald et ses amis. D'après ma femme, il leur donne des cours de magie. Mais je crains qu'il ne leur parle du petit Harry…

\- Pourquoi leur parlerait-il de Harry ? fit Sergej en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous le connaissez ? fit Hardwin sur la défensive.

Arthur, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose, tourna la tête vers son fils.

\- Dumbledore a expliqué à Ronald que son devoir serait de devenir ami avec l'enfant de Lily et James Potter. Nous ne le connaissons pas, non, simplement de nom après que nous ayons promis au professeur Dumbledore d'aider l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la prochaine guerre… il est convaincu que Vous-Savez-Qui est encore en vie, quelque part… Il est venu me voir au Ministère un jour, me faisant tout un discours captivant qui m'avait interpellé à l'époque… c'est ainsi qu'il a connu ma famille. Et donc… comme vous êtes un Potter, j'imagine que… hésita Arthur.

\- Harry est en sécurité, dans sa famille paternelle, répondit Sergej pour Hardwin. Mais Dumbledore l'avait confié à la sœur de Lily Potter, née Evans. Sa sœur déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie. Travaillant au Ministère, vous avez certainement entendu des rumeurs concernant un procès à huis clos incluant des Sans-Pouvoirs ?

L'homme réfléchit un instant.

\- Oui… en juin ou juillet 1989, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Effectivement, répondit Hardwin. Harry a vécu une enfance terrible, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est-à-dire ? fit Arthur, soudainement inquiet.

\- La famille dans laquelle se trouvait Harry, répondit Sergej, haïssait aussi bien Lily que James Potter. Ils ont fait dormir l'enfant dans un placard sous les escaliers de la maison, et seulement nourrit d'un morceau de pain par jour, au mieux. Deux par semaine au pire. Ils le battaient et se servaient de lui comme un elfe de maison. Bien qu'un elfe de maison ait une vie bien meilleure que ce qu'a pu vivre cet enfant. Nous montons actuellement un lourd dossier contre cet homme, car ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'Albus Dumbledore ait faite. Il ne se doute apparemment pas du retrait de l'enfant et aurait donné de fausses informations à quelques enseignants curieux de savoir comment allait l'Élu.

\- Nom d'une gargouille…

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du petit Potter, reprit Severus. Avec l'annonce de l'ouverture de notre laboratoire, je me dois de vous informer que vos fils ont participé à l'amélioration de certaines potions. La plupart de la marchandise autorisée provient de la famille Prince ainsi que de la famille Potter, mais vos fils ont amélioré cinq potions curatives par la simple idée d'en améliorer l'odeur, le goût ou encore un ajout d'ingrédient pour des effets supplémentaires. Vos fils ne sont pas au courant de cela, mais nous allons leur ouvrir un compte chacun, que nous gérerons jusqu'à leur majorité et sous nos noms afin de protéger cet argent de Lord Dumbledore. Ils recevront ainsi un certain gain par potion vendue dont nos assistants sont en train de calculer la marge.

\- C'est… c'est inattendu, répondit Arthur.

\- Et je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule création que nous pourrons vendre par la suite. Dans tous les cas, les brevets sont déposés et leurs noms sont dessus mais gardés confidentiels. Lord Dumbledore n'a bien entendu aucun droit de regard là-dessus, rajouta Hardwin.

Arthur ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il devait déjà réfléchir aux informations qu'il avait eues, et discuter avec Charlie.

\- Donc papa… commença Charlie. Je fais partie du secret, tout comme Fred et George. Ils seront rassurés que tu sois aussi parmi nous. Tu nous suis, alors ?

\- Bien sûr, fils ! s'exclama Arthur. Est-ce que… est-ce-que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider ?

\- Hm… réfléchit Sergej.

\- Je peux vous donner accès à un des bureaux de notre laboratoire, si vous le souhaitez, intervint Hardwin. Comme cela, vous aurez une pièce dans laquelle vous pourriez rassembler et noter les preuves des multiples manipulations de Lord Dumbledore et préparer le procès contre cet homme.

\- C'est très aimable à vous, Lord Potter, mais nous avons le Manoir et…

\- Hors de question que vous y alliez, grogna Severus. Nous ne savons pas si le professeur Dumbledore y a mis les pieds, si votre femme lui a donné l'accès ou s'il y a même des objets de surveillance. Ici, en Irlande, vous serez en sécurité. Si vous le souhaitez, bien entendu. Nous demanderons à un de nos elfes de répondre à vos appels, nous vous lierons à lui afin qu'il puisse vous amener ici.

\- J'accepte, fit alors Arthur en soupirant. Et si… Dumbledore lit dans mes pensées ?

\- Grâce à notre rituel, si vous pensez aux sujets nous concernant, il n'y verra que du feu, répondit Sergej. Mais je vous conseillerais de fermer votre esprit, et de laisser quelques pensées anodines trainer pour lui, en-dehors de vos barrières. Au cas où il viendrait à vous attaquer, et que vous ne voyiez aucune issue, vous pourrez appeler l'elfe qui vous sera attribué et nous vous hébergerons.

\- Je ne… je ne peux pas laisser mes enfants…

\- Nous comprenons, intervint Lianna, mais s'il y a aucune issue, d'accord ? Fred et George pourraient vous rejoindre par la suite, ainsi que Bill et Charlie.

\- Et… Percy ?

\- Je doute qu'il réagisse bien, papa, fit Charlie. Il a l'air sous sortilèges et sous la surveillance accrue de Dumbledore. Tout comme Ron et Ginny…

Le visage triste et pâle, Arthur se frotta le visage. Lianna Mordinov se dirigea vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul, Lord Weasley. Et nous serons toujours présents pour répondre à vos questions.

Il releva la tête. Son visage reflétait la peine qu'il avait. Trois de ses enfants… trois de ses enfants étaient manipulés par Dumbledore.

\- Merci, chuchota l'homme roux qui semblait soudainement plus âgé.

\- Cadell ? appela alors Hardwin.

Un petit elfe, dont la peau était hâlée, apparu docilement et observa la pièce.

\- Cadell est là, Maître Hardwin.

L'elfe avait quelques cheveux blonds sur le front ainsi que les yeux bleu clairs. Habillé d'une tunique bleu ciel avec des filaments argentés, il détonnait avec tous les elfes qu'avait pu voir Arthur jusqu'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu peux te présenter à Lord Weasley s'il te plaît, Cadell ? demanda Severus.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Cadell. Lord Weasley ? Cadell se nomme Cadell, Cadell est responsable du découpage et du broyage d'ingrédients rares pour les potions du laboratoire. Cadell est aussi doué en transplanage d'escorte et adore cuisiner.

\- Merci, fit Severus.

\- Je m'appelle Arthur Weasley, je travaille au Ministère de la Magie en Angleterre et j'ai une grande famille. J'aime tout ce qui vient des Sans-Pouvoirs. Et… je me sens comme un idiot fini, murmura-t-il.

\- Vous n'êtes pas idiot, intervint Sergej. Votre situation est délicate mais il n'est pas trop tard.

\- Ma femme est entièrement sous l'emprise de Dumbledore, grogna Arthur. Et je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte…

\- Papa, soupira Charlie. Nous allons tout faire pour qu'il soit jugé. D'accord ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'aiderai du mieux que je puisse faire.

\- Bien, continua Hardwin. Cadell, veux-tu s'il te plaît te lier à cet homme, tout en restant lié au laboratoire, afin de pouvoir le chercher s'il a besoin de se réfugier dans son bureau au laboratoire ? De répondre à ses appels et de l'aider s'il y a un souci et surtout de nous prévenir si tu remarques quelque chose d'anormal ?

\- Oui, Maître Hardwin. Cadell veut ! Cadell aime aider et Cadell sait que l'âme troublée de Lord Weasley est bonne. Juste, droite et aimante. Cadell appelle la Magie à le lier, en plus de ses devoirs actuels, à Lord Weasley ! fit l'elfe avec entrain.

Un filament de magie se forma dans l'air tiède du salon, avant de rejoindre les poignets de toutes les personnes présentes. L'elfe était également relié aux Mordinov afin de communiquer et il se ferait un plaisir d'aider Lord Weasley. Avec un léger sourire, l'elfe s'avança et serra la jambe d'Arthur.

\- Vous appellerez Cadell quand vous aurez besoin de moi, d'accord ? demanda timidement l'elfe.

Etonné du geste de l'elfe, il ne put qu'acquiescer.

Lorsque Cadell disparut, les hôtes expliquèrent à Arthur les règles de vie de leurs elfes. Arthur pensa alors à une chose, qu'il partagea immédiatement. Le manoir familial des Weasley comprenait un couple d'elfes. Lorsqu'il y était allé la dernière fois, il leur avait demandé de ne jamais le contacter. Seulement si une catastrophe avait lieu, alors ils se devaient d'attendre qu'il soit seul, afin que personne ne les voie. Il leur avait donné l'autorisation de se reproduire, mais aussi l'interdiction de donner l'accès à Dumbledore et ses amis. Seul lui et éventuellement ses futurs héritiers pouvaient accéder au Domaine.

Le Manoir avait été vidé, seuls quelques meubles importants étaient restés ainsi que le strict minimum pour la vie des elfes. Arthur leur avait laissé l'accès à un coffre dans lequel il mettait, de temps à autre, de l'argent. Sergej lui proposa de s'y rendre, accompagné de Nikolaï et Isaak Mordinov, afin de contrôler les lieux et d'éliminer tous les sortilèges qu'avaient posés Dumbledore, puisque cet homme avait, jadis, proposé à Mrs. Weasley de poser des sortilèges puissants de protection autour du Manoir. Fabian se proposa également, afin de poser lui aussi quelques protections supplémentaires à l'aide des Mordinov.

Lorsque la discussion pris fin, Arthur et Charlie furent ramenés à Londres par Cadell et les deux hommes profitèrent du temps qui leur restait avant de devoir rentrer au Terrier avec quelques achats que Molly allait sûrement critiquer.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

Petit bonus :

Pour le prochain chapitre, certaines informations pourraient vous être utiles. J'ai bien sûr un arbre généalogique pour chaque famille, mais voici donc, en résumé, ceux des familles principales (exceptée la branche familiale de Walburga et Orion, vous connaissez déjà leurs dates ainsi que le nom de leurs enfants je présume !). Une information supplémentaire se trouve dans le texte ci-dessous, qui concerne le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 **Famille Potter**

 **Hardwin & Elizabeth**

 _Note : la famille a déménagé en Irlande dans les années 1945_

Hardwin Potter (05.11.1950) _parents : Doréa Black (1920 -décès en 1977) + Charlus Potter (1919)_

Elizabeth Rothesay-Potter (12.12.1954)

 _ **Enfants**_ _:_

Abigaelle Potter (07.07.77)

Harry Potter (31.07.1980) parents biologiques : Lily et James Potter

Philipp Potter (04.08.1982)

Clarence Potter (01.09.1985)

 **Famille (Potter-) Windsor**

Eulia Potter-Windsor (1952) _parents : Doréa Black (1920 -décès en 1977) + Charlus Potter (1919)_

Edouard Windsor (1950)

 _ **Enfants**_ _:_

Leonius (Léon) Windsor (10.01.1980)

Jania Windsor (10.01.1980)

 **Famille Mordinov**

 **Sergej & Lianna**

Sergej Nikolaï Vladimir Mordinov (06.12.1935) parents : Nikolaï Vladimir Sergej Mordinov (1917) + Talya Mordinov (1917)

Lianna Anastasya Sevolod (21.11.1940) parents : Tomasz Sevolod + Ivanna Vasielmitch (1921)

 _ **Enfants**_ _:_

Tomek Mordinov (02.12.1974)

Alekzandra Anastasia Black-Mordinov (01.04.1980) parents biologiques : Elladora Black et Théodorus Cakemaker

 **Nikolaï & Annya**

Nikolaï Vasili Mordinov (04.05.1959) **neveu de Sergej** ; parents : Vasili Sergej Alekzandre Mordinov (1937) et Seleya Sevolod (10.04.1942)

Annya Petrov-Mordinov (11.08.1960)

 _ **Enfants**_ _:_

Pavel Nikolaï Mordinov (08.02.1980)

Sandra Talya Lianna Mordinov (10.11.1985)

 **Ivan & Zina**

Ivan Sergej Mordinov (1962) frère de Nikolaï Vasili

Zina Pokrovski (1960)

 _ **Enfants**_ _:_

Nadège Anastasya Mordinov (27.07.1980)

Vladimir Sergej Mordinov (09.05.1985)

 **Famille Stegnov**

 **Yelena** (sœur de Sergej) **& Pyotr**

Pyotr Dimitrius Stegnov (1940)

Yelena Talya Anastasia Mordinov (1940)

 _ **Enfants**_ _:_

Katya Sebastianna Stegnov (02.03.1980)

Dorian Stegnov (1982)

 **Famille Driomow (Sevolod)**

 **Lukyius & Everyia**

Lukyius Nikolaï Driomow (1962) **neveu de Lianna Sevolod-Mordinov** ; parents : Kristyna Sevolod (02.09.1942) et Lucziusz Driomow (décédé juste avant la naissance de Lukyius)

Everyia Miloslav (1961)

 _ **Enfants**_ _:_

Luka Nikolaï Driomow (01.05.1977)

Audrey Driomow (02.06.1980)

Niklas Driomow (02.06.1980)

Elea Driomow (07.10.1985)

 **Famille Sevolod**

Mattheys Sevolod (12.03.1946) petit frère de Lianna ; parents : Tomasz Sevolod + Ivanna Vasielmitch (1921)

Justine Draylow (1947)

 _ **Enfant**_ _:_

Mattews Sevolod (26.05.1980)

 **Famille Mordinov, branche vampires**

 **Nikolaï & Anya**

Nikolaï Alekseï Vladimir Mordinov, **vampire** depuis ses 30 ans, (18.08.1825-infini)

Parents : Nikolaïevitch Mordinov (1804-1900) et Nikolaïevna Romanov (1805-1899)

Anya Bronislav, **vampire** depuis ses 31 ans, (1826-infini)

 _ **Enfants**_ _:_

Anastasia Katia Mordinov (1847-1910)

Lena Maryana Anya Mordinov, **vampire** (1850-infini)

Maksim Melkior Stanislas Mordinov, **vampire** (1852-infini)

Vladimir Alekseï Nikolaï Mordinov (1853-1950)

 **Isaak & Eliana**

Isaak Esdras Alekseï Mordino, **vampire** (1827-infini)

Parents : Nikolaïevitch Mordinov (1804-1900) et Nikolaïevna Romanov (1805-1899)

Eliana Irinushka Volv, **vampire** (1827-infini)

 _ **Enfants**_ _:_

Valentin Nicholas Mordinov, **vampire** (1848-infini)

Nathanaöl Vally Baltazar Mordinov, **vampire** (1850-infini)

Arsène Severian Mordinov, **vampire** (1854-infini)

 _46 personnes pour le Magic Book + Severus, Léto Prince, Althus Black, Lius Black, Héris Black, Rose Black, Nymphadora Tonks - total : 53 utilisateurs._

 **Famille Prince**

 _ **Arcturus Prince ( 1891-1988) + Ornelia Jorkins (1892-)**_

Enfants :

Silius Prince (1918)

Eileen Prince (1935-1984)

 _ **Silius 1918- (78 ans en 1989) + Mathilda Bartholdy (1919)**_

Enfants :

Héra Prince (1943-1948)

Phineas (1950) _(39 ans en 1989, disparu depuis 1986)_

 _ **Eileen Prince (1935-1984) + Tobias Snape**_

Enfant : Severus Snape-Prince (09.01.1960) / Lord Elphias Severus Arcturus Prince

 _ **Galwin Prince (1892-1980) (frère d'Arcturus Prince) + Sorela Black (1892-1981)**_

Enfants :

Sirius Prince (1918-1980)

 _ **Sirius Prince**_ 1918-1980) _**\+ Sophia Bartholdy (1919-?)**_

Enfants :

Léto Prince (1947)

Gaïa Prince (1950)

 **Famille Black**

Arcturus Junior (1915-1982) ; parents : Arcturus Black (1884-1920) et Lysandra Yaxley

Et Ester Lovegood

Enfant :

Alosius Black (1942)

 _ **Alosius Black (1942) + Avannah Brutus (1942)**_

Enfants :

Althus Black (1965)

Carmélius Black (1967)

Orphée Black (1967)

Lyrius Black (1970)

Zélius Black (1970)

 _ **Althus Black (1965) + Dyna (1966)**_

Enfants :

Lius (1981)

Héris (1981)

Rose (1984)


	29. Chapitre 29 : Magic book

Bien le bonjour en ce "beau" samedi de janvier !

Je mets beau entre guillemets, parce que le temps est déprimant (rires). J'espère que vous allez tous bien, chers lecteurs.

 **Pims** : Oui, ce sera chouette pour les jumeaux :-D

 **AnnaMerteuil** : Dumbychou va avoir quelques "bobos" à son coeur et à son âme, promi !

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Yes un de plus !

 **Lokki** : Haha ;-) Oui le premier chapitre fait un peu peur, j'ai eu peur moi-même en le postant. Je me suis dit "les gens vont fuir direct". Merci pour le compliment ! Je ne m'attendais sincèrement pas à ce qu'elle passionne autant de monde :-D.

Oui, il y a beaucoup de persos créés, un peu trop peut-être ? S'il y a une question sur un personnage ou plus, n'hésite pas à demander !

Waw jusqu'à 4 heures du mat' :o Mille merci de t'être "évadée" dans ce petit monde qu'est ma fic ! J'espère que tu as pu dormir un peu, après ^^.

 **Harry** : Pour la généalogie des Black, j'en mets un aperçu en fin de chapitre ;-)

En gros résumé : Arcturus Black (1901-1982) est le père d'Orion.

Alosius Black est le fils d'Arcturus Junior Black, qui est le fils d'Arcturus Black, qui est le frère de Sirius (1877-1952) qui a eu trois enfants dont le père d'Orion. Mais attention, dans la famille Black, selon un arbre généalogique mis en ligne par JKR, il y a eu plusieurs Arcturus tout comme plusieurs Sirius, etc..

J'avoue ne pas m'être penchée plus que ça sur l'arbre généalogique des Lovegood, mais oui Ester Lovegood est de la même famille que Xénophilius.

 **Maxine** , **Lils** , **TeZuKa j** : Merci !

 **Adenoide** : désolée pour le latin *hihi*

 **Lana** : J'aime le "Oula" XD N'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin de précisions ;-)

Le chapitre était trop court ? :o :-( J'essaye de ne pas les faire trop trop courts, j'avais toujours du mal à dépasser les 5 pages word pour mes anciennes fictions, mais pour celle-ci je m'applique à vous faire des chapitres entre 10 et 12 pages word avec plus de 4.000 mots *hihi*. Bonne année à toi également ! Et merci !

Mais il va falloir que vous vous accrochiez tous, parce que quelques chapitres lourds et fastidieux vont bientôt arriver… ;-P

 **Hasuu** : Sirius entre dans l'histoire oui, et il y aura sa place au fur et à mesure ;-).

Je mets un récap' de la généalogie Black (en résumé) en fin de chapitre. Je peux aussi envoyer un fichier excel pour ceux qui veulent, par email (me contacter en MP pour cela).

Bonne lecture !

Helia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 29 :**

 **Magic book**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Les mois d'été annonçaient également les fêtes d'anniversaires. Étonnés, les Potter avaient eu une demande plutôt explicite du petit Harry : il souhaitait faire une grande fête, où ils pourraient fêter leurs anniversaires tous ensembles.

Les différents parents s'étaient contactés, afin d'en discuter. Ils étaient plutôt d'avis que chaque enfant ait sa propre fête mais une idée émergea dans les esprits : Pourquoi ne pas réserver un nombre de jour, égal au nombre d'anniversaire, et passer tous ces jours ensemble ? Cela promettait un planning chargé et ils préféraient demander l'avis de leurs propres enfants.

Audrey et Niklas Driomow avaient eu leur anniversaire le 02 juin dernier, mais n'avaient pas encore pu le fêter, ce qui les inclut automatiquement dans le nombre d'anniversaire à fêter. Ensuite venait l'anniversaire d'Abigaelle Potter, qui avait eu lieu le 07 juillet mais qui ne l'avait pas encore fêté puis celui de Nadège-Anastasya Mordinov le 27 juillet et enfin celui de Harry qui était né le 31 juillet.

Ils réservèrent alors le week-end du 4 et 5 août afin de fêter les cinq anniversaires.

Harry, aux anges, et Abigaelle heureuse de pouvoir fêter cela avec son petit frère, firent une danse de la victoire devant leurs parents qui venaient de leur annoncer cette décision.

Cette annonce avait fait le tour du cercle d'amis assez étendu et les préparatifs commencèrent, sauf qu'il fut hors de question que les enfants mettent la main à la pâte.

Les jeunes continuaient leurs divers apprentissages autour de la Magie et de l'Histoire, rivalisant presque avec les connaissances avancées d'Abigaelle qui aimait également participer afin d'aider les adultes à gérer les préadolescents plein d'énergie.

Les adultes, eux, se réunissaient tous les mercredis soir en Russie, afin de discuter des procès qu'ils préparaient : celui pour Sirius Black ainsi que celui contre Lord Albus Dumbledore.

Les samedis soirs étaient quant à eux passés avec les amis qui le pouvaient, généralement chez les Potter ou les Windsor. Walburga et Orion Black se plaisaient bien, entourés ainsi, et riaient des bêtises des enfants. Ils avaient une grande famille, ainsi que des amis qui devenaient de plus en plus proches et cela leur faisait chaud au cœur. Ils n'étaient plus seuls avec leurs soucis et les potions semblaient faire légèrement effet sur leur fils Regulus.

Sirius ne transmettait plus aucun message à leurs parents, si ce n'est un « grand merci » qu'il répétait inlassablement à l'elfe qui lui rapportait de quoi survivre dans cet enfer de prison.

Vint alors la seconde administration de la potion améliorée créée par Severus avec l'aide de Fred et George Weasley, présents pour cet évènement.

Lord Orion Black avait expressément demandé la présence d'Alekzandra, Fred et George afin d'aider Régulus à revenir dans leur réalité.

Bien qu'encore jeune, Alekzandra avait convaincu ses parents de participer puisqu'elle arrivait à lire les âmes. Elle pourrait ainsi entraîner son don. Fred et George, quant à eux, n'étaient pas très rassurés mais leur père les avait convaincus. Ils annoncèrent à Molly une journée « père-fils » et disparurent pour Londres avant de disparaître une dernière fois grâce à Sorah, l'elfe des Black, qui les fit apparaître directement dans le salon qu'occupaient déjà Severus, Sergej et Alekzandra en compagnie de Walburga.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

De l'eau noire. Un truc gluant collait à sa peau. Il se débattait, afin de remonter à la surface, bien qu'il sût que ce ne serait pas mieux.

Des fois, il sentait ses membres bouger sans qu'il ne les contrôle. C'était étrange, car il les sentait bouger mais ne les voyait pas. Pourtant, il bougeait bel et bien, lorsqu'il était dans cette grotte.

Indéfiniment, cela recommençait. Il avait bu dix coupes de cette potion qui lui brûlait la gorge. La rage qu'il entretenait contre son Maître l'encourageait à continuer, afin de le détruire, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait.

Il revoyait alors son grand frère, qu'il adorait malgré leur éloignement, partir de la maison. Les quitter. Le laisser, seul, avec ses parents qui devenaient fous. Fous, parce qu'ils étaient seuls et que les Malefoy les manipulaient. Fous, parce qu'ils ne sortaient plus de la maison, même pour l'accompagner à King's Cross.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi mal en point que la dernière fois où, souriante, la femme d'Abraxas Malefoy avait posé sa main dans le dos de ses parents. Il l'avait vu, ce fil de magie grisâtre. Il avait vu dans ses yeux que son action la dégoûtait elle-même mais le regard approbateur du Lord semblait la tétaniser sur place. Ses parents allaient mourir, s'ils continuaient à les voir aussi souvent… comme une drogue… Le sourire heureux de son frère rebelle qui avait eu le courage de quitter les lieux… ses larmes, qu'il avait laissées perler le long de ses joues pour la toute dernière fois, dans sa chambre, le même jour. Poudlard… Voldemort… Maître… La Mort… Les inféris… de l'eau. Noire. Glaciale. Ça recommençait. En boucle.

De l'air frais fouettait son visage… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'y avait pas de courant d'air dans cette grotte. Il y faisait chaud. Atrocement chaud et humide. A en être malade. Il était à nouveau dans l'eau alors que des doigts poisseux se refermaient sur lui.

Il entendait la voix de son elfe, Kreattur, l'appeler.

« Maître ! Maître Regulus ! » … « Regulus doit se réveiller… » Réveiller ? Mais…

Il était éveillé et vivait un réel cauchemar. Ce n'était pas ce que son elfe lui avait dit… non…

« Maître Regulus doit se réveiller ! Kreattur vous en supplie ! Vous êtes à la maison ! »

A la maison ? Il était dans cette satanée, grotte bon sang ! Aaaah… et ces bras gluants !

Un grand éclair jaune pâle l'attira sur l'île, et le fit atterrir sur la roche humide.

« Kreattur vous en supplie ! » entendit-il alors que l'elfe, en face de lui, ne prononçait aucun mot. Il fronça les sourcils. « Kreattur, ramène-moi à la maison » dit-il alors, comme d'habitude, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait sur l'île. « Détruis cet objet, ne le donne à personne, n'en parle à personne… Détruis ca, et si tu ne peux pas, demande à quelqu'un en qui tu auras confiance… » …

« Maître Regulus doit se réveiller ! Kreattur vous en supplie ! Vous êtes à la maison ! »

Mais Kreattur était en face de lui et lui prenait le bras, sans un mot.

Sirius, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, l'évitant comme la peste. Évitant ainsi de voir que son frère était désespéré et avait besoin de son aide… Le sourire vainqueur de Lucius

« Mon chéri » murmurait une voix lointaine. « Mon enfant, s'il te plaît… » Il la connaissait… qui était-ce ?

Voldemort le forçant à torturer des Moldus. Le sortilège de la Mort… les Impardonnables. Un Doloris… comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait trop tard au goût de son Maître.

« Hé, Regulus ! Tu nous entends ? » fit une voix douce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« On va le sortir de là », murmurèrent deux voix inconnues au bataillon.

Il essayait de se concentrer. Il avait senti un liquide couler le long de sa gorge, et ça le soulageait, étrangement. Il se sentait plus… réveillé. Réveillé ?

L'eau. Noire. Glaciale… Ça recommençait, se dit-il. Recommençait ? Mais… Comment ? Combien de fois ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Des doigts gluants. Des bras froids, humides, qui se refermaient sur lui dans l'eau noire. Un reflet jaunâtre, la magie de son elfe qui le ramenait à lui. Il oublia le fil de ses pensées et la boucle reprit le dessus.

« Regulus » entendit-il alors qu'il était à nouveau seul, dans sa chambre, en train de pleurer le départ de son frère qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

« Regulus, tu m'entends ? » Il acquiesça. Mais qu'il était bête ! Il était seul.

« Tu n'es pas seul »

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il dans un sanglot.

\- La fille d'Elladora, ta cousine. Je m'appelle Alekzandra, on va rester dans ta chambre, d'accord ?

\- Que… que fais-tu ici ?

Il voyait à nouveau la grotte sombre et poisseuse…

\- Non, Regulus, reste avec moi dans ta chambre !

La coupe de potion…

\- Regulus, fit la voix lointaine. Ne te perd pas dans ce souvenir…

Me perdre ? Dans ce souvenir ? Etait-ce…

Sirius. Voldemort. La Mort du petit enfant moldu, blond aux yeux marrons… tellement mignon… qui avait vu ses parents mourir et qui ne survivrait pas aux doloris des Lestrange et au rire démoniaque et excité de Voldemort…

\- Regulus, tu m'entends toujours ?

\- Ou… oui…

\- Essaye de te concentrer sur ma voix, s'il te plaît.

\- Je… d'accord.

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix… sa propriétaire devait être assez jeune…

\- Tu vis un cauchemar depuis des années, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut te sortir de là et…

\- Je l'ai mérité, je mérite cette sentence, dit-il alors comme un réflexe.

Son crâne lui faisait mal. Mal ? Pas comme d'habitude… Ca faisait vraiment mal. Vraiment ? Alors… était-il dans un rêve ?

\- Je dirais plutôt un enfer, répondit la voix. Oui, j'entends tes pensées, désolée. Tu peux te concentrer un peu ?

Oh, la petite devenait pénible…

\- Ouais, je sais, mais je ne veux pas te laisser là. Kreatt' pleure et c'est horrible les pleurs d'elfes tu peux pas savoir ! fit la voix, exaspérée.

\- Je… que dois-je faire ?

\- Te concentrer, abruti ! fit-elle avec violence. Désolée, mais la potion ne va pas faire effet longtemps et…

\- Potion ? C'est… c'est ça, ce que je sens dans ma gorge ?

\- Oui, tous les jours… mais celle-là est différente. Allez, accroche-toi à ma voix. On va te ramener dans ta prairie !

Il fronça les sourcils. La prairie ? LA prairie ? Non… il…

\- Visualise.

Le mot déclencha en lui comme un choc électrique et il se senti atterrir durement sur l'herbe jaunie.

\- Oulà, ça sent la campagne ici !

Il la voyait, maintenant. Elle avait les cheveux châtains… ou plutôt bruns, et les yeux gris. Fine mais légèrement musclée. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et de joie.

\- C'est chouette, tu as réussi à revenir ici ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Comment… comment ça se fait ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais promets-moi de ne pas retourner dans ton cauchemar ! Ne pense pas trop, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

\- Severus Snape t'a ramené, derrière le dos de votre… Maître ? A la maison, avec Kreattur, grâce à Sorah qui, apparemment, se doutait de quelque chose. Voldemort vous a beaucoup torturé, Kreattur et toi, et vous a enfermé dans des cachots. Enfin, vous étiez dans un sale état mais Kreattur avait réussi à transférer le médaillon chez vous, grâce à sa magie sans que Voldemort ne s'en aperçoive. Enfin, leur magie est complexe mais si j'ai bien compris, contrairement à toi, il pouvait faire de la magie dans la caverne sans que Voldemort ne le sache et il a pu te faire boire des potions avant que tu ne sombres dans la folie à cause du poison, même si les effets de ces potions ne durèrent pas bien longtemps. Heureusement, déjà, que ça ait duré le temps de la torture de votre chef là… Enfin. Vous êtes revenus, en très mauvaise santé, et Kreattur a mis du temps à s'en remettre. Par contre… toi… tu es léthargique depuis longtemps et… fit-elle tristement. Tu… tu ne te réveilles pas. On a tenté le tout pour le tout, et on a testé une potion qu'a créée Severus avec l'aide de Fred et George. Et j'ai un pouvoir spécial, venant de la famille Black, me donnant la capacité de lire dans les âmes. Ça, plus la magie de l'esprit, ça m'a permis de te retrouver dans tes sombres souvenirs et de te ramener ici. Malheureusement, ce n'est que le début… il va falloir que tu reviennes à la réalité.

Regulus avait écouté, patiemment, les mots de sa jeune… petite-cousine, c'était bien ça ? Les phrases étaient longues, et il avait du mal à se concentrer, mais il avait saisi le principal.

Il était rentré à la maison, et ses parents l'avaient gardé, alors qu'il était aussi utile qu'un vieux chiffon dans une pièce oubliée.

\- Je… je ne suis plus dans cette caverne…

\- Non.

\- Je me souviens à peine de la punition de Tu-Sais-Qui… je…

\- N'y pense plus pour le moment, Regulus.

Ce n'était pas un ordre mais ça y ressemblait étrangement.

\- Elladora n'est pas la fille d'un moldu ?

\- Si, et mon père était aussi un moldu, fit durement Alekzandra.

\- Je ne te juge pas, petite, t'inquiète pas…

\- Désolée. Je n'aime pas ce genre de… réflexion.

\- Je me disais juste que tu as une aura sacrément puissante pour être un enfant de moldu sur deux générations.

\- Le « Toujours Purs » de la famille Black n'a jamais parlé du sang, Regulus.

\- Ah oui ? fit Régulus à moitié moqueur.

Mais le visage de la brune se durcit. Ce n'était pas de la rigolade et il reprit son sérieux. Que voulait-elle dire ?

\- La devise de notre famille a été, depuis quelques générations, grossièrement raccourcie. La vraie devise de notre famille, entière, cette fois, est celle-ci :

« Toujours purs, ton âme sera. Aimant les créatures, ton cœur au monde s'ouvrira. Haïssant la guerre, ton prochain comme toi-même tu aimeras. Durant ton ère, ton élégance se montrera. »

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Pensif. Méditatif et rêveur. Regulus était planté là, au milieu de sa prairie. Un endroit merveilleux, sous un doux soleil, où il se réfugiait, jadis, chaque soir afin de s'endormir paisiblement.

Ses parents avaient changés, apparemment. Alekzandra était pleine de vie, et avait écouté ses questionnements avec attention. Elle l'avait conseillé, et il tentait, en vain, de trouver la sortie de son lieu de repos. Alekzandra avait dû disparaître, se volatilisant avec un sourire qui se voulait à la fois rassurant et triomphant : elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses souvenirs.

Elle était épuisée, mais elle avait promis à son cousin de revenir le lendemain. Orion et Walburga avaient voulu tout savoir, dans les moindres détails, et Alekzandra, confiante, avait demandé à Severus de regarder dans ses souvenirs alors qu'elle buvait une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Elle avait besoin de repos.

Fred et George avaient veillé sur Alekzandra durant toute la nuit qui avait suivi et s'étaient endormis dans des lits d'appoint près de la jeune fille.

Arthur avait envoyé un mot à sa femme, l'informant vaguement qu'ils voulaient camper dans le sud de l'Angleterre et qu'ils rentreraient le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Il se doutait qu'elle n'en serait pas heureuse, mais il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La chambre était baignée dans la lumière du soleil qui se levait. Salazar ronronnait près du petit Harry, qui n'était plus si petit que ça d'ailleurs. Le soleil vint doucement réchauffer la peau endormie de l'enfant.

\- Sa… Sally ?

\- Miaou ! fit Salazar en étirant ses quatre pattes et venant se blottir contre la tête de son maître.

\- Maman t'a fait rentrer ?

Il prit le second miaulement pour un oui. Salazar avait passé la veille avec les autres chats de l'élevage et avait pris plaisir à se prélasser à l'ombre d'un tronc d'arbre. Doucement, Harry s'étira tout en réfléchissant.

Les mois passaient à une vitesse impressionnante et il avait appris beaucoup de choses. Il était devenu curieux, pensa-t-il en souriant doucement. Plus de coups… plus d'insultes ou sous-entendus désagréable. Il ne devait plus se lever avant les autres, ni préparer le petit déjeuner sans pouvoir y toucher. Non, il se levait en même temps que les autres, mettait la table avec son frère et, parfois, aidait les elfes à préparer des pancakes.

Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de s'habituer à ce nouveau mode de vie, mais il avait appris à accepter les attentions de sa famille, les sourires, les cadeaux… et surtout, répondre à une question qui ne lui avait, avant, jamais été posée : comment vas-tu.

Ses pensées le dirigèrent vers la fête de Noël qu'il avait passé en Russie. D'abord craintif, il devait avouer que ça lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Il avait dû sortir de ce « cocon » et rencontrer des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Niklas et Audrey avaient littéralement fait fondre son cœur, et ils s'appréciaient toujours autant si ce n'est plus. Les cours étaient toujours plus complexes, mais Harry avait remarqué que cela lui plaisait. D'autant plus que ses amis et sa famille l'encourageait, tout comme lui avait, une fois, encouragé Philipp qui déprimait de ne pas réussir à lancer un des multiples sortilèges d'attraction.

L'encouragement et les sourires changeaient tout. Et il était fier de se dire qu'un jour, il pourrait entrer dans la même école où Abigaelle allait. Il se dit qu'il devrait lui demander des explications sur le fonctionnement, car il n'en connaissait que le nom.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'ils travaillaient sur un projet qui, d'après les adultes, était bien complexe pour leur jeune âge. Cependant, ils prenaient cela comme un défi. Les Mordinov avaient fabriqué plus de cinquante livrets avec le papier familial : un papier « magique », dont chaque feuille rassemblait plus de cents runes d'époques différentes. Des runes celtes, germaniques et latines.

Chaque rune avait sa propre fonction, et cela rendait admiratifs les préadolescents devant tant de magie et de possibilités qui s'ouvraient à eux.

Il y avait tellement de choses à apprendre que les enfants lisaient et partageaient autant de choses que possible même après les remontrances des parents qui voulaient les voir se détendre. Sauf que ces débats animés sur l'Histoire ou encore l'utilisation de certains sortilèges ou potions détendait une grande partie du petit groupe. Les fous rires et moqueries résonnaient dans les couloirs du manoir entre plusieurs courses-poursuites et les enfants se lançaient des sortilèges sous couvert, qui pouvaient soit changer la couleur de la peau ou celle des cheveux ainsi que modifier les vêtements de leurs amis.

Très inventifs, ils faisaient rire leurs parents en débarquant, essoufflés, pour le goûter du samedi après-midi. Comme chaque semaine, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise et qu'ils ne lâcheraient pour rien au monde.

Concernant leur fameux projet de livre communicatif, leur Special Magic Book, Harry, Niklas et Abigaelle observait le tas de bouquins devant eux, ramenés par Nikolaï-le-vampire.

Harry et Abigaelle, tremblants de curiosité, prirent chacun un petit livre qu'ils ouvrirent délicatement. Le papier était épais et doux au toucher. Quelques filaments argentés se laissaient entrevoir si l'on tenait une des feuilles devant la lumière du soleil. Celles-ci étaient reliées à l'aide de cuir de griffons qui lui était imbibé de larmes de phénix de la forêt d'Elwing.

La couverture était bien entendue faite du même cuir, dans lequel étaient présents des reliefs qui prirent immédiatement la forme des prénoms de Harry et Abigaelle.

Impressionnés, ils se tournèrent vers Nikolaï.

\- Les livres vous ont choisi.

\- Poussière d'étoiles ? lu doucement Harry.

\- Oui, fit Nikolaï avec un sourire amusé. Je ne savais pas comment appeler ces petits livres et il fallait bien que je trouve un nom afin de le lier au pouvoir du livre. Cela ne vous convient pas ?

\- Si ! fit Harry.

\- Si, c'est parfait, répondit à son tour Abigaelle. Oh, regarde Harry !

Sur le livre d'Abigaelle s'inscrivait, en lettres italiques, son surnom : Étoile filante ; pour sa rapidité et son agilité.

\- C'est mignon, remarqua Harry en souriant. Oh… moi il y a le visage de Salazar !

\- De la belle magie, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les enfants acquiescèrent.

\- Dès que les autres seront là, j'aimerais voir votre liste de sortilèges, celle que vous avez préparés pour ce projet. Je vous ai apporté quelques livres bien poussiéreux avec d'anciens sortilèges qui ont presque disparus puisque très peu utilisés. Certains vous intéresseront certainement !

Ils observèrent alors le grand sac déposé négligemment dans un coin. Ils allaient avoir du travail !

Eulia et Elizabeth libérèrent la table du salon et y dispersèrent les différents livres qu'Althus et Nikolaï avaient ramenés de leurs bibliothèques familiales. Ils avaient certes déjà des idées de sortilèges pouvant aider leurs enfants à créer l'objet, mais ils souhaitaient les laisser découvrir les différentes possibilités par eux-mêmes.

Ce fut dans une joie non feinte que les Potter se placèrent religieusement autour de la table, observant les différentes couvertures.

\- Maman, quand est-ce que les autres viennent ? demanda Harry.

\- Dans cinq minutes, petit ange, fit-elle en souriant.

C'était le vendredi 3 août, en fin d'après-midi. Les enfants, invités pour le week-end de fête, arrivèrent un à un et chacun raconta tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les enfants avaient été laissés seuls, avec les plus grands qui étaient déjà scolarisés afin de superviser le tout.

Tomek, Abigaelle et Luka se faisaient un plaisir de conseiller ou d'expliquer un sortilège aux plus jeunes. Les différents livres et grimoires déposés sur la table étaient en anglais et en russe, des centaines de sorts et rituels y étaient expliqués et détaillés.

Les petits livres qui leur seraient destinés étaient disposés au centre de la table, chacun ayant une couleur différente. Les yeux brillaient de curiosité et Abigaelle ne put s'empêcher de leur expliquer que la couverture changeait selon la personne à qui appartenait le carnet. Il y avait aussi un puissant sortilège de métamorphose qui, à l'aide d'un informulé russe, pouvait modifier son apparence ou sa taille. Nikolaï se permit d'intervenir et de leur apprendre le sortilège, puis leur proposa de prendre chacun un petit livre.

\- Et, commença Harry, il faudrait aussi voir pour le stylo… je ne pense pas que… fit-il timidement, que… bah que l'on puisse se balader toujours avec une plume et un encrier…

\- Bonne idée, confirma Luka. Les Sans-Pouvoirs ont vraiment beaucoup de choix en ce qui concerne les stylos et on pourrait les lier au Livre via la magie, et les remplir aussi grâce à Magia !

Abigaelle fit arriver un parchemin et y écrivit les quelques idées qui fusèrent. Audrey souhaitait que chacun puisse choisir son stylo dans une grande papeterie irlandaise réputée jusqu'en Russie. Niklas souhaitait que l'on puisse avoir des parties bien précises dans le livre, où écrire soit à notre famille ou à des personnes en privé sans que les autres ne lisent.

Luka avait alors proposé d'inclure, en première ou seconde page, une sorte de sommaire magique récapitulant les noms ou groupes de noms des diverses conversations.

Tomek proposa un sortilège de mémoire physique, qu'il venait d'apprendre en cours, qui permettait à un parchemin de mémoriser les mots et phrases précédentes à jamais, il suffisait d'écrire à un endroit donné ce que l'on voulait relire et les divers choix apparaissait. Le papier laissait alors plusieurs choix, et il fallait faire une croix ou un signe souhaité dans la case qui correspondait le mieux à notre recherche afin de voir la conversation entière.

Tout cela paraissait bien complexe mais Nikolaï se régalait de voir l'imagination de ces enfants. Il voyait, devant lui, un groupe de pré-ados et d'ados voulant rester en contact coûte que coûte, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait l'impression que ces enfants deviendront un groupe soudé qui traversera de grandes épreuves.

Ils feront de grandes choses.

Et il sera là pour veiller au grain, jusqu'à leur mort, de près ou de loin.

Les enfants cherchèrent alors toutes sortes de sortilèges, de charmes et de rituels pouvant les aider. Nikolai les guida sans en donner l'impression et établi avec eux une grande liste de souhait, et de solutions.

Le repas du soir se présenta plus tard que prévu, sur la terrasse du Domaine de Liberty Charms. Les chats et chatons de la chatterie étaient, pour une fois, à l'extérieur dans un enclos improvisé juste à côté de leurs maîtres et Salazar s'était allongé sur une chaise près du petit Harry. Ils rirent et mangèrent sous le regard aimant des adultes et celui, pensif, de Severus.

Ils furent ensuite happés par la fatigue et rejoignirent leurs lits sans encombre, bien heureux d'avoir du repos.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Samedi 4 août_

Les enfants n'étaient pas encore levés, mais les adultes déjeunaient tranquillement au soleil, à l'extérieur. Un hibou avait déposé quelques journaux venant d'Irlande, de Russie et d'Angleterre.

« Le gouvernement anglais fait du nettoyage dans ses rangs ! » pouvait-on lire dans les titres principaux du journal russe.

« Lord Malefoy, dernier du nom, a perdu la vie le 02 août 1990 sans que la communauté – ni sa famille – ne soit au courant » était inscrit en gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Un pion d'un dangereux mage permettait de contrôler indirectement le Ministère anglais ! » était inscrit en grosse lignes bien grasses sur la première page du journal irlandais.

 **« Lord Malefoy, dernier du nom, a perdu la vie le 02 août 1990 sans que la communauté – ni sa famille – ne soit au courant »**

 _Londres, le samedi 04 août 1990_

Lady Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, et son fils Drago Lucius Malefoy ont disparu dans la semaine suivant l'emprisonnement de Lord Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. La Trace des rituels de mariages entre Sang Purs n'est plus active, ceci indique soit la mort soit le changement d'identité de ces deux personnes.

Lord L.A. Malefoy a en effet avoué, sous l'effet du veritaserum, avoir tué plus de cents personnes dont soixante-dix moldus au cours des dix dernières années. Il aurait également tué des nés-moldus en bas âge ainsi que des futurs élèves de Poudlard dans plusieurs raids organisés par Vous-Savez-Qui. Faisant partie du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, il avait en effet accès à la liste des futurs élèves devant entrer en 1982, 1983 et 1984. Depuis, plus aucun crime, si ce n'est quelques autres Impardonnables, n'ont été commis.

Il avait également prêté, à plusieurs reprises, sa baguette à Vous-Savez-Qui. Cela confirme l'explosion des systèmes de mesures de notre Département des Mystères.

Lord Malefoy a également dit être entièrement d'accord avec les idées sombres du Mage qui a semé la terreur dans les années 70-80 dans notre pays.

Après un jugement à hui clos devant la Haute Cour de Justice Magique et devant deux membres de la Grande Cour (le Magenmagot), cet homme a donc été condamné de subir le baiser du Détraqueur sur-le-champ.

Les parents de Lord Malefoy et ceux de Lady Malefoy née Black étant décédés, son héritage reviendra, d'après la décision de Justice, à la sœur de Narcissa : Lady Andromeda Black-Tonks ayant récupéré le nom des Black grâce à Lord Orion Black qui a reconnu sa nièce tristement reniée par le défunt Lord Cygnus Black.

 _(…)_

 **.**

\- Andromeda a envoyé l'argent de l'héritage de Lucius à Isaak, les informa Severus en buvant son café.

\- Mon frère, continua Nikolaï, a bien fait attention à ce que personne ne puisse retrouver la trace de l'héritage et l'a transmis à Narcissa Black. Elle l'a d'abord refusé, étonnée que sa sœur n'en veuille pas et surtout mal à l'aise, mais Isaak a insisté. Andromeda et Orion iront certainement lui rendre visite, maintenant qu'elle est, pour ainsi dire, libre de ses mouvements.

\- Ca a fait du bruit jusqu'en Irlande, cette histoire, grogna Hardwin. Ils n'en reviennent pas que les anglais aient pu laisser un quelconque pouvoir à cet homme. Et dire qu'il s'était vu proposé, la veille, le poste de conseiller au sein du gouvernement !

\- Enfin, balaya Elizabeth, ne t'énerve pas pour cela, mon cœur. Narcissa est en sécurité et nous allons tout faire pour qu'elle se sente bien et l'encadrer, tous ensemble. Je l'ai promis à Walburga. Mais ce… Lucius n'est plus. De plus, c'est le weekend des enfants, donc merci de faire disparaître ces journaux et de nous aider aux préparatifs de la journée !

Eulia approuva et Severus laissa échapper un petit rire.

Oh oui, la journée promettait d'être chargée et ils n'avaient pas encore mis en place les jeux des enfants qui peinaient à se lever.

Et Narcissa… Elle était en Norvège, loin d'eux, dans une famille qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

Narcissa Black, mariée Malefoy, avait rejoint une famille proche des Mordinov : la famille Sørensen. Adoptée par le sang, elle prit le nom de Narcissa Victoria Sørensen. Elle avait gardé son prénom, sachant que le commun des mortels penserait qu'elle en changerait.

Par ailleurs, Drago changea littéralement d'identité et se nomma Jonas Ruben-Jørn Sørensen.

Dans le regard froid de l'enfant, forgé « grâce » à son père, Isaak avait décelé une pointe de tristesse et en avait informé la famille Mordinov. Le petit noyau de la famille royale russe prévint alors Narcissa qu'eux aussi, ils seraient présents pour eux.

Severus revint à la réalité lorsque quelques enfants arrivèrent en pyjama et se frottant les yeux.

Le week-end d'anniversaires allait commencer, et ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler de leur nouvelle création : le Magic Book. Car les adultes savaient que leurs enfants voudraient, à tout prix, en terminer la création au plus tard dans la semaine.

En soupirant, Severus se leva de sa chaise afin d'aider Harry, chatouillé par Luka et Abigaelle en une revanche d'il ne savait quoi.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **En partie selon l'arbre généalogique trouvé sur internet. Certains personnages ont été rajoutés par mes soins.**

Sirius (1845-1853), Phineas Nigellus (1847-1925), Isla (1853- ?) et Elladora (1850-1931) sont des frères et sœurs, tracant la première ligne visible dans l'arbre généalogique de J.K.R..

La branche de Phineas est la seule détaillée et est celle sur laquelle je me suis naturellement penchée.

Je mettrais une étoile _**(*)**_ derrière chaque personnage créé.

Phineas Nigellus (1847-1925) + Ursula Flint eurent quatre enfants :

Sirius (1877-1952), Phineus (1880- ?), Cygnus (1889-1943), Belvina (1886-1962) et Arcturus (1884-1859).

Concentrons-nous tout d'abord sur la lignée de Sirius.

Sirius (1877-1952) + Hester Gamp

3 enfants : _**Arcturus**_ (1901-1982), Lycoris et Regulus.

 _ **Arcturus**_ Black (1901-1982) + **Meliania** MacMillan (1901-1980) ont eut deux enfants : **Lucretia** et **Orion** (le père de Sirius Black le parrain de Harry, vous connaissez déjà cette lignée).

 **Lucretia** Black + **Ignatus** Prewett - Lucretia est la mère d'Elladora _**(*)**_ (02.01.1951-01.04.1980) qu'elle a eu lors d'une relation hors mariage avec Andrais Schovkok _**(*)**_ , un moldu.

Elladora, la fille de Lucretia, a eu elle aussi une relation hors mariage avec un moldu : Théodorus Cakemaker _**(*)**_ , et tous deux ont eu une fille : Alekzandra _**(*)**_ , adoptée par Sergej Mordinov _**(*)**_ , son parrain.

Revenons à **Arcturus** (1884-1859), le frère de Sirius (1877-1952).

Arcturus (1884-1859) + Lysandra Yaxley

4 enfants : Calliodra (1915- ?), Cedrella (1917- ?), Arcturus Junior _**(*) (1915-1982) –frère jumeau de Callidora–**_ , Charis (1973- ?)

Arcturus Junior _**(*)**_ (1915-1982) + Ester Lovegood

 _(tous les personnages suivants sont donc créés, ainsi que leur descendance)_

Ils eurent un fils : **Alosius** Black (1942) qui épousa (en 1962) Avannah Brutus (1942)

Ils eurent cinq enfants :

 **Althus** Black (1965), Carmélius Black (1967), Orphée Black (1967), **Lyrius** Black (1970) et Zélius Black (1970)

 **Althus** Black (1965) + Dyna (1966) ont trois enfants :

Lius (1981), Héris (1981) et Rose (1984).

 **Lyrius** a deux enfants : Matthias (18.01.1989) et Cassiopée (01.10.1991).

Je ne développe (pour l'instant) pas les autres personnages, je pense que cela fait déjà beaucoup à digérer ;-).

N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	30. Chapitre 30 : Le charme des Rituels

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Désolée du retard de publication, je n'étais pas là ce weekend ;-) et la semaine est chargée. C'est pourquoi je poste rapidement ce soir, en espérant que vous m'excuserez du retard !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et merci à vous tous d'être aussi fidèles à cette fanfiction !

Merci également à ma correctrice.

Sur-ce, je vous laisse pour que vous puissiez enfin lire ce chapitre ! Merci pour vos commentaires !

Helia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 30 :**

 **Le charme des Rituels**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Écoute durant le chapitre, Joy Williams ''Child Of Eden''_

 _Liberty Charms, lundi 6 août 1990_

Le soleil emplissait les environs, brûlant l'herbe verte et caressant les douces fleurs, laissant échapper les parfums agréables des roses et de la sève.

Les arbres fruitiers offraient leurs fruits étincelants, la douce brise de la matinée déposait quelques gouttes sur les brins d'herbe encore verts… le paysage était magnifique et les cris d'enfants heureux se faisaient entendre, au loin.

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse incroyable et les idées pour Le Projet des Enfants avaient commencées à prendre vie. Personne n'avait eu envie de partir le dimanche soir et la rencontre «familiale» continua en cette belle journée d'été.

Ils avaient beaucoup joué, couru dans l'herbe et entre les arbres du domaine, construit des cabanes en bois et en toile et bien évidemment mangé énormément de gâteaux. Ce fut un « week-end de rêve », d'après les enfants. Inoubliable.

Il était 10 heures du matin, et les enfants suppliaient Nikolaï – ainsi qu'Isaak venu exceptionnellement en Irlande – d'effectuer un rituel spécial.

Les livres avaient trouvés leur propriétaire et chacun décida d'écrire ou de dessiner ce qui leur tenait à cœur sur les premières pages. Certains laissèrent la première page blanche, et dessinaient un animal ou un objet, avant d'inclure quelques citations par-ci, par-là.

La dixième page était réservée à une sorte de sommaire, que l'on pouvait étrangement dérouler, sur la même page, en faisant glisser le texte vers le bas ou le haut en touchant la page de son doigt. Il y avait aussi, dans le bas, un petit losange avec une plume, indiquant que l'on pouvait cliquer dessus afin de rechercher un certain mot, un numéro de page ou autre. Nikolaï avait utilisé une plume spéciale, donnée par un hippogriffe des centaines d'années plus tôt et qui avait subi une transformation magique grâce aux pouvoirs incontournables des Romanov-Mordinov.

La plume avait permis à Nikolaï d'utiliser une magie spécifique et d'inscrire des runes invisibles à l'œil nu sur l'intérieur de la peau de griffon. L'encre noire de cette plume avait également donné le sommaire, modifiable selon les souhaits de l'utilisateur.

Ils avaient effectué un sortilège de liaison gaélique, appris dans un vieux grimoire, afin que seuls les propriétaires des livres puissent en lire le contenu. Les parents avaient la possibilité de lire ceux de leurs enfants, mais à part cette exception, personne ne pouvait lire le livre de l'autre.

Le rituel liait la magie et l'âme du propriétaire au livre concerné et protégeait donc contre l'intrusion d'un tiers, même sous les effets d'une potion telle que le polynectar anglais.

Le livre pouvait disparaître, devenir plus petit, plus léger, se transformer en bracelet ou en chaîne avec une montre à gousset. Il suffisait de connaître l'informulé. Niklas et Alekzandra avaient aussi trouvé un sortilège permettant aux futurs stylos de s'attacher au livre, et d'y disparaître à l'aide d'un petit sortilège lui aussi informulé.

Nymphadora avait été surprise devant tant d'ingéniosité et avait aussi eu la possibilité de prendre part aux recherches. Le livre comprenait, physiquement, cent sept pages. Les pages n° 11 à 48 étaient réservées aux conversations privées, entre deux à quatre personnes, et les pages 52 à 89 étaient réservées aux groupes de discussion. Chaque conversation était présente sur deux pages côte à côte, laissant 37 possibilités de conversation. Celles-ci était aussi archivables afin d'en ouvrir d'autres. Les conversations archivées étaient disponibles grâce à un mode de recherche, le même losange avec la plume colorée, sur les pages 90 et 91.

Les pages 92 à 100 étaient à nouveau laissés à la créativité de l'utilisateur, pour les notes importantes, les rappels, et les paramètres modifiables de ce livre purement magique.

Ils étaient, sans le savoir, les créateurs du « _messenger_ » ou du « _whatsapp_ » moldu qui ferait son apparition bien plus tard…

Les pages 48 à 51 restaient inutilisées pour une raison que seuls Nikolaï, Isaak et Hardwin connaissait.

Les enfants apprirent puis lancèrent un sortilège de confusion, afin qu'une personne apercevant ce livre n'y porte aucune attention, car ils étaient conscient de devoir s'écrire devant d'autres personnes. Il y avait aussi un autre sortilège de confusion dédié aux personnes extérieures voyant les pages : ils y trouveraient donc, soit des insultes, soit des dessins anodins ou encore des énigmes, selon le choix de l'utilisateur.

Audrey, Jania et Nymphadora trouvèrent un sortilège de tromperie russe qui compléta parfaitement les deux sortilèges de confusion en une protection supplémentaire, puis Leonius et Niklas, qui ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, s'étaient attardé sur un livre irlandais traitant de rituels anciens.

Il y avait un rituel de propriété, permettant à l'objet de revenir à son propriétaire si celui-ci l'avait perdu ou si on lui avait volé peu importe les sortilèges posés dessus par le tiers. Il y avait un rituel d'encre éternelle, permettant à l'encre qui se déposait sur les pages de rester en mémoire à jamais. Il y avait un sortilège celte aussi, permettant de rajouter des couleurs aux écritures selon celle que l'on choisissait grâce à un petit menu sur la droite de l'écran en touchant un dessin de fleur – ou un autre symbole selon le choix – avec un doigt.

Pavel, Nadège et Leonius avaient également trouvé un rituel dit « cellulaire » permettant, selon un petit panel de sortilèges, de rajouter des images en fond de page, visible ou non par le destinataire du message selon les choix de l'utilisateur.

Et le rituel final, trouvé par Philipp Potter et Mattews Sevolod, encrant et liant les différentes magies présentes dans les pages et dans la couverture épaisse du livre, et c'était justement pour cela qu'ils insistaient auprès des deux vampires Mordinov.

C'était un trésor de magies.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Il était quatorze heures, et le soleil réchauffait, comme chaque jours depuis une semaine entière, la pelouse et les environs du domaine des Potter. Les 16 enfants, adolescents et jeunes adultes présents étaient autour d'un feu de bois, préparé sur la pelouse et entouré de pierres grises et bleues.

Abigaelle, Harry et Philipp Potter ; Leonius et Jania Windsor ; Tomek, Alekzandra, Nadège et Pavel Mordinov ; Katya et Dorian Stegnov ; Luka, Audrey et Niklas Driomow ; Mattews Sevolod ; et Nymphadora Black-Tonks se tenaient droits et fiers autour des flammes rouge sang.

Ils seraient le noyau de leur groupe qu'ils formaient à présent, incluant leurs frères et sœurs encore trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qui leur tenait à cœur : faire de leur amitié un lien plus fort, leur permettant de communiquer quoi qu'il advienne. Ils ne savaient pas réellement pourquoi, mais ils sentaient que ce serait une chose importante dans un avenir proche, qui leur promettait un soutien nécessaire à certaines épreuves. Les adultes présents, dont la plupart étaient les parents de ce petit groupe, avaient imposé une chose pour le rituel : ce serait eux, qui donneraient de leur sang, et non les enfants. Chaque adulte vint donc déposer une goutte de sang, se piquant l'index à l'aide d'une petite aiguille, au milieu du feu qui ne brûlait pas.

Les flammes orangées léchèrent les gouttes qui tombaient, une à une, et les plus jeunes frissonnèrent. Non, ils ne regrettaient pas, mais oui, ils trouvaient cela écœurant d'utiliser du sang pour une telle chose.

Ils avaient appris une incantation le matin même, répétant les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases…

 _« Nous voulons être unis,_

 _grâce à Magia,_

 _protéger nos familles et proches amis._

 _Avancer pas à pas,_

 _dans ce monde rempli de magie._

 _Pour rester toujours plus proche nous souhaitons communiquer_

 _pour ne pas se sentir seuls, perdus ou abandonnés,_

 _simplement pour discuter et ensemble planifier notre avenir._

 _Si nous venions à perdre la raison, à fuir le bon chemin,_

 _à faire du mal à nos amis et notre famille et le mal chercher en vain,_

 _ce rituel sera rompu et le traître dans le livre ne pourra plus lire ni écrire._

 _Il quittera le Cercle, ce cercle que nous voulons créer,_

 _afin de protéger la Magie, nos magies,_

 _et faire revivre celles que les êtres ont osé oublier ou enfouir dans l'Histoire. »_

Les phénix des adultes présents voletèrent alors au-dessus de la ronde, laissant couler des larmes imprévue au centre du feu orangé.

Des étincelles argentées jaillirent alors du petit feu comme un feu d'artifice, faisant apparaître des étoiles sur les livres déposés au centre du cercle.

Isaak et Nikolaï Mordinov, en tant que vampires et proches de toutes ces personnes, terminèrent alors le rituel à l'aide d'un charme très ancien.

Ils tendirent leurs mains, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et des filaments plus ou moins épais sortirent des bras des deux vampires avant de fusionner au-dessus du feu.

Nikolaï scandait un chant russe alors qu'Isaak prononçait une litanie latine, inconnue de tous.

Mués d'un instinct sans faille, les enfants levèrent les bras vers le ciel et inspirèrent profondément.

Le soleil brillait à pleine puissance, réchauffant leur peau, leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. Ils s'allongèrent sans quitter le ciel des yeux et le pollen, des pétales et de l'herbe jaunie voleta tranquillement au-dessus d'eux, comme une douce couverture qui les frôlait sans les blesser. La magie se mêla à la danse.

Les adultes, debout, tenant la main des plus jeunes, observaient le spectacle éblouissant. Magia était présente, en personne, de cela ils ne pouvaient pas douter.

Le sévère professeur de Poudlard, Severus Snape, ne pu empêcher deux larmes qui coulèrent, sans qu'il ne bouge d'un millimètre, le long de ses joues. Il sentit la poigne puissante de Sergei se serrer autour du bras ayant la Marque. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour se concentrer sur l'odeur qui titillait ses narines.

« _Tu dois te débarrasser de cela, Severus_ » fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne sursauta pas, n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

« _Accepte l'offre de ton ami ; les morceaux d'âmes de Lord Voldemort seront bientôt détruit et tu seras libre de vivre la vie que tu mérite, mon enfant._ »

Severus ne croyait en personne, en aucune entité et encore moins en lui-même. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien dans son âme qu'une personne parlait.

« _Je suis la Magie. Celle qui insuffle le souffle de vie à tous les êtres vivants sur la terre, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs, avec l'aide de mon double. Ni homme, ni femme, mais présent parmi vous, en vous, pour toujours. Aie confiance, Severus. Vis._ »

Un vent froid s'éleva alors, faisant rouvrir les yeux à chaque personne présente.

Le feu était devenu bleu turquoise et les flammes prenaient des formes étranges, d'épées, d'armures, mais aussi d'animaux. Les enfants étaient à présents assis en tailleurs dans l'herbe, avec quelques chats de l'élevage d'Elizabeth qui semblaient s'être échappés des enclos pour les rejoindre. Des lapins étaient aussi présent, plus proche du feu, et des coccinelles rouge voletaient, suivies de libellules multicolores.

Des papillons se posaient sur les fleurs qui venaient de sortir du sol et de pousser en une vitesse folle. Un livre s'envola tranquillement dans les airs, traversant le feu, avant de rejoindre Hardwin.

Un deuxième livre épais arriva vers Severus, un troisième vers Eulia, et ainsi de suite. Les livres rejoignaient leur propriétaire et lévitaient devant eux. Personne n'osait les toucher.

Les enfants au sol furent également rejoints de leurs biens, et, étrangement, le reste des livres arriva devant les plus jeunes qui ne pouvaient, pourtant, pas encore écrire.

« Les _plus jeunes sauront utiliser ma magie pour communiquer via le Livre du Soleil_ » souffla le vent.

Les flammes du feu se figèrent avant de commencer à fondre. Le vent se calmait et les chats, pour la plupart, retournèrent à leurs enclos. Les libellules voletèrent tranquillement autour du petit lac qui se formait à cause des flammes, et les coccinelles retournèrent doucement vers la forêt lointaine. Les Phénix se posèrent sur les épaules des adultes et Severus vit son ami le fixer. Il acquiesça. Oui, il acceptait finalement cette sorte de libération. Oui, cette marque ne sera bientôt plus.

Un sourire naquit alors sur le visage du russe qui prit la main de son épouse. Chacun revint doucement au moment présent et sourit. La magie était tellement belle, parfois…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alors que les enfants découvraient toutes les possibilités du Livre toutes plus révolutionnaires les unes que les autres, les adultes étaient retournés sur la terrasse et discutaient tranquillement autour d'un thé et de gâteau bien mérité.

Ils en avaient bien entendu proposé aux enfants, mais ceux-ci avaient répondu qu'ils avaient assez mangé de gâteau durant le week-end pour une année entière ce qui fit bien rire les adultes.

Severus, Hardwin, Léto, Althus et Sergej étaient allés au Laboratoire familial. Les elfes et assistants présent y préparaient quelques fioles en prévention de futures commandes et ils souhaitaient se concentrer sur la préparation de la potion de Severus : celle qu'il avait amélioré avec l'aide efficace des jumeaux Weasley.

Regulus n'était toujours pas réveillé mais Severus et Alekzandra arrivaient à le rejoindre dans son petit cocon, au fin fond d'une prairie paisible loin du monde réel.

L'homme était enclin à la discussion et cherchait lui aussi une solution. Il évitait tant bien que mal de retomber dans le cercle vicieux des souvenirs et l'antidote préparé précédemment par Severus semblait l'aider. La femme d'Althus avait donné quelques idées à Severus pour la confection d'une nouvelle potion, et il restait à définir dans quel ordre rajouter ces ingrédients supplémentaires.

La petite-fille de Nikolaï et enfant de Lena les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard par cheminée.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour ma chérie, fit Nikolaï, tu as fais bon voyage ?

\- Ca va, j'ai eu du mal à trouver une cheminée apte à me transférer ici mais tout va bien.

\- Bien, reprit Nikolaï en se tournant vers ses amis, je vous présente Diana, jeune fille de Lena qui s'était liée avec Nils Pedersen, décédé en 1871 d'une pneumonie. Diana, de son nom complet, se nomme Diana Lena Nikolaïevna Mordinov, née en 1871 et vampire depuis ses 22 ans.

Les autres hommes acquiescèrent et saluèrent la jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un roux éclatant et aux yeux verts.

\- Et comme je vous l'ai dit, elle adore les potions et aimerait postuler à un poste chez vous, Hardwin et Severus.

\- Très bien, fit Hardwin, nous verrons cela ! Vous êtes donc intéressée par le projet de Severus ?

\- En effet, fit la jeune femme légèrement timide. J'en ai entendu parler par Sergej avec votre accord et je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup l'art des potions, j'ai fais plusieurs thèses sur les thèmes créatifs de nouvelles œuvres liquides. Et les ingrédients dangereux ca me connait… enfin, pourriez-vous m'expliquer plus en détails ce cas ?

Severus commença alors à expliquer l'état de Regulus, le poison qu'il avait dû boire et les conséquences de son acte, sans oublier les potions de force et de soin que son elfe lui avait administrer avant de disparaître dans le Manoir qu'occupait celui qui se faisait nommer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ces potions avaient certainement interférées avec le poison et avait pu en amoindrir ou aggraver certaines propriété. Cela, ils ne le sauraient probablement jamais…

Il expliqua ensuite l'idée de Fred et George Weasley et le fonctionnement de la potion qui avait déjà apporté ses fruits. Le plan était maintenant de l'améliorer afin de ramener doucement le malade à la réalité.

La discussion dura plus de trois heures avant qu'ils ne se mettent à faire des essais, dans des pièces différentes afin de ne pas interférer dans la magie de la création. Ils devaient éviter les contaminations même au niveau des effluves que pourraient avoir les différents essais.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Regulus Black était en train de rêver tranquillement, allongé dans l'herbe haute tout en observant le ciel à l'ombre du seul arbre de la prairie.

Il avait soif. Il voulait sortir de là et revenir à la réalité, aussi dure soit-elle. Les deux visiteurs ne lui avaient rien expliqué sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux, seulement que ses parents étaient fatigués et bien loin des Malefoy et de leurs manigances, ce qui soulageait leur fils qui avait craint le pire.

Il sentit alors un liquide descendre le long de son œsophage. Certainement une des multiples potions que lui donnaient son médicomage attitré ou Severus lui-même… Regulus s'adossa plus confortablement contre l'arbre, tout en réfléchissant et pensant au monde extérieur. Il sentit alors une aiguille dans son bras qu'il observa, par instinct. Non, il ne voyait pas l'aiguille ni la pression qu'il sentait contre son bras. Il voyait simplement sa peau bronzée par le soleil inexistant de ses pensées…

il soupira.

Il se savait allongé dans le lit de sa chambre. Chambre qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis longtemps, même s'il ne savait pas l'année actuelle.

La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, consciemment, c'était la veille de son départ du Manoir, juste avant Noël 1978. Si sa cousine Elladora avait une fille, et que cette dite fille donnait l'impression d'avoir au moins une dizaine d'année, alors il devait traîner dans ses souvenirs durant plus de 10 ou 11 ans… quelle horreur.

Il frissonna. Etrangement, il venait de remarquer le goût infecte de la potion qu'il venait d'ingurgiter contre sa volonté. Il n'avait plus senti d'autre goût que le poison depuis… depuis…

Et encore plus étrangement, il entendit un « désolé » lointain. Il avait dû grimacer, crut-il.

 _\- Tu nous entends ?_ demanda une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis… depuis quand, déjà ?

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre l'arbre, puis se concentra sur ses ressentis. Un drap léger était posé sur son corps habillé. Il sentait aussi une brise s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Ses paupières étaient lourdes… bien trop lourdes. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi, vulnérable et aussi utile qu'un légume qui pourrissait à vue d'œil au fond d'un cachot ?

 _\- Mon fils, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît._

« _S'il te plaît_ »… avait-il bien entendu ?

En fronçant les sourcils, il tenta le tout pour le tout, peu convaincu que ses efforts aient un effet quelconque sur son état actuel.

Sa vue était floue, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Une main tremblante avait saisit sa main et caressait son visage tendrement.

\- M… mère ? fit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Oh, mon enfant, chuchota Lady Black, soulagée. Mon fils… Orion ?

\- Regulus ! S'exclama le vieil homme. Bienvenue parmi les vivants.

Regulus sentit plus qu'il ne vit un sourire sur le visage de son père. La voix de ses parents était aimable et paisible. Etait-ce vraiment la réalité, ou bien un autre rêve ?

La douleur qu'il sentit dans son bras lui prouva la réalité des faits : il était bien de retour.

\- Bonjour, grand-cousin Regulus, fit la jeune fille qui l'avait sorti de ses tourments.

\- Monsieur Black, saluèrent deux hommes dans l'ombre.

Il se senti frustré de ne pas pouvoir se redresser mais pu reconnaître Snape. Severus…

\- Tu nous entends, nous comprends ? demanda sa mère.

\- Cligne trois fois d'affilée pour oui, si tu veux bien, fit lentement Orion.

Regulus Black cligna lentement des yeux en tentant un petit sourire. Ses muscles, peu importe leur endroit, le faisaient souffrir atrocement.

\- Ton état léthargique a duré très longtemps, commença son père. Tu nous es revenu dans un état très grave, fin décembre 78 et Merlin sait combien de choses se sont passées depuis. Severus t'a ramené à nous la veille du nouvel an, et nous avons tout essayé pour te sauver, mais ce ne fut jamais assez. Ne sois pas choqué, mais nous avons dû te déclarer mort à la société, mon enfant, car Lucius essayait en vain de te trouver et son regard mauvais ne me dictait qu'une seule chose : garder ton état secret.

Et il n'avait jamais eu autant raison de mentir au Monde, Regulus ne le savait que trop bien. Seulement… savaient-ils ?

\- Nous te raconterons tout plus tard, quand tu auras pu reprendre tes esprits. Tu es dans notre salon, au rez-de-chaussée, afin que nous puissions nous occuper plus simplement de toi, reprit sa mère. Les informations que nous te donnons maintenant sont les plus importantes à retenir : ton… bourreau, car je n'appellerai pas ce monstre un Lord, non, pour rien au monde. Cet… _homme ?_ a été détruit, ou du moins une partie de son âme a été détruite en octobre 1981. Son retour est probable, mais le secret que tu as découvert est entre les mains de personnes ayant notre confiance, dont deux sont en ces lieux : Lord Sergej Mordinov et son ancêtre, le vampire Lord Nikolaï Mordinov. Leur présence parmi nous est due à plusieurs autres événements dont tu prendras conscience au fil de ton rétablissement.

\- L'information suivante, reprit Lord Black d'une voix étrangement douce, est que la date d'aujourd'hui est le dimanche 12 août 1990.

 _Presque 12 ans…_

\- Andromeda a été, par mes soins, à nouveau acceptée par la famille Black. Le frère de ta mère, Cygnus, est décédé en 1987 par accident de transplanage. Son épouse, Druella, est décédée en 1959 si tu te souviens bien.

 _Et Sirius ?_ voulu demander Regulus, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il… il était resté 12 ans dans un lit ?

Il aperçu un peu de soleil à sa droite. Du soleil ? Mais… les fenêtres étaient toujours cachées par d'épais rideaux, normalement…

\- Nous avons tiré les rideaux, mon enfant, et fait réapparaître la porte condamnée menant à notre jardin. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, tout comme nous, car tes grands-parents haïssaient tout ce qui se rapprochait des moldus. Mais c'est un endroit paisible et agréable qui s'étend derrière notre maison et tu pourras nous y accompagner lorsque tu sauras te mettre dans un fauteuil roulant. Ted, le mari d'Andromeda, nous en a ramené un pour toi. Cela t'aidera grandement et nous évitera de lancer des sortilèges de lévitation.

\- Nous allons devoir vous faire boire une potion de nutrition, fit une voix grave à l'accent russe.

Une main froide se posa sur son front.

\- Aucune fièvre, parfait. Je me nomme Sergej Mordinov, je suis le parrain et père adoptif de votre petite cousine Alekzandra. N'ayez crainte et buvez ceci.

Un petit verre rempli de liquide légèrement bleu se déposa contre ses lèvres et il bu doucement.

Ses gestes étaient lents et il tremblait, mais le soleil présent dans la pièce le réchauffait. Il se sentait étrangement bien et avait un peu faim. Il se vit proposer une petite soupe qu'il accepta avec bonheur alors qu'il commençait à voir de plus en plus de détails.

Ce qui semblait être le vampire lui expliquait que sa vue reviendrait peu à peu, au courant de la journée, et Severus s'éclipsa discrètement par la porte du salon, annonçant un rendez-vous extérieur.

Regulus Black était enfin éveillé et allait à nouveau revivre. Il avait tellement de choses à apprendre, à constater ou encore à accepter… mais ses pensées allaient vers son frère.

Avait-il continué à renier ses parents ? Malgré la froideur qui les avaient séparés depuis que Regulus eut choisi de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Regulus tenait à lui et l'avait toujours admiré.

Pourrait-il le revoir ? Est-ce que son frère lui rendrait visite, un jour ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Lady Walburga Black pleurait doucement dans la cuisine nouvellement décorée. Nymphadora lui caressait tendrement le dos alors qu'Andromeda préparait du thé et la soupe pour Regulus.

\- Ma tante, tout va bien se passer, fit doucement Andromeda.

\- Je… merci Andro. J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus pouvoir lui parler… jamais… jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il reviendrait parmi nous.

\- Il a encore du chemin à faire, fit doucement Nymphadora, mais il a l'air de vouloir se battre et cela ne sera que positif, il ira mieux j'en suis certaine.

\- Merci Nymphe, fit Walburga en reniflant. Merci… tu es un ange.

Nymphadora sourit alors au nouveau surnom. Etrangement, elle s'attachait à sa grand-tante qui montrait rarement sa faiblesse. Elle se sentait enfin bien avec son grand-oncle ainsi qu'avec sa grand-tante et profitait de chaque instant et surtout de leurs visages affichant une réelle surprise lorsqu'elle leur expliquait le fonctionnement de certains objets non magiques.

Mais l'instant n'était pas à la découverte. Walburga n'arrivait pas à cacher ses émotions, trop heureuse de pouvoir voir son fils ouvrir les yeux mais aussi effrayée par tout le travail qui les attendait : Regulus allait avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre entièrement, si seulement cela était possible…

\- Avez-vous reçu la date du procès pour Sirius ? demanda alors Ted en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Non, répondit Walburga, Lord Léto Prince pense que la lettre viendra demain par hibou.

\- Nous serons présents pour vous soutenir, fit Andromeda d'une voix qui refusait toute contradiction.

Mais Walburga n'avait pas envie de refuser. Toute aide était la bienvenue. Severus Snape serait présent en tant que Lord Prince avec un glamour sur le visage, le même qu'il devait porter en ce moment même à son fameux rendez-vous en plein Londres sorcier, Nikolaï Mordinov serait également présent même si cela ferait grincer certains membres de la Grande Cour. Son statut de vampire et membre de la famille Royale Russe ne ferait que prouver l'importance de ce jugement. Le Ministère anglais ne savait pas encore comment traduire cette présence, mais ils savaient que cela devait avoir un but important et que le jugement ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Sorah aimerait se rendre à la prison aujourd'hui, Maîtresse Walburga, fit une petite voix.

L'elfe était apparu discrètement derrière Nymphadora et leur servit, d'office, une tasse de thé.

\- Très… très bonne idée, fit Walburga. Mais je n'ai pas préparé de coffret pour Sirius.

\- Ma tante, souhaiteriez-vous que nous allions acheter quelques petites choses pour mon cousin ? demanda Andromeda.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus, j'aimerais rester aux côtés de Regulus aujourd'hui.

\- C'est parfaitement normal, intervint Ted. Il vient de se réveiller et votre présence à ses côtés est nécessaire. Nous allons donc de ce pas nous rendre en ville. De quoi a-t-il besoin, Sorah ?

\- Il aura besoin de linge propre à mettre sous son habit de prisonnier, il est aussi grand que vous mais très maigre. Seuls les prisonniers de riches familles ont des habits en-dessous, et les courants d'airs sont terribles dans cet endroit, fit timidement l'elfe.

\- Il aura besoin d'eau et de nourriture mais nous avons cela ici. De quoi se laver les cheveux aussi, pensa Walburga en tendant une bourse de Gallions.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, ma Tante, nous allons lui trouver quelques petites choses et nous vous montrerons tout cela en rentrant.

Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora partirent alors, laissant les Mordinov et les Black ensemble près de Regulus qui reprenait difficilement pied dans la réalité.

Walburga amena alors la soupe pour son fils au salon, et l'elfe amena le thé dans la petite pièce agrandie grâce à la magie. La lumière du soleil faisait réellement du bien aux habitants de la sombre maison et l'elfe s'était réjouit de voir la nature à l'arrière de la maison au travers des fenêtres fraîchement lavées.

Lorsque les trois Tonks revinrent de leur shopping, ils présentèrent leurs achats à la mère de famille. Andromeda avait tenu à payer certains articles comme une montre mécanique, un pull pour la nuit et des chaussons confortables. Ted s'était occupé des sous-vêtements, laissant un sortilège de taille actif pour que ceux-ci s'adaptent automatiquement à la morphologie du prisonnier.

Nymphadora avait acheté un petit walkman et quelques paires d'écouteurs ainsi que des CD. Elle en expliqua le fonctionnement à Sorah, impressionné, qui enregistra toutes les informations afin de tenter de les expliquer à Sirius. Andromeda lui tendit également une lettre où elle avait succinctement écrit les explications de sa fille ainsi qu'une jolie carte postale.

Etant donné que Sirius faisait partie des prisonniers les plus dangereux, peu de gens ou même de gardiens s'aventuraient près de sa cellule, il pourrait donc porter les différentes capes et vêtements moldus offerts par sa famille.

Sorah se retrouva donc avec une petite valise en cuir, dans laquelle était présent vingt repas miniaturisés, deux gâteaux, dix litres d'eau en bouteille, quatre potions de nutritions que Severus et Orion avaient expressément préparées pour Sirius ainsi que quatre pulls, deux jeans, un pantalon large, dix shorts et dix maillots de corps. Sorah y ajouta du savon et du shampoing afin de nettoyer discrètement les cheveux de son Maître. Walburga y ajouta une photo de Regulus datant de cinq minutes plus tôt, faite discrètement alors que Regulus écoutait Sergej parler.

Sorah emballa le tout et disparu dans un « plop » discret avant de retrouver Sirius, adossé au mur froid et humide en train de regarder des photos de familles. Le sourire que lui fit le détenu rassura l'elfe de maison : son Maître semblait aller mieux de semaine en semaine.

L'elfe disposa les habits sur un petit tapis et cacha, en-dessous d'une dalle, la nourriture préparée par Walburga. Il donna ensuite une petite tasse de thé au prisonnier et, comme à son habitude raconta quelques petites choses anodines passées durant la semaine ainsi que l'évolution de l'état de Regulus.

Sirius l'observait sans un mot mais acquiesçant de temps à autres, pour seul signe d'encouragement. Il avait mal partout et ne pouvait pas parler sans que sa voix ne laisse transparaître la douleur traversant son corps maigre. L'elfe semblait avoir compris et parti une heure plus tard, avec le linge sale de la semaine passée.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Loin de Londres et d'Azkaban, dans un bureau ovale et bien trop grand pour une seule personne…_

Lord Albus Dumbledore était confus. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. Ses tableaux étaient bien silencieux et Phineas Nigellus Black disparaissait bien souvent de son tableau pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Il avait bien pu, aimablement, demander ce qui valait ses absences alors qu'il faisait partie des tableaux surveillant les différents couloirs et rapportant quelques informations au Directeur, mais il n'avait jamais daigné lui répondre.

Puis il y avait cette lettre refusant sa commande annuelle de revues égyptiennes. Le prélèvement n'avait apparemment pas pu avoir lieu. Il en avait alors demandé la raison à Gringotts qui tardait à lui répondre.

Il soupira en buvant une énième tasse de thé au citron. La journée était belle et il pourrait aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc d'ici peu. Il devait également préparer la prérentrée des professeurs ainsi que relire, comme chaque année, le règlement intérieur. Il avait également été invité par Molly pour le lendemain midi. Quel plaisir aura-t-il de revoir ces deux derniers enfants plein de vie.

Etrangement, Severus Snape n'avait pas refait d'apparition au château depuis fin juin et cela le perturbait également. Où était son espion ? Certainement à l'Impasse du Tisseur où il ne pouvait plus apercevoir la maison. Du moins il l'espérait…

Car cela ne faisait aucun doute : Lord Voldemort allait bientôt refaire surface, et il aurait besoin de Severus pour mener à bien ses plans.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	31. Chapitre 31 : Lord Elphias SA Prince

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

 **Lokki** : Oui, Dumbychou est vraiment dans sa bulle bien confortable, confiant en ses plans. Trop, même.

 **Pims** : Oui, et encore vous ne savez pas encore tout ce que Dumby a fait ! *ange*

Et oui, pauvre Sirius…

 **Maxine** : Contente que la créa' du livre ait plue !

 **AnnaMerteuil** : j'ai hâte de vous poster la suite, et de lire vos réactions (rires hystériques - je risque de me faire frapper ? -).

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : merci ;)

 **Clefto** : Oui, l'éducation de Drago est à refaire entièrement, mais il s'en sortira plutôt bien ! Sa nouvelle famille prendra bien soin de lui.

Et effectivement, ça va être de plus en plus difficile pour Bubus de taper dans les comptes de son "protégé".

 **Adenoide** : Dumby se prend pour le grand-père (ou même le géniteur, qui sait !) des enfants, en effet ^^'. Il aime à se penser généreux, aimant, et surtout indispensable dans la vie de Molly.

 **Lils** : Ouais, j'ai réveillé Reg ! Hihi. Hm, pour Harry, malheureusement, il va falloir être un tout petit peu patient ;p. J'espère que les deux prochains chapitre plairont tout de même :-D.

 **Harry** : Oui, le pauvre Dumbychou n'pourra plus lire de revues égyptiennes (qui sait ce qu'il y avait dedans pour qu'il y soit accro, hein !), et oui tu as bien deviné, c'est les Potter qui financent ce hobby ;p.

Allez, zou, je vous mets la suite ! Bon dimanche à vous !

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 31 :**

 **Lord Elphias S.A. Prince**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Proposition d'écoute : "Every Moment" de Joy Williams_

 _Dimanche 12 août 1990_

L'homme habillé de noir était rentré "chez lui". Le Manoir était grand, bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Mais il y revenait. Souvent.

C'était son Manoir, l'Endroit dans lequel il était libre de ses mouvements et c'était aussi, en quelques sortes, la preuve de sa liberté. Il pouvait y vivre comme bon lui semblait, inviter ses réels amis sans être surveillé par l'un de ses « chefs ».

Le salon à l'arrière de la maison était l'une des pièces les plus agréables et il y passait le plus clair de son temps. Les elfes avaient fabriqué une sorte d'arbre à chats sous les conseils des elfes du Manoir Potter et les chatons - qui avaient bien grandit - en profitaient pleinement.

Severus avait, plusieurs fois, laissé la porte-fenêtre volontairement ouverte. Mais si la femelle sortait quelques minutes, les chatons préféraient rester au chaud, dans leur cocon. Ils squattaient le canapé, faisaient leurs griffes sur des grattoirs fabriqués par Harry et Philipp, puis mangeaient dans des gamelles en poterie fabriquées par Jania et Leonius.

Les elfes avaient beaucoup évolués et bien amélioré le rez-de-chaussée. Le grand laboratoire avait été nettoyé de fond en comble et rénové. Les murs étaient propres et peints en blanc cassé, le sol avait été refait en carrelage gris anthracite. Les chaudrons étaient dorénavant propres et prêts pour une nouvelle utilisation, disposés dans de nouvelles étagères. Les ingrédients n'avaient pas été touchés par les elfes et Severus les avaient précautionneusement déplacés sur les nouvelles étagères avant de faire disparaître les anciennes qui accumulaient la poussière même sous de puissants sortilèges de propreté.

Le petit salon de l'entrée était agréable lui aussi mais quelque peu étroit. La petite chambre avait été réaménagée sous l'ordre de Severus qui comptait l'utiliser au lieu de dormir sur le canapé du salon. Il n'avait guère envie de s'aventurer dans les étages, même si les chambres y étaient plus spacieuses...

Il s'était surpris à promettre à sa grand-mère de dormir dans la chambre de Maître de Maison un jour, au premier étage ou alors la deuxième chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Mais cela ne l'attirait pas, d'autant plus que les elfes, selon ses ordres, ne s'étaient pas encore occupés des pièces "inutiles".

Il préférait occuper le salon, s'endormir le soir en lisant divers grimoires ou livres dont il avait hérité.

Le sous-sol avait également été nettoyé et réaménagé, et ce fut assurément ce qui pris plus de temps aux elfes. Le souterrain du manoir était rempli d'énormes toiles d'araignées et de corps d'insectes divers ayant succombé à la mort depuis bien longtemps. Il y avait aussi des cadavres de rats et d'écureuil, Severus ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas la présence de ces derniers en ces lieux.

\- Le Maître est de retour ! fit alors Enora en apparaissant devant Severus. Bonjour !

\- Bonjour Enora, fit Severus en esquissant un sourire. Oublie le « Maître », veux-tu ?

\- Dé… désolée… Enora est désolée, fit elle en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, enfin bref. En effet, je suis rentré. Y-a-t-il du courrier pour moi ?

\- Oui, une lettre du petit Charlie Weasley vous attend sur la table à manger, souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit l'homme en s'asseyant à table et ouvrant la missive. Je dois partir dans une heure et demie pour Londres.

\- Très bien, Enora vous prépare du pavé de bœuf avec une sauce au persil, ail et oignons, le tout accompagné de pommes de terre sautées ! Vous mangerez dans la grande salle à manger pour nous faire plaisir, Monsieur Severus ? Les fenêtres magiques ont été réparées par nos soins ! S'il vous plaît !

\- Ok, ok, répondit distraitement Severus.

Il n'aimait pas réellement l'idée, mais bon. Cette salle se trouvait au centre du rez-de-chaussée, entre le grand et le petit salon. Les couloirs contournaient la salle, desservant ainsi les quatre coins du niveau. La table à manger pouvait, au minimum, accueillir plus de quinze personnes. Au maximum au moins le double… et les fenêtres magiques, au nombre de trois par côté de cette salle rectangulaire, donnaient sur le parc du Manoir.

Il secoua la tête afin de revenir au moment présent. L'elfe avait disparu et Severus laissa échapper un petit rire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger aussi bien que quand il était… chez lui.

Un des chatons, qui avait plus d'un an maintenant, grimpa sur ses genoux et ronronna immédiatement sous les caresses distraites du Maître des Potions qui lisait attentivement le parchemin.

 _« Bonjour Professeur Snape,_

 _Tout d'abord, je souhaitais encore une fois vous remercier pour l'entrevue que vous nous avez accordé et d'avoir donc pris le temps de discuter avec nous et tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite._

 _Je tenais également à vous informer de mon souhait d'aller, après Poudlard, étudier les créatures magiques et les diverses possibilités de soins. Ma mère est bien entendu entièrement contre ce projet d'études et le professeur Dumbledore a, à maintes reprises, proposé de m'intégrer au Ministère alors que je ne veux absolument pas faire de politique. Ce n'est pas mon domaine ni ma passion._

 _Mon père m'a alors poussé à écrire ce parchemin, me rappelant la proposition que vous aviez faite._

 _Majeur depuis le mois de décembre, je souhaite terminer ma formation à Poudlard avant d'intégrer l'école de Garlies Castle et mon père souhaiterait que je profite de votre proposition bien que cela me mette mal à l'aise. Serait-ce réellement envisageable ? Si oui, cela devrait rester secret car je ne compte plus donner de nouvelles à ma famille dès mon départ en septembre. J'irai à Poudlard mais couperai les ponts – sauf avec Bill, Fred, George et mon père bien entendu – avec le reste de la famille Weasley car cela me mettrait des baguettes dans les chaudrons._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _En vous souhaitant une belle journée d'été,_

 _Charlie Weasley »_

\- Idiot… marmonna Snape en se relevant et déposant le chat sur la chaise. Breval ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourrais-tu te renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouve Charlie Weasley s'il te plaît. S'il n'y a aucun risque et qu'il est d'accord, pourrais-tu le ramener en ces lieux ?

\- Évidemment, Monsieur Severus, Breval y va tout de suite.

Severus soupira alors et prévint les autres elfes d'un éventuel futur invité. Il caressa les chats et sourit tendrement. Décidément, les animaux le détendaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Elizabeth avait eu raison, il s'était attaché à ces boules de poils très câlines lors de ses rares venues. Même si les elfes leur vouaient une attention toute particulière, ils semblaient bien heureux d'avoir leur humain à la maison.

Un plop puissant le surprit alors. Ce n'était pas un, mais trois invités qui se présentèrent à lui.

\- Bonjour, professeur, firent les trois enfants Weasley, quelques peu gênés.

\- Breval m'a annoncé votre invitation et… je ne pouvais pas laisser Fred et George seuls, vous comprenez…

\- Aucun souci, fit alors Snape en haussant légèrement les épaules. Bienvenue à vous trois.

\- Enora va préparer la table dans la Salle et ramener des assiettes supplémentaires ! fit alors l'elfe en repartant aussitôt.

\- Nous avons déjà mangé, fit doucement Fred.

Severus fit un léger sourire, et montra le chemin à ses élèves et protégés. Severus s'était engagé auprès d'Arthur, en tant que Lord, de protéger et d'être disponible pour ces trois-là qu'il avait bien fini par apprécier, un peu contre son propre gré. Lui qui s'était promit de ne s'attacher à personne, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Ils prirent place autour de l'immense table où quelques bouquets apparurent ainsi qu'une grande nappe et la vaisselle nécessaire au repas.

Les enfants, impressionnés devant tant de richesse, n'osèrent guère bouger.

\- Allez ! Mangez l'entrée ! Fit joyeusement Enora en poussant les chaises des invités.

\- On… on a déjà mangé un petit goûté ce matin, vers dix heures, avant de partir en forêt et… commença timidement Fred.

\- Enora ne veut rien savoir ! Vous êtes ados ! Vous avez besoin de manger !

Severus laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qu'on allait gaver comme une oie…

Enora, Delyth et Flynn servirent alors chaque personne en offrant de grands sourires.

\- Bien, Charlie, j'ai lu votre missive. Je me dois de vous avouer que je trouve cela complexe, concernant l'année à venir et votre départ du Terrier alors que vous serez toujours sous la coupe du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Hm… j'avoue y avoir pensé mais je dois terminer mes études et…

\- Laissez-moi finir, fit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes certes inscrits à Poudlard, mais ne voyez-vous aucune autre solution, vraiment ?

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question. Non… il ne savait pas.

Un sourire moqueur naquit alors sur les lèvres de ses frères.

\- Laissons réfléchir le plus âgé, fit alors Snape aux jumeaux. Que faisiez-vous, tous seuls, dans… la forêt ?

\- Nous devions cueillir des champignons pour le repas de demain midi car le professeur Dumbledore viendra.

\- Ah. Charlie, toujours pas de réponse intelligente à proposer ?

Dépité, le jeune adulte fit non de la tête en la prenant entre ses mains alors que Fred lui tapait gentiment le dos.

\- Il y a l'EMSI, l'Ecole de Magie Secondaire d'Irlande, à Glaslough's Hollow Castle dans le comté magique de Glaslough. Abigaelle Potter y fait ses études et nous pourrions demander à Lord Potter de t'y inscrire, non ?

La bouche ouverte, Charlie observa ses frères ricaner. Bien sûr !

\- Tu pourrais passer les vacances scolaires ici, bien que ton oncle serait certainement heureux de te voir de temps à autres, tu pourrais te rendre chez lui ou encore l'inviter en ces lieux. Tu pourrais avoir ton espace de vie au premier étage, afin de te sentir libre, tout en respectant les règles de la maison. Je n'ai pas encore aménagé vos chambres à l'étage, tout est comme la dernière fois lorsque vous aviez dormi ici, mais je comptais le faire avant de partir pour Poudlard.

\- Ce… ce serait une très bonne idée, fit timidement Charlie. Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse, effectivement.

\- Bien, alors je vais en parler avec Hardwin. Vous, vous allez retourner dans votre forêt cueillir sagement des champignons et je transmettrai à Charlie la réponse définitive par un de mes phénix qui apparaîtra lorsque Charlie sera seul, compris ?

\- Oui, professeur Snape, répondirent les jumeaux.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur, rajouta Charlie.

\- Mais de rien, j'ai bien dit à votre père que je serai un soutien dans ses décisions, tout comme Lord Potter ou Lord Mordinov. Maintenant, mangez et Breval vous ramènera.

Ils acquiescèrent et finirent leurs assiettes tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Severus les conseilla sur la cueillette des champignons afin qu'ils en trouvent plus facilement et les laissa partir tout en allant lui-même se préparer.

Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle et il avait rendez-vous avec son oncle dans vingt minutes, dans un café moldu. Il revêtit alors une chemise grise anthracite et un léger pantalon noir fraîchement repassé par Sinéad, puis attacha ses cheveux en une tresse reliée de rubans représentant les armoiries des Prince puis accrocha à son poignet la montre astrologique dont il n'arrivait pas encore parfaitement à comprendre le fonctionnement. Il prit ensuite la peine de mettre la chevalière en or offerte par Silius quelques semaines plus tôt et représentant également les armoiries de la famille. Il plaça un glamour sur ses cheveux afin de les rendre plus clairs, et sur la totalité de son visage.

Il transplana ensuite pour Londres, et accosta son oncle.

\- Navré du retard.

\- Bonjour, cher neveu. Alors, prêt ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, murmura Severus.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Hm.

\- Tu as relu ce que je t'avais écrit ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait. Je tenterai d'utiliser les mêmes mots.

Lord Silius Prince esquissa un léger sourire et poussa son neveu vers une table. Ils avaient encore le temps de boire un café avant de se rendre dans la rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Lord Silius Prince, Lord Elphias Prince ?

\- En effet, enchanté.

\- Enchanté, très chers. Je me nomme Oscar Collins, reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier pour notre interview sur votre tout nouveau laboratoire.

\- Très bien, encouragea Silius Prince. Commençons, dans ce cas ?

Ils étaient dans une petite pièce sobre, et les fauteuils étaient confortables. C'est la seule chose que Severus fut capable de remarquer avant de répondre inlassablement aux questions posées qui apparaîtraient le lendemain matin dans les journaux de la première heure.

 _ **Le Laboratoire Potter & Prince,**_

 _ **Ingénieux et Indépendant**_

 _Oscar Collins, reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

 _Interview du dimanche 12 août 1990 à Londres_

 **Lord O. Collins :** Très chers Lords Prince, je tenais à vous remercier tous deux pour votre présence parmi nous aujourd'hui.

 **Lord Silius Prince :** C'est un plaisir, très cher.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Puis-je me permettre de demander la raison de l'absence de Lord Potter ?

 **Lord Elphias Prince :** Lord Potter est actuellement en mission pour le Ministère Irlandais, son emploi principal après ses devoirs auprès du Laboratoire.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Quel métier exerce Lord Potter ?

 **Lord E. Prince :** Lord Potter est co-responsable du service des accidents magiques d'Irlande. Il partage maintenant son temps entre sa grande famille, le Ministère et le Laboratoire.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Votre logo représente un trèfle à quatre feuilles bleu, superposé d'une rune verte – sur le côté gauche de ce trèfle – rune qui m'est inconnue – ainsi qu'un P noir au centre des trois autres feuilles du trèfle. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ?

 **Lord E. Prince :** La rune est une rune celte, signifiant « La Paix », le trèfle est présent pour la chance de pouvoir partager nos connaissances avec le Monde et les trois « P » sont présents pour Potions, Potter, et Prince.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Quel est le but principal de ce Laboratoire ?

 **Lord S. Prince :** Le but de ce laboratoire est de pouvoir mettre sur le marché des potions non dangereuses comme des baumes cicatrisants, des produits de beauté et des soins de premier secours pour les nourrissons. Tout ceci est censé dégorger, nous espérons, les hôpitaux sorciers des problèmes bénins pouvant être soignés sans l'intervention obligatoire d'un médicomage. Comme les désinfectants primaires par exemple, le coton, les pansements ou les potions légèrement cicatrisantes pour les blessures de premier cycle ou encore les baumes de soin contre les brûlures dues au soleil. Les hôpitaux sorciers ont tendance à tout vouloir garder pour eux et revendre des potions ou soins divers à des prix astronomiques alors que leur création n'a presque rien coûté et que les créateurs n'ont qu'un faible pourcentage sur les ventes.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Pourriez-vous préciser vos pensées ?

 **Lord E. Prince :** Les hôpitaux, comme celui de Sainte Mangouste en Angleterre, passe de nombreux contrats avec de jeunes Maître de Potions, achetant en partie leur création et leur interdisant la revente extérieure. Ainsi, s'ils venaient à contrecarrer ces clauses contractuelles, Sainte Mangouste serait dans le droit de sanctionner le dit créateur et de retirer le nom de ce dernier sur les étiquettes de ces soins et d'en prendre pleinement la propriété. De plus, le revenu par Potion revient, pour le Maître l'ayant inventé, à deux pourcents par vente. A savoir que la marge de l'établissement s'élève, en général, à soixante-dix pourcent de bénéfice par potion ou soin vendue.

 **Lord O. Collins :** N'avez-vous crainte de représailles de la part du seul hôpital sorcier d'Angleterre ?

 **Lord S. Prince :** Aucunement, car ceci est spécifié sur les petits cadres presque illisibles du hall d'entrée de cet établissement. Chaque personne dotée de curiosité est donc capable de pouvoir lire ces informations. Mais encore faut-il s'intéresser aux personnes qui, derrière le bel édifice, travaillent et donnent tout leur temps à ces créations et n'y gagnent, au final, pas assez pour vivre. Le problème étant qu'en Angleterre, contrairement à l'Irlande, Sainte Mangouste se trouve avoir le monopole des soins, ce qui est assez dérangeant lorsque l'on connaît la superficie du pays et le nombre de personnes ne pouvant avoir accès aux soins par les voies officielles.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Et cela se passe comment, chez vous, en Irlande ?

 **Lord E. Prince :** L'Irlande comprend quatre hôpitaux principaux et vingt laboratoires d'analyses et de potions. Il y a également une centaine de cabinets médicaux privés où nous pouvons consulter selon nos besoins. La revente se fait principalement dans les hôpitaux mais certaines pharmacies existent, comme chez les Sans-Pouvoirs. Notre but est, comme les autres Laboratoires du pays, de rendre l'accès moins difficile aux personnes dans le besoin et de livrer une pharmacie présente non loin de notre établissement. C'est aussi une occasion de créer de l'emploi et participer ainsi à l'économie du pays.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Prévoyez-vous de créer une filiale en Grande-Bretagne ?

 **Lord S. Prince :** C'est une idée qui germe dans nos esprits mais qui n'est, pour le moment, pas d'actualité. Nous nous concentrons d'abord sur le marché irlandais et ceux qui nous envoie des commandes.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Lord Elphias Prince, vous aviez laissé entendre que votre famille avait énormément de connaissances en Potions et en soins divers, est-ce que tous vos brevets vous viennent de vos ascendants ?

 **Lord E. Prince :** Une partie en provient, en effet, mais plus de quatre-vingt pourcents des potions ou des produits de beauté pour hommes et femmes actuellement en vente ont été pleinement créés, modifiés et améliorés par mes soins ou encore par ceux de mes assistants dont les noms figureront sur les étiquettes.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Vous semblez très strict sur le plan de la reconnaissance, Lord Prince.

 **Lord S. Prince :** En effet, il est très important de valoriser les personnes participant à la création ou la mise en place d'une potion, d'un baume, d'un soin ou tout simplement d'un projet. Cela les motive d'autant plus à donner d'eux-mêmes et prendre confiance en leurs idées.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Vous manque-t-il du personnel ?

 **Lord E. Prince :** Un recrutement est encore en place, et nous recherchons toujours des personnes passionnées et dignes de confiance. Il suffit de nous envoyer un hibou et d'être prêt à vivre près du Laboratoire, présent dans une très belle région je dois dire.

 **Lord O. Collins :** Merci infiniment pour votre précieux temps, Lord Silius Prince et Lord Elphias Prince. Nous vous souhaitons de réussir dans votre projet qui a déjà prit place au sein de la communauté Irlandaise. Vous avez déjà vendu plus de cinq cent litres de potions diverses à plusieurs lieux de soins en Irlande et en Ecosse, sans compter les baumes de soin et les produits de beauté qui font, pour le moment, l'unanimité. Je vous remercie d'être passés à Londres en ce beau jour.

 **Lord E. Prince, Lord S. Prince :** Le plaisir est partagé, Lord Collins.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Albus Dumbledore fit disparaître le journal d'un geste rageur. La famille Prince, de retour en Angleterre ? Que Merlin l'en préserve, c'était comme annoncer la prolifération de mages noirs dans toute l'Europe !

Créer un laboratoire indépendant ? Mais quelle idée stupide et égoïste ! Les gens commenceraient alors à se soigner sans voir de médecins et feront n'importe quoi !

Et… ils recherchent des potionistes. Non, vraiment, il devait prévenir le Ministère de la dangerosité d'un tel projet. Que l'Irlande fasse ce qu'elle veut, mais qu'ils ne viennent pas polluer l'atmosphère anglaise avec ses idées farfelues !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus Snape avait passé la matinée dans son Manoir. Ornelia et Silius avaient annoncé leur passage dans l'après-midi et le Maître des Cachots de Poudlard réfléchissait à l'aménagement des chambres du premier étage.

En se tenant face au Manoir, nous pouvons apercevoir, au total, cinq tours. Deux à l'avant, une au centre du côté droit ainsi que deux à l'arrière. La tour du côté droit était la moins haute et était utilisée pour les escaliers du Manoir. Elle desservait ainsi la cave, le rez-de-chaussée, le premier, le deuxième étage puis le grenier.

En arrivant au premier étage, un couloir partait vers le côté gauche du Manoir et desservait quelques autres couloirs. L'étage comprenait 5 chambres – ou du moins ce qui avait été des chambres, à l'époque – la pièce reliée au laboratoire, un grand salon à l'arrière puis, à l'avant, le petit salon avec cheminée juste au-dessus de celui proche du hall d'entrée du Manoir.

En montant les escaliers et arrivant dans le couloir de l'étage, nous pouvions d'abord accéder à une porte en bois massif beige, donnant sur la première chambre de l'étage. Celle-ci était une vaste pièce d'environ vingt mètre carrés et avait sa propre salle de bain sur la droite de la porte. La pièce était vide pour le moment, mais fort heureusement propre. Les elfes avaient nettoyé les chambres lors du précédent noël, disposant, dans le salon de l'étage, quelques lits de camp au cas où.

En continuant de marcher le long du couloir provenant des escaliers, l'on avait un petit couloir sur la droite qui donnait à la fois sur la seconde partie du laboratoire puis à une grande pièce qui fut le sosie – bien qu'un peu plus grand –, autrefois, du grand salon au rez-de-chaussée.

Le couloir des escaliers donnait encore sur un couloir sur la gauche, permettant l'accès à l'avant du manoir, puis sur la droite, donnant accès à une chambre près du Salon et de la tour arrière gauche (en se tenant face au Manoir).

Le couloir de gauche, donnant sur l'avant du Manoir, desservait d'abord, sur notre droite, deux chambres dont celle du fond qui donnait sur le petit salon avec la cheminée. Le couloir tournait ensuite à gauche, desservant à droite une bibliothèque – salle de travail puis la tour avant transformée en salle de musique et enfin une chambre, entre celle collée à la tour des escaliers et la fameuse salle de musique.

Si on se tenait face au Manoir, les trois chambres du côté gauche étaient ornées de dressing et d'une petite salle d'eau et la tour arrière droite était en réalité une grande salle de bain.

La salle de musique était encore poussiéreuse et les instruments semblaient bien âgés et abîmés. Personne n'avait encore touché à cette pièce dont chaque objet ou instrument semblait plus précieux que l'autre. Seules les chambres avaient été nettoyées et vidées des centaines de débris.

Severus avait bien réfléchit et s'était finalement décidé pour prendre possession d'une des trois chambres du rez-de-chaussée : celle juste à côté du petit salon. Ainsi, il se trouvait proche de l'entrée tout en étant proche de la cheminée ou encore de la bibliothèque et du grand salon. Deux des chats y avaient d'ailleurs élu domicile lorsqu'Enora y avait fait apparaître un immense lit au matelas plus que confortable.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le premier étage. Il souhaitait donner la première chambre de l'étage à Charlie Weasley. Spacieuse, il y aurait largement la place pour un bureau, des étagères et une grande armoire ainsi qu'un grand lit. C'était la première chambre accessible en arrivant par les escaliers et la plus proche de ce qui restait d'un ancien salon. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver les meubles appropriés à un jeune adulte… Se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées, il n'entendit guère l'elfe qui avait prononcé quelques mots avant de disparaître.

\- Severus ?

Ornelia et Silius étaient arrivés sans que l'homme n'y fasse attention et il sursauta assez violemment.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ainsi, fit alors la femme âgée en souriant. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Probablement…

\- Explique-nous, dans ce cas.

Severus soupira.

\- Comme vous le savez, j'avais proposé mon aide indirecte à Lord Weasley. Un de ses fils a décidé de prendre une voie d'études contraire à ce que souhaitait sa mère, car il ne souhaite absolument pas faire de politique. Ce pour quoi, le jeune Charlie souhaitait quitter sa famille avant que cela ne devienne de plus en plus pesant sans compter le Directeur qui le surveillerait sans cesses à Poudlard. J'ai discuté avec Hardwin qui l'a d'ores et déjà inscrit à l'EMSI et demandé discrètement l'approbation de Lord Weasley hier soir, en passant à son bureau sous couvert de glamour et en me présentant en tant que Lord Prince. Il a approuvé et souhaitait me donner de l'argent, ce que j'ai refusé étant donné sa situation précaire dû aux décisions de son épouse. Charlie emménagera alors ici-même le week-end prochain alors que je rejoindrai Poudlard quelques jours plus tard.

\- Et tu ne sais pas comment aménager son nouveau lieu de vie, remarqua alors Silius.

\- Effectivement, marmonna Severus.

\- Un grand lit à placer dos au mur menant à sa salle de bain privée, avec une table de chevet de chaque côté, commença à dicter Lady Prince. Près des grandes fenêtres tu pourrais y placer un grand bureau ainsi qu'une commode. Contre le mur donnant sur la tour, dans le renfoncement près de la porte, tu pourrais y mettre une étagère et y placer plusieurs livres qui l'aideront durant ses études ainsi que quelques romans d'aventures mettant en scène plusieurs légendes de notre monde ainsi que celui des Sans-Pouvoirs. Contre le mur donnant sur l'autre chambre, tu pourrais y disposer une grande armoire et y mettre quelques cintres et diverses étagères pour les vêtements du jeune homme ainsi qu'une vitrine s'il a envie de décorer sa chambre et surtout, ne pas trop encombrer la pièce qui le sera déjà assez avec tout cela.

\- Un canapé dans le coin du mur de l'autre chambre et de la fenêtre serait sympa aussi, intervint Silius, nous pourrions y mettre un tapis aussi. Tu as pensé à faire refaire le sol ? Il grince comme pas possible, fit Silius en marchant dans la pièce.

\- Non…

\- Du parquet neuf, en bois marron foncé, verni, continua Ornelia qui semblait soudainement revivre. Les murs… en blanc cassé, ce serait plus neutre et il pourrait décorer selon ses envies. Tu pourrais y accrocher une toile protégeant le futur lit d'insectes tels que les moustiques ainsi que quelques lampes plus jolies que celles déjà présentes.

Ca risquait de faire beaucoup de travail… mais Ornelia adorait le réaménagement des pièces et Severus vit en elle une très bonne décoratrice.

\- Et j'ai cru comprendre, d'après l'accoutrement des jumeaux à la fête de Noël, que leur famille ne possèdent pas beaucoup d'argent ? Cela m'étonne, d'ailleurs… pensa à voix haute Ornélia.

\- Molly Weasley achète des vêtements de seconde main aux plus grands, qu'elle répare d'année en année et les donne aux plus jeunes, répondit Severus sans laisser entendre sa lassitude.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ? Les familles Prewett et Weasley sont de riches familles, intervint Silius.

\- Lord Dumbledore a demandé à Molly Weasley de couper les ponts avec sa famille, prétextant que les manières de la haute société n'étaient pas bonnes pour l'éducation et le développement des enfants. Il avait également ordonné, sous couvert, à Lord Weasley de vendre son Manoir familial et d'emménager dans leur maison actuelle qui ne ressemble absolument à rien, bien que tu pourrais y trouver du charme, grand-mère.

\- Pauvre famille…

\- Arthur Weasley a gardé son Manoir mais Albus n'en sait – à priori – rien. Nous lui avons déconseillé, pour le moment, d'y remettre les pieds. Qui sait quels sortilèges aurait pu mettre en place Albus en ces lieux. Arthur verse une partie de son salaire aux elfes tous les mois, cachant cela à son épouse grâce à Gringotts car elle montre les relevés de compte à Albus qui, bienveillant, lui avait proposé de gérer leur argent.

\- Par la brosse à dents de Merlin, grogna Silius. En tant que Lord Prince, j'offrirai une garde robe à ce Charlie et aux jumeaux Weasley sans possibilité de refus ni de remboursement. Tu ne souhaitais pas offrir une chambre aux jumeaux aussi ?

Severus soupira.

\- Au cas où oui, mais ils n'en n'ont pas encore besoin je pense.

\- On ne sait jamais, mon chéri, répondit Ornelia. Il vaudrait mieux les préparer, au cas où.

Les adultes discutèrent alors, avant de disparaître dans les rues commerçantes d'Irlande et d'acheter quelques biens mobiliers. Les hommes laissèrent Ornelia choisir la couleur des meubles et des tissus et réfléchirent à l'agencement du Manoir.

Ils décidèrent, grâce à la magie, de d'abord tester les murs porteurs de la bâtisse puis d'agrandir la chambre destinée à Charlie. Cela leur demanda une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit mais le lendemain ils purent s'attaquer aux deux autres chambres : par l'agrandissement de la chambre de Charlie, la chambre d'en face avait perdue son dressing. La chambre donnant sur le salon resta indemne, mais les deux autres chambres furent aménagées telles qu'elles donnaient sur une seule et même salle de bain privative avec deux petits dressings qui furent magiquement agrandis. La chambre de Charlie faisait maintenant 25 mètres carrés, accompagné d'un dressing et d'une salle de bain qui faisaient, au total, une petite dizaine de mètres carrés.

Les deux chambres à l'arrière du Manoir et du côté face aux escaliers faisaient environ vingt-deux mètres carrés chacune, donnant sur une salle de bain commune entre les deux chambres.

Ornelia plaça les meubles dans la chambre destinée à Charlie et se fit un plaisir de préparer le lit ainsi que d'accorder les couleurs avec les rideaux. Silius et Severus rangèrent leurs achats dans les différents meubles et commencèrent à agencer les deux autres chambres.

Il resterait aussi la chambre près de la salle de musique à aménager, ainsi que les deux salons, la chambre donnant sur la tour avant et les deux tours arrière, mais le Manoir retrouvait sa beauté peu à peu et Ornelia semblait revivre. Contre toute attente, Severus s'était attaché à sa Grand-Mère.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La semaine était passée rapidement. Severus jonglait avec le Manoir, l'aménagement, ses cours et la préparation pour Poudlard. Il passait aussi, de temps à autres, chez les Potter puis au Laboratoire. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien ne plus mettre les pieds à Poudlard, pour enfin tourner la page et s'occuper pleinement de ses projets. Il y en avait tellement… Il voulait aussi, étrangement, être présent pour Harry, Leonius et Jania qui le déstabilisait par leurs questions pertinentes.

Il s'assit un instant dans le petit salon de sa demeure, attendant l'arrivée imminente de Lord et Lady Potter, Lord Arthur Weasley, Lord Fabian Prewett et Charlie Weasley.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé venir en aide à cette famille de marmottes vivant dans un Terrier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que leur vie actuelle était ainsi parce que Dumbledore avait réellement bien joué son jeu.

La vie offrait-elle toujours tant de surprises inattendues ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	32. Chapitre 32 : Un rayon de Soleil

Bonjour et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre :-)

Pour répondre globalement aux reviews (par manque de temps, désolée), si, Charlie prévoit de faire des études sur les dragons, mais cela se passera en Ecosse. Il doit avant tout terminer ses études et avoir ses Aspics.

En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, cela va venir, mais chaque chose en son Temps ;-).

Pour les jaloux et jalouses des grandes chambres : j'avoue que j'ai peut-être un peu abusé mais en même temps, le manoir Prince est un manoir, et qui dit manoir, dit - normalement - de l'espace. Et donc de grandes chambres ! Hihi.

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, vos réactions sont toujours les bienvenues ! Merci à ceux qui prennent l'histoire en cours de route.

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 32 :**

 **Un rayon de Soleil**

Pour un cœur triste

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Musique : Porcelain Heart – BarlowGirl_

 _Au Terrier, le samedi 18 août 1990_

Le temps était triste. Il pleuvait des cordes, ou des hiboux selon notre monde… Des larmes coulaient sur le visage émacié d'un adulte, au premier étage qui observait la prairie environnante et inondée.

Les nuages noirs contredisaient toutes les prévisions météorologiques du mois d'août, et la pluie s'abattait durement sur la maison déjà fragile.

Son cœur se brisait, peu à peu. L'homme n'avait pas la force d'effacer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et de son cou en cette journée d'été qui aurait dû être agréable et chaude.

Les oiseaux avaient déserté le paysage depuis longtemps. Dès que la pluie avait menacé de tomber et peu avant que les cris déchirent une famille déjà en partie détruite…

Il n'avait plus confiance. Il en avait honte, mais il n'avait plus confiance en sa famille.

La maison était plus calme qu'une heure auparavant. Toujours aussi fragile en apparence, les étages supérieurs suspendus dans le vide dû à un côté trop égocentrique du créateur… grâce à la magie. A quoi tenait la vie, au final ? Dormir dans une chambre qui donnait sur le vide, menaçant, en réalité, de tomber à chaque instant, se balançant au gré du vent… quelle pauvreté d'esprit. Leur vie de famille était aussi incertaine que la tenue de la maison si jamais la magie venait à disparaître du monde…

Les oiseaux s'étaient donc envolés, comme mûs d'un septième sens. Des cris résonnèrent dans la prairie environnante alors qu'un puissant Mage apparaissait devant la bâtisse. Devant _le Terrier_ …

L'homme avait parcouru les derniers mètres précipitamment et ouvrit la porte à la volée sans prendre en compte le fait que ce n'était pas _sa_ maison.

\- Molly ! Tu n'as aucunement le droit de renier un de nos enfants ! Hurla Arthur.

\- Oh que si ! Ton avis m'importe peu, Dumbledore sera d'accord avec moi sur le fait que cet enfant fout sa vie en l'air pour aller s'occuper d'animaux qui n'ont pas besoin de lui alors qu'il a une carrière offerte au Ministère !

\- Maman, intervint Bill d'une voix grave. Pourquoi veux-tu que nous travaillons tous au Ministère, au juste ?

Bill en avait marre. Il avait pu partir sans faire trop d'histoire et suivre la voie qu'il souhaitait même si sa mère désapprouvait fortement et qu'il n'avait plus le droit de dormir sous le même toit. Mais sa réaction face à la décision de son petit frère, déjà adulte, était bien plus virulente.

\- Parce que ce sont les seuls postes dignes d'être occupés ! Et il vous faut des bonnes places, pas comme celle de votre incapable de père !

\- Pardon ? fit dangereusement le père de famille.

\- Oui ! Tu as très bien entendu ! cracha la mère de famille, rouge de colère. Ron et Ginny, eux, au moins sont dans les bonnes grâces d'Albus ! Il vient leur enseigner plus de deux heures par semaine !

\- Deux heures d'enseignements par semaine, tu trouves cela suffisant, vraiment ? se moqua amèrement Arthur.

\- Albus sait y faire ! Il est adorable…

\- Albus Dumbledore est directeur de Poudlard, pas éducateur et encore moins spécialisé dans l'enseignement pour enfants de moins de dix ans ! Je ne vois même pas ce qu'il a à faire au milieu de notre famille !

\- Tu es égoïste et méchant, Arthur ! Albus a tout fait pour nous, nous a offert une maison, nous…

\- Parce que nous n'avions peut-être pas de Manoir dans lequel nous aurions pu vivre tranquillement et surtout où les enfants auraient pu avoir leur propre chambre ?

\- Albus a dit que…

\- Je me fiche éperdument de ce que dit Albus, Molly ! Ne vois-tu pas que tu fiches notre vie de famille en l'air à cause des idées farfelues et inhumaines de cet homme ?

\- Farfelues, inhumaines ? cracha Molly. Toi, le fanatique des objets moldus insulte Dumbledore d'avoir des idées farfelues ? Et ta voiture volante, elle est peut-être mieux ? Tu peux aller aisément vivre dans ta voiture, alors !

\- Molly !

\- Et inhumaines, comment oses-tu ?

\- Molly, Dumbledore te manipule !

\- Je ne suis pas aussi débile que toi, Arthur ! hurla Molly.

\- Maman a raison, firent Ginny et Ron d'une même voix. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a bien dit de rester près de maman et de la protéger de tes manigances, rajouta Ron en se levant de table, rapidement suivit de sa sœur, en croisant les bras.

Arthur, la bouche grande ouverte, ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Peu importe votre avis, fit Charlie étrangement calme. Je pars et je ne reviendrai plus, maman.

\- N'ose donc plus jamais m'appeler _maman_ , jeune idiot qui ne pense qu'à soit ! Ne vois-tu pas tous les efforts que nous avons faits pour toi, et tout ce qu'Albus avait prévu pour ton avenir ?

\- Tous les efforts, sérieusement ? fit Charlie d'une voix bien trop calme. Tu ne penses qu'à Ginevra et Ronald, tu nous ignores et dégrade Fred et George à tout bout de champ. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je les emmènerai avec moi !

\- Tu n'en as pas le droit ! cria Molly.

Arthur secoua la tête en voyant Albus entrer dans la cuisine. Décidément, quelle poisse. Il arrivait toujours au bon moment, vraiment, et son regard semblait lancer des éclairs.

\- Et les plans du Ô Grand Albus Dumbledore m'intéressent autant que la couleur de ton mouchoir, maman !

\- Ne m'appelle plus « Maman » !

\- Très bien, Lady Weasley, cracha alors Charlie. Ou Lady Prewett, peut-être ?

\- Charlie ! s'égosilla Molly. Comment… comment oses-tu me rappeler mon appartenance à cette famille infâme ?

\- Infâme ? Tu te rends comptes des débilités que tu débites à la minute au moins, chérie ? fit mielleusement Arthur.

\- Un peu de calme, intervint alors Albus. Monsieur Charlie Weasley, n'oubliez pas que vous devez vous rendre à Poudlard pour y suivre votre dernière année. Il serait… dommage, qu'une terrible chose vous arrive durant l'année vous forçant à rester à Londres… voyez-vous, une place toute fraîche vous attend au Ministère après vos ASPICs et…

\- Vieil homme, allez vous faire cuire un œuf de phénix et laissez ma famille tranquille ! fit alors Charlie qui cachait tant bien que mal ses émotions. Si vous portiez ne serait-ce qu'une petite importance à mon avenir, vous auriez déjà remarqué que je n'existe plus dans vos crétins de registres poussiéreux à deux Mornilles !

Laissant les adultes digérer et surtout comprendre les derniers mots, Charlie prit son manteau déchiré peu avant par sa mère qui ne voulait pas le laisser sortir ainsi que son sac en cuir et quitta la maison. Arthur observa tristement son fils disparaître devant la maison avec un portoloin que personne n'avait remarqué, qui avait été offert peu avant par Lord Potter.

\- Comment ? fit Molly qui se retenait à la commode branlante en bois. Comment… il n'a pas pu transplaner il…

\- Il n'a pas encore passé son permis transplanage, fit Arthur dont la voix était rauque, mais dénudée d'émotions.

\- Il a donc dû mourir écartelé à cause de son égocentrisme, fit froidement Dumbledore.

Après cela, Arthur avait quitté la pièce et s'était enfermé dans la chambre conjugale afin de réfléchir, tout en observant la tempête qui faisait ravage aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de son cœur.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Charlie Weasley avait atterrit dans la prairie près de chez son ancien professeur de Potions. Fatigué et ébranlé, le jeune adulte s'adossa contre un arbre et laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues durant la dispute familiale.

Fred et George avaient essayés de le soutenir, bien qu'ils fussent légèrement jaloux de leur grand frère qui avait le courage de partir. Eux aussi, auraient pu, mais ils attendaient le feu vert de leur père dans un dernier espoir de réconciliation avec leur mère…

Des libellules voletaient près de l'adulte, effondré au sol comme un enfant ayant trop d'émotions à contenir. Deux mains puissantes le saisirent doucement et l'amenèrent contre un torse large à l'odeur de framboise et de menthe.

\- Chut, ca va aller mon grand. Nous sommes là pour toi, fit l'homme âgé de 44 ans. Chut…

\- Le départ s'est mal passé, je présume, fit Hardwin alors que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Fabian, nous te laissons avec Charlie d'accord ? fit Elizabeth. Nous allons déjà voir Sev.

L'homme hocha la tête puis caressa le dos de son neveu.

\- Charlie, ça va aller.

\- Elle… elle voulait me renier… elle a imposé sa loi à papa qui a refusé… je… je suis tellement désolé de causer autant de problème… je… j'aurais dû accepter de… de travailler au Mini…

\- Dis pas de bêtises, jeune homme, grogna Fabian. Ça aurait été de la faiblesse de te laisser avoir de la sorte. Tu as un don pour ta passion et tu as la chance que ce soit un métier qui pourra te faire vivre. Suis tes rêves, vis ta vie, mon petit. Nous sommes là pour te soutenir, et Arthur aussi. Viens, maintenant. Rentrons.

Ils se levèrent alors, avant de suivre le petit ruisseau qui menait au Manoir. Ils traversèrent les frontières magiques grâce au fidelitas et un sortilège d'identification.

Severus les attendait à l'entrée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il les fit entrer et ils rejoignirent les Potter dans le grand salon.

\- Charlie, commença directement Severus, comme tu le sais, je ne suis plus ton professeur. J'impose alors le tutoiement. Tu seras désormais, en mon absence, le gardien des lieux avec l'aide des elfes. Ta chambre est située au premier étage, et tu as accès à la cheminée de l'étage qui est reliée à la demeure de Fabian et à celle des Potter. Tu pourras te rendre chez eux si besoin, et tu passeras par chez les Potter les vendredis et les lundis afin de te rendre à l'école avec Abigaelle Potter. Tout ce qui se trouve dans la chambre qui t'es destiné t'appartient. Aussi bien les meubles que les objets apportés par ton oncle ou rajoutés par nos soins. Absolument tout. Nous comptons sur toi pour en prendre soin. Les règles de la maison sont les suivantes : seuls les Mordinov, les Potter ou encore les Prewett peuvent se rendre en ses lieux. Ton père se rendra, de temps à autres, chez Fabian sous sortilèges de glamour. La famille du professeur Chourave a accès au rez-de-chaussée, aux serres et au jardin. A part eux, ce qui fait déjà pas mal de monde entre nous, personne d'autre n'a le droit de rentrer ici. Il se peut que, lorsque je serai là, tu rencontres mon oncle ou ma grand-mère mais tu seras prévenu dans ce cas. A part ta chambre et quelques autres pièces, les étages supérieurs ne sont guère aménagés. Tu auras le droit, si tu t'ennuies, de regarder et de ranger le contenu des pièces non rangées avec mes elfes. Pas de drogue, pas d'alcool en ces lieux sans mon accord, compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur, fit Charlie d'une voix rauque. Je… Merci.

\- De rien, fit Severus d'une voix dénuée d'émotions en lui montrant le couloir. Nous allons te laisser t'installer et tu pourras redescendre quand tu seras prêt, car nous partirons ensuite pour l'Irlande.

Il acquiesça et suivit l'elfe qui le conduisit à sa nouvelle chambre. Légèrement gêné, il ouvrit la porte en bois massif d'un beige agréable et resta sur le pas de la porte, admiratif devant la pièce simple, grande, et magnifiquement décorée.

Devant lui, sur la droite, se tenait un grand lit avec deux oreillers, quelques coussins et un couvre-lit. Des draps et une couette étaient disposés en pied de lit avec une boîte emballée de papier cadeau. Près de lui, sur la droite également, se trouvait une porte noire. Sur sa gauche se trouvait deux fenêtres immenses avec des rideaux d'un rouge sombres aux filaments dorés et argentés. Devant la première fenêtre se tenait un bureau en bois massif, marron foncé, et sur le mur d'en face était placé un petit canapé qui avait l'air bien confortable, duquel on pouvait regarder par la seconde fenêtre. Sur le mur face à lui se tenait aussi une commode et une grande armoire. Il se décida alors à entrer doucement, retirant ses chaussures afin de ne pas abîmer le sol en bois qui brillait au soleil. Il aperçu, derrière la porte, une haute étagère remplie de divers livres anglais, irlandais, américains ou encore français. Seules quatre niveaux étaient vides, certainement afin qu'il puisse y rajouter, plus tard, quelques livres qu'il choisirait.

Il ouvrit alors, délicatement, la petite porte. Il y découvrit une salle de bain : sur la droite, un lavabo ainsi qu'une baignoire. En face de lui, une commode ainsi que des WC puis un dressing sur la gauche.

C'était grand. Bien grand pour lui qui avait toujours, ou presque toujours, dû partager une pièce bien moins spacieuse avec ses frères. Il retourna dans la chambre et déposa son sac près de l'armoire. Il n'avait prit que quelques objets : il avait laissé ses livres de cours de Poudlard au Terrier. Seule une boussole, une couverture et quelques vêtements délavés trônaient au fond du sac troué.

Il replia délicatement les t-shirt abîmés par le temps – heureusement que Bill avait toujours fait attention à ses vêtements – et ouvrit l'armoire pour les y ranger avant de rester figé de stupeur devant les étagères remplie.

Un petit mot attira son attention alors.

« Ces habits sont pour toi, Charlie. Fais-nous l'honneur de les porter et d'en prendre soin.

Tous mes vœux de bonheur,

Lady Ornelia Prince, la grand-mère maternelle de ton horrible professeur de Potion. »

Il rit alors, malgré lui. Cette femme avait l'air adorable et semblait avoir de l'humour. Mais il n'en revenait pas et fronça les sourcils.

Il y avait une dizaine de T-shirt, tous de couleur différente, puis des shorts et des pulls d'une qualité merveilleuse qui le faisait déjà frissonner : il aurait tellement peur de les abîmer… Puis il ouvrit l'autre porte de l'armoire et y découvrit une penderie. Là se trouvait douze chemises, elles aussi de couleurs différentes, ainsi que quatre pantalons : deux jeans et deux pantalons noirs.

Dans les tiroirs se trouvaient une vingtaine de boxer et de chaussettes, sans compter les quatre écharpes différentes et très certainement tricotées par Ornelia Prince. Dans les commodes se trouvaient des draps propres ainsi que deux serviettes de bain. Il décida donc de regarder à nouveau le contenu de la salle de bain. La commode entre la baignoire et les WC comprenait plusieurs produits ; du shampoing, du gel douche, du bain moussant… et certains produits portaient même le nom du laboratoire de son professeur. Il y avait aussi quelques baumes de soins basiques et du coton.

Il découvrit encore quelques gants de toilettes, six grandes serviettes et quelques serviettes à placer près du lavabo pour les mains.

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, n'y croyant presque pas.

Le dressing, quant à lui, était dans la continuité de la salle de bain et comprenait d'autres vêtements : des vestes moins strictes, des vêtements plus modernes et des capes de voyages allant des plus chaudes à celles qui seraient parfaites pour l'été. Il y avait aussi deux tenues de bal et quelques cravates, sans compter les sept paires de chaussures différentes disposées sur des étagères.

\- Sérieusement ? marmonna le jeune adulte.

Un léger rire se fit entendre derrière lui. Fabian s'était régalé des expressions de surprises qu'il avait vues sur le visage de son neveu.

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Je… c'est… géant. Je… je ne mérite pas tout ça, mon oncle.

\- Oh que si, mon grand. Tu vas représenter deux grandes familles sur le territoire irlandais et il est hors de question que tu t'habilles aussi mal qu'avant. Sache que Bill est venu chez nous, le week-end dernier. Comme il est également parti du Terrier, il a pu recevoir plusieurs choses aussi bien de la part de ton père que de la nôtre. Il s'était déjà procuré quelques vêtements mais il ne peut plus se permettre de prendre un travail à côté de ses études car il n'en a pas le temps. En tant que Lord et en tant que votre Oncle, j'ai pris la responsabilité de prendre soin de vous. Severus aussi, d'ailleurs. Nous construisons actuellement un manoir familial, avec Lisa. Ses deux filles grandissent et nous voulions qu'elles aient leur propre chambre. Lorsque tout cela sera terminé, vous serez les bienvenus. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir moi-même…

\- Mon oncle, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce serait trop dangereux de toutes façons, si Dumbledore venait à le découvrir. Et… je suis impressionné par les lieux et votre bonté.

\- Va remercier Snape, déjà. Ornelia te rendra certainement visite aussi. C'est elle qui a tenu à ce que Silius et Severus te trouvent tous ces vêtements. Ils auraient préférés te laisser choisir mais ils ont été traînés de magasins en magasins !

Charlie se laissa rire un instant.

\- Merci, Fabian.

L'homme ouvrit alors les bras afin de prendre son neveu contre lui.

Il y avait des solutions à tout, et Charlie Weasley pouvait enfin commencer la vie qu'il voulait.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard, mardi 21 août 1990_

\- Severus ! s'exclama joyeusement Albus en le voyant entrer dans le Hall accompagné du professeur Flitwick. Votre voyage s'est bien déroulé ?

\- Très bien, Albus, fit le petit professeur de sortilèges. Quand se déroulera notre réunion de prérentrée ?

\- Cet après-midi à quatorze heures et dix-neuf minutes, Filius, fit joyeusement Dumbledore. Severus, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous dans mon bureau, est-ce possible ?

\- Puis-je d'abord déposer mes affaires dans mon appartement, Albus ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil, ce qui fit rire le directeur.

\- Bien entendu, mon enfant. Je vous attends dans une vingtaine de minutes, ne vous perdez pas en chemin !

Severus hocha alors la tête, ignorant royalement le sous-entendu concernant son absence prolongée. Il aurait pu, en effet, repasser au Château, mais n'en avait pas eu ni la volonté ni le temps.

Il déposa alors rapidement ses affaires, puis croisa McGonagall sur le chemin du bureau directorial.

\- Comment allez-vous, Severus ?

\- Très bien, et vous, Minerva ?

\- Pareillement.

\- Navré de ne pouvoir discutailler plus longuement mais Albus souhaitait s'entretenir avec moi…

\- Je vous accompagne, dans ce cas. Après tout, je suis la sous-directrice et déléguée du personnel, fit-elle dans un demi-sourire. Je devais également lui ramener quelques magazines de tricot venant d'Ecosse. Allez, venez cher collègue.

L'engouement était faux, il le sentait à plein nez, mais ils étaient surveillés par d'immenses tableaux. Il en avait déjà marre de jouer le bon espion, mais il devait s'y faire : le procès contre ce drogué au citron n'était pas encore prêt…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, celle-ci s'actionna et laissa apparaître les escaliers montant jusqu'au bureau ovale.

\- Minerva ! Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt ! Fit Dumbledore dans un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- La réunion commence bientôt, et je souhaitais vous amener votre commande en main propres, fit Minerva d'un ton aimable.

\- Merci infiniment, ma chère. J'ai toujours adoré le tricot, rajouta le vieil homme à l'attention de Severus. Bien, je souhaitais m'entretenir avec Severus à propos de ses futures missions, vous pouvez donc disposer, Minerva.

\- Oh, mais cela m'intéresse voyez-vous ! Nous faisons parti de la même organisation, après tout.

Dumbledore soupira. Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser la présence de Minerva de par ses propres obligations.

\- Bien dans ce cas, asseyez-vous ! Voulez vous boire du thé ?

\- Oh non, merci Albus, fit Minerva sur un ton d'excuse. Ma cousine m'en a fait boire durant tout mon séjour, je crois que j'ai assez bu pour l'année entière !

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Sa collègue adorait le thé et il était peu probable qu'elle puisse s'en passer pendant une année entière, mais c'était bien tenté.

\- Et vous, Severus ?

\- Non merci, Albus, je prendrai du café durant la réunion. Que souhaitiez-vous me dire ?

\- Il y a eu quelques attaques, certes mineures, dans le sud de l'Angleterre et je crains qu'il ne faille pas prendre cela à la légère.

\- Pensez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va refaire surface cette année, Albus ? demanda alors Severus.

\- Cette année, ou l'année prochaine, cela serait probable en effet. Certains membres de l'ancien Ordre du Phénix sont en faction autour de la maison qu'abrite notre jeune Harry. Pourriez-vous y faire quelques tours de garde ?

\- Bien sûr, Albus, fit Severus comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ne vous faites pas apercevoir par la maîtresse de maison, surtout.

\- Bien entendu, fit Severus qui cachait tant bien que mal son exaspération. Depuis quand postez-vous des factions de surveillances ?

\- Depuis le début des vacances d'été. Mrs Figg surveillait la maison jusqu'ici, mais elle est hospitalisée depuis bientôt quatre mois à cause de son genou. Elle n'a plus eu à garder Harry depuis ses huit ans, donc j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir une nourrice lorsque les deux parents travaillent.

\- Certainement, approuva Minerva.

\- Vous pourriez faire le tour de garde ensemble, pensa Dumbledore, si cela vous convient.

\- Quand serait-ce ? demanda alors Severus, qui espérait fortement que ce ne soit pas durant ses cours du soir.

\- Le lundi et mercredi prochain, les en informa le directeur.

\- Très bien, nous y serons.

\- Je vous donnerai le lieu et l'heure la veille, dans ce cas. Bien. Et Severus, je te demanderai de rester prudent, continua Albus sur un ton paternaliste. J'ai entendu dire que la famille de ta mère rôde en angleterre, il serait fâcheux qu'ils prennent contact avec toi.

\- Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? demanda froidement Severus.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille Prince et tu es professeurs de Potions. Il est probable qu'ils te veuillent dans leurs rangs. Mais, comme tu le sais, c'est une famille sombre qui a toujours été du côté des Sang-Purs et donc du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _Un raccourci à ne pas faire…_ pensa Minerva.

\- Pensez-vous réellement que j'accepterais des contacts avec des personnes qui ont reniés ma mère, Albus ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, du tout, bien sûr que non, fit Dumbledore en souriant légèrement. Mais je voudrais que tu gardes en mémoire ton engagement d'octobre 1981. Il serait dommage que la famille Prince arrive à t'empoisonner, vois-tu.

\- Ce serait fâcheux, en effet, répondit Severus.

Albus les congédia alors, et Minerva invita silencieusement son collègue à la suivre jusqu'à ses appartements.

\- Sérieusement ? Nous allons devoir perdre notre temps ?

\- Il vaut mieux, en effet, grogna Severus. Si cela ne se résume qu'à une ou deux fois par mois…

\- Ok, capitula Minerva. Vraiment… et cette histoire de famille, que pensait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais son approche était… spéciale ?

\- Plutôt, oui !

\- Et personne n'aurait rien remarqué parmi les membres de l'Ordre ? Pourtant, la maison doit être vide ou…

\- La maison a été revendue depuis, Minerva. Une autre famille a dû y emménager. Avec un peu de chance…

\- Je vois… bon, nous allons devoir aller à la réunion.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Lundi 27 août 1990, Little Whinging, Surrey_

Il faisait chaud. Severus et Minerva se promenaient tranquillement, l'air de rien, dans les rues du quartier tout en rejoignant Privet Drive. Ils disparurent au coin d'une rue, sous un sortilège de silence, de confidentialité et de désillusion.

La maison du 4, Privet Drive, semblait animée. Minerva observa avec intérêt la famille qui avait pris place dans la maison ayant vu souffrir leur protégé.

Un enfant brun courait dans la cuisine et riait à plein poumons avec son frère qui lui était blond.

\- Jamie ! Laisse-moi du chocolat ! Maman ! Maman !

Minerva laissa échapper un rire alors que le plus grand sorti de la maison avec plein de chocolat sur le visage.

Le couple était assis dans le jardin en sirotant une limonade.

\- Doudou, laisse ton frère tranquille voyons, fit la mère de famille. Pourriez-vous faire la vaisselle, que je prépare le repas de ce soir ?

\- Oui m'man ! fit le plus âgé, rapidement suivit de son petit frère.

Les deux garçons étaient minces et musclés, et surtout plein de vie. Le jardin avait été agencé autrement que lorsque les Dursley y vivaient et des fleurs dessinaient un rectangle autour du grand jardin.

La mère avaient les cheveux blonds foncés, tout comme Pétunia Evans et était grande, fine et élégante dans sa longue robe noire. L'homme était un peu moins gros que Vernon et avait les cheveux châtains. Il semblait aimer faire du sport, au vu du vélo d'appartement et d'un appareil de musculation visible par une des fenêtres du premier étage.

\- Ca m'étonne tout de même, fini par dire Minerva. Personne n'a mentionné que les prénoms utilisés étaient différents… est-ce que les membres de l'Ordre surveillent réellement ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je l'espère tout de même un peu… On peut confondre facilement Jamie avec Harry, si on ne se concentre pas bien sur les paroles lointaines, après c'est aussi un surnom utilisé pour James… et Doudou… aucune idée, vraiment, fit Severus en soupirant.

Il aurait largement préféré être dans son salon, à siroter un bon café digne de ce nom… et ce n'était, malheureusement, pas la dernière soirée qu'ils allaient passer et perdre dans ce quartier ennuyant.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Durant l'après-midi du 28 août 1990…_

Albus était allé rendre visite à la famille Tonks. La discussion qu'il avait devant lui allait être assez délicate mais il y tenait. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

\- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore, fit aimablement Ted. Entrez donc ! Nous allions justement prendre le thé !

Il souriait aimablement, tout comme sa femme qui le salua lors de son entrée dans le salon. Albus n'y vit que du feu. Il se vit alors accepter une tasse de thé ainsi qu'une part d'un merveilleux gâteau au chocolat.

\- Merci beaucoup, Andromeda.

\- De rien Albus, fit-elle amicalement. Voudriez-vous du sucre pour votre thé ?

\- Non, merci, c'est parfait ainsi.

\- Vous avez dit souhaiter parler de l'Ordre, n'est-ce-pas ? fit alors Ted en prenant également place dans un fauteuil.

\- En effet. J'ai plusieurs preuves d'un retour en force de mangemorts, et il ne fait aucun doute que Lord Voldemort refasse surface d'ici peu.

Albus exposa les faits, ne remarquant pas la présence d'un vampire dans le coin de la pièce sous un puissant sortilège de disparition. Le russe fulminait de rage et gérait au mieux sa colère.

Comment cet homme osait-il manipuler ses soi-disant « _proches amis_ » ?

Arsene Mordinov n'avait qu'une seule envie : détruire Albus Dumbledore d'un coup de baguette. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Sa famille et leurs amis souhaitaient le punir par procès, et par sanctions plus dures qu'une simple mort. Ils souhaitaient lui prouver à quel point il avait tort…

Le vampire se concentra à nouveau lorsqu'il aperçu quelques étincelles sortir de la poche de l'intrus. Des étincelles rouges sang. Il utilisait alors des sortilèges de pression psychologique sur ses amis ? Non. Non, il n'en avait pas le droit. Le regard légèrement perturbé d'Andromeda prouva à Arsene qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il contra alors, silencieusement et avec grâce, chaque sortilège effectué par le Maître du Plus Grand Bien. Heureusement pour lui et pour ses protégés, Albus n'y vit que du feu. Tout du moins, au début de la conversation sans fin.

Il allait sûrement remarquer que quelque chose clochait… mais quand ?

\- Et j'ai une demande un peu plus délicate, fini par annoncer Albus en lançant discrètement un sortilège de persuasion sur les deux adultes.

\- Posez votre question, nous y répondrons, fit alors Ted, feignant la confiance en cet homme.

Ils connaissaient pertinemment la raison de cette visite. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, bien qu'Andromeda doutait encore que Dumbledore oserait réellement demander une telle chose.

\- Voyez-vous, la guerre a fait des ravages et je dois nous trouver un endroit sûr, ou même le faire construire, à vrai dire je n'ai pas encore d'idée bien précise, mais il nous faudra un nouveau Quartier Général.

\- Vous souhaitez faire revivre l'Ordre du Phénix, fit alors Ted.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- En effet, fit Albus dans un sourire.

Son plan semblait fonctionner.

\- En effet. Il nous faut nous entraîner et surveiller tout l'entourage qu'aura le petit Harry. Nous avons… des raisons de penser que lui seul saura combattre Lord Voldemort et il est important qu'il ait des amis stables et sûrs, ainsi que des protecteurs puissants. Et ce lieu nous permettrait de nous entraîner afin de combattre les forces du Mal, voyez-vous ?

\- En effet, affirma Andromeda.

\- Il nous faudra un financement, fini par annoncer Dumbledore. Et j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez reçu l'héritage de Lord Malefoy, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cet homme a détruit des centaines et des centaines de vies, sans compter les actions de ses amis mangemorts.

Un sortilège de conviction fusa alors vers les deux hôtes, sortilège que contra Arsene. Ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas vu, en plus de la manigance du vampire, c'était le regard fermé et glacial de ses deux hôtes.

On en venait enfin au fait.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	33. Chapitre 33 : Liberté de penser

Bonjour tous les gens !

Nous voici donc en ce vendredi, mes mots et moi, pour vous souhaiter un agréable weekend ! Et voici, tout naturellement et comme d'habitude, le chapitre suivant.

Bienvenue à Nastam et Lia qui nous rejoignent, ainsi qu'à tous les nouveaux followers !

 **Nastam** : Merci ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

 **Pims** : vi… manipulée à fond et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu ! Reste la question du "Est-elle consciente de ce qu'elle fait et dit ?".

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Yes… Charlie va prendre pas mal de recul, même s'il restera en contact avec Bill, les jumeaux et son père.

 **Lokki** : Oui, désolée si je casse un peu le mythe d'un Dumbledore en mode "papy bienveillant que tout le monde aime". Hihi, j'aimerais aussi avoir la même chambre que Charlie xD. J'ai les plans sur Excel, si quelqu'un a les sous pour faire construire un tel manoir ! ^^

 **Clefto** : _Conseil_ : garde ton commentaire bien au chaud pour la suite ;-) Tu comprendras dans quelques chapitres ! Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as des dons de voyance xD. Et je me suis marrée en écrivant "allez vous faire cuire un oeuf de phénix". Dumby à ses principes, et il y tient jusqu'à ne plus se rendre compte qu'il devrait se remettre en question…

 **Harryliada** : Oui, pour le plus grand Lui, effectivement ! Je n'aurais pas mieux dit !

 **Adenoide** : Oui, les gens mettent souvent tout le monde dans le même panier, et la famille Prince n'a pas fait exception ce coup-ci.

 **Harry** : Andromeda part du principe que sa soeur risque d'être dans une sacré mouise et, même si elles ne sont plus en de bons termes, elle reste sa soeur. Pour ce qui est de Privet Drive, personne ne sait que la maison appartient à une autre famille maintenant (à part les proches de Harry). Eh oui ça promet pour la suite, hihi.

 **Lia** : Oh ! Tu as le même surnom que moi ! Hihi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! Normalement, je publie un chapitre par semaine (entre le vendredi et le dimanche). Même s'il peut arriver que je poste pas une ou deux fois mais je préviens dans ces cas extrêmes. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Lils** : Ah, si tu savais comment il va encore se faire avoir, je rigole par avance et j'ai hâte de voir les commentaires… ;-P

Bien, voili voilou un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous fera plaisir (et pour les sadiques qui n'aiment pas Dumbledore : j'espère que cela vous plaira !).

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Lia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 33 :**

 **Liberté de penser**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Durant le précédent chapitre…**

 _L'après-midi du 28 août 1990_

 _\- Il nous faudra un financement, finit par annoncer Dumbledore. Et j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez reçu l'héritage de Lord Malefoy, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cet homme a détruit des centaines et des centaines de vies, sans compter les actions de ses amis mangemorts._

 _Un sortilège de conviction fusa alors vers les deux hôtes, sortilège que contra Arsene. Ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas vu, en plus de la manigance du vampire, c'était le regard fermé et glacial de ses deux hôtes._

 _On en venait enfin au fait._

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Cet homme a fait énormément de mal à notre société et il serait normal d'investir son héritage dans notre fondation et la reconstruction des multiples maisons détruites sur le passage des Mangemorts.

\- Et si Narcissa revenait et réclamait son argent ? demanda Andromeda en se forçant à sourire.

\- Narcissa est aussi mauvaise que son défunt mari, tu le sais bien, déclara Albus tout en lançant discrètement – ou pas – un énième sortilège. Et, si jamais ils étaient réellement en vie, elle et son fils, je doute grandement qu'ils viendraient frapper à votre porte. Sans compter que vous n'avez aucunement besoin de cet argent et que Narcissa et son fils devront bien se rendre à l'évidence : leur vie, à partir de maintenant, ne sera que punition pour tout ce qu'ils ont accompli auparavant, déclara Dumbledore, sûr de lui.

\- Narcissa est ma sœur, crut bon de rappeler Andromeda dont le visage était à nouveau fermé. Il est hors de question que je dépense son argent pour votre Organisation, professeur Dumbledore.

La bouche ouverte, Dumbledore lança une incantation alors que Ted sortait sa baguette en le fixant froidement.

\- Narcissa Malefoy n'est pas une bonne personne, fit calmement Dumbledore. Leur fils n'aurait jamais dû naître et, par ailleurs, votre sœur ne vous a jamais apprécié. J'avoue ne pas comprendre votre position actuelle.

\- Narcissa reste ma sœur, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Vous faites partie de l'Ordre et vous vous devez de donner cet argent ! gronda Albus qui perdait patience. _Pourquoi ses sortilèges ne faisaient-ils pas effet ? S'ils refusaient, il se devrait de leur lancer un puissant sortilège d'oubli… Doux Merlin, que se passait-il dans cette maison ?_

\- C'est hors de question, Lord Dumbledore, intervint à nouveau Ted Tonks en utilisant distinctement le titre de leur invité afin de mettre de la distance, au moins verbale, dans leur communication à sens unique.

\- Nous ne vous donnerons pas une seule Noise, Albus, est-ce bien clair ? fit durement Andromeda. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici et devriez rentrer à Poudlard au lieu de nous ennuyer avec vos histoires d'héritage et d'argent. Cet héritage nous appartient et nous en ferons ce que bon nous semble !

L'aura d'Albus se fit alors dangereuse et les yeux auparavant bleus clairs foncèrent. Il commença à prononcer une série de mots latins, puis ce fut le noir total.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Son corps le faisait souffrir et il entendait des vagues s'abattre sur des rochers, non loin de lui. Intrigué, il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Il se trouvait sur un sol beige ou même grisâtre, et derrière lui trônait une statue avec un bras en l'air tenant ce qui ressemblait à une torche dorée, perchée haut dans le ciel.

Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et remarqua avec effroi sa nudité. Où étaient ses vêtements ? Où se trouvait-il et que faisait-il dehors ?

\- Monsieur ! l'interpella un homme avec un fort accent. Que faites-vous ici ? Bon sang, mais couvrez-vous !

Albus Dumbledore, de toute sa fierté et sa grandeur se leva comme s'il n'avait mal nulle part et fixa un sourire bienveillant sur son visage, ses lunettes à nouveau posées sur son nez pour seul habit.

\- Navré, jeune garçon, je vais quitter les lieux de ce pas, répondit le vieil homme.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, Monsieur, intervint un autre homme qui sortait des menottes de son gilet.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de moi, tout va bien, fit Albus en tentant le tout pour le tout. Regardez plutôt cet enfant qui risquerait de tomber…

\- Il est pervers, en plus ! grogna un autre.

\- Mais non voyons ! s'exclama Albus qui n'y comprenait rien. Cet enfant pourrait se blesser !

\- Cet enfant est accompagné de sa mère, il va lui sauter dans les bras, pauvre homme ! Allez, on vous emmène !

\- Vous ne m'emmènerez nulle part, jeune homme, fit alors Albus en se préparant à transplaner.

\- Il tente le flirt en plus, avec son regard de pervers ! crisa presque une femme dans la voiture policière.

Albus Dumbledore pensait pouvoir disparaître dans un tour de cape – sans cape – mais il n'arriva pas à transplaner ni à disparaître grâce à la magie. Que se passait-il ? Il devait trouver un moyen de partir, quitte à devoir s'expliquer, plus tard, aux autorités magiques. Il devait rentrer à Poudlard au plus vite.

Il sentit des mains puissantes lui prendre les deux bras et menotter ses poignets dans le dos.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour lubricité publique, délit de classe B, ainsi que de tentative de flirt avec la police fédérale. Maintenant taisez-vous, avant d'aggraver votre cas, vieil homme sénile !

\- Mais…

Le regard dangereux et l'arme de l'homme qui le tenait fermement le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit.

Que faisait Albus Dumbledore aux Etats-Unis, qui plus est aux pieds de la Statue de la Liberté et sans vêtements, ni baguette magique ?

Fort heureusement pour ses nerfs, il ne vit pas Arsene Mordinov laisser libre court à son rire alors que le grand homme anglais se faisait embarquer dans une des voitures de la police fédérale. Il prit la peine de déposer la baguette de l'homme, grâce à son phénix, sur le bureau directorial de Poudlard avant de rentrer en Russie et de prévenir par lettre anonyme la Sous-Directrice que leur directeur était actuellement en prison sur le sol américain.

\- Délit de classe B, lut un homme qui faisait face à Albus Dumbledore dans une sombre salle de la police locale. Monsieur… Dumbledore, c'est cela ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

\- Vous comprenez que vous venez de commettre un crime contre la pudeur en vous exposant ainsi, sans vêtements face à un monument qui attire beaucoup de monde ? De plus, les policiers n'ont trouvé aucun vêtement à proximité, ce qui confirme l'acte prémédité.

\- Mais non voyons, je vous dis que je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Certainement une farce d'un ami… Puis-je contacter quelqu'un ?

\- Vous niez en plus ! Vous avez aussi commis un délit de lubricité publique, car vous ne portiez ni boxer, ni caleçon.

\- Je ne porte jamais ce genre de chose, elles serrent bien trop, remarqua Albus avec amusement. Je ne porte que des robes, rajouta Albus avant de se rendre compte de sa stupidité.

\- Des… robes ? Ok. Ok. Restons calmes, fit l'homme en posant ses mains sur la table. Quel est le nom de l'asile dans lequel vous êtes interné, Monsieur Dumbledore.

\- Asile ? Mais non voyons, je vis en Angleterre, je…

\- Monsieur, il suffit ! Bien, à ce que je vois vous n'êtes pas conciliant, ce qui vous vaudra une semaine d'emprisonnement supplémentaire pour non collaboration, qui s'ajoute à votre peine de trois mois d'emprisonnement et la sanction administrative d'un montant qui sera fixée par le juge.

\- Emprisonnement ? Mais je suis directeur d'école, je dois…

\- Directeur d'école ? A votre âge ? Sérieusement, monsieur ? Mais c'est une blague ?

Le policier explosa de rires et sortit de la pièce en demandant à ses collègues si c'était un canular. Mais malheureusement non. Le vieil homme prit alors sa tête dans les mains.

Les informulés ne fonctionnaient pas, ici. Il sentait les barrières magiques autour du bâtiment de police moldue. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour se sortir de là ? Et surtout, comment était-il arrivé en ces lieux ?

Il fut amené dans une cellule, déjà occupée par un homme qui semblait peu recommandable et qui lui proposa de la drogue. Albus Dumbledore passa sa première nuit blanche de la semaine sur un lit en métal peu confortable, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il finit par devoir aller faire ses besoins et appela un gardien qui lui montra les wc au fond de la cellule.

Doux Merlin, il allait devoir faire ses besoins alors que son camarade de cellule le regardait avidement ?

Un frisson parcourut son dos.

Quelques dizaines d'heures – ou années plus tard tant le temps lui paraissait long – un gardien vint le chercher afin de l'amener dans une salle de jugement. Des centaines de personnes étaient présentes et observaient son accoutrement avec dégoût. Il avait une chemise rayée où était inscrit le nom de la prison et ses cheveux étaient plus gras que la normale.

\- Affaire cinq-mille-six-cent-cinquante-deux ! Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, nom certainement fictif, date de naissance donnée peu probable au mois d'août 1881 qui lui ferait avoir 109 ans cette année, dicta le juge.

La dernière phrase provoqua des rires et moqueries dans la salle alors que Albus Dumbledore était poussé en avant, avant qu'on ne le force à s'asseoir sur un banc.

Le jugement se déroulait sans avocat ni jury puisque l'affaire était considérée comme étant de classe B. Bien qu'Albus ne comprenne pas grand-chose aux termes techniques des Sans-Pouvoirs, il comprit clairement le verdict.

 _Accusé de s'être volontairement exposé nu devant plus de milles personnes sur une durée indéterminée, délit de lubricité publique dû à la nudité du bas de son corps, infraction au code de part la tentative de flirt avec un agent des forces publiques._

 _Condamné à deux mois de prison ferme, avec interdiction d'approcher des écoles comprenant des mineurs durant les dix prochaines années ainsi qu'à une amende de mille dollars._

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Albus Dumbledore se trouvait dans un véhicule policier, seul. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été horribles et il n'avait quasiment pas dormi. La nourriture était infecte et l'eau semblait à peine potable.

Il frissonnait rien qu'en pensant au regard que posait son camarade de chambre sur lui.

Aujourd'hui, il devait être transféré dans une autre prison, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Les agents étaient sortis du véhicule et semblait donner des dossiers à une voiture rouge avec un blason étrange.

Les policiers le firent sortir du véhicule et le laissèrent aux autres agents aux vestes d'un vert sombre.

\- Lord Dumbledore, fit un des hommes. La sous-directrice de votre établissement nous a alerté de votre emprisonnement du côté non magique, et nous a envoyé la missive anonyme qu'elle a reçu l'en informant. Cette missive a malheureusement été détruite peu après notre lecture de celle-ci. Cependant, vous serez dès aujourd'hui dans les locaux sorciers, Lord Dumbledore, et y continuerez votre peine.

\- Mais, je n'ai ri…

\- Rien fait, nous savons, nous savons, fit le policier en riant doucement. Allez, venez. Ce sera certainement plus confortable que du côté des non-sorciers !

Albus Dumbledore, toujours menotté et sans baguette, dû alors se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les suivre. Mais il n'avait vu aucun symbole, aucun signe que ce soit réellement des Aurors ou policiers sorciers…

\- Lord Dumbledore, venez donc. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant vous, d'autant plus que vous devez passer devant le juge des affaires reliant au monde non-sorcier dans trois heures. Venez, maintenant.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le jugement, sorcier cette fois, ne se passa pas aussi bien que l'avait cru Albus. Le juge ne voulait aucunement entendre ses titres ou encore sa demande de contacter le Ministère anglais. Il y avait des lois sur le sol américain qui devaient être respectée, peu importait le fait que la personne soit originaire du pays ou non.

Il avait donc été condamné à un mois d'emprisonnement pour nudité dans un lieu public, à 1.000 Gallions pour avoir tenté d'utiliser la magie dans la prison non-sorcière – d'où le fait que la police sorcière l'ait pris en charge – et l'absence d'un passeport sorcier.

Albus avait beau démentir, tenter d'expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais voulu venir aux Etats-Unis et qu'il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé, personne n'en tint compte.

Il avait ensuite mit quelques jours à rassembler ses derniers souvenirs, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas se battre pour la nourriture qui était bien différente de celle dont il profitait à Poudlard. Il se souvint alors de sa visite chez les Tonks, de leur refus ainsi que du rituel latin-grec qu'il souhaitait effectuer afin d'avoir l'accord d'Andromeda et de Ted pour accéder à l'héritage.

Etait-ce le rituel, fait trop hâtivement, qui l'avait déplacé ainsi ? Peut-être s'était-il trompé dans la formule ? Non… il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi ? Ce qui était certain, c'est que le couple avait dû subir la même chose, et que ce n'était pas eux qui l'avait emmené si loin… sans vêtements, qui plus est.

Il avait ensuite inlassablement répété aux gardes qu'il devait rentrer à Poudlard, et heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas du même acabit qu'Azkaban. Il y avait apparemment différentes prisons, divisée selon le délit ou le crime. Mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose au final, car personne n'accéda à sa requête et il ne put quitter les lieux avant la fin octobre.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Entre-temps, à Poudlard…_

La rentrée était arrivée rapidement et l'emprisonnement d'Albus Dumbledore avait fait le tour de l'Angleterre.

Les familles Potter, Mordinov, Black et Prince en riaient volontiers, d'autant plus que des photos non-sorcières avaient été prises d'un Dumbledore au pied de la Statue de la Liberté et celles-ci avaient été largement publiées aux Etats-Unis. Ces mêmes photos avaient fait le chemin jusqu'à Londres, où un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier ne put s'empêcher de les publier.

Minerva McGonagall, en tant que sous-directrice, eut l'autorisation explicite de l'actuelle Ministre Mrs. Millicent Bagnold, d'ouvrir Poudlard aux élèves tout en attendant patiemment le retour du grand Albus Dumbledore.

Filius Flitwick avait pris en charge la répartition puis aida sa collègue dans les divers tâches de début d'année. Minerva avait alors donné un discours en début d'année puis énoncé les nouvelles du règlement ainsi que l'absence provisoire du Directeur.

Severus jonglait entre ses cours et l'enseignement des élèves, sans compter les multiples entrevues avec les enfants en Irlande et les tours de garde avec Minerva à Privet Drive. Il avait enfin terminé son premier semestre, non sans difficultés. L'enseignement de la radioactivité naturelle et celle fabriquée par les Sans-Pouvoirs avait été bien complexe à comprendre. Heureusement, ce module de cours n'avait duré que trois mois, mais il avait dû faire des recherches plus approfondies afin de bien maîtriser le thème pour l'examen de clôture du premier semestre. Il y avait aussi eu trois mois d'enseignement approfondi sur la botanique, qui avaient plutôt servies de révisions globales pour Severus, puis l'étude des différents poisons du Monde, aussi bien sorciers que moldus.

Les trois autres modules, qui avaient occupés les trois derniers mois, avaient été plus intéressants et concernait les potions de décontamination (les moyens de décontamination d'un endroit où la radioactivité est trop élevé ou encore d'ingrédients pollués, des anti-poisons, les ingrédients nécessaires à la décontamination générale et dans les cas plus précis, etc.), la Botanique pour les plantes terrestres les plus dangereuses puis enfin les cours de soins aux animaux, avec la création de potions de soin bien entendu, ainsi que leur dosage selon l'espèce, les ingrédients toxiques pour tel ou tel animal alors qu'inoffensif pour d'autres, etc..

Severus avait eu, entre l'arrivée de Charlie et le départ pour Poudlard, ses examens semestriels dont il venait d'avoir les résultats à la fin du mois de septembre, peu avant la reprise des cours intensifs qu'il suivait en Irlande. Ce fut non sans un sourire qu'il avait ensuite annoncé à son cousin éloigné, Léto, être dorénavant détenteur du diplôme BASTARD : **B** otanical knowledge with deadly **A** ccuracy, **S** enior **T** ester of **A** nti-inflammatories and **R** adioactive **D** econtaminations.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Charlie avait pris ses marques dans le domaine du Silverstone Manor et recevait la visite régulière de la famille de Severus ou encore de son ancien professeur de Botanique durant les week-ends. Il avait pu, en un mois, revoir deux fois son père, accompagné de son oncle Fabian. Sans compter que ses études en Irlande se passaient très bien et qu'il avait réussi à se faire plus d'amis qu'il n'en avait à Poudlard.

Son père, Arthur, semblait dévasté. Molly était stressée par l'absence momentanée de Dumbledore et lui tentait de remettre certaines choses au clair dans leur couple. Il avait même rappelé à sa femme son titre de Lord, ce qui déclencha une énième dispute et laissa Molly dans une colère noire. Arthur en avait « profité » pour décamper et ne plus donner signe de vie pendant deux jours. Mais rien ne changea lorsqu'il revint. Son épouse continuait d'ignorer ses avertissements, en argumentant à tout par « Albus Dumbledore a dit que ». Ron et Ginny étaient toujours dans les jupons de leur mère, quand ils n'étaient pas avec leur meilleure amie qui elle aussi semblait étrange à Arthur. La petite semblait bien pâle et trop calme pour que cela ne soit normal, pour une jeune fille de cet âge-là. Seule Molly avait rencontré les parents de la petite, une fois, mais elle avait été incapable de les lui décrire. A l'époque – deux ans auparavant – il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. D'autant plus que seul Dumbledore faisait la liaison entre eux et cette famille pour le moins distante.

Après la rentrée à Poudlard, Fred et George avaient enfin pu recommencer à vivre, à sourire, à rire et surtout à continuer les projets qui s'entassaient dans leurs mémoires. Ils avaient été agréablement surpris des deux livres qu'ils reçurent de Severus. Les fameux Livres du Soleil. Leur professeur de Potions leur expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement, et qu'ils pourraient ainsi être en contact permanent avec les jeunes qu'ils avaient rencontrés l'année précédente. Sergej et Lianna avaient justement fait attention à ce qu'ils soient également liés au groupe, bien qu'ils brillaient par leur absence.

Ils avaient alors continués leurs blagues et leur inventivité qui prenait de la grandeur, toujours sous la surveillance de Severus mais aussi de Minerva qui leur laissait le champ libre alors qu'elle aurait dû les sanctionner à plusieurs reprises. Mais c'était ses lions, après tout.

Severus leur avait demandé, un soir, de l'accompagner en Irlande lors d'une de leurs multiples retenues. Les jumeaux avaient ainsi vu leur frère et Severus leur avait demandé un petit service : réfléchir à un antipoison contre la morsure du Mambaro gris et jaune. Cet animal est un des serpents – dans le monde magique en tous cas – les plus venimeux et peut atteindre les 25 Km/h au sol. Son venin rouge sang tue en 12 minutes.

Les trois garçons s'étaient prêtés au « jeu » et avaient réfléchis ensemble durant plus de trois heures à l'aide de plusieurs livres, avant que Severus les fasse sortir du laboratoire. Ils avaient leur petite idée, mais ils n'avaient pas encore donné de réponse à leur professeur.

Quand aux enfants qui se rendaient presque tous les jours de la semaine au Manoir Liberty Charms, entre 08h et 17h, ils apprenaient toujours aussi avidement le plus de choses possible et ils découvraient leurs dons et matières de prédilections avant la plupart des enfants de leur âge.

Harry avait beaucoup évolué et en devenait, parfois, effronté, bien que ce ne soit que pour rire ou se moquer gentiment de son entourage. Cette assurance, il le devait à la fois à Niklas et à Severus qui étaient de bons exemples en la matière.

.

 **°*~*O*~*°**

.

Dans la maison des Black, dans un des multiples quartiers Londoniens, se trouvait toujours Regulus Black qui reprenait lentement le cours de sa vie.

Il avait pu avoir la visite d'Andromeda, sa cousine, et de son mari. Le fait qu'ils viennent aussi régulièrement lui paraissait tout de même étrange, mais il profitait pleinement de toutes les histoires qu'Andromeda racontait sur la métamorphomagie de la jeune Nymphadora.

Ce que Regulus ne savait pas – entre autres – c'était ce qui était arrivé chez eux, peu de temps avant, avec Albus Dumbledore le ôh combien apprécié directeur de Poudlard. Andromeda et Ted en avaient parlé à Orion qui le rajouta expressément à la liste qu'il souhaitait transmettre à Severus. Restait encore la question du lieu de vie d'Andromeda et sa petite famille.

Regulus avait remarqué que ses parents semblaient très occupés à préparer il ne savait quoi, et cela l'intriguait mais il n'osait rien demander. Puis il y eut un après-midi, un dimanche après-midi, où il avait fait la rencontre de Fred et George Weasley accompagné d'un Severus étonnement élégant. Regulus avait alors rit aux blagues des jumeaux et demandé à Severus ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie, durant ses années d'absence. Il lui avait simplement dit travailler à Poudlard, en tant qu'horrible professeur de Potions – ce que les jumeaux affirmèrent vivement – et Regulus sentait qu'un secret planait autour de lui mais ne fit pas de remarque, une fois de plus.

Méritait-il seulement ces attentions, ces soins, après les vies qu'il avait dû détruire sous les ordres du Mage Noir ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Ce fut un homme maigre, fatigué et à l'aspect fragile que Minerva McGonagall trouva au Ministère américain le vendredi 2 novembre 1990. Elle avait dû s'absenter de l'école afin de chercher son supérieur qui n'était pas encore totalement libre de ses mouvements, du moins, pas aux Etats-Unis.

Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de se rendre là-bas, à vrai dire, surtout après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Tonks. La petite famille prévoyait de déménager d'ici peu afin qu'Albus ne retrouve pas leur lieu de vie mais ils ne seraient pas à l'abri indéfiniment.

Mais Minerva n'avait pas le choix, d'autant plus qu'elle devait faire mine de ne rien savoir des manipulations du grand homme, ce qui devenait de plus en plus complexe.

Elle observa, de loin, l'homme vêtu d'une cape grise certainement reçue à sa sortie de prison. Il tenait à peine debout, s'appuyant sur une béquille en métal, et Minerva en eut presque pitié.

Elle le rejoignit, le salua brièvement puis ils quittèrent le sol américain pour atterrir dans le Hall du Ministère Anglais. Ils prirent ensuite la poudre de Cheminette afin de se rendre à Poudlard. Minerva lui donna quelques documents puis quitta le bureau directorial, laissant Albus Dumbledore reprendre sa place tant chérie et surtout, remettre de l'ordre dans tous ses papiers. Son bureau était certes propre et rangé, mais il sentait qu'il allait devoir résoudre pas mal de choses d'ici peu. Est-ce que l'Ordre avait continué les tours de garde autour de Privet Drive ? Y avait-il eu des attaques en Angleterre ? Où était Tom ?

Il avait pu beaucoup réfléchir, ces dernières semaines, et calculer tout ce qu'il devait prévoir, planifier… dire ou ne pas dire, faire ou ne pas faire.

Il devrait retourner chez Andromeda et Ted afin de comprendre pourquoi ils ne se sont pas pliés à sa volonté et surtout pourquoi ils soutiennent aussi soudainement une famille de mangemorts, une famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Il devrait contrôler et demander si rien de spécifique ne s'était produit à Privet Drive, puis retourner voir Molly qui s'était fortement disputée avec son mari peu avant sa visite amicale chez les Tonks. Sans oublier la gestion du château. Heureusement qu'il avait une sous-directrice en or qui s'occupait quasiment de tout le côté administratif.

Son regard dévia vers le centre de son bureau, où trônait majestueusement sa baguette, posée près d'une enveloppe portant le cachet de Gringotts.

 _Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

 _En ce jour du mardi 28 août 1990 nous avons l'honneur de répondre à votre missive concernant vos prélèvements sur le compte du défunt Lord James Potter qui vous a été attribué par Lord Edmund Ossiar, conseiller financier du Ministère de la Magie._

 _Son attestation sur l'honneur considérant votre honnêteté pour gérer au mieux les comptes de l'enfant du défunt Lord n'est pas remise en compte, cependant, la gestion a été pour le moment gelée dû à la procédure interne d'inventaire des comptes de Lord défunts géré par un tiers à la demande du Ministère de la Magie._

 _Nous sommes certains qu'au vu de votre fortune, ce petit désagrément ne sera guère important._

 _En vous souhaitant le meilleur,_

 _Lord Bror Tyko_

 _Responsable des Communications Extérieures_

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Samedi 17 novembre, Liberty Charms Manor_

Le Manoir des Potter était plein de vie. Littéralement. Entre les cours, les pauses, les goûters et les repas, tout le monde était bien occupé. Hardwin essayait de travailler chez lui, afin de passer du temps avec ses enfants, mais le Ministère et le laboratoire lui prenaient la plus grande partie de son temps.

Sans compter que, pour le moment, Severus n'était pas d'une grande aide. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le château en journée, ou du moins durant les jours de classe, et il suivait tellement de cours qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à trouver le temps de confectionner quelques potions.

Heureusement, ils avaient les elfes et des assistants assez doués.

Severus, en ce samedi, avait justement pu quitter Poudlard de par l'absence du Grand Directeur qui devait se rendre à un week-end de la Confédération Internationale d'il ne savait plus trop quoi. Le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard était donc assis dans le salon, aux côtés de Sergej, Hardwin, Orion et Léto lorsqu'une missive était arrivée directement de Gringotts.

En soupirant et réceptionnant la missive, il l'a lu devant ses amis.

 _« Lord Severus Elphias Arcturus Prince, né Snape,_

 _Cher Lord, par cette missive nous avons le regret de vous informer qu'en ce jour, Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a réitéré son acte. Cet homme vient de sortir assez contrarié de notre établissement, de part notre refus d'accéder à la synthèse de vos comptes et de ceux d'autres individus._

 _Sans vouloir vous offenser, nous aimerions savoir si vous escomptez porter plainte contre cette violation morale des droits de vie privée. Si votre réponse s'avérait positive, nous vous transmettrions donc des documents prouvant nos dires, et ceci, avec le plus grand plaisir._

 _Dans l'attente d'une réponse claire et concise de votre part,_

 _Sir Buach Dermitius_

 _Gestion des coffres Prince »_

\- Il n'a pas tort, grogna Sergej qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de Severus non sans récolter un regard noir de ce dernier. Tu devrais porter plainte.

\- Et je risquerais de perdre mon poste, marmonna Snape. Très intelligent.

\- Severus, intervint Léto qui prit la missive entre ses mains. Hm. Je confirme, porter plainte serait une bonne chose, mais pas de la part de Severus, non. De la part de Lord Silius Prince, gérant officiel de tous les coffres appartenant à la famille Prince.

\- On verra, fit alors Severus. J'en parlerai à Silius.

\- Tu as fais des baumes réparateurs, Sev ? demanda Elizabeth.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, intervint Hardwin. Nous avons eu une très grosse commande nous venant d'Ecosse. Ces actions ne plaisent pas à Sainte Mangouste ni au Ministère mais le statut de l'Écosse n'est pas très claire, juridiquement parlant. Du côté des Sans-Pouvoirs, l'Ecosse a un autre gouvernement même s'il dépend du Royaume-Uni, donc de la reine d'Angleterre. Du côté sorcier, le Ministère prétend avoir des droits de gestions sur presque tout le Royaume-Uni sauf en ce qui concerne le continent Irlandais, peu importe que ce soit l'Irlande du Sud ou du Nord, l'Irlande reste indépendante. Enfin bref, la demande vient de Galoway Village, là où tes comptes sont gérés Severus, et de Oykel-Bridge-Village. Pour te préciser un peu l'histoire, en Ecosse un roi sorcier gère tout ce qui est commerce et médical, mais je ne sais plus son nom, et il a autorisé la revente de produits non nocifs et donc, nous avons son autorisation afin de livrer deux cliniques écossaises. C'est assez exceptionnel, et nous espérons qu'il ne s'attirera pas les foudres des anglais, mais la commande vaut réellement le coup.

\- Hm, ok, fit Severus. Combien faut-il de baumes ?

\- Trois cents baumes « Sunny neutres » - contre les brûlures de soleil, 1er degré de brûlure, basique et odeur neutre – il serait intéressant de laisser des échantillons de « Sunny lemon », en informant que cela repousse également les moustiques. Ils souhaiteraient également obtenir un lot de 100 dictames « Quicklyscars star 1 » – baume pour les plaies bénignes, basique – chacun.

\- Ils ont aussi commandé une cinquantaine de vernis protecteurs d'ongles incolore, rajouta Elizabeth. Ceux protégeant des sorts de combats pour les Aurors féminins.

\- Ca en fait du travail, remarqua Severus. Je pense pouvoir en préparer quelques uns, sans compter la réserve de baumes à Silverstone. On verra ça. Par contre j'avouerai que je ne me suis jamais intéressé à l'histoire entre l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre…

\- Eh bien, il faudra, fit Sergej d'un ton moqueur. Bon les amis, je crois que les ventres sur pattes vont crier famine si on ne se met pas à table, non ?

Les adultes rirent alors avant de se lever tranquillement et d'appeler les enfants pour le repas en commun.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	34. Chapitre 34 : La famille Sørensen

Coucou tous les gens !

Me voici donc à nouveau, avec un petit chapitre !

 **Natacha** : Oui ;-P C'est dommage, mais il doit me servir encore un peu au sein de Poudlard *ange*.

 **Lokki** : Je me suis bien amusée ^^ :-D

 **Pims** : Oh non, il n'a rien compris !

 **Anna Merteuil** : crois-moi ou non, je me suis tordue de rire en l'écrivant XD

 **Lia** : Oui. Dumbychou se pense être le gentil papy qui peut conduire tout son petit monde sur le "droit chemin" qui est en fait le chemin de SES rêves à lui. Pour le procès ça risque d'envoyer du lourd, j'espère que personne ne décrochera de la fic à ce moment là ^^.

Pour l'amie de Ron, je ne peux rien dire, hihi. En ce qui concerne Arthur il pourrait oui, se servir de ces liens de mariage. Mais s'il fait ça, Dumby va le savoir et montrera vraiment un très méchant visage… Risqué… compliqué tout ça !

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :-)

 **Harryliada** : oui, je me suis amusée pour cette scène et apparemment c'est réussi ^^. Pauvres gens qui ont dû voir Dumby tout nu !

Harry Sterek : Je ne pense pas que ce soit à la hauteur, mais bon :-D la vengeance est un plat qui se mange glacial même ! Hihi. Merci beaucoup pour la review !

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : :-D Heureuse que cela t'ait plu ! Non, il ne s'améliorera pas aussi facilement, il est vieux hein, c'est difficile de faire rentrer des trucs dans le crâne à des gens âgés. Huhu.

 **Clefto** : Hihi, mois aussi j'ai bien rigolé ;p Pour ce qui est de Sev', il est débordé. Mais ça lui évite de ruminer dans son coin.

 **Adenoide** : Totalement hors planète ! Mais Dumby ne laisse jamais rien tomber. Jamais, même quand on pensera qu'il n'aura plus aucun impact sur leur vie, on se trompera. Il arrivera toujours à ses fins, en quelques sortes.

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Lils** : Trop classe hein, tout nu chez les moldus ! :D Les Tonks vont trouver une solution, et Oncle Orion entre dans la place ;-) Pour Arthur : encore faut-il qu'il arrive à quelque chose avec Molly… ce n'est pas gagné malheureusement.

 _Allez, zou ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

' _Lia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 34 :**

 **La famille Sørensen**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Lundi 19 novembre 1990_

La maison des Tonks était remplie de cartons. La décision avait été difficile, mais l'Oncle Orion Black avait beaucoup réfléchit et aidé à la décision finale.

Derrière la maison où vivaient Walburga, Orion et Regulus, se trouvait une grande résidence qui tombait en ruine. Le propriétaire était décédé plus de dix ans auparavant et la ville n'avait pas trouvé d'héritiers.

Orion Black, en connaissance de cause, s'était rapproché de son conseiller financier à la banque de Londres afin de demander s'il était possible d'acheter le terrain.

Les Gobelins de Gringotts avaient alors communiqué par courrier avec les administrations moldues afin de savoir si un rachat du terrain était possible, et ce fut fort heureusement le cas. L'oncle jadis détesté par la femme de Ted leur présenta le projet et ils furent assez rapidement séduit par cette idée. La bâtisse fut donc reconstruite selon les vœux et préférences d'Andromeda qui, à l'aide d'Alekzandra et Nymphadora, avait refait les plans de ce qui deviendra un Manoir.

Le grand jardin donnait sur un mur de pierre auquel ils rajouteront une porte et une sonnette afin d'accéder plus simplement à la maison des Black, sans compter les protections magiques qui les rendaient – aussi bien les jardins, les deux bâtiments et eux-mêmes – parfaitement invisible au monde extérieur. Ce fut Sergej qui proposa les services de sa famille de vampire afin de fixer certaines protections russes et méconnue en Angleterre. Nikolaï, Lena et Isaak avaient passé trois jours entiers à effectuer plusieurs charmes, litanies, sortilèges et rituels de protections qui s'ancrèrent dans le sol et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Le Manoir avait été construit grâce à la magie, avec l'aide des nombres elfes des Potter et Prince. Nikolaï, Sergei, Isaak, Ted, Andromeda, Hardwin et Silius avaient ainsi terminé les travaux dans la nuit du dix-sept novembre et, en ce lundi, ils devaient déménager les quelques meubles et cartons défaits des sortilèges de contrôle posés par Dumbledore et amèrement remarqués par Arsène lorsqu'il était venu.

Tout avait été magiquement nettoyé et plus aucun sortilège n'était actif sur quoi que ce soit, afin d'entrer, de manière neutre, dans le nouvel endroit de vie. Cet endroit était d'ailleurs certainement trop grand pour cette petite famille de trois personnes, mais Orion disait qu'on ne savait pas de quoi la vie serait faite, et, qui sait, cela allait peut-être leur servir un jour.

Ornelia se fit un plaisir de s'incruster dans l'équipe le jour du déménagement afin d'aider et de conseiller Andromeda et Ted. Elle leur avait offert, malgré leur refus polis, quelques nappes et rideaux qu'elle avait faits au cours de sa vie. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait un grenier et un étage rempli de diverses choses qu'elle avait faite, sans compter tout ce que sa propre mère lui avait légué, et que Severus en aurait aussi quand il se serait décidé à réaménager son propre Manoir. La quantité décrite par la dame âgée semblait infinie et ils ne surent, finalement, que dire un grand merci.

Les parures étaient magnifiques et Andromeda avait réitéré plusieurs fois ses remerciements, ce qui combla la grand-mère d'un bonheur incommensurable.

Le Manoir Tonks était grand. Il comprenait un sous-terrain, un rez-de-chaussée, ainsi que deux étages. Le souterrain n'était pas – _pas encore_ – aménagé à part les murs porteurs de la bâtisse, bien entendu. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait quatre tourelle à chaque coin, une grande bibliothèque, une salle de bain, une cuisine, une chambre d'invités, une salle à manger, la chambre d'Andromeda et Ted – ils avaient leur dressing et leur propre salle de bains ! – ainsi qu'un grand salon avec une cheminée.

A l'extérieur se trouvait une terrasse allant d'une tour à une autre, puis le grand jardin débouchant sur une petite porte, fermée à clefs de chaque côté, accompagné d'une sonnette moldue.

Au premier étage se trouvaient cinq chambres, dont une pour Nymphadora qui aurait aussi sa propre salle de bains, il y avait également un salon à l'arrière puis une grande salle de bains, sans compter deux pièces qui n'avaient pas encore de fonction et le second étage entièrement vide.

Nymphadora était certes adulte maintenant et pourrait très bien quitter le « petit » nid, mais elle savait que ses parents lui laisseraient ce fameux Manoir un jour. Ici, au moins, la petite famille serait en sécurité. Ne restait plus que la communication par Cheminée pour aller chez leurs amis, comme Severus avait fait installer chez lui, au Manoir Silverstone. En attendant que Sergej et Hardwin s'occupent du réseau, Andromeda et Ted empruntaient celui d'Orion et Walburga.

Une fois l'emménagement à peu près terminé, Andromeda songea à sa petite sœur, Narcissa. Elle avait promis qu'elle lui rendrait visite mais, avec son travail et les histoires à cause de Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de planifier le voyage. Elle décida alors de s'y rendre, le mardi 20 novembre, accompagnée de Nikolaï Mordinov qui promit à un Ted peu rassuré de la lui ramener en vie.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La neige était épaisse et dure, difficile à traverser en talons. Le climat était plus frais et froid qu'en Irlande ou encore Londres, c'était certain. Andromeda et Nikolaï venaient d'atterrir à Myra, soit à 230 Km environ au sud-ouest d'Oslo, la capitale de la Norvège. Il ne devait pas faire plus de -4 degrés, mais cela ne surprit pas Andromeda.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arrivée dans une rue totalement sorcière. Les protections anti-moldues s'étaient faites sentir, et Andromeda su donc qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Comment allait réagir sa sœur ? Qu'allait-elle faire, ou dire ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de son état d'esprit, si ce n'est qu'elle avait sincèrement remercié les Mordinov de l'avoir sortie de « là ».

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite impasse, où trônaient, au milieu du magnifique paysage enneigé, sept grandes maisons dont deux entièrement faites de bois. Nikolaï la prit par le bras, et ils disparurent aux yeux de tous.

Elle n'avait pas vu cette maison, dans l'impasse, et pourtant elle y était bien. Elle était faite de pierres blanches et avait trois niveaux : une cave, un rez-de-chaussée et un étage. De l'extérieur, elle semblait moyennement grande, chaque niveau devait faire une petite centaine de mètre carrés. L'avant de la maison était fleuri par plusieurs rosiers et petits arbustes. Les haies cachaient les hauts murs séparant la bâtisse du reste du paysage et les sapins entouraient la maison de tous côtés. C'était calme, agréable et paisible. Tout ce qu'Andromeda appréciait. Elle vit les rideaux d'une des multiples fenêtres bouger et devina le visage de sa sœur qui alla finalement leur ouvrir.

\- Andromeda ! fit la voix de sa jeune sœur.

Narcissa alla alors prendre sa grande sœur dans les bras, sans que la plus âgée ne puisse faire un seul mouvement. Étonnée à la fois par les habits, la voix et l'apparence de sa petite sœur, Andromeda ne su quoi dire et caressa doucement le dos de sa sœur.

\- Je… je… je suis contente que tu sois là, fit Narcissa en embrassant sa sœur sur la joue. Tu m'as manqué. Allez, venez, entrez avant de geler sur place !

Les trois personnes entrèrent alors dans la maison et s'installèrent dans un petit salon, devant le feu de cheminée. La décoration était jolie et des photos de Drago, sous sa nouvelle apparence, trônaient un peu partout avec leur nouvelle famille.

\- Je vous présente un peu la famille ? proposa Narcissa qui avait vu le regard de sa sœur se poser sur les différents cadres.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Andromeda.

\- Alors, nous avons fait, grâce à Nikolaï et Isaak, un rituel de sang et de rattachement familial lié à l'ADN. J'ai ainsi de nouveaux… parents, finit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Ils ne sont pas bien ? demanda alors sa sœur.

\- Oh que si… ils sont adorables, un peu envahissants par moments. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude… enfin. Mon père s'appelle Esaias Eystein, il est né la même année que tante Walburga, en 1925. Inez Victoria Erykzonnn, mariée Eystein, née en 1930 est donc devenue ma mère. Esaias était le roi de Norvège, pour les sorciers bien sûr, jusqu'en 1988. J'ai deux grands frères, Samuel, né en 1948, et Justus né en 1950 qui a récupéré le trône de son père, enfin, de notre père. Il y a aussi Borghild qui a deux ans de plus que moi je crois, puis ma petite sœur Svea, qui a deux ans de moins que moi. Enfin, Drago, enfin je veux dire Jonas maintenant, a donc un cousin et deux cousines de son âge sans compter les autres, qui sont plus âgés. Ah et ils ont décidé de me marier, officiellement, avec Jörn Sørensen, qui est le petit frère d'Anja, la femme de mon frère Justus. Cet homme est adorable. Nous vivons ensemble mais chacun de notre côté, mais j'avoue que je commence déjà a avoir des sentiments pour lui… termina timidement Narcissa.

\- Nous avons donc fait le bon choix, conclu Nikolaï en hochant de la tête.

\- Oui, confirma Narcissa. Ils sont très attentionnés et nous ont beaucoup gâté. J'avoue ne pas être habituée à toutes ces attentions et cela fait chaud au cœur, surtout en sachant qu'ils font cela gratuitement et par amour… je n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer des personnes aussi généreuses. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, Lord Mordinov.

\- Simplement en étant heureuse, Lady Sørensen, fit solennellement Nikolaï. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, essayez donc de me nommer par mon prénom. Les familles Sørensen et Eystein sont des amis proches de notre famille, vous savez.

\- Oui… désolée, Nikolaï.

\- Pas de soucis ! répliqua le vampire en riant subitement. Bien, jeunes dames, je vous laisse ensemble, je vais aller voir Esaias de ce pas. Andromeda, je viendrai vous chercher dans deux heures.

\- Merci, Nikolaï, firent les deux femmes d'une même voix.

Andromeda écouta attentivement les histoires de Narcissa, son arrivée en Norvège, les soucis dû au climat, la vie de son fils. Jonas semblait n'avoir eu aucun soucis avec sa nouvelle apparence, mais il avait eu énormément de mal à se sociabiliser et les premiers mois furent difficile. Habitué à recevoir des coups pour un oui ou un non, il avait craint Jörn qui, au contraire de Lucius, était certes un homme strict mais adorable et attentionné qui détestait les punitions physiques. Et cela, il mit du temps à le faire comprendre à son nouveau protégé.

Jonas était devenu un préadolescent de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains comme Narcissa et les mêmes yeux bleus. Et il s'était lié d'amitié avec les jumeaux Stella et Oliver, qui avaient le même âge que lui.

Andromeda expliqua ensuite à sa sœur les manigances de Dumbledore, ainsi que sa volonté d'accéder à l'héritage de Lucius.

\- Tu sais, même si son héritage était important, il ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai pu récupérer l'argent de mon propre coffre, le seul d'ailleurs que j'ai pu préserver de Lucius et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de venir ici. J'ai commencé, grâce à Inez, à faire du tricot et à revendre ceux qui sont vendables via un site internet à des moldus. Heureusement que Jörn s'y connait, parce que tout cela me paraissait bien compliqué. Puis il y a des sortes de brocantes du côté sorcier, et ma sœur Svea tient un stand à Oslo deux fois par an, donc il est prévu qu'elle y vende ce que j'aurai fait d'ici là. C'est assez mal vu ici aussi, pour une mère, de travailler. Du coup, je me contente de cet argent de poche. Puis j'ai une petite serre aussi, où je fais pousser quelques plantes typique de Norvège, pour les revendre à certains laboratoires.

\- Sérieusement ? fit Andromeda.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Hm… je connais un laboratoire en Irlande, qui serait peut-être intéressé… je peux leur en parler ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Super. Dis… je pourrais avoir une copie d'une de tes photos ? Ca me ferait plaisir de pouvoir en avoir une… hésita Andromeda.

\- Bien sûr mais… tu… tu veux bien tout de même rester ma grande sœur ? demanda Narcissa, vraiment hésitante quant aux mots à utiliser. Bellatrix est devenue totalement folle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle en est devenue méconnaissable et bien que je fusse amoureuse de Lucius, mes sentiments se sont estompés peu après le mariage lorsque j'ai vu son vrai visage. Il était certes doux, par moments, mais cela se faisait de plus en plus rare, surtout lorsque le… Maître… est venu à la Maison. Il n'a plus été pareil, après. Il… est devenu encore plus violent et… enfin…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur. Je serai là pour toi. On fait tous des erreurs et tu as été guidé par nos parents, je n'ai pas été là pour toi…

\- J'ai refusé de t'écouter ! s'écria Narcissa. Tu m'avais prévenue, tu m'avais dit de faire attention, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté…

\- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, petite sœur. J'ai renoué les liens avec Orion et Walburga, qui m'ont reprise dans la famille Black, tu sais ?

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre…

\- Ils ont pas mal changé, et il leur faut une famille, près d'eux. Nous avons dû nous protéger de Dumbledore et nous avons donc déménagé, hier.

\- Vous avez dû quoi ? fit Narcissa, surprise. Vous protéger de Dumbledore ? Mais c'est pourtant l'opposant de Tu-Sais-Qui !

\- Il n'est pas aussi bon que tu le pense, fit tristement Andromeda. Enfin, nous t'expliquerons tout plus tard. En tous cas, la maison d'Oncle Orion et de Tante Walburga est maintenant reliée à la nôtre et nous sommes sous fidelitas, donc tu pourrais passer avec Jonas et ton époux, un jour, lorsque tu seras prête, mais il te faudra faire un rituel avec Sergej afin de lier ton esprit si jamais quelque chose arrivait et que quelqu'un tentait de s'accaparer tes souvenirs. Serais-tu d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit sérieusement Narcissa. Je me rends compte que certaines valeurs sont erronées, en fin de compte, et j'ai bien retenu ce que les Mordinov m'ont dit, sur la pureté du sang et je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais réfléchis au véritable sens que tout cela avait.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dévoilé la véritable devise des Black ?

\- Non, ils ont dit que tu me la transmettras…

\- Oui, nous l'avons découvert grâce à la Doréa et Alekzandra.

\- Alekzandra ?

\- La petite-fille de Lucretia, tu la rencontreras certainement un jour, elle a le même âge que… Jonas. Enfin, la devise, dans son entièreté, je vais te l'écrire :

« Toujours purs, ton âme sera. Aimant les créatures, ton cœur au monde s'ouvrira. Haïssant la guerre, ton prochain comme toi-même tu aimeras. Durant ton ère, ton élégance se montrera. »

\- Oh, punaise, fit Narcissa en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Oh, Merlin… Si Père avait lu cela, il aurait cru à un canular.

\- Assurément, répliqua Andromeda en riant doucement. Mais c'est bien la véritable devise. Elle a été découverte dans un des Manoirs familiaux ainsi que sur de vieux documents que plus personne n'avait relu depuis des centaines d'années et simplement légués de génération en génération par pure tradition. Ce sont les enfants de Doréa qui ont tout bien trié et remis au goût du jour. Ca a été un choc pour tout le monde, je pense. La devise n'a pas encore été donnée en public, nous attendons un peu, tout comme ma reconnaissance en tant que née Black n'est pas encore connue. Il y a… des affaires en cours dont je ne peux pas te parler, mais… quand tout sera réglé, ou lorsque tu auras fait le rituel des Mordinov, tu comprendras mieux.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai assez de choses à penser en ce moment et je préfère me concentrer sur la famille ici… désolée.

\- C'est normal, petite sœur, et j'en suis heureuse. Je n'aime pas te cacher autant de choses, il y a aussi une bonne partie que mon entourage me cache, mais… j'aimerais que l'on rattrape le temps perdu, avant… si… si tu veux bien de nous dans ta vie, bien entendu.

\- Bien sûr, j'en serais heureuse, grande sœur.

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras, et furent seulement interrompues lorsque Jonas et Jörn revinrent de la ville. Jonas se présenta timidement à Andromeda et ils discutèrent un moment, avant que Nikolaï ne revienne chercher Andromeda.

Les retrouvailles s'étaient bien passées, finalement, et Andromeda en était ressortie bien plus souriante et sereine qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Elle retrouvait enfin une partie de sa famille… et c'était un beau cadeau.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard, jeudi 22 novembre 1990_

Le professeur Snape venait de terminer le dernier cours de sa dure journée, ou du moins, ceux pour Poudlard. Epuisé et pensif, il rentra chez lui les sourcils froncés. Le temps passait un peu trop rapidement à son goût et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer pour le cours du soir même, en Irlande. Heureusement, il ne commençait qu'à 20h30 mais ces rituels à base de plantes et potions épuisaient définitivement ses forces journalières.

Il soupira en allumant le feu de cheminée. Il avait su par Andromeda que Narcissa avait une serre et s'en servait afin de cultiver des plantes spécifiques au climat norvégien. Il en avait parlé avec Hardwin, qui avait immédiatement accepté l'offre de la jeune mère. Ils avaient donc rédigé un courrier officiel, aux noms de Lord Potter et Lord Prince, acceptant d'acheter un certain nombre de plantes et de fruits et de la rémunérer selon la qualité du produit. D'après Andromeda, cela aiderait sa petite sœur qui aurait ainsi l'impression de se rendre utile. Et elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle allait être utile dans le monde des potions… Il sourit à l'idée de nouvelles créations qui s'offraient devant eux, de part les particularités des différentes plantes norvégiennes, d'autant plus qu'elle essayait, apparemment, de cultiver certaines plantes suédoises et que cela semblait plutôt bien parti.

Ils avaient déjà commandé dix kilos de cônes sanguins – les fruits de conifères norvégiens nommés Tulosøn, connus du côté sorciers –, deux kilos de draba artica rouges – fleurs dont le cœur, combiné à d'autres ingrédients, pouvait devenir un anesthésiant puissant –, et de la poudre de cardamine nymanii blanc – dont les pétales blancs seraient hypothétiquement utiles dans les potions contre les rhumatismes – et ils attendaient des échantillons de Cassiope tetragona roses qui pourraient compléter les bienfaits de certains baumes ainsi que quelques échantillons d'eriophorum dont on pouvait fabriquer du coton et de la soie selon les graines.

Quant aux jumeaux Weasley, ils avaient dorénavant déterminé l'ensemble des ingrédients nécessaires à la confection des potions et pâtes de leurs création. Bien que, logiquement en tant que professeur, Severus ne devait pas les encourager dans cette voie – dixit Dumbledore – le professeur de Potion leur permettait, discrètement, de créer ces farces durant certaines retenues.

Ils avaient ainsi créé des muffins qui faisait changer la couleur des yeux en rose fluo et colorait momentanément la peau – durant au minimum deux heures et allant jusqu'à 48 heures d'effet selon le dosage –, du jus d'orange qui faisait faire des renvois à la victime durant une demi-heure par verre bu, les boîtes-à-flemmes qui réunissaient cinq bonbons avec leurs antidotes – un pour déclencher des vomissements (deux heures d'effets), un afin de déclencher une éruption cutanée sur tout le corps dont beaucoup de furoncles (indolores) qui disparaissaient après douze heures, un déclenchant un teint verdâtre et des tremblements incessants durant une heure, un quatrième faisant sortir de la vapeur orange et nauséabonde par les oreilles et la bouche toutes les dix secondes et un cinquième qui faisait pousser des plumes multicolores sur la peau.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de projet de farces et, bien sûr, les tests se faisaient à Poudlard sur les autres élèves.

Puis il y avait la préparation du Procès avec un grand P. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sirius depuis quelques semaines, mais il savait que Lord Black lui transmettait régulièrement des affaires et de quoi se nourrir au moins un minimum.

Azkaban était horrible. Terrible. Ce n'était pas une sanction sans intérêt, alors pour une personne innocente…, cela devait être l'enfer, dans tous les cas.

En réfléchissant bien, il avait pu approuver la décision de Lord Black : Sirius n'avait certainement pas délivré ses amis à Lord Voldemort. A cette époque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres disait bien avoir un espion autre que Severus dans l'Ordre du Phénix… mais qui ? Du quatuor des maraudeurs cela ne pouvait être que Lupin ou Pettigrow. Il secoua la tête alors que l'horloge sonna dix-neuf heures. Il aurait dû se rendre dans la Grande Salle, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Il alla donc concocter quelques potions pour l'infirmerie puis se doucha, avant de disparaître pour l'Irlande où un long cours l'attendait.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Albus Dumbledore rageait. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de déblocage des comptes Potter. L'inventaire ne pouvait pas durer aussi longtemps, si ? Et cette histoire d'héritage de Lucius, où étaient passés les Tonks, sérieusement ? Il avait tout essayé. En passant par un rituel de détection d'un fidelitas au pistage de la famille mais rien. Absolument rien. Il n'avait pas non plus réussi à croiser Andromeda ou encore son mari où que ce soit, alors qu'il connaissait leurs endroits favoris sur le bout des doigts. Devait-il faire une annonce de disparition ? Oui… oui, c'est ce qu'il devait faire.

Il quitta alors le château, en cette sombre soirée du mois de novembre, afin de se rendre au Ministère.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Lord Dumbledore ? l'interpella Mrs Bagnold, la Ministre de la Magie.

Millicent Bagnold souhaitait justement quitter le Ministère, en cette heure tardive, afin de rejoindre sa propre famille. Mais trouver cet homme dans le Hall l'avait légèrement déconcertée.

\- Oh, chère Millicent, enchanté de vous voir en cette soirée !

\- Je me nomme Lady Bagnold pour vous, mon cher, fit la Ministre avec un faux sourire collé sur le visage. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Il n'y a pourtant aucune réunion du Magenmagot, ce soir.

\- Oh mais rien, très chère amie, simplement une légère inquiétude dû à l'absence de nouvelles d'une famille qui est chère à mes yeux.

\- Les services des Aurors sont fermés, à cette heure, et votre statut ne change en rien le règlement, Lord Dumbledore, fit Mrs. Bagnold sur un ton faussement amical.

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, je vais retrouver mon ami de ce pas.

\- Votre ami ? répéta la Ministre en haussant un sourcil.

\- Alastor Maugrey, Mrs.

\- Les disparitions ne dépendent guères de son département juridique, et je vous recommande vivement de quitter les lieux et de revenir demain à la première heure.

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre, Mrs..

Un bruit de bâton frappant le sol se fit entendre.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? grogna l'auror.

\- Ah, Alastor ! Justement, je voulais te parler.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? répéta l'homme apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

\- Les Tonks ont disparus, et…

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par le rire puissant des deux personnes qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Disparu depuis une heure ou deux ? se moqua Bagnold. Cher Lord Dumbledore, je vous prie de quitter les lieux maintenant. Cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être.

\- Mais…

\- Lord Tonks vient de quitter le Ministère et Mrs. Tonks est partie avec sa fille il y a deux ou trois heures, expliqua Maugrey, et ils étaient en pleine santé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

Maugrey quitta alors les lieux, en plantant Dumbledore au milieu du grand Hall face à la Ministre de la Magie. Sans aucun mot, la Ministre l'intima de suivre le mouvement et le suivit jusqu'à la sortie, avant de disparaître à un coin de rue, laissant Dumbledore seul, en plein Londres, se demandant ce qu'il se passait réellement autour de lui.

Dubitatif, il retourna sur les lieux de l'ancienne bâtisse des Tonks. Il n'y senti aucune magie, aucun bouclier protecteur et ne voyait absolument rien à part la maison habituelle, cachant celle des Tonks. Où étaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient pas pu déménager, car il l'aurait su, grâce à ses sortilèges. Il ne comprenait rien. Absolument rien.

Et surtout… pour quelle raison seraient-ils parti ? Et pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas lui donner l'héritage d'une famille maudite et noire jusqu'au plus petit pore de la peau ?

Il appela alors son phénix afin de rentrer au château et prit son hydromel favori afin de réfléchir plus sereinement. La nuit portait conseil, disait-on.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Mardi 27 novembre 1990, Poudlard, bureau directorial_

La nuit avait été glaciale. Albus avait dû participer au tour de garde à Privet Drive, bien malgré lui. La personne devant le faire étant malade, il avait dû se résigner à se rendre là-bas. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis le mois d'octobre de l'année 1981 à vrai dire, et cela ne lui avait pas manqué.

Le quartier était toujours aussi « normal » et ennuyeux. La neige avait recouvert les rues et les trottoirs, les rideaux et volets des diverses maisons avaient été tirés.

Il avait pu apercevoir deux garçons s'amuser dans la maison du n° 4 et avait sourit. Harry avait décidément une merveilleuse enfance et il avait fait le bon choix. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait pensé à brider la magie qu'il y avait dans ce petit corps sinon les moldus auraient plus mal réagit …

Il sourit devant les ombres qui bougeaient et qu'il apercevait tant bien que mal au travers des rideaux.

Rien d'anormal n'avait eu lieu et il avait pu rentrer sereinement. Aucune trace de magie noire, aucune trace de Tom dans les parages. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

Il n'avait cependant pas eu de réponses concernant les Tonks. Il avait continué à se rendre au Ministère régulièrement, tentant en vain de les croiser dans les couloirs, il en avait même délaissé Poudlard, et Minerva le lui avait fait remarquer.

Il aurait pu employer la manière forte et manipuler un ou deux Gobelins afin d'accéder aux coffres des Malefoy, mais cela aurait été bien trop simple. Et il y avait aussi le fait que la banque de Londres lui avait, plus d'une fois, interdit l'accès aux synthèses de comptes de ses employés et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Les précédents employés, partis en retraite, avaient toujours été d'accord avec lui et lui avaient laissé l'accès libres aux synthèses sous prétexte qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas voir les ordres ou les lieux de dépenses, mais il pouvait voir combien d'argent possédait ses employés et c'était tout à son honneur de prendre soin de ses employés aussi indirectement soit-il, pensait l'homme.

Il soupira.

Trop de questions demeuraient sans réponses, et cela le perturbait. L'an prochain, le petit Harry Potter entrera à Poudlard, et il se devait d'avoir toutes les cordes en main pour approcher cet enfant et faire de lui ce que le monde entier attendait : le Sauveur du peuple sorcier face à Lord Voldemort.

Son regard s'attarda sur le perchoir vide de Fumseck. Pourquoi disparaissait-il aussi souvent, depuis son retour ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu à ses appels alors qu'il était enfermé aux Etats-Unis ? L'oiseau partait bien souvent en vadrouille, le laissant vagabonder seul dans les couloirs de son école.

La nuit avait été longue, et il était fatigué mais toutes les questions qu'il se posait l'empêchait de dormir, sans compter les soucis et l'organisation de la fin d'année qui commençaient à poindre le bout de leur nez.

Un hibou aux plumes trempées frappa violemment de son bec sur une des vitres puis entra avant de laisser tomber une lourde lettre sur le bureau directorial et de repartir aussitôt.

Dumbledore prit alors la missive puis la décacheta. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Ministère?

.

 **.**

 _« Lord Dumbledore,_

 _En qualité de Maître et président du Magenmagot, je me dois de vous écrire cette missive dans le cadre de mon futur départ du Ministère de la Magie, pour une retraite bien méritée me semble-t-il._

 _Vous connaissez nos lois, nos priorités, notre volonté de faire régner l'ordre et de protéger notre peuple. Vous avez participé aux dernières réunions avec entrain, concentration et aviez des questions et remarques pertinentes, et ce, à tous les niveaux._

 _De par votre expérience et vos qualités, je me vois donc vous proposer, pour l'année suivante, le poste de président du Magenmagot._

 _Vous êtes au nombre de deux candidats probables pour ce poste, et j'aimerais, si cela n'est point trop vous demander, une réponse de votre part en date du 15 décembre prochain._

 _Je suis conscient que l'on vous a également proposé le poste de Ministre de la Magie, lorsque Lady Bagnold viendra à terme de son mandat. Dans le cas où vous viendriez à accepter le poste de Ministre, sachez que vous ne pourrez pas occuper de poste supplémentaire au sein de notre Ministère._

 _Dans l'espoir d'une réponse positive et amicale de votre part, veuillez accepter mes meilleures salutations,_

 _Lord Maître Dr. Pr. William Wellbeloved_

 _Président du Magenmagot depuis 1957_

 _Docteur en Droit Pénal_

 _Docteur en Langues Étrangères »_

.

 **.**

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage fin et long du Directeur. Il avait refusé le poste de Ministre, préférant travailler dans l'ombre pour le Bien. Puis il y avait Poudlard, qui était sa maison, en quelque sorte. Le poste qui se présentait dorénavant à lui, lui plaisait bien à vrai dire.

Oui, il pensait sincèrement accepter le poste.

Ce sera du travail supplémentaire, mais après tout, cela lui servira dans le futur. Alors oui, la décision était prise. Il accepterait le poste tout en sachant qu'il serait meilleur responsable que le second candidat peu importe son identité.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	35. Chapitre 35 : Procès à huis clos

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bien bien, nous arrivons presque à la moitié de cette fanfiction. Alors, vous aimez ?

 **Petite Licorne** : Oui, Narcissa va pouvoir y vivre sereinement, et éduquer son fils comme elle l'entend. Elle y fera son petit nid avec sa famille ;-)

Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, ce n'est malheureusement pas fini…

 **Lokki** : Oui, Dumby a mal à son ego là ^^.

 **Clefto** : Mdr. Oui, Dumby au magenmagot ! Qui est pour ? Qui est contre ? ;P

 **Pims** : Je l'espère pour vous ;-p Mwahaha.

 **Lia** : De rien, de rien :-D Hm, pour Dumby… vous verrez ! Je ne vais rien dire, sinon je vais spoiler ! xD

 **AnnaMerteuil** : oui ^^ pas simple d'écrire quand on est submergé par des émotions…

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Oui, que Merlin les préserve !

 **Harryliada** : Oh non, cela bloquera tout, s'il devient le président… quoi que… Hm. A suivre :-D

 **Adenoide** : Yes! Presque tout le monde est en sécurité… presque.

 **Lana** : exactement pareil…

 **Shadow** : (j'aime ton pseudo !) Merci ! Oui, désolée, j'ai vu les choses en grand et j'ai créé beaucoup de perso… plus que vous n'en verrai dans cette fiction en fait, car j'ai créé plusieurs arbres généalogiques…

Bien, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche mais surtout une très bonne lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **Des plumes de phénix, de la poussière d'étoile et des poils de Maine Coon sur vous !**

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 35 :**

 **Procès à huis clos**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Samedi 1_ _er_ _décembre 1990_

La nuit avait été glaciale. Comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de l'elfe, cette semaine-là. Pourtant, s'il comptait bien, il aurait dû venir la veille. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Quelque chose de grave ? Est-ce que le couple avait finalement changé d'avis ?

Etrangement, il sentit un léger pincement dans sa poitrine. Un pincement de tristesse.

C'était probable, en effet. Tout l'accusait véritablement du décès de ses meilleurs amis.

Ils avaient eu raison, pour une chose : tout le monde pensait qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret. L'erreur, l'ultime erreur, avait été de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre… pourtant, c'était aussi un ami proche. Alors pourquoi ? Avait-il été jaloux ? Est-ce qu'il les trompait depuis peu, ou depuis toujours ? Au vu du comportement qu'ils avaient à Poudlard, il avait dû se sentir mal, vraiment, à être dans l'ombre. Dans l'ombre des deux fauteurs de trouble de la grande école anglaise.

Non, vraiment, ils avaient été égocentriques et bien trop populaires pour leur propre bien. Cela l'écœurait, maintenant.

Remus et Peter les avaient toujours suivis, James et lui. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas été de bons modèles et ils auraient certainement pu s'épanouir avec d'autres.

Mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre, à l'époque. Trop jeunes et immatures pour comprendre que non, le monde ne leur appartenait pas. Que l'on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments des autres, ni avec leur honneur, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient décidément été trop loin, surtout avec Snape.

Severus n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance facile, il s'en doutait et avait pu réfléchir durant ces années de prison. Ces années perdues… Tant d'années.

Son espoir de pouvoir éventuellement sortir de ces murs, ne serait-ce que pour un jugement, venait de s'envoler.

Sa famille avait dû abandonner, finalement.

L'homme maigre à faire peur avait froid et se cala dans le coin d'un mur, enroulé dans une couverture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir, maintenant.

.

 ***~*°o°*~***

.

Alors que ce qui lui sembla être des semaines plus tard, un grand bruit se fit entendre. Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas venus depuis quelques heures, d'ailleurs. C'était étrange.

Des voix et des bruits de pas emplissaient le couloir, des clés que l'on insère dans une vieille serrure, puis un grincement désagréable d'une porte en métal fermée depuis trop longtemps.

\- Black !

Le corps maigrichon sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il avait mal partout.

\- Debout, grinça l'homme.

Que se passait-il ? Allait-il enfin recevoir le baiser du détraqueur ? Il n'en pouvait plus. Il…

\- Debout, j'ai dit ! grogna la personne.

Quatre mains le levèrent et il tenta de garder son équilibre, tant bien que mal. Un homme fit léviter la pierre qui le gardait attaché et la fit s'exploser contre le mur.

Il sentit quelqu'un mettre des bracelets en métal autour de ses poignets et il se laissa guider au travers des multiples couloirs sombres et humides de la prison.

Il n'avait pas vu que ses affaires avaient disparues – grâce à Sorah – de la cellule peu avant que les gardes ne viennent le chercher. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué les quelques patronus qui se baladaient autour d'eux. Son esprit était ailleurs… perdu dans les méandres de la peur, de la crainte. De la mort. Où allait-il ? Cela n'avait, maintenant que sa famille l'avait définitivement abandonné, que peu de sens… que peu d'importance.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le Grand Hall était rempli de monde. Les personnes plus ou moins jeunes se poussaient, courraient, marchaient, se bousculaient ou encore attendaient impatiemment quelque chose, quelqu'un.

La vie dans le Grand Hall du Ministère changeait drastiquement de celle paisible et calme au-dessus dudit Ministère.

Le petit groupe attendit encore quelques autres membres avait de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du Ministère de la Magie. Les couloirs et les portes défilaient alors, et ils atteignirent enfin le lieu de rendez-vous : la salle d'audience numéro… zéro.

C'était La Salle spéciale, pour les rares jugements qui se faisaient avec la Cour de Justice Magie et la simple présence de deux représentants de la Grande Cour (le Magenmagot) et non toutes les cours réunies.

Le jugement se ferait également – et exceptionnellement – en présence de la Ministre de la Magie, Mrs Bagnold.

Ce fut également elle qui prononça les premiers mots lorsque tout le monde fut assis et que l'accusé se trouvait au centre, attaché sur un fauteuil assez confortable en comparaison aux pierres de la prison anglaise.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Bienvenue à tous et à chacun pour cette procédure pénale exceptionnelle et à huis clos. Plusieurs pâtisseries, des gâteaux et des mignardises seront offerts à dix heures à chacun d'entre vous, tout en sachant que les portes de cette salle ne s'ouvriront qu'après la Déclaration Définitive. Je me dois en premier lieu de présenter mes excuses au nom du Ministère de la Magie pour n'avoir pas reconsidéré tous les dossiers des dits criminels et mangemorts. La précipitation et la fin présumée de la guerre n'est en aucun cas une excuse pour les emprisonnements massifs qui se sont déroulés alors. Il est également nécessaire de vous informer que chaque dossier sera rouvert dans les semaines à venir. Je me dévoue pour présenter chaque personne présente pour cette fameuse journée.

Du côté du Ministère, voici donc

 **Amélia Bones** , Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, diplômée d'Etat en enchantements et runes ;

 **Maître William Wellbeloved** , président du Magenmagot (1957-1990), Docteur en Droit pénal et en Langues étrangères ;

 **Tiberius Ogden** , secrétaire du président du Magenmagot, auteur renommé de romans policiers sorciers ;

 **Mirabella McFlowers** , juge responsable des procureurs, Docteur en Droit Général Magique ;

 **Jonatan McKinnon** , procureur des affaires criminelles, Docteur en droit pénal ;

 **Octavius Perks** , procureur des affaires familiales (par rapport au fidelitas), Docteur en droit des enfants ;

 **Léto Prince** , Docteur en Droit international, Avocat de renommée mondiale, Maître des Potions qui défendra l'accusé présumé innocent Sirius Black.

Du côté de notre accusé se trouvent donc

 **Lady Walburga Black** , née à Broomfield dans le Manoir familial de la famille Crabbe-Black le 10 novembre 1925 de Lady Irma Crabbe-Black 1912-1983 et Lord Pollux Black 1912-1990.

 **Lord Orion Black** , né dans le manoir familial de la famille MacMillan-Black dans la banlieue londonienne de Wembley le 04 février 1929 de Lady Melionia MacMillan-Black 1901-1980 et de Lord Arcturus Black 1901-1982.

 **Lord Nikolaï Alekseï Vladimir Mordinov** , né à Saint-Pétersbourg dans le Palais Royal des Roses en présence de la famille Royale le 18 août 1825 et vampire depuis les années 1855, né de Nikolaïevna Romanov-Mordinov 1805-1899 et du Tsar Nikolaïevitch Mordinov 1804-1900.

 **Lord Sergej Nikolaï Vladimir Mordinov** né à Saint-Pétersbourg dans le Palais Royal Stroganov, aile sorcière, le 06 décembre 1935 né Lady Talya Mordinov et du Tsar Nikolaï Vladimir Sergej Mordinov nés en 1917.

 **Lord Elphias S. A. Prince** , né à Cokeworth le 6 janvier 1960, statut confidentiel.

 **Lord Hardwin Charlus Phineus Potter** , né dans le Manoir familial Potter-Black le 05 novembre 1950 de Lady Doréa Black 1920-1977 et de Lord Charlus Potter 1919-1988.

Et le présumé innocent **Sirius Black** , né à Londres le 3 novembre 1959.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Il fut d'abord rappelé le contexte et les faits connus de tous. La mise sous fidelitas de la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow par les Potter eux-mêmes, l'intervention meurtrière de Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort et l'arrivée puis le départ de Sirius Black ainsi que la bataille avec Peter Pettigrow qui demanda à Sirius pourquoi il avait trahi leurs meilleurs amis ainsi que l'explosion ayant tué douze moldus et formé un cratère après avoir détruit tout ce qu'il était possible de détruire sur son passage.

Il fut aussi nommé le décès de Peter Pettigrow dont seul un doigt, gardé précieusement dans le département des Mystères parmi les diverses preuves contre les mangemorts simplement mis dans des caisses mais n'ayant jamais servi puisque peu eurent droit à un procès.

\- Maître Lord Léto Prince, vous pouvez commencer, annonça Amélia Bones. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à penser que Sirius Black n'a pas été coupable de ces actes.

\- Merci, Lady Bones. J'aimerais tout d'abord que, dans le courant de la matinée soit examiné magiquement Sirius Black et que l'on puisse déterminer s'il a bien été partie prenante d'un sortilège de fidelitas et si oui, quand et de qui. Deuxièmement, j'aimerais que soit effectué une analyse poussée du doigt retrouvé de Peter Pettigrow.

\- Mesures accordées, intervint la juge Mirabella McFlowers. Lord Ogden, merci d'envoyer une note confidentielle au Département des Mystères.

L'homme s'exécuta et une note voleta puis disparu.

\- Sirius Black a été le plus proche des trois amis de Lord James Potter et était également le parrain du petit Harry Potter. Mes hypothèses sont les suivantes : soit il a été manipulé par Tom Jedusor, soit il n'a rien à voir avec le décès de ses meilleurs amis. Comme je n'ai pas pu rencontrer cet homme avant ce matin, j'ai simplement pu préparer ma plaidoirie en fonction de ces deux hypothèses.

La Langue-de-Plomb Lady Sonia Jerriks se présenta alors à la porte d'entrée de la salle. Elle annonça alors que son collègue, Lord Norém Stow, analysait en ce moment même le membre retrouvé et qu'elle se dévouait afin d'ausculter magiquement Sirius Black grâce à des sortilèges poussés que seuls les membres de son département connaissaient.

Elle tourna alors en cercle autour du fauteuil du prisonnier et lança quelques sortilèges dont personne ne put entendre les formules. Cela dura quelques minutes puis, un parchemin apparu dans les airs. Lady Jerriks sembla survoler le document avant de le faire léviter vers la juge, Mrs. McFlowers.

\- Sirius Black ici présent, commença alors la juge d'une voix neutre, est en état de dénutrition avancé et en phase numéro deux de dépression. Le relevé montre qu'il n'a jamais été sous sortilège de l'Imperium et n'a jamais eu la fonction de Gardien du Secret.

Quelques personnes commencèrent à murmurer alors que Orion, Walburga, Léto et Severus se concentrèrent sur le visage de la juge qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Par ailleurs…

Elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, et son teint pâlissait de seconde en seconde.

\- Par ailleurs ? répéta alors Lady Bagnold. Vous savez que ces informations sont primordiales et que vous vous devez de nous informer de cela, Mrs. McFlowers.

\- Oui, Lady Bagnold. Je crains que… souffla-t-elle.

\- Que quoi, Lady McFlowers ? intervint fermement Lord McKonnon, procureur des affaires criminelles.

\- Que cela n'engendre d'autre procès, termina la juge avant d'inspirer profondément. Sirius Black ici présent a été, jusqu'à son enfermement, sous l'emprise de plusieurs sortilèges de contrainte, de confusion et de sortilèges plus anciens se rapprochant de l'imperium.

\- Qui en est l'auteur, Lady McFlowers ? demanda Léto Prince.

La Magie des Langue-de-Plomb était puissante, et chaque personne présente savait que Mrs. Jerriks savait également analyser les auras et l'auteur de chaque sortilège, car chaque personne avait une magie bien particulière laissant des traces, un peu comme l'ADN ou une empreinte digitale…

\- Lord Albus Dumbledore, Maître Prince, fit gravement la juge.

Un cri se fit entendre, Walburga se retenant tant bien que mal à son mari, avait une main plaquée devant sa bouche et son teint était encore plus pâle que celui de Severus.

Tous parlèrent alors, plus ou moins fort, donnant leur avis, posant des questions à tout va ou faisant des remarques plus désobligeantes les unes que les autres.

\- Et dire que nous lui avons proposé le poste de président du Magenmagot ! Se plaignit Maître William Wellbeloved à voix basse.

\- Bien que cette décision vous revienne en partie, Lord Wellbeloved, je ne l'approuverai pas, répliqua Lady Bagnold. Cet homme passe plus de temps au Ministère qu'à Poudlard, il est venu il y a peu afin de parler avec Lord Maugrey concernant une disparition alors que ces personnes soi-disant disparues ne veulent simplement plus de contact avec lui, mais il ne semble pas l'accepter. Cet homme m'horripile malgré tout le respect que je peux avoir pour lui.

Cette annonce eut pour effet de faire taire toutes les personnes présentes. La Ministre donnait rarement son avis en public, et avait, jusque là, porté Albus Dumbledore dans son cœur ou tout du moins prouvé un respect sans failles.

\- Lord Dumbledore n'est pas aussi blanc que ce que vous pensez, intervint gravement Léto Prince, et sincèrement, cette découverte ne me surprend guère, mais ce n'est pas le thème de ce procès et je ne répondrai à aucune question concernant mes doutes sur ce Lord. Cependant, Lady Jerriks, est-ce que Sirius Black est désormais libre de ses actions et pensées ?

\- En effet, Lord Prince, Sirius Black n'est plus sous l'emprise de ces sortilèges depuis son entrée à la prison d'Azkaban et Lord Dumbledore n'a certainement pas jugé utile de lui rendre visite afin de les réactiver. Azkaban est connue pour rendre fou toute personne y passant le plus clair de son temps et il n'a jamais dû croire en l'innocence de cet homme.

\- Et nous avons été assez aveugles pour croire en les mots de Lord Dumbledore lors de l'arrestation de cet homme, grogna Lord McKinnon.

\- Lord Dumbledore est un puissant sorcier, Lord McKinnon, rajouta Léto, et la fin de la guerre a provoqué beaucoup de débordements.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, intervint Lord Perks, nous avons de ce fait manqué à nos devoirs, et si la population en vient à le découvrir…

\- La population le sait très bien, Lord Perks, fit sèchement Mrs. Bagnold. Ils sont conscients et en étaient d'ailleurs très heureux, que chaque membre présumé de ce groupe de mages noirs soit enfermé à vie. Nous rouvrirons tous les dossiers, c'est certain.

\- Par contre, rajouta Léto Prince, pour des raisons personnelles nous préfèrerions que le résultat de cette affaire reste confidentielle, c'est-à-dire non divulguée à l'extérieur de ces murs. Si Sirius Black venait à être libéré, il sera interné dans un espace médical et accompagné psychologiquement, dans un endroit que vous devrez garder pour vous. Sa libération pourrait éventuellement divulguée lorsqu'il sera en état, psychologiquement parlant.

\- Nous en sommes conscient, rajouta la juge, et il ne fait aucun doute que le chef d'accusation a été erroné. Nous pouvons à présent profiter de notre pause qui aurait dû commencer il y a une heure déjà, puis viendra, je l'espère, le résultat de l'analyse du membre restant de Peter Pettigrow.

Il était onze heures. Le léger en-cas ressembla alors plus à un repas de midi et chacun se régala des divers sandwichs et viennoiseries. Orion demanda la permission de rejoindre son fils afin de le faire boire un peu d'eau. La juge l'y accompagna et ils observèrent le corps maigre de l'adulte.

\- Sirius, fit difficilement Orion.

Trop d'émotions incontrôlables étaient présentes en lui. Il revoyait son fils, enfin. Mais… il était véritablement mal en point.

Le prisonnier l'observa, ne semblant pas réellement comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- Vous avez écouté ce que nous avons dit, Monsieur Black ? demanda alors Mrs. McFlowers.

Le détenu acquiesça.

\- Bien, fit doucement la juge. Buvez un peu d'eau, Monsieur, souhaiteriez-vous manger quelque chose ?

Le détenu fit non de la tête.

Elle s'éloigna un peu, et discuta non loin de là avec le procureur des affaires criminelles.

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour parler sous veritaserum, fils ? demanda alors Orion en le forçant à boire de l'eau.

Son fils acquiesça.

\- Oui… oui père, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Dum… Dumbledore n'est pas là ?

\- Non, mon enfant. Mais nous sommes là pour toi. Andromeda te transmet ses salutations, d'ailleurs.

\- Andro ?

\- Oui, elle est à la maison avec Regulus en ce moment même.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son fils, alors qu'Orion craignait que la confiance de Sirius aille principalement à Dumbledore.

Sirius apercevait la silhouette de sa mère en train de discuter avec ce qui semblait être Snape, mais il n'avait pas entendu son nom lors des présentations.

\- Severus est là, répondit Orion à la question muette de son fils. Il a juste reprit le nom de ses racines, mais nous t'expliquerons plus tard. Le but de cette journée est de te sortir de cette maudite prison.

\- Mer…merci, Père, fit difficilement Sirius.

\- De rien, mon fils, fit Orion avant de retourner vers Sergej et Hardwin.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le procès avait repris quarante minutes plus tard, lorsque la Ministre fit sonner la cloche et que la juge, au même moment, fit claquer à trois reprises ce qui ressemblait à un marteau en bois sur son pupitre.

Mrs Jerriks devait, par soucis de confidentialité, rester dans la salle et fut soulagée lorsque son collègue se présenta avec les résultats.

\- Lord Norém Albatus Stow, le salua la juge.

\- Bonjour à tous, fit simplement le Langue-de-Plomb.

\- Qu'avez-vous pu trouver au sujet de ce membre ?

Le Lord inspira profondément et expira, comme pour se donner le courage de donner des informations sensibles, qui n'allaient pas plaire.

\- Nous avons pu découvrir, mon équipe et moi-même, plusieurs choses. Ce doigt a été tranché volontairement, de la main droite de la même personne alors que celle-ci fut, bien évidemment, encore en vie. Il y avait également des traces d'une baguette n'appartenant pas à cette personne et dont les propriétés en surface ressemblent à celle recherchée de… Vous-Savez-Qui. Les traces sur ce doigt sont les mêmes que les traces magiques qui ont été trouvées sur les corps torturés par Vous-Savez-Qui en personne.

\- Donc, ce doigt appartient à Peter Pettigrow ?

\- En effet, Madame. Et l'homme s'est tranché lui-même ce doigt après avoir lancé un sortilège puissant qui est, pensons-nous, le fameux sortilège de destruction qui prit la vie à plusieurs Sans-Pouvoirs ce soir-là.

Plusieurs personnes, dans la salle, portèrent leurs mains au visage, atterrés. Combien d'erreurs avait commis le Ministère, à cette époque ? Ils avaient ainsi puni une personne innocente et laissé un criminel en liberté !

\- Avez-vous découvert autre chose, Lord Stow ? demanda alors Mrs. McFlowers.

\- En effet. Cet homme était, et l'est certainement encore aujourd'hui, un animagus de type rongeur.

\- Un rat, fit la voix rauque de Sirius qui n'avait, jusque là, pas prononcé un seul mot.

La juge n'eut pas le cœur de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas été invité à parler.

\- Pe… Peter est un animagus rat. James et moi voulions déclarer nos animagus lorsque nous avions commencé notre formation, mais… Dumbledore… le professeur Dumbledore nous l'a déconseillé, prétextant que ce serait un atout majeur durant la guerre.

\- Sirius Black, intervint Léto Prince. Merci de votre intervention, n'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez parler que lorsque vous y serez invité.

\- Je… désolé, fit alors l'homme en baissant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes excusé, fit amicalement Mrs. Bagnold. Il est donc probable que cet homme soit encore en vie.

\- Puis-je ?

\- Oui, Lord Prince, confirma la juge.

\- Est-il possible d'administrer une potion de veritaserum à Sirius Black, afin que vous entendiez sa version des faits ? Nikolaï Mordinov connaît également le moyen de faire apparaître les souvenirs devant vous.

\- Faites, répondit Lord McKinnon.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le silence était pesant.

Chacun prenait des notes, réfléchissait ou regardait simplement dans le vide, fixant un point visible d'eux seuls.

Sirius Black avait été dûment interrogé sur ses actions du 31 octobre 1981. Ils avaient pu avoir énormément de détails et même voir le dernier souvenir, celui où, dans un coin de l'image, ils purent voir Pettigrow trancher son doigt et se transformer en rat avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Léto Prince, lui, prenait le plus de notes possible pour compléter – si cela était encore nécessaire – toutes les preuves accablantes des manipulations de Lord Dumbledore. Il fut une fois de plus heureux d'avoir suivi son instinct et d'avoir participé à ce procès.

Severus observait l'homme immobile et épuisé, Sirius Black. Le détenu n'avait même pas remarqué qu'aucune menotte ne tenait son poignet. Il aurait été libre de se lever, de frapper quelqu'un, de piquer une baguette… mais l'homme était trop faible et ses yeux semblaient pleurer la perte de ses amis de toujours, même si l'absence de larme aurait pu laisser planer un très léger doute sur la raison de ce regard.

Severus frissonna lorsque son ennemi le fixa, un bref instant. Mais ce ne fut pas de la haine qu'il vit dans ces yeux. C'était de la tristesse, de la crainte… et une supplication silencieuse. Severus sentit plus qu'il ne contrôla un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il était sous glamour, sous son apparence de Lord Prince, mais Sirius semblait, contre toute attente, l'avoir reconnu.

Peter Pettigrow, l'ami craintif et quasiment invisible des Potter se baladait dans la nature. Sous sa forme humaine ou en tant qu'animagus. Il attendait, certainement, le retour de son Maître.

Comment allaient-ils le retrouver ? C'était comme chercher un vers incolore dans une potion bouillante.

La libération certaine de Sirius Black allait rester secrète jusqu'à son rétablissement. Léto Prince avait annoncé l'amener, en cas de libération, dans un centre médical en Irlande où les parents se rendraient régulièrement. Il serait ainsi soigné et remis sur pied, et, si son état psychologique n'était pas trop grave, il pourrait sortir et faire sa vie tranquillement et seulement à ce moment là le Ministère serait en droit de dévoiler les faits.

La décision avait été, au final, assez simple à prendre.

Personne ne douta plus de l'innocence évidente de cet homme qui avait tout perdu.

Mrs. Bagnold avait alors proposé d'amener, sous un sortilège de désillusion et avec la partie adverse, Sirius à son bureau et de le faire prendre sa Cheminée afin de rejoindre le Ministère Irlandais que Hardwin connaissait bien, au lieu de lui faire subir un voyage par Portoloin. Personne n'avait refusé.

Elle les avait accompagné jusqu'en Irlande, se présentant à l'accueil du Ministère et donnant l'ensemble du dossier à Léto Prince. Elle le remercia vivement pour ce procès très intéressant et proposa de le rencontrer, une autre fois, autour d'un café.

Ce fut un sourire moqueur sur les visages de ses amis qu'il vit alors qu'il venait de quitter la Ministre.

\- C'est pas comme si j'étais déjà marié, grogna-t-il pour la forme.

Ils sortirent du Ministère – situé à Ward's Cross, près du village Lisnafeddaly ; Ward's Cross est une ville principalement sorcière située à une petite cinquantaine de kilomètres des Potter et du Laboratoire P&P – et allèrent directement dans la rue « Muffin's street ». Le bâtiment était d'un blanc pure avec un grand panneau au-dessus de la grande porte, sur lequel était inscrit :

 **Centre médical de convalescence et réadaptation, CMCR Celtic'Muffin**

Walburga avait étrangement demandé la présence d'Ornelia Prince qui s'était déplacée en Irlande et les avait rejoints devant le bâtiment. Elle se présenta à Sirius qui resta silencieux en observant les alentours.

Le paysage semblait paisible, les arbres étaient étrangement en fleurs alors qu'il aurait dû neiger ou, au moins, faire plus frais. Sa robe de sorcier, donné expressément par son père, n'était pas très chaude mais il sentait l'air doux fouetter son visage.

Ornelia, Walburga et Orion emmenèrent alors Sirius à l'intérieur avec Léto. Les autres restèrent à l'extérieur, pensant que le jeune adulte ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise en la présence d'autant de personnes, et ils n'avaient pas forcément tort.

Léto conduisit le petit groupe et se présenta à l'accueil. Sur leur droite et leur gauche se trouvaient deux salles d'attente et le bureau d'accueil était en face de la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme qui les accueillit les conduisit cependant un bureau sur leur gauche, où ils rencontrèrent un médecin-psychomage. Celui-ci observa son nouveau patient, notant son amaigrissement et son visage triste, puis discuta avec les parents de Sirius avant de les reconduire vers l'entrée où ils prirent un ascenseur derrière le bureau d'accueil.

Ils arrivèrent sur le palier du premier étage et allèrent sur la gauche du bâtiment, et le médecin ouvrit une porte.

\- Monsieur Black, voici ce qui sera votre chambre durant votre séjour parmi nous. Elle fait une quinzaine de mètre carrés et vous pourrez l'aménager comme bon vous semble. Avez-vous apporté des affaires ?

Sirius fit non de la tête, il n'avait rien. Il fut par contre surpris d'entendre Lady Prince et sa mère annoncer qu'elles avaient apporté de quoi subvenir aux besoins du jeune homme.

\- Très bien. Au rez-de-chaussée, à l'arrière, se trouve une petite salle de loisir, une pièce de restauration ainsi que d'autres bureaux et une bibliothèque. Vous avez accès ici-même à une petite salle d'eau avec une douche et un lavabo. Les visites se font tous les jours de la semaine, entre huit heures et dix-neuf heures, heure du repas. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver, d'accord, monsieur Black ?

Sirius hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et le médecin sourit.

\- Bien, je vous laisse vous installer. Il y aura quelques activités, vous serez libre de choisir celles que vous préférez, le but étant de ne pas vous enfermer dans votre chambre. Je vous retrouve dans une heure en bas ?

\- Oui, Lord Smith, merci, répondit Ornelia avant de fermer la porte derrière le médecin. Bien, jeune homme, quelles sont vos couleurs préférées ?

Bouche bée, Sirius observa la vieille femme.

\- Sirius, fit Orion.

\- Euh…

\- Eloquent, fit Léto en riant doucement.

Sirius sourit alors, commençant à se détendre.

\- Rouge…

\- Merci ! fit la vieille femme en s'activant alors.

Une armoire apparut, ainsi qu'un lit qui semblait bien confortable. Walburga fit sortir une couverture patchwork qu'elle avait elle-même faite et la plaça au pied du lit. Ornelia fit apparaître des rideaux rouges sombres ainsi que quelques tableaux colorés, et une commode sur laquelle elle posa deux cadres photos avec les parents de Sirius et un groupe d'enfants qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il sourit cependant devant l'air heureux de chaque visage qui fixait l'objectif.

Orion fit apparaître une étagère et un bureau, ainsi que quelques livres et de quoi écrire, puis Ornelia ouvrit l'armoire, demandant à Sirius d'approcher.

\- Est-ce que cela vous conviendra ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sirius, de plus en plus surpris – et légèrement choqué par la gentillesse de cette femme – observa le contenu de l'armoire.

Comme pour Charlie, elle avait apporté des vêtements : deux capes, plusieurs écharpes, trois pantalons, une dizaine de chemises, de t-shirt et de pulls. Sur la dernière étagère en bas de l'armoire étaient placés deux tiroirs en tissus dans lesquels se trouvaient au moins une vingtaine de paires de chaussettes et de boxer ainsi que deux caleçons.

\- C'est… c'est…

Quelque chose l'empêcha de parler et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la vieille femme le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer, maintenant, mon enfant. Vos parents vont vous aider et rester ici quelques heures. Vous ne retournerez pas en prison, compris ?

\- Ou… oui. Merci… Merci, Lady Prince.

\- Mais de rien mon enfant. Allez donc embrasser votre mère.

Sirius, quelque peu déboussolé, regarda alors sa mère l'observer en souriant. Elle n'avait plus sourit ainsi depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, depuis qu'il avait commencé à les haïr. Il s'en voulait, maintenant… Walburga le prit alors dans ses bras, lui frottant doucement le dos.

Une nouvelle vie semblait commencer pour lui, et il se promit de faire autant d'efforts possibles.

La vie pouvait être dure, difficile et désagréable, mais il y avait toujours un rayon de soleil qui apparaissait, quelque part, afin d'illuminer les cœurs remplis de nuages sombres. Et ce rayon de soleil avait enfin brillé au fond de son cœur. Il voulait revivre, profiter de sa famille, revoir Regulus et surtout, rencontrer son filleul. Quand il irait mieux.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	36. Chapitre 36 : Christmas 1990

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci pour vos messages et reviews ! Je passe en vitesse pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre, exceptionnellement en milieu de semaine (je voulais le faire pour les fêtes de fin d'année mais je n'ai pas pu * ange * alors je me rattrape maintenant).

Bonne lecture pour ce doux chapitre.

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 36 :**

 **Christmas 1990**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Sirius Black était sorti de prison. Il évoluait doucement, reprenait lentement goût à la vie. Il pouvait se balader dans le parc, accompagné de sa famille ou encore de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas : Nikolaï et Sergej Mordinov lui rendaient souvent visite, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison. Ils étaient sympathiques et lui racontaient des anecdotes qui le faisaient sourire. Ils le conseillaient sur des activités et lui expliquaient certains côtés de la magie dont il n'avait même pas connaissance.

L'apprentissage ne s'arrêtait donc pas à Poudlard, ou encore à une formation d'Aurors… non. La magie était bien plus diversifiée que cela. Il apprit également avec effroi que même les cracmols avaient de la magie en eux, mais un autre type… des connaissances que le monde sorcier avait perdues depuis des centaines d'années, à cause de préjugés plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Tout cela l'avait fait réfléchir, et penser à ce qu'il avait appris à Poudlard, aux réunions en présence de Dumbledore qui leur affirmait que la magie était soit blanche, soit noire. Il avait longuement cru que sa famille était du mauvais côté. Mais était-ce seulement vrai ? Oui, ils avaient des idéologies, des règles bien strictes de familles nobles. Mais est-ce que tout était à jeter, dans cette éducation ?

Sa mère tenait à lui, peu importait sa maison à Poudlard. Son père avait été très déçu, et avait décidé de l'ignorer le plus possible lorsqu'il n'explosait pas contre lui. Sergej lui avait dit que Dumbledore avait lancé sur ses proches, ainsi que sur beaucoup d'enfants passés à Poudlard, des sortilèges de contrainte... peut-être était-ce là le centre du problème ?

Il n'en savait rien, et tout cela lui donnait la migraine. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait une famille, et qu'il allait revoir son petit frère à Noël.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas encore voir son filleul avant qu'il soit stable. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il le sentait, il avait besoin de remettre les « pieds sur terre » et ce, dans les règles de l'art. Il avait apparemment encore beaucoup à apprendre sur son entourage et sur la raison pour laquelle il était en Irlande et non en Angleterre…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Harry Potter profitait de la période de Noël pour faire les magasins avec son parrain adoptif, en la personne de Severus Snape.

Charlie et Abigaelle les avaient accompagnés avant de partir de leur propre côté pour prendre des cadeaux sans que les autres ne sachent ou ne puisse deviner quel genre de cadeaux ce serait. Harry était aux anges.

Il parlait sans cesse, fatiguant involontairement Severus qui avait beaucoup à penser, mais l'homme appréciait aussi de voir son petit protégé plein de vie, s'intéressant à tout et n'importe quoi.

Alekzandra été restée en Russie depuis le début du mois, et elle manquait à ses amis. Elle avait des cours approfondis en magie Russe et sortilèges informulés qu'elle transmettrait certainement aux autres après.

Chaque enfant évoluait et avait choisi son domaine de prédilection. Ils apprenaient toujours ensemble, partageant sur les divers sujets et apprenant aux uns et aux autres les anecdotes ou les histoires qu'ils avaient découvertes. Ils étaient tellement heureux d'apprendre ensemble que cela faisait mal au cœur, pour les parents, de devoir bientôt les séparer dans les différentes écoles…

Mais Noël approchait et ce n'était pas un moment de tristesse, loin de là, et Severus Snape se voyait, contrairement à l'année précédente, tirer le bras par un petit Harry plein de vie.

\- Et, petit lion, tu sais que je terrorise tous mes élèves ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas sur toi, hein ? demanda Severus avec un léger rictus.

\- Parce que tu es le meilleur des parrains. T'aime, Oncle Sev' ! Allez, viens, bouge, on dirait une statue de cire ! Viens, on va à la librairie !

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda la terreur des cachots en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je voudrais trouver quelque chose pour papa, et voir ce qui fait briller tes yeux afin de t'offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde !

Choqué par ces termes, Severus ne put que suivre l'enfant qui tirait son bras depuis une bonne heure.

Ils avaient fait une dizaine de magasins et dévalisé au moins trois boutiques. Le nombre de personnes à qui offrir des cadeaux avait bel et bien augmenté depuis l'arrivée de l'enfant dans leur vie.

Vers quatorze heures, Alekzandra, Tomek et les parents arrivèrent au centre-ville de Ward's Cross, là où tout le monde était allé faire les achats de Noël.

\- Tu as trouvé ta robe pour Noel ? demanda alors Abigaelle qui les avait rejoint en premier.

\- Non, répondit Alekzandra, mais on comptait la prendre en Russie. Tu en as une, toi ?

\- Non… je n'ai rien trouvé qui me plaisait, et c'est dans deux semaines, fit Abigaelle, désespérée.

\- Les filles, fit Lianna, si vous voulez on part en Russie maintenant et vous faites le tour, ok ? Sergej et Tomek sauront se débrouiller pour retrouver les autres. Ca vous tente ?

Le regard soudainement empli d'espoir d'Abigaelle fit sourire Lianna.

\- Allez, je préviens Eliz' et on y va.

Elle sorti alors son carnet et y écrivit un mot et les jeunes filles discutèrent en attendant la confirmation de leur départ imminent.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alors que les filles allèrent faire le tour des magasins en Russie, les autres membres du groupe d'amis se retrouvèrent dans un grand café, ayant réservé une table pour le goûter.

Walburga et Orion arrivèrent, accompagnés de Sirius et d'Andromeda.

Severus, légèrement inquiet, serra discrètement la main du petit Harry.

\- Ca va, papa poule Sevychou. Je sais.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de couver le petit du regard alors que Hardwin se moquait discrètement de son ami.

\- Je sais que c'est le parrain que m'ont choisi mes parents, mais tu resteras toujours mon parrain aussi, et tu sais, rien ne m'empêche d'avoir deux parrains, si ?

\- Non… non, tu as raison, petit lionceau. Mais sois gentil avec lui, tu sais, il a vécu des années difficiles.

Le sourire de l'enfant lui fit chaud au cœur et tout le monde accueillit chaleureusement les nouveaux arrivants. Sirius observait chaque personne présente avec intérêt, se demandant le but de cette rencontre. Il s'assit, imitant par là même son père qui lui commanda d'office de quoi boire et manger.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux blagues que racontaient Sergej, Luka, Hardwin et Silius. Il aperçu aussi Léto et ce qui semblait être sa femme, en bout de table, en pleine conversation avec Ornelia et Elizabeth.

Il avait vu Harry, aussi, mais s'était retenu d'aller le voir et de le serrer contre lui. Le regard de Severus – car il était certain que c'était lui malgré le glamour – l'en avait dissuadé. En y repensant, son geste aurait pu être mal interprété. L'enfant ne le connaissait pas, ou peut-être connaissait-il son rôle de parrain, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne pouvait décemment pas saluer trop vivement et trop amicalement l'enfant, quand bien même il en avait envie. Il se perdit alors dans ses pensées, ne remarquant ni le gâteau devant lui ni son père qui se leva afin de laisser la place à Severus. Une petite main passa devant ses yeux et il sursauta sous le regard moqueur de Lord Prince.

\- Bonjour, c'est toi, Sirius ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Ou… oui, fit doucement Sirius, une boule dans la gorge.

\- Enchanté, monsieur Sirius ! Je peux le tutoyer, dis, Sevy ?

\- Demande à Sirius, petit lionceau.

\- Monsieur Sirius, puis-je vous tutoyer ?

Amusé malgré lui, Sirius répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Super ! Je m'appelle Harry, Nikolaï, Severus, James, Sirius Potter. Et toi ?

\- Sirius Orion Pollux Black.

Sirius ? Vraiment ? L'enfant portait son prénom aussi ?

\- Oui, Sirius, intervint Severus en souriant doucement. Harry a pris quelques noms depuis son adoption et je suis, officiellement, son parrain même si j'avais refusé qu'il porte mon nom, Hardwin n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. J'ai par contre demandé à ce qu'il porte aussi ton prénom, puisque tu es, normalement, son parrain.

Sirius acquiesça.

\- Je porte moins de glamour que lors de ton jugement, mais sache que ma présence ici doit rester secrète.

\- Je ne dirai rien.

\- Je me doute, mais je pense que Sergej fera un rituel afin de lier ton esprit, afin que personne ne puisse voler les souvenirs concernant de près ou de loin le petit.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour le protéger, annonça alors Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais Hardwin… qui est-ce ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il était fils unique…

\- Voyons Sirius, le réprimanda Andromeda. Hardwin, tout comme Eulia et Abraham, est le fils de Doréa et Charlus. Charlus était un Potter, tu te souviens ?

\- Ah…

Non. Il avait totalement oublié ou occulté cette information. Mais maintenant qu'elle le disait…

\- Hardwin est un cousin de James, précisa Severus, mais aussi le tiens en quelque sortes.

\- Un grand-cousin, je crois qu'on nomme cela ainsi, intervint Sergej. Le monde est petit, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sirius acquiesça, pensif.

\- Et nous discuterons après le goûter, Sirius, rajouta Sergej qui comptait bien aider Sirius pour gérer son esprit. Mais profite de ce moment en famille, c'est important.

Alors Sirius écouta Harry et les autres enfants débiter des mots et des phrases sans fin. Il était impressionné par les connaissances qu'avaient ces enfants et en fit part à Severus qui rit devant la remarque spontanée de l'ancien prisonnier.

\- Ces enfants sont des mangeurs d'informations, intervint Nikolaï en riant. Ils veulent toujours apprendre plus. Ce sont des gosses en or, vraiment. Et ils seront les premières encyclopédies vivantes, je le crains.

\- Tonton Niko ! s'offusqua Tomek sous le rire des adultes.

Ils mangèrent et rirent durant plus d'une heure, et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut Sergej qui ramena Sirius au Centre. Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement du Rituel de protection et lui proposa de se matérialiser dans son esprit afin de voir s'il pouvait effectuer le rituel et aider Sirius à organiser ses pensées.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Sirius avait certaines bases en occlumencie et legilimancie grâce au statut de sa famille, mais il ne s'y était plus entraîné depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il comprit par ailleurs l'importance de protéger son esprit, ainsi que la mise en garde de Sergej : s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne reverrait jamais Harry, pour sa propre protection et celle de l'enfant.

Sirius devinait maintenant le but des visites de cet homme russe : le mettre en confiance, et devenir un proche afin de pouvoir l'aider. Et non le manipuler, puisque l'homme avait été très clair dans ses explications. Il l'avait aussi conseillé durant ses premières semaines au centre et Sirius devait avouer que cela lui avait réellement fait du bien.

Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait autant de secrets et de mystères autour de son filleul. Mais Sergej avait sous-entendu qu'il serait en droit de le découvrir, si seulement il acceptait de protéger son esprit. Alors, il l'avait fait. Le soir même.

Sergej s'était matérialisé dans l'esprit de l'homme et y avait découvert un bazar sans nom.

\- Punaise mais… c'est plein ici !

\- Dé… désolé.

\- Pas grave, mais il va falloir y faire de l'espace !

\- Mais je l'aime bien, moi, cette pièce, marmonna Sirius, mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord, alors dans ce cas… j'ai une idée.

C'était une grande pièce, mais l'espace n'était absolument pas optimisé. La lumière provenant des diverses fenêtres se reflétait dans certains objets posés à même le sol. Sergej décrivit des étagères que Sirius fit apparaître dans son esprit et ils décidèrent ensemble de l'aménagement de ce qui serait, dorénavant, l'entrée de son esprit. Ils laissèrent une couverture, un vase, un sac et une plume au sol. Chaque détail avait son importance.

Chaque objet conduisait à un couloir avec des pièges dignes des maraudeurs – l'idée avait fait sourire Sirius – et cela menait au souvenir. Sergej expliqua alors certaines règles d'hygiène pour l'esprit : le fermer ou penser à une image anodine lorsque l'on sentait une légère pression. Comment les détecter et surtout, comment les mener vers des impasses toutes bêtes et innocentes. Comment se protéger et se défendre, ou comment fuir si on se sentait trop faible par rapport au sorcier qui nous faisait face.

Sergej avait ensuite donné des conseils de méditation à Sirius.

\- Il y a des ateliers de méditation, justement, remarqua Sirius. Est-ce-que… est-ce-que je devrais participer ?

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, confirma Sergej, mais seulement si tu as encore la possibilité de faire des activités pour t'épanouir à côté. Je pourrais venir une à deux fois par semaine et amener Alekz afin que vous méditiez ensemble et que j'aille embêter Lord Potter durant ce temps.

\- J'en parlerai à mon psychomage alors, pour savoir ce qu'il en pense… non ?

\- Très bonne idée. Bien, je vais te laisser, tu es épuisé.

\- Merci, je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le fais avant tout pour Harry et pour ma famille, qui sera également la tienne quand tu en sauras un peu plus et si tu l'acceptes. Prends soin de toi, repose-toi et nous nous verrons au nouvel an, peut-être ?

Sirius sourit alors en observant Sergej quitter sa chambre. Noël, il le passerait au Square Grimmaurd, chez ses parents. Et c'était le lundi suivant… déjà. La semaine était passée bien rapidement et il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à toutes ces choses et personnes qui l'entouraient. Mais en cette soirée de samedi, le jeune homme nouvellement libre pu s'endormir sereinement.

Il était libre, et, surtout, il n'était pas seul comme il l'avait craint lors des premières minutes suivant sa libération.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Ecole de Magie Secondaire d'Irlande_

 _Hollow Castle_

 _Ó Ceallaigh Lake_

 _Comté magique de Glaslough_

L'EMSI accueillait cette année une fête de noël internationale. Nombreux étaient les élèves qui, exceptionnellement, étaient présents en cette fin d'après-midi du 24 décembre.

A l'extérieur, tout était gelé. Le lac, qui servait de patinoire depuis deux semaines, les fleurs qui avaient miraculeusement gardé leurs pétales et sur lesquels s'était fixé le gel comme pour conserver les plantes les plus tenaces.

La neige recouvrait une bonne partie de la forêt environnante et du parc. Toutes les cheminées du château étaient allumées afin de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Les décorations avaient été disposées depuis quelques jours déjà et le château était tout simplement magnifique. La direction avait ouvert la salle de bal, selon une tradition annuelle irlandaise. Elle devait faire au moins deux cents mètres carrés et les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs, de tableaux et de guirlandes.

Il y avait des tables sur les côtés puis, en plein milieu, une immense piste de danse lisse et brillante. Le plafond était magique et des étoiles scintillaient, et par moments, on pouvait apercevoir une ou deux étoiles filantes.

L'entrée du château accueillit quelques cinquantaines d'élèves qui observaient, émerveillés, la magie à l'œuvre : une aurore boréale était visible en face d'eux, au-dessus d'un petit lac intérieur et l'entrée était éclairée grâce à de magnifiques étoiles dans le « ciel ».

Une personne les intima de s'avancer sur le pont, traversant ainsi le lac et se dirigeant vers une autre porte : celle de la salle de bal.

En cette soirée, ils pourraient rencontrer des élèves de tout horizon : de France, d'Allemagne, de Chine, de Suède, d'Angleterre, de Russie et enfin d'Irlande.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas réellement porté d'importance à cet évènement et avait laissé Minerva présenter ce projet aux élèves, lors d'un dîner. Elle avait expliqué la tradition annuelle et les portes que cela pourrait ouvrir aux élèves : de nouvelles rencontres, des nouveaux contacts, et la découverte de différentes cultures et langues.

De Poudlard se trouvaient une petite dizaine d'élèves. Minerva les y avait emmenés, grâce à un portoloin international provenant du Ministère Irlandais et avec l'autorisation du Ministère Anglais.

Ils se mélangèrent aux autres écoles, et purent se présenter grâce aux différents sortilèges de traduction.

\- Merci, professeur McGonagall ! Firent alors Fred et George Weasley avant de disparaître en riant.

« _Pourvu qu'ils soient sages_ », pensa alors Minerva avant de rejoindre ses homologues irlandais.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alekzandra Anastasia Mordinov était magnifique. La robe couleur bourgogne et or, de style royal, brillait parmi les plus belles robes de la soirée. Ses longs cheveux bruns presque noirs et légèrement bouclés descendaient le long de son dos, accompagnés de petites perles blanches. La robe était moulante dans le haut, laissant distinguer la petite poitrine de préadolescente qu'elle arborait déjà pour son si jeune âge * _10 ans*_. Le jupon était large et étoffé de roses rouges qui nouaient le tissu par endroit.

Elle était au bras de son frère, Tomek _*16 ans depuis le 2 décembre*_ , qui l'avait prise d'office en tant que cavalière pour cette soirée extraordinaire. Lui était habillé sobrement d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. Une rose, rappelant la couleur de la robe de sa petite sœur était cousue sur le côté droit de sa veste.

Sa fiancée n'avait pas été heureuse de sa décision – et c'était d'ailleurs peu dire – mais il voulait offrir ce cadeau à sa petite sœur chérie et lui montrer, par la même, l'école où allaient étudier une partie de ses amis.

Leurs yeux gris se posaient sur la foule, cherchant Abigaelle et Luka _*13 ans tous les deux*_.

Abigaelle était vêtue d'une longue robe d'un bleu clair, dont le haut était un bustier et dont le jupon était fait de plusieurs nuances de bleu, et de plusieurs niveaux de tissu. Ses longs cheveux blonds foncés étaient attachés en une tresse décorée de fleurs blanches et de perles, et un petit diadème – le même qu'Alekzandra – était délicatement posé sur le haut de sa tête.

Luka, plus grand que les jeunes de son âge, était vêtu d'un costume ressemblant fortement à celui de Tomek malgré les manches plus longues et évasées à partir du poignet. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs et son corps musclé ne laissait pas Abigaelle indifférente et elle était heureuse que le russe accepte de l'accompagner pour cette soirée.

Alekzandra repéra Luka en premier et ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une table à laquelle les rejoignit d'autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Oliver Wood, et je suis en 3ème année à Poudlard, et vous donc ? fit un jeune garçon châtain aux yeux marron.

\- Je m'appelle Luka Nikolaï Driomow, commença le russe.

\- Enchanté, fit Oliver.

\- Je me nomme Abigaelle Potter, étudiante dans cette école-même, en Irlande.

\- Potter ? répéta l'anglais en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est une très grande famille, éluda la plus jeune. Je me prénomme Alekzandra Anastasia Black, adoptée par la famille Mordinov et voici mon frère Tomek.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Tomek Nikolaï Sergej Mordinov, de Russie.

\- Ca fait beaucoup de Nikolaï tout ça, fit Oliver en se moquant doucement avant de se prendre quelques regards noirs.

\- Je suis le descendant d'une des plus grandes familles royales, tout comme Luka, d'où ce prénom qui nous suit de génération en génération, répondit Tomek comme si de rien n'était.

Oliver reprit un peu contenance, bien qu'il eût remarqué avoir fait une gaffe.

\- Je ne voulais pas être méchant, se senti-t-il obligé de rajouter. Mais…

\- Mais ? fit Abigaelle, méfiante.

\- Je ne savais pas que les familles Potter et Black avaient encore des héritiers à leur nom.

Luka souffla. Le garçon l'ennuyait déjà.

\- Hey, salut ! firent alors Fred et George, ayant remarqué l'ennui bien visible des deux russes.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Oliver, surpris.

Ne sachant comment réagir, les jumeaux restèrent plantés là, cherchant une réponse adéquate. Si cela venait aux oreilles de Dumbledore…

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Londres, un jour, éluda Tomek. Ces deux garçons sont des rigolos, ou je me trompe ?

\- Ce sont surtout des farceurs, répondit Oliver qui ne remarqua pas le soulagement des jumeaux.

\- On mange ensemble ? demandèrent les Weasley à Oliver.

\- Mangeons ensemble, répondit Luka sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Le petit groupe pris alors place, rapidement rejoint par d'autres élèves anglais et une camarade de classe d'Abby. Lorsque le silence commença à se poser sur la salle, tous les professeurs rejoignirent la petite estrade.

Il y eu un long discours sur l'importance d'une telle rencontre, que ce soit pour s'ouvrir aux autres aussi bien que pour de futurs contacts professionnels pour les plus âgés. Il y avait des professeurs de tous horizons mais aussi quelques Docteurs en Sorcellerie, Potion ou encore Botanique.

Les élèves seraient libres de discuter avec les personnes de leur choix et étaient même encouragés à venir discuter avec les adultes. Ils auraient toute la soirée – il était à peine dix-huit heures – et même la nuit pour danser, manger et discuter.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Tu es une Potter ? fit un garçon qui portait l'écusson de Poudlard.

Le début de soirée s'était plutôt bien passé, mais Alekzandra commençait réellement à fatiguer. Oliver leur avait fait faux bond une petite heure auparavant.

\- Enchanté également, fit Abigaelle, adossée contre la table.

Elle était en train de discuter avec Alekz et Tomek, et cette interruption l'irritait déjà.

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? fit le blond, moqueur.

\- Tu pourrais au moins te présenter avant de déblatérer des bêtises, répliqua Tomek. C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Mon problème ? C'est qu'une petite peste se fait appeler Potter alors que tout le monde sait que l'Élu n'a ni frère ni sœur, ni famille !

\- Révise un peu l'histoire des anciennes familles avant de t'en prendre à des gens respectables, intervint froidement Alekzandra.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! fit alors le blond. Hé les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé le nid de débiles ! La petite prostituée se dit être une Potter, la mini coccinelle à la robe rouge se prend pour une Black et les deux débiles disent descendre d'une famille royale ! C'est Olly qui me l'a dit ! fit-il en riant fortement, s'attirant plusieurs regards noirs.

\- Ils sont vraiment idiots ! Déjà que le soi-disant survivant aurait dû crever ! Puis la soi-disant Black, là, elle est trop moche pour être digne de porter le nom de sang-purs !

\- Monsieur Towler, messieurs de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, intervint une voix glaciale alors que les amis du dénommé Kenneth Towler étaient venus voir la scène. Vingt points en moins pour incitation à la violence dans une école étrangère, cinquante points en moins pour insulte envers deux familles royales en moins de deux minutes et une retenue, deux soirs par semaine durant toutes vos études à Poudlard, avec votre bien aimé Argus Rusard. Et, pour votre gouverne, les familles Black et Potter ne s'étendent pas qu'à l'Angleterre mais bien au-delà des frontières. Maintenant, dispersez-vous, je ne veux plus voir d'élèves de Poudlard près de ceux-là, c'est compris ?

L'homme en noir terrorisa de son simple regard ses élèves qui déguerpirent puis se tourna vers les Mordinov et Abigaelle.

\- Faites attention à vous, vous quatre. Vous verrez les jumeaux demain, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais je vous conseillerai de ne pas traîner avec les anglais.

Les quatre acquiescèrent et reprirent leur discussion.

\- Les élèves de Poudlard pensent vraiment qu'ils sont le centre du monde, c'est pas croyable ! grogna Luka.

Abigaelle prit discrètement sa main. Luka eut la décence de rougir légèrement sous le sourire de Tomek mais Abigaelle garda sa main dans la sienne et cela ne déplaisait pas au garçon, au contraire.

Ils avaient beaucoup dansé et il avait apprécié la présence d'Abby à ses côtés. Prévoyante et bonne danseuse, elle le prévenait avant le changement de rythme alors qu'il connaissait la musique, mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle était adorable et s'efforçait de dire quelques mots en russe, le faisant sourire devant l'effort de sa cavalière.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Après l'escapade irlandaise, les jeunes étaient rentrés au Manoir Potter afin de profiter de leurs familles malgré la fatigue. Ils ouvrirent les cadeaux le 25 décembre, vers onze heures.

Eulia, Andromeda, Elizabeth et Lianna s'étaient surpassées. Andromeda avait passé la soirée chez les Black mais avait insisté pour aider aux préparatifs chez les Potter, voulant aussi connaître un peu mieux Harry. Les enfants et adolescents couraient, riaient, comparaient leurs cadeaux et sautaient au cou de leurs parents et à tous ceux qui leur avaient offert un cadeau. Severus, gêné, se retrouva au milieu d'un attroupement de jeunes et de moins jeunes qui, au même moment, voulurent lui faire un énorme câlin. Cela s'était terminé en bagarre de coussins et de plaids qui reposaient maintenant sur le sol.

Les plus jeunes avaient observé la scène en riant.

Harry, plus réservé, avait surpris Abigaelle en lui offrant un dessin et un petit poème. Il adorait sa grande sœur. Il adorait sa famille, ses amis. Il était heureux et l'avait fait remarquer, un peu plus d'un an après son arrivée.

Salazar le suivait toujours partout, réclamant des morceaux de viande ou de pain selon ce que Harry mangeait, ce qui avait aussi valu un petit cours sur ce qui était toxique pour les animaux : le chocolat était à proscrire, le pain faisait gonfler le ventre, certaines plantes étaient à éviter, les pommes de terres et les oignons étaient également toxiques, et bien d'autres choses.

Charlie avait assisté à la journée, légèrement triste de ne pas voir sa propre famille mais profitant tout de même de l'invitation afin de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. La famille de Fabian avait donc également fait le chemin et s'était bien entendue avec les autres.

Rebecca, blonde aux yeux bleus, avait le même âge que la plupart des jeunes : dix ans et allait sur ses onze ans, en août prochain. Il y avait aussi sa petite sœur, Mysthya, qui avait le même âge que Clarence – la petite sœur de Harry –, Sandra et Vladimir Mordinov. Elea, du même âge également et qui était la petite sœur de Niklas et Audrey, s'était d'office rapproché du petit groupe et avait présenté ses peluches à tout le monde.

Rebecca fut plus intéressée par les jeunes de son âge que par son cousin Charlie, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était heureux que la famille de son oncle partage cette fête de Noël avec eux.

La journée se termina par une ronde, dans la neige, et les adultes distribuèrent des bâtonnets en métal à chacun. Severus fit voleter des flammes au-dessus des pointes, levées vers le ciel, et chaque petit bâton fit des étincelles multicolores.

Dans le ciel se formèrent alors, au-dessus du petit groupe, quelques mots :

 **Merci, Magia, de nous avoir donné la vie.**

Un frisson les parcourut lorsqu'ils purent lire, quelques secondes plus tard,

 _Avec plaisir, mes enfants._

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	37. Chapitre 37 : Celtic'Muffin

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous voici donc pour le chapitre 37.

 **Neko Kirei** : Bienvenue à toi parmi nous !

 **Pims** : Merci ! Oui, Harry grandit bien, dans un environnement bien mieux que chez les Dursley.

 **Shadow** : Dans cette fiction, nous suivons Harry depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte en tant que père de famille, il y aura une ellipse temporelle un ou deux chapitres avant la fin.

 **Harryliada** : oui désolée pour le décalage des saisons !

 **Harry** : Merci ! Oui, Sirius va devoir s'adapter à pas mal de choses et son esprit gryffondorien prend un grand coup… et ce n'est pas fini… J'avais hésité à mettre la partie sur l'école irlandaise mais au final, ça semble bien passer :-D. Oui c'est Severus qui est intervenu pour que les élèves de Poudlard laissent le petit groupe tranquille.

 **Lia** : De rien ! Et merci :-)

 **Guest** : Merci ! Pour la meilleure amie, vous allez le découvrir bientôt !

 **Adenoide** : Oui, Sirius va devoir s'adapter et réalise des choses qu'il n'aurait pu comprendre lors de son adolescence, trop sous l'emprise de Dumby…

 **AnnaMerteuil** : Oui. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais, mais tant que Dumby "règne" sur Poudlard…

 **Clefto** : Merci ! Oui, La Magie reste parmi eux pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

 **Althyrios** : Harry a certaines capacités qui lui sont propres, qu'il ne connaît pas encore, comme chaque enfant du groupe. Ils ont tous des dons dans certaines disciplines. Mais, au risque de choquer, même dans les livres Harry Potter, Harry n'est pas un sorcier aussi puissant que Dumbledore. Donc il sera puissant, oui, mais pas surpuissant, désolée :-). Dumbledore reste le plus rusé, le plus malin et vicieux dans cette fiction, jusqu'au dernier souffle… pour le plus grand malheur de tous.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un très bon dimanche !

 _ **Des poils de Maine Coon, de la poussière d'étoile, de la terre de Lune et des bisous à tous (même ceux qui ont un rhume, même pas peur !).**_

 _ **Magicalement vôtre,**_

 _ **Lia**_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 37 :**

 **Celtic'Muffin**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : for King & Country "Run Wild"_

Sirius Black se trouvait maintenant dans le Cercle du Secret. Il n'avait revu personne depuis le rituel de Sergej, à part ses parents et Regulus durant le réveillon de Noël.

Regulus. Son petit frère semblait ailleurs, tentant tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à la réalité. Il avait pu lire la tristesse et la mélancolie sur son visage lorsqu'il était entré dans le salon. Sirius s'était excusé et avait pleuré à côté de son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas protégé envers et contre tout, comme il aurait dû le faire.

Ce fut peut-être l'élément déclencheur qui fit revenir Regulus à la réalité.

\- Nous étions adolescents, nous étions idiots, Sirius. Tu… tu m'as manqué, fit-il dans un murmure.

Alors Sirius l'avait prit contre lui, et lui embrassa le front comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Maintenant il serait là. Il se le promit.

Walburga, émue par cette scène, les observaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main d'Orion sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

Leur famille était enfin réunie… ce qu'ils pensaient impossible se passait devant leurs yeux. La réconciliation entre deux frères, anciennement soudés, qui avaient chacun pris un chemin différent. Personne n'était parfait, et chacun avait fait ses propres choix, des erreurs… mais ils se retrouvaient enfin.

Puis les journées s'étaient suivies, des fois longues à en mourir, et les plus belles bien trop courtes. Sirius réapprenait à vivre et était actuellement dans la Salle-Restaurant.

C'était la fête du Celtic'Muffin, le centre où il vivait depuis sa libération, et des centaines de muffins étaient présents sur les tables.

Les elfes avaient disposés des machines à café sur une grande table, à l'entrée, avec des tasses dépareillées afin que chacun puisse choisir celle qu'il préférait.

La tasse étant choisie, le membre pourrait alors la garder en souvenir de cette belle journée. Sirius décida alors de tester chaque café : les italiens, les cafés fruités, le café filtre banal ou encore essayer de se servir d'un moulin à café. Il y avait, au-dessus de chaque machine, une description détaillée du café et du fonctionnement de la machine.

Sirius tourna la tête de gauche à droite. L'endroit était rempli et vivant. Ca le faisait sourire.

Au début, il n'avait pas été très enclin à se mélanger aux autres, mais cette ambiance lui faisait du bien.

\- Hé Sirius ! Encore perdu dans tes pensées ?

Sirius se retourna vers la jeune brune. Elle le regardait avec amusement, lui tendant un muffin à la fraise décoré de sucre glace.

Elle était là depuis un an et se plaisait dans cet endroit. Elle avait été victime d'un mauvais sortilège qui lui avait fait oublier, jadis, les gestes du quotidien. Elle aurait pu quitter les lieux depuis quelques mois, s'étant parfaitement remise, mais elle était restée et souhaitait mettre en place des activités supplémentaires malgré le nombre déjà conséquent. Tout le monde l'adorait. Attentive et aimante, elle était toujours présente pour quiconque aurait besoin de soutien ou d'affection.

\- Un peu, oui, fit-il en souriant. Merci pour le muffin, ils sont vraiment délicieux.

\- Solène, Sirius, vous avez goûté le café italien là, celui dans la machine rouge ? C'est un pur délice ! fit alors Maxwell, un petit homme blond.

\- On va faire une overdose de café si ça continue, fit Sirius en riant.

\- Aodh, tu viens ? appela alors Max.

Aodh était là depuis trois mois environ. Renfermé sur lui, il ne parlait qu'à Max. Le grand roux aux yeux gris se dirigea alors lentement, et timidement, vers les trois autres.

\- Tiens, prends un muffin ! C'est quoi ton goût préféré ?

\- Je ne sais pas… fit tristement le jeune homme.

\- Tu aimes manger quoi ? demanda Solène.

\- Epinards.

Sirius tapota dans le dos du petit nouveau.

\- Aller, viens, tu vas goûter du muffin au chocolat ! Si ça ne te plaît pas, on demandera à un elfe de créer le premier muffin aux épinards seulement pour toi !

\- C'est vrai ? fit Aodh, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui, affirma Solène, allez, viens !

Ils allèrent alors s'assoir à une des tables rondes et Maxwell apporta quelques muffins.

\- Mange ! L'encouragea Sirius.

Aodh goûta alors le muffin au chocolat et adora le goût, cependant, Sirius vit un éclair de déception dans les yeux du grand roux.

\- Elfe des cuisines ? demanda alors Sirius.

\- Oui, Monsieur Sirius ? fit un petit elfe avec un tablier trop grand pour lui.

\- Aodh adore les épinards, tu pourrais créer un muffin aux épinards pour notre rouquin préféré ?

\- Bien sûr Monsieur Sirius ! Aodh va alors adorer !

Et l'elfe disparu.

Après qu'Aodh ait pu manger son muffin – un pur délice, pensa-t-il – le petit groupe sortit sur la terrasse. Il y avait des balançoires dans l'herbe, et des médecins qui préparaient un grand barbecue pour le repas de midi. Il devait faire une quinzaine de degré, tout au plus. Le ciel était bleu, presque sans nuage, et le soleil resplendissait. Que demander de plus ?

\- Sirius, arrête de trop penser ! râla Solène. Tu ne m'écoutes même pas !

Maxwell rit alors, avant de recevoir un regard noir de l'ancien prisonnier.

\- Navré, princesse Solène, s'excusa Sirius.

\- Tes pensées sont plus intéressantes que moi, c'est ça ? fit la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur son torse avec un air boudeur.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu feras quoi, quand tu seras prêt à sortir d'ici ? lui demanda alors Max.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, réfléchit Sirius. Je ne sais même pas du tout, à vrai dire.

\- Sirius ! fit alors une voix derrière lui.

\- Ma… Mère ?

\- Appelle-moi donc maman ! râla Walburga pour le principe. Alors, comment allez-vous, Maxwell, Aodh et Solène ?

\- Très bien, répondit Solène. Le buffet de muffin est très varié et il y a des mélanges assez marrants ! Et les cafés, c'est tout simplement cool. Et vous, Lady Black ?

\- Très bien également, mon mari est planté devant les machines à café, il veut essayer. Et toi, Sirius ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, mais... que faites-vous ici ? fit Sirius avant d'enlacer sa mère.

Walburga eu un léger sourire. Son fils avait l'air heureux de la voir.

Le geste avait été spontané, mais tout de même étrange pour Sirius qui ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu ce besoin de toucher sa mère.

\- Nous voulions te faire une petite surprise. Tu vas venir avec nous en Russie ce soir, si tu veux bien.

\- Chez… Sergej ?

\- En effet. Nous passions juste te l'annoncer afin que tu puisses te préparer pour deux ou trois jours. Nous restons un petit peu ici et ensuite nous irons chez Hardwin.

\- D'accord, répondit Sirius. Merci !

\- Allez donc vous amuser, il semble qu'il y a des ateliers de peintures sur la droite, là, je me trompe ?

\- Han super bonne idée, Lady Walburga ! s'écria Aodh.

\- Tu sais peindre ? demanda Sirius.

\- Oui ! Je suis sûr que je sais peindre ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr ! fit Aodh soudainement hyperactif avant de disparaître au travers de la foule.

\- Allez, on y va, fit Solène, amusée.

Ils retrouvèrent Aodh avec un pinceau dans la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis et se concentra pleinement sur la toile. Sirius, pas très à l'aise avec un pinceau, essaya tout de même.

Ni Aodh, ni Sirius ou encore Solène ne remarquèrent Maxwell et d'autres patients s'agglutiner autour d'eux, en silence. Une douce musique, une valse hongroise certainement, se jouaient non loin de là et chacun était concentré à la fois sur la musique et sur les peintures.

Lorsque les trois peintres eurent fini leurs chefs d'œuvres, ils sursautèrent d'effroi en voyant tous les regards braqués sur eux.

Trois peintures trônaient sur les chevalets :

Sirius avait peint une rose rouge dans tous les détails, sans oublier les petites gouttes de rosée.

Solène avait peint Sirius, Walburga et Orion, sans oublier Regulus dont elle avait vu une photo, un jour. Les quatre personnages se trouvaient sous une arche de roses blanches et rouges sortie tout droit de son imagination.

Aodh avait peint ses amis, lui inclus, à l'aide du souvenir du matin même : ils étaient assis à table et mangeait des muffins. Un grand muffin – aux épinards – trônait alors au centre de la table.

\- Vos peintures sont magnifiques, fit doucement Lady Jones qui était l'une des psychomages de la petite trentaine de patients.

Les trois artistes reculèrent alors et observèrent leurs peintures, perdus dans leurs pensées. Orion vint poser son bras sur les épaules de son fils, un homme vint rejoindre Solène et l'embrassa sur la tempe, et Walburga observa alors Aodh. Le jeune homme était lui aussi dans ses pensées, le regard perdu et légèrement malheureux. Un regard vers son époux et son fils l'encouragea à faire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire en temps normal.

La dame âgée mais respectable qu'elle était se dirigea alors vers le grand homme roux extrêmement maigre, et posa une main dans son dos. Aodh l'observa alors, les yeux humides.

\- C'est un véritable chef d'œuvre que tu as fait, fit Walburga en fixant le jeune homme devant lui.

Celui-ci fondit alors en larme et Walburga ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Solène, son protecteur, Sirius et Orion vinrent alors et les encerclèrent de leurs bras. Maxwell les rejoignit, puis ce fut un câlin géant qui prit place au milieu du jardin, sous les regards attendris des médecins et psychomages.

\- C'est peut-être un métier difficile, fit l'un d'eux, mais c'est pour ce genre de moments, rares et merveilleux, que j'aime mon métier.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Russie, le dimanche 10 février 1991_

Sirius Black était en Russie. Autant dire que ce fut la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds et qu'il était excessivement curieux de découvrir ce nouveau pays.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de quitter l'Angleterre avant son emprisonnement, et il devait avouer que l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il n'y avait que l'Angleterre au centre du monde, et à son époque il n'y avait jamais eu de rencontre internationale. Ou alors, il n'y avait jamais fait attention… ce qui était tout aussi probable.

Lianna lui avait tendu un livre sur Saint-Pétersbourg et l'Histoire Sorcière du pays.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est une tradition familiale que d'offrir ce livre à nos invités ne connaissant pas le pays. A toi de décider si tu voudras le lire ou non.

\- Je… merci beaucoup, Lady Mordinov.

\- Ce sera Lianna pour toi, idiot, fit-elle dans un rire alors que Sergej levait les yeux au ciel.

\- On se tutoie tous, rajouta Sergej. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, par pur malheur ou bonheur, seul toi le saura ! fit-il en riant. Allez, nous allons au salon. Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois apprendre et savoir, et ce ne sera pas du gâteau !

Alors Sirius suivit ses parents, qui apparemment connaissaient déjà le chemin. Devant la cheminée se trouvait Hardwin, un sourire indulgent fixé sur son visage.

\- Bonjour, Sirius, fit simplement Hardwin. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ca va, répondit le brun surpris par la présence de cet homme.

\- Harry est sous ma protection, fit Hardwin en répondant à la question silencieuse de Sirius. Comme nous allons parler de lui et de plusieurs choses me concernant, il est normal que je sois présent. Les enfants sont tous chez moi en train de suivre leurs divers cours.

\- Cours ? répéta Sirius en s'installant dans le canapé après l'invitation silencieuse du Maître de Maison.

\- Les enfants ont quelques enseignants, ou précepteurs, comme tu veux, fit Lianna. Eulia explique les règles de bienséances, les comportements adéquats à avoir lors de rencontre officielles, le maintien à table, et plein d'autres choses. Ils ont des cours d'Histoire générale, de sortilèges, de potions, de métamorphose et de botanique. Ils apprennent également les règles des grandes familles. A ne pas confondre avec les idéologies anglaises de sang-pur, car nous trouvons cela totalement déplacé.

\- Pourquoi donc ? répliqua Sirius.

\- Le sang reste du sang, en soit, intervint Sergej. Le sang permet de faire vivre ton corps, et sa composition ne peut être considérée comme pure ou impure. Plus vous vous reproduisez entre vous, entre cousins ou frère et sœurs, oncle et nièce ou d'autres mariages combinant deux branches peu éloignées l'une de l'autre, plus le fruit de ce mariage sera consanguin. C'est-à-dire qu'il sera plus enclin à être malade, ou même ne jamais naître. Le brassage génétique sera insuffisant et l'individu aura de grands risques d'être atteint de malformations cérébrales ou cardiaques, entre autres. Le sang sera de moins en moins riche et la perte de valeur sera grande. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu as deux exemples dans ta propre famille : Alekzandra a eu un père et un grand-père sans pouvoirs magiques. Elle a pourtant fait revivre les dons jadis ancrée dans votre famille : lire les âmes et la métamorphomagie. Il y a aussi ta petite-cousine Nymphadora qui a le dont de métamorphomagie. La famille Potter, tout comme la famille Prewett et la famille Weasley ont également de grands dons bien cachés. Il faut donc arrêter avec ces histoires de sang-pur, ce ne sont que des balivernes. Il est temps d'arrêter d'étouffer la Magie, tu comprends ?

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, même si avant, je n'avais jamais pensé à l'argument de la… consan…

\- Consanguinité, finit Walburga en souriant. Sans compter que grâce à Eulia, nous avons pu remettre la main sur plusieurs documents anciens. D'ailleurs…

Walburga hésita un instant. Sirius vit son père acquiescer. Orion fit apparaître un sac et l'ouvrit délicatement.

\- Doréa est décédée en 77, tu sais, fit tristement Walburga. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à elle ni à ses enfants, fit-elle dans un ton de reproche. Eulia et Abraham ont ouvert le coffre de leur mère et ils en sortirent la part de l'héritage me revenant. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à recevoir quelque chose. Elle était ma tante préférée, presque une grande sœur puisque nous avions seulement cinq ans de différence. Elle était… adorable et généreuse, bien plus que ma propre mère. Enfin, voici, fit-elle en tendant un carnet. C'est le carnet ayant appartenu à Sirius Black, né en 1845 et décédé lors de sa huitième année. Ce pauvre enfant… il avait tellement de magie en lui. Tellement qu'il en est mort, fit-elle tristement. La légende familiale veut que ce carnet ne soit lisible que par un descendant du même nom et qui aura de grandes capacités magiques. Ce carnet, toute la famille le recherchait jusqu'à il y a quelques décennies. La personne en ayant hérité le gardait précieusement, secrètement. Personne ne sait ce qu'il contient véritablement. Doréa l'a hérité par mon père, qui fut son frère. Il lui avait offert en cadeau de mariage.

\- Le… le carnet introuvable, c'est ca ?

\- Oui, Sirius, confirma Orion. Et il te revient. Doréa a demandé à Eulia de te le transmettre, peu avant sa mort.

Tremblant, émerveillé et curieux, Sirius finit par tendre la main et prendre le carnet dans ses mains.

Il caressa doucement la couverture dure du carnet et quelques étincelles blanches en sortirent.

\- Bon Dieu… fit Lianna.

\- Je pense qu'il s'ouvrira lorsque tu seras seul, fit Sergej, les yeux pétillants de malice.

La bouche ouverte, Sirius fixait sa mère, ahuri.

\- Merci, merci, mère. Je…

\- De rien mon enfant. Fais-en bon usage.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Sirius avait précieusement rangé le livre dans son petit sac de voyage avant de rejoindre la discussion bien sérieuse dans le salon.

\- Comment ça, Harry n'ira pas à Poudlard ? fit Sirius en reprenant place, surpris d'une telle décision.

\- Lord Dumbledore veut s'en servir comme soldat, grogna Orion.

\- Hein ?

\- Albus Dumbledore, commença Walburga, a manipulé pas mal de personnes ces derniers temps. Tu as été toi-même sous l'emprise de ses sortilèges de contrainte.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Mais Dumbledore est quelqu'un de bon, sans lui, Vous-Savez-Qui…

\- Il sait que Lord Voldemort est encore en vie, continua Sergej. Il savait également que ton filleul protégeait involontairement un horcruxe.

\- Un quoi ? demanda Sirius, curieux.

\- Un horcruxe. C'est une magie ancienne et très complexe à manier, permettant de séparer ton âme en plusieurs morceaux en assassinant d'autres sorciers. Cela te permet de rester invincible en quelque sortes, mais plus jamais tu ne connaîtras l'amour, l'amitié ou encore les sentiments. Ton âme deviendra déchirée et froide, te rendant fou. Et, bien que la normale veuille que l'on ne puisse diviser l'âme en deux ou trois morceaux, cet homme l'a fait bien plus de fois. En essayant de tuer Harry, en 1981, il a perdu la vie et son âme, déjà déchirée, rejoignit l'être de ton filleul et lui donnant une cicatrice étrange sur le front.

\- En voyant cela, reprit Orion, Albus Dumbledore a confié ton filleul à Pétunia Dursley, mariée Evans.

\- Pétunia ? fit Sirius, pâle comme la mort. C'est une blague ? Père, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? fit Sirius, le regard plein de panique et s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

\- Malheureusement non, ce n'est pas une blague, fit Lianna. Par cela, Lord Dumbledore a souhaité, officiellement, que l'enfant ne soit pas gâté ni adulé par rapport à d'autres enfants, qu'il soit simplement un enfant comme les autres. Cependant, nous pensons que sa volonté fut tout autre.

\- Lily et James avaient pourtant dit à Dumbledore de confier Harry à Remus, à la famille de James ou encore à moi ! Mais… mais comme j'étais en prison… et je pensais que James n'avait plus de famille à part ses parents… je… oh non…

\- Lord Dumbledore a purement et simplement ignoré cela et gardé le testament des Potter secret. Il a d'ailleurs, grâce à un de ses amis au Ministère anglais, prit la charge des comptes et des domaines de James mais cela est une autre histoire. Il a, peu après le décès de Lily et James, amené Harry chez sa tante.

\- Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

\- Cela, personne ne l'a véritablement su, fit Lianna. Dumbledore a déposé Harry devant la porte de la maison, en pleine nuit, sous le regard désolé de Lady McGonagall.

La bouche ouverte, prêt à répliquer vertement, Sirius fut choqué par ces paroles. Sérieusement ? Laisser un enfant sans défense, dehors en plein mois d'octobre, marqué par Voldemort qui plus est, et certainement recherché par tous les mangemorts ?

\- Il était certainement protégé par des sortilèges, finit par marmonner Sirius comme pour défendre son mentor.

En était-ce un, au moins ? Dumbledore n'avait même pas pensé à le défendre. Non, il venait de la famille Black, donc certainement mauvais jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Même pas, intervint Orion. Les souvenirs de Mrs. McGonagall sont formels.

\- Vous… vous la connaissez ?

\- Ton ancien professeur fait parti du Cercle, en effet, tout comme Severus, le professeur Flitwick et Lady Chourave.

Il encaissa les informations.

\- Et… Harry ?

C'était son filleul. Tout ce qui lui restait de James…

\- Il s'en est remis, répondit Hardwin, mais Lord Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'il a quitté les Dursley.

\- Co… comment ?

\- Harry était surveillé discrètement par Mrs Figg, une femme née de sorciers mais cracmol, répondit Walburga. Lord Dumbledore a annoncé à son… association, si nous pouvons appeler cela ainsi, que la protection d'Harry reposait sur sa proximité avec le lien le plus proche de ses parents : la sœur de Lily. Mais afin de garder un œil sur tout cela, il avait demandé à Mrs Figg de tout faire afin de garder Harry de temps à autres lors de son enfance, afin de voir s'il y avait de la magie en lui. Mais cette femme s'est faite hospitalisée peu avant que Severus, Hardwin, Sergej, Eulia et Lianna ne viennent le chercher. Elle n'a donc absolument rien remarqué et l'Ordre, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, a repris des rondes de surveillance il y a peu. Le temps que les Dursley soient jugés et qu'une nouvelle famille prenne possession des lieux, avec deux enfants, personne n'a rien remarqué d'anormal.

\- Les Dursley sont…

\- Pétunia Dursley a eu une peine de quatre ans de prison pour violence verbale chez les moldus, mais elle purge sa peine dans un des locaux du Ministère de Londres. Quant à Vernon, il a été emprisonné à vie pour violence physique et morale sur un mineur, sans compter que les parents ont été jugés incapables de s'occuper de mineurs pour les coups donnés à Harry, le peu de nourriture qu'il avait et l'esclavage non négligeable qu'ils avaient fait avec le petit. Cela, plus l'obésité morbide de leur enfant qui lui a été placé en internat pour délinquant durant quelques mois car il avait maltraité et volé des camarades de classes. Il a ensuite été placé dans une famille très stricte qui le tient à l'œil.

Sirius prit à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains. C'était un cauchemar…

\- Harry a eu beaucoup de mal a accepter sa nouvelle vie durant les premiers mois, continua Hardwin. N'ayant pas l'habitude de manger plus d'un morceau de pain tous les deux ou trois jours, nous avons dû le gaver de potions et de purées. Il y avait aussi le côté trop serviable et esclave que lui avaient inculqués les Dursley, si bien qu'il voulait faire le ménage, à manger, arroser les plantes du jardin et plein d'autres choses. Il a été difficile de lui apprendre que cela n'était pas son devoir, et de lui apprendre ce qu'un enfant de son âge faisait, normalement. Mais heureusement, nos enfants l'ont beaucoup aidé et étaient plus à même de répondre simplement à ses questions. Car il ne savait ni lire, ni écrire. Il avait quelques notions mais rien de transcendant.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi… comment Dumbledore a pu…

\- Il a également manipulé une des familles qui a rejoint l'Ordre, et surtout les enfants, sans compter qu'il tente encore et toujours d'avoir accès aux synthèses des comptes de ses enseignant par crainte, je cite, de mauvaise gestion. Il a également vidé plusieurs comptes des Potter, mais nous n'avons pas accès aux ordres de transfert. Les Gobelins veulent le dévoiler lors du procès que nous préparons, affirma Sergej.

\- Un procès ? Contre Dumbledore ?

\- Oui, fit Orion. Nous avons sept chefs d'accusations pour le moment, mais certains vont se rajouter à la liste des fautes graves et contre l'éthique générale.

\- Mais… Dumbledore est du côté de la lum… oh.

\- Oui, oh, fit Sergej. Qu'ais-je dis ?

\- Qu'il y a plusieurs magies, qu'il n'y a pas de magies blanches ou noire mais plusieurs nuances de couleurs et que selon l'utilisation d'un sortilège celui-ci pouvait aussi bien être bénéfique que mauvais, répondit Sirius.

\- Tu vas devoir t'y faire, continua Lianna, tout est fait pour que nous détestions ce Lord. Si tu rencontre les Prewett et les jumeaux Weasley et que tu gagnes leur confiance, ils te raconteront leurs mauvaises expériences familiales à cause de cet homme.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas à nous de t'expliquer cela, confirma Sergej.

Et nous avons un bon avocat, rajouta Orion.

Sirius acquiesça, se perdant une fois de plus dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Epuisé, Sirius était allé rejoindre le lit qui lui fut présenté aux alentours de minuit.

Il ne put cependant pas trouver le sommeil, trop de choses bouillonnaient en lui. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu faire une chose aussi terrible ? D'après les descriptions un peu trop poussées de Hardwin, il avait du mal à superposer l'image de l'enfant joyeux qu'il avait rencontré après noël. Pourtant, il ne doutait pas des paroles du fils de sa grand-tante.

Puis ces histoires qu'ils avaient continués à lui raconter sur Severus, la création d'un grand laboratoire en Irlande, la destruction de la plupart des horcruxes par les vampires Mordinov… Tout cela, il y repensa et repassa chaque souvenir, chaque mot, chaque phrase en revue dans son esprit. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que son esprit, trop épuisé, l'invita dans les bras de Morphée.

Heureusement, on le laissa dormir jusqu'au repas de midi. La maisonnée était étrangement consciente que toutes ces informations ne laisseraient pas Sirius de marbre, et ils étaient même surpris qu'il n'explose pas de colère. Non, il était surtout déçu. Déçu qu'un grand homme se voulant être le Chef de la Lumière fasse autant d'histoires autour de lui, qu'il manipule chaque proche afin de les avoir, quasiment, à ses pieds. L'histoire qu'Orion raconta sur Andromeda et l'héritage de Lucius Malefoy lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Heureusement, sa famille était en sécurité. Heureusement, Dumbledore ne savait pas encore qu'il était libre.

Le Ministère avait discrètement lancé une recherche sur ce qu'aurait pu devenir Peter, mais ils n'avaient pas encore de piste valable. Tant que Harry était en sécurité, et surtout tant que la libération du grand et terrible Sirius Black n'était pas révélée au public, il y avait peu de risque. Mais cela faisait tout de même un dangereux mangemort dans la nature…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alors que Sirius reprenait ses marques dans la vie de tous les jours, le Ministère anglais cherchait un successeur au poste de Ministre. Il y avait eu quelques candidatures intéressantes mais la plupart était malheureusement des proches de Lord Dumbledore et l'instinct de Lady Millicent Bagnold lui dictait de plutôt donner une chance à une personne de renommée mondiale qui n'avait aucun lien avec la Direction de Poudlard et qui aurait, bien entendu, les capacités requises de gérer le pays. Pour ce poste, elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne : une personne forte et courageuse, positionnée avec force sur ses choix et préceptes et ne se laissant pas faire.

C'est ainsi qu'elle et la direction des divers services du Ministère choisirent une liste de cinq personnes que le peuple pourra élire. Cinq personnes qui sortiraient ainsi de l'ombre et qui sauraient faire leurs preuves quoi qu'il arrive. Millicent eut un grand sourire lorsque le Responsable du département des Ministère appuya la candidature d'une personne qu'elle appréciait. Ce serait un plus, dans tous les cas.

Chaque personne serait soutenue par un ou plusieurs services du Ministère et ce sera une première.

Du côté Irlandais, la vie suivait son cours. La dernière élection avait eut lieu deux ans auparavant et le peuple n'avait, pour le moment, rien à redire.

Le laboratoire Potter & Prince commençait à se faire connaître auprès du peuple irlandais, mais aussi en Ecosse, en Norvège et en Suède. Narcissa leur était d'une grande aide et avait, avec l'aide de son mari, aménagé leur immense jardin en deux partie : une partie pour eux, les loisirs et une petite piscine couverte et la seconde partie pour une grande serre et un coin de verdure. Elle s'était rendue à deux reprises au Laboratoire et avait été émerveillée.

Elle rêvait de s'y rendre plus souvent, de prendre également soin de leurs plantes tout comme elle le faisait chez elle. Mais elle devait d'abord se reconstruire et son époux officiel y veillait : elle était heureuse et les sentiments amoureux avaient déjà pointé le bout de leur nez dès la première rencontre… encore faudrait-il qu'elle apprenne à le montrer, car son époux n'attendait que son accord pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser, prendre encore mieux soin d'elle qu'il ne le faisait actuellement.

Drago, du moins Jonas, avait été difficile à apprivoiser mais s'était tout de même bien vite attaché à son nouveau père qui était bien plus doux et attentif.

Celui-ci y avait mis tout son cœur et avait eu envie de le faire sortir, de lui faire découvrir la Norvège et de lui expliquer l'Histoire de la Magie et du Monde entier, même celui des Sans-Pouvoirs. Jonas avait alors appris le norvégien très rapidement afin de tout comprendre sans qu'ils n'aient, à chaque fois, besoin de sortilèges de traduction, et Narcissa s'y était également mise. La petite famille était heureuse ainsi, et la routine s'était installée même si Jörn les invitait régulièrement dans des parcs et des restaurants afin de casser le quotidien.

La vie était belle et Narcissa profitait de chaque instant, Jonas imitant avec plaisir sa chère et tendre mère qu'il admirait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	38. Chapitre 38 : Phoenix time

Bonjour & bon dimanche à tous !

Nous voici donc, mon cerveau et moi, pour un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

 _Lia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 38 :**

 **Phoenix time**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute :_ _ **Barlow Girl**_ – _Surrender /_ _ **Matt Redman**_ – _Through It All_

 _Samedi 6 avril 1991_

 _Palais Royal II de Russie_

 _Saint-Pétersbourg_

Les mois s'était écoulés bien rapidement depuis septembre, et ce, pour tout le monde. Les préadolescents se préparaient tant bien que mal à leur future rentrée scolaire et n'étaient pas très motivés voire absolument pas enthousiastes de quitter leurs précepteurs et professeurs privés ainsi que les différents manoirs familiaux. Mais, comme le disait Lianna, il fallait bien grandir un jour et quitter le petit nid douillet même si eux, parents, étaient bien contents de les avoir près d'eux.

Harry et Alekzandra étaient certainement ceux qui auraient le plus de mal, en septembre. La jeune fille s'était fortement attachée aux autres jeunes qui faisaient maintenant partie de sa famille de cœur. Ils avaient des ascendants de la même famille et cela les rapprochait d'autant plus les uns des autres, sans compter la famille Mordinov qui s'était bien intégrée au groupe. Même les parents de Niklas et Audrey rendaient régulièrement visite à Elizabeth et avaient adopté un des chatons de Liberty Charms.

Alors, en ce samedi du mois d'avril, les enfants avaient prévu une grande matinée. Pourquoi une matinée ? Parce que ce serait le moment où Fred et George Weasley, censés avoir une retenue avec le détesté professeur de Potions, arriveraient tout droit d'Angleterre grâce au Phoenix Prince.

Ce fut d'ailleurs dans une poussière argentée qu'arriva Fred avec Névius, le phoenix de Phalathar aux yeux vert clair et au ventre violet puis les ailes rouges. L'oiseau se posa sur le rebord de la cheminée et observa les enfants saluer le nouvel arrivant alors que Zéphyr amenait George dans une sorte de bulle rose bonbon.

Zéphir était le phoenix dit « de Nyxia » et était l'un des plus rares. Il avait les yeux roses vif et le torse recouvert d'un plumage rouge profond. Des plumes argentées recouvraient le reste de son corps.

Il était étonnamment gros, aujourd'hui, fit d'ailleurs remarquer Alekzandra alors que l'oiseau se posa près de Névius.

Puis vint Severus, accompagné de son phoenix d'Oyliossée-Alba, nommé Surya. Ses yeux était dorés et ses ailes étaient dorées, disposées sur le corps rouge sang.

Les enfants présents se réjouirent de cette arrivée et chantèrent les chants de coutume pour leur souhaiter un heureux anniversaire, et cela, dans différentes langues. Cela se termina dans une cacophonie horrible mais qui fit rire tous les occupants du Manoir Russe.

Ils se retrouvaient enfin, tous, avec leurs frères et sœurs qu'ils soient encore trop jeunes pour comprendre ou trop vieux pour vouloir participer à la bataille de polochons qui s'ensuivit. Ensuite vint le moment du gâteau d'anniversaire, apporté par Arthur et Charlie Weasley, suivis de près par Fabian et sa petite famille en surprise finale pour les jumeaux qui ne purent prononcer de remerciement, tant ils étaient surpris par la présence de leur père.

Ce dernier les serra dans ses bras en leur chuchotant quelques vœux.

\- Mes enfants, je vous aime. Et je sais que votre mère vous aime aussi, au fond de son cœur. Bon anniversaire, mes fils.

Les larmes aux yeux, ils essayèrent de cacher leur soudaine mélancolie. Ce fut, étrangement, Severus qui leur tendit deux morceaux de tissus.

\- Des mouchoirs magiques, ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes deux Gryffondor préférés je présume ? fit sarcastiquement Snape, rendant ainsi instantanément le sourire aux jumeaux.

\- Merci, professeur, firent-il simplement d'une même voix avant de se concerter du regard et d'encercler leur professeur de leur bras.

Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait amenés ici pour deux heures de soi-disant retenue, c'était Snape qui avait organisé cette petite escapade et ils ne l'avaient su que cinq minutes avant. C'était une énorme surprise.

Après deux minutes de câlin avec l'homme en noir aux cheveux graisseux, Alekzandra ricana et lança haut et fort…

\- Tous sur Severus et les jumeaux !

…avec entrain et le professeur des potions, une expression horrifiée sur le visage, se vit entouré de bras et de mains sous les rires de ses amis.

\- Bien les enfants ! fit alors Lianna. Les gâteaux attendent les jumeaux pour un soufflage de bougies en règle !

En riant les enfants se défirent de l'étreinte géante, embrassant George, Fred et Severus sur la joue avant de partir en courant rejoindre les autres, autour de la table.

\- Je vais mourir moi, avec ces sales gosses, murmura Snape, désespéré.

\- Mais tu les aimes bien, répliqua Hardwin en souriant.

\- Malheureusement… heureusement qu'ils ne vont pas à Poudlard, je n'arriverais pas à les terroriser comme il se doit !

\- S'ils allaient à Poudlard ils seraient sages comme des botrucs dans leur environnement naturel, Sev, répondit Elizabeth. Mais aucun des enfants ici présents sauf les Weasley y mettront les pieds tant que ce Lord est dans les parages. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je prendrais Fred et George sous mon aile.

\- On sait, fit Hardwin. On sait, chérie. Mais ils s'en sortent bien… C'est triste, mais ils s'en sortent. Et Arthur est là, ce matin, je pense que c'est le plus beau cadeau que nous puissions leur faire.

Un doux chant de phoenix se fit alors entendre et tous se retournèrent vers la table basse, devant la cheminée.

Severus regardait avec effroi l'un de ses phoenix se consumer sans raison. Fred et George étaient en train de caresser à la fois Névius et Zéphyr, puis Surya les avait rejoints avant de s'enflammer.

\- Elle… elle n'aurait pas dû, fit Severus, inquiet et cherchant Hardwin du regard. C'est trop tôt, elle… Le cycle…

Mais le Maître des cachots se tourna vers les jumeaux, arrêtant de parler et fronçant les sourcils.

Zéphyr fixait Fred, s'avançant doucement vers le bord de la table basse. Fred se senti submergé par plusieurs émotions et il lui semblait que l'oiseau qu'il titillait un peu avant lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

L'oiseau rouge aux yeux roses ne le quittait pas des yeux et commença une nouvelle mélodie, joyeuse.

Névius, l'oiseau violet et rouge observait quant à lui George, jusqu'à toucher le bout de son nez avec son bec dans un cri joyeux.

Les garçons, par instinct, tendirent la main afin de les caresser.

Névius et Zéphyr reculèrent alors et observèrent à nouveau le petit tas de cendre de leur amie de toujours.

Surya n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendre, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû retourner à cet état avant au moins deux bonnes semaines.

Severus, tremblant malgré lui, regardait la scène, désemparé. Il adorait ses phoenix, même s'il ne pouvait pas les avoir toujours avec lui. Il les aimait comme s'ils étaient ses enfants, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Il y tenait. Est-ce que Surya était morte ?

Un regard rose vif et un regard vert clair se posa sur leur maître qui s'était accroupi entre la cheminée et la table basse. Fred et George firent de même et observèrent les deux phoenix tourner autour du tas de cendre en sifflant une douce mélodie.

Personne n'osa parler et les enfants attendaient patiemment, en observant la scène.

Fred et George laissèrent échapper des larmes de tristesse, ainsi que Severus. Par ils ne surent quel miracle, ces larmes se décolèrent de leurs joues avant de planer au-dessus du tas de cendre. Surpris, ils se reprirent en observant le tas de cendre dont la fumée n'était plus grisâtre mais argentée.

Au fond de leurs cœurs, chacun savait qu'ils assistaient à un rare évènement. Mais qu'était-ce ?

Les deux phoenix se penchèrent alors, leurs becs touchant le tas de cendre de leur amie, de leur sœur de cœur. Une mélodie apaisante se fit entendre alors que plusieurs larmes des deux phoenix tombèrent sur les cendres.

Il y eut alors deux petites étincelles dorées et Surya ressuscita de ses cendres, accompagnée de sept œufs minuscules et beiges.

Zéphyr s'envola alors, afin de se placer sur l'épaule droite de son maître et de frotter son bec sur la joue de celui-ci, en signe d'apaisement.

Névius, lui, tapota sur les différents œufs alors que Surya les couvait tous du regard.

Une petite tête couleur rouge sang sortit alors d'un des œufs, donnant des coups de becs dans sa coquille protectrice qu'il se mit ensuite à grignoter. L'oiseau ne ressemblait en rien à un petit venant de naître. Ses yeux étaient d'un or pur. De toutes petites oreilles, rappelant celles des elfes, étaient présentes sur chaque côté de la tête, chose rare pour les oiseaux. Le corps était fait de plumes et de longs poils mélangés et ses ailes étaient dorées. La première personne qu'il observa fut Fred qui, par instinct, vint caresser la tête du minuscule animal.

Il se prit un coup de bec affectueux de la part de Surya et, malgré la petite douleur, il laissa échapper un doux rire. Le petit phoenix était en train de chantonner une douce mélodie qui atteint Fred en plein cœur, puis marcha difficilement vers son nouveau maître.

Incertain, il regarda Severus qui acquiesça.

\- Nevenia. Tu t'appelles Nevenia, murmura Fred.

Il sentait que c'était une femelle. C'était comme si son âme le savait. Et le prénom lui était venu tout seul… Neven venant de « ciel » en breton, ses yeux lui rappelaient le soleil d'été. Il ne savait pas d'où il sortait cela, mais l'oiseau laissait échapper une mélodie joyeuse depuis qu'il avait prononcé son nom.

\- C'est un phoenix d'Oyliossée-Alba, un vrai trésor, murmura Severus à l'attention de Fred.

Quant à George, il observait avec inquiétude une coquille qui restait fermée. Zéphyr, sentant l'âme soudainement triste du jeune jumeau vint se poser sur son épaule et frotta sa tête dans le cou de l'adolescent. Ollyos, le phoenix d'Oyliossée-Alba qu'Alekzandra avait eu sous forme d'œuf et qui était né en janvier 1990, apparu de nulle part et alla caresser de ses ailes le petit œuf qui attirait George. Alors, la petite coquille rose se fissura et le bébé phoenix observa sa mère, puis son regard se posa sur George qui le couvait déjà de son regard.

C'était un mâle. Il le savait. Ses yeux étaient pourtant rose bonbon et en amande. Ils brilleraient dans le noir lorsque la nuit tombera. Son torse était fait de plumes d'un rouge très sombre et ses ailes étaient argentées. Une ligne de poils longs et dorés était présente entre les deux ailes.

\- Zoro.

L'oiseau émit un son doux aux oreilles de George et réclama des caresses alors que Surya donna un coup de bec dans le bras de George, en guise d'avertissement : il avait intérêt de prendre soin de son bébé. Tout comme Fred.

\- C'est un phoenix de Nyxia, fit doucement Alekzandra. Je… je ne comprendrai jamais la conception des phoenix, fit-elle doucement déclenchant un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres des adultes.

Un petit craquement leur fit comprendre qu'un troisième phoenix sortait de sa coquille.

\- Eden ! S'écria spontanément Harry, s'attirant le regard du petit être, trempé, qui venait de sortir sa petite tête de la coquille.

L'enfant s'approcha doucement, par peur de terroriser les oiseaux. La coquille violette tachetée d'argent était en train de tomber en poussière alors que le petit être poussait un cri victorieux.

C'était également un Oyliossée-Alba. Un mâle, dont les yeux couleur or fixaient, pétillants, ceux émeraude de son Maître.

Par contre, cet oiseau n'avait pas d'oreilles visibles mais son corps était d'un rouge profond fait de plumes et de poils. Les ailes d'Eden étaient argentées et il les déployait déjà.

Severus, lui, fixait une coquille blanche qui s'était ouverte en deux, en coup net. Le petit être le fixait déjà de ses yeux verts pétillants et brillants de milles feux qui semblaient le protéger de ses craintes. L'oiseau était recouvert d'un plumage rouge profond et ses ailes étaient argentées.

\- Nyxia…

La femelle laissa sortir un son ravi et Severus su que ce serait le phoenix qui serait le plus attaché à son âme. Pas que les autres ne le soient pas, mais ils appartenaient à la famille Prince, donc également à sa famille proche. Il était bien connu que le phoenix n'avait qu'un seul et véritable Maître…

Nyxia, Phoenix de Nyxia.

\- Oh, fit précipitamment Arthur Weasley, faisait sortir Severus de ses rêveries.

L'homme était surpris, et figé. Il fixait une coquille vide et l'être qui le fixait depuis quelques secondes.

\- Approche, fit Severus.

Tremblant, Arthur rejoignit ses fils et observa le petit corps poilu. Les yeux bleu ciel, elle avait le ventre d'un violet profond et le reste du corps recouvert de plumes argentées et rouges. Quelques plumes argentées rebiffaient sur le sommet de son crâne, faisant penser à deux petites cornes.

\- Eve, murmura Arthur, envoûté par les yeux de son phoenix.

Ce furent Audrey et Niklas qui s'approchèrent ensuite de la table, lançant un regard tendre envers les petits êtres qui marchaient sur la table basse. Elizabeth avait fait apparaître un peu de paille et d'eau, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que mangeaient ces oiseaux extrêmement rares.

C'était une bénédiction d'avoir de tels animaux sous son toit.

\- Elowenn, Fox ? firent alors les jumeaux Driomow d'une même voix.

Surpris, chacun observa le phoenix s'enflammer dans un feu turquoise qui laissa apparaître deux phoenix presque identiques.

Elowenn, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Niklas, était un phoenix de Phalatar tout comme son frère jumeau, Fox, qui lui observait Audrey en penchant sa petite tête sur le côté.

Les yeux de Fox étaient aussi argentés mais allant plutôt légèrement vers le vert clair, il avait le ventre de couleur violette, plus foncé que celui de sa sœur jumelle. Ses poils violets étaient aussi plus longs que la « normale » et le reste du corps était recouvert de plumes violettes et rouges. Quelques plumes argentées rebiffaient sur le sommet de son crâne, faisant penser à deux petites cornes.

Severus observa alors le dernier œuf présent que couvait Surya de ses ailes et de son regard. Il suivit alors le regard de la femelle et vit une des jeunes filles qui était la plus discrète et la plus timide du groupe.

Paniquée, elle tenait fermement une de ses mèches blonde.

\- Rebecca ? chuchota Elizabeth. Viens, ma chérie, l'encouragea la mère de famille en lui prenant délicatement la main.

Les yeux bleus fixaient les yeux de Surya. Elle n'osait pas avancer, pourtant elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Les yeux de Surya l'encourageaient autant que la douce main d'Elizabeth.

Elle appréciait grandement Eliz. Elle était comme une marraine, une tante, pour elle. Elle pouvait tout lui raconter, ses peurs, ses craintes. Pas qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire avec sa mère mais la relation était différente.

Elizabeth caressa son dos, l'incitant à s'accroupir à son tour alors que les autres avaient pris leurs petits et s'étaient installé dans des fauteuils avec des petits coussins pour le confort des petits phoenix qui hululaient joyeusement.

\- Surya ? chuchota, incertaine, Rebecca.

La phoenix pencha la tête sur le côté avant de commencer un chant joyeux.

La blonde aux yeux bleus approcha alors sa main de l'œuf blanc. Elle le caressa et senti un duvet de poils fins qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sur la coquille. Surya déploya ses ailes puis rejoignit Severus et Nyxia, tout en gardant la jeune fille à l'œil. Des coups de becs se firent entendre et la dernière coquille se brisa en deux, rapidement suivit d'un chant victorieux.

\- Flames ! fit alors Rebecca en retrouvant son sourire heureux. Oh… que tu es beau.

C'était un mâle aux yeux gris barrés à l'horizontal par un trait vert clair. Son ventre était recouvert de longs poils violets. Quelques plumes blanches étaient présentes sur le sommet du crâne formant des sortes de petites cornes. Ses ailes étaient rouges. Et Rebecca étant en profonde admiration, les yeux plongés dans le regard mystérieux du petit être qui venait de naître.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Impressionnés par cet évènement, tous prirent le temps d'enregistrer chaque détails, de se remémorer chaque instant, et ils prirent place dans les divers fauteuils et canapés alors que les nouveaux maîtres des phoenix apprivoisaient leurs nouveaux compagnons de vie.

Rebecca, sous le choc, s'était rapprochée d'Audrey et Harry qui lui souriaient.

\- Je… je peux ?

\- Bien sûr, assieds-toi, fit Harry en lui laissant un peu de place.

La jeune fille rougit alors, avant de s'asseoir. Audrey l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de salut.

\- C'est chouette de te voir ce week-end, avait alors commencé Harry alors que les autres commençaient également à parler.

Ils caressaient les petits phoenix, les laissant aussi voleter et apprendre des choses de Surya, Zéphyr et Névius qui roucoulaient joyeusement.

Lianna et Elizabeth les appelèrent alors, afin de rejoindre la grande table de la salle à manger car le gâteau attendait toujours, trônant au centre de la table.

Fred et George, leur phoenix sur l'épaule, se levèrent alors avec élégance arrachant un rire moqueur aux plus jeunes. Ils se mirent ensuite de chaque côté de la table et soufflèrent enfin les bougies de leur gâteau favoris, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as adopté Rebecca et Mysthya, oncle Fabian ? demanda Fred.

\- Oui ! Il y a déjà plusieurs mois d'ailleurs, mais nous n'en avions pas parlé. Rebecca et Mysthya ont maintenant du sang de Prewett en elles, en plus de celui de leurs parents. Lisa voulait le faire le plus vite possible et la famille de Sergej nous y a aidée. Encore merci, d'ailleurs, Sergej !

\- De rien, petit. Ma famille aime se mêler de tout. Et ça va, les filles ?

La plus jeune acquiesça vivement alors que Rebecca fit un grand sourire.

\- Fabian est un vrai papa-poule, répondit-elle, et franchement j'adore ça, même si des fois il pourrait nous lâcher un peu plus.

\- Tu peux toujours courir, marmonna le concerné sous les rires de Lianna et Lisa.

\- Notre papa aussi est un papa-poule, fit Philipp. Et d'après Abby, c'est encore pire une fois que l'on va à l'école.

\- Oh, non, fit Harry, dépité.

Le rire de Lianna parti de plus belles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit lionceau, fit Elizabeth. Je veillerai à ce qu'il te laisse un peu respirer.

\- Dans vos rêves, grogna Hardwin.

\- Sirius va bien ? demanda Harry dans un murmure, à l'oreille de Severus.

\- Il a l'air d'aller bien, mais je ne le vois pas beaucoup tu sais. Tu devrais demander à Sergej.

\- D'accord… tu ne l'apprécie pas trop, Sirius, hein ?

\- Hm… on ne s'entendait pas du tout, quand on était à l'école. Mais on a grandit depuis.

\- Ca veut dire ?

\- Ca veut dire qu'on essaye de bien s'entendre. Et il a l'air d'être devenu plus grand dans sa tête. Tu comprends.

\- Oui, Sev'. Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es toujours là et j'adore passer du temps avec toi, fit l'enfant en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son parrain.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de décoiffer encore plus le petit.

Alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, les phoenix voletaient à quelques centimètres du sol en hululant joyeusement de temps à autres. Salazar, sur les genoux de Harry, les observait avec envie.

\- Tu les manges pas, hein Sally ?

« Non, comment oserais-je ? » fit une voix dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

\- T'es un chat, je te tiens à l'œil !

« Oui, oui… »

L'enfant gratouilla le menton de son compagnon et ce dernier se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

« J'vais les bouffer, ces ptites volailles. Han Harrychou, un peu plus de gratouilles dans l'cou teplaîtchou ! Rrrr….R…rrrrr… »

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'heure du repas de midi était déjà dépassée lorsque les jumeaux quittèrent le lieu de retenue. Ils tentèrent d'effacer le petit sourire qui menaçait de s'agrandir de seconde en seconde. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse matinée. Ils n'oublieraient pas ces moments de sitôt.

Ils avaient pu discuter brièvement – trop peu ! – avec leur père, et cela leur avait fait un bien fou. Sans compter Fabian et Lisa qui leur avaient redonné le sourire à chaque instant où la tristesse reprenait le dessus. Leur mère, Percy, Ron et Ginny les avaient ignorés ces derniers mois. Ils ne leur avaient même pas souhaité leur anniversaire. Pas une carte, pas un mot. Même pas une beuglante.

Cette matinée était l'une des plus mémorables de l'année. Ils ne risquaient pas de l'oublier.

Même le regard suspicieux du Directeur ne leur retira pas leur joie de vivre. Ils étaient bien trop heureux pour cela, peu importait que cet état de fait déplaise.

Leurs phoenix étaient en sécurité dans les appartements de Severus et ils pourraient les appeler dès qu'ils regagneraient leur dortoir.

Quant à Severus, il s'était affalé sur son canapé, ressassant les derniers moments : ses cours approfondis, les rondes à Privet Drive durant lesquelles il pouvait parler librement à Filius ou à Minerva.

Ses cours… il en était au troisième semestre. En juillet il passerait le dernier diplôme avant le dernier semestre, LE semestre le plus complexe.

Le premier avait été intéressant et il avait réussi les différents partiels sans trop se fatiguer à la tâche mise à part pour les cours de radioactivité et les différents tests à effectuer sur les animaux et patients souffrants.

Mais les mois qui avaient suivis ne furent pas du gâteau. Il apprenait sans cesse de nouvelles choses, et approfondissait encore ses cours chez lui.

Le premier semestre, qui fut de janvier 1990 à juillet 1990 lui avait valu le fameux diplôme « BASTARD » : **B** otanical knowledge with deadly **A** ccuracy, **S** enior **T** ester of **A** nti-inflammatories and **R** adioactive **D** econtaminations.

Le deuxième semestre, qui lui coûta la plupart de son temps, fut du mois d'août 1990 au mois de janvier 1991 et ses efforts avaient payés : il était dorénavant le détenteur du diplôme « PAIN ». **P** otion **A** dministrator for **I** nternational **N** aturopathy. Il avait véritablement apprécié les cours qu'il avait pu suivre. La comptabilité des ingrédients entre eux, et les différents rituels à base de potions et de plantes avaient été ses matières préférées. Bien que les cours de « Créativité & potions anciennes », de Botanique, et de « Médicomagie et Potions » aient été tout aussi intéressants.

Les partiels étaient stressants. Il revenait à chaque fois lessivé. Son esprit retenait pourtant chaque détail, chaque cours, chaque nuance. Mais les ressortir au moment voulu était difficile, surtout au vu de tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

Et maintenant, depuis février, il se trouvait en plein dans le troisième semestre, encore plus difficile à gérer à cause de la dizaine de partiels sur les précédents semestres qui pointaient le bout de leur nez tous les deux mois et mélangeaient tous les thèmes abordés jusqu'ici.

Ce semestre était aussi complexe à cause des thèmes abordés : les potions et l'imagination un peu trop débordante, les plantes et les arbres comprenant également les secrets des saisons et leur importance dans le développement desdits ingrédients. Il y avait aussi la botanique, l'art et l'histoire des potions dans le monde.

Fin juillet il serait donc détenteur du diplôme DUMB : **D** octorat **U** niversel en **M** agie des potions et en **B** otanique.

Il était donc Lord Prince, Maître de Potions, Professeur de Potions, diplômé du BASTARD, PAIN et du DUMB.

Quelle tête allait faire Dumbledore, quand il le remarquera ? Enfin, si jamais Dumbledore était assez intelligent pour comprendre…

Comme à son habitude, il passa le plus clair de son temps à corriger ses copies dans son bureau et retourna dans ses appartements, prétextant devoir faire des potions pour l'infirmerie.

En réalité, il se déplaçait au Laboratoire grâce à un elfe et travaillait sur divers projets avec Hardwin ou encore préparait des potions de soins pour le corps affaibli de Regulus que Hardwin se faisait un plaisir de donner à la famille Black.

Il avait un très grand stock de potions basiques pour l'infirmière et Poppy ne manquerait de rien pour les deux ou trois années à venir. Il continuait de temps à autre, histoire de stocker toujours plus dans une idée de départ de Poudlard.

Plus rien ne l'y retenait, à vrai dire. Harry n'y entrerait – normalement – jamais, et lui n'était embauché que pour garder un œil sur le Survivant. Dumbledore, bien que conscient des capacités de Severus, ne lui prêtait pas tant d'importance que cela. Alors à quoi bon perdre son temps ici ?

Mais… est-ce-que l'enseignement de ces têtes vides allait lui manquer ? Peut-être, car il aimait avoir cette réputation du professeur le plus détesté de l'école.

Et il y avait Fred et George…

Quelques coups se firent entendre. Severus sursauta, prêt à partir pour le Laboratoire. Il lança un sortilège sur sa cape de voyage et fit disparaître son sac dans la chambre avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Albus ?

\- Bonjour Severus, je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, fit le vieil homme avec un air faussement inquiet.

\- J'ai des copies à corriger et je devais surveiller une retenue, répondit froidement Snape.

\- Je me doute, je me doute.

\- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda alors Snape en haussant un sourcil.

\- En effet, Severus. Nous aurons une réunion cet après-midi chez Molly Weasley, vous pourrez prendre la poudre de cheminette avec moi.

 _Chez Molly Weasley… ?_

\- C'est que j'ai beaucoup à faire, Albus. Ma présence est-elle réellement nécessaire ?

\- Evidemment, votre présence serait appréciée.

 _Balivernes._

\- Et à quelle heure nous attendent Mr. et Mrs. Weasley ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Mrs Weasley nous attend dans trente minutes.

\- Et Mr. Weasley ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, c'est lui le chef de famille, non ?

Le froncement de sourcil de Dumbledore le fit sourire intérieurement.

\- Chef de famille ? Ce n'est pas une famille noble, Severus, tu le sais très bien, fit Dumbledore sur un ton réprobateur. Et c'est encore moins une famille de Sang-Pur. Dans trente minutes dans mon bureau s'il te plaît.

Et l'homme, contrarié, fit demi-tour sans laisser le temps à son enseignant de répliquer.

Pourquoi donc Severus parlait d'Arthur en tant que chef de famille ? Tout le monde savait que c'était Molly – grâce à lui, cela allait sans dire – qui gérait la grande famille. Arthur ne faisait que travailler et ramener de l'argent pour les nourrir.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Le Terrier_

Molly était allée au marché afin de chercher de la viande et des légumes frais et Arthur comptait bien profiter de ce moment afin de comprendre ce qu'apprenaient ses deux plus jeunes enfants qu'il ne comprenaient plus.

Ginny avait toujours été très joyeuse et parlait sans cesse, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore fasse activement « partie de la famille ». Le regard heureux de sa fille qu'il chérissait était devenu à la fois morne et déterminé. Il n'avait pas réellement vu l'évolution, puisque cela s'était fait petit à petit. Mais quelque chose pesait sur son cœur, et il n'avait pas encore réussi à en connaître la raison.

Quant à Ron, il avait toujours été très actif. Il voulait toujours jouer, il ne voulait jamais apprendre. Molly lui disait toujours qu'il irait à l'école pour apprendre, qu'il pouvait profiter du temps à la maison. Sauf que… il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à lire et à écrire et Molly avait fini par capituler et s'en était arraché les cheveux. Aucun de leurs enfants n'avaient fait autant de difficultés. Même Ginny était heureuse de savoir lire… elle se plongeait dans l'histoire, ne se préoccupant plus des autres et s'enfermant dans le monde décrit dans ce même bouquin.

Mais Ronald avait le parfait comportement d'un gosse pourri gâté et cela exécrait Arthur. De une, ils n'en avaient pas les moyens, de deux, Molly le défendait sans cesse. Alors, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny afin d'avoir, si ce n'est toutes, au moins quelques réponses à ses questions.

Il frappa et attendit que sa fille lui réponde mais des petits sanglots étouffés se firent entendre. Il actionna alors la poignée sans rien dire et découvrit son petit ange sous les couvertures, la tête sous l'oreiller. Il s'avança dans la pièce dont les volets n'avaient pas été ouvert et fronça les sourcils. Il posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante, mais sa fille sursauta violemment en hurlant.

\- Nan maman ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! J'veux pas ! J'veux pas coucher avec lui ! T'es nulle, j'veux plus faire semblant !

\- Coucher avec qui, princesse ? demanda Arthur d'une voix dure.

Elle n'avait que neuf ans ! Comment pouvait-elle utiliser un tel terme ? Il pâlit alors devant le visage effrayé de sa petite fille chérie.

Des bruits se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Molly était rentrée et montait précipitamment les escaliers.

\- Que fais-tu à ma fille ? cracha-t-elle.

Ne comprenant pas, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que c'était aussi la sienne, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps.

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar, maman, fit doucement Ginny en regardant ses mains. J'ai hurlé et papa a eu peur pour moi et est venu me rassurer.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	39. Chapitre 39 : Liberty

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je passe en coup de vent, mais un grand merci pour vos commentaires !_

 _Un chapitre en avance, un ! Les réponses à vos questions vont arriver bientôt._

 _Bonne fin de semaine à vous !  
Lia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 39 :**

 **Liberty**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute :_ _ **N. Bruhns**_ – _Mein Herz ist Bereit /_ _ **Mozart**_ – _Ruhe Sanft_

 _Lundi 8 avril 1991_

Arthur Weasley était de retour dans son bureau, en ce beau lundi matin du mois d'avril.

La tête pleine de questionnements et de rage, il ne vit pas la personne qui faisait des signes de main devant ses yeux.

\- Lord Weasley ? fit une voix douce qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part.

En sursautant il fixa la jeune femme de bientôt 38 ans et s'excusa.

\- Je ne vous avez pas vue, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Madame le Ministre.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci, Lord Weasley, vous me semblez bien préoccupé pour la première journée de la semaine.

Arthur, essayant de se détendre, s'excusa une seconde fois. Pourquoi la Ministre venait-elle lui parler ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Et maintenant vous avez l'air inquiet, fit la grande femme en riant doucement. Venez donc avec moi, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau, fit-elle d'un ton catégorique mais toujours souriante.

Il la suivit alors, non sans se poser de plus en plus de questions. Heureusement, il était arrivé plus tôt et le Ministère était encore désert.

D'ailleurs, que faisait la Ministre à six heures du matin en ces lieux ? Il pensait que justement, en tant que Ministre, elle pouvait arriver plus tard au travail.

\- Je suis plutôt matinale, fit Mrs. Bagnold en répondant à la question muette de son employé. Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir en profiter afin de discuter avec vous, rajouta-t-elle avant de l'inviter à entrer dans le bureau.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le bureau était carré et devait faire dans les quinze mètre carrés. Un grand bureau en bois sombre trônait en diagonale sur la gauche de la pièce. La Ministre l'invita à prendre place dans un des fauteuils blancs tout aussi sobres et confortables qu'ils le paraissaient. Il fixa un instant le lever de soleil au-dessus d'un magnifique paysage. La fenêtre magique reflétait une grande plaine avec quelques collines et une forêt.

Millicent Bagnold lui servit d'office une tasse de thé et lui proposa quelques pâtisseries françaises. Surpris par cette attention, il hésita.

\- Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner, je vous le promet, fit alors la jeune femme en levant les yeux au plafond. Sergej Mordinov me tuerait sur place si j'osais faire une telle chose à l'un de ses protégés.

\- Mo… Mordinov ? Vous connaissez Lord Mordinov ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est un des descendants et proches de la famille Royale Russe. J'ai pu le revoir il y a quelques mois, afin de demander quelques conseils sur… sur la marche à suivre concernant les élections. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons un peu réformé le système.

\- Effectivement.

\- Il y a une liste de cinq candidats tous aussi différents les uns que les autres, que nous soyons ou non en accord avec leurs idées. Mais cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Lord Dumbledore m'a déjà maintes et maintes fois fait part de son indignation concernant l'absence de Lord Fudge au sein des candidats.

Arthur acquiesça, compréhensif. Albus lui avait presque ordonné, dans une phrase pleine de sous-entendus, de voter pour Cornélius Fudge, un grand ami du Directeur. Il y avait aussi Barty Croupton mais Albus avait insisté sur ce fait à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, samedi dernier : voter pour Fudge était la meilleure solution afin de combattre définitivement le Mage noir, puisque Fudge lui demandait régulièrement des conseils et avait sa pleine confiance. Et vice versa.

Mais Arthur n'était pas stupide. Il savait que les nouvelles réformes étaient actives au sein du Ministère : chaque vote avec un autre nom que les candidats officiels sera considéré comme vote nul. Peut-être que Dumbledore souhaitait contrecarrer les nouvelles règles ? De plus, une autre nouveauté était que le Magenmagot n'était plus en droit de déterminer l'auteur de tel ou tel vote. Non, chaque vote serait anonyme et personne – pas même les plus hauts placés – ne pourra en connaître l'auteur.

\- Sincèrement, hésita Arthur – il n'avait jamais discuté avec elle et était légèrement craintif quant à cette entrevue – je trouve que les réformes sont parfaites. L'anonymat d'une part évitera d'éventuelles représailles ou remarques, et les candidats jugés aptes à devenir Ministre de part leurs études et connaissances du monde ont des idées diverses et variées rendant le choix vaste.

\- Merci pour votre honnêteté, Lord Weasley. Vous semblez surpris que j'utilise votre titre, y-a-t'il un problème à cela ?

L'homme pâlit. Etait-ce aussi facile de lire en lui ?

\- J'ai un certain don d'observation, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lis pas en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, sinon j'aurais déjà ma réponse et j'aurais également tous les employés sur mon dos, rit-elle alors.

\- Je… je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce titre, répondit Arthur.

\- Pourtant vous êtes un des derniers Lord reconnus de la famille Weasley et je trouve que c'est la moindre des politesses de vous appeler Lord.

\- Albus Dumbledore a tendance à dire que cela appartient aux familles de sang-pur, répondit Arthur avant de se fustiger.

Y apportait-il autant d'importance ?

\- Lord Dumbledore n'est pas un individu ayant la science infuse, si je puis me permettre, Lord Weasley.

\- Je suis absolument de votre avis, Lady Bagnold. Malheureusement, il s'inclut un peu trop dans ma vie privée et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien trop tard.

\- Bien qu'il soit puissant, cela je peux l'accorder, il n'est jamais trop tard. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet, je sais que vous préparez un procès en bonne et due forme, puisque Lord Léto Prince m'a transmis une missive pour une demande de procès publique, avec le thème de celui-ci.

Paniqué, il observa les murs.

\- Il n'y a aucun tableau ici, fit Mrs Bagnold en souriant. Et il n'y a aucun moyen d'espionnage. Vous êtes en sécurité en ces lieux, tout comme vos paroles ne sortiront pas d'ici. Cela m'attriste que vous deviez sans cesses être sur vos gardes.

Arthur se détendit imperceptiblement.

\- Lord Dumbledore a essayé plusieurs fois d'influencer mes choix, et pas forcément d'une façon très… éthique dirons-nous. Enfin, la raison de cette entrevue est toute autre. Cela fait aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, 21 ans que vous êtes entrés au Ministère pour un stage dans le département de détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Pour cela, je tenais à vous remercier de votre travail assidu. Vous avez effectué deux stages de deux semaines au sein d'entreprises de Sans-Pouvoirs au cours des dix dernières années, ce que je trouve bien peu. Je vous offre donc, sous couvert d'un stage pratique et de divers sortilèges de confusion, un mois d'immersion dans le monde des Sans-Pouvoirs. Vous devriez apprendre beaucoup de choses et j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de tout transcrire sur papier. Chaque jour sera consacré à un thème différent et vous vous trouverez dans diverses situations où vous devrez participer. Un mois semble peut-être long, mais je trouve cela plutôt court. Vous pourrez venir, chaque samedi, me rendre visite et me poser toutes les questions qui vous passeront par la tête. Et si un thème se doit d'être approfondi nous organiserons un stage plus approfondi. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? Ce serait de l'ordre de sept heures par jour, avec une pause de 12 à 13 heures.

Bien entendu, que cela lui conviendrait. Mais pourquoi un tel geste ? Et sa famille, que dirait-elle ?

\- Je vous laisse une semaine pour me donner votre réponse, Lord Weasley. Mais j'aimerais que vous acceptiez, car cela approfondirait vos connaissances sur le fonctionnement et la technique moldue. Peut-être y aurait-il même des choses et des idées que nous pourrions copier afin d'améliorer la vie de certains sorciers. De ceux qui ne savent pas transplaner par exemple. Ils pourraient prendre le vélo, la voiture ou l'avion. Pour les malades de Sainte Mangouste qui ne sortiront jamais de ces murs : n'y aurait-il pas des soins médicaux plus appropriés que de les laisser moisir comme des légumes au fond d'un lit ? Sur les thèmes scolaires aussi, la création d'écoles primaires, de garderies. Certains de nos candidats vont dans ce sens : l'éducation des plus jeunes, avant Poudlard. Cela éviterait aux enfants d'avoir des lacunes dans tel ou tel domaine. Faire découvrir le Monde des Sans-Pouvoirs, ses bienfaits et les points négatifs également, serait un grand avantage et permettrait au futur gouvernement de partir sur de nouvelles bases et aider à la mise en place de certaines idées ou structures.

\- J'accepte, Lady Bagnold. J'accepte avec plaisir.

Le sourire de la Ministre devint plus grand.

\- Très bien. Je vous enverrai la documentation nécessaire et des habits moldus corrects selon les situations.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup. C'est une grande opportunité et j'aime beaucoup en découvrir toujours plus.

\- Je le sais bien, fit la Ministre. Deuxième chose, Lord Weasley. Que cela reste confidentiel jusqu'à votre prochain procès ou non, cela sera à vous de décider. Si vous deviez garder cela secret, le département sera forcé magiquement de garder cette information pour lui, un peu comme les Langues-de-Plomb, en soit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Madame la Ministre ? fit Arthur soudainement inquiet.

\- De part votre travail exemplaire, votre loyauté, et votre volonté d'apprendre toujours plus et d'innover, vous êtes nommé nouveau chef du Département des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu dès aujourd'hui, à partir de neuf heures.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Vendredi 19 avril 1991_

 _Celtic'Muffin_

Sirius observait le tableau d'information et un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Han ! s'écria Solène. On va en forêt ! Trop cool !

\- Sérieux, Soso ? demanda Maxwell qui était assis sur un banc un peu plus loin.

\- Oui ! cria presque Solène. C'est trop génial. Vous venez aussi, hein les gars ?

\- Euh… fit Aodh.

\- Si on est forcés à y aller, intervint Sirius, par cette chère et tendre femme, tu viendras avec nous aussi, Aodh !

\- Okay ! fit Aodh en buvant son café brûlant d'une traite.

\- T'es fou ! fit Ciara. Tu vas cramer ta gorge en buvant un truc aussi infecte et brûlant !

\- T'inquiète, répliqua Aodh.

\- C'est pas comme si il ne le faisait pas tous les matins, intervint Garett. C'est son problème pas le tiens, Ciara.

\- Qui vient avec nous alors ? demanda Solène.

Ce fut April, une jeune fille de 16 ans rejetée par ses parents et retrouvée dans une forêt d'Irlande du nord, qui répondit.

\- Alors, Max et Siri viennent, c'est même pas une question. Ensuite toi, Garett, Quint, Alina, Milla, Wandia, Aodh, Rayan, Lenny et Antoine.

Mrs Collins, une des médicomage du CMCR leur annonça l'heure de départ. Ils leur restaient dix petites minutes pour s'habiller convenablement. Chacun se vit attribuer un petit sac à dos avec de la nourriture et de quoi boire puis partit joyeusement vers la forêt derrière le Centre

Le chemin de « Muffin'street » de Ward's Cross était calme et des animaux se couraient gentiment les uns après les autres : des écureuils, des chatons et des furets.

Chacun inspira profondément l'air frais qui leur fit le plus grand bien. L'odeur de la nature et de la forêt semblait les appeler et ils sentaient que ce serait une merveilleuse sortie.

Les médecins et animateurs avaient prévu un petit circuit et des jeux en plein air, dont une chasse au trésor. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius sorti du circuit.

Une mélodie presque inaudible et indéniablement déchirante l'avait interpellé.

Il se laissa alors guider sur un petit sentier certainement créé par les sangliers et divers habitants de la forêt puis arriva dans une petite clairière.

Là, juste devant lui, en arc de cercle devant un tronc d'arbre se trouvait plusieurs petits animaux.

Une bonne dizaine de belettes, des écureuils, des marmottes, des chiens de prairie et des hérissons observaient quelque chose au pied de l'arbre. Des lucioles, des papillons et des libellules voletaient au-dessus d'eux en faisant des allers-retours.

Que se passait-il ici ? Il ne comprenait pas. Cela ne faisait certainement pas partie de leurs activités.

Un bruit de feuillage le fit sursauter. Elya James, une jeune femme amoureuse des animaux qui était une des psychomages du centre lui fit signe de rester silencieux. Elle aussi, avait entendu la plainte déchirante.

Elle lui fit signe de recommencer son observation et Sirius essaya de déterminer l'animal qui laissait échapper des sanglots et le chant plus triste que jamais. C'était comme si son âme était appelée à l'aide. La main qu'Elya James posa dans son dos l'invita à s'avancer, bien qu'elle restât en arrière, consciente du trouble de son patient.

Alors, les animaux se divisèrent en deux groupes, laissant un petit passage pour l'homme l'espace d'un instant puis se referma derrière lui.

Hésitant, Sirius observa les environs avant de s'accroupir devant le tas de plumes.

Le tas de plumes étaient en réalité deux grandes ailes argentées avec un contour doré qui brillait au soleil. Il apercevait, au travers des ailes, un petit corps vert qui tremblait violemment.

Sirius se mit à murmurer de douces paroles qui semblèrent calmer légèrement le petit être. Les yeux vairons, bleu et gris, finirent par passer craintivement sous les ailes et observer l'humain qui semblait s'attarder sur lui. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses plumes et il n'avait qu'une envie : mourir. Mais la Magie ne le voulait pas.

Pourtant, qu'avait-il à faire sur cette terre ? Son Maître l'avait donné à un enfant de cinq ans parce qu'il le trouvait trop encombrant et bruyant. Il restait pourtant sagement dans sa cage et attendait sagement son eau et ses graines que son maître oubliait souvent, mais il ne s'était jamais plaint. Il avait tout fait pour lui plaire mais la magie de l'oiseau ne convenait pas à l'homme qui l'avait magiquement enfermé dans cette cage de verre.

Il aurait pu s'enfuir, c'est un fait, mais il était trop loyal et attaché à son âme sœur.

Malgré cela, l'homme avait brisé le contrat magique qui les reliait et l'avait donné à un enfant sans cœur qui lui arrachait ses plumes et le balançait comme on lance un ballon de foot. Il avait mal partout. Une de ses ailes l'empêchait de voler et il avait tout juste réussi à s'enfuir de cet enfer avant de se trouver en plein milieu d'une forêt qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Pourquoi vivre ?

Il n'avait plus de Maître, il n'avait plus à manger ni à boire. Son aile était cassée, ses yeux étaient si différents l'un de l'autre que cela révulsait toutes les personnes étroites d'esprit qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici.

Pourquoi respirer ?

Ses poumons le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il avait un pincement dans la poitrine à chaque inspiration. Il avait mal… partout. Au cœur, aussi. Et au plus profond de son âme amère et sans espoir.

Pourquoi cet homme s'était-il accroupi et lui caressait maintenant les plumes qu'il n'arrivait pas à entretenir ?

Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ?

Une plainte déchirante sortit à nouveau de son bec et les sanglots le secouèrent une énième fois. Il n'avait plus d'espoir. Il n'avait plus de courage. Son monde s'était effondré.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'oiseau était grand, pensa Sirius, plus de 50 centimètres de hauteur et encore, il semblait penché en avant sous le poids d'un lourd fardeau invisible à ses yeux, mais visible dans son âme. Il caressait délicatement les ailes de l'oiseau alors que celui-ci se mit à nouveau à pleurer.

Ayant mal au cœur de voir une telle chose, Sirius pris le risque de se rapprocher encore plus de l'animal et de caresser le haut de la tête où se trouvaient une grosse touffe de poils rouges qui détonnaient incroyablement avec le reste du petit corps maigre.

\- Chut, tout va bien, je suis là, s'entendit chuchoter Sirius.

Étrangement et à la façon d'un enfant, l'oiseau tremblant dégagea sa tête et posa son bec dans le cou de l'homme.

\- Alios, murmura Sirius qui senti instantanément un frisson s'étendre au corps de l'animal.

C'était un phénix, il en était maintenant convaincu. Il le sentait. Son âme venait de le lier au petit être qui avait besoin d'attention. D'attention et d'affection qu'il n'avait apparemment jamais eu.

L'oiseau avait besoin de se sentir utile et aimé. Sirius se fit la promesse de veiller sur lui, tout le reste de sa vie.

Ils restèrent là un bon moment, au centre de l'attention d'une petite cinquantaine d'êtres de la forêt et sous les yeux attendris de Mrs. James. Sirius finit par soulever le corps qui semblait s'être endormi sous le poids de la fatigue.

Les animaux s'inclinèrent étrangement devant l'ancien prisonnier qui se dirigea lentement vers la psychomage.

\- Les autres restent jusqu'au coucher du soleil en ces lieux, dit-elle. Mais je vais vous ramener au centre et prévenir mes collègues. Il nous faut soigner ce petit phénix.

\- Je… vous vous y connaissez ?

\- Un peu, et sinon nous appellerons une de mes amies vétérinaires. Elle saura nous conseiller. Gardez-le près de votre torse, nous rentrons, dit-elle alors en envoyant un patronus pour ses collègues.

Ils firent alors le chemin du retour et Mrs. James conduisit Sirius jusqu'à une des salles de soin du Centre. Il déposa l'oiseau délicatement sur la table et Mrs. James y mis une couverture épaisse et chaude. Sirius déplaça l'oiseau dessus et ils mirent en place des sortilèges de protection afin que l'animal ne tombe pas de son nid provisoire.

\- Est-ce-que…

\- Oui, Monsieur Black ?

\- Est-ce-que je peux contacter une… une connaissance ? Elle a un élevage de chat et… je sais que ça n'a rien à voir mais elle pourrait peut-être me… me conseiller ?

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Lady Rothesay-Potter.

\- Elizabeth ? Vous connaissez Elizabeth ? fit alors la psychomage.

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Bien sûr, attendez, je vais l'appeler de suite. C'est une de mes meilleures amies ! Nous avons grandi dans le même village.

La jeune femme pris ce qui ressemblait à un téléphone et attendit un instant.

« Eliz' ! C'est Elya. Monsieur Black a trouvé un oiseau en détresse, certainement un phénix de la forêt d'Orthea. Il souhaitait te contacter, peux-tu venir ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. Décidément, le monde était petit. Elizabeth arriva par cheminée quelques minutes plus tard et enlaça son amie puis Sirius.

\- Heureuse de te revoir, Sirius ! Tu as le bonjour de Harry. Alors, où est cet animal rescapé ?

Sirius ne put que sourire à Elizabeth et Elya pris soin de tout expliquer dans les détails.

\- Il ne fait aucun doute, intervint Elizabeth, c'est bien un phénix irlandais. Tu as pu contacter un vétérinaire ?

\- Oui, mais Lord Ferghall est en pleine opération, il ne pourra venir que dans deux heures environ.

\- Et je voulais savoir ce que… ce que je pouvais faire pour le mettre à l'aise, demanda doucement Sirius soudainement intimidé. Alios a l'air déprimé et en manque d'affection, ses sentiments m'ont beaucoup troublés, je crois qu'il n'a plus goût à la vie. C'est débile mais…

\- Ce n'est pas débile, Sirius, le coupa Elizabeth. Je crois que le phénix a touché ton âme et que la Magie t'a conduit à lui. Et cela signifie également qu'il t'a inconsciemment choisi comme nouveau Maître.

\- Mais… Mais… mais je ne sais pas moi ! paniqua Sirius. Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un animal, je n'ai jamais eu… je sais pas… je…

L'homme marmonna en se tirant les cheveux. Mrs James posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Monsieur Black, asseyez-vous donc, fit-elle. Vous allez boire du thé et vous calmer un peu. Compris ?

Il acquiesça, tout en se perdant dans ses pensées.

\- Et si les médecins sont d'accord, intervint Elizabeth, tu viendras avec moi en ville, nous irons dans une animalerie pour acheter le nécessaire pour Alios.

Mrs James donna silencieusement son accord et sortit quelques instants afin de demander à la Direction ce qu'ils en pensaient puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une autorisation de sortie. Cela ferait le plus grand bien à son patient, elle en était convaincue.

Lord Ferghall arriva plus tôt que prévu et ausculta l'oiseau. Le phénix avait des carences en vitamines et n'avait, jusqu'ici, jamais mangé à sa faim. Il était aussi épuisé et avait une aile cassée, l'intérieur du bec abimé dûe à une nourriture inappropriée et une patte abîmée sans compter un os qui s'était brisé et incrusté dans l'un de ses poumons. Il demanda une intervention d'urgence, dans une salle stérilisée, afin de soigner immédiatement l'oiseau aux frais des Potter qui n'avaient pas laissé le choix à Sirius. Durant l'opération, Sirius sortit alors avec Elizabeth du Centre et marcha dans les rues sorcières de la petite ville.

\- Est ce-qu'il va survivre ? murmura douloureusement Sirius.

\- Oui, tout va bien se passer, le rassura Elizabeth. Il est certain qu'il a beaucoup souffert et eu une vie difficile jusqu'ici. Je le vois à ses yeux… il a l'air tellement malheureux, c'est flagrant. Mais Lord Ferghall sait ce qu'il fait. Il a une très bonne réputation même si je n'ai pas accepté sa candidature pour notre chatterie.

\- Pourquoi ? Enfin si je peux demander…

\- Tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux, Sirius, fit la jeune femme en riant. Il s'y connaît surtout en lézard, serpents et volatiles. Pour ce qui est des félins, on peut oublier. Et puis… il avait tendance à me prendre pour une imbécile alors qu'il me sortait des stupidités sur les chats. Alors j'ai mis rapidement fin à l'entrevue et l'ait sympathiquement congédié.

Sirius rit alors. Ah, que ça lui faisait du bien de sortir en ville et de discuter de tout et de rien !

\- Tiens, c'est par là. Tu es déjà allé dans une animalerie ?

\- Sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Oui donc pas une véritable animalerie digne de ce nom, fit Elizabeth en se moquant gentiment.

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur et il vit des dizaines de rayons. Il y avait de tout : des affaires et de la nourriture pour chaque type d'animaux. L'endroit était géant. Son amie le guida dans les divers rayons et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cinquantaine – au moins – de coussins et de perchoirs pour oiseaux.

Et là, Sirius se frappa le front.

\- Quoi encore, Siri ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent, je…

\- Si, ton père a récupéré ton coffre et y a versé une certaine somme tous les mois, le coupa Elizabeth.

\- C… Comment ?

\- Walburga me l'a dit il y a deux semaines. Elle souhaite que je t'amène en ville et te fasse acheter quelque chose qui te fasse plaisir. Pour cela, elle a rajouté une centaine de Gallions.

\- Une centaine ? fit Sirius, effaré.

\- Sans compter que ton coffre comprend environ deux mille Gallions d'après ta mère. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas censée le savoir mais elle voulait que je te rassure à ce sujet. C'est ton argent et tu l'utilise comme bon te semble. Elle m'a encore spécifié que c'est un compte pour financer tes loisirs et rien d'autres. Ce qui me laisse penser qu'ils ont déjà tout prévu pour ta sortie du Celtic'Muffin.

\- J'ai pas trop envie de rentrer au Square… grimaça Sirius.

\- Je peux comprendre, mais tu peux toujours te chercher un travail ici et gagner tes sous. Allez, viens, il faut que tu te décides. Quel genre de choses aimerais-tu pour ton nouvel amour ?

Il la foudroya du regard alors qu'elle explosait de rire.

Peut-être était-ce son côté Gryffondor mais il craqua définitivement sur un coussin moelleux d'un rouge foncé aux bordures dorées. Il pourrait bien entendu modifier la couleur mais le coussin avait l'air bien confortable. Il le toucha et vit à quel point il était épais et doux.

\- Du velours ?

\- Oui, et ça je te le paye ! Ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Mais… ça doit coûter une fortune !

\- Arrête de faire ton coincé, on dirait Severus !

La bouche ouverte, Sirius pris cela comme une insulte. Elle osait le comparer à Servilus ? Puis il explosa de rires à son tour.

\- Il te faut un perchoir aussi, rajouta son amie sans se départir de son sourire.

Il prit alors un perchoir argenté dont la hauteur était réglable, ainsi que quelques petits jouets pour oiseaux même s'il doutait que les oiseaux y touche. Etrangement, ses yeux accrochèrent un gros nounours en peluche.

\- Prends-le, Siri. Ce n'est pas un enfant, c'est un phénix, mais s'il est en manque d'affection il prendra ça pour une marque d'amour de ta part.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Les phénix sont différents, tu sais. Et il a besoin de se sentir bien.

Ils prirent ensuite un panel de vers, tous différents comme il ne connaissait pas les goûts de l'animal puis des graines toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres afin qu'il comble ses carences.

Il prit également des soins pour les plumes et les poils, ainsi que de quoi couper et soigner les griffes de l'oiseau.

Elizabeth acheta également de petites choses pour ses chats et hiboux et ils réglèrent leurs achats avant de sortir.

Elizabeth réduisit tous les sacs et entraîna le jeune homme dans divers magasins. Elle le fit acheter quatre couvertures polaires, dix serviettes de bains assorties et des petites serviettes pour s'essuyer les mains, du savon, du shampoing, de la mousse à raser et un rasoir qui rassemblait à la fois la technologie des Sans-Pouvoirs et des sorciers. Elle lui acheta quelques beaux torchons, lui disant que ce serait pour son futur lieux de vie.

Il n'avait pas réellement pensé à son éventuelle sortie. Le Celtic'Muffin lui plaisait et il appréciait la vie là-bas, mais il ne pourrait pas y rester éternellement.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de te prendre un logement ici, tu sais. Il y a des maisons et manoirs un peu éloignés du centre et le paysage y est tout simplement magnifique. Puis on pourra relier une cheminée à notre réseau.

\- Vous avez un réseau privé ?

\- Oui, seulement utilisable par nos amis et notre famille. Il faut que tu donnes un code précis avant de pouvoir sortir de la cheminée.

\- C'est génial ça, fit Sirius tout en réfléchissant.

Il suivit Elizabeth au travers des ruelles et alors qu'elle l'avait laissé choisir des vêtements dignes de ce nom, elle revint avec une brochure dans les mains.

\- Tiens, viens on va payer. Après, je t'amène chez le coiffeur afin de faire revivre tes cheveux et tu pourras lire ceci.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est une brochure répertoriant tous les appartements, manoirs ou toutes les maisons à vendre en Irlande et plus précisément à Ward's Cross, donc ici, Lough Meenish près de chez nous ou encore à Ros Comáin plus communément appelé Roscommon.

Elle l'emmena alors chez un coiffeur et Elizabeth demanda à ce qu'ils coupent ses longs cheveux.

Un peu réticent il écouta les arguments de la coiffeuse qui coupa ses cheveux. Elle les laissa longs d'environ neuf centimètres, arguant que comme ils étaient bouclés cela ferait plus joli. Et il dû avouer, après une longue vingtaine de minutes, que cette coupe le rajeunissait.

Lady Potter ramena ensuite Sirius au Centre où il regagna sa chambre et il déposa les savons et serviettes dans sa salle de bain.

Elizabeth disposa le coussin près du lit de Sirius ainsi que le perchoir près de la fenêtre. Ils redescendirent ensuite afin de revoir Alios qui se réveilla difficilement alors que Sirius caressait doucement son ventre.

Une nouvelle vie se profilait à l'horizon et Sirius commençait enfin à penser à son avenir. Et pour cela, il ne remercierait jamais assez les Potter, les Prince, les Mordinov ainsi que sa famille.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	40. Chapitre 40 : Animal Language

Bonjour bonjour !

Bon dimanche à tous, et surtout bonne lecture ! Je ne peux pas trop répondre aux reviews, au risque de spoiler. Les réponses viennent… très bientôt ;-)

Merci pour vos commentaires, j'ai hâte de lire les prochaines réactions ;-P.

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 40 :**

 **Animal Language**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : « Relaxation - Musique relaxante : Calme, Douce »_

 _Dimanche 21 avril_

 _Le Terrier_

Lord Arthur Weasley était tranquillement chez lui, dans son salon. Sa femme n'avait pas été heureuse qu'il s'absente pour un mois. Il lui avait dit pouvoir rentrer le soir mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

\- Si le Ministère t'ordonne de faire ce stage, c'est que tu es un bon à rien ! avait-elle crié.

Il n'avait rien dit. De toute façon, quand sa femme était en colère, il ne pouvait rien dire. Elle ne l'écouterait pas.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il l'avait entendu prévenir Albus qu'elle serait seule durant un mois avec les enfants sur les bras. Que son mari était tellement mauvais dans son travail que le Ministère lui avait demandé de faire un stage.

Et cela n'avait en rien choqué Dumbledore qui, au contraire, semblait heureux du départ du chef de famille.

\- Je viendrais vous voir tous les soirs, Molly, avait annoncé le vieil homme avec bienveillance.

Mais Arthur voyait cela sous un autre angle et il viendrait lui aussi, il se le promit, ne serait-ce que pour être présent auprès de ses enfants.

Il avait essayé de discuter avec sa fille, mais elle le fuyait comme la peste. Sans parler de Ron qui mangeait salement et devenait particulièrement grossier. Il tentait tant bien que mal de le gronder alors que sa femme le contredisait immédiatement faisant ainsi passer son époux pour un mauvais mari.

Doux Merlin… que devenait sa famille ?

Charlie et Bill avaient disparus des discussions. Molly n'en faisait plus jamais mention. Quant à Percy, elle en faisait l'éloge depuis qu'il avait annoncé vouloir intégrer le Ministère.

Il sortit de ses pensées alors que l'horloge sonnait seize heures. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front, l'informant qu'il serait là si elle en avait besoin. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Quand à Ron, il n'en avait rien eu à cirer.

Arthur prit alors son sac de voyage et salua sa femme, voulant l'embrasser alors qu'elle refusa puis disparut aux limites de protections du Terrier.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La journée était belle. Il ne pleuvait pas, et faisait assez frais, mais pas froid. Se forçant à sourire il avançait dans la rue, rejoignant l'hôtel réservé par le Ministère. Il se présenta à l'accueil et se vit amené à sa chambre.

Il y avait un grand lit, une armoire, un bureau et une étagère. Il déposa son sac, remerciant la dame de l'accueil et pris possession des lieux.

La salle de bain était simple mais très belle : une grande baignoire, un lavabo, une petite armoire pour ses effets personnels. Il retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit le placard.

Il vit alors des cintres sur lesquels étaient inscrites les dates à laquelle il devrait porter tel ou tel costume. Une étiquette était aussi posée sur un ensemble qui serait pour les grandes occasions et les tenues plus décontractées s'il souhaitait s'aventurer dans les villes moldues.

Une note de la Ministre l'informait que tous les frais seraient payés par le Ministère qui avait un budget destiné aux voyages d'affaires, ceci étant considéré ainsi.

Il se retourna vers le lit et sursauta.

\- Eve ?

Le phénix hulula joyeusement. Il y avait au moins une chose positive : il pourrait avoir son phénix à ses côtés contrairement à d'habitude. Il était hors de questions qu'Eve soit au Terrier ou encore au Ministère. Il avait demandé à Fabian d'en prendre soin, mais apparemment Eve avait voulu le rejoindre dès qu'il fut seul.

Et sa présence ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique et rassurante. Les yeux bleus le fixaient alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit bien trop confortable. Il soupira en gratouillant le ventre de l'oiseau.

Arthur se concentra ensuite sur les différentes revues scientifiques et techniques présentes dans les étagères et passa une bonne heure à décortiquer un article sur les premiers serveurs, ordinateurs et un projet de réseau Internet qui serait ouvrable au public dans les années 1992-1993. Il lut également un article sur les téléphones et leur fonctionnement avant que son estomac ne crie famine.

Il se changea alors et sortit de l'hôtel afin de voir ce qu'il pourrait bien manger, et surtout à quel endroit.

Il imita alors un jeune couple et s'assit à l'intérieur d'un restaurant. Un serveur lui donna une carte qu'il lut avec attention. Il avait l'embarras du choix. Il choisit une salade, un plat principal composé de viande et de pommes de terres puis un dessert au chocolat.

Ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il nota la qualité du repas. Un vrai délice. Sans compter le service très aimable qui lui demandait peut-être un peu trop régulièrement si tout se passait bien et si le plat lui plaisait.

Il régla la facture avec les divers billets puis sortit du restaurant plus heureux qu'à l'arrivée et le ventre plein.

Il s'arrêta au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche et s'assit sur un banc. Il vit, au loin, un centre de fitness et se dit qu'il pourrait essayer. Mais il était bien tard et il devait retourner à l'hôtel, afin d'être en forme pour sa première journée.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Liberty Charms_

 _Eaglewood Village_

 _Irlande_

La maison était vide. Enfin, vide d'humains. Hardwin était au Laboratoire pour la journée. Elizabeth et les enfants passaient la journée à l'extérieur et les elfes nettoyaient le Manoir de fond en comble.

Les hiboux étaient de sortie, allant chasser dans la forêt « Eshbrack Bog ».

Quand aux chats, ils étaient sortis dans le jardin afin de profiter de la belle journée.

\- Je te zut, Berlioz ! cria Bia, une femelle tortie de bientôt cinq ans.

\- Toi-même, espèce de pâtée de petits pois ! grogna Berlioz qui était un peu plus âgé. Sally ?

\- Quoi, gros ?

\- Suis pas gros !

\- Oh que si ! miaula E'Caleum, un mâle bleu smoke de bientôt deux ans.

\- Hé, m'sieur « j'vois la vie en blue » tais-toi, fit Berlioz.

\- Z'arrêtez pas un peu de m'enquiquiner les z'oreilles vous ? fit Néos, un grand mâle tigré bleu et noir qui venait d'avoir 13 ans. J'aimerais bien bronzer un peu, et en silence !

\- Rêve toujours, ronronna Salazar qui allait sur ses onze ans.

\- Oh nan, v'là la volaille ! soupira Alzath, un mâle tigré de couleur crème et bientôt âgé de six ans.

\- La volaille elle t'encrasse ! fit Névius en lâchant une fiente sur Alzath qui hérissa le poil.

\- Aaaeeeuhrk t'es dégueux Név' !

\- Et moi j'vous encercle ! C'est plus géométrique ! ricana Surya en voletant autour des chats présents.

\- Quel langage, déplora Salazar.

\- Déprimant, hein ? fit Névius en se posant à côté du plus calme des chats.

\- Ouais, trop, espèce de poulet déplumé, répondit le chat en ronronnant.

\- Suis pô déplumé !

\- Pas encore, fit Salazar en s'étirant délicatement les pattes arrière.

\- Maman Sury, maman Surya ! cria alors Eden. Mamaaaaaaaan !

\- Quoi, petit prince ? fit alors la concernée en volant vers son fils.

\- Berli' m'a paralysé les ailes avec sa purée de magie !

\- C'est balo ! ricana Ezia, une femelle blanche au visage crème.

\- C'est un ballot de paille ! chantonna alors Néos.

\- Crétinus totalus ! s'écria Eizan, un des fils de Salazar.

\- T'abuses, fiston.

\- Puis c'est pas un ballot de paille, mais un ballot de plume ! s'amusa Surya. Mon chérichou Eden, faut te rendre à l'évidence, Berlioz veut que tu le courses.

\- Mais nan ! fit le chat, outré. C'est moi qui vais le courser, oui !

Ollyos, le phénix d'Alekzandra, apparut à son tour.

\- Han vous faites une rencontre et vous m'le dites même pas ! râla l'oiseau.

\- Bah va chercher les autres, idiot ! Personne ne voulait se dévouer, ça tombe bien ! s'amusa Ezia.

L'oiseau réapparu quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de Nevania, Zoro, Flames, Nyxia, Eve, Elowenn et Fox.

\- Han mais c'est plus équilibré là ! fit Néos.

Zéphyr apparu à son tour et se posa sur le dos de Salazar.

\- Hé, vas-y je t'en prie, prends tes aises ! cracha Salazar.

\- Je m'exécute en ce moment même, fit l'oiseau en chantant joyeusement.

Ollyos se posa sur le dos de Berlioz en tirant sur ses poils.

\- Sale petit poulet volant, j'vais t'refaire tes ailes, moi ! grogna Berlioz. Mais lâche-moi, sale traître !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un gros matou, m'sieur Bébère !

\- M'appelle Berlioz moi ! Pas Bébère, espèce d'oiseau déjanté !

\- J'suis pas une voiture, j'ai pas de jante !

\- Ferme ton bec !

\- Toi-même !

\- J'ai pas de bec !

\- Mais t'es… oh et puis mince.

\- Naaaaaaan pas mes poils, arrête de tirer dessus ! Chaque poil est relié à un muscle, crétinus !

\- Bon à savoir, fit joyeusement l'oiseau.

S'ensuivit d'une bataille de bec et de griffes entre les deux amis.

Névius, quant à lui, s'était délicatement posé sur le dos de Néos.

\- Comment oses-tu !

\- Bah… comme ça ! J'avais envie de me poser sur un perchoir et tu en es un de si bonne qualité, mon ami.

Néos se leva en marmonnant dans ses moustaches puis commença à courir, afin de faire lâcher prise à l'oiseau. Mais…

\- Allez, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh dada huhuuuhuuuuuuu, plus viiiiite han c'est trop cool ! Aller, huuuuu petit cheval à l'allure de vieux matou ! Huuuuuh.

\- Espèce de fleur de prune !

\- C'toi la poire au crâne d'œuf !

\- J'vais t'balancer une pêche dans ta poire si tu ramène ta fraise comme un poil sur l'eau du lac !

\- Et moi j'vais tirer sur tes poils de queue si tu continues à enquiquiner mes plumes !

\- T'as qu'à m'lâcher, crétinus !

\- C'toi !

\- Tête de bœuf ! cria alors Néos.

\- Bouseux !

\- Archéodendrite !

\- Cha veut dire quoi, cha ?

\- Ca veut dire vieille branche !

L'oiseau donna des coups de becs dans le pelage du vieux chat avant de s'envoler prestement.

\- Espèce d'Alvéopyge !

\- Euh…

\- Ca veut dire espèce de trou du c… euh, que tu es particulièrement énervant quoi ! Purée mais faut vous apprendre à parler ou quoi, volaille puante ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les animaux, épuisés, s'étaient tous allongés dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils adoraient ce genre d'après-midi durant lesquels ils pouvaient se défouler sans que les humains ne le sachent. C'était marrant, en plus, de prendre les chats pour des chevaux !

Puis, il fallait dire que certains avaient pris de l'endurance depuis la fois précédente. Après un bon repas en compagnie des chats grâce aux elfes qui avaient pris des photos dans leur dos, les phénix partirent un à un rejoindre leurs différents maîtres.

La première à quitter les lieux était Eve, qui rejoignit Arthur tout en restant invisible aux Sans-Pouvoirs.

Sa première journée avait été éreintante, mais il fut heureux de ne pas faire de gaffe ni de citer la magie. Il avait passé sa première journée chez un électricien qui lui avait expliqué la théorie et fait des exemples avec un petit circuit, comprenant des piles, qu'il lui avait donné à la fin de la journée.

Le lendemain, il aurait une journée dans un hôpital, pour continuer dans un centre médicalisé pour personnes âgées le mercredi et enfin deux écoles différentes pour la fin de semaine.

La semaine d'après il intégrerait des laboratoires, puis, lors de sa troisième semaine, il assisterait des artisans comme des plombiers, des ébénistes et plein d'autres. Il se rendrait également dans un garage moldu, apprenant les différentes sortes de production et tout ce qu'il s'y produisait.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, sans compter qu'il écrivait tout ce qu'il pouvait – et dans les moindres détails – chaque soir. Il pu aussi rencontrer régulièrement Charlie et Fabian qui vinrent lui tenir compagnie lors des différents repas ainsi que Hardwin et Sergej.

Il rentra au Terrier le vendredi soir, souhaitant revoir sa femme et ses enfants qui lui manquaient.

Il entra dans la maison et passait par la cuisine lorsque Ginny lui sauta au cou.

\- Papa, tu m'as manqué, chuchota la jeune fille.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, petite princesse. Maman est là ?

\- Oui, elle parle avec Dumbledore au salon.

Arthur étouffa un soupir d'énervement.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, pas vrai ? fit doucement Ginny en restant dans les bras de son père.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Quelle que soit sa réponse, elle serait trop dangereuse à formuler.

\- Vous avez déjà mangé le repas du soir ? demanda alors le père de famille.

\- Non, pas encore. Dumbledore reste manger, d'ailleurs.

\- Il ne rentre pas à Poudlard pour le dîner ?

\- Apparemment non, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, fit la jeune fille alors qu'un éclair blanc passait devant ses pupilles. Aie ! fit-elle alors en se cambrant.

Arthur, paniqué, rattrapa sa fille avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il voulu l'amener loin de tout cela, mais s'il faisait cela… elle serait séparée de Molly et Dumbledore en parlerait au Ministère et…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? grogna une voix masculine et mécontente. Ginny se redressa alors, s'appuyant à la table. Arthur, enchanté de voir que vous êtes rentré pour le week-end, fit Dumbledore sur un ton faussement joyeux.

\- Je suis également heureux de vous revoir, Albus. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Vous restez pour le dîner, j'imagine ?

\- Oh. Non, non, merci. Je dois rentrer à Poudlard, vous savez bien.

Alors Dumbledore appela son phénix et disparu, laissant une poussière blanche.

Ce fut Molly qui entra alors dans la cuisine.

\- Alb… Arthur ? Où est Albus ?

\- Il souhaitait rentrer à Poudlard, fit Arthur en haussant les épaules. Je pensais qu'il resterait pour le repas.

Ce fut le regard soudainement perdu de sa femme qui lui répondit. Bon sang, qu'il haïssait cette situation. Dumbledore n'abusait pas de sa femme, c'était déjà ça, mais il sentait bien qu'au moins Molly, Ginny et Ron étaient sous l'emprise de divers sortilèges.

Il devait voir Sergej. Et vite.

\- Hm, j'ai oublié quelque chose à mon appartement de service, je reviens dans la soirée, me m'attendez pas ! fit-il en disparaissant dehors et transplanant dans la forêt avant d'appeler son phénix.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Il était dix-neuf heures. Techniquement pas la bonne heure pour débarquer chez les gens. Mais heureusement, Sergej l'avait vu apparaître dans la rue et s'était précipité à l'extérieur en l'appelant.

\- Arthur ! Arthur, viens ! Entre !

Hésitant, il finit par avancer et traversa la pelouse.

\- Désolé de venir à l'improviste, je…

\- Aucun problème, fit Sergej. Viens, tu vas manger avec nous et nous expliquer ce qui t'amène en Russie !

Arthur acquiesça puis entra à la suite de Sergej, retirant ses chaussures et sa cape de voyage.

Lianna le salua et prévint les elfes afin d'ajouter un couvert au repas. Arthur tenta de refuser mais le regard noir de Lianna fini par le convaincre d'accepter sous le rire moqueur de Sergej.

\- Les enfants mangent chez des amis, donc tu peux parler librement, lança Sergej en lui montrant une chaise.

Arthur hésita un quart de seconde avant de partager ses doutes et ses craintes. L'éclair passé dans les yeux de sa famille avait servi d'électrochoc : il ne pouvait plus laisser faire les choses juste pour le bon déroulement du futur procès. Dumbledore était allé trop loin.

\- J'ai juste eu envie de récupérer ma fille et de disparaître avec ! De l'amener en Ecosse, dans un centre médical, de lui faire retirer ces satanés sortilèges mais dès qu'elle a un moment de lucidité, Dumbledore débarque dans la seconde !

Arthur craquait. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Sa fille était sous l'autorité parentale de sa femme autant que sous la sienne. Pour peu que Molly refuse, il ne pourrait pas l'emmener. Et il était certain que Molly refuserait. Alors que faire ?

Sergej, attentif et calme, écouta les craintes de son ami. Car oui, cet homme était devenu son ami même s'ils ne se voyaient pas aussi régulièrement. Il s'était attaché à cet homme qui avait tout fait pour sa famille maintenant déchirée à cause d'un vieil homme.

Il aida ensuite Arthur à réfléchir sur les dernières possibilités, ainsi que sur sa position en tant que Lord.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Arthur était de retour au Terrier. L'ambiance y était étrange. Ron était affalé dans le canapé en mangeant du chocolat tout en ayant une main grossièrement posée dans son pantalon.

\- Bonsoir Ronald, si tu pouvais mieux te tenir…

\- J't'ai rien demandé ! cria alors Ronald en se levant.

\- Ronald, assieds-toi immédiatement, fit froidement Arthur. Je pense que nous devons parler, tous les deux.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Ton attitude est plus qu'irrespectueuse.

\- Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Tu es grossier, sans compter que tu ne dois pas grignoter entre les repas. Que se passe-t-il ici enfin !

\- Arthur, fit Molly en arrivant dans le salon. Laisse-le, il est petit, il…

\- Je ne suis pas petit ! cracha alors Ron avant de monter les escaliers en courant.

Molly se gratta la tête en fronçant les sourcils alors que son mari la fixa non sans mécontentement.

\- Molly.

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- Tu peux avoir des amies, voir du monde, mais je te demande de t'éloigner immédiatement de Lord Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ? fit-elle sans comprendre.

\- Il s'immisce dans notre vie privée. Depuis que tu le vois, tu ne me regardes plus et tu t'es mis en tête de t'occuper plus de Ginny et de Ronald alors que tes autres enfants sont tout aussi important.

\- Quels autres enf… Oh.

\- Oui, « oh », mon cœur. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il y a un problème ?

Il restait calme, mais pourtant il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps au vu de tous les objets de surveillance dans la pièce. Il pouvait les sentir, maintenant, et cela lui donna des frissons. Combien de scènes avaient été visualisée ? A ce stade, cela devenait de la perversité !

Arthur tenta de rester calme, pourtant, en fixant son épouse avec inquiétude.

\- Je t'aime, Arthur, fit-elle en se réfugiant dans les bras de son époux.

Etait-ce seulement un instant de lucidité ?

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Molly. Mais il faut que cela cesse.

\- Sinon ?

Rien qu'au ton de sa voix et au mouvement de recul, il sentait que la lucidité de sa femme s'était à nouveau envolée.

\- Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te retirer nos enfants, ou encore de te renier.

\- De… quoi ? s'énerva alors Molly, dont le visage avait d'abord exprimé la souffrance avant la colère noire.

\- Ginny est sous l'emprise de sortilèges de contrainte, et toi aussi, ma chérie. Je ne peux…

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! cria Molly qui continua en bégayant.

Comme si une partie d'elle lui disait que son époux avait raison.

\- Dumbledore vous manipule, fit froidement Arthur en jouant le tout pour le tout.

\- Tu mens ! Albus est adorable ! Il vient enseigner les enfants ! Il…

\- Que leur apprend-t-il, exactement ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas ! fit la femme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Quelques larmes coulaient sur le visage rouge de la mère de famille. Il sentait qu'elle comprenait, au fond d'elle. Qu'il l'aimait par-dessus tout, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Quant à Dumbledore… Arthur devrait se protéger au maximum, à l'avenir. Et ne plus jamais mettre les pieds au Terrier.

L'angoisse serrait le cœur du père de famille. Qu'allait-il advenir de sa femme et de ses enfants, entre les mains de Dumbledore ? Cet homme ne devait pas être aussi méchant que cela, il ne les ferait pas souffrir… enfin, pas tant que Voldemort n'aura pas fait son coming back…

\- Laisse-moi prendre Ginny.

\- Non, jamais !

\- Et Ron.

\- Non ! Tu ne me retireras pas les seuls enfants que j'aime !

\- Les seuls ? Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Maudit Dumbledore. Ce fut sans compter Ginny et Ronald qui étaient redescendus.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici, exactement ? fit Dumbledore avec le regard froid des mauvais jours.

\- Que faites-vous dans ma maison ? siffla Arthur.

Oh, oui, il savait. Mais cela, Dumbledore ne s'en doutait pas. Pas encore…

\- Ginny m'a appelé, mentit Albus en lançant distraitement un sortilège à Ginny qui approuva vivement en prenant la main du vieil homme.

Arthur avait envie de vomir.

\- Grand-'Pa a dit que je devais l'appeler si vous haussiez le ton, fit la plus jeune d'une voix trop enfantine.

\- Je vais devoir vous renier, fit alors froidement Arthur en observant tour à tour Ronald, Ginny et le regard effrayé de Molly.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas, c'est moi qui décide dans cette maison ! hurla-t-elle.

Arthur leva sa baguette juste à temps, alors que Dumbledore essayait de lui lancer un oubliette. Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs sortilèges et ceux du Directeur touchèrent malheureusement les enfants. Arthur essayait de les protéger mais Dumbledore n'y apportait aucune importance.

Il se battait contre une armée de marionnette et un vieux fou.

Il avait vraiment envie de vomir. Et de pleurer, aussi.

Dumbledore accélérait le mouvement, et Arthur, épuisé par la semaine et la journée qu'il venait de passer, failli se faire toucher par un sortilège manipulant le mental de la victime.

Alors qu'un ultime sortilège gris-vert se dirigeait vers lui, un mur de flammes l'entoura et Eve apparu auprès de lui.

Il ne vit pas Dumbledore chanceler ni les autres tomber au sol, il ne remarqua pas les pattes d'Eve l'attraper et le faire disparaître de la maisonnée. Il se sentit juste tomber sur du parquet et sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Un sommeil sans tristesse, sans joie, sans mélancolie. Juste un silence. Un silence étouffant, qui le forçait à dormir.

 _Etait-ce pour l'éternité ?_

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	41. Chapitre 41 : Alligatio Expetere

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !

 **Clefto** : C'est un peu ça l'idée : Dumbychou se croit chez lui partout ;p

 **Harryliada** : oui on va dire que l'épisode avec les animaux était une sorte de pause pour mieux "supporter" la suite !

Merci pour les remarques concernant le passage avec les animaux, j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Bon, zou, la suite ! Je ne me risque pas à répondre à toutes les reviews, sinon je spoilerais !

Poils de Maine Coon & poussière d'étoile sur vous !  
Bon dimanche,

 _Lia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 41 :**

 **Alligatio – ad Mortem – Expetere**

 **La Mort du Tendre Lien**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : « Relaxation - Musique relaxante : Calme, Douce »_

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le corps ankylosé, l'homme se réveilla. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Un rayon traversait les rideaux tirés, et un poids le prévint qu'un chat était allongé à ses pieds.

Où était-il ? Il ne connaissait pas cette pièce.

Eve était à côté de sa tête, en train de pleurer. Les quelques larmes tombaient sur sa joue, et un doux chant se fit entendre.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Quel jour était-ce ?

Qui… qui était-il ?

Les yeux du phénix se fixèrent aux seins. Il inspira brutalement, recevant les larmes d'Eve dans ses propres yeux.

Paniqué et effrayé, il essaya de se lever mais cela déclencha plusieurs sortilèges.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient, et la peur le prenait aux tripes.

\- Monsieur Weasley ! fit alors une dame en entrant dans la pièce. Doux Merlin vous êtes réveillé. Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir un phénix, vous savez. Sans lui… sans lui… fit-elle alors que l'émotion s'emparait d'elle.

Ne comprenant pas tout, Arthur essaya de se redresser.

\- Arthur, souffla un homme dont le soulagement était audible. Bienvenue parmi les vivants.

\- Hardwin ? Lord… Ha…

\- Tout va bien, reste calme.

\- M… Mais… Molly… elle…

\- Nous savons à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé, fit ce qui devait être une médicomage. Les sortilèges de diagnostic sont formels et Madame la Ministre d'Angleterre a été immédiatement mise au courant, ainsi que le département des Aurors. Je… tenez, prenez ces potions. J'ai d'autres patients mais appelez-moi dès qu'il y a un souci, compris ? Lord Potter ?

\- Oui, nous ferons ainsi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Merci, fit-elle en s'inclinant puis quittant la pièce.

Ce fut alors la ministre qui entra à son tour dans la pièce. Gêné, Arthur tenta de remonter les draps sur son corps maigre.

\- Lord Potter, Lord Weasley.

\- Lady Bagnold, salua Hardwin s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

\- Non, restez. J'aimerais vous parler, à tous les deux. Lord Weasley, vous avez pris un grand risque en vous battant contre Lord Dumbledore, fit-elle sur un ton teinté de reproches. Cet homme vous recherche, maintenant, mais j'ai pris la décision d'informer vos collègues ainsi que le département des aurors que vous n'étiez aucunement un criminel ou être sans cœur comme a essayé vainement de leur faire croire Albus Dumbledore. Il est en effet venu au Ministère, informant votre comportement suspicieux et vos actions étranges, comme celle d'accepter un stage ignoble loin de votre famille, prouvant que vous êtes un incapable, et que vous souhaitiez renier votre femme, et c'est certainement le point qui a fait réagir les sorciers du Ministère. Il leur a confié qu'en agissant de la sorte, vous prouviez votre attachement aux règles de Sang-Pur, et que vous étiez donc du même avis que Vous-Savez-Qui.

Les Aurors n'ont pas pu accéder au Terrier, apparemment de puissantes protections brouillent les pistes et mes employés reviennent déboussolés à chaque fois. Navrée de vous dire cela, Lord Weasley, mais vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de mettre votre menace à exécution.

\- Je… j'aimerais porter plainte…

\- Eh bien faites, Lord Weasley, et sachez que je vous soutiens. Si vous portez plainte, une enquête sera effectuée discrètement par nos Aurors mais sachez que seul le diagnostic de la médicomage prouve les méfaits de Lord Dumbledore. Une cheminée est présente dans votre bureau, au Ministère, et est dès maintenant reliée à mon bureau, et à votre logement près d'Oxford. J'ai pris la liberté de vous réserver un de nos appartements là-bas, afin que vous vous sentiez libre de vos mouvements. Ce lieu est protégé par les sortilèges en vigueur pour chaque Chef de Département. Je vous expliquerai tout cela en détail plus tard.

\- Et… mon stage ?

\- Vous le continuerez dès que vous serez parfaitement remis. Vous avez dormi durant plus de deux semaines, …

\- Deux… quoi ? fit Arthur, pris de vertiges alors qu'il voulu se lever du lit.

Hardwin le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Reste allongé ou je te ligote !

\- Je… désolé… Vous avez fait tellement…

\- Par ailleurs, annonça la Ministre, je vous informe que la date du procès contre Lord Dumbledore à été fixée à la semaine du 14 octobre 1991. Veillez à avoir un dossier en béton, messieurs.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Samedi 18 mai 1991,_

 _Russie_

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George et Arthur étaient dans le Salon du Palais Royal II de Russie.

Nikolaï et Sergej s'étaient placés devant eux.

Arthur, le cœur brisé et au bord des lèvres, avait expliqué dans un murmure à ses fils ce qu'il comptait faire. Ses quatre fils avaient décidé de le soutenir, même si cela leur faisait, à eux également, mal au cœur.

Mais y avait-il une autre solution ? Si Dumbledore avait la main mise sur Molly, ne l'aurait-elle pas sur les enfants, surtout si Albus se rendait maintenant compte qu'Arthur se méfiait de lui ?

En prenant cette décision, Arthur gardait le lien le reliant à ses quatre fils, laissant les marionnettes de Dumbledore sans lien de « paternité » avec la famille Weasley. Comme cela, il protégeait son héritage magique. Celui des Prewett étant entre les mains de Fabian, Molly se retrouverait sans rien. Enfin… Arthur avait transféré rapidement de quoi vivre sur le coffre qu'il avait ouvert à sa femme. Cela lui suffirait au moins pour les mois qui précéderont le procès… en espérant qu'ils gagnent, bien entendu, et qu'il puisse reprendre pleinement ses droits au sein de sa famille.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, pleuré, crié, parlé… ils revenaient toujours à la même conclusion : peut-être que cela allait réveiller Molly. Peut-être pas. Peut-être était-ce là la plus grosse erreur de leur vie, aussi… Sûrement… ou pas… ils ne savaient pas. Mais il fallait agir et protéger ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

En somme, personne ne savait quoi faire. Arthur avait envoyé une dernière lettre, qui lui avait été retournée avec un trait rouge barrant le long parchemin et la signature de sa femme.

Arthur allait donc devoir effectuer le rituel Alligatio – ad Mortem – Expetere. Si tout rentrait en ordre, un jour, il pourrait se remarier avec sa femme. Peut-être pas. Surtout qu'avant son départ, il avait trouvé une photo de Molly dans les bras de Dumbledore, sur une plage en petite tenue… Elle l'avait trompée. Certainement. Ou était-ce une humiliation ou une manipulation ultime ?

\- Papa, arrête de penser autant, fit tristement Charlie. On a vu les gestes tendres entre Dumbledore et maman, tu sais. On n'y peut rien.

\- Le lien peut être réunifié, intervint Sergej. C'est complexe mais cela peut être provisoire si tu le souhaites, Arthur.

L'homme acquiesça alors vivement.

\- Bien, commençons, dans ce cas.

C'était définitivement inhumain. Oui, Inhumain. Arthur avait l'impression d'être un être abjecte, sans cœur.

Mais tout le monde semblait respecter son choix en tant que Lord, bien que tous ses amis ne l'approuvent pas farouchement. Au moins, ils étaient là et seraient toujours là pour lui et ses enfants. C'était tout ce qui lui importait, au final.

Laisser trois personnes – voire quatre puisque Percy ne répondait qu'à Molly – sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Nom d'une racine de Mandragore, qu'il exécrait cela.

Mais en soit, tout le monde fut d'accord que l'homme, aussi manipulateur soit-il, ne tuerait pas cette petite famille. Quoi que… pourquoi, en soit, Dumbledore s'occupait tant de cette famille-là ?

Cela aussi, était un pur mystère.

Arthur soupira et commença à murmurer la litanie qui lui brisa le cœur.

Pourquoi en étaient-ils là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu plus tôt les manigances de cet homme en qui chaque personne – ou presque – plaçait une confiance infinie ? Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa famille, ni sa femme. Quelle sorte de mari faisait-il ?

Il aimait sa femme plus que tout. Mais son devoir était de protéger ceux qui pouvaient et voulaient l'être. Et il était trop tard pour…

\- Arthur ! Concentre-toi un peu ! grogna Sergej.

Il sursauta et repris sa phrase, tremblant, les mains de ses fils dans son dos comme pour l'encourager.

\- _Expecto… brise le lien… Tristesse et perte d'espoir en ces rêves d'une belle vie… protège et guérit… ad Mortem… alligatio… ad mortem… expetere… La vie dépend de Toi… Son être est manipulé… de par cela… elle n'est plus celle que j'aime… elle le redeviendra mais en attendant cet instant tant redouté… brise._

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Quatre instruments virèrent au rouge et firent un bruit strident.

Plongé dans son livre, le vieil homme sursauta, agacé. Il s'y attendait, visiblement.

D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit ses instruments de contrôle.

\- Qu'était-ce donc que ce vacarme ! râla un tableau.

\- Un idiot qui a rompu les liens du mariage, Phineas, répondit simplement Dumbledore comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

\- Et pourquoi un tel système de surveillance, vieux crapaud ?

\- Il me dérangeait, voilà tout. Maintenant, j'ai le champ libre.

Le Livre des élèves brilla à son tour. Contrarié, Dumbledore se leva et observa le phénomène.

 _Ginny Prewett, reniée de la noble et grande famille Weasley, fera sa rentrée un an plus tôt en même temps que son frère Ronald le 1_ _er_ _septembre prochain._

 _Ronald Prewett, fera sa rentrée le 1_ _er_ _septembre prochain._

 _Fred Weasley a été rayé du Registre._

 _George Weasley a été rayé du Registre._

\- Quoi ? hurla presque Dumbledore. Tu te fiches de moi ?

 _Non, monsieur le Directeur. Un peu de respect, par ailleurs, ne serait pas de refus._

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Réunion des professeurs_

 _Poudlard_

\- Une nouvelle année se termine ! fit alors joyeusement Dumbledore.

Ses enseignants étaient tous présents et sirotaient tranquillement leur thé.

\- Pas encore, Albus, il y a encore les derniers examens de septième année ! râla Aurora.

\- Les astres me disent que les Gryffondor vont échouer cette année, se moqua alors Severus.

Quelques rires se firent entendre.

\- Eh bien, je vois que vous êtes tous de bonne humeur, remarqua avec amusement le Directeur. Je me dois de vous informer de mon absence demain. J'ai une grande journée au Ministère.

\- Ah oui, l'élection du Président du Magenmagot ! fit Filius.

\- En effet, et en tant que nouveau président, je devrai être présent pour toutes les réunions qui auront lieues en fin d'après-midi.

Personne ne doutait qu'il serait élu. Le second candidat au poste était une personne peu connue en Angleterre et Dumbledore était de loin le plus puissant des mages blancs.

Peu de temps après la réunion, Dumbledore se présenta au Dîner et annonça son absence aux élèves, les informant également qu'il serait peu disponible à cause de son nouveau poste au Ministère. Par là même, il conseilla aux élèves de se rendre auprès de leurs directeurs de maison s'il y avait un quelconque souci.

Certains élèves, surpris d'un tel discours, se demandèrent qui pourrait bien aller voir le directeur pour un problème ou quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. C'était certes un grand homme, mais ils ne se voyaient pas se rendre dans son bureau pour un oui ou pour un non.

Les serpentard, quant à eux, se moquèrent discrètement des grands airs du Directeur. Ils se prirent alors un regard agacé de leur directeur de Maison.

Deux heures plus tard, Albus regagna joyeusement son bureau. A la fois curieux et heureux, ses yeux observèrent l'enveloppe qui était posée sur son bureau. Elle avait certainement été déposée par un des elfes du Château.

Il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe blanche malgré son impatience et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour en comprendre le contenu.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

« Très cher et estimé Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,

Nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer que votre candidature au poste de Président du Magenmagot n'a pas été retenue.

Lord William Wellbeloved, qui a exercé jusque là son activité – dont plusieurs mois supplémentaires – a choisi un autre candidat avec l'appui de plusieurs Départements ainsi que celui de notre Ministre.

Vous apprendrez le nom de ce candidat, comme le plus commun des Mortels, lors de la prochaine parution de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Votre présence à la journée de demain n'est donc ni requise, ni souhaitée.

Meilleurs sentiments,

Votre dévoué Lord Tiberius Ogden, Secrétaire du Magenmagot »

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les jumeaux étaient légèrement déboussolés. Charlie était rentré en Irlande et Bill était retourné suivre sa formation, mais eux restaient en Russie, chez les Mordinov, par sécurité.

Alekz et Tomek étaient de bonne compagnie, et les Prewett passaient le plus souvent possible.

Mais Poudlard leur manquait. Un précepteur venait leur enseigner le nécessaire, voir même plus que ce qu'ils devaient apprendre.

Ils avaient pu, sous la demande étrange de Severus, se concentrer sur leurs idées de farces et attrapes. Mais l'ambiance de leur ancienne école avait été, la plupart du temps, leur source d'idées.

Ils avaient reçu un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, transmis par leur professeur de Potions. Ils restaient ainsi informés des diverses élections au sein du Ministère. Arthur les avait également informés de sa nomination en tant que chef de service et il avait de moins en moins de temps à leur consacrer.

Heureusement, les Potter venaient de temps à autres en fin d'après-midi afin d'égayer leurs journées.

Arthur Weasley avait repris sa formation et les jours passaient, inlassablement.

Tout se passa bien, et il apprit énormément de choses. Heureusement, l'un de ses tuteurs de stage était un cracmol et avait deviné sa situation. Et, contrairement à ce qu'Arthur pensait, cette personne avait été adorable avec lui et le conseilla durant tout le reste du stage.

Bien sûr, il avait fait quelques bêtises, mais il pourrait enfin prouver à ses collègues que les Moldus étaient très ingénieux, quand bien même ils n'avaient pas de magie. Leur magie à eux, c'était l'imagination et l'inventivité.

Vint ensuite le moment où les jumeaux purent rejoindre les autres, à Liberty Charms, puis se rendre au Laboratoire de Potion, toujours sous la surveillance de Severus et Hardwin qui faisaient bien attention à ce que personne ne les reconnaissent.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard,_

 _Appartements de Minerva_

\- Dumbledore se méfie de tout ce qui bouge, grogna Filius Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges.

\- Ca devient lourd, murmura Severus.

\- Vous auriez vu sa tête, lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il ne sera pas Président du Magenmagot, fit Minerva. Il était dans une colère froide, d'autant plus que la cheminée du Secrétariat avait été bloquée ce jour-là. Personne ne l'a laissé accéder au Département ni aux bureaux que ses collègues occupent sporadiquement.

\- Il a dû être déçu, ça se comprend, fit Pomona. Le pauvre.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas le plaindre, fit Severus en se moquant. Espèce de Poufsouffle.

\- Désolée, rougit alors Pomona. C'est que, même s'il fait de mauvaises choses, il reste un être humain. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que j'approuve ses manipulations, que ce soit bien clair.

\- On sait, fit Flitwick, Severus veut juste te taquiner.

Minerva leva les yeux au plafond et resservit du thé.

\- Que donnent les rondes à Privet Drive ? demanda alors Pomona.

\- Comme d'habitude, marmonna Severus.

\- Aucun changement, les enfants sont heureux, la famille vit sa vie et personne ne s'est encore posé de question concernant leur identité.

\- J'ai hâte que ce soit la prochaine rentrée, murmura Snape.

\- Ce sera la folie, tu veux dire, marmonna Flitwick. Comment va Harry ?

\- Il va bien, reprit Severus. Il a énormément grandi et beaucoup changé, aussi. Il est heureux dans sa famille.

Minerva fit un doux sourire.

\- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour, pour voir ce que l'enfant de James et Lily est devenu, fit Minerva.

\- Il n'a pas été adopté par le sang ? demanda Filius.

\- Si, en effet, confirma Severus. Ses cheveux sont devenus un peu plus épais et plus domptables, et il a gardé les yeux de Lily. Je n'ai pas vu de grandes différences, en soit. Il a gardé une grande partie du patrimoine génétique de ses parents biologique, et comme Hardwin est de la même famille que James… Enfin, Harry adore les potions, d'ailleurs, fit-il non sans un sourire rempli de fierté.

\- Tu l'a fais exprès, je suis sûre, de lui faire aimer la matière que James haïssait au plus haut point, fit Minerva, amusée.

\- Oh non, je n'oserais pas voyons ! Mais il avait des prédispositions, n'oublie pas que Lily était excellente en Potion.

\- C'est vrai, je te l'accorde.

Le petit groupe discuta encore une petite heure puis chacun rejoignit ses propres activités. C'était bien un des rares instants où ils se permettaient de discuter de tout et de rien. Severus ne donnait pas beaucoup d'informations, afin de les protéger, mais aussi de protéger Harry.

Il était hors de question que quelqu'un détruise tout ce qu'Elizabeth et Hardwin avaient faits pour le petit.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Maman, maman ! cria un garçon d'à peine dix ans en entrant dans le salon.

\- Oui, mon lionceau ?

\- J'ai réussi ! Han c'est trop cool cool cool cool ! J'ai réussiiiiiiii !

\- Réussi quoi, petit prince, fit alors Hardwin, amusé.

\- J'ai réussi à jouer un long morceau au piano, et Audrey m'a suivit au violon ! Alekzandra a joué à la trompette, Niklas jouait du cor et Philipp a improvisé à la harpe, c'était trop trop beau ! Venez, on va refaire, pour vous, venez !

Les parents, attendris par Harry qui semblait aussi excité qu'une puce, suivirent volontiers leur petit protégé.

Niklas tournait les pages du livre de partitions, Audrey réaccordait son violon et Philipp soignait les cordes de sa harpe.

\- Bien, fit Audrey, on recommence ? Aller ! Dépêche Harry !

Les enfants rigolèrent un instant et ils se remirent en place.

Et ce que les adultes entendirent ne fit que leur prouver l'importance de la musique.

Cela les liaient les uns aux autres et ils semblaient communiquer sans s'en apercevoir. Dans leurs yeux brillaient des étoiles de joie, de pur bonheur et de sérénité.

La chevauchée des Walkyries, version sorcière, était tout simplement magnifique. Il manquait des instruments, mais le rythme était là, et la mélodie enivrante également. Hardwin et Elizabeth observaient, les larmes aux yeux et avec fierté, ces enfants qui avaient décidé d'approfondir leurs connaissances en Musique et qui avaient sacrément évolués en peu de temps.

Ils avaient un don, c'était indéniable, car peu – pour ne pas dire aucun – enfant de leur âge ne se serait normalement prêté à un tel jeu.

La fierté des parents finit par atteindre Harry de plein fouet. Les yeux humides, il les fixait avec un sourire heureux. Il adorait ce couple. Sa maman-de-cœur et son papa-de-cœur comme il aimait dire. Ils étaient là pour lui, répondaient à toutes ses questions, même les plus stupides, et ils ne le jugeait pas. Ils étaient fiers de lui, tout comme d'Abby, de Philipp, de Clarence ou encore de ses amis. Tout cela, sans faire de différence entre chaque enfant.

Ils étaient tous différents, et tous spéciaux à leur façon.

Harry ne put s'empêcher, à la fin du thème, de se lever du siège et de foncer dans les bras de sa mère. Les autres firent de même, et un silence apaisant emplit la pièce.

Ils étaient une famille.

Une grande famille.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'année scolaire était enfin terminée. Les élèves avaient rejoints leurs familles joyeusement, ainsi que les professeurs.

Les sorciers d'Angleterre lisaient avidement les journaux et faisaient de longues recherches dans les Bibliothèques du pays afin d'en savoir plus sur les cinq candidats à l'élection du futur Ministre de la Magie.

Mrs Bagnold avait été catégorique : elle resterait au Ministère en tant que conseillère et occuperait un siège au Magenmagot – contre la volonté de Dumbledore – mais quitterait définitivement son poste de Ministre.

Les Départements du Ministère étaient très actifs durant ces semaines estivales et tentaient de se préparer, eux aussi, à cette élection.

Il y avait aussi tous les dossiers et toutes les démarches que voulait boucler Mrs. Bagnold avant la fin de son mandat, et d'autres qu'elle laissera au prochain gouvernement.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Harry ?

\- Oui, papa ?

\- Viens t'asseoir un peu, j'ai une chose importante à t'expliquer.

C'était une soirée du mois de juin, peu après le retour d'Abigaelle pour l'été. Harry avait longuement profité de sa grande sœur qui, épuisée, profita de cet instant pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre et s'endormir immédiatement sur son lit.

\- Althus t'a expliqué comment fonctionnait le gouvernement anglais, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, papa, il a aussi dit que de nouvelles élections auront lieues en août.

\- Effectivement, mardi 20 août plus exactement. Tu es encore trop jeune pour voter, je le sais bien. J'ai appris par Léto que Dumbledore occupait, jusqu'à présent, deux places au Magenmagot. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

\- Oui ! C'est… c'est la Grande Cour, c'est ça ? Bien qu'ils puissent décider d'un grand nombre de choses, il reste quelques dossiers sensibles qui sont seulement jugés par la Haute Cour de Justice Magique, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, parfait petit lionceau. Mais souvent, la HCJM propose à deux membres hauts placés de la Grande Cour de participer à ces jugements classés confidentiels. Eh bien, Lord Dumbledore a pris pour acquis le droit de gérer le siège des Potter en Angleterre.

\- Euh…

\- En gros, en ton nom, il vote telle ou telle loi.

\- Oh. Je… je l'aime pas trop, ce monsieur, fit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Harry avait bien sûr compris que Lord Dumbledore était une personne dont il devait se méfier. Il avait entendu, quelques fois, ses parents pester contre cet homme. Il savait aussi que c'était un sujet sensible et qu'il devrait faire attention à ses paroles en présence de Sirius Black. Enfin, si son second parrain venait le voir, un jour…

Il renifla à cette idée. Est-ce qu'il viendrait ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le reprocher, petit cœur, fit Elizabeth qui arriva avec des tasses de thé. Nous ne l'aimons absolument pas, nous.

\- Mais il y a forcément du bon en chaque personne, non ? demanda alors harry.

\- Ton père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il entendait ça, fit Hardwin. Ca fait très Poufsouffle.

\- Et… c'est mal, papou ?

\- Non, mon chéri, répondit Hardwin. Personnellement, je suis fier que tu sois comme tu es ! Bien, je voulais dire, en fait, que j'ai demandé au Ministère anglais une chose assez inhabituelle. Un statut exceptionnel, en fait, comme je suis ton tuteur et aussi un des derniers Potter à pouvoir gérer un siège au Magenmagot. Pas que j'en ai envie, mais je préfère gérer cela que de le laisser à Lord Dumbledore. Tu comprends ?

\- Fais pas trop complexe, te plait, papou.

Hardwin soupira.

\- Le Ministère m'a accordé le droit, dès Juillet, de reprendre exceptionnellement le siège du Magenmagot en ton nom, malgré le fait que nous habitons en Irlande et que tu n'ais plus de réel lien avec l'Angleterre. Mrs. Bagnold l'a approuvé en annonçant que cela donnerait un avis extérieur non négligeable au groupe.

\- Et Lord Dumbledore ne va pas être heureux de ça, c'est ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Tout à fait, reprit Hardwin. Mais il n'aura pas, enfin pas encore, l'occasion de me rencontrer et il ne connaîtra pas mon identité. Mais il aura des doutes, s'il n'est pas idiot.

\- Et il n'est pas idiot, fit Elizabeth.

\- Et au vu des élections, donc, j'ai exceptionnellement le droit de voter pour un pays qui n'est pas le miens. Et, malgré ton jeune âge, j'ai demandé à Charlie de venir en discuter avec toi demain. Tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux, et tu me donneras tes arguments pour telle ou telle personne, c'est d'accord ?

\- Je… t'es sûr, papou ?

\- Bien sûr, mon chou à la crème.

Les parents en avaient beaucoup discuté, et avaient beaucoup réfléchis. C'était Léto qui leur avait donné l'idée et, même s'ils ne voulaient en rien être liés à ce pays, ils devaient avouer que laisser le moins de marge de manœuvre possible à Dumbledore serait à leur avantage.

Cependant, Hardwin avait déjà trouvé une personne apte à gérer le siège à sa place jusqu'à la majorité de Harry qui pourrait ensuite décider de la suite des choses.

L'avenir était entre les mains de Magia.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	42. Chapitre 42 : Black & Black

Bonjour et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre !

Le beau temps est revenu, j'espère que vous allez tous bien !

 **Pims10** : Je ne comprends pas ta question :-/ Pourrais-tu développer s'il te plaît ? (en review ou MP :-))

 **Lilatloo** : Les réponses vont bientôt arriver :-)

 **AnnaMerteuil** : oh que oui :-D

 **Xialdene** : Bienvenue ici ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! De rien pour l'image mentale xD Celle qui me choque le plus, c'est ma propre idée de le mettre tout nu aux Etats-Unis (mwaha). Probable que Dumby n'ai que des caleçons avec des citrons ;-)

Oui, la famille Weasley souffre beaucoup mais Molly n'y voit que du feu.

Je vous laisse suivre la fic', et si j'ai le temps, j'en posterai peut-être un second ce weekend (mais je ne promets rien hein !)

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 42 :**

 **Black & Black**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute :_

 _« Musique Douce Sans Parole | Musique Piano | Musique Relaxante Anti Stress »_

 _Playlist Eloïse R. / Fiction : Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme_

 _Ecole d'Akilinsha – Saint-Pétersbourg_

 _Russie_

Alekzandra suivait les jeunes filles excitées qu'elle avait eu la chance de côtoyer avant d'avoir des professeurs privés. Elles courraient après les garçons qui eux tentaient de les fuir.

La visite de l'école, qui était sur deux étages, s'était terminée en beauté par un feu d'artifice en plein jour. Chose assez inutile, en soi, avait fait remarquer Alekz sous le sourire amusé de sa mère.

Bien que son grand frère, Tomek, fasse ses études ici, Alekzandra ne s'y sentait pas aussi bien qu'elle ne l'avait été à l'école de Magie d'Irlande. Ici, le bâtiment était blanc, froid. Il y avait excessivement peu de décoration et seules quelques anciennes photos de classes étaient attachées dans une salle commune à toutes les jeunes filles du collège.

Non, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Lianna avait soupiré en voyant le visage triste de sa fille pour la seconde fois de la journée.

\- Alekzandra ne survivra pas dans cette école Lianna, avait alors dit Nikolaï.

\- Mais, …

\- Le parc est minuscule et crois-moi, même à mon époque, j'ai détesté cet endroit. Même si la salle de réception et celle de bal sont sympa, et les professeurs compétents, Alekzandra ne s'y plaira pas. Je te rappelle qu'il est strictement interdit de décorer son lit ou encore le mur de son dortoir, ici. Tu n'as pas non plus le droit d'amener une couverture ou un oreiller, ni de peluches. Tout est commun. Les lits sont en lignes contre les murs, en face les uns des autres et le tout fait limite penser à un hôpital de misère.

\- Sérieux ? Ils ne peuvent pas amener d'effets personnels ? Je… je ne savais pas. Je ne suis pas allée à Akilinsha et Tomek ne s'est jamais plaint, fit Lianna soudainement inquiète.

\- Tomek est un jeune homme, intervint Walburga, légèrement timide. Votre fils a certainement moins envie d'exposer ses goûts et sa vie aux autres. Et il a des amis qu'il connait depuis qu'il est un enfant et qu'il côtoyait encore avant la rentrée de sa première année si j'ai bien compris.

\- Oui… réfléchit alors Lianna. Oui, vous avez raison. Je… je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle.

\- Vous pourriez lui demander ce qu'il en pense ? proposa alors Walburga avec douceur.

\- Je le ferai dès que nous rentrerons, vous avez raison Walburga, merci.

\- Peut-être n'ais-je pas raison, Lianna, mais je sais que Regulus n'a jamais décoré son dortoir.

Alekzandra arriva alors, essoufflée.

\- Purée qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent être énervantes ! râla la jeune fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il, princesse Mordinov ? fit sarcastiquement Nikolaï, rappelant ainsi Severus.

\- Ces demoiselles ne pensent qu'aux garçons qui eux, en ont plus qu'assez d'être suivis. Et j'ai beau les prévenir que cela va mal se terminer, elles ne m'écoutent pas ! Une a même glissé son string dans la valise d'un garçon de cinquième année ! Et elle est de quelques mois plus jeune que moi !

\- Bien rentrons, intervint Lianna coupant court à la tirade de sa fille.

Alekzandra, surprise par le ton froid, suivit alors le regard de sa mère.

Une jeune fille en mini-jupe un peu trop courte venait d'arracher le t-shirt à un garçon musclé qui menaçait la jeune fille excitée de sa baguette sous les rires non dissimulés des surveillants. Lianna n'avait jamais vu une telle chose lors de ses visites pour Tomek et jamais elle n'aurait pensé que des surveillants et des professeurs laissaient se produire de telles scènes. En marmonnant quelque chose, elle emmena sa fille avec elle sous le regard protecteur de Nikolaï.

Rentré à l'ancien palais royal, le petit groupe retourna au salon et Lianna s'éclipsa afin de rejoindre son fils qui lisait dans le jardin.

\- Fils ?

\- Mère ! fit-il en se levant et serrant Lianna contre lui. Comment s'est passé la visite ? demanda l'adolescent sans arriver à cacher sa grimace.

\- Pourquoi une telle grimace ?

Lianna semblait énervée et Tomek se dit qu'il avait eu raison. Jamais sa petite sœur n'aurait dû mettre les pieds dans son école de dégénérés.

\- Je…

\- Sois honnête, Tomek, fit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je pense que ce serait une très mauvaise idée d'envoyer ma petite sœur dans cet endroit crade et déprimant et j'aimerais continuer mes études à Moscou, maman, et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que vous étiez bien trop occupé mais bien que les profs soient très bons, ils n'ont aucune autorité et les filles font l'amour à des garçons dans mon dortoir et personne ne dit rien, le bâtiment est nettoyé genre une ou deux fois par an pour les réunions importantes et les repas sont infects c'est pour ça que tu trouves que je suis trop mince maman, fit-il en une fois sans reprendre sa respiration.

\- Tu peux me la refaire avec des virgules et des points ? demanda alors Lianna non sans sourire.

\- Désolé, je… tu avais l'air énervée et je ne voulais pas que tu me coupes…

Lianna pris alors le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as eu des soucis, dans cette école ?

Tomek baissa les yeux.

\- Mon fils. Répond.

\- Pas directement, non, mais un des garçons de ma classe veut…

\- Veut ?

\- Veut se faire Alekz si jamais elle entre. Je la protègerai quitte à devoir dormir avec elle, mais je ne serai pas indéfiniment là. Je n'ai qu'une année encore… Elle est trop sensible pour survivre à ça. Et mes meilleurs amis sont partis depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Je sais bien que tu nous l'aurais dit avant, même si nous étions occupé. Il y a forcément une autre raison.

\- Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Il, nous, vous, ils ?

\- Tomek !

\- Maman ?

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Ok, ok. Je n'ai rien dit parce qu'il y a Sevastiana… mais…

\- Mais… ?

Tomek se mit à pâlir et trembler. Lianna était proche de la vérité mais encore fallait-il que son fils veuille en parler. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, avant de reprendre place sur le banc en mettant ses jambes contre son torse.

Bien que Lianna n'appréciait guère les chaussures sur les bancs du jardin, l'image de son fils se superposa avec le même enfant, sept ans plus tôt. Et la raison lui sauta alors aux yeux.

Elle prit place aux côté de son fils, le tirant vers elle et lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Sevastiana a… couché. Avec cinq garçons de mon dortoir, les uns après les autres. Et elle le voulait, elle s'en est même vanté auprès de ses amies. Elle pensait que je ne le saurais pas, elle pensait que je dormais et que je ne parlais jamais avec ses copines de dortoir.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a une semaine. Je… je voulais demander à papa de rompre les fiançailles ce soir…

\- Il le fera, tu veux lui en parler toi-même ?

\- Si… oui… oui, je pense qu'il le faut. Mais… tu pourras être là, maman ? Pour qu'il n'aille pas égorger Sevasti ?

\- Tu l'aimes, fit Lianna.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle le savait. Il aimait tellement la jeune fille que cette information lui tordait l'estomac. Son fils se détendit peu à peu et ce fut Alekzandra qui arriva, une demi-heure plus tard, donnant d'office une tasse de chocolat chaud malgré la température extérieure à son frère avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

Lianna, qui caressait l'épaule de son fils, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait deux enfants extraordinaires. Et même si les nouvelles de ce jour bousculaient tous leurs plans, ils feraient tout pour que Tomek et Alekzandra soient heureux.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Sergej tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Severus et Hardwin avaient récupéré leur ami dans un sale état. Hardwin avait réussi à le faire parler alors que Severus restait calmement – trop calmement – planté au centre de la pièce à observer les va et vient du russe.

La magie crépitait autour de lui.

\- Elle a manipulé mon fils ! Combien de temps aurait-ce duré s'il n'avait pas été réveillé durant ces ébats sous sortilèges de silence ! cracha-t-il.

Tomek avait fait des photos durant les différents ébats grâce à la magie informulée. Cela lui avait retourné l'estomac et il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme parfait durant les derniers jours de cours. Il n'avait pas eu la force de revoir son ex-fiancée. Par contre, il avait volontiers accompagné son père lors de la rencontre avec les parents de Sevastiana.

Il s'avéra alors qu'une mère de famille les avait déjà contacté et que cela avait donné lieu à un interrogatoire en règle auprès de la jeune adolescente, bientôt adulte. Elle allait avoir dix-sept ans en septembre.

La jeune fille avait ramené beaucoup de garçon dans les dortoirs féminins, dont un qui força une plus jeune à avoir un rapport sexuel. Le père de Sevastiana avait alors encaissé la responsabilité, vu que c'était Sevastiana qui organisait ce genre de « soirées ». Il avait lui-même été fou de rage et porté plainte contre les surveillants incompétents de l'école avec preuves à l'appui comme les souvenirs, pris par force, de sa fille qui était maintenant inscrite pour les deux prochaines années dans un internat de jeunes filles, à Irkoutsk, loin de sa famille et loin de ses amis, afin de terminer ses études.

Sa majorité ne changerait rien à ce fait, car le père de famille avait demandé l'appui d'un psychiatre et avait mis son enfant sous tutelle afin de lui éviter la prison pour mise en danger volontaire de mineurs.

L'histoire n'allait pas en rester là, mais ce n'était plus le souci des Mordinov bien que Sergej fut encore dans une colère noire quelques jours plus tard.

Après plusieurs díscussions et informations prises dans la famille Mordinov, Lianna s'était rendue avec Tomek à Moscou.

Luka Driomow, le petit cousin de Tomek, entrerait à l'Ecole du Domaine d'Artème & Flauryia en 4ème année et avait proposé de les accompagner puisqu'il connaissait les lieux.

Après un entretien avec la direction et deux professeurs, ceux-ci informèrent Tomek qu'il devrait rattrapper beaucoup de choses s'il souhaitait réellement intégrer leur école car il y aurait certains enseignements supplémentaires, comparé à son ancienne école où le niveau était généralement médiocre.

Lianna avait alors rit en leur annonçant que Tomek y était déjà préparé et le jeune garçon se fit un plaisir de disserter sur certains thèmes qui finirent par convaincre leurs hôtes.

Lianna restait tout de même perturbée par un point : comment avait-elle pu passer à côté des commentaires négatifs de l'école d'Akilinsha ?

\- Lady Mordinov, intervint le directeur. L'école d'Akilinsha a fait censurer la plupart des informations négatives et menacé la presse nationale. Mais sachez que la donne a changé depuis deux années et que leur médiocrité devient de plus en plus visible. Ne vous inquiétez pas du passé, d'autant plus que vous avez continué à éduquer votre fils et lui avez donné tout ce que vous pouviez apprendre à un futur Lord du nom de Mordinov. J'avoue avoir été sceptique en voyant le nom de l'établissement qui a suivi votre enfant lors de ces premières années d'études, mais s'il est aussi curieux et doué dans toutes les matières, il saura s'en sortir parmi nous.

\- Merci, Lord Artiuszoshka, répondit sincèrement Lianna. Pourrais-je également inscrire ma fille dans votre école ?

\- Est-ce Alekzandra Mordinov, née Black ? fit l'homme, étonné d'une telle requête.

\- En effet.

\- J'aurais pensé qu'elle ferait ses études à Poudlard, en Angleterre.

\- Nous vivons en Russie, et j'aimerais qu'elle ne soit pas trop éloigné de nous. Sans compter que…

\- Que ?

\- Je ne fais absolument pas confiance en Lord Dumbledore.

\- Vous montez encore plus dans mon estime, Lady Mordinov, fit alors Mortem Artiuzoshka en souriant. Je ne le porte pas non plus dans mon cœur, pour diverses raisons. Très bien, je note votre requête, il nous reste encore quelques places. Quel est son nom complet, avec son titre, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Princesse Alekzandra Anastasia Mordinov de Russie, née Black et héritière des deux familles par le sang.

\- Très bien, merci.

\- Sa date de naissance est le premier avril 1980, rajouta Lianna.

\- D'accord. C'est noté ! Vous recevrez un courrier dans les prochains jours. Je présume que votre fille serait mieux avec les petites-filles de votre beau-frère ? Pour les dortoirs, je veux dire.

\- Oui, en effet, ce serait bien.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vous remercie pour votre confiance. Vous serez tenus informés et nous vous enverrons les listes d'objets nécessaires pour la rentrée.

Les Mordinov prirent alors congé des membres de l'école et Luka les dirigea vers la sortie. Tomek prit sa mère dans ses bras et la remercia de tout son cœur alors que Luka observait le paysage en souriant. Il allait entrer à l'École de Magie Domaine d'Artème & Flauryia et pourrait enfin prendre les options qui lui tenaient tant à cœur. Et, en plus de cela, sa petite sœur y ferait également sa rentrée.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'y terminerait pas ses études, mais il savait qu'elle s'y sentirait bien, au moins pour les premières années. Luka et les autres cousins et cousines seront également présents pour elle. Tout irait pour le mieux.

Alekz rentrerait donc en première année. Déjà. Que sa petite sœur grandissait vite ! Mais elle avait aussi la chance d'avoir des amis, et, grâce à Harry, elle s'était aussi rapprochée de la famille Mordinov. Il faudrait qu'il le remercie, un jour. Harry ne se doutait certainement pas que sa présence ait aidé les autres à se lier d'amitié. Son arrivée avait chamboulé leurs vies, jusqu'en Russie, et avec une facilité et une évidence déconcertante. Ce garçon avait un don.

Enfin, pensa-t-il, sa petite sœur sera bien accompagnée lors de sa vie à Artème & Flauryia. Luka y fera sa quatrième année et y restera normalement pour la suite de ses études – on pouvait changer d'école si on avait réussi son examen de milieu de parcours et voulait se spécialiser pour un métier spécifique, mais, normalement, tout le monde suivait le parcours habituel – puis Pavel et Nadège Mordinov, Katya Stegnov et Mattews Sevolod y feraient également leur première année.

Il savait que sa petite sœur aurait préféré aller en Irlande, et les parents avaient beaucoup hésités. Mais ils voulaient le meilleur pour leur fille et l'école d'Irlande était certes une des meilleures écoles, celle de Moscou était encore mieux réputée. Et rien ne les empêcheraient de voir leurs amis qui iront en Irlande tous les week-ends. Enfin, Lianna avait proposé de fixer un week-end par mois avec les autres parents, afin qu'ils puissent aussi profiter de leurs enfants en dehors des rencontres familiales et de l'école.

Pour l'école d'Irlande, Abigaelle Potter y ferait sa rentrée en 4ème année et Coraleen Prince – la fille de Léto – y entrerait en 6ème année.

Audrey, Niklas, Leonius, Jania et Harry entreraient en première année, accompagnés de Donn Prince, le fils de Léto, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

Tomek pensa alors aux Weasley. Fred et George avaient du mal à retrouver le sourire et restaient souvent enfermés dans leur chambre. Ils restaient dormir au Palais Royal mais Tomek savait bien qu'ils se sentaient inutiles et encombrants, même si ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Arthur et Charlie passaient de temps à autres, et Severus aussi. Heureusement, les Potter, Windsor et les Black venaient également afin d'amener un peu de vie par ici.

Et Arthur n'avait pas encore décidé où iraient étudier Fred et George, mais il était très probable qu'ils aillent en Irlande pour continuer leurs études et faire un stage chez Hardwin et Severus, au Laboratoire, en milieu d'année.

Tomek soupira et s'étira. Il était l'heure d'aller taquiner sa petite sœur et de lui expliquer l'Histoire des Écoles de Russie.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Ward's Cross_

Regulus semblait perdu. Walburga et Orion l'avaient fait sortir, pour la première fois depuis des années et dans un pays inconnu qui plus est.

Ils avaient pris la poudre de cheminette chez Andromeda et étaient arrivés dans une salle comprenant cinq cheminées et plusieurs grandes fenêtres. Il y avait une table, trois chaises et quatre fauteuils.

Regulus observa les différentes pancartes et plusieurs tableaux qui observaient les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Bienvenue à Ward's Cross jeunes gens !

\- Oh, bonjour Monseigneur Agostino ! s'exclama Orion sous le regard surpris de son fils.

\- Lord Black ! En voilà une belle surprise. Comment vous portez-vous ?

 _Avec ses pieds_ , pensa Regulus.

\- Ma foi très bien, merci.

\- Eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable journée, chers amis ! Le devoir m'appelle. A bientôt, jeunes gens !

Et le vieux personnage disparu. Regulus secoua la tête et observa brièvement par la fenêtre. Le temps était tout simplement magnifique. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs et d'arbres, ainsi que des jeux pour enfants.

Walburga le poussa légèrement, posant une main dans son dos. Il se reprit alors, et ils sortirent de la bâtisse. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu et Regulus observait chaque fleur, chaque papillon et chaque arbre qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin. Ils rejoignirent un carrefour où ils s'engagèrent dans une rue pavée. Des couples et des enfants marchaient tranquillement dans la ville, entrant et sortant des magasins ou se reposant à la terrasse d'un café. Des gestes simples qui avaient manqués à Regulus. Aurait-il seulement la possibilité de le faire un jour ?

Son corps le faisait souffrir, mais il ne disait rien. La sortie lui faisait du bien, même si Severus avait dû lui donner une potion pour les muscles et lui donner de la force, puisque ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Ils tournèrent quelques fois, à droite, puis à gauche et encore à droite, et entrèrent dans une petite rue nommée « Muffin'street ». Ils étaient donc arrivés. C'était ici que son grand frère réapprenait à vivre convenablement.

Ses yeux lurent une petite pancarte.

« Centre médical de convalescence et réadaptation, CMCR Celtic'Muffin »

\- Regulus, tu viens ? fit doucement Orion.

Le concerné observait la façade recouverte de lierre et de roses.

\- Regulus ?

\- Oui, oui Père, j'arrive.

Ils entrèrent alors. Walburga entraîna son plus jeune fils vers la salle d'attente sur la droite alors qu'Orion se présentait au bureau d'accueil. Le cadet ne s'était pas attendu à un bâtiment aussi beau et agréable. Sa surprise était tellement visible que Walburga lui en fit la remarque.

\- Maman, papa ! Oh, Regulus ! Je suis très content de te voir ici, fit Sirius, enjoué.

Regulus se leva tant bien que mal, mais Sirius le prit dans les bras et profita pour le soutenir physiquement.

\- Petit frère, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois ici. Tiens, je vais te faire apporter un fauteuil roulant qui lévite, ce sera plus simple pour toi.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Attends. Sandra ?

La dame de l'accueil vint alors, en souriant.

\- Oui, Sirius ?

\- Puis-je avoir un fauteuil roulant s'il te plaît ? Mon petit frère ne peux pas beaucoup marcher et…

\- Pas de souci, je reviens ! Et… vous voulez quelque chose à boire, peut-être ? La salle de réception est ouverte, n'hésitez pas ! fit la jeune femme en disparaissant dans une des réserves.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et aida Regulus à s'installer en lui expliquant comment se servir du fauteuil.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'émerveilla-t-il en provoquant le rire de son frère.

\- Mrs Dalhianne Collins voulait vous rencontrer, tous les quatre, vous souhaitez aller discuter à l'extérieur ou plutôt à l'intérieur ?

\- C'est toi qui décide, Reg', fit alors Sirius.

\- Oh, euh… mais je ne vais pas déranger ?

\- Non, monsieur Regulus Black, intervint Mrs Collins, vous ne dérangerez pas. Lady Black, Lord Black, je suis heureuse de vous voir rassemblés aujourd'hui.

\- Et moi ? marmonna Sirius.

\- Et vous, bien que je sois heureuse de vous voir tous les jours, je serai aussi très heureuse lorsque vous serez totalement remis ! fit-elle en déclenchant le rire de toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Le Parc, alors, ou la cantine ?

\- Le parc, fit timidement Regulus.

Mrs Collins approuva gaiement et le petit groupe prit la direction de la terrasse puis du petit parc où étaient dispersées quelques tables en bois.

L'attention de Regulus eut par contre ses limites et son regard finit par se perdre dans le paysage. Quelque chose avait attiré son regard. Un homme, assis comme lui dans un fauteuil roulant. Les fauteuils du centre étaient d'ailleurs très confortables et il pouvait léviter pour monter et descendre les marches, et simplement rouler dans l'herbe.

\- Le jeune homme que vous observez, Regulus, fit Dr. Collins, se prénomme Adriannio. Il est ici pour une rééducation physique après un long coma.

\- Vous faites ce genre de chose ? demanda alors Regulus qui n'avait absolument pas suivi la conversation précédente.

\- Oui, entre autres. Les personnes qui sont ici ont leur propre lieu de vie, mais peuvent également vivre en commun, manger avec d'autres, et faire des activités. Il est fortement conseillé de s'intégrer à un groupe afin de se motiver les uns les autres mais rien n'est obligatoire. Nous avons plusieurs kinés, médecins et psychologues qui suivent nos patients. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous promener dans le parc, vous y rencontrerez certainement des personnes qui aimeront partager avec vous.

\- Je… hésita Regulus.

\- Vas-y, ils sont sympa. Puis si tu ne veux pas parler, laisse simplement parler et observe ce qu'il y a autour de toi, d'accord petit frère ?

\- Je… tu es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas dangereux ici.

Regulus acquiesça, incertain. Il finit par léviter son fauteuil afin de se retourner entièrement et, avec un dernier regard pour ses parents, décida de rouler dans l'herbe en profitant de l'heure et de la nature environnante.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Jeudi 4 juillet 1991_

 _Celtic'Muffin_

Sirius observait son phénix avait attention. L'oiseau avait été dans un sale état, et il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire son désespoir. Mais Sirius n'avait pas laissé tomber et avait même laissé son oiseau venir se blottir contre lui la nuit.

C'était étrange, mais il l'avait laissé faire. Il s'était souvent réveillé les premières nuit car Alios pleurait et tremblait. Sirius lui avait alors raconté des petites histoires et avait caressé ses ailes. Et là, c'était la première fois que l'oiseau se tenait droit sur son perchoir en l'observant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Sirius s'était alors approché et avait tendu une friandise qu'Alios accepta avec joie. Une petite mélodie agréable avait emplit la pièce et cela détendit imperceptiblement l'ancien prisonnier.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, toi, fit-il en souriant.

\- Hiiii ! Hiiiii !

\- Ca veut dire oui ?

Une mélodie joyeuse se fit entendre. Oui, cela voulait dire oui. Sirius avait lu beaucoup de livres sur les phénix et il sentait avoir un lien réel avec son oiseau. Le fait que celui-ci aille aussi bien lui réchauffait le cœur, et le rassurait. Alios chantonna encore un peu avant de disparaître dans une poussière dorée et réapparaître deux secondes plus tard, ne laissant guère le temps à Sirius de s'inquiéter.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Etait-ce volontaire ? Est-ce-que son ancien propriétaire le recherchait ?

 _« Non, il ne peut pas, sombre idiot, c'est toi, mon proprio et je t'aime Sirius ! »_

\- Tu… tu me parles ?

\- _Bah oui idiot !_

\- Je ne te permets pas !

\- _Je me permets tout seul, hihi. Je te parle dans ta tête, enfin dans ton esprit et dans ton âme. Je suis lié à toi. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Sans toi… je n'ose même pas imaginer ma tombe._

Sirius frissonna.

\- _Tu es un maître adorable et attentionné. Je te suivrai partout, même sous ma forme invisible si nécessaire. Mais tiens, lis ça ! J'viens d'aller le chercher._

Sirius, surpris, vit alors un magasine apparaître devant ses yeux.

\- Appartement et petites maisons en vente… sérieusement, Alios ?

\- _Bah t'es grand, t'es en bonne santé, pourquoi rester ici ?_

\- Regulus…

\- _Regulus ne sera pas seul et tu pourras venir le voir des fois, le soir par exemple ! Non ? Tu ne veux pas avoir un joli lieu pour accueillir, de temps à autres, ton filleul ?_

\- Je…

\- _Tu n'y avais pas pensé._

Non. Non, il n'arrivait même pas à y penser, à vrai dire. Il avait peur d'être déçu. Peur que l'enfant ne l'apprécie pas.

Après la visite d'Orion et Walburga, Regulus avait souhaité avoir une chambre à Celtic'Muffin. Les parents en étaient tristes, même s'ils auraient encore Andromeda et sa famille près de chez eux. Walburga avait du mal à accepter le choix de son dernier fils, malgré le fait qu'Orion, lui, en soit plus que fier.

Son second enfant voulait aller mieux, et il avait confiance en Mrs. Collins et ses collègues. D'autant plus que Regulus s'était immédiatement trouvé deux personnes sympathiques avec lesquelles il pouvait converser librement.

\- _Arrête de penser, tu vas avoir des cheveux gris avant l'âge,_ fit alors l'oiseau. _Tu sais que je t'aime très fort, petit gryffondor ?_

\- Tu me fais peur, Alios, fit Sirius d'un air grave avant de rire devant les yeux offensés de son oiseau.

\- _On va visiter un appart', dis ? Aller ! J'ai envie de sortir._

Sirius soupira. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit, mais il voulait demander à Regulus et Solène de l'accompagner.

La vie reprenait doucement son cours, et il fallait s'y faire.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	43. Chapitre 43 : These Days

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bien bien, déjà petite parenthèse avant de commencer :

Le terme " **lynx tips** " fera son apparition, c'est une touffe (plus ou moins volumineuse) de poils placée à la pointe des oreilles qui est présente, par exemple, chez les chats de race "Maine Coon", ou encore les chats des forêts norvégiennes (ou plus couramment "Norvégiens").

Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster un second chapitre le weekend dernier, je pensais que j'aurais le temps… *triste*

 **Pims** : Oui, Regulus va reprendre ses marques loin des manipulations des habitants de Poudlard et dans un environnement neutre !

Pour Tomek oui, il était temps qu'il en parle…

 **AnnaMerteuil** : j'ai adoré écrire le passage des animaux ;-)

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : oui j'avoue pour le coup cet établissement-là est aussi à proscrire de la liste des écoles xD.

 **Clefto** : oui c'est plus pratique, même s'ils ont tous les deux de sales caractères (rires).

 **Harry** : Oui, overdose de Phénix à souhait ! :-D Il y a certainement des périodes dans certains siècles où la magie offre de tels cadeaux afin de sauver l'âme de ses enfants, au moins ceux qui ont encore une chance… (j'essaye de trouver une justification, là (rires)).

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci !

Voili voualou un nouveau chapitre ! (et d'ailleurs, entre parenthèse, je suis en train d'écrire mon propre bouquin (sur la magie aussi) - ya encore pas mal de boulot *rires* d'où le fait que mes semaines et weekends soient aussi chargés, d'autant plus que je viens de passer chef de service… huhu).

Plein de poils de Maine Coon, de poussière d'étoile et tout et tout ! Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 43 :**

 **These Days**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : These Days_

 _Liberty Charms_

 _Irlande_

Les enfants étaient excités comme des fléreurs ayant senti leur repas arriver.

\- On dirait que Salazar s'en ramone les lynx tips de recouvrir ses besoins, sérieux ! râla Hardwin. Harry ? Tu peux expliquer à ton chat préféré que c'est désagréable de sentir ses crottes ?

\- Il dit que c'est pour montrer qui est le chef, papou, fit Harry en riant.

Il avait censuré quelques autres mots, et Hardwin s'en doutait.

\- Bien. Il nous suit en Angleterre ?

\- On y va vraiment, papa ?

Harry n'était pas partant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'était absolument pas motivé pour découvrir une nouvelle ville. Ville qu'il aurait dû connaître depuis bien longtemps, à vrai dire.

\- Tout le monde sera là, fit Abigaelle. Allez, p'tit frère.

Harry soupira.

\- Alekz et les Mordinov nous rejoignent et Nikolaï ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle, intervint Elizabeth. Et nous serons également près de toi. D'accord ?

\- Et si… et si on rencontre ce… Dumbledore ?

\- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il se balade sur le Chemin de Traverse durant cette période de l'année mais quand bien même, il ne te reconnaîtrait pas puisqu'il ne t'a jamais vu.

\- Il ressemble à James, quand même, ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer Elizabeth.

\- Tu vois papa ! Même maman le dit !

\- Harry… tu es en sécurité avec nous, tu le sais, ça, non ? fit alors Hardwin en tenant son fils par les épaules. Peut-être rencontreras-tu des personnes désagréables, mais nous te protégerons. Je te le promets, mon fils. Nous t'aimons et nous ne t'abandonnerons pas.

\- Hey Harry ! firent alors deux voix bien connues.

Fred et George venaient d'arriver avec les Mordinov.

\- Ils vont rester ici avec Tomek, Luka et Eulia, annonça Lianna en déposant son sac à dos. Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Harry ne veut pas venir, répondit Hardwin, dépité.

\- Harrychou, fit Alekzandra en le prenant dans ses bras. On sera là, d'accord ?

\- Je te suivrais à la trace et tiendrai ta main, si tu veux, intervint Nikolaï. Je ne te lâcherai pour rien au monde. Compris ? Niklas, Abigaelle, Hardwin et Sergej feront également partie de ton groupe puisque vous avez déjà trouvés vos cadeaux les uns pour les autres.

Harry finit par accepter et fixa Severus qui lui intima de fermer son esprit. Il inspira profondément avant de sentir la main de son parrain dans ses cheveux et Hardwin qui le prenait dans ses bras.

\- Ca va aller, fils.

\- Merci papa. Mais j'ai quand même peur.

\- Je serai là et Severus ne sera pas loin non plus avec son glamour.

\- Ok.

Le petit groupe pris alors la poudre de cheminette afin de rejoindre les Prewett chez eux puis ils se rendirent tous à Londres. Émerveillés, ils marchèrent dans quelques rues moldues sous les explications d'Alekzandra puis ils entrèrent enfin dans la partie sorcière de la ville.

Nikolaï tenait fermement la main de son protégé, lançant un regard noir à tous ceux qui osaient leur jeter un coup d'œil. Severus, sous glamour, suivait le groupe tout en discutant avec Everyia, la mère de Luka, Audrey, Niklas et Elea. Les enfants discutaient en riant, faisant oublier un instant à Harry le stress qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Comme si une ombre malsaine planait au-dessus d'eux.

\- Fleuryyyy… et Bott ! Hey Harry ! s'écria Audrey. Ya un magasin de livres !

\- Je présume que vous souhaitez y aller, marmonna Severus qui craignait de rencontrer certains élèves.

\- Oui ! fit Harry. Tu viens ?

\- Non, je vais aller acheter des ingrédients…

Une petite rousse les bouscula, le regard vide, arrachant la main de Harry et se mettant à l'embrasser langoureusement sur la bouche alors que l'enfant, effrayé, se débattait.

Les mains de la jeune fille s'accrochaient vainement à la taille de Harry, alors qu'il la poussait de ses mains.

\- Mademoiselle, fit une voix grave et dangereuse. Arrêtez immédiatement, fit-il froidement en faisant ressortir ses canines pointues.

La jeune fille rigola quelques secondes avant d'essayer – en vain – de plonger sa main dans le pantalon du jeune garçon qui la gifla et la repoussa grâce à la magie informulée.

Tout s'était déroulé en une petite minute, mais Nikolaï était sur le point d'envoyer un sortilège très douloureux à la jeune fille au moment même où Harry se libérait enfin.

\- Elle est folle, grogna Severus.

Sonnée, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer puis à hurler, totalement hystérique. Nikolaï, sa main tendue devant lui, murmura quelques paroles.

\- Elle est sous l'emprise d'un imperium combiné à un sortilège de confusion, désolé mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle l'a fait contre son gré, Harry.

Énervé, Harry tenait maintenant la main de son père et Niklas avait entouré sa taille de son bras.

\- J'te lâche plus non plus, avait-il décrété.

\- Merci, chuchota Harry alors qu'Alekzandra lui lançait un sortilège informulé de nettoyage sous le rire d'Audrey.

\- Elle a atteint l'intérieur de ta bouche ? demanda alors la petite Elea, écœurée.

\- Non, elle a juste trop léché mon visage. Beurk, fit-il en y repensant et frissonnant.

Une femme assez forte faisait maintenant face à Nikolaï, Hardwin et Léto.

\- Comment osez-vous ! cria-t-elle. Comment osez-vous utiliser de la magie informulée ! Vous êtes un mage noir ! AU SECOUR UN MAG…

\- Silence ! tonna la voix glaciale de Sergej.

\- Vous…

\- Mrs. Prewett, je présume ? demanda Nikolaï.

\- Je…

\- Oui. C'est bien vous, je le sais, fit-il mielleusement. C'est très aimable à vous de vous présenter. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que la moindre des politesses est de se présenter, avant d'entamer une conversation avec un inconnu ?

\- Je… vous…

\- Silence.

Tous frissonnèrent. La colère de Nikolaï était palpable et tous les passants de la rue observaient la scène, intrigués.

\- Apparemment non, continua-t-il. Sinon… continua-t-il dangereusement, vous auriez inculqué ces valeurs essentielles à votre… fille ?

Du coin de l'œil, Hardwin apercevait certains Aurors qui avaient reconnu Nikolaï.

\- Aurors ! Intervenez ! Il y a un mage noir ! gronda une voix au loin.

Le rire glacial du russe fit taire tous les murmures.

\- Votre intelligence nationale est en déclin, à ce que je vois.

\- Veuillez excuser… fit une voix, plus loin.

\- Oh, non, Mrs. Bagnold, vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de ce massacre, croyez-moi.

Que faisait la Ministre en ces lieux ? Elle semblait tout aussi gênée que Hardwin d'avoir autant de regards posés sur elle et sa famille. Elle avait pourtant bien le droit de profiter de son temps libre, au même titre que les autres.

\- Je me nomme Nikolaï Alekseï Vladimir Mordinov, né en 1825, membre de la famille royale russe comme tous mes amis ici présents, et vampire à mes heures perdues, annonça-t-il avec un faux sourire à la foule et laissant sortir ses canines bien pointues. Et, Mrs. Prewett, votre… fille, vient d'enfreindre une des règles primordiales et de violenter un membre de ma famille. Je vous prie donc de garder vos distances avec nous, sans quoi je me verrai obligé de déclarer un accident diplomatique qui vous coûterait très chère Ma Dame. Très… cher. Disparaissons, maintenant.

Une bulle violette enveloppa le petit groupe et les fit disparaître, sous les yeux ébahis de la foule ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Circulez, circulez ! cria un Auror. Mrs Prewett, vous et votre fille êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression sur membre de la royauté russe. Veuillez me suivre.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Harry tremblait. Sa magie crépitait dangereusement autour de lui.

Ils avaient atterri un peu plus loin, en face d'un magasin de farce et attrapes. Severus avait entouré Harry de ses bras, le berçant doucement et lui indiquant la marche à suivre dans son esprit. Harry réussit à enfermer les précédents évènements dans un coin de son labyrinthe avant de rejoindre le monde réel en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Désolé… c'était horrible, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, fit Nikolaï. Si je l'avais vue avant je…

\- Pas de « si », oncle Niko, fit Harry en riant doucement bien qu'un peu amèrement. Elle nous a foncés dessus ! Personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Mais purée, c'est dégueulasse.

\- La pauvre, murmura Alekzandra. Son âme est sens dessus-dessous. Son regard était tellement loin de la réalité…

\- Les Aurors les ont pris en charge, fit alors Hardwin. Fils, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Très bien, père. Mais si une seconde personne venait à me sauter dessus de la sorte, j'aimerais que nous rentrions.

\- Cela signifie que tu souhaites tout de même continuer la visite ? demanda Hardwin, étonné.

\- Oui, Père.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous emmène dans une librairie au coin de la rue.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement. Harry, Alekzandra et Niklas avaient acheté plus de dix livres chacun sur l'histoire anglaise et Hardwin ne put s'empêcher d'acheter un livre, de nouvelle édition, sur l'Histoire de Poudlard en quinze exemplaires. Il se promit d'acheter les livres des différentes écoles où allaient se rendre les enfants, afin que chacun connaisse le lieu de vie des autres.

Ça leur brisait le cœur de les séparer ainsi, mais que faire ? Ils avaient leur famille, leur pays. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas forcer chaque parent à envoyer son enfant au bout de la terre. Surtout qu'ils étaient si jeunes… Déjà qu'Audrey et Niklas ne seraient, à titre exceptionnel, pas scolarisés en Russie mais en Irlande… Les parents avaient une maison de vacances non loin de chez eux, donc ce n'était vraisemblablement pas un problème, mais Hardwin leur avait d'ores et déjà réservé une chambre au Manoir de Liberty Charms afin que les parents puissent venir lorsque les enfants seraient en week-end.

Le jour de la rentrée promettait d'être riche en émotion. Tristesse et joie… mélancolie et excitation. Il secoua la tête et observa Alekzandra et Harry, du coin de l'œil. Ils riaient devant un petit chaton noir.

\- D'après la vendeuse, ce chaton n'a encore trouvé personne, marmonna Severus en le faisant sursauter.

\- Étrange, il est si mignon, fit remarquer Hardwin.

\- Les enfants l'aiment bien, répliqua Severus. La vendeuse dit que dès qu'on le sort de la cage, il se met à feuler, mordre et griffer jusqu'au sang. Il a quatre mois, sa mère n'a pas voulu le nourrir et le magasin l'a pris en charge.

\- Tu sais quelle race c'est ?

\- Un chat des forêts norvégiennes, d'après la vendeuse. Je me suis permis de lancer quelques sortilèges, ce n'est pas un animagus. Il a l'air en bonne santé mais il est dénutri.

\- Dis pas ça à Elizab…

\- De quoi, mon amour ? demanda la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, euh, non rien, chérie.

Severus ricana.

\- Mon prince charmant me mentirait-il ?

\- Oh, non, il n'oserait pas, répliqua Severus qui se vengeait enfin.

Le regard noir de Hardwin ne le fit que rire encore plus fort. Son ami ne l'avait jamais défendu face à sa femme lorsqu'elle voulait l'emmener de force dans des magasins de vêtements. Il pouvait enfin se venger, et il en profitait pleinement.

\- Le petit chaton sans défense, répliqua Severus en montrant d'un geste la cage.

\- Oh, nom d'un phénix. Depuis quand on enferme les chats dans une cage ?

\- Ce chat est très dangereux, madame, intervint une vendeuse.

\- Enchantée, répliqua Elizabeth qui n'appréciait pas être apostrophée sans présentation au préalable.

\- Oh, euh, navrée. Je me nomme Lady Jane Hansen, mon mari est le gérant de cette animalerie.

\- Merci, Lady Hansen, je suis Lady Potter. De quelle race ce chat est-il ?

Lady Hansen ouvrit quand les yeux. Potter ? Potter, comme… ? Mais le regard sombre de l'homme – Hardwin – la retint de dire quelque chose à ce sujet.

\- C'est un chat norvégien, il a un pedigree. Sa mère l'a allaité durant les trois premier jours, mais le responsable de l'élevage ne voulait pas vendre de chat noir et nous l'a amené. Le chaton feule, mord et griffe quiconque le sort de cette cage, fit-elle tristement. Il est si… majestueux. Il ne mange pas beaucoup, pourtant j'ai tout essayé.

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, fit doucement Elizabeth. Son changement radical de vie et l'abandon de sa mère, combiné à un sevrage inachevé a dû le bouleverser.

\- Mon mari dit que ce n'est qu'un chat, et qu'il aurait même dû mourir.

\- En effet, surtout sans être sevré…

\- Je lui ai donné un biberon toutes les deux heures, je me suis renseignée auprès d'un autre élevage car celui-ci ne voulait pas nous répondre.

\- Ce sont des gens sans cœur, marmonna l'homme en noir. Hm. Lady Hansen, je me nomme Lord Elphias Prince. Un ami de Lady Potter. Ce chaton a quatre mois, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet, j'ai un carnet de santé à jour. Vous êtes intéressés par lui, réellement ?

\- Oui, fit Elizabeth. Par contre, je vous déconseillerai de le sortir de sa cage. Nous le transporterons ainsi.

\- Vous…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lady Hansen. J'ai un élevage de Maine Coon, je connais les chats et mes études portaient également sur les chats de Norvège.

\- Puis-je… je sais que cela ne se fait pas, mais je suis tout de même attachée à ce petit… est-ce-que vous pourriez me donner des nouvelles ?

Elizabeth eut alors un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr, Lady Hansen. Nous vous enverrons un hibou avec quelques photos, d'accord ?

Elle lisait tant de bonté et d'amour pour les animaux en cette jeune femme qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait que la comprendre. Elles échangèrent quelques conseils sur les différents animaux alors que les enfants continuaient de visiter la plus grande animalerie du quartier.

Severus se dirigea vers la cage du chaton et tendit la main, par instinct. Etrangement, le chaton passa son museau humide par les barreaux et se mit à ronronner. Les yeux ors le fixèrent et il se senti sourire.

\- Il n'est pas castré, fit doucement Elizabeth. Tu le prendrais avec toi ?

\- J'ai déjà plein de chats à la maison…

\- Sev', il t'aime déjà, ce petit.

Severus soupira, et vérifia que personne ne l'ait entendu.

\- Idiot, je ne dirais pas ton surnom si je n'avais pas posé les sortilèges d'intimité avant. Alors ?

\- Rrrr… maou, fit doucement le chaton en baissant la tête tristement.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il ressentait la tristesse du chaton et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Pourquoi ?

\- Ton âme l'aime déjà, parrain, fit Harry qui était arrivé derrière eux. Prends-le, j'l'aime bien moi ! Si tu veux je le garderai quand tu seras au travail, Sally sera content d'avoir un ami en dehors de la chatterie !

M'man, j'ai pris du miamhibou, yen a des nouvelles sortes, peut-être qu'ils aimeront ?

\- Fais, fils. Bien, on prend ce petit et on y va. Je demanderai à un elfe de l'emmener au labo.

\- Non, fit fermement Severus. Je vais le prendre maintenant et je le garde avec moi.

Surprise, Elizabeth observa son ami. Sa voix avait été tremblante, chose rare. Ce chat devait avoir quelque chose de spécial…

La vendeuse ouvrit, craintive, la cage afin que Severus puisse toucher le chaton. Elle pensait déjà à lancer quelques sortilèges alors que le petit être ronronnait de plus en plus fort et vint de lui-même toucher la main de l'Homme en Noir et se frotter au bras d'Elizabeth.

\- Vous ne voulez pas le caresser ? demanda Eliz.

\- Je…

Severus prit alors le chaton et le lova dans ses bras. Le petit tendit une patte vers la vendeuse qui, étonnée, toucha délicatement la petite patte poilue. Le chaton ronronna encore plus fort et Lady Hansen finit par caresser la tête du chaton.

\- Sois sage, petit prince, fit-elle alors.

\- Rrr maoumama !

Le petit groupe rit alors, et Alekzandra donna une friandise au chaton.

\- Belle vie à toi, petit loulou, murmura une dernière fois la vendeuse avant d'aller au comptoir pour chercher les papiers du chaton en tentant, en vain, de cacher ses émotions.

Le petit groupe alla ensuite chez Zonko pour Fred et George puis achetèrent des cadeaux pour les absents et les plus jeunes en allant de magasin en magasin et sans oublier les jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient prévu de faire une grande fête durant l'été un peu comme la fête de Noël, mais en plein été dans le jardin des Potter afin de se retrouver tous ensemble avant la rentrée.

Il y avait bien entendu les diverses fêtes d'anniversaires mais ils voulaient une fête générale, avec toutes les personnes qu'ils aimaient et appréciaient.

Les parents, devant le groupe d'enfants soudés les uns aux autres, n'avaient pas pu dire non alors que Severus se moquait d'eux dans l'ombre, de ne pouvoir tenir tête aux sales gosses.

Sales gosses qu'il adorait, malgré lui.

Le petit groupe rentra ensuite en Irlande, chez les Potter.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Ward's Cross_

 _Ruelle des Lionceaux d'Irlande du Nord_

\- Salut Sirius ! fit une voix féminine au loin.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elles arriveraient bientôt, fit Regulus, moqueur.

Le jeune Black avait immédiatement souhaité suivre son grand frère et l'aider dans ses recherches d'appartement ou de maison. Ils en avaient déjà visité deux et Regulus remerciait Magia pour le fauteuil roulant car sinon, il n'en n'aurait pas eu la force.

\- Bonjour Solène, fit timidement Sirius.

\- Salut ! Je te présente Tahlyia Lola Rooss, ma petite sœur, elle est un tout petit peu plus jeune que toi. D'un an ou deux je crois.

\- Enchantée, fit alors la jeune blonde aux yeux bleus.

\- Enchanté, répondirent Regulus et Sirius.

La jeune femme blonde mesurait environ 1 mètre 70, et les cheveux descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle détailla les deux jeunes hommes devant elle. Le dénommé Sirius avait les cheveux noirs, tendant vers le châtain et les yeux gris en amande. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle et elle apercevait le début de muscles sur les bras.

Regulus lui, semblait fatigué et était bien maigre. Son teint pâle montrait qu'il n'était pas en grande forme et son grand sourire montrait sa force psychologique. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à se laisser aller.

Son regard se redirigea vers Sirius qui observait le paysage au loin alors que Solène lui montrait une direction inconnue, parlant de maisons à vendre dans le coin. Elle observa le visage encore légèrement creusé et les quelques rides qui se formaient dans le coin des yeux. C'était un bel homme, et le doux sourire qu'il avait eu pour elle l'avait déjà touchée en plein cœur. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement sa manière de saluer quelqu'un ?

\- Bien, allons-y ! s'écria Solène.

\- Mais…

\- Quoi, mais, Sirius ? fit-elle exaspérée.

Regulus et Tahlyia rirent un instant.

\- C'est une maison ! T'as vu la superficie ? Je suis seul et célibataire, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de place et je n'ai même pas encore trouvé de travail…

\- Rien ne coûte d'aller voir cette maison, si ? tenta gentiment Tahlyia.

Le regard gris se posa dans le regard bleu profond et s'y perdit l'espace d'un instant. Solène, souriante, finit par prendre le devant avec Regulus et les deux autres adultes les suivirent.

Effectivement, il n'avait rien à perdre. Et son oiseau sur l'épaule chantonnait une douce mélodie qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer.

\- _C'est une chanson douceuh que me chantait ma maaaaaaaaaa…_

\- Chut Alios, marmonna Sirius.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura Talhyia, intimidée.

\- _Je sais, Ma Très Chère Dame, chantonna l'oiseau. Allez, traduis Siri !_

\- Il dit qu'il le sait, fit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, déclenchant un doux rire à la jeune femme.

 _Qu'elle était belle…_

\- Bien, c'est là, intervint Solène. Ruelle des Lionceaux d'Irlande du Nord, Unicorn Village. Nous sommes à environ quinze minutes du Centre. Et la maison est… Là ! Le numéro deux !

Deux grandes haies longeaient la rue, et les quatre adultes se dirigèrent vers le portail noir. Un vendeur vint à leur rencontre et leur présenta les lieux. C'était une très vieille maison entièrement rénovée et dont les fondations avaient été entièrement assainies et refaites.

Le sentier menant à l'entrée partait d'abord sur la gauche, sur la droite puis sur la gauche avant de déboucher sur deux marches devançant la grande porte.

L'entrée n'était pas grande, tout juste ce qu'il fallait. Sur la gauche se trouvait un endroit qui serait, d'après le vendeur, parfait pour un petit quartier d'elfes de maison, puis, en face, une petite buanderie et réserve.

En face de l'entrée se trouvait un grand salon, d'où on pouvait accéder aux escaliers disposés contre le mur du couloir. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et découvrirent, en face d'eux, une salle de bains assez grande et donnant sur la verdure présente devant la maison. Toujours sur la droite du couloir se trouvait un petit cellier puis la cuisine.

En face de la cuisine il y avait une grande chambre avec une petite salle de bain privée et un petit dressing. Entre la chambre et le salon se trouvait une salle à manger avec une cheminée qui devait partager le même conduit que celle du salon.

Le vendeur les mena ensuite sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison et ils virent un reste de ce qui fut autrefois un potager, un petit lac, et, sur leur gauche accolée à la buanderie, une grande volière.

Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage. Il y avait le même salon qu'au rez-de-chaussée bien que légèrement plus petit et qui débouchait sur un petit balcon. Toujours comme au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une salle de bain en face de ce salon, ainsi que quatre chambres sur leur gauche. Sur leur droite se trouvait un petit bureau, situé au-dessus de l'entrée, ainsi que la seconde et dernière pièce réservée aux elfes. Au bout du couloir se trouvait également des toilettes, une chambre en face de celle des elfes ainsi qu'une seconde en face du bureau.

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir et passèrent devant la salle de bain. La deuxième chambre au fond à droite avait également un petit balcon et celle au-dessus de la suite parentale avait aussi une petite salle de bain. Par contre, la pièce au-dessus de la salle à manger avait été aménagée en chambre bien qu'il y ait également une cheminée.

Le vendeur les laissa revisiter chaque pièce et les attendit en bas, devant la maison.

\- C'est trop grand, grogna Sirius.

\- Si tu reçois de la visite ? fit alors Regulus. Franchement je la trouve chouette. Et ce serait cool si les parents pouvaient venir ici de temps à autres. Ils seraient plus proches de nous, même si je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas les avoir sur le dos… juste des fois ? Puis si tu te fais des amis… Et ton filleul, il pourrait venir aussi !

\- Et tu ne veux pas avoir une vie de famille, un jour ? renchérit Solène.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un veuille bien de moi, ronchonna Sirius.

\- Moi, je veux bien, fit timidement Tahlyia en rougissant.

\- Je suis vieux, moche, et j'ai fait trop de bêtises dans ma vie…

\- Quoi comme bêtises ? demanda Solène. Allez, vas-y, raconte nous !

\- Il a martyrisé certains camarades de classe durant nos études, répondit Regulus. Et lui et son groupe d'amis ont fait les quatre cents coups… Ils enchaînaient des blagues pas drôles et des manquements au règlement !

\- Et j'ai perdu quelques années de ma vie en prison, à tort.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider à aménager cette maison, fit plus sérieusement Tahlyia.

\- Tu… tu voudrais ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je travaille dans un bureau, non loin d'ici, et je pourrais venir t'aider.

\- Tu fais quoi comme métier ?

\- Secrétaire-comptable, dans une entreprise d'import-export sorcier, à Ward's Cross. Et toi ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais il va falloir que je trouve. Il faut aussi que j'aille m'acheter une autre baguette, j'utilise celle que mon père avait en réserve mais bof…

\- Tu ne veux pas reprendre tes études d'Auror ? demanda alors Regulus.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais non. Je n'en ai plus envie. Père m'a dit avoir quelques idées… faudrait que je lui parle.

\- Bah viens, on fini la visite et on appelle les parents ? demanda Regulus.

\- Ok, ok. Vous aimez vraiment cette maison, les filles ?

\- Oui ! répondirent en cœur Solène et Tahlyia.

Sirius lança un regard à son petit frère qui souriait. C'était un des rares véritables sourires qu'il voyait et celui-ci lui fit chaud au cœur. Peut-être que ce projet aiderait aussi son petit frère ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait venir de temps à autres ?

Le vendeur avait aussi parlé de souterrains aménageables et que la bâtisse pouvait être rapidement aménagée en un petit manoir confortable. Grâce à la Magie, il pourrait y créer un second étage, mais à quoi bon ?

Ils rejoignirent le vendeur, et Solène annonça qu'ils devaient réfléchir avant de donner leur réponse finale et ils prirent congé. Les quatre adultes retournèrent alors à Celtic'Muffin où les attendaient justement Lady et Lord Black.

Walburga tint à ce que les deux jeunes femmes restent avec eux et ils allèrent dans le parc du centre afin de boire un soda. Sirius leur expliqua les différentes visites, ses doutes et ses craintes sans oublier le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de sa vie.

\- Tu as plusieurs possibilités, fils, intervint Orion. Tu pourrais demander à Hardwin et Severus s'ils ont quelque chose à te proposer mais je pense que tu n'aimes pas les potions. Il y a aussi les jumeaux Weasley qui font de très belles inventions et j'ai entendu parler de tes frasques au collège. Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose que tu aides à superviser leurs œuvres et à les guider ?

\- Ils font quoi exactement ? demanda Sirius, curieux.

\- Ils aiment beaucoup inventer toutes sortes de choses afin de faire rire leur entourage. Des canulars à base de potions et de métamorphose généralement. Ils ont une imagination débordante. Tu es adulte et posé. Tu connais, maintenant, les limites à respecter, je me trompe ?

\- Oui, Père. Je suis bien plus respectueux des règles aujourd'hui, fit doucement Sirius.

Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire autant de mal à Severus et il avait dû passer par la case « prison » pour se rendre compte de ses bêtises et de son inconscience.

\- Je te vois plus adulte, plus réfléchis, fit alors Walburga. La Magie t'a même offert un magnifique Phénix dont tu prends véritablement soin. Ce serait une bonne idée, je trouve, que tu discutes avec Fred et George. Ils ont besoin de soutient dans leur projet et tu as assez d'argent pour vivre sans salaire le temps que leur projet prenne réellement vie. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est jouable, pensa Sirius à voix haute. Dans ce cas, j'aurai aussi besoin d'espace…

\- Les potions sont créées au Laboratoire des Potter et des Prince, mais vous pourriez effectivement stocker du matériel chez toi dans l'attente d'une ouverture potentielle de leur futur magasin, ne penses-tu pas ? proposa Orion. Et, dans ce cas, je participerai aux frais d'achat du futur local et ce ne sera pas négociable.

\- Ah… Euh… Tu… tu es sûr, papa ? demanda Sirius, d'une petite voix.

\- Ils ont vraiment beaucoup de talent, répondit simplement Lord Black.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Londres_

 _Cellule n° 5_

Dans les livres pour jeune fille qu'elle avait dû lire étaient inscrit que souvent, nous voyions la vie en bleue ou en rose.

De ses yeux, elle ne voyait plus que des nuances de gris.

De la brume, des larmes, du gris, du noir. Des cheveux ternes, son regard éteint dans un miroir. Son enfance, par flash. Aucune pensée positive, non.

A quoi bon ?

Son corps faisait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait essayé de combattre mais elle avait alors été grondée par sa mère, par son frère et par Lord Albus Dumbledore, Grand Homme, Grand Directeur de la meilleure école de sorcellerie du Monde.

Elle s'était sentie attirée comme un aimant par un corps qui lui semblait si puissant, rassurant. Son corps avait envie de toucher chaque partie de son corps. Pas elle, non. Son corps, son esprit tout entier, oui. Mais son cœur ne le voulait pas.

Qu'elle avait été heureuse, au fond de son cœur, que le jeune garçon ait gardé sa bouche bien fermée ! Elle s'écœurait elle-même.

Puis il y avait ces… Aurors. Ils lui avaient fait boire des potions, afin de la défaire de certains liens. Elle n'avait pas bien compris, mais ça n'avait pas réellement fonctionné. Elle fit alors ce que son esprit voulait d'elle : paraître aller mieux, sourire tendrement à sa mère hystérique et rejoindre la personne qui était venue les libérer.

Elle aurait tellement aimé voir son père, pensa-t-elle furtivement. Son père ? Mais… qui était-ce ? C'était quoi, un père ?

Les sortilèges qui furent discrètement lancés sur les surveillants des cellules eurent l'effet escompté. Les deux prisonnières du jour se virent relâchées et prise en charge par une tierce personne, que personne ne reconnut. Presque tous les aurors s'étaient laissé avoir par le sortilège puissant. Presque.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Ginny Prewett a subi plusieurs sortilèges de contrainte, marmonna Alastor Maugrey. Par Merlin, Mrs. Bagnold ! Je ne peux pas croire en ces résultats, il faut que j'aille parler à Albus de…

\- Non.

\- Je… pardon ?

\- Vous n'irez en aucun cas discuter avec une tierce personne de ce qu'il se passe entre ces murs, Lord Maugrey, fit dangereusement la Ministre. Ceci est une affaire interne, qui doit être gérée par les Aurors et non par une tierce personne qui n'est pas un employé du Ministère et encore moins un Auror. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Ou… oui.

Alastor Maugrey – ou Fol'œil – n'avait jamais eu peur de quiconque. Mais Mrs Bagnold avait son respect, et rien que pour cela il ne transgresserait pas ses ordres et ses lois. Mais que pouvait-elle bien avoir contre Albus ? Le test était faussé, il en était convaincu. Quoi que… il y avait cette histoire mystérieuse, avec le père Weasley… Aie ! Son pied le faisait souffrir. Depuis quand ? Pourtant il tenait la réponse ! Qu'il haïssait cette manie qu'avait son pied de le faire souffrir dès qu'il était sur une piste !

\- Réellement clair, Lord Maugrey ?

Le regard de Fol'œil vrilla.

\- Apparemment, non. Nous allons donc devoir utiliser un sortilège de secret professionnel. Elfe Wyst. Appelez Lord Shacklebolt, s'il vous plaît.

Sans un mot, Alastor se rassit dans le fauteuil. Pourquoi était-il là, en fait ? Il vit arriver le grand homme du coin de l'œil mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. Kingsley lui lança le sortilège souhaité et quitta les lieux, sans un regard pour son collègue.

Alastor avait la langue liée et ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il fit son rapport auprès de la Ministre puisqu'elle suivait l'affaire de près et pris congés.

Durant ce temps, Arthur avait rejoint son bureau, posé son sac et tenait sa tête de ses deux mains.

Sa fille… son petit ange… était dans un sale état. Pourquoi Dumbledore était-il aussi puissant ? Il était obligé d'user de glamours puissants lorsqu'il sortait de son Département. Son département.

Son regard alla de lui-même sur la pile de dossiers. Il devait se remettre au travail, et de penser aux projets abordés lors de la dernière réunion, mais son esprit était occupé par autre chose.

Sa femme qui ne l'aimait plus – mais était-ce réel ? – et sa fille… sa pauvre fille. D'ailleurs, où étaient Ron et son amie ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	44. Chapitre 44 : Magnolia Manor

**Bonsoir pour la deuxième fois ce samedi !**

Comme je n'ai pas pu poster un second chapitre la semaine passée, **je vous en poste deux ce soir et voici donc le second du weekend !**

Hâte de lire vos reviews, comme d'habitude. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, merci à tous ceux qui laissent une review ou cliquent sur follow…

Bonne lecture !

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 44 :**

 **Magnolia Manor**

 _Nouveau départ_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Roses are red_

 _Samedi 27 juillet 1991_

 _Eaglewood Village_

 _Irlande_

Un grand groupe marchait dans les rues bondées du petit village irlandais en cette belle journée d'été. La pluie qui s'était abattue sur le village durant la matinée avait laissé place à un grand soleil et au ciel bleu.

Alekzandra, Jania et Leonius racontaient haut et fort qu'ils avaient acheté leur baguette à Londres, dans un magasin peu éloigné du Chemin de Traverse, alors que les autres utilisaient les anciennes baguettes familiales. Ils leur fallait maintenant une baguette personnelle, qu'ils utiliseraient dans certains cours malgré la magie sans baguette. Certains sortilèges nécessitaient d'être appris à l'aide d'une baguette avant de pouvoir être appris sous la forme la plus naturelle et donc sans ce bout de bois.

Althus et Léto avaient amené leurs enfants et épouses pour cette excursion dans les rues irlandaises. Sirius et Regulus avaient également été invités, ainsi que Solène, Maxwell, Tahlyia, Orion et Walburga.

Dyna Black, la femme de Léto, discutait vivement avec Walburga qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Althus était le petit fils d'Arcturus Junior et d'Ester Lovegood qui avaient eu un seul fils, Alosius Black, qui lui engendra cinq enfants avec son épouse Avannah Brutus : Althus (1965), Carmélius (1967), Orphée (1967), Lyrius (1970) et Zélius (1970). Heureuse, Walburga approuva l'idée de Dyna : organiser une grande rencontre avec toutes les personnes encore en vie de la famille Black avec qui ils pourraient bien s'entendre. Cette histoire de sang-pur avait divisé cette famille tombée en ruine et Walburga, Althus et Dyna souhaitaient réunir cette famille désunie depuis des décennies.

Althus et Dyna avaient donc trois enfants : Lius, né en 1981 ainsi que son frère jumeau Héris, puis Rose, née en 1984.

Léto et Carleen Prince avaient quant à eux trois enfants : Coraleen Prince, née en 1975, Donn qui avait le même âge que Harry, et Timiosha qui était né en 1985.

Gaïa Prince, la petite sœur de Léto, était également présente et s'entendait à merveille avec Solène. Ils se découvraient les uns les autres, riaient et discutaient de tout et de rien. Les enfants avaient eu une liste chacun avec diverses choses à acheter pour leur rentrée. Ils s'y prenaient certes à l'avance, mais les parents ne se voyaient pas faire cela au dernier moment, surtout avec autant d'enfants à gérer.

Arthur, sous glamour, ainsi que Charlie, Fred et George les accompagnaient également, suivis de près par la famille Mordinov, les Driomow, les Windsor, les Stegnov et Mattews Sevolod.

Ce petit monde suivait Elizabeth qui tenait la main d'Harry et de Philipp. Avec un grand sourire, elle poussa la double porte vitrée d'un grand magasin.

 _Bradaigh & Isibea_

 _Famille Ronan_

 _Fabricant de Baguettes depuis 1704_

\- Doux chiffon fait de peau de scrout à pétard, Eliz ! Que fais-tu ici ? s'écria une femme, en embrassant la mère de famille bruyamment sur les deux joues.

\- Je t'amène quelques clients ! fit joyeusement Elizabeth sous les ricanements de Severus et Hardwin.

\- Quelques ? fit Bradaigh en arrivant à son tour. Tu te fiches de moi, là ? Tu veux nous dévaliser ?

\- Ouais, répondit Eulia, c'est le but.

\- Eulia ! Ma chérie ! fit alors Isibea en embrassant Eulia. Bah restez pas là, venez donc ! Des bonbons, les enfants ?

Tous les enfants s'agglutinèrent autour d'une table et prirent un bonbon chacun avant d'observer le magasin.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda alors Bradaigh.

\- Arthur ? appela Hardwin.

\- Hm, ok. Alors, j'aimerais deux nouvelles baguettes pour mes jumeaux Fred et George, ainsi qu'une pour moi.

\- La vôtre ne vous convient plus ?

\- Nous avons appris qu'un puissant mage surveille le type de sortilège que la baguette lance et nous n'avons pas réussi à défaire ce lien sans la briser, intervint Hardwin. Elle est donc enfermée dans un endroit sécurisé et Arthur en a besoin d'une nouvelle, sans aucun traçage mis à part l'habituel…

\- Je vois, pas de souci, venez avec moi.

Bradaigh posa quelques question au père de famille en l'amenant vers le fond du magasin.

Admiratif, Arthur observait chaque détail. Cela ne ressemblait absolument pas au magasin étroit et bordélique de chez Ollivander. Même s'il n'avait rien contre cet homme, il préférait largement le magasin de Bradaigh & Isibea qui était bien plus lumineux et accueillant.

Il y avait plusieurs vitrines avec des pierres colorées, des écrins avec des plumes dont les détails et les propriétés étaient inscrites sur du verre et des baguettes disposées devant quelques grimoires. Les lumières étaient dirigées principalement sur les différents bois et leur description.

\- Pour qui d'autres as-tu besoin de baguettes, Eliz ? demanda alors Isibea.

\- La liste est longue. Pour mon fils Harry, pour Philipp aussi. Il n'entre pas en septembre mais il pourra s'entraîner avec sa propre baguette comme cela. Leonius et Jania en ont déjà une. Donc…

\- Une pour Harry, recommença Hardwin, pour Philipp, Donn, Audrey, Niklas, Pavel, Nadège, Katya et Mattews. Sans compter Arthur, Sirius, Regulus, Fred et George. Quatorze baguettes.

Isibea acquiesça et nota les prénoms sur un parchemin et ouvrit quelques tiroirs, agrandis par la magie, et appela à elles quelques dizaines de baguettes qui se rangèrent par bois et propriétés.

Ils sortirent une heure plus tard de la boutique, chacun avec un sac dans lequel se trouvait la boîte comprenant la baguette qui les avait choisis.

Lianna les dirigea vers un glacier où ils firent une pause bien méritée. Vint ensuite l'achat d'ingrédients, de chaudrons, de livres scolaires et de divers habits.

Sirius discutait avec Severus, Fred et George à propos de leur projet. Le Maître en Potion fut étonné de l'intérêt soudain de son ancien ennemi qui lui avait maintes et maintes fois présenté ses excuses, qu'il avait fini par accepter. Il fut heureux de constater que Sirius voulait s'investir dans quelque chose et également aider les jeunes, car Severus devait bien l'admettre, il n'avait plus réellement le temps pour cela. Hardwin invitait régulièrement les jumeaux au Labo afin qu'ils puissent préparer quelques projets avec l'aide des Potter mais Severus ne trouvait plus le temps de conseiller ses élèves. Dumbledore semblait le suivre à la trace dès qu'il mettait un pied en Angleterre et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Sirius saura vous aider pour la création de farces et attrapes, confirma Severus malgré lui. Par contre, ne lui faites pas confiance en ce qui concerne les potions, ce serait une catastrophe.

\- Severus a raison, les potions c'est son domaine, pas le mien !

Severus ricana alors que Sirius souriait à pleine dents. Cela aussi, c'était un changement improbable. Ils pouvaient se critiquer sans déclencher une guerre civile.

\- D'ailleurs Sirius, si tu as des dons en communication et vente et que tu t'ennuies tu pourrais venir travailler au labo pour aider, proposa Severus.

\- Je serais heureux de t'avoir parmi nous, renchérit Hardwin. Et ça te permettrait de venir manger à la maison de temps à autres.

\- Je… euh…

\- Eloquent, se moqua Severus. Tu pourrais venir avec Tahlyia ?

\- C'est gentil à vous, Severus, mais j'ai déjà un emploi à mi-temps. Enfin, si par contre vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de plants, je serais partante de venir trois après-midi par semaine !

\- Volontiers, répondit Hardwin. Passez donc en août au Labo, nous discuterons de tout ça.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Manoir Weasley_

 _Magnolia Manor_

 _77 allée des hippogriffes, Red Roses, Scotland (50 Km au nord de Glasgow)_

Nikolaï et Isaak Mordinov attendaient devant les grilles. Ils avaient passé une semaine à démanteler la maison, retirer absolument tous les sortilèges, même ceux de protection, avant de protéger le terrain et le Manoir à l'aide de rituel, de sang, de magie offensive et ancienne. Ils avaient trouvé l'accès aux fondations et inclus plusieurs runes de protection afin de clôturer et fixer certains sortilèges.

Ça n'avait pas été évident et Dumbledore n'avait pas été le seul à avoir lancé divers sortilèges de contrôle sur la bâtisse et sur le terrain. Mais maintenant, le tout était purifié, nettoyé, et les elfes avaient fait de leur mieux pour rendre le travail des vampires plus agréable. Chaque objet, chaque livre et chaque meuble avait été nettoyé de toutes sortes de sortilèges de traçage ou encore de surveillance. Isaak en aurait presque vomi tant le nombre de sorts était incalculable. Arthur allait pouvoir rendre vie à ce terrain, et eux auraient contribués à ce nouveau départ, volontairement.

Ils avaient trouvé des trésors cachés, métamorphosés en meubles et seuls les dons de vampires en avaient permis l'analyse. Arthur se retrouverait ainsi avec une grande bâtisse avec une cave, un rez-de-chaussée, et deux étages supplémentaires pour un total de vingt grandes chambres, trois salles de bains communes et environ… sept salles de bains privatives présentes dans certaines chambres. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée.

Nikolaï attendait patiemment le père de famille, adossé à la grille momentanément visible. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de son ami lorsqu'il trouverait le fameux trésor…

Arthur Weasley, stressé comme pas possible, arriva avec Sergej et Fabian au coin de l'Allée.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! fit alors Nikolaï.

\- Arthur avait une réunion avec les employés de son service. Autant te dire qu'il a du succès avec ses idées ingénieuses ! Tellement qu'il en a oublié notre rendez-vous…

\- Désolé, s'excusa Arthur. Je…

\- Mais arrête de t'excuser ! T'es surbooké, t'inquiète on comprend ! fit Sergej. Bon alors, cette merveille ?

\- Elle se cache derrière ces grilles vertes, annonça Nikolaï. Isaak nous attend à l'intérieur. Vous entrez ?

Arthur fut donc le premier à passer le portail et il s'arrêta un instant, observant ce manoir qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques années.

Les murs, autrefois gris et sales, avaient retrouvé leur état originel : beige pur, recouvert de quelques branches de lierre et de rosiers. Les fleurs commençaient à s'ouvrir alors que le soleil se reflétait dans les différentes fenêtres du manoir.

Nikolaï expliqua tous les travaux de rafraîchissement faits grâce à la magie et aux elfes ainsi que tous les sortilèges qui avaient été désactivés, détruits et ceux qui avaient été mis en place. Il lui tendit un parchemin avec une liste de tous les sortilèges et rituels actifs ainsi que les runes présentes sur le terrain.

Ce papier, seuls Arthur et Nikolaï pouvaient le lire.

\- C'est un manoir très ancien, d'après les gravures des fondations et celles présentes sur les murs. Ca a été très complexe de trouver les fondations et de tout refaire à neuf. Le tout était bien abîmé par de la mauvaise magie… Enfin, seuls les meubles les plus anciens et beaux ont été gardés, il va te falloir réaménager tout cela. Les tableaux ont été purifiés et sont présents dans la bibliothèque familiale. Allez, viens, on va te faire visiter ton manoir, fit Nikolaï qui était enjoué et de très bonne humeur.

Ils traversèrent l'herbe et arrivèrent sur le pavillon. Arthur salua brièvement Isaak en le remerciant et Isaak ouvrit la lourde porte.

L'entrée avait été dégagée et une grande commode était présente sur la gauche du couloir. Arthur s'avança et redécouvrit le Manoir.

La partie avant gauche comprenait une salle étant réservée aux elfes et une grande cuisine, puis, en face, une grande salle à manger ainsi qu'un salon donnant sur le couloir juste en face de l'entrée.

Après le salon, à l'arrière du Manoir, se trouvait une grande chambre parentale – bien trop grande, pensa-t-il – ainsi que des WC et une salle de bain privée. En face de cette chambre se trouvait la fameuse bibliothèque d'où on apercevait les grilles de l'entrée.

Après cette grande pièce remplie de tables et d'étagères se trouvait un petit couloir continuant vers l'avant de la maison et menant sur un cellier, une salle de bain et enfin les escaliers qui menaient aux divers étages. Isaak l'intima de monter les marches et ils visitèrent le premier étage, ressemblant quelque peu aux rez-de-chaussée avec la même salle de bain, deux toilettes au-dessus du cellier, onze chambres et un petit salon avec la même cheminée que dans le grand salon de l'étage du dessous.

Le second étage ressemblait forcement au premier, avec une chambre en moins et une bibliothèque à côté des escaliers ainsi qu'un petit salon à l'arrière de la maison.

Arsene, qui avait aidé son père Isaak, arriva à son tour et donna un plan à Arthur.

\- Ca t'aidera pour l'achat de nouveaux meubles, fit-il. Il y a les mesures nécessaires et en tapotant sur la pièce tu peux voir la couleur de la tapisserie lorsque tu la changes.

\- Merci beaucoup, Arsene.

\- De rien ! Merci à toi de nous faire confiance. C'était amusant !

\- Éreintant mais amusant, fit Isaak. Ce manoir a vraiment beaucoup de qualité et le jardin est vraiment magnifique. Nous pourrions y organiser un petit parc si tu veux.

\- Descendons au sous-sol, annonça Nikolaï.

\- Ah oui, fit Arthur légèrement dépassé. Le manoir me semble plus grand…

\- Il y avait des pièces condamnées par plusieurs sortilèges, c'est normal que tu n'en ais pas eu connaissance, répondit Arsene. Là du coup, tu retrouves la taille totale du Manoir. Il y a vingt chambres en tout, n'est-ce-pas, papa ?

\- Effectivement, répondit Isaak qui descendait les marches en premier.

Ils arrivèrent au sous-sol et passèrent d'abord par une très grande salle pouvant être utilisée comme salle de bal. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et certaines donnaient sur l'entrée surélevée de sept marches.

Il y avait plusieurs tableaux qui les observaient silencieusement et Arsene les présenta avant de les emmener dans un salon. Il restait encore le quartier des elfes, la salle en-dessous de la cuisine et de la salle à manger qui n'était pas aménagées.

\- Un salon, encore ? demanda Arthur en fixant une grande table noire.

\- Pas seulement un salon, jeune homme, se moqua gentiment Nikolaï.

\- Dis pas que… fit Sergej dont le regard était aussi attiré par la table.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et en fit le tour.

\- Ce n'est pas une table, annonça Arthur.

\- Effectivement, très cher, répondit Arsene.

\- C'est une illusion en dur, murmura Sergej.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, repris Arthur, nous ne sommes jamais allés dans les sous-sols d'ailleurs. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne connaissais pas ces tableaux. Mais ceci n'est définitivement pas une table.

\- Seul toi peux défaire le sortilège de camouflage, Arthur, intervint Isaak.

\- Mais comment ? Et… n'est-ce pas dangereux ?

\- Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans cette maison, crois-moi, fit Nikolaï. Et de par nos pouvoirs, nous savons ce que cache ce camouflage. Concentre-toi sur la table et prononce les premières choses qui te viennent à l'esprit. Ce n'est pas le seul trésor que cache ce sous-sol.

Arthur caressa alors la surface du bout de ses doigts, ressentant ainsi la puissance du sortilège.

\- _Délivres tes secrets, puise dans la source du Savoir, révèle tes secrets les plus ancrés dans les profondeurs de la Magie…_

Sergej tira alors Arthur brusquement vers lui alors que la table fondait devant eux.

Arthur, choqué observait la montagne d'or qui s'étalait à présent devant eux.

\- Te voici donc propriétaire d'un magnifique Manoir et d'une petite somme de trente millions de Gallions pour ta petite famille ! fit alors Isaak.

La bouche ouverte, le père de famille se tourna vers le vampire. Il aperçu Fabian qui souriait, heureux que son beau-frère retrouve son domaine, son héritage.

\- Et ne pense pas une seule seconde à nous rembourser car nous l'avons fait par pure amitié, répliqua Nikolaï. Si tu émets cette idée, nous en serons profondément indignés et tristes, rajouta l'homme en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Nous sommes heureux de t'annoncer la résurrection de la branche familiale de Lord Arthur Weasley, firent en cœur Nikolaï et Isaak. La cheminée a été raccordée à celle de Severus pour que Charlie puisse venir ici, et au réseau irlandais. Nous n'avons pas voulu le faire pour l'Angleterre. Au mieux, pour ta protection, nous préfèrerions que tu passes par le laboratoire en Irlande pour rejoindre ton bureau au Ministère. Tu pourras ainsi rendre l'appartement prêté par Mrs. Bagnold avant la fin de son mandat.

Arthur acquiesça.

\- Tu peux te rendre dans la banque de Galloway Village, c'est aussi en Ecosse mais plus au sud de Glasgow. Les Prince y ont leurs coffres. Severus pourra t'y amener si tu lui demandes, mais tu peux bien entendu y aller seul avec ton phénix. Il faudrait que tu déposes au moins une partie de ce trésor chez les Gobelins. Et maintenant, regarde ce grimoire, fit Arsene.

Arthur pris le livre épais et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut immédiatement les deux écussons qui s'entremêlaient pour créer les armoiries des Weasley. Les armoiries représentaient un lion couché avec une patte sur le dos du blaireau en signe protecteur. Le tout était dessiné sur une rose rouge, sur un fond orangé avec quelques traits argentés.

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Arthur en levant les yeux du grimoire.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Harrychou ?

\- Oui Alekz ?

\- Tu me promets d'être toujours là, hein ? fit-elle tristement.

\- Bien sûr, t'es ma meilleure amie, tu le sais bien. Tu es triste. Pourquoi ?

\- Je… je sais qu'il y a notre livre mais… vous allez me manquer.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule, il y aura une partie de ta famille et puis on se verra tous les mois. D'après maman, on ne verra pas le temps passer.

\- J'ai peur.

\- On ne se perdra pas de vue, t'es ma cousine en quelques sortes et tu es aussi ma meilleure amie. Comme une sœur, en fait. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, fit doucement Harry, puis il y a les phénix, au pire du pire.

\- Tu… tu as raison, fit la jeune fille dont les cheveux deviennent plus clairs.

\- Tu viens pour mon anniv ?

\- Bien sûr ! Punaise c'est tout bientôt. Sirius sera là ?

\- Oui, fit timidement Harry. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je me sens plus proche de Sevy que de Sirius. Il est distant.

\- Il a peur que tu le rejettes je crois.

\- Il est bête alors ! s'exclama Harry. C'est le seul qui est proche de moi qui connaissait mes parents, pourquoi je le rejetterais ?

\- Va le voir et dis-le lui alors, fit Alekzandra, amusée.

Il observa alors Sirius, Severus, Solène et Tahlyia qui étaient en pleine conversation. Sirius le regarda un instant et Harry lui fit signe de la main.

Légèrement surpris et inquiet, Sirius se vit pousser par son ancien ennemi afin de rejoindre son filleul. Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers l'enfant.

La journée était chaude et ils avaient encore quelques achats à effectuer. Sirius avait discuté avec les adultes sans se préoccuper des enfants mais la proximité de Harry le perturbait.

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Alekz m'a dit que tu avais peur que je te rejette, fit timidement l'enfant.

Sirius, bloqué, ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Tu es une des rares personnes qui connaissait à la fois mon père et ma mère, alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te connaître ? dit doucement Harry en prononçant chaque mot avec douceur.

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne te connais pas, tu sais. On pourrait peut-être parler une fois, avec papa, à la maison ?

\- Oui, oui, ce serait une bonne idée, je pense, fit précipitamment Sirius.

\- Très bonne idée, même, intervint Hardwin en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius. Tu es son premier parrain, après tout, il ne faudrait pas que tu déroges à tes obligations, n'est-ce-pas ? D'autant plus que Severus va avoir peu de temps à lui consacrer après la rentrée. Bien, nous allons acheter de quoi écrire à la papeterie, vous venez ?

Sirius et Harry suivirent alors le groupe alors que Sirius tentait tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation. Ce fut Tahlyia qui dénoua la situation alors que Solène tentait de dérider Severus.

\- Hey, Harry c'est ça ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu aimes quoi comme animaux ?

\- Principalement les chats, mais j'aime bien les lapins aussi, c'est mignon. Par contre, je n'aime pas trop les chiens.

Sirius frissonna. Ca commençait bien.

\- Mais Arsene a un grand chien noir, et je l'aime bien lui. Il a des poils longs et il est bien soigné et il ne pue pas. Donc ça va. Tant qu'il ne me lèche pas les mains, je lui caresse le dos volontiers !

\- Et tes couleurs préférées ?

\- Le vert, le noir et le doré ! Et toi ?

\- Le rouge, le vert et le blanc.

\- Et toi Sirius ?

\- Euh… le rouge et le doré, répondit-il machinalement. Et j'aime bien les chiens.

\- Quoi comme chien ? demanda alors Harry.

\- Dans le genre labrador par exemple.

\- Ah, oui, ceux-là ils sont jolis ! T'aimes pas les chats ?

\- Pas trop non, fit Sirius dans une grimace.

Harry acquiesça. L'homme n'avait pas l'air réellement bavard, finalement. Est-ce qu'il s'entendrait avec lui ? Il n'aimait pas les chats… comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer les chats ? Celui de Severus le suivait partout maintenant. Un vrai pot de colle. Il était trop mignon.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Les enfants s'étaient affalés un peu partout dans le salon, par terre ou sur des coussins, certains avaient aussi pris possession des canapés alors que les adultes triaient les différents achats. Fred et George s'habituaient à leur nouvelle baguette, ne pouvant plus utiliser les anglaises à cause de la Marque et de la surveillance de Dumbledore. Chaque famille s'éclipsa ensuite, les unes après les autres, laissant les Potter se reposer et discuter tranquillement en famille. Seul Severus était resté car Harry le lui avait demandé.

\- Sevy, Sirius il est bizarre non ?

Le second parrain de Harry soupira.

\- Il a beaucoup changé depuis notre scolarité.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre, quand il me regarde.

\- Tu ressembles à James, Harry.

\- Donc il voit son meilleur ami décédé en moi.

Severus lança un regard à Hardwin qui le laissa se débrouiller.

\- Probable, Harry. Mais tu n'es pas ton père.

\- Donc il est déçu de moi, fit tristement le garçon.

\- Harry, s'il est réellement déçu, je le traiterai d'idiot. On est tous différents, et tu ne dois pas devenir comme ton père pour lui plaire, surtout pas.

\- Tu ne l'aimais vraiment pas, remarqua Harry.

\- Non…

\- A cause de maman. Je le sais, quand tu regardes les photos de maman avec moi. Je le vois en toi, fit doucement Harry en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son parrain. Tu aurais pu être mon papa, si maman n'était pas tombée amoureuse de papa.

\- Avec des si…

\- Je sais.

\- Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, petit écureuil. Tu es un parfait mélange de Lily, James, Elizabeth et Hardwin.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime comme tu es, Severus.

\- J'espère bien, ricana doucement Severus. Je ne compte pas changer.

Pour taquiner l'adulte, Harry se mit à le chatouiller en appelant Philipp et Clarence à l'aide. Severus se prit au jeu et une bataille de coussin eut lieu dans le salon sous le regard amusé d'Elizabeth et Hardwin qui prirent discrètement quelques photos.

\- Bien tout le monde au lit, les enfants ! annonça alors Elizabeth, presqu'à contre cœur. Abby, peux-tu lire une histoire à Clarence ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr maman, bonne nuit ! Tu viens petite princesse ?

\- Vi ! Vi je viens. Bisou maman ! Bisou papa ! Bisou Severous !

\- Bonne nuit, jeune fille, fit alors le surnommé « Severous ».

\- Bonne nuit mes enfants chéris, fit Hardwin en buvant son thé.

\- Bonne nuit mes petits anges, continua Elizabeth en serrant ses enfants un à un. Dormez bien. Vous pourrez dormir jusqu'à neuf heures demain matin, d'accord ?

\- Oui maman ! firent les quatre enfants en cœur, rapidement suivit par Salazar.

Les adultes reprirent alors place autour de la table et sortirent quelques listes. Les anniversaires s'enchaînent et le prochain était celui de leur protégé commun : Harry.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas autant de monde puisqu'il y aurait la fête d'août qui réunirait tous les amis proches ou plus éloignés. Cette journée du 31 juillet il y aurait seulement les plus proches amis de Harry, ainsi qu'Eulia, Edouard, Sergej, Severus et Sirius.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	45. Chapitre 45 : Entre Festivités et Fatali

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bien, voici donc le chapitre 45 !

Hm, qui a dit que Harry allait aller à Poudlard ?! Pas moi en tous cas ! *ange*

Enfin, qui sait…

Je vous laisse lire la suite !

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 45 :**

 **Entre Festivités et Fatalité**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Roses are red_

 _Mercredi 31 juillet 1991_

 _Liberty Charms_

 _Irlande_

Harry allait avoir onze ans. Il était assis dans le jardin, sur un banc et caressait Salazar qui ronronnait.

« Je t'aime, humain. »

\- Je t'aime aussi, Salazar.

« Je viens avec toi à l'école, tu sais. »

\- Je sais, mais j'ai peur que les gens te fassent du mal.

« Ils ne me feront pas de mal. Et je te protègerai des idiots. »

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ?

« Je le sais. Magia me l'a dit. »

\- Tu parles souvent avec Magia ?

« Quand je dors, une partie de mon esprit va dans une forêt magique où Magia prend soin de nos rêves. Ne t'inquiète pas, petit humain, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos encore un bon bout de temps.

\- J'espère bien, fit doucement Harry.

Il pensa furtivement qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre Sally. Même s'il lui avait promis de rester à jamais dans son cœur, son âme et son esprit… une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'une patte vint l'essuyer.

« Petit humain ! Tu vas avoir onze ans aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer de tristesse ! Allez, oust, arrête et va voir maman humaine ! Sinon je te boude. »

Harry se leva difficilement et alla rejoindre sa mère avant de se lover dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, mon chéri ?

Elle le sentit hocher la tête.

\- Ne me mens pas, petit ange.

\- J'ai peur que Sally me quitte… même s'il a dit qu'il serait toujours là dans mon esprit, mon âme et mon cœur grâce à Magia… j'ai peur.

\- Je te comprends mon cœur, et je suis heureuse que tu ais un tel lien avec lui. Je ne peux pas te mentir, oui Salazar mourra un jour, mais il aura eu une belle vie. Et il sera toujours avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive. Pour l'éternité, dans ton cœur. Mais pourquoi penses-tu à cela ?

\- C'est… c'est mon anniversaire et… j'ai tellement peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, mon petit prince.

Elizabeth, légèrement attristée, pris le menton de son fils et le força à fixer ses yeux.

\- Nous t'aimons et serons toujours là pour toi. Tu ne retourneras jamais dans cette famille étrange et nous ne laisserons personne te faire du mal. Est-ce clair, mon enfant ?

\- Oui… oui maman. Merci.

\- De rien, petit cœur. Maintenant file t'habiller convenablement, les invités arrivent à midi et il est déjà onze heures !

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Alekzandra, Niklas et Audrey étaient arrivés les premiers avec Sergej. Lianna était restée en Russie pour accompagner Tomek en ville et passer du temps avec son fils.

Ensuite arrivèrent Eulia, Edouard, Jania et Leonius ainsi que Severus. Sirius se faisait attendre et arriva juste avant le début du repas accompagné de Talhyia.

La présence de la jeune femme n'était pas prévue et fit grincer des dents Hardwin bien qu'Elizabeth fut heureuse de cette présence supplémentaire. Elle appréciait cette femme et avait rapidement remarqué qu'elle saurait remettre Sirius à sa place quand il le faudrait.

Talhyia, gênée – elle n'avait pas voulu venir mais Sirius l'avait coincée – essayait de se faire aussi discrète que possible mais Eulia et Elizabeth ne le voyait pas ainsi : elles lui posaient toutes sortes de questions et elle devait avouer que leur parler fut agréable. Severus osa regarder sa montre astronomique et mentalement poser la question « Quand est-ce-que Sirius va faire une grosse bêtise, aujourd'hui ? » et eu sa réponse : en plein milieu d'après-midi. Il veillerait à ce que Harry soit loin, en train de jouer avec ses amis, lorsque cela se produirait.

Les enfants mangeaient donc, parlaient, riaient sous le regard attendrit des adultes et Harry souffla joyeusement ses bougies. Le gâteau était aux fraises, décoré d'un coulis de framboises croisés à un coulis de chocolat chaud qui formaient son prénom et les armoiries de la famille Potter.

\- C'est bizarre, avait alors dit Sirius. James détestait les fraises.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et continua de manger sa part, une boule dans la gorge. Il évita le regard de tous les invités durant la suite du repas. Severus observa alors sa montre. Il considérait déjà cela comme déplacé de la part de Sirius, et il eut un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite des évènements.

\- Des activités vous attendent dehors, fit joyeusement Elizabeth. Nous donnerons les cadeaux à Harry en fin de journée !

Les enfants, s'excusèrent sans plus attendre et sortirent de table. En voyant tous les jeux et la nouvelle balançoire, Harry en oublia momentanément la phrase de son parrain.

\- Harry ! cria Alekzandra. Allez, viens ! Y'a une piscine de boules flottantes !

\- Owiiiiiiii ! cria Niklas, tirant sur le bras de Harry.

Les enfants se chamaillèrent et plongèrent dans la piscine en riant. Le soleil battait son plein et les chats étaient de sortie dans le jardin.

Les futurs écoliers firent ensuite des bulles et dansèrent sur la musique alors que les adultes riaient des frasques et des grimaces de leurs enfants. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

\- Des bulles, remarqua Sirius, mais ce ne sont plus des bébés !

\- Sirius ! fit Tahlyia, outrée. Ce sont des enfants, ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser comme ils le souhaitent, non ?

Il soupira, fixant le ciel. Les autres riaient toujours, mais lui était terriblement déçu des différences entre son filleul et son meilleur ami. Qu'avait fait cette famille de son filleul ?

\- Ce n'est pas James, remarqua doucement Tahlyia.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait Sirius, aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait déjà remis deux fois à sa place mais n'osait pas hausser le ton en public, et lui regrettait lentement mais sûrement d'avoir forcé la jeune femme à venir.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait de mon mini James ?

\- Harry est un mélange de Lily et James. Il n'a jamais été James, ni Lily, Il est Harry, remarqua plus durement Tahlyia.

Quitte à perdre l'amitié de Sirius aujourd'hui, autant remettre les points sur les i. Elle appréciait beaucoup ces personnes et Harry était un garçon merveilleux, elle le voyait qu'à sa façon d'être avec ses amis.

\- Il semble adorer les fraises et les framboises, James détestait tout ce qui ressemblait à des fruits et haïssait les fraises ! Harry aime les chats. James ne les aimait pas et moi non plus !

\- Sirius, fit gravement Severus qui était arrivé derrière eux, sur la terrasse. Tu es là pour Harry. Si tu es là pour voir James, je me dois de te rappeler que ton ami est décédé en octobre 1981 et que ce que tu as devant les yeux est le fruit de l'amour entre Lily et James. Ce n'est pas un Mini-James, c'est une nouvelle personne à part entière.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, cracha Sirius.

\- Sirius ! fit Tahlyia, choquée. Ce garçon est adorable ! Tu as quelques points communs avec lui, en plus. Non, ce n'est pas James mais c'est ce qu'il reste de ton meilleur ami. Pourquoi ne pas l'aimer comme il est ?

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'ont fait les Potter de cet enfant ? cracha Sirius à la figure de Severus, ignorant les paroles de son amie. Il semble aimer tout le monde, il t'apprécie, même toi ! Il ne ressemble pas autant à James que je l'aurais espéré et il a une toute autre mentalité.

\- As-tu oublié ce qu'il a subi chez les Dursley ? fit une voix grave et glaciale qui fit sursauter et frissonner Sirius.

Tahlyia, qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, préféra quitter le groupe d'adultes et se réfugier dans la cuisine.

\- Je…

\- Il a été battu, dévalorisé et moins bien soigné qu'un vulgaire elfe de maison anglais, fit froidement Lord Potter.

Ce n'était plus Hardwin que Severus et Sirius avaient en face d'eux. Non, c'était un père de famille qui protégeait et défendait ses enfants coûte que coûte, quitte à perdre quelques amitiés au passage. Un vent glacial passa sur le visage de Sirius qui frissonna, encore une fois.

\- Harry a assez souffert, entre autre à cause de Dumbledore qui se croyait tout permis et l'a placé dans cette famille… Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Sirius ! ordonna Hardwin sur un ton polaire. Harry a assez souffert comme ça et je te pensais assez mature pour connaître la totalité des faits mais j'ai un immense doute, maintenant. Si c'est un James Miniature qui t'intéressait, tu peux quitter immédiatement les lieux. Si tu te reprends et te conduis en adulte responsable, tu peux rester. Maintenant, réfléchis à ce que tu veux : être là et protéger ce qu'il reste de ton meilleur ami, l'aimer comme il est sans attendre de sa part qu'il ressemble à James et encore moins tenter de le façonner à son image, ou disparaître à jamais de sa vie en te comportant comme un idiot égoïste ? Au passage, tu avais une chance avec Tahlyia, mais je crois que vu ton comportement, elle aura du mal à revenir vers toi. Maintenant, si tu permets, c'est la fête d'anniversaire de mon fils. Si tu ne te reprends pas, déguerpis de chez moi, compris ?

Hardwin, dans une colère froide, tourna le dos aux autres avant d'entrer à l'intérieur à la suite d'Elizabeth qui allait chercher des boissons rafraîchissantes et n'avait pas entendu la conversation.

Sirius croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur, repassant les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Severus, lui, tourna simplement les talons et aperçu un reflet dans un verre.

\- Harry ! souffla Severus.

L'enfant était caché entre un poteau, un des parasols pliés et le mur perpendiculaire aux fenêtres. Il avait tout entendu, Severus ne pouvait pas en douter. Il tremblait.

\- Viens, allons autre part, chuchota l'adulte.

Il prit la main de son filleul et l'amena dans la salle de musique sous le regard interrogatif d'Elizabeth.

Severus ferma la porte derrière eux et pris Harry dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux.

\- Il… il ne m'aime pas…

\- Il ne te connaît pas, répliqua durement Severus. S'il te connaissait il t'aimerait.

Quelques sanglots lui répondirent. Severus avait envie d'étriper le cabot.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hardwin qui passait la tête par la porte entrouverte.

Severus soupira et lui lança un regard qui en signifiait long. Hardwin grogna, vint embrasser le front de son fils et ressorti aussitôt, se dirigeant avec colère vers l'ancien gryffondor.

\- Sirius ! cracha-t-il alors qu'Elizabeth le retenait.

\- Que se passe-t-il à la fin, ici ?

\- Il a chouiné parce que Harry ne ressemble pas assez à son père et cela déçoit cet idiot d'égoïste !

\- Hard…

\- Non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Sirius, te rends-tu compte du mal que tu fais en réagissant de la sorte ?

\- Harry n'a rien ent…

\- Si ! Si, Sirius, justement, il a absolument tout entendu ! Tout ! cria Hardwin.

Les enfants, attirés par les cris, s'étaient rapprochés alors qu'Eulia leur demandait de retourner au centre du jardin où se trouvaient de quoi dessiner et peindre.

\- Tu as fais du mal à Harry, et à Tahlyia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis désolé, fit alors Sirius en baissant les yeux.

Ca ne servait à rien d'être désolé, il le savait. Il avait fait une bêtise, il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait de l'enfant, en réalité. Avait-il seulement fait son deuil de James ? Apparemment non. Et il n'avait techniquement rien à attendre de cet enfant, c'était même plutôt le contraire, le petit devait certainement attendre quelque chose de lui. Un geste, des histoires sur ses parents… Qu'avait-il fait ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, repris gravement Hardwin. Tu n'as pas fait le deuil de James, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Apparemment non, répondit Sirius dans un murmure. Je… je vais m'excuser auprès de Tahlyia et m'en aller.

Personne ne le retint, et ce fut certainement ce qui poignarda son cœur. Non, personne ne portait plus d'importance à sa personne. Lily n'était plus. James n'était plus. Harry n'était pas James. Comment avait fait Severus pour passer au-dessus de tout cela ? Pourquoi lui, qui se pensait pourtant plus intelligent que l'ancien serpentard, n'y arrivait pas ?

Il trouva Tahlyia dans la cuisine et présenta ses excuses, la peine dans la voix de Sirius toucha la jeune femme qui le laissa parler. Il lui expliqua brièvement que son meilleur ami lui manquait, qu'il ne savait pas comment faire, qu'il ne méritait pas son amitié gratuite, et sortit de la pièce puis quitta le Manoir sans un mot de plus.

Les enfants cherchèrent Harry et l'entourèrent avec Severus et tentèrent, tant bien que mal, de lui remonter le moral. Sergej demanda à Fred et George de les rejoindre afin qu'ils fassent à nouveau rire les enfants attristés car eux n'y arrivaient pas.

L'ouverture des cadeaux avait définitivement rendu le sourire à Harry. Fred et George planifiaient quelques blagues avec Alekzandra et Audrey pour les prochains jours et tout le monde se rassasia lors du repas du soir.

Tous dormirent sereinement à Liberty Charms, dans le salon, à la lumière des bougies et du feu de cheminée qui heureusement pour eux ne dégageait aucune chaleur grâce à un sortilège de climatisation.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le mois d'août était bien entamé lorsque la fête eu lieue à Liberty Charms. Les familles Black, les Potter-Windsor, les Prince, et tout le clan des Mordinov avait débarqué en Irlande, ainsi que les Chourave, les McGonagall et les Flitwick.

Severus avait hésité quant à leur présence, mais Hardwin l'avait souhaité. Harry ne les connaîtrait, normalement, jamais en tant que professeur et ils connaissaient Lily et James. Surtout Minerva. Ils aidaient et aideraient Harry dans l'ombre, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter leur présence ? D'autant plus que Dumbledore remarquerait bientôt l'absence du petit Harry et que ces personnes étaient liées par un sortilège puissant que même Dumbledore ne saurait délier. Il était tellement certain de la loyauté de ses enseignants que cela ne lui viendrait peut-être même pas à l'esprit.

Daniel et Pomona Chourave étaient venus avec le frère de Daniel : Peter Chourave qui tenait par la main son épouse, Shannon. Ils avaient amenés leurs enfants que connaissait déjà Severus : David, né en 1973, Emilie de 1975 et Alvin de 1977.

Minerva était venue seule, laissant son mari Cleante avec leurs enfants et petits-enfants en Ecosse. Filius aussi était venu seul et observait avec envie les enfants qui se lançaient des sortilèges informulés afin de changer la couleur des vêtements ou des cheveux de leur cible.

\- Je n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps d'aussi jeunes enfants habiles avec la magie sans baguette ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Vous avez des enfants puissants ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour leur enseigner des sortilèges plus poussés, je vous aiderai avec grand plaisir ! fit-il, enjoué.

Elizabeth lisait de la pure sincérité et de la joie sur le visage du petit professeur.

\- Nous pourrons en parler, effectivement. La plupart entrent au collège l'année prochaine mais ils auront certainement envie d'apprendre des choses qu'ils ne verront pas à l'école. Allez, venez vous installer.

Harry s'approcha timidement des adultes alors que les autres s'amusaient en courant dans tout le manoir.

\- Voici Harry, j'imagine ? demanda Filius. Enchanté, jeune Harry !

\- Bon… Bonjour, Lord Flitwick.

\- Oh, vous connaissez déjà mon nom ?

\- Severus m'a donné vos noms, fit-il en souriant timidement. Je vous présente Salazar, c'est mon Maine Coon, il ressemble à un lion…

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- J'ai… j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? demanda Harry en regardant sa mère.

\- Non, petit cœur. C'est que Minerva est la directrice de Gryffondor, et que son emblème est un lion. Le prénom de Sally est le même que Salazar Serpentard, tu comprends ?

\- Ah, oui, le fondateur de Serpentard c'est ça ? fit-il en riant doucement. Ça vous fait bizarre, alors, Mrs. McGonagall ?

\- Oui, j'imaginais la tête que ferait Serpentard s'il avait connaissance de ce chat. Très beau spécimen, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous voulez le caresser ? demanda Elizabeth.

\- Oh, euh, non… je… voyez-vous, mon animagus est un chat. J'ai peur que…

« _La madame veut me toucher Harrychou ?_ »

\- Oui Sally, chuchota l'enfant.

« _Dis-lui de le faire mais tiens-moi dans tes bras. T'aime. Je lui fais confiance._ »

\- Euh… Salazar est gentil, madame, tenez, caressez son dos, fit l'enfant en présentant le lourd animal.

Salazar ronronna quelques secondes avant de frotter sa tête contre la main de Minerva.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que… Oh !

Harry laissa échapper un rire joyeux. Un petit chaton venait de sauter sur les genoux de Minerva en ronronnant puissamment.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de chats ? demanda Severus, surpris. J'imaginais pourtant que tu devais en avoir, et courir partout après eux dans ton manoir… Hm.

\- Severus ! fit Harry, outré.

Les adultes rirent de bon cœur.

\- Severus qui fait de l'humour, c'est la fin du monde ? demanda alors Hardwin en arrivant à son tour.

\- Ca va aller, Mrs. McGonagall ?

\- Oh, appelez-moi Minerva, je vous prie, Mrs. Potter.

\- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Elizabeth.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, ça va aller. J'imagine qu'il veut des caresses ?

\- En effet, gloussa Harry. Il ronronne fort ! Il vous adopte déjà.

\- C'est quoi, comme race exactement ?

\- Un Maine Coon, Minerva, répondit Severus. Elizabeth en a un élevage.

\- Oh c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, et moi aussi je suis un animagus chat, d'ailleurs.

\- Ah bah je comprends mieux, marmonna Severus avant de se faire frapper par la maîtresse de maison.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alors que la plupart des adultes discutaient dans le salon en caressant les divers chats qui occupaient nouvellement les quartiers, les enfants, eux, étaient assis en cercle dans l'herbe en mangeant des fruits. Ils discutaient de leurs craintes et espoirs pour les années à venir. Le thème principal de la discussion resta tout de même celui de la rentrée.

\- Ca va aller, les rassura Coraleen Prince. Je suis à l'école d'Irlande et franchement j'aime beaucoup. Les profs sont sévères mais ils répondent toujours aux questions que l'on a, quitte à nous aider dans nos recherches le soir à la Bibliothèque. Ils sont vraiment sympa et font attention à nous. J'ai encore deux ans à faire et vraiment, ça me manquera.

\- Abby, tu resteras avec nous le premier soir ? demanda timidement Harry.

\- Bien sûr, petit frère. Je demanderai aux surveillants mais ils seront d'accord si vous êtes sages.

\- On est toujours sage ! fit alors Leonius.

\- Hm, si tu le dis, fit alors Jania.

\- Je heu…

\- Oui, Donn ? demanda Alekzandra. Allez, parle ! Je vois bien que tu en as envie.

Le petit se renfrogna et regarda ses chaussures. La main de Harry qui passa devant son visage le surpris. Le jeune Potter pris alors la main de Donn et lui parla.

\- Tu n'as pas a avoir peur de nous, pourquoi tu parles pas ?

\- Je… je vous connais pas et… et… sanglota l'enfant.

\- Petit frère, fit Coraleen en se levant.

Elle s'accroupit devant son frère et lui pris le menton entre ses doigts longs et fins.

\- Petit frère, je sais que tu n'es pas habitué à voir autant de monde en une fois, mais papa nous a dit que nous pouvons être amis avec chacun d'eux. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Soit comme tu as envie d'être. Soit comme tu es, petit ange.

\- Sûre ?

\- Sûre.

\- Tu veux du chocolat chaud ? demanda Harry.

Donn acquiesça vivement et Alekzandra demanda à un elfe de préparer du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde.

\- En plein mois d'août, vraiment ! se moqua gentiment Luka.

\- Si tu veux bien, Donn, repris Niklas, tu pourras rester avec nous quand on sera à l'école. Comme ça tu ne seras pas perdu, et nous non plus, d'accord ?

\- Oh, oui, ce serait chouette, renchérit Jania.

\- D'a… d'accord.

Les enfants chantèrent alors quelques chants et virent quelques gros matous approcher avec…

\- Z'êtes sérieux, là ? fit Tomek en riant.

Tous les enfants, hilares, regardaient à présent les chats Berlioz, Bia, E'Caleum, Elf'Inn, Néos, Salazar et Alzath sur le dos desquels se trouvaient leurs phénix Ollyos, Nevenia, Zoro, Eden, Flames, Elowenn et Fox.

Un concert de miaulements indignés se fit entendre et les oiseaux hululèrent de contentement.

« Sale volaille… Harry, aide- moi ! »

Harry se leva prestement et pris Salazar dans ses bras alors qu'Elowenn rejoignait son maître, Niklas.

\- T'arrives à le porter ? fit Donn, impressionné.

\- Oui mais il est lourd, répondit Harry.

\- Je veux bien te croire, je n'ai jamais vu un chat aussi grand !

\- Oui, heureusement qu'il n'est pas gros sinon je ne pourrais plus du tout le soulever. Il fait environ neuf Kilos et il a… il va avoir dix ans le deux septembre prochain.

\- Waouw, fit Niklas. Aussi vieux ? On dirait pas, Sally, tu es bien conservé !

Un miaulement se fit entendre et les rires repartirent.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La journée passa tranquillement entre jeux, courses, bataille d'eau ou encore de bulles de savon mordeuses… Fred et George retrouvèrent, eux aussi, un sourire éclatant.

Althus sorti quelques jeux de sociétés pour la soirée et aida Elizabeth à mettre la table. Les enfants riaient dans le jardin et les adultes profitaient pleinement de la journée : ils pouvaient laisser leurs enfants jouer librement dans le domaine de Liberty Charms sans s'inquiéter et surtout, passer du bon temps et se reposer loin des soucis.

En cette belle journée d'été, les ennuis des différentes familles s'étaient évaporés comme l'eau au soleil. Personne ne pensait plus aux différentes élections, aux mages sombres du Monde, et encore moins à un certain Lord Voldemort qui ne faisait que survivre dans un monde lui étant hostile.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ****~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~***~*°O°o°O°*~***~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~****

 **La Gazette du Sorcier**

 _Edition spéciale du 20 août 1991_

En ce grand jour du 20 août 1991 nous vous rappelons avec fébrilité le nom de ceux qui se voyaient diriger notre pays.

Mrs. Abercria McFlowers, âgée de 47 ans et occupant un poste d'éleveuse de dragons en Roumanie depuis vingt ans et diplômée d'état en psychologie humaine ;

Mrs. Kerstin Ethna Kaithlyn Caithbright, âgée de 38 ans, diplômée en droit anglais du côté Moldu comme Sorcier depuis les années 80, avocate indépendante dans un cabinet privé ;

Mr. Cameron Oracio Caithbright, âgé de 52 ans, directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale, diplômé d'Etat en droit sorcier anglais ;

Mr. Vincent Anno Stuart, âgé de 36 ans, architecte et peintre ;

Mr. Edgar Eadwig Harold de Nothampton, âgé de 95 ans, professeur d'Art des Sortilèges.

Chacun d'eux avaient un parcours intéressant et pour certains, même, inédit puisque les précédents Ministres furent issu(e)s, d'une manière ou d'une autre, du Ministère lui-même.

Cette variété de choix a laissé certains électeurs sans voix et avait alors promis beaucoup de débats et de rebondissements. Certains services du Ministère ont ouvertement soutenu l'un ou l'autre candidat et d'autres ont essayés de réduire à néant certains espoirs.

Le résultat des votes nous a toutefois impressionnés. Alors que les générations précédentes avaient tendance à ne plus voter, et les jeunes n'étant pas toujours intéressés par la politique, nous nous étions attendus à un même pourcentage de participation que lors de l'élection de notre chère Ministre Mrs. Millicent Bagnold. Mais non ! La population semble s'être réveillée d'une longue somnolence et est allée voter !

En effet, plus de 90 pourcent de la population sorcière – cracmols inclus puisque la Ministre leur a dernièrement donné le droit de vote au grand dam du Magenmagot – est allé rendre son bulletin de vote au Ministère, dans le Grand Hall.

Il y eu également 0,003 pourcents de votes considérés comme blancs et huit pourcents de la population qui n'est pas allée voter.

Les votes blancs concernent certainement la population la plus pauvre et ayant eu une éducation sociale et scolaire précaire. Notre hypothèse est que cette basse société n'a guère compris les informations divulguées par le Ministère au cours du dernier semestre annonçant que les votes concernant d'autres personnes que les cinq candidats n'auraient aucun poids dans le résultat des votes, contrairement aux précédentes élections.

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'Angleterre héberge environ 53 millions d'habitants, dont environ 50.000 cracmols et 198.300 sorciers. Selon les rapports du Ministère, il y aurait eu 199.748 personnes en âge de voter.

Le bilan de ce vote se résume donc à ceci :

Environ 15.970 personnes en âge de voter n'ont pas montré leur intérêt pour ce droit.

Ce qui nous revient à environ 182.330 votants, et si l'on en soustrait les votes blancs, cela nous donne un chiffre approximatif de 182.325 habitants ayant donné un réel vote.

5 pourcents des votes furent pour Lady Abercria McFlowers

6 pourcents : Lord Edgar Eadwig Harold de Nothampton

9 pourcents : Lord Cameron Oracio Caithbright

10 pourcents : Lord Vincent Anno Stuart

Et donc, le résultat final suit la volonté du peuple votant :

70 pourcents ont choisi d'élire Lady Kerstin Ethna Kaithlyn Caithbright !

Nous souhaitons d'ores et déjà un chaleureux accueil à notre nouvelle Ministre de la Magie qui prendra ses fonctions aujourd'hui, à dix heures.

 _Nota Bene : 0,003 pourcents, soit cinq personnes ont voté pour un individu déjà hors-jeux : Mr. Cornelius Fudge que Lord Albis Dumb Le Doré soutenait tout particulièrement._

 ****~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~***~*°O°o°O°*~***~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~****

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Quelque part, au fin fond de l'Angleterre, se fit entendre une grosse explosion. Dix fenêtres se brisèrent sous sa puissance et une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol en marbre._

 _Un cri d'effroi et d'horreur jaillit d'un bec noir, avant de disparaître de ce qui restait de son habitat._

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	46. Chapitre 46 : Reappraisal

Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Je ne pouvais pas attendre le weekend (rires).

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires.

Je tiens à préciser que, techniquement, Ginny n'est pas censée avoir eu des rapports sexuels. Mais souvenez-vous, dans l'un des précédents chapitres, des romans étranges que lui donnait à lire sa mère et Albus Dumbledore ? Dumbledore ne joue pas aux billes avec eux, quand il leur donne des cours privés. Il prépare son plan, il le potasse à merveille…

 **Clefto** : Oui, Sirius est un crétin ! :-D Je pense qu'il n'a jamais accepté la mort de Lily et James. Il a bien dit "James" à Harry avant de se prendre un sort dans le Département des Mystères…

 **Harry** : réponse dans ce chapitre pour l'explosion ! Non, ce n'est pas Voldychou !

 **Adenoide** : Ginny est attirée comme un aimant par Harry. Comment ? Il faudrait poser la question à Dumby. Pour ce qui est de Molly : elle s'en mordra les doigts, le jour où elle s'en rendra compte… si jamais elle s'en rend compte un jour.

 **Pims** : Je pense (j'espère !) que tu ne seras pas déçu !

 **TeZuKa j** : Merci !

 **Lana** : Merci pour la review !

Bonne lecture à vous.

 _Lia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 46 :**

 **Reappraisal**

 _Remise en question_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Musique celtique de l'océan - Atlantis | Belle bande-son fantastique_

 _Celtic'Muffin,_

 _Bureau du Docteur Elya James,_

 _Psychomage_

Sirius s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, si ce n'est pour apparaître au repas du soir. Il lisait les magasines dans sa chambre, afin de se trouver un nouveau petit nid douillet, mais son visage restait détaché de la réalité.

Il essayait de réfléchir à ses actions, et pensait avoir réussi à surmonter sa tristesse en prison mais se rendait compte que tout n'était pas encore bien clarifié dans son esprit. Son phénix l'observait tristement à longueur de journée, ne trouvant rien pour le sortir de son mutisme si ce n'est que de prévenir le docteur James.

Son Maître ne le nourrissait d'ailleurs que s'il insistait en picorant ses mains et ses bras. Sirius semblait déprimer et dépérir. Les médecins l'avaient bien sûr remarqué mais laissèrent la psychomage s'en occuper avant la visite médicale hebdomadaire.

Elya James fut heureuse de voir Alios qui apparut le matin même dans son bureau et déposa une plume sur son bureau. C'était donc le moment approprié pour donner un petit électrochoc à son patient. Elle comprit l'appel à l'aide de l'oiseau et lui caressa la tête, l'informant qu'elle passerait dans la journée afin de mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses de son Maître – au sens figuré bien entendu –.

Elya se fit donc un plaisir d'aller chercher Sirius directement dans sa chambre et le tirer jusqu'à son bureau par l'oreille.

Elle le poussa vers une chaise et claqua la porte avant d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres d'un coup de main en l'air.

\- Alors, Monsieur Black, que se passe-t-il dans votre petite tête ? Un caprice ? Un chagrin d'amour ?

Sirius, la bouche ouverte, fixa Mrs. James qui était bien agressive par rapport à d'habitude.

\- Fermez votre bouche, si ce n'est pour vous expliquer.

\- Je… fit-il en baissant la tête. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot.

\- Ah oui ?

Sirius expliqua, malgré lui, brièvement ce qui s'était produit chez les Potter et sa remise en question quant au deuil de son meilleur ami.

\- En effet, le petit n'est pas son père, fit durement Mrs. James.

Bien qu'il l'ait déjà remarqué, l'entendre dire lui faisait mal.

\- Navrée de vous faire redescendre sur terre, Monsieur Black, mais vous êtes adulte et vous avez également toutes les responsabilités qui vont avec. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre ce genre de comportement, et encore moins ici, au Centre. Vous vous êtes renfermés sur vous-même ces derniers jours et comprenez-moi bien : vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure, chez le docteur général qui vous suit, durant votre prochain rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

Sirius fixa ses mains, en inspirant profondément alors que sa psychomage reprenait son discours.

\- Savez-vous au moins ce que signifie le terme « parrain » ? Lord James Potter vous a fait l'honneur de vous nommer ainsi pour son fils unique, et ce n'était certainement pas pour vous permettre de parler de la sorte de cet enfant. Le petit est un enfant qui a vécu de terribles et désagréables choses dont vous n'imaginez même pas la moitié. Vous rendez-vous compte de votre égocentrisme ?

\- Il… Je… il ne ressemble pas à son père et… je croyais le retrouver… je croyais retrouver James en Harry, mais non c'est impossible… Nous avons toujours été des enfants, on a toujours aimé déconner…

\- Vous êtes adulte, Monsieur Black, alors comportez-vous comme tel, nom d'un scroutt à pétard ! Quelle responsabilité avez-vous envers cet enfant, d'après vous ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je devrais jouer avec lui, que l'on devrait faire les quatre cents coups…

\- Non. Vous êtes censé être son point de repère, pas son meilleur ami, fit plus doucement la psychomage. Bien entendu, dans les cas normaux, un enfant peut se confier sans souci à son parrain ou sa marraine et préfère lui parler de choses qu'ils ne veulent pas aborder avec leurs parents. Vous devez être présent pour lui, répondre à ses questions et l'aider. L'encourager à faire ce qui est bon pour lui, et non pour vous. Le conseiller et l'aimer comme un fils, comme un neveu, non comme un frère ou un ami.

Sirius fixait à présent les arbres à l'extérieur en acquiesçant. C'était difficile à assimiler.

\- Vous ne retrouverez jamais votre meilleur ami en lui, car ce n'est pas une réincarnation mais le fruit de l'amour entre deux personnes qui vous étaient chères. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dénigrer le fruit de cet amour pour votre propre besoin, Monsieur Black. Soit vous prenez vos distances, soit vous acceptez votre rôle. Mais avant tout, il me semble important que nous discutions de votre ami. Êtes-vous déjà allé vous recueillir sur sa tombe ?

Sirius tourna vivement la tête vers elle et l'observa pour la première fois de la journée, la bouche ouverte.

\- Euh…

\- Vous me regardez comme si j'étais la plus idiote du monde, pourriez-vous m'expliquer vos pensées ?

\- Je… Non, vous n'êtes pas idiote, c'est juste que… je ne comprends pas votre question, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Êtes-vous déjà allés vous recueillir sur la tombe de Lily et James Potter, Monsieur Black ?

\- Je… ils ont… oh.

\- Puis-je avoir une réponse courte, claire et concise, Monsieur ?

\- Non, je n'y suis jamais allé, je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient été enterrés, ça me parait logique bien sûr, mais… je ne sais même pas où, en fait. Et…

\- Et ? répéta la psychomage en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'aiderait, fit-il plus bas.

\- Voir l'endroit où ils dorment pour toujours vous aidera à comprendre la réalité des faits. Votre subconscient vous joue des tours et j'ai l'impression que vous n'assimilez pas réellement le fait et les mots le décrivant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Votre esprit ne semble pas accepter le lien qui a entre la phrase « Mon meilleur ami est décédé. » et l'état de fait, que votre ami soit bien six pieds sous terre.

Aussi dur que cela puisse paraître, elle avait enfin touché le noyau du problème. Sirius pensait avoir fait son deuil, mais une étape importante restait encore inachevée. Elya se dit qu'elle devrait en parler avec Elizabeth, mais le secret professionnel… elle soupira.

\- Avec votre accord, Monsieur Black, je pourrais demander à Elizabeth si une personne de votre entourage pourrait vous accompagner sur cette tombe. Est-ce que cela vous paraît faisable ?

Sirius sembla réfléchir, et les diverses grimaces douloureuses apparaissant sur son visage montraient qu'il combattait intérieurement contre quelque chose.

Il finit par inspirer profondément.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, j'écrirai à Elizabeth. Maintenant, discutons de vos amis d'enfance, voulez-vous ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier avait fait le tour de l'Angleterre. La Ministre Bagnold resterait durant une semaine aux côtés de Kerstin Caithbright qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle l'avait soutenue durant toute sa campagne et ne comptait pas l'abandonner. Kerstin était une femme mince, d'environ un mètre soixante-cinq mais qui avait une grande autorité. Elle arrivait à se faire respecter de n'importe qui et avait une force morale plus grande encore que Millicent.

Millicent organisa une rencontre avec quelques Lords et Kerstin, afin de lui présenter les personnalités qui se liguaient contre une seule et même personne. Kerstin rencontra alors, en Ecosse dans un café du village de Galloway, les lords Léto, Severus et Silius Prince accompagnés d'Ornelia Prince, les Lords Hardwin et Abraham Potter, Lord Fabian Prewett, Lord Arthur Weasley ainsi que les Lords Orion et Althus Black accompagnés de leurs épouses.

Kerstin avoua sa surprise, car elle pensait que ces familles s'étaient éteintes. Cela déclencha une vive réaction de la part de Silius et Orion, mais Kerstin s'imposa en haussant elle aussi le ton.

\- Ce que j'ai dit ne signifie aucunement que je dénigre vos familles, très chers Lords, alors veuillez bien me laisser terminer ma phrase ou je vous envoie aux cachots du Ministère !

Les hommes, surpris et mal à l'aise, se turent alors.

\- Votre existence, du moins surtout celle des Potter et des Prince, m'étonnent en effet mais je suis bien heureuse que vous soyez encore là. En effet, j'ai bien conscience que certains personnages aimeraient que vos branches familiales disparaissent, ce qui serait bien triste.

\- Lord Dumbledore a demandé un entretien avec Kerstin la semaine passée, continua Millicent.

\- Je l'ai reconduit trois fois, l'interrompit l'intéressée en soupirant. Est-il toujours aussi… Imposant ?

\- Il a tendance à beaucoup empiéter sur la vie des gens haut placés, répondit alors Léto. N'est-ce pas, Mrs. Bagnold ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'engageai un précepteur pour mes enfants et ne les envoyait pas à Poudlard, fit doucement Kerstin, mais je doute que ce fut la raison de cette demande d'entretien.

\- Vous devriez accepter, simplement par curiosité, proposa Silius.

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rencontrer cet homme, contra Kerstin.

\- Il fait partie du Magenmagot, fit justement remarquer Severus. Refuser un tel rendez-vous pourrait nuire à votre réputation, sans vouloir vous offenser, Madame la Ministre.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit Kerstin. Mais que me veut-il ? Je n'ai jamais confiance en les vieux papy-gâteaux fans de bonbons au citron.

Le petit groupe eut alors un fou rire.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! se défendit la jeune femme. D'autant plus qu'il précisait souhaiter me voir seul.

\- Oulà, s'exclama Ornelia dont les yeux laissaient entrevoir la crainte. Ne faites surtout pas cela, Mrs. Caithbright. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, bien entendu, mais je doute que cela ne soit sans conséquences.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Lady Prince ? fit alors Kerstin soudainement intéressée par la tournure de la conversation.

Quelque chose se tramait sous ses yeux. Une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, à vrai dire. Son amie avait insisté pour l'emmener à cette rencontre et avait expressément demandé à ce que cela reste secret.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme, répondit lentement Ornelia. Il a une puissance qu'il ne faut pas ignorer, et j'ai des raisons de croire qu'il vous manipulera afin que vous le souteniez, Madame.

\- J'ai appris qu'il avait manipulé certaines personnes au Ministère, Lady Prince. Je ne peux bien entendu pas vous en dire plus, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne le soutiendrai pas.

\- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Léto, je vous conseillerais d'être en présence d'un de nos amis russe durant cette éventuelle rencontre.

\- Pourquoi donc, et qui est-ce ?

\- Il se nomme Arsene Mordinov.

\- Un descendant de la cour royale ? s'étonna Kerstin.

\- Effectivement, répondit Hardwin. C'est un vampire, et il a déjà réussi à contrer les sortilèges de manipulation lancés par Lord Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il sera à même de vous protéger, sans que Lord Dumbledore ne remarque sa présence.

\- Comment un sorcier si puissant que Dumbledore ne remarquerait-il pas la présence d'un vampire ? demanda Millicent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si Albus Dumbledore est en confiance, pense être seul avec vous et est concentré sur son propre plan, alors il ne remarquera rien, annonça Severus.

\- Vous semblez réellement méfiant envers cet homme, remarqua Kerstin.

\- Il a cherché des noises à nos familles depuis quelques décennies, commenta Silius comme s'il parlait du beau temps. Il se permet beaucoup de choses qu'il n'a normalement pas le droit de faire mais comme il inspire la confiance à quiconque se trouve sur son chemin… Vous savez bien, seul Lord Voldemort lui tient tête.

\- Vous pensez qu'il reviendra ?

La question de la Ministre resta en suspens et chacun se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées.

\- Millicent m'a annoncé que vous saviez quel type de magie pourraient manier les cracmols, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ? demanda soudainement Kerstin.

\- Pas réellement, répondit Althus Black, mais la famille Royale de Russie a déjà proposé de vous rencontrer afin de vous éclairer sur ce sujet.

La carafe qui voletait au-dessus de la table attira l'attention de la Ministre. Silius se servait de sa main pour guider, au loin, la carafe d'eau qui leur servit quelques verres. Étonnée, Kerstin fixa la main du vieil homme.

\- Plaît-il ? demanda l'homme avec un visage faussement innocent.

Severus eut un rictus moqueur. Pour la subtilité, il pouvait recommencer.

\- Vous utilisez la magie sans baguette, fit remarquer Kerstin, surprise.

Millicent laissa alors un sourire éblouissant se dessiner sur ses lèvres. L'après-midi promettait d'être constructive.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La nouvelle Ministre en fonction profita pleinement de ces heures de discussion à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, loin de Londres. Ils étaient sortis du café et s'étaient promenés dans les champs environnants, profitant de l'air doux et chaud du mois d'août. Elle entendit alors parler de la magie sans baguette, de l'utilisation secondaire des baguettes magiques et de l'enseignement anglais qui prônait cette utilisation pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Cela avait débuté au début des années 1900 avec la bien connue Heliotrope Wilkins qui fut, à l'époque, la directrice de Poudlard. Elle avait imposé l'achat d'une baguette magique avant l'entrée à Poudlard et introduit le terme « magie incontrôlée » dans le jargon sorcier pour les enfants en bas âge, si bien que les générations suivantes crurent que la magie, effectuée sans baguette, était considérée comme dangereuse. Il faut dire que le gouvernement d'époque aidait également dans ce sens, interdisant aux enfants l'accès à une baguette ainsi que la pure et simple interdiction d'utiliser la magie. Ce qui s'avérait, en réalité, bien complexe à interdire.

Dexter Fortescue, un des prédécesseurs de Lady Wilkins, tenta de mettre fin à ces balivernes. Cela resta cependant sans succès car Phineas Black reprit le chemin de Wilkins. Dumbledore avait alors continué sur la lancée, et devenait un des rares sorciers à avoir appris à gérer la magie sans baguette dès son plus jeune âge grâce à ses parents. Il fut alors immédiatement considéré comme un grand mage ayant des capacités bien plus grandes que le commun des sorciers. Croyance qui était, en réalité, erronée.

Mais cette croyance prenait de l'ampleur de génération en génération et certains se complaisaient dans celle-ci. Comme peu de sorciers s'ouvraient au monde extérieur – c'est-à-dire aux autres pays – personne ne remarquait plus les différences entre les différents habitants de la planète. Car – et ce fut certainement ce qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour la nouvelle Ministre – il était commun pour les sorciers irlandais et russes, par exemple, d'utiliser la magie sans baguette.

Elle annonça y réfléchir dans les prochains mois et s'informer davantage sur ce sujet. Elle-même utilisait sa baguette pour quasiment tout et cette information lui fit froid dans le dos. D'autant plus que Léto Prince ne sembla pas prendre le sujet avec des pincettes et l'informa brièvement de sa vision des faits : ces personnes voulaient prendre le pouvoir sur le peuple anglais au fur et à mesure, et cela s'avérait bien entendu dangereux.

Elle prit également connaissance du projet d'un procès avec Lord Dumbledore et fut étonné que les Lords ne lui demandent pas son soutien.

Ils l'avaient simplement informé du sujet, sans entrer dans les détails et sans lui demander de les soutenir.

Elle appréciait ces personnes et se surprit à leur demander quelques conseils pour le Ministère. L'après-midi avait été bénéfique pour chacun et Millicent fut fière d'avoir organisé cette rencontre.

Le retour au Ministère fut assez difficile pour Kerstin qui avait bien trop de choses en tête. Elle ne remarqua guère les regards des autres sur son passage ni les murmures dans le Hall. Millicent ouvrit la porte du bureau ministériel et la fit entrer.

\- Il va falloir t'y habituer, ma grande, fit-elle légèrement moqueuse.

\- Désolée… Je crois qu'effectivement je préfèrerai arriver directement dans mon bureau par cheminée. Ca fait un peu asocial mais bon.

\- Effectivement, oui, rigola Millicent. Alors, que penses-tu de ces personnes de la haute ?

\- Ils semblent aimables, de bon conseils et surtout aussi simples que des gens normaux. Je ne sais pas si cela se fait, en tant que Ministre, mais j'aimerais les rencontrer de temps à autre. Les conversations furent rafraîchissantes, et je crois que je les apprécie.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela pose un quelconque problème, et quand bien même tu as parfaitement le droit d'avoir une vie privée et des relations avec les personnes de ton choix. Et ne perds pas de vue Lord Weasley, s'il te plaît. Il a besoin de soutient même si tu restes loin de lui.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'aides à trier les dossiers, ou tu m'abandonnes ?

Millicent observa son amie en souriant.

\- Allez, soyons folles, je t'aide !

Elles rirent durant quelques instants. Millicent n'était plus la Ministre et n'avait techniquement plus le droit d'aider l'actuelle en quoi que ce soit, mais cela leur importait peu. Elles préféraient s'entraider et se conseiller mutuellement plutôt que rester seules face à ce peuple. Kerstin prévoyait déjà quelques réformes sans passer par la case «Magenmagot» et cela allait faire jaser, quelque soit l'opinion publique. Les deux femmes prévoyaient un réaménagement du Ministère tant d'un point de vu moral qu'au niveau du bâtiment simplement tenu par la magie.

Que se passerait-il, si les sortilèges permettant les accès aux divers niveaux souterrains s'écroulaient ? La Magie supportait toute la bâtisse et des fissures dans les sortilèges de protection et de tenues se voyaient grâce à certains diagnostiques.

Mais les gens, trop habitués à cela, préféraient laisser les choses telles-quelles, pensant que la Magie tiendrait indéfiniment puisque le Ministère était censé en être le « Siège ».

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Juste avant les résultats du vote,_

 _Poudlard,_

 _Bureau directorial_

La rentrée allait bientôt poindre le bout de son nez, mais le Directeur de la meilleure Ecole de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre tournait en rond dans son bureau ovale. Minerva avait décliné l'invitation à prendre le thé prétextant devoir s'occuper de sa famille, et les autres enseignants arriveraient au cours de la semaine.

Il était bien fier de son coup, à vrai dire. Il avait réussi à convaincre plus de deux cents personnes de voter pour son vieil ami, Cornelius, qui écoutait religieusement chacun de ses conseils. Cela ferait un pied-de-nez au Ministère et avec un peu de chance, provoquerait une réélection. Ca lui laisserait le temps de convaincre plus de personnes encore…

De toutes façons, de nos jours, peu de personnes prenaient encore le temps d'aller voter et chacun vivait sa petite vie.

Il voulait justement partager cette réussite avec son adjointe qui avait, elle aussi, voté pour Fudge.

Entre Abercria McFlowers qui osait lui renvoyer chacun de ses courriers non décachetés, cette Kerstin Caithbright qui voulait réformer tous les services du ministère en offrant plus de droit qu'il n'en faut à la population et Cameron Caithbright, le mari de Kerstin, qui voulait à tout pris réintégrer la magie sans baguette aux différents programmes scolaires… mais où allait le monde ? Sans compter Vincent Stuart qui n'avait aucune réelle notion de politique et Edgar de Nothampton bien trop âgé qui lui mettrait certainement des bâtons dans les roues…

Il comptait sur ses amis pour convaincre d'autres personnes afin d'élire plus facilement Cornélius. Le Ministère avait beau avoir annoncé que seulement cinq candidats étaient bons à être élus, il connaissait assez de monde au Magenmagot et au Ministère en général pour faire flancher les plus hauts placés.

Dumbledore inspira doucement l'air tiède du bureau et repris place dans son fauteuil en souriant et se servit une tasse de thé au citron et à la cannelle.

Il avait tellement rêvé d'être connu et reconnu dans le monde entier. Que serait-il devenu, s'il ne s'était pas disputé avec son amant ? Il s'était résolu à agir dans l'ombre, plus subtilement, pour un monde meilleur.

Un monde de paix, sans guerre, où seuls les humains sorciers pourraient être libres de leurs mouvements. Rendre sa dignité au peuple sorcier… voilà ce dont il rêvait. Il y avait bien entendu des dommages collatéraux, comme cet enfant, Harry, qui ferait sa rentrée en septembre. Il serait son arme contre Voldemort même s'il aurait pu tenter de le tuer lui-même, une prophétie avait été dite et il la laissera s'accomplir.

De toutes façons, cet enfant n'avait certainement pas été apprécié ni choyé dans ce foyer qu'il lui avait offert. Il ne sera donc pas difficile de le faire se sacrifier pour le peuple sorcier.

Il aperçut, au loin, un oiseau se frayer un chemin entre les nuages et apparaître à sa fenêtre.

Le résultat de son travail se trouverait dans la Gazette, cette fois-ci. Avec joie, il prit le paquet et paya le hibou avant d'ouvrir le journal à la page concernant les élections.

Il s'appuya contre son bureau, appelant Fumseck à le rejoindre. Mais l'oiseau chanta doucement, ne souhaitant guère quitter son perchoir. Dumbledore n'y prêta guère d'importance et lu les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux, sans en comprendre le sens réel.

L'air dans le bureau se fit soudainement plus étouffant, plus lourd. Plus… orageux. Dumbledore relisait pour la quatrième fois l'article et frappa son poing sur le bord du bureau, ignorant la douleur que cela déclencha.

Fumseck laissa échapper un chant joyeux, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps.

C'est certainement ce qui déclencha définitivement la rage dans le cœur et l'âme du très aimé Lord Dumbledore, toujours calme et bienveillant, qui dirigea sa colère vers son oiseau.

Les murs tremblèrent et les fenêtres se brisèrent.

\- Comment oses-tu chanter un chant joyeux ? M'aurais-tu trahi ?

 _« Tu n'es pas mon Maître, Albus, seul Poudlard est et sera mon Maître pour toujours._ » pensa Fumseck sans que Dumbledore ne puisse l'entendre. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et chanta un son triste aux oreilles de son Maître.

Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre dans tout le domaine, et l'oiseau disparu alors que Dumbledore s'effondra, au sol.

Une goutte de sang perla le long de sa joue et tomba délicatement sur le sol de son bureau.

L'oiseau avait disparu avec le Choixpeau peu avant la déflagration ultime et s'était réfugié dans les appartements de Severus Snape le temps que le directeur se calme.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Comment se faisait-il que seulement… cinq personnes aient votées pour Cornelius ? pensa Dumbledore, en portant sa main à son front.

Il avait dû tomber sous la colère, pensa-t-il. Il avait un mal de crâne vraiment horrible. Et tous ces débris… il lança un puissant reparo sur toute la pièce.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? N'avait-il pas réussi ? C'était impossible. Les votes avaient dû être trafiqués. D'un geste il métamorphosa ses vêtements et quitta Poudlard pour le Ministère. Il se dirigea vivement vers le service de la Justice Magique et apostropha une personne afin de demander un rapport des élections.

\- Je voudrais la liste des électeurs et leurs votes.

\- Et en quel honneur, monsieur ? se moqua l'employé qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore voyons ! Laissez-moi voir la liste de…

\- Les votes ont été anonymes, mon cher. Ou peut-être ne lisez-vous pas les journaux ni les annonces du Ministère ?

\- Vous avez certainement la possibilité de…

\- Non non non, monsieur.

\- J'exige de…

\- Qu'exigez-vous, Albus ? fit la voix d'Amélia Bones qui congédia son employé.

\- De voir le résultat des votes.

\- Il a été publié dans la Gazette, Albus.

\- Les votes ont été trafiqués, continua Albus qui tentait, en vain, de rester calme.

\- En aucun cas.

\- J'en suis certain, croyez-moi. J'exi…

\- Êtes-vous le Ministre de la Magie ? demanda alors Amelia.

\- Non, mais je suis…

\- Même Madame le Ministre ne peut connaître l'identité des votants, cher Albus, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous, simple électeur, auriez la possibilité d'accéder à ceci.

\- Je fais partie du Magenmagot !

\- Et ? Cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits, Albus. Veuillez quitter mon département, à présent. Nous avons du travail, ici.

\- Je…

\- Auror Maugrey, voudriez-vous bien ramener cet homme en dehors du Ministère s'il vous plaît ?

L'interpellé arriva dans leur direction et pris Albus par le bras.

\- Désolé, je dois obéir aux ordres, Albus, marmonna Maugrey.

\- Tu as bien voté pour F…

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, Albus, répondit fermement Maugrey en poussant le directeur dans l'ascenseur.

Surpris par tant de violence dans la voix de son ami, Dumbledore voulu lancer un sortilège que Maugrey contra immédiatement.

\- Pas de ça entre nous, Albus, grogna l'Auror, menaçant. Suis-je bien clair ?

Albus pâlit. C'était bien la première fois que… que quelqu'un remarquait ses manigances. N'avait-il pourtant pas été assez discret ? Il se laissa docilement raccompagné et se dirigea vers le Londres Moldu en effervescence. Que se passait-il, autour de lui ?

Et d'ailleurs, où était Fumseck ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Ward's Cross,_

 _Au Café_

Sirius attendait sagement, assis à une table, que Lord Potter arrive. Hardwin et lui avaient longuement discuté ces derniers jours et ils avaient convenu de cette journée pour une petite virée à Godric's Hollow.

\- Hey, petit, fit Hardwin d'un ton bourru. On prend un café, ou un soda, puis on y va, d'accord ?

\- Bonjour, oui avec plaisir.

\- Tu n'as pas pris Alios ?

\- Si, il est… sous la table.

Hardwin laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Bien ! Alors, tu as pensé à ce que tu voulais faire, cet après-midi ?

\- Aller sur leur tombe et… et… revoir le village, peut-être. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, vous savez…

\- Tu me tutoie, déjà. Pour le reste, nous te lancerons un petit glamour avant de partir d'ici. Nous irons donc en premier au cimetière car je pense que ce sera le plus difficile pour toi et il vaut mieux que nous ayons cela derrière nous le plus rapidement possible, je me trompe ?

\- C'est d'accord. Mais… Personne n'a mis de piège ? Comme des mangemorts ou…

\- Tout a été contrôlé sous ma demande, et rien n'est actif. Il y avait un petit sortilège de traçage mais le lanceur du sortilège est décédé depuis bien longtemps, il a donc été très simple d'annuler les effets.

\- Qui était-ce ?

Hardwin soupira.

\- Lucius Malefoy. Il a reçu le baiser du détraqueur…

\- Ah… ok.

\- Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose, messieurs ?

\- Deux coca s'il vous plaît, demanda alors Hardwin.

Ils burent tranquillement puis disparurent pour Godric's Hollow une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	47. Chapitre 47 : End of Holidays

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bien, comme c'est un weekend de 4 jours dans le pays où je travaille (enfin la région puisque les Lands d'Allemagne n'ont pas les mêmes jours fériés), je repasse cette semaine pour vous poster un chapitre.

Celui concernant la rentrée est gardé bien au chaud et j'ai tellement hâte de vous le poster… que je ne me tiens même pas à la règle du "un chapitre par semaine". Si vous me suppliez (haha) il est possible que vous puissiez lire les deux prochains chapitres ce weekend.

Il y a des indices dans certains chapitres, dont celui-ci. Malheureusement, je crois que vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué… Alors lisez bien ! Dans celui-ci il y a UN indice très précieux pour la suite, qui pourrait éventuellement vous spoiler mais comme vous n'êtes pas dans mon cerveau (heureusement pour vous !)... ;-P

J'arrête mon blabla, et vous laisse lire tout cela bien tranquillement. Profitez bien de ce beau weekend que vous aurez dès ce soir, et ne mangez pas trop de chocolat ! (j'en ai même pas… snif).

En fait, non, je n'arrête pas mon blabla. Une petite histoire encore, concernant les "kinder surprise"...

Quand j'ai débarqué en Allemagne il y a plusieurs années, chez une de mes tantes, nous étions allés dans un magasin d'alimentation. Il y avait, bien sûr, ces oeufs en chocolat.

Ne parlant que très peu allemand à cette époque, j'ai dit haut et fort à ma tante, dans le magasin "ich liebe Kinder essen !" - ce qui veut dire "j'adore manger les enfants".

Avec un grand sourire.

Je ne vous dit pas la tête des mamans, des enfants et de ma tante qui n'a rien comprit.

En allemagne, ils s'appellent "Überraschungseier" "oeuf surprise". Et non "enfant surprise".

… Etant donné le thème du weekend, je trouvais cela intéressant : faites attention à vos paroles dans un pays étranger, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il y a de fortes chances que les gens nous prennent pour des fous. (lol…).

Pleiiiin de poussière d'étoiles, de poils de Maine Coon, de léchouilles de chat sur le front, du kochola et de café et… euh…

Bonne lecture !

Magiquement vôtre,

Helia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 47 :**

 **End of Holidays**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Hello Sunshine by BarlowGirl_

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _Vendredi 30 août 1991_

Le village semi-magique de Godric's Hollow était bondé. Les deux rues commerçantes, parées de pavés, étaient presque aussi remplies que celles du Chemin de Traverse en cette journée d'été. Le soleil battait son plein et les marchands de glace n'avaient aucun mal à se faire du bénéfice sur le dos des touristes et des habitants.

Sirius observait les moldus dans un état second, ses pensées allant seulement vers son meilleur ami défunt. Il n'avait plus remis les pieds ici depuis leur décès et les lieux lui rappelaient de tristes souvenirs qui déchiraient encore son cœur.

Pourquoi Peter avait-il trahi ses amis ? Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas le remarquer ? Oui, c'était eux les meneurs de leur groupe. Oui, Remus et Peter restaient toujours dans l'ombre… dans l'ombre de leurs pas. Et Remus d'ailleurs, où était-il ?

Il vit Hardwin lui parler et tenta de revenir à l'instant présent. Ses yeux passèrent en revue les façades des différentes maisons et des magasins présents en face d'eux, puis il remarqua les divers stands autour desquels se pressaient plusieurs personnes.

Hardwin l'invita à avancer.

\- C'est quoi ? Un marché ? fini par demander Sirius.

\- Non, enfin si en quelques sortes, c'est une brocante. Nous pouvons regarder un peu les stands, d'ailleurs, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose pour Eliz.

Sirius se laissa tenter et observa minutieusement tous les objets qui s'étalaient sur les planches de bois. Des rires d'enfants se courant après le fit sursauter mais il sourit à son tour. Le village était plein de vie, et cela lui fit du bien. Non, la vie ne s'était pas arrêtée le 31 octobre 1981.

Son regard fut attiré par des plantes miniatures et Sirius se surprit à penser en acheter une. Lui et les plantes, pourtant… mais cela décorerait bien sa chambre, en attendant de trouver autre chose.

\- J'ai de l'argent moldu si tu veux, je t'avancerai. Tu veux un bonsaï ?

Sirius lu l'étiquette et approuva.

\- Autre chose, monsieur ? demanda le vendeur après qu'il ait annoncé vouloir acheter la plante.

\- Auriez-vous du terreau ? demanda Hardin.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Un paquet ?

\- S'il vous plaît, oui.

Hardwin régla les achats et montra sa trouvaille à Sirius : une petite broche pour sa femme.

\- On peut vraiment trouver des trésors, si on cherche bien. Allez, viens, il y a encore dix minutes de marche jusqu'au cimetière.

Les deux hommes marchaient le long des stands, s'arrêtant par-ci par-là pour observer les différents étalages avant de reprendre leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place avec une église puis prirent une petite ruelle avant de s'arrêter devant des grilles noires. Des arbres étaient présents un peu partout, sans parler des fleurs qui produisaient un doux parfum.

Hardwin poussa légèrement Sirius vers l'avant, l'incitant à entrer en premier dans cet endroit censé être lugubre.

Mais le cimetière était étrangement beau. La pelouse était entretenue, les fleurs décoraient les allées et les arbres semblaient se dorer la pilule au soleil… Sirius inspira profondément le parfum de la nature qui l'apaisait.

Hardwin le conduisit vers une grande tombe sur laquelle étaient déjà posées quelques fleurs.

\- Elizabeth vient de temps à autre, avec Eulia, pour entretenir la tombe.

Sirius se doutait que sinon, personne ne le ferait. La famille Potter n'était apparemment plus du tout présente en Angleterre et Hardwin lui avait appris que Harry n'était pas encore venu à Godric's Hollow.

Ils comptaient l'y emmener dans quelques mois, après le procès de Dumbledore. Hardwin lui avait donné un peu plus d'informations, faisant rager Sirius qui se contenait tant bien que mal. Il avait réellement envie d'aller étriper le vieil homme.

Et étrangement, Hardwin lui donna une petite idée qui germait à présent dans son esprit.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, non. Ils étaient enfin devant le petit édifice et Sirius s'accroupit alors devant la pierre tombale. Hardwin recula, observant les tombes alentours alors que l'ancien gryffondor lisait les inscriptions.

Un frisson parcouru son corps musclés et il fit apparaître une rose. Il la déposa délicatement sur la pierre froide et caressa celle-ci du bout des doigts.

\- Vous me manquez, James, Lily. Je vous aime. Harry est entre de bonnes mains, maintenant. Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'accompagner, je vous le promets. J'espère que vous allez bien, où que vous soyez… ne nous abandonnez pas… j'aurais tellement besoin de vous.

Une douce brise traversa l'allée et caressa le visage encore maigre de l'ancien prisonnier.

\- Je vous vengerai, murmura Sirius.

\- Nous vous vengerons, confirma Hardwin en posant une main puissante sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Ils quittèrent les lieux non sans un dernier regard vers la pierre tombale, et se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne maison des Potter qui avait été achetée pour un Gallion symbolique par Albus Dumbledore.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard, le vendredi 30 août 1991_

Severus était retourné à Poudlard. Un peu tard, il le savait bien, mais peu lui importait, il avait eu beaucoup à faire. Il enleva sa cape de voyage, lança un sortilège de nettoyage puis quitta ses appartements pour la réunion annuelle de pré-rentrée.

Snape monta alors les marches et arriva devant la salle des professeurs. Il fit un discret signe de tête à Minerva et Filius avant de prendre place autour de la grande table.

\- Severus ! s'exclama joyeusement le directeur. Vous êtes enfin revenu !

Snape étouffa un soupir.

\- Bonjour, Albus. Effectivement, je ne vous ai pas oublié, fit-il en esquissant un rictus.

\- Je me demandais, justement, ce qui vous empêchait de revenir plus tôt au Château, mon cher enfant.

\- Je devais terminer certaines potions pour l'infirmerie, sans compter la mise à jour du programme scolaire.

\- Je vous ai pourtant dit que ceux que vous aviez jusqu'ici étaient corrects et amplement suffisant pour l'éducation de nos élèves, fit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'avais envie d'ajouter un peu de connaissances au programme, répondit simplement Severus alors que les autres enseignants prenaient place, eux aussi, autour de la table de réunion.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, Severus, l'en informa fermement le directeur.

\- Le programme scolaire est resté inchangé depuis les années soixante, il serait peut-être temps d'actua… commença Flitwick avant d'être interrompu.

\- Non, répliqua fermement Albus. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Bien. Commençons. Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Quirinus Quirrell.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Durant ce temps, à Londres…_

Un couple de Sans-Pouvoir marchait tranquillement avec leur fille unique dans les rues de Londres.

Il faisait beau et chaud, mais l'enfant n'était aucunement intéressée par les stands de glace qui attiraient pourtant la plupart des enfants.

Non, leur fille ne mangerait pas de glace aujourd'hui, bien heureusement pour ses dents. Les deux adultes sourirent à cette pensée commune. En effet, ils étaient dentistes depuis plusieurs années déjà et il était hors de question que leur fille mange trop de sucreries.

Cela n'était pas bon pour la santé, et encore moins pour les dents.

Heureusement pour le couple, Hermione avait jeté son dévolu sur les fruits et en mangeait le plus souvent en lisant, ce qui était son activité préférée. Elle lisait et semblait absorber le plus de connaissances possible comme pour combler un vide inexistant.

\- Hermione, marche moins vite s'il te plaît, fit le père de famille en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Je sais que tu es pressée de nous montrer cet endroit, ma chérie, mais nous avons encore toute l'après-midi devant nous alors prenons notre temps, d'accord ?

\- Oh, euh, oui papa ! Maman, tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ma princesse. C'est encore loin ?

\- A deux minutes d'ici je crois.

Le trio continua donc sa route au travers de la ville, en tenant chacun la main de l'autre. Bart Granger observait tendrement sa femme et sa fille tout en pensant à une journée d'été, semblable à aujourd'hui, lorsqu'un vieil homme sympathique avait sonné à leur porte.

D'abord étonnés et ensuite impressionnés, ils avaient pris conscience que leur fille avait des pouvoirs surnaturels et un don certain pour la Magie. Ils avaient donc fini par accepter d'enlever leur enfant de l'établissement scolaire où elle était inscrite, prétextant une dérogation avec l'aide de Monsieur Dumbledore qui prit alors en charge leur enfant deux fois par semaine.

Une personne venait chercher leur fille et l'amenait dans une famille sorcière qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et elle y apprenait les bases de la magie. Il pensa brièvement à les rencontrer mais une douleur se fit sentir au niveau du cou, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il fronça les sourcils. Bart avait, une fois de plus, perdu le fil de ses pensées.

Hermione les guidait à travers la grande ville moldue qu'ils n'avaient jamais visité et elle les fit entrer dans une pièce sombre par une porte noire et dont la propreté semblait douteuse.

\- Hermy, tu es sûre ? demanda doucement Alexanne.

\- Oui, maman, allez, venez ! fit Hermione avec impatience.

Elle les conduisit alors vers le comptoir, échangea quelques mots avec un serveur et sorti dans une cour. Les adultes observèrent avec admiration leur fille toucher certaines briques avec le bout des doigts.

Le mouvement de celles-ci les effraya quelques instants, et ils observèrent le phénomène alors que le visage de leur fille resplendissait de bonheur.

Les pierres mouvantes formèrent une arche et Hermione la traversa joyeusement. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard figé de stupeur de ses parents, ni le frisson qui parcourut le corps des deux adultes.

\- Vous venez ? Allez, papa, maman ! Voici le Chemin de Traverse !

Revenant au moment présent, ils observèrent leur enfant avec un tendre sourire avant de s'engager naturellement dans cette rue où les passants ne se gênèrent pas pour observer et commenter leur accoutrement moldu.

Ils découvrirent alors la rue sorcière non sans crainte en voyant tous les stands de sucrerie et de farces et attrapes. Hermione les menait de magasin en magasin, achetant ce qui était inscrit sur un long parchemin.

Ils devraient amener leur fille à la gare le surlendemain, et ils n'étaient pas aussi pressé qu'elle de la laisser ainsi prendre son envol pour un monde inconnu.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Palais Royal II_

 _Saint-Pétersbourg_

 _Russie_

\- Je n'ai pas envie… murmura Alekzandra alors qu'elle coiffait ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Tu as encore changé de couleur ? remarqua Lianna qui entrait dans la salle de bain.

\- Oui…

\- Oh, toi… que se passe-t-il ma princesse ?

Alekz haussa les épaules.

\- Petit cœur.

Les bras de Lianna Mordinov se refermèrent sur le petit corps de sa fille.

\- Tu es triste, mon ange.

\- Oui… je… je ne veux pas aller à l'école. On ne peut pas continuer tous ensemble à faire cours avec Althus ?

\- Il n'a pas les ressources nécessaires pour enseigner à de grands enfants comme vous, ma puce. Et il vous a déjà amené bien loin je trouve, sans compter que vous avez échangé les connaissances apprises en Irlande et en Russie et que Severus a apporté les bases anglaises… Vous êtes grands, maintenant, et il faut que vous vous sociabilisiez avec d'autres personnes.

\- Mais je veux pas ! fit durement Alekzandra.

\- Ma puce. Je sais que cela te fait mal au cœur, mais n'oublie pas que tu les reverras au moins un week-end par mois, et que tu auras tellement de nouvelles choses à apprendre que tu ne verras pas le temps passer. Et tu pourras transmettre tes connaissances aux autres via le Livre. Quoi de plus riche qu'un apprentissage en plusieurs langues et de plusieurs cultures ?

\- Tu as raison, mamanchou, mais c'est difficile. Et Harry a peur aussi, je le sens. Il sait que ses parents ne l'abandonneront pas, mais il a toujours besoin des câlins d'Eliz avant de dormir…

\- Ca sera difficile pour chacun de vous, mon ange, fit Sergej qui était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais vous ne serez pas séparés pour le restant de vos jours, d'autant plus que tu ne seras pas seule à Moscou, tu auras Pavel, Nadège, Katya et Mattews dans ta classe. Je suis certain que vous ne vous ennuierez pas le moins du monde.

Alekzandra savait bien que ses parents avaient raison, mais elle avait tout de même mal au cœur. Sa famille était dispersée entre les trois pays et il était difficile de ne pas avoir tous ses proches au même endroit.

Elle partirait donc le dimanche soir, par cheminette avec Tomek et leurs parents afin de rejoindre le reste de sa famille et d'entrer dans une des grandes écoles de sorcellerie russe.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Eaglewood Village_

 _Liberty Charms – Manoir Potter_

Harry discutait vivement avec sa grande sœur, Abigaelle. Elle lui expliquait tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'école de Poudlard et lui racontait quelques légendes sur les écoles d'Irlande.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire comment est l'école ? fit Harry qui boudait.

\- Parce que c'est un moment unique et magique. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ça ! Je te promets que tout ira bien.

\- J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble…

\- Je te comprends ! s'exclama Abigaelle. Au moins tu auras Niklas, Audrey, Leonius, Jania et Donn avec toi ! J'étais seule à l'époque, quand j'ai débarqué là-bas. C'est… c'est un peu comme une deuxième maison en fait.

\- Tu connaissais vraiment pas Coraleen ?

\- La fille de Léto et Carleen ? Non, pas du tout. C'est une grande école, tu sais. Il y a vraiment beaucoup d'élèves et elle a deux ans de plus, donc… c'est difficile de faire la connaissance de tout le monde.

\- J'ai un peu peur, en fait…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Papa m'a parlé de Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, et il m'a dit qu'il pensait que je ferai ma rentrée là-bas… et s'il venait me chercher ? Si ton école m'envoyait là-bas ?

\- Il n'y a aucun risque, petit lionceau, le coupa Abigaelle. Papa m'en a parlé aussi, mais tu as été adopté par le sang même si tu ressembles encore à Lily et James. On est de la même famille, et personne ne peut te retirer à nous ne serait-ce que parce que nous sommes les derniers de la lignée Potter. D'autant plus que le nom de papa était dans le testament de tes parents. Tu n'as rien à craindre et quand bien même quelque chose devait arriver, papa viendrait immédiatement te sortir de là.

Harry acquiesça. Oui, il savait que ses parents ne l'abandonneraient pour rien au monde, mais il avait peur. Il savait que les adultes se réunissaient souvent avec Léto, qui était un grand avocat. Il lui avait aussi donné des souvenirs et l'homme avait été patient et attentif, répondant à ses questions posées à demi-mots. Tout comme Severus, Léto paraissait froid et distant mais était en réalité très attaché à ses proches et Harry avait atteint son cœur, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent.

Abigaelle et Philipp aidèrent Harry à préparer sa valise pour la semaine suivante, et Philipp teint à lui donner sa peluche.

\- Tiens, tu pourras le cacher avec un sortilège d'invisibilité et d'appartenance, comme ça tu penseras à moi et tu n'auras pas à avoir peur que les autres ne le voient ou le volent, d'accord grand frère.

Harry eut un doux sourire.

\- Oui, merci petit frère.

\- Je t'aime, Harry. T'es le meilleur grand frère du monde.

\- Han les garçons, fit Abigaelle en essuyant une larme et embrassant ses petits frères.

\- Toi aussi on t'aime, firent Harry et Philipp alors que leur grande sœur les serrait contre elle.

\- Mais si tu pouvais nous laisser respirer ce serait cool, se moqua gentiment Harry avant de prendre une claque derrière la tête.

\- Les enfants ? les appela Lianna. Le goûter est prêt, vous venez ? Alekz, Katya, Pavel, Niklas et Audrey viennent d'arriver !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour motiver le trio qui dévala les escaliers à grande vitesse.

La rentrée approchait, certes, mais les vacances n'étaient pas encore terminées et ils souhaitaient en profiter.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Le Terrier_

 _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_

Une brosse frottait une poêle dans l'évier depuis plus de dix minutes alors que Molly Weasley recousait un des pantalons de son dernier fils.

Ronald jouait aux échecs avec Percy devant la maison, et Ginny s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, lisant très certainement un roman pour jeunes filles que lui avait amené Dumbledore de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Molly, le regard vide d'émotion, regardait l'horloge familiale sans réellement la voir. Celle-ci avait perdu les aiguilles d'Arthur, de Bill, de Charlie, de Fred et de George.

Elle ne se posa même pas de question sur la position étrange des quatre aiguilles restantes montrant indéniablement la phrase « _en danger de mort_ ».

Cela devait faire plus d'un mois que les aiguilles pointaient celle-ci et Molly semblait ne plus y prêter attention malgré les habituels coups d'œil comme si son subconscient espérait y voir autre chose.

Ginny était allongée sur son lit, observant de loin la couverture d'un livre rose bonbon. Elle n'avait pas envie de lire, non. Elle avait dû, pourtant, car son papy chéri lui posait des questions après sa lecture, toute les semaines.

Elle avait envie de vomir. Son corps et son âme semblaient combattre quelque chose que même son esprit ignorait. Elle devait rêvasser depuis des heures, mais personne ne la dérangeait. Même sa mère avait abandonné la partie. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle apercevait quelques filets de lumière traverser les volets abîmés par le temps.

Il ferait chaud toute la journée, peut-être pourrait-elle se promener un peu ?

Elle était fatiguée et n'avait aucunement envie de se rendre à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi sa mère tenait-elle soudainement à l'y emmener un an plus tôt ? Elle qui espérait pouvoir vagabonder tranquillement dans la maison durant un an, profiter de la présence de ses deux parents rien que pour elle… ses plans étaient vulgairement tombés à l'eau. Puis ces romans à l'eau de rose, la lecture et l'écriture de lignes étranges que lui donnait le vieil homme… non papy. Elle devait l'appeler papy.

Puis Albus avait immédiatement approuvé sa mère, prétextant qu'elle avait une intelligence extraordinaire. Balivernes. Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que quelque chose se tramait autour de son monde. Ginny ne comprenait absolument pas ce revirement de situation et encore moins pourquoi elle devrait rentrer plus tôt à Poudlard.

Sans compter que… Oh non, rien que d'y penser… ça lui donnait des frissons. Non, elle préférerait rester avec sa mère, au Terrier, loin de Poudlard quitte à disparaître… peu importe où, mais pas Poudlard, non.

Puis il y avait Ron, qui s'entraînait aux échecs et discutaient d'animaux avec son grand frère. Percy admirait le courage de sa mère qui lui avait raconté la dispute avec le paternel. Elle lui avait apparemment tenu tête et exigé qu'il quitte la maison… Il savait bien que son père était faible, et que c'était Molly la chef de famille. Comment pourrait-il en douter ? Molly gérait tout, décidait tout. Sa mère était une mère-lionne qui faisait tout pour protéger ses enfants.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Celtic'Muffin_

 _Chambre de Sirius Black_

Alios chantonnait gaiement sur son perchoir alors que Sirius essayait, tant bien que mal, de se concentrer sur un livre.

\- Mais qu'as-tu, à la fin ? grogna Sirius qui se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Il fait beau… tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir ? »

\- Non. Il fait trop chaud, dehors, et Regulus discute dans le parc. Il sourit et je ne veux pas casser ce moment.

« Alors lis ce satané carnet ! »

\- Quel carnet ?

« T'es vraiment idiot, en fait. »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

\- Si tu continues, tu seras privé de repas ce soir.

« Je te rappelle que j'ne suis pas un gosse, Siri, j'peux disparaître me chercher un petit mulot ou une bonne bête bien grasse pour manger un dîner aux chandelles avec Madame la Lune au fin fond de la forêt ! »

\- Crétin.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Bon alors ? »

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

« Le carnet que tes parents t'ont transmis, bouffon ! »

\- Aaah… celui de Sirius Black ?

« Ah bah il était temps. »

\- Je… il est inouvrable.

« Seulement ouvrable par un membre de la famille ayant le même nom et étant choisi par la magie. Essaye donc, petit boulet de mon tendre et petit cœur ! »

\- Espèce de volaille.

« Tête de chien. »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se dirigea vers la commode. Il y prit la boîte protégée de plusieurs sortilèges et l'ouvrit sur le lit.

Il retira délicatement le doux tissu et sortit un carnet à la couverture glaciale. Les flancs du carnet étaient dorés et la couverture changeait de couleur sous ses yeux.

\- Étrange…

« Quoi ? »

\- Ca devient plus chaud… pas brûlant, mais tiède.

« C'est normal, il fait chaud, tête de gigot d'agneau. »

\- T'es bête. Et regarde… ça devient vert…

Des liserés argentés apparaissaient doucement sur la couverture autrefois noire. La couleur avait changé plus de quatre fois en quelques minutes et Sirius ne savait toujours pas comment ouvrir ce satané carnet.

Des runes qu'il ne connaissait pas apparurent sur la tranche du carnet et les feuilles demeuraient collées les unes aux autres.

« Pense fort à la Magie. Essaye de sentir la puissance du livre ça t'aidera peut-être. »

Sirius acquiesça et s'assit confortablement dans le lit, adossé au mur frais de sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le fil de ses pensées.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'air était doux, et son environnement était blanc. Le sol sous ses pieds lui donnait l'impression de marcher sur de l'herbe, mais il ne pouvait distinguer aucune forme.

\- Où penses-tu aller ainsi, jeune homme ? demanda une voix lointaine.

Sirius sursauta.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais juste pouvoir ouvrir ce livre dont j'ai hérité.

Une bourrasque le décoiffa et il se protégea le visage de ses mains. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit que ses mains étaient noires.

\- Sirius.

Le nom avait été prononcé par une voix féminine sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête et aperçu un verger où se tenait une vieille table en bois.

\- Approche, mon enfant.

Hésitant, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il marcha sur l'herbe blanche et s'approcha de la femme.

L'endroit était étrange. Il y avait plusieurs cadres avec des univers, ou des endroits différents. Ce n'était pas des peintures, non…

\- Bienvenue dans mon esprit resté dans les limbes, mon enfant, fit la jeune femme blonde.

\- Bonjour… qui êtes-vous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius.

La jeune femme se leva tranquillement, l'invitant à la rejoindre sur un banc près d'un poirier. Les longs cheveux voletaient le long de son dos et ses yeux gris semblaient vouloir aimer le monde entier.

\- Je me nomme Rose Potter. Née en 1830 et décédée en 1929. Je fus mariée à Soros Black, né en 1826 et décédé en 1930.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda alors Sirius, perplexe et ne sachant pas lui-même dans quel endroit il se trouvait.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de sourire à nouveau, les yeux étincelants de malice.

\- J'attends mon fils.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, mais cette femme était indéniablement une de ses ancêtres.

Il suivit le regard brillant de la jeune femme et vit un jeune garçon brun aux yeux gris se diriger vers eux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou dix ans, se dit alors Sirius.

\- Sirius !

\- Maman ! Ca fait tellement longtemps. Oh, que tu m'as manqué ! fit l'enfant en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en observant la jeune mère. S'était-il mépris, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir en ces lieux ?

\- Tu te pose trop de question, Sirius, fit doucement Rose. Tu ne réfléchis pas correctement.

Les deux personnes se séparèrent et tous s'installèrent à la table en bois.

Sirius, mal à l'aise, essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait devant lui et autour de lui. Etait-ce un rêve ? S'était-il assoupi ?

\- Tu tiens mon carnet entre tes mains, annonça simplement l'enfant en croquant dans une poire.

Par instinct, Sirius observa ce qu'il tenait. Effectivement… le petit livret. Il fixa à nouveau l'enfant qui avait les mêmes yeux gris que lui.

\- La Magie t'a désigné pour reprendre le lourd flambeau que tenait mon enfant à bout de bras, mon petit chéri.

\- Quel flambeau ?

\- Celui qui fera à nouveau éclater la vérité de nos origines, celui qui redorera le blason de notre famille. Nous étions l'une des plus populaires, à une époque… nous avions des capacités bien trop puissantes pour certains sorciers qui nous enviaient, alors que nous restions modestes et proche de la nature, le plus loin possible de la luxure. Certains ont essayés de nous retirer la vie, de nous voler nos pouvoirs. Sirius, mon fils, fut celui à qui l'avenir promettait de grandes choses, mais un rituel puissant, effectué par deux mages blancs, eut raison de sa santé et de sa magie. Il ne pouvait plus sortir de sa chambre, risquant de brûler si le soleil venait à l'atteindre. Son système immunitaire s'est dégradé, et nous l'avons perdu lors de ses huit ans… Ses frères et sœurs ne l'ont pas connus, à part Phineas et Elladora et encore… Isla est née peu après son triste décès.

Les deux mages blancs ayant attaqué notre famille ont été arrêtés, puis relaxés au vu du fondement de leur acte : la puissance de cet enfant pouvait l'amener à détruire et anéantir notre Monde. Bien entendu, ceci n'était que mensonge. Sirius fut le dernier descendant à offrir au monde notre héritage originel. Celui que tu recevras dans les jours prochains, mon enfant.

Sirius observait la mère et le petit Sirius qui le fixait d'un regard à la fois tendre et doux. L'enfant vint alors se lover dans ses bras, et une puissante lumière les entoura.

La Magie œuvrait pour un monde meilleur et les héritages magiques naturels reprenaient vie… peu à peu.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	48. Chapitre 48 : La Grande Rentrée

Bonjour bonsoir !

Snif, vous ne m'avez pas supplié… Huhu. Voici tout de même le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 48 :**

 **La Grande Rentrée**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Vega 4 - Life is beautiful_

 _Dimanche 1er septembre 1991,_

 _Ecole de Magie Secondaire d'Irlande, Hollow Castle_

 _Situé en bordure de Ó Ceallaigh Lake_

 _Comté magique de Glaslough, Irlande_

 _18 heures_

Harry et Abigaelle Potter étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes devant les grilles bleues turquoise.

Harry essayait d'enregistrer chaque détail : la petite prairie devant les grilles, le chemin qui partait en diagonal ensuite, et toutes les plantes présentes à l'avant du majestueux bâtiment surélevé par cinq marches, d'après Abigaëlle.

Philipp tenait la main de son grand frère alors qu'Abigaëlle serrait sa petite sœur Clarence qui fêtait ses six ans en ce jour.

\- Tu m'écriras, grand frère ? fit-il alors tristement.

\- Bien sûr. C'est triste que tu n'ais pas le même âge que moi.

\- Tu es mon grand frère et je ne voudrais pas que cela change, fit Philipp avant de se serrer contre Harry. Tu auras Sally au moins.

\- Oui, fit Harry avec un certain soulagement dans sa voix. Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir l'amener avec moi. J'ai… j'ai toujours besoin de sa présence pour bien dormir…

\- Il est adorable, fit Philipp alors que le concerné miaula en se frottant contre ses jambes.

Philipp s'abaissa alors et le gratouilla sous le menton.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, grande boule de poils.

\- Maw !

\- Il dit que tu vas lui manquer aussi, rit alors Harry. Ah et il me dit dans ma tête que tu vas morfler le week-end prochain.

\- Tsss… j'espère bien, Sally, mais tu devras aussi t'occuper de tes chatons et de ta femelle, hein.

\- Z'allez me manquer, fit à son tour Clarence.

\- Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer, fit doucement Harry. Mais on revient vendredi !

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, ma chouquette, répondit Abigaelle.

\- Passez une bonne semaine, mes chéris, fit Elizabeth dont la voix trahissait la tristesse.

Abigaelle et Harry virent serrer leur mère dans leur bras puis ce fut le tour de Hardwin, Philipp et Clarence qui profitèrent des câlins offerts par les deux adolescents. La dernière des Potter se blottit longuement dans les bras de sa grande sœur puis dans ceux de Harry, laissant couler quelques larmes.

\- On t'aime, tu sais, chuchota Harry. Tu feras des bisous pour nous à papa et maman tous les jours, n'est-ce-pas ?

Clarence acquiesça vivement avec les yeux plein de malice.

\- Ecrivez s'il y a quoi que ce soit, les enfants, fit Hardwin en prenant son épouse par la taille. Vous allez nous manquer.

Les deux ados acquiescèrent puis aperçurent Coraleen et Donn Prince au loin. Niklas, Audrey, Leonius et Jania ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et les parents les observèrent dépasser les hautes grilles.

\- Tout va bien se passer, fit doucement Hardwin en frottant le dos de sa femme. Harry n'est pas seul.

\- De plus, intervint Edouard, ils ont leurs phénix. S'il devait véritablement se passer quelque chose, ils savent comment disparaître.

\- On va boire un verre ? proposa Léto qui les avait rejoints.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Hardwin. Allez, jeunes gens. Les enfants nous écriront bien assez vite, Allez, oust, du balai !

Les adultes transplanèrent avec les plus jeunes qui ne pouvaient pas encore se rendre au collège et passèrent la fin de la journée ensemble.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Harry tenait fermement la main de sa grande sœur qui, fière d'avoir son petit frère avec elle, lançait un regard noir à quiconque osait critiquer les mains jointes.

Les plantes à l'avant du bâtiment étaient à la fois magnifiques et étranges. Certaines criaient et d'autres grignotaient les feuilles de leurs voisines. Le mélange de couleur était tout aussi surprenant et les arbres étaient inconnus aux yeux de Harry.

Le bâtiment s'élevait sur quatre niveaux, un rez-de-chaussée et trois étages. Abigaelle le laissait découvrir le nouvel environnement et cherchait ses amies des yeux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall qui donnait l'accès sur un couloir à gauche, sur la droite ainsi que sur un pont en face d'eux. Les yeux des nouveaux élèves remarquèrent immédiatement le ciel artificiel du Hall, reflétant une magnifique aurore boréale.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura Audrey derrière eux.

Un adulte leur demanda de le suivre et ils allèrent sur la droite, passant dans un grand couloir qui déboucha sur deux portes.

Ils entrèrent par la porte de gauche et découvrirent une magnifique salle avec six grandes tables entourées de chaises.

Ici, contrairement à Poudlard, il n'y aurait pas quatre maisons. L'Irlande avait opté pour un système moins contraignant qui ne divisait pas les élèves en clans. Par contre, pour chaque année, il y aurait divers groupes d'études. Les élèves en faisant partie faisaient gagner des points au travers de leurs notes scolaires. Le meilleur élève du dit groupe obtenait ainsi, à la fin de l'année et pour toutes les années scolaires suivantes, un titre choisi par son ou sa meilleur-e ami-e.

Harry écouta religieusement le discours de la direction de l'établissement et observa les professeurs qui se présentèrent à eux. Il aurait d'ores et déjà la possibilité de choisir une ou deux options et il avait des rêves plein les yeux.

Les environs étaient magnifiques et l'école était très accueillante. Il observa son emploi du temps et vit qu'il n'aurait cours que le lendemain matin, leur laissant l'après-midi libre afin qu'ils puissent aménager leur dortoir comme bon leur semblait et surtout s'habituer aux lieux.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Dimanche 1er septembre 1991,_

 _Ecole du Domaine d'Artème & Flauryia_

 _Moscou, Russie_

 _18 heures_

Pavel, Nadège, Alekz et Tomek Mordinov attendaient avec leurs parents à l'entrée d'une impasse. Luka Driomow arriva à son tour avec Katya Stegnov et Mattews Sevolod dont les parents ne pouvaient accompagner leurs enfants en cette journée de rentrée. Lianna et Sergej regardèrent les enfants avec attendrissement, étant officiellement responsables de tout ce petit groupe pour la rentrée.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Sergej, enjoué.

Des petits « oui » se firent entendre et Alekzandra embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

\- Tu vas me manquer, maman. Toi aussi, papa.

\- Sois sage, princesse, fit Lianna. Et préviens-nous s'il y a un souci, d'accord ? Cela vaut pour vous tous.

\- Oui, Lianna, t'inquiète pas, fit Luka en souriant. Et je veillerai sur eux, ne t'en fait pas.

\- J'espère bien ! grogna Sergej. Pavel, tu ne joueras pas avec ta game boy en cours, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, t'inquiète, elle restera sous mon oreiller la journée ! Je compte bien apprendre le plus possible. J'ai promis à Jania de lui donner les cours tous les mois, alors j'ai pas trop le choix tu sais.

\- Bien, les coupa Lianna, le passage va bientôt s'ouvrir. Tenez-vous prêts les enfants, et soyez sages surtout. Nous vous accompagnerons jusqu'au grand Hall afin de donner les derniers papiers d'Althus à vos professeurs référents.

Le mur gris et peu attrayant se transforma subitement en lierre jaune, couvert de roses violettes.

\- Traversez le mur, les enfants.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Un beau paysage s'étendait à présent devant le groupe. Le parc à l'avant du palais était tout simplement sublime. Deux fontaines représentaient les corps des fondateurs de cette école : Artème et Flauryia.

Les chemins se croisaient, étaient perpendiculaires et parallèles les uns aux autres et les parterres étaient couverts d'herbe verte, bleue et violette, sans compter les centaines de petites fleurs qui observaient tranquillement le ciel.

Bien plus loin se trouvait le Palais qui serait leur lieu de vie durant la semaine. C'était un grand bâtiment ovale, sur cinq étages au-dessus du sol et deux en-dessous. Les murs étaient de couleur ocre, et des poteaux blancs tenaient les balcons du premier étage. Chaque niveau avait une hauteur d'environ trois mètres et les grandes fenêtres rectangulaires promettaient un intérieur bien lumineux.

Le petit groupe avançait lentement mais sûrement dans cet environnement qui détonnait totalement de l'impasse par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Le domaine sorcier était beau et simple, les plantes parfumaient le parc et les arbres offraient de l'ombre à ceux qui le souhaitaient.

Ils apercevaient les serres à leur droite qui rejoignaient l'avant du bâtiment. Des plantes verdoyantes profitaient pleinement du soleil.

Les enfants entrèrent en premier dans le Grand Hall avant de saluer les adultes. A la fois tristes et excités, les enfants se laissèrent serrer par les bras de Lianna et de Sergej.

\- Vous transmettrez des bisous aux parents ? demanda tristement Pavel.

\- Promis, mon petit, répondit Sergej. Allez, filez et soyez sage !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Londres,_

 _King's Cross_

Rebecca Prewett fut une des premières à monter dans le train. Ses parents restaient sur le quai, et l'observaient alors qu'elle arrangeait sa coiffure. Elle aperçu l'arrivée de Ron et de Ginny dont elle avait vaguement entendu parler. Son père lui avait demandé de rester sur ses gardes et de faire attention à ses paroles et ses gestes.

Rebecca était intelligente et loyale, et elle respecterait la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père de cœur. Grâce à Alekzandra, elle avait pu elle aussi avoir le Livre du groupe, et s'affairait déjà à y inscrire les évènements de la journée alors que sa petite sœur pleurait son départ dans les bras de leur mère. Rebecca entendit vaguement crier son prénom et regarda à nouveau par la vitre. Elle sourit à sa famille et envoya un baiser à sa petite sœur. Oui, ils allaient lui manquer, mais elle était tout aussi impatiente de découvrir le Collège de Poudlard. Fred et George lui avaient déjà transmis quelques secrets et elle était heureuse de ne pas entièrement partir en terre inconnue. D'autant plus qu'elle avait pu rencontrer brièvement ses futurs professeurs au mois d'août et que cela l'avait rendue confiante : ces personnes veilleront sur elle, ils en avaient donné leur parole à ses parents.

Elle remarqua le garçon qui devait certainement être Ronald, son cousin. L'adolescent tentait de prendre la glace de sa petite sœur et en avala un morceau alors que Ginny se mettait à pleurer. Le grand roux, certainement Percy, ignora les cris et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de partir sans un regard pour son frère et sa sœur.

L'année promettait d'être mouvementée, elle le sentait.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Mais il est où, ce fichu Harry ! grogna une voix de garçon.

Les adolescents étaient à présent tous dans le Poudlard Express, cherchant encore des places libres.

\- Je sais pas, Ron, fit Hermione.

\- D'après maman, on aurait dû le voir sur le quai et l'aider à accéder au passage mais on l'a pas vu ! fit tristement Ginny. Il était censé être seul et se sentir tout perdu !

\- Et on n'était pas censé se rencontrer avant que je trouve Harry, Hermione, alors dégage, cracha Ron qui était sur les nerfs.

Hermione quitta alors les deux ados, la mine triste. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ces changements flagrants de comportement qu'elle observait chez son ami. Elle tomba quelques instants plus tard sur un garçon qui semblait affolé.

\- J'ai… j'ai perdu mon crapaud.

\- Ah ?

\- Il s'appelle Trevor…

\- Je vais t'aider à le chercher, si tu veux, proposa Hermione alors que Ron entrait dans un compartiment avec sa sœur.

\- Tu… tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Allez, viens, tu l'as perdu plutôt à l'avant ou à l'arrière du train ?

Hermione déposa ses affaires dans le compartiment de Neville qui était occupé par trois autres élèves. Les deux enfants parcoururent alors le train de long en large durant la première heure de trajet.

Hermione finit par tomber sur le dernier compartiment du train où étaient assis Ginny et Ron qui semblaient s'être à nouveau disputés.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Harry, fit Hermione en se joignant à eux.

\- C'est très mauvais, ça, fit Ron en grimaçant. T'es sûr que tu te souviens de la description du père de Harry ?

\- Bien sûr ! cria presque Hermione, au bord de l'énervement.

\- Je veux Harry, marmonna Ginny. Je veux Harry, je veux mon Harry. Je veux mon Harry… Où peut-il bien être ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Ron en détournant la tête afin d'observer le paysage.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, murmura Hermione en s'installant confortablement et repassant en revue tous les visages qu'elle avait pu voir.

\- Il est censé se sentir perdu au milieu de sorciers, et ne rien connaître à la magie. Il doit pas bien être difficile de le retrouver.

\- Au pire, nous le verrons lorsque nous traverserons le lac, suggéra Ginny.

\- Hé, Hermione, tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'on montre notre amitié avant de rencontrer Harry ?

\- Non, du tout. Peut-être voulait-il donner l'impression à Harry de nous réunir ?

\- Sais pas.

Hermione observa alors les mains rouge sang de Ginny. Son amie changeait au fil des semaines et elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se grattait les bras et son regard se faisait souvent vide, ou lointain. Sans compter que Ron devenait agressif et obsédé par sa future amitié avec Harry Potter. Pourquoi était-ce aussi important ?

Une douleur aiguë la fit sursauter. Pourtant elle était certaine qu'aucune écharde ne s'était logée dans sa chaussure… elle soupira et retira sa basket droite afin d'examiner son pied et la semelle.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus tournait en rond dans le salon de Minerva sous le regard ennuyé du professeur Flitwick.

\- Tu vas brûler le tapis de Minerva si tu continue, finit par dire Pomona. Tu peux t'asseoir un peu, non ?

Un regard noir lui répondit.

\- Nous n'avons pas parlé de la future réaction de notre directeur, soupira Minerva. Il va sans dire qu'Albus va s'inquiéter dès que la répartition aura dépassé la lettre P…

\- Au mieux, il disparaîtra dans la soirée pour chercher Harry à Privet Drive et dérogera au décret ministériel sur le secret de notre Monde, continua Pomona.

\- Ou prendre un des gamins en otage, grogna Severus. Il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble l'enfant !

\- Ca promet d'être amusant, répliqua le professeur de Sortilège en se frottant les mains.

\- Pour toi, peut-être, Filius, répondit sarcastiquement Severus.

\- Ne sois pas aussi coincé, Severus, le repris Pomona. Je suis certaine que tu seras tout aussi amusé.

\- Albus n'a pas été surpris que la lettre d'inscription n'ait pas été retournée ? demanda Filius.

\- Il n'en a pas fait mention, répondit Minerva. Il avait pensé envoyer Hagrid chercher Harry à Londres je crois, mais il a certainement oublié. Il a été assez choqué des dernières actions du Ministère et je crois que cela le préoccupe de plus en plus. De toute façon, aucune lettre n'est partie pour Privet Drive.

\- Mais cela, il ne le sait pas, rajouta Filius. La soirée va être prometteuse, je le sens !

\- A qui le dis-tu, marmonna Severus.

Le silence se fit et chacun but sa tasse de thé en observant le parc.

\- Bien, il va être l'heure. Allez dans la salle des professeurs, il faut que je réceptionne les élèves de deuxième année, fit Pomona.

\- Tu m'envoie une note, lorsque les premières années seront dans le Hall s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, Mini, comme d'habitude.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les cris des élèves parvenaient déjà aux oreilles des adultes. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, priant silencieusement Magia pour qu'elle lui offre la patience et de quoi devenir sourd à ces gamins…

Dumbledore les invita à rejoindre la table des Professeurs et le Maître des Cachots grogna en guise de réponse. La rentrée tant attendue était enfin arrivée, et les adultes ne pensaient qu'à une chose : prouver au pays tout entier que leur Directeur était un manipulateur en herbe derrière ses airs de grand-père bienveillant.

Les professeurs de Poudlard n'ayant aucune responsabilité durant la soirée qui débutait, se dirigèrent vers la Table des Professeurs et y prirent place. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était déjà installé et observait Severus avec insistance.

Remarquant le manège, et n'ayant aucune envie d'approcher cet homme qui sentait la sombre magie, Severus se mit en bout de table, près de Filius.

Minerva les avait accompagnés afin de boire un verre d'eau.

Les élèves de seconde à la septième année firent alors leur entrée dans la Grande Salle dans un brouhaha monstrueux. Les professeurs, impassibles, observait tout ce petit monde s'installer le plus bruyamment possible aux quatre tables présentes devant celle des professeurs. Minerva, après un discret coup d'œil à Severus et Filius, s'éclipsa avant d'accueillir les futurs élèves de première année.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le calme n'atteignit la salle attenante à la salle des repas seulement lorsque les élèves remarquèrent enfin la présence d'une adulte devant eux.

Minerva observait chacun d'eux, leur laissant par là même l'occasion de se calmer et de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Elle reconnut Ronald et Ginevra Weasley – enfin, Prewett, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement – sans difficulté à cause de leurs capes usées et de leurs cheveux roux. Son regard s'attarda également sur la fille adoptive de Fabian Prewett que Ronald et Ginevra ne connaissaient pas encore.

Rebecca Prewett était grande et fine, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds feraient certainement rager toutes ses camarades. Ses yeux bleus observaient attentivement les alentours, et s'étaient arrêtés sur Minerva.

\- Chers élèves, bienvenue à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe-adjointe et professeur de Métamorphose. Pour votre première soirée parmi nous, vous serez réparti entre quatre maisons qui se nomment Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Cette maison sera comme une deuxième famille pour vous, au sein de ce château et durant toutes vos années d'études. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre. La répartition va bientôt commencer.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les nouveaux élèves avaient suivis Minerva dans un demi-silence. Hermione récitait toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait sur la Grande Salle et son plafond magique.

\- Hé, on s'en fou ! On veut profiter du moment présent, grogna un jeune garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu dis, le reprit Hermione. Il faut s'intéresser à tout et ne pas se laisser émerveiller par des choses qui sont normales dans le monde sorcier !

\- Tu es trop terre à terre, fit doucement Ginny en souriant. Ne lui en veut pas.

Hermione souffla et regarda à nouveau devant elle.

Le Choixpeau était négligemment posé devant eux, sur un tabouret. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'il était en train d'observer les nouveaux arrivants et réfléchissait à ce que Dumbledore lui avait précédemment demandé.

\- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, intervint Minerva en s'arrêtant sur l'estrade. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous approcherez, prendrez place et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

Les fantômes sortirent des différents murs, faisant sursauter les nouveaux au passage, et la répartition débuta.

\- Abbot, Hannah.

La jeune fille blonde s'avança alors et pris place. Le professeur McGonagall posa alors le Choixpeau sur la tête de la future élève.

\- Poufsouffle !

Hannah, tout sourire, se leva et rejoignit la table qui l'acclamait déjà.

\- Brocklehurst, Mandy.

\- Serdaigle !

\- Bones, Susan.

\- Poufsouffle !

…

\- Goldstein, Anthony !

\- Serdaigle !

…

Hermione stressait. Littéralement. C'était bientôt son tour, et elle ne savait pas du tout dans quelle maison elle irait. Chacune avait des qualités et des défauts, après tout.

\- Goyle, Gregory.

\- Serpentard !

\- Granger, Hermione.

La jeune brune s'avança en tremblant.

\- Asseyez-vous, la pressa Minerva.

Hermione s'assit alors, et écouta les paroles du Choixpeau.

\- Hm… étrange… très étrange… Gryffondor !

Qu'est-ce-qui était étrange ? pensa alors Hermione alors que la professeur retirait le Choixpeau.

Hermione suivit les applaudissements et se dirigea vers la table des rouges et or.

\- Greengrass, Daphné.

\- Serpentard !

Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre alors que la lettre « M » avait été dépassée et Hermione put clairement entendre que quelqu'un manquait : Drago Malefoy. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… et si ce Malefoy s'était fait kidnapper en même tant que leur Harry ? Ou alors est-ce-que Harry était dans la file ? Elle ne le voyait pas, ou alors il ne ressemblait pas à la description faite par Dumbledore.

… et la répartition continua alors jusqu'à la lettre P.

Padma Patil fut répartie à Serdaigle alors que sa sœur jumelle Parvati rejoignit Hermione à la table des Gryffons.

\- Prewett, Ginevra.

Tous observèrent le Directeur se lever subitement, le teint plus pâle que les bougies flottant dans l'air.

\- Gryffondor.

\- Prewett, Rebecca.

\- Mais c'est qui cette fille ? demanda Ron à haute voix alors que la blonde prenait place sur le tabouret.

\- Poufsouffle !

\- Prewett, Ronald.

\- Gryffondor !

…

\- Minerva ! fit durement le grand Albus Dumbledore. Donnez-moi votre liste, s'il vous plaît.

\- Après la répartition, Albus, répondit sèchement Minerva en appelant l'élève suivant.

\- Non, maintenant !

\- Enfin, Albus, intervint l'infirmière du Collège. Ne sabotez pas la répartition !

La bouche ouverte, le Directeur observa les visages déçus des élèves. La situation était pourtant gravissime. L'absence de l'Elu était bien plus importante que le bon déroulement de la cérémonie, et peu lui importait que ces élèves aient une répartition entrecoupée. Que Drago Malefoy brille par son absence chez les Serpentard – car tout le monde savait que sa place y serait – était déjà une chose en soi, mais que le Survivant, Harry Potter, ne fasse pas sa rentrée à Poudlard en était une autre.

\- J'exige voir ce parchemin immédiatement, fit froidement le Directeur.

Severus, par instinct, se leva très rapidement, suivit par Pomona et Filius. Un vent glacial éteignit les bougies proches de Dumbledore et le Choixpeau frissonna.

Hermione, frissonnant également, sentit son estomac faire un bon. Quelque chose de désagréable se passait autour d'elle et elle n'arrivait pas à analyser la raison de son mal-être. Elle ressentait un terrible vide en elle depuis deux ans environ, et ce courant d'air glacial semblait faire remonter d'étranges souvenirs.

La directrice-adjointe osa montrer son énervement et fit voleter le parchemin jusqu'à son supérieur hiérarchique.

Les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyant et Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils en lisant les différents noms présents sur la liste.

\- Je dois m'absenter.

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre la fin de la répartition, Albus ? fit Minerva avec un air ennuyé.

Albus sembla prêt à répliquer vertement avant de se rendre – enfin ! – compte de tous les regards qui étaient fixés sur lui, y compris les regards tristes ou même craintifs des nouveaux élèves. Il soupira et essaya de calmer son exaspération. Est-ce que Minerva se rendait-elle seulement compte ? Harry Potter était censé être un sorcier, et tout sorcier digne de ce nom se devait d'entrer à Poudlard ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent parmi eux ce soir ? Pourquoi son nom n'apparaissait-il pas sur la liste ?

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour l'enfant de Lucius, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda alors Filius Flitwick avec innocence.

Severus tenta de contrer le rire qui tentait de dépasser ses lèvres et rajouta, d'un air inquiet,

\- Oui, c'est vraiment étrange qu'il ne soit pas là. Je peux comprendre que Narcissa se cache, mais son enfant aurait dû entrer cette année à Poudlard…

Le regard désabusé de Minerva envers ses collègues ne fut heureusement pas remarqué par leur Directeur qui fulminait, intérieurement, de rage. Qu'en avait-il à faire, d'un pauvre enfant de mangemort ?

\- Non, je m'inquiète surtout pour le petit Harry Potter voyez-vous. Sur-ce, continuez la cérémonie sans moi, il me faut aller le chercher de ce pas !

Il s'excusa alors auprès des élèves, les informant que Mrs. McGonagall prenait le rôle de la direction pour la soirée et se dirigea vers les grandes portes. Ce fut sans compter sur une petite tête rousse qui s'agrippa violemment à ses robes, tout sourire.

\- Je peux t'accompagner, papy Albus ? Allez, dis oui ! Dis oui ! Faut que je vois Harry ! Tu le sais bien, tu as dis toi-même que je devais lui…

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Miss Prewett ? fit alors le directeur en fronçant les sourcils. Veuillez retourner à votre table s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, voyez-vous.

Ginny, sonnée et déroutée, regarda l'homme sortir alors que plusieurs rires se firent entendre. Heureusement, la voix de la directrice-adjointe retentit alors dans la Grande Salle et Ginny se fit toute petite pour le reste de la soirée.

 _ **.**_

 _ ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***_

 _ **.**_

 _Quelque part dans le château de Poudlard, peu après la répartition._

« Fummy ? »

« Wi, Melwyn ? »

« Tu m'as dis que le Sir Mordinov traînait dans le château, des fois, c'est cela ? »

« Wi ! »

« Amène-moi chez lui, et reviens me chercher dès que je devrai recommencer la répartition. S'il te plaît. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, messire. »

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	49. Chapitre 49 : Errare humanum est

Bonjour à tous,

Voici donc - _enfin !_ \- le chapitre que je rêvais de vous poster ce weekend. Le dernier de ce week-end de pâques avec ses surprises ;-). Ce chapitre est sans doute un de mes préférés, et vous saurez bientôt pourquoi !

Lisez bien le titre du chapitre, et la musique aussi tiens ;-P.

A lire :

Alors non, Dumbledore n'a pas eu de relation "physique" avec Ginny, mais il est extrêmement probable qu'il lui ait montré quelques petites choses… et fait lire des livres dans ce sens.

Non, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a attaqué la famille Black, mais il aurait pu, effectivement.

AnnaMerteuil : Pourquoi Sally ? =)

Allez zou, bonne lecture ! Jvais essayer d'expliquer à mon Maine Coon qu'il ronfle plus fort que mon mari en attendant vos reviews !

Poussière d'étoile, terre de lune et poils de Maine Coon sur vous !

Helia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 49 :**

 **Errare humanum est,**

 **Perseverare diabolicum**

 _L'erreur est humaine, l'entêtement est diabolique_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Ed Sheeran - Castle On The Hill_

 _Privet Drive_ , _Little Whinging_ , _Surrey_

Un homme, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu claire était apparu au coin de la rue. Il semblait pressé et son visage laissait transparaître son inquiétude.

Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette rue depuis le mois d'octobre 1981 mais rien n'avait changé, absolument rien. Le numéro quatre de Privet Drive ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Les mêmes volets que jadis étaient fermés, comme le jour où il avait déposé l'Elu sur le pas de la porte. Il frappa alors quatre coups contre le bois massif.

Quelques voix se firent entendre et un jeune adulte lui ouvrit.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Dursley, je viens chercher Harry.

L'homme roux fronça les sourcils tout en regardant l'inconnu d'un œil critique. Il était en train de dîner tranquillement avec sa petite famille et ils n'attendaient pas de visite.

\- Vous faites erreur, Monsieur, fit-il en observant d'un oeil critique l'accoutrement étrange du vieil homme. Nous sommes la famille Campbell.

\- Harry, arrête de piquer dans mon assiette ! entendit alors Dumbledore.

\- Bah donne-moi un peu de riz, Zach. Allez, s'il te plaît !

\- Je ne crois pas m'être trompé, Monsieur, repris Albus avec un sourire éclairant subitement son visage. Laissez-moi entrer.

\- En quel honneur ? demanda calmement le père de famille en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Mais Albus n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec des moldus et souffla, contenant mal son agacement.

\- Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous, monsieur.

\- Laissez-moi entrer, fit plus durement le directeur de Poudlard.

Mais l'homme ne souhaitait apparemment pas le laisser entrer. Albus Dumbledore tenta le tout pour le tout : forcer le passage.

\- Rosie, appelle la police ! Un vieillard se…

\- _Petrificus totalus_ , murmura alors Dumbledore sans un regard vers le corps qui tomba au sol. Cet homme l'agaçait déjà et il n'avait _vraiment_ pas de temps à perdre. Légèrement contrarié et énervé, il entra dans la maison. Il traversa le couloir avant d'arriver dans le salon où mangeaient les enfants ainsi qu'une dame.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? fit alors une femme brune et mince. Joey !

Albus pu entrevoir la panique dans les yeux de la mère de famille mais ne s'y attarda pas. Poudlard l'attendait et il se devait d'amener Harry au collège, de gré ou de force. On ne se soustrait pas aussi facilement à la scolarité sorcière, après tout.

\- Harry, Zach, allez dans votre chambre.

L'ordre avait été donné froidement par la mère de famille, et les deux garçons se levèrent prestement, la bouche pleine.

\- Harry viendra avec moi, fit alors Albus sur un ton ferme.

\- Certainement pas. Mon fils restera ici.

\- Ce n'est pas ton fils, Pétunia.

\- Pardon ? Je me nomme Rosemay. Harrison, appelle la poli…

\- _Petrificus totalus_ , répéta alors Albus en soupirant.

Il se laissait de cette mascarade.

Le Directeur de Poudlard lança le même sortilège sur le prénommé Zach qui le menaçait avec un couteau alors que le prénommé Harrisson était déjà en train de composer le numéro de la police. Albus lança un sortilège d'attraction sur l'appareil et pris Harry par le bras avant de transplaner.

Il n'avait pas remarqué les Aurors qui venaient d'entrer dans le salon, ni les yeux désapprobateurs de la directrice du département de la Justice Magique.

Aucun des Aurors n'avait réussi à atteindre Dumbledore avant le transplanage et ils craignirent alors le pire.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Un hurlement de terreur se fit attendre alors que les deux individus atterrirent sur la terre ferme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? hurla le jeune enfant. Papa ! Maman ! Au secours !

\- Tais-toi. Je croyais que tu étais au courant ? fit alors le vieil homme avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Au courant de quoi ? Au secours ! hurla l'enfant.

La voix de l'enfant se répercuta contre les rochers, et l'écho fut rapidement étouffé par l'eau qu'il ne voyait pas.

\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Poux-de-lard ? fit alors Harrison en réfléchissant rapidement. C'est quoi ? Un asile de fous ? Et vous avez vu vos vêtements ? Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Un kidnappeur ? Vous êtes déguisé en fille ?

La voix tremblante de l'enfant avait laissé place à une colère froide et impressionnante. On venait de le retirer de sa famille aimante et douce sans aucune raison et de lui faire faire un voyage terrifiant en moins de deux secondes.

\- Et je saigne par votre faute ! cracha l'enfant roux en montrant son bras. Vous n'êtes pas bien, ma parole !

\- Un peu de respect je te prie, mon enfant, fit durement Albus. Je t'amène à l'école.

\- A l'école ? Il est vingt heures ! Tu te fiches de moi, vieillard ?

Albus faillit lancer un sortilège cuisant à son élève mais se retint de justesse. Il fallait que l'enfant se calme, et vite. S'il faisait un faux pas, il ne réussirait jamais à avoir sa confiance…

Il tenta alors de se composer un visage bienveillant et expliqua à l'enfant qu'il était un sorcier, né de deux parents prénommés Lily et James Potter, eux aussi sorciers.

\- C'est impossible, nia fermement l'enfant.

\- Viens avec moi, tu comprendras, fit doucement Albus en l'entrainant par le bras.

Après deux minutes de marche l'enfant se remit à crier.

\- Il… il faut que je rentre ! J'ai oublié un truc ! Ah ! Je dois faire pipi !

\- Viens, et ne discute pas, répondit Albus en tenant l'enfant.

Harry cria alors que Dumbledore le fit passer les grilles.

\- Mais pourquoi vous m'amenez dans une ruine ! Mais vous êtes fous ! LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Albus fronça les sourcils et traînait le corps derrière lui en tenant encore et toujours le bras du jeune garçon.

\- Ca suffit maintenant, Harry ! tonna-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Harrison Campbell, nous venons des Etats-Unis et Harry est un surnom pour ma famille, pas pour un vieux fou !

Albus, avant d'exploser de rage, finit par utiliser ses pouvoirs de directeur et transplana directement dans la Grande Salle avec l'enfant puisqu'ils étaient déjà dans l'enceinte du château. Une fois sur l'estrade, Harrisson trébucha.

\- Mais c'est du vide ! hurla à nouveau l'enfant avec une voix aiguë. AU SECOURS AIDEZ-M…

\- Silencio ! lança Albus.

L'enfant devint pâle comme la mort et fixait les bougies d'un air absent alors que ses jambes tremblaient comme jamais. Le directeur observait tout le petit monde autour de lui et ne remarqua pas l'état de faiblesse de l'enfant. Les élèves avaient arrêté de manger et observait la scène avec intérêt.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Filius alors que tous les élèves les fixaient avidement.

\- Harry Potter, mes enfants ! présenta joyeusement Albus Dumbledore.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre et Albus remit l'enfant sur ses pieds.

\- Mais tenez-vous correctement, bon sang, monsieur Potter.

\- Il ne voit pas le sol, cru bon de faire remarquer Poppy Pomfresh.

\- Bien sûr que si, grogna Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de Minerva, Filius et Severus sur l'enfant. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à cela : les moldus ne voyaient qu'une ruine, là où le château était présent. Mais voyaient-ils seulement l'intérieur du château s'ils n'avaient véritablement aucune filiation avec la magie ?

\- Il s'est évanoui, marmonna Pomfresh, mécontente. Laissez-moi le soigner rapidement, voulez-vous ?

Elle bouscula Albus alors que Minerva reposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret.

\- Les sortilèges de guérison ne fonctionnent pas vraiment, Albus, fit alors l'infirmière du Collège en devenant pâle.

\- Laissez-moi faire ! répliqua durement le Directeur qui lança plusieurs sorts sur le garçon dont l'état s'aggravait de seconde en seconde.

\- Mais arrêtez, bon sang, Albus ! cria Minerva. Arrêtez !

\- Il faut bien le soigner !

\- Vos sortilèges semblent faire l'effet inverse, intervint Severus.

\- Ils fonctionnent très bien ! Ecoutez, je suis un Mage et je suis bien plus puissant que vous tous réunis !

\- Vos sortilèges ne font pas grand-chose sur son corps parce que c'est un enfant moldu que vous venez de nous ramener d'on ne sait où ! cria alors l'infirmière folle de rage. Son corps réagit moins aux sortilèges de guérison parce qu'il n'a pas de magie ou trop peu pour y répondre ! Albus ! Vous avez kidnappé un moldu !

\- Il se nomme Harry et était à Privet Drive ! hurla à son tour Dumbledore. Je sais ce que je fais, pauvre innocente !

\- Professeur Albus Dumbledore, fit alors une voix froide dénuée d'amitié.

\- Oh, Alastor ! Mon vieil ami ! fit alors Albus, tout sourire.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Kingsley, Nymphadora, prenez l'enfant et emmenez-le à l'hôpital moldu le plus proche.

\- Harry Potter ne sortira pas d'ici ! Tonna Albus en descendant les marches de l'estrade sous les regards surpris des élèves.

\- Cet enfant n'est pas Harry Potter, fit Fol'Oeil avec dédain. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir enfreint le Code International du Secret Magique, pour avoir agressé une famille sans pouvoirs et kidnappé leur fils de onze ans nommé Harrison Campbell.

\- Mais enfin, rigola Albus. Tu entends ce que tu dis, mon ami ?

\- Pour vous je me nomme Lord Maugrey, Lord Dumbledore. Pas « mon ami » et encore moins « Alastor ». Suivez-moi ou je vous fais interner à Sainte Mangouste sur le champ.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le grand Albus Dumbledore s'était frotté le front avant de suivre Alastor Maugrey jusque dans le Hall. Durant ce temps, le petit Harry s'était réveillé sur l'estrade en buvant un liquide que lui administra Severus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit, avait-il murmuré alors que les voix des élèves couvraient ses paroles. C'est triste ce qu'il t'arrive, mais reste calme. Tu vois le sol, maintenant ? Tu as fait un malaise, à cause de la peur et du stress.

\- Je… je veux voir mes parents.

\- Tu les verras le plus vite possible, je te le promets.

\- Nous sommes désolés pour ce qui vous arrive ce soir, Monsieur Campbell, intervint Nymphadora. Je suis Mrs. Tonks, je travaille pour le gouvernement anglais, vous êtes en sécurité avec nous. Nous allons vous amener dans votre monde.

\- C'est… c'est réel, tout ça ? Les bougies qui flottent ?

Minerva soupira. Oui, c'était réel.

Alastor Maugrey revint quelques secondes plus tard dans la Grande Salle informant l'équipe enseignante que leur Directeur souhaitait poser le Choixpeau sur la tête de l'enfant, afin de prouver que c'était bien Harry Potter. Severus remarqua subtilement qu'un Harry Potter moldu aiderait certainement à vaincre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Minerva soupira et vit arriver Albus Dumbledore, lié par la magie à l'un des Aurors.

Le Choixpeau fut alors posé sur les cheveux roux de l'enfant.

« Désolé, petit, mais tu n'as rien d'un sorcier. »

« La magie existe vraiment, alors ? »

« Oui ! Et c'est magnifique. Navré que tu ais dû survivre à l'action de ce soir. Les adultes te ramèneront chez toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne diras rien sur notre monde, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non, mais tu sais, je savais déjà que la magie existait. C'est juste… inaccessible pour moi. »

« Je sais, petit, je sais. Magia t'offrira peut-être des enfants magiques ? Allez, je vais lancer une bombe psychologique au vieil homme grincheux. »

« J't'aime bien tu sais ! »

« Moi aussi. J'viendrais peut-être te voir, si Fummy est d'accord. »

« Fummy ? »

« C'est un phénix. Allez mon petit. Bon courage et surtout n'aies pas peur. »

\- Cet enfant se nomme Harrison Campbell, né le 18 août 1981 à San Francisco et n'a absolument rien de sorcier.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le silence sur la Grande Salle était lourd. Les professeurs avaient du mal à se remettre de leurs émotions et les élèves fixaient à la fois le petit enfant et le Directeur. Quelques ricanements finirent par se faire entendre de certains serpentard.

Les Aurors embarquèrent le Grand Albus Dumbledore – qui ressortirait de prison très certainement le soir même mais peu leur importait – et Minerva se repris afin de continuer la répartition.

Harry, quant à lui, se vit raccompagner par Severus et Poppy dans le monde des Sans-Pouvoirs après quelques sortilèges des Aurors.

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy brillaient donc par leur absence, mais le festin de début d'année pu enfin commencer. Le Choixpeau disparu à nouveau, peu après que le moldu ait quitté le château.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Palais Royal II de Russie_

 _Famille Mordinov_

Sergej tournait le dos à son bureau, concentré sur le paysage se profilant à l'horizon. Un petit chant le fit sursauter et il grogna pour la forme. Il venait de rentrer alors que sa femme discutait encore chez les Potter avec leurs amis.

\- Euh…

« Eloquent ! » fit le Choixpeau qui avait été posé par Fumseck sur la tête du Lord.

« Je me prénomme Melwyn, Choixpeau de Poudlard à mes heures perdues, frère de Godric Gryffondor et demi-frère de Salazar Serpentard. Mais ça, presque personne ne le sait puisque jamais quelqu'un ne m'a demandé d'où je venais. Je viens parce que Fumseck, la volaille volante rouge, m'a informé que vous aviez de la famille chez les vampires et qu'ils squattent le Château, enfin les appartements du petit Severus. »

« Si Severus entendait ce « petit »… » pensa Sergej.

« Il me tuerait sur place, effectivement. »

« Ah, pas besoin de parler à voix haute, ok, remarqua Sergej. Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Juste vous informer, parce que Fummy m'a dit que vous étiez, vous aussi, contre le Professeur Dumbledore, que j'ai remarqué une chose étrange en lisant les pensées de la jeune Hermione Granger lors de la Répartition des élèves. Sans compter que notre cher Directeur nous a dégoté un petit enfant moldu en prétextant qu'il était le grand et fort Harry Potter. Mais cela, Severus vous l'expliquera mieux que moi. »

« Oh… »

« Oui, oh. Les extravagances du Directeurs vont un peu trop loin ces derniers temps. »

Le Choixpeau continua sur sa lancée, trop heureux de ne pas s'être fait jeter par l'homme puissant que Sergej était. A vrai dire, Severus lui avait déjà parlé du Choixpeau et bien qu'il fût surpris de voir sa présence en ces lieux, il n'en fit pas la remarque. Ce qui le contrariait, par contre, ce fut la présence de Fumseck.

« Fummy s'est fait agresser par Dumbledore, l'informa Melwyn. La volaille n'appartient pas à ce cher directeur mais à l'école. Il est un peu attaché à Albus, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas son maître principal comme il aime à le penser. Non, cette volaille puante s'est très rapidement liée à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Dumbledore. »

« Arrête de m'appeler la volaille, chapeau tout rabougri ! »

« A qui la faute, personne ne me rend propre. »

« Comment puis-je vous aider, Melwyn. » demanda alors Sergej.

« En prenant soin de réussir vos plans contre Dumbledore et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec la fille Granger. Son esprit ressemble à un fromage avec beaucoup de trous, comblé par des pensées vide de sens. »

« Très bien. »

« Je dois vous laisser, Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à rentrer au Château, je pense. »

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Silverstone Manor_

 _Samedi 7 septembre 1991_

\- Il est fou, ce Dumbledore, grogna Silius.

Severus était rentré pour quelques heures, profitant de son temps libre pour discuter avec Silius, Sergej et Hardwin.

\- Et l'enfant, Harrison, qu'est-il devenu ? demanda Hardwin.

\- Il a été amené dans un hôpital moldu, les aurors ont lancés quelques sortilèges de confusion mais l'enfant se souviendra de Poudlard. Le Choixpeau lui aurait apparemment fait la promesse d'aller le voir.

\- Effectivement, répondit Sergej. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il pense que c'est mieux pour lui de se souvenir de la soirée, afin de moins paniquer si Dumbledore revenait à la charge.

\- J'espère qu'il se tiendra à carreaux, marmonna Silius.

\- Il n'a plus le droit d'approcher Little Whinging, les informa Severus.

\- Reste à savoir s'il respectera cela, répliqua Sergej.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Harry et Jania lisaient par-dessus l'épaule d'Abigaelle dans le Jardin du Manoir de Liberty Charms. Tous les enfants s'étaient retrouvés en ce samedi après la rentrée pour s'amuser, se détendre, et parler de leurs premiers cours.

Fabian Prewett s'était joint à eux avec sa plus jeune fille, et avait annoncé une grande nouvelle : Lisa, de neuf ans plus jeune que lui, attendait des jumeaux et en était à son troisième mois de grossesse.

La jeune femme de 36 ans observait son époux avec amour alors que Lianna l'encerclait déjà de ses bras.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous appeler ! s'écria la femme russe.

\- Je confirme ! On a aussi beaucoup de choses pour nouveau-nés ici, rajouta Elizabeth, donc n'hésite surtout pas ma belle ! Han c'est trop bien. Félicitations ! Des jumeaux en plus !

Les enfants félicitèrent à leur tour Lisa, et Harry demanda timidement à toucher le ventre. Attendrie, elle accepta et lui expliqua le déroulement d'une grossesse.

Abigaelle expliqua ensuite ce que Rebecca leur avait écrit dans le Livre : elle était à Poufsouffle et ses camarades de chambre étaient géniales. Elle s'entendait avec presque tout le monde, mais Ginny l'avait ouvertement insultée parce qu'elle n'était pas digne de porter le nom de Prewett. Dumbledore était présent mais n'avait pas réagi, ce qui avait blessé l'adolescente.

\- Je vais lui écrire, répondit alors Fabian en embrassant furtivement sa femme. Si ça ne va pas… si ça ne va pas, on ira la récupérer.

\- Il faut qu'elle se forme une carapace, intervint Nikolaï. Nous lui écrirons aussi pour lui montrer notre soutien.

\- Elle nous a aussi raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Grande Salle, fit Harry. Sérieusement, c'est vrai maman ?

\- Oui, Severus nous l'a confirmé.

\- Comment va le petit ? demanda alors Luka.

\- Bien, il est rentré chez lui et des protections ont été placées autour de leur demeure.

\- Le pauvre, murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon chéri, fit immédiatement Elizabeth en s'accroupissant devant son fils.

\- Si… renifla-t-il. Si, si j'avais été là-bas, il n'aurait pas dû subir ça…

\- Harry, fit une voix masculine derrière eux. Je confirme ce qu'Eliz dit : ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Sev' ? fit Harry d'une petite voix.

L'homme en noir s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras avant de lui frotter le dos. Il venait d'arriver par cheminée avec Hardwin et Sergej afin de manger tous ensemble. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Harry se sentirait fautif quant à l'action d'Albus.

\- Et, petit lionceau, murmura Severus à l'oreille de l'enfant. Je te promets que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu me crois ? Albus fait des erreurs, et celle-ci n'était pas des moindres mais c'est sa faute à lui, pas la tienne. Il a pris la décision d'aller chercher cet enfant. Ce n'est pas toi qui y es allé.

\- Mais… mais… si j'avais…

\- Avec des « si » nous pourrions refaire le monde, répliqua un peu plus durement Severus. Arrête de martyriser ton petit cœur pour cela.

\- Je pourrais écrire à Harrison ? Je… j'ai besoin de m'excuser.

Severus soupira.

\- Je pense que c'est faisable, mais à la moldue alors.

\- D'accord, Sev'. T'aime.

\- Moi aussi, petite crapule.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La rentrée s'était globalement bien passée pour le petit groupe d'enfants Potter-Mordinov-Windsor-Prince-Driomow et leurs amis. Chacun se plaisait dans son école et apprenait le plus de choses possible sur la magie. Certains sujets furent plus simples pour eux, puisqu'ils avaient eu cours avec Althus avant d'entrer à l'école.

Harry était loin de toute « célébrité » et il passait son temps à lire, rire avec ses amis et avait même commencé les cours de vol avec entrain.

Alexandra se faisait des amis, même si elle préférait rester avec ses cousins et cousines au Collège de Moscou. Elle s'épanouissait et contactait ses amis via le Livre chaque soir.

Ils avaient pleinement profité du samedi avant de rentrer dans leur propre famille afin de se reposer le dimanche pour être en forme le lundi suivant. Fred et George Weasley avaient rejoints l'école Irlandaise et avaient réussi à obtenir l'aval de la direction pour effectuer un stage au laboratoire de Severus et Hardwin durant le mois de janvier.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Ecole de Poudlard,_

 _Triple cours de Potion,_

 _Gryffondor – Poufsouffle – Serpentard_

La deuxième semaine de septembre avait débuté dans le calme. Severus avait pu s'absenter le samedi sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. Cependant, son phénix vint le chercher le dimanche matin lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore frappait vivement à la porte de ses appartements.

L'homme lui demanda expressément de se préparer pour une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix qui devait avoir lieue au cours de la matinée dans le Bureau Directorial. Il avait acquiescé avant de fermer la porte au nez du Directeur et d'aller prendre une douche. Il se rendit ensuite dans le bureau du Directeur, non sans terrifier quelques nouveaux élèves sur son passage dont la petite Ginevra Prewett. La réunion n'eut rien de bien intéressant : Dumbledore était en colère contre le Ministère et comptait recruter de nouvelles personnes afin de renforcer l'Ordre du Phénix. Il recherchait aussi Harry Potter et dû avouer ne pas savoir où l'enfant se trouvait. Le Ministère n'avait pas souhaité l'aider, arguant que cela n'était pas son problème et qu'aucun décès n'avait été déclaré.

Severus pensa avec ironie que Dumbledore se concentrait seulement sur l'Angleterre pour les recherches. Heureusement, personne ne pensa à contacter les autorités internationales. A quoi bon, l'enfant était certainement sur le territoire anglais. Mais Albus pensait dur comme fer que cet Harrison était réellement Harry Potter et demanda aux équipes de continuer la surveillance de Privet Drive.

Le professeur des Potions revint alors au moment présent : un triple cours de potions – pour la seule et unique fois de l'année – avec les Gryffondor, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle allait bientôt débuter. Il entendait déjà parler et crier dans le couloir et soupira. Le dernier cours avait été une pure catastrophe. Autant dire que la plus jeune des Weasley n'avait aucun don pour les potions et que son jeune âge ainsi que son manque de maturité provoquait de sacré dégâts. Se passant une main sur le visage, il décida d'ouvrir la porte un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Il sortit alors du cachot et se plaça devant la rangée de cornichons qui étaient en train de rire et de…

\- Il est interdit d'user de magie dans les couloirs de ce château, les informa froidement Severus en fixant chaque élève, un à un.

Tous se raidirent et se tournèrent vers leur professeur.

Un élève voulu lancer un contre-sort mais Severus appela la baguette de l'élève qui vola directement jusqu'au tiroir du bureau professoral.

\- J'ai dit : pas de magie en-dehors des salles de classe, monsieur Prewett ! fit durement Severus. Comprenez-vous notre langue, ou dois-je vous expliquer les règles autrement ? susurra-t-il.

Il vit l'enfant se figer de terreur. Bien, voilà qui était fait.

\- Entrez, en silence. Le premier que j'entends finira emmuré dans les murs humides des cachots.

Les élèves entrèrent alors dans la salle de classe sous le regard noir de Severus Snape.

\- Vous allez répondre à une interrogation écrite durant la première demie-heure et… Mrs. Prewett, qu'y-a-t'il donc ?

La jeune fille secouait son bras en l'air et semblait absolument vouloir parler. Eh bien soit.

\- J'ai beaucoup apprécié le livre de potion, Dumbl…

\- Cela me rend très heureux pour vous, mademoiselle Prewett, répondit Severus avec un rictus. Qui vous l'a lu ?

\- Mais… je l'ai lu ! Moi-même ! répliqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et vous avez tout compris ? Surprenant. Veuillez fermer ce qui vous sert de boite à parole et répondez aux questions du parchemin disposé sur votre table. Je serai heureux de voir si vous avez réellement apprécié la lecture. Que faites-vous, Miss Granger ?

\- Je réfléchis, Professeur.

\- Ah bon ? Depuis quand un Gryffondor fait cela ?

La bouche ouverte, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre et cela fit sourire Severus.

\- Et monsieur Goyle ? Que faites-vous donc avec cet encrier ! J'ai dit écrire, pas boire l'encre !

\- Je… je crains que ma réponse soit fausse, je voulais juste vérifier qu'il y avait assez d'encore dans mon pot, mais…

\- Vous doutiez ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Un philosophe a dit, un jour, commença Hermione alors que Severus sentait qu'une migraine allait poindre avant la fin du cours, que seules les personnes intelligentes sont toujours dans le doute. Il n'y a que les idiots pour être affirmatifs.

\- En êtes-vous certaine, Miss Granger ?

\- Bien entendu, professeur.

\- C'est bien que ce que je pensais, marmonna Snape. Maintenant silence et travaillez.

Le bruit des plumes sur le parchemin les accompagna quelques minutes avant que Ronald Prewett laissa, par mégarde, tomber son parchemin.

\- Je… je suis désolé, professeur ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Ramassez et taisez-vous.

\- Je… je réfléchissais et…

\- Vous réfléchissez, vous aussi ? Mais arrêtez donc, ou vos cheveux vont roussir. Ah non, suis-je bête, …

Quelques élèves de Gryffondor ricanèrent et Severus finit par lancer un accio sur les parchemins. Il leur demanda de recommencer la potion qu'ils avaient vue la semaine précédente : celle pour soigner les furoncles.

\- Hé, Granger, t'es tellement moche que quand tes parents moldus te demandent de couper un oignon, c'est lui qui chiale ! lança un Serpentard.

\- Et toi t'as le corps d'un mannequin, Zabini, lança alors Pansy Parkinson. C'est triste que ce soit pour les affiches représentant les malades comateux de Sainte Mangouste !

\- Si un jour tu m'arrives à la cheville sois sympa et cire-moi mes bottes ! se moqua le jeune garçon.

\- Ca suffit maintenant, fit Snape dont la voix résonna dans la salle. Le prochain qui prononce ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe se retrouvera en retenue avec Rusard pour deux semaines ! Monsieur Prewett, qu'ais-je dis i peine deux secondes ?

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Vous venez de parler, ce sera trois semaines pour vous.

De la méchanceté pure et dure, Snape le savait, mais ces cornichons sans cervelles qui ne pensaient qu'à se disputer les uns les autres l'agaçaient hautement. Il était là pour enseigner, nom d'un bézoard, pas pour surveiller une garderie !

Le cours continua avec la confection de potions. Snape fini par mettre Ginevra Prewett au fond du cachot, seule à une table, car elle faisait sans cesses déborder son chaudron. Ses tremblements étranges l'empêchaient de se concentrer et Snape s'inquiétât pour elle malgré lui.

Il congédia les trois maisons deux heures plus tard et s'installa tranquillement à son bureau, soupirant de bonheur : cela avait été le dernier cours de sa longue journée. Normalement, les Serpentard n'auraient pas dû participer au cours mais Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement : Minerva avait dû s'absenter pour des raisons personnelles et il ne voulait pas que les élèves de première année traînent dans les couloirs.

L'année scolaire commençait donc doucement, mais sûrement.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	50. Chapitre 50 : Acta fabula est

**Bonjour tous les gens !**

Pinaise, 433 reviews pour 49 chapitres :o jamais eu cha ! Merci à vous tous !

Voici donc le chapitre suivant. :-)

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 50 :**

 **Acta fabula est**

 _La pièce est jouée_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Céline Dion – A new day has come_

 _Evanescence – My Immortal_

Sirius s'était endormi à la mi-septembre et un dôme de puissante magie s'était formé autour de son corps. Les médecins et psychomages avaient immédiatement appelé la famille Black qui avait contacté les Mordinov, puis les Potter. Ils veillèrent l'homme durant plusieurs jours, les sortilèges de diagnostic ne pouvant pas traverser l'épaisse bulle de magie.

Le jeune adulte était en réalité au plus profond de lui-même, accompagné de Sirius et de sa mère qu'il avait rencontré durant le mois d'août. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, en face d'une mer bleue.

Il apercevait des dauphins sortir et replonger dans l'eau, des dragons survoler l'étendue d'eau, des papillons voleter près de ses pieds nus. Son regard se perdait au loin, près des merveilles que la magie lui permettait de voir.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu vas t'entraîner à l'occlumencie, mon enfant. Tu as gagné en maturité, ces derniers jours et tes pouvoirs vont enfin pouvoir s'étendre au sein de ton corps. Ils ont été réprimés, à tort, par beaucoup de tes ancêtres. Cette magie te protègera et t'amènera loin dans le chemin de la droiture. N'oublie jamais que l'ignorance du peuple a détruit une bonne partie de l'Héritage. Cela a également grandement réduit la durée de vie d'un sorcier commun. Notre héritage retrouvera sa plus haute brillance au sein de tes héritiers, mais je compte sur toi pour le faire revivre en toi avant tout. Allez, concentre-toi, Sirius. Fixe le soleil à l'horizon et organise ton esprit.

Aucun oiseau ne chantait. La brise silencieuse se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'homme légèrement musclé. Les rides déjà apparentes avaient disparues pour laisser place à un visage lisse, soigné et reflétant la sérénité.

Sirius Black était devenu méconnaissable.

Il retrouvait l'Héritage de sa famille au centre de son propre noyau et apprenait à contrôler la puissance qui s'en dégageait. Cela lui avait fait peur, mais ses ancêtres l'accompagnaient durant ce voyage. Son esprit avait été purifié, et les séquelles qu'avait laissées Albus Dumbledore dans tout son être avaient fini par disparaître. Il avait souffert, mais il se sentait à présent bien plus serein et mieux dans son corps, son âme et son esprit. Il n'était plus partagé entre plusieurs sentiments, et contrôlait bien mieux ses émotions.

Il avait ensuite appris à se battre contre des forces puissantes, et son ancêtre, Sirius, lui montra comment gérer la magie de la rétrocognition. Dans une pièce, en touchant un objet ou fixant un mur, il pouvait alors voir, au fond de lui, ce qui s'était produit à l'endroit même selon une date donnée. D'après l'enfant, plusieurs membres de sa famille faisaient partie de l'élite des détectives, du côté des sorciers mais aussi de celui des sans-pouvoirs.

Il avait également hérité d'un certain don dans la création de poisons et bien que cela ne lui plût guère, ses ancêtres insistèrent et lui apprirent la gestion d'un tel don. Car s'il ne savait comment gérer cette magie, il finirait par être la cible de pulsions meurtrières et créerait toutes les idées naissant dans son esprit. S'il gérait cela, il pourrait tenir un carnet avec toutes les solutions mortelles et également en découvrir les éventuels bienfaits ou encore le moyen de les contrer. Tout dépendait de la connaissance de l'être sur la gestion de cette magie parfois violente, de sa maturité et de son esprit.

Ce don lui venait tout droit d'un ancêtre de la famille Malefoy et il se dit qu'heureusement, Lucius ne semblait pas avoir été au courant de celui-ci. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas accès à la métamorphomagie, il su que celle-ci régnait dans son sang et qu'il pourrait la transmettre à ses éventuels descendants tout comme la magie de l'âme ou encore la rétrocognition. La mère de l'autre Sirius l'informa de plusieurs sortes de magie de l'âme : il y avait celle permettant de voir les actions nécessaires que devraient effectuer certaines personnes, mais aussi le don de voyance ou encore voir ce que l'âme a vécu afin de pouvoir guérir les autres plus facilement sur le plan psychologique.

Sirius avait également hérité d'un don pour l'occlumencie. Par contre, il lui serait impossible d'utiliser la légilimancie. Il ne pourrait donc que protéger son esprit contre les intrusions et bloquer toute tentative de légilimancie, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Les journées passaient et il avait su de Sirius, son ancêtre, que des personnes veillaient sur lui autour de son lit. Même Harry était passé déposer un petit dessin à son chevet le week-end précédant son réveil.

Sirius Black n'était pas réellement motivé pour revenir dans le « vrai monde des vivants » mais l'enfant lui avait littéralement botté les fesses pour qu'il passe le portail du sommeil profond afin de passer dans la phase de réveil. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et Sirius savait que son ancêtre resterait présent dans son esprit, afin de le conseiller et l'aider selon les besoins.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard,_

 _Ecosse_

Un petit matin du début du mois d'octobre, alors que les élèves mangeaient leur petit déjeuner tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, un hibou arriva bien avant l'heure habituelle du courrier.

Dumbledore fixa l'oiseau qui se dirigeait indéniablement vers lui, et soupira. C'était certainement le Ministère, mais que lui voulaient-ils, à la fin ? Déjà, le Magenmagot l'avait recalé et l'actuel président ne répondait à ses questions qu'avec peu d'enthousiasme sans pour autant accepter ses invitations à prendre le thé à Poudlard. La Ministre de la Magie avait bien accepté un rendez-vous en sa compagnie mais il fut surpris, et légèrement agacé, de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un sorcier russe, qui était soit-disant un ami de la Ministre, les avaient accompagnés durant leur sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Albus avait remarqué l'aura sombre du Mage qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche – certainement ne comprenait-il pas l'anglais au vu de ses habits slaves – et le Directeur de Poudlard avait décidé de faire un détour par le Département de la Justice Magique afin d'en discuter avec la directrice. Peut-être que leur Ministre était sous l'influence des russes ? Auquel cas cela s'avèrerait très dangereux pour la communauté sorcière car tout le monde savait que les bulgares et les russes avaient tendance à vouloir le pouvoir sur les autres pays et utilisaient la magie noire à volonté. Leur nouvelle Ministre n'était-elle pas une simple marionnette de Voldemort ? Est-ce-que Tom s'était allié avec les Pays Sombres ?

Cette pensée déplaisait fortement à Albus Dumbledore qui se vit, malgré lui, envoyer balader par Amélia Bones qui lui avait rit au nez. Il avait également eu la désagréable surprise des changements de noms de certains départements : ainsi le Département de la Justice Magique s'était défait du terme « Magique » pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il avait demandé des explications, mais on lui répondit simplement qu'ils savaient être sorciers et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de le redire dans les titres des divers départements.

Et que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçu, dans le Hall, des plans annonçant un nouveau Ministère ! Quelle honte de se défaire de l'Héritage du Monde sorcier !

La lettre orangée émit un grincement strident qui l'obligea à revenir à l'instant présent. L'enveloppe tomba dans son assiette, en plein sur sa tartelette au citron.

Pourquoi la lettre n'avait-elle pas simplement été posée sur son bureau ? Avec l'intention de la prendre et de la lire plus tard, l'enveloppe lui envoya un vif coup électrique qui le fit lâcher prise. Elle s'envola alors dans les airs avant de se décacheter avec quelques étincelles dorées.

Une voix déclara alors, haut et fort…

.

 _Ministère de la Magie,_

 _Département de la Justice_

 _Angleterre_

 _Mercredi 2 octobre 1991_

Très cher Lord Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore,

En tant que votre avocat attitré depuis une dizaine d'année je me trouve dans l'obligation de vous informer de votre convocation au sein du Département de la Justice, en ma présence, afin de comparaître devant le Magenmagot. Il va de soi que vos statuts seront mis en suspens durant la durée du jugement.

Celui-ci durera une heure et demie, en salle numéro quatre qui sera réservée pour cette occasion.

Le chef d'accusation est le suivant :

« Tentative d'intrusion dans la vie privée de deux enseignants, plainte déposée par Lord Silius Prince, responsable des comptes des familles Prince, Snape, et McGonagall, après avoir été directement informé de la Banque Nationale Gringotts de votre demande de vue sur les comptes de diverses personnes. »

Merci de vous présenter dans mon bureau une heure avant le jugement, afin de préparer rapidement votre défense. Je suis certain que votre volonté n'était pas malsaine contrairement à ce qu'entend le chef d'accusation.

Rendez-vous en date du vendredi 4 octobre 1991.

Salutations dévouées,

Maître Michael C.J. Turner

 **.**

La lettre se déposa délicatement devant le Directeur qui fixait le papier avec dédain. Il observa Minerva et Severus qui haussèrent un sourcil.

\- Etiez-vous au courant ? demanda Dumbledore plus sévèrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Non, aucunement, répondit Minerva sur un ton étonnement détaché. Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous donc rendu à Gringotts pour nos comptes, Albus ? demanda la directrice adjointe, méfiante.

Albus soupira et sourit alors, donnant à son visage un air bienveillant.

\- Je voulais simplement savoir, ma chère Minerva, si vous vous en sortiez financièrement ou si je devais faire un don.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas nous le demander directement ? demanda froidement Severus, avec un sourcil encore haussé.

\- Nous en parlerons en privé, si vous voulez bien…

\- Non, dites-nous donc Albus, le pressa Minerva.

\- Cela me met mal à l'aise, voyez-vous, répliqua Dumbledore. Je souhaitais simplement vous aider dans l'anonymat.

Alors que Severus allait vertement répliquer, une masse informe de poussière noire apparut au centre de la Grande Salle. Des étincelles argentées apparurent et brûlèrent certains fantômes qui étaient eux aussi au rendez-vous.

Dumbledore, d'un geste souple, leva le bras devant lui non sans se lever, essayant de contrer l'intrusion.

\- Je cr, cr, croyais q, que p, p, per, personne n, n, ne pppouvait tran, transplaner dans PPPPoudlard, bégaya Quirell.

\- Et bien vous croyez mal, chuchota Severus avec un léger rictus.

Les élèves les plus proches crièrent et tous se dégagèrent du centre de la Salle.

\- Vous ! hurla un homme, habillé d'une robe verte et rouge. Vous ! Albus _Dumbledore_!

L'homme était apparu sur la table des Gryffondor et avançait sans aucune gêne alors que les couverts et les différents plats s'écartaient devant lui.

\- Vous m'avez laissé dans la crasse et la misère d'Azkaban sans prendre ma défense parce que j'appartenais à la famille Black ! Vous et vos préjugés sur les familles de Sang-Pur ! Vous m'avez laissé sans procès, comme un pion qui ne vous servait plus ! Vous, le Grand Albus Dumbledore n'avez pas pensé un seul instant que je ne fus jamais le Gardien du Secret des Potter !

\- Av…

\- Non ! cria Sirius. Vous ne me tuerez pas, croyez-moi, reprit encore plus froidement l'homme.

\- Comment avez-vous pu vous échapper d'Azkaban ? demanda alors Quirell.

\- Je ne me suis pas échappé, sombre idiot, répliqua vivement Sirius.

\- Sirius, calmez-vous, je… tenta Dumbledore.

\- Me calmer ? repris Sirius, sur un ton polaire. Me calmer ! cria-t-il alors. Me calmer, alors que vous avez confié mon filleul, Harry Potter, à une famille détestant la magie ? Me calmer, alors que Harry se faisait encore moins bien traiter qu'un elfe de maison ? Il a été battu, violé, il mourrait de faim ! Il était blessé, autant psychologiquement que physiquement, devait se laver dans un bac d'eau de pluie dehors par tous les temps, et vous voulez que je me calme, Albus ? Vraiment ? Que penseraient Lily et James, s'ils étaient là ? Vous êtes sénile, mon cher ! Vous manipulez votre petit monde sans accepter de vous remettre en question, continua Sirius en reprenant une voix grave, posée mais toujours chargée d'une colère froide.

\- Vous savez où est Harry, répliqua Dumbledore dont les yeux devinrent noirs.

\- En effet, Albus, il est en sécurité, loin de vous.

\- il doit combattre Voldemort !

\- Vous n'en ferez pas de la chair à canon, vieil homme. Non, et j'y veillerai ! La famille Black, la famille Potter et la famille Prince y veillera jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- Il est l'Elu, le survivant ! cria alors Ginny. Il doit combattre !

\- Tais-toi, fit froidement Dumbledore.

\- Papy ! Il faut qu'ils sachent ! Tu m'as dit que je devais aider Harry ! Que je devais l'attirer ! Tu ne m'as pas appris tout ça pour rien j'espère ! Tu sais, dans le lit…

Des regards ahuris et choqués se tournèrent vers la Gryffondor et Dumbledore n'essaya même pas de la contredire.

\- Ais-je bien entendu ? demanda dangereusement Sirius. Vous n'êtes pas le maître du monde, Albus, vous manipulez les élèves et les enseignants de ce château selon votre humeur comme si tout dépendait de vous !

\- Retourne dans ta prison, cracha Ronald.

\- Pour le plus grand bien, Sirius, répondit Dumbledore qui était devenu soudainement calme. Il est important, mon enfant, que Harry vienne faire ses études ici-même.

\- Premièrement, Albus, je ne suis pas votre enfant.

\- Conf…

\- Deuxièmement, continua Sirius en brisant le sortilège de Dumbledore d'un geste de main, vous êtes tout aussi dangereux que Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous allez payer pour toute la souffrance que vous avez volontairement provoquée autour de moi.

\- Tra…

\- Ne vous avisez pas à me manipuler, vieil homme, car je ne me laisserai pas faire et les sortilèges que vous avez posé sur mon esprit ne sont plus actifs depuis bien longtemps ! Quatrièmement, levez les sortilèges que vous avez posés sur les élèves lors de la répartition, qui provoque des crises inter-maisons. Les plus anciens professeurs pourront sans mal se souvenir que jadis, les maisons furent soudées les unes aux autres et que la compétition se limitait aux points et non à l'appartenance des élèves !

\- Comment osez-vous ! hurla Dumbledore en levant sa main droite. Expuls…

Mais Sirius avait disparu. La poussière dorée du phénix invisible l'ayant accompagné s'évapora quelques secondes plus tard alors que Dumbledore descendait de l'estrade d'un pas vif.

Une lettre verte arriva en voletant devant lui, avant de s'ouvrir à la manière d'une beuglante.

.

 _Ministère de la Magie,_

 _Département de la Justice_

 _Dr. Mirabella Williama McFlowers_

 _Angleterre_

 _Mercredi 2 octobre 1991_

Lord Albus, Perceval, Wulfric, Brian Dumbledore,

Votre personne est convoquée en date du lundi 14 octobre à huit heures précise en Salle Générale du Tribunal situé dans la salle numéro sept du Département de la Justice.

Vous prendrez connaissance des divers chefs d'accusations et pourrez suivre votre avocat en salle de réunion afin de préparer votre défense.

Votre siège au sein du magenmagot est placé sous silence jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Salutations formelles,

Lady M.W. McFlowers

Responsable des Procureurs, Doctorat en Droit Général Magique

 **.**

\- Deux rendez-vous pour le même thème ? marmonna Dumbledore, surpris.

Le Ministère n'avait donc que cela à faire ? Le convoquer pour des brindilles ? Ils devraient plutôt manifester contre le gouvernement que de perdre leur temps ! Le Ministère prenait vraiment une direction étrange, et il n'aimait guère cela. Entre Alastor qui ignorait ses hiboux, la Ministre qui ne se promenait jamais seule dans les couloirs du Ministère et cet étrange Lord Prince qui s'occupait des comptes de plusieurs familles… il devrait poser de plus amples questions à Minerva et Severus, mais il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes comme prévenir le Ministère que Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban, qu'il avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'école par il ne savait quel moyen et surtout trouver l'enfant des Potter avant Tom. Sans compter cette histoire de siège au Magenmagot. Il était peu probable que la menace soit réelle car tout le monde prenait ses conseils pour ce qu'ils étaient : de véritables idées à suivre pour rendre le monde meilleur.

\- Sirius Black a été libéré il y a quelques mois déjà ? s'étrangla un des professeurs en lisant le journal qui venait d'arriver.

\- Apparemment, Bathsheda, commenta Severus en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, rapidement imité par les élèves qui venaient, eux aussi, de recevoir leur courrier.

Bathsheda Babbling enseignait les Runes anglophones à Poudlard et s'était installée entre Flitwick et Snape. Elle ne parlait pas énormément mais Severus tolérait sa présence contrairement à celle de Quirrell qui l'observait avec insistance depuis la rentrée.

La Gazette du Sorcier passait de main en main et Dumbledore était toujours debout sur l'estrade, lisant avec les sourcils froncés le journal de Londres.

\- Ce doit être une erreur, marmonna Dumbledore. Mmh. Minerva, je dois me rendre au Ministère.

\- Je m'occupe de l'École, Albus, ne vous inquiétez donc pas.

Sans un mot, Dumbledore quitta alors la Grande Salle alors que Minerva débuta une conversation anodine avec les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Sirius était chez les Mordinov en train de boire le thé avec Lianna et Hardwin. Il avait expliqué son petit voyage à Poudlard, ce qu'il y avait vu, entendu et dit. Les adultes, plus que choqués, n'avaient guère envie d'attendre la fin de la procédure mais n'avaient pas le choix : Molly Prewett était adulte et elle s'occupait bien de ses enfants. Soutenue par Dumbledore, elle était presque intouchable car personne ne souhaitait, même parmi les membres du Ministère, se mettre Albus Dumbledore à dos. Sergej n'avait pas trouvé l'action de Sirius réellement intelligente, et notifia que cela risquait de jouer en leur défaveur mais Sirius avait bien dit qu'il ne participerait pas personnellement au procès, ou du moins, seulement si cela s'avérait nécessaire ou que le Département de la Justice le convoquait.

Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient, quant à eux, donné cours comme à leur habitude. L'absence de Dumbledore ne se fit pas vraiment remarquée, si ce n'est au repas du soir auquel il ne participa pas. Severus resta au château afin de discuter avec Minerva et Filius. Le professeur de Potions donna des nouvelles du petit groupe d'adolescents qui se sentaient bien dans leurs écoles et ils parlèrent des programmes scolaires qui n'étaient pas assez riches. Severus leur donna la liste des cours des ados d'Irlande et de Russie et Minerva en resta bouche bée.

\- Albus le sait-il ?

\- Bien sûr, renifla dédaigneusement Filius. Il ne veut pas remonter le niveau, tu devines bien pourquoi…

\- Pour ne pas avoir de personnes trop intelligentes dans ses robes ?

\- Effectivement ! fit Filius. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut dans sa salle de classe, mais les tableaux nous surveillent et rapportent tout et n'importe quoi dans le bureau directorial. Sans compter que les écoles du monde entier sont généralement plus souples : les élèves peuvent rentrer ou non les week-ends, ou alors deux week-end par mois par exemple. Ils ne doivent pas être obligatoirement en internat.

\- Bien… j'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir ce qu'il se passe au Ministère, finit par murmurer Minerva.

\- Isaak surveille Albus depuis la rentrée, répondit Severus. Il nous dira ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai des mômes à terroriser durant mon tour de garde.

\- Salut Severus, marmonna Filius. Évite de descendre mes élèves quand même.

\- S'ils sont sages, Filius.

\- Mes élèves sont les plus sages du château ! s'exclama Filius faussement vexé alors que Severus fermait déjà la porte des appartements de Minerva.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alekzandra était aux anges. Elle adorait son école et écrivait tous les soirs à ses amis. Ils discutaient souvent juste avant de dormir, lorsque chacun avait terminé ses devoirs ou encore les activités extrascolaires. Et en ce jeudi soir, elle pourrait déjà rentrer au Palais avec ses cousins et cousines car le Collège fermait ses portes le lendemain. Les professeurs avaient une réunion quelque part en Russie, loin de tout, afin de discuter des programmes scolaires des différentes écoles.

Alekzandra profitera donc de la journée pour aller en ville avec sa mère et une de ses cousines afin d'acheter quelques petites choses typiquement russes pour Niklas et Audrey qui avaient migrés en Irlande pour Harry.

Ce dernier était dans son lit, et discutait avec Rebecca via le Livre. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, à Poudlard. Tout le monde parlait du Sauveur, de l'Elu qui avait disparu et elle était la seule – sans compter les quelques professeurs – qui savait où Il était.

\- Ginny parle de toi comme si elle te connaissait par cœur ! avait écrit Rebecca. Elle dit plein de choses sur toi, la couleur de la couverture que tes parents t'avaient offertes lorsque tu étais encore un bébé, la couleur de ton premier pantalon ! Elle invente même des histoires comme quoi vous vous êtes vu l'an dernier et que tu l'aimais bien !

\- Pfff… n'y pense pas, Rebecc'. Tu sais bien ce que Fred et George ont dit…

\- Oui, mais ça devient grave, vraiment. Sans compter Ronald… j'en ai marre. Je veux rentrer…

\- Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas aux parents ?

\- Je suis scolarisée ici, et… je n'ose pas. J'étais tellement heureuse de venir ici ! L'Histoire de Poudlard est réellement fascinante.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à te faire des amis ? demanda Harry, soucieux.

\- Si, il y a Susan Bones, la nièce de la Directrice du Département de la Justice au Ministère. Susan est adorable et elle est dans le même dortoir que moi, heureusement. Mais il y a des gens comme Hannah ou Ernie qui se moquent de moi, parce que la famille Prewett a quasi toujours été à Gryffondor. Avec les insultes de Ron et Ginny comme quoi je ne suis pas digne de porter ce nom…

\- Ils ne savent même pas qui tu es ! s'indigna Harry. Ils ne t'ont jamais vu.

\- Poudlard est peuplé de jeunes ados plein d'a priori, tu sais, écrivit Rebecca.

\- C'est difficile… comprit Harry.

\- Oui… les profs sont sympa, vraiment. Enfin, Snape fait vraiment peur en cours, je le préférais quand on était chez vous, en Irlande. Là, il terrifie tout le monde et tous les gryffondor pensent qu'il est un mangemort.

\- Il l'a été, écrivit Harry. Mais il pensait que c'était un groupe honorable et puissant, et qu'en les rejoignant il pourrait impressionner… une amie. Mais ça a fait tout le contraire. C'est un homme bien, tu sais.

\- Je n'en doute pas, il était vraiment adorable lorsque qu'on était au Manoir. Ici… c'est une autre personne. Il porte un masque en permanence, en fait.

\- Comme quand on est en dehors de la maison, en fait.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Je suis fatiguée, Harrychou, on dort ?

\- Oui, on dort, bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit, petit papillon.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Ronald, Ginny et Hermione étaient les seuls à être encore éveillés dans la salle commune.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a, toi, au deuxième étage ? demanda subitement la plus jeune du trio.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Ron. J'aimerais bien aller voir…

\- Dumbledore et McGonagall nous ont formellement interdit de mettre les pieds au deuxième étage ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Les interdictions sont faites pour être contournées, Hermione.

\- Non, Ron ! Ça peut être dangereux.

\- Il ne peut rien y avoir de dangereux, Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas, répondit Ginny.

\- Je suis sûr qu'en fait, il veut absolument qu'on y aille, répondit Ronald en réfléchissant. Il ne peut rien nous arriver de toute façon, maman a une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore. Allez, Hermione, viens avec nous !

\- Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis deux heures ! S'indigna Hermione.

\- On a qu'à essayer d'y aller demain ? proposa Ginny, on n'a pas cours de seize à dix-sept.

Hermione soupira et reprit sa lecture sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux pour ses amis qu'elle soit là pour les aider, au cas où. Sait-on jamais…

\- C'est peut-être une surprise ! fit Ginny. Peut-être qu'il cache, avec les autres profs, une surprise pour tout le collège. Han oui, je suis sûre c'est ça !

\- Bon, je vais dormir moi, répliqua sèchement Hermione avant de disparaître dans son dortoir alors que Ron et Ginny l'observaient avec des yeux ronds.

\- T'en penses quoi ? finit par demander Ron. On va voir ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Je suis pas fatiguée.

Les deux jeunes Prewett sortirent alors de la Salle Commune et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs sombres du Château. La nuit sera longue et semée d'embûches…

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.


	51. Chapitre 51 : Barba tenus sapientes

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bien, vous l'aurez compris, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet : Dumbychou que l'on adore tous !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 51 :**

 **Barba tenus sapientes**

 _Sage à mesure de la barbe. Sage en apparence seulement._

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Comme convenu avec son avocat, Dumbledore s'était présenté au rendez-vous. Albus dut rédiger un courrier d'excuse au Lord Irlandais ainsi qu'aux familles concernées. Il ne trouvait pas cela nécessaire, car le monde entier était censé savoir qu'il œuvrait pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Mais son avocat avait insisté, alors soit.

Cependant, le second rendez-vous n'eût pas la même issue. Il s'était rendu au rendez-vous, dans la salle numéro sept pour il ne savait exactement quelle raison. Albus Dumbledore prit connaissance de cinquante pourcents des chefs d'accusations, tous plus dénués de sens les uns que les autres d'après Dumbledore qui n'en comprenait ni le but, ni la raison.

\- Où comptez-vous aller comme ça, Lord Dumbledore ? fit alors la secrétaire qui surveillait les allées et venues dans le département.

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, je me dois de retourner à Poudlard, fit aimablement Albus.

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous jeune homme, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant la fin de votre procès.

Albus revint alors vers le bureau d'accueil en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, ma chère amie, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rester dans cet établissement, et de m'encombrer de thème aussi futile qu'un procès qui n'aurait aucun sens. Gardien, merci de me rendre ma baguette.

\- Non, Sir, cela me paraît parfaitement impossible car celle-ci est partie en salle d'examen.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Dumbledore qui laissa transparaître son énervement.

Son visage prenait une légère teinte rosée alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. Sa baguette ? _Sa_ baguette ? En salle d'examen ? En quel honneur ?

\- Je disais, Lord Dumbledore, repris aimablement l'agent de sécurité, que votre baguette se trouve actuellement au centre d'examen du Département des Langues-de-Plomb.

Dumbledore tenta de ne pas montrer son agacement. Comment osaient-ils ? Soit. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour faire de la magie et cet homme allait l'apprendre à ses dépends. Dumbledore bougea discrètement sa main dans sa robe afin de rendre l'homme confus.

\- Les sortilèges des détenus sont bloqués par un bouclier intégral, mon cher, fit une voix dans le dos du Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Mrs Bones, je crois qu'il y a une erreur. Je…

\- Vous êtes, dès maintenant, un détenu, Lord Dumbledore. D'autant plus que vous venez d'attenter à la vie d'un de nos agents, ce que je ne peux pas accepter au sein de ce tribunal et encore moins de votre part, mon cher.

Dumbledore, la bouche entrouverte, s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose. Pourquoi Fumseck ne répondait-il pas à son appel ? Et comment pouvait-elle l'accuser de la sorte, devant autant de personnes ?

\- Auror Londubat, Auror Maugrey, amenez-donc notre détenu en salle préventive.

Coleen et Alastor qui s'étaient retournés à l'appel de leurs noms observèrent la directrice du département ainsi que Dumbledore d'une étrange manière.

Ecrouer Dumbledore, vraiment ? Ce n'était certainement pas très diplomatique… Mais le Mage Blanc n'eut guère d'autre choix que de suivre les deux Aurors jusqu'à une des salles du département. D'ailleurs, pensa le vieil homme, que faisaient les Aurors en dehors de leur propre département ?

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Albus était assis sur un fauteuil pour le moins inconfortable. Il caressait sa barbe, pensif. Il avait été accusé d'actes prémédités sur certains individus dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité, de manipulation et de non-assistance à personne en danger. Et il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mal et surtout ce qui aurait pu arriver jusqu'aux oreilles du Ministère. Cela le dépassait. Il attendit longuement une visite, la venue de son avocat ou d'un Auror, mais rien ne vint.

Il fit alors une liste de choses qu'il faudrait modifier au Ministère : l'organisation, le traitement des affaires urgentes au lieu de s'occuper de telles stupidités comme celles dont il était accusé, à tort. Il avait également annoncé la disparition du petit Harry Potter, certainement kidnappé par le meurtrier Sirius Black mais son avocat lui avait rit au nez. Très étrange…

Il était pourtant le grand Albus Dumbledore, responsable de l'Ordre du Phénix durant les Temps Sombres ainsi que le mentor et le conseiller d'un bon nombre de personnes, et cela également au sein du Ministère.

Albus Dumbledore finit par s'assoupir, plusieurs heures plus tard, et remarquera une plume rouge posée sur ses genoux, à son réveil.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Mercredi 16 octobre 1991_

 _Salle d'audience, procès publique_

 _Ministère d'Angleterre_

 _Londres_

Mrs. McFlowers, Mrs. Bones et Lord McKinnon avaient fait leur entrée avant tout le monde dans la salle d'audience publique. Des journalistes de la Gazette mais aussi d'Irlande et de Russie étaient présents et photographiait les nouveaux venus.

Plusieurs membres du Ministère firent ensuite leur entrée, rapidement suivis d'un grand nombre de personnes. La Ministre de la Magie prit ensuite place près d'Amélia Bones, et Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée.

Son visage laissa transparaître de la surprise durant quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde sur le banc des personnes qui seraient contre lui. Il n'en connaissait même pas la moitié ! Comment pouvaient-ils…

\- Lord Dumbledore, fit une voix masculine. Nous vous attendions. Merci de prendre place sur le banc des accusés.

Son avocat, Lord Turner, l'invita à le suivre. Ce fut alors avec mauvaise grâce qu'il lui emboîta le pas. Il prit place sur le banc des accusés et observa les personnes présentes dans la salle. Il y avait quelques membres du Magenmagot ainsi que la quasi-totalité des employés du département de la Justice.

Il aperçut l'actuelle Ministre de la Magie se lever de son siège. Il eut un léger sourire. Cette petite femme au visage d'ange ne fera certainement pas long feu…

\- En tant que Ministre de la Magie je déclare en ce jour du mercredi 16 octobre 1991 le procès public contre Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore né le 15 août 1881, ouvert.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et quelques flashs éblouirent à la fois la partie du Ministère et le public, assis en face des personnes participant au procès.

La Ministre reprit place et laissa la parole à Lord Gawain Robards, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Ce dernier expliqua quelques réglementations mises en place pour le temps du procès et prévint que certaines pièces sensibles ne seraient visibles et entendues – grâce à des sortilèges de protection – seulement par les personnes concernées et les membres du Ministère.

Le public n'en fut guère heureux, mais lorsque Lord Ogden se permis de donner un exemple de ce qu'ils pourraient voir sans cette protection, les adultes se turent et écoutèrent la suite du discours.

Le tout était étrangement représenté sur de grands écrans afin que chacun puisse voir les intervenants. Les voix, elles, étaient amplifiées grâce à un simple sonorus.

Vinrent ensuite les présentations des personnes qui se montraient, publiquement, contre le Chef du Plus Grand Bien.

Lord William Wellbeloved, ancien président du Magenmagot et Docteur en Droit pénal et en Langues étrangères, commença alors la fastidieuse liste des témoins et accusateurs :

 **Léto Prince** , Docteur en Droit international, Avocat de renommée mondiale, Maître des Potions.

 **Lord Tresk Geratzek** , Gobelin de la Banque Nationale Irlandaise ainsi que **Lord Bror Tyko** , Gobelin de la Banque Anglaise.

 **Lady Eulia Potter, épouse Windsor** , née le 04 décembre 1952 dans le Manoir familial Potter-Black de Lady Doréa Black 1920-1977 et de Lord Charlus Potter 1919-1988.

Titulaire de plusieurs diplômes sorciers et non sorciers dans le domaine animalier, vétérinaire et psychologique.

 **Lady Minerva Isobel Cameron McGonagall** , née le 04 octobre 1935 au domicile familial, directrice-adjointe de l'École de Poudlard ainsi que professeur de Métamorphose, titulaire d'un doctorat en métamorphose et sortilèges.

 **Lady Andromeda Tonks** , née Black en date du 11 février 1953 employée du département dédié aux créatures magiques et titulaire d'un Doctorat en droit et psychologie.

 **Lady Laura Eva Mentholiana Zorian** , née le 02.07.1950, ancienne employée du Ministère de la Magie en Angleterre, au sein du département des Aurors.

 **Lord Hardwin Charlus Phineus Potter** , né dans le Manoir familial Potter-Black le 05 novembre 1950 de Lady Doréa Black 1920-1977 et de Lord Charlus Potter 1919-1988.

Lord Hardwin Potter est co-directeur d'un Laboratoire de Potions en Irlande ainsi que co-responsable du service des accidents magiques au sein du Ministère Irlandais. Titulaire de plusieurs diplômes en runes, Histoire de la Magie, Potions et psychologie.

 **Lord Elphias Severus Arcturus Prince** , né à Cokeworth le 6 janvier 1960 de la défunte Lady Eileen Prince, épouse Snape et de Tobias Snape.

Lord Elphias Prince est professeur de Potions à Poudlard ainsi que co-directeur d'un Laboratoire de Potions en Irlande avec Lord Hardwin Potter. Il est également titulaire des diplômes suivants :

 **B** otanical knowledge with deadly **A** ccuracy, **S** enior **T** ester of **A** nti-inflammatories and **R** adioactive **D** econtaminations

 **P** otion **A** dministrator for **I** nternational **N** aturopathy

 **D** octorat **U** niversel en **M** agie des potions et en **B** otanique

 **Lord Sergej Nikolaï Vladimir Mordinov** né à Saint-Pétersbourg dans le Palais Royal Stroganov, aile sorcière, le 06 décembre 1935. Fils de Lady Talya Mordinov et du Tsar Nikolaï Vladimir Sergej Mordinov nés en 1917.

 **Lord Nikolaï Alekseï Vladimir Mordinov** , né à Saint-Pétersbourg dans le Palais Royal des Roses en présence de la famille Royale le 18 août 1825 et vampire depuis les années 1855, né de Nikolaïevna Romanov-Mordinov 1805-1899 et du Tsar Nikolaïevitch Mordinov 1804-1900.

 **Lord Orion Black** , né dans le manoir familial de la famille MacMillan-Black dans la banlieue londonienne de Wembley le 04 février 1929 de Lady Melionia MacMillan-Black 1901-1980 et de Lord Arcturus Black 1901-1982.

 **Lord Arthur Septimus Arcturus Weasley** , né au Manoir familial en date du 6 février 1950, Directeur du Département des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu titulaire d'un Master en technologie sorcière.

Voici maintenant la présentation des membres du Ministère et de différents pays qui prendront, ensemble, part au procès sans oublier les dix pourcents de voix données au public.

 **Madame le Ministre, Lady Kerstin Ethna Kaithlyn Caithbright** née le 21 mai 1953 à Oxford,

 **Lord Cameron Oracio Caithbright** né le 14 mai 1939, en charge de la: Direction du département de la coopération magique internationale, responsable des Manitous d'Angleterre,

 **Lady Amélia Bones** , Directrice du Département de la Justice (anciennement « Magique »), diplômée d'Etat en enchantements et runes,

 **Maître William Wellbeloved** , ancien président du Magenmagot (1957-1990), Doctorat en Droit pénal et en Langues étrangères,

 **Lady Mirabella Williama McFlowers** , juge responsable des procureurs, Doctorat en Droit Général de la Magie,

 **Lord Jonatan McKinnon** , procureur des affaires criminelles, Doctorat en droit pénal,

 **Lord Octavius Perks** , procureur des affaires familiales (par rapport au fidelitas), Doctorat en droit des enfants.

 **Lord Maksim Melkior Stanislas Mordinov** né le 03 février 1852, représentant de la Cour Royale Russe,

 **Lord Cameron Oracio Caithbright** , Directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale

 **Lord Philibert Dawlish** , Auror de premier rang ; **Lady Coleen Londubat** , Auror de second rang,

 **Lord Bernd Beasley** , Langue-de-Plomb ; **Lord Norém Albatus Stow** , Langue-de-Plomb

Seules les personnes nommées seront aptes à prendre la parole tout au long du procès.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Pensées de Dumbledore…_

Severus ? Lord Prince ? C'est… ce serait la même personne ? C'est une blague. Une très mauvaise blague. Jamais il n'aurait pu avoir tous ces titres et diplômes, c'est impossible, j'y ai veillé. Il n'a pas quitté le château ! De plus, il n'aurait jamais rejoint la famille Prince… Il faut que je prenne la parole. Et vite ! Il y a usurpation d'identité ! Et la famille Potter, qu'elle déchéance ! C'est une branche de la famille Black, et donc des mages noirs ! Puis je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de Potter… Je ne me souviens pas de Hardwin… Le père de James ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille. Il y a un vampire en plus ! Quelle honte. Tout ce petit groupe a certainement été manipulé par les Black… l'absence de Bellatrix m'étonnerait presque, si je ne savais pas qu'elle pourrissait à Azkaban ! Et pourquoi y-a-t'il des individus venant de Russie et d'Irlande ?

… Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'ils pourraient avoir contre moi. Et Minerva… quelle déception ! Elle est censée surveiller Poudlard ! Que lui ais-je fais ? Rien. Assurément. Et Andromeda ? Que faisait-elle là ? Et pourquoi Fumseck ne répondait-il pas, bon sang !

… _Il la revoyait, enfin ! Mais pourquoi se cacher de lui, le mentor de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Il y avait certainement quelques malentendus. Il oeuvrait pour Le Plus Grand Bien, il n'était pas Voldemort ! Au contraire. Au contraire… …_

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 _Poudlard,_

 _Jeudi 17 octobre 1991_

Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave avaient repris l'école en main. Minerva, qui avait pris le rôle de Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci avait quitté Poudlard, avait donné ses pouvoirs de direction aux deux directeurs de maison puisqu'elle et Severus ne seraient au château que pour les élèves de cinquième et septième année. Et pour cause, ils avaient les BUSES et les ASPICS à préparer, et quitte à déplacer ces cours afin de pouvoir être au Ministère autant de temps que possible, ils privilégiaient ces élèves.

Pomona Chourave donnait, lors de ses heures libres, quelques cours basiques de Potions aux élèves de première année afin qu'ils n'aient pas trop de retard par la suite et Flitwick leur enseignait la théorie en Métamorphose. Pour ces deux cours, ils avaient pris la décision de réunir les quatre maisons et se firent assister par deux personnes inconnues des élèves : Justus Prince pour les Potions et Orphée Black pour la botanique.

Pomona avait ainsi appris – au même titre que Severus et Silius – par Léto que la famille Prince n'était pas aussi morte que cela. En effet, il y avait une branche qui restait assez éloignée de Londres et qui avait enseigné elle-même à ses enfants tout ce que l'on pouvait apprendre à Poudlard. Elle réfléchit encore au dessin que lui avait fait l'avocat de son collègue…

Les familles Potter, Prince et Malefoy furent souvent liées, certes, mais elles avaient également quelques liens avec les familles royales des Sans-Pouvoirs.

Octavius Prince, né en 1830 et décédé en 1920 s'était marié avec Dyna Potter, née en 1931 de Harrald Potter et Gina Weasley qui eurent trois enfants dont Grant, connu pour avoir été Fourchelangue.

Octavius et Dyna eurent quant à eux trois fils : Harrald né en 1850 qui se lia à Cedrella Scott mais n'eut aucun enfant.

Hyacinthus Prince, (1855-1962) qui se lia à Alexia Jones (1866-1940) et eut deux enfants. Et il y eut Héphaïstos Prince (1863-1964) qui eut trois fils avec Oceane Roy (1865-1960), une française.

Leurs trois enfants se nommèrent Arcturus (1891-1988) qui se lia avec Ornelia Jorkins ( la grand-mère de Severus) et eut deux enfants : Silius et Eileen ; Galwin (1892-1980) qui se maria avec Sorela Black et eut un enfant nommé Sirius (1918-1980) qui mis au monde avec son épouse Sophia Bartholdy le jeune Léto Prince né en 1947. Et enfin, il y eut le troisième enfant de Héphaïstos et Oceane : Ionathas Prince(1894-1990) qui se lia avec Jeanne Amalrius (1896-1980).

Et ce fut cette branche-ci qui ne se joignit guère aux élèves de Poudlard, vivant tranquillement au fin fond de l'écosse au milieu des Sans-Pouvoirs…

Ionathas eut deux enfants mais nous nous concentrerons sur Iustinus Prince, né en 1916 et marié à Adélahis O'Malley, une descendante de la famille royale Irlandaise. Ils eurent également deux enfants dont Justus Prince, né en 1945 et docteur en Potions qui épousa Anna Bartholdy, son aînée de 5 années, Ils eurent une jolie petite fille Aurelia en 1962 puis un garçon prénommé Raphael en 1964.

Et c'était justement leur père, Justus, qui avait proposé à Léto d'aider à Poudlard durant l'absence de Severus puisqu'il avait entendu parler de l'affaire Dumbledore. Léto avait fait l'intermédiaire et provoqué une rencontre entre les différentes branches familiales qui ne s'étaient plus revues depuis le décès de Héphaïstos Prince en 1964.

Et Pomona était totalement tombée sous le charme de ce couple qui avait visité pour la première fois, la veille, le château de Poudlard. Justus s'était avéré bien plus aimable qu'il n'en avait l'air et Anna avait aidé Filius à embellir le château. Car le professeur de Sortilèges avait d'ores et déjà laissé son imagination prendre le dessus en décorant les murs des couloirs : certains reflétaient des paysages, et sur d'autres se reflétaient tout simplement une prairie avec des libellules, des papillons et des oiseaux tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Pomona Chourave avait quant à elle disposé quelques plantes inoffensives à l'entrée du château et planté des rosiers autour des grandes portes du Château. Albus n'avait jamais accepté ce genre de choses, ou du moins avait-il simplement ignoré sa demande de rendre la façade grisâtre légèrement plus accueillante. Et comme il n'était pas là, elle en profita. Le professeur de Botanique espérait que le Directeur ne revienne pas, mais elle se forçait à rester réaliste : il était connu en tant que mage blanc, qui croirait donc que ces actions qui seraient présentées au Monde entier soient réelles ?

Elle soupira en observant, du coin de l'œil, Ginny Weasley discuter vivement avec Hermione Granger. La dernière des Weasley n'avait rien à faire là, pensa-t-elle. Trop jeune, encore moins mature que tous les élèves de première année réunis. De plus, elle et son frère manquaient drôlement de bonnes manières, à croire qu'ils aient grandi auprès d'animaux sauvages.

Ginny s'était vue renvoyée dans son dortoir lors du précédent week-end, arborant une jupe bien trop courte et un maquillage bien trop prononcé pour son jeune âge. Dumbledore avait rit, la première fois, mais les professeurs étaient chagrinés de voir une aussi jeune enfant se transformer ainsi.

Pomona secoua la tête et retourna vers ses serres qui elles aussi avaient besoin d'un sacré renouveau.

\- Mona ! cria alors une voix.

A la fois surprise et amusée par le surnom, la directrice de Poufsouffle se retourna.

\- Oh, Anna ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien aussi, fit Pomona en souriant. Je pensais aller nettoyer les serres mais tu veux faire autre chose ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Justus est en train de parler Potion avec des septièmes années, je peux t'aider ?

\- Si tu veux, oui !

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, vers l'aile réservée à la Botanique.

Un vent nouveau soufflait sur le château et les élèves discutaient vivement à cause des nouveaux arrivants : même les grandes familles de Sang-Pur pensaient que les familles Black et Prince ne faisaient plus partie de ce monde et Justus se faisait un plaisir de leur prouver le contraire tout en contredisant aimablement les élèves parlant de pureté sanguine.

Il décida, d'ailleurs, d'organiser un cours pour l'ensemble des élèves sur la pureté du sang, les idéologies et leurs conséquences. Et comme, d'après Léto, le procès prendrait au moins une semaine, il aurait largement le temps de surprendre les quelques trois cents élèves de Poudlard.

Orphée Black, la sœur d'Althus qui avait vu grandir Harry, se ferait certainement un plaisir de l'assister.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Ronald, Hermione et Ginny étaient dans le Parc de Poudlard. Les cours de la journée étaient enfin terminés et les températures n'étaient pas encore trop basses. Ils se promenaient alors tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû y aller, fit Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

\- Et pourquoi ? s'énerva Ron.

\- On n'avait pas le droit de voir ça ! Et t'as vu comment il était grand ? répondit Ginny.

\- Aïe, mon pied… grogna Hermione en retirant, pour la troisième fois en une heure, sa chaussure.

\- Va falloir que t'ailles voir Pomfresh, toi, se moqua Ron.

\- Mais non, marmonna Hermione, mais à chaque fois que je me dis qu'on ne devrait pas y aller…

\- Si on allait voir Hagrid ? la coupa Ron.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et le trio s'avança alors vers la cabane. Hagrid leur ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard avec un immense sourire. Il les fit entrer et leur servit du thé à la menthe. Ils discutèrent d'animaux du monde magique et Hagrid dévia, bien entendu, sur son cher et tendre chien.

\- C'est comme Touffu ! C'est un chien adorable mais personne à part moi ne peut l'approcher, ou alors il faut l'endormir avec de la musique !

\- C'est qui, Touffu ? demanda Ginny.

\- C'est un chien que j'ai acheté à un ami, l'année dernière. Il l'avait trouvé dans une forêt en Grèce et ne pouvait pas le garder, car il a trois têtes et qu'il disait que le petit Touffu était trop agressif ! Mais non, non, non… c'est un ange, un chien adorable ! J'ai dû le prêter à Dumbledore… Oh.

\- Un chien à trois têtes ? s'écria Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Et il a un prénom ? s'horrifia Ginny mais Hagrid ne s'en offusqua pas.

\- Chaque être a un prénom, et il est tellement doux…

\- Il… il garde quelque chose au deuxième étage, n'est-ce-pas, Hagrid ? demanda Ron alors que Hermione lui donnait un coup de pied.

Elle ragea intérieurement. Il les dénonçait !

\- Ron, fit plus sérieusement Hagrid. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller au deuxième étage. C'est dangereux, là-bas.

\- C'est Touffu, n'est-ce-pas ? fit Ginny avec un immense sourire. Oh oui c'est Touffu !

\- Il est mignon n'est-ce-pas ? Oh, non, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

\- Et il cache quoi ? demanda Ron.

\- Ronald ! murmura furieusement Hermione.

Ce dernier lui lança un gros coup de pied sous la table, tapant violemment dans le tibia de la jeune gryffondor.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, tous les trois, le repas commence bientôt, allez, dehors ! fit Hagrid en se levant et poussant les trois élèves à l'extérieur de sa demeure. Et ne parlez de cela à personne, compris ? fit-il plus menaçant.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Quirinus Quirrell mangeait tranquillement à la table des professeurs en observant les élèves. Son esprit lui criait de voler la Pierre alors qu'il était encore temps… Mais il souffrait également de l'absence du petit Harry Potter. Quirinus avait rencontré Lord Voldemort en Albanie, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément quelques fleures rares dans une forêt. Il avait, avec effroi, découvert le corps sans vie d'une licorne ainsi qu'une brume noire et épaisse qui s'était subitement dirigée vers lui. Il l'avait déjà vu… la veille… il pensait avoir rêvé ! Intrigué, il ne pensa pas à se protéger. Il observa la fumée noire qui tournait lentement autour de lui. Lorsque Quirrell avait enfin décidé de sortir sa baguette, la forme fonça sur lui et fusionna avec le corps de l'anglais.

Depuis ce jour, Quirrell était forcé d'obéir à la force supérieur du nouveau Maître de son corps. Car l'Horcruxe qu'il abritait temporairement était sacrément puissant. Rien que d'y penser, il frissonna. Il avait vu le petit groupe de Gryffondor se diriger vers le deuxième étage et cela l'avait rempli de joie. Il avait décidé de convaincre la plus jeune, qui semblait bien mignonne et plus faible que ses deux amis, afin d'atteindre son but. Un léger sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Oh oui… oui, il allait s'amuser, assurément.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, professeur Quirrell ? demanda aimablement Aurora, la professeur d'astronomie.

\- Oh, professeur Sinistra, fit Quirrell en bégayant. Je viens d'avoir une brillante idée qui plaira très certainement à mes élèves pour le prochain cours, répondit-il en souriant. Et vous, ma chère, quand pensez-vous que notre aimable directeur remettra les pieds à Poudlard.

\- Très bientôt, fit Sinistra en souriant. C'est un grand sorcier, ne vous inquiétez donc pas de son sort.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Albus, chère amie, mais plutôt pour les personnes qui se le sont mises à dos, fit-il dans un demi-sourire alors qu'un rire ironique se fit entendre dans sa tête.

 _\- Petit idiot, murmura l'esprit de Voldemort. Tu t'es bien rattrapé, va, mais ce serait plus intéressant que tu me trouves le rejeton Potter… Dumbledore l'a certainement caché parmi ces élèves… et la petite rousse, tu t'en serviras pour la Pierre… elle est tellement naïve…_

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Liberty Charms,_

 _Irlande_

\- Maman, quand est-ce que papa rentre ?

\- Ce soir, petit ange, répondit Elizabeth.

\- Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui ?

\- Un ami de ton père va bientôt arriver, Harry. Tu sais… Le Ministère Irlandais doit encore prendre quelques uns de tes souvenirs, de chez les Dursley.

\- Ah… d'accord. Oui c'est vrai… fit-il en soupirant.

Il avait légèrement oublié, préférant ne pas y penser.

\- Ca va aller, mon cœur ?

\- Bien sûr, maman. Salazar reste ici cette semaine ?

\- Oui, il doit s'occuper de sa femelle et aider à l'éducation des chatons, tu sais bien.

\- Oui, mais il me manque…

\- Il est à la chatterie, tu pourras y aller tout à l'heure et jouer avec les chats.

\- La famille Joz vient chercher le petit bout ?

\- Oui, ils viennent chercher leur chaton vers dix-sept heures. En attendant, tu pourras lui faire les dernières caresses.

\- C'est trop triste de les laisser partir, à chaque fois. Comment tu fais ? Tu es tellement courageuse, maman…

\- Je t'aime, mon chéri, fit Eliz en décoiffant son fils.

\- Maman ! J'ai déjà du mal à les coiffer !

Ils rirent un peu puis mangèrent le dessert. Philipp et Clarence jouaient devant la cheminée et Elizabeth couvait ses enfants du regard. Elle les aimait plus que tout… Abigaelle et Hardwin lui manquait déjà. Comme chaque jour lorsqu'elle était séparée d'un membre de sa famille, en fait.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**


	52. Chapitre 52 : Ad lucem

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Hâte de voir vos réactions :-).

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 52 :**

 **Ad lucem**

 _Pour la lumière_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Sad Emotional Music | Beautiful Dramatic Orchestral Music Mix_

 _Mercredi 16 octobre 1991_

 _Salle d'audience, procès publique_

 _Ministère d'Angleterre_

 _Londres_

\- Premier chef d'accusation, entama Lady McFlowers, juge et docteur en Droit Général de la Magie. La parole est donnée à Lord Léto Prince, Docteur en Droit international, Avocat et Maître des Potions.

\- Merci à vous, Lady McFlowers, fit alors le concerné en se levant. Mes clients, Lord Potter, Lady Potter-Windsor ainsi que Lady McGonagall se prononcent contre Lord Dumbledore pour abandon d'un corps sans défense devant la porte d'une maison et cela, en pleine nuit.

\- Merci de préciser, Lord Prince, demanda alors Lord Jonatan McKinnon, des affaires criminelles, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 marqua la fin de la Terreur en Grande-Bretagne et, par là même, le décès de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, fit Léto non sans sourire. Le Ministère arrêta Monsieur Sirius Black et personne ne se préoccupa, sur le moment, de l'absence de l'enfant des Potter qui avait été retiré par Monsieur Rubeus Hagrid. Lord Dumbledore, peu après avoir appris de ses fidèles placés au Ministère le décès de Lily et James Potter, avait en effet demandé à Monsieur Hagrid de lui amener le petit être. Sur cette base, rien de choquant puisque nous avons appris que grâce à sa renommée publique, Lord Dumbledore eut la confiance du Ministère afin de placer l'enfant où que ce soit dans le pays sans en divulguer l'endroit.

Quelques cris indignés sur firent entendre.

\- Il n'y a aucune loi interdisant à un haut membre de la société de placer un enfant orphelin dans une autre famille, continua Lord Prince, et bien que cela me désole, ce n'est pas le sujet. Pour vous expliquer en détails ce qui se passa en cette soirée du 31 octobre, j'aimerais appeler à la barre ma cliente qui, sous veritaserum et en Lien avec la Pensine vous montrera ce qu'il s'est produit.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, je peux vous expliquer, fit Albus en se levant. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour cet enfant, fit-il alors en levant la main et collant un sourire bienveillant sur son visage.

\- Silence, Lord Dumbledore ! claqua la voix de Lady McFlowers. Ce n'est pas votre tour et vous n'avez aucun droit d'utiliser la magie au sein de ce tribunal !

Des murmures parvinrent aux oreilles de Dumbledore. Comment avaient-ils remarqués ?

\- Vos gestes sont reproduits sur les écrans, lui expliqua brièvement Lord Turner, son avocat. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend bon sang ! Ne refaites pas _ça_!

La bouche entrouverte, Dumbledore finit par acquiescer et se rasseoir.

Il avait simplement souhaité lancer un sortilège de bienveillance et de calme sur l'assemblée afin de taire leurs questionnements dont il sentait les vibrations…

\- Lady McGonagall, je vous prie, approchez, demanda alors Octavius Perks, procureur des affaires familiales.

Minerva, se donnant un air assuré malgré sa crainte, se leva et rejoignit le fauteuil réservé aux témoins, près des procureurs et de la juge.

Un membre du Département des Langues-de-Plomb s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un verre en cristal dont elle but le contenu. Ses yeux se firent plus foncés et se fixèrent à un étrange objet en losange qui tournoyait devant elle.

Les prismes envoyèrent alors une image sombre aux différents écrans.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait le 31 octobre 1981 à partir de treize heures jusqu'au lendemain à deux heures de la nuit, demanda froidement Lord Cameron Caithbright, directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale et époux de la Ministre.

Toutes les personnes présentes virent alors Minerva McGonagall en train de discuter avec Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'informait que, si les Potter venaient à disparaître, l'enfant serait confié à la sœur de Lily Evans. Minerva appris quelques heures plus tard le décès des Potter et avait mené son enquête afin de vérifier que l'enfant serait dans un endroit serein.

Elle transplana alors dans un champ et lut une adresse qu'elle avait écrite sur un parchemin de l'école de Poudlard.

Sa baguette pointa le nord et elle observa chaque panneau qu'elle trouva sur sa route avant d'arriver au… 4 Privet Drive.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

\- Pensez aux faits, Lady McGonagall, intervint Lord Prince.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

La vision sembla s'accélérer quelques secondes et s'arrêta à nouveau : une femme était en train de gaver un enfant en bas âge lorsqu'un homme pour le moins obèse entra dans la maison. Ils entendirent Pétunia Dursley raconter des ragots et critiquer toutes les personnes du voisinage et chacune de leurs différences montrant ainsi leur anormalité.

La nuit était en train de tomber et Minerva s'était transformée en chat depuis bien longtemps, rodant sur le muret et s'approchant autant que possible de la fenêtre entrouverte.

Et alors que la maisonnée s'était endormie depuis bien longtemps, quelques lampadaires s'éteignirent. Tous purent apercevoir Lord Dumbledore en train d'attirer à lui les différentes lumières.

\- Vous êtes conscient que malgré votre puissance, vous n'êtes guère autorisé à utiliser la magie dans les secteurs entièrement moldus, Lord Dumbledore, n'est-ce-pas ? remarqua Lord Philibert Dawlish, Auror.

Mais Dumbledore ne répondit pas, intrigué par ce qu'il voyait. De toutes façons, il avait modifié sa mémoire donc il ne serait pas méchamment traité, pensa-t-il. Et il avait bien fait le travail puisque Minerva ne lui parlait plus de cette soirée-là.

Minerva était en train de reprendre sa véritable forme alors que Dumbledore lui souriait avec un air fatigué collé sur le visage.

\- C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte, Albus ? demanda Minerva. Lily et James Potter sont décédés ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, ma chère, fit tristement le directeur de Poudlard. Hagrid est parti chercher l'enfant, il va bientôt arriver.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Sirius Black a trahi les Potter, Minerva.

\- Non, je ne peux pas y croire… Sirius était le meilleur ami de James !

\- Il a rejoint le sombre côté de sa famille, c'était certainement inévitable, répondit Dumbledore avec fatalité.

Le silence se fit sur la ruelle et la moto d'Hagrid arriva dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il leur présenta l'enfant endormi, la larme à l'œil.

\- Ne pleurez pas, voyons, Hagrid. Ce n'est pas un adieu, mon enfant. Juste un au revoir.

\- Juste… juste un au revoir, fit difficilement Hagrid. Oh, je suis tellement triste pour ce petit ange.

Dumbledore prit l'enfant et le posa sur le pas de la porte. Tous remarquèrent qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de poser un sortilège de réchauffement sur Harry. Il passa sa main sur le front de l'enfant, découvrant ainsi la cicatrice qu'il parcourut de ses doigts.

\- Je te souhaite une belle vie, Harry, murmura Albus avant de poser une enveloppe sur le corps de l'enfant et de se relever.

\- Bien, je dois repartir, fit doucement Hagrid. Je… je dois y aller, fit-il en étouffant quelques sanglots.

Minerva lui tapota le dos et n'aperçut pas le geste de main ni le filament argenté liant Dumbledore et Hagrid. Mais la salle toute entière le remarqua.

 _Un sortilège de Secret et de Silence…_

Hagrid reparti alors, laissant Minerva, Albus et Harry seuls.

\- Vous ne lancez pas un sortilège de chaleur sur le petit, Albus ?

\- Il est protégé grâce à la magie du sang, Minerva, fit Albus avec les yeux pétillants. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant.

\- Il fait quand-même dix degrés !

Albus Dumbledore balaya sa réplique de la main.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Dans la salle, le silence était religieux. Chacun observait la scène avec curiosité, et intérêt.

Dumbledore, qui s'était déjà désintéressé de ce qui se passait devant lui puisqu'il avait assuré ses arrières sursauta. Le souvenir continuait et cela n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il allait se lever mais un sortilège le fixait à son siège.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

\- Vous allez vraiment leur confier cet enfant, Albus ? Nous ne savons même pas s'ils accepteront de s'en occuper. N'a-t-il vraiment aucune autre famille ? Les Potter…

\- Non, Minerva, répondit tristement Albus. Sa seule famille est celle-ci. Ils en prendront soin, je vous le promets, fit-il sur un ton rassurant.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

\- Je sens des turbulences, fit un des procureurs.

\- Montrez-nous la vérité non manipulée, Lady McGonagall, exigea un Auror.

Et ce fut fait, le veritaserum et la potion des Langues-de-Plomb aidant.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

\- Et la famille Potter ? James avaient des cousins et cousines qui seraient bien plus à même de s'occuper de l'enfant !

\- _Confusio…_ Malheureusement non, Minerva, répondit durement Albus. _Oblivate Maxima Tempus… Memory change…_

 _-_ Albus ! s'offusqua Minerva. Comment osez-vous !

\- Arrêtez, Minerva ! S'emporta Albus. La professeur recula d'un pas.

\- Mais enfin, cet enfant…

\- Il n'a pas d'autre famille digne de s'occuper de lui, fit durement le Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous ne voudriez pas offrir cet enfant a une famille de mangemort tout de même ?

\- Mais, Albus, les Potter ne sont pas… James Potter avait des cousins, je le sais, Harry serait mieux que chez…

\- Non, fit dangereusement Albus, ce n'est pas dans mes plans, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Le visage éclairé par la seule lanterne encore allumée, il reprit :

\- Il n'a aucune autre famille, et il grandira au mieux près des moldus qu'avec une célébrité sans limites dans notre monde.

 _\- Confundo_.

\- Bien, mon amie, reprit doucement Dumbledore avec un sourire soudainement plus doux. Rentrez chez vous ou allez fêter cet évènement. Lord Voldemort n'est plus, et le petit Harry aura une belle vie dans sa famille. Ce n'est pas un adieu, ma chère, mais seulement un au revoir. Vous le retrouverez à ses onze ans, à Poudlard.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, Albus, répondit Minerva, un air triste sur le visage. Bonne soirée.

McGonagall se retransforma alors en chat puis disparu au coin de la rue, emportant Severus sur son chemin et revenant à la réalité actuelle.

\- Nous laissons à l'accusé un temps de quinze minutes pour remettre au point sa défense, les informa le secrétaire du Magenmagot.

Albus, sous le choc, observa avec rage son ancienne directrice adjointe. Ancienne, oui, car il était certain qu'il la virerait dès qu'il remettrait les pieds dehors.

Le temps passa et Dumbledore pu enfin prendre la parole, non sans ignorer les soi-disants conseils de son avocat.

\- Harry Potter a été confié à sa seule famille, commença calmement le grand homme en se levant et donnant ainsi l'image d'un grand homme, fort et puissant. Cet enfant a été menacé par les Forces du Mal, et par Lord Voldemort en personne, il est normal pour moi de chercher à le protéger, et de l'avoir confié à une famille qui n'avait aucun lien direct avec notre monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas pris la peine de mettre des sortilèges de protection sur l'enfant, remarqua alors Lord Perks, procureur des affaires familiales.

\- Cela n'était pas nécessaire, fit Dumbledore en souriant. L'enfant était assez proche de sa tante pour ne pas mourir de froid.

\- Mais Mrs. Dursley n'avait jamais rencontré l'enfant, fit remarquer Lord Wellbeloved.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il en être certain ?

\- Vous avez abandonné un enfant en bas âge au pied d'une porte d'individus que vous ne connaissiez pas, Lord Dumbledore, ne voyez-vous pas le problème ? fit ironiquement Lord Léto Prince.

\- Il était en sécurité, contra Dumbledore. La magie du sang protège tout être de la même famille…

\- La Magie du sang protège des actions extérieures à la famille, oui, confirma Léto Prince, mais pas contre les actions internes à cette même famille. Cependant, cette branche de la magie aurait pu protéger Harry Potter si et seulement s'il avait été à l'intérieur de la demeure des Dursley. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, durant cette soirée. Cet enfant est resté dehors toute la nuit, par pas moins de cinq degrés aux alentours de trois heures du matin ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Lord Dumbledore ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant.

\- Je… J'ai pris la meilleure décision pour Le Plus Grand Bien de tous, et surtout pour le bien-être de cet enfant.

\- Tout en sachant qu'il avait survécu à de la magie sombre, à un sortilège de la mort justement, et qu'il aurait certainement dû être tout d'abord amené dans un hôpital ?

\- Il était en pleine forme.

\- Comment le saviez-vous ? Vous ne l'aviez pas vu depuis l'attaque.

\- Lily et James Potter prenaient soin de leur enfant.

\- Votre mage noir n'en a pas pris soin, c'était irresponsable de votre part de laisser cet être sans défense dehors, dans la nuit, et dans le froid qui plus est. Vous avez confié cet enfant, et peu importe qu'il s'agisse de Harry Potter ou d'un autre, à une famille que vous ne connaissiez absolument pas. Vous ne connaissiez pas Vernon Dursley, et vous saviez pertinemment que Pétunia Evans, épouse Dursley, ne voulait aucun contact avec sa sœur puisque c'était une sorcière et qu'elle exécrait tout ce qui avait un lien avec la magie. Sans compter que vous avez attenté à la mémoire de ma cliente qui, heureusement, a pu retrouver ses souvenirs !

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter pour votre défense, Lord Dumbledore ? intervint Lady McFlowers.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour l'enfant. Il a pu avoir une enfance heureuse, être choyé et aimé par la famille de sa mère sans être confronté à sa célébrité.

\- Avez-vous des preuves que l'enfant ait été choyé et aimé dans ce foyer ? demanda Léto Prince.

\- Oui, très certainement, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont surveillés la maison des Dursley depuis l'hospitalisation prolongée de Mrs Figg. Ils pourront témoigner qu'au moins sur l'année passée, cet enfant eut une enfance heureuse.

\- Harry Potter a été retiré à la famille Dursley en date du samedi 10 juin 1989 pour mauvais traitements, Lord Dumbledore, fit un homme russe d'une voix polaire.

\- J'annonce le procès en suspens pour aujourd'hui, annonça Mrs McFlowers. Nous allons délibérer. Lord Dumbledore peut être reconduit à sa cellule.

S'ensuivit ensuite d'une longue discussion, au sein même du Tribunal, entre les membres du Ministère et le peuple présent lors de la première étape du procès. L'ancien président du Magenmagot fut horrifié d'apprendre que la famille à laquelle avait été confié l'enfant avait maltraité Harry Potter et que Lord Dumbledore n'ait absolument rien remarqué, pas même le changement de propriétaire du 4, Privet Drive.

L'assemblée appris alors, par la bouche de Lord Perks, le thème du deuxième chef d'accusation. Le silence avait reprit ses droits alors que certains discutaient sous sortilèges de confidentialité afin de donner leur avis en faveur ou en défaveur de Lord Dumbledore.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 _Jeudi 17 octobre 1991_

 _Salle d'audience, procès publique_

 _Ministère d'Angleterre_

 _Londres_

La Ministre se leva et le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue pour la deuxième session de ce procès. Le verdict concernant le premier chef d'accusation fut transmis hier dans la soirée aux journaux anglais.

\- En effet, repris Mrs McFlowers. Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore né en date du 15 août 1881 a été nommé coupable d'abandon et de non-assistance volontaire sur un enfant âgé d'un an et trois mois ainsi que de manipulation et atteinte à la vie privée de son adjointe en modifiant son esprit afin de cacher ces faits. Pour cela, il sera condamné à une amende de 10.000 Gallions et d'un enfermement de cinq ans à Azkaban. Passons maintenant au deuxième chef d'accusation. Lord Léto Prince, s'il vous plaît.

\- Merci, Lady McFlowers. Le second chef d'accusation porte une fois de plus sur le petit Harry et la famille Dursley : la non-assistance à personne en danger. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Lord Dumbledore, pensant bien faire, a confié cet enfant à une famille qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou presque pas. La famille Dursley avait en effet la Magie en horreur. Mrs. Dursley reçu quelques menaces de la part de Lord Dumbledore par le biais de lettres et de beuglantes. Mrs. et Mr. Dursley n'avaient en effet pas la moindre envie de garder cet enfant sous leur toit et Mrs. Figg en avait immédiatement fait part à Lord Dumbledore. Cependant, la famille Dursley se vit forcée à garder et… prendre soin de l'enfant, malgré leur réticence. Je vous laisse découvrir les souvenirs concernant ces lettres, les beuglantes ainsi que certains passages sur l'enfance du garçon. Certains seront seulement visibles par le Ministère de part leur violence accrue et perverse. Je tiens également à vous préciser que Lord Dumbledore, d'après ses dires auprès des membres de l'Ordre, avait posé des sortilèges de surveillance sur la demeure de la famille afin d'être notifié si quelque chose de malsain se produisait.

Dumbledore, cette fois-ci lié au fauteuil par des liens magiques, fixait le prisme qui brillait devant lui. Qu'allait-il découvrir ? Il avait effectivement posé des sortilèges sur la demeure, mais seulement l'extérieur… Toute mère qui se respecte soignerait un nouveau-né comme il se doit, et il n'en avait pas douté une seule seconde, jusqu'à hier…

Les souvenirs étaient sans conteste ceux de Pétunia Evans, épouse Dursley. La lecture de la lettre de l'enfant, jusqu'à la menace de Dumbledore deux mois plus tard, par Beuglante, qu'elle avait intérêt de garder l'enfant alors qu'elle projetait de se débarrasser de l'être immonde et criard.

Toutes les personnes présentes purent voir les traitements que le couple infligeait à l'enfant : jeter l'enfant sans ménagement sur le matelas en mousse du placard sous l'escalier, le laisser trainer dans son vomi, le biberon d'eau, une dispute à propos d'un ou deux biberons de lait par semaine… c'était, niveau nutritionnel, déjà surprenant que l'enfant survive. Sans compter les chiens de la sœur de l'homme qui courraient après Harry qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de trois ans. Puis vint, à ses quatre ans, l'apprentissage de « comment passer une serpillère convenablement ». Les bains dans l'eau glacée dans le jardin… les vêtements trop grands. Une demie tartine de pain par jour, qui était, au fil des ans, devenu une entière par jour sauf lorsque l'enfant cassait quelque chose ou faisait mal son travail : nettoyer la vaisselle, étendre le linge, faire les poussières et le ménage. Il apprit également à faire à manger et à répondre « oui oncle Vernon », « oui tante Pétunia » à tout bout de champ. Puis il y eut le début des scènes encore plus choquantes, les attouchements déplacés, les gifles et les fessées et enfin la dernière partie, celle résumant les dimanches habituels chez les Dursley, qui fut seulement montrée aux membres du Ministère ainsi qu'à Dumbledore qui avait légèrement pâli.

Les personnes faisant partie du « simple » public criaient, hurlaient et sifflaient. Certains pensèrent justement que ces faits n'auraient guère dû être montrés au grand public puisque cela concernait la vie privée de l'enfant mais les Potter, en accord avec le garçon, voulaient faire mordre la poussière à Dumbledore. Et Harry était maintenant assez fort pour supporter toute remarque ou attaque verbale. Le bruit était impressionnant mais personne ne pensa à les faire taire, non. Le Ministère voulait voir leur réaction et étaient eux-mêmes en état de choc. Ceux ayant participé au jugement des Dursley étaient déjà conscient des faits, mais les revoir n'avait pas été simple. Les membres du Ministère demandèrent une petite pause et Dumbledore réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait répondre à cette accusation. Il n'avait pas prévu que le peuple sorcier ait connaissance du lieu et des conditions de vie du Survivant et encore moins que l'enfant ait été retiré de cette famille. Quelle bande d'inconscient ils étaient ! Lily Evans avait donc protégé son enfant pour rien ? Elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour son fils, et ils avaient simplement ignoré ce fait plus qu'important ?

La pause prit fin et Dumbledore observa le procureur des affaires familiales se lever et demander le silence.

Ce qui se fit sans attendre.

\- Lord Dumbledore, la parole est à vous et à votre avocat : qu'avez-vous à nous dire pour votre défense ?

\- Ma décision de confier Harry Potter à la famille Dursley était la meilleure pour l'enfant.

Cette seule déclaration lui valut plusieurs exclamations outrées.

\- Certes, il n'a pas eu une enfance très heureuse, mais la magie du sang l'a protégé contre la mort et les attaques extérieures ainsi que la célébrité qui lui aurait monté à la tête s'il avait été confié à une famille du côté sorcier. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, étant donné que vous n'avez pas autant de connaissances en magie du sang que j'ai pu acquérir tout au long de ma vie. La magie du sang est une magie pure et exceptionnelle, et rares sont ceux pouvant la manier avec autant de beauté que l'a fait Lily Evans.

\- Vous permettez ? fit alors une voix russe.

La juge se concerta avec le procureur puis acquiesça.

\- Oui, Lord Maksim Melkior Stanislas Mordinov.

\- La Magie du sang n'est plus réellement connue par le peuple anglais par la faute de ceux qui se voulurent porte-paroles du Bien : l'utilisation du sang serait liée à la magie noire, fit-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Et vous faites partie de ces personnes, Lord Dumbledore, a avoir affirmé avec verve à des journalistes il y a quelques décennies que cette magie devait être proscrite à jamais. Si je puis me permettre, Lord Dumbledore, il n'existe pas de magie blanche ou noire, mais un immense panel de différentes magies dont vous et vos prédécesseurs avaient étouffé les pouvoirs, et je trouve cela honteux ! Vous avez remis en cause la magie sans baguette, alors que vous l'utilisez vous-même sans cesse. Vous affirmiez que la magie du sang était extrêmement dangereuse et néfaste pour le monde, provoquant l'hilarité des autres pays mais peu vous importait, à l'époque. Et maintenant, vous nous dites que la magie du sang est exceptionnelle et a sauvé cet enfant d'une vie de douleur ? Veuillez m'excuser, mais vous me donnez envie de vomir. Cet enfant a souffert le martyr. Certes, il aurait peut-être grandit dans la luxure et l'arrogance si le Ministère l'avait placé dans de hautes familles, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu grandir dans sa propre famille, c'est-à-dire chez Lord Hardwin Potter !

\- Lord Hardwin Potter est le fils d'une mangemorte, fit Dumbledore.

\- Mrs. Black, mariée à Charlus Potter, n'était aucunement une mangemorte, Lord Dumbledore, marmonna son avocat. Faites attention à vos paroles, par Salazar !

\- Lady Doréa Black appartenait à la famille Noire de Sang-Purs Black, reprit Dumbledore. Jamais je n'aurai confié un enfant à une famille qui offrirait Harry à Voldemort dès son retour !

\- Ah parce que vous pensez que Voldemort va revenir ? intervint la Ministre d'une voix polaire.

Elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas que le peuple panique.

\- Oui, et je le sais.

\- C'est possible, en effet, que votre mage noir de pacotille revienne grâce à certains procédés et qu'il ait simplement été affaibli. Mais dites-moi pourquoi vous ne l'avez tout simplement pas éliminé alors que vous êtes si puissant, Lord Dumbledore ? demanda alors l'Auror Lord Beasley.

\- Je ne tue pas, fit froidement Dumbledore.

\- Non, vous laissez souffrir un gamin dans une famille qui le traite de monstre toute son enfance, effectivement c'est parfait pour son éducation, ironisa Léto Prince. Un parfait petit esclave, en somme. Etait-ce votre but ? Je propose que votre client, Lord Turner, se soumette à la potion des Langues-de-Plomb, tout comme l'a fait ma cliente.

\- Est-ce du polynectar ?

\- Une version améliorée, dirons-nous, répondit Lord McKinnon qui était le procureur des affaires criminelles. Et nous avons déjà vérifié, rajouta l'homme en tendant la paume de sa main vers Dumbledore qui allait parler. Votre client n'est allergique à aucun des composants.

\- Très bien, fit Lord Turner alors que Dumbledore lui lança un regard qui signifiait « ne m'y forcez pas ! ».

Malgré la menace silencieuse, l'avocat invita son client à boire la potion tendue. Mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas et avait essayé de renverser le verre de cristal. Malgré son geste, le liquide restait collé au récipient.

\- Nous avons pensé à tout, fit le Langue-de-Plomb en souriant ironiquement. La Potion ne peut que tomber dans votre bouche, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le contenu arrivera bien au fin fond de votre corps, cher ami.

Le regard cruel, Lord Stow tendit à nouveau le récipient au vieil homme qui tenta, en vain, de se lever.

\- Cela suffit, Lord Dumbledore, siffla l'avocat entre ses dents. Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, buvez !

\- Fumseck ! cria alors Albus, dans un dernier espoir.

Et ses yeux brillèrent en voyant son oiseau apparaître au centre de la salle.

\- Viens, Fummy, nous rentrons à Poudlard. Désolé, jeunes gens, mais je n'ai guère de temps à perdre avec de telles imbécilités.

Paniqués, les Aurors étaient déjà en train de pointer l'animal de leurs baguettes.

Fumseck, en bon phénix, se dirigea vers Dumbledore en hululant joyeusement, et alors qu'Albus souhaita lever les bras afin de disparaître dans sa fumée argentée habituelle, il sentit un liquide couler sur ses longs cheveux et leva les yeux.

Des exclamations moqueuses et étonnées retentirent à ses oreilles.

Puis il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, la diarrhée verdâtre et nauséabonde qui recouvrait peu à peu son visage et ses longs cheveux. Sursautant d'effroi, il observa son phénix planer autour de lui, en cercles infinis, et qui laissait échapper une mélodie cruelle à ses oreilles.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**


	53. Chapitre 53 : L'Héritage Envolé

Bonjour !

Je réponds globalement aux questions ici :-) :

\- Merci pour la remarque : il y a eu une coquille, le terme "polynectar" était bien entendu pas le bon, mais plutôt veritaserum :-).

\- Effectivement, Fumseck a fait ses besoins sur la tête de Dumbychou !

\- Je ne sais pas s'il y a des maisons de retraite pour sorciers ;-P mais j'ai créé des centres médicaux en Irlande. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai, à la base, en Angleterre. Du moins, on ne sait pas :-).

\- La potion que boit Dumbychou change à chaque fois, afin d'éviter que son organisme s'habitue à la substance et qu'il trouve un moyen de contrer ses effets. Elle est faite par les Langue-de-Plomb et de grands potionistes. Elle lie aussi, selon sa version, au losange en cristal qui permet de refléter les souvenirs…

Bien, voici le chapitre suivant un peu plus tôt que d'habitude !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 53 :**

 **L'Héritage Envolé**

 **Ad lucem**

 _Pour la lumière_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute :_

 _World's Most Epic Powerful & Motivational Music Ever | Best Beautiful & Inspiring Music Mix_

 _Playlist « Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme »_

 _Puis il [Dumbledore] sentit plus qu'il ne vit la diarrhée verdâtre et nauséabonde qui recouvrait peu à peu son visage et ses longs cheveux. Sursautant d'effroi, il observa son phénix planer autour de lui, en cercles infinis, et qui laissait échapper une mélodie cruelle à ses oreilles._

 _Vendredi 18 octobre 1991_

 _Salle d'audience, procès publique_

 _Ministère d'Angleterre_

 _Londres_

\- Silence ! cria l'actuel président-sorcier du Magenmagot, Lord Gawain Robards.

La salle était en effervescence. La veille avait eu lieu le second jugement et, malgré l'épisode du phénix, ils avaient fini par annoncer leur deuxième verdict que la Ministre souhaitait, à présent, réitérer.

Albus Dumbledore, pâle et les cheveux étrangement colorés en vert caca-de-phénix-mécontent, observait les personnes qui lui faisaient face, sans réellement les voir.

Il n'avait compris que tard dans la nuit que son phénix n'était plus le sien. Son avocat lui avait donné une information étonnante comme quoi le phénix pouvait s'être lié à Poudlard depuis toujours, et n'assister le présent directeur que si – et seulement si – cela lui plaisait. Que lui avait-il fait ? Pourquoi Fumseck était-il autant en colère contre lui ? Ce n'était qu'un oiseau, il avait à boire et à manger, pouvait sortir quand cela lui chantait…

Non. Non, ce n'était pas qu'un oiseau mais cela, Dumbledore avait du mal à l'admettre. C'était une créature magique, splendide et rare que peu de monde connaissait réellement.

La voix de l'actuelle Ministre arriva à ses oreilles, l'arrachant violemment à ses pensées.

\- Le bilan du deuxième chef d'accusation fut, en effet, que la magie du sang peut, dans certains cas, protéger effectivement un enfant contre les menaces extérieures à la famille mais en aucun cas aux menaces internes à celle-ci. La famille Dursley a pu faire ce qu'elle souhaitait du corps de l'enfant et Lord Dumbledore, ayant pris la responsabilité de placer l'enfant là-bas, n'a par ailleurs pas daigné y mettre les pieds afin de juger lui-même du bien fondé de sa décision. Il a été jugé coupable à soixante-dix pourcents, grâce à son avocat cela va sans dire, de non assistance à personne à danger. Seulement à soixante-dix pourcents car même s'il avait posé des sortilèges de surveillance à l'intérieur de la maison, il n'aurait pas forcément pu arrêter cela sans l'utilisation de la magie envers des moldus ce qui aurait contredit le Code International du Secret Magique. Il sera donc condamné à six mois d'enfermement supplémentaire à Azkaban, et devra participer à une formation sur la protection de l'enfance par la suite.

\- Passons maintenant au troisième chef d'accusation contre Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, reprit Amélia Bones, la directrice du Département de la Justice. Lord Dumbledore se voit accusé d'une gestion irraisonnable et irresponsable des comptes de la branche familiale du défunt Lord James Potter. Lord Prince, je vous prie ?

Léto Prince se leva et pris un long parchemin.

\- Lord Dumbledore a effectué des dépenses n'aidant en rien l'évolution de l'enfant et n'ayant, théoriquement, aucun rapport direct avec la croissance et la vie de Harry Potter.

\- Précisez, ordonna Lord Turner.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua Léto Prince avec un sourire en coin. Lord Dumbledore s'est permis, juste après le décès des parents de Harry Potter, de vider quelques comptes. Quatre d'entre eux appartenaient à la famille Evans dont Mrs. Lily Potter avait hérité. La somme a été transférée sur les comptes de Poudlard dont j'ai les relevés grâce à ma cliente Lady McGonagall qui s'occupe en partie de l'administration financière de l'école, ainsi que sur les comptes d'une famille n'ayant aucun lien avec l'enfant. Mes clients ont effectués des copies au sein de Gringotts à l'aide d'un rituel de Vérité.

\- De quelle somme parlons-nous ? demanda Mrs. McFlowers.

\- Le montant total concerne 400.512,00 livres sterling soit 78.225,00 Gallions. 50.000,00 Gaillons ont été transférés sur les comptes de Poudlard et la modique somme de 28.225,00 Gallions dans le coffre privé de Lady Molly Weasley.

Des exclamations de surprise jaillirent d'un peu partout et Lord Prince continua.

\- Deux des six coffres de la branche Fleamont et James Potter ont été vidés et rendus à la banque. Pour la suite, je demande l'intervention des Gobelins responsables de ces comptes.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, répliqua Maître William Wellbeloved qui semblait bien s'amuser.

\- Madame le juge ?

\- Faites, Lord Prince.

Lord Bror Tyko, Gobelin de la Banque Anglaise, ainsi que Lord Tresk Geratzek, Gobelin de la Banque Nationale Irlandaise se levèrent et portèrent un serment magique de vérité, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes. En effet, il était rare que les Gobelins, généralement neutres et ne se mêlant guère aux affaires sorcières, s'abaissent à de tels actes. Ce fut Lord Tyko qui parla le premier.

\- En tant que Responsable parmi plusieurs autres de la banque nationale Gringotts ainsi que conseiller financier auprès de Lord Edmund Ossiar, également conseiller auprès du Ministère de la Magie, je me dois de vous informer de grosses irrégularités ainsi que d'un abus de pouvoir affligeant. Je vais donc briser le secret professionnel qui nous lie, avec l'accord de notre direction bien aimée et respectable, afin de faire connaître la vérité sur les actes plus manipulateurs que les autres de cet individu que vous nommez « Mage Blanc ». Laissez-moi rire, humains. Laissez-moi rire. Personne n'est parfait, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il fixa férocement Albus durant quelques instants, puis reprit.

\- Après l'aval officiel du conseiller financier du Ministère, Lord Dumbledore s'est permis de gérer les comptes de l'enfant orphelin et a immédiatement pris certaines décisions. Etant donné qu'il avait l'aval du conseiller financier ministériel, nous n'avons pu tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Comme vous le savez, vos lois n'empêchent pas une gestion d'un tiers si l'enfant n'a « soi disant » plus aucune famille et Lord Dumbledore étant nationalement reconnu comme étant le meilleur sorcier Blanc que l'Angleterre ait eue, personne ne pouvait se douter un seul instant que ses actions ne soient pas aussi blanches que blanches. Et d'ailleurs, le conseiller du Ministère aurait d'abord dû vérifier si le jeune Harry Potter n'avait pas d'autres proches parents, mais comme Lord Dumbledore avait affirmé que ce n'était pas le cas, il en fut ainsi. Il a ainsi donc décidé de transférer la somme de 547.748,01 Gallions sur le compte nommé « Albus Dumbledore, Direction de Poudlard ». L'ordre, obligatoire et dont le sens doit être parfaitement véritable et compréhensible signifiait…

Albus essaya de parler mais son avocat lui lança un sortilège de silence. Rouge de colère, Albus se débattait contre les liens qui le retenaient.

\- « Dédommagements dû à la gestion des comptes de Harry Potter. »

Ca y était, le Gobelin avait lâché la première bombe. Il laissa les sorciers crier au scandale en souriant. Un signe de tête de Léto l'intima de continuer.

\- Des dédommagements aussi important, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien en avoir aussi, répliqua alors Lord Tyko en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il a également transféré sur un autre compte, nommé « Albus Dumbledore, compte Pour Le Plus Grand Bien » la somme de 72.120,00 Gallions. Ce transfert eut pour ordre : « Préparation de l'adolescence de Harry Potter, planification de son avenir ».

Le Gobelin observait les personnes présentes et jubilait intérieurement. Certaines, choquées, ne savait que dire et le fixaient bêtement, et d'autres hurlaient encore et toujours au scandale. Une telle somme ? Et comment ça, préparer l'avenir ?

\- Lord Tyko, continuez je vous prie, demanda Mrs. McFlowers.

\- Bien évidemment, ma chère. Sur le compte « Lord Albus Dumbledore, compte privé » il transféra alors la somme de 690.000,00 Gallions ayant pour ordre : « Gestion de l'enfant jusqu'à son décès ».

\- Décès ? intervint Lord Turner. Vous êtes sérieux, Albus ? Que pensiez-vous, enfin !

\- Un peu de silence je vous prie, cria Mrs. McFlowers. Mon cher Lord Tyko, continuez s'il vous plaît.

\- Il a également créé un coffre ayant ce nom « Hermione Granger, compte qui sera offert à Miss Granger le 31.08.1991 » et transféré la somme de 20.000,00 Gallions. L'ordre de ce transfert fut alors « Future meilleure amie de Harry Potter, salaire ».

Le silence s'était immédiatement posé sur la salle et tous se tournèrent vers Albus qui avait bien pâli. Le Gobelin, quant à lui, continua sur sa lancée sans se formaliser du manque de réaction.

\- Lord Dumbledore a ensuite créé un coffre avec la dénomination suivante « Ronald Weasley, compte qui sera offert à Mr. le 31.08.1991 » et y ajouta 20.000,00 Gallions avec, pour ordre, « Futur meilleur ami de Harry Potter, salaire ».

\- J'ai envie de vomir, murmura Eulia Potter.

Mais le silence fut tel que tout le monde l'entendit grâce au sonorus.

\- Je tiens à préciser que les enfants nommés n'ont pas encore eu connaissance de ces coffres. Et parmi l'argent ainsi récolté sur les comptes des familles Evans et Potter, il transféra également quelques Gallions dans le coffre de « Poudlard, Ecole Nationale et Publique de Sorcellerie » avec l'ordre suivant : « Argent mit sur les comptes de Poudlard dans la vue du futur décès de Harry avant son dernier examen, en donnant sa vie pour libérer le monde de la douleur qu'aura imposée Lord Voldemort. ».

Une des multiples bombes verbales était lancée.

\- Voyez-vous cet enfant comme un boulet de canon prêt à se sacrifier pour le monde entier, mon cher ? demanda directement le Gobelin irlandais.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, reprit le Gobelin anglais. L'argent à restituer dans les plus brefs délais à la famille Potter s'élève donc à environ… 2.000.000,99 Gallions plus les intérêts. Sans oublier les prélèvements annuels sur le quatrième compte de Lord James Potter depuis les deux ans de Harry James Potter d'un montant de quatre cents Gallions pour… des revues égyptiennes. Vous vous souviendrez très certainement, Lord Dumbledore, que nous avions gelé définitivement ce compte en août 1990 avec, comme raison le protocole d'inventaire des coffres de Lords décédés, fit le Gobelin en souriant cruellement.

Albus Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Il y eut également le retrait d'objets que je vais vous lister, fit joyeusement le Gobelin.

 _Après tout, on n'était plus à ça prêt, pensa Léto._

 **Une montre marine** qui fonctionne avec de l'eau et sept grains de sable d'une valeur de 4.000.000,00 Gallions, objet excessivement rare. **La cape d'invisibilité** (valeur inestimable), le **service en or** datant des années 1690, ayant appartenu à Lord Lucius Potter et Lady Océane Potter, née Selwyn. **Un œuf de phénix** congelé (valeur inestimable), **une Glace à l'Ennemi** (400,56 Gallions), **une pensine** (4.567,00 Gallions), **une baguette** ayant appartenu à Lord Aiden Potter et sa femme (après le décès de Lord Potter) Cidrella née Malefoy (1383-1485). Cette baguette est en bois de chêne rouge à la sève dorée et comprend une plume d'hippogriffe ainsi qu'une clavicule de dragon (70,02 Gallions). Une certaine **couverture en peau d'Ours Bleu** qui est un animal rare, origine magique, disparu depuis les années 1800 environ. Cette dite couverture avait appartenue au couple Octave Potter et Oracle Flamel (1619-1718) (valeur inestimable). Le **grimoire de la famille Potter** comportant des créations de sortilèges (valeur inestimable). Notez que ceux-ci ne sont lisibles que par les descendants de sang de la famille Potter. Il y a également **les fioles de pensées de Lily et James Potter** censées être rajoutées à leurs tableaux dans la demeure familiale (valeur inestimable), une **tirelire en forme de chat** qui se trouve être une tirelire sans fond en acier noir et au touché doux comme du velours, **quatre Rapeltouts** « améliorés » ainsi que deux **déluminateurs, un retourneur de temps** , dix **miroirs à double sens** , quatre **montres à goussets** , puis divers meubles tels que…

Deux tables de bois massif, 14 chaises, deux canapés, sept lits et trois berceaux, des meubles de cuisines et de salle de bains, du linge de maison et bien d'autres choses.

Lord Dumbledore a également procédé à la revente des vêtements de la famille Potter qui remplissait en partie l'un des coffres.

Sans compter les biens immobiliers :

Il laissa à l'abandon la maison de Godric's Hollow, procéda à la vente à titre symbolique de deux propriétés Potter qu'il vendit à sa propre personne pour un Gallion par propriété.

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

Un silence pesant s'était posé sur le tribunal. Albus, dont le regard promettait milles et deux souffrances au Gobelin, tremblait de rage. Comment osait-il ?

Il ne put répondre aux accusations immédiatement, puisque tout était véritable. Oui, il avait géré ainsi les comptes des Potter, et alors ? Il les avait informés qu'ayant accès aux comptes et l'autorisation du Ministère, il aurait eu tous les droits de faire ce qu'il voulait de cet argent. Il ne comprit que trop tard que sa façon de faire n'avait pas été des plus intelligentes et que si rien que la gestion ainsi que la perte de tout cet héritage énervait au plus haut point la famille Potter, les ordres de transferts, eux, choquaient tout le monde.

La Ministre de la Magie pris la peine d'informer le peuple que certaines réformes quant à la gestion de coffres d'orphelin étaient en cour de discussion puisqu'il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se reproduise dans le futur. Lord Dumbledore avait profité de l'argent des Potter pour son propre bien et manipuler des familles dans le besoin. Il l'avait peut-être fait par bonté de cœur, mais pas avec son propre argent, non. Albus pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait jamais dû considérer l'argent des Evans et des Potter comme acquis. Des questions vinrent comme « Qu'aurait fait Harry, à l'âge adulte, sans cet argent ? ». Les réponses que donna Albus ne firent que l'enfoncer de plus en plus.

\- Harry est destiné à mourir ! La prophétie de Mrs. Trelawney nous a informé que cet enfant serait une arme contre Voldemort et a clairement dit ceci :

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

\- Cela ne signifie aucunement que l'enfant mourra, Lord Dumbledore, répliqua Léto. Cela informe simplement qu'aucun des deux ne peut réellement vivre tant que l'autre est, lui aussi, en vie. Et ce n'est de toutes manières pas une raison de vider ces comptes en banque ! Vous auriez pu, au pire, modifier son apparence et le mettre dans un orphelinat sorcier, dans un autre pays ou que sais-je, mais aucunement atteindre à sa vie privée de la sorte et détruire l'héritage d'une grande famille. De plus, vous saviez très bien ce que stipulait le testament du couple Lily et James Potter !

\- Si vous permettez, le coupa le Gobelin Irlandais. Je vais vous le lire, ce testament, fit-il avec les yeux brillants. « Nous, Lady Lily Potter née Evans ainsi que Lord James Potter donnons l'ordre de confier à Lord Sirius Black ou, à défaut, à Lord Hardwin Potter, l'éducation de nos enfants dans le cas où nous devions disparaître. Nous refusons toute manipulation de ce testament, même et surtout de la part de Lord Albus Dumbledore. Il se devra d'accepter notre choix car nous avons pleine confiance en Lord Sirius Black ainsi que la famille du cousin de Lord James Potter, nommé Hardwin Potter. Son épouse, Lady Elizabeth Potter, aura le droit d'adopter notre enfant par le sang à l'aide de son époux Hardwin Potter. »

\- La prophétie… recommença Dumbledore.

\- La prophétie peut changer, Lord Dumbledore, contra un des vampires russes. Pour l'assemblée, je rappelle mon identité : je me nomme Lord Nikolaï Alekseï Vladimir Mordinov. Cet enfant, Lord Dumbledore, aurait effectivement dû être immédiatement transféré dans un hôpital. Harry Potter a été victime d'un accident magique et son corps en bas âge, ainsi que son esprit, ont malheureusement abrités un Horcruxe qui aurait été détectable dans tous les hôpitaux sorciers. A moins que vous ayez interdit l'apprentissage de la magie des âmes, mon cher ? Cet enfant a été torturé psychologiquement et physiquement par sa famille, certes, mais aussi par cette forme de magie de l'âme. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Lord Voldemort sentait la magie de l'âme à cent kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Assez ! cria Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'informer la pop…

\- D'informer la population que vous auriez pu éjecter cette partie de Voldemort du petit corps ? Ou de les informer que vous étiez par là même au courant que votre ancien élève, prénommé Tom Jedusor, était devenu un puissant sorcier et avait divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux afin de devenir invincible ? Enfin, invincible, fit Nikolaï d'un ton moqueur. Il y a tout de même une limite, sans compter que plus on divise l'âme, moins l'être est capable de penser et réfléchir convenablement. Sans parler des effets secondaires comme l'incontinence et la folie. Donc, comme je le disais, Lord Voldemort a divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux. Plusieurs n'existent plus, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Q… quoi ?

\- Oui, navré d'avoir ainsi détruit vos plans de chasse aux horcruxes afin d'apprendre au petit Harry maniable la dure vie de Sauveur qui devrait se sacrifier pour le monde entier. Monde anglais, je précise, qui jusqu'ici ne lui a absolument rien donné à part de la douleur et une tranche de pain par jour au maximum, Lord Dumbledore ! Finit par crier Nikolaï. Je propose un interrogatoire en règle, sous potion, Mrs. McFlowers.

Et il en fut ainsi.

\- Lord Dumbledore. Aviez-vous connaissance des horcruxes ?

\- Oui.

\- Souhaitiez-vous les rechercher à l'aide de l'enfant Harry James Potter ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il doit apprendre que son sacrifice est important, que ce qu'a créé Tom est excessivement dangereux et que personne ne devrait avoir connaissance de ce genre de choses.

\- Pourtant, il est important de connaître toute chose afin de pouvoir mieux s'en protéger, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, c'est bien trop dangereux.

\- Précisez.

\- C'est bien trop dangereux pour le peuple de connaître les différentes magies.

\- Et comment se fait-il que vous, vous puissiez les comprendre et les manier ?

\- Car je suis plus puissant qu'un sorcier lambda.

\- Pourquoi Harry Potter ?

\- Tom Jedusor l'a marqué comme son égal, Harry devra mourir sinon il deviendra lui-même trop dangereux pour notre société.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il a trop de puissance.

\- Précisez.

\- Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai senti son aura bien trop puissante et pesante pour un enfant de cet âge et j'ai dû m'en occuper.

\- Vous en occuper ? Précisez vos pensées.

\- J'ai dû brider sa magie à l'âge de ses deux mois.

\- Avez-vous bridé la magie d'autres personnes, Lord Dumbledore ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- J'ai besoin de pouvoir montrer au monde qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi, afin de prendre le pouvoir et de réformer entièrement le monde magique. Pour cela, il me faut être plus puissant qu'un simple sorcier et afin de les rendre moins intelligent, il faut régler le problème à la source de l'éducation.

\- Est-ce que cela a un lien avec votre ancien amant, Lord Gellert Grindelwald ?

\- Entre autre. Nous avions des projets, mais il n'allait pas dans le même sens que moi.

\- De quelles personnes avez-vous bridé la magie, et pourquoi, Lord Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet du procès ! gronda l'avocat d'Albus, mais il était trop tard.

La question avait été posée et l'atmosphère était tendue. Très tendue.

\- Luna Lovegood ayant fait disparaître son frère jumeau on ne sait où, j'ai dû oublietter ses parents. Ginevra et Percy Weasley tous deux lors de leurs deuxième anniversaire car ils avaient mis le feu à ma barbe, Lady Poppy Pomfresh car sa puissance et ses dons en soin auraient pu contredire mes plans de laisser l'horcruxe dans le corps du petit Harry.

\- Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous laisser l'horcruxe dans le corps de l'enfant ?

\- Afin qu'il voit à travers les yeux de Tom et nous transmette des informations vitales. Cela lui permettra également de se sentir coupable du mal que fait Tom, puisqu'il pensera, à un moment ou à un autre, faire les mouvements qu'effectuera Tom lui-même grâce à la connexion de l'horcruxe.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Albus n'avait pas réussi à combattre. Pourtant, il résistait au veritaserum ! Et où était l'enfant ? Personne n'avait souhaité lui répondre.

Sa déclaration avait créé un quatrième chef d'accusation, mais l'assemblée rendit en premier lieu le verdict du troisième chef d'accusation : manipulation financière pour son propre intérêt, vol prémédité d'un héritage qui ne lui était pas destiné puisque, malgré sa puissance, après un éventuel décès de l'enfant, la famille Potter aurait hérité des biens familiaux qui leur revenaient de plein droits.

Il fut alors accusé de crime contre l'humanité pour le quatrième chef d'accusation et les Aurors l'amenèrent à nouveau à sa cellule avec, se rajoutant à la liste des sanctions, une peine de trois ans de prison ainsi que le devoir de rendre l'héritage dans son entièreté pour le troisième point et dix ans pour crime contre l'humanité en ayant manipulé les esprits de plusieurs personnes – dont celui de Minerva – sans l'accord du Ministère et pour son propre « plaisir ».

Épuisé, il s'assit sur le lit et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Et s'il avait fait autrement ? Si seulement il avait réfléchi et assuré ses arrières au lieu de se penser plus puissant et plus intelligent que les autres… Il était plus puissant que le reste de la population anglaise, c'était un fait indéniable, mais le procès n'était pas seulement suivit par les anglais, pour son plus grand malheur… Est-ce-que Harry avait été pris en charge par cette fameuse famille russe ? Il en doutait. Mais par qui, alors ? Pas par Lord Hardwin Potter, espéra-t-il dans son sommeil. Et Severus, que faisait-il là, en fait ?

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

 _Lundi 21 octobre 1991_

 _Salle d'audience, procès publique_

 _Ministère d'Angleterre_

 _Londres_

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au Ministère pour cette nouvelle journée, annonça d'une voix morne le procureur des affaires familiales. Pour ce nouveau jour nous commencerons par le cinquième chef d'accusation. Lord Prince, je vous prie.

\- Bonjour, et merci. Bien, le cinquième chef d'accusation est le suivant : d'après le retour des banques nationales anglaises, Lord Albus Dumbledore s'est rendu dans chacune d'elles afin de prendre connaissance des sommes présentes dans les coffres de ses employés. Il a bien évidemment annoncé vouloir être certain que ceux-ci ne se trouvent pas dans le besoin, ce qui est fort honorable, mais mes clients ont des doutes concernant ses motivations.

\- Très bien, reprit Lord Perks, excédé. Veuillez faire boire la potion à Lord Dumbledore.

Il en avait plus que marre des manipulations qu'ils découvraient au fur et à mesure et n'avait plus la patience d'entendre un tel homme déblatérer des informations manipulées mielleusement.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à voir les comptes de vos employés, Lord Dumbledore ? demanda alors Lord Jonatan McKinnon.

\- Je souhaitais savoir s'ils n'avaient pas de trop grosses sommes dans leurs coffres.

\- Je reformule. Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à voir la somme présente dans les coffres de Severus Snape ?

\- Il me paraissait étrange de le voir partir régulièrement du château, en 1989, et j'ai souhaité vérifier qu'il n'ait pas eu de dépenses inhabituelles.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par inhabituelles ?

\- Une relation amoureuse.

\- En quoi cela vous aurait-il gêné ?

\- Cela aurait déranger les plans que j'ai pour son avenir.

\- Quels plans ?

\- Celui d'utiliser, comme à l'époque, Severus en tant qu'espion et qu'il donne jusqu'à sa vie pour sauver Harry, ce qu'il m'a promis après le décès de Lily Potter.

\- Ce qui ne servirait à rien puisque vous avez prévu le décès du jeune enfant. Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Parfaitement, mais il faudra qu'il meure avant Harry car il en sait déjà trop sur Tom.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous demandé des informations sur les coffres de la famille McGonagall ?

\- Je souhaitais savoir si elle pourrait faire un don à l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Pourquoi avoir menti aux Gobelins ?

\- Ils ne m'auraient pas laissé accéder aux relevés bancaires.

\- Ils ne l'ont tout de même pas fait.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Avez-vous demandé à avoir accès à d'autres coffres, Lord Dumbledore ?

\- Oui.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Ceux des familles Londubat, Tonks, Flitwick, Sinistra et Chourave.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Pour être certains qu'ils ne puissent pas donner plus d'argent pour le plus grand bien du peuple.

\- Dans quelle optique ?

\- Dans l'optique de financer le nouveau Ministère que je veux construire dans l'Ombre.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Le verdict est tombé, annonça la voix de Mrs. McFlowers. Nous désignons unanimement Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore de manipulateur et ayant un attrait certain au gain. Il devra, après un emprisonnement ferme de deux ans supplémentaires être interné dans une clinique et suivi par des psychiatres à propos de sa vision du Monde et de ses proches. Il aura pour interdiction de continuer son mandat en tant que membre du Magenmagot. Passons maintenant au chef d'accusation numéro six, s'il vous plaît, Lord Prince ?

\- La non-défense de Sirius Black. Lord Dumbledore a signifié aux aurors, sans être certain des faits et n'ayant aucune preuve de ses dires, que Sirius Black eût été le Gardien du Secret du fidelitas protégeant les Potter et les avait trahis. Je n'ai pas besoin de répéter ce qui a été dit et prouvé lors du jugement de Sirius Black : il était innocent et ne fut jamais Gardien du Secret. Il n'a jamais fait partie des Partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui et était indéniablement le meilleur ami des Potter en plus d'être le parrain du jeune Harry Potter. Lui donner le rôle de Gardien aurait mis sa vie doublement en danger. Nous accusons Dumbledore d'avoir manipulé les Aurors afin qu'aucune poursuite et recherche n'ait lieu à ce niveau et que l'enquête soit close et rendue publique le soir même. Nous l'accusons d'avoir désigné Sirius Black comme coupable à tort, peut-être involontairement, mais surtout de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit ce soir-là.

\- Accusation validée par l'instance, répondit immédiatement Mrs. McFlowers. Celle-ci sera validée comme plainte auprès du Ministère et, ayant déjà eu ce dossier l'an dernier, Lord Dumbledore sera condamné à trois ans de prison ferme pour informations mensongères. Estimez-vous heureux, Lord Dumbledore, car je pourrais vous donner bien plus pour une telle manipulation, mais partons du principe que cela fut involontaire, fit-elle dans un demi-sourire.

Elle savait pouvoir changer d'avis selon la suite du procès, sans compter que c'était loin d'être terminé, d'après l'avocat Prince.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara Lady Bones. Nous nous retrouverons demain, à neuf heures précises dans cette même salle. Bonne fin de journée à tous.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**


	54. Chapitre 54 : Manipulability

Bonjour & bon samedi !

merci pour les reviews !

 **Calire de l'aube** : Merci :-) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : En effet ^^

 **Pims** : La suite arrive ;-)

 **Harryliada** : Merci ! Je dirais même l'hiver… Il fait froid ! Il a même neigé.

 **Harry Sterek** : Les incohérences concernant les sanctions sont voulues (certaines réformes devront voir le jour) mais je ne vais pas trop spoiler hein !

 **Clefto** : Oui, le procès est long… peut-être trop ? Mais il y a tellement de sujets.

 **Adenoide** : Oui… il est dans son monde.

 **Harry** : Les sous n'iront jamais entre les mains de Ron et Hermione. Je doute d'ailleurs fortement qu'ils en entendent parler directement, seulement peut-être au travers de la gazette et encore.

Concernant la sanction finale de Dumby, la décision a été difficile à prendre. Mais vous verrez tout cela bientôt ! Elle est choisie depuis quelques mois déjà, mais je ne sais pas si cela vous conviendra ;-p.

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 54 :**

 **Manipulability**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Lundi 21 octobre 1991, 17h, à Poudlard_

\- Miss Prewett ! fit une voix d'homme.

La jeune rousse se retourna vivement à l'appel de son nom.

\- Vous n'auriez pas oublié notre petit secret, n'est-ce-pas ? fit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en bégayant légèrement.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

\- Très bien, ce soir, dans mon bureau à vingt heures.

\- Oui, professeur ! A plus tard !

La jeune fille disparut alors dans les couloirs, rejoignant Ron et Hermione qui étaient affalés dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Elle prétexta être fatiguée et rejoignit son dortoir durant l'heure qui suivit.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Snape qui essaye d'accéder au trésor, marmonna Ronald.

\- Mais pourquoi !

\- Il nous déteste, il est méchant et tout le monde dit que c'est un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui !

\- Il te déteste parce que tu ne fais pas d'effort en potion, Ron.

\- Je fais des efforts ! Mais il vient toujours me surprendre, me faire sursauter et bien sûr, je fais des erreurs !

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas que Snape soit le coupable.

\- Mais si… il rôde toujours près du couloir interdit !

\- Il surveille certainement qu'aucun élève n'y accède !

\- Il faudrait vraiment y aller…

\- On n'est que des élèves de première année, Ron, on ne devrait même pas penser à y aller !

\- Mais imagine qu'il aille voler le trésor !

\- On ne sait pas ce que c'est !

\- Et si on retournait voir Hagrid, ce soir ? Peut-être qu'il saura nous dire…

Hermione soupira et finit par accepter. Ils allèrent manger sans se préoccuper de Ginny puis allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid qui, maladroitement, fini par avouer qu'une pierre y était cachée. Mais il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus, vu que c'était déjà une belle gaffe d'avoir prononcé le nom de Nicholas Flamel au début de la conversation…

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Bonsoir, professeur Quirrell.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Prewett, entrez, entrez.

Ginny, dubitative, entra alors dans le bureau du professeur. Il y faisait froid et humide. Les étagères, ainsi que le bureau, étaient remplis de livres. Ils discutèrent de la journée, et Ginny finit par avouer son inquiétude quant à l'absence prolongée de Dumbledore.

\- Vous le connaissez bien, n'est-ce-pas ? fit alors Quirrell en souriant aimablement.

\- Oui, il vient souvent à la maison et nous a enseigné quelques petites choses… mais c'est marrant, parce qu'on ne les as pas vu ici, enfin pas encore. Puis… il est gentil.

\- Et je suis certain que tu voudrais lui faire plaisir, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui !

\- Eh bien, j'ai une idée, vois-tu. Tu veux venir voir mon plan ?

La petite acquiesça et vint, d'elle-même, s'installer sur les genoux de son professeur. D'abord surpris et ensuite décidé à utiliser cette position à son avantage, l'homme plaça délicatement son bras autour de la taille de l'enfant afin qu'elle ne tombe pas et lui montra les lignes tracées à la main sur un parchemin à l'aide de sa main libre.

Il parla quelques instants, expliquant en détails que c'était le plan d'un des couloirs du château. Il ne vit pas la jeune Gryffondor froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est le couloir du deuxième étage.

\- Comment le connais-tu ? fit Quirrell à la fois surpris et inquiet que son plan soit bien trop facilement découvert.

\- Je… j'y suis déjà allée. Mais un grand chien à trois têtes, Touffu, protège le passage. Mais pourquoi vous voulez y aller ? C'est le professeur Snape, n'est-ce-pas, qui essaye d'y entrer ?

\- Oui, oui c'est cela. Il fait parti d'un petit groupe de professeurs qui aimerait beaucoup… vraiment beaucoup approcher cette pierre précieuse. Et j'ai… j'ai le devoir d'aller la chercher. Albus m'a vaguement demandé de m'en charger si quelqu'un venait à vouloir l'atteindre…

\- Et vous voulez que je vous aide !

\- En effet. Mais j'ai un gros souci… le chien… je ne me souviens pas comment on peut faire pour qu'il se… se calme, vois-tu.

\- Oh, mais c'est facile, ça ! Il faut juste l'endormir.

\- L'endormir ?

\- Oui ! Hagrid nous avait dit que Touffu s'endormait si on mettait de la musique et qu'il adorait la harpe par exemple !

\- Oh, très bien, murmura Quirrell.

Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué, finalement. La chance était avec lui et l'esprit de la jeune fille était tellement perturbé et donc facilement maniable que Quirrell n'eut guère de difficulté à se servir de la jeune fille pour atteindre la pierre.

Le filet du diable fut un jeu d'enfant, sans compter le troll. Pour les clés volantes, par contre, cela fut un peu plus difficile. Il avait laissé la petite monter sur le vieux balai et lui avait presque arraché la clé des mains alors que d'autres essayaient de transpercer le dos de l'élève. Ginevra ne se montra d'aucune utilité en ce qui concerne le jeu d'échecs : Ginevra s'était écrasée au sol et saignait abondamment de l'épaule droite. Quirrell se débrouilla pour les potions puis ils avaient enfin atteint le but final… ou du moins, la dernière pièce. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de la sortir de ce satané miroir…

Il retira son turban et discuta tranquillement avec Lord Voldemort, qui réfléchissait à voix haute. La petite rousse avait les yeux écarquillés de terreur et s'était retrouvée par terre, sur les fesses, devant son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un grand ami à moi.

\- Vous… je…

\- Tue la.

\- Elle peut nous servir.

\- Ok, fais-moi plaisir et torture-là devant moi, je veux la voir pleurer, l'entendre hurler de bonheur…

\- Doloris, murmura Quirrell. _Oh… oh ça fait du bien…_

Ginny hurlait et se débattait contre le sortilège mais rien n'y fit. Quirrell, pensant que cela suffisait, arrêta le sort.

\- Ca fait du bien, n'est-ce-pas, petite princesse ?

\- Je… je… sanglota Ginny.

\- Toi, aussi, ça t'a fait du bien ? demanda la forme derrière la tête du professeur en l'observant de haut en bas.

Ginny renifla et fixa les yeux noirs.

\- Ou… Oui.

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas nous aider, d'accord ? demanda Voldemort sur un ton faussement gentil.

\- Pour… Pour papy Albus ?

\- Oui, c'est cela, pour papy Albus. Il sera fier de toi, très fier, ma petite.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Mardi 22 octobre 1991_

 _Salle d'audience, procès publique_

 _Ministère d'Angleterre_

 _Londres_

\- Chef d'accusation numéro sept, s'il vous plaît.

La salle du Tribunal sorcier était remplie à craquer. La Ministre de la Magie s'était levée et tentait en vain de ramener le silence, pensant lentement mais sûrement à lancer un silencio sur toutes les personnes présentes…

\- Stop. Stop ! cria une voix.

\- Nic… Lord Flamel ? s'écria Norém Stow du Département des Mystères.

\- Navré de vous interrompre ainsi, ma chère Ministre, mais je dois vous parler… immédiatement.

\- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre, Lord Flamel ? demanda, ennuyée, Lady Caithbright.

\- Absolument pas.

L'homme s'approcha alors vivement – pour son âge cela fut assez impressionnant – de la jeune femme et posa d'emblée un sortilège de silence en appelant la juge ainsi qu'un membre du Département des Mystère à le rejoindre.

\- Si c'est pour prendre la défense de Lord Dumble…

\- Non, plutôt le contraire, même ! marmonna le vieil homme.

\- Précisez, s'il vous plaît, demanda Mrs. McFlowers.

\- Voyez-vous, l'an dernier, Albus a énormément insisté pour que je lui prête une de mes dernières pierres philosophale. Nous avons fait quelques travaux d'alchimie ensemble et… il a joué sur la corde sensible. Il voulait essayer quelque chose… j'ai fini par accepter, il devait récupérer la Pierre à Gringotts. Mais c'était sans savoir qu'il avait embauché un partisan de Lord Voldemort !

\- Lord… pardon ?

\- Vous… soupira Flamel. Tenez.

Il leur donna un flacon avec quelques souvenirs.

\- Le corps du professeur Quirrell était habité par un morceau d'âme de Tom Jedusor. Il s'est servi, dans la nuit, d'une petite Gryffondor afin d'atteindre la Pierre. Albus a informé toute l'école à la rentrée comme quoi un certain couloir du deuxième étage du château était interdit d'accès, au risque d'y perdre la vie si quelqu'un s'y risquait ! Quoi de mieux pour attirer les curieux. N'aurait-il pas pu garder ceci silencieusement dans son bureau ? Il a demandé à quelques enseignants de placer des épreuves comme un jeu d'échecs et une énigme à base de potions. C'était prémédité. Il voulait risquer la vie d'un enfant… le mettre face à ce sombre mage… oh, misère…

L'homme finit par s'asseoir en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Que s'est-il passé, à Poudlard, cette nuit ? demanda Mrs. McFlowers.

\- Les Aurors ne vous ont rien dit, n'est-ce-pas ? fit l'homme.

\- Non, et je doute que ceux présents aient eu le temps d'en apprendre plus.

\- Le professeur Quirrell a emmené la petite avec lui, l'a manipulé très facilement je dois dire. Les médicomages ont trouvé des sortilèges de maniabilité psychologique sur l'enfant, des sortilèges de confusion ainsi que quelques-uns se rapprochant dangereusement de l'Imperium. Albus a caché la Pierre dans le Miroir du Risèd et il fallait que la personne n'ait pas envie de récupérer la Pierre pour s'en servir, mais pour la sauver d'un vol. Et la mise en scène de Quirrell aurait très bien pu fonctionner si je n'avais pas moi-même posé, dans le doute, quelques protections sur la Pierre. Lorsque les alarmes ont sonnés, j'ai appelé Fumseck et nous y sommes allés avec l'un de vos Aurors, Lord Maugrey. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- L'enfant baignait dans son propre sang. Elle est en vie, mais son pronostic vital est engagé. L'horcruxe de Voldemort est bloqué dans l'esprit de Quirrell qui sombre dans la folie à Sainte Mangouste, dans une salle hautement sécurisée. C'est de l'inconscience totale, d'avoir mis tous les élèves en danger… n'observe-t-il pas ses enseignants ? Ne les contrôle-t-il pas avant qu'ils prennent ou reprennent leurs fonctions ?

\- Comment se prénomme l'enfant ? demanda la Ministre.

\- Ginevra Prewett.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Arthur avait été appelé, et fut accompagné de Nikolaï. Nicolas Flamel lui expliqua rapidement la situation et le père de famille pâlissait de seconde en seconde.

\- Allez au chevet de votre fille, Lord Weasley, ordonna la Ministre.

\- Je… le jugement…

\- Allez-y, Lord Weasley. Même si vous l'avez reniée pour des raisons qui ne concernent que vous, cela reste votre fille.

La Ministre griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin.

\- Donnez cela à Lord Maugrey. Je veux que vous récoltiez le plus d'informations possible sur ce professeur, ses actes avant la rentrée et ce qu'il a infligé à Miss Prewett.

Les personnes acquiescèrent et Nikolaï fit signe à Sergej de les suivre à l'extérieur de la salle. Il expliqua brièvement la situation avant de disparaître dans les couloirs à la suite de Lord Flamel et Arthur. Le jugement repris où il fut interrompu et le chef d'accusation numéro sept fut dicté par Lord Léto Prince.

\- Mes clients accusent Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore de manipulation sur les adolescents et adultes étant passés à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard depuis qu'il remplit le rôle de Directeur.

\- Précisez, s'il vous plaît, demanda un des membres du Département de la Justice.

\- Nous avons ici les souvenirs des jumeaux Fred et George Weasley que représenteront, au vu de l'absence provisoire de Lord Weasley, Lady Windsor ainsi que Lord Sergej Mordinov. Nous demandons tout d'abord l'analyse des bonbons au citron et du thé qu'il offre à ses invités.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda un des Aurors.

\- Nous avons de fortes raisons de penser qu'ils ne sont pas inoffensifs.

\- Lord Dawlish, intervint Mrs. McFlowers, je vous mandate exceptionnellement pour vous rendre dans le bureau directorial. Lady McGonagall saura certainement vous y conduire.

\- Hors de question ! Hurla alors une voix dans la salle.

\- Lord Dumbledore, si vous êtes aussi innocent que vous souhaitez nous le faire croire, il vous faudra vous plier au Ministère, trancha Lord McKinnon.

L'avocat d'Albus Dumbledore l'invita à se rasseoir non sans le sermonner. L'Auror quitta la salle après après avoir reçu quelques ordres supplémentaires et fut accompagné de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard alors que le jugement continuait.

\- Visionnons le souvenir ? proposa Lord Prince.

Mrs. McFlowers acquiesça. Le losange scintilla quelques instants avant de renvoyer l'image du souvenir sur les divers écrans.

Les deux enfants, alors en première année, traversaient le château en chuchotant. Ils ne comprenaient pas le but de cette convocation et semblaient légèrement stressés. Ils finirent par monter les marches et entrer dans le Bureau Directorial. Le regard bienveillant du Directeur fit sourire la plupart des sorciers présents. Cependant, certains purent apercevoir l'air espiègle et manipulateur qui se cachait derrière le sourire, les yeux du directeur semblaient calculer chaque geste et chaque réaction.

Le souvenir permit également de voir le regard du directeur fixer ardemment ceux des jumeaux, comme s'il essayer de lire quelque chose dans leurs yeux.

\- Bienvenue les enfants, asseyez-vous, les invita alors le Directeur avec un ton qui se voulait bienveillant. J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer, les enfants.

Mais son regard ne montrait aucune tristesse, à vrai dire. On pouvait presque y voir une sorte de victoire personnelle… et cela, personne ne le manqua. Cependant, le directeur sembla se reprendre et se concentrer sur la discussion.

\- Votre mère m'a contactée il y a deux heures maintenant. Votre père avait une mission et a eu un léger… accident. Son pronostic vital est malheureusement engagé.

\- Quand rentrons-nous, professeur ? firent les jumeaux d'une même voix inquiète.

Dumbledore les arrêta d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Votre frère Charlie est déjà à leurs côtés, quant à Bill il va bientôt rentrer sur le territoire anglais. Votre mère a besoin de calme et d'être sereine, votre présence, ainsi que celle de Percy n'est pas nécessaire, leur annonça-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Bouche bée, Fred et George tentaient de gérer la colère sourde qui grognait dans leurs cœurs.

\- Pas…

\- Nécessaire…

\- Professeur ? firent les jumeaux, tour à tour.

\- Effectivement. Votre présence fatiguerait votre mère plus que nécessaire.

\- Et la présence de Ron et Ginny peut-être pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, fit Dumbledore en riant doucement.

Les jumeaux, eux, ne riaient pas.

\- Je vous tiendrai au courant, les enfants. Une part de gâteau, peut-être ? fit-il en montrant une jolie tarte jaune.

Au citron, certainement. Mes les jumeaux ignorèrent le dessert envoûtant.

\- Professeur, nous sommes plus âgés que…

\- Non, les enfants, c'est non, fit Dumbledore d'une voix mielleuse. Votre frère Percy m'a annoncé qu'il a des devoirs à terminer et qu'il comptait sur moi pour le tenir informé. Il prend à cœur ses études, et votre mère aimerait que vous preniez exemple sur lui, fit-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Maintenant, soyez gentils, mangez donc une part de tarte.

La bouche entrouverte et le regard furieux, les jumeaux s'étaient tendus après avoir vivement refusé à haute voix. Ils essayèrent tout d'abord de rejeter les assiettes qui se dirigeaient vers eux, mais, alors qu'une de leur main essayait de renverser l'assiette, la seconde tentait en vain de prendre le gâteau.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La salle toute entière pu voir la bulle grise qui entourait les jumeaux ainsi que leurs visages pâles qui mangeaient, sans rien dire, le morceau de gâteau qu'ils ne voulaient absolument pas manger. La voix de Dumbledore parvint à tous, voulant informer les enfants que c'était une tarte faite maison et qu'il souhaitait avoir leur avis avant de donner la recette aux elfes afin de l'ajouter aux différents desserts. Les deux adolescents quittèrent alors le bureau dans un état d'euphorie extrême. Ils courraient, dansaient, tenaient en équilibre sur les rambardes… et auraient pu tomber dans le vide si des professeurs n'avaient pas été là pour les rattraper, juste à temps. Les enfants s'évanouirent et le souvenir prit fin.

Le silence se fit et chacun réfléchit à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Le peuple fut informé que Mrs. Molly Prewett, mariée Weasley, n'avait pas été mise au courant de cette histoire. Albus Dumbledore lui avait simplement déconseillé de faire rentrer ces deux enfants bien qu'Arthur réclamait leur présence chaque jour. L'assemblée fut également choquée d'apprendre que Mrs. Molly Prewett avait été retrouvée, évanouie, près de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et amenée à Sainte Mangouste. Elle passait actuellement des examens et un membre du Département des Mystères était en train de rechercher qui était le responsable des divers sortilèges posés sur son corps.

Le tribunal préféra ne pas décider immédiatement de la sanction quant à cette intrusion dans la vie privée de la famille Weasley et la manipulation des enfants car ils attendaient encore les résultats des recherches à Poudlard. Ils passèrent alors au chef d'accusation numéro 8.

Léto Prince pris alors la parole et expliqua ce qui s'était produit chez les Tonks durant la belle journée du 28 août 1990. Ce fut Arsene Mordinov qui se présenta ensuite à l'assemblée et proposa de leur montrer ses souvenirs après ceux d'Andromeda Tonks, née Black.

Albus Dumbledore était donc venu chez les Tonks et accepta une tasse de thé, ainsi qu'une part de gâteau. Ils parlèrent rapidement de l'Ordre du Phénix avant que Dumbledore n'entame le réel sujet de sa visite. Arsene Mordinov expliqua brièvement qu'il était sous un puissant sortilège de dissimulation et montra les effets qui auraient pu le dénoncer si Dumbledore n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur le couple.

Tous purent voir les étincelles sortir de la poche de Dumbledore. Étincelles que les Aurors prirent immédiatement pour ce que cela signifiait : le lanceur souhaitait manipuler l'esprit de ses interlocuteurs. Après les quelques sortilèges, Arsene leur annonça de regarder l'endroit où lui, se trouvait. Il avait décidé de contrer chaque sortilège.

\- Et j'ai une demande un peu plus délicate, avait fini par annoncer Albus en lançant discrètement un sortilège de persuasion sur les deux adultes.

\- Posez votre question, nous y répondrons, avait répondu Ted Tonks.

\- Voyez-vous, la guerre a fait des ravages et je dois nous trouver un endroit sûr, ou même le faire construire, à vrai dire je n'ai pas encore d'idée bien précise, mais il nous faudra un nouveau Quartier Général.

\- Vous souhaitez faire revivre l'Ordre du Phénix, avait dit Ted.

\- En effet, fit Albus dans un sourire.

\- En effet. Il nous faut nous entraîner et surveiller tout l'entourage qu'aura le petit Harry. Nous avons… des raisons de penser que lui seul saura combattre Lord Voldemort et il est important qu'il ait des amis stables et sûrs, ainsi que des protecteurs puissants. Et ce lieu nous permettrait de nous entraîner afin de combattre les forces du Mal, voyez-vous ?

\- En effet, affirma Andromeda.

\- Il nous faudra un financement, et j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez reçu l'héritage de Lord Malefoy, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cet homme a détruit des centaines et des centaines de vies, sans compter les actions de ses amis mangemorts.

Toute l'assemblée vit un sortilège de conviction fuser vers les deux hôtes, sortilège que contra Arsene. Ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas vu, en plus de la manigance du vampire, c'était le regard fermé et glacial de ses deux hôtes.

\- Cet homme a fait énormément de mal à notre société et il serait normal d'investir son héritage dans notre fondation et la reconstruction des multiples maisons détruites sur le passage des Mangemorts.

\- Et si Narcissa revenait et réclamait son argent ? avait demandé Andromeda.

\- Narcissa est aussi mauvaise que son défunt mari, tu le sais bien, déclara Albus tout en lançant discrètement – ou pas – un énième sortilège. Et, si jamais ils étaient réellement en vie elle et son fils, je doute grandement qu'ils viendraient frapper à votre porte. Sans compter que vous n'avez aucunement besoin de cet argent et que Narcissa et son fils devront bien se rendre à l'évidence : leur vie, à partir de maintenant, ne sera que punition pour tout ce qu'ils ont accompli auparavant, déclara Dumbledore, sûr de lui.

\- Narcissa est ma sœur, crut bon de rappeler Andromeda dont le visage était à nouveau fermé. Il est hors de question que je dépense son argent pour votre Organisation, professeur Dumbledore.

La bouche ouverte, Dumbledore lança une incantation alors que Ted sortait sa baguette en le fixant froidement.

\- Narcissa Malefoy n'est pas une bonne personne, fit calmement Dumbledore. Leur fils n'aurait jamais dû naître et, par ailleurs, votre sœur ne vous a jamais apprécié. J'avoue ne pas comprendre votre position actuelle.

\- Narcissa reste ma sœur, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Vous faites partie de l'Ordre et vous vous devez de donner cet argent ! gronda Albus qui perdait patience.

\- C'est hors de question, Lord Dumbledore, intervint à nouveau Ted Tonks en utilisant distinctement le titre de leur invité afin de mettre de la distance, au moins verbale, dans leur communication à sens unique.

\- Nous ne vous donnerons pas une seule Noise, Albus, est-ce bien clair ? fit durement Andromeda. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici et devriez rentrer à Poudlard au lieu de nous ennuyer avec vos histoires d'héritage et d'argent. Cet héritage nous appartient et nous en ferons ce que bon nous semble !

L'aura d'Albus se fit alors dangereuse et les yeux auparavant bleus clairs foncèrent. Il commença à prononcer une série de mots latins, et personne ne su ce qu'il se serait produit si Arsene Mordinov ne serait pas intervenu. Il leur raconta qu'il abandonna Albus Dumbledore au pied de la Statue de la Liberté et que peu lui importait de ne plus pouvoir entrer sur le sol anglais si le Ministère venait à se retourner contre lui. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Dumbledore soit puni en bonne et due forme, sans exception.

Les procureurs demandèrent de voir les souvenirs des Tonks, ce qui valida définitivement la version des faits. Mrs. McFlowers demanda un interrogatoire auprès d'Albus Dumbledore qui ne pu refuser.

Quelle défense pourrait-il donner ? Son avocat ne l'aidait guère, finalement.

L'interrogatoire valida également les faits, jusqu'à la dernière question, avant que les effets de la potion ne s'estompent :

\- Avez-vous attenté à une autre famille que celle des Tonks et des Potter ?

\- Bien sûr. Il le fallait pour mes plans.

\- Laquelle, Lord Dumbledore ?

\- Les Londubat.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alors que les membres du Ministère discutaient dans le Tribunal et qu'Albus Dumbledore était dans une salle en train de « discuter » avec son avocat sur la procédure à suivre, quelques Aurors étaient partis pour Poudlard.

Certains afin de récapituler tout ce qu'il s'était produit avec la Pierre Philosophale et d'autres afin d'enquêter dans le bureau directorial. Fumseck avait d'ailleurs attendu tout ce petit monde à l'entrée de Poudlard et leur avait montré le chemin.

Le premier groupe d'Aurors inspecta le couloir du deuxième étage et entendit des cris, non loin de là. Hermione Granger hurlait contre un des professeurs, totalement hystérique.

\- Où est le frère de la petite Prewett ? demanda un des Aurors.

\- Il est avec le professeur Flitwick depuis plus de deux heures. Il essaye de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit mais il ne veut pas croire que le professeur Quirrell ait souhaité trouver la pierre. Il tient tête en hurlant à tout va que c'est le professeur Snape, les informa Lady Chourave.

\- Pas très logique lorsque l'on sait que Lord Prince, né Snape, a dû participer à la protection de cette même pierre, remarqua le professeur de Runes qui venait d'arriver.

\- Professeur Sinistra, pourriez-vous m'amener auprès du professeur Flitwick et de l'enfant, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, Jordan, suivez-moi.

\- Tu as des doutes ? demanda Dorothy Jones, une des Aurors.

\- Je crains que… si ce que l'on dit est vrai, je crains que l'enfant soit soumis à plusieurs sortilèges. Encore plus si son père a dû les renier… c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. La famille Weasley n'aurait jamais fait cela sans une bonne raison.

\- Vas-y, alors, mais fais attention à toi. Prends Oracio avec toi.

Les deux Aurors suivirent alors Aurora Sinistra et les quatre autres Aurors continuèrent leurs recherches et analyses. Dans le bureau directorial, les Aurors Philibert Dawlish, Noxius Jones, et Josia Mellert n'en menaient pas large. Les centaines d'objets semblaient être infestés de plusieurs sortilèges, dont certaines malédictions.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda un des multiples tableaux.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit Minerva.

\- Je traine ici depuis plus de trois cents ans, je peux bien tenter de vous dire quelques petites choses, Ma Mie.

\- Quels sont les objets à ne surtout pas toucher, demanda alors l'auror Dawlish.

\- Ceux sur la droite, dans l'étagère en verre près de la porte d'entrée du bureau. Les objets cuivrés sont ensorcelés et pourraient vous brûler en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire accio.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des objets de valeur ? demanda Noxius.

\- Seulement ceux placés dans le petit salon directorial, à l'arrière du bureau.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers les quelques marches et Dawlish observa la pièce avant de transcrire tout ce qu'il y voyait sur un parchemin.

Le bureau, ovale, était entouré d'étagères qui ne laissaient qu'entrevoir le mur lorsqu'un tableau y prenait place. En entrant dans la pièce, sur la gauche se tenait des étagères remplies de vieux grimoires qui regroupaient les noms et les dates de naissance de chaque élève ayant fait ses études à Poudlard. Sur la droite de la porte se tenaient quatre vitrines, les unes collées aux autres dans un bois noir très sombre et dont la poussière semblait s'être incrustée dans le bois.

Les vitres, elles, étaient extrêmement fines et semblaient donc très fragiles. Les objets, en grand nombre, étaient placés de telle sorte que chaque chose ait sa place. Un peu plus loin sur la droite se trouvait une petite arche, à moitié cachée par les autres étagères qui elles étaient remplies de livres divers. L'arche menait à une petite pièce où une table et quelques fauteuils trônaient devant les grandes vitres.

Dans le bureau, les étagères continuaient en arc de cercle jusqu'à une cheminée, sur la droite, avant que ne débute les escaliers en pierres qui montaient dans les étages de la tour. Le meuble qui servait de bureau était quant à lui surélevé de quelques marches. Ce meuble était fait dans un bois sombre d'un mètre vingt de large. Entre la table et les escaliers en colimaçons se trouvait un perchoir, celui de Fumseck. Les étagères derrière le fauteuil directorial étaient quant à elles assez vide et seul le Choixpeau trônait tout en haut.

Sur la gauche, après les quelques étagères remplies de grimoires et de bibelots, se trouvaient les grandes fenêtres donnant directement sur le parc du Château.

\- Je vous déconseille de toucher à ces bougies en lévitation, grogna un des tableaux.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Minerva.

\- C'est un rituel de confiance qu'à mis en place notre cher directeur, répondit-il. Il lui permet de mieux comprendre les pensées de l'élève et de pouvoir influencer sur la volonté des personnes entrant dans le cercle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ? demanda Noxius.

\- Eh si, jeune homme ! soupira fatalement le vieux tableau. Je vous conseillerai de sortir les fauteuils du cercle en premier, ensuite vous pourrez retirer les plumes posées au-dessus de la cheminée. Et en troisième lieu, vous pourrez faire disparaître la bougie la plus proche du bureau dans le sens de l'aiguille d'une montre, voyez-vous.

Les personnes présentes décidèrent d'appeler quelques briseurs de sorts afin de retirer tous les objets entourés de magie noire et de « purifier » les autres objets plus précieux de tous les sortilèges possibles qui les entouraient.

Minerva finit par sortir, afin de rejoindre le corps professoral et demanda juste à avoir l'inventaire de tous les objets qui seraient amenés au Ministère. Le Département des Mystères souhaitait les prendre en charge afin d'éventuellement purifier des objets plus anciens qui pourraient être des objets provenant des fondateurs, mais tout cela restait encore à voir...

Chacun vaqua à ses occupations jusque tard dans la nuit et Minerva s'était assoupie dans la salle des professeurs, dans un fauteuil bien trop confortable.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**


	55. Chapitre 55 : Obliviate Ad vitam eternam

Bonjour tout le monde !

Certains devinent mes plans j'ai l'impression, et je suis un peu "triste" d'être aussi prévisible ;p

La suite ici ! Merci pour vos retours !

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 55 :**

 **Obliviate**

 **Ad vitam eternam**

 **Ad lucem**

 _Oubliettes_

 _Pour la vie & pour la Lumière_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

La journée du mercredi était déjà bien entamée lorsque Minerva se réveilla sur un canapé qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Ah, Mini ! s'exclama une voix de femme.

\- Pomona ?

\- Oui ! Nous t'avons trouvée affalée dans la salle des profs tôt ce matin, j'ai préféré t'amener ici avec Filius. Ca va ?

\- Oui, mais… mince, le procès.

\- Non, il est suspendu pour la journée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Severus est rentré au château ce matin, avec un exemplaire de la Gazette, tiens. L'état de Ginevra est vraiment grave, sans compter que Molly Prewett a elle-même été hospitalisée et que le petit Prewett ne va pas bien du tout… les Aurors sont trop occupés avec ces nouveaux dossiers qui s'ajoutent au cas d'Albus et son avocat voulait préparer une défense. Figure-toi qu'il n'avait pas trouvé cela nécessaire, certain de gagner ce fichu procès… mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il commence à se réveiller. Filius craint un plan machiavélique…

Minerva soupira.

\- Les Langues-de-Plombs sont venus, aussi, ce matin. Ils sont allés dans le bureau de Dumbledore et y sont rentré sans aucune difficulté… ils en ont sorti beaucoup d'affaires en disant que tu étais au courant ?

\- Oui, oui je suis au courant… Apparemment, la plupart des bibelots étaient remplis de sortilèges sombres, qu'Albus lui-même considère comme de la magie noire. Les Aurors ont aussi trouvé des sortilèges posés sur des objets afin de surveiller ce qu'il se passait dans la quasi-totalité du château, jusque dans les toilettes des enfants et les nôtres, d'ailleurs…

\- Oh par Merlin !

\- Comme tu dis…

\- Tu as l'air épuisée, Mini. Repose-toi. Il est midi, je vais demander à un elfe de t'apporter un repas. Severus donne cours aux premières et secondes années cet après-midi.

\- Je… désolée de ne pas donner cours.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Le procès est bien plus important et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurai même renvoyé Severus chez lui. Il est plus pâle que la mort.

Minerva laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

\- Allez. Je dois aller dans la Grande Salle. Repose-toi et mange.

La directrice adjointe acquiesça en souriant légèrement. Doux Merlin, qu'elle était épuisée, et le ciel qu'elle voyait à travers les vitres la motivait encore moins.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La fin d'après-midi avait pointé le bout de son nez bien trop rapidement au goût de Minerva et de Severus qui se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils discutèrent avec les autres professeurs tout en observant leurs élèves du coin de l'œil. Les quelques Aurors et Langue-de-Plombs encore présents dans le château s'étaient joint à eux et discutaient de sujets divers et variés, racontant quelques anecdotes ou histoires drôles leur remontant le moral.

Chacun s'endormit paisiblement, ce soir-là, bien que le lendemain s'annonçait bien compliqué.

Severus transplana peu avant Minerva afin de rejoindre le Ministère. Cette journée du jeudi 24 octobre était froide et sombre. Le soleil n'avait guère envie de se montrer et le vent glacial s'infiltrait dans le Hall du Ministère. Tout le monde entra dans la Salle du Tribunal dans un silence plus ou moins relatif alors que les procureurs, la juge et la Ministre restaient debout et observaient patiemment toutes les personnes présentes.

Les résultats des différentes analyses étaient tombés, et les membres du Ministère en avaient eu froid dans le dos. Léto Prince et les différentes familles qu'il tentait d'aider se doutaient du résultat final et commençaient lentement mais sûrement à craindre une certaine vengeance de la part de Dumbledore.

La Ministre de la Magie finit par les accueillir, comme d'habitude depuis une semaine, et leur annonça un léger changement de programme : les délibérations n'auraient plus lieues jusqu'à la fin définitive du procès afin de pouvoir donner une seule et même sanction à la personne concernée. Chacun accepta sans broncher, car cela signifiait également un gain de temps.

Ils n'avaient pas encore éclairci le sujet qui avait été abordé lors de la dernière session : la famille Londubat. Et c'est justement de cela qu'ils allaient parler aujourd'hui, afin d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'avait manigancé Lord Dumbledore.

Frank et Alice Londubat étaient hospitalisés à Sainte Mangouste, Coleen, la cousine de Frank, était Auror au sein du Ministère et n'avait eu aucun lien direct avec Dumbledore sans compter qu'Augusta, la mère de Frank, ne s'était jamais laissée intimidée par quiconque. Donc, personne ne savait réellement de quoi il en retournait.

\- Lord Dumbledore, entama alors Mrs. McFlowers. A la demande générale de l'assemblée et du Magenmagot, ainsi qu'à la demande de votre propre avocat, nous vous prions de bien vouloir boire la potion présentée devant vous. Il vous sera posé quelques questions simples, auxquelles vous devrez répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

Albus acquiesça, non sans serrer les dents. Il ne se souvenait pas du dernier interrogatoire, il savait juste qu'il avait dit une chose qui risquait de lui coûter un bras… mais soit. Il but la potion d'une traite sous le regard attentif de deux membres du Département des Mystères.

La Potion avait un autre goût que la précédente, tout du moins comme à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas si cela était fait exprès, il savait juste que cela fonctionnait comme le veritaserum mais il n'arrivait pas à en atténuer les effets.

\- Lord McKinnon, merci de débuter votre interrogatoire, ordonna Amélia Bones.

L'homme se leva et traversa la salle, puis s'arrêta devant l'homme qu'il exécrait de plus en plus.

\- Déclinez votre identité.

\- Je me nomme Lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore né le 15 juin 1881.

\- Très bien. Nous souhaiterions connaître l'exacte histoire de la famille Londubat à laquelle vous avez porté atteinte. Exécutez.

Dans la salle, le silence était pesant. Le losange, posé près de la Juge Mrs. McFlowers brillait de mille feux et semblait attirer le regard du vieil homme.

Des images se projetèrent sur les différents murs avant de devenir plus nettes. Le son suivi, et le peuple se retrouva dans la foule en plein marché de Noël, quelque part dans le monde…

 **.**

 ***~*~*°*~*~**~* Flash Back *~**~*~*°*~*~***

 **.**

Un panneau publicitaire non sorcier montrait la date du 20 décembre 1983. Dumbledore marchait rapidement, zigzaguant parfaitement entre toutes les personnes qui se bousculaient dans les rues. C'était un mardi et la plupart des parents cherchaient encore les derniers cadeaux à offrir dans toutes sortes de boutiques.

Dans la Salle du Ministère, la voix monotone d'Albus Dumbledore racontait les pensées qu'il avait dans le souvenir.

\- Pourvu que ce plan fonctionne. Ça fait déjà quelque mois que je me prépare… J'ai intercepté quasiment toutes les lettres que leur famille leur envoyait, et j'ai pu brûler toutes celles qu'ils souhaitaient envoyer à leurs parents… puis j'ai aussi modifié une lettre, en mai dernier, annonçant à leur famille qu'ils partaient en voyage en Afrique pour ensuite passer un certain temps aux Etats-Unis… Quelle poisse, ces familles qui restent en contact même après le mariage de leurs enfants, vraiment !

Albus faillit trébucher à cause de deux enfants qui couraient devant lui, afin de rejoindre leurs parents.

\- Satanés enfants, leurs parents ne pourraient-ils pas leur apprendre à rester calme ? Certains mériteraient vraiment des bonnes gifles bien placées. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à courir ainsi ! On n'est pas dans un cirque, bon sang. Ils se tiennent aussi mal que des animaux, ceux-là. Quelle honte pour les parents, vraiment…

Il arriva dans une rue un peu plus calme, assez éloignée du centre ville bien que l'on puisse toujours entendre les musiques et chants de Noël.

\- Annabelle est bien trop intelligente… il faut absolument que je les arrête avant qu'ils ne découvrent mes plans. Quelle poisse… Elle lit beaucoup trop, elle a compris pourquoi j'ai supprimés, avec Dippet, certains enseignements… sans compter Daniel qui tente de me mettre des bâtons dans les chaudrons quand je suis au Ministère. Quelle idée a-t-il eu de dire à Bagnold que j'avais espéré de meilleures choses venant de Tom ? Il avait osé dire que Voldemort n'était personne d'autre que Tom, un enfant mal aimé que j'ai sorti d'un orphelinat moldu. Ca va être de ma faute, après ! Je pensais qu'il serait bien entouré, à Poudlard, et qu'il oublierait ses sombres idées… je me suis trompé. Mais tout de même ! Quelle idée a eue Daniel d'en parler. Non, Tom doit rester Voldemort, la personne dont personne ne connaît la réelle identité… L'homme qui m'a toujours craint, je suis d'ailleurs le seul qu'il n'ose pas affronter, et il faut que cela reste ainsi… ça m'aidera à gagner la confiance du peuple… Non, je ne veux pas être en haut du gouvernement… simplement modifier les idéologies et les mener vers un meilleur chemin… Ah, me voilà arrivé. Enfin !

Un petit couple, inconnu de tous, était en train de prendre un petit déjeuner dans un hôtel moldu avec trois enfants en bas âge. Les jumeaux devaient avoir six ou sept ans et la plus jeune ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ou trois ans.

Dumbledore bougea légèrement la main et rendit invisible un petit flacon qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

 _\- Verse-toi dans leurs tasses,_ murmura le vieil homme.

Il observa la petite famille terminer leur repas, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il métamorphosa ses habits ainsi que son visage grâce à de puissants informulés et prononça une formule latine que personne ne reconnut. Toutes les personnes présentes observèrent la petite famille se lever de table et régler leur repas.

La mère de famille avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds, longs et légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert très clair. Elle était grande et mince. Le père était bien plus épais que la jeune femme : musclé, les épaules carrées, il était plus grand qu'elle d'une dizaine de centimètres. Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux roux fonçaient vers le brun.

Les deux garçons étaient très certainement des jumeaux et avaient les cheveux châtains et les yeux qui oscillaient entre le bleu et le vert. Leur petite sœur quant à elle avait les cheveux blonds foncés et les yeux bleus clairs.

Une fois sortis du restaurant, la petite famille ne remarqua pas la présence pourtant bien proche du vieil homme. Il les suivit, semblant guider la direction du groupe grâce à quelques mouvements de main.

\- Regarde maman ! s'écria un des enfants. Han, il a l'air trop cool ce manège, on peut y aller, dit ?

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils. Quel manège ? La famille était au milieu d'un champ !

\- Nous irons plus tard, mon ange, nous devons d'abord faire quelque chose… fit leur père qui fronça lui aussi les sourcils, remarquant que quelque chose clochait.

\- Chéri, je crois que nous sommes suivi, murmura sa femme.

Le couple se retourna alors, d'un même mouvement.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? fit alors la jeune femme. Que faites-vous ici ?

Les enfants se figèrent alors, remarquant le nouveau venu.

\- Mais où sont les maisons et les manèges ? demanda l'un des garçons. Tout a disparu !

\- C'était une illusion, répondit son père sans se retourner.

\- Effectivement, répondit aimablement simplement Albus. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Que faites-vous ici ? répéta la jeune mère de famille.

\- Je suis venu vous rencontrer, j'avais quelques petites choses à mettre au clair, fit tranquillement le vieil homme.

\- Et que nous vaut l'honneur de cette rencontre… hasardeuse ? demanda le père.

\- Je sais que vous faites des recherches, Annabelle, répondit alors Albus.

\- Des recherches ? demanda la concernée en haussant les sourcils.

\- Voulez-vous plutôt aller boire un café avec nous afin de discuter plus agréablement ? demanda alors le jeune homme.

\- Non, Daniel, je trouve cet endroit parfait, répondit Albus en souriant.

Son regard avait beau être bienveillant, tous remarquèrent qu'Annabelle voulu transplaner avec les enfants.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper, ainsi, fit doucement Albus. Des bonbons au citron, les enfants ?

\- Non, répondit immédiatement Daniel qui doutait fortement de la composition de ces dits bonbons.

\- Non ? fit alors Albus.

\- Vous savez bien que les enfants mangent déjà assez de sucreries, répondit le dénommé Daniel en souriant faussement. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils aient des caries ou autre maladies dentaires, voyez-vous.

\- Oh.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda alors Annabelle, légèrement agressive.

Les enfants arrêtèrent de gigoter, et fixèrent une fois de plus les adultes. Le ton commençait à prendre une tournure qu'ils n'appréciaient pas et ils sentaient une certaine pression magique les entourer.

\- Vous êtes allés trop loin, chers amis.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, répliqua Daniel.

\- C'est bien dommage.

\- Je ne trouve pas, répondit Annabelle.

\- Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne, mes enfants, fit Dumbledore sur un ton qui se voulait bienveillant mais qui sonnait atrocement faux.

\- Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas vos enfants. Deuxièmement nous savons ce que vous manigancez et cela ne nous plaît pas.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, Daniel, fit doucement Dumbledore comme s'il essayait d'apaiser l'adulte seulement avec sa voix.

\- Et que savez-vous, exactement ? demanda Annabelle.

\- Vous pensez que je drogue les élèves, par exemple.

\- Est-ce faux, peut-être ? Il y a beaucoup trop d'objets et de cercles runiques autour de votre bureau, sans compter ceux qui sont gravés sous les tables de la Grande Salle depuis votre arrivée au château !

\- Qui vous dit que ces gravures n'y étaient pas avant ?

\- Ces gravures sont fraîches de quelques années, tout au plus, répondit Daniel. Sans compter que les élèves avaient toujours pu manger à la table qu'ils souhaitaient jusqu'à ce que vous en parliez au professeur Dippet qui a remis en vigueur la séparation totale des maisons, y compris durant les repas ! Vous montez les maisons les unes contre les autres, faisant passer Poufsouffle pour la maison des élèves les moins bons qui préfèrent se prendre dans les bras les uns des autres et les Serpentards pour des mages noirs.

\- C'est pourtant la réalité, fit tristement Albus.

\- Non, répondit cette fois-ci Annabelle. Ce n'est pas la réalité, Lord Dumbledore.

\- Vous souhaitez me déshonorer et faire croire à la population que je n'œuvre pas réellement pour le bien. Mais savez-vous combien de vies j'ai pu sauver, grâce à l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Vous avez certes sauvé des vies, mais vos plans ne sont pas meilleurs que ceux de Vous-Savez-Qui ! cracha Annabelle.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, fit Albus dans un rire.

\- Vous ne souhaitez certes pas tuer les moldus, mais vous souhaitez que les sorciers soient au-dessus d'eux, qu'il n'y ait plus de Code du Secret Magique, mais ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de la guerre civile que cela engendrera ?

\- Nous réduirons les moldus au silence, Daniel, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils se plieront à nos ordres et suivrons nos idées. Nous leur sommes bien supérieurs et ils devront apprendre de leurs erreurs.

\- Parce que les sorciers n'en n'ont pas fait, peut-être ? demanda Annabelle.

\- Papa dit que l'erreur est humaine, peu importe que l'on ait des pouvoirs ou non, intervint un des jumeaux.

\- Les enfants, restez en dehors de tout ça, répondit sévèrement le père de famille. Albus, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour discuter de…

\- Qui vous a dit que je souhaitais discuter, Daniel ? l'interrompit Dumbledore. Vous êtes bien trop intelligent pour votre bien et pour le mien, mes enfants. Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire tout ce que je construis depuis des années. Les Grandes et Anciennes Familles doivent périr afin que je puisse régner.

\- Comment savez-vous que…

\- Que vous faites parties des grandes familles sorcières, Annabelle ? Pensez-vous que je suis un idiot ? fit Albus en riant amèrement. Les Grandes Familles ont toujours voulu le retour aux traditions, que l'on puisse avoir notre monde rien qu'à nous tout en prenant les idées des moldus. Vous les considérez comme des êtres dotés d'intelligence ! Quelles bêtises vous faites, mes chers amis. Les moldus ne sont guère plus intelligent que nous, et cela est peu dire. Nous nous devons de les punir pour tous ces crimes qu'ils ont commis par le passé. Nous devons régner sur eux et leur faire comprendre que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux. Nous devrions avoir le droit de faire ce que l'on veut, peu en importe l'endroit ! Se cacher de ces êtres insignifiants n'est pas une solution, bien au contraire.

\- Insignifiant ?

\- Oh, assez, Daniel. Je n'ai pas envie de dialoguer plus longtemps, voyez-vous, je dois aller prendre la vie des parents de James. Le père est gravement malade et… ils m'en seront tous reconnaissants. Ou alors je ferai passer cela pour le crime des mangemorts… Je sais bien que Fleamont est de votre côté, et qu'il vous soutient. C'est James qui me l'a avoué, fit-il non sans un clin d'œil. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien…

Un cercle gris se forma autour de la petite famille et les enfants hurlèrent de terreur.

\- Obliviate Maxima… ad vitam eternam… obliviate…

La litanie dura plus de dix minutes. Les parents avaient essayés de se protéger mais Dumbledore était bien trop puissant. Il avait tout prévu, ainsi que le cercle que tous purent voir au sol.

\- Tu t'appelleras Jeanne Alexanne Taylor, annonça Albus à la mère de famille qui était maintenant englobée d'un halo rosé. Bois ces souvenirs… ce seront les tiens, dès à présent. Tu ne connaîtras jamais la magie et ignorera tout signe éventuel.

Toi, petit, tu t'appelleras Lam Gelbero et tu vis avec des parents en Californie. Bois ces souvenirs… ce sont les tiens. Tu es vif, sportif, et tu aimes le cinéma. Tu n'aimes que ta famille et mourra lors de ton seizième anniversaire, en octobre 1993 puisque ta nouvelle date de naissance sera le cinq octobre. Tu ne connaîtras jamais la magie et ignorera tout signe éventuel. Je te l'ordonne.

Et toi, mon enfant, tu vivras dans une famille au sud de l'Australie, tes parents mourront bientôt… tu t'occuperas seul de ton petit frère, Max. Tu te nommeras Jesse Anderson et tu pourras mourir à tes dix-huit ans. Je te le promets. Bois ces souvenirs, ils seront tiens. Tu ne connaîtras jamais la magie et ignorera tout signe éventuel. Je te l'ordonne.

Toi… tu te nommeras Bart Elvin Granger, bois ces souvenirs, ils seront tiens. Tu ne connaîtras jamais la magie et ignorera tout signe éventuel. Tu es marié à Jeanne Alexanne Taylor et vous avez une petite fille, Hermione Jeanne Granger. Vous êtes de simples dentistes, vous détestez voyager et n'aimerez ni lire, ni en apprendre plus sur le monde qui vous entoure.

Votre magie est bridée. Votre cœur et votre âme ne sait et ne saura l'utiliser. Jusqu'à la fin des Temps, votre magie sera déshydratée, comme morte. Amorphe. Votre noyau magique ne saura transmettre les ondes nécessaires à votre âme et jamais vous ne reconnaîtrait votre réelle appartenance. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne vous connaissez pas.

Petite, tu te prénommes Hermione Jeanne Granger. Tu auras une totale confiance en moi lorsque nous nous reverrons. Bois ces souvenirs de nouveau-né, ils seront tiens, dès à présent. Tu connaîtras peut-être la magie et dans ce cas, tu suivras mon chemin car je serai ton mentor.

Les souvenirs et les apparences dont vous avez hérité appartenaient à des personnes n'existant plus. Elvin et Jeanne, vos familles sont décédées et vous êtes coupés du monde, seuls avec votre fille, seule personne que je laisse à votre disposition afin de mieux vous garder à l'œil puisque cette petite viendra très certainement à Poudlard.

Les corps étaient à présents allongés. Dumbledore posa un drap sur trois d'entre eux avant de disparaître avec l'un des jumeaux. Le souvenir les conduisit en Californie, à Sacramento. Il déposa l'enfant devant une maison et le réveilla grâce à un sortilège informulé.

Il disparu alors qu'un homme appelait déjà le prénommé Lam dont les yeux paraissaient vide de vie.

Albus était revenu dans le champ et fit disparaître le drap qui recouvrait Jesse. Il transplana avec lui, en Australie, à Wangaratta, au nord-est de l'État de Victoria. Il déposa l'enfant sur un lit d'hôpital et disparu. Il prit ensuite sa baguette et transplana avec les deux adultes et l'enfant restant. Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite maison, ou quelques photos d'eux, sous leurs nouvelles apparences, étaient présents sur les murs. Il allongea les adultes dans la chambre parentale et plaça l'enfant dans un berceau. Il réveilla la famille et disparu à nouveau, puis effaça toutes traces d'existence de cette famille.

Il rendit visite à chaque proche direct de Daniel et Annabelle afin de retirer les souvenirs les concernant. Les seules personnes qu'il n'arriva pas à atteindre furent Augusta et ses deux frères Georges et Cedrinus. Il devrait donc entretenir quelques courriers avec George et Kattrin afin de ne pas les inquiéter de l'absence prolongée de ces individus.

 **.**

 ***~*~*°*~*~**~* Fin du Flash Back *~**~*~*°*~*~***

 **.**

Le souvenir avait prit fin et un cri de rage se fit entendre. Augusta Londubat s'était avancée dans la salle et tentait, en vain, d'approcher Dumbledore en le menaçant de lui mettre la plus belle raclée de sa vie.

\- Comment osez-vous ? cria la grand-mère. Sans compter que vous avez envoyé mon fils au front, et qu'ils sont internés à vie à Sainte Mangouste par votre faute car vous ne pensiez qu'à protéger la famille Potter ! Pourtant, vous aviez bien dit que mon fils était lui aussi en danger, ainsi que sa femme et Neville ! Comment osez-vous ! Vous n'avez même pas su protéger les Potter… Vous êtes un monstre, Albus Dumbledore ! Un être abject !

Les Aurors demandèrent à la mère de famille de reprendre place et Lord McKinnon continua son interrogatoire comme si rien ni personne ne l'avait interrompu.

\- Où est cette famille, Lord Dumbledore ?

\- Elle habite dans une petite ville près de Londres, je ne connais pas le nom. Je m'avoue satisfait des sortilèges que j'ai lancé, tout a parfaitement fonctionné et ils ne se souviennent pas de leur ancienne vie, fit-il non sans un léger sourire.

Les effets de la potion n'avaient pas encore disparu et le procureur continua. Dumbledore, grâce au précieux liquide, était seulement concentré sur Lord McKinnon et ignorait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ses yeux fixaient encore et toujours le losange.

La salle était sous le choc, et Hardwin ainsi que Severus se passèrent discrètement une main sur leur visage. Qu'allaient-ils encore découvrir ?

\- Je déclare cette histoire formant un neuvième chef d'accusation contre Lord Dumbledore, murmura McFlowers alors que McKinnon buvait son verre d'eau avant de reprendre. Léto Prince vint cependant demander une faveur au procureur qui le lui accorda.

\- Lord Dumbledore, avez-vous causé un tort direct à Lord Severus Snape ?

\- Je l'ai empêché de passer plus de diplômes en interceptant, entre autre, toutes les demandes d'entretien d'écoles spécialisées dans les potions. J'ai également fait tout mon possible afin que Severus soit seul et ne tombe jamais amoureux d'une quelconque personne. J'ai également mis dans les boissons qui lui étaient servies à Poudlard une potion irrémédiable de laideur afin que personne se s'attache à sa personne puisqu'il me serait très utile dans la guerre de par son intelligence et sa culpabilité d'avoir, certes contre sa véritable volonté, transmis un message à Lord Voldemort qui a signé l'arrêt de mort de Lily Potter.

Lord McKinnon pris quelques notes ainsi que le nom et les composants de cette fameuse potion. Peu après, il récapitula les chefs d'accusations qui avaient été jusqu'ici débattus et donna les résultats formels de chaque bonbon, friandise ou encore les boissons servies à Poudlard : toutes étaient mélangée à une quantité plus ou moins grande de potion de haine envers telle ou telle maison – il ne comprenait pas comment une telle potion pouvait fonctionner, certainement dû aux critères du Choixpeau sur les différences inter-maisons… –, de manipulation affective ou encore psychologique.

Il informa également le peuple des résultats d'étude des Langue-de-Plombs sur l'affaire Dumbledore : Mrs. Molly Prewett était sous de rares et puissants sortilèges de soumissions, de modification de volonté et avait de sacré carences alimentaires ainsi que son fils Ronald et sa fille Ginevra. Percy Weasley s'était également soumis à un examen complet sous la demande de son père et les médicomages spécialisés retirèrent délicatement quelques sortilèges posés sur sa conscience et son esprit. Ces quatre personnes étaient internées à Sainte Mangouste pour des soins intensifs en magie. Lord Weasley, assis entre une jeune femme et Minerva McGonagall était aussi pâle que la mort. Il semblait épuisé et prêt à s'évanouir à tout instant. Seule la haine progressive contre Dumbledore le tenait éveillé.

\- La famille Russe Mordinov nous a également informé de la destruction de quasiment tous les horcruxes de Lord Voldemort, né Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le seul horcruxe encore existant est celui qui a habité le corps du professeur Quirrell, à Poudlard. Je tiens, au risque de provoquer une panique générale, à vous informer d'une chose importante et grave avec l'accord de la Ministre de la Magie.

Je vous prie de bien m'écouter et de ne pas vous agiter dans l'immédiat. Les Horcruxes sont, comme vous l'a précédemment expliqué la famille Mordinov au début de ce procès, une forme sombre de la magie qui manipule l'âme d'un individu. Rares sont les personnes qui, de nos jours, osent ainsi jouer avec la mort. Sans compter que cette manipulation détruit l'âme mais aussi l'esprit de la personne qui tombe alors dans la folie et perd toute notion de sentiments, de ressentis et d'émotions. C'est un prix élevé pour une soi-disant immortalité. Car dites-vous bien que la personne ne peut pas vivre bien longtemps ainsi.

Tom Jedusor l'a effectué sur lui-même sans prendre en compte le risque de devenir fou, entre autres choses. La folie, mesdames messieurs, peut être dangereuse. Mais une âme mutilée, à autant de reprises que celle-ci le fut, n'a guère de forces. Ce sont les partisans de Tom Jedusor qu'il va falloir faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Il n'y a ni magie blanche, ni magie noire, Mesdames et Messieurs. Il y a plusieurs sortes de Magie toutes reliées à Magia et qui peuvent aussi bien être bonnes que dangereuses selon leur utilisation. N'oubliez jamais qu'un simple sortilège de chatouillis peut provoquer une crise cardiaque selon sa puissance, tout comme un lumos prolongé peut rendre aveugle.

Comme vous l'ont précisés les grandes et anciennes familles ici présentes, les devises familiales ont été détournés au fil des ans par de hauts dirigeants ou encore des manipulateurs en herbe. Vous avez eu l'exemple de la famille Black et de la famille Prince, sans compter celle des Potter. Bien, maintenant, venons-en au fait. Quirinus Quirrell est décédé durant le repas de midi, en s'auto-enflammant. Le morceau d'âme de Tom Jedusor a disparu sous la porte de la chambre stérilisée et l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste a été fermé. Ils recherchent activement cet horcruxe à l'aide de vampires qui ont proposés leur aide précieuse. Ils ont déjà inspecté les étages supérieurs et il est probable que ce morceau d'âme se soit caché dans les sous-sols de notre hôpital londonien.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La journée avait été éprouvante pour toutes les personnes présentes au Ministère ainsi qu'à Sainte Mangouste. Tous les patients, sans exceptions, avaient été auscultés et surveillés durant plusieurs heures alors que toutes les entrées et sorties étaient verrouillées.

Le week-end arriva bien vite, alors que le procès était en suspens. L'avocat d'Albus Dumbledore avait demandé quelques jours supplémentaires pour la préparation de la défense de son client, puisque de nouvelles informations et actes avaient été dévoilés.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Alors petit frère ?

\- Oh Abraham ! Te revoilà enfin. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien ! fit l'homme sur un ton bourru. J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite !

\- Pas de ça avec moi, se moqua Hardwin.

\- Roooh… t'es pas possible toi.

\- Tu n'as que 48 ans !

\- Presque 49 !

\- Tu es encore un peu jeune pour la retraite, tout de même. Tu restes pour le week-end ?

\- Oui, si tu veux, j'avoue que… je devrais être plus présent, mais j'avais envie de profiter de ma liberté…

\- On sait bien que tu ne penses qu'à toi !

\- Cretinus totalus de ptit frère !

Les deux adultes partirent dans un fou rires et allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

\- Eliz' s'occupe des chatons, fit Hardwin. Elle travaille encore quelques heures je pense. Mais tu pourras voir Harry, il rentre ce soir avec Abigaelle et toute la petite troupe.

\- Ils passent tous le week-end ici ?

\- On ne sait pas encore. J'avoue que ce fichu procès me prend pas mal de nerfs…

\- J'ai lu dans les journaux, tu m'étonnes que tu sois fatigué. Et cet Albus, là, tu penses qu'il va gagner ?

\- Au vu de tout ce qu'il y a contre lui, la logique voudrait que je te réponde par la négative mais… tu sais bien que rien n'est logique, là-bas… comment ce pays a-t-il pu laisser passer autant de choses et supprimer des enseignements importants ?

\- Tu oublies que Poudlard est indépendant du Ministère…

\- Il y a le Comité d'Enseignement quand-même…

\- Oui mais si des mages sombres y sont, et que les Dirlos en profitent pour faire leur propre règlement et programme scolaire…

\- Il va falloir qu'ils assainissent tout cela…

\- Effectivement. Mais c'est le week-end, vieux ptit frère. Profite de la famille et de ma présence !

\- Oui, tu as raison… mais que fais-tu là, en fait ?

\- Ahah ! Je le dirai ce soir, pendant le repas, répondit Abraham Potter en faisant un clin d'œil.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**


	56. Chapitre 56 : Le Sage déstabilisé

Coucou tout le monde !

 **Une chose très importante** : il me semble qu'un point ait été mal compris :

Daniel et Annabelle Malefoy de Bridgewater = les Granger

Hermione reste Hermione.

Les parents avec lesquels elle a grandit sont bien les siens, mais ils ont tous bu des souvenirs de personnes qui n'existaient plus.

Je cite ici le chapitre précédent, du flash back.

"Les souvenirs et les apparences dont vous avez hérité appartenaient à des personnes n'existant plus. Elvin _[= Daniel]_ et Jeanne _[= Annabelle]_ , vos familles sont décédées et vous êtes coupés du monde, **seuls avec votre fille** _[Hermione]_ **, seule personne que je laisse à votre disposition afin de mieux vous garder à l'œil** puisque cette petite viendra très certainement à Poudlard."

Comme je voulais couper court à cette mauvaise compréhension ;-) [j'avoue que c'est un peu complexe pour le coup !] j'en profite pour vous poster le second chapitre du weekend !

Bonne lecture,

 _Lia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 56 :**

 **Le Sage déstabilisé**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Samedi 26 octobre 1991_

 _Irlande_

La soirée du vendredi avait été très chargée pour les Potter. Entre le retour des enfants de l'école, la présence appréciée d'Abraham qui leur avait fait l'honneur, pour une fois, de participer pleinement à la vie de famille et ses anecdotes toutes plus intéressantes que les autres, Harry n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler à son père.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée alors que le petit garçon de onze ans se dirigea doucement vers le bureau de Hardwin.

\- Pa… Papa ? Je peux entrer ?

\- Oh, Harry ! Bien sûr mon grand, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le père de famille avec une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

\- Si, ça va, répondit Harry en s'affalant dans un des fauteuils. Je… je voulais juste te dire merci.

\- Pourquoi, fiston ?

Harry sembla réfléchir aux mots qu'il souhaitait employer et sourit.

\- Vous m'avez fait découvrir une autre vie, vous m'avez aidé à vivre, en fait. J'ai eu du mal mais grâce à Sev' j'ai pu voir tout le chemin que j'avais fait jusque maintenant… Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ni comment remercier maman. Vous êtes ma famille, vous l'avez toujours été mais ma vie n'a jamais été aussi belle chez les Dursley…

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, petit ange. Nous te considérons comme notre fils, Elizabeth me corrigerait même en disant que tu es notre fils. James et Lily seraient fiers de toi, tu sais ?

\- Mais… comment ? Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Tu es devenu un jeune garçon posé, intelligent, qui aime apprendre. Ton père serait déçu, certainement, que tu ne fasses pas les quatre cents coups mais ta mère le frapperait gentiment rien qu'en connaissant ses pensées…

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Hardwin et Severus lui avaient déjà expliqué que James avait été un enfant pourri gâté. Ses parents l'avaient eut assez tardivement pour leur époque et ils ne pensaient plus pouvoir avoir un enfant.

\- Ils avaient quel âge, mes grands-parents, quand ils l'ont eu ?

\- 38 ans il me semble. Ton grand-père est décédé en 1967, c'était un grand Auror.

\- Il est mort de quoi ?

\- Durant son service, il s'est battu en duel avec un dangereux mage et ça ne s'est pas bien terminé. Ton grand-père est décédé de ses blessures mais avait réussi à éliminer le mage… Ta grand-mère avait donc couvert d'amour et de cadeaux ton père, et ce jusqu'à ses dix-neuf ans. Elle lui légua tout l'héritage lors de son décès en lui demandant de le protéger et de ne pas le laisser à la vue de personnes comme Dumbledore mais… il n'a pas prêté attention à ces dernières paroles.

\- On va le ravoir, cet héritage, papa ?

\- Pas dans son entièreté, je ne pense pas. J'aimerais surtout retrouver les souvenirs de tes parents afin d'activer leurs tableaux…

\- Ce serait bien…

\- Mon ange, n'oublie par contre pas que tu dois vivre pour les personnes encore en vie, d'accord ? Je comprends ton besoin de parler avec Lily et James, mais n'oublie pas la vie réelle, d'accord mon poussin ?

\- Oui maman !

\- Et, je suis pas une femme moi ! fit Hardwin, faussement outré.

\- Tu es un papa poule, mais je t'aime, papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon fils. Que dirais-tu d'un bon chocolat chaud devant la cheminée ?

\- Oui ! Je peux aller chercher Philipp ?

\- Bien sûr, et tu peux proposer à Abraham de nous rejoindre, on se fera une petite soirée entre hommes comme ça.

Harry se leva joyeusement et se dirigea vers la porte avant d'arrêter son mouvement et de fixer son père.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'es génial.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La famille Potter avait passé un bon week-end entre les visites des uns ou des autres mais aussi grâce à la présence d'Abraham Potter. Il les avait informés qu'il avait définitivement quitté sa vie de voyageur ainsi que la vie qu'il s'était fait au Brésil. Il souhaitait maintenant se poser quelque part. Il avait déjà acheté un terrain sorcier, dans le parc de Gladstone à Londres. Ce parc, du côté des Moldus, faisait environ 35 hectares mais il était en réalité bien plus grand, tout comme le parc Saint James. Le parc de Gladstone avait au moins 35 hectares de plus, entre la bordure moldue du côté ouest près de la Dollis Hill Ln et la Park view Road. Les maisons alignées le long de la Park view Road voyaient la verdure côté moldu grâce aux différents sortilèges sorciers.

Le parc était très rarement visité par les sorciers malgré la beauté de l'endroit légèrement vallonné. L'entrée se faisait via une petite allée du parc qui n'était jamais empruntée par les sans-pouvoirs. Elle menait à un mur de pierres blanches sur lesquelles il fallait poser la main et prononcer la formule « open your eyes ».

Ce que ne savaient pas les sorciers anglais, c'est que le Ministère hésitait à y installer ses nouveaux locaux ou aller au Parc Saint James, lui aussi ayant un coin sorcier.

Abraham comptait ouvrir un restaurant à Gladstone Park et avait déjà quelques ébauches de plan, mais il profita du week-end pour discuter avec les enfants, leur raconter quelques histoires et caresser inlassablement les chats d'Elizabeth, sa belle-sœur.

Après ce petit week-end tranquille, les enfants durent retourner dans leurs écoles et les adultes rejoindre l'amère vie sociale en plein Londres, dans les méandres du Ministère anglais.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Lundi 28 octobre 1991_

 _Londres,_

 _Tribunal ouvert aux visiteurs_

 _Procès public contre Lord Dumbledore_

Madame le Juge, Mrs. McFlowers, avait rappelé les chefs d'accusations vus et revus durant les dernières sessions. Ils avaient tenté de catégoriser chaque sujet abordé par thème, bien que cela ne fut guère simple. Le premier concernait donc l'abandon de l'enfant Harry Potter, alors âgé d'un an et quelques mois, devant une maison moldue en pleine nuit et ce, sans aucun sortilège de réchauffement ou même de protection.

Le deuxième était pour la non-assistance à personne en danger, personne qui n'était personne d'autre que Harry Potter. Puis venait, ensuite, le troisième chef d'accusation : la gestion des comptes Potter et la manipulation de l'Héritage.

Le quatrième chef d'accusation concernait la limitation de plusieurs noyaux magiques, ce qui fut immédiatement reconnu comme un crime contre l'humanité. Cela comprenait également le blocage de plusieurs enseignements sur la magie, faisant descendre le taux de compréhension du peuple ainsi que leurs connaissances en culture générale.

En cinquième place venait ensuite les essais infructueux d'accéder aux différents coffres bancaires de ses employés et « amis ». En sixième, la non-défense de Sirius Black, le condamnant sans aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. En septième, la manipulation d'adolescents et d'adultes par le biais de drogues et de potions dans diverses boissons, divers bonbons et la nourriture servie dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs cercles runiques avec la signature magique de Dumbledore avaient également été découverts un peu partout dans le château, ainsi que tous les systèmes de surveillances dans les chambres, les dortoirs, les appartements des professeurs ou encore les toilettes et les salles de bain.

En huitième venait la tentative de manipulation envers la famille Tonks quant à l'héritage des Malefoy puis en neuvième position venait l'histoire presque incroyable de la famille Granger, anciennement Londubat. Durant le neuvième chef d'accusation il y eut également le dépôt de plainte de la famille Prince pour tentative d'intimidation et manipulation sociale sur la personne de Severus Snape.

Le dixième chef d'accusation concernait la mise en danger inutile des habitants du château de par la présence de la pierre philosophale ainsi que l'engagement d'un professeur habité par un horcruxe.

Venait maintenant le dernier – tout du moins de ce qu'espérait l'avocat de Lord Dumbledore – chef d'accusation. Eva Mentholiana Chelsea, la directrice de l'ESAPPI – l'École Supérieure d'Arts des Potions et des Plantes d'Irlande – avait longuement discuté avec Severus et Léto Prince puis convaincu sa cousine, Laura Zorian, de participer au procès. La jeune femme était justement en train de s'avancer au centre de la salle, accompagnée de Lord Léto Prince afin de prendre place près des procureurs et de Mrs. McFlowers. Elle but une potion de vérité préparée par le Département des Mystères et son regard se perdit dans le losange de cristal posé devant elle.

\- Déclinez votre identité, s'il vous plaît, intervint Amélia Bones.

\- Laura Eva Mentholiana Zorian, née le deux juillet mille-neuf-cent-cinquante.

Laura expliqua alors comment elle avait connue Albus Dumbledore, un mentor et un conseiller hors-pair. Elle raconta également les tentatives de manipulation de l'homme souhaitant qu'elle intègre son groupe, l'Ordre du Phénix. De telles associations n'étaient pas interdites, mais espionner au Ministère et rapporter des informations internes l'étaient formellement. Le Ministère de l'époque était bel et bien conscient qu'un Mage rôdait et n'était pas infesté de Mangemorts comme Dumbledore aimait le faire entendre. Il y avait certes quelques personnes douteuses mais ce n'était pas excessif au point de les laisser prendre le Pouvoir.

Laura ne contrôlait pas ses paroles, la potion détruisait peu à peu les barrières formées par les sortilèges de Dumbledore tout en faisant apparaître des mots sur les parchemins des Langue-de-Plomb. Autant dire que les diverses recherches du Département des Mystères rendaient tout le monde admiratif devant autant de possibilités qu'offrait la magie.

La jeune femme, âgée de 41 ans, expliqua qu'Albus lui avait forcé la main un soir, pendant une réunion de l'Ordre.

\- Une attaque se prépare à Newton Abbot, un de nos espions a pu me le confirmer, avait dit Albus. Plus nous serons, mieux cela sera !

Laura avait envie de rentrer, et avait prévenu Albus depuis le début qu'elle n'irait pas sur le terrain, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

\- Des vies doivent être sauvées, Laura, pourriez-vous réellement trouver le sommeil en sachant que celles-ci mourront parce que vous n'aviez pas daigné bouger votre baguette ? De plus, votre fille est entre de bonnes mains et j'ai pris la liberté de prévenir votre mari. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour votre famille et venez avec nous, avait dit le vieil homme, insistant.

La salle du Ministère retenait son souffle et vit la jeune femme se faire embarquer par transplanage d'escorte en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Elle ne dû sa vie qu'à ses réflexes. Les maisons étaient en feu, des corps gisaient çà et là.

Tous purent voir, peu après la terrible fin de la bataille, le corps de Laura se tordre sur le sol puis convulser.

\- Ramenez-moi, Albus, je veux voir ma fille…

\- Votre corps ne supportera pas de transplanage, je suis désolé, Laura.

\- Albus… fit désespérément la jeune femme qui ne bougeait soudainement plus.

Il déposa une couverture sur elle, en murmurant à un autre homme.

\- Son corps est mutilé, son esprit aussi… il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour elle, retournons au QG.

L'homme avait alors transplané et Dumbledore recouvrit le corps sanglotant de la femme en ignorant les supplications puis disparut dans la nuit sombre et glaciale.

Tous observèrent la jeune femme tenter de toucher son bracelet en parlant. Un homme apparut alors quelques secondes plus tard, affolé.

\- Bon sang ma chérie ! Oh douce magie… dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Quelques petits « pop » se firent entendre et le petit groupe d'ami transportèrent le corps presque immobile jusqu'en Irlande. La voix monotone de Laura expliqua alors que son mari n'avait eu aucune connaissance du plan de Dumbledore et pensait que leur fille se trouvait avec son épouse. Ils firent alors un rituel gaélique et les personnes présentes dans la salle frissonnèrent d'horreur.

Le corps de l'enfant, alors âgée d'à peine une année, était au sol d'une pièce poussiéreuse dépourvue de lumière. L'enfant pleurait et baignait dans la saleté de sa couche trop remplie. Le souvenir continua jusqu'à la venue de quelques Aurors Irlandais et Anglais qui l'informèrent que la demeure avait jadis appartenue à Lord James Potter, rachetée par Lord Dumbledore et la Police anglaise lui déconseilla de porter plainte à cause de la popularité de Dumbledore.

Le souvenir pris fin et les yeux de Laura reprirent leur couleur normale, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Un des procureurs, Lord Octavius Perks, avait demandé à la juge ainsi qu'à Lord Turner de pouvoir interroger une dernière fois Lord Dumbledore. L'avocat de l'accusé ne pu refuser et Albus Dumbledore se vit, une fois de plus, en position de faiblesse face au peuple sorcier grâce à une potion des Langue-de-Plomb.

\- Avez-vous fait du mal à un autre enfant, si oui lequel. Directement ou indirectement. Répondez et détaillez.

\- Ronald Weasley, j'ai dû lui montrer ce qu'était un homme, ainsi qu'à sa sœur à qui j'ai montré ce qu'elle devra faire au lit avec Harry Potter.

Un cri d'effroi retentit mais les procureurs restèrent impassibles.

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Luna Lovegood. J'étais en visite chez eux lorsque j'ai dû faire croire à un accident. J'ai bridé la magie de l'enfant et enfermé Lady Lovegood dans une des caves de ma demeure.

\- Pourquoi.

\- Elle était trop intelligente, tout comme Lily Evans ou encore Severus Snape.

… la liste fut longue, d'autant plus qu'il nomma également ce que la salle entière avait pu découvrir durant le procès et tout cela valida une dernière fois les chefs d'accusations.

Lord Turner, l'avocat de Dumbledore, demanda ensuite une pause d'une demi-heure durant laquelle ils terminèrent de mettre au point leur défense. Albus s'installa ensuite près des procureurs et pu enfin commencer à se défendre.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la guerre qui aurait éclaté sans mon intervention aurait pu avoir des conséquences plus que néfastes sur notre peuple, est-ce donc une manière de me remercier pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ?

Un frisson le parcouru.

\- Lord Dumbledore, vous venez d'enfreindre la Loi une fois de plus en voulant lancer un sortilège de compassion, sachez que vous êtes entouré d'un bouclier vous empêchant d'envoûter qui que ce soit avec vos paroles, fit froidement Mrs. McFlowers.

C'était donc cela, le frisson, pensa Dumbledore. Très bien, il ne lui restait que les mots… peut-être que les boucliers étaient puissants mais les mots avaient bien plus de pouvoir… surtout lorsque l'on savait les utiliser…

\- Lord Voldemort est un mage puissant, il reviendra et seul Harry Potter peut le combattre réellement. Il fallait qu'il grandisse loin de sa célébrité et dans un monde où au mieux il se faisait accepter, afin d'être ébloui par la magie. Si je n'avais pas pris la décision de brider ses pouvoirs, comme les vôtres, d'ailleurs, notre monde serait détruit depuis longtemps !

\- Vous avez bridé les magies de chaque élève passant devant vous, n'est-ce-pas.

\- Pour le Plus Grand Bien, Lady Bones.

\- Pour le Plus Grand Bien, vous avez donc empêché les gens de vivre pleinement leur magie, et de participer à la vie de notre société. Pour le Plus Grand Bien, vous avez détruit des familles. Alors que, comme l'exemple de la famille Lovegood, un rituel pouvait très bien faire réapparaître le frère jumeau disparu.

\- Pour le Plus Grand Bien, effectivement. Plus la population aurait été apte à comprendre, moins j'aurais eu de chance pour vous sauver !

\- Pour régner sur le monde, oui, lâcha un procureur en riant amèrement. Continuez votre défense, Lord Dumbledore, avant que je ne vous envoie à Azkaban.

\- Les unions entre sorciers et sans-pouvoirs rendaient les sorciers bien trop puissant, et ceci depuis des siècles. Il fallait leur inculquer la puissance de la pureté du sang, afin que la consanguinité détruise les pouvoirs bien trop dangereux pour le Monde. Il me fallait garder deux ou trois familles dites de la Lumière afin de me suivre et de combattre à mes côtés pour un monde meilleur, un monde comme je le veux pour vous tous.

\- Comme vous le voulez, effectivement, ricana un autre procureur.

\- Assez, fit vivement Mrs. McFlowers. Lord Dumbledore, continuez je vous prie.

\- Poudlard se devait d'accueillir la Pierre Philosophale afin d'entraîner le petit Harry à combattre Lord Voldemort. J'étais bien entendu au courant que Quirrell était habité par un Horcruxe et cela devait me servir. Bien sûr, vous m'avez retiré de mes fonctions ce qui s'est clos par un tel désastre, cela est vraiment désolant. Sans moi, Poudlard n'est rien. Sans ma puissance et ma magie, les protections présentes vont s'effondrer peu à peu et les élèves périront sous les décombres d'un château tombant en ruine.

\- On a compris votre manège, Dumbledore, arrêtez de lancer des rituels à travers vos mots, menaça l'un des Gobelins, ou je vous réduis en purée !

\- La famille Weasley était l'un de mes meilleurs partis : Molly et Ginny faisaient absolument tout ce que je leur demandais et ils auraient pu être comme une seconde famille pour Harry. Mes plans sont beaux et bons pour notre monde, et je vous en conjure, croyez-moi, je ne vous veux que du bien. J'ai toujours été bienveillant et présent pour chacun d'entre vous, j'ai été et je suis un mentor pour une grande partie de notre peuple. Pourquoi vouloir détruire cet état de fait par de petites erreurs comme celles-ci ? Je ne suis pas un manipulateur, ni un assassin. Je veux faire le bien, et j'œuvre pour le plus grand bien. Ne voyez-vous pas que sans moi, vous ne seriez peut-être même pas en vie ? J'ai tout donné pour Poudlard et pour détruire Lord Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais battu un élève, j'ai toujours été un bon enseignant et directeur. J'ignorai que des poisons se trouvaient dans les bonbons que j'offre à mes élèves et que je mange moi-même depuis des décennies.

\- C'est pour cela que nous avons même eu le souvenir d'un ancien enseignant qui vous observait mettre des quantités de poisons dans les aliments de la cuisine du château, lança Lord McKinnon. Ne vous faites pas passer pour le père Noël, Lord Dumbledore.

\- Je suis un homme bon, et que vous ne me croyez pas me désole, Lord McKinnon. J'ai fait plus que n'importe quel Ministre, j'ai rendu sa liberté au peuple lors de la guerre en 70-80 contre Voldemort.

\- Les Aurors étaient plus nombreux et vos… partisans, dirons-nous, ont aussi donné leur vie pour votre cause… Vous avez participé de votre plein grès à la défense de sans-pouvoirs et de sorciers en embarquant sur le terrain des personnes qui n'ont jamais été Auror et qui n'avaient pas eu assez de connaissances pour pouvoir combattre. Vous avez offert à Vous-Savez-Qui de la chair fraîche sur un plateau d'argent, mon cher. Peut-être les avez-vous entraînés, je veux bien le croire, mais ces personnes auraient pu aussi s'entraîner librement dans des centres spécialisés avec des professeurs.

\- Nous n'avions pas le temps pour de telles sottises…

\- Sottises ? Les personnes qui sont décédées dans l'Ordre du Phénix et qui sortaient de Poudlard n'avaient que très peu de notion de combat. Ils ne savaient même pas déjouer les sortilèges de magie noire puisque vous en aviez interdit l'enseignement, Lord Dumbledore. Pour pouvoir combattre des mages dangereux, il faut pouvoir comprendre et analyser les sortilèges, peu importe leur branche de magie ! La magie est un tout. Vous avez inculqué à vos élèves qu'il y avait la magie blanche d'un côté, et la magie noire de l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées, Lord Dumbledore, nous sommes dans la vraie vie. Il n'y a que des nuances de couleurs selon la volonté et la puissance du lanceur ! Vous avez certes sauvé quelques Sans-Pouvoirs, mais vous avez aussi participé à la destruction de la culture sorcière.

\- Quelle est donc cette manie de dire « Sans-Pouvoir » ! s'agaça Dumbledore. Nous avons un terme pour les désigner, je ne comprends pas cette mode, sincèrement.

\- Le terme « moldu » est assez dégradant, voyez-vous, fit Mrs. McFlowers. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler d'eux, mais de vous, Lord Dumbledore. Vous avez, aujourd'hui, l'immense honneur de parler à notre peuple. Continuez donc votre défense au lieu de dévier du sujet. Et cela vaut également pour les intervenants.

Dumbledore inspira profondément, tentant vainement d'appeler Fumseck. Celui-ci finit par apparaître et, une fois de plus, laisser couler un véritable ruisseau de couleur marron et vert sur la tête de Dumbledore. Le liquide nauséabond et poisseux colla les cheveux du directeur qui râla sous les rires moqueurs de l'assemblée. Après que son avocat lui ait tendu un linge pour se laver le visage – il n'avait plus le droit d'user de la magie – Dumbledore continua son récit.

Il expliqua le pourquoi de ces plans, ainsi que la raison de ses décisions. En ce qui concernait le petit Harry, il avait cru bien faire en demandant à Mr. Hagrid de sauver l'enfant des décombres. Il avait également dû prendre une décision rapide de placement afin que l'enfant soit immédiatement en sécurité et non pris en otage par ces sorciers voulant l'aduler ou même risquer la vie de l'enfant à cause des partisans du Mal qui criaient vengeance.

Il oeuvrait pour le bien de tous, c'était un personnage qui se voulait bienveillant mais qui avait malheureusement connu le goût du pouvoir avec Grindelwald qui lui avait donné de beaux rêves. Ils n'allaient pas exactement dans le même sens, Gellert voulant plutôt faire souffrir les moldus alors que Dumbledore les voyait plus comme des êtres ayant peu d'importance. Albus ne se souciait pas d'eux, il voulait simplement que le monde Sorcier reprenne de la graine et impose sa présence parmi les humains en règle générale. Il souhaitait faire en sorte que les sorciers prennent encore plus de pouvoir et que seuls quelques uns aient connaissance de la réelle magie. Le souci, dans tout cela, c'est qu'il se concentrait à l'Angleterre. Les autres pays n'auraient jamais laissé faire cela, et il le savait bien. Ses idées n'étaient pas toutes mauvaises, mais ils étaient tous présents pour juger ses actions qui elles, n'étaient pas bonnes. Pas pour ses idées révolutionnaires qui ne tombaient pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il expliqua également le rôle qu'aurait dû avoir Molly Weasley : devenir sa femme ou encore une mère pour tous les enfants orphelin puisqu'il comptait retirer, dans le futur, tous les enfants sorciers des foyers moldus sous couvert d'accidents ou de décès prématurés grâce à quelques oubliettes et sortilèges de modification des mémoires. Mais le peuple n'était pas d'accord avec cette vision des choses, retirer un enfant de sa famille ? Quelle cruauté !

D'autant plus que la une des journaux citaient évidemment les projets du Ministère : l'accompagnement des familles non-sorcières ayant un enfant doté du don de la magie, des centres d'accueils pour les enfants rejetés ou encore l'étude sur les cas des dits cracmols. Il avait également été déclaré au peuple anglais que ceux-ci avaient de la magie en eux, mais une autre sorte de magie que peu de monde connaissait de nos jours. Et autant dire que cela avait fait du bruit dans les rangs des Sang-Purs.

Les sorciers de Russie avaient transmis au Ministère Anglais une encyclopédie sur les différentes magies que pouvaient avoir les êtres humains. Encyclopédie ancienne, dont l'Angleterre avait un exemplaire caché au fin fond du Département des Mystères. Mais de par leur indépendance, les Langue-de-Plombs n'avaient, jusqu'ici, pas eu le droit d'interférer avec la société sorcière. Chose qui changerait dans le futur, la nouvelle Ministre se le promettait… Elle voulait être à l'écoute de chaque département afin de mieux répondre à la volonté du peuple ainsi que d'effectuer quelques référendums. Elle s'était également rapprochée du petit gouvernement écossais et du Ministère Irlandais afin de prendre tous les conseils possibles et elle n'était, jusqu'ici, pas déçue.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre lors des différentes sessions du procès lui avait donné froid dans le dos. Comment faire pour surveiller ce genre de choses tout en laissant la liberté de penser et de faire au peuple ? Il était certain qu'empêcher la connaissance de certaines branches de la magie pouvait être tout aussi dangereux que de laisser un accès libre à toutes les documentations. Comment faire, alors ? En Irlande, une grande bibliothèque avait été construite non loin de la capitale et donnait libre accès à quiconque n'ayant aucun casier judiciaire. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le moment présent, bien que peu intéressée par le monologue de Dumbledore. Il avait certainement eu de bons côtés, à l'époque. Il avait toujours cet air gentil et bienveillant mais avait manipulé tellement de vie, détruit beaucoup de familles… ils devraient trouver une sanction exemplaire, sans le tuer. Elle était contre le baiser du détraqueur, mais comment faire pour l'empêcher de faire du mal autour de lui afin que les gens le suivent aveuglément ?

Alors qu'elle retournait dans ses pensées, Albus tentait de réparer toutes ses erreurs au travers de phrases prometteuses et bienveillantes. Que deviendrait le peuple sans mentor ? Son regard se remit à pétiller de joie lorsqu'il vit quelques visages approuver ses paroles et ses idées. Il demanda par ailleurs à pouvoir rencontrer Harry Potter, puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir gérer – soi-disant – l'enfant. Mais la réponse fut sans équivoque : il ne mettrait jamais la main sur l'enfant et quand bien même cela devait arriver, il ne pourrait jamais le manipuler.

Le vieil homme se vit raccompagner dans sa cellule alors que les visiteurs rentraient chez eux. Le verdict serait rendu le jeudi suivant mais en attendant, le Ministère avait beaucoup de choses à faire…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

A des centaines de kilomètres du centre de Londres, à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, plusieurs Aurors et membres du Département de la Sécurité Familiale étaient sur le chemin d'une maison pittoresque. Une petite fille qui serait bientôt en âge d'entrer à l'école était en train de courir dans l'herbe après des papillons.

Le petit groupe frappa à la porte et un homme blond platine leur ouvrit.

\- Mes… Messieurs ? Bonjour, venez, entrez. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Xenophilius Lovegood déprimait depuis des années. Il ne souriait que lorsque sa fille était là, et encore, son regard se perdait souvent au loin. Il était surpris de cette visite mais sentait que le vent tournait. Quelque chose se déroulait sans qu'il ne puisse en deviner la nature, mais il savait que quelque chose allait changer d'ici peu… Il inspira fortement, essayant d'ignorer la peur et la crainte qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il proposa aux cinq personnes de prendre place autour de la table de la cuisine et prépara du thé – il n'en avait qu'à la menthe, s'était-il excusé –. Mais toutes les personnes présentes avaient acceptés volontiers. Le père veuf ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ces personnes étaient bien aimables et ne semblaient pas critiquer l'apparence pauvre de leur demeure.

Il craint un instant que l'on veuille lui retirer sa fille, avant de se reprendre en demandant l'identité de chaque personne présente.

\- Je me nomme Harold Bodderge, voici Jordan Bruklee et Oracio Drow, nous sommes Aurors. Et voici Gawin Smith, le directeur du Département de la Protection de l'Enfance et sa collègue Elisa Curdo.

\- Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? demanda l'homme d'une petite voix. Ais-je commis un délit ?

\- Vous non, Lord Lovegood, fit doucement Lord Bruklee.

\- Ma fille ?

\- Encore moins, continua Lord Bodderge. Notre présence a un lien avec le procès en cours contre Lord Dumbledore.

\- Je… je ne peux pas vous aider, désolé. Il… il a ignoré mes invitations… il avait pourtant dit qu'il serait là, si nous avions besoin de conseils.

\- Vous aviez besoin de conseils ?

\- Ma fille fait des rêves très violents depuis le décès de sa mère, et nous n'avons pas les moyens de voir un psychomage.

\- Et vous, comment allez-vous, Lord Lovegood ? demanda Lady Curdo.

\- Oh, euh… à vrai dire, je… je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Par ailleurs, Lord Dumbledore a manipulé vos esprits et nous aimerions vous amener au Ministère, vous et votre fille. Au Département des Mystères, pour être exact.

L'homme acquiesça. Il leur semblait légèrement absent, comme préférant se cacher derrière son air rêveur afin de fuir la réalité. Ses yeux reflétaient une peine difficile à dissimuler, une tristesse sans fin…

Il appela sa fille qui, avec le même regard rêveur, les accompagna sans en demander la raison. La seule phrase qu'ils entendirent de sa part fut « _Le Temps est arrivé, nous allons pouvoir reconstruire ce qui a été trop longtemps perdu dans les profondeurs de l'insouciance et de l'inconscience._ ».

.

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***


	57. Chapitre 57 : Waking up

Bonjoooooooour !

Oh, woh woh attendez, 502 Reviews ?! Autant ? Un grand merci à tous de suivre cette histoire !

Voici donc le chapitre 57 !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 57 :**

 **Waking up**

 _Le réveil_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Mardi 29 octobre, Département des Mystères_

 _Londres_

Le Département des Mystères était bel et bien l'un des plus mystérieux de l'Angleterre. Leurs employés étaient certes rémunérés par le Ministère mais ils restaient indépendants du gouvernement, pouvant mener à bien leurs recherches sans être inquiété. Seuls les deux Responsables du département pouvaient, après concertation avec leurs employés, donner un ou deux conseils ou quelques informations à la personne occupant la place de Ministre de la Magie.

Mais cette journée du 29 octobre était une journée spéciale : ce fut pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps que de « simples » invités allaient avoir la possibilité d'y mettre les pieds.

Lord Lovegood et sa fille étaient à présent dans la salle numéro dix-sept du département, dans une salle bleue turquoise au sol d'un magnifique gris anthracite. Quelques fenêtres sorcières reflétaient un paysage splendide que Luna semblait reconnaître, se perdant dans l'adoration des arbres et des libellules qu'elle voyait.

Un sorcier était entré discrètement dans la pièce et observait le père, assis sur une chaise blanche et le dos voûté. Il semblait porter un lourd poids sur ses épaules. La jeune fille était quant à elle perdue dans un paysage que presque personne ne connaissait…

Ailyd Johnes était l'un des responsables du Département et avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'autant de monde avait vu sa magie bridée par un être tel que Dumbledore. Il avait alors demandé à voir ces familles et leur rendre ce qui leur avait été confisqué durant toutes ces années. Ce serait fastidieux, et il n'était pas certain de réussir, mais il le ferait pour la Magie. Et il n'attendrait pas la fin du procès pour cela.

Il se présenta alors, d'une voix douce et calme qui apaisa les deux visiteurs. Luna fixa l'homme aux pupilles roses claires et l'écouta attentivement. Les cheveux cuivrés de l'homme avaient tout d'abord surpris Xenophilius qui, il ne savait pourquoi, avait eu un mouvement de recul. Cela avait déclenché un sourire amusé sur le visage de l'homme.

Ailyd leur expliqua qu'il souhaitait leur rendre certains pouvoirs et surtout la totale libération de leur esprit, bien trop étroit de par les divers sortilèges et maléfices qu'ils avaient subis. D'abord réticents, Ailyd réussi à les convaincre grâce à la toile sorcière représentant le paysage que Luna admirait tant. Celle-ci apaisa les maléfices posés sur les âmes et les deux individus s'endormirent sur deux canapés. Caelinia Damius, la seconde responsable du département, arriva alors et murmura plusieurs chants dans des langues qui s'étaient perdues au fil des ans, au fil du Temps. Elle demandait à la Magie de l'aider, elle la suppliait presque de faire revivre des âmes meurtries.

Ils lévitèrent ensuite des chaînes en argent desquelles pendaient des cristaux au-dessus des deux corps endormis. Les cristaux étaient là afin de refléter l'état physique et psychologique des deux corps. Les deux Langues-de-Plombs versèrent ensuite de la poussière de quartz sur les deux corps et posèrent plusieurs pierres étranges autour des deux canapés.

Le rituel était long, mais si cela permettait à la magie de revivre…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Deux heures étaient passées depuis que Luna et son père s'étaient endormis. Les corps avaient tremblés, et les Langues de Plombs avaient pu voir la lumière de leur âme traverser les deux êtres apaisés de haut en bas.

Ce fut Luna qui ouvrit les yeux en premier, observant son environnement comme si elle n'était pas venue d'elle-même en ces lieux.

Ses cheveux étaient maintenant bien plus épais et détachés. Une mèche blonde platine se remettait sans cesse devant ses yeux. Elle les toucha alors plus doucement, moins agacée. Leur touché était doux, et ladite mèche était bien plus claire que ses cheveux blonds couleur blé. Étonnée d'un tel changement, elle fixa Caelinia.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, fit la femme d'une voix douce.

\- Je… merci.

Luna se mit en position assise, et observa sa peau bronzée en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y avait beaucoup de maléfices et de charmes sur vos corps, intervint Ailyd. Nous sommes tous deux les responsables du Département des Mystères et… nous avons fait tout notre possible afin de vous rendre votre héritage magique. Vous vous y habituerez rapidement, Miss Lovegood. Attendons maintenant que votre père se réveille et nous retrouverons votre mère.

\- Ma… mère ? Mais…

Alors les deux personnes racontèrent à Luna ce qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes appris des différentes sessions du Procès. Luna, malgré son jeune âge, sembla en comprendre les grandes lignes. Son père était maintenant réveillé et observait ses bras bien plus costaud que quelques heures auparavant.

\- Oh… Magia.

\- Effectivement, fit Ailyd avec un petit rictus amusé.

\- Comment avons-nous pu nous laisser berner ainsi ? Oh Misère… _Miseriae_ … _Miserere mei Magia_ …

\- Lord Dumbledore est un homme puissant, intervint Caelinia. Et il avait bien monté son plan pour la disparition de votre femme.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda brutalement le père de Luna.

\- Dans la salle d'à côté. Vous sentez-vous assez bien pour vous déplacer ?

Pour réponse, les deux personnes se levèrent.

\- Et… mon frère ? demanda doucement Luna.

\- Il est aussi à côté, mon enfant, fit une voix provenant de la fenêtre magique.

Les Aurors étaient allés récupérer Pandora Lovegood dans la demeure achetée « symboliquement » par Dumbledore au défunt Lord James Potter. Pandora était dans un sale état et ses pouvoirs avaient été grandement bridés. Les Langues-de-Plombs avaient expressément demandé le transfert de la jeune femme dans leur service. Jamais ils ne donnèrent leurs raisons, mais la Ministre avait pleine confiance en eux. Et elle avait fait le bon choix.

S'ils avaient amené Pandora à Ste Mangouste, elle aurait été mise sous potions de nutrition alors que, d'après les Langues-de-Plombs, ce n'était pas la marche à suivre pour son rétablissement. Ils l'avaient alors placé dans un coma léger, et effectué à peu près le même rituel que sur les deux autres membres de la famille Lovegood. Pandora était actuellement somnolente, son corps étant épuisé et malnutri. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre, mais elle y arriverait.

Xenophilius s'était mis à pleurer en prenant les mains de son épouse entre les siennes. Il s'excusa des milliers de fois, lui promettant de la protéger du mieux qu'il le pourra pour le temps qui leur resterait à vivre.

Contre toute attente, Luna ne se dirigea pas vers sa mère en premier mais bien vers un jeune garçon, du même âge qu'elle.

\- Fratris ! avait-elle dit.

\- Angelus Luna ! Oh, petite sœur de mon cœur.

\- Tu as manqué à mon âme, grand frère.

Ils étaient certes jumeaux, mais Luna était née quelques heures après son frère. Les deux jeunes enfants se serrèrent dans leurs bras, ayant peur d'être à nouveau séparés.

Un des rituels des Langue de Plombs avait fait transplaner l'enfant, désorienté, dans une de leurs salles mystérieuse. L'un des employé s'était donc occupé de l'endormir – contre le gré de l'enfant – et de retirer toutes les barrières magiques une à une. Ce fut un long et fastidieux travail, sans compter la dangerosité d'un tel geste puisque la magie de l'enfant avait été réduite au silence durant de trop longues années… Ils avaient remarqué que les jumeaux avaient été privés de leur magie bien avant la disparition définitive de Pandora et Elias. Ils avaient aussi pu analyser l'acte et transférer les résultats au Département de la Justice.

Le jeune garçon avait ensuite retrouvé la mémoire et remercié des centaines de fois la jeune femme qui lui expliquait le pourquoi de sa présence au sein du Ministère. La jeune femme savait. L'enfant revenait de loin, et personne ne savait si, le lendemain, l'enfant aurait encore été en vie…

Une salle leur fut attitrée, dans le Département des Mystères afin de les garder sous surveillance avant de leur offrir leur liberté tant attendue et bien méritée. Les responsables du Département sentait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour les laisser partir… un danger planait au-dessus de leurs âmes.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les quelques membres du Ministère Irlandais avaient longuement discuté avec les Aurors anglais. Arsene, Nikolaï et Sergej Mordinov avaient également mis leur ingrédient dans la potion et donné leur avis. Il serait malvenu d'aller littéralement enlever la famille Granger sans leur expliquer, dans un endroit neutre, ce qui se passait.

Ce fut cependant Octavius Perks, le procureur des affaires familiales du Ministère Anglais ainsi que Daisy O'Connor – responsable de l'Enfance au Ministère Irlandais – qui prirent la décision finale. Ils partirent alors, non sans emmener Coleen Londubat, du côté des Sans-Pouvoir.

Daniel, le cousin de Coleen, était de sept ans plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait également pris le nom de sa femme. Annabelle était née de l'union d'Alexius Malefoy et de Maryleen Eleanor de Bridgewater. La famille de duc et duchesses de Bridgewater n'avait plus vraiment fait parler d'elle depuis les années 1850 du côté des sans-pouvoirs, ou alors très sporadiquement. La branche sorcière s'était installée en Ecosse et vivait tranquillement.

Daniel et Annabelle Malefoy de Bridgewater – puisque Alexius avait lui-même demandé à ce que l'on colle le nom des Bridgewater au leur – avaient donné la vie à trois enfants : Oliver Ethan Frank et son frère jumeau Ethan Oliver Frank, nés le 30 septembre 1977 ainsi qu'à Hermione Bethany Jade née le 19 septembre 1979.

Mais Daniel et Annabelle n'étaient, pour ainsi dire, plus de ce monde. Octavius, Daisy et Coleen étaient à présent chez les Granger et tentaient d'expliquer au couple qu'il devait les suivre, pour le bien de leur fille. Daniel s'agita soudainement alors qu'Annabelle devenait de plus en plus pâle. Elle refusa catégoriquement, quand bien même la vie de sa fille serait en danger, de les suivre tout en prétextant qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Les sortilèges de confusion placés sur les deux individus étaient à l'œuvre : un genre de repousse-moldu dès qu'il était mention de quelque chose de surnaturel.

Coleen, mal à l'aise, observa Octavius tenter le tout pour le tout. Il les informa qu'il en allait même de la survie de leur fille, mentant honteusement à ce couple qui adorait leur fille unique. Il n'ajouta aucun mot et prit le bras de Bart et Alexanne Granger avant de disparaître.

Coleen et Daisy transplanèrent aussitôt et arrivèrent dans une salle beige et grise.

\- Où sont nos enfants ? gronda une voix qui fit sursauter Coleen.

\- Oncle Georges ! s'écria-t-elle. Oh, c'est bon de vous voir ici.

\- Erinus nous a prévenu, fit Kattrin Londubat, la mère de Daniel.

Erinus Londubat était l'époux de Coleen, celui-ci lui fit signe, au loin.

\- Il a été difficile de les convaincre, entama alors Daisy, mais Lord Perks les a emmené avec lui. Ils sont dans une salle, la numéro cinq normalement… Je pense que nous pouvons y aller.

\- Voir autant de monde d'un seul coup n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, contra Kattrin.

\- Allez-y, fit Coleen. Je reste ici avec Erinus, nous allons prévenir Clementius et Jade.

Clementius était le deuxième fils de Borith et Augusta Londubat. Cette dernière arriva justement, alors que Daisy emmenait les parents de Daniel dans la fameuse salle.

Tous se trouvèrent donc à attendre, dans la salle d'attente du premier sous-sol du Ministère. Ils avaient certes souhaité avoir un endroit neutre, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé que cela serait aussi complexe malgré l'avertissement des Aurors et des Langues-de-Plombs. Coleen les contacta d'ailleurs, afin de les informer de la présence des époux Granger. Dionyius Ollivander était donc entré dans la pièce, afin de surveiller les réactions du couple.

Les époux de Bridgewater – Alexius et Maryleen – étaient eux aussi arrivés et devinrent aussi blanc que la poudre de lune lorsqu'ils virent les deux corps allongés sur des brancards, sortir de la salle.

\- Nous avons dû les endormir. Nous allons les transférer au département des Mystères, annonça froidement le Langue-de-Plomb. Ca évitera que vous jouiez aux annonceurs de bonne nouvelle sans réelle notion de magie.

Puis l'employé disparu avec les deux corps endormis, laissant tout le monde planté là, avec un regard ahuri.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les Granger se trouvaient dans une salle violette, dans laquelle flottaient des nuages et des étoiles. Des petits points sur les murs scintillaient de mille feux et le couple se réveilla non sans difficultés.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Bart Granger à son épouse.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, fit Alexanne. Tu ne sens pas quelque chose ? Dans ton cœur…

\- Si… il bat à cent à l'heure… mon Dieu mais… que se passe-t-il ici ? Les étoiles flottent…

\- C'est marrant, je ne me sens pas aussi paniqué qu'habituellement.

\- Toi aussi, quand tu entends Hermione parler de magie, ça te stresse au possible ?

\- Oui, mon chéri. C'est insupportable… souffla Alexanne.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Le couple se sentait plus calme, plus détendu qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis bien longtemps. A vrai dire, ils ne se souvenaient pas de leurs derniers instants de calme et de sérénité. La porte – qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée – s'ouvrit sur un homme mince et grand aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux dorés semblaient pouvoir briller dans le noir.

\- Bonjour, je me nomme Dionyius Ollivander. Vous me connaissez déjà mais… je pense que vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Quel est le souvenir le plus ancien que vous ayez, jeunes gens ?

Les adultes froncèrent les sourcils, oubliant même de se présenter. Chose qui aurait été bien inutile en réalité.

\- Je…

\- Oui, madame Granger ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas de la naissance de ma fille, fit alors Alexanne le regard rempli d'effroi.

\- Et vous, Monsieur Granger ?

\- C'est étrange… je me souviens vaguement de mon adolescence… je n'avais pas réellement fait attention à cela…

\- A quoi, Bart ? fit alors Alexanne.

\- Je me souviens des choses d'un point de vue global mais je ne me souviens même pas de la couleur des yeux de ma mère… je ne peux même pas me concentrer sur un souvenir précis, sans compter que je ne me souviens pas non plus de la naissance d'Hermione, finit-il d'une voix bien plus grave.

\- Si vous permettez, intervint Dionyius, deux de mes collègues vont entrer.

Romus Peverell et Deila Carrow entrèrent alors, un doux sourire sur le visage. Ils se présentèrent et expliquèrent avec délicatesse ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Deila tourna autour des adultes, assis dans un petit canapé, dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre alors que Romus faisait le chemin inverse. Un trait fin argenté se formait autour du quatuor et Lord Ollivander traçait des runes à l'aide d'une craie noire.

Une puissante lumière blanche sorti du centre du cercle et toutes les personnes présentes s'évanouirent.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre, fit durement McGonagall.

Le professeur de Métamorphose était fatigué. Le procès était éreintant et toutes ces histoires internes à Poudlard l'agaçaient. La famille Weasley était à Sainte Mangouste et certains parents étaient venus retirer leurs enfants de l'École à cause des rumeurs qui couraient sur Dumbledore.

Heureusement, Hermione n'avait pas posé de question et l'avait suivie dans un bureau non loin de celui du Directeur.

Minerva ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y emménager. Trop de souvenirs y étaient liés et Poudlard avait répondu à sa demande. Au premier étage, une salle s'était ouverte et avait laissé place à un dragon de pierres d'environ trois mètres de haut. Il fallait donner un mot de passe pour que le dragon se décale sur la droite et donne accès à quatre grandes marches, toutes d'un mètre de profondeur, qui elles donnaient sur une grande porte en bois.

Ce bois était clair, avec des barres dorées et argentées qui partaient du sol pour aller vers le haut, se divisant en plusieurs branches et formant des arbres et des fleurs… le plafond était arrondi et, selon l'heure de la journée, il y avait soit des étoiles soit une lumière dorée représentant le soleil.

Puis, pour ouvrir la porte il fallait soit que la personne y autorise l'accès ou poser sa main sur la porte afin que la porte annonce d'un nouvel arrivant. Un petit tableau était présent à gauche de la porte, représentant un griffon, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau. Les quatre animaux avaient également leur tableau à l'intérieur du bureau, et annonçaient généralement les nouveaux venus.

Minerva avait était impressionnée par autant de magie et de sécurité. Le serpent l'avait même informée que le Château cachait bien des choses aux habitants, et ce depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années.

La directrice adjointe traversait rapidement le château, suivit par une élève essoufflée qui se posait des dizaines de questions à la seconde. Que lui voulait cette dame en qui elle n'avait pas confiance ? Elle avait tendance à l'apprécier, certes, mais une voix lui disait de ne faire confiance qu'en Albus Dumbledore. Que lui seul était à suivre.

Elle observa alors, ébahie, le dragon bouger et son professeur qui l'intima de la suivre en silence. Ils entrèrent dans un couloir dont les murs faisaient des courbes sur une dizaine de mètres. Le couloir débouchait sur une arche puis sur le bureau arrondi. Sur la droite se trouvait une grande cheminée de pierres blanches, recouverte d'une couche de marbre noir. Des vitrines étaient disposées de chaque côté de l'arche et une porte, invisible de tous sauf de Minerva, se trouvait entre la vitrine de gauche et la fenêtre.

Le mur de gauche comprenait deux grandes fenêtres puis de deux étagères ainsi qu'une grande fenêtre en face de l'arche. Sur le côté droit, en diagonale par rapport à l'arche d'entrée, se trouvait un grand bureau en bois massif avec quatre chaises devant. Il y avait quelques étagères derrière le siège de bureau ainsi qu'une porte privée entre celui-ci et la grande cheminée. Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas et ce que Minerva n'avait pas encore vu, étaient les appartements privés qui avaient été déverrouillés par Poudlard. Elle n'avait eu ni le temps, ni l'envie de visiter. A vrai dire, ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cette pièce simple mais tout de même luxueuse et extrêmement lumineuse.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait dû suivre son professeur. Celle-ci n'avait même pas été présente ces dernières semaines et ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans la Gazette la laissait dubitative quant à cette professeur à l'air dur et sévère. Elle voyait en elle une personne à dénigrer, puisqu'elle semblait être contre le Directeur qui était pourtant un grand mage qui inspirait la confiance.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors que son professeur la faisait disparaître avec un phénix puis réapparaître dans un couloir sombre.

\- Lieu provisoire de transplanage pour phénix à nouveau bloqué ! fit une voix masculine alors qu'Hermione paniquait.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu parler, je présume, miss Granger ?

\- Non… non professeur, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- J'avais pourtant annoncé notre lieu de rendez-vous. Bref, venez, vos parents vous attendent.

\- Mes parents ? Ne sont-ils pas morts ?

La bouche entrouverte, Minerva fixa l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi seraient-ils morts, miss Granger ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a amené sur leurs tombes, peu avant le procès. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un incendie dans leur cabinet.

\- Vous me paraissez plutôt détaché pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre ses parents adorés, fit alors froidement Snape.

Hermione pivota et fixa avec dégoût le professeur.

\- Grand-père Albus m'a dit de ne sortir du Château sous aucun prétexte et de ne faire confiance en personne. Mes parents sont décédés, bien entendu que je suis triste, mais cela ne vous regarde pas, fit durement Hermione.

Les pupilles de l'adolescente étaient devenues noires et Minerva se frotta le front. Dumbledore avait raconté tellement de choses à ses élèves qu'il allait être bien compliqué de rétablir la vérité dans les esprits.

\- Albus Dumbledore se trouve être le directeur de Poudlard, et non votre Grand-Père, fit froidement un des employés du Ministère. Vous n'avez jamais été bien proche de cet homme, bien qu'il vous ait manipulé comme il le souhaitait à ce que je vois.

\- Je ne suis pas manipulable ! Vous avez kidnappé mes amis et vous les avez internés comme s'ils étaient malades ! Dumbledore avait raison, nous devons vous combattre ! Vous êtes le mal en personne ! débita Hermione en tremblant de rage.

L'Auror immobilisa l'enfant et observa les adultes.

\- Navré, je sais bien que cela est contre l'éthique mais nous devons retirer les liens magiques le plus rapidement possible. Venez.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les Granger avaient compris, grâce au rituel, que leur esprit avait été manipulé. Ils essayaient, au fond d'eux-mêmes, de retrouver un fil, un souvenir quelconque… un indice. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures dans un coma artificiel avant qu'ils ne trouvent enfin le lien qui liait fermement leur noyau magique au maléfice. Ils se souvinrent alors de l'attaque de Dumbledore au milieu d'un champs, puis de leur ancienne demeure, de leur vie d'avant… leur magie refaisait surface. Ils se sentaient enfin complets, libérés d'un poids qui les maintenaient renfermés sur eux-mêmes.

Les deux mots qu'ils dirent alors, en s'éveillant, furent les mêmes.

\- Quelle horreur.

Les Langues-de-Plombs déclenchèrent plusieurs charmes et leur expliquèrent leur plan. Il fallait aller chercher les deux garçons, alors que leur fille était en ce moment même dans une des multiples pièces du Ministère.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Lam Gelbero, âgé d'environ quatorze ans, était assis dans la cuisine d'une sombre maison. Il observait la médaille qu'il avait eu lors de la dernière course de la ville. Deuxième de sa catégorie… il avait enfin réussi. Il n'était pas arrivé premier, mais peu lui importait. Il avait une médaille !

Le sport était pour lui comme un défouloir. Il se sentait toujours mieux après une course ou un match. Comme libéré d'une pression, d'un stress qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Sa main commença à trembler et il passa une main sur son front en sueur. Cela faisait quelques jours, après cette fameuse course en vérité, que ses bras lui faisaient défaut. Il avait vu un médecin mais personne n'avait pu lui dire ce qui provoquait cela. L'un d'entre eux avait même dit que l'enfant avait des troubles psychologiques… ses parents avaient quitté l'hôpital sans régler les divers examens. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter les adultes et passait la plupart de ses journées dans sa chambre, ou en cours. Sa mère était partie en voyage d'affaire et son père s'occupait d'un orphelinat, à une centaine de kilomètres de leur maison.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et il alla ouvrir, pensant que ce serait sa petite sœur, ou sa mère qui rentrait plus tôt que prévu. Mais il n'en fut rien. Son regard fut happé par celui d'une personne qui lui rappelait un bonheur infini… il ne comprit pas. Mais il les laissa entrer, par automatisme. Il était fatigué.

Les adultes se présentèrent, l'observaient. Puis une voiture se gara devant l'allée, le père de famille entra dans la maison en fixant les invités imprévus.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Gelbero, je suis Elisa Curdo et voici un collègue. Oracio Drow.

\- Enchanté, fit alors Oracio.

\- Bonjour, qui êtes-vous exactement ? demanda le père de famille.

\- Nous sommes venus vous rencontrer car nous avons quelques questions.

\- Eh bien, je vous en prie.

\- Nous sommes de la police, et de la protection de l'enfance, mais nous n'avons rien contre vous, je tiens à le préciser, fit l'Auror. Par ailleurs, monsieur Gelbero…

L'Auror semblait hésiter mais termina sa phrase. Il avait pris connaissance des termes exacts à prononcer pour débloquer la mémoire du moldu, bien que cela n'affecterait pas l'enfant.

\- Quelle est la date et l'heure du décès de Junior, votre enfant bien aimé ?

\- Le 20 décembre 1983, à quatre heures quarante-quatre du matin, à l'hôpital.

L'Auror acquiesça.

\- Junior ? demanda Lam. J'avais un frère, papa ?

\- Je… non, je ne comprends pas. Lam ? Mais…

L'homme fronçait les sourcils, et sentait la panique monter en lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Mon fils avait été déclaré mort et…. Je me souviens l'avoir découvert sur le pas de la porte, à moitié épuisé. Comment cela se fait-il ? Lam était décédé.

\- Mais je suis là, papa !

\- Non… fit le père de famille en prenant sa tête dans les mains. Oh non…

\- Etes-vous d'accord pour nous suivre, monsieur Gelbero ? demanda Lady Curdo. Vous comprendrez mieux.

\- Ma femme devrait bientôt rentrer, ainsi que ma fille. Serait-ce possible de les attendre ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alors que la famille Gelbero prenait un portoloin sans vraiment le comprendre afin de rejoindre le Ministère, l'Auror Jan Piet et John Green du Département de la protection de l'Enfance étaient en Australie. L'enfant, jadis déposé sur lit d'hôpital, fut retrouvé dans un quartier extrêmement pauvre. L'Auror, pas habitué au monde des non-sorciers, fut choqué par tant de misère. L'enfant n'avait jamais dû aller à l'école… Ils entrèrent dans une petite cabane, proche d'une petite forêt sauvage et humide.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? avait hurlé une voix paniquée.

\- Jesse, calme-toi, nous ne te voulons pas de mal, fit l'Auror.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! fit une voix aiguë.

Les adultes ouvrirent les rideaux et découvrirent, horrifiés et à même le sol, deux corps meurtris. Le plus âgé devait être Jesse. Celui-ci tenait entre ses bras maigres un petit corps tout aussi fragile que le sien.

\- N'ayez pas peur. Je m'appelle John.

\- Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, petit, fit l'Auror. Mon prénom c'est Jan.

\- Vous faites quoi ici ?

\- Nous sommes venus te chercher, fit doucement John.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu puisses retrouver tes vrais parents.

\- Mais… ils sont morts… ils… sanglota bruyamment le plus jeune. Jessy, me laisse pas, te plaît…

Les adultes se concertèrent du regard. Il leur avait paru peu probable que deux enfants soient réellement laissés seuls au milieu de nulle part, même si le souvenir et les paroles de Dumbledore ne laissaient que peu de doutes sur le passé de ces deux enfants. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ?

Ils avaient discuté avec leurs supérieurs quant à l'éventuel petit frère de Jesse. Que faire de cet enfant, s'il était réellement seul et sans famille ?

\- Qui vous fait du mal ? demanda John.

\- Les… les grands du quartier. On doit aller leur chercher de l'eau au puits… il y a pas d'eau courante ici, et nos parents sont décédés d'une maladie… je ne sais plus quoi mais ils m'ont bien fait comprendre que je devrai protéger Max. Je ne peux pas le laisser… ais-je fais quelque chose de mal, monsieur ?

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

John essaya d'expliquer, tant bien que mal, qu'un homme avait placé Jesse dans cette famille en Australie contre le gré des véritables parents. Il leur expliqua aussi qu'ils étaient donc recherchés afin de pouvoir retrouver la véritable famille de Jesse.

\- Veux pas rester seul… sanglota le petit.

John soupira. Il était hors de question de laisser l'un des deux ici, il ne le pourrait pas. Il espérait juste que les parents biologiques de Jesse acceptent de s'occuper de lui, mais il promettait à Magia de s'en occuper lui-même si cela ne pouvait se faire.

Le monde était bien trop cruel.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	58. Chapitre 58 : Pioneers

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, voici en résumé l'arbre généalogique des Londubat et Malfoy.

N'oubliez pas que Daniel et Annabelle avaient perdu la mémoire et leur identité à cause de Dumby et se retrouvaient être un couple de "simples moldus" nommés Granger.

Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai manipulé / créé des branches familiales à plusieurs familles en partant sur les bases de JKR. Voici donc :

 **Les Londubat :**

Au commencement, Duncan Londubat et Meredith King qui donnèrent naissance à trois enfants :

 **Georges** Londubat (16.03.1930) ; **Borith** Londubat (03.01.1934) ; **Cedrinus** Lodubat (22.12.1936).

 **Georges** épousa Kattrin Jones et ils eurent un enfant : Daniel Londubat (allias Mr. Granger) (07.02.1950), qui lui épousa Annabelle Malfoy de Bridgewater (12.11.1952) (qui est la fille de la duchesse de Bridgewater et d'Alexius Malefoy).

Daniel & Annabelle eurent trois enfants :

Oliver Ethan Frank & Ethan Oliver Frank nés le 30.09.1977

Hermione Bethany Jade née le 19.09. 1979.

 **Borith** Londubat épousa quant à lui Augusta Black (04.01.1935) et eurent deux enfants :

Frank (06.05.1959) et Clementius (02.11.1962).

Frank épousa Alice et ils eurent Neville le 30.07.1980.

Clementius épousa Jade (14.12.1962).

 **Cedrinus** Londubat épousa Cassiopia Bones et ils eurent un fils : Erinus, né le 31.12.1955.

Erinus épousa Coleen (une Auror que vous voyez aussi dans la fic) née le 04.02.1957.

Ils eurent deux enfants : Mika (1980) et Zoé (1981).

Frank et Clementius sont donc les cousins de Daniel et Erinus.

Hermione est donc la cousine (au second degré disons nous en France ?) de Neville, Mika et Zoé. Et elle est la… petite-nièce d'Augusta Londubat, Daniel étant le neveu d'Augusta.

 **Les Malfoy :**

Brutus Malfoy eut trois fils : **Emilius** (1924), **Abraxas** (1928-1989) et **Alexius** (1927).

 **Emilius** épousa Edith Malfoy et eut deux enfants : Dyna et Enolius.

 **Abraxas** eut également deux enfants :

Lucius Malfoy (1954-02.08.1990) qui épousa Narcissa et eurent Drago.

Grace Malfoy (1956) qui épousa Drew Nott (1956), ils eurent deux enfants : Ellya et Elliott (1985)

 **Alexius** épousa Maryleen de Bridgewater (née en 1930) et ils eurent deux enfants : Annabelle et Lester.

Annabelle Malfoy de Bridgewater (12.11.1952) qui épousa Daniel Londubat et eurent 3 enfants (Oliver, Ethan et Hermione).

Annabelle est donc la cousine de Lucius.

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 58 :**

 **Pioneers**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute actuelle : KING & COUNTRY - pioneers_

Les secondes, les minutes et les heures défilaient dans le Département des Mystères. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de visiteurs extérieurs depuis des années, mais il fallait bien un commencement à tout. D'autant plus si cela pouvait aider Mère Magia.

Les Lovegood reprenaient doucement leurs marques, prenant conscience du Monde et des histoires actuelles qui se tramaient.

Quant aux Granger, ils avaient abandonnés leur identité non-sorcière et recouvert leurs esprits. Non sans difficultés… Hermione avait eu un excès de magie lorsque les briseurs de sorts du Ministère tentèrent de défaire les liens renfermant sa magie. Ils découvrirent d'ailleurs, non sans horreur, qu'un sombre lien puisait dans la magie de la jeune fille.

L'information remonta immédiatement au Département des Aurors qui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux en lisant le parchemin.

Lord Dumbledore, censément Mage Blanc, puisait sa magie dans celle d'une de ses élèves… comme s'il en avait besoin, en fait.

Lam n'avait plus posé de question. Ses parents moldus avaient confirmé que leur enfant était en réalité mort, et même si cela leur fit un choc d'avoir éduqué un enfant qui ne fut jamais le leur, ils entourèrent tout de même l'adolescent de leur amour et demandèrent des explications. Les Aurors se demandaient comment ils devraient procéder puisqu'à ce stade, un oubliator ne pourrait réparer ce que Dumbledore avait fait subir aux mémoires des deux adultes. Sans compter leur entourage…

Puis étaient arrivés Jesse et Max. Plus maigre que jamais, ils n'avaient heureusement pas vu le regard à la fois effrayé et colérique des Londubat-Malefoy.

\- On prendra le plus jeune avec nous, fit catégoriquement Daniel. Il est attaché à Oliver, et il n'a aucune famille. Il est hors de question de le renvoyer en Australie, est-ce bien clair ? fit-il à l'Auror d'une voix polaire alors que sa femme souriait, pas surprise pour une mornille.

Elle aimait voir son mari ainsi. Bon sang, qu'il lui avait manqué… ils avaient tellement de choses à ratrapper, mais leurs pensées n'allaient, pour le moment, que vers l'homme qui avait tenté de détruire leur famille. Et en voyant l'état de leurs enfants, il avait presque réussi…

\- Mais il n'est pas sorcier, fit remarquer un des Aurors.

\- Cela nous importe peu, répliqua l'épouse. Cet enfant sera sous notre protection et nous demanderons une procédure d'adoption.

\- Éventuellement par le sang, tant qu'à faire, murmura Daniel à son épouse qui acquiesça.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Jesse avait froid. Il avait du mal à réfléchir et son petit frère s'accrochait désespérément à ses bras. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout ce que les adultes disaient.

Le plus âgé sursauta en voyant une couverture épaisse se diriger vers lui, mais tendit la main sans poser de question. Des hommes étaient en train de les pointer avec des bouts de bois, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et Jesse n'avait pas eu envie de savoir. Il pensait qu'il allait perdre la vie et pour son petit cœur, cela ne ferait qu'arrêter – enfin ! – sa souffrance. Car oui, il souffrait. Il avait vu des jeunes filles mourir sous ses yeux, ses parents… son petit frère qui allait si mal. Est-ce que ces gens allaient enfin abréger leurs souffrances, qu'ils puissent enfin rejoindre le ciel ? Et ce fut sur ces pensées tristes qu'il sombra dans un sommeil profond, rapidement rejoint par son petit frère. Un sommeil profond, réparateur et serein.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Jeudi 31 octobre 1991_

 _Journal matinal_

 **La Gazette du Sorcier**

 _Édition spéciale numéro 778 de l'an 91_

 **°~*°*~° Dix ans plus tard, les Potter prennent leur revanche ! °~*°*~°**

« Cela fait dix ans que les derniers descendants publiquement connus des Potter présents sur le sol anglais avaient sinistrement perdu la vie à cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Ces dernières semaines ont été riches en évènements. Plusieurs familles dont les Lovegood, les Prince et les Potter ont décidé de faire la vie dure à notre cher et bien aimé Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Ils ont révélé au peuple plusieurs manigances faites dans l'ombre d'une association se disant être Pour le Plus Grand Bien. Vous êtes maintenant tous conscient que Lord Dumbledore avait été dénigré par son frère, gérant une auberge à Pré-au-Lard. Albus Dumbledore a en effet manipulé beaucoup de monde, et ce, surtout pour son propre bien.

Des comptes surveillés à outrance, des élèves manipulés et drogués, les systèmes de surveillances jusque dans les toilettes de l'école de Poudlard, la gestion plus qu'étrange des comptes du Survivant Harry Potter. La prévision du décès de ce dernier, disant que le garçon – pour qui le monde n'a absolument rien fait – devrait se sacrifier pour le peuple sorcier. Comment pourrait-il ? Les sorciers l'ont abandonné dans une famille de Sans-Pouvoirs qui n'a pas pris soin de lui, loin de là. Les moldus ne sont pas tous ainsi, précisons-le, mais ceux-là purgent une peine depuis quelques années de part leurs fautes graves dans l'éducation du jeune enfant.

Nous avons également découvert, grâce aux différentes sessions, que la maison des Potter n'avait pas été extrêmement bien protégée. En effet, C'était une demeure banale et sans protection excessive. Lord Dumbledore y avait installé quelques barrières et ordonné au couple de nommer un gardien du secret. Il aurait pu user de ses connaissances approfondies en magie afin de rendre intouchable celui qui avait été presque nommé par une prophétie. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le Ministère pense donc que le futur de l'enfant était déjà prémédité, afin que Lord Dumbledore puisse le prendre sous sa coupe lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Que se serait-il passé si une autre branche de la famille Potter n'avait pas recherché l'enfant ? Aurions-nous laissé un enfant se sacrifier pour notre vie alors que nous n'avions rien fait pour le mériter ?

Heureusement la grande Famille Potter, qui avait migré en Irlande, put le retrouver et en prend soin encore aujourd'hui. Reste à savoir comment Dumbledore pourra rendre l'héritage à ceux qui en sont les héritiers véritables et surtout, quelle sanction il aura du Ministère. Et ceci, mesdames et messieurs, sera annoncé ce soir même à l'issue de la dernière session.

Sur ce, nous vous laissons lire ce journal qui récapitule les différents chefs d'accusations contre l'Homme qui voulut Combattre Pour le [son ?] Plus Grand bien.

Magic team. »

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alexius et Maryleen Malfoy de Bridgewater étaient arrivés parmi les premiers. Le Ministère était bondé et les employés ne savaient plus où donner de la baguette. Les grandes familles sorcières étaient présentes, mais aussi beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières qui souhaitaient être là pour la dernière session du procès qui avait fait énormément de bruit en Angleterre, mais aussi au-delà des frontières. Un représentant français, un russe et un américain étaient également présents.

Les familles Prince, Lovegood, Malfoy – anciennement Granger – et quelques professeurs de Poudlard avaient fait leur entrée aux côtés d'Alexius Malfoy et d'une partie de la famille Nott. Edith Greengrass, épouse Malfoy, observait tout ce petit monde avec un air impassible bien qu'elle se réjouissait de ce procès. Elle avait adoré les écrits de la Gazette et faisait partie de ces personnes qui aiment discuter avec leurs amies et faire du commérage autour d'un bon thé.

Elle parlait souvent sur le dos de son cousin par alliance, Lucius Malfoy. Sans compter Dyna et Enolius, les deux enfants d'Emilius et Josia Malfoy, qui eux aussi s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Abraxas avait eu une enfance difficile, éloigné de ses propres parents par un oncle, et ayant élevé ses propres enfants dans la violence et l'ignorance du monde des Sans-Pouvoirs. Mais Edith s'inquiétait pour son mari qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la veille.

Il n'avait pas revu son grand frère depuis longtemps, et il ne s'en était même pas inquiété ! Les soi-disant voyages autour du monde, le travail prenant… il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose… pourquoi ? Dumbledore, bien sûr.

Severus Snape, quant à lui, discutait avec Filius et Minerva tout en prenant place. Le mari de Minerva était également présent et observait la longue file de personnes qui espéraient trouver une place libre.

Poudlard n'était pas resté sans surveillance, loin de là.

Minerva avait pris la liberté de faire venir plusieurs briseurs de sorts afin que tous les mauvais sortilèges et maléfices soient détruits. Il fallait également rénover les parties runiques et retirer celles qui déliaient les maisons dans la Grande Salle.

Quatre médicomages faisaient passer des visites médicales à chaque élève alors que des spécialistes testaient les éventuels sorts posés sur leur magie. Il y eu beaucoup de surprises. Des bonnes, comme des mauvaises.

Dumbledore avait été suspendu de ses fonctions durant le temps du procès et quitte à avoir des soucis avec lui après s'il en sortait libre, autant défaire tout ce que l'on pouvait pour le bien des élèves. Bien entendu, certains cas étaient délicats et nécessiteraient une hospitalisation afin que le corps de la personne ne succombe pas à un trop plein de magie… mais Minerva avait placé sa confiance en certains médicomages, dont un qui était spécialement venu d'Irlande.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les différents procureurs récapitulèrent tous les chefs d'accusations sans oublier les résultats d'enquêtes. Elles n'avaient pas encore toutes abouties mais les plus importantes étaient déjà résolues. Les Lovegood et les Malfoy auraient encore besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, mais personne ne se laisserait leurrer par Dumbledore dans le futur. Du moins, ils l'espéraient…

Le discours fut long pour tout le monde. Des boissons voletaient de-ci de-là alors que les avocats parlaient, défendaient leurs clients coûte que coûte, mais la maigre défense de Dumbledore ne faisait pas le poids, comme d'habitude.

Dumbledore avait même fini par crier un « assez ! » en se levant, rapidement retenu par son avocat, agacé. L'homme qui se voulait Messager de Magia en personne avait frappé dans ses mains, appelant Fumseck qui daigna répondre alors que la salle entière retenait sa respiration.

Est-ce que Dumbledore quitterait vraiment le Ministère ainsi ? Tous savaient que les Phénix avaient des pouvoirs bien plus puissants que les sorciers…

Mais il n'en fut rien. Fumseck s'enflamma, au-dessus de la tête d'Albus. En se consumant, une énorme balle remplie d'eau explosa sur la tête du vieil homme, fatigué, qui voyait là ses plans tomber… à l'eau, littéralement.

Personne n'eut le cœur à rire. Et alors que la juge, Mrs McFlowers, et les différents procureurs se levaient pour rendre le verdict, une lumière vive apparut au centre de la salle dans le silence absolu.

Une douce chaleur s'infiltra parmi les rangs, et une poussière dorée formait des étoiles filantes.

Un parchemin apparu de nulle part et se posa délicatement sur le pupitre du greffier, avant de se dédoubler et de rejoindre celui de la Ministre. Tous fixèrent la boule de lumière argentée, entourée d'un halo doré. Une voix ni féminine, ni masculine, se fit alors entendre.

« Albus, mon enfant. Tu as cru bien faire, je le sais. Tu as eu une enfance merveilleuse et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu entreprendre, rien ne s'est jamais déroulé de la meilleure des façons. Tu as toujours suivi le même chemin, toujours voulu plus de pouvoir, même en restant dans l'ombre. Tu as voulu, inconsciemment peut-être, détourner mes plans. Tu as beau avoir la sagesse d'une âme en ayant bien trop vécu, je n'ai pas pu te sauver.

Ta petite sœur a perdu la vie alors que Gellert, ton amant, montrait son vrai visage. Tu as créé une association, tu as utilisé mes autres enfants comme des pions sur un jeu d'échecs. Tu as joué avec leurs vies, leurs pouvoirs… tu as détruits, sans le vouloir, peut-être, les dons les plus merveilleux que j'avais confié à leurs ancêtres. Tu as souhaité avoir le plus de connaissances, tu aurais pu sauver le monde de la noirceur. Tu aurais pu.

Mais dans chacune de tes vies, tu as dévié vers le Malin. Tu as toujours eu de bonnes intentions qui sont devenues malsaines d'année en année de par tes alliances, tes envies. Tes choix. Ton souhait de tout contrôler. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Ton âme aura bien vécue, et cette vie sera la dernière, mon enfant. Cependant, je vais t'offrir une dernière chance. Chose qui sera le dernier souhait pour un enfant que j'ai chéri tout autant que chacun d'entre vous. Malgré tes erreurs, malgré le mal que tu as fait. Dès aujourd'hui, mon fils, dès que cette entrevue sorcière sera terminée, c'est-à-dire dans vingt minutes très exactement, tu te retrouveras changé, dans une petite chambre d'un appartement, dans un monde que tu ne connais pas. Tu disparaitras du monde magique, et tes pouvoirs ne seront plus. Dès cet instant, tu n'as et n'auras plus aucune once de magie en toi. Tu devras terminer tes jours sans pouvoirs, mon enfant. La Magie toute entière est navrée d'un tel désastre, et j'espère que les générations présentes ici-mêmes sauront reconstruire ce monde dans la droiture.

La sanction ultime sera, de mon côté, le fait que tu n'ais plus rien de magique en toi. Encore moins que les Sans-Pouvoirs que vous appelez vulgairement les moldus. Ce que le Tribunal décidera sera acté dans le Livre de Vie et tu purgeras ta peine dans ton futur lieu de résidence.

Je vais laisser la parole aux dirigeants de ce pays avant de t'emporter là où personne ne te connaîtra ou te reconnaîtra. A l'endroit où tu finiras ta vie, où ton âme quittera ce monde. »

 _Une petite bille rouge sorti de la bouche de Dumbledore, rejoignant la lumière vive. Chacun pensa un instant qu'il s'agissait du noyau magique._

« Encore une petite chose, _fit alors la lumière qui devenait de moins en moins puissante._ Je tiens également à confirmer que les « cracmols » ont également des pouvoirs. Les créatures magiques ont autant d'importance que chacun d'entre vous, tout autant que les sans-pouvoirs. Les Langues-de-Plombs me sont liés, et d'eux vous connaîtrez les lois qui régissent réellement le monde magique. Ou même le monde entier, d'ailleurs. L'âme de Tom Jedusor n'est plus. Au nom de la Magie qui vous entoure, qui vous lie et vous aime, je vous bénis. Soyez bons les uns envers les autres, mes enfants, car trop de pouvoirs se sont détruits au fil du temps. La pureté du Sang n'a jamais été, et ne sera jamais. Vous mêler au Monde, avec ou sans magie, vous rendra plus fort. Car, même dans l'être dépourvu de pouvoir se trouve la magie de la vie. Soyez sages, mes enfants. Je suis avec vous, pour l'éternité. Que vous le souhaitiez, ou non. »

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les photos étant prises par les journalistes en cette journée furent toutes blanches, sans exception. Mais, même si cela faisait défaut, les rumeurs parcoururent des centaines de kilomètres en quelques heures dans la dernière édition de la Gazette. Le 31 octobre, journée d'Halloween, avait encore fait parler d'elle.

Albus Dumbledore, après l'annonce de la sanction définitive, avait disparu dans une fumée marron et grise.

L'homme était défait de ses liens avec Poudlard. Son siège au Magenmagot fut remis à son frère, et ses divers titres lui furent retirés. Mais une statue sera toujours présente, dans l'un des parcs sorciers de Londres, afin que l'on se souvienne de cet homme qui n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Cet homme qui avait voulu un monde meilleur, et qui s'était fait avoir par l'envie de manipuler le peuple en sa faveur. Non, il n'avait pas été aussi cruel que Lord Voldemort, mais pas meilleur non plus.

Il avait amené Tom Jedusor dans leur monde, ne le surveillant pas d'assez près alors qu'il doutait déjà lors de la scolarité de l'enfant. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le saura. L'âme triste de Dumbledore lui fera se souvenir de ce monde et de cet entourage qu'il aura définitivement perdu. Comprendra-t-il, un jour ?

Les procureurs voulaient son enfermement à Azkaban, avec le suivi d'un psychomage malgré les Détraqueurs car certains voulaient essayer de comprendre ce Mage. De comprendre pourquoi il avait manipulé tellement de personnes alors qu'il aurait pu être un bon conseiller, un bon mentor… il l'avait été, d'ailleurs, mais avec de sombres et funestes arrières-pensées : le décès d'Harry Potter pour la fin d'un règne de terreur. Mais le règne manipulateur de Dumbledore aurait-il été meilleur ? Il avait beau être – ou sembler être – bienveillant, il y avait toujours cette ombre de manipulation, de confiance absolue comme si seule sa volonté et ses idées étaient les meilleures.

Le peuple, encore secoué de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cours de l'après-midi, était resté au Ministère. La Ministre avait demandé aux elfes de faire apparaître de grandes tables dans le Hall du bâtiment et d'amener le plus de boissons non alcoolisées et de nourriture pour les personnes présentes, ce qui fut fait et accueilli avec un bonheur non feint.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes et que tous soient arrivés dans le dit Hall, un sonorus fut lancé, et la Ministre prit la parole alors que tous étaient en train de se ravitailler.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, Ladys et Lords. Je vous remercie de votre présence durant ces longues semaines de procès, ainsi que chaque membre du Ministère pour votre travail assidu. Je souhaite un bonheur sans fin aux familles qui ont pu se retrouver et que Magia nous vienne en aide afin de rendre ce monde meilleur. Je me suis engagée à gérer au mieux notre peuple anglais, et je réitère ma promesse. Cependant, en tant que Ministre, j'aimerais vous faire part de quelques projets afin de vous changer les idées.

Nous aimerions reconstruire la partie de Londres cachée aux Sans-Pouvoirs, qui prend son départ dans le parc de Gladstone. La partie principale se trouve entre la Dollis Hill Lane et la Park view Road au nord-ouest de ce parc. Deux boutiques y sont installées depuis des années, sans compter un restaurant qui vient d'y ouvrir. Notre idée principale est d'y construire un nouveau Ministère qui, au lieu d'être souterrain serait principalement au-dessus du niveau du sol et visible par nous, sorciers. Sans compter les sécurités supplémentaires comme les escaliers de secours par exemple puisqu'ici-même, si les sortilèges venaient à lâcher, nous tomberions dans un puits ou sous les décombres puisque rien ne nous relie à la terre ferme à par les ascenseurs magiques.

Mais ce quartier est tellement grand qu'il pourra y avoir plusieurs maisons, nous prévoyons également de faire un centre de transplanage près de l'accès à ce quartier en plein centre du parc. Bien entendu, tout cela ne se fera pas sans votre aide. Je profite de ces instants pour vous demander une faveur : si un sujet vous tient à cœur, si vous pensez qu'il manque tel ou tel service au sein même du Ministère, n'hésitez pas à l'écrire et à le mettre sur les différents panneaux autour de vous. Vous pourrez également y voir certains plans provisoires de nos projets et donner vos idées d'aménagements sorciers. Surtout n'hésitez pas. Notre monde ne peut se construire sans vous. Profitez de ce moment de détente, mangez à votre faim avant de rejoindre notre beau monde extérieur. Merci à tous.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Chacun était rentré chez soi, ressassant tous les derniers évènements. Les Potter attendaient impatiemment la fin de la semaine afin de revoir Abigaelle et Harry qui rentreraient le vendredi. La vie reprenait son cours, et il fallait se concentrer sur d'autres buts à présent.

L'histoire et la recherche de l'héritage de James et Lily Potter était confié aux Aurors anglais qui tentaient de récupérer par-ci par-là les objets revendus ou encore enfouis dans les caves des bâtisses de la famille Dumbledore. Quant aux Manoirs et maisons ayant appartenues à James et Lily, Hardwin réfléchissait à leur sort, n'ayant guère envie de reprendre les bâtiments dans lesquels Dumbledore avait mené à bien ses plans.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Harry ! avait crié Alekzandra.

\- Alekz ! Rebecca !

Tous les enfants s'étaient retrouvés chez les Windsor en ce vendredi soir. Eulia avait préparé un repas festif et les enfants allaient se régaler avec leur plat préféré : du poulet aux oignons avec des pommes de terres sautées, sans compter les deux plats de tartiflette. Eulia et Edouard n'avaient pas souvent toute la famille chez eux, puisque le manoir Potter était bien plus spacieux et pratique mais Eulia avait envie de casser un peu cette routine. Philipp et Clarence avaient littéralement sauté sur Abigaelle et Harry, puis Rebecca attendait avec sa petite sœur afin de pouvoir, elles aussi, saluer Harry.

\- Bonjour Mysthya, fit Harry d'une voix douce.

\- 'Jour Harry ! fit la petite de six ans avec un grand sourire. Regarde, Tante Elizabeth m'a offert une peluche !

Harry embrassa la petite sur la joue avant de faire de même avec Rebecca. Niklas et Jania et rejoignirent et ils parlèrent de leurs cours au grand désarroi des adultes.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé votre premier Halloween dans vos écoles les enfants ? demandèrent Eulia et Elizabeth d'une même voix.

Ce furent Niklas et Leonius qui répondirent en premier. Les professeurs avaient créé une sphère immense et transparente, sous laquelle les élèves avaient pu être protégés du froid et de la neige. L'herbe sous leurs pieds avait été colorée en orange et les arbres décorés à l'effigie de la fête sorcière. Des petites citrouilles flottaient dans les airs, illuminant avec quelques bougies l'endroit du parc donnant sur Ó Ceallaigh Lake. L'odeur des sapins était bien présente et le repas avait été tout simplement délicieux. Puis était arrivée l'heure du spectacle que les premières années n'oublieraient pas de sitôt.

Des musiciens étaient arrivés, habillés de violet foncé et d'orange, et avaient joué plusieurs mélodies terrifiantes. Un jongleur s'amusait avec des oranges et des clémentines puis un autre sorcier gravait des phrases, selon le choix des élèves, dans un panneau de bois. A la main, sans magie.

Un peintre effrayant et un peu fou – était-ce pour la soirée ou était-il réellement absorbé par sa folie ? – peignait quiconque le souhaitait et maquillait les plus jeunes selon les envies du moment.

Il y avait également une scène, un peu plus loin, avec quelques acteurs jouant une pièce de théâtre. A minuit, plusieurs fantômes étaient apparus de derrière les arbres, effrayant les élèves les moins courageux et s'en suivit une heure de « trouve-moi, fantôme » au fin fond de la forêt extrêmement surveillée de l'école Irlandaise.

Ils en avaient été épuisé et les cours du vendredi avaient même été remplacés par des ateliers créatifs comprenant l'apprentissage de sortilèges tous plus amusants les uns que les autres.

Coraleen Prince, qui faisait sa sixième année à Hollow Castle, avait donc pu rejoindre Abigaelle qui elle était entrée en quatrième année, puisque toutes les années avaient été mélangées afin que les plus âgés puissent apprendre de nouvelles choses aux plus jeunes.

Niklas, Audrey, Leonius, Jania, Harry et Donn avaient donc pu profiter de ces moments pour se lier d'amitié avec d'autres élèves qu'ils ne côtoyaient qu'en cours ou dans la Salle des Repas.

Quant à Tomek qui faisait sa dernière année au Domaine d'Artème & Flauryia, il expliqua non sans un sourire moqueur leur propre soirée. Luka, Alekzandra et Pavel avaient été coursés par deux fantômes d'anciens Tsars de Russie venus exceptionnellement pour la soirée. Nadège, Katya et Mattews étaient quant à eux restés sagement dans la salle de bal du Domaine. Ils avaient en effet eu un bal costumé déjà bien mouvementé, avec deux centaures venus leur conter quelques légendes mystérieuses… une soirée magique, en somme, mais plus calme que celles passées en Angleterre et en Irlande.

Puis vint bien entendu le sujet de Poudlard, et du directeur. Les adultes en avaient déjà parlé entre eux, mais Harry voulait en savoir plus. Les adultes racontèrent alors globalement l'issue du procès alors que les plus jeunes qui n'étaient pas encore entrés dans les différentes écoles, jouaient tranquillement un peu plus loin.

\- Je… Papa ?

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Je ne veux pas des bâtiments que Lord Dumbledore a utilisés. Je… ce ne sont pas les manoirs ancestraux de toutes façons, si ?

\- Non, en effet, il a pris en charge deux des trois propriétés et il n'a pas prêté attention, bien heureusement, aux deux terrains écossais ainsi qu'à la maison près de chez nous…

\- Pourquoi n'y sommes-nous jamais allés ? demanda Abigaelle.

\- Car je ne connais pas leur emplacement exact, répondit Hardwin. A part pour les terrains occupés par Albus Dumbledore… je ne saurais entrer sur les terrains sans la validation des héritages par les Gobelins.

\- Tout n'est pas encore réglé, intervint Sergej. Les Gobelins et le Département de la justice anglaise doivent encore tout réunir, avant que tu ne puisses retrouver ton héritage entier, Harry. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

\- Pour ce qui est du Manoir en Angleterre, rajouta Abraham, la clé se trouve entre les mains des Gobelins. Vous pourrez certainement vous y rendre lors des prochaines vacances…

\- Certainement, approuva Elizabeth, mais je crois qu'Hardwin voulait avant tout tester les protections…

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Hardwin. J'en parlerai avec mes collègues anglais. Qui sait ce que nos ancêtres y ont laissé…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La disparition définitive d'Albus Dumbledore avait laissé un vide. Plusieurs personnes, ayant pratiquement ou même entièrement mis leur vie entre ses mains virent toutes les barrières posées sur leurs bâtisses et manoirs détruites. Un service fut alors ouvert, au Ministère, afin de venir gratuitement en aide aux familles démunies afin de poser des protections communes sur leurs lieux d'habitation. Le Département de la Justice pris également la décision de réformer l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste et d'en ouvrir un second. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Sainte Mangouste devint un hôpital publique pour toutes les bourses et dont les soins basiques virent leurs prix descendre brutalement. Certaines réglementations se virent publiées dans les journaux et le peuple sorcier fut contraint de montrer son mécontentement.

Plusieurs familles, jadis renvoyées de l'hôpital puisqu'elles n'étaient que trop pauvres pour subvenir aux soins appropriés, regagnèrent l'hôpital à reculons ayant crainte d'être à nouveau déçus ou moqués.

Augusta Londubat fit alors parler d'elle, ayant pris un rendez-vous avec la Ministre de la Magie en personne. Mais alors que la femme âgée mais oh combien coriace s'attendait à un refus net de la Ministre, cette dernière lui sourit dignement, approuvant même ses idées, ce qui dérouta la vieille femme plus que de raison.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette réponse, fit simplement Kerstin.

Ce n'était pas une question. Les deux femmes avaient exactement le même caractère et si elles n'avaient pas été sur la même longueur d'ondes, cela aurait pu faire des étincelles.

\- A vrai dire, Lady Londubat, cette idée m'avait également traversé l'esprit bien que le temps me manque pour ce projet. Je pourrais vous mettre en relation avec certains contacts qui se feraient un plaisir de vous rejoindre et de programmer tout cela. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Qui sont ces personnes ?

\- Charles Lloyd qui sera bientôt mon adjoint, il y a également Diana Jones une Auror, Kafeyn Fawley du service de protection de l'Enfance et je suis certaine que la famille de Bridgewater et Lovegood vous aideront également.

\- Très bien.

\- J'écrirai un message à toutes ces personnes afin que nous prévoyions une première rencontre. Je me ferai une joie de réunir quelques grandes familles pour ces divers projets. L'enseignement des enfants avant même leur entrée à Poudlard est primordiale et cela fut bien trop longuement relayé au second plan. Dans les autres pays les percepteurs font fortunes, mais qu'en est-il des familles sans pouvoirs ou encore les familles pauvres de notre peuple ? Lady Londubat, je ne peux qu'approuver votre volonté de créer un lieu d'enseignement pour les plus démunis. Croyez-moi. J'aimerais également créer un centre d'accueil pour les parents sans-pouvoirs d'enfants sorciers. Et le Ministère subventionnera la mise en place d'un orphelinat sorcier.

\- Il faudra prendre en charge ceux qui sont dans les orphelinats non-sorciers…

\- Oh oui, Lady Londubat, et cela sera un grand travail.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il est possible de créer un village sorcier au sein même de Londres ?

\- La partie sorcière du parc de Gladstone est immense, et un tunnel est également là depuis des décennies afin de relier une zone entièrement recouverte d'une immense prairie. Le frère de Lord Hardwin Potter y a fait construire un restaurant peut-être pourra-t-il vous faire visiter les lieux ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La famille Black s'était également montrée, à nouveau, en public. Ils étaient allés sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Regulus et Sirius qui, mélancoliques, souhaitaient voir les changements opérés durant ces dernières années. Alekzandra avait insisté pour venir elle aussi, et tenait fièrement la main de Sirius qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Allez, tonton, ils ne vont pas te manger !

\- Pour certains je suis un meurtrier… marmonna l'homme.

\- Tu es classe, beau, grand, musclé, et la Gazette a démenti ton implication dans le meurtre de James et Lily plusieurs fois d'après papa. Tu n'étais pas un Gryffondor, toi ?

Sirius tira la langue et tous levèrent les yeux au ciel. Alekzandra arborait un sourire vainqueur alors qu'ils allèrent manger une glace malgré le temps hivernal. Noël ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez et ils commençaient déjà à acheter certains cadeaux…

Et à la fin novembre, Sirius, Althus, Carmélius et Orphée Back, Severus et Léto Prince, Hardwin, Eulia et Abraham, Pandora Lovegood, Daniel Londubat marié Malfoy de Bridgewater, David Chourave, Charlie Weasley, Elisa Curdo et Amanda Selwyn se retrouvèrent dans l'auberge fraîchement rénovée d'Alberfoth. Le vieil homme, âgé de presque 107 ans – le 20 décembre – les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il leur présenta un enfant d'un cousin éloigné, dont les parents étaient décédés sous la main de mangemorts encore en liberté. Il l'avait accueillit mais se trouvait bien trop âgé pour subvenir à tous les besoins d'un enfant de neuf ans.

Amanda Selwyn demanda alors à parler, en privé, avec Abelforth.

\- Vous recherchez une famille d'accueil pour le petit Mika, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, Amanda.

\- Si vous voulez, vous pourriez venir avec Mika pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Nous serions heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous, et si tout se passe bien nous pourrions venir en aide à cet enfant.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir le prendre avec vous ?

\- Il faut que j'en parle à mon époux, mais nous avons une fille et deux garçons un peu plus âgé que lui. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter, Lord Dumbledore, mais n'oubliez pas notre invitation.

Ce fut sur ces mots que la jeune femme reparti, tout sourire, dans la salle de restauration. Elle s'assit à nouveau près des autres adultes alors que Severus se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser les orphelins tranquille, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je veux aider, c'est tout, Severus, fit Amanda en levant les yeux au plafond. Puis on ne manque pas de place… et je ne laisserais pas un Dumbledore aller dans un orphelinat.

La discussion dévia ensuite sur les différents projets des adultes, et surtout Poudlard. L'école de Sorcellerie fermerait une semaine plus tôt que prévu, renvoyant tous les écoliers et professeurs dans leurs familles respectives pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Minerva souhaitait remanier les programmes et le château tout entier et elle n'y arriverait jamais seule… quand bien même elle fut une Gryffondor.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

Notes :

 _Miseriae_ … _Miserere mei Magia_ … signifie « Misère, aie pitié de moi, Magia »

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**


	59. Chapitre 59 : Secrets de Poudlard

Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce 59ème chapitre !

Merci à tous pour vos retours. Eh oui, Magia est intervenue mais non, Dumbledore ne se réincarnera pas. Magia a déjà donnée "assez de chances" à cette âme et a bien dit que c'était sa dernière vie. A suivre… ;-)

Cela a été difficile de prendre une décision et j'ai imaginé tout un tas de choses quant à Dumby, mais… difficile de trouver LA bonne sanction, en vérité.

Je vous laisse lire la suite !

 _Lia_

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 59 :**

 **Secrets de Poudlard**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Ewen Daniel Alexius Malfoy de Bridgewater, né le 15 mars 1985.

Ce fut les mots que lisait sans cesse un petit garçon âgé de six ans. Son père adoptif, Daniel Malfoy de Bridgewater né Londubat, lui avait expliqué ce qu'était l'adoption par le sang. Il avait accepté, même si les adultes doutaient de sa réelle compréhension. L'enfant avait alors bu une potion au goût fruité et s'était assoupi sur le canapé du salon sous les regards tendres de sa nouvelle famille.

Il ne les connaissait pas, mais il pouvait faire des câlins à sa nouvelle maman sans devoir lui donner son prochain repas ! Elle lui avait même offert des vêtements tout doux, et propres. Il avait pu boire un verre d'eau en entier sans devoir le partager… il avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sans compter que Daniel avait commandé par hibou express plusieurs choses pour l'enfant, dont quatre peluches ainsi que plusieurs couvertures et draps.

Oliver et Ethan avaient retrouvé leurs souvenirs d'Avant et étaient bien heureux que Dumbledore ne fut plus partie de leur monde sans quoi ils l'auraient fait souffrir… Daniel et Annabelle furent les plus choqués par tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Peu importait ce que disait les médicomages, ils s'étaient sentis impuissants devant Dumbledore et n'avaient pas été à la hauteur. Ils n'avaient pas été capable de protéger leurs enfants… ils avaient peur. Même si les psychomages leur disaient qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire, que Dumbledore avait tout prémédité, ils étaient désarçonnés. Mais ils pouvaient et devaient revivre, à présent.

Ils avaient rejoint le manoir de Georges et Kattrin Londubat, tous deux âgés de 61 ans. Georges était le grand frère – de 4 ans plus âgé – de Borith Londubat, le défunt mari d'Augusta. Cette dernière leur rendait visite régulièrement, parlant de ses enfants et petits enfants. Elle avait eu Frank et Clementius, tous deux mariés et pères. Mais Daniel n'avait jamais su que Frank et Alice étaient en soins intensifs à Sainte Mangouste, et ce, depuis des années.

\- Je… j'ose pas y croire… papa, maman…

\- Hermione, ma chérie, fit Annabelle en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, maman, firent Oliver et Ethan. Vous n'aviez pas vu le coup venir…

\- Toutes ces années de perdues…

\- Maman, on est là maintenant, fit durement Ethan. Tous ensembles. On ne peut peut-être pas rattraper le temps perdu, mais on peut vivre le présent à fond. Et sincèrement… je suis heureux que cet homme ait perdu sa magie. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de souhaiter la souffrance, mais nous, on vous a perdu à cause de lui.

\- On ira à Poudlard ? demanda timidement Oliver, mettant ainsi fin à la précédente discussion.

\- On verra… Minerva a beaucoup de travail pour réorganiser le château et je n'aimerais pas vous avoir loin de nous, fit Annabelle. Vous avez aussi énormément de choses à apprendre et à ratrapper.

\- Pourquoi on n'irait pas tous ensemble ? Comme ça, Ewen rencontrera d'autres enfants…

\- Nous verrons après les vacances de Noël, répondit Daniel. Je parlerai avec le professeur McGonagall.

Ils avaient retrouvé leur manoir, acheté conjointement par les parents Londubat et Bridgewater. Les elfes avaient continués à l'entretenir malgré leur absence prolongée, et n'avaient malheureusement pas réussi à retrouver leurs maîtres.

Des professionnels en sortilèges anciens et modernes étaient passés et avaient analysé la bâtisse afin de mettre sur parchemin tous les rituels et sortilèges actifs. Althus Black s'était même proposé pour placer certains charmes irlandais et les Mordinov avaient également proposé leur aide.

Après le procès, les familles Mordinov, les Prince, les Black et les Potter-Windsor avaient proposé leur aide aux familles Londubat et Lovegood afin de ne pas les laisser seules face à leur passé et à tout ce temps perdu, de peur qu'ils ne sombrent dans une dépression sans nom.

L'année 1992 ne pourrait que mieux commencer s'ils s'entraidaient les uns les autres, après tout…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Novembre 1991, Poudlard_

\- Professeur Docteur McGonagall ? fit une voix d'homme, au loin.

\- Oui ?

Elle s'était retournée vivement, et avait un air épuisé sur le visage. Entre les différents spécialistes venant d'Irlande et d'Angleterre, sans compter la famille vampirique Mordinov qui testait les protections du château, autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement se reposer.

\- Je me nomme Kafeyn Fawley, du département de la Protection de l'Enfance. Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, soupira la nouvelle directrice. Suivez-moi, nous allons dans mon bureau.

Les couloirs furent parcourus sans un mot de plus. Les membres du Ministère allaient et venaient au château et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui faisaient les allers-retours.

Elle invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir. Son prénom l'avait fait sourire : elle se souviendrait toujours de cet élève de Serpentard. Il avait certes les valeurs de la maison verte et argent, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu faire partie de Poufsouffle. Et aujourd'hui, il devait avoir une trentaine d'années tout au plus… un an de moins que Severus, lui semblait-elle.

\- J'aimerais voir la liste de vos professeurs, afin de vérifier leurs casiers judiciaires. Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore décidé d'une date d'ouverture mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser les élèves sans soutien scolaire trop longtemps.

\- Oui, mais le château n'est pas encore en état… tenez, la liste des professeurs qui étaient employés ici avant la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Euh… la famille Black ?

\- Ils sont venus aider un peu lorsque nous étions au Ministère afin d'enseigner aux élèves à notre place, mais je doute qu'ils reviennent.

\- Ils ont l'air plutôt qualifiés d'après les documents que je vois…

L'homme feuilleta durant quelques minutes les diverses copies de diplômes.

\- Vous allez faire réélire un Conseil d'Administration ?

\- Après l'ouverture, oui. Je vais d'abord dissoudre toutes les associations et conseils afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Trop ont été amadoués par Albus et je dois malheureusement faire le tri…

L'homme acquiesça. Beaucoup de personnes et de familles avaient été manipulées et corrompues par le vieil homme. Certaines décisions prises eurent des effets plus que néfastes sur la vie au château sans que les élèves ne le remarquent…

Mais beaucoup de monde était actuellement au château afin de rendre celui-ci plus sain. Des briseurs de sorts avaient déjà travaillés sur la Grande Salle : le plafond ensorcelé était lui aussi pourvu de plusieurs sortilèges de surveillance, épiant diverses conversations qui étaient enregistrées sur une sorte de bande son. Ils avaient justement trouvés, dans le Bureau Directorial, plusieurs fioles conservant les sons de discussions privées. Dumbledore avait ainsi pu entendre ces conversations, connaissant bien plus que quiconque chaque élève, jusqu'à leurs héritages et les personnes les plus faciles à manier.

Les runes gravées dans le sol de pierres avaient disparu au profit de nouvelles dalles – puisque Dumbledore avait gravé trop profondément dans les pierres plus âgées qu'eux tous – et les murs avaient été rénovés dans tout le château. Étrangement, et ce depuis le départ du Directeur, les escaliers n'en faisaient plus uniquement à leur tête. Ils répondaient aux demandes des personnes voulant aller dans tel ou tel couloir. Comme si le château avait une âme et comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

Les escaliers de marbre montant au premier étage avaient été rénovés, et des salles supplémentaires étaient apparues.

Minerva avait été plus que surprise de ce fait. A sa connaissance, le château comprenait six tours : la tour d'Astronomie, la tour du bureau et des appartements de Dumbledore, la tour Nord qui était consacrée à Trelawney, la tour de Gryffondor, la tour de Serdaigle et la tour Ouest où se trouvait la volière. Mais depuis que le château revivait littéralement, deux nouvelles tours aussi larges que la tour de Gryffondor avaient trouvé leur place au sein du bâtiment.

Et alors que les spécialistes en sortilèges s'étaient alignés devant la façade de l'école, Minerva observait les divers changements.

Un liquide visqueux et sombre coulait le long des murs alors que tous les sorciers – au nombre de vingt – prononçaient divers charmes et sortilèges. Une vague de poussière dévala également les murs et on entendit plusieurs bruits sourds. Un Langue-de-Plomb demanda l'évacuation immédiate du château alors que les autres continuaient leurs chants dans des langues oubliées.

Les autres sorciers du Ministère allèrent donc dans le parc, aidant ou observant leurs collègues qui nettoyaient les murs extérieurs de tous sortilèges mauvais.

Le sol trembla légèrement. Il y eu un « pop », et tous eurent le souffle coupé. Une serre venait d'apparaître à leur droite, faisant un angle droit à la Grande Salle. Mais les changements ne s'arrêtèrent pas là.

Le portail, jadis fin et noir, se transforma sous leurs yeux. Une arche en pierres blanches s'était formée, entourée de branches de ce qui devait être un rosier. Le chemin partant du portail jusqu'aux Grandes Portes se divisait en trois branchements. L'un allait vers le lac, sur la droite, l'autre zigzaguait entre les arbres et rejoignait le grand parc puis le dernier, entouré de fleurs et d'arbres, faisait quelques courbes avant d'arriver aux portes du Château. Minerva eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle vu que le terrain de Quidditch avait disparu et en fit la remarque.

\- Non, il n'a pas disparu, Mrs. McGonagall, il a juste retrouvé son endroit originel, derrière la Grande Salle, fit doucement Bernd Beasley, un des Langues de Plombs.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop perdue dans les yeux dorés qui l'observaient en souriant sereinement.

\- Poudlard reprend vie, et ce, grâce à vous.

\- Mais… je… vous faîtes le travail…

\- Selon vos demandes, Mrs. McGonagall. Selon vos demandes. Sans cela… Poudlard aurait fini par dépérir.

\- Professeur McGonagall ! Madame la Directrice ! fit alors un Auror, essoufflé.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, Lord Piet ?

\- Poudlard nous a donné accès à certaines parties cachées depuis des décennies et… j'ai eu l'insigne honneur d'accéder aux appartements de Salazar Serpentard, fit-il plus bas.

\- Comment ? fit Minerva.

\- L'Histoire nous dit que les fondateurs ont vécu au château, il me paraît évident que leurs appartements y soient encore… fit un des membres du Ministère.

\- Mais… il y a un mais, fit l'Auror.

\- Continuez, demanda Minerva.

\- Ils abritent, dans une grande salle au premier sous-sol, un basilic endormi depuis quelques siècles… sur la porte est écrit que c'était le fidèle compagnon de Salazar Serpentard…

\- La légende veut que Poudlard offre ses connaissances à qui veut apprendre, mais la seconde partie reste oubliée : chaque maison est représentée par l'animal de compagnie des fondateurs, et ceux-ci se trouvent très certainement au château, en train de dormir à poings fermés… murmura un des Langues-de-Plombs.

\- Nous nous trouvons donc avec la possibilité de voir un basilic, un lion, un blaireau et un aigle, fit Minerva qui contenait mal sa surprise et son ironie.

Dépassée par les évènements, elle préféra quitter le parc et entrer dans la bâtisse, rejoignant rapidement son bureau. Elle s'affala littéralement sur son fauteuil avant de soupirer, mais la cheminée la coupa dans son souffle…

\- Minerva ?

\- Oh, Severus !

\- Cela fait une semaine que vous ne répondez à aucun message, tout se passe bien ?

L'actuelle directrice soupira pour ce qui devait bien être la centième fois de la journée. Elle résuma brièvement les nouveautés, les informations et les secrets que dévoilait le bâtiment peu à peu. Poudlard était doté d'une vie bien à lui, omettant ou offrant ses secrets à quiconque le respectait…

\- Et pourrions-nous nous tutoyer, Severus ? J'avoue que cela me fatigue… tant de distance entre professeurs…

\- D'autant plus que vous êtes la directrice, maintenant, répliqua Severus avec un petit rictus.

\- Croyez-moi, bien que j'apprécie l'absence d'Albus qui pourtant donnait une certaine impression de protection et de sécurité au sein du château, je préfèrerais être une simple professeur… Je fais la liste de tous les cours qui ont été annulé ces derniers siècles, et douce Magia qu'il y en a !

\- Par exemple ?

\- Les cours de mise en relation de la botanique à la confection de potion, les cours d'adaptation pour les nés-moldus, les cours pour les cracmols et la gestion de leur magie, les leçons de duel, les leçons de bienséance, les cours de danse pour les bals, les cours de musique, les cours de mathématiques obligatoires en première et deuxième année… et bien d'autres. Enfin, il me faudra également trouver un remplaçant pour gérer Gryffondor, et…

\- Et ?

\- Pourriez-vous devenir mon adjoint, Severus ?

\- Ne devions-nous pas utiliser le tutoiement ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus Snape était actuellement dans la tour sud du Château, placée en face de la tour Nord, celle utilisée pour la divination qui était placée juste avant la Grande Salle. Il observait le paysage tout en réfléchissant à la nouvelle organisation du château. Plusieurs salles avaient été découvertes et les étages dévoilaient la plupart des secrets que Poudlard avait enfoui au plus profond de ses fondations.

La vue de la Tour Sud donnait sur le chemin qui zigzaguait le long du bâtiment et sur les grilles du Domaine.

La tour faisait cent mètres carrés de diamètre sur chaque étage, au nombre de dix. Les nouveaux appartements de Severus étaient au rez-de-chaussée, protégés par un mur que lui seul – et les personnes qu'il y autorisait (les préfets, les responsables de maison et la directrice) – pouvait traverser. Il y avait ensuite un immense tableau complexe qui protégeait définitivement les appartements de toute entrée indésirable.

Le rez-de-chaussée au sud du château comprenait donc ses appartements, sans compter le premier étage de la tour. Le contour de la tour était consacré à d'autres salles de classes et la salle commune des Serpentard était quant à elle placée au deuxième étage de cette même tour. Les élèves de cette maison auraient donc, dorénavant, accès à la tour par le rez-de-chaussée et le deuxième étage.

Leurs escaliers descendaient jusqu'au sous-sol dont les fenêtres donnaient sous le lac à l'ouest du château. Cette pièce était devenue une salle de travail. Ils avaient, de là, un accès direct aux couloirs du rez-de-chaussée puis au second étage. Le troisième étage de la tour était séparé en deux : côté ouest pour les garçons, côté est pour les filles, tous élèves de première année et deuxième années. Les troisièmes années étaient au quatrième étage de la tour, les quatrièmes au cinquième, et ainsi de suite. Les septièmes avaient quant à eux le huitième, neuvième et dixième étage pour eux tout seuls ayant des chambres en duo ou même individuelles selon la volonté des élèves.

Les professeurs présents au château en Novembre et Décembre avaient été impressionnés par la métamorphose du château. Toutes les tours pour les quatre maisons étaient agencées à peu près de la même façon. Restait encore l'aménagement, l'achat du mobilier et de la décoration puisque Poudlard avait, apparemment, « avalé » tout le mobilier des anciennes maisons. Seuls restaient certains vieux meubles de bois massifs par-ci, par-là.

Les Gryffondors avaient à présents une tour entière à leur disposition : la même qu'auparavant, certes, mais qui avait tout de même bien changé. Elle était située à l'ouest, à droite de la tour Nord et donnait sur le lac ouest ainsi que sur le terrain de Quidditch que l'on pouvait apercevoir. Le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage étaient aussi réservés à la direction de maison. L'entrée se faisait par contre au troisième étage du château.

Les Serdaigles étaient maintenant placés dans la Tour Est, placée à gauche des grandes portes du château, en diagonale par rapport à la tour Nord. Les appartements de la direction de maison étaient quant à eux placés au premier et une partie du deuxième étage de la tour, les élèves entraient au quatrième étage et avaient accès à un sous-sol qui était une salle de souvenirs – dont seuls les Serdaigles auraient connaissance – le rez-de-chaussée était une grande salle de travail avec un coin jeux de sociétés, puis l'escalier en colimaçon donnait directement au quatrième étage qui se trouvait être la salle commune. Le troisième étage était réservé aux première années qui devaient redescendre à partir de la salle commune, le cinquième étage était réservé aux deuxièmes années, le sixième aux troisièmes années et ainsi de suite jusqu'au 10ème étage qui lui était réservé aux septièmes années. Cette tour était l'une des plus hautes du domaine. Le dixième et le onzième étage étaient pour les chambres des septièmes années puis le douzième étage était en réalité LE domaine commun des septièmes années de Serdaigle. Ils avaient même leur propre entrée au septième étage, via un accès qui sera gardé secret par ces mêmes élèves…

Les Poufsouffles devaient également changer leurs habitudes. Alors que Serpentard était dans la seule Tour sud du château, la tour des Poufsouffles était quant à elle à l'extrémité de l'aile droite du château, à droite de la tour d'Astronomie. Cette partie du château était jadis connue pour les serres qui maintenant étaient placés de chaque côté – sud et nord – de cette aile. La tour de Poufsouffle faisait onze étages de hauteurs alors que celle d'astronomie en avait treize.

Le Domaine se retrouvait donc avec neuf tours… car au sud de la tour des Gryffondors il y avait une tour bien plus large, réservée aux appartements privés de la plupart des professeurs et employés du château. Certains avaient certes leurs appartements quelque part dans cette immense bâtisse, mais la plupart seraient, dans le futur, dans cette tour bien confortable.

Au sud de cette tour il y avait encore la tour ouest, au quatrième étage de celle-ci se trouvait la volière. La tour Directorial était quant à elle à l'opposé de la tour ouest, donc à l'est et donnant sur le parc du château ainsi que sur la forêt interdite. Placée au sud de la tour des Serdaigle, elle était l'une des plus petites tours du château ne comprenant que huit étages, soit un de plus que le bâtiment général.

Poudlard avait toujours sept étages et avait encore beaucoup de secrets…

Severus inspira fortement avant de quitter les lieux. Il avait promis à Minerva de la rejoindre dans la Salle des Professeurs afin de lire quelques candidatures pour les postes à pourvoir. Les professeurs Sinistra et Flitwick étaient également de la partie.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Ce fut avec un sourire non feint que Hardwin serra Severus dans ses bras. Lord Prince grimaça dans le dos de son ami qui se moquait doucement.

\- Je suis heureux de ta décision !

\- Je vois ça, fit Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? demanda timidement Harry.

\- Oh, ton cher et tendre parrain va passer la semaine ici. Nous allons mettre en place un petit emploi du temps pour le laboratoire.

\- Tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr que si, petit ange, fit Severus en s'accroupissant.

Harry s'approcha et se fondit dans l'étreinte de l'homme en noir.

\- Minerva a besoin de notre aide pour le collège, mais j'y serai moins présent. J'ai demandé de pouvoir me concentrer sur les sixièmes et septièmes années afin d'également avoir le temps de gérer le laboratoire avec ton père.

\- Hm.

\- Et de m'occuper de toi, bien évidemment.

\- C'est vrai ? fit Harry en quittant les bras protecteurs.

Il fixa un instant les yeux onyx et fut satisfait d'y voir une lueur sincère. Son parrain n'était pas très présent et il n'avait pas souvent la possibilité de passer du temps avec lui. Mais il allait enfin pouvoir l'avoir plus souvent auprès de lui…

\- Bien sûr, petite souris !

\- Je ne suis pas une souris, répondit Harry en croisant les bras devant son torse.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Hardwin. Tu es notre petite souris ! Allez, file dire à maman qu'on a faim.

\- Oui, oui papa… fit Harry en soupirant.

Le rire de son père le suivit jusqu'au salon où il trouva sa mère en train de lire.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, petit cœur ?

\- Papa et Sev' ont faim.

\- Pauvres chéris, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- On dirait Severus, maman.

\- Je sais ! Je présume que l'on doit faire à manger, alors ?

\- Oui… on pourrait demander à Niklas et Alekzandra de venir aussi ? Audrey et Tomek sont en vadrouille avec la famille d'Arsene à Moscou…

\- Alekz est chez Andromeda pour le week-end, non ?

\- Oui…

\- Je vais leur demander. Tu préviens les elfes pour le repas de midi ?

\- Oui !

Harry sautilla jusqu'aux cuisines.

\- Abey ?

\- Harry ! Abey est là ! Comment va Harry ?

\- Bien, merci, et toi ?

\- Ça va, fit l'elfe toujours gênée par autant de bonté dans la magie de l'enfant.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée, fit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Euh…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas si Maîtresse Elizabeth sera contente… fit l'elfe en reniflant subitement.

\- Hey, maman t'adore ! Dis ce qu'il ne va pas, on trouvera une solution…

\- Oh, Maître Harry…

\- Abey, s'il te plaît.

Les yeux verts d'Abey fixèrent alors ceux de Harry et l'elfe baissa à nouveau la tête.

\- Abey, fit alors une douce voix.

La main d'Elizabeth, qui venait d'arriver derrière son fils, caressa la joue de l'elfe.

\- Dis-moi, je ne me mettrai pas en colère, promis.

\- Ab… Abey attend des enfants, Maîtresse Elizabeth…

\- Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! s'écria la mère de famille.

Harry pris d'office la petite elfe dans ses bras qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elizabeth les entoura de ses bras et frotta le dos de l'elfe.

\- Ma belle, nous irons voir Ornelia, d'accord ? Une de ses elfes saura certainement te conseiller, vu que tu n'as pas eu d'enfant jusqu'ici.

\- Merci… merci… Abey ne sait pas comment dire merci…

\- Bah, tu mets un m, après un e, après un r, un c et un i puis ça fait merci ! fit joyeusement Harry alors que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon les enfants, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut faire à manger ! Abey, va te reposer s'il te plaît ma princesse. Tu as l'air épuisée et tu as besoin de repos.

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais demander à Rusty et Seena et Willow. On va s'en sortir. File !

L'elfe disparu.

\- Maman, qui est le papa ?

\- Un des elfes de Severus, je pense.

\- Oèn ?

\- Probablement ! fit-elle avec un clin-d'oeil.

La famille Tonks ainsi que Niklas arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Ils se régalèrent durant une bonne heure avant de décider du plan de la journée. La pluie et la neige à l'extérieur ne donnait pas vraiment envie de se balader mais les adultes devaient se rendre en Angleterre afin de rendre visite à Abraham Potter.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Dimanche 1_ _er_ _décembre 1991,_

 _Manoir Liberty Charms_

Severus préparait une potion de soin dans les sous-sols des Potter. Harry l'observait tout en découpant minutieusement quelques ingrédients.

\- Tu t'améliores, ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Severus.

Harry acquiesça. Il appréciait ces moments de calme, et observer son parrain confectionner des liquides tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Ça le fascinait, même s'il ne comprenait pas la passion de Severus Snape.

Il était aussi certain que Severus ne le laisserait pas toucher des ingrédients dangereux avant un certain moment…

\- Tu veux touiller un peu ?

\- Je ne veux pas faire exploser la maison, répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

\- Harry… je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça la dernière fois.

\- Non.

\- Si, Harry. Ne remet pas en cause ma parole, fit Severus d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

Il appréciait l'enfant, il ne pouvait pas dire l'inverse. Mais Harry avait encore tellement à apprendre…

\- Sev ?

\- Oui, petit ange ?

\- Tu… tu peux m'apprendre à faire des potions ? Des toutes simples… tu sais, ça fait un peu bête d'être le fils et le filleul d'hommes super bons en potions alors que je ne sais pas vraiment en faire…

\- Tu te débrouillais pourtant très bien avec les kits pour enfants, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. J'aime beaucoup les sortilèges et je me suis plutôt concentré là-dessus.

Bien qu'ayant ratrappé toutes les lacunes qu'il avait pu accumuler chez les Dursley, Harry avait toujours quelques difficultés à apprendre des choses différentes en même temps. Rien n'avait pu aider, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Viens, je sais que tu as déjà vu quelques bases, je vais t'apprendre comment couper les ingrédients un peu plus complexes que ceux-ci et à faire une ou deux potions, d'accord ?

\- Tu… tu veux vraiment bien ?

Severus leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Oui.

Le dimanche fut donc une journée studieuse au manoir des Potter. Philipp les avait rejoints quelques minutes plus tard et ils avaient revu les bases des potions « pour les grands ». Si Harry n'avait pas le don inné de sa mère, son frère lui était réellement doué. Mais Harry prenait plaisir à écouter Severus qui leur expliquait tout en détails, partant de la pousse d'un ingrédient jusqu'à ses propriétés dans le mélange concerné. Accrochés aux lèvres de leur professeur imprévu, ils ne virent pas les heures passer.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	60. Chapitre 60 : Liberté enneigée

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un paragraphe de ce chapitre vous paraîtra connu, certainement, pour ceux qui ont lu « Une pomme en Or ». Un personnage important, lié à Poudlard, dont je ne pouvais guère changer l'Histoire que j'avais jadis pensée pour lui.

Merci pour vos reviews, vos réactions et MP ! La semaine a été loooongue, du coup je poste rapidement avant de m'effondrer dans le lit et dormir tout le weekend (rires).

Bonne lecture !

Poils de Maine Coon & poussière d'Étoiles sur vous !

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 60 :**

 **Liberté enneigée**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Faun - Von den Elben_

 _Faun - Mit dem Wind_

 _Décembre 1991,_

 _Londres_

Alors que le peuple sorcier d'Angleterre reprenait peu à peu vie, le Ministère réglait le plus d'affaires possible. La Ministre de la Magie profitait pleinement des rares moments de détente dans sa famille mais faisait bel et bien partie du quotidien dans l'immense bâtisse ensorcelée.

La neige recouvrait toutes les rues, tous les arbres et tous les trottoirs. Les sans-pouvoirs tentaient, en vain, de déblayer devant leur porte et les sorciers se faisaient plus rares dans les rues et ruelles. Et en ce deux décembre, tous les employés du Ministère se retrouvaient, à quatorze heures, pour une réunion exceptionnelle.

Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient dans les couloirs, car personne ne pu se souvenir qu'un tel évènement eut déjà lieu. Pas même Bagnold ne les avait convoqués pour une réunion interne au Ministère. Elle était certes à l'écoute, mais l'idée de tous les réunir le temps de quelques heures ne lui était, jusque là, pas venu à l'esprit.

Et c'est certainement cela qui fera remonter Kerstin Caithbright dans l'estime des plus sceptiques.

Elle leur présenta alors le plan du nouveau Ministère, en leur dévoilant le lieu exact. Tous étaient liés par un serment de confidentialité et chacun pu donner son avis, quel qu'il soit. La Ministre leur demanda également de faire une liste, leur donnant jusqu'à juin prochain, concernant toutes les améliorations à prévoir au sein de chaque service tout en précisant que leurs commentaires pourraient se faire dans l'anonymat le plus total afin que chacun puisse s'exprimer.

Elle leur présenta également Charles Lloyd, son Vicarius ministerium qui serait son adjoint officiel dès le mois de juin. Celui-ci avait été élu lors d'un vote interne au Ministère. Lord Lloyd représenterait donc régulièrement la Ministre lors de déplacements officiels et perdrait son emploi lorsque la Ministre quittera ses fonctions.

Il y eut ensuite un grand buffet de diverses choses sucrées et salées afin que les employés puissent se rassasier. Ils purent ainsi discuter les uns avec les autres, rencontrant des collègues qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ou peu.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Quant à Poudlard, seuls les quartiers de Salazar Serpentard furent découverts. La chambre de l'homme restait cependant inaccessible et seul le salon pouvait être vu. Du moins, ce fut l'information qui fut transmise par le Ministère.

Minerva McGonagall se trouvait actuellement dans son bureau, assise sur le fauteuil bien confortable. Derrière elle, sur l'étagère, se trouvait le Choixpeau. Elle ne savait pas de quelle façon il était arrivé en ces lieux, mais elle l'observait, de temps à autres. Elle se sentait seule. Elle avait certes beaucoup de choses à faire, mais le château était interminablement grand et… vide.

D'un regard absent, elle fixait les piles de documents et de lettres posées sur sa table de travail. Les elfes et des artisans sorciers avaient fait leur maximum et cette semaine étaient une sorte de pause dans ce travail fastidieux qu'était de rénover le Château. Le plus dur avait été fait : le domaine avait été assaini de tout sortilège manipulateur ou de surveillance. Seuls des sortilèges à l'entrée, dans le Hall, pouvait déterminer qui entrait et sortait du domaine. Pour le reste, les tableaux et les gargouilles suffisaient.

\- Madame la directrice ?

La voix masculine qui brisait le silence continu du bureau fit sursauter Minerva. Cette voix, elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle se retourna, intriguée, et fixa le Choixpeau poussiéreux.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose et se rendit compte qu'une information pour le moins banale lui manquait cruellement.

\- Melwyn. Je me prénomme Melwyn.

La bouche entrouverte, Minerva bloqua sur l'annonce de cette voix pour le moins douce et aimable qui jurait avec la voix autoritaire du Choixpeau. Il avait un prénom ? N'était-ce pas un simple chapeau ensorcelé ?

Ce qui servait de bouche à l'artefact s'étira en un doux sourire.

\- Permettez-moi d'avoir l'insigne honneur de me poser sur votre tête, Madame la Directrice. Je vous conterai une histoire que les trois derniers Directeurs n'ont jamais souhaité entendre ou simplement ignorée tout le long de leur carrière.

Fumseck apparut, comme par magie sans que Minerva ne l'ait appelé et attrapa le Choixpeau puis le posa délicatement sur les cheveux de la nouvelle directrice. L'oiseau se posa ensuite sur le rebord du bureau avant de pencher la tête sur le côté puis de picorer dans ses plumes.

Minerva sursauta alors que le Choixpeau parla directement dans sa tête, perçant légèrement la première barrière protectrice de l'esprit de McGonagall.

\- Bonjour à nouveau, gente Dame. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irai pas plus loin dans vos pensées sans votre accord. J'aimerais simplement, si vous me le permettez bien entendu, vous conter une histoire d'avant le Poudlard que vous connaissez aujourd'hui.

\- Avec plaisir. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur…

\- Je le sais bien. Une petite pause ne vous fera pas de mal, et je pourrais vous aider si cela vous convient. Je vous conseillerai de fermer les yeux, il m'est plus simple de discutailler ainsi au vu de la longueur de mes futures explications. Je vais vous emmener dans mes souvenirs… Fumseck surveillera le bureau ainsi que le château.

\- Merci.

\- Mais de rien, chère amie. Merci de monter dans le carrosse sur votre droite, près de la fougère carnivore qui protège votre esprit…

La Directrice se concentra alors tout en fermant les yeux. Elle vit un carrosse bleu clair, orné de plumes et tiré par deux animaux qui lui étaient inconnus.

Elle tendit la main, hésitante, mais se vit retenir par une douce main.

\- Je suis Melwyn.

Étonnée, elle ne se priva pas d'observer l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un jeune homme, à la peau légèrement bronzée et aux longs cheveux roux. Une mèche brune sur le côté droit balayée la chevelure de feu. L'homme faisait à peu près la même taille qu'elle, soit un mètre quatre-vingt, et avait des bras légèrement musclés.

Il avait une sorte de chemise, ouverte dans le haut, ainsi qu'un pantalon large qui cachait ses formes. Il ouvrit la porte du carrosse et permit à Minerva de monter les deux marches. Ils s'envolèrent ensuite vers l'horizon, alors que la neige tombait doucement.

Une fois le carrosse arrêté, Minerva descendit à l'aide de l'homme et posa les pieds dans de l'herbe haute.

\- Nous voici dans mes souvenirs… murmura le jeune homme. Le soleil brillait et la chaleur contrastait amèrement avec le temps du mois de décembre. Voyez-vous cette colline, qui commence à nos pieds ? Je vous présente le domaine de Poudlard. L'ancien Poudlard. Celui qu'il était, avant que les fondateurs ne disparaissent sous terre.

Melwyn commença alors à conter ce qu'il avait vécu, au château, et Minerva comprit enfin que le Choixpeau n'était pas simplement un artefact magique mais avait été – et était toujours, en réalité – un être humain à part entière. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Il raconta sa vie en tant que demi-frère de Salazar et petit frère de Godric, toujours entre les deux. Il expliqua également comment un entraînement se transforma en tragédie. Comment Salazar avait battu pour la seconde fois de la semaine Godric au combat corps à corps. Comment il évita la mort d'Helena qui traversait la salle de duel, voulant absolument retrouver sa peluche.

\- Mel', laisse-moi partir, je veux ma peluche ! Godric, aide-moi ! criait la petite.

Elle semblait désespérée d'être séparée de la sorte de sa peluche préférée. Elle se baladait avec chaque jour, et lui faisait visiter les couloirs interminables de leur grande demeure. Étant pour le moment la seule enfant du château, elle discutait avec son doux compagnon et communiquait avec dans une langue que seule Rowena savait déchiffrer.

\- On est en plein combat Helena, retourne voir ta mère, fit Salazar.

\- Je veux ma peluche ! Je veux Wicky ! Lâche-moi !

\- Fais-la sortir d'ici Mel', s'il te plaît, rajouta Godric qui tentait d'échapper aux coups de son ami.

Salazar et Godric aimaient leurs moments de combats. Ils se défoulaient, se chamaillaient parfois aussi. Mais surtout, ils s'entraînaient et musclaient leurs jambes et leurs bras, apprenant l'un de l'autre des techniques peu orthodoxes afin de remporter le duel. C'était un corps à corps, mélangé à de la magie que les peuples d'aujourd'hui appelleraient de la magie « accidentelle » ou des sortilèges informulés.

\- Mais que faîtes-vous ici ! Grogna une voix.

La petite sursauta avant de se débattre à nouveau entre les bras de Melwyn qui ne comptait pas la lâcher.

\- Oh, bonjour, Sir de Poufsouffle. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je viens voir quel genre de cochon vous égorgez. Pourriez-vous faire taire cette gamine ?

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, déconcertés. La petite se défit assez facilement des bras de Melwyn et se dirigea instinctivement vers les bras protecteurs de Salazar.

\- Votre fille est en voyage, Sir.

\- Ah, vraiment ? fit l'homme d'une voix horriblement mielleuse.

La voix de leur invité surprise se voulait peut-être sympathique, mais cela semblait surtout mielleux. Manipulateur. Chose que Salazar haïssait au plus haut point.

\- Elle reviendra la semaine prochaine avec son mari, Sir. Si vous permettez, nous souhaitons nous entraîner encore quelques peu.

\- Je veux ma peluche ! sanglota Helena, à moitié terrorisée.

L'homme, plutôt costaud et âgé, lança un regard noir vers la petite et aperçu une peluche au fond de la salle de duel. Il leva alors la main vers le tas de tissu que la petite avait précédemment appelé « peluche » et lança un sort de découpe en riant de bonheur.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur la jeune Helena qui s'était échappée des bras de Salazar et failli se prendre le sortilège en pleine poitrine.

\- Je veux ma peluche ! Cria Helena de plus belle, ne remarquant pas que son protecteur venait de se prendre le sortilège sur la joue.

Le souvenir s'effaça, alors que Minerva cherchait à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire devant elle.

\- Ce jour-là fut le dernier où nous laissâmes entrer le père d'Helga dans le château. C'était un homme fort, avec des idées bien précises et totalement différentes de celles de notre amie. Helga était adorable, loyale et aimante. Comme sa mère.

Salazar protégeait Helena comme il le pouvait des intrus et des apprentis à forte tête, mais il ne réussit pas à protéger son demi-frère. Les quatre fondateurs formaient une sorte de famille, tous amis bien qu'ils aient des idées quelques fois différentes. Ils préféraient la concurrence à la guerre et acceptaient tous les apprentis près à se battre pour leurs idées.

Une nuit, le château fut attaqué.

Les protections, affaiblies en ce soir d'hiver pour que les adolescents puissent partir et rentrer à leur guise, sautèrent en partie. Melwyn, premier réveillé, en informa Helga dont le frère l'accompagna dans le Hall. Des soldats, des sans-pouvoirs, avaient réussi à les atteindre et tentaient de mettre le feu au château. Les élèves présents combattirent contre les sans-pouvoirs en essayant de leur laisser la vie quitte à leur faire oublier leurs mauvaises idées, mais beaucoup moururent. Les lances enflammées et pointues des sans-pouvoirs étaient féroces et dangereuses. Moins rapides, mais bien plus douloureuses et mortelles qu'un sortilège de torture.

A la fin du combat, vers midi, deux sans-pouvoirs se relevèrent du champ de bataille et lancèrent une flèche en direction de Rowena. Melwyn, le plus proche de la jeune femme, fit barrage de ses mains devant la flèche enflammée.

C'était sans compter Godric, Salazar et Helga qui tentaient de protéger à la fois Melwyn que Rowena. Mais ce fut la première magie d'Helena qui décida du futur. Sortant certainement de son lit par on ne sait encore quel miracle – Rowena avait barricadé sa chambre de sortilèges – elle apparut et fit coucou à Melwyn. Un rayon bleu sortit de la main droite de l'enfant, alors qu'un rayon argenté sortait de la main gauche et se dirigeaient côte à côte vers Melwyn. Le rayon argenté rata sa cible, la flèche enflammée, alors que le bleu transforma Mel' en chapeau pointu.

Il ne retrouva jamais son apparence normale, malgré les tentatives de sa famille et de ses amis. Helena avait utilisé sa pure et simple volonté de sauver Melwyn de tous maux, et qu'il reste en vie coûte que coûte. Que la Magie le protège à jamais.

Helena le portait alors de temps à autres, s'excusant à tort et à travers du mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Il la rassurait en lui rappelant qu'il avait, grâce à elle, la vie sauve.

Il se vit alors confier une tâche des plus importantes : départager les esprits des futurs apprentis et élèves qui parcouraient les couloirs du château.

Poudlard, le Wyverne qu'abritait la demeure, se vit attribuer une petite famille d'elfes qui le surveillèrent au cours des siècles.

Melwyn expliqua alors à Minerva que Fumseck apportait, de temps à autres, quelques encas au dragon du Château.

Fumseck descendait en réalité d'une famille de Phénix qui s'agrandissait au cours des siècles et protégeait chaque directeur de ce qui était devenu l'École de Poudlard.

Le paysage s'éloignait des yeux de la nouvelle Directrice et une main la ramena lentement jusqu'au carrosse. Dans ses pensées, elle aperçu plus qu'elle ne vit, le paysage que voulait lui montrer Melwyn. Il comprit son trouble et fit arriver le Carrosse avant de permettre à Minerva de regagner la réalité et le froid qui envahissait le domaine.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La neige tombait violemment sur le sol. Minerva s'éloignait du Château, afin de rejoindre le Parc de Poudlard à quelques dizaines de mètres de la façade de la bâtisse.

Les arbres avaient bien entendu perdu leurs feuilles et le sol était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Au loin elle apercevait un bâtiment aux pierres d'un gris anthracite qui contrastait majestueusement avec la neige. Fumseck voletait devant elle, justement dans cette direction. Minerva le suivit alors, souhaitant tout d'abord profiter de la fraîcheur afin de se changer les idées.

Elle avait hâte de revoir les autres enseignants afin de leurs donner les nouvelles directives. Chacun d'eux avait envoyé une liste d'idées, de nouveaux programmes ou encore de choses à améliorer.

Fumseck chantonna joyeusement avant de se poser sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de ce bâtiment jusqu'alors inconnu. Elle ouvrit donc la porte en bois massif et découvrit une grande salle. Les quelques fenêtres étaient en réalité des vitraux reflétant quelques passages connus de la vie d'un mage bien connu.

Puis elle vit enfin les étagères sur lesquelles étaient disposées des balais qu'elle ne connaissait pas ainsi que plusieurs coupes. Quelques vifs d'or de différentes couleurs se mouvaient dans une des vitrines.

\- Gente Dame ! fit alors une voix d'homme.

Minerva sursauta et chercha la provenance de la dite voix.

\- Un peu sur votre gauche, ma chère, fit une voix moqueuse. Bienvenue dans notre antre aux fans de Quidditch ! Doux Aerlin !

\- Bonjour, articula Minerva qui fixait le tableau, stupéfaite.

Ce visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais qui ?

\- Je me prénomme Dcezia Merydd, épouse d'Elohim Wyllt qui vous a interrompu dans votre contemplation, ma chère.

\- Enchantée, je me nomme…

\- Mrs. Minerva Isobel Cameron McGonagall, née le 04 octobre 1935, nous savons, fit un homme qui venait d'arriver sur la toile.

Surprise, la directrice écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ce fut écrit dans les étoiles, chère descendante, fit le nouveau venu en souriant. Je suis Merddin. Le petit-fils d'Elohim ainsi que le père de votre ancêtre Soroius. Czelia, ma fille, se trouve être l'ancêtre de votre époux Cleante. Mais cela remonte tellement loin dans le temps, qu'il n'y a pas lieu de parler de… d'inceste ?

\- Fils, un peu de courtoisie je vous prie.

\- Navré, mère, fit l'homme en s'inclinant.

\- Notre visage semble vous rappeler un être connu, n'est-ce-pas ? fit une jeune femme. Je me nomme Gwendyth. Le visage d'Elohim, mon grand-père, est la copie conforme de l'icône que les humains sans pouvoirs ont dédiée à Merlin l'enchanteur.

\- Merlin… murmura Minerva.

Une autre personne expliqua alors d'une voix enjouée l'Histoire de la famille qui était peinte sur le mur face à la Directrice.

Elohim Wyllt, né dans les années 300, avait épousé une jeune femme Dcezia Merydd qui lui donna un fils : Aerlin, né en 472. L'espérance de vie, à cette époque-là, était telle qu'Aerlin et Zia eurent leur premier enfant en l'an 519 : Miosa. Puis vinrent des jumeaux : Myrddin et Gwendyth durant l'an 525 et enfin Merddin en 530.

Une légende moldue fit de Merddin la source d'un personnage connu dans les deux mondes : Merlin l'enchanteur. Mais les faits correspondaient généralement à l'Histoire vécue par le père de Merddin : Aerlin Wyllt.

Et comme la plupart des légendes Moldues ont pris leurs sources d'histoires réelles, il en fut de même pour celle-ci.

La famille Wyllt était en réalité une des plus grandes familles sorcières avant la naissance d'Elohim. Malheureusement, elle fut en grande partie décimée dans les années 600 après J-C.

Myrddin et Soliana Wyllt donnèrent au monde deux fils : Merlin, et Merzilius.

Merddin et Cazia-Nymphia Dorei donnèrent au monde leur fils Soroius, l'ancêtre de Minerva, et Czelia, l'ancêtre de Cleante McGonagall.

Il va sans dire que Miosa, Myrddin, Gwendyth et Merddin eurent d'autres enfants et que les héritiers d'Elohim sont aujourd'hui dispersés dans le monde…

\- Merlin fut assez connu dans le monde des Sans-Pouvoirs, continua Miosa. Mais en réalité, la Magie existe depuis la création du monde. La terre entière recèle de diverses sources de magie. Mais nous sommes ici pour vous indiquer le lieu des appartements de Godric Gryffondor, non pour parler de l'ancienneté de la Magie.

Minerva, toujours hébétée d'une telle découverte, fixait le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Quelques tours sont réapparues, ainsi que notre Antre ici-même. Cependant, près des cuisines de Poudlard, vous trouverez un passage qui fut oublié avec le temps : sur le pan de mur, face au tableau des cuisines, se trouve une brique qui devient dorée sous le sortilège informulé nommé Lumos. A cet endroit, en tant que Responsable des Lieux, vous prendrez connaissance de plusieurs secrets. N'hésitez pas à y aller dès ce soir.

Le chant de Fumseck fini de ramener Minerva à la réalité. La tempête de neige arrivait directement sur Poudlard et il était temps pour elle de rentrer.

\- N'oubliez pas, un Lumos informulé, fit alors Elohim alors que Minerva quittait les lieux en les remerciant.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les cheveux trempés par la neige qui continuait de tomber à l'extérieur, Minerva observait maintenant le mur faisant face aux cuisines.

\- Minerva ?

\- Oh, Severus ! J'ai… veuillez m'excuser, je…

\- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, fit alors Severus avec un sourire moqueur. Vous semblez bloquer devant quelque chose…

\- Je… Je dois lancer un informulé. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Minerva expliqua rapidement sa découverte au directeur des Serpentard. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un chef de maison ait le droit de savoir ce que renfermait le Château. Elle avait donné sa confiance en Severus depuis bien longtemps…

\- Ok. Concentrez-vous et fermez les yeux. Essayez d'imaginer la magie fuser de votre index droit et fixer cette brique. Et pensez à ce que vous souhaitez effectuer. Ne dite rien à voix haute, pensez et croyez en vos capacités, fit alors Severus sur un ton professoral.

Il était bien plus simple de l'expliquer que de l'effectuer, mais la professeur de Métamorphose finit par réussir, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Une porte en bois apparut alors devant eux.

\- Vous m'accompagnez ? murmura Minerva.

\- Si vous le souhaitez.

L'homme en noir ouvrit donc la marche, baguette en main, alors que Fumseck se posait sur l'épaule de la Directrice.

Devant eux se présentait une grande table, entourée de quatre fauteuils recouverts de velours. L'un était recouvert de velours vert, le deuxième était doré, le troisième était rouge sang et le quatrième était d'un bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles argentées.

Leur regards se détachèrent des fauteuils et parcoururent les murs. En face d'eux se trouvait un tableau de dix mètres de large et de deux mètres de hauteur, touchant presque le sol.

Une porte, sur la toile, s'ouvrit alors et quatre personnes vinrent au-devant de la toile. Bouche bée, Severus et Minerva ne surent que dire.

\- Nous avons de la visite, à ce que je vois, fit alors un vieil homme en riant doucement.

\- Bien le bonjour jeune gens ! fit alors un homme bourru en rentrant dans la pièce.

Severus et Minerva dégainèrent leur baguette et se mirent en position de défense.

\- Tout doux, fit l'homme sur un ton moqueur. Je suis un des descendants de Serdaigle, voyez-vous.

\- Mais… murmura Minerva.

\- Mais il n'y a personne dans ce château à part vos elfes et vos deux personnes ? Permettez-moi d'en douter ! Poudlard recèle de mystères…

\- Suffit, crétinus, gronda un homme du tableau. Navré, Madame la Directrice, ce descendant aime taquiner les gens. Je me nomme Salazar Serpentard, descendant de Merlin Wyllt qui fut le fils de Myrddin et Soliana Wyllt dans les années 540 après J.C.. Et voici Godric, qui est déjà affalé à table en train de manger comme un porc, descendant de Merzilius, le frère de mon père.

\- Bonjour à vous, je suis Helga Poufsouffle, fit une dame.

Minerva tourna la tête vers la voix provenant de leur droite. Severus observait la toile avec attention, essayant de deviner l'identité de chaque individu.

\- Ma grand-mère a créé cette toile dix ans avant notre disparition, continua Helga. Elle nous a créé plusieurs toiles dans le château afin que nous puissions aider quiconque aurait besoin de notre aide. Malheureusement, la personne ayant pris en charge le Château après notre disparition a lancé plusieurs maléfices de blocage et il ne nous reste plus que l'accès à cette toile. Enfin, bienvenue dans la salle où nous prenions nos repas, tous les quatre. C'était un beau rituel…

\- Nous avions nos tableaux dans chaque salle commune, intervint Salazar. Nous pensions ainsi pouvoir aller et venir, observer et conseiller nos étudiants. Nous aurions également pu prévenir les adultes d'un quelconque souci. Mais nous sommes bloqués entre trois toiles : celle dans une chambre à coucher où nous avons nos chambres, pour ainsi dire, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Puis celle-ci.

\- Bonjour, fit alors une autre femme qui arrivait sur la toile.

\- Rowena Serdaigle, je présume ? demanda Severus.

\- En effet.

\- Votre fille a-t-elle connaissance de ces toiles ? demanda subitement Minerva, omettant de saluer la jeune femme qu'ils avaient devant eux.

\- Non, malheureusement non.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Loin de Poudlard, quelques heures plus tôt, en Irlande._

Un groupe d'enfants jouait dans la neige en riant. Quelques chats les suivaient et les coursaient dans la poudreuse blanche. Les températures étaient basses mais les adultes laissaient leurs enfants jouer et rire. Seul un enfant restait à l'intérieur, à observer ses amis et sa famille.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas les rejoindre ? avait demandé Elizabeth.

L'enfant fit non de la tête avant de s'affaler dans un des fauteuils.

La mère de famille quitta la pièce, tristement. Harry avait senti une présence mais ne s'était pas retourné. Il adorait sa famille, mais il avait besoin de calme.

\- Harry ? fit une voix d'homme.

L'enfant sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il soupira.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il acquiesça. Mais cela ne sembla pas suffire, puisque des doigts fins se posèrent sur son menton, le forçant à regarder son parrain.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Les yeux émeraude fuirent.

\- Viens avec moi, fit Severus d'une voix autoritaire.

Il força l'adolescent à se lever et lui pris la main avant de l'amener dehors, loin des rires et cris de victoire dus à la bataille de neige.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas jouer avec les autres ?

\- Je… je pensais à papa et maman, murmura Harry.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la tristesse dans la voix de son protégé. Lily…

\- Ils seraient fier de toi, tu sais, fit Severus d'une voix lourde en émotions.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu as bien grandit, tu as rejoint ta famille, tu as des amis… tu apprends vite, tu as de bonnes notes au collège et surtout, tu es un adolescent intelligent et adorable, Harry. N'en doute jamais.

\- Tu seras toujours là pour moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Toujours.

Harry inspira alors avant de se fondre dans les bras du Maître de Potions. Severus, toujours quelque peu maladroit dans les démonstrations d'affection, lui tapota doucement le dos.

\- Tu sais, tu peux aussi caresser le dos au lieu de tapoter, on dirait que tu veux me faire faire mon rot, là, se moqua doucement Harry.

\- Je pourrais tout aussi bien t'enterrer dans la neige, fit sarcastiquement Severus alors que son filleul riait ouvertement.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Crois-tu ?

Harry n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse qu'il se retrouva avec de la neige dans le dos, puis les autres enfants arrivèrent dans leur direction tout en les mitraillant de boules de neige.

Noël approchait à grands pas et chacun profita pleinement de ce week-end de répit. Severus quitta le Manoir Potter en fin de journée, ayant une réunion avec les directeurs de Maisons et la directrice de Poudlard. Lord Dumbledore était enfin écarté de leur monde, et bien que cela paraisse encore irréel, il était enfin libre de montrer son vrai visage. Il avait également accepté la requête de Sergej : défaire les liens qui maintenaient la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son bras.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Magia observait tout ce petit monde avec une certaine fierté. Ses enfants pourraient enfin vivre plus librement, prendre des chemins un peu moins chaotique que ce que prédisaient les étoiles… Elle embrassa la neige une dernière fois, avant de rejoindre la source la plus proche.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	61. Chapitre 61 : Le sommeil d'un Dragon

Bonjour tout le monde !

N'ayant guère de temps aujourd'hui je passe en vitesse vous poster ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Bon dimanche !

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 61 :**

 **Le sommeil d'un Dragon**

 _ **On ne chatouille pas un Dragon qui dort**_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Faun – Federkleid_

 _Faun – Feuer_

 _Domaine de Poudlard,_

 _Mercredi 18 décembre 1991_

Le Domaine était magnifique, magique. Les flocons de neige étaient arrêtés par une coupole invisible, due aux multiples protections de Poudlard.

Pomona, Daniel – son époux – et Severus se donnaient à cœur joie dans la plantation de quelques plantes rares venant tout droit de Norvège.

Narcissa Victoria Sørensen, alias Narcissa Malfoy, avait confectionné plusieurs paquets de graines diverses qui pouvaient survivre – grâce à la magie – au climat écossais et donc à Poudlard.

Elle n'avait pas osé remettre les pieds sur le territoire anglais ou même écossais depuis sa fuite, mais ne s'en portait pas plus mal, bien au contraire.

Filius et Minerva avaient donc bloqué, le temps d'une matinée, toute irruption de pluie ou de neige afin d'aménager un rectangle de terre, devant les serres.

Pomona, Severus et Filius devaient également s'occuper de l'aménagement des tours de chaque maison, sans compter que Gryffondor n'avait pas encore de Directeur. Minerva, avec l'aide des trois directeurs de maison, avait trié les diverses candidatures des quelques personnes intéressées par un poste à Poudlard. Les familles Potter, Prince et Chourave avaient tenté de faire de la pub aussi bien dans leurs villages qu'au Ministère.

Ils avaient, sur une cinquantaine de candidatures provenant de Russie, d'Angleterre, de France et d'Irlande, retenu une trentaine. Ces personnes étaient justement passées au Château deux jours auparavant afin de rencontrer les professeurs actuels qui étaient revenus afin de fixer les nouveaux programmes. Chacun mit alors du sien dans la nouvelle organisation et certains adultes, qui avaient d'autres activités en-dehors de l'école, décidèrent de partager leur emploi avec d'autres.

Ainsi, il fut décidé que les premières années auraient environ 17 matières (obligatoires) différentes, et ce jusqu'à la troisième et ou la quatrième année.

L'intégration et l'initiation à la Magie serait seulement enseignée en première année par le professeur Althus Black – cousin éloigné de Hardwin Potter –.

Les cours d'Origines et coutumes sorcières seront obligatoires de la première à la troisième année et enseignés par Richard Jones, l'époux de Dorothy Jones, Auror au Ministère anglais. Les cours de la quatrième à la septième année seront en option et enseignés par Grégory McDowell.

Les Sortilèges (obligatoire) seront alors enseignés par Anna Bartholdy-Prince, une cousine éloignée de Léto et Severus Prince, pour les années 1 à 3. Le professeur Flitwick se réservera alors pour les années 4 à 7.

Les Charmes, cours obligatoire, seront enseignés dès la deuxième année jusqu'à la quatrième par Laure Smith, épouse de Gawin Smith le directeur du Département de la protection de l'enfance. Les cours de la cinquième à la septième année seront réalisés par Susanne Thomas, épouse de l'Auror Corey Thomas.

Les Duels seront en option pour la sixième et septième année. Daniel Londubat-Malfoy de Bridgewater avait demandé à Minerva de pouvoir s'en occuper.

La théorie en Défense et Combat sera seulement enseignée de la première à la troisième année – et obligatoire – par Gordon Kydd.

La Métamorphose restait obligatoire et sera enseignée par Minerva McGonagall de la 1ère à la 3è année. Les élèves des années supérieures seront prises en charge par Elliott Hendry, puisque Minerva avait également la direction de Poudlard à gérer.

La Botanique sera alors enseignée de la 1ère à la 4è année par Orphée Black, la petite sœur d'Althus, et la 5ème jusqu'à la 7ème année par Pomona Chourave.

Le cours de Botapotion, mélangeant pour la première fois depuis des décennies les deux matières, sera enseignée – et obligatoire – dès la 5ème année jusqu'à la septième. Par ailleurs, elle sera seulement évaluée aux ASPICS et non aux BUSES.

Les Potions – cours obligatoire – seront enseignées par Raphael Prince (petit-fils d'un grand-oncle de Severus Prince) pour les quatre premières années puis par Severus Prince pour les trois suivantes.

L'Histoire moderne (concernant, entre autres choses, la créativité sorcière et celle des sans-pouvoirs) sera quant à elle obligatoire durant toutes les études à Poudlard, et enseignée par Willy Whyte.

L'Histoire des Sorciers et Sans-Pouvoirs (HSSP) sera également obligatoire et enseignée par Jane Roberts.

Le professeur Cuthbert Binns – fantôme de Poudlard – continuera comme à son habitude les cours d'Histoire, sur les Gobelins. Ces cours seront cependant en option et seulement enseignés aux sixième et septième année intéressés.

Un cours de Bienséance et de Danse sera obligatoire pour les trois premières années et enseigné par Annabelle Malefoy de Bridgewater.

Les cours de GMI (Gestion de la Magie Instinctive) seront spécialement conçus pour les sorciers dits « cracmols » et obligatoires. Les 4 premières années seront enseignées par Ersania Collins, et les trois suivantes par Dorian McArthur.

Des cours de Musique seront en option durant les années 4, 5, 6 et 7 et enseignés par Gaïa Prince, la petite sœur de Léto Prince.

Des cours de Mathématiques seront obligatoires durant les années 1 à 4, enseignées par Fozio Aufword puis en option de l'anné et enseignées par Johana Links.

Les cours de Langues seront également remises au programme : l'anglais et l'irlandais seront obligatoires pour les trois premières années et enseignés par Alia Whyte (épouse du professeur d'Histoire Moderne Willy Whyte). Les année pourront prendre ces cours en option et suivront, dans ce cas, les cours avec le professeur Mathys Donwell.

Des cours de français seront en option pour les trois dernières années et enseignés par Jessica Delacour.

Les Runes Anglaises seront encore et toujours en option dès la cinquième année, enseignées par Bathsheba Babbling.

L'Arithmancie sera par ailleurs obligatoire en 5ème année et les bases contrôlées lors des BUSES, puis l'apprentissage approfondi sera en option pour les années 6 et 7. Septima Vector restera fidèle à son poste de professeur dans cette matière.

Un cours sur les Transports sorciers et sans magie sera en option pour les années 6 et 7, dirigé par Clydia Peverell, l'épouse du Langue-de-Plomb Romus Peverell.

L'Étude du Monde Sans Magie (EMSM) remplacera l'étude des Moldus et sera obligatoire pour les quatre premières années, contrôlée aux BUSES mais en option dès l'année 5 jusqu'en septième année. Les élèves ne continuant pas en 5è devront tout de même réviser cette matière pour les BUSES. Les année seront enseignées par Charity Burbage et les autres années par Clément Snow, époux de Julie Snow avocate au Ministère.

Un cours de Peinture & Arts sera donné en option pour les année par Ashley Stewart (épouse de Slawomir Stewart qui travaille au département de Contrôle et de Protection des Créatures Magiques au Ministère).

Des cours nommés « Quotidien avec ou sans Magie » comprenant également une initiation au bricolage et aux sortilèges pratiques seront obligatoires en 2è, 3è et 4ème année. Ils seront dirigés par Loriossius Hume et ne seront pas présents aux examens des BUSES.

Il y aura également des cours de sport (endurance, vol et jeux sans magie) qui seront donnés par Rolanda Bibine pour les 4 premières années puis par Marius Fawley dès la 5ème année. Ces cours seront obligatoires.

Les cours sur les Créatures Magiques seront obligatoires dès la 1ère jusqu'à la 4ème année, et contrôlés aux BUSES, puis en option de la 5è à la 7ème année, enseignés par Balthazar Henderson.

Des cours d'astronomie, en option de la 5è à la 7è année, seront donnés par Aurora Sinistra. Les cours de divination restaient au programme en option de la 5è à la 7è année, et dirigés par Sybille Trelawney.

Cette liste était apparue ce matin-même dans la Gazette du Sorcier, amenant plusieurs curieux jusqu'aux divers marchands de journaux.

Les professeurs faisaient de leur mieux afin de pouvoir rouvrir les portes du Château dès le mois de janvier. Minerva fut tirée de ses pensées par l'homme qui les avait surpris lors de la découverte du fameux tableau des Fondateurs, près des cuisines.

L'homme était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années mais paraissait bien plus vieux. Minerva et Severus avaient longuement discuté avec lui, et ils avaient pu découvrir les sous-sols méconnus de Poudlard.

Ainsi, ils étaient passés par une grande porte, et avaient découvert une sorte de tunnel, éclairé par la magie. Ils apprirent alors que Poudlard était situé sur une source de Magie pure qui aurait pu protéger le Domaine grâce à un rituel pour le moment désactivé. Ils avaient écouté l'homme, Théophile Serdaigle, durant tout le trajet. Ils étaient remontés via des escaliers en marbre. Ils avaient ainsi franchi le lac à l'ouest du château, et pouvaient apercevoir, au loin, les tours Gryffondor, celle dédiée aux professeurs, ainsi que la tour ouest qui comprenait également la volière. Le paysage, à couper le souffle, leur fit comprendre qu'ils venaient de traverser le sombre lac.

La colline qui les accueillait était incartable et même les sorciers actuels n'en connaissaient l'existence. Mis à part les habitants de cette colline. Ceux-là voyageaient, le plus souvent dans l'anonymat le plus strict, attendant le réveil du Dragon. Réveil qui avait eu lieu le 31 octobre dernier, lorsque Dumbledore fut renié de Poudlard. Une nouvelle ère avait alors commencé, et la nouvelle Directrice avait la bénédiction du Château.

Théophile Serdaigle avait alors présenté sa petite famille, descendante des Serdaigle et plus précisément de Théodorus Serdaigle, né en 452 de l'union de William et Rowena Serdaigle qui avaient eu une fille, Athémia née en 443, Helena en 450 et enfin Théodorus en 452. Ce dernier s'était lié à Héliacynthe Poufsouffle et eu 10 enfants. Les générations suivantes furent de moins en moins fécondes et seul Nox Serdaigle – le père de Théophile – resta en vie auprès de son épouse Eglantine Witton. Tous deux nés en 1904 donnèrent la vie à quatre enfants : Soron, Sarah, Hope-Helena et Théophile. Ce dernier eu trois enfants avec Léonie Castella : Salazar (1959), Hope (1963) et Lucas (1967). La plupart des héritiers avaient disparus quelque part dans le monde, faisant leur vie loin du petit village des fondateurs et revenant, parfois, avec leur épouse, au sein même de cette petite communauté mystérieuse. Il y avait également les familles Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et une autre dont l'homme tut le nom.

Minerva sorti de ses rêveries afin de demander à Théophile la raison de sa présence. Il n'était jamais allé plus loin que la Salle de Repas des Fondateurs et, bien que connaissant théoriquement le château par cœur, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

\- Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide, chère Minerva. Si vous permettez que j'utilise votre prénom.

\- Bien entendu, répondit la concernée.

\- En quoi pourrais-je vous être utile ?

\- Je… hésita la Directrice.

\- Expliquez-moi ce que vous avez fait jusque là pour remettre notre antre sur pieds, je verrais bien.

\- Eh bien, nous avons demandé aux autorités de bien vouloir contrôler les divers sortilèges posés sur la bâtisse. Certains rituels runiques furent réactivés pour la protection, des maléfices et sortilèges de surveillance accrue ont été désactivés. Le bâtiment, bien que rénové aux frais des Potter sans leur consentement, restait tout de même assez vétuste. Cela fut également réglé. Nous devons encore rembourser les dettes qu'a contracté Albus Dumbledore au nom de Poudlard envers les Potter ce qui nous bloque un peu puisque nous n'avons aucun revenu réel et que nous devons rémunérer les professeurs. Le Ministère va nous subventionner mais ce ne sera pas assez, je le crains. De nouveaux professeurs ont tout de même été engagés sous la promesse d'un salaire basique et d'un logement gratuit, nourriture comprise. Les serres supplémentaires, cachées par le Château, ont été découvertes il y a peu et les professeurs ainsi que certaines connaissances nous aident à réorganiser et prendre soin des plantations déjà présentes. Il nous manque également une personne pour la direction de Gryffondor.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous gérez seule ce bâtiment et non plus les quatre responsables de maisons ?

\- Je vous avouerai que je préfère toujours demander l'avis des directeurs de maisons avant de prendre une décision.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur. Il en fut ainsi, jadis. Pour ce qui concerne les revenus : vous pourriez revendre le trop plein d'ingrédients, de fruits ou de légumes que le Domaine vous offre. Il y a plusieurs marchés à Downtown et Pré-au-Lard. Il y a également une petite ville sorcière, non loin d'ici mais peu de gens en connaissent l'existence. Ils auraient besoin d'un approvisionnement en nourriture. Vous pourriez également proposer à certains, au travers d'une campagne publicitaire, des formations de remise à niveau ou autre selon les capacités de vos enseignants. Ces formations pourraient être payantes, avec des aides si les personnes sont trop démunies pour se le permettre. J'ai également lu que vous souhaitiez réintégrer les cours d'arts, ce qui est une bonne chose. Cela permettra aux esprits de s'évader, de rêver, d'imaginer. Vous pourriez proposer aux élèves de dupliquer les œuvres qu'ils feront, que ce soit des statues ou des peintures, ou encore des bijoux car je ne sais pas réellement ce que votre programme prévoit, mais vous pourriez revendre tout cela. Une partie reviendrait à l'élève et le reste à l'école puisque vous fournissez, de toute évidence, le matériel afin de fabriquer des choses. Ensuite, j'ai vu que vous aviez un garde-chasse qui aime les animaux ! A-t-il les capacités nécessaires à faire un élevage d'un genre de créatures magiques afin de les confier à des foyers contre une monnaie d'échange ?

\- Je… Hagrid a plutôt tendance à aimer les créatures dangereuses. Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée, sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Oh mais nous pourrions remédier à cela ! Puisque la Magie nous permet enfin de faire à nouveau surface, les familles des fondateurs trouveront certainement un bénévole pour aider votre bon Hagrid. Nous trouverons, ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Merci, fit Minerva qui avait maintenant plein d'idées en tête.

\- Mais de rien, gente dame !

Severus, qui était arrivé près d'eux, salua l'homme et approuva ses idées. Il fut convenu que Théophile reviendrait le soir au château avec sa belle-fille, son neveu et quelques personnes supplémentaires dont il cacha précautionneusement l'identité. Il leur parla ensuite des appartements des fondateurs, cachés au fin fond du château, protégés par Poudlard, le Dragon. Il leur raconta brièvement que le premier enfant de Salazar Serpentard avait endormi l'animal, peu après le décès de son père, afin de mettre au point son plan : gérer le Domaine, et donc l'école, seul. Malheureusement, malgré ses actions et précautions, cela ne fonctionna pas et créa un grand fossé entre les différentes maisons.

Le Dragon était donc endormi, dans une caverne sous le parc du château et dont l'entrée se trouvait être sous la tour réservée aux professeurs, via un escalier accessible de l'extérieur. Théophile leur proposa alors de les y amener le soir même, après le dîner et avec les directeurs de Maison actuels.

Il les quitta ensuite, laissant Severus et Minerva méditer sur les idées et les changements en cours.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La fin d'après-midi du mercredi 18 décembre était arrivée bien vite. Minerva avait appelé tous les elfes dans le Parc de Poudlard et Severus avait fait venir les siens.

En effet, ceux de Poudlard étaient, pour la plupart, bien trop âgés pour réellement servir le château. Hardwin et Althus avaient été invités par Severus qui observait actuellement les rangs d'elfes de Poudlard d'un air concentré.

\- Il y en a cinquante, mais au moins quarante d'entre eux ont l'air épuisé, marmonna Hardwin avec véhémence. Dans quelles conditions travaillent-ils ici ?

\- Je… j'avoue ne m'être jamais inquiété de la qualité de vie des elfes de Poudlard, répondit tristement Minerva.

\- Eh bien, il est temps de le faire maintenant, grogna Hardwin Potter.

Severus ne vint pas en aide à sa collègue qui l'observait avec espoir d'obtenir un minimum de soutien.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, murmura Minerva. Il faut préparer le repas de ce soir, et…

\- Je vous interromps tout de suite, fit Hardwin dont les yeux reflétaient la colère. Il est hors de question que ces elfes-ci fassent quoi que ce soit pour le reste de la journée.

Minerva, qui failli répondre être la directrice et responsable des lieux, ne fit qu'ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer prestement. En effet, les elfes étaient dans un sale état. La fatigue se voyait sur leurs visage, des blessures étaient présentes un peu partout sur leurs corps et leurs yeux laissaient entrevoir leur triste vie. Du désespoir, de la tristesse, de la peur pure. Mais qu'avaient-ils ? Elle ne savait même pas si Albus en avait conscience… Trop ancrée dans ses réflexions pour le moins sombre, elle ne vit pas l'échange de regards de Severus et Hardwin.

\- Vous permettez que je prenne les choses en mains en ce qui concerne les elfes de Poudlard, Minerva ? demanda Severus.

\- Si vous me promettez que cela sera pour leur bien, et me demandez mon avis et ma permission avant d'agir dans ce cas je ne peux qu'approuver, Severus, répondit Minerva en soupirant.

\- Laissez-nous appeler nos elfes pour ce soir. Pomona vous a raconté comment nous traitons nos elfes, j'imagine ?

\- En effet.

\- Est-ce que cela vous conviendrait-il que nous fassions de même avec ceux qui prendront le relais de ces pauvres elfes cadavériques ?

La voix polaire et la fin de phrase fit frissonner Minerva.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas. Hardwin ?

\- Neal, Rusty, Madailéin, Quicky, annonça Hardwin.

\- Breval, Flynn, Cadell, Aedia, rajouta Severus.

Huit elfes de maison apparurent devant eux, habillés de tenues confortables et jolies qui surprirent les inhabitués des familles Prince et Potter.

\- Bonjour vous tous, fit Severus. Avez-vous des choses urgentes à faire actuellement, ou est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider ici-même pour la soirée ?

Les elfes se concertèrent puis se turent. Rusty avança alors, et répondit en souriant.

\- Bonjour Maître Severus ! Nous sommes disposés à vous venir en aide. Les autres sauront se débrouiller sans nous.

\- Présentez-vous à Minerva, directrice de Poudlard, s'il vous plaît, fit Hardwin.

L'elfe acquiesça et, toujours souriant, commença les présentation.

\- Rusty s'appelle Rusty. Rusty s'occupe normalement de l'entretien de la maison, plus précisément des chambres de la très noble famille Black-Potter. Mais Rusty est assez polyvalent, Rusty fera donc tout son possible pour vous aider au mieux, Minerva-Madame.

\- Neal aime s'occuper des repas, fit un autre elfe. Neal travaille pour la famille Potter.

\- Madailéin s'occupe des repas pour les animaux du Domaine des Potter.

\- Quicky s'occupe des volières, de l'élevage des Maine Coon de Mrs. Potter, et aime aussi s'occuper du grand jardin.

\- Breval est attaché à la famille Prince. Breval s'occupe des repas et est aussi polyvalent comme Rusty.

\- Flynn est un tout jeune elfe, Flynn fera son possible pour aider au mieux selon vos besoins, et cela sera fait avec plaisir ! sautilla de joie le petit elfe qui décrocha un sourire attendri sur les visages humains qui les observaient.

\- Cadell est aussi un tout jeune elfe, Cadell aime beaucoup les pâtisseries.

\- Surtout manger celles d'Abey, murmura Rusty.

Remarque qui fit rire Hardwin et Severus, surprenant Minerva, Filius et Pomona qui étaient eux aussi présents pour cette entrevue.

\- Aedia est aussi une jeune elfe, qui aide au Laboratoire Potter-Prince. Aedia vous aidera aussi de son mieux !

\- Très bien, merci, fit Hardwin. Les elfes derrière vous sont très fatigués, et…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Jimmy fera tout ce que vous voudrez, Jimm…

\- Suffit, intervint Minerva. Veuillez écouter ce que dit Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît. J'ai toute confiance en la gestion de Severus Prince et Hardwin Potter. Prenez leurs conseils en compte, merci.

Jimmy s'apprêta à se punir.

\- Minerva, va calmer Jimmy s'il te plaît, fit Pomona. Essaye de lui parler comme à un enfant, ou je ne sais pas. Il a vraiment l'air mal en point.

Elle acquiesça et alla prendre Jimmy à part.

\- Tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ? avait-elle murmuré.

Tremblant et les yeux écarquillé par la peur, l'elfe la suivit de près jusqu'à un petit arbre. N'osant ouvrir la bouche, il observa Minerva s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Jimmy est tout jeune, fit l'elfe en baissant la tête. Jimmy a dix ans. Mais Jimmy veut protéger ses parents, Jimmy peut travailler à leur place…

\- Jimmy, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Ce soir, vous vous reposerez tous, d'accord ? Toi aussi.

\- Mais, mais… on a fait une bêtise ? Jimmy est si mauvais que cela ?

\- Non, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est nous qui avons fait quelque chose de mal. Je ne vous connais pas très bien, tu sais, s'excusa Minerva.

\- Qu'est-ce que Maîtresse la Directrice a fait de mal ? demanda doucement l'elfe. Oh, Jimmy ne doit pas deman…

\- Si, tu peux demander, fit Minerva en souriant. Avant de prendre la direction, je ne me suis jamais inquiétée de votre sort. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce que mon prédécesseur faisait pour vous. Je suis désolée et je vous demande pardon, à toi et ta famille ainsi qu'à tous les elfes de Poudlard. Ce soir il y aura des invités, les elfes des familles Potter et Prince feront le nécessaire. Si tu veux absolument, tu pourras être là pour les orienter mais hors de question que tu fasses quelque chose, d'accord ? Je veux que tu te reposes, toi et les autres, que vous puissiez manger à votre faim. Maintenant, retournons dans le groupe, je vais parler à tout le monde.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la joue du petit elfe tremblotant et lui intima d'avancer devant elle. Un regard avec Hardwin l'informa qu'elle pouvait prendre la parole. Elle se remémora les paroles de Pomona puis commença.

\- Chers elfes de Poudlard. Si nous vous demandons de ne rien faire ce soir, ce n'est en aucun cas parce que vous auriez fait de mauvaises choses, bien au contraire. Vous avez, à ma connaissance, toujours servi l'école. Cette soirée sera donc une soirée de repos pour vous, ainsi que la journée de demain. Dans vingt-quatre heures, je vous demanderai de passer un à un dans mon bureau. Je prendrai le temps de parler individuellement avec chacun d'entre vous. Votre devoir jusque là sera de manger convenablement, à votre faim, ce soir ainsi que pour tous les futurs repas. Demain, vous pourrez également prendre le temps de nettoyer ce qui vous sert de… vêtement et de vous en confectionner d'autres.

\- Mes elfes vous aideront et ramèneront des tissus, intervint Severus. Des questions à ce sujet ? Avez-vous un lieu pour dormir ? Jimmy ?

\- Jimmy ne…

\- Si, tu peux nous raconter, fit Pomona. S'il te plaît.

\- C'est que les Maîtres Dippet et Dumbledore disaient que les taies d'oreillers étaient suffisantes, l'arrière-grand-mère de Jimmy avait dit qu'elle avait demandé parce que l'un de ses enfants étaient nés avec trois bras, mais les Maîtres avaient dit que c'était l'habit officiel des elfes et qu'il n'y aurait pas de changement. Et…

\- Et ? demanda Minerva.

\- Pas de lieu de sommeil, murmura Jimmy.

\- Pardon ? fit Minerva qui sentait une migraine poindre son nez. Comment cela, vous n'avez pas d'endroit pour dormir ?

\- Jimmy n'aurait pas dû…

\- Jimmy doit, intervint Rusty. Jimmy doit, car Rusty et ses amis allons aider vous autres à avoir une vie meilleure, comme Maître Severus et Hardwin viennent de dire à tes camarades. Jimmy doit, parce que Madame Minerva McGonagall va remédier à vos soucis. Jimmy devait répondre à la question.

\- Madame la Directrice ? demanda Aedia.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que nous pourrions demander à nos Maîtres d'appeler d'autres elfes pour créer un lieu douillet pour nos nouveaux amis ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Minerva. Mais Jimmy, où dormez-vous donc ?

\- Sur… sur… sur le sol des cuisines, Maîtresse.

Un haut le cœur. Un cri d'un elfe des Prince et le hoquet de stupeur des adultes fit sursauter le petit elfe.

La soirée risquait d'être réellement longue…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur. Enfin une soirée pleine de vie, de rires et de joie dans ce château sans vie depuis plusieurs semaines… Théophile était donc venu avec sa belle-fille, Sophie Gryffondor-Serdaigle née en 1960 et Samuel Collins son neveu né en 1980 de l'union de Hope Helena Serdaigle (1936) et John Collins (1940). A savoir que leur espérance de vie était assez élevée comme à l'époque des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Peu de sorciers vivaient aussi longtemps qu'eux ou de personnes comme Albus Dumbledore.

Le premier fils de Théophile, Salazar Serdaigle (1959), était venu avec son épouse Sophie Gryffondor, née en 1960. Donnereth Poufsouffle (1942) était également venu avec son épouse Leanne Serpentard (1943) et leurs trois enfants Dahlianne, Myrtius et Charles.

Gaeliana Gryffondor (1940) et son époux Timiosha Carron (1940) étaient également de la partie et étaient accompagné de leurs deux enfants, Adèle (1970) et Ezekiel (1975).

Eleonore Walles (1950) était également présente avec son époux, Elias Wyllt (1947), et leurs trois enfants : Jade et Océane nées en 1980 ainsi que Natéo né en 1985. Minerva compris alors que des descendants directs de Merlin vivaient encore, et ce, tout près de Poudlard au sein même de la communauté des Fondateurs.

A tout ce petit monde se rajoutait les professeurs et futurs enseignants de Poudlard, ainsi que leurs familles. Althus Black et Severus discutaient vivement dans un coin, auprès d'un des membres de la famille Gryffondor.

Minerva observait tout ce petit monde et écoutait d'une oreille ce que lui racontait Filius. Chacun racontait des passages de sa vie, expliquait les divers voyages sous telle ou telle identité, faisant rire la plupart des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, avait également changée. Auparavant étroite pour quatre table pouvant contenir chacune entre cent et cent-cinquante élève, maintenant bien plus spacieuse et aux couleurs chaudes et accueillantes. Les élèves avaient toujours aimé cette pièce mais Minerva était certaine d'une chose : elle devenait de plus en plus merveilleuse.

Les murs jadis marrons et recouvert de bois et de tableaux avaient laissés place à sept grands vitraux à droite et à gauche, débutant à un mètre du sol et s'arrêtant 2 mètres plus haut, laissant encore un mètre de mur au-dessus. Entre ces sept vitraux se trouvaient à présent plusieurs tableaux et décorations florales déposées par les elfes de Severus et Hardwin un peu plus tôt. Les tables des élèves avaient pour le moment disparues, laissant une immense table ronde afin d'accueillir tous les invités de la soirée. Les Grandes Portes étaient maintenant beiges, reflétant la lumière provenant des fenêtres, et les murs anciennement gris-sales étaient maintenant gris anthracite et les pierres brillaient de milles feux. Le plafond, d'où on apercevait, avant, un toit en bois, était en réalité fait de voûtes en pierre, soutenus architecturalement mais également protégés par la magie. Ceux qui croyaient que le plafond était en bois avaient été détrompés par un très ancien sortilège, posé trois cents ans auparavant. Le plafond enchanté, quant à lui, avait disparu dès la disparition du grand Albus Dumbledore. Minerva pensa en remettre un en place avant la rentrée.

L'estrade jadis en bois était maintenant précédée de deux marches en pierres du côté gauche, et d'une pente du côté droit. Le reste de la séparation était surmontée d'une sorte de grillage en métal noir, surmonté de bougies et de lierre fleurit.

La table des professeurs avait elle aussi changé : ovale et plus large, les professeurs pourraient dorénavant manger librement, en face de leurs collègues et légèrement cachés des élèves grâce aux diverses plantes et décorations disposées derrière la grille noire d'un mètre de hauteur. Un pupitre de bois foncé surplombait l'avant de l'estrade et quatre statues, représentant les quatre animaux des fondateurs ainsi qu'un grand chat – personne n'en connaissait la raison – et des bougies ornaient les murs entre les quatre vitraux, positionnés comme dans toute la salle. La Grande Salle était donc devenue plus claire, plus accueillante encore et magique.

\- Bien, Madame McGonagall, intervint alors un homme blond.

\- Salazar Serdaigle, c'est bien cela ?

\- Tout à fait ! s'écria joyeusement l'homme. Peut-être irions-nous maintenant rendre visite à notre petit dragon ?

\- Oui… Filius, Pomona ?

\- Oui, répondit Pomona. Je vais chercher Severus, nous vous rejoignons dans le Hall. Mon mari restera ici afin de surveiller tout ce petit monde.

Les adultes se levèrent alors. Théophile Serdaigle, sa femme Léonie Castella, leur fils Salazar et son épouse ainsi que Donnereth Poufsouffle, sa femme Leanne Serpentard et leur fille Dalhianne, Adèle Carron et sa mère Gaeliana Gryffondor, Elias Wyllt, Severus Snape (Prince), Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave se rejoignirent dans le Hall du Château.

\- J'ai appris que vous aviez un concierge dit « cracmol » ? demanda alors Léonie.

\- En effet, fit Minerva. Un homme courageux que la vie a détruit, si je puis dire…

\- Vous êtes au courant de la fausse définition des cracmols, n'est-ce-pas ? continua Léonie.

\- En effet. Nous mettons en place un enseignement pour ces personnes-là, mais comme nous ne connaissons pas bien le sujet, il sera difficile de les faire accepter…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Maintenant que nous sommes parmi vous, nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber, répliqua Léonie. Cet homme aura tout autant besoin d'apprendre à se servir de la magie, mais cela devrait se faire, si j'ai bien compris son caractère, sans qu'il ne soit au château. Serait-ce possible de le rencontrer, un jour ? Nous trouverons bien un remplaçant parmi nous.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Minerva. Avec plaisir.

Théophile ouvrit alors la marche jusqu'aux cuisines puis passa par la fameuse salle des Fondateurs. Il les conduisit aux sous-sols, afin de rejoindre un passage dont personne ne connaissait l'existence.

Ils arrivèrent donc à l'extérieur, à l'ouest du Domaine entre les tours des professeurs et la tour accueillant nouvellement la volière. Derrière eux se trouvait un grand lac et une grande prairie enneigée.

Ce fut Adèle qui ouvrit une grille qui laissa apparaître un passage avec des escaliers s'enfonçant dans le sol. Ils retournèrent alors au fin fond de Poudlard, sous terre, dans l'obscurité accompagnée de torches.

Lorsque le sol devint humide, Théophile murmura quelques mots dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Une porte apparu et ils l'ouvrirent, puis entrèrent dans ce nouveau lieu.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Une vive lumière bleue les avaient éblouit. La beauté de la pièce – si c'en était une – était indescriptible.

Le sol était recouvert d'une pelouse bleue clair, moelleuse sous les pieds et douce à souhaits. Les arbres étaient roses et les fruits violets. Un lac était présent sur leur droite, reflétant dans l'eau turquoise les vitres donnant sur les profondeurs du lac. Une brume argentée protégeait un animal endormi, dont les couleurs surprirent tous les adultes.

La respiration calme et lente prouvait un sommeil profond, et le silence emplit à nouveau la pièce.

Allaient-ils réveiller cet être, dont personne ne connaissait réellement l'existence ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	62. Chapitre 62 : Poudlard, le Dragon

Bonjour à tous !

Ces derniers chapitres sont en effet très centrés sur Poudlard, le renouveau et les changements au sein des institutions. C'est assez intensif, j'en conviens, mais nous retrouverons très bientôt notre petit Harry !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 62 :**

 **Poudlard, le Dragon**

 _ **On ne chatouille pas un Dragon qui dort**_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Faun – Frau Erde_

 _Domaine de Poudlard,_

 _Soirée du mercredi 18 décembre 1991_

Une vive lumière bleue les avait ébloui. La beauté de la pièce – si c'en était une – était indescriptible.

Le sol était recouvert d'une pelouse d'un bleu très clair, moelleuse sous les pieds et douce à souhait. Les arbres étaient roses et les fruits violets. Un lac était présent sur leur droite, reflétant dans l'eau turquoise les vitres donnant sur les profondeurs du lac. Une brume argentée protégeait un animal endormi, dont les couleurs surprirent tous les adultes.

La respiration calme et lente prouvait un sommeil profond, et le silence emplit à nouveau la pièce.

Allaient-ils réveiller cet être, dont personne ne connaissait réellement l'existence ?

Adèle intima à Minerva d'avancer en premier. Elles étaient à quelques mètres de l'animal.

\- C'est Poudlard, murmura Adèle. D'après les histoires familiales, il reconnaît immédiatement quelqu'un de bon ou de mauvais. Il vous fera très certainement confiance dès le premier regard.

\- Mais… et vous ?

\- Il saura qui nous sommes, répondit Théophile. Il faut le réveiller, maintenant. Il faut défaire les liens qui le tiennent endormi.

\- Comment faire ?

\- Vous allez, avec Severus, Filius et Pomona, lever vos baguettes et espérer fortement qu'il revienne parmi nous. Car sans lui, tout le travail effectué ne portera de fruits. Sans lui, l'école n'en aura plus pour longtemps, répondit Adèle. Il vit avec l'âme du Château, il connaît chaque recoin, ressent chaque blessure et entaille qu'à le bâtiment. S'il perd la vie, le Château s'effondrera. Car il est la source de vie pour la plupart des enchantements. Il n'a pas encore pu transmettre son don à une autre créature et heureusement que la famille de Fumseck est toujours restée près du château. Une partie de sa famille est chez nous, mais ils sont liés au Dragon… d'une quelconque manière… il faut le réveiller maintenant… si Poudlard meure, le Domaine n'aura plus lieu d'être. Le Temps est venu.

Etrangement, ses paroles résonnèrent longuement dans les cœurs des personnes présentes. Le paysage mystérieux et magique du lieu leur donnait envie de s'allonger, de profiter de l'instant. Mais à quoi servirait-il de perdre son temps, pour ainsi dire, si l'être protégeant le Domaine ne recouvrait plus ses sens ?

Ils levèrent alors, un à un, leur baguette. Les descendants des Quatre Familles finirent par les rejoindre et faire de même.

Un cri plaintif, digne d'un chaton en détresse, se fit entendre. Par pur instinct gryffondorien, Minerva s'approcha rapidement de la bête et caressa les plumes avec tendresse.

 _Petit ange,_

 _Reviens parmi nous, reviens vers la Destinée_

 _Une nouvelle ère est née,_

 _Mon ange._

 _Grand cœur au sang violet,_

 _Tes ailes protègent ceux que tu aimes._

 _La Magie t'a endormie,_

 _Pour le plus grand mal et endormant les consciences manipulées._

 _La Magie t'offre un nouveau départ avec ceux que tu aimes,_

 _Et te rend à nouveau la Vie._

 _Petit ange,_

 _Reviens parmi nous, reviens vers la Destinée_

 _Une nouvelle ère est née,_

 _Mon ange._

La brume avait disparue et ils pouvaient enfin admirer le Dragon mystérieux.

L'animal ressemblait quelque peu à un hippogriffe. Il se leva difficilement, chancelant sur son nid de coton blanc et doré. Sa queue, aux poils longs, était fournie de poils dans différents tons de rouges. Les pattes étaient argentées et les griffes, acérées, étaient vertes.

Les yeux dorés fixaient à présent Minerva qui observait le Dragon avec tendresse. Il déplia ses ailes. De son bec sorti une grande langue qui se mit à lécher sa patte. Les ailes étaient blanches, recouvertes de trois rangées de plumes : une bleu foncée, une noire, et une bleu clair. Le pelage était fait de poils courts sur la plus grande partie du corps sauf le ventre qui lui était recouvert de plumes et de longs poils blancs. Sur son dos, entre les deux ailes, étaient dispersées plusieurs écailles dorées et argentées.

Poudlard étira ses quatre pattes et fixa à nouveau l'assemblée. Il lécha à nouveau sa patte et se frotta le visage avec avant d'inspirer fortement.

\- 1991 ? demanda l'animal.

\- Oui, répondit Minerva, assez surprise qu'il puisse communiquer ainsi.

\- Ce crétinus totalus… Heureusement, l'âme du Château me communiquait les évènements ! Où est Fummy ?

\- Fumseck ? demanda la Directrice.

Le phénix arriva en chantant joyeusement, puis se posa devant le Dragon tout en bécotant les plumes du torse de son « ami ».

\- C'est bon, Fummy, je suis en vie, calme-toi, sale volaille !

Un piaillement indigné se fit entendre et les humains présents ne purent que rire devant cette scène.

\- Bien, il faut que je réveille entièrement le château, j'imagine ? Les passages sont fermés ?

\- Oui, répondit Adèle. Tu sais, le Château a laissé entrevoir de nouveaux endroits, mais beaucoup manquent encore à l'appel d'après ce que nos ancêtres nous ont laissés comme informations…

\- Oh… ma douce Adèle. Tu me rappelle la femme de Godric… tu leur ressembles beaucoup. Ton courage et ta loyauté font de toi une magnifique jeune femme. Suis ton instinct, ma grande. Pour ce qui est du château, j'imagine que les quartiers des fondateurs sont aussi bloqués… hmmm… effectivement. Votre nouveau bureau vous convient-il, Lady McGonagall ?

\- Parfait, fit la femme en souriant.

\- Très bien. Vous serez la première à découvrir les réels appartements des fondateurs. Vous y aurez accès à partir de vos nouveaux appartements, demain dans la journée… ils vous livreront leurs secrets… s'ils le veulent bien… bien que l'atmosphère me dit que vous allez avoir pas mal à faire… fit le dragon en humant l'air.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le sol des cuisines de Poudlard était maintenant extrêmement propre. Le repas était encore en cours dans la Grande Salle et les elfes réorganisaient la pièce. Rusty, habitué aux demeures sorcières et connaissant diverses légendes sur le Château de Poudlard, prononça quelques mots celtes afin de découvrir un éventuel passage caché.

Une porte se dévoila alors, entre deux tables collées au mur, et Rusty actionna la poignée. Jimmy vint immédiatement le rejoindre.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir spacieux mais la hauteur des murs étaient divisée de moitié. Des lumières s'allumèrent alors, faisant penser à l'éclairage non-sorcier.

Dans le couloir se trouvait des escaliers montant à la seconde partie du 1er sous-sol. Comme les elfes étaient de petites créatures, les étages « à taille humaine » semblaient être divisés par deux pour eux.

Ils avancèrent alors et Rusty lança un sortilège puissant de nettoyage qui sembla récurer tout leur environnement en moins de dix secondes. Admiratif, Jimmy fixait son nouvel ami.

\- Viens, Jimmy, fit Rusty. Poudlard vous a préservé un endroit qui existe depuis toujours, mais que vos anciens maîtres vous ont cachés. Ou même interdit à vos ancêtres de les utiliser…

\- Le sujet est tabou, ici, du coup Jimmy ne savait pas…

Rusty acquiesça et visita les lieux avec Jimmy. Les escaliers débouchèrent sur un autre couloir. Sur la droite, une porte donnait accès à une salle qui semblait être une salle de réunion. La porte de gauche donnait accès à une salle où étaient entreposés plusieurs cadres et pots de peinture.

\- Nous sommes sous la cour intérieure numéro 1 du Château, fit Jimmy.

\- Hm, je dirais plutôt que c'est l'étage du dessus qui sera juste en-dessous, mais oui tu as un bon sens de l'orientation !

Le couloir donnait sur un second, perpendiculaire. En face d'eux il y avait un grand salon avec plusieurs poufs et canapés ainsi qu'une grande cuisine. A droite, à côté de la cuisine, il y avait des escaliers puis une salle à manger rien que pour eux.

Sur la gauche du couloir perpendiculaire se trouvait un renfoncement qui menait à sept salles de bains puis à une douzaine de chambres.

Le couloir donnait sur de grands escaliers qui menaient à la seconde moitié du 1er sous-sol « humain ». L'agencement était identique. Le plafond était à 1,75 mètre de haut, puisque la hauteur des murs des sous-sols était de 3,5 mètres.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la seconde cuisine réservée aux elfes puis observèrent les escaliers qui semblaient monter au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Les escaliers vont encore en haut, remarqua Jimmy. Mais… de ce côté-là normalement, … C'est le lac…

\- Allons voir !

Les deux elfes montèrent alors et découvrirent une nouvelle tour, surmontée de colonnes de pierres et donnant l'impression de flotter sur le lac. Émerveillés, ils observèrent les escaliers en colimaçons et les différentes pièces ainsi que le grand salon dont la baie vitrée donnait sur le ciel étoilé et l'eau du lac.

\- On… On a vraiment le droit de venir vivre ici ? demanda timidement Jimmy.

\- Oh mes enfants ! fit une voix de femme qui les firent sursauter.

\- Grand-Ma' ?

\- Jimmy !

\- Jimmy est heureux de vous revoir ! Oh, Jimmy ne savait pas que vous aviez un tableau !

\- Odèly est heureuse de te revoir, mon enfant. Odèly ne connaissait pas ce lieu. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Rusty ! Enchanté, Odèly Madame. Nous sommes venus ici car Poudlard nous a offert la possibilité de découvrir le véritable quartier des elfes. Nous allons voir les chambres afin de voir si vos descendants et amis pourraient prendre possession des lieux dès ce soir.

\- Très bonne idée ! fit alors la vieille elfe enjouée. Mais ne faites pas cela seuls. Rusty, voulez-vous bien appeler du renfort ?

\- Bien sûr ! Madailéin, Quicky, Breval, Flynn !

Quatre pops se firent entendre.

\- Waw, c'est splendide ! s'écria Flynn.

Rusty expliqua la situation et ils allèrent visiter les hauteurs de la tour. En une demi-heure, tout était dépoussiéré, les lits réparés et préparés. Quicky et Madailéin prirent la cuisine du premier sous-sol en « otage » et préparèrent du Chotamiel, une boisson qu'ils adoraient et qui ferait du bien à leurs nouveaux amis.

La cinquantaine d'elfes de Poudlard arrivèrent alors, à pieds, dans le grand salon dos à la passerelle menant au nouveau terrain de Quidditch. Intrigué par les sous-sols qu'ils venaient de découvrir avec Jimmy, ils n'osèrent s'asseoir dans les différents fauteuils et canapé que lorsque Rusty les y invita.

Il fit léviter une tasse devant chaque elfe en souriant.

\- Rusty a préparé du Chotamiel. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une boisson chaude faire à base de chocolat noir avec 70 % de cacao, du lait d'amande, une gousse de vanille, du jus de framboise et un petit peu de miel de lavande. Ceux qui n'aiment pas pourront prendre du thé, on en a préparé aussi ! Ici, c'est chez vous. Vous pourrez faire ce que bon vous semble, sans détruire les murs bien sûr. Il y a en tout 56 chambres. Certaines sont individuelles et d'autres sont double ou triple. Vous aurez le choix selon vos préférences.

\- Mais… mais… on a réellement le droit de… de… boire ? demanda un vieil elfe.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? demanda Neal, l'elfe des Potter.

\- Doros sait que nous elfes avons seulement le droit de boire deux verres d'eau par jour !

\- Qui a donné cet ordre ? demanda Rusty.

\- Maître Dippet !

\- Et nous elfes de Poudlard avons pas le droit de manger les gâteaux, fit piteusement une jeune elfe.

\- Encore un ordre ? demanda Neal.

\- De Albus Dumbledore, fit Odèly. Mais la Nouvelle Directrice ne vous a pas dit de manger à votre faim ?

\- Les ordres sont contradictoires, remarqua Jimmy. Jimmy peut chercher la Directrice ?

Certains elfes frissonnèrent.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous peur ? demanda Neal. Madame Minerva est très gentille.

\- Les Maîtres ne sont jamais aimables, jeune elfe, fit gravement Doros qui devait dépasser les cent ans.

Jimmy soupira et disparut alors, quittant l'atmosphère devenue lugubre à cause de Doros qui avait commencé à expliquer les différentes punitions du dénommé Dippet et les nouvelles réglementations d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Madame Minerva McGonagall Directrice de Poudlard ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

Minerva sursauta au son aigu et apeuré.

\- Jimmy ?

\- Jimmy dérange, Jimmy reviendra plus t…

\- Non, qui a-t-il, Jimmy ?

Malgré l'heure tardive et le fait qu'ils viennent à peine de remonter près du lac, Minerva observa le visage empreint de tristesse de son elfe.

\- Raconte-moi tout, Jimmy.

\- Jimmy… Rusty a trouvé les anciens appartements, Madame. Les Quartiers très anciens et nobles des Elfes du Château. Le plafond est à 1 mètre 75 du sol, Madame. Jimmy aimerait que vous veniez, car les Elfes ne veulent ni boire ni manger.

\- J'ai pourtant dit que vous pouviez…

\- Jimmy le sait, mais les Ordres sont contradictoires.

\- Les ordres ?

\- Les Maîtres Dippet et Dumbledore ont donné des ordres immuables, que personne n'ose enfreindre car cela les détacherait de Poudlard, Madame.

\- Minerva est la Directrice, maintenant, intervint une voix profonde venant de la porte. Les ordres reçus par les autres directeurs doivent être tous dissous. Quels qu'ils soient. Seul le lien à Poudlard reste à jamais, les autres ordres doivent disparaître pour toujours.

L'elfe avait sursauté et était devenu blanc, les yeux écarquillés. Il fixa la porte, et tremblait de crainte.

\- C'est Poudlard, le Dragon, répondit Severus. Jimmy, faut-il donc que Minerva vienne dans vos quartiers afin de libérer ces chaînes d'ordres à suivre et vous donner une nouvelle ligne à suivre ?

\- Jimmy pense que oui, fit timidement l'elfe. Mais les autres ont peur.

\- Je souhaitais rencontrer chacun de vous demain… murmura Minerva.

\- Vous pourriez simplement défaire les liens par rapport à la nourriture. Vous pourriez leur donner ces ordres en premier : manger selon leurs besoins nutritionnels, sans abus ni excès mais manger à leur faim. Boire des boissons sans alcool, mis à part lors de leurs futures journées de repos, proposa Severus. Cela leur donnera à réfléchir, et évitera un trop grand choc émotionnel demain puisque vous leur donneriez déjà ces libertés, pour ainsi dire, ce soir.

\- Severus, il faut vraiment que l'on arrête le vouvoiement… Mais c'est d'accord, Jimmy. Tu pourras me ramener à mon bureau ensuite, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, Madame. Merci, Maîtresse Madame !

Minerva McGonagall tendit alors le bras que l'elfe empoigna. Ils disparurent alors et les adultes montèrent dans la salle des professeurs. Poudlard leur avaient donné quelques conseils et directives dont ils voulaient encore discuter avant de rejoindre leurs lieux de vie jusqu'au lendemain matin.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Jeudi 19 décembre,_

 _Bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard_

 _07h00 précises_

Minerva était assise à son bureau. Dire qu'elle n'avait que très peu dormi était un euphémisme.

La rencontre avec le Dragon l'avait déstabilisée et, étonnement, ses pensées n'allaient presque que vers cette créature splendide et généreuse. Elle avait demandé si le Dragon avait la possibilité de se déplacer et en effet, Poudlard pourrait bouger à sa guise maintenant que les liens avaient été retirés. Cela n'avait pas été aussi complexe qu'ils le craignaient mais Filius avait dû défaire plusieurs barrières dans l'immense salle.

Il y avait aussi eu cette courte – mais intense – entrevue avec les quelques cinquante elfes de Poudlard. Jimmy avait raison, la présence de Minerva avait été nécessaire. Elle apprit ainsi les derniers ordres donnés par les Maîtres des lieux.

Manger au maximum trois repas par jour, sans excès. Le stricte nécessaire à leur survie. Pas de boisson à part deux verres d'eau par jour. Aucune sucrerie. Ne pas sortir du château. Les commandes de nourriture se faisaient par hibou et la réception par Rusard.

Pas de changement de vêtement. Une taie d'oreiller par elfe, à nettoyer une fois par an, la veille de la rentrée. Une couverture pour deux elfes. Dormir dans les cuisines, vu que c'est l'endroit où ils passent le plus clair de leur temps.

Ne pas apparaître dans les couloirs, sauf entre une et cinq heures du matin afin de tout nettoyer. Se faire le plus discret possible. Ne pas se montrer aux élèves. Ne pas communiquer à l'extérieur à part pour les commandes de l'école. Récurer le sol de la Grande Salle une fois par semaine, la nuit, à la main, sans magie.

Se punir si la nourriture n'a pas été assez correcte ou si un élève est tombé malade. Se coincer les doigts dans le four brûlant tous les huit jours, par prévention.

En cas de maladie, dormir et ne prendre aucun soin. Travailler deux fois plus que la normale les deux semaines suivant la maladie.

Et plein d'autres choses… Minerva avait donc, durant une heure et avec l'aide de Rusty et Neal, désactivé toutes les barrières mentales présentes sur les esprits des elfes. Après ce laborieux travail, et au vu de leur épuisement, elle leur demanda de boire les boissons préparées et de manger, puis d'aller dormir. Elle avait annulé toutes les consignes des anciens Maîtres de Poudlard et les elfes, peu rassurés pour la suite, avaient du mal à digérer cela. La plupart avaient peur de devoir quitter les lieux le lendemain mais cela, Minerva l'ignorait.

Elle soupira. Les elfes viendraient dans quelques minutes, tour à tour, bien qu'elle aurait préféré faire cela durant l'après-midi. Elle avait bien vu que cela devait être réglé au plus vite.

Un « pop » la sortie de ses pensées.

\- Alarhix, Madame la Directrice. Alarhix est-il arrivé trop tôt ?

\- Bonjour, Alarhix, non c'est bon, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

\- Alarhix a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pourquoi Madame la Directrice demande à Alarhix de s'asseoir, Alarhix n'est qu'un elfe…

Minerva se frotta le front, épuisée. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son mari, sa famille, et son rêve le plus fou était de s'affaler sur son lit puis ignorer le monde entier pour quelques heures, voire quelques jours.

\- Alarhix. Veuillez vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît.

La bouche ouverte, s'apprêtant à dire une énième phrase, l'elfe s'exécuta en fixant la Directrice.

\- Depuis combien d'années n'êtes-vous pas sorti de ce domaine ?

L'elfe baissa la tête.

\- Alarhix ?

\- Al…

\- Répondez.

\- J'avais cinq ans. Mère Miza m'a fait sortir mais en secret. Alarhix va se punir, Al…

\- Vous ne vous punirez pas pour cela. Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Cent-quarante ans.

Minerva avala sa salive plusieurs fois. Bon Dieu…

\- Depuis combien de temps vous, elfes de Poudlard, n'avez pu vous lier ou visiter le monde extérieur au Domaine ?

\- Quatre cent soixante douze ans et trois mois, Madame la Directrice Maîtresse.

La matinée allait être longue. Surtout si elle devait avoir la même conversation avec chaque elfe. Elle avait lu plusieurs livres sur ces créatures, et savait de sa famille que les elfes prenaient, généralement, leur retraite aux alentours de cent-dix ans de service grand maximum. Leur espérance de vie pouvait certes aller jusqu'à deux cent ans, mais il était hors de question de les tuer à la tâche. Ils avaient toujours une ou deux choses à faire, mais quasiment plus rien, laissant la plus grande partie du travail à leurs descendants.

\- Je vais fixer la retraite des elfes de Maison de Poudlard à cent dix ans. Combien d'elfes dépassent cet âge ?

\- Trente-sept, Maîtresse-Madame Lady McGonagall. Mais… mais pourquoi ?

\- Car ce n'est pas humain de vous faire travailler ainsi.

\- Mais la descendance n'est pas assez nombreuse… Les Maîtres ne nous ont pas permis de nous reproduire. Nous Elfes avons caché les plus jeunes à la vue des Maîtres… Nous sommes de mauvais elfes…

\- Vous avez bien fait, Alarhix. Ne vous faites pas de mal pour cela, s'il vous plaît. Plusieurs choses vont changer et je pense que vous pourriez noter sur un papier tous les changements et les transmettre à vos familles durant la prochaine heure. Ensuite, je donnerai les tâches aux plus jeunes et nous réunirons les retraités. D'accord ?

\- Est-ce…

\- Posez vos questions, Alarhix.

\- Est-ce que nous devrons quitter les lieux ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Poudlard a certainement plusieurs endroits inutilisés, et je pense avoir une idée sur la question. Le Domaine de Poudlard est bien plus grand que ce qu'un sorcier ordinaire peut voir. Il serait éventuellement possible de vous créer un petit village tranquille, afin de profiter de votre liberté.

\- Liberté ? Mais…

\- Ne paniquez pas. Vous serez toujours liés au secret de Poudlard, vous pourrez également effectuer une ou deux choses, donner de nouvelles recettes de repas par exemple, enfin nous trouverons. Mais rien de fatiguant. Vous devrez apprendre à prendre soin de vous, confectionner des vêtements dignes pour chacun d'entre vous. Ces… taies ne conviennent pas à des créatures magiques aussi puissantes que vous. Vous n'êtes pas de simples elfes. Vous êtes des êtres vivants à part entière, certes liés aux sorciers, mais puissants et de valeur. Jamais nous ne devrions vous traiter de la sorte, mais malheureusement, le Mal est partout et l'être humain aime avoir le pouvoir sur une chose, un être… que c'est malsain, doux Merlin.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La matinée avait été fastidieuse. Alors que Filius, Severus, Pomona, Théophile et Adèle discutaient des plans de financements pour l'école, Minerva s'arrachait les cheveux avec les elfes de l'école. Elle avait contacté Sophie Gryffondor-Serdaigle afin de lui demander quelques précisions sur les elfes puiqu'elle avait semblé s'y connaitre la veille. Elles avaient décidé d'amener les elfes de Poudlard trop âgés dans leur village « privé », afin qu'ils puissent s'y reposer. D'abord angoissés et surpris, les elfes s'étaient montrés très réticents. Mais les nouvelles règles, auparavant dictées par Hardwin Potter et prouvées par les elfes qui les aidaient depuis la veille, ils avaient fini par plier le genou et accepter leur nouveau mode de vie.

\- Rusty vous amène les plus âgés des plus jeunes elfes, madame Minerva !

\- Merci, Rusty. Vous vous présentez ?

\- Grumpy, Lady Directrice de Poudlard Madame Maîtresse Minerva McGonagall Madame.

\- Onynx, 30 ans, Maîtresse Lady McGonagall Directrice de Poudlard.

\- Madame Maîtresse Lady Minerva McGonagall Directrice de Poudlard, Isy s'appelle Isy et a 30 ans.

\- Sue se présente, Madame Maîtresse la Directrice, Sue a 28 ans.

\- Chillius a 28 ans, Madame la Directrice Maîtresse Lady Minerva McGonagall.

\- Me… Mesho a 24 ans, Maîtresse Madame la Directrice de Poudlard Maîtresse Minerva McGonagall.

\- Winnie se prénomme Winnie et a 20 ans, Maîtresse !

\- Dipsy a 10 ans, Madame Maîtresse.

\- Jimmy a 10 ans, Madame Maîtresse.

\- Loli avoir 5 ans Maîtresse Madame Minerva McGonagall !

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup.

Les elfes rougirent sous les remerciements, peu habitués à cela. Cependant, les yeux de Minerva étaient rivés sur Mesho. L'elfe avait certes dit avoir 24 ans, mais son regard semblait triste, désarmé, et fixait obstinément un recoin de la pièce.

\- Jimmy peut-il prendre la parole, Madame Maîtresse ?

\- Oui ?

\- Jimmy remarque que vous regardez Mesho. Mesho est…

\- Jimmy ! Jimmy ne doit pas, Jimmy ne doit pas ! fit Onynx en s'agitant.

\- Jimmy a confiance !

\- Jimmy l'aura sur la conscience !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors doucement Minerva. Je ne ferai rien contre vous, je suis là pour vous aider.

\- Aider ? Aucun Maître n'aide les elfes. Grumpy le sait… Même si Rusty l'invité dit que ce n'est pas vrai… aucun Maître n'aime les elfes.

\- Eh bien je serai l'exception, répliqua Minerva, à bout de patience. Et si quelqu'un vous fait du mal, vous devrez venir me le dire immédiatement, afin que je punisse la personne qui a fait du mal, compris ?

\- Ou… Oui, Oui Maîtresse, fit l'elfe.

\- Mesho, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Mesho… Me… Mesho… murmura l'elfe dont des larmes menaçaient de couler.

\- Jimmy peut raconter, Mesho ?

\- Ou… oui…

\- Mesho est aveugle, Madame Maîtresse. Mesho n'a pas pu apprendre à lire ni à écrire.

\- Est-ce une maladie… ?

\- Oui, une maladie grave, Maîtresse. La maman de Mesho a voulu demander au Maître Albus Dumbledore une potion, mais il l'a renvoyé aux cuisines, Maîtresse. Mesho a donc perdu la vue, Maîtresse, et Mesho tremble souvent. Mesho a très mal, mais il ne veut pas le dire.

\- Oh non… fit tristement Minerva.

Les elfes ne surent pas comment réagir. Les plus âgés regardèrent Jimmy d'un air sévère, promettant les pires maux à leur cadet.

\- Jimmy a bien fait de me raconter cela, fini par dire Minerva. Nous allons prendre soin de toi, Mesho. Où est ta maman ?

L'elfe s'effondra en sanglots alors, et Minerva le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Suzy, la maman de Mesho Madame Maîtresse, est décédée en 1989, Madame Maîtresse, fit tristement Jimmy. Elle était malade, elle aussi, mais devait travailler et faisait tout pour Mesho. Maintenant, personne ne veut s'occuper de Mesho…

\- A part Jimmy, rajouta Onynx. Nous elfes avons pas le temps pour Mesho. Mais Mesho ne peut plus s'habiller seul, ni se laver seul.

\- Les Maîtres vont le tuer, fit alors Dipsy qui allait fondre en larmes.

\- Il en est hors de question, réagit vivement Minerva. Nous allons le soigner. Onynx et Jimmy, vous lui tiendrez compagnie, d'accord ? Nous irons parler à Severus Snape-Prince, le professeur de Potions. Il a un laboratoire avec son ami Hardwin Potter. Ils sauront peut-être vous aider. En attendant, Mesho, assieds-toi. Fumseck ?

L'oiseau apparu et versa une larme sur le bras entaillé de l'elfe dont la blessure se referma immédiatement avec une légère fumée rouge. Minerva donna un petit oreiller et fit apparaître une petite couverture pour l'elfe tremblant. Elle lui caressa la tête et reprit la parole.

\- Est-ce que des elfes parmi vous attendent des enfants ?

Isy sursauta.

\- Isy ?

\- Isy… Isy ne voulait pas tomber enceinte, Isy…

\- Ne mens pas, Isy. Ce serait une joie pour moi d'accueillir de nouveaux elfes. Comme tu le sais, vos ascendants doivent se reposer maintenant. Ils ont beaucoup donné et fait dans le château et ils ont le droit de prendre du repos. Et vous ne serez pas assez pour faire tout le travail. Ne me contredisez pas ! Il y aura un programme à suivre et chaque elfe aura une ou deux tâches à accomplir. Vous aurez des heures de sommeil à respecter et un jour et demi de repos complet par semaine. Pour pouvoir vous accorder cela, vous devrez être plusieurs afin que chaque elfe ait le temps de prendre soin de soi. Compris ?

\- Ou… Oui Maîtresse, fit Isy.

\- Isy attend alors des enfants ?

\- Oui, Maîtresse, fit l'elfe en souriant timidement. Isy pense qu'ils sont trois. Mais Isy ne sait pas…

\- Il va falloir manger un peu plus alors, recommanda Minerva. Tu me sembles bien maigre. Nous irons voir l'infirmière. Y-a-t'il des couples d'elfes parmi vous ?

\- Onynx et Isy, Madame, fit Jimmy. Sue est avec Chillius.

\- Sue attend aussi des enfants, fit timidement Chillius.

\- Très bien, alors vous viendrez tous les quatre. Il va me falloir prendre d'autres elfes en attendant, car il faut que vous vous reposiez. Dipsy, Jimmy et Loli doivent apprendre certaines choses chez les Potter la semaine prochaine et nous verrons. En attendant, la famille Black ainsi que la famille Potter nous enverront quelques elfes afin d'aider Grumpy et Winnie.

La discussion dura encore quelques minutes puis elle amena les deux couples d'elfes ainsi que Mesho en salle des professeurs.

Hardwin et Severus discutaient vivement avec Sergej et Arsene Mordinov. Minerva se racla la gorge, osant à peine les interrompre.

\- Oh, Mini ! fit alors Pomona qui tricotait dans un coin de la salle.

\- Bonjour Minerva ! salua également Hardwin. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Minerva expliqua alors brièvement les nouveautés au sein du château puis vint à expliquer la situation des cinq elfes.

\- Enora et Abey prendront soin des deux couples je pense, fit Hardwin. Ils pourraient venir à Liberty Charms, si cela vous convient, Minerva ?

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas…

\- Bien sûr que non, si je vous le propose ! Je demanderai à Althus et Léto si leurs elfes pourraient venir ici.

\- En ont-ils assez ?

\- Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela ! Même trop, je dirais. La plupart essaie d'étudier un peu de tout, histoire de s'occuper un minimum… ils seront heureux, je pense. Mais je préfère parler à Léto et Althus avant de promettre quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien sûr. C'est très aimable, merci.

\- Mais je vous en prie !

\- Et il y a ce jeune elfe, reprit Minerva en mettant sa main contre l'épaule du petit être tremblant, accroché au bras de Jimmy qui ne souhaitait pas le lâcher.

Minerva leur expliqua brièvement la situation et Hardwin demanda à un de ses elfes de le conduire au laboratoire pour un examen complet, à l'aide d'un médecin spécialisé.

\- Bien, Severus tu vas suivre Sergej sans te faire prier sinon je te botte les fesses, compris ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la Directrice.

\- Severus a la Marque des Ténèbres et… comme il y a peu de chance, de toutes façons, que nous ayons à faire à Tu-Sais-Qui, Sergej souhaiterait lui retirer cet affreux tatouage… ils en parlent depuis une heure ! souffla Pomona.

\- Allez-y, Severus. Normalement, Vous-Savez-Qui n'a plus aucun morceau d'âme dans la nature… quand bien même, vous n'avez plus le statut d'espion. Alors filez maintenant. Je doute que votre filleul apprécie ce tatouage.

L'homme en noir soupira et les trois hommes quittèrent les lieux. Minerva s'assit alors dans un des fauteuils en soupira, sous le regard perçant de Pomona.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Château de Poudlard,_

 _Jeudi 19 décembre,_

 _13 heures_

Hardwin Potter avait pris le repas avec sa famille. Les enfants rentreraient dans deux jours et il leur fallait préparer la maison en conséquence, puisqu'ils seraient en présence des garnements durant deux semaines. Il avait confié à sa femme les craintes de Severus quant à la marque. Elle lui promit alors d'aller le raisonner dans l'après-midi. Les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort avaient été détruits. Il était peu probable qu'un morceau se balade dans la nature, voire impossible puisque la famille Mordinov s'en était occupé et le dernier avait été détruit durant le procès.

Quand bien même la menace de Mangemorts pesait encore, Harry était en sécurité, loin de l'Angleterre et bien armé. Il avait également, au cas où, un portoloin d'urgence tout comme le reste de la famille.

Hardwin avait également demandé des nouvelles de Sirius qui restait bien silencieux ces derniers temps, mais Elizabeth n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que lui. Puis il y avait Poudlard. Elizabeth était heureuse d'apprendre que Minerva se débrouillait comme une Chef digne de ce nom, mais craignait également qu'elle ne s'effondre sous le poids d'un tel travail. Elle avait alors écouté avec attention tout ce que Minerva avait effectué comme changements et l'histoire du Dragon qu'elle avait déjà entendue de Severus. Lorsque son mari avait parlé des elfes, elle avait immédiatement accepté de prendre en charge les deux couples. Hardwin souhaitait également permettre à Mesho et ses deux amis de venir au Manoir afin de se reposer et d'apprendre, comme les plus jeunes, les connaissances nécessaires afin de mieux gérer Poudlard et aider Minerva.

En tant que famille Potter, anglaise à l'origine, et ayant un siège au Magenmagot, Hardwin ne souhaitait pas laisser l'école sombrer. Et sa femme promit de s'occuper de Mesho alors que son époux et Severus chercheraient un traitement convenable pour l'elfe.

Elle discuta du manque d'elfes avec les Bridgewater par Cheminée en début d'après-midi et Hardwin se vit assez rapidement déranger dans son bureau par sa femme.

\- Chéri, peux-tu venir dans le salon s'il te plaît ?

Haussant un sourcil devait l'air joyeux de son épouse, il eut un pressentiment. Qu'avait-elle donc fait ?

Il soupira et entendit quelques voix.

Doux Merlin.

Léto Prince, Althus Black et Augusta Londubat étaient présents, discutant autour d'un thé en compagnie d'elfes de Maison qui discutaient avec ceux des Potter.

Huit d'entre eux appartenaient à la famille Black, du côté d'Althus. Neuf portaient l'uniforme des Prince et cinq portaient les armures des Londubat.

\- Bonjour Hardwin ! fit joyeusement Léto. Ta femme a parlé avec les nôtres, et nos elfes seraient heureux de servir Poudlard. Ils aimeraient, à vrai dire, apporter leurs connaissances aux elfes du château et les aider à évoluer afin de devenir comme les nôtres. Libre dans leur esprit, et heureux de vivre. Si Minerva est d'accord, nous aimerions qu'ils soient liés à Poudlard et restent au château. Ils quitteraient par là même nos familles, bien que liés par le Secret bien entendu. Mais les plus attachés restent parmi nous, ceux-ci aimeraient voir de nouveaux horizons. Et créer un petit village pour les vieux elfes les amuseraient bien, apparemment. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Hardwin se frotta la tête. Bon sang. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, et Minerva avait bien besoin de toute cette main d'œuvre. Mais…

\- On ne les reprendra pas, intervint Augusta. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Nous avons même une dizaine d'elfes qui auraient voulu venir, mais j'ai dû en garder quelques uns pour qu'ils s'occupent des futurs bébés qui viendront au monde dans un mois.

\- C'est… inattendu. Mais je pense que Lady McGonagall ne pourra refuser un tel cadeau.

\- C'est un honneur aussi bien pour nous que pour nos Maîtres d'offrir notre aide à la célèbre école de Poudlard, répondit un elfe. Nous redorerons le blason de l'école.

Hardwin observa les elfes et acquiesça.

\- Tu peux les lui amener maintenant. Ils ont leurs affaires avec eux, et ont pour ordre de revenir chez nous un à deux jours par mois afin de revoir leurs familles. Si cela convient à Minerva, mais ils feront un planning interne selon leur organisation, de toutes façons. Et la plupart étant en âge de procréer ils s'organiseront également afin de ne pas le faire au même moment.

Décidément, ils pensaient à tout… Elizabeth appela alors Minerva, qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez à son goût, afin de demander si elle avait dix minutes à leur accorder. La Directrice acquiesça et les réceptionna dans son bureau, les yeux écarquillés en essayant, en vain, de compter les elfes qui suivaient leurs Maîtres.

Vingt-deux elfes se présentèrent à elle.

Offerts par la famille Black se trouvaient donc :

Erwyia (Femelle, 19 ans), Kenan (Mâle, 20 ans), Kendall (M., 25), Lénaigh (M., 27), Luhanius (M., 22), Maiwenn (F., 21). Tughuis (M., 30), Zolia (F., 30).

Par la famille Prince, du côté de Léto :

Breyana (F., 18), Erwan (M., 17), Elzitrouille (M., 20), Gladius (M., 22), Janix (M., 23), Lucia (F., 10), Slavia (F. 10), Riwann (M., 28), Sleipa (F., 23).

Et par Augusta : Edern (M., 30), Delwyius (M., 32), Delwynn (F. 32), Donald (M., 30), Nelly (F., 15).

\- Et je pense qu'ils sauront se débrouiller tout seuls pour quelques jours, intervint Elizabeth. Si vous permettez, Minerva, venez donc à la maison avec votre famille afin de vous reposer un peu.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	63. Chapitre 63 : Christmas Week

Bonjour bonjour !

Merci à vous tous, chers lecteurs, et bienvenue à ceux qui viennent en cours de route !

Je poste en ce moment une autre petite fiction que j'écris dans un rythme un peu caothique, et je viens d'ailleurs de retrouver d'autres textes que je réécris au propre… donc peut-être que si vous avez le temps, et que vous êtes intéressés, vous pourriez jeter un oeil !

Ici - enfin ! - quelques réponses à vos reviews ! [Merciiii]

 **Adenoide** : Oui, il va y avoir du boulot pour réparer tout ce que Dumby a fait !

 **JusteMarianne** : Merci ! Désolée, c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de personnages ;-)

 **Harry-Sterek** : Merci d'aimer Poudlard-le-Dragon ! Il m'a fallu le détailler bien précisément et m'en faire une image. J'aimais justement en faire une espèce bien spécifique, avec une apparence hors du commun parce que justement, c'est Poudlard et que Poudlard ne peut décemment PAS être comme les autres dragons.

Pour les elfes, j'ai eu un doute justement, mais comme le terme femme / homme n'est que pour les humains et que les elfes, par définition, ne sont pas des humains… compliqué.

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : merci !

 **Pims** : oui, bien qu'ils vont devoir s'y habituer et que ce n'est pas encore gagné ^^.

 **Elwenn** **Snape** : Ce sera chez les Potter-Black ;-) (je rappelle que la mère de Hardwin était de la famille Black)

 **Harry** : Oh oui, Poudlard va être rempli ! Les surprises… ça, je crois qu'il y en aura jusqu'à la fin…

 **Clefto** : Hagrid n'était pas là car il ne fait pas partie de la « Direction » comme Minerva ou les directeurs de Maison. Minerva ne retourne pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le Château lui en a donné de nouveaux, dans lequel les tableaux sont bien différents de ceux qui étaient/sont encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

 **Miss** **RPREG** : Désolée que l'apparence du Dragon Poudlard t'ait déçue ! Je souhaitais que Poudlard soit différent de toutes les espèces de dragons que l'on connait déjà. Il a son propre caractère, sa propre magie et sa propre intelligence. Il ne pouvait pas ressembler aux autres dragons, ou du moins pas trop. Son apparence reflète un peu sa personnalité.

Mesho est un petit hommage à un chat receuillit par un de mes contacts, un chat venant d'Egypte et aveugle. J'ai tellement été touchée par son histoire que j'ai craqué et voulu faire un petit hommage discret ici :-).

 **Harryliada** : Oui, soit les directeurs étaient inconscients des conséquences de leurs décisions, soient totalement inhumains…

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas du chapitre ;-)

Magicalement vôtre,

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 63 :**

 **Christmas Week**

 _ **Vacances de Noël**_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _ **Ecoute**_ _: Autumn Forest - Adrian von Ziegler_

 _Vendredi 20 décembre 1991_

 _Matinée – Poudlard_

Un vent doux soufflait sur le paysage argenté. La lune, pleine, avait passé la nuit à surveiller le désormais paisible et calme Domaine de Poudlard et les alentours. Mais l'aube approchait et la Lune quitterait bientôt son poste, laissant la place au Soleil.

Au milieu de l'herbe, à l'est d'un château moyenâgeux, se déployaient les ailes d'un oiseau rare. Extrêmement rare. Sa famille vivait cachée, non loin de là, attendant son heure. Mais lui, voyant un jour nouveau s'approcher pas à pas, avait décidé de se montrer à la lumière de la Lune, puis à celle du Soleil.

Le ciel étonnamment clair pour un jour d'hiver aussi froid, était parsemé de quelques nuages blancs formant des oiseaux, des plantes ou encore d'autres objets incongrus dessinés par le Destin et la Magie de la Planète.

Le bleu azur du ciel se reflétait dans l'eau gelée des divers lacs et rivières. L'Oiseau avait doucement quitté la terre ferme afin de goûter à sa liberté. Le vent doux caressait sa crête faite de plumes colorées et une brise fraîche mordait la peau de l'animal aux endroits les plus sensibles. Quiconque aurait été témoin du spectacle aurait pu apercevoir les douces paillettes dorées se dispersant sur son passage, au gré du vent.

La longue queue rouge balayait l'air avec vitalité alors que les grandes ailes se déployaient au-dessus du corps étrange et majestueux prenant peu à peu son aise dans les airs. Les pattes argentées étaient repliées sous son torse, laissant les ailes contrôler chaque mouvement. Les yeux dorés scrutaient les environs, à la recherche de mystères non résolus.

Quelques larmes roses, pleines de mélancolies, coulèrent alors sur le pelage blanc avant de quitter le corps de l'Oiseau et rejoindre les runes protectrices de l'Endroit Caché.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Pouddy – alias Poudlard, renommé ainsi par le Choixpeau – avait quitté les sous-sols du Château peu avant l'aube. Minerva l'observait depuis quelques heures déjà, inlassablement. Trois phénix le suivaient maintenant, et les quatre animaux protecteurs déployaient leur douce magie autour du Château, sur le Domaine de Poudlard ainsi que sur le Village Sacré.

Ses yeux parcoururent à nouveau le sol du parc, dans lequel elle marchait depuis une petite demi-heure en maudissant le froid ambiant. Elle sourit en observant de courageuses fleurs et diverses pousses tenter, tant bien que mal, de transpercer l'épaisse couche de neige.

Le ciel bleu azur et le soleil étincelant la firent frissonner. A l'ombre, il faisait réellement froid. Au soleil… celui-ci réchauffait son cœur meurtri. Quelques hiboux hululèrent, au loin, et Minerva chassa les pensées sombres des derniers mois.

Le Château avait changé. Majestueux, blanc, presque pur… Mystérieux, avec ses secrets, mais si complet à la fois. Plusieurs endroits avaient été découverts, et d'autres restaient encore à découvrir… les Fondateurs et leurs descendants devaient maintenant discuter afin de déplacer les animaux emblématiques du château - car apparemment il y en avait et seraient probablement en vie -, endormis et cachés elle ne savait où dans l'immense bâtisse, et ce, avant l'arrivée des élèves.

Le départ de Dumbledore avait choqué. Le procès, puis sa disparition avaient bouleversé des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes. Ses manipulations avaient semées la zizanie au sein de la communauté sorcière. Minerva fut soudainement heureuse que le petit Harry n'ait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Personne ne se serait rendu compte, alors, des manigances parfois excentriques du Directeur. Si la famille Potter n'avait pas refait surface…

Elle secoua la tête. Noël arrivait et elle avait d'autres choses à penser. Elle sourit à nouveau, pensant à l'invitation qu'elle avait reçue de la famille Potter.

Minerva s'y rendrait avec sa famille, et cela leur ferait certainement du bien.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Euphelia's home_

 _Centre de repos pour sorcier surmené_

 _Centre médical de rééducation_

 _Glasgow, rue des chouettes bleues_

Le lieu était neuf, brillant par sa propreté et ses possibilités. Ouvert depuis deux semaines, il hébergeait quelques familles ou personnes seules ayant subi un surmenage psychologique ou encore tout genre de manipulation, dû à des sortilèges ou non.

Les personnes étaient encadrées, soignées, écoutées, conseillées. Des activités avaient lieues dans l'espoir d'une réadaptation à la vie de tous les jours. Le Ministère les subventionnait, et plusieurs jeunes diplômés voulaient tenter l'expérience. Et ce fut à cet endroit qu'avaient atterri Molly, Ginevra et Ronald Prewett – allias Weasley –.

Molly était actuellement assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Ses jambes se balançaient sur le rythme d'une musique qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Une musique triste résonnait en elle comme une épée bien aiguisée au-dessus de son cœur, la faisant autant souffrir que ses sombres pensées. Son cœur et ses pensées allaient vers un seul homme. Un homme fort, appréciable, adorable. Attentionné, aimant.

Elle avait remarqué son laxisme par rapport à l'éducation de ses enfants. Elle n'avait rien dit. Molly savait que c'était pour le plus grand bien… sans compter que cet homme qu'elle admirait leur donnait l'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas.

Puis il y avait eu cette fille… Hermione. D'après le Chemin Tracé, elle devait se marier à son fils. Mais la mère de Ron ne l'appréciait pas tellement, bien trop intelligente et sûre de soi, elle avait remis en cause bien trop de fois l'avis du vieil homme.

Albus… C'était à lui que pensait Molly. Elle lui avait promis de continuer ses plans, de retrouver Harry… mais un doute traversait ses pensées, tous les jours. Etait-ce réellement ce que Magia voulait ? Etait-ce réellement… réel ? Après tout, elle savait bien qu'Albus n'avait jamais été attiré par les femmes. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il fait ces clins d'œil, ces confidences ? Pourquoi… Elle se souvenait très bien de cette soirée… bien que la brume de son esprit l'empêchait de revoir chaque détail… Il lui parlait, sans cesse… d'une voix grave et appréciable. Tendre. Il lui promettait de belles choses, et surtout un long voyage, tous les deux… elle se souvenait, maintenant, avoir senti la baguette pointée dans son dos. Mais son instinct lui avait dicté d'avoir confiance… Ou était-ce un sortilège, posé un peu plus tôt lors de l'entrevue ? … son esprit, ses souvenirs lui faisaient défaut.

Elle avait aussi conscience des faits accablants allant contre cet homme. Elle avait lu les journaux, avait posé des questions. Elle s'était sentie perdue lorsqu'elle apprit sa propre séparation d'avec son mari. Son époux… son amour. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé faire une telle chose ?

Elle aperçut une ombre s'approcher d'elle, mais elle ne sut réagir. Son corps était comme figé dans le temps, et elle était spectatrice des désastres qui s'accumulaient.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Fabian Prewett et Arthur Weasley venaient de discuter avec les soigneurs. Molly semblait aller un peu mieux, mais avait toujours des phases d'absence où ses pensées affluaient. Ils avaient dû commencer un traitement en magie psychologique, essayant d'utiliser la magie de l'esprit afin de comprendre tous les aspects de son état. Les sortilèges avaient certes été enlevés – trop rapidement certainement – mais son esprit était sens dessus-dessous. Elle ne connaissait jamais la date du jour, par exemple, et se perdait dans les prénoms de ses enfants. Elle pensait n'en avoir que trois depuis une semaine : Percy, Ronald et Ginny.

Ginny était cloîtrée dans une chambre, sous plusieurs sortes de perfusions. Son sang avait été souillé par un produit que personne ne connaissait, modifiant ses hormones qui faisaient déjà des siennes alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard.

Ronald, lui, allait de mieux en mieux mais ne souhaitait toujours pas parler à son père. Mais Arthur et Fabian ne perdaient pas patience et observaient à présent Molly qui, assise sur son lit, ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué leur présence. Ses joues tressautaient, comme si elle combattait quelque chose, au plus profond d'elle-même…

 _\- Agresse… égorge… ils ne valent rien… ma lionne…_

D'un bond, sans qu'Arthur n'ait le temps de réagir, Molly sauta du lit et tenta de l'égorger à mains nues. Fabian repoussa sa sœur à l'aide d'un sortilège et les soigneurs, attirés par le hurlement hystérique de leur patiente, arrivèrent puis attachèrent la mère de famille au lit.

\- Navré, fit un soigneur. Lord Weasley, nous allons soigner cela. Venez.

Arthur, quelque peu dérouté, suivi alors l'homme blond.

\- Votre… épouse ?

\- Ou… Oui.

\- Votre épouse a encore des séquelles que nous n'arrivons pas à soigner. Elle va cependant mieux que la semaine passée mais son esprit est… tordu. Désolé du terme, mais… je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Arthur en soupirant. Je me doute bien que le comportement de ces dernières années n'était pas normal et que sa guérison sera longue… vous avez déjà amélioré son état depuis son arrivée ici.

\- Vous ne venez pas assez souvent, remarqua doucement l'homme.

\- Me faire agresser à chaque visite n'est guère plaisant, voyez-vous, répliqua froidement Arthur avant de se reprendre. Je le sais bien, mais il m'est difficile de venir et de voir ma famille dans cet état. J'aimais ma femme, Monsieur, et je l'aime toujours mais… cette femme. Cette femme n'est pas la Molly Prewett que j'ai connu.

Arthur inspira profondément, tentant de gérer ses émotions. Il devait encore aller voir sa fille, qui, elle, ne recevait absolument aucune visite.

Ses amies de classe – puisqu'elle avait dû commencer un an plus tôt à cause de Dumbledore – ne souhaitaient aucune nouvelle. Elles avaient clairement spécifié au père de famille que la jeune demoiselle était immature, dévergondée et bien trop fixée sur une seule et même personne dont elle parlait sans cesse : Harry Potter, aux abonnés absents.

Le soigneur accompagna alors Arthur auprès de sa fille. Il apprit que ni Molly ni Ronald ne voulaient entendre parler de « l'erreur de la nature », ce qui avait pour le moins choqué les membres de la famille qui pensaient que Molly y tenait comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

La pièce était blanche. Déprimante. Seule une petite peinture, face au lit, donnait de la couleur à la chambre impersonnelle. Les cadres et tableaux avaient été déplacés puisque la jeune fille avait essayé, à maintes reprises, de se trancher les veines avec toute sorte d'objets, dont les cadres.

\- Ginny ?

L'enfant tourna alors les yeux marron foncés vers ceux de son père.

\- Pa… papa ? fit-elle alors qu'une lueur de lucidité traversait ses yeux.

Arthur en profita afin d'approcher le lit. Sa fille n'avait pas réagi aux dernières visites, mais c'était également la seule qui ne tentait rien contre lui.

\- Ma chérie, fit Arthur en prenant le corps assis de sa fille contre lui. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, papa, murmura Ginny, le regard dans le vague.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je… j'ai mal à la tête. J'ai des pensées qui ne me plaisent pas du tout mais elles reviennent…

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux en observant bien trop attentivement ses ongles coupés et rongés à sang.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, ma belle, mais il faudra que tu en parles à quelqu'un, d'accord ? fit le père de famille en plaçant ses doigts sous le menton de sa fille.

\- Les soigneurs vont me prendre pour une folle… pour une… pour une… je… je ne veux pas.

\- Ils sont là pour te soigner et pour t'aider à aller mieux.

\- J'ai des pulsions… des envies de faire des choses d'adultes… avec… avec Harry, papa. Je ne le connais même pas ! Je ne _veux_ même pas ! C'est juste des images, que je déteste… le visage reste flou… je ne veux plus voir ça, papa, fit la jeune fille en pleurant subitement.

Le soigneur, resté en retrait, nota les tremblements et la fatigue de la jeune fille. Il soupira de compréhension et il était hors de question qu'un de ses collègues ne vienne à se moquer de cette victime. Car oui, Ginevra Weasley était une victime. Victime d'un homme tout d'abord admiré et admirable qui avait par ailleurs des idées bien trop perverses… et avait appris à l'enfant un rôle à jouer, à la perfection. En la manipulant telle une marionnette, à l'aide de sortilèges psychologiques et en lui montrant des choses qu'elle ne devrait même pas savoir. Il referma la porte, laissant père et fille discuter un peu en privé. La jeune fille ne ferait rien contre son père, il en était convaincu. Quand bien même, elle ne se confiait à personne… personne d'autre que son père.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _2 ruelle des Lionceaux d'Irlande du Nord_

 _Unicorn Village_

 _Irlande_

Sirius Black sirotait son café dans le salon de sa maison. Il l'avait visité, quelques mois plus tôt, avec son petit frère et deux jeunes femmes qui étaient rapidement devenues de bonnes amies.

Malheureusement Sirius avait fait une belle gaffe en juillet dernier, lors de la fête de son filleul au Manoir Potter. Sirius avait pensé retrouver James en Harry. Il avait pensé, ou même espéré, retrouver son meilleur ami. Il aurait pu faire tellement de choses, de blagues, de… mais non. Cet enfant n'était pas James.

Les paroles de Snape et Hardwin résonnaient encore : Harry était le fruit de l'amour qu'il y eut entre Lily et James.

Et une autre vérité l'avait frappé, lors de son départ précipité : Harry, en plus de ne pas être James, était encore un enfant. Un enfant qui avait besoin de stabilité, de conseils, d'amour. Ce n'était pas l'adolescent, et encore moins le jeune adulte que Sirius connaissait. Non, Harry n'était pas James. Harry était… Harry. Harry Potter.

Il s'était ensuite coupé du monde. Il s'était même enfermé dans sa chambre, comme un enfant pris en faute. Mais là aussi, une déception le frappa : personne ne vint le chercher. Personne.

Il avait ensuite su comprendre, grâce à une psychomage venue lui botter littéralement les fesses une bonne semaine plus tard, que son petit frère et les deux jeunes femmes lui en voulaient. Ou du moins, étaient en colère contre lui à cause de ces enfantillages et de sa réaction envers l'enfant de se meilleurs amis, alors qu'il avait des responsabilités à accepter. Il était le parrain du jeune Harry, pas son ami. Et encore moins son frère.

La psychomage l'avait forcé à parler, et il avait fini par expliquer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sirius, après quelques excuses formulées maladroitement envers ces trois personnes, reprit contact avec sa famille et le monde extérieur puis décida d'acheter la maison qu'ils avaient visités et de prendre en main son futur. Enfin ! Il avait été temps.

Quant à son filleul… Sirius avait envoyé une lettre d'excuses à la famille Potter. Puis il y avait eu le procès contre Dumbledore et maintenant… maintenant il aurait enfin l'occasion de revoir son filleul, chez les Potter, fin décembre. Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur, mais sa propre réaction durant l'été dernier le faisait souffrir. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot et égoïste ?

Severus l'avait également croisé, une fois, au Laboratoire. Sirius l'avait apostrophé afin de s'excuser. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts et de courage. Les premiers mots avaient choqués Severus, qui ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela. Il s'abstint même de prononcer les piques qui traversaient son esprit alors que l'ancien prisonnier se fondait en excuses devant lui. Les deux hommes avaient ensuite échangés quelques mots poliment, puis étaient repartis chacun de leurs côtés.

Il y avait aussi le projet des Jumeaux Weasley auquel il souhaitait participer. Sergej et Severus en avaient discuté avec lui et ils avaient décidé d'en reparler avec les deux concernés après Noël. Il avait déjà reçu une liste des créations des deux blagueurs en herbe et Sirius en avait profité pour rajouter quelques petites idées qui germaient dans son esprit.

Sirius repensa à sa propre scolarité et aux mauvaises blagues à Poudlard. Depuis, il avait bien grandit et murit. Et il s'en voulait encore et toujours d'avoir rendu la vie dure à plusieurs élèves lors de sa scolarité… James avait été le premier à se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement « gentils » et aussi blancs qu'ils voulaient le croire. Et le fait que Sirius sache, maintenant, que le grand Albus Dumbledore les soutenait dans l'ombre lui fit froid dans le dos. D'après ses sources, Dumbledore savait tout ce que les maraudeurs avaient fait contre Snape, mais n'était jamais venu les arrêter. Pourtant, le jeune serpentard aurait pu mourir… Sirius soupira. On ne referait pas le passé. Il fallait, maintenant, se concentrer sur le présent.

Il s'était, depuis Juillet, réconcilié avec Tahlyia. Celle-ci rendait visite, de temps à autres, aux Potter afin de discuter avec Elizabeth et surtout de voir les chats sur lesquels elle craquait de plus en plus. Sirius, quant à lui, avait voulu garder ses distances afin de se reconstruire aussi bien psychologiquement émotionnellement. La psychomage du Centre le suivait toujours et cela lui faisait du bien. Et Tahlyia lui racontait les frasques de la nouvelle génération Potter-Windsor-Mordinov.

Cela faisait un mois que Tahlyia habitait dans la maison de Sirius et Regulus. Car même si Regulus était encore au Centre, il venait assez régulièrement et s'y sentait réellement chez lui. Même Orion et Walburga venaient de temps à autres, grâce au réseau de cheminée privé.

Solène, la sœur de Tahlya, restait active au sein du Centre Celtic'Muffin mais n'y dormait plus depuis deux semaines : elle avait, elle aussi, prit possession d'une des chambres de la maison de Sirius, au premier étage. Solène avait décidé de suivre une formation afin de pouvoir aider officiellement les âmes en peine qui vivaient au Celtic'Muffin.

Tahlyia continuait à travailler en tant que secrétaire-comptable au sein de Sor'xport, une entreprise d'import-export sorcier qui, grâce à elle, obtenait aussi des contrats de chargements au laboratoire de Severus et Hardwin. Elle les aidait aussi, trois après-midi par semaine, pour l'entretien des serres. Après les diverses discussions et remises au point avec les Potter, Sirius avait également obtenu la possibilité de devenir commercial au sein du Laboratoire.

La vie continuait son cours, en somme.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Silverstone Manor_

 _Talnotry Lake_

Severus Snape, ou plutôt Severus Prince, était assis dans son salon tout en caressant le chat noir qu'ils avaient sauvés, avec Elizabeth, du magasin anglais.

C'était un chat des forêts norvégiennes. Le petit chaton avait été récupéré par la vendeuse qui avait fait de son mieux pour soigner ce chat sauvage, qui griffait et mordait tout ce qui l'approchait. Mais Elizabeth et Severus n'avaient eu le cœur à le laisser sur place. Le petit être s'était d'ailleurs tout de suite laissé apprivoisé et avait même remercié, à sa façon, la vendeuse pour ses soins.

Maintenant surnommé Aurelius-Augustinus*, il fêtait ses huit mois en ronronnant sur les genoux du Maître de Maison qui discutait inlassablement avec son invité. Xenophilius Lovegood lui racontait ses dernières découvertes et Severus se perdait dans ses réflexions. L'apparence de l'homme lui rappelait étrangement celle de Lucius Malfoy. Mais l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était bien plus ouvert d'esprit, et agréable. Et surtout, moins introverti et moins farfelu que les dernières années. Ils discutaient de Poudlard, et des nouvelles mesures qui entreraient en vigueur lors de la prochaine rentrée. Minerva doutait qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'élèves, mais elle souhaitait que Poudlard face bonne figure et tienne les promesses d'un renouveau, d'un nouveau départ sur des bases qui, elle l'espérait de tout cœur, étaient meilleures que les précédentes.

Severus et Xénophélius, eux, n'en doutaient aucunement. Pandora, Luna et Elias étaient occupés avec les chats du domaine, écoutant les elfes leur raconter les nouvelles sorcières. La famille Lovegood avait été « libérée » par les Langues-de-Plomb le premier décembre et leur liberté était encore étrange à leurs sens, si bien qu'ils s'occupaient le plus possible. Luna et Elias lisaient énormément de livres et de revues sorcières, bien que Xénophilius aurait aimé les faire changer d'air.

\- Severus ?

\- Oh Elizabeth ! s'exclama Severus. Je…

\- Tu avais oublié que nous devions aller acheter quelques cadeaux pour les ados ? Oh, vous êtes certainement Lord Lovegood, je suis navrée, je me nomme Elizabeth Potter, née Rothesay.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Lady Potter, répondit Xénophilius.

\- De même ! Ce sont votre femme et vos enfants ?

\- En effet, attendez, je…

\- Non, ne les dérangez pas pour moi, fit Elizabeth.

\- Elizabeth est une bonne amie, qui se prend pour ma grande sœur, marmonna Severus à l'attention de Xénophilius qui se mit à rire.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du Maître des cachots qui est aussi coincé qu'un scroutt handicapé ! fit théâtralement Elizabeth. Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu, Lord Lovegood ?

\- Nous, nous allons pouvoir vous quitter.

\- Non, restez donc en notre compagnie, proposa Elizabeth. Nous pourrions ensuite dîner chez nous.

\- C'est que nous ne souhaitons pas vraiment… nous… afficher à Londres…

\- Nous habitons en Irlande, Lord Lovegood, je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'anglais y soient en cette période de l'année.

\- En Irlande ?

\- Oui, en Irlande. Y-êtes-vous déjà allé ?

\- Il y a assez longtemps je dois dire… puis-je en toucher un mot à mon épouse ?

\- Bien entendu !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La famille Lovegood se retrouva donc à faire les courses de Noël avec Severus, Elizabeth et Althus. Lianna les rejoignit en fin de journée et tout le petit monde mangea au Manoir Potter. Les enfants jouaient dans le Manoir, ne laissant que le salon libre pour les adultes qui profitaient d'un semblant de calme. Luna et Elias avaient timidement rejoint le grand groupe d'adolescents, quittant leurs parents des yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le Ministère. La famille Lovegood avait rejoint le Manoir Ancestral de leur famille mais, sous la demande des enfants et le sentiment de vulnérabilité, les quatre personnes dormaient dans une seule et même pièce depuis une vingtaine de jours.

Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à Noël, à vrai dire. Ou secondairement. Mais Elizabeth les invita pour les fêtes de fin d'années, et attitra déjà une chambre au couple, laissant les enfants décider au dernier moment.

\- Il est hors de question que vous restiez seuls dans votre coin, Xénophilius, fit Elizabeth. Nous avons assez de place pour vous ici sans compter que vos enfants seront très vite apprivoisés par les nôtres, ne vous inquiétez donc pas de cela. Et votre présence sera un cadeau à elle seule.

\- Je… pourrais tout de même vous aider pour quelque chose ? demanda Pandora qui appréciait déjà Elizabeth.

\- Si vous aimez cuisiner, nous avons pour tradition d'aider les elfes pour les préparatifs.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée !

\- Pourrions-nous utiliser le tutoiement dorénavant ? proposa doucement Xénophilius.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hardwin en souriant. Bien, vous resterez pour la semaine des fêtes de fin d'année. Nous aurons également une soirée le 27 décembre, avec quelques connaissances dont certains professeurs de Poudlard. Vous serez libre de participer ou de rester dans une partie plus calme du Manoir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'organisation se fit alors, bien qu'Eulia et Elizabeth aient déjà prévu en amont la plupart des choses. Les elfes avaient fait le plein de nourriture et de boissons diverses et Severus et Hardwin avaient fermés le laboratoire pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Seuls les elfes et quelques employés passeraient une ou deux fois afin d'entretenir les plantations.

Les enfants s'amusaient dans les diverses pièces du Manoir, et les jumeaux Weasley discutaient avec Elias. Harry, timidement, était venu parler avec Luna qui les observait en souriant, sans pour autant participer à leurs activités.

\- Tu n'aimes pas dessiner ? Ou peindre ?

\- Si… si.

\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas, alors ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai peur.

\- Peur de quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- J'aime dessiner les Tozyius, fit doucement Luna dont le regard se dirigeait vers un coin de la pièce.

\- Oh, tu pourrais m'en dessiner un s'il te plaît ? demanda alors joyeusement Harry, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Alekz les voit mais n'arrive pas à les dessiner ! S'il te plaît !

\- Tu… tu connais ? fit Luna, surprise.

\- Bien sûr ! Chaque sorcier a ses propres dons. C'est vraiment génial je trouve. Tu pourrais m'en dessiner un, alors ? Je… tu voudrais quoi, toi comme dessin ?

\- Tu sais dessiner les chats ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu veux que je te dessine Salazar ? C'est le gros matou en train de dormir sur la table, là.

\- Il est trop mignon ! Oui, je veux bien.

\- Allons dessiner alors !

Les deux jeunes adolescents prirent alors place auprès d'Alekzandra, Rebecca et Niklas. Audrey quant à elle était retournée voir Elias, que les jumeaux Weasley essayaient de dérider en lui expliquaient quelques anecdotes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi méfiant ? fit timidement Audrey.

\- Sa famille a souffert à cause de Dumbledore, tu sais, celui qui a placé Harry chez la tante peu aimable… répondit gravement George.

\- Attend, le coupa Elias. Pourquoi Dumbledore a fait une telle chose ? Ce n'est pas à lui de prendre ces décisions !

\- Apparemment, il ne voulait pas que Harry vienne ici, parce que Hardwin vient de la famille Black du côté de sa mère, Doréa. Et apparemment pour les gens « bons », les Black sont mauvais, répondit Fred.

\- C'est discriminatoire, fit Audrey. Mais cet homme a voulu manipuler plein de gens… je suis contente que nos familles soient venues en Irlande. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard ne démentait pas ceux qui prenaient Harry pour le Sauveur, alors que Harry a été une victime.

\- Mais maintenant ça sera certainement plus paisible, en Angleterre, remarqua Elias. Vous irez à Poudlard, vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas prévu, répondit Audrey. Certains d'entre nous sont en Russie, ou ici en Irlande. On rentre tous les weekends, alors qu'à Poudlard, vous restez dans une sorte d'internat… personnellement, ok pour l'internat mais pas les weekends ! J'ai besoin de ma famille et de voir mes parents.

\- Peut-être que cela changera, avec la nouvelle directrice, répondit Elias. Mais j'avoue que je ne vais pas supporter d'être aussi longtemps éloigné de mes parents, même si Luna reste avec moi…

\- On pourra s'écrire, ça t'occupera un peu ! fit George. Allez, viens, on va voir ce que font les autres.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alors que la famille Potter-Black-Windsor préparait le Manoir pour la longue mais joyeuse semaine des fêtes, Minerva McGonagall était rentrée auprès de sa famille en laissant Poudlard aux elfes de Maison. Elle ne reviendrait que le deux janvier afin de préparer la rentrée, prévue pour le sept janvier.

La famille d'Hermione viendrait vivre au château pour quelques semaines, afin d'accompagner leurs enfants dans cette réintégration au sein de l'école. Minerva tentait d'organiser les diverses tours et ailes jusqu'ici méconnues du château afin que chacun ait son havre de paix. Son époux tentait de lui changer les idées mais cela n'avait que peu d'effet sur Minerva.

\- Le Nouveau Ministère ouvrira ses portes durant la première semaine de janvier, remarqua Cleante, le mari de Minerva. En attendant toutes ces nouveautés, j'aimerais que tu profites de ces quelques jours de repos, ma chérie. Les enfants arrivent le vingt-quatre, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour décorer la maison ?

\- Tu as raison, soupira Minerva.

\- J'ai toujours raison ! Puis, maintenant que tu es la directrice de Poudlard, j'espère que tu changeras cette manie de vouloir garder les élèves au château toute l'année, ainsi que les professeurs.

\- C'est prévu. A l'entrée du domaine il y a une petite maison plein pied, que personne n'avait découvert jusque la semaine passée. Un des Aurors nous a conseillé de l'utiliser pour les transports sorciers. Les élèves viendraient avec le Poudlard Express, par tradition, à la rentrée, mais les parents seraient libres de venir chercher leur enfant via la cheminette les weekends ou lors de certaines occasions, sous condition de nous prévenir au préalable. Les professeurs pourront donc même rentrer chez eux le soir, s'ils ne souhaitent pas dormir au collège, ou alors seulement rentrer les weekends selon les tours de garde… enfin, ce sera un peu mieux je pense.

\- Tu pourrais enfin rentrer…

\- Oui, mais nous avons des appartements…

\- Je viendrais en semaine, alors, et nous rentrerons le weekend. Tu auras un ou une adjointe, je présume ?

\- Oui… je ne sais pas encore. Severus a trop de responsabilités et… je ne sais pas.

\- Vous pourriez rester à tour de rôle et vous occuper de vos familles. Ce sera mieux, tu verras. Tu feras une très bonne directrice. Allez, viens, nous allons au salon de thé et acheter de quoi gâter nos enfants et petits-enfants.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 **Aurelius-Augustinus** est un hommage au chat de mon oncle, du même prénom (le « u » est à prononcer « ou »). Un chat très intelligent, dont une (ou plusieurs) anecdote sera retranscrite dans cette histoire.

Le pauvre petit être a survécu à beaucoup de choses, dont à un déménagement des Pays-Bas jusqu'en Allemagne avec mon oncle. Aurelius adorait sortir du sac à dos, lorsque mon oncle faisait du vélo, afin de se placer sur son épaule et observer le paysage. Il se rendait au parc avec eux, afin de profiter de l'herbe et du beau temps, en laisse. Il était cependant trop timide pour vagabonder dans le parc.

Malheureusement, un jour, (ils avaient décidé de le laisser en liberté au lieu de l'accrocher à une laisse puisqu'il voulait toujours sortir sur la terrasse au-dessus des toits, et la laisse risquait de l'étrangler, donc ils ont préféré le laisser découvrir le monde), il ne rentra pas par la fenêtre restée ouverte pour lui et il pleuvait. Il a certainement glissé, et chuté d'environ quatre étages puis mourut alors en tombant de ces toits, en face d'une église.

Le gardien des lieux de l'église l'a enterré avant que mon oncle et ma tante ne rentrent car il n'avait aucune égratignure, son enveloppe corporelle était intacte mais à l'intérieur, tout était brisé. Alors, pour ce chat que mon oncle a adoré, je dédie ce personnage.

 _Au petit coquin et adorable Aurelius-Augustinus._

 _Helia_

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	64. Chapitre 64 : Fin d'année 1991

**Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 64 :**

 **Fin d'année 1991**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Adrian von Ziegler – Eternal Ice_

 _BrunuhVille's – Fallen Tears_

 _Happy medieval Fantasy Music – Chill Tower_

 _Lundi 23 décembre 1991_

Les rues de Moscou étaient désertes. Un homme, habillé de tissus noirs et chauds, détonnait d'avec toutes les décorations des non-sorciers et sorciers. Des guirlandes électriques illuminaient les façades, des étoiles étaient dessinées à peu près partout et d'immenses sapins étaient dressés sur les diverses places. Les lumières se reflétaient dans les boules dorées, vertes et rouges qui ornaient les divers arbres de noël.

L'âme en peine, ou presque, l'homme observait les couples rire et jouer dans la neige. Les enfants pleuraient, hurlaient de joie ou quémandaient des cadeaux. Noël était à nouveau là. Comme chaque année. Le temps passait… le temps passait, et ce, de plus en plus rapidement. Le temps décidait pour chacun, il défilait aussi vite que l'eau dégringolait d'une cascade.

Il repensa à son premier amour. Sa meilleure amie. Sa tendre amie qui était devenue, dans son esprit, la femme de sa vie. Mais ses choix l'avaient conduit sur d'autres chemins que sur les siens et Lily s'était détournée, à cause de mots formés de lettres pourtant communes… mais des mots durs. Involontaires, peut-être. Sûrement. Dits sur le coup de l'énervement, certainement. Mais ces mots avaient signé sa perte.

Perte… qu'il l'avait pleuré. Il aurait tellement aimé se promener dans ces rues avec elle, main dans la main… Mais avait-il été réellement amoureux, ou était-ce l'amour qu'il porterait à une sœur ? Non… c'était de l'amour…

« _L'amour est une belle chose, mon enfant. C'est un sentiment précieux. Ne le perd jamais._ »

Il tourna au coin de la rue, et son regard se perdit sur les animaux dorés, brillants de mille feux. Les étoiles formaient d'étranges constellations dans le ciel foncé et dépourvu de nuages. Plus il s'enfonçait dans les ruelles de la vieille ville, plus les bruits s'atténuaient. Mais l'ambiance, l'atmosphère de fête le suivait sans cesse. Le _poursuivait_. Ces belles décorations… cet air de joyeuseté qu'il ne s'était guère permis d'observer réellement depuis des années… il ne méritait pas d'être heureux, non. Il en était même hors de question. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait de s'éloigner des êtres vivants. Il ne méritait pas toute l'attention que son entourage lui donnait. Il gâcherait tout, s'il acceptait à nouveau cette lueur d'espoir qui brillait au fin fond de son cœur endurcit…

« _Tu as le droit d'aimer à nouveau, mon fils. Lily t'a aimé, tu l'as aimé. Mais n'est-il pas temps de laisser au passé la chance de rester le passé ? Ne voudrais-tu pas vivre pour le présent, et pour l'avenir de nos enfants ?_ »

Une larme coula. Comme il haïssait ces sentiments… il n'arrivait jamais à faire face. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Oui, il était lâche… mais il préférait fuir ces sentiments, avant de sombrer dans la tristesse… Il voulait encore tenir, pour Harry. Plus pour les yeux de Lily, non. Pour l'enfant qu'il avait réussi à apprécier comme étant le fils de Lily. Le fils qu'il aurait peut-être pu avoir, dans une autre vie… sans regrets. Non, il n'avait plus de regret. Mais… Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à garder son masque et ces émotions silencieuses, aujourd'hui ?

Son corps eut quelques sursauts. De l'eau coulaient lentement mais sûrement des joues émaciées, fatiguées. Il ne put se contrôler plus longtemps. Quand avait-il pleuré pour la dernière fois ?

Une main douce, mais ferme emprisonna son épaule, et il aperçu plus qu'il ne vit une vieille dame, aux cheveux gris qui, il en était certain, avaient été noirs. La vieille femme le prit contre elle et, sa force le quittant, comme pétrifié, il se laissa aller à cette sorte d'accolade. Sa tête s'enfoui, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses mouvements comme sa volonté le voulait, dans le cou de la femme. Sa volonté n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. Seules ses émotions bien trop vives commandaient le corps bien trop maigre et faible de l'ancien espion.

Un doux murmure le berça alors. Il sentait l'odeur réconfortante qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de sentir depuis des décennies… ce parfum. C'était le berceau de sa plus tendre enfance.

« _Mon fils. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Nous faisons tous de mauvais choix, n'en doute jamais. Mais ne te fais plus de mal pour ce qui fut le passé. Tu as sauvé l'Enfant, tu l'as rendu à sa famille. Vous êtes liés. Par ton premier amour, entre autre. Mais vis ta vie, mon enfant. Aime à nouveau, je t'en supplie. Sois fort, courageux, et ne cache plus tes sentiments car la tristesse n'est pas toujours une faiblesse. Si tu l'acceptes telle qu'elle est, tu deviendras plus fort et plus sage. Plus confiant. Sois la personne que ton cœur te dicte d'être. Je t'aime, mon fils._ »

Le corps chaud contre lequel il s'était allé lui caressa tendrement le dos, avant de l'asseoir sur un banc et de l'enrouler dans une cape plus épaisse.

\- Merci… formula-t-il difficilement, n'ayant pas la force de demander son identité.

« _Je serai toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie jamais_. »

Severus observa alors le corps se dématérialiser, alors qu'une brume argentée se mêlait aux flocons de neige. Un bout de parchemin voleta alors devant lui, se déposant délicatement sur son bras.

« _Je t'aime._

 _Eileen, ta maman._ »

L'homme en noir pris doucement le papier, les mains tremblantes. L'inspiration qu'il prenait se glaça dans sa poitrine durant quelques instants. De ses yeux coulèrent encore quelques larmes, puis il le glissa dans la cape et observa à nouveau les décorations de fête autour de lui. L'heure était tardive, il lui fallait à présent rejoindre le palais des Mordinov. Il soupira alors, et se leva. Il essuya le reste de larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, protégé par un sortilège de réchauffement corporel. Il remercia la magie pour l'instant présent, osant à peine penser que l'apparition ait été réelle et que cela aurait pu être sa mère. Non, il fallait qu'il se concentre, afin de tourner définitivement la page ce soir, avant minuit. Avant minuit, il sera à nouveau libre. Libre de tous les serments qui pèsent sur son cœur, son âme et son corps. Libre de vivre sereinement. Ce soir, la famille Mordinov ferait un rituel afin de purifier son corps, afin de retirer cette marque qui hantait chacune de ses nuits. Afin de défaire les multiples serments qu'il avait dû faire. Demain serait un nouveau jour.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Mardi 24 décembre 1991_

Le 24 décembre était enfin arrivé. La petite famille était assise à même le sol, sur un tapis gris anthracite à poils longs et doux, piochant des viennoiseries de divers horizons sur la table basse tout en sirotant un chocolat chaud pour les 4 enfants et un café pour Elizabeth et Hardwin.

Les chats de Liberty Charms étaient également tous présents, profitant de la matinée pour obtenir le plus de gratouilles possibles. Un concours de qui ronronnerait le plus fort avait alors lieu.

Harry testait des petits gâteaux polonais alors que Hardwin préférait les pains au chocolat. La plus jeune de la famille, Clarence qui avait fêté son sixième anniversaire le premier septembre dernier, avait jeté son dévolu sur les pains aux raisins et au miel alors qu'Abigaelle mangeait tout ce qui pouvait avoir le goût d'amande et de chocolat.

\- Essayez de garder de la place pour le repas de ce soir, les enfants, remarqua doucement Elizabeth avec un sourire tendre.

\- Tu peux parler, se moqua Hardwin. Tu en es à ton cinquième pain à la crème sans compter que tu as mangé deux croissants, deux parts du gâteau de Lianna...

\- C'est bon, n'Amour, j'ai compris, râla la mère de famille alors que les enfants gloussaient.

\- Harry, tout va bien petit papillon ? demanda alors Abigaelle.

\- Oui, tout va bien.

Harry observait sa famille, les yeux brillants. Le regard que posa Elizabeth sur lui le laissa deviner qu'elle savait. Elle savait à quoi il pensait… C'était le troisième Noël qu'il fêtait réellement. Le troisième mois de décembre qu'il passait en famille, avec des gens qui l'aimaient tel qu'il était. Il avait sacrément grandi, avait appris beaucoup de choses. Surtout à apprécier ces petits moments calmes et en toute simplicité, avec son oncle et sa tante, qui l'avaient adopté, ainsi que son cousin et ses deux cousines qui étaient, depuis l'été 1989, sa fratrie. Il n'échangerait sa famille pour rien au monde. Il les aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Clarence posa alors sa tête sur les genoux de Harry qui, d'un geste spontané, caressa les cheveux châtains et incoiffables, bien que longs, de sa petite sœur.

\- Tu es fatiguée, chouquette ? demanda Elizabeth.

\- Non… fit la petite en baillant. C'est quand que Audrey et Niklas ils arrivent ?

\- On dit « Quand est-ce qu'Audrey et Niklas arrivent », petite sœur, corrigea Abigaelle.

\- Pardon, 'scuse moi, 'biga. Quand est-ce que Audrey et Niklas arrivent, maman ?

\- Après le repas de midi, ma belle. Tout le monde devrait être là aux alentours de dix-sept heures.

\- Severus vient aussi ? demanda Abigaelle.

\- Oui, Abby, répondit Hardwin. Il est encore à Moscou je crois.

\- Il… il va bien ? demanda timidement Harry.

L'homme lui avait toujours paru étrange, distant, mystérieux. Mais il pouvait affirmer à quiconque le voudrait que l'homme-en-noir avait sa confiance totale. Il n'avait certes pas l'air très sociable, mais Harry aussi bien qu'Elizabeth arrivait à lire dans ses yeux. Lire ses sentiments, ceux qu'il tenait toujours bien prisonniers de ses barrières mentales.

\- Je dois l'appeler vers midi, tu pourras lui demander toi-même, mon grand.

\- Merci, papa.

\- Pas de quoi, Harry. Bien, qui reveut du chocolat ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus et Eulia discutaient de plantes alors que Lianna et Hardwin servaient du jus de citrouille aux enfants. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et les plus jeunes s'étaient endormis sur les canapés du salon, ou sur des matelas près des chats et chatons qui eux profitaient de cette chaleur humaine en se frayant un chemin entre les mains et les bras étalés.

Les adultes discutaient, riaient, racontaient des anecdotes aux adolescents encore assez éveillés pour suivre les conversations qui donnaient vie au Manoir. Severus avait l'air plus serein que d'habitude, bien que son teint pâle prouve une certaine fatigue. Ornelia, Silius et sa femme Mathilda étaient également présents.

Harry était épuisé : ils avaient joué à des jeux sans magie une bonne partie de l'après-midi et également fait une grande bataille de boule de neige. Abigaelle et lui s'étaient absentés dans le cours de l'après-midi alors que Severus traversait les barrières magiques du Manoir. Le Maître des Potions avait l'air fatigué, lui aussi, mais bien plus serein. Il avait visiblement eu un certain poids sur les épaules qui avait dû s'envoler définitivement au cours de la nuit. Abi et Harry avaient alors sauté sur l'homme, d'un commun accord, avant qu'Hardwin ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, et l'avaient serré dans leurs bras.

 ***~*~**~*~*Flash Back*~*~**~*~***

\- Heureuse que tu ais pu venir, tonton Sev', murmura Abigaelle.

L'homme ne sut quoi répondre et demanda silencieusement de l'aide à Elizabeth, avant que ses émotions le trahissent.

\- Sevy ! T'es tout en noir ! gronda alors la mère de famille sous les regards moqueurs d'Eulia et Hardwin.

\- Il va en prendre pour son grade ? demanda Edouard à sa femme.

\- Je crois bien…

\- Sev, tu vas me changer ces vêtements tout de suite. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas participer à une fête joyeuse dans des tons aussi triste !

\- Maman, l'interrompit Harry en se défaisant de l'étreinte. Le noir est une couleur de fête en chine et le blanc de deuil. Sev' est peut-être chinois, qui sait ! Il a les mêmes cheveux noirs, manque plus que les yeux brid… mmmmh !

Le concerné avait mis sa main sur la bouche de son filleul.

\- Sale garnement, grogna Severus non sans un très léger sourire.

\- Allez, viens, rajouta Elizabeth, je vais te filer une tenue plus convenable. Les enfants, déguerpissez avant que je ne vous change en citrouille !

 ***~*~**~*~*Fin du Flash Back*~*~**~*~***

L'après-midi avait défilé à une vitesse folle. Harry profitait pleinement de la journée avec sa famille et Severus avait longuement observé les adolescents s'amuser.

Clarence lui avait même demandé un câlin en le prénommant « Onton Everous » qui avait fait bien rire Hardwin, mais il avait joué le jeu et accepté l'étreinte de la fillette. Elle lui avait ensuite posé plusieurs questions sur les potions avant qu'Elizabeth la réprimande de déranger ainsi leur invité qui devrait plutôt profiter de la journée sans avoir à penser à son travail. Severus ne répliqua pas que c'était plus une passion qu'un emploi, et Clarence avait filé rejoindre les autres enfants de son âge.

Abraham avait ensuite discuté de son restaurant avec les adultes présents et la soirée avait débuté avec un interminable mais délicieux repas. Harry avait posé sa fourchette depuis longtemps et observait le visage pâle et fatigué du professeur de potions. Il riait de bon cœur, l'alcool aidant certainement. Savait-il qu'il en avait un peu abusé ? pensa Harry. Il en doutait. Eulia et Elizabeth le resservaient en boisson assez régulièrement alors que l'homme se détendait visiblement en discutant de potion avec les Mordinov et Hardwin. La famille Black se retrouvait exceptionnellement chez Sirius, dans la nouvelle maison qu'il avait achetée non loin du centre médicalisé. Les Tonks étaient donc aussi chez lui, bien qu'Alekzandra et Harry auraient apprécié passer Noël avec Nymphadora.

Les adolescents s'endormirent les uns après les autres, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, et les adultes les mirent au lit grâce à la magie. Chaque personne avait un lit attitré et Elizabeth souhaitait arranger le salon pour le lendemain matin – soit quelques heures plus tard en réalité – et faire apparaître tous les cadeaux.

Et ce fut ainsi que la matinée du 25 décembre débuta, aux alentours de dix heures. Elizabeth, fidèle au poste, avait, à l'aide de deux elfes et d'Eulia, nettoyé le salon et surélevé le grand sapin. Elles avaient placé des bougies supplémentaires sur l'arbre de Noël et déposé les dizaines de cadeaux au pied. Les chats étaient eux aussi présents, bien que n'ayant aucun moyen d'accéder au sapin et aux cadeaux grâce à un sortilège de repousse qu'avait posé Hardwin quelques jours plus tôt.

Salazar était alors posé, devant la cheminée, nettoyant précautionneusement son fils Eizan qui avait été sauvé par Harry à la naissance. Ezian avait maintenant deux ans et cinq mois et passait le plus clair de son temps avec les chats de la maison. Elizabeth ne l'avait pas vendu, tenant bien trop à ce petit miracle de la vie. Ezian aimait aussi les caresses de Harry mais l'adolescent ne pouvait prendre qu'un seul chat à l'école. Le jeune adolescent était aussi beaucoup plus attaché à Salazar qu'à Ezian mais ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais. Il adorait Ezian, mais Sally restait gravé dans son cœur, et son âme.

Les phénix étaient eux aussi réunis sur des barres attachées pour l'occasion, au-dessus de la cheminée, et observaient les enfants arriver un à un dans le salon. Des bougies flottaient au-dessus de la table à manger et des boules lumineuses, ressemblant à des étoiles, voletaient dans toute la pièce près du plafond.

Les fenêtres étaient décorées avec des dessins blancs et des flocons de neige. Des petites étoiles brillaient çà et là dans le manoir Potter, Liberty Charms portait, en ce jour de Noël, vraiment bien son nom.

Il y avait bien trop de nourriture aux yeux de toutes les personnes présentes, mais chacun commença à se servir en café, thé ou chocolat chaud. Les enfants observaient avidement le coin du salon, où étaient entreposés des paquets de toutes les couleurs.

Ce fut lorsque toutes les personnes présentes arrivèrent au salon qu'Elizabeth autorisa les enfants à aller voir au pied du sapin. Ce qu'ils firent dans des cris de joie et des « aaaah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! ».

Les enfants déballèrent alors les cadeaux avec une vitesse incroyable, passant entre les chaises afin d'embrasser ou de câliner les personnes qui avaient offertes telle ou telle chose.

Même Severus s'était surpassé, il avait acheté une panoplie d'écharpes et de bonnets pour chaque enfant présent avec l'aide d'Elizabeth qui lui avait soufflé l'idée. A vrai dire, seuls Niklas, Audrey, Abigaelle et Harry eurent autre chose venant du Maître des potions.

Harry reçu un énième livre sur les potions mais aussi un vieux grimoire parlant des magies protectrices. Abigaelle reçu un livre parlant et décrivant les sortilèges de bricolages, d'enchantements décoratifs et de produits de beauté à fabriquer soi-même. Niklas et Audrey eurent tous deux des livres de potions et de sortilèges « déroutants » pour adolescents.

Severus reçu plusieurs vêtements de la part d'Elizabeth – ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel enchanté – et plusieurs livres et romans qu'il pourrait lire tranquillement chez lui. Il eut également un coffret « détente » comprenant des serviettes chauffantes et une sorte de fouet dont les bouts étaient coupés et les pointes protégées par du caoutchouc, afin de se masser le crâne.

La fête continua toute la journée, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. La plupart des personnes rentrèrent ensuite chez elles, et Severus pris congés plus tard dans la soirée.

Bientôt, la nouvelle année commencerait. Mais avant cela, Elizabeth avait prévu une seconde fête de fin d'année, en date du 27 décembre.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les familles Black, Chourave, Prince, McGonagall et Flitwick étaient présentes sans compter quelques descendants des fondateurs que Hardwin avait alors invité par le biais de Minerva. Les enfants occupaient le premier étage du Manoir, avec les enfants et adolescents des divers couples arrivés durant l'après-midi. Les adultes discutaient de l'évolution du Ministère, des divers projets pour Poudlard et de la future rentrée. Minerva restait incertaine du nombre d'enfants qui retourneraient à Poudlard après le désastre du mois d'octobre. Fred et George y retourneraient, ainsi que plusieurs anciens, mais elle pensait les idées de renouveau bien trop grandes pour l'école dont le nombre d'élèves avait considérablement baissé au cours des dernières décennies.

Sirius proposa son aide avant de se voir remettre à sa place par Severus qui lui rappela son engagement en tant que commercial au sein de leur Laboratoire. Il s'excusa alors, disant qu'il souhaitait tout de même aider sous quelque forme que ce soit. Severus avait acquiescé et continua sa propre discussion avec Elizabeth et Solène Ross, la sœur de Tahlyia qui avait accompagné Sirius. Solène avait passé la fête de Noël seule, et Elizabeth lui demanda alors peinée, pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé de venir.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger, puis c'est une fête familiale, fit fermement Solène. Je ne fais pas partie de votre famille.

Elizabeth inspira alors, voulant dire quelque chose mais la jeune femme continua.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne vous apprécie pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne voulais pas que ce soit mal pris ! Je… j'ai toujours été seule à Noël. A part au centre, mais je n'avais pas envie d'y aller cette année. Tahlyia a toujours eu ses propres amies et s'est incluse dans ces familles. C'est bien pour elle. Mais… je ne sais pas. Je… je ne sais pas ce que c'est, en fait, d'avoir une famille, finit-elle dans un murmure que seuls Elizabeth et Severus purent entendre.

\- La prochaine fois tu viendras, fit Elizabeth. Tu auras une chambre où tu pourras te réfugier si tu n'aimes pas, mais hors de question que tu passes un Noël supplémentaire toute seule, ok ?

\- Oui… oui maman, fit-elle avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- Vas-y, moques-toi de moi ! rit alors Elizabeth. Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Même Severus, le renfermé et l'associable de l'année a apprécié le passer avec nous !

\- Je t'entends, Eliz, fit Severus en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je n'en doute pas, petit frère !

Cela décrocha un rire franc à Solène qui observa la moue désapprobatrice de Severus.

\- Et d'après Tahlyia, vous appréciez pourtant les moments joyeux, remarqua Severus.

\- En effet, fit Solène.

Une boule se fit sentir dans sa gorge. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se confier ainsi…

\- Mais… Noël… ça me rappelle que nous n'avons pas de famille. Personne… nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes, Tahlyia et moi. Enfin, plus maintenant, elle… fit la jeune femme en observant sa sœur avec un tendre sourire. Elle s'est réconcilié avec Sirius, cet idiot de chien qu'elle aime tout de même. Ca fera un beau couple, je pense. Ma sœur ne se laisse pas faire et Sirius s'est largement fait remonter les bretelles par elle. Ils ont remis les points sur les « i » et elle l'a menacée de lui enfoncer un balai dans l'arrière-train s'il osait recommencer à faire l'imbécile et l'égoïste. Sirius semble faire son deuil peu à peu, le deuil de James et Lily. Ce n'est pas simple non plus. Il a enfin compris qu'il ne les retrouverait pas dans le petit Harry. Il s'en doutait, mais apparemment, une partie de lui semblait encore espérer… vainement.

\- Et toi, dans tout ça ? demanda Elizabeth. Que fais-tu de tes journées si tu n'es pas au Centre ?

\- Je lis, j'écris… je tricote un peu aussi, fit-elle en rougissant.

\- Oh ! fit joyeusement la mère de famille.

\- Ca ne vous choque pas ? demanda presque timidement Solène.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi cela me choquerait ?

\- Je… les anciennes familles disent généralement que c'est assez… hm. Que c'est fait par les elfes et que nous ne devrions pas perdre notre temps avec cela. Mais j'aime faire des petits habits, même si je ne sais pas quoi en faire après… je les revends sur internet, grâce à une amie sans pouvoirs magiques. C'est un réseau… sur un ordinateur, vous savez.

\- Oui, je vois, fit Elizabeth. Nous avons internet ici également, pour notre chatterie.

\- Ah c'est pour cela qu'il y a autant de chats !

\- Celui que tu es en train de caresser est celui de Severus, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh… pardon.

\- Vous… tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, répondit Severus en balayant quelque chose d'invisible de sa main droite. Il est rare de le voir autant à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Donc profitez…

\- Profite ! J'ai déjà demandé de me tutoyer, on a le même âge ! rouspéta Solène alors qu'Elizabeth riait.

\- Il va me falloir du temps, marmonna Severus.

\- Comment s'appelle ce petit ange ?

\- Aurelius Augustinus, répondit Severus. En l'honneur de Saint Augustin, ou Augustin d'Hippone né en 354 et décédé en 430 en province d'Afrique. C'était un philosophe, un théologien chrétien et aussi un des quatre Pères de l'Eglise occidentale chez les sans-pouvoirs. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai vu ce chat, j'ai su qu'il porterait ce nom.

Solène sourit alors tout en grattant le menton du chat qui ronronnait bruyamment.

\- Dans les livres il est écrit que son Dieu, Magia j'imagine, est au-dessus de beaucoup de choses, dont les humains et au plus profond de nous. Il a aussi mis, dans ses écrits, un certain accent sur la mémoire, l'intelligence et la volonté qu'il a nommé la « trinité intérieure ». La volonté, par exemple, permet de se diriger vers le Bien.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez des livres sur cet homme ? J'aime beaucoup lire les écrits des sans-pouvoirs. Il y a tellement de choses, dans leurs croyances, qui ressemblent indirectement à notre propre croyance en Magia que ça m'a toujours intrigué.

\- Oui, je pourrais en ramener.

\- Minerva a l'air vraiment négative pour Poudlard, fini par faire remarquer Elizabeth.

\- Je pense qu'elle le sera tant que la rentrée n'aura pas eu lieu, fit fatalement Severus. Elle a peur d'être déçue, du coup elle est négative… Son mari avait sûrement espéré que l'on évite le sujet, mais c'est râté.

\- Je peux comprendre cette dame, rajouta Solène. J'ai un peu suivi grâce à la Gazette de Londres et les journaux irlandais en ont aussi parlé. Il y a eu quelques drames à Poudlard et Madame McGonagall doit réellement craindre des retombées de ce qu'a fait ce Dumbledore ces dernières années.

\- Oui, effectivement, fit Severus. Le Grimoire des Inscriptions de Poudlard n'est pas encore à jour, d'après une des descendantes de Gryffondor il se remettra à jour le 31 décembre. Nous ne savons donc pas combien d'élèves reviendront réellement. Mais bon, je ne me fais pas de souci pour cela.

\- A-t-elle trouvé un directeur ou une directrice pour Gryffondor ?

\- Oui, elle a fini par trouver quelqu'un.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les adultes avaient passés l'après-midi à discuter de Poudlard et du renouveau au Ministère anglais. Le mari de Minerva avait espéré éviter le thème de Poudlard et avait craint une crise de panique de sa femme mais il fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit Hardwin et un membre de la famille Prince donner des idées pour un nouveau règlement et que cela faisait briller les yeux de son épouse.

Parler de Poudlard avec ces membres d'anciennes familles avait fait renaître l'espoir en Minerva. Elle avait eu une sorte d'électrochoc, comme une poussée de bonnes ondes, d'espoir. Elle ne tapotait plus du pied contre le pied de la table et semblait boire les paroles des autres adultes.

Chacun rentra ensuite chez soit, après avoir bien mangé et bu divers hydromels. La famille Potter passa ensuite le réveillon en comité réduit, alors que Severus et Solène avaient été expressément invités par la famille Windsor. La terreur des cachots n'avait pas envie de passer une soirée de plus entouré de monde, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Elizabeth et Harry l'avaient menacé de débarquer à Poudlard et de lui faire une « surprise » qu'il n'oublierait jamais s'il venait à ne pas répondre positivement à cette « invitation ».

Il s'y était donc rendu et avait malgré tout profité de cette belle soirée. A son plus grand soulagement, seule la famille proche d'Edouard était présente et ils avaient discutés de tout et de rien. Solène avait beaucoup rit aux histoires d'Eulia et Edouard, sans compter que leurs enfants avaient préparés plusieurs citations et énigmes marrantes.

Severus s'était surpris à apprécier la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Solène. La jeune femme s'intéressait à peu près à tout et retenait facilement toutes les informations qu'elle picorait çà et là. Severus avait été froid et distant avec tout le monde, mais Sergej lui avait fait remarquer que ses « connaissances » actuelles, telles qu'Eulia et Elizabeth, n'en avait que faire de ces manières soi-disant intimidantes. Même Harry et les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à traverser la forteresse bien gardée qu'était le cœur du dur professeur de Potion.

Severus se sentait mieux depuis le retrait de la Marque, mais plusieurs questions persistaient. Il ne savait pas réellement comment se comporter et avait tellement pris l'habitude de mettre de la distance entre lui et l'extérieur qu'il n'avait plus réellement conscience de ce qu'il pouvait dire, faire, ou non. Il tentait, en vain, d'étudier ses propres sentiments de la même façon qu'il étudiait les potions : minutieusement et excluant toute sorte d'émotion.

Harry… il tenait à Harry. Cela le fit grimacer, mais c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de Lily. Ces yeux… ils ne le hantaient plus, non. Il lui rappelait les rires de l'enfant, et le regard émerveillé que l'adolescent avait encore, lorsqu'il lui racontait certaines expériences ou mêmes des faits réels et sorciers. Harry. Ce n'était pas Lily, non. Il n'était pas comparable à ses parents. C'était un jeune adolescent plein de vie, un être vivant à part entière. Attachant, oui. Severus s'était attaché à lui, malgré lui, et c'était réciproque.

Les jumeaux Weasley… il les appréciait. Il aimait leur créativité, leurs questions pointilleuses et parfois un peu trop poussées pour l'esprit assez coincé du Directeur des Serpentard. Il sourit à cette pensée. Oui, Fred et George l'avaient aidé à voir le monde autrement.

Puis il y avait la famille Potter et Windsor, sans oublier les Mordinov qui s'étaient imposés dans sa vie sans demander sa propre opinion sur le sujet. Ainsi que sa grand-mère et son oncle…

\- Tout va bien, Severus ?

Snape releva alors la tête, revenant assez brutalement à la réalité. Il s'était à nouveau perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. La femme à ses côtés avait les yeux marrons, les cheveux châtains et sa peau légèrement bronzée… ses yeux prouvaient son inquiétude réelle envers lui, et cela le toucha de plein fouet. Et dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher… Ne s'attacher à personne… mais…

\- Oui. Tout va bien.

Sa voix, étrangement rauque, trahi la phrase courte qu'il voulait dure et distante.

\- Un verre de coca avec du rhum et du sirop de framboise, ça te tenterait ? demanda alors joyeusement Solène.

Du _Coca_ …

\- Hm. Tant que vous, que tu ne veux pas m'empoisonner, essayons donc cette mixture !

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à tester divers mélanges à l'aide de la famille Windsor. Certains se révélèrent délicieux mais la plupart furent infects.

Tous les enfants étaient couchés lorsque les adultes tombèrent de sommeil dans leurs propres lits et Severus rejoignit son manoir, bien plus calme que les demeures des familles Potter et Windsor. Il s'occupa de ses animaux et donna aux elfes trois jours de congés. Enora avait bien protesté, mais il était professeur de potion, il serait donc bien capable de suivre une recette de cuisine afin de se nourrir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait toujours tout fait seul lorsqu'il était dans sa maison, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Cette maison… où il ne remettrait les pieds pour rien au monde. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il règle certaines choses de ce côté-là. Mais il devait préparer à présent les premières interrogations écrites qu'il prévoyait pour ses élèves. Le 7 janvier arrivait rapidement et Minerva était certainement déjà à Poudlard, afin de gérer le château.

Elle seule connaissait maintenant les lieux privés des fondateurs, et les animaux avaient été transportés grâce à la magie en lieu sûr, loin des élèves…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	65. Chapitre 65 : Magie d'un jour…

**Un petit coucou rapide avec un nouveau chapitre !**

Je n'ai malheureusement pas écrit de chapitre sur la marque de Severus, désolée !

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 65 :**

 **Magie d'un jour…**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Adrian von Ziegler – A Little Place Called Home_

 _Mardi 7 janvier 1992_

Le vent frais se faufilait à travers les arbres de la forêt. Les quelques oiseaux encore présents malgré les températures en-dessous de zéro chantonnaient doucement, faisant vivre le paysage gelé.

Le soleil doré brillait au-dessus des collines environnantes, se reflétant dans l'eau qui entourait le domaine, réchauffant les êtres qui marchaient ça et là. Il avait neigé durant une bonne partie de la nuit, le Domaine de Poudlard était donc recouvert d'un manteau blanc.

Minerva se trouvait devant les grilles du château, inspirant profondément afin de se donner la force nécessaire pour cette nouvelle journée. Fumseck était posé sur une branche non loin d'elle, et un Elfe de Maison attendait près d'eux. Les professeurs arrivaient un à un, la saluant et se dirigeant vers le château. Ils connaissaient déjà les lieux et rejoignaient tranquillement la nouvelle salle des professeurs.

L'elfe était présent afin de détecter toute magie nocive qui pourrait affecter, de près ou de loin, la vie au sein du Domaine. Chaque professeur serait soumis à une visite médicale en règle en début d'année et un contrôle médicomagique à chaque début de semestre. Si certains avaient grimacé devant cette nouvelle réglementation, Minerva avait tout de même rappelé que les médicomages étaient liés par un serment confidentiel et ne transmettraient pas d'éléments à la direction mais mettraient seulement leur véto à leur emploi en ces lieux si cela était nécessaire.

Minerva se frotta discrètement le front. Elle avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en lisant le grimoire de Poudlard. Pour cette rentrée-ci il n'y aurait « que » 30 élèves supplémentaires mais, pour septembre prochain, le grimoire en avait indiqué bien plus. L'an prochain, elle devra accueillir plus de cinq cents élèves. Depuis plusieurs décennies, la population de Poudlard diminuait : les dernières rentrées ne comptait, généralement, qu'entre dix et vingt nouveaux élèves par maison alors qu'en septembre prochain, il y en aurait au moins une trentaine dans chacune d'elles sans compter les futurs inscriptions des dits « cracmols ». Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'autant d'élèves furent, jusqu'à présent, privés de cette chance d'aller à Poudlard.

Beaucoup de parents vivaient au milieu des Moldus, transmettant leur savoir à leurs enfants comme leurs parents l'avaient fait. D'autres ne voulaient pas envoyer leurs enfants aussi loin, sans aucun moyen de les voir le weekend ou même de leur parler de vive voix. Plusieurs familles n'avaient pas les moyens de payer les fournitures et vêtements nécessaires à la scolarisation de leurs trésors.

Mais Minerva devait avouer que le Ministère n'avait pas chômé et presque forcé, en quelque sorte, la population sorcière à envoyer leurs enfants à l'école au lieu de se contenter de l'instruction à domicile. Ils fournissaient dès à présent des aides sociales selon les revenus des parents et traitaient même les demandes par hiboux, sous sortilèges de confidentialité.

Elle sourit en pensant que le Ministère prenait enfin la bonne voie, piquant même, de-ci de-là, des idées aux sans-pouvoirs.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait, début janvier, avec une équipe d'environ quarante professeurs pour peut-être un peu moins de quatre cent élèves. Au moins, les professeurs auront le temps de vivre en-dehors du château et de préparer les programmes pour l'an prochain.

Quelques noms étaient encore grisés dans le Grimoire, comme si la Magie ne souhaitait pas lui donner certaines informations, mais elle respecta cela.

Minerva remonta les lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez fin, observant la future directrice de Gryffondor avancer vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Quelques jours avant…_

Un homme particulièrement laid était actuellement assis sur une chaise, dans une salle plutôt accueillante.

Une douce odeur de bougie emplissait l'atmosphère et l'homme qui parlait le fascinait.

Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais Argus était extrêmement reconnaissant envers la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Sans son consentement, il n'aurait jamais quitté le château, de peur de ne plus trouver d'emploi à son retour.

Mais… non. L'avenir lui réservait bien des surprises. Le Maître en « Magie Intérieure » qui leur parlait venait d'Irlande et était accompagné d'une jeune infirmière russe. Monsieur Oracio King leur expliquait les origines des cracmols, tout en leur annonçant que le Ministère anglais leur demandait leur avis sur un nouveau nom désignant leur catégorie de sorciers. La nouvelle Ministre ne souhaitait guère garder le terme peu reluisant de « cracmol ». Bien que cette information surprenne l'assistance, personne n'osa donner son avis.

Argus reparti dans ses pensées tout en survolant le livre qui était ouvert devant lui.

Sa haine contre les sorciers l'avait transformé en quelqu'un de désagréable, voulant faire souffrir tous ces êtres qui se pensaient supérieurs à ceux qui n'avaient pas assez de magie dans leur corps. A vrai dire, il pensait ne pas en avoir. Que cette idée soit faussée le surprenait et le rendait méfiant mais, Minerva McGonagall l'avait rassuré sans le savoir en lui donnant quelques brochures russes traduites grâce à un sortilège.

Il tenta, en vain, de se concentrer sur la lecture du Maître qui parlait depuis une heure déjà puis finit par se remémorer les premiers instants qu'il vécut au sein de ce groupe.

« Lisons la première page de votre tout nouveau manuel.

Les Cracmols sont en réalité des sorciers, ni plus ni magie est cependant différente : elle ne se manifestera pas toute seule et se différencie de celle des sorciers « classiques ».

C'est une carence chronique en magnésium et fer QIM (Qualifié d'Indispensable pour la gestion de la Magie présente dans le sang) qui en est la cause, un défaut qui ressurgit habituellement lorsque le pourcentage de consanguinité est trop élevé.

Il faut un entraînement spécialisé et beaucoup de méditation afin de partir à la recherche des vagues de magie présentes dans le corps. Souvent, le noyau magique chez ces sorciers spéciaux, se replie dans un endroit éloigné de l'âme, afin de ne pas se mêler au flux sanguin. C'est l'instinct de survie inconscient du corps humain qui empêche la magie d'agir et c'est également pour cela que ces sorciers ont absolument besoin de cours spécialisés et d'un traitement médical approprié sur une année entière afin que la Magie « soigne » cette carence.

L'ignorance de la présence du noyau magique peut provoquer plusieurs effets secondaires : acné poussé, perte de cheveux, pustules, apparition de grosseurs dans les pieds et de verrues plantaire, les premières rides apparaissent aux alentours de 25 ans, le corps se dégrade plus rapidement que chez les sans-pouvoirs. Par ailleurs, après un apprentissage en règle de la magie intérieure, ces sorciers seront tout autant en bonne santé que peut être un sorcier « classique ». Cependant, la magie des dits « cracmols » offrira certains dons qui furent oubliés depuis des décennies. Ces sorciers ont des dons innés en psychomagie et architecture (incluant la magie constructrice) sans oublier que la magie sans baguette sera certainement plus simple pour ces individus.

… »

Il avait passé plusieurs jours dans cette région, loin de Poudlard. Il logeait dans un hôtel moldu et mangeait avec ces autres personnes qui avaient toutes du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Cette ignorance de leur magie intérieure les avait tous relégués à l'arrière-plan de la population et ce renouveau leur donnait un espoir, même si les pensées envers les sorciers anglais les laissaient amer.

La vie n'était pas simple, et les journées s'enchaînaient inlassablement à un rythme fou. Argus Rusard se sentait déjà mieux que lors du premier jour. Ils avaient vus des médicomages qui les avaient soignés et vérifié leurs différentes carences ainsi que les différents problèmes liés à l'ignorance de leur noyau magique.

Mais une chose était sûre pour Argus : cela lui ouvrirait des portes dont il n'avait jamais osé imaginer la couleur. Et s'il pouvait enfin faire de la magie et faire ce qu'il aime ? Mais qu'aimerait-il faire, à part terroriser les élèves de Poudlard qui rôdent dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard, Mardi 7 janvier 1992_

 _Arrivée des élèves._

Les élèves descendaient du train, s'apprêtant à combattre le froid qui s'abattait sur eux. Le mois de décembre était passé bien vite et certains n'avaient guère envie de retourner au château. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Enfants de sorciers, de non-sorciers, de cracmols ou de mangemorts, le Ministère de la magie avait insisté et presque menacé les différentes familles par rapport à la scolarisation des mineurs.

Certains cherchaient en vain Hagrid, qu'ils ne virent pas. D'autres cherchaient Rusard des yeux, bien qu'ayant peu envie de le revoir, mais aucun adulte reconnaissable était dans les environs. Alors que les élèves s'entassaient sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, les plus âgés aperçurent le professeur McGonagall ainsi qu'une grande pancarte les invitant à entrer dans un bâtiment qu'ils ne connaissaient ni de Merlin, ni d'Eve ou encore d'Adam.

Les plus âgés s'avancèrent alors et les plus jeunes finirent par suivre le mouvement.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à tous » fit la voix de Minerva McGonagall.

« Sur ordre du Ministère de la Magie vous devrez passer ce portillon afin de prendre la route pour Poudlard. Ce passage détectera tout objet dangereux pouvant porter atteinte à la sécurité de tous. Ce portillon détectera également toute potion ou tout sortilège permettant de cacher votre réelle identité. Toute tentative d'intrusion illégale dans le Domaine de Poudlard sera sévèrement punie, allant de la sanction administrative à la disparition de votre baguette magique. L'école de Poudlard aura dès aujourd'hui un règlement intérieur modifié et plus clair. Vous le découvrirez lors de votre arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Maintenant, veuillez passer le portillon et rejoindre les différents adultes qui vous conduiront au Château.»

Intrigués, les élèves approchèrent doucement. Certains firent déclencher les alarmes, provoquant l'intervention d'un ou d'une Auror. Les élèves concernés se virent obligés de les suivre dans un coin de la pièce.

Ceux qui passèrent sans encombre purent sortir de l'autre côté du bâtiment et rejoignirent les calèches qui les attendaient patiemment.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les Grandes Portes du Château étaient fermées. Tous les élèves attendaient, en rang, que celles-ci s'ouvrent. Habituellement, Rusard ouvrait bien avant l'arrivée des écoliers. Tous prirent alors leur mal en patience, tout en observant le paysage autour d'eux.

Des lucioles et quelques lanternes éclairaient de-ci de-là l'allée, le parc et la façade du château. De loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir ce qu'avait été la maison de Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, était-il au château ?

La maison avait changé d'allure, ayant peut-être été détruite puis reconstruite afin d'offrir plus de confort au demi-géant.

\- Chers élèves, fit alors une voix inconnue qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes devant le château. Veuillez entrer calmement dans le château et vous diriger vers la Grande Salle. Les nouveaux élèves sont priés de rester dans le Hall, un professeur vous prendra en charge.

Les portes, plus brillantes et vernies qu'à l'accoutumée, s'ouvrirent alors sur le Hall qui semblait rénové.

Plus spacieux, plus clair aussi, et beaucoup plus accueillant. Certains élèves pensèrent alors que la disparition de Dumbledore avait dû provoquer quelques changements au sein du château. Mais ils furent encore plus surpris lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle.

La salle semblait véritablement plus grande. Les dalles du sol avaient été restaurées, les murs rénovés et éclaircis. Les tables étaient plus longues et en meilleur état, comme neuves. Il y avait un mélange de bancs et de chaises, laissant aux élèves l'embarras du choix pour prendre la place qu'ils préféraient.

L'atmosphère était moins lugubre et moins lourde qu'en début d'année. Les tables étaient moins serrées les unes contre les autres et un autre détail les surprit encore : la table des Professeurs, en U, était bien plus grande qu'avant. Des chaises tournaient même le dos aux élèves.

Des plantes ornaient les différents murs, ainsi que des tableaux qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vus. Quelques fantômes les observaient tranquillement, en les détaillants de haut en bas et chuchotant sur leur passage.

Chacun pris place à la table qui leur avait été assignée en début d'année. Des professeurs se dirigeaient déjà vers l'arrière-salle tout en saluant joyeusement les élèves.

La disparition définitive de Dumbledore avait choqué beaucoup de monde. La plupart des gens « bons » pensaient à une erreur, une mauvaise blague juridique. Beaucoup craignaient déjà le retour de Voldemort. Mais le Ministère de la Magie ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de se morfondre. Plusieurs réformes, plusieurs nouveautés avaient déjà été annoncées et la rentrée à Poudlard prouverait assez rapidement aux plus anciens élèves que le Domaine tout entier serait bien plus sécurisé sans Dumbledore qu'avec sa présence parmi eux.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

« Mes chers élèves. Chers étudiants, chères étudiantes de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

Ces mots avaient réveillé les élèves épuisés du voyage et perdus dans leurs pensées. Minerva McGonagall se tenait devant eux, à l'ancienne place de Dumbledore, derrière un pupitre de pierre représentant les armes du château.

Les nouveaux élèves attendaient aux grandes portes, debout, alors que McGonagall débutait son discours.

« Bienvenue aux nouvelles et aux nouveaux, et bon retour parmi nous aux plus anciens pour cette année 1992. Vous découvrirez, après la répartition des quelques nouveaux élèves, plusieurs nouveautés au sein du château. Le règlement a également reçu quelques changements que je vous dicterai après que vous ayez au moins pu boire un ou deux verres de sirop ou de jus de citrouille. La première nouveauté commence dès maintenant : vous êtes autorisés à prendre vos boissons et les consommer durant la répartition. Un voyage en train n'est pas de tout repos. »

Aussitôt annoncé, plusieurs boissons apparurent sur les tables. Les élèves froncèrent alors les sourcils.

« De la tisane, du jus de citrouille, et d'autres boissons non alcoolisées venant des sans-pouvoirs sont maintenant présentes autour de vous. Je ne doute pas que certaines vous sont inconnues et vous conseillerai de ne pas abuser de sucre avant de dormir. Les elfes s'occuperont de vous limiter dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Mais en ce nouveau jour, je ne me vois pas vous interdire de fêter votre arrivée à Poudlard. Bien, maintenant commençons la répartition. »

Minerva McGonagall descendit des marches et découvrit la chaise – ayant remplacé le tabouret peu stable – du tissu qui la recouvrait. Dessus se trouvait, bien entendu, le Choixpeau.

Elle souhaitait s'occuper de la répartition elle-même, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'était aussi le premier contact qu'elle aurait avec les nouveaux élèves.

Elle fit apparaître la liste et commença la lecture du parchemin. La bouche du Choixpeau s'étira en un grand sourire, n'annonçant qu'une « belle année ».

\- Jonas Armatzi !

 _\- Gryffondor._

\- Rosa Bloom

 _\- Poufsouffle._

\- Donovan Brook

 _\- Serdaigle._

\- Felicitia Brook

 _\- Serdaigle !_

\- Alvin Brosh

 _\- Serdaigle._

\- Jens Collins

 _\- Gryffondor._

\- José Croowth

 _\- Serpentard._

\- Robert Donos

 _\- Serdaigle._

\- Orson Flee

 _\- Poufsouffle._

\- Flynn Foreins

 _\- Serdaigle._

\- KalleniaFowk

 _\- Poufsouffle._

\- Annia Greengrass

 _\- Gryffondor._

\- Susie Greengrass

 _\- Serdaigle._

\- Sohr Handrycs

 _\- Serpentard._

\- Myriam Hellias

 _\- Serpentard._

\- Felicia Ivy

 _\- Gryffondor._

\- Eric Johs

 _\- Poufsouffle._

\- Mike Jordan

 _\- Serdaigle._

\- Jeremy Kerwan

 _\- Gryffondor._

\- Alexandre Koza

 _\- Serpentard._

\- Hiza Loren

 _\- Poufsouffle._

\- LisanderMadleys

 _\- Gryffondor._

\- Ethan Malefoy de Bridgewater, qui entrera en 4ème année avec des cours de remise à niveau.

 _\- Poufsouffle._

\- Oliver Malefoy de Bridgewater, qui entrera également en 4ème année avec des cours de remise à niveau.

 _\- Gryffondor._

\- KrislowellMcMoil

 _\- Poufsouffle._

\- Jacob Masson

 _\- Serdaigle._

\- Gabriel Moritz

 _\- Serpentard._

\- Zallena Roberts

 _\- Poufsouffle._

\- Kilia Roy

 _\- Serdaigle._

\- Josia Senders

 _\- Gryffondor._

\- OriaSoonst

 _\- Serpentard._

\- Lorus Thines

 _\- Gryffondor._

\- Chris Tomash

 _\- Poufsouffle._

\- Jonas-Gabriel Weland

 _\- Serpentard._

\- Lorie Whyte

 _\- Serpentard._

Chaque élève avait rejoint la table montrée par le professeur McGonagall. Certains anciens élèves pensèrent furtivement qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de « Harry Potter », Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Malgré les dires de Dumbledore, cet enfant n'était toujours pas à Poudlard… Bien que le procès contre Dumbledore ait fait du bruit et qu'il en était, en partie, le centre des histoires, leur « sauveur » n'y avait pas participé et personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait réellement.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous bien installés, intervint Minerva, il me faut vous expliquer quelques nouveautés dans le règlement. Une copie du nouveau règlement intérieur va apparaître devant vous après mon discours et la présentation rapide de vos professeurs. »

Quelques salades composées – faisant grimacer la plupart des élèves sous le sourire moqueur de certains professeurs comme Severus Snape – apparurent sur chaque table.

« N'hésitez pas à manger votre entrée durant mon discours, mais merci de ne pas m'interrompre. Bien. Le château a vu quelques rénovations et modifications durant ces dernières semaines. Le domaine de Poudlard recèle de beaucoup de secrets, et certains ne seront révélés qu'à une partie d'entre vous. Chaque personne est différente, chaque individu a ses propres dons, ses rêves et ambitions. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous allons accueillir d'autres élèves en cours de route, des élèves spéciaux que le peuple anglais a souvent renié, à tort : les cracmols. Ces individus sont en réalité des sorciers, comme vous et moi certes, mais ayant quelques différences. L'absence de magie accidentelle en est la première. Elle est dûe à certaines carences du corps humain, la plupart du temps à cause de la consanguinité. Mais vous apprendrez tout cela en cours.

Je vous prie simplement de ne pas porter atteinte à ses personnes.

Passons aux points suivants.

Dès à présent, lors de convocation chez le directeur ou la directrice de l'école, l'élève peut demander la présence de la direction de sa maison. Ceci est même vivement conseillé par l'équipe professorale afin d'éviter tout malentendu. En cas de convocation dans le bureau de la direction de maison, l'élève peut demander la présence d'un des deux préfets en chef, ou même des deux si nécessaire.

Courir dans le château est passible d'une retenue qui durera le temps qu'il faudra pour nettoyer le sol du rez-de-chaussée sans la magie.

La forêt interdite reste interdite.

Vous trouverez le reste des indications dans la pochette qui apparaîtra plus tard devant vous.

Passons à la présentation des professeurs, afin que vous puissiez ensuite vous rassasier comme il se doit après cette longue journée. Après le repas seront appelés les préfets et préfet-en-chef afin de conduire les élèves dans les nouveaux dortoirs.

Que les professeurs se lèvent maintenant, chacun leur tour en donnant leurs noms ainsi que le titre de leurs fonctions au sein de notre école.

Alia Whyte, Langue Anglaise & Irlandaise

Althus Black, Intégration et initiation à la Magie

Anna Bartholdy-Prince, Sortilèges

Annabelle Malefoy de Bridgewater, Bienséance et Danse

Ashley Stewart, Peinture & Arts (épouse de Slawomir Stewart du dép. Contrôle & Protection Créatures Magiques)

Aurora Sinistra, Astronomie

Balthazar Henderson, Créatures Magiques

Bathsheba Babbling, Runes Anglaises

Charity Burbage, Étude du Monde Sans Magie (EMSM) contrôlée au BUSES

Clément Snow, Étude du Monde Sans Magie (EMSM) contrôlée au BUSES (époux de Julie Snow, avocate au Ministère)

Clydia Peverell, Transports Sorciers et Sans Magie, épouse de Romus Peverell, Langue-de-Plomb

Cuthbert Binns, Histoire des Gobelins

Daniel Londubat - Malefoy de Bridgewater, Duels

Dorian McArthur, Gestion de la Magie Instinctive (cracmols) GMI

Elliott Hendry, Métamorphose

Ersania Collins, Gestion de la Magie Instinctive (cracmols) GMI

Filius Flitwick, Sortilèges

Fozio Aufword, Mathématiques

Gaïa Prince, Musique

Gordon Kydd, Théorie en Défense et Combat

Grégory McDowell, Origines & coutumes sorcières

Jade Londubat (14.12.1962), Botapotions

Jane Roberts, Histoire des Sorciers et des Sans-Pouvoirs (HSSP)

Jessica Delacour, Langue Française

Johana Links, Mathématiques

Laure Smith, Charmes (épouse de Gawin Smith, Directeur du Dé de l'enfance)

Loriossius Hume, Le quotidien avec ou sans magie (Bricolage, et sortilèges pratiques)

Marius Fawley, Sport (endurance, vol, jeux sans magie)

Mathys Donwell, Langue Anglaise & Irlandaise

Minerva McGonagall, Métamorphose

Orphée Black (1967), Botanique

Pomona Chourave (15 mai 1958), Botanique

Raphael Prince (1964), Potions

Richard Jones, Origines & coutumes sorcières (époux de Dorothy Jones, Auror)

Rolanda Bibine, Sport (endurance, vol, jeux sans magie)

Septima Vector, Arithmancie

Severus Snape – Prince, Potions

Susanne Thomas, Charmes (épouse de Corey Thomas, Auror)

Sybille Trelawney, Divination

Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche, Créatures Magiques

Willy Whyte, Histoire moderne (créativité sorcière et non-sorcière) - (époux d'Alia)

Minerva McGonagall retourna au pupitre.

\- Vous remarquerez qu'il y a de nouvelles matières. La liste des matières obligatoires et des options vous avait déjà été envoyés le mois dernier, mais vous la retrouverez également dans la pochette comprenant le nouveau règlement. Passons maintenant aux directeurs et directrices de maisons.

Le professeur Flitwick restera à la tête de Serdaigle, le professeur Chourave est responsable des Poufsouffle et le professeur Snape, ou plutôt Prince maintenant, gérera encore la maison de Serpentard pour cette année. Quant à Gryffondor, ce sera Adèle Carron qui en prendra la charge. Miss Carron se trouve être une des descendantes directes de Godric Gryffondor par sa mère, Gaeliana Gryffondor.

Quelques autres changements ont également lieu en ce qui concerne la Bibliothèque : elle sera gérée par Mrs. Prince ainsi que par Miss Carron. L'infirmière Mrs. Pomfresh se verra quant à elle assistée par Célia Davis ainsi que Sheldon Finnley puisque l'école accueillera dès maintenant un plus grand nombre de personnes.

Je vous souhaite dès à présent de profiter de votre première soirée à Poudlard. La journée de demain commencera à 10 heures précises pour chacun d'entre vous.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Entre les nouvelles règles, les nouveaux cours et les nouveautés au sein du château, les anciens élèves restaient quelques peu déboussolés. Hermione avait retrouvé Fred et George avec qui elle n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé. Ronald était lui aussi revenu à Poudlard, plus pâle que jamais. Il avait pris conscience de ses paroles, de ses actes, et avait été forcé d'admettre que son père avait bien fait de les renier afin de protéger ce qui restait de leur famille.

L'adolescent avait pleuré, seul, durant des heures. Son père ne l'avait pas disputé, non, il n'en avait pas l'intention, mais Ronald se sentait mal. Mal dans sa peau, comme… souillé. En repensant à ce qu'il aurait dû faire en présence de Harry qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et revoyant la tête de sa sœur lorsque le directeur lui avait ordonné d'aimer à jamais ce garçon inconnu, Ronald avait envie de frapper sa tête contre le mur. Comment ? Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser ainsi faire ? Certes, leur mère était d'accord avec Dumbledore, mais… pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit ? Pourquoi avait-il trouvé cela normal de devoir devenir l'ami de quelqu'un et le manipuler pour le directeur ? Heureusement que ce garçon n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'école, finalement. Il ne pourrait pas le regarder en face, surtout que Harry devait maintenant tout savoir des manigances de Dumbledore à son encontre. Et donc des « anciennes » futures actions de Ronald, Ginny et Hermione.

Dumbledore les avait tous manipulés d'une main de maître, et cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait ensuite demandé plus d'explications, apprenant par la même le but du procès contre Dumbledore ainsi que les différents chefs d'accusations. Il avait eu du mal à y croire, au début. L'emprise qu'avait eu Dumbledore sur lui et sur son esprit se faisait encore ressentir à cause des divers fluides qui n'avaient pas encore totalement disparus de son corps. D'après les infirmiers, cela prendrait encore quelques mois, mais Ronald arrivait à gérer tout cela.

Sauf peut-être la tristesse… sa mère n'était plus la même personne et sa petite sœur devait continuer les divers soins et suivis psychiatriques imposés par les médicomages et leur père.

Hermione avait tenté de parler avec Ronald, mais celui-ci semblait dans son propre monde, voulant comme s'éloigner de tous. Elle avait alors demandé à ses frères de l'aider, afin de remettre un peu de vie et de joie dans ce regard marron qui se perdait dans les détails des murs du château.

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre quelques mois plus « normaux » au sein de Poudlard…

Peut-être.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les cours, à Poudlard, étaient maintenant ordonnés ainsi :

Les cours d'Intégration et d'initiation à la Magie seront réservés aux élèves de première année.

Les cours d'Origines & coutumes sorcières seront obligatoires pour les années 1, 2 et 3, puis sera ensuite en option.

Ceux de Duels et d'Histoire des Gobelins seront en option pour les 6èmes et 7èmes années seulement.

Les cours de Botapotions existeront seulement pour les années 5, 6 et 7 et seront obligatoires. La matière sera absente des BUSES mais évaluée lors des Aspics.

Les cours de Bienséance et Danse seront présents pour les 3 premières années d'études et obligatoires.

Des cours de Musique seront en option dès la quatrième année.

Les Mathématiques seront obligatoires de la première à la quatrième année incluse, puis en option dès la 5ème.

Les cours de Langue Anglaise & Irlandaise seront obligatoires de la 1ère à la 3è année puis en option de la 4è à la 7è année.

Ceux de la langue Française seront en option de la 5è à la 7è.

Les Runes Anglaises seront en option dès la 5ème année. Ceux d'Arithmancie seront obligatoires en 5ème année afin que chaque élève ait les bases nécessaires, puis en option pour la 6è et 7è année.

Des cours sur les divers transports sorciers et sans magie seront donnés en option aux élèves de 6ème et 7ème année.

Ceux d'Étude du Monde Sans Magie (EMSM) sera obligatoire de la 1è à la 4è année et le niveau de 4ème année sera contrôlé lors des BUSES. Ces cours seront en option dès la 5ème année.

Des cours de Peinture & Arts seront en option pour les années 5, 6 et 7.

Ceux de « Quotidien avec ou sans magie (bricolage et sortilèges pratiques) » seront obligatoires pour les années 2, 3 et 4 mais absente aux BUSES.

Les cours de Sport (Endurance, Vol et Jeux sans magie) seront obligatoires durant les 4 premières années et en option pour la suite des études.

Ceux sur les Créatures magiques seront obligatoires durant les quatre premières années et en option jusqu'à la 7ème année incluse.

Les cours d'Astronomie et de Divination seront en option de la 5ème à la 7ème année.

Ceux d'Histoire moderne (créativité sorcière et non-sorcière), d'Histoire des Sorciers & Sans-Pouvoirs, de Sortilèges, de Charmes, de Métamorphose, de Botanique et de Potion seront obligatoires durant toute la scolarité.

Pour les « cracmols », les cours de Gestion de la Magie Instinctive (GMI) seront également obligatoires durant toutes les années d'études.

Cela laissait un grand choix selon le goût et les préférences des élèves, sans compter la mise en place d'entretiens individuels d' emplois du temps étaient donc relativement chargés et certains cours ne se faisaient que toutes les quinzaines de jours selon leur importance.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	66. Chapitre 66 : Magie toujours

Rebonjour/bonsoir !

Voici le second chapitre du weekend ! Bonne lecture :-).

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 66 :**

 _Magie un jour..._

 **Magie toujours**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Ecoute : Adrian von Ziegler – Autumn Forest_

Le vent glacial faisait des ravages au-dehors. La petite maison qui se dressait au bout de l'impasse était entourée de plus grandes. Dans cette petite maison simple et banale était assis un homme, sur un canapé d'un vert aussi sombre que la bouteille de vin qu'il avait devant lui, sur la table basse.

L'homme frottait son visage depuis une heure déjà, tentant de se réveiller et de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Un appareil électronique affichait huit heure trente.

Le cœur du vieil homme frappait violemment contre sa poitrine alors que de la poussière grise formait une biche devant lui.

\- Albus Dumbledore, fit une voix masculine. Tu es ici pour vivre la peine qui est tienne, jusqu'à la fin de ta sombre vie qui se terminera le 27 août 2015 à 16h34 et 27 secondes. Comme annoncé, tes pouvoirs ne sont plus. Tes souvenirs concernant l'emplacement des lieux sorciers sont perdus à jamais. Ton apparence a légèrement changé, mais ton identité restera à jamais gravée en toi. Jamais plus tu ne pourras faire de la magie. A cet endroit tu seras obligé de vivre, et tu auras assez d'argent pour survivre aux besoins sommaires d'un être vivant jusqu'à ta mort déjà programmée. Tu ne mourras pas avant. Tu ne vivras pas une seconde de plus.

Tes erreurs sont marquées au fer rouge sur ton cœur, sur ton âme. Ta bouche ne saura formuler aucune parole parlant de ton ancien monde. Des visions désagréables et désastreuses te suivront jusqu'à la fin, et la solitude sera ta seule amie. Les enfants auront peur de toi, les adultes se méfieront. Toi, homme qui voulait être le Bien en personne, t'es laissé corrompre par le Mal. Tu as toujours souhaité avoir plus. Tu aurais tellement aimé pouvoir manipuler dans l'ombre et arriver à tes fins, puis contrôler le monde selon ta vision des choses tout en faisant croire au peuple sorcier qu'il avait choisi cela. Ton esprit est tellement sombre que tu n'as pas su voir les limites du précipice dans lequel tu es tombé. Le Peuple t'a renié. La Magie pleure ton âme qui a toujours trouvé un moyen de contourner les lois malgré les différentes vies qui t'ont été offertes. Tu aurais pu être un homme véritablement bon, un père et un grand-père aimant, mais toujours sur ton chemin il y eu cet homme, ton amant, qui te détourna du bon sentier. Tu aurais pu, mais tu n'as pas su. Tu me rejoindras donc le 27 août 2015, à 16h34 et 27 secondes, afin que je t'amène à l'endroit où l'on aspire définitivement la vie des âmes. A l'endroit où ton corps ne sera plus, et où ton âme perdra son essence et sa vie.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Albus Dumbledore sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil, un immense poids sur ses épaules. Son corps était plus mince, moins musclé. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus argentés mais gris. Ses dents, autrefois blanches, étaient jaunies par le temps. Il avait les yeux gris, entourés d'un léger trait bleu rappelant son ancienne vie de « bon sorcier ». Il n'avait plus de lunettes. Sa taille était restée la même, mais son dos le faisait souffrir.

Sa vie avait drastiquement changé, mais l'homme ne comprenait toujours pas ses erreurs. Le monde ignorait-il donc à ce point qu'il allait droit dans le mur ? La Magie elle-même espérait-elle la fin du monde, pour l'avoir ainsi renié ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _ **Ellipse temporelle**_

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Parc Gladstone,_

 _Août 1991_

Un grand homme, habillé de vêtements sobres, marchait dans une allée du grand parc non-sorcier. Le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et l'homme appréciait ces températures chaudes bien qu'elles soient, souvent, un peu excessives.

Il observa les alentours avant d'emprunter un petit chemin. L'homme arriva alors devant un mur, faisant penser à un cul-de-sac. Ses yeux observaient ce mur pourtant si banal, si classique. Grâce à la magie qui coulait le long de ses veines, ses yeux pouvaient apercevoir la nuance de couleurs des pierres les plus pâles.

Ses longs doigts caressèrent les plus claires, de couleur blanche, et se mit à chuchoter.

\- _Open your eyes._

Son corps pu alors traverser le mur, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'il n'était pas suivi. Son visage s'éclaira alors, en détaillant ce qui l'entourait.

Abraham Potter ne se lassait pas d'observer l'évolution de ce nouveau quartier sorcier, promettant de nombreux logements aux plus démunis comme aux plus riches. La partie sorcière de Gladstone prenait vie depuis l'installation du Ministère de la Magie en ses lieux, et il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de cela.

Le petit chemin qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici se divisait en plusieurs petites rues piétonnes et une grande place juste en face de ce passage d'entre les mondes, sur laquelle était placée une simple fontaine et plusieurs statues. Elle se nommait Arch'stones Place.

Sur sa droite se situait un bâtiment qui devait faire dans les 70 mètres carrés au sol. C'était un tout nouveau centre de transplanage séparé en deux parties : l'arrivée de la population et la formation à l'art du transplanage avec des mises en situations toutes plus complexes que les autres.

A sa gauche il y avait une Supérette, mélangeant fournitures moldues et sorcières. Derrière ce petit magasin se construisait un tunnel, conduisant vers ce qui deviendra une ville sorcière. C'était un des projets du Ministère, mais peu de gens croyaient en celui-ci.

Sur la droite de la place, après le centre de transplanage, se trouvait une grande aire de jeux ainsi que plusieurs arbres et une forteresse magique, les protégeant des sans-pouvoirs.

Sur la gauche de cette même place se trouvait quelques habitations encore vides, puis, devant lui, la Frogg's avenue avec quelques boutiques sur la droite, un poste de sentinelle sur la gauche puis un café-restaurant.

L'avenue continuait encore après un petit croisement et donnait sur le restaurant « Potter's Oyliossée » ainsi que sur d'autres petites boutiques et habitations avant de déboucher sur le quartier des Manoirs à l'est du parc.

Abraham s'était arrêté de marcher au premier croisement, juste après le café qui venait d'ouvrir. La petite ruelle sur sa gauche, la « Ruelle Magia », menait à quelques magasins avant de se terminer sur une grande arche, le portail du Ministère.

A l'est du parc se trouvaient également quelques petites rues encore calmes ainsi que des magasins et un bureau de poste. Les noms de rues n'étaient pas encore tous définis et peu de monde habitait ces lieux. Pour le moment.

Au sud, derrière le Domaine du Ministère – qui formait un grand rectangle et prenait presque toute la largeur du côté sorcier de Gladstone – se trouvait également un grand quartier regroupant plusieurs habitations moyennes et plus petites, toujours séparées par la magie du monde des sans-pouvoirs qui eux, apercevaient au loin une forêt inaccessible.

La ruelle Magia donnait donc sur l'entrée du Ministère mais aussi sur le boulevard Nicholas Flamel qui longeait le domaine et permettait de le contourner sur la gauche ainsi que sur la droite. Au dos du Ministère étaient placées une rangée de onze maisons moyennes ayant un petit jardin entre elles et le domaine du Ministère.

Le boulevard Nicholas Flamel Est donnait alors sur la première rue, séparant cette rangée de maisons d'une seconde. En parallèle, au sud de celle-ci, se trouvait une seconde rue donnant elle aussi sur deux rangées de maisons.

Ce même boulevard au nom de l'alchimiste le plus connu d'Angleterre donnait, à l'est, sur les différents Manoirs toujours en construction. L'ouest du boulevard Nicholas Flamel reliait quand à lui ces deux rues avant de longer le Ministère et de rejoindre le tunnel qui relierait le tout à une future ville sorcière, à la supérette puis à l'entrée du parc sorcier.

L'homme qui marchait tranquillement dans les rues se perdit longuement dans ses pensées. Plusieurs sorciers avaient achetés des terrains et des maisons du côté moldu, près du parc afin de se fondre dans la population nationale. C'était plutôt une bonne idée, en soit.

Le côté est du parc était réservé pour la construction de cinq à six grands manoirs qui tourneraient le dos à la « Park view Road », rue essentiellement utilisée par les moldus. Un grand mur magique avait été mis en place, faisant croire aux sans-pouvoirs la présence de plusieurs arbres inaccessibles et inintéressants.

Au bout d'une heure de marche Abraham se décida à aller au Ministère, pour une petite conférence sur les projets du gouvernement sorcier. Le bâtiment était entouré d'une sorte de rempart magique, où plusieurs barrières aussi bien physiques que magiques le protégeaient.

En passant l'arche, il observa avec un grand sourire le rectangle de fontaines qui lui rappelait une de ses visites en France. Il eut un rire moqueur en pensant que cela ressemblait fortement aux fontaines présentes devant la gare de Lille.

Le bâtiment en face de lui était majestueux et en forme de L. A sa gauche se trouvait justement la plus petite partie du Ministère et en face de lui la partie la plus large.

Derrière les fontaines se trouvaient quatre grandes portes de verre qui donnaient sur un grand Hall. Dans celui-ci se trouvait des bancs, et beaucoup de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs.

En face des grandes portes il y avait l'accueil et le contrôle des identités, puis des deux côtés se trouvaient des accès aux différents couloirs.

Si on longeait le mur des grandes portes, nous pouvions aussi atteindre les couloirs en passant devant des gardes et par une porte sécurisée. Derrière le bureau d'accueil se trouvaient quelques couloirs et bureaux administratifs. Sur la droite se trouvait une grande salle d'attente avec des WC puis les couloirs de gauche menaient à d'autres bureaux ainsi qu'à une salle avec six ascenseurs et de grands escaliers. Un de ces couloirs menait aussi à l'aile perpendiculaire au Ministère qui comprenait le département des Aurors au rez-de-chaussée et l'entrée, à l'extérieur et via un arbre spécial, du département des Langues de Plombs dans les sous-sols. Cette même entrée débouchaient sur une salle tournante comprenant dix portes qui menaient, si la personne n'était pas formée ni accompagnée par un membre du service, à un placard ou à des toilettes pour femme. Ce département comprenait au moins une dizaine de salles.

Le demi-sous-sol comprenait trois salles de jugement : les délits, les crimes, et les jugements pour mineurs. Une des salles restait pour l'instant inutilisée et une autre était une salle d'attente égale à celle du rez-de-chaussée.

Les différents membres du Ministère avaient définitivement déménagés en ces lieux en mai dernier, mais les différents services devaient encore s'organiser et aménager les lieux à leurs goûts. Abraham observait tout ce petit monde de loin, et recevait plusieurs membres du Ministère au moins trois fois par semaine dans son propre restaurant.

Les réformes mises en place ne plaisaient pas forcément à tous les « sangs-purs » mais Abraham Potter était heureux de voir les sorciers redorer leur blason. La Ministre, Kerstin Caithbright, était une femme courageuse et loyale, rusée et intelligente. Elle maniait ses équipes avec une main de fer, tout en restant à l'écoute de ceux qui en avaient besoin. Les dossiers traitant de crimes et bloqués par le Magenmagot pour diverses raisons avaient enfin été traités, et les suspects jugés. La plupart pensaient passer à travers les mailles du filet, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'exception. Le décès de Lord Malfoy avait été le premier exemple plusieurs mois plus tôt. Le Ministère avait « nettoyé » ses rangs bien avant leur emménagement dans ces nouveaux locaux et les employés étaient régulièrement contrôlés afin d'éviter des intrusions sous polynectar, entre autres.

Il y avait, bien entendu, des sorciers restant dans l'ombre souhaitant avidement le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais les Aurors prenaient leur métier bien trop à cœur pour les laisser sans surveillance. Les troupes avaient été remotivée grâce à la Ministre qui avait plusieurs fois réunis les différents employés et continuait à organiser des rencontres entre les différents services.

Kerstin Caithbright avait également eu beaucoup de difficultés à prouver au peuple anglais la réelle magie habitant les dits « cracmols ». Elle avait puisé dans ses propres biens personnels afin d'envoyer des volontaires se faire former en Russie, en Australie ou encore aux Etats-Unis sur le sujet. Le service financier du Ministère anglais n'avait, au premier abord, pas accepté de financer ce projet-ci.

L'arrivée de quelques élèves cracmols à Poudlard avaient par ailleurs fait pencher la balance dans le sens de la Ministre : elle avait, bien entendu, eu raison sur toute la ligne. Et pour cause, les anglais avaient, depuis des décennies, ignoré volontairement ce sujet à cause d'anciens meneurs.

Et même si les cracmols avaient leur place dans d'autres pays, la majorité du peuple anglais restait renfermé sur lui-même, suivant les préceptes des trois dernières générations en expulsant ou même assassinant les enfants qui ne faisaient pas de magie avant l'âge de cinq ou six ans.

La Ministre avait alors, après le succès des dernières « découvertes », demandé à supprimer le terme « cracmol » qui était, trouvait-elle, laid et sans aucun sens.

Il fut alors pris les termes Elymas (Sage), Magus (Sorcier), et Sui generis (Spécial) afin de former un terme plus agréable aux yeux et aux oreilles. Et également afin d'offrir une « nouvelle » identité à ces sorciers spéciaux.

Elymasius fut alors adopté à l'unanimité, en remplacement du terme « cracmol ».

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

En ce beau jour, la famille Potter se promenait dans les rues du Parc de Gladstone. Le Domaine Sorcier devenait de plus en plus charmant et les petites boutiques prenaient vie, peu à peu.

Certaines étaient des copies conformes de celles présentes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des commerçants avaient justement profités de l'occasion pour ouvrir une filiale en ces nouveaux lieux. Madame Guipure avait ainsi demandé à sa fille unique de tenir une filiale dans ce parc, près du Ministère.

Clarence, Philipp et Harry observaient attentivement les différentes façades, essayant de graver chaque information dans leur esprit. Hardwin et Elizabeth les suivaient de près, tout en observant les autres promeneurs.

Après de longues discussions avec leurs enfants, leur famille et leur entourage proche, ils avaient proposés à Harry de faire sa scolarité à Poudlard sous condition qu'il puisse rentrer les week-ends et les vacances. Bien entendu, Philipp avait expressément demandé à s'y rendre avec son grand frère qui ne savait pas quoi penser de cette décision.

Harry Potter n'était plus l'enfant fragile et manipulable qu'il était à neuf ans. Il avait, grâce à Alekz et Severus, réussi à maîtriser l'occlumencie et débutait l'apprentissage de la legilimancie. L'absence de l'Horcruxe l'avait bien aidé à manipuler cet art. Il avait une certaine confiance en soi, malgré le besoin incessant de demander à ses parents s'il avait raison de penser ou de croire telle ou telle chose. Face aux personnes extérieures il était un adolescent normal, qui ne faisait pas de vagues si ce n'est qu'il appréciait taquiner ses amis qui le lui rendaient bien.

Bien que l'année se soit plutôt bien passée dans l'école Irlandaise, il ne s'était pas fait d'ami. Il restait le plus souvent dans son coin, passant son temps entre sa famille, la bibliothèque et les cours.

Ses parents lui avaient parlé de sa soi-disant célébrité en Angleterre, et il avait amèrement répondu qu'il refermerait le « clapet » de chaque personne osant lui rappeler la mort de ses parents biologique.

Harry était heureux d'avoir une famille comme la sienne. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment cela se serait passé s'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé à temps. Il aurait dû aller à Poudlard, à coup sûr. Et se faire manipuler par deux personnes payées pour être ses amis… Il frissonna. Il connaissait leur identité comme tous les sorciers ayant lus les journaux anglais. Il savait qu'aussi bien Ronald, Ginny ou Hermione avaient été manipulés en ce sens, mais il espéra vivement ne jamais avoir affaire à eux.

\- Harry, concentre-toi sur l'instant présent mon grand, fit doucement Hardwin en posant une main sur son épaule. Viens, nous allons rejoindre Abraham au restaurant, il aura certainement quelques petites anecdotes marrantes à nous raconter sur le déménagement du Ministère !

\- Oui, papa. Désolé.

\- Tu te feras des amis à Poudlard, j'en suis certain. Et pour ce qui est de ta célébrité, tu sauras la surmonter avec ironie ou joie. Tu feras comme tu le sens. Suis ton instinct. Dumbledore n'est plus là et tu sais bien que nous serons là pour veiller sur toi quoi qu'il arrive, ne serait-ce que via le Livre.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Niklas et Audrey Driomow, Donn Prince (fils de Léto et Carleen Prince), Alekzandra Mordinov-Black, Philipp Potter, Leonius et Jania Windsor, Héris et Lius Black (fils d'Althus et Dyna Black), Katya Stegnov (nièce de Sergej, le père adoptif et parrain d'Alekzandra) et le très célèbre Harry Potter se trouvaient à Londres, devant la gare de King's Cross.

Rebecca Prewett, la fille – adoptée par le sang – de Fabian Prewett, était en pleine conversation avec les jumeaux Luna et Elias Lovegood.

Les parents du petit groupe d'ados les observaient avec un peu d'anxiété. Hardwin et Léto tentaient de rassurer les mères de famille : les plus âgés prendraient soin des plus jeunes, et aucun enfant de ce groupe n'était sans ressources. Ils connaissaient tellement de sortilèges bénins pouvant handicaper avec « amusement » leurs condisciples qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi craindre cette rentrée spéciale.

Harry et Niklas observaient avidement les environs. Ils avaient beaucoup entendu parler de Poudlard, et pas qu'en bien.

\- Je me demande comment Oncle Vernon l'aurait pris, s'il avait appris via une lettre que j'étais un sorcier, fit doucement Harry.

\- Il aurait été rouge de rage ! s'exclama Niklas. D'après Tonton Hardwy, cet homme était rond comme un ballon. Imagine alors un ballon tout rouge dont s'échappe de la fumée !

\- T'es bête, fit Harry en souriant.

\- Mais au moins tu souris.

\- Je me demande ce qu'est devenu Dudley…

\- Je comprends. Mais n'y penses pas, tu es ici pour toi, pour nous. Pour ton propre avenir. Puis franchement, vu comment les Dursley te traitaient, enfin du peu de ce que tu as raconté, je n'ai franchement pas envie de les rencontrer !

\- Tu m'étonnes… marmonna Harry.

\- Les enfants ! cria alors Hardwin Potter.

Philipp Potter alla rejoindre les bras de son grand frère.

\- Eh !

\- Je veux partir avec toi ! Mais… Le professeur McGonagall a tout de même dit non.

\- Tu viens d'avoir dix ans, p'tit frère. Tu viendras l'année prochaine !

\- Veux pas.

\- Philipp ? fit alors Elizabeth.

\- Tiens.

\- C'est… maman ? C'est quoi ?

Elizabeth sourit alors à ses deux fils, le cœur triste mais à la fois heureux pour eux. Harry l'observa, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il avait deviné et son sourire s'agrandit quand sa mère affirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Ta valise miniaturisée.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- T'es un crapaud maintenant ? se moqua gentiment Niklas.

\- Ninik ! s'écria Philipp, outré.

\- Ton père a beaucoup discuté avec Minerva. Tu sais, la nouvelle directrice de l'école. Elle a vu les résultats des interros faites avec Althus et le bilan qu'il fait de votre évolution chaque année. Comme tu as énormément appris avec nous, nous nous doutions que ce serait une bonne chose. Elle a été soufflée et a préféré que tu viennes à Poudlard. Si tu faisais ta rentrée l'année prochaine, tu risquerais de t'ennuyer dans les cours principaux et ce n'est pas le but. Elle trouve que ce serait dommage de te faire perdre une année alors que tu as un niveau déjà bien plus élevé que les élèves débarquant en première année.

\- Tu… tu es sérieuse ? demanda alors Philipp dont le visage exprimait un sérieux sans nom.

Philipp était plutôt discret à la maison, mais blagueur dès que les parents avaient le dos tourné. Ambitieux et toujours à réagir spontanément. Mais cet instant, il prouvait à sa famille qu'il savait être sérieux et bien que cette nouvelle le rendait joyeux, le moment n'était pas à ce sentiment. Il allait partir pour Poudlard. Vraiment. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela et ses parents allaient lui manquer horriblement.

\- Tu rentreras dans deux semaines, avec Harry, pour le week-end, fit Hardwin en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu feras honneur aux Potter, tout comme Harry, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr papa, répondirent les deux garçons.

\- Très bien. Il est l'heure de nous rendre sur le quai. Allons-y !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Hardwin, Léto et Xénophilius discutaient en observant leurs femmes embrasser et câliner les ados qui partiraient, dans quelques minutes, pour Poudlard. Harry avait rejoint Rebecca qui parlait d'animaux étranges avec Luna.

\- Désolée pour ma sœur, je crois que les gens vont la trouver étrange, fit alors un jeune garçon. Elias.

\- Harry. Oh, non, je ne la trouve pas étrange au contraire !

\- Nous avons…

\- Un don ? demanda Harry bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, fit le jumeau de Luna, gêné.

\- C'est un magnifique don, fit Harry. Alekzandra en connait beaucoup sur les animaux magiques et aiment parler de choses que tous ne peuvent pas voir.

\- Oh, Luna serait heureuse de la rencontrer, je crois !

\- Mais carrément ! fit Rebecca qui les avaient écoutés d'une oreille.

Harry remarqua Fred et George qui arrivaient sur le quai et leur fit un geste de la main. Les jumeaux Weasley les rejoignirent alors, après avoir salué leur père. Ginny tenait fermement la main d'Arthur, peu rassurée et personne ne la remarqua réellement mis à part Lianna et Hardwin qui les rejoignirent.

\- Salut tout le monde ! Fit George en souriant.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, Harry ! Bon, vous avez dit au revoir à vos familles ? Je crois que le train ne va pas tarder, nous devrions chercher un compartiment avant qu'ils soient tous remplis.

\- Bonne idée, fit Alekzandra qui venait de se détacher de l'énième étreinte de sa mère adoptive.

\- Oh Alekz !

\- Salut, Fred, fit la jeune fille en riant doucement.

Luna et Elias, qui se tenaient timidement en retrait, se virent inclure dans le groupe alors que les parents leur souhaitaient, encore une fois, de faire un bon voyage.

\- Vous nous enverrez des hiboux avec le résultat de la répartition ! fit Elizabeth d'un ton sans réplique. Harry, tu fais bien attention à toi et à Philipp.

\- Oui maman, fit le jeune adolescent en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, maman.

\- Allez-y, les enfants, sinon le train partira sans vous, remarqua Fabian avant de se faire frapper par sa femme.

Lisa, la femme de Fabian, avait une main posée sur un landau violet. Elizabeth et Lianna avaient regardées les nouveaux nés des Prewett avec amour. Clément et Ethan, nés le 17 mars 1992, étaient d'un calme à toute épreuve et observaient leur entourage avec un grand sourire. Ils auraient bientôt sept mois et leurs parents étaient aux anges. Mysthya, la petite sœur de Rebecca, prenait grand soin de ses petits frères.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le petit – grand, en réalité – groupe d'adolescents avaient trouvé un des plus grands compartiments, à l'avant du Poudlard Express. Alekzandra avait distraitement lancé un sortilège d'agrandissement afin que tous puissent s'installer. Cela n'empêcha pas Philipp de prendre les genoux d'Alekzandra en otage ni Donn Prince de se mettre sur les genoux de Jania. Héris et Lius se serraient le plus possible, se tenant la main.

Chacun parlait avec entrain de la future répartition, faisant des paris sur la maison dans laquelle ils allaient tous être mis. Un chariot de nourriture et de sucreries passa et Harry, Jania et Audrey dévalisèrent presque la vieille femme.

Un petit garçon trapu les interrompit en frappant doucement au carreau de la porte. Trop doucement et timidement, mais Alekzandra avait entendu.

\- Je crois que l'on a de la visite ! fit-elle en déverrouillant la porte vitrée.

\- Bon… bonjour… je…

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Alekzandra, que veux-tu ?

\- Je… je…

\- N'ai pas peur, fit alors Donn avec un sourire compatissant. La joie de vivre d'Alekz terrorise tout le monde.

\- Désolé… voulais pas déranger… marmonna le jeune garçon. Je… je cherche mon crapaud.

\- Il a un prénom, ton crapaud ? demanda Alekzandra un peu plus doucement, calmant l'excitation de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

\- Trévor.

\- Désolé, on n'a pas vu de crapaud, mais entre ! Viens manger une chocogrenouille, on ira le chercher ensemble après, tu veux ?

Alekzandra laissa alors passer le jeune garçon qui, bien que gêné, n'osa refuser.

\- Hey, Alekz, fit Jania. Peut-être qu'il a des amis qui l'attendent tu sais ! Le force pas.

\- Non… je n'ai pas… non c'est… c'est d'accord, marmonna Neville dont les joues devenaient rouges.

Donn fut alors le premier à se lever afin de se présenter.

\- Je m'appelle Donn Prince, je suis nouveau et vais rentrer en deuxième année, et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Neville, Neville Londubat. Je vais aussi rentrer en deuxième année mais ne suis pas nouveau.

\- Tu es dans quelle maison ? demanda alors Alekzandra.

\- Gryffondor.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, fit alors Katya qui se présenta également.

Tout le petit groupe se présenta à Neville qui finit par se détendre légèrement. Héris lui tendit quelques sucreries et Audrey, Alekzandra ainsi que Lius et Héris se mirent en route afin de retrouver le crapaud du nouveau venu.

Neville expliqua à Alekzandra qu'il perdait toujours son animal et elle lui conseilla de peut-être en prendre un autre et de laisser Trevor dans un endroit sécurisé. Une fois revenu avec le crapaud dans le compartiment des ados, Donn commenta en insistant sur le fait qu'un chat était plus doux à caresser et qu'un hibou était bien pratique pour le courrier, mais Neville avait répliqué que seule sa grand-mère lui en envoyait.

Harry, curieux, demanda alors pourquoi.

\- Je…

\- Tes parents sont morts ? demanda doucement Jania.

\- Non… ils… bien pire… fit Neville en mettant ses mains froides contre ses joues.

Donn observa Neville.

\- Mon tonton m'a dit, Neville. Tu veux que je le dise à notre groupe ? T'inquiète pas, personne n'en parlera aux autres. On est un groupe soudé, une famille, puis Luna et Elias ne diront rien non plus sinon on les boudera.

Neville acquiesça, cachant son visage en s'asseyant à même le sol.

\- Sev m'a dit que ses parents avaient été attaqués par les mangemorts, la nuit de Halloween, la même nuit où les parents de Harry sont morts. Mais les parents de Neville sont en vie, mais bien pire que mort… ils sont à Sainte Mangouste, murmura-t-il presque. Ils ont subit le Doloris bien trop longtemps, ils sont… comme mort, mais vivants…

\- Oh, je suis désolée, fit Alekzandra en s'accroupissant près du garçon. Ce n'est pas facile.

Neville ne dit rien, fixant le sol.

\- Tu vis où ? demanda Philipp.

\- Chez ma grand-mère, fit Neville en grimaçant. Mais depuis le procès j'ai rencontré aussi une autre partie de ma famille, des cousins manipulés par le professeur Dumbledore. Mais… ils ne m'ont pas parlé… ils doivent d'abord s'habituer à la situation et… et… je préférais…

\- Rester dans ton coin ? termina Donn. Je peux comprendre, ce ne doit pas être simple non plus. Mais t'inquiète pas, on ne te laissera pas seul.

\- C'est Hermione, Ethan et Oliver c'est ca ? demanda Alekzandra. Je l'ai lu dans les journaux, répliqua la jeune fille devant le regard interrogatif des autres. Daniel Londubat est le cousin de Frank, le père de Neville, c'est bien ça ?

Neville affirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Et les trois enfants sont ceux de Daniel et Annabelle Malefoy de Bridgewater. Ils ont aussi adopté un petit garçon…

\- Ewen, il est super timide aussi, fit Neville en souriant. Mais… j'ai un peu peur de… Hermione.

\- C'est… celle qui était amie avec Ronald Weasley, c'est ça ? demanda Harry, incertain.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Super…

\- 'Ry, tu ne peux pas tenir rigueur à cette fille, tu ne la connais pas et en plus elle était manipulée par Dumbledore, fit Audrey.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne le sens pas.

\- Harry, repris Jania. Nous sommes là, nous saurons te le dire si quelqu'un te manipule, si tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi-même !

\- Les sortilèges de Monsieur Dumbledore ont tous été retiré, continua Niklas.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de risque, fit Audrey. Le professeur McGonagall surveille bien tout, je doute qu'elle laisse se passer une telle chose.

\- Vous en savez beaucoup, sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, fit timidement Neville.

\- On lit les journaux, répliqua un peu trop vivement Harry.

Neville écouta les autres discuter de leurs vacances, les enviant silencieusement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir parler ne serait-ce qu'avec les amis de Harry Potter. Celui-ci s'excusa d'ailleurs auprès de lui, tout en expliquant qu'il ne savait pas réellement comment faire devant ces personnes qui avaient voulu – que ce soit volontairement ou non en fait – le manipuler. Comme Ronald ou Ginny Weasley, ou encore Hermione.

Neville lui avait alors conseillé sans réellement le savoir, de rester lui-même et de voir ce que cela donnerait. De ne pas se braquer immédiatement.

Doucement, Alekzandra voyait Neville sortir de sa timidité presque excessive et lui sourit à maintes reprises. Elle avait hâte de voir où ils seraient répartis, le soir même.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	67. Chapitre 67 : Harry Potter à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous !

Dans ce chapitre se trouve deux noms-prénoms (drôle mais pas pour les personnages eux-mêmes) que je me suis amusée à créer… les trouverez-vous ? ;)

 **Harry** : oui effectivement une petite coquille s'était glissée dans le précédent chapitre !

Bonne lecture et une bonne journée à vous !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 67 :**

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **à**_

 _ **Poudlard**_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Ecoute : Harry Potter: Theme Song 1 Hour Version. [Hedwig's Theme]_

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Mardi 1er Septembre 1992_

 _Domaine de Poudlard_

 _18h45_

Le train s'était arrêté dans un sifflement aigu. Le soleil, proche de l'horizon, se reflétait sur la carrosserie rouge du Poudlard Express dont les élèves commençaient à descendre, un à un. Des chariots réceptionnaient les divers bagages qui seraient amenés à Poudlard par les Elfes.

Tous passèrent une arche magique capable de détecter des artefacts dangereux pour la vie au sein du Château. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors qu'une valise s'envola dans les airs, à deux mètres de hauteur. Un Auror l'attira à lui avant d'appeler le propriétaire de ce bagage.

Harry, Alekzandra et Luna observaient les alentours avec un regard rêveur. Ce fut Philipp qui ramena son grand frère à l'instant présent.

\- Tu resteras près de moi, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

\- Les nouveaux élèves, par ici ! cria alors une voix grave dont on devinait un sourire.

Un homme bourru et très grand levait les bras vers le ciel en les appelant à nouveau. Son visage rayonnait de joie.

\- Tonton Hardwin avait bien dit qu'il y avait un demi-géant ! fit Jania. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas cru, hein !

Alekzandra laissa échapper un rire et le petit groupe se mit en marche, rejoignant les autres nouveaux élèves pour la traversée traditionnelle. Elizabeth les avait prévenus, connaissant le côté un peu stressé de son fils adoptif. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très rassuré par le fait d'aller à Poudlard, bien qu'il ait hâte de voir les lieux dans lesquels ses parents avaient grandi.

Il aurait pu visiter Poudlard tout en restant en Irlande, mais le fait était qu'il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. L'Angleterre l'appelait… et sa famille restait près de lui.

Une brise fraîche vint fouetter le visage des élèves, les ramenant, une fois de plus, à l'instant présent. Ils marchaient le long d'un chemin de terre, entouré d'arbres et de végétation dense. Ils atteignirent, après quelques minutes, les rives d'un lac d'eau sombre et leurs regards fixèrent alors l'immense château qui trônait devant eux, derrière le lac.

Les élèves prirent alors place dans les barques que le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard – il venait de se présenter ainsi devant eux – leur montrait d'un mouvement de main. Harry se serra entre Alekzandra et Niklas, alors que Philipp prenait place dans une autre barque, accompagné d'Elias et Luna. Les barques faites de bois commencèrent alors à glisser sur l'eau, suivant le radeau sur lequel était assis le demi-géant qui était accompagné d'une créature étrange.

Harry lançait des coups d'oeils à son frère dont le regard émerveillé était rivé sur le château.

\- Hérisson, fit Alekzandra. Regarde, on dirait que des tentacules bougent sous la surface du lac.

\- Han. Oui, ce doit être le calamar géant ! fit alors Harry, soudainement excité. Philipp, regarde !

Le petit frère de Harry tourna alors sa tête vers eux et observa, bouche bée, un tentacule sortir de l'eau juste devant leurs barques. Le tentacule vint toucher les cheveux noirs de Philipp puis ceux bruns de Harry avant de disparaître puis réapparaître avec quelques herbes marines qu'il déposa aux pieds d'Alekzandra, sur le sol de la barque. Les élèves n'osèrent pas bouger alors que Luna chantonnait un « merci petit calamar de mon âme ». Alekz pris alors soigneusement les herbes et les plaça dans une des poches de sa cape.

\- On va bientôt arriver sur l'autre berge, murmura-t-elle à Harry. Ça va ?

\- Ou… oui. Mais… pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Je pense qu'il t'aime bien ! Tu pourras le raconter à Severus, il aura peut-être une explication.

Deux yeux observaient sous l'eau les barques s'avancer encore et toujours plus proche du Château, et une aile sortit de l'eau, découvrant par la suite un grand animal.

\- Eh, regarde Alekz, y a un dragon !

\- Ce doit être Poudlard ! s'écria-t-elle.

L'animal tapota son aile sur la surface de l'eau comme pour approuver les dire de la jeune fille et plusieurs élèves s'exclamèrent et crièrent de surprise.

Lorsque les barques atteignirent enfin le rivage, les tentacules disparurent sous l'eau et le dragon s'envola non sans arroser une partie des élèves. Heureusement, les températures n'étaient pas aussi froides que l'année précédente.

Ils marchèrent alors en direction du château, en suivant l'homme prénommé Hagrid. Alekzandra l'avait observé caresser la tête du dragon lors de la traversée du lac et cela la faisait déjà apprécier ce demi-géant. Il avait l'air d'aimer les animaux.

\- Toi, tu dois être une Weasley ! cracha un élève à Jania Windsor.

\- Pardon ? fit Leonius, le jumeau de Jania.

\- Des capes étranges, les cheveux roux, un air stupide collé sur ce qui vous sert de visage, ricana l'élève.

\- Nous n'appartenons pas à la famille Weasley, répondit froidement Jania qui s'était reprise grâce au regard encourageant d'Alekzandra.

\- C'est ça ! Et je suis la canne de Merlin peut-être !

Plusieurs élèves rirent alors.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Alekzandra.

\- Marcus Flint, élève de Serpentard. Et toi ? Si tu as besoin d'aide pour te trouver des amis, n'hésite pas.

\- Je me nomme Alekzandra Mordinov-Black, Princesse de Russie et enfant d'Elladora Black. Si tu as besoin d'un cerveau, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je te donnerai celui d'un rat qui sera certainement plus intelligent que toi.

\- Alekz, grogna Audrey. Calme-toi.

\- Oh mais c'est que cette petite pense avoir du cran ! ricana un autre élève.

Un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre alors que les Grandes Portes du Château s'ouvraient devant eux.

Les grandes portes donnaient sur un Hall rectangulaire. Juste à droite de l'entrée se trouvait un petit couloir qui devait mener à l'aile perpendiculaire à la Grande Salle. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait également l'entrée de la Grande Salle, et un couloir, séparé par une porte, partait vers l'arrière du château.

En face de l'entrée se trouvait un grand escalier de marbre. Sur leur gauche se trouvait un couloir partant vers d'autres salles et vers les cachots.

La Tour de Divination surplombait le rez-de-chaussée au-dessus des sept étages de la bâtisse et des poteaux étaient disposés çà et là, comme pour maintenir l'étage supérieur.

Les élèves des années précédentes rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un brouhaha monstrueux et ceux de première année attendaient sagement près des escaliers.

Une grande femme au visage aminci par la fatigue s'avançait doucement vers eux, le regard sévère. Son chapeau de velours vert foncé reflétait étrangement les lumières du Hall et sa cape noire frôlait le sol froid du château. Un phénix était posé sur son épaule et observait les élèves un à un.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à l'école de Poudlard.

Le ton avait claqué dans le Hall, arrêtant par là même les murmures qui avaient subsistés à son arrivée.

Tous les regards s'étaient maintenant fixés à cette grande dame qui avait l'air bien sévère. Malgré tout, un petit sourire se forma sur les fines lèvres de la Directrice.

\- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, maintenant directrice de Poudlard. C'est un honneur pour vous de rentrer dans cette prestigieuse école qu'est Poudlard. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous afin de faire briller notre nouveau système d'enseignement. Vos préfets et préfets-en-chef seront là afin d'écouter vos idées, vos critiques et vos soucis, quel qu'ils soient. N'hésitez cependant pas à demander conseil auprès de vos directrices et directeurs de maison, que ce soit en présence d'une ou d'un ami, ou encore d'un préfet. Le règlement intérieur de l'école se trouvera dans une pochette informative déposée sur vos lits par les elfes du château. Bien. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre. En silence.

Avec un dernier regard sévère pour ces nouveaux élèves, la Directrice ouvrit la marche vers la Grande Salle. Les nouveaux la suivirent par rangs de deux ou trois jusqu'à l'avant de la pièce.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur eux et les plus jeunes étaient extrêmement gênés d'avoir autant de regards braqués sur eux.

La longue répartition allait commencer.

\- Nous allons commencer par les élèves entrant en première année. A l'appel de votre nom, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous avancer et prendre place sur ce tabouret. Débutons, maintenant.

\- Abercrombie, Emma.

La jeune fille, excitée, s'assit joyeusement sur le tabouret alors que McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

\- Serpentard !

La nouvelle ne fut apparemment pas au goût de la jeune fille qui devint pâle mais se dirigea tout de même vers la table d'où provenaient quelques applaudissements.

\- Black, Héris.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre. Peu de gens savaient que la lignée des Black n'était pas éteinte. Les parents des jumeaux Héris et Lius avaient décidé de les scolariser à Poudlard, bien qu'ils aient initialement prévu un enseignement à la maison.

 _\- Serpentard !_

\- Black, Lius.

 _\- Poufsouffle !_

Souriant, Lius se dirigea vers les Poufsouffle sans s'offusquer du choix du Choixpeau. Son frère resterait son frère, leur maison n'importait que peu.

\- Bulstrode, Sorrios.

 _-Serdaigle_

\- Carrow, Fredia

 _\- Serdaigle_

\- Craud, Romeo

 _\- Gryffondor_

\- Crivey, Colin

 _\- Gryffondor_

\- Dante, Paulius

 _\- Serpentard_

\- Davis, Effia

 _\- Poufsouffle_

\- Drakius, Dordia

 _\- Poufsouffle_

\- Fisher, Michael

 _\- Gryffondor_

\- Flee, Michaelia

 _\- Poufsouffle_

\- Fowk, Loran

 _\- Poufsouffle_

\- Gordon, Paul

 _\- Gryffondor_

\- Graham, Lola

 _\- Gryffondor_

\- Greengrass, Laure

 _\- Serpentard_

\- Handring, Joris

 _\- Serpentard_

\- Harper, Joris

 _\- Serpentard_

\- Hortenz, Adèle

 _\- Gryffondor_

\- Isloh, Estherus

 _\- Serpentard_

\- Johnes, Erikus

 _\- Poufsouffle_

\- Johnson, Moris

 _\- Serdaigle_

\- Kennalle, Soonia

 _\- Serdaigle_

\- King, Vitalisyia

 _\- Serpentard_

\- Kowiak, Tomas

 _\- Gryffondor_

\- Londubat, Zoe

 _\- Poufsouffle_

\- Lovegood, Elias

 _\- Serdaigle_

\- Lovegood, Luna

 _\- Serdaigle_

\- Paurrk, Aypik

 _\- Gryffondor_

\- Potter, Philipp

 _\- Gryffondor_

\- Pozins, Edymas

 _\- Poufsouffle_

\- Prekuas, Danilia

 _\- Poufsouffle_

\- Rokas, Gaby

 _\- Poufsouffle_

\- Slowing, Elmius

 _\- Serdaigle_

\- Travers, Porkia

 _\- Serdaigle_

\- Weasley, Ginny

 _\- Gryffondor !_

\- Wisslow, Olaxius

 _\- Serdaigle !_

\- Bien, repris le professeur McGonagall. Passons maintenant aux élèves qui entreront en deuxième année. Pour certains, ils ont déjà fait leur première année à Poudlard mais vont être à nouveau répartis car nous craignons là quelques erreurs dues aux manipulations psychologiques de notre ancien directeur. D'autres nous viennent d'Irlande ou encore de Russie.

\- Driomow, Audrey

 _\- Poufsouffle_

\- Driomow, Niklas

 _\- Serdaigle_

\- Londubat, Mika

 _\- Serpentard_

\- Malefoy de Bridgewater, Hermione Bethany Jade

La jeune fille tremblait. Hermione observa rapidement toutes les tables avant de s'avancer vers le tabouret. Elle sursauta alors que le Choixpeau commença à parler.

\- Hm ! On doute de mes choix ? Bon… passons pour cette fois. Dumbledore avait bel et bien tout fait pour que tu rejoignes ce qu'il souhaitait être un trio en or… je m'égare… Tu te sentiras mieux là où je t'envoie !

 _\- Serdaigle !_

\- Mordinov-Black, Alekzandra

 _\- Gryffondor_

Harry regarda sa cousine et meilleure amie rejoindre la table des lions. Un petit élan de panique le prit. Il ne voulait pas aller à Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas, parce que c'était certainement ce que Dumbledore souhaitait à l'origine. Mais… Alekz y allait… et son petit frère y avait également été réparti… il trouvait cette séparation entre les différentes « maisons » de plus en plus débile.

\- Potter, Harry

Il sursauta à l'entente de son nom. C'était son tour, et tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, bien évidemment.

\- Un Potter ! Quelle drôle d'idée de quitter l'Irlande pour venir ici… mais c'est ton pays, en effet. Ne soit pas inquiet. Tu pourras venir me parler dans le bureau de Minerva, si tu le souhaites. Aller, zou.

 _\- Serdaigle !_

Soulagé, Harry rejoignit la table d'où provenait les applaudissements et cris de bienvenue. Niklas se releva afin de le serrer dans ses bras et ils s'assirent côte à côte non loin de Luna et Elias.

\- Prince, Donn

 _\- Gryffondor_

\- Stegnov, Katya

 _\- Serpentard_

\- Weasley, Ronald

 _-Gryffondor_

\- Windsor, Jania

 _\- Serdaigle_

\- Windsor, Leonius

 _\- Serdaigle !_

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La Répartition avait été bien longue, cette année. Les plus anciens élèves étaient largement surpris par le nombre de nouveaux pour cette rentrée. Après les élèves de première année puis ceux venant d'autres pays, il y avait également eu quelques cracmols. Huit pour Gryffondor qui entraient en première année ainsi que deux en deuxième année, 7 pour Serdaigle en première et un qui entrait en deuxième année, cinq élèves cracmols à Serpentard pour la première année, douze chez Poufsouffle pour la première année et trois pour la deuxième année.

Ces élèves étaient tous assez timides, ou craintifs. Le peuple anglais n'était pas encore très « chaud » pour inclure ces « êtres à part », bien qu'il y ait eu plusieurs preuves sur l'existence de la magie chez eux. Les cracmols devaient également se faire à leur nouveau nom : Elymasius.

La Directrice de Poudlard avait présenté rapidement chaque professeur présents et annoncé le début du repas pour le plus grand bonheur des estomacs sur pattes. Ronald Weasley se fit naturellement remarquer pour sa façon de manger, ses frères le réprimandant.

Harry observait les élèves des tables voisines alors que Niklas remplissait son assiette.

\- Arrête un peu, Harry, fit sa cousine Jania.

\- Je…

\- Concentre-toi sur le moment présent. Nous sommes avec toi, Harry, fit Leonius.

\- Harry Potter !

Le concerné se retourna vivement à l'appel de son nom. Ne connaissant pas l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, il se leva.

Le garçon qui l'observait avec un sourire moqueur était assez musclé et imposant.

\- Mon père me demande de t'enseigner sur les personnes à côtoyer et à ne surtout pas côtoyer, fit-il avec un air suffisant. Ainsi que les bonnes manières et les coutumes sorcières. Qui de mieux qu'un élève de Serpentard ! dit-il avec un sourire vainqueur. Je te donne rendez-vous demain, après les cours, dans le Hall.

\- Pour m'enseigner les bonnes manières, me dites-vous ? répondit Harry en souriant.

\- En effet !

\- Eh bien, il me semble que vous devriez être le premier à suivre ce genre d'enseignement avant d'oser proposer votre aide.

Le garçon face à lui rougit alors fortement, alors que quelques gloussements se faisaient entendre derrière Harry.

\- Comment oses-tu !

\- Comment j'ose ? Vous ne m'avez guère salué, vous n'avez pas dit « bonjour » ni « bonsoir » sans compter que vous ne vous êtes pas présenté, je ne sais donc pas qui vous êtes. De plus, vous me tutoyez alors que je ne vous connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, ni de Merlin ou encore de Magia.

\- Je… je… bafouilla le serpentard.

\- Qui es-tu donc, mon très cher nouvel ami de Poudlard ? A qui ais-je l'honneur ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil et tendant la main vers le garçon.

A la table des professeurs, Severus osait avoir un grand sourire. Il avait prévenu son filleul que certains risqueraient de l'apostropher, et il s'était préparé en conséquence.

\- Votre nom, donc ? Ou vos parents auraient-ils oublié de vous nommer ?

Inspirant fortement comme pour se redonner contenance, le garçon répondit.

\- Vincent Crabbe.

\- Quel beau nom ! Eh bien, si vous le souhaitez toujours, nous nous rencontrerons dans le bureau de mon parrain demain après notre dernier cours afin que nous parlions de ces bonnes manières, qui, je vous l'accorde, ne seront peut-être pas bien enseignées par nos professeurs ici présents.

\- Je… Nous ne pouvons guère faire confiance à ces personnes,…

\- C'est certain, confirma Harry non sans ironie que Vincent ne pu déceler. Demain, 17h30 chez mon parrain ?

\- Avec plaisir, qui est-ce ?

\- Severus Prince.

L'élève passa du rouge au blanc alors que le dit parrain s'avançait vers eux, dans un tourbillon de cape.

\- Un problème, messieurs ? claqua la voix froide du directeur de Serpentard alors que tous les élèves observaient les deux adolescents.

\- Aucun, parrain ! Vincent aimerait nous apprendre les bonnes manières, t'es dispo demain après les cours ?

Severus s'abstint tant bien que mal de lever les yeux au ciel devant autant de familiarité qui choqua la plupart des adolescents présents.

\- Bien entendu. Monsieur Crabbe, veuillez rejoindre votre table, demanda Severus. A moins que vous souhaitiez faire une déclaration d'amour à notre nouvel élève ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Alors que le Serpentard parti peu dignement, Niklas étouffait un fou rire et Severus lançait un regard noir aux enfants de ses amis avant de retourner manger. Doux Merlin, que l'année allait être _drôle_ …

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La soirée de rentrée s'était assez bien déroulée pour les nouveaux élèves. Harry et ses proches amis avaient docilement suivis leur préfet et ainsi visité la Tour de Serdaigle. Celle-ci était située côté est, entre les Grandes Portes du Hall et la Tour de la Direction de Poudlard. L'entrée de la Tour se faisait au premier étage, entre les appartements de Rusard et les toilettes, près des salles de cours de Métamorphose. Un grand tableau était présent afin de protéger l'entrée.

Comme auparavant, les élèves devaient répondre à une énigme. La sécurité supplémentaire résidait en cela : selon le thème de la réponse donnée, l'élève devait poser sa paume sur une couleur attribuée à ce même thème. Ces couleurs changeraient d'année en année.

Les paumes des élèves transmettaient une sorte d'empreinte magique à la toile qui pouvait ainsi contrôler les entrées et sorties des élèves.

Harry était fasciné par la beauté de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet marron foncé, magnifiquement entretenu, et plusieurs tapis dans différents tons de bleus recouvraient le sol devant les canapés qui semblaient bien trop confortable pour être honnêtes. Cependant, son observation fut de courte durée : Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète de Serdaigle, monta avec les filles de première et deuxième année alors que Robert Hilliard leur demandait de les suivre dans les dortoirs des garçons.

Harry lança un regard encourageant à Luna qui ne souhaitait pas se séparer de son jumeau et Niklas le tira par le bras.

Leonius, Harry et Niklas furent laissés au troisième étage par leur préfet, soit le deuxième étage de la tour de Serdaigle qui débutait au premier étage du château. Leur dortoir était situé au fond de la partie réservée aux dortoirs des garçons, et comprenait quatre lits. Un élève de deuxième année était déjà présent, sortant quelques affaires de sa valise. Il se retourna lorsqu'il remarqua leur présence.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Michael Corner, les dortoirs sont nouveaux, je souhaitais venir là mais… vous voulez que j'aille dans une autre chambre ?

\- Bonjour, répondit Leonius tout en se concertant du regard avec Harry. Je m'appelle Leonius, je suis le cousin de Harry. Nous sommes trois, et il y a quatre lits ici, bien sûr que tu peux rester ici.

\- Oh… merci, fit le jeune brun en rougissant légèrement.

\- Bonjour, fit doucement Harry, un peu intimidé.

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Niklas, fais pas attention à notre hérisson, Harry est super timide !

\- Hé !

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, se moqua Leonius.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, alors, fit Michael en s'asseyant sur le lit dont il avait pris possession.

\- C'est vraiment beau ici, fit Niklas alors que Harry et Leonius dévoraient les lieux du regard.

Michael était un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron clairs. Ses cheveux s'arrêtaient aux épaules et brillaient sous la lumière des torches magiques. Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé mat, et de la moquette bleue foncée tapissait le sol. Le plafond, lui, était d'un bleu profond et quelques étoiles y brillaient. La chambre était en forme de L, la partie la moins large étant l'entrée qui donnait directement sur une fenêtre. Sur la gauche de cette entrée se trouvait le premier lit, celui que Michael occupait à présent. Sur le mur face à la porte se trouvaient six fenêtres peu larges mais impressionnantes par leur hauteur. Un deuxième lit se trouvait dans le coin, lit vers lequel se dirigeait déjà Leonius. Le mur perpendiculaire à ses fenêtres offrait la place à deux autres lits imposants, et Niklas se dirigea d'office vers le plus proche de la salle de bain. Harry, toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, fixait alors le choix qui s'imposait à lui.

\- 'Ry, à moins que tu ne veuilles dormir par terre, je pense que ce lit te sera reconnaissant de l'utiliser, se moqua Leonius.

Harry soupira.

\- Désolé, je…

\- Tu te perds beaucoup dans tes pensées, oui, on sait. Michael ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est bien, Poudlard ? Les profs sont comment ?

\- Oui, enfin j'aime beaucoup Poudlard. L'année précédente a été un peu mouvementée, j'espère que nous aurons une année plus calme, cette fois-ci. Et les professeurs qui sont arrivés depuis janvier l'année dernière sont bien aussi. Certains sont un peu plus sévères que d'autres mais le professeur Snape reste le plus sévère de tous je pense.

\- Possible, fit Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas dire du mal de… de ton parrain…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il aime terroriser ses élèves. Ca doit être son passe-temps favori.

\- Tu as dû en choquer plus d'un en lui parlant comme tu l'as fait, remarqua Leonius.

\- Je… est-ce que je dois aller m'excuser auprès de Sev' ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille, vu le coup d'œil qu'il t'a lancé avant de nous regarder d'un air sombre, fit Michael.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu verras demain, 'Ry, fit Niklas. Il est tard, nous devrions dormir.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La première nuit à Poudlard se passa sans encombre. Severus avait déposé Salazar, qu'il avait gardé dans ses appartements le temps du festin de début d'année, peu avant que son filleul ne s'endorme et accompagné de Filius qui leur souhaita une agréable nuit.

Le mercredi matin, Harry se leva un peu plus tôt que les autres afin de prendre une douche tranquillement. Salazar le suivit, en ronronnant, et pataugea dans l'eau de la douche.

 _\- Je ne te lâcherai pas d'un poil_ , fit alors le chat dans l'esprit de Harry.

\- Mais… même pour chasser des souris ?

 _\- Oh. Euh… tu penses que Minerva serait d'accord ? Je ne suis pas le seul chat ici… je le sens._

\- Je lui demanderai, fit Harry.

 _\- Stressé ?_

\- Un peu.

En réalité, le jeune adolescent n'était pas rassuré. L'Irlande, même s'il n'avait pas trouvé sa place dans cette école, lui manquait. Et ses parents aussi. Ses mains étaient moites et il fit tomber plusieurs fois son savon.

Il sorti ensuite, croisant le regard amusé de Niklas.

\- T'arrêtes de stresser, ptit Hérisson, ok ?

\- Bonjour, fit Michael en baillant. Pourquoi tu stresses ?

\- Je… hésita Harry.

\- Il n'est pas rassuré de devoir côtoyer les Weasley et Hermione, répondit Leonius.

\- Enfin, sauf les jumeaux Fred et George, objecta Niklas. Eux, on les adore.

\- Ronald et Hermione n'approchent pas les élèves des autres maisons, si cela peut te rassurer, fit Michael. Enfin l'an dernier, on aurait cru que Gryffondor était leur secte et le reste du monde comprenait les futurs mages noirs.

\- Oui mais Hermione est à Serdaigle, maintenant, objecta Niklas.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle sera peut-être différente… je ne l'ai plus vue, après le départ de Dumbledore en fait. Et franchement, c'était calme en cours sans elle car elle voulait toujours donner toutes les réponses sans laisser le temps aux autres de réfléchir. Mais maintenant, de ce que j'ai pu lire et comprendre, elle est chez ses véritables parents, et elle a ses frères aussi.

\- On verra, marmonna Harry.

Tout cela le perturbait. Severus lui avait brièvement expliqué la généalogie des dernières descendances de la famille Malefoy.

Un certain Brutus Malefoy avait eu trois enfants. Emilius, Alexius et Abraxas.

Emilius Malefoy, né en 1924, s'était marié à une certaine Edith. Ils avaient eu deux enfants : Dyna et Enolius.

Alexius, quant à lui, épousa Maryleen de Bridgewater. Ils eurent deux enfants : Annabelle et Lester.

Puis il y eut Abraxas. Celui dont le Royaume-Uni entendit le plus parler. Il épousa Rosa Nott qui lui donna deux enfants : Lucius Malefoy et Grace Malefoy. L'histoire de Lucius, on la connaissait déjà. Grace, par contre, on n'en entendait jamais parler. Elle avait épousé Drew Nott, et ce couple avait eu deux enfants : Ellya et Elliott.

Annabelle, la fille d'Alexius Malefoy-de Bridgewater, et Daniel avaient donné la vie à des jumeaux : Oliver et Ethan, puis à Hermione. Après le drame familial et les manipulations de Dumbledore, ils adoptèrent l'enfant attaché à un des jumeaux et le nommèrent Ewen Malefoy.

Hermione Granger était donc, depuis une demi-année, Hermione Malefoy de Bridgewater Londubat. Cela faisait beaucoup de noms, au final. Descendante de la prestigieuse famille Malefoy, qu'elle avait appris à détester grâce aux dires de Ronald et leur mentor, et descendante de la famille des ducs de Bridgewater et de Sutherland.

Alors, comment était devenue l'insoutenable miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard ? Allait-elle suivre à nouveau le même chemin que Ronald et Ginny Prewett – Weasley ? Est-ce que Ginny et Ronald allaient reprendre leur vie d'avant, et surtout, est-ce que leur père allait à nouveau les prendre sous son aile ?

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	68. Chapitre 68 : Halloween

Bonjour !

 **Désolée, je n'ai que très peu de temps ce weekend mais voici tout de même le chapitre de la semaine !**

 **Et super, vous avez trouvé les noms ;-) Hihi. Pauvres ados.**

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 68 :**

 **Halloween**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Ecoute : Peder B. Helland -_ _ **Bright Future**_ _[Full Album]_

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Septembre & Octobre 1992_

 _Domaine de Poudlard_

Harry Potter traversait les divers couloirs rapidement, suivant les autres élèves de sa maison. Michael et Niklas discutaient joyeusement de Quidditch alors que Leonius se liait d'amitié avec un autre élève. La première journée de cours avait été éprouvante, et la seconde ne semblait pas être meilleure. La veille au soir, il avait attendu Vincent comme convenu jusqu'à ce que son parrain vienne le chercher et lui apprenne que l'élève en question se trouvait en retenue chez McGonagall.

Une voix désagréable le tira de ses pensées alors que le petit groupe arrivait enfin devant la porte de leur prochain cours.

\- Harry Potter… L'enfant qui a survécu, fit alors avec ironie Marcus Flint, un élève de septième année.

\- Je peux avoir un autographe ? demanda un autre élève de serpentard, imitant à la perfection un élève de première année de Gryffondor qui harcelait Harry depuis le matin.

Jusque-là, Harry avait ignoré les demandes, évitant de répondre et de se retrouver dans le bureau directorial. Il ne comprenait pas – et ne voulait pas comprendre – l'intérêt que lui portaient les élèves de ce château.

\- Alors, t'es heureux, le Survivant ? Dommage que Dumbledore ne soit pas là ! La célébrité te convient ? Ou devons-nous nous abaisser devant celui qui a détruit le plus puissant mage du siècle en clignant des yeux ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas, grogna Harry.

\- Oh ! Le petit bébé Potter parle, voyez-vous ça ! ricanna Flint.

\- Le prochain que j'entends me nommer le Survivant, l'Elu, ou avec un surnom tout aussi débile, je le changerai en vulgaire crapaud avec des pustules, cracha Harry alors que plusieurs rires fusèrent. Je ne mérite aucunement d'être célèbre, et au diable les paroles que disait ce fou de Dumbledore. C'est ma mère qui m'a sauvé grâce à la magie. J'étais un bébé, je n'ai pas sauvé votre fichu monde. En fait, je pense même que certains d'entre vous auraient dû crever sous les sortilèges de Voldemort parce que vous n'êtes pas mieux que lui.

\- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi du professeur Dumbledore ? fit une fille, outrée.

\- C'était lui, le plus grand mage de tous les temps ! répliqua alors un garçon qui devait se nommer Ronald Weasley. C'était le mentor de mes parents et de beaucoup de gens ! Il était bon et généreux !

\- Dumbledore ? Bon ? répéta Harry d'une voix polaire.

Niklas posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de calmer Harry qui fulminait de rage maintenant. La température avait drastiquement baissé dans le couloir et, si personne ne s'était raclé la gorge derrière eux, ils auraient pu geler sur place.

\- Les sortilèges de métamorphose sur les êtres humains sont interdits en ces lieux, monsieur Potter, fit une voix doucereuse. Mais je vous enseignerai quelques sortilèges cuisants afin de remettre les idées en place à ceux qui ne connaissent pas le drame de n'avoir jamais connu ses parents biologiques, continua Laure Smith. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, entrez dans la salle de Charmes en silence. Je ferai disparaître la langue à quiconque ouvrira ce qui lui sert de boite émettrice de sons indistincts et pitoyablement ennuyant. Merci.

.

.

Le temps d'été avait laissé sa place à un temps plus frais, moins doux, plus mordant. Le vent arrachait, de-ci de-là les feuilles des arbres devenus roux et jaunes.

L'écorce se fissurait, se transformait en poudre sous le bec des oiseaux qu'abritait le parc de Poudlard. Septembre avait bien trop rapidement laissé place à Octobre, qui lui touchait déjà à sa fin.

Le professeur Snape observait les élèves dans une des cours intérieures du domaine. C'était son tour de garde, et la cheminée de ses appartements lui manquait déjà. Le froid mordant le fit frissonner plusieurs fois.

Depuis la rentrée, il passait le plus clair de son temps entre Poudlard et le Laboratoire en Irlande. Deux jeunes femmes, Tahliya et Solène Ross occupaient son esprit. Tahliya s'était définitivement mise en couple avec Sirius, malgré les différentes crises par lesquelles était passé Sirius. Il se surprit à la plaindre, bien qu'il sût que quelque chose avait changé. Sirius avait pris de l'assurance, et apprivoisait les dons de sa famille. Et Solène… Il revoyait les yeux marrons de cette jeune femme l'observer. Ses cheveux châtains, mi-longs, qui bouclaient aux pointes. Les yeux pétillants de joie à sa vue lors des rencontres chez les Potter. Elle semblait s'entendre à merveille avec Elizabeth. Elle avait même adopté un des chatons de Liberty Charms. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs invité à dîner le soir même, sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la raison. Solène lui avait par ailleurs laissé le choix du restaurant, puisqu'ils se rencontreraient non loin de Poudlard.

Il soupira avant de se diriger vers Harry qui semblait, une fois de plus, se disputer avec le plus jeune garçon des Weasley.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter Dumbledore ! Il nous a dit qu'il avait tout fait pour que tu sois heureux, et toi, égoïste, tu veux nous faire croire qu'il n'a pas pris la meilleure décision en t'envoyant chez ces sales moldus ?

\- Ronald ! fit alors Hermione.

\- Ferme-là, Malefoy !

\- Mais, Ron…

\- Quoi ? Sale traitre !

\- Mais, Ron, on est amis…

\- Amis ? Tu t'es vue ? Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi !

\- L'ennemi ? demanda Harry.

\- Elle fait partie de la famille Malefoy, sale débile !

\- Et alors ?

\- Tout le monde sait que les Malefoy sont des Mangemorts !

\- Pardon ? fit alors la jeune Serdaigle, dont des larmes menaçaient de couler.

\- Va chialer dans les robes de ta sale mère !

\- Mais… Ron… Ginny…

\- Tais-toi !

Harry, dont le cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, répondit d'une voix plus posée qu'il ne l'était.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que la mère d'Hermione est la cousine de Lucius Malefoy que ça en fait une mangemort, Weasley.

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! cracha le roux.

Harry ne comprenait pas réellement la situation. Hermione, dont il ne connaissait au final que le prénom et le nom, s'était présentée à lui peu après le repas de midi, s'excusant pour des choses qu'elle n'avait pas faites. Accompagné de Niklas, il lui avait alors annoncé qu'il n'avait rien contre elle, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu suivre les ordres de Dumbledore de part son absence à Poudlard.

La jeune élève, malgré ce que Michael leur avait raconté lors de la rentrée, n'avait pas levé la main une seule fois en classe depuis la rentrée. Renfermée sur elle-même et apparemment incapable de se faire des amis, elle s'était vue repoussée à la fois par Ginevra et Ronald Weasley. Les filles qui partageaient son dortoir ne lui adressaient que très peu la parole et si la Serdaigle n'était ni au dortoir ni à la bibliothèque, elle se trouvait avec ses frères dans les appartements de ses parents : Annabelle Malefoy de Bridgewater, professeur de Bienséance et de Danse et Daniel Malefoy de Bridgewater né Londubat, professeur de Duels.

\- Si tu insultes Hermione, fit un garçon prénommé Neville, tu m'insultes aussi.

Ronald, qui pourtant traînait le plus souvent avec Neville, ouvrit alors la bouche avant de la refermer plusieurs fois.

\- Le père d'Hermione est le cousin du mien, Ron.

\- Mais il n'est pas marié à une Malefoy !

\- Le nom ne fait pas tout, répliqua alors Niklas qui ne voyait absolument pas où tout cela allait les mener.

\- Donc tous ces bons moments sont mis aux oubliettes parce qu'il y a le nom Malefoy dans le mien ? fit Hermione d'une voix aigüe. Notre amitié ne compte donc pas ?

\- Quelle amitié, Malefoy ? fit méchamment Ron qui était aussi rouge que son écharpe. J'étais ami avec toi seulement parce que Dumbledore te faisait venir à la maison !

Il semblait pourtant clair à Niklas qui observait le groupe de Gryffondor que cette amitié avait été réelle, à un moment donné. Les sautes d'humeurs du rouquin finissaient quasiment toujours de la même manière et il perdait le peu d'amis qu'il avait. Même Fred et George se tenaient à distance alors que leur père avait récupéré toute la fratrie, et leur mère était malheureusement toujours en soins intensifs…

\- Cela suffit, intervint une voix méprisante et glaciale qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Hermione voulut alors partir, la tête enfouie dans son long manteau avant que la main ferme de Snape ne se referme sur sa capuche.

\- Windsor, Driomow, Londubat, Potter et Malefoy vont me suivre gentiment jusqu'à mon bureau. Quant à vous, Weasley, vous allez docilement suivre le professeur Prince.

\- Venez, fit alors Raphael Prince – professeur de Potions des quatre premières années.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Ronald Weasley s'était alors vu retirer cents points pour avoir lancé des rumeurs plus que grotesques sur la branche familiale Malefoy-de Bridgewater. Certains professeurs avaient même parlé d'une possible exclusion provisoire, mais Annabelle et Daniel espéraient sincèrement que les retenues que le dernier fils d'Arthur aurait avec eux allaient peser dans la balance.

Quant à Severus, le terrifiant professeur de Potions, il avait longuement discuté avec Leonius, Niklas, Neville, Harry et Hermione. La jeune fille avait explosé en larmes au bout de quelques mètres alors que Neville tentait de la calmer et de la soutenir maladroitement jusqu'au bureau du professeur qu'ils avaient tant haï en première année. Hermione s'était excusée, à moitié en pleurs, devant un Severus qui fronçait les sourcils. Il lui assura que ce n'était pas elle la fautive.

\- Comment vous adaptez-vous à votre nouvelle maison, Miss Malefoy ? avait-il finit par demander.

C'était une question qui le suivait étrangement depuis qu'il avait remarqué que la jeune élève ne mangeait guère durant les repas. Ses parents, toujours en grande discussion lors des repas, n'avaient aucunement remarqué le manège de leur petite fille chérie. Mais la question sembla choquer tous les morveux présents dans son bureau.

\- Harry… ferme ta bouche, grogna Severus, déclenchant le rire nerveux de Leonius.

Hermione, elle, avait encore et toujours la tête baissée. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Miss Malefoy ? Dois-je répéter ma question ?

\- Il ne te mangera pas, tenta Niklas.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi, remarqua Harry avec un rictus amusé. Hermione passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, remarqua alors le filleul de Snape.

\- Et dans son dortoir, aussi, continua Niklas. Si elle n'est pas dans les appartements de ses parents.

\- Je… je vais bien. Puis-je me rendre en cours ? demanda alors la jeune Serdaigle dont le regard semblait perdu.

\- Non. Miss Malefoy, fit Severus en se levant, faisant face au petit groupe. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'inquiéter pour mes élèves, mis à part pour Potter qui adore faire des bêtises plus grosses que lui. Mais vous mangez très peu durant les repas. Ne soyez pas surprise, vous vous installez en bout de table, le plus loin des élèves de votre année. Vous ignorez les regards de vos camarades de dortoir et vous vous perdez dans les divers livres que vous trouvez. Alors ne me mentez pas, miss Malefoy. Pas à moi.

Harry osa un regard en biais à celle qui, selon les plans de Dumbledore, aurait dû devenir sa meilleure amie. Pas qu'il l'appréciait. Il ne savait même pas si les sentiments qu'il avait en ce moment même étaient de la compassion ou de la pitié. Pas qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres, mais il avait déjà son cercle d'amis et n'avait pas franchement besoin d'en avoir plus. Il se frappa mentalement. Qu'il était égoïste. Il voyait bien que Luna et Jania, sans compter Alekz, s'inquiétaient pour l'ancienne Hermione Granger. Ses amies lui avaient posés quelques questions sur la façon d'être d'Hermione, mais il n'avait pu répondre.

\- Hermione ? fit alors Leonius.

La jeune fille leva timidement les yeux vers lui, essuyant les dernières larmes.

\- Ca te dirait de rester avec nous durant les prochains repas ? Je suis sûr que Jania serait contente de te connaître. Severus, est-ce que Katya et Audrey pourraient manger avec nous ?

\- Je pense que oui, fit Severus. Je ne pense pas que la table des Serdaigle ne soit que la propriété des élèves de cette maison, fit-il en haussant un sourcil, décrochant un sourire à Niklas.

\- Bien, c'est décidé. Miss Hermione Malefoy de Bridgewater mangera avec nous dès ce soir !

\- Mais… je…

\- Pas de mais, répliqua Harry. Mais d'abord, on va faire un tour aux cuisines.

\- Harr…

\- Tu n'as rien entendu Sev', répliqua Harry en se tournant vers Hermione alors que le professeur levait les yeux au ciel. T'as besoin d'un goûter, et d'un bon chocolat chaud, tu es toute pâle. On ira chercher Jania en passant à la Bibli et nous irons au prochain cours.

Sans un mot de plus, Severus leur ouvrit la porte et observa son filleul mener le petit groupe par le bout du nez.

Il secoua la tête. L'année se présentait plutôt calmement. Malgré les rumeurs concernant un nécromancien au sud de l'Angleterre, le Domaine de Poudlard avait retrouvé une certaine paix et sécurité. Severus soupira et décida d'aller se changer avant son rendez-vous. Il avait déjà prévenu Minerva de son absence.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _La Gazette du Sorcier,_

 _Londres,_

 _Mercredi 28 octobre 1992_

Chères lectrices & chers lecteurs,

Alors que le Ministère effectue beaucoup de changements au sein de notre communauté et que des infrastructures plus nobles et modernes se construisent un peu partout dans notre royaume, ce renouveau ne semble pas avoir de prix aux yeux de nos dirigeants.

En ce jour, toujours plus proche de la fête d'Halloween, nous avons une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous transmettre. Le procureur des affaires criminelles Jonatan McKinnon nous a annoncé, lors d'une conférence de presse ce matin même, qu'un être infâme semblerait vouloir prendre le flambeau de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Un individu aurait, la nuit précédente, conduit une horde de plus de cents cadavres qui auraient parcouru les quelques quarante miles séparant Sheffield de Manchester tout en traversant le parc national en passant, entre autres, par la Snake Road.

Ces cadavres ambulants viendraient d'un des cimetières méconnus de Nottingham, profané il y a quelques dizaines de jours.

Comment cet homme a-t-il transporté tant de corps au-delà des villes sans que sa magie, certainement sombre, ne fasse sonner les alarmes du Ministère ? Quel est son but final ?

Les oubliators travaillent d'arrache-pied au sein des sans-pouvoirs, mais le souci principal de notre Ministère reste le plus grave : ces corps, et cet homme, se déplacent de nuit seulement, et restent introuvables. Seules des photos de journalistes moldus et les faits avérés nous prouvent l'existence véritable de cet être.

Que nous prépare cet individu, qui s'est très certainement plongé dans la sombre magie qu'est la nécromancie ?

Nous en appelons à la population : en cas de besoin, n'hésitez pas à vous procurer un téléphone portable (cf. page 7, technologies sans magie) et à nous contacter.

…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Edimbourg,_

 _Quartier sorcier_

 _Ethel Avenue_

Severus Snape-Prince, qui gardait son premier nom à Poudlard afin de ne pas le confondre avec Raphael Prince *, marchait dans les rues sorcières d'Edimbourg. L'enseigne du restaurant brillait de milles feux, comme appelant Severus au-travers des rues pavées.

Le restaurant des Libellules bleues était un des restaurants les mieux côtés de la ville. Doté de 4 étoiles filantes, le restaurant sorcier offrait bien plus de mets succulents divers et variés que la totalité des restaurants du Royaume-Uni.

Le cœur du potionniste battait bien rapidement, et il dut inspirer profondément en s'arrêtant devant les grandes portes. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, tentant en vain d'analyser le stress que son corps ressentait.

\- Tu es idiot, Snape, grogna-t'il pour lui-même.

Il secoua la tête et tapota ses robes avant d'entrer dans ces lieux surchauffés.

Des yeux, il chercha l'accueil mais ce fut une jeune femme qui l'accueillit. Il se présenta et annonça sa réservation afin d'être conduit à la bonne table.

Son invitée déjà présente se leva et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

Severus resta un instant planté là, figé, observant le corps mince et bien formé de la jeune femme. Il se fustigea alors que certaines pensées dérangeaient son anatomie. Il n'avait pas eu de relation amoureuse depuis bien longtemps, et il ne souhaitait guère en avoir. Mais son corps ne semblait pas être du même avis…

La robe de Solène était blanche, les manches évasées laissaient entrevoir les bras fins et bronzés de la jeune brune. Sa poitrine était mise en valeur par un décolleté profond et la ceinture dorée posée sur les hanches larges était sertie de plusieurs pierres multicolores. Solène avait mis une petite chaine argentée autour du cou, dont le pendentif était en forme de feuille, et ses boucles d'oreilles resplendissaient par de petites perles nacrées.

Solène observait également Severus. Grand, vêtu d'une chemise d'un vert profond qui faisait – certainement malgré lui – ressortir ses bras musclés, et d'un pantalon noir, une cape bien épaisse encore posée sur les épaules. Sa bouche entrouverte fit sourire la jeune femme, contente de son effet. La main tendue vers lui, elle se racla la gorge.

\- Bonsoir, Severus, comment vas-tu ?

Reprenant contenance, il fit un baise-main et déposa sa cape de voyage sur le fauteuil avant de s'asseoir alors que Solène reprenait place sur la banquette recouverte d'un velours rouge flamboyant qui brûlait les yeux de la terreur des cachots.

\- Très bien, merci, et toi ?

Ils discutèrent, mangèrent, rirent et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Severus devait avouer que la présence de Solène lui faisait un bien fou : elle le faisait rire et penser à autre chose que Poudlard ou ses erreurs passées… Elle était indéniablement belle, intelligente. Différente.

Différente de Lily qu'il avait aimé et que son cœur n'oublierait jamais. Solène avait la même joie de vivre, les mêmes attentions pour lui que Lily, mais elle n'avait pas les mêmes connaissances ni les mêmes sujets de conversation.

Ce soir-là, Severus rentra au château plus perdu dans ses pensées que jamais. Il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du domaine sans apercevoir la lueur argentée qui flottait derrière les arbres.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard_

 _Samedi 31 octobre 1992_

Halloween n'était pas la fête préférée de l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard.

Cependant, elle avait tout fait pour rendre la soirée agréable, et les professeurs avaient mis la main à la pâte.

La matinée avait été passée à Pré-au-Lard pour l'ensemble des élèves ayant l'autorisation écrite de leurs parents, sous la surveillance des professeurs, de cinq Aurors et de quelques parents. Tout s'était agréablement bien passé. Les élèves concernés s'étaient vus attribués une bourse de quinze Gallions afin de compléter le costume qu'ils porteraient en soirée.

Harry, qui n'avait absolument pas envie de participer à ce banquet, fut tiré par son frère et son père dans plusieurs magasins afin de lui acheter un costume noir au col orange. Il serait également muni d'un chapeau haut de forme, d'où sortaient des cheveux rouge sang. La famille Mordinov lui avait également fait parvenir des canines de vampires ainsi qu'une cape de leur famille.

\- Papa, je ne veux pas y aller, fit Harry pour la énième fois alors qu'il sortait d'une des multiples boutiques.

\- Fils. Je comprends bien que c'est un jour de deuil, pour toi. Pour nous aussi, tu le sais. T'amuser un peu, comme chaque élève normal, ne fera pas de peine à tes parents bien au contraire. Ton père serait même fier de toi. Lily râlerait pour la forme, c'est certain, mais ton père aimerait te voir faire des farces, peut-être un peu moins inconscientes que celles qu'il faisait à l'époque, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tes parents n'aimeraient pas te voir triste, mon garçon.

Hardwin passa une main dans les cheveux de son neveu et fils.

\- Lily et James seraient fiers de toi. Profiter de cette soirée ne signifie pas ignorer leur décès en ce jour tragique. Cela signifierait plutôt leur rendre honneur en souriant et pensant aux souvenirs dont tu as hérité, aux photos que tes parrains, que ce soit Severus ou Sirius, t'ont transmis. D'accord ?

\- Grand frère ! fit Philipp en sortant d'une boutique de la rue commerçante. Tu ne voudrais pas porter une boucle d'oreille ? On en porterait une chacun ! Aller, s'il te plaît, juste pour la soirée ?

Harry observa leur père qui souriait.

\- Euh…

\- Harry, fit Hardwin sur un ton qui voulait le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- D'accord, soupira Harry, elles ressemblent à quoi ?

\- Ce sont deux citrouilles noires, accompagné d'une baguette miniature et qui lévitent au-dessus d'un chaudron en étain en réalité accroché avec un fil de nylon transparent.

Harry acquiesça alors que leur père sorti le dit bijou du sachet, et le fixa au lobe de ses garçons à l'aide d'un sortilège.

\- Par contre, les enfants, évitez de vous faire percer les oreilles, sinon vous aurez votre mère sur le dos durant un bon moment.

\- Et toi aussi, firent les deux garçons avec un sourire amusé.

Des citrouilles et potirons voletaient devant les Grandes Portes du château. Des guirlandes lumineuses envahissaient les arbres du parc, le plongeant dans une atmosphère orangée et verte, alors que la boue recouvrait les parcelles d'herbe.

Des bouquets de fleurs séchées pendaient de-ci de-là, dégageant une odeur peu commune.

Les élèves étaient tous arrivés dans la Grande Salle à dix-neuf heures précise et prirent place à leurs tables respectives. Les fantômes voletaient au-dessus des tables, saluant les plus anciens élèves et se faisant connaître par les nouveaux. Harry n'en avait jamais vu autant en une seule fois, et fut heureux de ne pas devoir tenir une conversation avec l'un d'eux même si les fantômes de Serdaigle restaient plutôt réservés et observaient plus qu'ils ne terrorisaient les élèves.

Harry s'était tout naturellement assis aux côtés de Niklas, alors que Jania s'était installée avec Luna et Lisa Turpin. Harry observa rapidement la table des Gryffondor afin de faire un petit signe encourageant à Philipp qui avait du mal à se faire des amis. Ginny avait essayé de l'approcher mais Philipp l'avait froidement congédié, se mettant par la même occasion Ronald à dos. Fred, George et Alekzandra restaient donc souvent proche du dernier fils Potter, mais cette fois-ci, il avait souhaité prendre place près d'un élève que personne n'approchait depuis la rentrée : Aypik. Adèle et Lola étaient les seules qui arrivaient à faire parler le jeune élève, mais Philipp s'était promis de ne pas le laisser de côté.

\- Que me veux-tu ? avait dit le châtain, sur la défensive.

\- Passer une bonne soirée, si possible loin de ceux qui me rappelleront que ma tante et mon oncle ont perdu la vie il y a quelques années, fit sombrement Philipp.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Ayp, si tu veux, marmonna l'adolescent alors que Lola entamait une conversation sur le Quidditch avec Philipp, Colin et Romeo.

Harry écouta la conversation d'une oreille distraite alors que les autres élèves se faisaient de plus en plus bruyant.

\- Harry, tu veux aller à Gryffondor ? fit Leonius.

\- Mais… non pourquoi ?

\- Tu observe ton frère comme si tu le couvais. T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, désolé, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais McGonagall va bientôt faire le discours traditionnel, remarqua Luna.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle annonçait le déroulement de la soirée, le repas, les petites activités en plein air et dans les salles de classes du rez-de-chaussée, puis les plats apparurent, déclenchant des cris plus ou moins joyeux dans toute la salle.

Les elfes semblaient se surpasser : les couleurs principales rappelaient le thème de la soirée, des gâteaux de légumes avaient été confectionnés dans des moules en forme de citrouille, de tête de mort ou encore en forme de sorcier sur un balai.

\- Ils ne te manquent pas trop, tes parents ? questionna une voix qu'il aurait aimé ignorer.

Harry se redressa et fusilla Hermione du regard, lui indiquant de ne pas continuer sur cette voie, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas savoir décrypter ce regard.

\- D'après les livres, Lily et James étaient de grands sorciers, continua-t-elle à l'intention de Luna.

\- Oui, Lily Evans était une amie de ma mère, fit doucement Luna dont les yeux s'assombrirent légèrement, étonnant Harry.

\- Comment s'appelle ta mère ? demanda alors Hermione.

\- Elle s'appelait Pandora.

Harry tiqua sur l'emploi du passé, mais Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Son nom n'est pas écrit dans le livre de…

\- Hermione, la coupa Jania. Tout n'est pas écrit dans les livres, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Si, Lily Potter, née Evans, est définitivement tombée amoureuse de James Potter à l'âge de 16 ans.

\- Dix-sept, grogna Harry.

\- Non, seize, c'est écrit dans les livres ! Elle avait les cheveux blonds tirant vers le roux, les yeux verts dont a hérité Harry. Elle aimait les fraises, les…

\- Ca suffit, Hermione, fit Harry d'une voix grave. Je ne sais pas où tu as lu tout cela, mais à part la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir, Harry, fit Hermione en tournant la tête. Les livres ne mentent pas, et puis, tu n'as pas connu tes par…

\- JE LES CONNAIS ! Ce sont MES parents, pas les tiens ! Ma famille m'en parle assez souvent pour que je puisse connaître leurs goûts, les réactions qu'ils auraient et leurs histoires ! Tu n'as pas à me dire qui ils étaient ! Surtout pas aujourd'hui, Hermione !

\- Mais, …

\- Je sors.

La voix était calme, trop calme pour refléter l'état d'esprit du garçon. Luna posa sa main sur le bras de Niklas qui s'apprêtait à le suivre.

\- J'y vais. Hermione, je t'aime bien. Harry t'aime bien. Mais ne parle pas d'un passé révolu, surtout le jour du décès de ses parents. Harry n'avait déjà pas envie de venir, tu as remué la lame de l'épée dans son cœur.

Sur ces paroles dites sur un ton doux et aimant, Luna disparu comme flottant par-dessus le sol, rattrapant son ami déjà sorti au-dehors.

\- Je… je suis désolée… fit difficilement Hermione avant de quitter, à son tour, la table des Serdaigle sous les regards noirs de ses camarades.

Personne ne la retint, et c'est certainement ce qui lui fit le plus mal. Même ses parents, en pleine conversation avec d'autres personnes, ne remarquèrent pas son départ précipité. Ses frères, trop absorbés par les blagues de leurs amis, ne la virent pas non plus disparaître de la Grande Salle.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le ciel était si bien dégagé que Harry pouvait apercevoir chaque étoile, même les moins étincelantes. Assis sur une des pierres devant la façade du château, il observait le ciel.

Les divers stands placés sur l'allée menant aux grandes portes commençaient à s'activer : des professeurs, des parents et des membres du Ministère marchaient et allumaient les décorations et chalets. Le festin n'était pas fini, mais les élèves étaient libres de se dégourdir les jambes avant de continuer le repas.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Luna s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda alors Harry.

\- Si, un peu, fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Et toi ?

Harry secoua la tête et déposa sa propre cape sur les épaules de son amie.

\- Oh, merci Harry.

\- Tu es là à cause de moi, il est normal que je fasse quelque chose en retour.

\- Je ne suis pas là à cause de toi, Harry, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis là pour toi.

La bouche entrouverte, près à répliquer qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, il finit par soupirer.

\- Tu… tu as employé le passé en parlant de ta maman.

\- Oui, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Elle…

\- Elle… J'ai eu un instant d'égarement, je crois, fit la jeune fille avec une douceur extrême. Je pensais à mon enfance durant laquelle je la pensait disparue. Mon cerveau me disait qu'elle avait perdu la vie lors d'une expérience en potion. Ma maman aimait beaucoup faire des potions. Mais… ce n'était pas vrai. Mon enfance a été faite de mensonges, à cause de l'ancien directeur, termina plus doucement encore la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. Viens, marchons un peu.

Luna entraîna Harry dans le parc de Poudlard, observant les diverses décorations et piochant dans les quelques tonneaux de confiseries sorcières. Leur petite pause, loin des élèves trop joyeux et trop curieux, fut interrompue par une puissante alarme.

\- Tous les élèves dans le Hall ! Immédiatement ! cria une voix, au loin. Mais, avant que Luna et Harry puissent faire deux pas en avant, une lueur argentée fonça droit sur eux.

Un peu plus loin, dans le château, un corps bien trop vieux pour être encore en vie s'avançait dans les couloirs, accompagné d'êtres tout aussi sombres dont un renard qui léchait ses babines pleines de sang.

\- Pro… professeur Binns ? fit alors une voix incertaine alors que le cadavre se tourna vers l'élève brune en levant sa baguette.

\- _Impero_.

\- Oui, oui, c'est bien moi, fit alors l'homme en ricanant.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Fin du chapitre - un peu de généalogie pour vous !_

 _ *** Raphael Prince : pour ceci, voici une partie de la généalogie Prince :**_

Octavius Prince (1830-1920) et Dyna Potter (1831- ?) eurent trois enfants :

Harrald Prince (1850-1928) ; Hyacinthus Prince (1855-1962) et Héphaïstos Prince (1863-19

64)

Harrald Prince (1850-1928) épousa Cedrella Scott (1850-1940) en 1869.

Hyacinthus Prince (1855-1962) épousa Alexia Jones (1866-1940) et ils eurent deux enfants.

Héphaïstos Prince (1863-1964) épousa Oceane Roy (1965-1960) et ils eurent trois enfants :

Arcturus Prince (1891-1988) ; Galwin Prince (1892-1980) et Ionathas Prince (1894-1990).

Arcturus Prince (1891-1988) épousa Ornelia Jorkins (1892-*) et ils eurent deux enfants :

Silius (1918-*) qui épousa Mathilda Bartholdy (1919-*) [trois enfants : Héra Prince 1943-1948 ; Phineas 1950 – disparu depuis 1986] et Eileen (1935-1984) qui épousa Tobias Snape avec qui elle eut un enfant : Severus Snape.

Galwin Prince (1892-1980) épousa Sorela Black (1892-1981) et ils eurent un enfant : Sirius (1918-1980) qui épousa Sophia Bartholdy (1919- ?) : ils eurent deux enfants : Léto et Gaïa.

Léto Prince (1947-*) épousa Carleen (1950-*) et ils eurent trois enfants : Coraleen (1975), Donn (1980) et Timiosha (1985).

Gaïa n'a pas d'enfants.

Ionathas Prince (1894-1990) épousa Jeanne Amalrius (1896-1980). Cette branche de la famille n'est jamais allé à Poudlard : ils avaient des précepteurs et vivaient au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

Ils eurent, entre autre, un fils du nom d'Iustinus Prince, né en 1916.

Iustinus Prince épousa Adélahis O'Malley (1920) et ils eurent deux enfants, dont Justus Prince né en 1945, docteur en Potion.

Justus épousa Anna Bartholdy (1940), la cousine de Mathilda, et ils eurent deux enfants : Aurelia (1962) et **Raphael *** (1964) actuellement professeur à Poudlard.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	69. Chapitre 69 : Nuit de Terreur

**Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 69 :**

 **Nuit de Terreur**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

L'atmosphère lugubre, autrefois mise en place pour amuser les adolescents, ne rassurait pas le moins du monde les occupants de Poudlard. Bien au contraire.

Les élèves couraient dans tous les sens. Les règles de sécurité précédemment posées ne furent guère suivies, et Severus Snape se dit alors qu'il faudrait donner des cours à leurs élèves sur le respect des règles, encore plus en cas de danger.

Il s'isola des autres professeurs quelques instants afin de contacter Sergej. Peut-être que sa famille de vampire avait eu vent de cette histoire de Nécromancien, même s'il espérait vainement que Poudlard ne soit pas victime de cet individu sombre.

Mais quelque chose en lui le prévenait d'un danger imminent. Tout comme Minerva, Adèle et Filius. Il sentait que ce n'était pas une vulgaire blague pour la « fête ».

Les quelques membres du Ministère qui étaient à Poudlard tentaient de mettre en sécurité la plupart des personnes présentes, et une grande partie se vit confinée dans la Grande Salle. Minerva McGonagall discutait avec les tableaux, furieuse et hors d'elle. Severus tentait de la calmer et de tirer un maximum d'information sur l'intrus.

Severus sentit le Carnet chauffer dans sa poche.

 _« Nos ados sont-ils en sécurité ? »_

Sur le point d'écrire que oui, il observa autour de lui avant de remarquer l'absence de Philipp, Harry, Alekzandra, Leonius et Jania. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce n'était pas les seuls qui manquaient, certes, mais c'était les enfants de ses amis et il les protégerait coûte que coûte.

Les quelques descendants des Fondateurs présents allèrent, non sans prévenir Minerva, inspecter chaque couloir du château. Ils connaissaient le domaine sur le bout des doigts même sans y avoir mis les pieds puisque les informations secrètes du château restaient dans leurs familles respectives et liées par le Serment du Secret. Ils pouvaient ainsi longer les murs, se fondant dans la pierre, afin de trouver l'individu responsable de cette agitation.

Les torches enflammées illuminant habituellement les couloirs étaient éteintes et les flammes restaient impossibles à raviver. Les sortilèges de réchauffement, de feu ou encore de lumière n'émettaient même plus la moitié de la puissance habituelle et les lumos les plus puissants n'éclairaient pas plus d'une dizaine de centimètre carrés.

La respiration des descendants des fondateurs se fondait dans l'air, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres dont le souffle se transformait instantanément en lames de glace, fines et tranchantes.

Poudlard, plein de vie, s'était soudainement transformé en château hanté.

Alors qu'Adèle Carron, directrice de Gryffondor et descendante de ce même fondateur, apparaissait au troisième étage, un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. Un homme, dont la peau était en lambeaux, riait en ordonnant à une jeune fille, telle une marionnette, de danser devant lui en se déshabillant, la faisant léviter au-dessus du vide par une des fenêtres qu'il avait dû faire disparaître, puis la jeter contre le mur. Cet homme riait et criait des mots dans une langue qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais entendre. Une langue horrible, plus complexe que le fourchelangue.

Un feulement la fit sursauter et si une main ferme ne l'avait pas tirée en arrière, elle aurait pu être sacrément blessée. Adèle, ne prenant pas le temps de remercier son petit frère, se transforma alors en Lionne alors qu'Ezekiel prit la forme de son animagus : un serpent.

Le corps de l'enfant se dédoubla alors que le mort-vivant chantait une incantation depuis quelques secondes. Le renard grogna puis se lança à la poursuite des deux demoiselles terrorisées, attrapant au passage une de leurs chevilles. Un cri de terreur se fit entendre.

\- _Ma… Ma cheville ! Aaaah…_

La lionne se fit alors remarquer et coursa le corps animé de sombre magie. Le serpent essaya de la retenir, mais rien n'y fit.

C'était un piège.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Au-dehors, Rebecca Prewett, élève de 2ème année à Poufsouffle, courrait en cherchant Luna. Elle l'avait vu sortir peu avant l'alarme. La jeune fille la trouva et s'accroupit devant le corps pâle.

\- Luna, Lu', réveilles-toi !

La jeune blonde frissonna et, le regard hagard, se redressa en époussetant sa cape.

\- Luna !

\- Rebecc', oh… mais… où… où est Harry ?

\- Harry ? Harry était avec toi ? cria presque Rebecca, essoufflée.

\- Oui ! Une … oh par les boucles de Merlin…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Luna ?

\- Une…

Luna fixa son amie qui frissonna à son tour. Elle put lire tant d'horreur dans ces yeux bleu clair qu'elle ne fut pas certaine de vouloir entendre la suite.

La lueur argentée qui avait foncé sur les deux jeunes corps était en réalité une licorne. Mais pas n'importe laquelle… cette licorne avait une patte arrachée, dont le sang coulait. Un œil meurtrit et le second rouge, sans compter le trait noir qui séparait son museau en deux. Le ventre en décomposition, des mouches bien nourries voletaient autour de l'animal qui les avait observés quelques secondes avant de charger férocement sur les deux adolescents figés par l'incompréhension et la surprise.

Une masse de vêtements bougea un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe humide.

\- Harry ! S'écria Rebecca. Oh Harry…

\- Il faut rentrer, fit la voix étonnamment lucide de Luna. Il faut rejoindre les autres.

\- Harry ! Luna ! Rebecca ! hurla alors deux voix.

\- Leonius, Jania, vous devriez être dans la Grande Salle, fit Luna dont les yeux prouvaient son inquiétude.

\- Luna ? fit Jania, incertaine.

\- Quelque chose marche dans les ombres du château, fit la jeune Lovegood d'une voix inhabituelle et grave. Quelque chose pire que le Mal que l'on connaît s'approche.

\- Désolé, Luna, fit Leonius, mais même si tu as raison, Hermione est seule quelque part dans le Château et n'a certainement aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe réellement.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser seule, approuva Jania.

\- Alors allons-y ! fit Harry qui lança un sortilège de réchauffement… qui ne fonctionna pas.

\- Les sortilèges de lumière, de magie pure et pratique ne fonctionne plus, fit sombrement Luna. Une aura à l'odeur âcre étouffe tout espoir…

\- Où est allée Hermione ? demanda alors Harry.

\- Certainement dans les toilettes… mais à quel étage… fit Leonius.

\- Ne traînons pas, intervint alors Luna, d'une voix beaucoup moins rêveuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le petit groupe se mit alors en marche vers une porte dérobée : un passage secret que leur avait montré Fred et George dès la rentrée. Il leur fallait absolument retrouver Hermione.

Une fois dans le passage, ils remarquèrent que leur souffle se changeait en larmes de glace. Harry, qui avait porté sa main au visage, vit des entailles sur sa paume.

\- Ne touche pas, idiot ! fit alors Jania.

\- Il faut monter par ces marches, nous sommes en demi sous-sol, fit Leonius.

\- Non, fit Luna. Elle est allée rejoindre la noirceur de ses sentiments…

\- Elle est allée dans les cachots ? demanda doucement Harry.

Le regard de la jeune Serdaigle se fit vide durant quelques secondes. Puis elle acquiesça.

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Tu as un don merveilleux, fit alors Rebecca. Allons-y.

Mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent la seconde sortie cachée, un des murs de l'étroit couloir se fissura, et des morceaux de pierres menaçaient de tomber.

\- Courrez ! hurla alors Jania.

Harry atteint alors la sortie, et le groupe tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en refermant le passage. Mais ce ne fut pas réellement utile.

De la pierre s'effritait, tombant en poussière le long des murs. Le plafond, assez bas à cet endroit du château, se fissurait lui aussi.

\- A gauche ! murmura Jania. Il y a des toilettes sur la gauche il me semble.

Ils auraient, quelques secondes plus tard, tout donné pour ne pas être au bon endroit…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Un rire nerveux envahissait le château. La température avait baissé drastiquement et les habitants du Château étaient tétanisés.

Minerva, forcée par Filius et Severus à rester dans la Grande Salle avec la plupart des élèves, prenait des nouvelles grâce aux tableaux qui ornaient la Grande Salle.

Au septième étage, un mouton attaquait un professeur.

Au sixième, un cadavre d'Elfe des forêts avançait en tenant la tête d'un chat dans les mains.

Au cinquième étage, un serpent se battait avec un renard, une jeune fille courait bien qu'elle n'avait plus de pieds et son double, qui avait ses bras aussi mou que de la compote de potiron, se battait contre deux squelettes.

Au quatrième étage, les portes s'étaient vues attribuées une marque faite avec du sang de licorne.

Au troisième étage, un professeur se faisait agresser par un troll.

Au deuxième étage, un groupe d'élève de cinquième année était encerclé par un ours, deux aigles et plusieurs araignées géantes.

Au premier étage, il n'y avait que brume et poussière.

Au rez-de-chaussée, une ombre vagabondait dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle.

Tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, une lionne était en lévitation et le cadavre de Cuthbert Binns menaçait de la jeter vulgairement par-dessus la balustrade.

Au sous-sol, une licorne à moitié en décomposition, une musaraigne géante, un bébé ours et une panthère albinos menaçaient quatre élèves avec des épées volantes. Un autre élève était suspendu dans les airs par une cheville, les cheveux brûlés et le visage en sang.

Les animaux présents dans les cachots parlaient d'une voix aigüe, désagréable.

Alors que Minerva chercha un moyen de prévenir ses collègues à l'extérieur de la Salle, les portes de la Grande Salle vibrèrent.

\- Quelqu'un d'indésirable tente d'entrer ! hurla alors le Baron Sanglant alors que les élèves, terrorisés, s'éloignèrent silencieusement des portes.

Minerva voulu appeler un elfe, ou encore les phénix. Mais personne ne répondit à son appel.

\- Une armée de Cadavres entrent dans Poudlard, Madame la Directrice, fit froidement un des tableaux. Une des protections ancestrales du château vient de sauter ! Nous avions pourtant dit à ce vieux Dumbledore de rénover les runes des cachots !

\- Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? gronda alors Minerva dont le regard n'avait plus rien d'aimable ni même d'humain.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Il faisait froid. Mais qu'était-ce que la chaleur ? Ils ne le savaient plus.

\- Hihihi, petite fille aux cheveux carbonisés ! Hihihihihi… que tu es chatouilleuse… que tu sembles moelleuse !

\- Laich'lamoui, espèce d'ours mal léché ! Le Maîtreuh m'a promis de la chaire fraîcheuh.

\- Sale panthère, va nettoyer tes babines, grogna alors la licorne.

\- Oh, les petits enfants ont peur… fit doucement la musaraigne. Ça tombe bien ! C'est la nuit de la Terreur ! Hihihihihihi…

\- Oh, mais dites-moi donc, fit une voix masculine derrière le petit groupe. Ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter ? Celui-qui-a-survécu ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? fit brusquement Jania.

\- Je me nomme Violeto Shnakgrakth Jedusor. Un vulgaire cousin de Tom, tu sais, celui qui t'a fait cette cicatrice, ricana l'homme en pointant le front de Harry.

\- Les Jedusor sont moldus ! fit alors Hermione, la tête en bas.

Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que le véritable nom de Voldemort était Tom Jedusor, de père moldu et de mère sorcière.

\- Pas tous, fit l'intrus en penchant sa tête et en éclatant de rire. Que tu es jolie, ma petite…

\- Ne la touchez pas !

\- Sinon quoi, Potter ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Potter !

\- Oh, pourtant tu as la même voix que le bébé Harry.

L'homme tendit le bras et visa Hermione. Un filet noir vint s'enrouler autour des poignets de la jeune élève alors que Harry sortait sa baguette.

\- Que voulez-vous ? fit alors Luna dont le visage s'était étonnement durci.

Le visage couvert de cicatrices fixa alors la jeune blonde. Les yeux enflés et globuleux dont on ne voyait que le blanc et un cercle gris fixa les enfants un à un.

\- Une vengeance… fit-il d'une voix grinçante, lente et glaciale. Poudlard n'a jamais voulu de moi. Le… professeur Dippet pensait que je n'avais aucune magie en moi… et Tom, que je ne connaissais pas encore, a osé inventer des histoires à mon sujet, comme quoi j'aimerais… les morts ! cria-t-il. Les morts, voyez-vous ! Hahahaha. Mes petits animaux chéris, il est temps de manger !

Alors que Leonius et Harry tentaient de se battre avec l'homme, Luna essaya de détacher Hermione.

Malheureusement, plus de la moitié des sortilèges employés par les adolescents ne provoquèrent rien d'autre qu'une simple fumée noire.

La panthère arracha violemment la robe de Luna, et griffa le dos de la jeune fille. La musaraigne, quant à elle, émettait de petits cris en répétant « miam miam miam miam » inlassablement alors que le rire faussement joyeux de l'homme se répercutait contre les murs.

\- Vit ! cria-t-il alors, et une pierre vola et s'écrasa contre un des éviers. Harry hurla en voyant un corps surgir du sol et s'approcher de lui.

\- Léo, attention !

\- Harry ! Harr…

\- Harry… quel délicieux nom, remarqua doucereusement le nécromancien. Nous allons voir si je peux te tuer… je pourrais ainsi prouver à Tom que je suis plus puissant devant un gamin de ton gabarit…

Un autre cri emplit la pièce alors que l'homme prononçait des paroles inconnues.

L'ours avait attrapé Rebecca, et mordilla les mains déjà ensanglantées.

\- Hm… que tu as l'air bonne…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le bruit d'un bâton solide qui frappait le sol retentit à nouveau et une vague de lumière aveugla toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Aw… Aiwend…

\- Cela suuuuffiiiit ! fit gravement une voix. Cela suffit, sale misérable petit veracrasse des lacs ! Les enfants, restez au sol je vous prie, fit alors le nouvel arrivant, projetant les adolescents contre les murs à l'aide de son bâton. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans ce monde, fit le vieillard d'une voix tremblante de colère. Tu es rongé par le Mal ! Pauvre enfant ! Oh… plazthazonklaravivo… najamazijhgbriu… Gozhelssiathahos…

La vive lumière devint plus douce, alors que le corps du dénommé cousin de Voldemort tremblait, essayant en vain de combattre.

\- Les esclaves de tes envies disparaissent, et ne reviendront plus jamais hanter cette terre… Ces corps deviennent poussière… et pour le crime impardonnable que tu as fait sur cette Licorne nous te maudissons…

\- Vieux fou !

\- C'est la seule parole que tu arrives à prononcer ? Miserere… Miserere, Magia… Sois banni, esprit maléfique… sort de ce corps impur… soit banni à jamais de cette terre.

La lumière blanche aveugla une fois de plus chaque enfant.

Le vieil homme aux longs cheveux bruns se tourna vers les enfants, et Hermione se vit posée délicatement au sol.

\- Oubliez, fit-il en pointant une boule dorée vers eux.

Mais ils n'oublièrent rien. Le Mage haussa les épaules en se grattant un sourcil broussailleux.

\- Que la volonté de Magia soit faite.

Il posa la main sur le crâne dégoûtant du nécromancien qui hurla de douleur. Alors que la porte allait s'ouvrir, le regard gris du Mage fixa celui de Harry avant de disparaître dans une puissante lumière.

Puis ce fut le noir total.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Sergej et Arsene Mordinov avaient retrouvé Harry et les cinq autres enfants au fin fond des cachots. Endormis, mais surtout blessés, ils se retrouvaient dans un sale état.

Arsene fit alors usage de sa magie de vampire afin de les emmener en urgence à l'infirmerie dont il ne connaissait que le nom.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Comment va-t-il ? fit une voix d'homme, que l'enfant reconnut sans mal être celle de son père.

\- Cela aurait pu être pire, grogna l'infirmière. Le nécromancien n'a pas pu terminer son travail.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Harry Potter a subit les premières incantations d'une malédiction. Une malédiction touchant les voies respiratoires et le cœur. Heureusement, le lanceur n'a apparemment pas eu le temps de prononcer les derniers couplets… Monsieur Potter devra rester alité durant une semaine, et boire un certain nombre de potions sans compter qu'il sera nourri à la soupe pendant un mois, avec un steak saignant par semaine. Pas de pain, pas de fromage. Ah, voilà que monsieur Potter daigne se réveiller !

L'adolescent se redressa difficilement, toussant plusieurs fois alors que Leonius donnait des coups dans son dos.

\- Allez-y doucement, Monsieur Windsor, je n'ai guère envie de lui faire repousser ses côtes ! grogna l'infirmière qui semblait être de mauvaise humeur.

Et bien que celle-ci soit peu agréable, les cinq élèves retinrent leur souffle alors que d'autres adultes entraient dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

\- Que vous a-t-il pris, sombres idiots, d'errer seuls dans le château ? fit froidement Severus Snape.

\- N'auriez-vous pas pu retourner à la Grande Salle ? Ou rejoindre vos dortoirs ? fit Elizabeth qui embrassa furtivement son fils sur le front.

\- A quoi pensiez-vous ? gronda Arsene. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il s'est produit ? De ce qu'il aurait pu se passer ? Des conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir ?

\- Her… Hermione, fit difficilement Harry, Hermione était partie durant le repas, on s'était disputé et…

\- Et comme nous étions dehors, reprit bravement Leonius, nous ne pouvions pas vous prévenir…

\- Les adultes ne seraient-ils pas plus à même de rechercher une jeune fille en détresse que trois élèves de deuxième année ? Sans compter que Miss Lovegood n'est qu'en première année d'étude ! cracha Snape. Quelle inconscience ! Vous croyez-vous donc plus habiles et plus intelligents que nous ? Potter ! Lève la tête quand je parle, et regarde-moi ! Et vous, Miss Malefoy ! Vous vous isoliez donc pour des sottises au lieu de vous rendre dans votre dortoir qui, de toute évidence, aurait été vide et plus chaleureux que de vulgaires cachots ! Je vous pensais plus intelligente, jeune fille ! Monsieur et Mademoiselle Windsor, vous avez, vous aussi trop de sang Potter dans vos veines ! Miss Lovegood, n'auriez-vous pas pu retenir cette équipe de malheureux ? Vous qui me sembliez bien plus sage que vos condisciples. Vous me décevez. Tous ! termina Snape d'une voix polaire.

\- Luna a essayé, chuchota Harry.

\- Tais-toi ! hurla alors Severus. Aurais-tu fait des heureux, en y laissant la vie ? continua Severus d'une voix dangereuse.

Tous les regards fixèrent alors le directeur de Serpentard. Jamais les élèves n'avaient vu leur professeur perdre son sang-froid. Les élèves blessés observaient avec crainte la scène qui se passait devant eux, et les adultes n'avaient pas encore jugé bon d'intervenir.

\- Réponds ! cria-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table de chevet.

\- Severus, fit durement Minerva qui venait d'arriver. Je pense qu'ils ont compris. Allez vous occuper des Serpentard.

Severus Snape observa chaque personne durement avant de quitter la salle dans un tourbillon de cape.

\- J'ose espérer que vous ne tenterez plus jamais ce genre d'expérience, fit gravement Arsene.

\- Nous… nous ne voulions pas avoir d'ennuis, fit Leonius qui tremblait. Nous voulions simplement aider Hermione, nous avions peur et…

\- Nous sommes désolés, termina Harry qui avait baissé la tête. Nous ne voulions pas vous mettre en colère, nous pensions juste à trouver Hermione avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Votre attitude, bien que cela soit louable de souhaiter sauver votre camarade, a été bien trop dangereuse, fit durement Minerva McGonagall. Vous n'êtes pas assez qualifié pour partir en mission de sauvetage, Potter. Et vos amis ne le sont pas non plus.

\- Nous sommes désolés, chuchota Jania.

McGonagall soupira.

\- Je vais demander aux elfes de vous ramener de quoi manger. Miss Malefoy doit impérativement se reposer et dormir, son corps a subi pas mal de dégâts et elle aura besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

\- Vous allez être isolés les uns des autres durant quatre jours avec interdiction de visite, les informa brièvement Elizabeth.

Près à répliquer, Leonius se tut devant le regard sévère de Hardwin.

\- Croyez-moi, si nous avions laissé Severus vous punir, cela aurait été bien pire, leur annonça Minerva. Et je pense que vos blessures et votre état psychologique sont une punition assez sévère. Ces quatre jours vous serviront à réfléchir à vos actes dignes de Gryffondor irréfléchis et de réviser vos cours. Vos directeurs de maison vous ramèneront vos cours. Ne vous plaignez pas, Potter et Windsor, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à subir cette punition. Miss Patil, monsieur Londubat et d'autres élèves ont également voulu jouer les héros la nuit passée.

Après un dernier regard, la Directrice de Poudlard reprit sa cape.

\- Nous nous reverrons dans quatre jours, et nous discuterons de vos actes irréfléchis.

Elle repartit alors, suivit de la plupart des adultes. Elizabeth embrassa chaque enfant, les rassurant légèrement malgré la tension qui régnait.

\- Vous êtes censés être en sécurité ici, chuchota la mère de famille. Vous avez dérogé à plusieurs paragraphes du règlement en ne suivant pas les règles internes au Collège. Je vous en conjure, faites attention à vos paroles et vos actions, mes amours. Nous avons eu peur pour vous, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, compris ? Vous auriez été bien plus en sécurité en suivant le règlement, croyez-moi. Si nous ne pouvons plus avoir confiance en vous, et sans cesse avoir peur que vous jouiez les héros…

Personne n'osa répondre et Elizabeth Potter quitta l'infirmerie, laissant la trentaine d'élèves blessés dans la tristesse.

Des rideaux furent tirés autour de chaque lit, et des sortilèges d'impassibilité, de silence et d'isolation furent posés. Chaque blessé avait un elfe attitré, mais ne devaient, d'aucune façon, faire passer quelque message que ce soit, mis à part à la Directrice de l'école. Chaque livre communicant était confisqué jusqu'à nouvel ordre et leurs animaux étaient confiés à leur famille jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Heureusement pour Harry, il pouvait communiquer avec Salazar dans son esprit. Mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que son amour de chat le boude jusqu'à refuser toutes les promesses de souris juteuses ou encore de croquettes magiques dont il raffolait… Oh non, Salazar n'était pas manipulable pour une Mornille et Harry allait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à se faire pardonner de lui.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Loin, très loin de Poudlard…_

\- Mais où est-ce ! cria un vieillard. Où est ce maudit château !

Il le savait. A chaque fois, il était tout proche de la réponse mais une barrière mentale le repoussait violemment, laissant un grand vide dans sa poitrine. Un vent de panique s'empara de lui.

\- Il… faut que je retrouve le château… il le faut…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Liberty Charms_

 _Irlande_

Après la petite visite à Poudlard et après avoir été assurés que leurs fils soient en sécurité, Hardwin et Elizabeth avaient repris le chemin de leur Maison. Leur petite dernière y était restée avec Eulia.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui Clarence ?

\- Harry… Harry et Philipp vont bien ?

\- Ils sont blessés, cela aurait pu être plus grave. Ils ont eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle par Arsene qui discute en ce moment-même avec la directrice, marmonna Hardwin en faisant chauffer du café.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire, petite puce ? demanda tendrement Eulia.

\- Du lait ! Te Plaît. Et Jania et Leonius ?

Eulia se tourna vers Elizabeth qui répondit cette fois.

\- Ils vont bien, mieux que Harry en tous cas. Ils sont tous à l'infirmerie pour la semaine. Edouard y est encore, il souhaitait s'entretenir avec Severus.

\- Et Salazar est revenu avec vous, remarqua Eulia alors que le matou s'affalait sur une chaise de la cuisine.

\- Oui, c'est une des punitions, fit Hardwin alors que le chat les regardait méchamment.

\- C'est pour le bien de Harry, fit Elizabeth en s'accroupissant devant le chat. Il faut qu'il comprenne.

\- Mew ! fit Salazar en repoussant la main de la mère de famille d'un coup de patte.

\- Il n'est pas content parce qu'il aurait voulu protéger Harry, fit innocemment Clarence alors que les parents soupiraient.

Le feu de la cheminée s'illumina et les Potter retournèrent dans le salon.

\- Sev ! fit Eulia en allant le serrer dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

\- Moi ? Oui, répondit l'homme en haussant un sourcil. Je vous ramène Edouard.

Aussitôt dit, le mari d'Eulia arriva et embrassa son épouse.

\- Je devrais aller voir mon filleul, fit doucement Severus.

\- Drac… Jonas ?

\- Oui, Jonas, en prononçant le « j » comme un « y », fit remarquer Severus. Je ne suis pas allé voir Narcissa depuis bien longtemps.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va vouloir envoyer son fils à Poudlard maintenant que Dumbledore est hors-jeu ?

\- Au milieu des enfants de mangemorts ? fit ironiquement Severus. Non, elle ne le souhaitera jamais. Par contre, les enfants de Grace, la petite sœur de Lucius, y seront scolarisés. Elle a épousé Drew Nott, Abraxas avait alors exigé que leurs enfants portent le nom de la famille Malefoy. Bref, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, il faut que je passe par Silverstone, Charlie Weasley avait besoin que je lui ramène des ingrédients spécifiques.

\- Tiens, donne-lui ce panier de notre part, fit Hardwin, il y a quelques gâteaux et plats fait maison. Nous lui avons dit de passer s'il le souhaite, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de nous.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il a peur de déranger, fit Eulia. Allez, file et embrasse-le de notre part.

\- Eulia, râla Severus. Je ne transmettrai ton embrassade pour rien au monde.

Quelques rires se firent entendre puis le Maître des Cachots disparu dans les flammes vertes.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	70. Chapitre 70 : Fummy

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée de ne pas être très présente / de ne pas répondre à tous les messages ces dernières semaines. Le chat de mon mari est malade et cela nous prend beaucoup de temps (vétérinaire, etc.).

Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant !

J'espère que le précédent chapitre ne vous a pas tant fait peur ! Je dois avouer une chose : nous n'entendrons plus parler du magicien qui a sauvé Harry et ses amis. Je voyais surtout Gandalf en la présence de cet homme qui les a sauvé et banni le nécromancien de ce monde.

Concernant le vieillard qui cherche un château, en effet, bien deviné, c'est Dumbychou !

\- La jeune fille "dédoublée" sera guérie par Pompom, son double ayant disparu avec le nécromancien et toutes ses créations lugubres.

\- Hermione aura besoin de temps avant de reprendre confiance en elle et de surmonter les épreuves, mais elle est forte, elle y arrivera !

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 70 :**

 **Fummy**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Poudlard,_

 _Novembre 1992_

Des rumeurs courraient dans les couloirs du château.

L'actuelle directrice, le professeur McGonagall ne saurait guère gérer et surtout protéger l'école. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire que seuls les hommes devraient être promu directeur.

Ronald et Percy Weasley, ainsi que Marcus Flint et Vincent Crabbe faisaient partie de ces gens-là.

D'autres rumeurs disaient que les Aurors recherchaient Dumbledore afin de le réhabiliter et lui rendre sa place de directeur, car le grand Albus Dumbledore aurait pu empêcher cette nuit atroce, et aurait rassuré tous les êtres vivants du château d'un seul regard.

Mais les analyses des Aurors et donc du Ministère étaient toutes autres.

Une magie sombre avait hanté le château, cette nuit-là. Une branche de la magie qui n'avait plus été utilisée depuis bien longtemps en Ecosse.

L'interrogatoire subi par les élèves avait été transmis aux Langue-de-Plomb qui analysaient chaque corps à l'aide de Médicomages.

Certains Aurors avaient alors donné une idée à l'actuelle Ministre de la Magie, qui se fut un plaisir de rechercher les cracmols ayant fait des études de médecine chez les sans-pouvoirs. Toute aide était bonne à prendre, et un regard étranger à la science magique ne ferait pas de mal. La Ministre espérait une alliance entre la médecine des sans-pouvoirs et celle du Monde des Sorciers. Les Elymasius allaient pouvoir les aider en cela, s'ils en avaient la volonté.

Minerva McGonagall frissonnait tous les quarts d'heures. Son mari avait rejoint Poudlard ainsi que les appartements de la Direction afin de la soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Leur fils, Hadrien McGonagall, était passé dans la matinée afin de ramener quelques gâteaux faits par son épouse, Julia Hope-McGonagall.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'intrusion du Nécromancien au sein de Poudlard avait été un coup de Maître : ce fut le squelette de Cuthbert Binns, maintenant à l'état de fantôme, qui avait traversé le premier les barrières de protection. Reconnu par Poudlard de part son lien avec le spectre qui hantait les salles de cours, le squelette avait apporté avec lui le corps du Nécromancien et une armée de cadavres…

Etrangement, alors que Minerva avait interrompu Binns dans un cours dont seuls les murs profitaient – ce fut à deux heures du matin – le fantôme l'avait suivit en continuant son cours. Elle savait de plusieurs élèves que le fantôme rabâchait encore et toujours le même programme, ne se laissant presque jamais interrompre. A croire qu'il ne faisait jamais de pause… A croire qu'il ne se rendait absolument pas compte de son état actuel.

Mais, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la gargouille en forme de dragon, le fantôme s'était arrêté, ahuri.

\- Mais… où est la gargouille de ce bon vieux Albus ?

\- Il serait bien que vous lisiez les journaux, mon cher, avait répondu sèchement la directrice. Albus Dumbledore ne fait plus partie de notre monde, Magia en soit loué, et jamais, oh grand jamais je ne prendrai place dans son bureau. Il va falloir faire affaire avec moi, Cuthbert, car c'est à moi qu'est revenu le rôle de diriger cet école.

Il l'avait alors suivit, survolant les quatre marches et pénétrant dans le couloir arrondi. Après deux petits virages il entra à la suite de Minerva dans un bureau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Minerva lui avait machinalement montré un des fauteuils, ne prenant pas la peine de considérer la situation de spectre de son invité provisoire et lui avait expliqué, en présence de la Directrice et des descendants de Gryffondor et Serpentard, les derniers évènements. Le fantôme eut la présence d'esprit de baisser la tête, et d'avoir l'air abattu par ces nouvelles déplaisantes.

Il avoua avoir senti quelque chose d'anormal se produire, et pouvoir voir plus facilement entre ses mains que d'habitude – preuve indirecte qu'il avait conscience de son état actuel – mais n'avait pas trouvé le temps de les prévenir. Son squelette l'avait longtemps pourchassé au sein même des murs de Poudlard, le menaçant de brûler le spectre qu'il était puisqu'il avait refusé d'être ressuscité par l'être infâme qui rôdait. Le professeur Binns aimait être un fantôme. Il pouvait aller et venir à sa guise, traverser les murs… il n'avait plus besoin de prendre le temps de se laver, il pouvait dormir debout et gardait indéfiniment les mêmes vêtements.

Minerva n'eut pas le cœur de lui parler du programme de ses cours, pas en cette triste heure. De toutes manières, ses cours avaient été organisés en tant qu'option spécialisée en histoire des Gobelins, et Binns n'avait rien ajouté.

Les protections magiques avaient donc reconnus Binns dans ce squelette. Les alentours des Terres de Poudlard supportaient tant de runes et de sortilèges complexes que certaines n'étaient même pas connues des plus anciens habitants du Domaine ou des Terres Cachées où vivaient les descendants des Fondateurs. Mais un descendant de Serdaigle, Théophile, avait été formel : certaines runes françaises avaient sautées. Précisément celles qui rendaient le château impénétrable aux êtres faisant renaître les morts de leurs cendres. Les Nécromanciens.

Grâce à Fumseck, Minerva avait retrouvé le Grimoire dans lequel était présent les noms – pas les formules ni le moyen de les mettre en place – de chaque sortilège, de chaque malédiction, des incantations et runes qui protégeaient le domaine. Elle en connaissait quelques unes, mais la plupart avaient été oubliées au cours du Temps. Certaines avaient été posées par des Gobelins et des Centaures.

\- Qui était le dit Nécromancien ? finit-elle par demander à la Ministre de la Magie, assise en face du bureau directorial.

\- D'après vos élèves et toutes les données que nous avons pu répertorier, il s'agirait d'un certain Violeto Shnakgrakth Jedusor, qui fut, apparemment, un cousin de Tom Jedusor que l'on connaît sous le nom de…

\- Voldemort.

\- Effectivement, murmura la Ministre. Mais un souci… théorique se profile à l'horizon.

\- Un souci ? répéta Minerva.

Comme si tout cela n'était pas un énorme souci, il fallait qu'il y en ait d'autres, encore ? Cela ne suffisait donc pas ?

\- Cet homme. Ce… Nécromancien, car malheureusement c'en est bien un. Cet homme est né en 1923 et est porté disparu depuis une dizaine d'année selon les services d'informations des Sans-Pouvoirs. Il aurait essayé de rejoindre Poudlard à l'âge de 14 ans selon les dossiers des Aurors, l'un d'eux a dû venir le chercher car il menaçait le professeur Dippet de mort. Plusieurs sources provenant des Sans-Pouvoirs disent que cet homme serait mort. Quand bien même, s'il était encore en vie puisque nous ne savons pas où serait son corps dans le cas contraire, cet homme serait aujourd'hui âgé d'environ 69 ans.

\- Et ?

\- Des Aurors pensent que l'individu serait trop vieux et que ces pouvoirs demandent bien trop de forces, fit la Ministre.

\- Imbéciles ! intervint un tableau. Cette magie abîme certes le corps initial, mais s'il arrive à s'approprier plusieurs corps, l'individu est bien capable de survivre une centaine d'année sans problème.

\- Qui êtes-vous donc ? demanda Kerstin Caithbright, la Ministre.

\- William McKinnon.

\- Ce fut un professeur de sortilèges dans les années 1800 au sein de Poudlard, compléta Minerva.

\- Et j'ai obtenu plusieurs diplômes en Magie Ancienne, dont un doctorat en sortilèges anciens. J'ai eu l'honneur, ou l'horreur, d'assister à des cours sur la nécromancie afin de mieux comprendre les tenants et aboutissants.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, fit doucement Kerstin.

\- Ne vous excusez donc pas, gente dame, vous ne m'avez jamais vu et il est bien normal que vous me demandiez qui je suis. Madame McGonagall est la première personne à la tête de Poudlard réclamant la présence d'anciens professeurs et non de directeurs dans son bureau, voyez-vous. Certains directeurs sont certes là, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir englouti toutes sortes de connaissances durant leur vie. Mais revenons-en au sujet de cette discussion. Il est parvenu à mes oreilles que cet homme fut recherché par un sorcier. Sorcier, ou Mage même. Inconnu au bataillon, qui a pu apparaître et disparaître de Poudlard sans laisser de trace, et ce ne fut pas Magia. Cela ne me donne qu'une possibilité : ce fut une personne envoyée par la magie afin de bannir cet individu.

Le silence se posa dans le bureau alors que Fumseck et un autre phénix se lavaient tranquillement les plumes.

\- D'après de vieux grimoires qui ont emplit ma mémoire de vieil homme adorant les livres poussiéreux, Magia aurait plusieurs représentants capables d'intervenir sur notre terre, dans notre royaume.

\- Je me vois mal expliquer à notre population que des Mages inconnus puissent entrer et sortir à leur guise dans n'importe quel endroit, remarqua Mrs. Caithbright.

\- Le fait que vous ne m'ayez insulté de vieil homme sénile prouve, dans tous les cas, que vous êtes ouverte d'esprit, très chère Ministre. Cela dit, en effet, donner cette explication au peuple risquerait de discréditer votre gouvernement.

\- Le Nécromancien a disparu dans la nature, fit McGonagall. Le petit Potter et ses amis ont failli y perdre la vie, sans compter deux élèves de Serpentard et une dizaine de chaque maison… Nous devons renforcer les barrières magiques.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait avant la réouverture de Poudlard, l'an dernier, fit remarquer la Ministre. Il faut surtout remettre en place les protections affaiblies ou détruites. Puis-je annoncer cela auprès de la population ?

\- Vous pourrez leur expliquer que la direction a remis la main sur une liste de protections anciennes, sans pour autant en dire plus, et que le Conseil d'Administration et la Direction de l'École vont corriger les lacunes. Par ailleurs, il nous faudra l'aide inévitable de Centaures et d'autres créatures magiques, et seul Merlin sait s'ils accepteront de nous aider.

\- Il le faut, je compte sur vous pour les convaincre, fit la Ministre en appuyant sa phrase d'un regard sombre. Dans le cas contraire, les élèves ne pourront rester dans des murs où les nécromanciens peuvent entrer et sortir comme bon leur semble.

\- Parce que vous pensez qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité chez eux peut-être ? fit un autre tableau. Sauf votre respect, Mrs. la Ministre, Poudlard reste l'un des bâtiments le plus sécurisé du Royaume-Uni !

\- Que nous le sachions est une chose, Madame, répondit la Ministre. Mais la population ne sera pas facile à convaincre, croyez-moi. Faites de votre mieux, Mrs. McGonagall, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, je l'espère. Sur-ce, je me dois de retourner au Ministère pour la conférence de presse de la semaine. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Madame, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter, même au travers d'un Phénix.

\- Merci, marmonna Minerva en raccompagnant la Ministre à la Cheminée du bureau.

\- J'aime Poudlard, Mrs. McGonagall. Faites ce que vous pouvez et devez faire, quitte à devoir me demander une faveur au nom des divers peuples qui vivent dans notre royaume. La sécurité de nos enfants passe avant beaucoup de choses. Ne l'oubliez pas.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Minerva McGonagall se promenait dans la Forêt Interdite. Jamais elle n'eut l'honneur de rencontrer un Centaure, mais l'heure était grave et elle souhaitait protéger ses élèves à tout prix. D'autant plus que, comme tout être habitant dans le domaine de Poudlard, leurs ancêtres connaissaient très certainement les Fondateurs et avaient dû avoir une quelconque relation qualifiable d'amicale, tout au moins, pour que ceux-là acceptent leur présence en ces lieux.

Les Centaures ont une espérance de vie d'environ quatre-vingt ans, tout au plus. Leur adolescence dure, généralement, trois ans, entre leurs sept et dix ans. Au-delà, ces êtres étaient qualifiés d'adultes.

McGonagall frissonna en entendant un cri de chien sauvage, ou d'un autre animal. La forêt lui était inconnue, mis à part la lisière et ce qu'elle savait au travers des cartes et explications de Hagrid.

Adèle Carron – enfant de Gaeliana Gryffondor et Timiosha Carron –, Lucas et Hope Serdaigle – enfants de Théophile Serdaigle et Léonie Castella –, Dahlianne Poufsouffle – fille de Donnereth Poufsouffle et Leanne Serpentard – et Legolas Serpentard – fils de Godric Serpentard et Lenna de Southfort – suivaient Minerva de près. Jamais ils n'avaient pu venir dans cette forêt qui jadis sauva, à plusieurs reprises, leurs ancêtres. Et ils se sentaient honorés de pouvoir accompagner la Directrice.

Adèle, Lucas, Hope, Dahlianne et Legolas suivaient Minerva tout en restant à une distance d'environ vingt mètres. Chacun profitait de l'air frais et des rayons de soleil qui traversaient les arbres. Legolas et Dahlianne étaient très certainement les deux enfants des fondateurs les plus proches de la nature.

Ils aimaient la rosée du matin tout comme paresser au soleil, lisant des encyclopédies sur tout et n'importe quoi, tant que cela avait un rapport avec la nature et les créatures peuplant la terre.

Le but de la journée était de trouver le repère des Centaures. Les différents gouvernements avaient toujours amoindrit leurs lieux de vie. La forêt était grande, et même Hagrid ne connaissait pas tous ses secrets. La partie nord-ouest de la forêt du Domaine était difficilement accessible mais les arbres poussaient malgré les rochers. Minerva se dirigeait justement par là, pensant y trouver des Centaures.

Malheureusement, la forêt semblait être déserte à cet endroit. Elle s'arrêta à la fin d'un sentier, respirant à plein poumon l'air marin présent : un peu plus loin, la mer était visible.

\- Aucun être ne vit ici, à part quelques nids d'oiseau, intervint Legolas en rejoignant la directrice de Poudlard. Les Centaures sont certainement un peu plus à l'est.

\- Vous avez entendu ? fit Adèle en arrivant.

\- On aurait dit un cri d'enfant, remarqua Dahlianne.

Un hurlement se fit entendre, et Minerva fronça les sourcils.

\- La voix est trop jeune pour appartenir à un élève, fit alors Lucas.

\- Allons voir, firent Legolas et Minerva d'une seule voix.

Attachant ses longs cheveux dorés en queue de cheval, Legolas prit la main de Minerva qui, étonnée, n'osa rien dire. Elle n'était pas rassurée de se trouver là, et ce soutien, bien que l'homme à ses côtés soit bien plus jeune, ne fut pas de refus. De trente-trois ans son aînée, elle sourit en pensant que ce beau jeune homme aurait pu être son fils.

Ils accélérèrent la cadence lorsqu'un troisième cri, bien plus aigu et horrifié, parvint à leurs oreilles.

Écartant les fougères qui les séparaient d'une vaste clairière, Dahlianne posa une main sur l'épaule de Legolas.

\- Dommage que tu n'ais pas ton arc.

\- Vous faites du tir à l'arc ? fit Minerva en observant le jeune homme.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Il est très doué, intervint à nouveau Dahlianne. Son arrière-grand-mère maternelle était une elfe.

\- C'est bon, Dahlia, ce n'est pas le moment, marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Effectivement, chuchota Lucas en arrivant derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet immonde animal ? demanda Hope en grimaçant.

\- Une araignée, répondit Lucas, son frère. Une très grosse araignée.

\- Qui martyrise un petit centaure, rajouta Minerva qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas laisser cela se produire.

\- Mais déranger le cycle de vie de la forêt… objecta Adèle, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Minerva.

\- Allons-y fit Legolas en sortant des fougères.

\- Lego ! s'écria Dahlianne. Bon sang, il veut nous tuer…

\- Allons-y, répéta Minerva en sortant sa baguette.

Le petit groupe s'avança précautionneusement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Un nom revint alors à l'esprit de la Directrice.

\- Aragog, est-ce vous ?

Une voix grave et lente répondit, alors que d'énormes yeux noirs se tournaient vers eux.

\- Comment… connaissez-vous… mon… nom.

\- Hagrid nous a parlé de vous, bonjour, Aragog, répondit alors Legolas, sûr de lui.

\- Hagrid… il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

\- Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall, et…

\- Ah… si. Si, il m'a parlé de vous… nouvelle directrice de Poudlard… et… je sens dans l'air que… vous autres… êtes… des…

\- Des descendants des fondateurs, en effet, fit doucement Lucas qui se présenta à son tour.

\- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît laisser cet enfant partir librement ? tenta Minerva.

\- Non ! cria alors l'acromentule. Non, fit-elle plus doucement. Ce… cet animal… m'a volé une chose précieuse… mon repas de midi, voyez-vous, Madame la responsable du Domaine…

\- Je… je suis désolé, je… je ne recommencerai plus… plus jamais ! fit le petit centaure d'une voix très aiguë. Je suis… très très très très désolé.

\- Ah ? Vraiment… Quelle… drôle d'idée… vraiment.

\- Aragog ! cria une voix au loin. Aragog !

\- Ah, Bane.

\- Laisse mon fils tranquille, veux-tu ?

\- Non. Non, je ne veux pas, vois-tu ? Ce… petit… m'a pris mon repas. Il semble aimer les insectes juteux…

\- Hyléos ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

\- Je… je voulais jouer… Je voulais juste lui prendre et qu'elle me suive…

\- Qu'elle ? Penserais-tu que je suis une femelle ? fit dangereusement l'acromentule en le menaçant de son dard.

\- Non, non, non ! Je disais « elle » en pensant au mot féminin de ton espèce, araignée ! Je…

\- Laissez-le partir, fit Legolas. Ce n'est qu'en enfant.

\- D'autant plus que… n'êtes-vous pas censé habiter et protéger le sud de la forêt, fit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Oh… Oh, oui. Oh… Madame McGonagall, oh que je me fonds en excuses. J'ai dû m'égarer en suivant ce sombre idiot qui sert de descendance aux centaures ! finit-il en criant.

\- Je suis désolé ! Désolé !

\- Je ne te… CROIS PAS !

L'araignée griffa alors la joue de l'enfant qui hurla. Mais ce fut sans compter une brume dorée qui apparut de nulle part en poussant un cri de désapprobation.

\- Fumseck ! marmonna Legolas.

L'oiseau battit des ailes devant l'araignée qui recula.

\- Reprenez votre nourriture et retourner dans votre antre, je vous prie, Aragog, fit durement Minerva. Ces lieux ne sont guère les vôtres.

\- Oui… oui. Très bien. Je ne reviendrai plus. Bane. Bane, si ton fils remet une patte ou un sabot sur mon territoire, je le donnerai à manger à mes enfants, est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair, répondit gravement le centaure qui s'approchait du groupe d'humains.

Alors que Dahlianne observait l'araignée quitter les lieux, Legolas sourit devant le geste de Fumseck.

L'oiseau avait prit le centaure par la peau du cou et ramené devant Minerva avant de guérir sa plaie à l'aide d'une larme.

\- Navré de notre présence en ces terres abandonnées, Ma Dame, fit Bane qui n'avait guère envie de converser avec des humains.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Legolas.

\- Nous devons parler, fit Minerva.

\- Les… je sens… que… vous êtes les descendants des Fondateurs ? fit le centaure en reculant de deux pas.

\- Oui.

\- Toutes nos excuses pour avoir pénétré en ces lieux, répéta alors Bane qui trembla soudainement de crainte.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de nous, fit Minerva qui, accroupie, soignait le crâne blessé de l'enfant.

\- Vous… n'avez pas à soigner mon fils, il faut qu'il apprenne de ses erreurs, fit Bane en ignorant la dernière parole de Minerva.

\- Je n'aime pas laisser des êtres blessés derrière moi, voyez-vous, répliqua Minerva qui avait très bien senti que Bane ne souhaitait pas discuter avec eux.

\- Kelhiato ? fit alors Bane en se retournant vivement.

\- Bane. Ton fils a encore frappé ?

Le concerné baissait la tête en tremblotant alors que Minerva passa une main dans les cheveux châtains du centaure.

\- En effet, fit durement Bane. Il a volé la nourriture de l'acromentule.

\- Et Aragog l'a laissé en vie ?

\- Seulement parce que les humains sont intervenus, fit Bane, mécontent.

\- Bonjour, habitants du Château, veuillez excuser notre intrusion dans cette partie de la forêt, nous cherchions l'enfant qui est à vos pieds. Je me nomme Kelhiato et suis le chef des Centaures.

\- Bonjour, firent les cinq plus jeunes alors que Minerva s'apprêtait à se présenter.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, et pourquoi vous êtes en ces lieux, Madame McGonagall.

\- Et notre réponse est non ! fit Bane en leur lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Bane, rentre chez toi avec ton fils, avant que je ne te bannisse de notre troupeau. Sans Poudlard nous n'aurions même pas accès à cette belle forêt qui nous protège de bien des maux. Suivez-moi.

Alors que Bane récupérait son fils qui se prit une gifle monumentale, Minerva et les autres rejoignirent Kelhiato là où les fougères protégeaient l'entrée de la clairière vierge.

\- Souhaitez-vous vous rendre auprès des nôtres, ou rester en lieu neutre, Madame la Directrice ?

\- Ce qui vous semblera le plus sûr, répondit-elle alors.

\- Dans ce cas, restons ici, fit-il en observant Bane quitter les lieux. Au nom de mon peuple, je vous remercie pour votre intervention et le sauvetage de cet inconscient. J'espère qu'il ne recommencera pas, cette fois-ci il aurait pu y laisser la vie.

Personne ne répondit, observant le centaure qui leur faisait face. Grand, et la carrure un peu plus épaisse que celle du dénommé Bane, Kelhiato avait de longs cheveux noirs qui bouclaient harmonieusement autour de son visage ovale. Ses yeux bleus semblaient lire en vous comme dans les étoiles.

\- Le Phénix de Poudlard a sauvé l'un des nôtres, et cela ne peut que confirmer ce que les étoiles nous ont déjà révélées : une nouvelle ère débute, et Poudlard a été purifié des auras malsaines.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? murmura Dahlianne, peu confiante.

\- L'ancien Directeur n'était pas reconnu à cent pourcents par le domaine. Les arbres, la nature elle-même ainsi que toutes les créatures habitants sur ces terres se méfiaient de cet homme. On dit qu'il voulait faire de grandes choses. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles… Il s'était lié à Grindelwald, et, même s'il n'en parlait pas, son cœur lui appartenait encore. Ses pensées de conquête et de pouvoir n'avaient pas quitté son aura. Son regard bienveillant n'eut guère d'effet sur nous.

Il avait réorganisé la forêt, afin de protéger les élèves, soi-disant. Les acromentules, le peuple d'Aragog, devait être en première ligne, à deux cents mètres de la lisière du bois. Les elfes, qui vous ressemblent fortement mis à part leur teint pâle et leurs oreilles pointues, je ne parle donc pas de vos elfes de maisons mais d'un autre genre d'elfes, ceux-là furent définitivement chassés de Poudlard par Dippet, et Dumbledore n'eut guère de pensée pour eux. Les lynx et chats errants, eux, pouvaient aller et venir comme bon leur semblent, et nous, pauvre centaures, devions nous abriter au fin fond de la forêt. Bien sûr, les territoires étant posés depuis bien longtemps avant la naissance de cet homme, nous avons réglé cela… à l'amiable, entre nous. Il fut un temps où l'on pouvait vivre en harmonie, ici bas. Malheureusement… les faits en ont décidés autrement. La forêt est à moitié vide d'animaux. Cette partie, où nous nous trouvons actuellement, appartenait aux elfes. Non, pas aux elfes de maisons… aux elfes d'origine, aux véritables elfes. Ces hommes et ces femmes loyaux, grands, beaux… aux oreilles pointues. Vous, jeune homme, devez certainement avoir des liens… sans vouloir vous offenser. Bien entendu.

\- Vous ne m'offensez pas le moins du monde, fit le jeune blond en souriant. La mère de ma grand-mère était une elfe. Elle a abandonné l'immortalité pour épouser un humain.

\- Où est ce peuple, maintenant ? demanda alors Minerva alors que Fumseck entamait une douce mélodie.

\- Ils s'abritent dans des cavernes, sous les arbres qui protègent les collines d'en face, de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau derrière cette forêt. Ils l'ont rejoint par le seul fleuve dont la source débute au centre de la forêt. Ils avaient un arbre, à la lisière du bois, qui était une des entrées de leur royaume. Malheureusement, tout fut détruit.

Minerva senti une vague de rage s'emparer d'elle, qu'elle tenta de calmer. Mais rien n'y fit.

Un cri déchirant leur fit lever les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Poudlard ! fit Legolas.

Le centaure recula rapidement, alors que l'énorme dragon plongeait vers eux.

Poudlard lança un autre cri déchirant.

\- Poudlard ? demanda Dahlianne, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les elfes… mes amis les elfes ne sont plus là, fit tristement le dragon. Je ne sens pas leur odeur, ils ont quitté la forêt depuis longtemps… Mini, Minerva de mon cœur, il faut les faire revenir.

\- Je ne comptais pas les laisser pourrir dans des cavernes, fit amèrement Minerva. Ils retrouveront leurs terres, cela va sans dire. Cependant…

\- Cependant ? fit le centaure en penchant la tête.

\- J'aimerais avoir une liste assez précise de tous les êtres qui vivent ici. Ainsi qu'un plan détaillé de la forêt.

\- Je peux tout te dire, Mini Mimi !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, fit la directrice, exaspérée, alors que les autres riaient doucement.

\- Mais ! Rah ces z'humains, jamais content du tout ! Je peux pas dessiner, mais je peux dire à Legolas comment la dessiner.

\- Pourquoi toujours moi ? râla le jeune blond.

\- Parce que je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiime, petit blondinet de mon cœur ! Tu es si… mignon, sexy, admirable, adorable, respectable…

\- La ferme, sale dragon.

\- Tu vois ! On est fait pour s'entendre ! Et je suis tout propre, je suis allé me baigner dans le lac, avec le calamar géant !

\- Je vous aiderai à lister les êtres présents dans la forêt, fit Kelhiato.

\- Merci, fit Minerva. Cependant… j'ai une question très importante.

\- Mais vous craignez ma réponse, fit alors le centaure.

Minerva soupira.

\- Poudlard a été attaqué par un nécromancien accompagnée d'une armée de morts… de squelettes… et le château a perdu beaucoup de ses protections, ces dernières dizaines d'années.

\- Ces derniers siècles même, renchérit Poudlard en léchant les cheveux de Legolas qui essayait de garder le plus de distance possible entre lui et la langue du dragon.

\- Certaines protections ont vieillies, d'autres ont été effacées par mes prédécesseurs car ils allaient contre leurs principes. Ils étaient contre la magie comprenant des rituels de sang, et certains, dont Dumbledore, ont effacé des runes dont ils ne connaissaient ni l'origine, ni la signification sous prétexte que Poudlard était déjà protégé, en soit, par les autres sortilèges déjà posés.

\- Albus Dumbledore pensait même que sa simple présence protégeait le château, fit le centaure d'un ton moqueur.

\- En effet… murmura Minerva, avant de reprendre. Poudlard a besoin de votre aide pour refaire les protections ancestrales. Le Domaine est grand, les menaces extérieures peuvent venir de tout côté. J'aimerais que ces protections s'étendent jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt.

\- Mais la forêt est immense, remarqua le dragon d'une voix nasillarde.

\- Je souhaite que le Domaine protège chaque être qui y a établit son lieu de vie. Il est de mon devoir de protéger le château et les élèves, mais cela me sera impossible sans l'aide des peuples qui vivent en ces lieux. J'aimerais que nous réunissions nos connaissances, et que nous vivions en paix et en harmonie. Personne n'est parfait, il y aura toujours des malentendus, des discordes… c'est normal. Mais j'aimerais construire, ou même reconstruire, ce domaine sur des bases saines et équilibrées. Pensez-vous que votre peuple voudrait prendre part à ce projet ?

\- Madame McGonagall, fit cérémonieusement le centaure en se redressant. Au nom de mon peuple, nous rétablirons les runes et rituels qui ont échouées et qui sont disparues par l'épreuve du Temps et des Humains. Cependant, n'oubliez pas votre promesse, madame la Directrice. Car nous ne ferons rien tant qu'il n'y aura pas eu de changements au sein de notre forêt.

\- C'est compris, Kelhiato, merci.

\- Poudlard le dragon et Legolas pourront passer demain en fin de journée, nous discuterons des plans et des divers peuples qui vivent ici.

\- Très bien, répondit Legolas. Dois-je amener quelque chose ?

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du centaure.

\- Des fèves de cacao.

\- Ce sera fait.

Ce fut ainsi que le petit groupe retourna au château, le sourire aux lèvres et plusieurs idées en tête. Minerva en savait bien plus que les autres sur la forêt interdite, et elle en informa Legolas afin qu'il ne soit pas surpris. La forêt interdite était bien plus grande que ce que l'extérieur voulait bien montrer.

Poudlard recelait de secrets bien plus sombres que ce qu'un élève lambda pouvait penser.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	71. Chapitre 71 : La Forêt Interdite

**Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 71 :**

 **La Forêt Interdite**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le mois de novembre était passé calmement. Harry et ses amis avaient pu rejoindre le bureau directorial un à un, présentant leurs excuses pour leur comportement irresponsable et irréfléchi. Severus avait marmonné que, de toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas attendre de gamins aussi jeune qu'ils soient plus intelligent qu'un scrout à pétard.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas revu Harry depuis l'incident, ne s'était pas ouverte aux autres. Ronald la rabaissait en public, faisant rire une bonne partie des Gryffondor, et les Serdaigle partageant son dortoir ne se mêlaient pas de ce qui ne les touchait pas directement.

Mais ses parents, bien qu'aimants et attentifs, avaient déjà beaucoup à faire avec leur retour dans le monde des sorciers, sans compter le petit dernier de la fratrie qu'il fallait conseiller, éduquer, aider, accompagner. Hermione n'avait pas envie de gâcher la joie qu'avaient ses "parents" de les retrouver et n'avait donc rien avoué sur son état actuel.

Alekzandra, heureuse de découvrir un nouveau pays et l'école dans laquelle était allée sa mère, écrivait tous les soirs à Abigaelle pour lui décrire ses envies, ses impressions et ses rêves. Elle passait ses week-ends entre le Palais en Russie, le Manoir des Potter mais surtout le Square Grimmaurd où elle passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Sirius et Regulus qui ne s'y rendaient presque seulement lorsque la plus jeune des Black était présente.

Lors d'un weekend commun à Liberty Charms, début décembre, plusieurs nouvelles furent révélées.

Severus, ayant énormément discuté avec Elizabeth et Hardwyn, s'était vu poussé par Harry dans la direction contraire à ses propres « envies ».

Solène lui plaisait. Inévitablement. Ils s'entendaient très bien, pouvaient discuter des heures et des heures sans voir le temps passer. Elle était attentionnée, elle le rabrouait lorsqu'il était un peu trop sévère ou ronchonneur. Harry, qui avait menacé très sérieusement Solène d'une mort atroce si elle venait à faire souffrir son parrain, avait alors eut le culot d'ordonner à celui-ci d'avouer ses sentiments.

Mais Severus avait peur. Peur de décevoir, peur que son côté sombre revienne, que la dépression d'avoir perdu Lily revienne au galop à un moment donné. Harry lui avait alors promis d'être toujours à ses côtés, et qu'il était, en soi, un morceau de Lily.

\- Idiot gamin… avait dit Severus en le décoiffant. Moi aussi, je resterai toujours à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Enfin, sauf si tu nous refais un coup comme le 31 octobre dernier !

\- Parrain ! Severus adoré de mon cœur de moi !

\- On dirait Poudlard en train de supplier Minerva, s'était moqué Severus qui avait retrouvé le sourire instantanément à ses paroles.

Harry avait le don de le faire sourire, et de lui faire oublier ses craintes insensées… quand bien même elles pouvaient être fondées, ce fut un adolescent qui le convainquit alors. On n'avait qu'une vie, et une vie à deux valait mieux qu'une vie de solitaire, surtout pour un vieil homme comme Severus qui avait besoin d'un soleil comme Solène dans sa vie.

Alors, après s'être pris un beau coup de pied mal placé par Elizabeth, il avait fuit le Manoir par la Cheminée et s'était rendu chez la nouvelle demeure des Black, afin de voir Solène. Heureusement, le cabot et la sœur de Solène n'étaient pas présents ce jour-là et Severus, anxieux, pu alors délivrer ses craintes, ses peurs mais aussi ses sentiments à la jeune femme qui fondit en larmes et dont l'étreinte chaleureuse rassura le Maître des Cachots de Poudlard.

Ils avaient donc, début décembre, annoncé leur mise en couple, sous les applaudissements de la famille Potter, et l'étonnement de la famille Black.

\- Tu feras indirectement partie de notre famille, s'amusa Orion en le prenant dans ses bras.

D'ordinaire peu tactile, Severus fut extrêmement surpris par cette accolade, car Orion Black n'était pas connu pour son sentimentalisme.

\- Eh oui mon garçon… Talhyia…

\- Père, grogna Sirius. Bon, puisque le moment des annonces est venu, enchaîna-t-il alors qu'un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres du plus redoutable des professeurs de potions de Poudlard, Talhyia et moi nous nous marierons début mars. C'est un peu rapide, je le sais bien, mais il se trouve que ma chère et tendre attend un enfant de moi.

Solène, qui était déjà au courant, alla tout de même serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? s'exclama Alekzandra.

\- Assez longtemps pour devoir accoucher fin avril, si tout se passe bien.

\- Et vous ne le dites que maintenant ? grogna Elizabeth avant de prendre la future épouse Black dans ses bras. Félicitations ma chérie.

\- Vous n'attendez pas encore d'enfants, j'espère, Solène ? fit Eulia. Que nous ayons le temps de nous préparer !

\- Ce n'est pas encore prévu, répondit Severus, gêné.

\- Oh, comme ce serait mignon, des mini-Severus qui courent partout ! se moqua Harry avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête.

\- Fais attention, la prochaine fois je pourrais malencontreusement utiliser une poêle, lui chuchota Severus. Ou un chaudron.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La forêt était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Si autre part, en Europe, la neige faisait faux-bond aux habitants de la planète, le Domaine de Poudlard faisait exception.

Legolas passait tout les vendredi et samedi dans la forêt depuis le mois de novembre, à trouver des solutions avec les Centaures. Il appréciait la compagnie de Kelhiato et de Firenze, car leur bonne humeur semblait être à toute épreuve.

La forêt avait été nettoyée de fond en comble par les acromentules qui avaient tissé des toiles un peu partout entre les arbres. Mais les Centaure leur avaient, en contrepartie, demandé d'en tisser à des endroits où eux gardaient leur nourriture afin de la protéger contre les invasions de mouches et d'insectes divers durant l'été. Aragog, ne s'attendant absolument pas à un quelconque échange de bons procédés avec les centaures, eut besoin de deux journées entières avant d'accepter cette opportunité.

Les sentiers avaient été déblayés, Hagrid avait aidé à retirer les plantes mortes, et replanter plusieurs plants de fruits et légumes pour les diverses créatures qui vivaient dans la forêt. Là où la sombre magie avait anéanti la vie, les professeurs de Poudlard semèrent de nouvelles graines afin de donner à la forêt de jeunes arbres et de jeunes plantes.

La forêt faisait une sorte de triangle, allant du nord au sud du domaine de Poudlard. L'ouest de la forêt touchait, près de son centre, la maison de Hagrid et son potager. Le côté est de la forêt touchait un fleuve, dans lequel se jetait un affluent de la rivière naissant au centre des arbres.

Le nord de la forêt donnait sur des rochers puis une grande mer. Le sud donnait sur les terres sorcières.

Les Licornes se voyaient attribué le nord-est de la forêt. Les Centaures demeuraient au centre-est, partageant le sud-est de leur territoire avec les Acromentules sur une centaine de mètres carrés pour leur nourriture.

Les acromentules, elles, voyageaient au sud-est, entre le territoire des Centaures et des Sentiers Brumeux.

Les Chaporouges n'avaient, quant à eux, qu'une sorte de couloir entourant l'ouest des Acromentules pour aller au sud des sentiers brumeux.

Les arbres parlants, eux, se trouvaient au sud des chaporouges, rejoignant la lisière ouest de la forêt et entourant ainsi une partie du territoire des Chaporouges.

Encadré par ces charmants arbres, un petit troupeau de onze hippogriffes avait trouvé refuge à la lisière sud-ouest de la forêt.

Les Botrucs, quant à eux, vivaient là où ils le souhaitaient, dans une grande partie de la forêt sans délimitation précise.

Le centre de la forêt, côté ouest, restait vide de créatures et d'êtres, laissant la possibilité aux habitants du domaine d'aller et venir sur les sentiers sûrs qui séparaient les territoires.

Le nord-ouest était réservé aux elfes, mais personne n'était allé les chercher. Les étoiles n'avaient pas encore donné d'indication, et Firenze dit alors que l'univers laissait cette tâche aux humains.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'hiver s'imposait et Noël approchait. Minerva et son époux Cleante, ainsi que Legolas, étaient dans la forêt. Au Nord-ouest. La clairière était plus belle que jamais et des lucioles avaient élues domicile au centre.

Des arbres reprenaient vie, les fougères jadis sombres et presque morte revivaient malgré le froid ambiant. Minerva et Cleante laissaient parler leur magie commune, comme deux âmes sœurs enchantées, et Legolas parlait aux arbres.

\- Legolas, es-tu toujours prêt à te rendre auprès des Elfes avec ta grand-mère ? demanda alors Cleante.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Hélianthe Wyllt… j'ai lu beaucoup d'œuvres sur la descendance de Merlin, ce sera un honneur de pouvoir lui parler.

\- Ma grand-mère a la chance de descendre des Elfes, sa propre mère a par contre quitté notre pays afin de rejoindre les Terres Immortelles, auprès des Eligente et de Magia. Mais votre ancêtre appartient également à la famille de Merlin.

\- En effet.

\- Hélianthe arrive, les interrompit Minerva.

Une femme, grande et mince, avançait au travers des arbres comme si elle connaissait la forêt comme sa propre maison. Elle caressait les troncs, se baissait pour toucher la neige, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade le long de son dos, et ses yeux bleus observaient avec émerveillement les alentours. Elle ne faisait absolument pas son âge, se dit alors Cleante.

\- Le sang des elfes… avait-il chuchoté.

\- Grand-mère !

\- Ah ! Legolas ! Mon ange. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, fit-il en prenant la dame dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Minerva, bonjour Monsieur… Cleante j'imagine ?

\- Tout à fait, enchanté Madame.

\- Appelez-moi donc Hélianthe. Bien, le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel, il est temps d'aller rendre au peuple de ma mère ce qui leur appartient.

\- Oui, soupira Minerva. D'ailleurs… il y a quelques changements, en ce qui concerne leur territoire.

\- Pas négatif, j'espère, Minerva ? Les elfes ne reviendront pas si leur territoire…

\- Grand-mère, laisse la Directrice terminer sa phrase, fit-il en riant doucement.

\- Navrée.

Minerva acquiesça avant de reprendre.

\- Nous avons réformé l'organisation de la forêt. Les collines qui jadis abritaient les elfes et les arbres se virent détruits par mes prédécesseurs, qui n'aimaient guère les… hm. Ce qu'ils appelaient des « animaux » ou encore « créatures magiques ». Mais un elfe n'est, pour moi, pas un vulgaire animal ni une créature, mais bel et bien un être béni par Magia. Je me suis permise de pénétrer ces abris, et de tout nettoyer. Leurs objets cassés ont été placés par Fumseck dans une pièce dédiée et j'ai fait venir plusieurs lits, des meubles ainsi que de la nourriture. Je ne voulais pas leur rendre leur territoire dans l'état qu'il fut jusqu'au mois dernier. Moi seule connaît l'entrée de ces abris, pour des questions de sûreté. Les plus âgés de leur clan devraient le connaître encore. Si vous acceptez, Fumseck vous accompagnera.

\- Et moi je vous ferai voler au-dessus de la forêt, et j'aiderai tous les petits elfes fatigués à rejoindre leur territoire ! s'écria une voix grave.

\- Pouddy ! fit Legolas. Ne nous fait pas peur comme ça !

\- Il y a des petits elfes très malades, fit tristement Poudlard. Je le sens d'ici… nous devons nous dépêcher. Je suis navré, Dame Hélianthe, de vous forcer à monter sur mon dos, mais certains ne survivront pas la nuit si nous ne les déplaçons pas aujourd'hui. Un de mes amis de la Forêt a lu dans les étoiles pour nous. Nous devons y aller.

\- Bonne route, firent alors Cleante et Minerva d'une même voix.

\- Nous rejoignons mon bureau, fit Minerva. S'il y a un souci, ou besoin d'aide quelle qu'elle soit, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un Patronus.

\- Ce sera fait, fit Hélianthe avant de grimper, à l'aide de Legolas, sur le dos du dragon.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le repas de midi était passé depuis une heure, mais Legolas avait faim et son ventre gargouillait. Les cheveux dans le vent, il observa la forêt avec un grand sourire. Les arbres morts avaient servi aux autres êtres afin de fabriquer des meubles et du matériel en bois. Les branchages servaient à la protection des toits et les brindilles pour les feux des centaures.

Après une dizaine de minutes de vol, Poudlard aperçut la rivière et la suivit, afin de rejoindre le fleuve qu'ils atteignirent assez rapidement. De grands rochers se dressaient alors devant eux et le dragon dû prendre de l'altitude. Legolas sentit alors le changement.

En volant par-dessus le fleuve, ils avaient quitté les protections et enchantements de Poudlard. Ils ne voyaient plus la forêt interdite, et si Hélianthe ne lui avait pas dit que seul Poudlard pouvait y retourner sans devoir faire un détour par l'entrée principale des humains, il aurait peut-être craint leur retour. Certainement, même. Les arbres n'étaient pas protégés par la magie et tout semblait comme mort, ou en pause, à cause de l'hiver. Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait les branches nues et les troncs noirs. Malgré la neige, tout semblait sec et dépourvu de vie.

\- Là-bas, un feu ! cria Hélianthe.

Poudlard pris alors la direction donnée et atterrit devant un groupe d'elfes qui se réchauffaient autour d'un feu. D'un geste, tous prirent leurs arcs avant de stopper leurs mouvements lorsque Poudlard pris la parole.

\- Je m'appelle Poudlard, voici Legolas Serpentard et sa grand-mère Hélianthe Wyllt, descendante de Alhiana, une de vos elfes, et Godric Serpentard.

\- Que faites-vous sur ces terres ? demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Nous sommes venu vous annoncer plusieurs changements au sein du Domaine, ainsi que plusieurs nouvelles, intervint Legolas.

\- Et quels changements ? Nous ne nous mêlons plus de ces humains depuis bien longtemps, pensez-vous que cela nous intéresse ? fit un des elfes, très énervé.

\- Cela suffit, répondit une voix grave un peu plus lointaine.

Un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noirs s'approcha du groupe, poussant au passage celui qui avait accueilli ceux de Poudlard.

\- Zorius, garde ta colère pour toi je te prie. Bonjour à vous, représentants du Domaine qui nous a chassé.

\- Toutes nos excuses pour cela, Monsieur, fit humblement Legolas.

\- Ne vous excusez pas pour des choses que vous n'avez pas commises, mon cher. Vous ressemblez fortement à Alhiana…

\- Ce fut ma mère, intervint Hélianthe. Legolas est mon petit-fils. Nous sommes ici en paix, Aurendhir.

\- Comment ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Ma mère vous a connu et m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, fit Hélianthe avec un doux sourire. Alhiana est partie pour les terres immortelles, son temps ici-bas n'avait plus lieu d'être, Aurendhir.

\- Alhiana…

\- Est née en 1850, répondit Hélianthe. Elle m'a eut à l'âge de 52 ans grâce à la magie. Vous vous rencontriez à la lisière des terres cachées, lors de vos aventures malgré les interdictions de vos parents.

Le sourire désolé d'Aurendhir intéressa Legolas qui se retint cependant de poser des questions. D'après les dires de Poudlard, ils n'avaient guère le temps de papoter autour d'un thé.

\- Poudlard a changé de direction, intervint Legolas. Les descendants des fondateurs ont repris place au sein du château, une nouvelle ère commence, fit plus doucement Legolas.

\- En effet, c'est ce dont le vent me parlait, fit l'elfe en observant Legolas d'un air rêveur.

\- La nouvelle direction, Minerva McGonagall, aimerait vous revoir au sein de la Forêt Interdite.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Les prédécesseurs ont détruits pas mal de choses sur leur passage au sein du domaine. La nature, les rituels, la magie… ils ont ignorés les signes que Magia leur envoyait.

\- Dumbledore est venu nous demander de l'aide, nous lui avons rit au nez.

\- Vous avez bien fait, grogna le dragon en secouant la queue. Cet homme empestait la vieillesse et la volonté de pouvoir. Navré de vous interrompre, mais je sens des maladies impures par ici, et je sens que trois de vos enfants sont malades. Nous devons rentrer à Poudlard, avec votre peuple. Mes esclaves, euh, hm, amis, Legolas arrête de taper ma patte ! Je disais, mes… amis… vous soignerons.

\- Pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? cracha Zorius.

\- Vos abris sont pauvres, vous vous démenez depuis des centaines d'années pour survivre alors que Poudlard vous avait promis des terres, fit Legolas sur un ton déterminé. Vivre dans la Forêt est votre droit. Certes, cela nous aiderait également, mais nous sommes ici pour vous aider.

\- Les rituels… murmura une femme.

\- Ont été détruits, fit Legolas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui protège Poudlard, en ce moment ? demanda Aurendhir.

\- Quelques runes celtiques, anglaises et plusieurs sortilèges. Les runes françaises ont été détruites, d'autres plus ancestrales ont disparues avec le temps. Aucun des directeurs n'a cru bon de rénover le travail acharné des elfes et des centaures. Cependant, Aurendhir, je me permet de vous donner cette carte qui a été donnée à chaque peuple habitant la Forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

Ce fut une femme, la femme d'Aurendhir, nommée Gabrielle, qui prit la carte des mains de Legolas.

\- Notre territoire… semble plus grand.

\- En effet, confirma le petit-fils d'Hélianthe. Certaines parties de la forêt ne furent jamais habitées, d'autres le resteront mais pas le nord-est. Minerva McGonagall a pris soin de rendre vie à la forêt. Celle-ci a été nettoyée, réaménagée. Les arbres ont été replantés. Vos anciens abris ont été détruits, mais Minerva a tenu à les refaire. Vous pourrez, bien entendu, tout refaire à votre façon mais l'hiver est là, vous avez définitivement besoin d'un abri correct et de nourriture.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas voyager par ce temps-là, contra l'épouse du chef. Les enfants sont malades, et nos chevaux n'ont pas assez de forces.

\- Pour les animaux, nous devrons en effet trouver une solution, répondit Hélianthe, mais…

\- Mais pour vous, elfes de Poudlard, reprit le Dragon, je vous transporterai sur mon dos. Et cela n'est pas négociable. Vous serez en sécurité et bien plus rapidement au chaud et à l'abri des quatre vents.

Aurendhir observa les deux humains et le dragon d'un œil attentif, et remarqua qu'aucun d'eux ne portait d'arme. Ils étaient également venus avec de la nourriture et de l'eau, il sentait le bon vieux pain que sa famille faisait jadis. Sa femme lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Sa décision était prise, ils rejoindraient la forêt.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Deux des elfes avait accompagnés Legolas à pieds, gérant d'une main de fer tous les chevaux. Hélianthe leur avait envoyé, de la part de Minerva et Hagrid, une sorte de cabane sur roue tirée par deux Hippogriffes afin de transporter les chevaux les plus faibles.

Minerva, Poppy et Filius avaient accueilli les elfes sur leur territoire, et soigné les blessures les plus simples à gérer. Car, sans compter celles des enfants, certains adultes avaient plusieurs plaies infectées leur venant de la chasse, ainsi que quelques brûlures à cause du feu.

\- Il y a une arrivée d'eau chaude, dans un des abris. Je vous laisserai gérer le territoire selon les règles jadis posées par les Fondateurs de Poudlard, mais je vous ai mis en place plusieurs salles de bains dans ce bâtiment en pierres, que vous voyez près de la clairière. Vous pourrez vous y rafraîchir dans les premiers temps.

\- Merci, Madame.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, Aurendhir. Vous rapatrier ici est certes bien, mais cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose si vous n'aviez rien pour survivre lors des mois d'hiver.

La nuit était tombée et quelques pleurs se faisaient entendre. Fumseck avait pleuré plusieurs fois, afin de soigner les plaies ne pouvant pas être soignée par la magie humaine. Ce fut Gabrielle, la femme d'Aurendhir, qui aperçut une licorne approcher. Celle-ci leva une patte et gratta son cou, faisant tomber quelques crins et prononçant des paroles que personne ne comprit.

\- Prenez les crins, Gabrielle, murmura Filius. Ils sont pour vous.

\- Oh… Merci, douce licorne.

La petite licorne se laissa approcher et caresser, avant de repartir sans un regard en arrière.

Les adultes couchèrent les enfants dans des lits douillets préparés par Minerva et Adèle, puis discutèrent des soins à prodiguer aux trois malades.

Severus, mis au courant grâce à Fumseck des évènements récents, les rejoignit dans la forêt avec Sergej. Les deux hommes avaient, sans aucune concertation, apporté plusieurs ingrédients qui pourraient servir aux elfes. Ceux-ci furent très reconnaissants et Severus proposa son aide pour les potions complexes, destinées aux enfants.

\- Il n'existe pas de potions pour tout, Severus, fit alors tristement Minerva.

\- Si nous n'essayons pas, nous ne le saurons pas, Minerva. Nous trouverons une solution, quitte à devoir amener les enfants et leurs parents en Irlande pour les soigner. Un des hôpitaux se trouve être un des clients, et je suis certain qu'ils accepteraient de nous aider.

La discussion continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Les elfes reprenaient leurs marques, et Poudlard allait retrouver ses protections ancestrales, dès que tout ce petit monde serait à nouveau sur pieds.

La quinzaine d'elfes, nombre réduit à cause des décès dus aux précédents directeurs et gouvernements, s'endormit paisiblement ce soir-là.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus était épuisé. Dans ses appartements de Poudlard, il était affalé sur un des deux canapés, se réchauffant devant le feu.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'autant de bonnes choses puissent se passer autour de lui. Il sursauta alors que quatre coups furent frappés contre sa porte.

Soupirant, il se leva et ouvrit la lourde porte.

\- Harry ?

\- Je… je peux venir ?

Surpris, Severus le laissa entrer alors que des pas résonnaient dans le couloir.

\- Laisse-les, ferme, fit Harry, essoufflé.

Bien que mécontent, il écouta son filleul et referma le passage.

\- Personne ne doit courir dans les couloirs.

\- Et je ne suis pas censé courir dans tes robes, marmonna Harry, la tête penchée.

\- Viens t'asseoir, et explique-moi.

\- Merci, chuchota le Serdaigle en reprenant son souffle.

Harry, exténué, accepta avec un sourire désolé la grande tasse fumante.

\- Du thé à la menthe avec une cuillère au miel. Tu as mal à la gorge depuis deux jours, cela t'aidera.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Tu as une mère exigeante qui est sur mon dos assez souvent pour que je fasse attention à mon filleul, Harry, fit Severus sur un ton moqueur. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu enfreignes encore une fois le règlement ce soir ? fit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir couru, professeur.

\- Pas de cela avec moi, Potter, fit dangereusement Severus.

\- Je… je suis désolé. Deux élèves me poursuivaient, Flint a tenté de me faire un croche-pieds quand je suis passé dans le Hall, et j'ai esquivé deux sortilèges cuisants, je me suis mis à courir et je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Severus soupira.

\- Tu es fatigué, je, je vais retourner dans les dortoirs.

\- Certainement pas, marmonna Severus. Tu dormiras sur le canapé.

\- Mais, Niklas va s'inquiéter…

\- Ça lui fera les pieds, fit Severus. Tu leur enverras un de mes elfes les prévenir. Je n'ai pas la force de te reconduire au dortoir, et je ne veux pas qu'un phénix se fatigue à t'y amener. Tu passera la nuit ici, un point c'est tout. Tu as mangé, au moins ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ? Un morceau de pain ?

\- Ça aussi tu l'as vu… chuchota Harry qui baissait les yeux. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une cape voler dans la pièce. Deux doigts se posèrent sous son menton, relevant sa tête d'un coup sec.

Les yeux noirs onyx du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard se fixèrent dans les siens. S'il ne le connaissait pas, Harry aurait pu y voir de la colère. Une sombre colère pouvant exploser à tout instant. Mais en réalité, une ombre d'inquiétude ressortait de ces yeux.

\- Harry. Comme tu l'as magnifiquement deviné, je suis épuisé. J'aimerais cependant que tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe, que tu m'expliques ce qui te mets dans cet état, afin que l'on puisse passer, aussi bien toi que moi, une agréable nuit sans cauchemars.

\- Vous ne direz rien à ma mère ?

\- Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? fit Severus dont la langue claquait avec désapprobation contre son palais.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Je ne dirai rien si ce… secret ne met pas ta vie en danger. Mais rien n'est moins sûr, en ce qui te concerne.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre ce terme, est-ce clair ? La prochaine fois, je te laverai la bouche avec du savon comme l'on fait aux enfants qui disent des grossièretés.

\- Je…

Severus observa Harry qui semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il redirigea son regard vers le sien en déplaçant ses doigts fins autour de la mâchoire de l'adolescent. Le regard vert du garçon le rendit soudain triste, lui rappelant à quel point Lily lui manquait.

Oui… Lily saurait quoi faire pour que son fils parle. Lui, il avait seulement vu que cet enfant grignotait plus qu'il ne mangeait, et ce, depuis une semaine. Son regard ne croisait plus le sien, ses yeux tristes fixaient le vide et le pire, certainement, était que les jumeaux Windsor s'étaient faits d'autres amis.

Alekzandra aussi, tout comme Philipp qui s'était intégré à merveille à Gryffondor.

Mais Harry… Harry paraissait silencieux, calme. Depuis l'évènement d'Halloween, quelque chose se tramait. Et Severus n'arrivait pas à en deviner la cause.

L'éclair de terreur qui traversa les pupilles émeraude le bouleversa plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il resserra alors la prise de ses doigts et réitéra sa question d'une voix grave et basse.

\- Explique-moi.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	72. Chapitre 72 : Memoriae

Bonjour tout le monde !

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Mwahah. Non, désolée, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très sympa de vous laisser avec le suspens et tout.

 **Zenadrayatou** : Alors, explication & correction _pour le chapitre 34_ : "Toujours pur **e** , ton âme sera". Pas de "s" à pur, mais un "e" puisque l'on parle de l'âme ici.

 **Storiesmania** : Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue que, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, j'en avait marre de voir un gentil Dumby [rires]. Maintenant je me dis que ce serait cool de faire une fic' avec un gentil Albus Dumbledore, mais bon.

Bonne lecture et merci !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Même si j'ai peu de temps en ce moment et que je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 72 :**

 **Memoriae**

 _Souvenir_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Ecoute : Celtic Elf Music_ \- Secret of the Elves

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Début novembre 1992_

 _Poudlard_

Harry partageait son dortoir avec Michael Corner, Niklas Driomow et son cousin Leonius Windsor depuis la rentrée. Les quatre garçons s'entendaient très bien, même s'ils faisaient leur vie chacun de leur côté. Au début, Niklas suivait Harry à la trace, et vice-versa. Leonius passait la plupart de son temps avec sa sœur et Philip si Harry n'était pas dans les parages. Mais, les semaines défilant et les cours aidant chacun pu se faire des amis et se détacher lentement les uns des autres, même si leur amitié, fort heureusement, ne semblait pas en pâtir.

Durant les heures d'études et dans la salle commune, Harry avait pu se lier d'amitié avec Lisa Turpin, une élève du même âge que lui, brune et aimable, ainsi qu'avec Anthony Goldstein, un garçon blond.

Il voyait aussi Luna et Elias avec qui il parlait avec plaisir. En dehors de ça, Harry Potter ne s'était lié d'amitié avec personne. Il parlait avec ses amis, et les membres de sa famille qui avaient été répartis dans d'autres maisons, mais, à part ça, il n'osait guère parler aux autres. Hermione était une exception : il la tolérait dans son entourage, tout en restant tout de même méfiant. Il la plaignait d'avoir perdu l'amitié qui la liait à Ronald à cause d'un simple nom de famille.

Un jour comme un autre, Anthony lui avait fait visiter Poudlard, et ils avaient, par la force du hasard, rejoint la bibliothèque où Ronald Weasley était présent.

Le jeune roux n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les accepter à sa table, puisque ce fut la seule de libre. Plusieurs interrogations écrites auraient lieues la semaine suivante, et la moitié de l'école préférait la chaleur de la bibliothèque à la fraîcheur des salles d'études.

\- Tu lis un livre sur le Quidditch ? fit remarquer Anthony alors que Harry vérifiait s'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres places de libre.

\- Oui, je fais une pause.

\- Tu révisais quoi ? tenta aimablement Harry.

\- La botanique et les sortilèges, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas fini le parchemin sur les sortilèges d'allègement et d'ouverture.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore appris ceux de verrouillage ? demanda Anthony.

\- On a commencé ce matin, sur les cages de nos chouettes, mais ce n'est pas très simple.

\- Hm, il y en a deux ou trois je crois, c'est ca ? demanda Harry.

Cette discussion banale avait ensuite dévié sur le Quidditch, puis sur les coupes du Monde déjà passées et les joueurs les plus connus.

Harry vit d'un œil mauvais l'amitié qui débutait entre son camarade de classe et Ronald, mais ne dit rien. Il aurait peut-être dû cela dit… mais il avait pensé, en tout bien tout honneur, que Ronald Weasley n'était peut-être pas aussi pourri que Dumbledore l'avait souhaité. Peut-être pourrait-il donner une chance… une infime chance au jeune garçon. Car après tout, il avait été manipulé contre sa volonté… non ?

Au fil des jours, les trois garçons traînaient de plus en plus dans le château, en quête de couloirs inconnus, et d'endroits calmes où ils pourraient déblatérer durant des heures à propos du Quidditch et échanger sur les sports magiques du monde entier.

Harry ne les suivait pas toujours, prenant aussi du temps pour vagabonder avec son petit frère et discuter de tout et de rien avec Rebecca qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

Anthony l'avait alors emmené, un soir, dans un des couloirs qu'ils avaient découvert au troisième étage. Il fit entrer Harry dans une salle éloignée de tout, certainement proche de la tour des Serpentard.

Ronald et un certain Gregory Goyle les y attendaient, avec deux fioles chacun.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? fit Harry avec méfiance.

Il n'avait jamais vu de telles fioles. Des inscriptions étaient gravées dans le verre et des filaments sombres se tortillaient dans tous les sens.

\- Tu connais les pensines ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- Il y en a une, là-bas, montra Ron.

Harry s'approcha alors et toucha la pierre froide.

\- Elle est ancienne, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui ! fit Anthony, excité. On a quelque chose pour toi, on a eu des souvenirs que l'on doit absolument te montrer !

\- De qui sont-ils ?

\- Tu le sauras en regardant ! fit Ronald, allez, on y va.

\- T'inquiète pas, fit Anthony. On va le regarder tous ensemble ! Je n'en ai jamais vu, j'ai hâte de voir celui-ci !

Corrompu par la curiosité des trois autres, Harry céda et les suivit dans cette expérience. Ils se sentirent tomber d'une hauteur hallucinante, faisant monter l'adrénaline dans les corps des adolescents. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc de Poudlard.

\- Celui-ci, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné, fit Ronald.

Harry se tourna vivement vers lui, mécontent.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais s'il voulait que tu le vois, c'est que ce doit être important, non ? fit-il innocemment. En fait, il voulait que tu le vois par pur hasard, enfin il était bizarre… il avait des idées étranges. Mais c'est certainement intéressant.

Peut-être.

\- Chut, murmura Gregory alors qu'ils entendaient des voix arriver.

\- Servilus ! se moqua un homme brun que Harry reconnut pour être Sirius.

\- Hé, Servilus ! Le poisseux ! Le graisseux ! héla James.

\- Tu veux faire un tour dans les airs, petit oiseau ? se moqua Sirius alors que James lançait un sortilège de levicorpus.

Severus, qui n'avait pas eut le temps de riposter puisqu'il avait ignoré leurs appels jusque là, se retrouva la tête en bas, ses capes devant le visage.

Plusieurs rires fusèrent alors qu'il se débattait. Ronald et Gregory riaient aussi de bon cœur, mais ce n'était ni le cas d'Anthony, ni celui de Harry.

Ils passèrent à un autre souvenir dans lequel James frappait Severus dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, sous les encouragements de Gryffondor et même de quelques élèves de Serpentard. Dans un troisième souvenir, Severus Snape lévitait à nouveau, la tête en bas, dans le Hall de l'école alors que Lily hurlait à James de le faire redescendre.

\- Je te souhaite de mourir dans une mort atroce, Sevy ! rit alors James. Que ta vie soit maudite ! De toute façon, tu as même besoin d'une fille pour te défendre, incapable aux cheveux gras ! Mais cette fille, Servilus, est à moi ! A personne d'autre !

\- C'est certain que se battre à quatre contre un est très équilibré, avait annoncé un professeur que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Puis Harry se retrouva seul dans le quatrième, incapable d'en sortir. Severus se disputait violemment avec Lily qui fini par partir en lui disant de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Vint ensuite le dernier de tous, un souvenir dans lequel Dumbledore menaçait Severus, de châtiments corporels s'il ne faisait pas ce que le Grand Mage Blanc attendait de lui. Severus, blanc comme un linge, avait dû tuer un des elfes de la forêt, et fut laissé au milieu d'une clairière, pleurant sur le corps de celle qu'il avait dû tuer.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, fit un elfe, au loin. Cet homme t'a forcé à le faire, avec un sortilège qu'il n'aurait jamais dû employer. Cette femme t'aimait, Severus, mais cet amour n'était pas positif. Cette femme t'aimait pour la liberté que tu lui laissais entrevoir, alors que tu es lié à deux hommes fous. Cette femme, dont tu ne connaîtras jamais le nom, était gravement malade. Tu n'as fait qu'abréger ses souffrances. Mais cela, le vieux fou qui t'observe derrière les arbres te morfondre pour cela n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Rentre. Quitte ces terres d'Angleterre, je ne veux plus jamais te voir en ces lieux. Sinon, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau d'humain.

Harry n'avait pas reconnu les lieux, mais avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir une seconde de plus. Le souvenir l'éjecta sur la pierre froide de la pièce.

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour sortir ! fit Gregory.

Harry se releva difficilement.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Les autres ? ricana Flint. La belette est retournée dans sa tanière, et Goldstein s'est prit quelques coups bien placé.

Harry plissa les yeux. Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle et un certain Orson Flee qui semblait être à Poufsouffle l'entouraient.

\- C'est fou comme quelques sucreries gratuites peuvent motiver Weasley à t'amener à nous, petit Potter, fit Flint dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il cherche sa baguette magique, se moqua Gregory. Anthony l'a dans la poche de sa robe, il ne s'en ait même pas aperçu ! fit Gregory en se moquant ouvertement.

\- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire à un petit élève de deuxième année sans défense, hein ? fit l'élève de Poufsouffle.

\- Tu as osé défier notre maître alors que tu n'avais même pas l'âge de tenir une baguette, cracha Flint. Alors montre-nous si tu es capable de te battre aujourd'hui encore.

Harry était en sueur, et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Plusieurs sortilèges fusèrent sur lui alors qu'il dressait un bouclier à l'aide d'un sort de protection qu'Althus lui avait appris. Ce sort allait lui coûter beaucoup, mais il pensa qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Puis il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ce fut avec plusieurs courbatures qu'il se réveilla, à l'aube, sur le sol de la même salle de classe. Le dôme de magie qui le protégeait depuis la veille au soir s'amincissait.

\- Merci, Magia, chuchota l'adolescent en reprenant conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il aperçu la pensine dans un coin, et reprit délicatement les souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas que ceux-ci soient en possession d'autres personnes. Et qui sait, cela pourrait peut-être être utile. Mais Harry ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de qui que ce soit et décida de ne rien dire. Épuisé, il s'adossa un instant contre le mur avant de rejoindre une des salles de douches de la tour de Serdaigle, où personne ne le dérangerait de si bonne heure.

Car si les dortoirs avaient leurs propres salles de bains, il restait toujours une salle de bain par étage, à côté des escaliers, pour qui en aurait besoin.

Après avoir lancé un sortilège de nettoyage sur ses vêtements et remercié intérieurement sa mère pour ces sortilèges, il se rendit à la Grande Salle afin de prendre quelque chose à manger avant que trop de monde ne se lève.

Depuis ce jour de novembre, il n'était plus apparu aux petits déjeuners et ne venait qu'en présence de Niklas ou de Leonius. Dans le cas contraire, il longeait les murs et évitait le chemin de tous les Weasley – même les jumeaux –, Goldstein ou encore Flint, Goyle et Crabbe.

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

Severus avait attentivement écouté son filleul qui racontait ce souvenir d'une voix morne et rauque. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Severus lui ramena une seconde tasse fumante.

\- Une infusion, bois. Cela t'aidera à dormir tout à l'heure. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler de ça ? Je suis ton parrain, fit calmement Severus. Même si Sirius pense être le seul, j'ai pris ce rôle à cœur et je t'ai bien dit que je serai là quoi qu'il advienne.

Harry baissa à nouveau la tête, observant avec intérêt la fumée s'échapper de la tasse.

Un petit chat noir grimpa sur les jambes de Harry. Ne s'attendant pas à le voir, il sursauta mais rattrapa le matou en le caressant sur le crâne.

\- Désolé, murmura Harry. Je suis content de te voir, petit cœur.

\- Maw !

Severus sourit alors, tout en prenant le sucre des mains de son filleul.

\- Pas de sucre dans la tisane, sinon tu ne dormiras pas. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir, Harry ? Une agression dans les couloirs de l'école n'est pas anodine, tu le sais.

\- Tu… hésita Harry.

\- Je ?

\- Tu as d'autres choses à faire, papa et maman aussi et… tu es souvent parti dans le parc avec Minerva, puis il y a Solène… je ne voulais pas déranger, j'ai causé assez de souci comme ça, en début d'année.

\- Harry…

\- Tu ne vois pas beaucoup Jonas non plus. Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Harry d'une voix tremblante. C'est pour ca que je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça. Ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Harry, tu t'es fait agresser par trois élèves. C'est une chose grave. De plus, deux de ces élèves appartiennent à Serpentard, et cela ne restera pas impuni.

Le regard apeuré de son filleul le fit grimacer.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Non, Harry. Tu as bien fait de venir, mais ce genre de choses ne doivent pas rester dans l'ombre. Quitte à ce que je demande à un de mes phénix de surveiller tes arrières. Mais je te félicite pour ton informulé, cela a dû les impressionner.

\- Oui… Tu ne cries pas ?

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- J'ai… j'ai vu les souvenirs.

\- Ce qui est bien malheureux, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Tu es un adolescent, Harry, et je pense que tu peux comprendre que tous les adolescents ont des guerres immatures à un moment donné.

\- Mais c'est la première fois que je me faisais courser dans les couloirs. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'endurance.

\- Tu en as bien plus qu'eux, crois-moi. Mais nous réglerons cela demain, fit Severus en se levant. Je vais te chercher des couvertures, tu veux que le feu reste allumé ?

\- Non, ça ira, il fait assez chaud.

Severus revint quelques secondes plus tard chargé d'une couette rouge et d'une couverture verte.

\- Tu as des trucs rouges chez toi ? fit Harry qui retrouva instantanément le sourire.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les gryffondor ?

\- Hm, tu as d'ailleurs de la chance de ne pas y avoir été répartis, j'aurais fait de ta vie un enfer, ricana Severus en jetant les couvertures sur Harry.

Severus le laissa là, tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Harry avait enfin réussi à s'endormir lorsqu'un cauchemar fit irruption dans son esprit. Le souvenir du rituel contre l'horcruxe revenait de temps à autre hanter ses nuits, et cela ne manqua pas. Il se débâtit plusieurs minutes, mais de puissants bras l'entourèrent.

\- Harry, Harry ? Réveilles-toi, fit Severus d'une voix endormie.

\- Dé… désolé, je…

\- Ca t'arrives souvent, d'hurler à la mort ainsi ?

\- Non… enfin, pas plus d'une ou deux fois par mois…

\- Le rituel ?

\- Oui…

Severus ne dit plus rien, mais prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Il fit quelque pas avant de remarquer que l'adolescent s'était à nouveau assoupit, tenant malgré tout fermement sa main accroché au pull de Severus.

Ce dernier, un peu gêné, allongea son filleul dans son lit puis se rendormit près de lui. Ils passèrent une nuit reposante et réparatrice, et Harry se réveilla collé au torse de son parrain.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Aurelius, descend de la table ! grogna Severus en arrivant dans la cuisine.

\- Maw !

\- Aurelius, je vais me fâcher, fit sévèrement le maître des lieux alors que Harry souriait.

\- Mew ?

\- Aurelius-Augustinus !

\- Mow. Maou ! répondit le chat noir en descendant rapidement.

\- Saleté de chat.

\- Maouuuuaw.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Aurelius-Augustinus, répondit Harry en le caressant.

Severus secoua la tête et prépara quelques tartines.

\- Tu prends ton petit-déjeuner ici, et ensuite tu fileras. Je dois aller en salle des professeurs.

Harry obtempéra, trop heureux de ne pas devoir se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Severus, sur le chemin, croisa Philipp qui l'apostropha.

\- Harry va bien, fit Severus d'une voix basse. Et toi, ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, juste… on ne voit pas beaucoup Harry et… il me manque.

\- On en reparlera ce weekend, fit Severus.

Philipp soupira et regarda le parrain de son frère partir sans un mot alors que d'autres élèves arrivaient. Il haussa les épaules et retourna auprès de ses amis. Il savait que Severus ne lui parlait jamais en public afin de le protéger, mais tout comme Harry, Philipp avait du mal avec cette règle.

\- Severus ! fit la voix de Minerva. Tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Toi non plus, marmonna Snape.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Des élèves s'en sont pris à Harry en novembre, et nous n'avons rien vu, fit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Minerva acquiesça, pas intimidée pour une mornille de l'apparence froide de son enseignant.

\- Devons-nous contacter ses parents ?

\- Non. Les vacances débutent demain soir, il y survivra. Mais nous devons punir ce qui a été fait.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Crabbe, Goyle et Flint furent convoqués devant le Conseil d'Administration et les directeurs de Maison. Vincent Crabbe avait apparemment oublié de rappeler que le jeune Harry Nikolaï Severus James Sirius Potter était le filleul de Severus Snape-Prince, leur directeur de maison qui semblait vouloir les crucifier sur place.

D'un regard noir et d'une voix glaciale, il leur demanda d'expliquer leur version des faits. N'ayant aucune réponse potable, le directeur de Serpentard les menaça d'expulsion du Collège. Cela sembla fonctionner lorsque Gregory Goyle s'exécuta et leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Vincent Crabbe en profita pour rajouter que leurs parents étaient à l'origine de cette expédition. Severus se retint difficilement de dire qu'au vu de leur stupidité, il aurait été étrange que cela vienne d'eux.

Marcus Flint semblait vouloir les égorger sur place, et se fit un plaisir de raconter plusieurs frasques des deux Serpentard qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

\- Monsieur Flint, l'interrompit Severus. Vous vous trouvez actuellement en septième année et je présume que vous aimeriez avoir la chance de passer vos Aspics à la fin de l'année scolaire, si je ne m'abuse ?

Prêt à répondre vertement, Flint se retint en blanchissant.

\- Vous êtes conscient de faire honte à la maison qui est la nôtre ?

\- S'attaquer à un élève de deuxième année, un élève plus jeune que vous ! fit une femme du Conseil. Et vous allier à deux autres élèves de votre maison, puis les amener à battre un de leurs camarades de classe ? Qu'est-ce qui est donc passé par ce qui vous sert de cerveau, Monsieur Flint ?

\- Faites attention à vos paroles, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ou mes parents…

\- Vos parents ne feront rien du tout, fit Minerva en se levant.

Le regard tout aussi glacial et mauvais de la Directrice en surprit plus d'un. La température chuta drastiquement alors que Flint fixait la Directrice avec dégoût.

\- Mes parents avaient raison de vouloir éliminer cette vermine. Harry Potter a osé défier le Maître.

\- Le Maître ? rit alors un autre homme. Etes-vous un esclave, monsieur Flint ?

Le regard noir que lui lança Snape le figea.

\- En tant que membre du conseil d'administration et en tant qu'Auror de second rang au sein du Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre, je vous arrête pour provocation et insultes auprès de membres du professorat ainsi que violences et incitation à la violence au sein d'une école de magie, fit un homme qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux.

Minerva se tourna vers lui, peu heureuse de la tournure des évènements.

\- Navré, Professeur McGonagall, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire et encore moins impuni. Monsieur Flint a enfreint plusieurs paragraphes du règlement intérieur en connaissance de cause, et a dit lui-même que cela lui était parfaitement égal. Une perquisition aura lieu chez ses parents ainsi que chez ceux de Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle. Par ailleurs, Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle devront rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je pense que certains Centaures seraient heureux d'avoir de la… compagnie humaine. Je vais emmener avec moi Monsieur Flint, afin d'avoir une entrevue avec le chef du département des Aurors et parler d'une sanction convenable pour ce jeune homme.

\- Navré, Monsieur Flint, je ne peux plus rien pour vous, fit Severus en quittant la salle.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre aide, sale traitre ! Le Maître aurait dû vous tuer avant de disparaître !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Comment un adolescent peut-il parler ainsi ? fit Chourave alors que les professeurs discutaient durant la pause de midi, après le repas.

\- Il a été enrôlé par ses parents, fit Severus de mauvaise humeur. Et a un sacré don de persuasion. Crabbe et Goyle ont déjà envoyé un hibou à leurs parents je présume.

\- Certainement, mais j'espérais fermer Poudlard pour Noël, fit Minerva. Tous les élèves quittent le château pour les vacances.

\- S'ils doivent être pris en charge, nous trouverons une solution, intervint Filius. Une association a ouvert une sorte de maison d'accueil pour les enfants sorciers sans famille, ils pourraient peut-être pris en charge là-bas ?

\- Ils ont ouvert quand ? fit Annabelle Malfoy, surprise. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de choses.

\- En septembre, répondit Poppy Pomfresh. Elle a ouvert dans le parc Gladstone, près du Ministère au sud du même parc. Ils sont dix à gérer l'établissement qui a quatre niveaux. Les trois étages supérieurs comprennent huit chambres individuelles par étage je crois. Mais il n'y a pas encore grand monde.

\- Ah, d'accord, répondit la mère de famille. C'est une très bonne idée, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas suivi l'évolution du parc.

\- Le Parc Gladstone évolue énormément ces dernières semaines, fit Minerva. Merci pour ton idée, Filius, je demanderai aux Aurors de les contacter si ces deux adolescents ne peuvent réellement pas rejoindre leur famille pour Noël.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le Poudlard Express attendait les élèves du château en dégageant une fumée épaisse. Les adolescents, heureux de quitter le château pour rentrer chez eux, trimballaient derrière eux des montagnes d'affaires.

Poudlard avait reçu tellement d'aides de différentes associations et du Ministère que la Directrice avait décidé d'offrir aux élèves une bourse de dix Gallions chacun (un peu plus de soixante euros tout de même), qui fut payée directement sur le compte de chaque couple de parents d'élève juste avant les vacances de Noël.

Le Château avait également offert une couverture polaire à l'effigie de la maison de l'élève, un chapeau neuf et une cape chaude sans blason. Et les parents étaient priés d'utiliser l'argent donné par Poudlard pour offrir un cadeau à leurs enfants.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin là. Le Poudlard Express allait arriver à Londres. Les élèves venant de l'étranger l'avaient également pris et rejoindraient leurs familles à Gladstone, accompagnés par quelques professeurs.

La neige recouvrait tout le paysage de la capitale anglaise et les élèves rentrèrent joyeusement chez eux. Le peuple sorcier d'Angleterre revivait comme jamais.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	73. Chapitre 73 : Christmas Time

Bonjour et désolée du retard de publication !

Voici donc le 73è chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos retours et tout !

Bonne lecture,

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 73 :**

 **Christmas Time**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus Snape accompagna les enfants Potter et Windsor au Manoir de Liberty Charms. Leonius et Jania sautèrent au cou de leur mère, mais Harry restait derrière Severus, la tête baissée et le regard rivé au sol.

Philipp, quant à lui, alla embrasser ses parents avant de se tourner vers Severus.

Hardwin soupira en observant Severus et Harry.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le père de famille d'une voix neutre.

\- Des élèves ont agressés Harry dans le château, répondit Severus. Cela s'est produit en novembre, mais je ne l'ai appris que cette semaine de la bouche de mon filleul. Les concernés ont été punis, mais Harry doit comprendre que nous sommes là pour lui et venir nous parler lorsque de telles choses se produise.

\- Dés…

\- Harry ! fit dangereusement Severus. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus entendre ce mot passer tes lèvres !

L'adolescent sursauta et dépassa les adultes, semblant rejoindre les étages du Manoir.

Elizabeth se frotta le front.

\- Faut-il que j'y aille ? demanda Jania.

\- Non, répondit Elizabeth. J'y vais. Mon cœur, peux-tu préparer du chocolat chaud s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le père de famille. Eulia, Edouard, vous mangerez avec nous ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Après que Severus ait expliqué, sans les détails, ce qu'il s'était produit au Château aux enfants ainsi qu'à Hardwin, Eulia et Edouard, Elizabeth revint avec Harry dont les yeux étaient rougis.

\- Tu vas boire un bon chocolat chaud, lui murmura Elizabeth. Ca ira mieux ensuite.

\- Oh, Harry, fit Leonius. On n'aurait pas dû te laisser avec Anthony ! Suis désolé !

\- Pas ta faute, marmonna Harry.

\- Si, on a voulu se faire des amis, répliqua Jania, mais nous n'aurions pas dû te laisser de côté.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas…

\- Si ! répondit vivement Leonius. Je croyais que tu t'entendais super bien avec Anthony et je pensais qu'il t'appréciait mais en fait non ! Il t'a laissé seul et n'a prévenu personne !

\- Abigaelle ! fit Jania en apercevant sa cousine traverser les flammes de la Cheminée. Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Tu hésitais à rester à Hollow Castle pour les vacances ? demanda Clarence.

\- Mademoiselle Potter, grogna la grande sœur. Du haut de vos sept ans, je vous aurai cru plus intelligente ! J'ai dit que je rentrerai pour les vacances, et je suis là !

Harry rigola alors de bon cœur, s'écroulant dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, petit hérisson. Bien, on mange quoi ? J'ai faim, moi !

\- Ils ne vous nourrissent pas, à l'école ? marmonna Severus. Tu ne viens même pas me dire bonjour !

\- Ah, la jeunesse, que veux-tu, oncle Severus ! se moqua Abigaelle.

\- Quelle effronterie !

La jeune fille vint serrer Severus dans ses bras qui grimaça devant tant d'affection.

\- C'est toi qui l'a demandé, fit alors Philipp en se moquant ouvertement.

\- Je ne te permets pas, mini Potter ! répondit Severus avec un tout petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bah, je me permets tout seul, répondit Philipp en haussant les épaules.

Et ce fut entouré de bras d'enfants que Hardwin et Elizabeth trouvèrent Severus au milieu du salon alors qu'Edouard et Eulia riaient de bon cœur.

\- Demain je prends Clarence et Philipp avec moi, annonça Edouard. Nous irons faire quelques achats pour Noël.

\- Je prends Harry avec moi, cette fois-ci, décréta Elizabeth.

\- Et moi Abby, Leonius, Jania et Eulia, fit Hardwin. Severus, tu viendras aussi ?

\- Oh. Euh…

\- Allez ! fit Philipp. Viens avec nous !

\- Non, viens avec nous ! demanda alors Abigaelle.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, là ? fini par demander Severus.

\- Oui, on aime le terrible professeur de Potion, fit Harry en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Navré jeunes gens, mais je vais rendre visite à Jonas et sa famille cette semaine.

\- Tu ne passes pas Noël avec nous ? demanda tristement Clarence.

\- Je le passe dans ma famille, avec Solène, murmura Severus.

\- Mais tu viendras avec elle le vingt-six, n'est-ce pas ? fit Elizabeth.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Avec des cadeaux ? demanda joyeusement Clarence, déclenchant les rires des adultes.

\- Bien sûr, miss Potter, fit Severus en roulant les yeux. Comment pourrais-je oublier vos cadeaux !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Silverstone Manor_

 _Talnotry Lake_

Severus Snape était enfin rentré chez lui. Le calme qui régnait au rez-de-chaussée lui fit un bien fou et il s'affala mollement dans le canapé du grand salon, observant le jardin enneigé tout en caressant Aurelius qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Professeur ?

\- Charlie, répondit Severus en se levant du canapé pour aller serrer la main de son ancien élève. Il n'avouerait jamais avoir sursauté. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Severus.

\- Désolé, réflexe, fit le jeune homme en souriant. Heureux d'être rentré ?

\- Très, répondit sincèrement Severus. Tout s'est bien passé, ici ?

\- Oui ! Les elfes sont adorables et les chats aussi. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre famille.

\- C'est avec plaisir. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un vive ici.

Charlie rigola.

\- Je rentre au Manoir Weasley demain.

\- Comment va votre mère ?

\- Il n'y a aucune amélioration pour le moment, répondit Charlie. Mon père a été mis au courant par le professeur McGonagall de ce qu'a fait Ronald. Il est très en colère.

\- Au moins, votre sœur essaye de s'intégrer à nouveau bien que beaucoup d'élèves préfèrent l'ignorer.

\- Oui… j'espère que ces vacances leur feront du bien.

\- Je l'espère pour eux. Votre sœur a du mal, il faudra l'entourer du mieux possible. Quant à votre, ton, plus jeune frère, je ne sais réellement pas quoi en penser. Il semble être entre deux feux et ne sait quel camp choisir, si camp il y a. Enfin. Vous pourrez revenir après le premier janvier avec les jumeaux, ils pourront rejoindre le Laboratoire s'ils ont envie de tester quelques idées.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de souci. Bien, que veux-tu manger ce soir ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Enora ?

\- Maître Severus a appelé Enora ? fit l'elfe en apparaissant devant eux.

\- Oui. Nous aimerions manger mais nous n'avons pas d'idée.

\- Enora va appeler les autres et nous allons vous préparer de quoi vous rassasier alors ! Tout sera prêt dans quarante-cinq minutes et dix-huit secondes ! Y aura-t-il des invités ?

Severus interrogea Charlie du regard.

\- Non, répondit son ancien élève.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Dimanche 20 décembre 1992_

Severus se réveilla dans le canapé du salon avec deux chats allongés sur lui. Il se leva doucement en marmonnant contre ces boules de poils qui passaient leur temps à dormir avant qu'Aurelius ne miaule dans un demi-sommeil.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda alors Severus.

\- Ma. Ma, maw.

\- Ok, viens, je vais te laisser choisir ta boite.

Il secoua la tête en voyant son chat noir se lever, s'étirer en faisant le dos rond puis se dandiner en direction de la cuisine.

\- Mew ? Mow. Mow. Mow ? Mou mow, miaula le chat sur un ton triste.

\- Oui, j'arrive. J'arrive.

La matinée passa tranquillement, un café dans la main et un livre sur les traités de potions dans l'autre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque l'horloge sonna quinze heures. Il se leva précipitamment et rejoignit la salle de bain.

Après vingt bonnes minutes de douche brûlante, il se sécha et réfléchit avant de choisir soigneusement ses habits : une chemise violette, un pantalon noir et épais, une veste noire… trop de noir, mais c'était sa faute. Il n'avait presque que cela.

Il sécha ses cheveux et les attacha en une queue basse, puis retourna au salon. Il alluma un peu le feu de cheminée et les chats qui squattaient le manoir vinrent s'installer sur le tapis afin de profiter de la chaleur. Severus les caressa quelques instants, en réfléchissant.

\- Mew ?

\- Oui Aurelius ?

\- Mow.

\- Oui, je pense beaucoup.

Le chat noir vint lui mettre un coup de patte avant de repartir. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec un plumeau.

\- Tu l'as attrapé où, celui-là ? fit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Rawou !

\- Tu es allé dans la cuisine ?

\- Aw !

Il avait pourtant fermé la porte et placé le plumeau sur une étagère. Ce chat était bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien…

\- Aouw.

\- Oui c'est bon, viens, donne moi ce fichu plumeau, fit-il en souriant.

Ce chat le rendrait fou. Il joua alors avec Aurelius alors que les autres s'étaient assoupis. Après une demi-heure, Severus s'assit dans le canapé et écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin pour Arthur Weasley. Des vœux brefs mais sincères. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il le faisait. Il appréciait cette famille, au final. Et la voir ainsi brisée à cause d'un vieil homme lui faisait mal au cœur. Il sourit à cette pensée. Qui aurait dit que le froid et distant professeur de Potion ait des sentiments ? Les discussions, parfois violentes au niveau verbales, avec Elizabeth l'avaient fait réfléchir sur sa manière d'être, sur sa façon de vivre. Et comme il appréciait énormément Eliz – il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi – il faisait des efforts. Efforts qui portaient ses fruits, si on regardait sa vie aujourd'hui et ce qu'elle était au temps de Voldemort et de Dumbledore…

Il secoua la tête encore une fois, comme pour remettre en ordre son esprit. L'heure arrivait, il devait partir. Son cœur commençait à battre plus rapidement, et le stress montait. Il n'aimait pas cela. Pourquoi avait-il une once de peur en lui ? La soirée allait être agréable, que craignait-il alors ?

Severus se leva, porta la lettre pour Arthur à la volière et prit sa cape de voyage verte. Il mit une écharpe épaisse pour combattre le froid puis quitta son domicile à pieds. Il sorti du quartier et transplana jusqu'à Glasgow.

\- Severus !

\- Bonjour Solène, répondit-il alors que la jeune femme le serrait déjà dans ses bras.

Il huma le doux parfum et la serra contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Severus.

\- Toi aussi, mon amour.

Ils s'observèrent un instant avant de rejoindre un restaurant, main dans la main.

Severus passa sa soirée à écouter Solène raconter des anecdotes, expliquer tout ce qu'il se passait au travail et lui raconter les sorties qu'elle avait faite avec sa sœur. Talhyia avait du mal à se décider pour une robe de mariée sans compter qu'elle avait peur que la famille de Sirius ne l'accepte pas, alors qu'il était pourtant clair que les parents de Sirius l'adoraient déjà.

Severus observait la jeune femme parler avec entrain, et il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Il avait eu du mal, les premiers temps, à accepter tout ce que son corps désirait : plus qu'une relation charnelle, c'était une relation tout d'abord intellectuelle qu'il entretenait avec Solène. Elle était tout ce qui lui avait manqué : la joie de vivre, la générosité, l'amour… elle faisait attention à lui comme s'il lui était précieux. Et c'est ce qu'il était. Précieux aux yeux et au cœur de la jeune femme, même si pour le moment, elle ne remarquait pas le silence de l'homme, trop concentrée dans ses histoires que Severus écoutait attentivement, un très discret sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? finit par demander Solène, ce qui fit revenir Severus à l'instant présent.

Il sirota le verre de vin tout en réfléchissant aux termes qu'il allait employer.

\- Les traditions veulent que la mariée s'habille en blanc, s'il n'y a pas eu de relation… sexuelle avant le dit mariage. Talhyia est enceinte, mais sincèrement, si elle veut s'habiller en blanc je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient. Et je pense que les parents du cabot, hum, de Sirius, ne s'attarderont pas sur cela. Du moins, plus aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne demande-t-elle pas à Walburga ce qu'elle en pense ?

\- Tu as raison. Oui, je lui demanderai tiens… je pense qu'elle a peur de décevoir.

\- Elle se prend trop la tête, finit par marmonner le maître des potions.

\- Sans parler des hormones qui jouent. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de gérer une petite sœur enceinte.

Severus sourit alors franchement.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, fit-il alors.

\- Oh, fit tristement la jeune brune.

Severus sentit qu'il avait peut-être dit quelque chose de mal, au vu du regard soudainement triste de son amie. De sa petite amie.

\- Qu'ais-je dis de mal, Solène ? fit-il plus doucement.

\- Je… oh, rien d'important.

\- Ma… ma chérie, osa-t-il.

Jamais il n'avait appelé une femme ainsi, mais son cœur tambourinait maintenant contre sa poitrine.

\- S'il te plaît. Je suis un homme, et il paraît que les hommes sont doués pour faire des bourdes sans s'en apercevoir.

\- C'est Eliz qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Hm. Oui. Alors ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu as l'air soudainement triste, alors que tu étais si heureuse juste avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ne me mens pas, Solène, fit plus durement Severus.

La jeune femme soupira, avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Severus.

\- C'est certainement idiot de ma part, et c'est trop tôt pour en parler de toute façon…

\- Explique-moi tout de même ce que tu as sur le cœur, que je comprenne et puisse m'exprimer sur ce qui te chagrine. Ce n'est pas avec des non-dits que nous avancerons, mon cœur.

Pour le coup, il se sentait vraiment mal et, heureusement pour son cœur qui menaçait de lui sortir par la bouche tellement il craignait d'avoir tout fichu en l'air, Solène finit par parler.

\- Ta réaction me… m'a fait penser que tu ne voudrais pas d'enfant, et… j'aimerais… j'aimerais en avoir de toi, Severus. Je t'aime, et je veux fonder une famille avec toi, fit-elle en détournant les yeux. Mais si tu ne veux pas… Si tu ne le veux pas, je respecterai cela. Je ne te forcerai pas.

Severus, la bouche entrouverte observa la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, choqué.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Pas maintenant. Mais son cœur lui disait de rassurer son amie. Et vite.

\- J'avoue ne jamais y avoir pensé, fit Severus en prenant la main de Solène. Je n'y ai jamais pensé parce que j'ai déjà les enfants des Potter et des Windsor assez régulièrement dans les pattes. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas, Solène.

La jeune femme osa un regard vers celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

\- Tu… tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh, mon cœur…

Severus lui offrit le plus doux des sourires et essuya une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme tout en la rejoignant sur la banquette et pris ses mains dans les siennes, les caressant doucement.

\- Et même si je n'ai pas prévu cela pour ce soir et n'ai aucun bijou à t'offrir maintenant, fit Severus d'une voix tremblante malgré lui, je… est-ce que… murmura-t-il avait d'inspirer profondément. Malgré mes paroles involontairement blessantes, mes sauts d'humeurs… ma manie d'être froid et distant en public… est-ce-que… Veux-tu m'épouser, Solène ?

Ne s'attendant absolument pas à une telle demande, Solène s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de Severus, qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Navré si je t'ai blessé… qu'ais-je dis de mal, cette fois ? fit doucement Severus, inquiet.

\- Rien, sombre idiot ! fit-elle en frappant le torse de Severus. Je t'aime ! fit la jeune femme entre deux sanglots. Je t'aime, et je ne m'attendais pas… je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que tu me demandes cela maintenant. Ou que tu me fasses une telle demande, en fait. Je… je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu… que tu me demandes… Oui, oui je veux t'épouser, mon amour. Je veux t'épouser et fonder la plus belle famille du monde avec toi.

Severus la serra contre elle et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime, Solène. Et nous fonderons cette famille ensemble, murmura-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Alors que Severus et Solène passaient Noël en famille chez les Prince, les Potter et Windsor l'avaient fêté toute la nuit. Chaque enfant avait reçu de magnifiques cadeaux et beaucoup, beaucoup trop de chocolats.

Mais le plus beau cadeau fut indéniablement offert à Harry.

Tremblant, il se dirigeait maintenant vers le Salon des Souvenirs, dans le demi-sous-sol du Manoir familial. Il ouvrit la lourde porte de l'immense salle puis la traversa, pour rejoindre le sous-sol d'une des tours arrières du Manoir. Il entra dans la salle ronde, où quatre torches s'allumèrent et cinq tableaux vides lui faisaient face.

Hardwin l'avait rejoint, et l'invita à prendre place dans un des fauteuils.

\- Je…

\- Attend un peu, petit hérisson. Je reviens.

Harry observa son père ressortir avec une fiole dorée.

Les souvenirs… l'essence des souvenirs de ses parents avaient été retrouvée et les tableaux de ses parents allaient vivre en ce soir de Noël pour la première fois. Plus de dix ans après leur terrible mort.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se blottit contre le torse de Hardwin qui le força à reprendre place.

\- Le tableau va s'animer dans quelques instants, il faut être patient.

De la brume blanche et dorée remplit alors le grand tableau face aux fauteuils.

\- Bienvenue à Liberty Charms, fit alors Hardwin d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

\- Euh…. Hardwin ? Que… tu… tu as vieillis !

\- Merci James, ton compliment me va droit au cœur !

\- Lily ?

\- James ! Oh bon sang, j'ai l'impression que des millénaires sont passés depuis que nous avons fait peindre nos images…

\- C'est un peu le cas, à vrai dire, fit Hardwin.

\- Comment ça ? demanda James, soudainement sérieux.

\- Je vous présente votre fils, Harry. Nous sommes le 24 décembre 1992.

\- Oh Harry ! Mon trésor, fit Lily dont les larmes coulaient de ses magnifiques yeux. Harry… approche, approche mon cœur…

\- 1992 ? répéta James, ahuri.

Harry se leva, tremblant de toutes parts, et caressa la toile du bout des doigts. Ceux de sa mère rejoignirent les siens.

\- Oh Harry, fit James en allant près de son épouse, l'entourant de ses bras. Tu es resplendissant, mon fils.

\- Merci… merci… papa. Tu… je suis content de vous voir.

\- Nous aussi, mon trésor, répondit Lily. Tu as… tu as donc… douze ans… pourquoi avons-nous été réanimé aussi tardivement, Hardwin ?

Une longue discussion se fit alors, relatant la vie de Harry, en passant par le procès contre Dumbledore, jusqu'à la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard, en septembre dernier. Lily et James passèrent la nuit à discuter avec leur fils et Hardwin, heureux de pouvoir enfin être à leurs côtés. Bien que Lily maudisse sa sœur pour les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait infligés à leur fils – Hardwin venait de leur expliquer malgré les réticences de l'adolescent –, elle reconnut que Pétunia aurait très bien pu mettre Harry dans un orphelinat quelconque…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Severus s'était officiellement fiancé à Solène le vingt-six décembre, peu avant leur arrivée au Manoir Potter. Il avait déniché une bague dans une des joailleries écossaises près d'Edimbourg.

Alors que Solène montrait sa bague aux enfants, Severus s'était quant à lui éclipsé avec Hardwin dans les sous-sols.

\- Tu vas pouvoir parler à Lily seul à seul, lui dit alors Hardwin.

\- Oui…

\- Depuis le temps que tu en as besoin, renchérit Hardwin en lui tapant dans le dos. Allez, aies un peu de courage !

\- Ce n'est pas dans la nature d'un serpentard d'être courageux, marmonna Severus soudainement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je le sais bien. Allez, file, je vais parler avec James et ensuite nous retournerons avec les autres pour les cadeaux.

Severus et Lily discutèrent durant une bonne heure, de tout et de rien. Discuter avec sa meilleure amie lui fit un bien fou et un poids énorme quitta ses épaules. Lily s'adaptait tant bien que mal à la vie de tableau, se prenant quelques moqueries de Severus lui rappelant qu'elle était une espèce de souvenir et qu'elle ne pouvait plus manger ses chocolats préférés, mais qu'il le ferait pour elle. Elle lui avait alors simplement tiré la langue avant qu'ils partent, tous les deux, dans un fou rire.

Severus lui expliqua ses craintes, ses peurs. Elle le motiva à fonder une famille, lui expliquant que voir un enfant naître fut la plus belle chose qu'ils vécurent, James et elle. Elle aurait tout donné pour voir Harry grandir, et elle souhaitait à Severus d'avoir ses propres enfants, et de les voir grandir. De les aider à devenir de bonnes personnes, aimantes et attachantes, loyales et justes. Severus le lui promit alors, et Lily demanda à rencontrer Solène.

Après eut lieu la distribution de cadeaux que Severus et Solène offrirent aux enfants : des montres, des livres, des couvertures pour Poudlard ou pour Hollow Castle puisque Abigaelle restait là-bas. Hardwin reçut une montre et Elizabeth eut quelques affaires pour les chats ainsi que plusieurs encyclopédies sur les différentes races. Salazar eut droit à un grand moment de jeu avec Aurelius-Augustinus qui suivait son maître comme son ombre, même dans les voyages par cheminette, sur l'épaule de l'homme-en-noir, alias Severus Snape.

Severus laissa Solène chez les Potter et rejoignit la famille Sørensen chez qui il était invité pour le repas de midi. Ce fut Jörn, l'époux de Narcissa, qui l'accueillit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Severus !

\- Bonjour Jörn, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! Narcissa est déjà assise à table, avec notre petite dernière !

\- Elle est déjà née ?

\- Oui ! Oui, viens, suis-moi !

Severus fut heureux d'avoir prévu un cadeau pour le nouveau-né, bien qu'elle doive, normalement, naître à la fin janvier.

\- Severus !

\- Ne te lève pas, Narcissa, fit alors Severus en venant l'embrasser. Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va cette petite princesse ?

\- Nous allons bien, fit Narcissa avec un sourire fatigué. Elle est née le 24.

\- Si vous voulez, nous pouvons remettre ce repas à plus tard.

\- Certainement pas ! fit Jörn. Jonas nous haïrait pour cela ! D'ailleurs, je vais le chercher.

Narcissa secoua la tête en tendant sa fille.

\- Oh, non…

\- Allez, prends-la s'il te plaît, demanda Narcissa en faisant la moue. Tu auras aussi un petit ange, un jour, et je me dois de te préparer à cela !

\- Je… c'est qu'elle est toute petite.

Le rire cristallin de Narcissa le fit sourire.

\- Allez, prends !

En soupirant, il prit place à côté de son amie et pris la petite puce dans ses bras.

\- Je te présente Söriana Emmanuelle Sørensen, âgée de deux jours.

Severus, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, caressa la joue du bébé qui l'observait, intrigué.

\- Je te préviens, par contre, que la beauté d'un bébé apparaît un peu après la naissance, fit-elle en riant. Stella, la nièce de Jörn, nous a dit que Söriana était moche.

\- Oh. Je ne dirais pas cela.

Narcissa rit alors de plus belle.

\- Elle était toute rouge et fripée à la naissance. Je peux comprendre qu'une petite ado ne trouve pas cela très… esthétique.

Severus eut un petit rictus amusé.

\- Elle a l'air adorable.

\- Elle l'est, confirma Jörn en revenant dans la pièce.

\- Parrain Severus ! fit une voix d'ado.

Jonas – jadis Draco Malfoy – embrassa son parrain sur la joue avant de prendre place sur ses genoux. Jörn reprit la petite et Narcissa demanda à un elfe de Maison de bien vouloir servir l'apéritif.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, et toi ? questionna Severus.

\- Très ! J'ai eu de très jolis cadeaux à Noël. Les grands-parents m'ont offert une très belle écharpe faite avec la laine la plus douce du monde ! Grand-père Esaias m'a offert une cape avec beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de poches. Papa m'a fait faire une belle armoire et m'a acheté plein de vêtements, parce que maman disait que je grandissais trop vite.

\- Je confirme, remarqua Severus. Tu grandis vraiment très vite.

\- Oui mais… c'est normal, non ? fit le jeune garçon soudainement inquiet.

\- Oui, c'est normal, se moqua doucement le professeur de Potion. D'ailleurs, les enfants Windsor et Potter se sont cotisés pour un cadeau, tiens, prends. Et tiens Narcissa, c'est pour toi.

Jonas observa le grand paquet qu'avait fait apparaître son parrain. Délicatement, il défit le papier cadeau qui l'impressionnait de part les motifs qui se mouvaient. Des flocons de neige sur un magnifique paysage…

\- Waw ! fit-il en dépliant une magnifique couverture.

Sur la couverture polaire se trouvait un paysage représentant une forêt dont les différents verts reflétaient la lumière d'un rayon de soleil qui traversait les feuillages. Un petit lac était également présent et Jonas caressait l'endroit où se trouvait un cerf.

\- C'est… magnifique…

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, fit Jörn.

En effet, dans le paquet se trouvait également un sac sans fond, un livre sur les créatures et êtres magiques ainsi qu'une encyclopédie sur l'univers.

Narcissa, quant à elle, eut une broche en forme de feuille dorée et Jörn un livre ancien sur les plus grandes familles britanniques.

Severus passa une belle fin de journée en compagnie de cette famille recomposée, berçant à deux reprises le petit corps de Söriana.

L'année 1992 allait prendre fin, et, comme chaque année, de nouvelles surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, allaient croiser la vie peu reposante de ces grandes familles.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	74. Chapitre 74 : Fatum

**Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 74 :**

 **Fatum**

 _Destin_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Noël et le nouvel an étaient passés bien trop rapidement au goût de tous. Puis la nouvelle année avait laissée place à la rentrée scolaire de janvier 1993.

Il avait fallu faire construire un nouveau wagon pour le Poudlard Express, plus complet que jamais, et le Ministère finança au dernier moment la rénovation du train grâce à une collecte mise en place par des parents d'élèves de Poufsouffle. Cette initiative fut agréablement reçue et les élèves pouvaient ainsi profiter d'un confort bien meilleur qu'auparavant. Pour un aussi long trajet, il valait mieux qu'ils soient confortablement assis. Quelques gadgets avaient également été rajoutés comme un écran reflétant le paysage extérieur ou encore une boite dans laquelle étaient placés plusieurs livres sur l'Histoire de la Magie, les animaux ou encore des livres de contes et légendes.

Arrivés à Poudlard, les élèves furent heureux de rejoindre cette école qui était, pour la plupart, une sorte de deuxième maison. Et, lorsque lors du discours de rentrée Minerva annonça l'annulation des cours pour le 14 et 15 janvier, les élèves n'en furent que plus heureux. Ils avaient le choix entre rester au château ou quitter les lieux afin de passer du temps en famille. Mais les élèves souhaitaient, pour la plupart, profiter de cette liberté pour vagabonder dans le château et dans le parc, ou encore réviser pour les divers examens.

Aucun élève ne prévoyait de quitter les lieux, malgré l'annonce de la mise en place de nouvelles protections magiques au travers de rituels et de sortilèges puissants, comprenant de l'ancienne magie ainsi que la magie des elfes et des centaures.

En effet, le rituel demandait quatre longues journées à tous les participants afin de rénover les fondations runiques du domaine. Et personne, durant ce temps, ne devait entrer ou sortir de Poudlard.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les cours avaient recommencés et la vie au sein de Poudlard paraissait paisible. Harry et ses amis proches ne se quittaient presque plus et mangeaient ensemble, à la même table malgré leurs appartenances à différentes maisons.

Luna, Rebecca et Jania parlèrent de plus en plus à Hermione, souhaitant la sortir un peu de sa zone de confort car elles appréciaient cette camarade bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien et ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle se renferme encore plus sur elle-même.

Mais le jeudi 14 janvier arriva bien vite, et les professeurs se préparaient tant bien que mal en apprenant toutes sortes de sortilèges anciens afin de protéger les élèves si les rituels tournaient mal. Les deux équipes se rencontraient presque tous les jours, s'organisant autour de liasses de parchemins pour les deux endroits cachés du Domaine où ils devront agir.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave ainsi que Legolas se trouvaient donc, en ce jour, au centre de la Forêt Interdite avec le centaure Kelhiato et le couple d'Elfes Aurendhir et Gabrielle. Hagrid était posté à la lisière, afin de rabrouer tout élève ou inconscient souhaitant entrer dans la Forêt durant ce temps. Poudlard était dans sa caverne, bien au chaud, accompagné de Firenze.

Severus et Adèle avaient pour rôle de surveiller, avec les autres professeurs, les élèves du château. Des activités avaient lieu dans la Grande Salle telles que des concours entre élèves sur l'Histoire de Poudlard, l'écriture de récits transmis par les descendants des fondateurs ou encore des concours sur divers sujets, surveillés par les professeurs compétents.

Cinq professeurs, en plus de Severus et d'Adèle, faisaient des rondes dans le château, ainsi que dans les diverses salles communes. Le Ministère de la Magie et les parents d'élèves avaient été mis au courant de toute cette action. Ils ne risquaient rien, mais ces quatre jours étaient décisifs et personne ne devait ni entrer, ni sortir du domaine sous peine de perturber les différents rituels et enchantements qui seraient « rénovés » et posés. Mais tout le monde restait confiant, puisque, d'après les Centaures et les étoiles, tout devrait bien se passer tant qu'aucune « _bêtise humaine »_ n'approchait le domaine.

Les participants aux divers rituels qui auraient lieu au même moment étaient maintenant arrivés aux endroits clés du domaine.

Minerva McGonagall avait laissé partir Flitwick et Chourave qui devaient rejoindre le château après avoir, ensemble, ouvert l'entrée de la caverne. Celle-ci n'était accessible que si deux directeurs de maison et la direction de Poudlard activaient l'entrée en prononçant de concert un mot de passe complexe.

Donnereth Poufsouffle, bientôt âgé de 51 ans, avait rejoint la dite caverne avec Gaeliana Gryffondor, âgée de 52 ans, et Donn Serpentard, âgé de 55 ans. Legolas ainsi que Kelhiato, Aurendhir et Gabrielle se tenaient la main, et demandèrent aux autres de les rejoindre au centre de la caverne et former une ronde.

Cleante McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, Firenze et l'elfe Thyinz se trouvaient dans une immense salle circulaire, sous les cachots du château. Eux aussi formèrent une ronde, et, alertés par Fumseck, débutèrent le premier enchantement de la journée. Ils devraient ensuite graver des runes alors que les elfes prononceront des incantations en langue elfique puis commenceront, eux aussi, à graver des runes que seul leur peuple pouvait effectuer.

Alors que les chants et incantations résonnaient dans les sous-sols du domaine de Poudlard, les élèves, principalement dans la Bibliothèque et dans la Grande Salle, ressentirent de grosses vibrations et arrêtèrent tout mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur ne les rassure : cela arriverait certainement régulièrement durant les quatre prochains jours.

Les enseignants du château veillèrent alors sur chaque personne présente dans le Domaine, afin qu'aucun élève ne soit seul ou en danger.

Le soir venu, chacun regagna son dortoir sous la surveillance des professeurs et de deux Aurors présents pour l'occasion, sur la demande de la Directrice et du Conseil d'Administration.

Il n'était plus question de se positionner contre le Ministère. Dumbledore et ses prédécesseurs avaient toujours voulu que l'école reste indépendante et en avait même fait une sorte de guerre personnelle, provoquant plusieurs désaccords sans chercher de solution viable. L'école resterait indéniablement indépendante, cela n'était pas la question. Mais bien que Poudlard reste neutre vis-à-vis de la situation politique, McGonagall et la Ministre de la Magie s'entendaient assez bien pour s'entraider sans forcer Poudlard à accepter de se mettre sous la coupe du Ministère. Il n'en avait même jamais été question.

Non, au contraire. Les deux « parties » s'entraidaient à leur manière, sans pour autant être attachées l'une à l'autre.

Poudlard restait indépendant, et le Ministère s'était tout de même engagé à aider l'école de Magie Nationale afin d'instruire au mieux les enfants du peuple. Par la même, Poudlard instruisait les enfants afin d'en faire d'excellents sorciers, bien que cela soit aussi un des devoirs des parents de faire de leurs enfants des personnes dignes et honnêtes.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La journée de jeudi s'était passée dans une humeur enfantine, agréable, et les jumeaux Weasley, avec l'autorisation des deux professeurs de Potion – Raphael Prince et Severus Snape-Prince – lancèrent plusieurs défis drôles mais sans conséquence néfaste. Des échiquiers avaient pris place dans le Hall et dans plusieurs salles de classe, des concours de maquillage et de dessins… les élèves avaient passés une merveilleuse journée.

Comme aucune potion et aucun sport – à part la marche et les combats à l'épée pour ceux qui connaissaient l'escrime – ne devait avoir lieu dans le Domaine afin d'éviter au mieux les perturbations, les élèves furent priés de lire et de réviser durant la matinée du vendredi.

Elisa Curdo, diplômée en Psychomagie, était spécialement présente afin d'analyser l'état de certains élèves, comme Ginny et Ronald Weasley. Elle discuta avec plusieurs élèves durant la matinée, les prenant un peu à part et posant des questions anodines sur le déroulement de leurs journées et des cours.

Philibert Dawlish, Auror de premier rang, surveillait la Grande Salle avec les professeurs lors du repas de midi, alors que son chef, Kingsley Shacklebolt, surveillait le parc de Poudlard avec attention, tout en discutant avec Hagrid de la Forêt.

Cependant, peu avant treize heures, le chef des Aurors et Hagrid remarquèrent une chose anormale. Une sorte de cercle rouge apparaissait à intervalles réguliers au niveau des Grilles du Château.

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Hagrid en entraînant Kingsley avec lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Quelqu'un essaye de rentrer dans le domaine, venez ! Bon sang…

\- Mais, objecta Kingsley, des membres du Ministère devraient barrer la route, tout le monde a été mis au courant qu'il ne faut surtout pas perturber les rituels au risque de mettre tout le monde en danger.

Kingsley, pourtant habitué à gérer le stress comme si de rien n'était, paniquait légèrement bien malgré lui. Personne ne savait quelles conséquences un tel acte pouvait avoir, mais le Ministère avait bien appuyé sur le fait que personne ne devait transplaner aux environs du château, et encore moins essayer d'y pénétrer, sous peine de sanction ou même de mort.

\- Des idiots, j'vous dis, grogna Hagrid alors qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver au pas de course.

\- Il faut les arrêter ! fit Severus sans reprendre son souffle. Le sol du Hall a commencé à se fissurer, fit-il en reprenant sa route vers les grilles. Hagrid et Kingsley coururent alors afin de rejoindre la frontière du domaine.

\- Que faites-vous ! hurlait une voix. Vous êtes fous ?

\- Ce doit être Fawley, il essaye de les retenir, souffla l'auror en poussant Severus sur le côté.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? cria l'Auror. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans le château !

\- Nous rentrerons ! hurla une voix, de l'autre côté de la grille alors qu'une fumée épaisse et marron se dégageait du sol.

\- Certainement pas ! cria Hagrid. A moins que vous vouliez tuer nos élèves !

\- Balivernes ! Votre rituel de pacotille ne nous intéresse pas ! Nous exigeons de voir ce qui vous sert de directrice immédiatement !

\- Pas aujourd'hui, revenez lundi ! hurla un autre membre du Ministère, apparemment furieux.

\- Désarmez-les, grogna Kingsley.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Non, ils ne nous désarmeront pas ! Vu qu'on a leurs baguettes ! cria une femme. Laissez-nous entrer !

\- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? cria Severus.

\- Lady et Lord Flint ! cria l'homme. Si vous ne nous laissez pas entrer immédiatement, nous vous tuerons tous ! Un par un ! Nous vous ferons saigner en vous coupant au petit couteau bien pointu !

\- Mais vous êtes fous, ma parole, fit un autre homme.

\- Cette fichue école a envoyé mon fils dans un centre d'accueil pour les fêtes de Noël pour faire sa punition alors qu'il ne la méritait pas ! cria la mère de famille. Le Ministère a cru bon de nous retirer les artefacts d'une soi-disant magie meurtrière alors qu'elle ne servait juste à tuer nos chats et nos descendants trop débiles peu digne de faire partie de notre famille ! cria la femme.

\- Il avait parfaitement raison de s'attaquer à Potter, et va devoir subir ma colère devant tout ses condisciples pour ne pas l'avoir tué !

\- Monsieur Flint, je vous somme d'arrêter immédiatement vos sortilèges contre les protections de l'école ! hurla Severus, fou de rage. Votre idiotie coûtera la vie à tous les habitants du domaine ainsi que celle de votre fils !

\- Balivernes ! Accio ! Avada Kedavr…

Quelque chose fit un bruit énorme, empêchant l'homme de continuer. Une météorite venait de s'écraser derrière les grilles de Poudlard.

Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pu penser alors qu'une poussière sombre se propageait autour du domaine.

Deux hurlements aigus se firent entendre, mais personne ne leur vint en aide. Tous au sol, ils rampèrent en espérant pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour… mais l'espoir était vain. La météorite en question n'était en fait qu'un rejet de la part des protections du Domaine : les deux adultes, qui avaient lancés plusieurs sortilèges d'attaque contre les protections ancestrales, se retrouvaient dans une cage de magie pure : des barreaux blancs les tenaient prisonniers dans deux mètres carrés, et le cube s'envola à une vitesse fulgurante alors que quelques Aurors, à l'extérieur du château, arrivaient enfin à sortir de la brume. Ils eurent un sursaut de peur alors que la cage faisait une descente extrêmement rapide avant de fendre l'air en direction du ciel. La cage, dont les « habitants » hurlaient à se rompre les cordes vocales, faisait plusieurs allers-retours à une vitesse fulgurante, ne sachant apparemment pas ce qu'elle souhaitait : se diriger vers le sol ? Le ciel ? Le nord ? Le sud, l'est ou l'ouest ?

La cage tourna sur elle-même tout en retombant violemment au sol puis s'envola à nouveau.

\- Finite ! cria un des membres du Ministère.

La cage descendit alors, attirée par la gravité, et rebondit quatre fois sur le sol. Les protections de Poudlard, s'arrêtant à un mètre devant la grille où ils s'étaient placés, devinrent rouge sang et englobèrent Poudlard de haut en bas.

Avec un haut le cœur, les membres du Ministère se réunirent alors et décidèrent d'envoyer un des leurs au Ministère, et d'éventuellement amener un Langue-de-Plomb.

Mais lorsque Fawley disparut à deux cent mètres de là, afin de rejoindre le Ministère, le petit groupe se retourna et eut une grosse frayeur.

A la place du globe rouge sang qui venait de s'évaporer ne se tenait plus un château. Il n'y avait plus non plus de globe protecteur, et encore moins de ruine ou de terre. Non.

Il n'y avait que du vide.

Le ciel, de l'air - certainement - et... le vide.

Du vide.

Poudlard avait disparu.

Haletant, la peur au ventre, certains s'approchèrent de ce qui semblait former un cratère, mais se ravisèrent lorsqu'un Langue-de-Plomb apparut et leur hurla de faire marche arrière.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Non loin de là, Severus toussait à en cracher du sang. L'odeur âcre qui les entourait était immonde et l'épaisse fumée sombre ne les quittait pas. Hagrid semblait également cracher ses poumons et Kingsley leur demanda, tant bien que mal, de rejoindre l'intérieur du château. Ils firent plusieurs mètres dans le noir le plus total, essayant de ne pas trébucher et de rester debout, se tenant les uns aux autres.

Le sol vibra dangereusement et les trois adultes se figèrent, le cœur battant.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les Langues de Plomb présents devant ce qui était – ou avait été – Poudlard conseillèrent à deux membres du Ministère de suivre la cage magique là où elle souhaitait emmener ses deux prisonniers. Deux Aurors s'envolèrent donc sur leurs balais et la cage décolla… comme par magie, les amenant vers une destination inconnue.

\- L'effusion de magie qu'a produite Poudlard a fait sauter plusieurs compteurs du département, marmonna Norém Stow.

\- Te plains pas, répondit joyeusement Deila Carrow, on n'est jamais autant sorti sur le terrain !

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 **Gazette du Sorcier**

 _16 janvier 1993_

Conférence de Presse avec Kerstin Ethna Kaithlyn Caithbright, Ministre de la Magie du Royaume-Uni

\- Madame la Ministre ? Quelle est votre parole pour les parents d'élèves morts d'inquiétude ?

\- Bonjour. Je leur dirai de ne pas perdre espoir. Poudlard a toujours été un endroit plein de magie, recelant de défenses inimaginables. Il est malheureux que deux parents n'aient guère porté d'importance à nos annonces concernant ce weekend fatidique pour la protection de nos enfants.

\- Est-ce que les élèves auraient dû être évacués avant la rénovation, si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi, des rituels et des runes du domaine de Poudlard ?

\- Non, cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire, a priori. Nos avertissements avaient été dûment envoyés à chaque parent d'élève par écrit officiel du Ministère et de l'école. Ils ont eu la possibilité de prendre en charge leurs enfants en milieu de semaine, mais aucun parent ne l'a fait. Je persiste à penser que le domaine a disparu de notre vision pour sa propre protection, mais que les habitants ont tous survécu, où qu'ils soient.

\- C'est en effet ce que pensent les Langue-de-Plomb présents sur place.

\- Même si la magie peut faire beaucoup de choses, elle ne peut pas faire disparaître autant de personnes, un château immense, un parc et une très grande forêt sans laisser de matière. Il n'y a ni bois, ni corps, ni pierres. Simplement de la roche grise, et de l'eau bleue mille mètres en-dessous de ce qu'a été ce domaine. Cette même eau fait un mètre de profondeur au large de la côte. Il n'y a absolument rien d'autre que de l'eau, et de la roche.

\- Vous aviez également dit que cette vue imprenable devait être la vue que l'on aperçoit au nord du domaine, qui donne sur une grande mer cachée aux Sans-Pouvoir. Maintenez-vous ces dires ?

\- Effectivement. Il est probable que la magie nous cache ce domaine pour la sécurité des habitants.

\- Combien de temps cela va durer ? Nous sommes samedi, et personne n'a pu sortir du château. Ou du moins, nous n'avons vu personne apparaître.

\- Je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée. Les rituels devaient durer jusque dimanche soir, tard dans la nuit. Ce qu'a engendré cette attaque contre les parois protectrices est inconnu. Nous ne savons pas quelles incidences cela a eu. Mais j'ai confiance en la Direction de Poudlard et en mes employés, présents au château. Ils nous enverront un signe de vie dès qu'ils en auront la possibilité.

\- Posez-vous un délai, avant de vous inquiéter réellement ?

\- Nous espérons avoir des nouvelles d'ici la semaine prochaine. Les Langue-de-Plomb et le Ministère tout entier étudient ce cas. La magie pulsant dans les environs de Poudlard est impressionnante et inhabituelle. Nos experts recherchent dans d'anciens grimoires les effets que peuvent avoir une telle action comme celle de vendredi.

\- Où se trouve le couple Flint, actuellement ?

\- A Azkaban.

\- Est-ce vrai que la cage de pure magie les entoure encore ?

\- Effectivement. Elle les y a emmenés.

\- Merci pour votre précieux temps, madame la Ministre.

\- Avec plaisir. J'aimerais rajouter que nous restons à l'écoute des familles des élèves et personnes présentes au château. N'hésitez pas à venir au Ministère. Nous vous tiendrons informé en temps et en heure. Des bâtiments sont également à disposition pour ceux qui aimeraient rester au Parc Gladstone afin d'être plus rapidement sur place en cas de besoin. Tout cela sera naturellement pris en charge par le Ministère. Des psychomages sont également présents. N'hésitez pas.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les vibrations avaient cessées. La brume épaisse commença à se diluer dans l'air glacial, fondant sur le sol comme du chocolat au soleil. De la neige commençait à tomber sur le domaine, et les trois adultes clignèrent des yeux afin de se réhabituer à la lumière du jour.

\- Bouah, enfin de l'air respirable, grogna Hagrid en toussant fortement.

\- Il faut aller à l'intérieur, fit Kingsley.

\- Les protections… murmura Severus en observant le ciel.

\- Sont bleues turquoises, termina le chef des Aurors.

\- Il neige, mais nous ne voyons pas le ciel, marmonna Hagrid. Génial… bon, j'ai faim, moi.

Severus les suivit, après un dernier regard vers le ciel. Quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Nom d'un dragon ! hurla un petit homme mécontent.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu Filius énervé.

\- Je vous promets, celui qui nous a dérangés va recevoir un de ces coups de bâtons bien placé !

\- Professeur Flitwick, fit Hagrid. Vous n'êtes pas avec le dragon ?

\- Le sol a tremblé ! Nous devons recommencer une des runes, les elfes sont très très mécontents voyez-vous…

\- Filius, fit Severus qui avait retrouvé son sérieux. Quelqu'un a essayé d'entrer dans le domaine par les grilles. C'est ce qui a provoqué ce tremblement de… terre. Les parents de Flint nous ont menacés de mort, et ont lancé plusieurs sortilèges contre les protections.

\- Puis tout est devenu noir ! s'exclama Hagrid.

\- Poudlard est entouré d'un halo bleu turquoise, continua Severus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- Bleu turquoise ? répéta Filius, la bouche entrouverte. Non.

\- Si, fit Kingsley. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?

Le petit professeur de sortilège bouscula le chef des Aurors et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ahuri, il observa le ciel.

\- Nom d'une gargouille…

\- Vous êtes dans de beaux draps ! fit un des tableaux du Hall.

\- Oh, il va falloir mettre les mains dans la terre ! en fit un autre.

\- Qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ? questionna froidement Severus.

\- Que Poudlard empêche toute entrée et sortie du domaine pour un temps indéfini, Severus, fit Filius d'une voix égale. Mais aussi que nous sommes invisibles aux yeux du monde entier.

\- Comme d'habitude, en somme, fit Hagrid.

\- Non, répondit un tableau. Même les sorciers ne peuvent plus voir le domaine. Si je me souviens bien, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, quelque chose de semblable s'était produit et les gens extérieurs à Poudlard ne voyaient plus que la côte présente au nord du domaine ! Ce morceau de terre avait tout simplement disparu !

Les deux professeurs ainsi que Hagrid et Kingsley fixèrent les protections quelques instants encore, avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle qui abritait tous les élèves.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le professeur Sinistra.

\- Les étoiles ne vous l'ont pas dit ? marmonna Severus avant de se prendre un regard noir.

\- Il y a eu une attaque ? demanda Clément Snow, un des professeurs d'EMSM (Etude du Monde Sans Magie).

\- Oui, fit le chef des Aurors. _Sonorus_.

\- Chers élèves et habitants de Poudlard, merci de ne pas paniquer. Vous êtes en sécurité. Par ailleurs, quelques uns d'entre nous vont rejoindre les lieux abritant les runes et rituels protégeant ce domaine. Merci de ne pas utiliser votre baguette jusqu'à nouvel ordre, peu importe la raison. Deux personnes ont essayées de pénétrer dans le Domaine malgré les avertissements des employés du Ministère. Ces deux personnes ont provoqué des désordres dans les protections et c'est ce qui a déclenché une réaction du domaine : le tremblement de terre et les fissures un peu partout dans le château. Merci de ne pas perturber la magie présente en ces lieux plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est pour cela que je vous demanderai de n'utiliser ni vos baguettes ni votre magie: nous ne savons pas ce que cela pourrait provoquer. Des blessures, votre propre décès, ou le décès de tout être vivant parmi nous. Restez calmes et groupés. Des elfes vont vous préparer le repas du soir et vous les apporter, toujours sans magie.

Les élèves se rassirent alors sur les divers bancs et sur les chaises présentes dans la salle. Kingsley inspira fortement et se tourna vers l'équipe d'adultes.

\- Qui me suit dans la forêt ?

\- C'est dangereux, Kingsley, murmura l'Auror Dawlish.

\- Je dois savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

\- Je viens, annonça Severus. Monsieur Dawlish, vous pourriez peut-être accompagner le professeur Flitwick dans l'antre de Poudlard ? suggéra-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Ce dernier acquiesça. La responsabilité du château fut laissée à Adèle Carron, peu rassurée, et Daniel Londubat-Malfoy de Bridgewater, professeur de duels.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les rituels ayant lieux dans la forêt n'avaient heureusement pas été interrompu. Minerva put s'éclipser quelques minutes afin d'écouter les explications de Severus, le visage grave.

\- Si plus personne ne peut sortir et entrer dans le château, Severus, les elfes non plus. Cela signifie qu'il va falloir rouvrir les serres contenant d'anciens plants de potagers.

Severus grimaça. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

\- Peut-être que Poudlard nous laissera sortir d'ici la fin des rituels, répondit Severus d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, fit un centaure qui arrivait vers eux. Les étoiles ne nous avaient pas prévenus d'un tel incident, je peux vous le jurer, mais de vieilles légendes que nous ont transmis nos parents disent que cela est déjà arrivé, par le passé. Personne n'a pu quitter ou entrer dans le domaine durant une année entière.

\- Minerva ? appela Gabrielle. Nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Rassurez les enfants, Severus, fit-elle avant de quitter son collègue.

Severus grimaça. Rassurer les enfants… le prenait-elle pour un papa-poule ? Ou pour… comment ça s'appelait déjà… un Bisounours ? Il s'imagina déguisé en gros nounours en embrassant chaque élève sur le crâne avant de les envoyer dormir. Il devrait peut-être se faire vomir pour se retirer cette image plus qu'insensée de son esprit. Et au plus vite… Beurk. Pourvu que les jumeaux ne lui fassent pas ce genre de blague, ils seraient capables de trouver un moyen de le transformer ainsi… Il secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur le moment présent.

\- Un an ? répéta Kingsley.

\- Peut-être que ce sera moins long cette fois, fit le centaure. Nous lirons les étoiles cette nuit. Je vous accompagne au château, je dois amener quelque chose à Firenze.

Ils acquiescèrent et retournèrent au château. Severus pris Orphée Black, la seconde prof de Botanique et Jade Londubat, prof de Botapotions, à part.

\- Qui a-t-il, Severus ? fit Jade. Ton regard n'est pas rassurant pour une mornille.

Il soupira.

\- D'après un des centaures, et de ce que j'ai pu entendre d'un tableau, cela s'est déjà produit il y a fort longtemps. Poudlard avait été effacé de la carte durant un certain temps, et une légende raconterait que les habitants du domaine durent rester une année entière dans ces lieux.

\- Une année entière ? répéta Orphée.

\- Oui. Et cela veut dire, entre autre, que nous devons immédiatement commencer à semer des graines de fruits et légumes afin de nourrir tout le monde, mais nous devons utiliser le moins de magie possible au moins jusqu'à la fin du rituel. Ce n'est, techniquement, pas le moment de semer, d'ailleurs, réfléchi Severus à voix haute.

Il leur fallait une solution.

\- Sera-t-il rallongé ?

\- Le dragon conseille d'attendre jusqu'à lundi, fit Dawlish en revenant vers eux. Pas de magie jusque lundi, au minimum.

\- Il va falloir confisquer toutes les baguettes, fit alors Orphée. Je ne donne pas cher de notre vie, sinon.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les Potter, Windsor et Mordinov tournaient en rond dans la salle vide du restaurant d'Abraham Potter.

\- Vous pourrez dormir ici, cela va de soit, fit le frère de Hardwin.

\- Merci, grogna Sergej. Sérieux, quels imbéciles !

\- Mon chéri, calme-toi, tenta Lianna.

\- Me calmer ? Notre fille est peut-être morte ! Et ses amis aussi ! Harry, Jania, Leonius, tout le monde, tous !

\- Ne soyez pas débile, fit Arsene en arrivant. Sirius a vérifié, d'après la tapisserie, Alekzandra est toujours vivante.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre.

\- Reste à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas mourante, grogna Sergej.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	75. Chapitre 75 : Vitae

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous approchons difficilement de la fin… Encore quatre ou cinq chapitres, malheureusement !

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette fiction atteindrait autant de review ! Encore merci pour tous vos messages, commentaires, toutes les réflexions, réactions et idées !

 **Althyrios** :

En effet, il y a beaucoup de personnages et je comprends tout à fait ton avis ! Certains n'auraient peut-être pas été nécessaires, mais j'en avais besoin en arrière-plan. Hm, niveau "infantilisation" à propos des animaux parlants etc., je pense que chacun a son avis là-dessus :-) Quand à Poudlard justement : c'est son caractère - dans ma fic - d'être particulièrement chiant et de se comporter comme un gosse avec les gens qu'il apprécie. Je connais des personnes âgées bien chiantes et qui se comportent comme des gosses qui aiment embêter gentiment les gens qu'ils apprécient. Et oui, Harry n'est pas le seul personnage principal je dirais. A la base, cela devait être Alekzandra mais au final, c'est tous les enfants de cette génération-là que nous suivons. Je ne voulais pas écrire HP, je voulais justement changer.

Et qui a dit que j'ai viré Dumbychou ? ;) Il y a une certaine évolution des personnages qui a été rendue possible, c'est pourquoi les Black ont refait surface, entre autres. Et au niveau des combats, ce n'est vraiment pas mon domaine d'écriture, malheureusement !

L'histoire je l'ai écrite en une année et chaque petit indice, que vous ne voyez pas forcément, a été insufflé peu à peu. Et on ne juge pas les gens ;) ;) merci pour ta review ! Tant que c'est constructif, ça me va ! ^^

 **Miss RPREG** : J'avoue, les Flint m'ont vraiment énervés :m La magie s'occupe d'eux !

 **Adenoide** : Normalement, il n'y aurait pas dû avoir de conséquence… mais comme le monde n'est pas parfait et qu'il y a des idiots qui ne réfléchissent pas / ne croient pas les autorités sur les risques encourus… voilà ^^.

 **Clefto** : merci pour la review !

 **AnnaMerteuil** : c'est à dire ? :)

 **Guest** : oui, le nombre de personnage est un sujet un peu récurent, je crois que j'ai vu trop grand au début ! Rires. Merci pour l'information ! On va dire que chez les sorciers c'est une coutume, la robe blanche :m mais je note ! Merci !

 **Pims** : A suivre… :) :)

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Oui enfin j'imagine que plusieurs auraient préférés éviter cette expérience ^^ :D

 **Harry Sterek** : Mwahaha. Désolée.

Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite !

Poils de Maine Coon sur vous !

Magicalement vôtre,

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 75 :**

 **Vitae**

 _Vie_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Londres_

 _La Gazette du Sorcier,_

 _Mercredi 24 février 1993_

Chers Lecteurs,

Toute l'équipe de la Gazette se joint à moi afin de vous écrire cet article. C'est le cœur lourd que, dans l'absence d'information recevable et considérée comme étant à cent pourcents fiable, nous sommes dans le regret de vous transmettre les informations données par le Ministère de la Magie ce matin même.

Madame la Ministre, Mrs. Kerstin Ethna Kaithlyn Caithbright, nous a informé, au travers d'une conférence de presse, d'une cérémonie en souvenir des élèves et personnes ayant été présentes dans le domaine de Poudlard le jour de la funeste tragédie ayant vu disparaître une des plus anciennes bâtisse de notre pays.

Celle-ci aura lieue jeudi prochain, à dix-sept heures, devant le Ministère.

Madame la Ministre prendra la parole et prononcera un discours en mémoire des élèves, des professeurs et des membres du Ministère présents dans le Château lors de la tragédie, sans oublier les êtres vivant dans la Forêt Interdite que protège le domaine de Poudlard.

L'espoir que les occupants de Poudlard soient toujours en vie est certes encore présent, mais de moins en moins probable. Certaines tapisseries ancestrales semblent dire que des personnes étant au château sont en vie, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Poudlard ayant disparu de notre vision, remplacé par une simple étendue d'eau dans laquelle aucun poisson n'ose nager, il est probable que la magie des tapisseries n'ait pas « compris » cette disparition pour le moins inhabituelle.

Nous en profitons pour vous rappeler que des cellules d'aides sont mises en places au Ministère.

Nos meilleures pensées pour vous,

Parents et proches,

L'équipe de la Gazette du Sorcier

.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Samedi 27 mars 1993_

 _Parc Gladstone_

 _ **Oyliossée's Restaurant**_

Le restaurant d'Abraham Potter était fermé exceptionnellement pour la journée. La famille Black avait réquisitionné les lieux afin d'offrir un heureux mariage à leur fils, Sirius.

Les différents couples présents évitaient les sujets concernant les enfants avec grâce : l'heure n'était ni au deuil, ni aux pensées douloureuses. Mais les adolescents brillaient par leur absence. Talhyia avait même souhaité repousser le mariage, mais Solène l'en avait dissuadé, ainsi que Walburga : ils avaient besoin de moments heureux dans ces moments sombres et remplis d'incertitudes. Et il était hors de question que Talhyia donne la vie à un Black sans être mariée à Sirius.

Elle soupira en caressant une fois de plus le tissu blanc qui la revêtait.

\- Tu es splendide, petite sœur, lui murmura Solène avec un doux sourire.

\- Tiens, mets cette tiare, fit Elizabeth en lui tendant une petite couronne de fleurs en verre blanc.

\- Merci, souffla Talhyia, émue.

Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire et plaça correctement le bijou dans les cheveux de la future mariée.

\- Tu es magnifique, confirma Elizabeth.

Sirius et Talhyia se marièrent dans le jardin du restaurant, sous une arche de roses blanches et de houx. Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre et une douce musique s'éleva dans les airs. Les phénix de Severus apparurent malgré l'absence prolongée de leur maître, puis voletèrent autour du couple tout en sifflant des mélodies joyeuses, emplissant les cœurs de joie.

Main dans la main, le jeune couple afficha de grands sourire, oubliant momentanément la tristesse qui les perdaient jour après jour. Mais le regard de Sirius se posa sur Hardwin et Abraham, qui parlaient un peu plus loin.

La main de sa femme serra la sienne tendrement.

\- Vas-y, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Non, je… je dois rester avec toi, fit-il avec les yeux soudainement brillants de tristesse. C'est notre journée.

\- Alors je viens avec toi.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin au milieu des familles Mordinov, Prince, Black et Windsor afin de rejoindre les deux Lord Potter ainsi qu'Eulia et Elizabeth.

\- Sirius, Talhyia, fit Hardwin. Vous formez un couple resplendissant, nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur possible.

\- Merci, répondirent les amoureux en rougissant légèrement.

\- Avez-vous du nouveau, concernant les enfants ? demanda doucement Sirius.

Eulia se racla la gorge, avant de parler douloureusement.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui.

\- C'est aussi de mon filleul dont il s'agit, remarqua Sirius plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Très bien, fit Hardwin. Nous avons fouillé dans tous les documents qu'avait gardés Dumbledore et que nous avions récupérés après le procès. Il y a un manoir Potter inhabité quelques part dans le pays, on ne sait pas encore exactement dans quel coin. D'après les archives, il y aurait une tapisserie avec un arbre généalogique.

\- Mais vous en avez déjà un chez vous, fit Sirius qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Oui, mais… si Harry apparaît aussi dessus, et peut-être Philipp selon les affiliations de l'arbre… murmura Elizabeth. Peut-être que… Peut-être que cela pourrait doublement confirmer qu'ils sont en vie.

Sirius acquiesça lentement, avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules de son épouse.

\- Très bien.

\- Nous te tiendrons au courant, bien sûr, fit Hardwin avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

La fête du mariage dura jusqu'aux alentours de dix-sept heures, la mariée étant épuisée par son dernier mois de grossesse. Sirius ne tenait pas à avoir un prématuré sur les bras, et Talhyia combattait la fatigue depuis plus de deux heures.

Ils rentrèrent chez Andromeda et Ted Tonks, qui avaient insisté pour les accueillir jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Talhyia, bien que réticente au début, en était bien heureuse finalement. Andromeda la conseillait, la rassurait, et lui préparait de délicieux plats. Eulia, Lianna et Elizabeth venaient aussi souvent qu'elles le pouvaient et lui avaient amené plusieurs affaires pour le bébé qui grandissait en elle. Rien ni personne n'arrivait à entraver la joie qu'elle ressentait face à cette famille qui l'entourait. Car si elle était certaine d'une chose, c'était que tout ce petit monde qui grouillait autour d'elle la chérissait comme si elle faisait partie de leur famille depuis sa naissance alors qu'elle n'était présente dans leur vie que depuis peu de temps.

Elle soupira en s'asseyant tant bien que mal dans un canapé à l'aide d'Elizabeth.

\- Je vais vous chercher une tisane, Lady Black, fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Eliz ! râla-t-elle pour la forme. Je ne suis pas une Lady !

\- Oh que si, très chère belle-fille, fit Walburga en arrivant, appuyée sur une canne.

\- Mais…

\- Sirius est l'aîné de nos deux enfants, il hérite donc du titre, fit-elle intransigeante.

\- Je…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en es pas digne ! râla Walburga en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu en es digne, et même si Orion et moi-même ne sommes pas habitués aux démonstrations d'affection, nous sommes fiers de vous deux. Vous avez traversés plusieurs épreuves, la vie ne vous a malheureusement pas épargnés, mais vous êtes restés deux belles personnes, aimantes et attachantes. Vous ferez de bons parents, nous en sommes certains. Vous voir heureux, Sirius et toi, est un cadeau du ciel. Et voir Regulus reprendre vie de mois en mois est tout aussi merveilleux. Ces dernières années de vie ont été miraculeuses et votre mariage confirme ce chapitre.

\- Je… merci, souffla la jeune femme en tenant son ventre.

\- Merci, maman, murmura Sirius qui était posté derrière sa mère.

\- Oh Sirius ! fit-elle en se relevant difficilement afin de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Talhyia rit alors sous la mine quelque peu gênée de son époux. Oui, ils formaient une famille. Et elle en était plus qu'heureuse.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard,_

 _Fin Mars 1993_

\- Ronald ! Ne mange pas ça, râla Hermione. Tu es vraiment intenable !

\- Mais j'ai faim ! Puis, ma vie ne te regarde pas, Malfoy !

Cette haine viscérale contre les Malfoy suivaient le jeune Weasley depuis sa première année au château. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas lui-même ces pulsions meurtrières envers toute personne portant ce nom, il réagissait toujours au quart de tour en leur présence. Et que Hermione, son ancienne meilleure amie, appartienne à cette famille n'arrangeait rien. Il était maintenant convaincu que la jeune adolescente l'avait manipulé tout en oubliant que ce fut Dumbledore qui amena cette jeune « moldue » chez eux, au Terrier, bien avant la rentrée scolaire au château.

Quelque chose en lui le démangeait, une sorte de rage intérieure qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Il pensa vainement qu'il aurait dû en parler à son père, mais celui-ci restait distant depuis que Ronald et Ginny avaient quitté le centre médical dans lequel ils avaient été internés des semaines durant.

\- Oh, je t'en prie Ron, tu ne peux pas grandir un peu ?

\- Elle n'a pas tort, fit doucement Ginny qui tendait une pelle à Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles, bien que séparées par leurs maisons et une année d'étude, avaient finalement à nouveau sympathisé, en grande partie grâce à Luna. Ginny n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas d'amie. Hermione s'était attachée à elle depuis le mois de décembre, se rendant compte que la benjamine des Weasley était laissée à l'écart à cause de son passé et des manipulations de Dumbledore.

Mais quiconque avait pris le temps d'observer la jeune fille avait aussi remarqué les changements drastiques : plus mince, le visage fermé, plus renfermée sur elle-même, elle osait à peine regarder les autres dans les yeux les rares fois où on lui adressait la parole.

\- Merci, souffla la brune.

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, rajouta Ginny à l'adresse de son frère.

\- Tais-toi, la peste.

Ginny roula des yeux et fixa la forêt.

\- Quoi ? fit Ron, agacé.

\- Encore un des elfes de la forêt qui nous observe, répondit Hermione. Ginny, on a combien de kilos de pomme de terre ?

La jeune rousse posa le sac en tissu sur une balance.

\- Dix. Je vais les apporter à Chourave.

\- Non, laisse, je vais le faire, marmonna Hermione.

Les élèves n'avaient plus le droit d'utiliser la magie depuis l'incident. Les cours n'étaient plus que théoriques, mis à part les cours de botanique où ils devaient s'occuper des plantes, les tâches journalières concernant la récolte de fruits et légumes, puis ceux de sport où ils faisaient de l'activité physique, au sol. Il n'était plus question de Quidditch ou autre jeux sportifs utilisant la magie.

Les professeurs avaient aussi instauré des cours de combat à l'épée afin que les élèves apprennent au moins quelques techniques de défense et s'épuisent aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Ronald, alors que les filles avaient le dos tourné, croqua dans une pomme qu'il avait cueilli dans un des arbres du parc.

\- Monsieur Weasley, fit sévèrement Raphael Prince, leur professeur de Potion.

Ronald sursauta, et ouvrit la bouche près à répliquer vertement. Mais l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, lui rappelait sans difficulté le dégoût que lui insufflait Snape. Il l'observait avec le même regard froid, le dévisageant comme si sa présence l'importunait. Il grimaça.

\- N'avez-vous pas honte de vous nourrir alors qu'aucun de vos camarades ne le fait ? N'avez-vous pas écouté les consignes données ? demanda froidement le professeur.

Puis, d'une voix monotone, il récita :

\- Ne pas manger durant les cours, ni durant la récolte. Toute tentative sera sévèrement sanctionnée. Vous ne mangerez que ce que vous donnent nos elfes trois fois par jour, lors des repas, ainsi que le sac de ravitaillement donné pour les pauses entre les cours. Mais cette pomme, Monsieur Weasley, ne fait aucunement partie de ce plan de ravitaillement. Cela ne vous parle pas ? Vraiment ?

\- Mais j'avais faim !

\- Oh, fit l'homme en penchant la tête. Pauvre enfant. Pauvre adolescent en pleine croissante, rajouta l'homme sur un ton mielleux. Voyez-vous ça, chers élèves ? fit-il en haussant la voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Ronald rougit de rage.

\- Monsieur Weasley préfère se nourrir avec le peu de denrée que nous avons, au lieu de partager le repas que nous vous donnons à part égale.

\- On crève de faim ! hurla Ronald. Je m'en fou de vos règles à la con !

\- Monsieur Weasley, répondit calmement – trop calmement – Prince. Je doute que Lord Weasley, votre père, soit heureux d'entendre cette information, voyez-vous.

\- Je m'en fiche !

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, vu que vous semblez aimer les pommes, vous aurez droit à trois pommes par soir, fit-il avec un rictus. Sur-ce, je vous congédie de cette récolte par peur que vous mangiez le peu de nourriture que se tuent à récolter vos camarades et vos enseignants. Rentrez donc au château, fit-il sur un ton plus joyeux.

Ronald grogna, laissant tomber sa pelle sans ménagement et quitta son groupe en trombe.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean et Seamus le rejoignirent dans un des couloirs réquisitionnés par les Gryffondor.

\- Je vais tuer ce prof ! râla Ron.

\- Arrête, fit Seamus. Tu t'énerves contre tout le monde en ce moment.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Hein ?

Énervé, il donna un coup de pied dans le mur. La veille, dans un vain espoir de prouver que toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un complot organisé par les professeurs pour qu'ils ne sortent pas du château et ne communiquent pas avec l'extérieur, il avait accroché une lettre à la patte d'Errol, le hibou familial, afin qu'il rejoigne son père.

Il l'avait lâché dans le parc de Poudlard, et l'oiseau s'était envolé en diagonale en direction des grilles. Horrifié, il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tard un coup de tonnerre et s'était retourné : une boule de feu explosa et quelques os brûlants, appartenant à son hibou, le frappèrent au visage. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit réellement la gravité de la situation.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se nourrir derrière le dos des professeurs : les repas riches en légumes ne le satisfaisaient absolument pas et son estomac réclamait sans cesse de la nourriture.

\- Tu penses être le seul à avoir faim, fit Ginny qui arrivait à son tour sur un ton de reproche. Mais nous avons tous faim. On s'en tient aux règles et on aide à la récolte afin d'avoir plus à manger et nous soignons les plants et les arbres afin qu'ils nous donnent un maximum de nourriture. Ce n'est pas en mangeant le peu de chose que l'on a et en donnant des coups de poings ou de pieds dans nos plantes que tu vas avoir plus à manger ! finit-elle par crier, hors d'elle. Tu n'es pas seul à Poudlard, bon sang !

\- Désolé, vieux, mais elle a raison, confirma Seamus. Même si cela ne nous plaît pas de rentrer au château plein de boue, au moins on fait de notre mieux pour qu'il y ait suffisamment de nourriture à chaque repas. Et tous les professeurs participent, alors qu'ils pourraient très bien nous dire de nous débrouiller.

\- Mêmes certains elfes viennent nous aider, renchérit un des camarades de classe de Ginny.

Ronald soupira avant de s'affaler contre le mur. Il en avait assez de tout ça. Mais il n'était pas le seul, et il commençait enfin à comprendre l'ampleur des conséquences provoquées par la stupidité d'anciens serpentards consanguins…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Plusieurs semaines et mois s'étaient passés à Poudlard sans que personne ne parvienne à communiquer avec l'extérieur.

Filius Flitwick, adossé à un mur avec un regard impassible, observait quelques élèves couverts de terre rentrer au château, afin de prendre une douche bien méritée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il repensa au soir où le dernier des fils Weasley s'était retrouvé avec une assiette composée de trois pommes. L'élève avait hurlé au scandale, il pensait apparemment avoir « gagné » le repas habituel auquel se rajouterait ces trois fameuses pommes, et non un remplacement du repas par ces trois fruits. Flitwick sourit tristement.

La sanction de Raphael Prince lui semblait certes extrême, mais cela avait apporté ses fruits. C'était le cas de le dire. Les petits-déjeuners et les repas de midi restaient les mêmes, mais le repas du soir avait été simplement tronqué par trois belles pommes une semaine durant. Ronald Weasley s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, il en était certain, d'autant plus que sa crise de nerf en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ne lui avait attiré que des regards haineux de la plupart des élèves alors qu'il semblait penser que tous seraient de son avis. Mais, bien que tous les élèves soient agacés de n'avoir que des légumes à presque tous les repas, ils restaient reconnaissants d'avoir au moins de quoi se nourrir convenablement, d'autant plus que cela restait plus sain que les gâteaux sucrés à foisons et la viande à tous les repas.

Filius Flitwick revint à la réalité alors qu'un de ses élèves trébucha. Il l'aida à se relever et soupira en apercevant sa collègue arriver dans sa direction, exténuée.

\- Certains sont vraiment têtus, râla le professeur Chourave. Ronald Weasley est même venu me demander si on ne pouvait vraiment pas faire pousser un bon steak ! fit-elle, exaspérée.

Flitwick laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Nous n'avons que du poisson, et encore ! Pas plus d'un par semaine et par élève ! rajouta la professeur de Botanique.

\- Ce régime forcé de fruits et légumes leur font du bien, Pomona, même s'ils ne sont pas fans, ils sont bien obligés de manger. Et je dois avouer que les elfes font d'excellents desserts, ces gâteaux aux courgettes sont tout simplement délicieux.

\- Heureusement qu'ils ont de l'imagination pour faire de bons plats, surtout.

\- Effectivement, et les elfes venus en renforts l'an dernier font des choses formidables, rajouta Flitwick. Allez, viens, nous allons en salle des profs pour la réunion.

Les deux soupirèrent de concert alors que des élèves râlaient en passant devant eux.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient été réquisitionnés afin de semer et récolter ce qui poussait dans les serres et sur le sol du parc qui avait été aménagé par les professeurs.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

La salle des professeurs était pleine à craquer. Le nombre d'enseignants ayant augmenté, la salle devait être agrandie afin de pouvoir accueillir tout ce petit monde plus convenablement, mais Minerva n'avait pas osé. Pas alors que la magie instable qui entourait Poudlard les coupait du monde.

Tous les professeurs du Château étaient présents, et Minerva les observa s'installer sans rien dire, elle-même assise entre Severus et Adèle. Les autres s'affalèrent sur les diverses chaises, les fauteuils et les canapés.

Severus se releva, saluant tous ses collègues d'un signe de tête.

\- Merci à tous d'être venus.

\- Hm, pas sûr que laisser les élèves sans surveillance soit une bonne idée, grogna Raphael Prince.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Certes.

\- Weasley a fait cramer son hibou, fit Balthazar Henderson, le professeur d'études des Créatures Magiques.

\- Lequel ? demanda Rolanda Bibine.

\- Ronald bien sûr, répliqua le professeur Chourave en roulant des yeux. Comme si le pauvre hibou familial n'avait pas suffit.

Certains soupirèrent d'exaspération.

\- Toujours aucun moyen de communication… grogna Ersania Collins, prof de GMI (Gestion de la Magie Instinctive).

\- Nous avons essayé avec un elfe, fit tristement Minerva. Les hiboux se désintègrent en tentant de percer ce qui nous entoure, les phénix rebondissent contre le bouclier et le dragon s'est brûlé la patte en essayant de sortir… souffla la directrice. Que nous reste-t-il d'autre ?

Un silence lourd se posa sur la salle, rendant l'atmosphère assez chargée en doute et en crainte.

\- Nous sommes idiots, marmonna Snape en sursautant.

\- Pardon ? fit Raphael Prince, menaçant. Que viens-tu de dire ?

\- Je viens de dire que nous sommes idiots, répondit froidement Severus en quittant la salle promptement.

Surprise, Minerva fronça les sourcils avant de sortir à son tour.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Palais Royal_

 _Russie_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux court et noirs, qui avait éternellement vingt-cinq ans, lisait un livre assidûment. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient les lignes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Nathanaöl, son frère de quatre ans son aîné.

\- Non… à part que les tapisseries anciennes reflétant les arbres généalogiques sont censés être fiables à cent pourcents…

\- Hardwin est parti au Manoir Potter, leur annonça leur père, Isaak.

\- Il a trouvé le moyen de s'y rendre ? demanda Arsene, étonné.

\- Tout a fini par être restitué à Harry, répondit son père. Cette demeure est très ancienne et même Hardwin n'en avait aucune connaissance. Les Potter furent une grande famille, jadis. Ce ne sont pas les manoirs qui manquent, dans leur famille, mais il n'y a plus personne pour y habiter.

\- Tonton l'accompagne ?

\- Oui Nathan, Nikolaï l'y accompagne.

\- Harry est en vie, murmura Arsene. Je le sais. Je le sens.

\- Bien que je sois certain que ton intuition est juste, mon fils, cela ne suffira pas à rassurer le peuple anglais. Votre frère est parti rendre visite à Sirius Black. Il se fait un sang d'encre, à ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Il y a de quoi, marmonna sa femme Eliana en entrant dans la pièce. Poudlard a assez de ressource pour que les élèves soient logés, mais je doute qu'ils s'en sortent bien longtemps sur le plan des repas.

\- Une légende très ancienne raconte que cela est déjà arrivé, par le passé, fit Nathanaöl. Que cela avait duré une année entière, afin de protéger les terres…

\- Ils ont beaucoup plus d'élèves que les années précédentes, remarqua Arsene.

\- Oui, mais Hardwin nous a dit que des elfes avaient rejoints Poudlard. Aucun ne répond à leurs appels, ils y sont donc également, fit Isaak. Et ils sont plein de ressources aussi.

\- Bien, soupira Eliana, assez parlé des anglais. Nous devons nous rendre à la rencontre familiale, vous venez ? Nous rencontrerons certainement quelques membres du gouvernement, donc je vous prie de rester sage, les enfants.

\- Oui maman, firent les deux frères en lui offrant un sourire éclatant auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil, pas dupe pour une mornille.

\- Je vais rejoindre Niko, je crois, fit Isaak.

\- Hors de question, répliqua durement son épouse avec un regard noir.

Il soupira.

\- Mais…

\- Non, mon chéri, fit mielleusement Eliana. Tu viendras avec nous, afin de surveiller ce qui te sert de descendance, sinon je ne te prendrai plus la main durant deux ans.

\- Je me demande bien qui craquerait en premier, murmura Arsene à son frère.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Yorkshire Dales

 _À environ 400 Kilomètres (conversion d'environ 240 miles) de Londres_

 _Mi-avril 1993_

\- Encore un manoir à découvrir, oh que je me réjouis, je t'aime Hardwinouchéri !

\- Oh, ça suffit Nikolaï, fit durement Hardwin alors qu'un sourire amusé déforma tout de même ses lèvres.

\- Mais j'adore les découvertes !

\- Ouais, grogna Hardwin.

\- Je sais, ça t'embête d'avoir autant de patrimoine à gérer, mais on est là, p'tit Potter !

\- Arrête, Niko, soupira Hardwin.

\- Mauvaise humeur ? demanda le vampire qui voulait surtout détendre un peu son ami.

\- Inquiet, surtout, marmonna Lord Potter.

Nikolaï acquiesça, compréhensif. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle et Hardwin avait peur pour ses fils, son neveu et sa nièce, sans compter Alekzandra et tous les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait au fur et à mesure, dont Severus qui brillait, lui aussi, par son absence. Par ailleurs, il savait très bien que s'il était en vie et à Poudlard avec les enfants, Severus prendrait soin d'eux quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Hardwin, je t'entends penser, grogna le vampire. Tu ouvres cette fichu porte oui ou non ? fit-il impatient.

Hardwin lui lança un regard éloquent avant de poser sa paume sur la porte en bois, dernière protection en place contre les intrusions dans le domaine Potter.

Ils venaient de passer une heure à défaire les barrières à l'aide d'une potion comprenant le sang d'Eulia, d'Abraham et de Hardwin, les trois derniers adultes descendant de la famille Potter.

Les protections ancestrales restaient heureusement actives et Hardwin avait pu voir quelques runes luire sur les pierres de la grande maison située en plein milieu de la nature du parc de Yorkshire Dales, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Hardwin entendu un léger cliquetis et tourna la poignée en bois, avant de pousser la lourde porte. Une forte odeur de renfermé leur piqua le nez, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans cette grande bâtisse.

D'un mouvement de main, Nikolaï ouvrit tous les volets et les fenêtres. Quelques bruits sourds se firent alors entendre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de casser les fenêtres, râla Hardwin.

\- Désolé, fit le vampire en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est ça, oui. Je n'y crois pas une seconde, marmonna Hardwin. Où est cette fichue tapisserie ?

Ils visitèrent le rez-de-chaussée, le sous-sol ainsi que les deux étages du Manoir, puis revinrent au rez-de-chaussée, découragés.

\- Aucune trace de cette tapisserie, murmura Hardwin en tournant sur lui-même. _Lumos Maxima_ , fit Hardwin en agitant sa baguette en direction d'une trace sur un des murs.

\- Très bel instinct, fit remarquer Nikolaï alors que des traits argentés reflétaient la lumière du soleil.

La bouche entrouverte, ils tournèrent la tête en suivant le filet argenté qui faisait le tour de la cuisine. Celui-ci s'enroula autour de ce qui ressemblait fortement à un interrupteur. Instinctivement, Hardwin actionna le bouton et les murs changèrent drastiquement de couleur, passant d'un blanc nacré à un rouge profond.

\- Outch, fit le vampire en clignant des yeux. Sympa la déco !

\- Niko, grogna Hardwin.

Ils observèrent les lignes étranges se former et une sorte de légende apparue près de l'interrupteur afin de comprendre les codes couleurs entourant les noms.

\- Ne reste plus qu'à trouver Harry et Philipp, chuchota Nikolaï.

Un bruit de chute les firent sursauter et ils se tournèrent vers un cadre placé au-dessus d'une petite table.

\- Doux Merlin que je déteste ces meubles ! grinça une voix alors que le tableau se faisait flou. Quelqu'un m'entend ? Youhou, y'a quelqu'un ici ? Suis-je en vie ? Ais-je pu traverser ? Quelqu'un m'entend ?

Hardwin fixa alors le tableau avec sa baguette, le sortilège de lumière toujours actif, puis fit un bond en arrière.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Nikolaï d'une voix glaciale.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	76. Chapitre 76 : Un œuf surprise

**Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 76 :**

 **Un œuf surprise**

 _Un œuf prêt à éclore… ou pas._

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard_

 _Début avril 1993_

 _Bureau de Minerva McGonagall_

\- Nous avons été tellement idiot, Minerva, se lamenta Severus qui tournait en rond devant la directrice.

\- Assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis.

\- Il nous faut absolument trouver le bon…

\- Severus ! tonna la voix de Minerva. Stop. Oui nous avons été idiot, non nous n'avons pas pensé à cette solution pourtant logique, et oui nous devons trouver la bonne personne, mais bon sang, Severus, asseyez-vous ou je ne réponds plus de moi !

La magie bouillonnait autour de la Directrice, prête à exploser de rage. Severus s'était arrêté net, observant le phénomène. Plus que surpris.

\- Navré, Minerva, fit-il doucement.

\- Vous m'avez appelé ? demanda un tableau qui avait été vide jusque là.

Severus se retourna lentement vers l'objet de leur discussion.

\- Non, répondit fermement Severus.

\- La magie de Madame la Directrice m'a appelé, contra l'homme, impassible.

Les cheveux courts et châtains, ses yeux gris fixaient le directeur de Serpentard sans ciller.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Minerva en s'avançant près de son collègue.

\- Aiden Potter, pour vous servir, fit l'homme en s'inclinant cérémonieusement.

\- Encore un Potter, marmonna Severus alors que Minerva lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

\- Né en 1383 tout comme mon épouse Cidrella Malefoy, mes parents se nommaient de Charles Potter et Euphemia Prince. J'ai eu l'honneur de travailler en ces lieux, mais je préfère amplement occuper mon tableau à la Bibliothèque du château, près de mes belles étagères remplies de livres sur les potions les plus rares et les plus dangereuses, fit l'homme dont le regard brillait d'excitation. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Lady et Lord ?

\- L'école et le domaine tout entier sont englobés d'un bouclier et nous ne pouvons pas sortir du château. Les cheminées ne fonctionnent pas, les hiboux se désintègrent contre la magie qui nous englobe, et rien ni personne ne peut ni entrer, ni sortir de Poudlard. Le professeur Snape a pensé qu'un tableau le pourrait, mais ceux ayant des contacts avec le Ministère n'étaient pas là lors de l'incident et ne répondent pas à nos appels.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus de tableau au Ministère, seulement dans une maison abandonnée…

\- Vous appartenez à la famille Potter, n'auriez-vous pas un tableau à Liberty Charms ? répliqua Snape.

\- Non, aucun, répondit tristement l'ascendant d'Hardwin. Mais… j'ai accès à un vieux Manoir, ayant jadis appartenu à mes parents… je pourrais éventuellement tenter l'expérience ? proposa le tableau en haussant un sourcil. Il y a certainement d'autres tableaux, là-bas, qui eux auront peut-être la possibilité de faire passer votre message.

\- Nous pouvons essayer, fit alors Minerva.

\- Quel message dois-je donc transmettre ?

\- Que nous sommes en vie, répondit Minerva, et que nous espérons pouvoir bientôt sortir… les protections runiques, les rituels et sortilèges ont bien été placés, mais l'action de Lord Flint et de son épouse ont forcé Poudlard à s'effacer du monde, la magie du domaine s'est certainement sentie menacée, termina Minerva dans un murmure.

\- Très bien ! fit l'homme du tableau. J'espère cependant revenir en ces lieux si je survis à cette expédition, fit dramatiquement le tableau.

\- Essayez-donc, et tenez-nous informé, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme s'inclina avant de disparaître.

Aiden Potter fut pris d'une quinte de toux en sortant du cadre, risquant de s'étouffer, et battit des mains afin de faire disparaître l'épaisse fumée qui l'étouffait.

\- Le bouclier sent la magie pure ! fit-il entre deux toux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est violente, à l'état brute ! J'en perds mes mots… rajouta-t-il pour lui-même avait de tousser à nouveau.

Il hurla de rage alors qu'il venait de se prendre un coin de meuble dans le tibia puis fit un pas ou deux dans la pénombre. Toujours aveuglé par l'épaisse fumée, il se remit à parler.

\- Doux Merlin que je déteste ces meubles ! grinça-t-il. Quelqu'un m'entend ? Youhou, y'a quelqu'un ici ? Suis-je en vie ? Ais-je pu traverser ? Quelqu'un m'entend ?

Il respira profondément dans sa manche et secoua ce qui semblait être un couverture. La fumée commençait enfin à le libérer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors une voix glaciale.

Aiden aperçu tant bien que mal une silhouette mince et agréable à l'œil.

\- Aiden Potter ! Je viens de Poudlard ! fit-il alors.

\- Poudlard ? répéta un autre homme.

\- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Aiden qui faisait disparaître le reste de la fumée et se découvrant ainsi aux deux hommes.

\- Hardwin Potter et Nikolaï Mordinov, répondit le vampire. Vous avez dit venir de Poudlard ?

\- Oui ! A l'instant même ! fit joyeusement l'homme aux yeux gris perçants. La Directrice m'a demandé de faire transmettre un message, si possible au Ministère. Je n'étais pas certains de pouvoir voir des êtres vivant ici, mais les tableaux ayant accès au Ministère y étaient lors de ce qu'ils appellent « l'incident », et ils ne reviennent pas, et ne répondent pas non plus aux appels. Bref, fit l'homme en inspirant et soupirant.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? demanda alors Hardwin.

Le tableau sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Oui, mais les élèves râlent parce qu'ils sont tous obligé de semer et récolter fruits et légumes. Les adultes aident bien sûr. Ils se nourrissent comme ils peuvent et n'utilisent pas la magie. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si je peux revenir au Château, finit-il tristement.

\- Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas envoyé… un elfe, un hibou ? demanda Nikolaï.

\- Deux hiboux se sont désintégrés en essayant de passer le bouclier protecteur. Le Dragon s'est brûlé une patte en tentant de sortir, un elfe en est mort… personne n'arrive à communiquer avec l'extérieur. Ah, et un homme aux cheveux noirs a insulté le corps professoral d'idiots, mais il l'a dit aussi de lui-même… je crois que c'est la chauve-souris des cachots d'ailleurs, fit le tableau en réfléchissant.

\- Severus ? fit Hardwin, plus que soulagé par ces nouvelles.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Cet homme est un monstre ! fit Aiden, en faisant les gros yeux.

Les deux hommes face à lui rirent.

\- Bien, merci, Monsieur Aiden Potter, fit solennellement le vampire. Nous allons en informer la population magique.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez essayer de faire un aller-retour, s'il vous plaît, les interrompit Hardwin. Afin de voir si nous pourrions communiquer ainsi.

\- Qui vous a dit que j'avais envie de faire office de messager ? fit l'homme avec un regard outré.

Alors que Hardwin allait répliquer, l'homme disparut du cadre.

\- Génial, ce lord Potter, remarqua Nikolaï.

\- Ah, ah, fit Hardwin en frottant ses mains contre les joues.

\- Au moins, nous savons qu'ils sont en vie.

\- Oui… mais combien de temps cela va-t-il durer…

\- Tadaaaaaaaa ! fit alors Aiden en revenant et levant les bras au ciel. Je suis à nouveau là ! Bien, Lady McGonagall est heureuse que je sois tombé sur vous. Drôle d'expression, hein ! Je ne peux pas tomber, je suis dans un tableau !

Le regard de Nikolaï était extatique alors que Hardwin observait l'homme, exaspéré.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda le vampire avec un rictus amusé.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce manoir devienne un moulin, mais il faudrait peut-être demander à un membre du Ministère de rester là, afin de communiquer avec l'école et de trouver une solution.

\- Demande à l'un de tes elfes de faire le messager, proposa Nikolaï.

Hardwin, Nikolai et Aiden discutèrent un peu, et le tableau rejoignit Poudlard afin de transmettre les nouvelles du Pays. Hardwin avait également glissé une information pour Severus et avait fait jurer au tableau de n'en parler qu'entre quatre yeux avec lui, sans témoin. Il était certain que Solène serait heureuse d'avoir au moins quelques mots auxquels se raccrocher, car la jeune femme était triste. Elle le cachait bien, mais il le sentait. Elle déprimait gravement, se laissait aller. Le mariage de sa sœur l'avait occupé, mais maintenant, le temps passait au ralenti, dans l'attente interminable de nouvelles plus positives…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Dimanche 11 avril 1993_

 _Londres_

\- Madame la Ministre, Madame la Ministre ! hurlait une voix essoufflée.

Lady Caithbright se retourna, et fit face à Lord Lorius Selwyn, qui avait environ quarante-cinq ans, du service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

\- Qui a-t-il, Lord Selwyn ? fit-elle légèrement agacée que l'on court à sa suite dans les couloirs.

\- Navré de courir ainsi, Lady Caithbright, mais j'ai une information de la plus haute importance.

Il continua, dans un murmure.

\- Nous avons des nouvelles de Poudlard.

\- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, demanda-t-elle alors.

L'homme transmis ensuite les informations qu'il avait eu du service des Aurors, et la Ministre se rendit sans attendre en Irlande, au Laboratoire de Lord Potter et Lord Prince. Elle préférait de loin discuter directement avec la source informative qu'avec des intermédiaires.

 _ **.**_

 **La Gazette du Sorcier,**

 _12 avril 1993_

 **Poudlard ressurgit !**

Alors que Lady Caithbright, notre Ministre, apprenait la survie de tous les habitants de Poudlard chez Lord Potter au travers d'un tableau, les Langue-de-Plomb ont pu distinguer une forme ovale et dorée apparaître peu à peu à l'endroit où se trouvait le domaine abritant nos enfants.

Un peu étrange, la forme d'œuf ne laisse pour autant rien entrevoir : impossible à toucher et translucide, les Langue-de-Plomb peinent à en trouver l'origine.

Par ailleurs, ce même œuf qui apparaît juste après Pâques – serait-ce un clin d'œil de la Magie ou une blague de mauvais goût ? – serait devenue plus opaque qu'hier midi, heure de la découverte.

D'après le seul tableau ayant réussi à quitter Poudlard et faire l'intermédiaire entre les deux « mondes », les élèves seraient nourris de fruits et légumes offerts par la terre du Domaine, qu'adolescents et adultes sèment et récoltent chaque jour. La magie étant instable, aucun n'élève n'a accès à sa baguette. Les cours sont donc surtout théoriques, mis à part la Botanique, les cours d'escrime et de sport.

Une chose est certaine : Poudlard refera surface. Mais quand ?

Affaire à suivre…

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Mardi 27 avril 1993_

 _Londres,_

 _Sainte Mangouste_

 _La famille Black est heureuse de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fils_

 **Cayrel Lesath Harry Black**

 _Né le 27.04.1993, 3,7 Kg_

Sirius et Talhyia étaient aux anges. Suivant la tradition de la famille, ils avaient nommé leur fils Cayrel, le nom d'une étoile appartenant à la constellation de la Baleine, dans la Voie lactée. Lesath, le second prénom, était aussi un prénom traditionnel qui fut donné à plusieurs étoiles. Et Harry… ils avaient donné ce prénom en souvenir du filleul de Sirius, qu'il soit vivant ou non. Ils souhaitaient honorer cet enfant courageux et fort, ayant déjà vécu bien trop de choses pour un si jeune âge.

Solène était venue déposer quelques affaires avant de repartir et donner quelques clichés de l'enfant à Regulus qui viendrait leur rendre visite le lendemain. Le jeune couple rentrerait en fin de semaine chez eux, au calme, et Sirius n'aspirait qu'à cela. Il avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais le regard heureux de son épouse ne put que lui prouver la réalité des faits.

Il était maintenant un mari, et un père. Et l'enfant que son épouse avait mis au monde était une merveille, un ange tombé du ciel.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Poudlard, début juin_

La Directrice de Poudlard avait rejoint la forêt afin de discuter, comme chaque semaine, avec les Centaures et les Elfes. Elle leur apprit les dernières nouvelles et Firenze lui annonça qu'ils avaient enfin pu apercevoir une étoile.

L'œuf autour du domaine laissait peu à peu passer la lumière, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus opaque de l'extérieur – d'après le peuple anglais –, et Firenze avait pu y lire un morceau d'avenir : la joie des élèves rentrant chez eux, dans très peu de temps, et un mariage improvisé pour l'un des professeurs.

En rentrant au château, Minerva se sentit plus légère, plus… sereine. Severus l'attendait, comme chaque soir, dans son bureau, debout et les mains croisées derrière son dos.

Elle osa prendre une main et le motiva à lui faire face.

\- Tout va bien, Severus ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle sentait bien qu'il était inquiet, et que quelque chose trottait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle aurait pu facilement congédier les personnes dormant dans les tableaux, mais elle conduisit son enseignant dans ses appartements, au calme. Et surtout, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle alluma le feu et proposa une tasse de thé à Severus, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et s'assit tel un automate dans un canapé.

\- Severus ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Hm ? Désolé, Minerva.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, que se passe-t-il, je te prie.

\- Je…

Il réfléchissait. Il n'avait jamais réellement discuté de ses états d'âmes, mais les discussions avec Elizabeth semblaient lui manquer atrocement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, jusque maintenant, combien cela l'avait aidé… combien cela l'avait apaisé.

Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder Harry sans penser à Lily ou Solène. Il dormait moins… il ne parlait plus. Il redevenait l'homme froid et distant, et même bien plus encore qu'à l'époque de Dumbledore.

\- Severus, fit Minerva plus doucement encore.

Il secoua la tête et se releva, plongé dans ses pensées et prononçant des phrases qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de partager. Il lui expliqua combien cela lui tordait le cœur de ne pas discuter avec la mère adoptive de Harry, combien les yeux émeraudes de son filleul le blessait à nouveau alors qu'il se croyait guérit de ce manque que provoquait l'absence de Lily Potter née Evans, sa meilleure amie.

Severus n'arrivait plus à encourager les enfants de ses amis, il n'arrivait même plus à s'encourager lui-même, et tout cela à cause de « l'amour », avait-il craché. Peu après l'incident, alors qu'ils avaient appris que la séparation du reste du pays pourrait durer plusieurs mois, il s'était dit que Solène allait certainement l'oublier, trouver un autre homme. Mais qu'elle soit en phase de dépression le mettait dans un état… étrange. Il se sentait mal. Il avait envie de la voir, de la consoler, de la tenir dans ses bras.

Alors, lorsque Minerva lui annonça doucement, comme si elle marchait sur des coquilles fragiles, qu'il semblait l'aimer de toute son âme, il sursauta, comme pris d'un électrochoc.

\- C'est ce que l'on ressent quand on tient à quelqu'un, répéta simplement Minerva.

\- Mais…

\- Le fait que tu ais pensé qu'elle trouverait un autre homme, Severus, reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance, est simplement le fait de ton obstination à croire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle. Tu fermes alors ton esprit, en enfermant la douleur de ces pensées derrière une porte lourde, presque impossible à atteindre. Mais la réalité est toute autre. Solène t'aime. Elle tient à toi plus qu'à sa propre vie. Je me doute que tu ais du mal à y croire, mais elle t'aime, Severus.

\- Je… fit Severus avant de se rasseoir, pris d'un vertige.

Minerva acquiesça et remplit à nouveau la tasse vide de ce qui devenait un ami plus qu'un ancien élève ou encore un de ses employés.

\- L'amour n'est pas toujours rose, mais il ne doit pas non plus toujours se terminer d'une mauvaise manière. Je sais que tu as aimé Lily Potter de tout ton cœur, de toute ton âme, et tu aimes le petit Harry de la même façon.

L'homme la fixa brusquement, surpris.

\- Ne me ment pas, Severus. Je le sais, je le vois. Quand tu le regardes… il y a toujours ce petit, très petit sourire qui orne ton visage.

Il soupira.

\- Et tu aimes Solène. Tu t'es fiancé à elle. Elle t'a accepté dans sa vie, a même réclamé ta présence auprès d'elle. Pourquoi regarderait-elle ailleurs ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je sens que Poudlard va bientôt réapparaître aux yeux du peuple sorcier, Severus. Et lorsque cela arrivera, tu iras voir ton amie, ta fiancée. D'accord ?

Il acquiesça, tristement.

\- Ne soit pas triste. Sois fort. Tu es un homme courageux, Severus, et c'est l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondor qui le dit.

Un rictus amusé se posa sur les lèvres de Severus.

\- Si mes élèves entendaient cela… fit-il légèrement amusé, je serais discrédité !

\- Oh oui, fit alors Minerva le sourire aux lèvres. Bien, le dîner va bientôt être prêt, y allons-nous ?

\- Oui, allons-y, confirma Severus en arborant à nouveau son masque dénué d'émotions en inspirant profondément.

Une légère pression sur son épaule se fit et il suivit Minerva jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il observa alors les élèves attablés, dans un silence relatif, alors qu'ils marchaient entre les tables afin de rejoindre les autres professeurs sur l'estrade.

Les jours passèrent, et la nourriture se faisait de meilleure qualité grâce au soleil qui traversait volontiers le bouclier magique. Harry, Leonius, Niklas et Michael se retrouvaient souvent à la Bibliothèque avec Hermione, et évitaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient Ronald Weasley. Fred et George n'avaient plus fait aucune farce depuis l'incident, ne pouvant utiliser la magie. Ils avaient bien quelques idées à mettre en place, mais ils avaient annoncés à leur professeur de potion préféré qu'ils n'avaient pas le cœur à cela. Ils avaient donc répertorié toutes leurs idées et parlé de potions avec Raphael et Severus, demandant si tel ou tel mélange pourrait fonctionner et avoir le résultat attendu. Tout cela n'était qu'hypothèses, mais ils s'occupaient l'esprit ainsi.

Il n'y avait pas eu de vacances scolaires depuis janvier, les professeurs ne pouvant que donner des cours théoriques avaient réduit le nombre d'heures, en demandant à leurs élèves plusieurs dissertations ou recherches sur tel ou tel sujet.

Les heures, les jours et les semaines s'écoulaient puis laissèrent peu à peu la place au soleil. La chaleur devenait de moins en moins supportable alors que les élèves et les adultes s'occupaient des plants.

La Directrice avait annoncé en mai aux élèves l'apparition d'une forme ovale dorée à l'emplacement de Poudlard, et qui devenait de plus en plus opaque aux yeux des personnes extérieures au château. Elle avait également permis aux élèves de se rendre dans son bureau, afin de faire passer de petits messages à leurs parents, à leurs familles. Aiden Potter aidait grandement à cela, mettant en confiance chaque élève. Il avait une capacité d'écoute et une mémoire extraordinaire, et Minerva l'en remerciait tous les jours.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Mini ! Mini ! cria une voix.

La directrice, plongée dans un livre, se leva précipitamment de son bureau et rejoignit une des fenêtres.

\- Poudlard ?

\- Vient sur mon dos ! Viens, Mini !

\- Mais, il est minuit !

\- Oui ! Ouiiii ! Il est minuit ! Viens ! Vite !

\- Pourquoi, Poudlard ? demanda Minerva d'une voix fatiguée.

\- C'est super très très très très super méga très important !

\- Mais…

\- Pas le temps ! Toi venir t'accrocher à mes ailes ! Sinon moi brûler le château.

\- Tu ne ferais pas cela, gronda alors Minerva qui croyait rêver.

Le dragon cligna des yeux.

\- Madame la Directrice de Poudlard, reprit beaucoup plus sérieusement l'animal. Je vous prie de bien vouloir prendre place auprès du véritable Poudlard Express, je dois vous conduire expressément au sommet de l'œuf qui nous a gobés il y a plusieurs mois, car c'est aujourd'hui que commence le solstice d'été.

\- Et alors ? fit Minerva en mettant une cape sur ses épaules.

\- Et alors ? Madame la Directrice du Château, voyons ! Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas oublier ce que peut signifier le commencement du solstice d'été ?

Minerva fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

Mais elle ne trouva pas.

\- Viens, Mini, répéta tendrement le dragon. Je te promets de ne pas te faire peur, et de te ramener ici en un morceau et toute vivante.

Elle secoua la tête en observant le vieux dragon au caractère plus que spécial, mais adorable, puis escalada l'appui de fenêtre. Elle observa les ailes multicolores et hésita un instant.

\- Évite de t'accrocher à mes écailles, accroche plutôt tes jolies mains aux touffes de poils blancs entre mes belles plumes, fit doucement le dragon en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Ses yeux dorés observèrent la directrice s'installer, et l'animal se détacha de l'appui sur lequel il s'était affalé le temps de convaincre Minerva.

Le dragon s'éleva de plus en plus haut, dépassant les tours de Poudlard et laissa Minerva observer le paysage.

Elle remarqua alors la fine couche du bouclier qui semblait disparaître dans la nuit profonde. Elle pouvait enfin apercevoir les étoiles dans un ciel dégagé, et elle aimait tant ne plus être sans cesse éblouit par le bouclier bleu turquoise qui brillait jour et nuit autour du domaine. Elle pensa encore aux plantes qui, malgré l'absence de réelle lumière de l'astre habituel, avaient tout de même nourri l'école entière.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus lorsque le dragon vira sur la droite, puis monta en flèche.

\- Mini ?

\- Oui ? cria Minerva, peu rassurée.

Elle aurait peut-être dû demander à Severus de venir, finalement.

\- Je vais faire le dos rond. Il faut que tu touche l'endroit le plus élevé de l'œuf avec le bout de ton index.

\- Pour… pourquoi ? fit Minerva, dont le cœur battait très fort.

Le dragon tourna la tête vers elle, par-dessus son épaule, et fixa la dame que l'âge n'avait pas fait faillir. Les ailes battaient, mais sa voix porta tout de même jusqu'aux oreilles de la directrice, sa protégée.

\- Parce que cela permettra à Magia de libérer tes élèves et tes amis du confinement forcé dans lequel nous sommes. Cela fissurera la coquille qui laissera entrevoir la réelle luminosité extérieure… cela laissera le soleil réveiller tes élèves lorsque l'aube se lèvera.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci, Poudlard.

Elle crut rêver lorsqu'un œil de Poudlard se referma, dans une sorte de clin d'œil. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Mini. Et ton mari aussi t'aime. Ta famille, tes amis t'aiment. Poudlard t'aime.

Elle inspira, refoulant toutes les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Une bouffée d'amour la prit et lui insuffla le courage de détacher une main du dragon, de lâcher prise afin de pouvoir se redresser et toucher la paroi. Poudlard se penchait en avant, formant le dos rond afin qu'aucun appendice de son corps ne touche les parois brûlantes de magie. La matrice protégeait Poudlard, certes, et c'était une magie exceptionnelle. Mais elle les empêchait aussi de vivre. Et cela n'était pas bon.

Le Dragon eut une pensée fugace : cela allait être la renaissance de Poudlard. Et il serait là pour voir le domaine renaître de ses cendres.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Des rayons inhabituels traversaient les fenêtres depuis quelques minutes. Harry, qui avait exceptionnellement passé la nuit auprès de Severus avec Niklas, observait les restes de la paroi bleue se fissurer, puis se fondre dans l'air avant même de toucher le sol.

Minerva observait le spectacle avec quelques professeurs déjà éveillés, au centre du parc de Poudlard. Le sourire aux lèvres, Minerva et Adèle se dirigèrent vers les grilles du domaine.

La paroi avait totalement disparue à cet endroit, mais une fine couche blanche persistait. Adèle la caressa du bout des doigts, en murmurant un chant doux et beau. Quelques voix se firent alors entendre, et Minerva pu ouvrir la grille.

De l'extérieur, on aurait dit qu'un œuf était en train d'éclore. Des morceaux de matière dorée inconnue tombaient peu à peu sur le sol, alors que des Aurors, quelques médicomages et Langue-de-Plomb observaient le spectacle. La directrice avait prévenu le Ministère grâce à Aiden Potter, et ils avaient prévu une grande surprise pour les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore levés.

Minerva acquiesça lorsqu'un des Aurors lui demanda s'ils pouvaient pénétrer dans le domaine, et une foule compacte entra silencieusement à la suite de Minerva, et vite rejoint par les quelques professeurs présents.

Chaque directeur de maison conduisit les adultes à l'intérieur du château, afin que les parents d'élèves puissent aller réveiller eux-mêmes leurs enfants en ce beau jour d'été.

Les larmes aux yeux, plusieurs mères de famille embrassèrent Minerva sur les deux joues, heureuses que leurs enfants soient encore en vie malgré la crainte et le deuil des derniers mois.

Des Phénix apparurent, chantonnant gaiement dans le parc. Un oiseau immense, aux allures d'un croisement entre un hippogriffe et un dragon, avec des griffes vertes, au sang violet, aux larmes et à la langue rose, au bec et aux dents pointues, avec une queue dotée de longs poils dans différents tons rouges, aux ailes couvertes de poils blancs et de plumes bleu foncées, noires et bleu clairs, aux poils courts sur la plus grande partie de son corps et de longs poils blanc sur le torse, aux écailles dorées et argentées reflétant la lumière du soleil, fixait de ses yeux dorés son domaine adoré.

Poudlard s'était redécouvert au monde.

Le monde redécouvrit Poudlard, sous un nouveau jour et sous le soleil de la première journée d'été.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	77. Chapitre 77 : Nouvelle vie

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous préviens par avance que je pense faire une ou deux « petites » ellipses temporelles. :-) On approche de la fin (malheureusement :xx).

Bonne lecture !

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 77 :**

 **Nouvelle vie**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Juillet 1993_

Harry reposa l'album photo qu'il feuilletait depuis plus d'une heure. L'année scolaire s'était terminée en beauté, et il avait pu prendre des photos grâce à sa mère qui lui avait amené un appareil sorcier afin d'immortaliser la surprise que leur avaient réservés le corps professoral et les jumeaux Weasley.

Le 21 juin avait été un jour plutôt mémorable. Les élèves, tirés de leur sommeil par la douce voix de leurs parents, furent d'abord légèrement perturbés avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait : Poudlard était réapparu aux yeux des sorciers et cela signifiait, entre autre, les retrouvailles en famille. Surpris que leurs parents aient accès aux dortoirs, ils furent tous plutôt rapidement réveillés.

Les mères de familles firent ensuite descendre leurs enfants dans le parc, où étaient disposés plusieurs tables remplies de nourriture et de boissons qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de consommer depuis plusieurs mois.

Fred et George, quant à eux, n'avaient pas profité de ce moment, préférant squatter exceptionnellement les quartiers du professeur de Potion le plus redouté : Severus Snape.

Ils avaient, une heure durant, concocté plusieurs potions qu'ils n'avaient pu faire à cause des restrictions magiques, maintenant tombées. Ils s'étaient ensuite faufilés vers la sortie, embrassant leur père sur la joue avant de fuir vers la lisière de la forêt. Et c'est là que débuta le merveilleux spectacle.

Poudlard – le dragon – se présenta tout d'abord aux parents d'élèves peu rassurés et se laissa caresser par les élèves les plus courageux en leur racontant des blagues plus ou moins drôles, parfois douteuses. Les Centaures firent apparaître une grande carte du ciel et contèrent plusieurs légendes aux adultes. Et lorsque l'horloge sonna onze heures, les jumeaux tapotèrent sur un tronc d'arbre. Des formes telles que des représentations d'animaux, des étoiles géantes avec des yeux et une bouche, plusieurs arbres et fleurs fantaisistes jaillirent alors des bois, et dansèrent autour des élèves.

Une musique vivante se fit entendre, et le parc fut rempli d'adolescents joyeux, dansant avec n'importe qui – parfois même en tenant la main des formes créées par Fred et George. Les parents observaient le spectacle en riant et immortalisant ces instants de pure magie.

Un visage adoucit par l'amusement fixait tous les élèves du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Severus Snape, fidèle à lui-même, préférait rester loin de tout ce chahut bien qu'il apprécie voir le château être aussi vivant.

Il aperçut quelques centaures et elfes se mêler à la foule, discutant joyeusement avec les parents d'élèves et répondant aussi bien que possible à leurs questions. Il soupira avant de reculer de la rambarde et observer les murs de la tour, avec mélancolie, tout en se demandant ce qui aurait bien pu se passer cette année si Dumbledore avait encore occupé le poste de Directeur au sein de l'école.

Les examens, pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années, furent passés lors de la première semaine de juillet, alors que les autres élèves quittaient le château, soulagés de rentrer chez eux pour deux mois de vacances bien mérités.

Harry se leva de sa chaise, et ordonna son bureau. Il avait vu son parrain penser et réfléchir plus qu'il ne le fallait, mais fut heureux de la décision qui fut prise : Severus Snape, ou Lord Prince, allait se marier cet après-midi en toute intimité dans l'immense jardin du Manoir Liberty Charms.

Il fallait dire qu'Elizabeth ne lui avait pas laissé le choix sur le lieu. Et bien que Severus ait encore et toujours certains doutes quant à cette relation qui pourtant était belle et bien réelle, il se plia aux volontés de Solène et Elizabeth, sa sœur de cœur.

Harry sourit tendrement devant une photo de son parrain, entouré de ses deux filleuls. Jonas serait présent, et Harry, qui ne l'avait pas vu bien souvent, en était plus qu'heureux.

\- Harry ? fit une voix douce alors qu'Elizabeth passait la tête par la porte entrouverte.

\- Oui ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, maman, répondit-il en l'observant les yeux brillants.

La mère de famille vint l'embrasser sur le front, et le serra contre elle.

\- Sev' a l'air heureux, fit alors l'adolescent.

\- Oui, chuchota Elizabeth. Mais il n'en a pas l'habitude.

\- Il a du mal à chasser les fantômes du passé, répondit doucement Harry.

\- Oui…

\- Nous ferons de cette journée une journée mémorable pour notre professeur de potion adoré, ricana Harry alors que sa mère le décoiffait. Maman ! Je viens de passer une heure à coiffer ces fichus cheveux !

\- Je te les coupe, si tu veux !

\- Nan ! Sally aime bien mettre ses pattes dedans, la nuit. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'Aurelius-Augustinus sera là, lui aussi ?

\- Oui, il est même déjà là. Severus est en bas, en train de discuter avec Lily.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'est pas capable de prendre une décision sans elle.

\- C'était sa meilleure amie, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Il… il l'aimait plus que tout.

\- Et il l'aime toujours, répondit Elizabeth dans un sourire triste. Si jamais… si jamais nous venions à disparaître nous aussi, un jour, et que Sev' est toujours de ce monde… fit douloureusement la mère de famille.

\- Maman ! s'écria Harry, outré. C'est le jour de Parrain ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de ça !

\- Petit cœur, mon hérisson, je suis désolée, fit tristement Elizabeth. J'ai tellement peur qu'il… qu'il se renferme sur lui-même, à un moment donné.

\- Maman, fit fermement Harry. Je te jure que je ferai tout pour lui donner le sourire, à chaque instant. J'aime Sev' de tout mon cœur. Il est un ami, un confident, malgré les années qui nous séparent, tu sais qu'il est plus qu'un parrain pour moi. Il a toujours été là pour moi, et il l'est toujours. Dès que j'en ai besoin. Et si je n'ose pas le voir, il vient me remonter les bretelles. Donc, ma maman chérie deuxième du nom, je te jure que je surveillerai ce bon à rien de potionniste et lui rendrai le sourire s'il ose être triste !

\- Tu es adorable, fit Elizabeth en riant. On ne devrait pas penser à cette éventualité, tu as raison. Et, c'est à nous de faire cela. Pas à un groupe d'ados comme vous. Tu vas te préparer ?

\- Hm, fit Harry en hochant la tête.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Cette situation rappelait à Harry combien Elizabeth, sa tante, prenait son rôle de mère adoptive à cœur. Elle lisait en lui comme si elle l'avait fait elle-même. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

\- Tu vas… mettre cette chemise ?

\- Maman ! Elle est blanche !

\- Et ?

\- Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Je voulais mettre ma cape verte, tu sais, la légère qu'il m'a offerte…

\- Celle en velours ? Tu appelles ça « léger », mon fils ? fit-elle sur un ton réprobateur. Il fait plus de trente degrés dehors !

Harry baissa la tête, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Harry, fit la mère de famille en s'accroupissant devant lui. Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre des choses qu'il t'a offertes aujourd'hui. Il sait que tu adores cette cape, tu la portes toute l'année. Tout comme il sait que tu adores la chemise noire moulante qu'il t'avait achetée à Noël. Il sait que tu tiens à lui, et il sait que tu aimes ses cadeaux, mais ces tenues ne sont pas faites pour célébrer un mariage.

Il hocha la tête, tristement.

Salazar arriva à son tour dans la pièce, clignant très lentement des yeux en observant Harry. Il se frotta contre les jambes d'Elizabeth avant de faire de même sur celles de son maître. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers l'armoire d'où il dénicha un pantalon noir droit.

\- Je pense que Salazar a trouvé le pantalon adéquat, fit Elizabeth dans un demi-sourire tout en caressant la tête du matou. Hm, et quelle chemise allons-nous donc choisir…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Sirius Black et Severus Snape avaient épousés deux sœurs. Ils faisaient donc, théoriquement, partie d'une seule et même famille pour le plus grand malheur de Snape.

Harry et Jonas s'étaient entendus à merveille, et Jonas s'était également lié d'amitié avec les autres enfants de la famille Potter-Windsor.

Les grandes vacances furent certainement les plus calmes que Harry vécu depuis son arrivée à Liberty Charms, et cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il en profita pour se balader, observer les fleurs du jardin en compagnie d'Abigaelle, de Philipp et de Clarence. Il profita, tout comme son frère et ses sœurs, de leur mère avec laquelle ils préparaient et mangeaient des gâteaux, se baignaient dans un lac, allaient à la plage et en ville.

Ils travaillaient quelques cours, mais sans excès, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne rien oublier et s'entraîner un peu. Hardwin naviguait entre le Ministère Irlandais et le Laboratoire qui avait pourtant fermé en juillet pour que tous les employés puissent avoir un mois de repos bien mérité. Le mois d'août ne fut guère différent, et Harry s'ennuyait atrocement de ses amis.

Il décida alors, avec l'accord de sa mère, d'inviter Niklas et Hermione. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il tenait tant à la présence de la jeune Serdaigle, mais Elizabeth approuva en insistant sur le fait qu'ils aillent visiter quelques musées d'Irlande.

Hermione ne pouvait donc pas refuser.

Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, si bien que peu écrivirent dans le Livre qu'ils avaient créé. Harry n'osait même pas demander des nouvelles à Severus, et encore moins à Sirius. Ce dernier n'était pas très présent dans sa vie, et il s'était indéniablement attaché à Severus plus qu'à Sirius qui lui parlait trop souvent des frasques de son père.

Harry remarquait bien que Sirius essayait en vain d'éviter de le comparer à James, mais ces tentatives se vouaient bien trop souvent à l'échec, si bien que l'adolescent préférait garder une certaine distance avec le meilleur ami de son père biologique. Sirius respectait son choix, bien qu'il en souffrait assurément, et Harry prenait soin de lui envoyer quelques lettres de temps à autres, demandant quelques conseils tout en comparant les réponses de ses deux parrains. Ce qui, dans certains cas, s'avérait être un avantage non négligeable d'avoir deux visions différentes des choses, et donc, deux avis souvent opposés avec des arguments plus importants les uns que les autres.

Harry profita de la venue de Hermione afin de lui apprendre ses maigres connaissances en matière d'élevage de chats, et Elizabeth expliqua en long et en large la plupart des réglementations à respecter, lui parla de génétique et des soins à prodiguer. Au-delà de ça, Hermione s'était amourachée d'un chaton mais n'osa pas en parler. Alors, lorsqu'Elizabeth la ramena chez elle et discuta avec ses parents, elle en profita pour prendre la mère d'Hermione à part.

Annabelle pris les mains d'Elizabeth et la conduisit dans la cuisine.

\- Tu veux du thé ?

\- Oh, oui, avec plaisir. Menthe poivrée, tu as ?

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient immédiatement entendues et tutoyées, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

\- Merci ! fit Elizabeth en prenant la tasse de thé tendue par son amie. Dis. J'ai vu que ta fille avait eu un coup de foudre pour un petit chaton, mais elle n'osait rien dire.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? se réjouit alors Annabelle. Hermione n'ose rien dire sur ses désirs, fit-elle plus tristement. Pattenrond est décédé d'une tumeur et… il s'est avéré qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela. Elle ne l'a pas une seule fois caressé depuis la levée des sortilèges et les soins. Je sais qu'elle s'en veut, elle se sent coupable car elle pense que Pattenrond s'est laissé mourir. Elle a murmuré qu'elle n'était pas capable d'avoir un animal de compagnie et ne nous a plus parlé une semaine durant… j'avoue être un peu…

\- Perdue ? chuchota Elizabeth avec un doux sourire. Je te comprends. Tu as retrouvé ta petite famille, Ethan, Oliver, Hermione, puis vous avez adopté Ewen. Ca fait beaucoup en une année.

\- Je ne sais pas si Hermione est heureuse de la vie que nous avons, soupira Annabelle. J'aimerais tant la voir sourire…

\- Elle sourit, je peux te l'assurer.

Les yeux de Lady Malefoy s'illuminèrent douloureusement.

\- Elle a observé Illyas avec beaucoup d'amour. Dès le premier regard, le chaton s'est approché d'elle et a reniflé ses doigts avant de se frotter contre sa main. Les yeux d'Hermione ont brillés, je peux te l'assurer. Elle s'est relevée, a écouté Harry qui était parti dans son monologue, mais ses yeux revenaient sans cesses vers le petit chaton.

\- La disparition de Pattenrond l'a fait souffrir, je pense...

\- Il est possible qu'elle l'ait choyé à cause de sortilèges imposés par Dumbledore, reprit Elizabeth. Dans tous les cas, même si elle est restée distante, elle ne l'a pas maltraité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, du tout, répondit vivement la mère de famille. Elle est aussi venue avec nous afin d'accompagner Pattenrond à l'euthanasie afin qu'il souffre moins. Elle l'a gardé dans ses bras en murmurant des « pardons » des heures durant… fit tristement Annabelle.

\- J'en parlerai avec elle, si tu veux, proposa doucement Elizabeth.

\- Oui… souffla Annabelle. Et… Illyas, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu penses que… ce serait une bonne idée ?

\- Un chat ne remplace pas un autre animal, répondit fermement Elizabeth. Mais rien ne doit lui interdire d'en aimer un qu'elle choisira elle-même, bien que je pense qu'Illyas ne lui ai pas trop laissé le choix pour le coup. Si tu es prête à prendre un chaton en charge…

\- Les Maine Coon sont plus calmes je crois, non ?

\- Hm, ça dépend, tu sais, chaque chat a son propre caractère, mais il est vrai que généralement, les chatons Maine Coon font moins de dégâts que les chatons européens surexcités. Ce sont des chats de canapé exemplaires. Enfin, ce sont les retours que j'ai de mes adoptants. Les miens sont sociables, aiment jouer, mais n'ont jamais renversé de pot de fleurs ou autre. Par contre, il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir quelques coups de griffes sur un pan de mur, mais rien de bien grave et les ayant pris sur le fait accompli, ils n'ont plus recommencé. Il faut leur apprendre des mots simples comme un « non » ferme quand ils font des bêtises, bien que certains préfèrent claquer des doigts, cela fonctionne aussi, ou un « viens » pour qu'il s'approche, un « tiens » pour lui donner une croquette magique, réclamer un bisou pour qu'il frotte son museau contre ton nez et l'associer à un plaisir avec une récompense du style quelques friandises… enfin… la plupart sont intelligents et ouvrent même les portes, mais tu as toujours quelques chatons craintifs ou peu intelligent, chaque chat est différent, après tout, et ce, peu importe sa race.

\- Ok… j'en parlerai avec Hermione.

\- D'accord, fit Elizabeth en souriant. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas.

\- Hermione a du mal à se faire à notre vie… j'ai l'impression que… que le peu de complicité que nous avions s'est envolé avec les sortilèges d'Albus Dumbledore, termina la jeune femme dans un dernier murmure.

\- Oh, Anna, fit Eliz en l'amenant contre elle. Ne soit pas si négative. Il vous faudra du temps, tout comme il en faut aux Lovegood ou encore à Lord Weasley et sa famille. Ce… Dumbledore a fait du mal autour de lui, a créé tout un tas d'histoires, de mensonges… de choses et de situations malsaines. Mais vous êtes plus forts que tu ne le penses. Courage, ma belle.

Les deux mères de familles restèrent quelques instants ainsi, enlacées dans la cuisine, comme dans une promesse de soutien mutuel. Elizabeth allait devoir se faire plus présente auprès de certaines familles, bien qu'elle se demandait encore comment gérer tout cela. Avec Lianna, elle s'occupait déjà de Solène et sa sœur, sans compter Eulia, Edouard, les enfants… leur grande famille. Lianna plaisantait même sur le fait de s'installer en Angleterre, alors que son mari, Sergej, n'en avait guère envie. Heureusement, la magie leur permettait de voyager très régulièrement par Cheminée, via leur réseau privé.

Hermione et ses frères, eux, s'étaient installés confortablement dans les canapés du grand salon. Eliz' les observa un instant, avant de remettre sa cape de voyage. Les deux mères observèrent à la dérobée Hermione, accoudée sur le canapé, observant ses frères raconter tout un tas d'anecdotes à Ewen, âgé de huit ans depuis le mois de mars.

Elizabeth salua les enfants avant de quitter la maison et marcher quelques minutes puis transplana en direction de la côte.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

\- Chouquette, tout va bien ? fit Harry qui s'assit sur un banc en bois, aux côtés de sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci acquiesça, en observant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Le jardin du Manoir leur offrait une vue incroyable sur la nature. Des prés laissés à l'abandon, des arbres parsemés sur le sol où les herbes grimpaient vers le soleil… des papillons voletant de fleur en fleur, et des abeilles chantonnant le long du chemin de terre qui zigzaguait parmi les fleurs.

La jeune fille fixa les yeux presque semblables de son frère adoptif, demandant silencieusement l'autorisation de s'approcher. Elle se souvenait encore du garçon extrêmement maigre arrivé un jour, peu avant un été bien chaud, qui avait beaucoup de mal à se laisser approcher. Ce garçon-là avait attiré son frère comme un aimant, et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait également eu envie de le serrer fort dans ses petits bras. Mais avant cela, elle avait dû l'apprivoiser, lui prendre spontanément la main après un repas pour le faire asseoir dans le canapé près de la cheminée. Elle avait toujours eu cette crainte au fond d'elle-même, qu'il disparaisse un jour.

Avec un léger sourire, Harry avait ouvert ses bras afin que sa petite sœur vienne se blottir contre son torse. Les cheveux châtains de la petite étaient longs, mais il se souvenait que ces mêmes cheveux furent jadis tout aussi incoiffables que les siens. D'une main, il dégagea les quelques mèches qui cachaient les yeux verts clairs de la petite fille.

\- Je t'aime, grand frère, chuchota celle-ci.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, petite sœur.

\- Tu resteras toujours mon grand frère, avec Philipp ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Toujours, répondit-il comme une promesse. Pourquoi cette question, petite chouquette ?

\- Parce que… fit la jeune fille. Je… j'ai toujours peur que tu partes, que tu retournes de là où tu viens.

\- Jamais, petite sœur. Jamais je ne retournerai chez les Dursley.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Ils t'ont fait tellement de mal… je le sais, même si tu n'en parles jamais, je le sens. Et je sens que ton cœur en souffre encore, de temps à autres.

Harry resserra son étreinte, quelque peu triste qu'une si jeune enfant remarque ce genre de chose.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Clarence, tout comme Abigaelle et Philipp. Pourquoi tant de mélancolie ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu le sais.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux humides, puis se défit de l'étreinte.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, fit-elle dans un murmure. Un rêve dans lequel tu étais resté chez ce qui te servait de famille. Un rêve où un grand homme à la longue barbe et aux longs cheveux blancs t'observait avec respect, te conduisait vers ton destin funeste. C'était un homme qui semblait t'aimer, mais qui avait fait des choix qui furent difficile de suivre, même pour lui. Cet homme perdit la vie lors de ta sixième année, et tu as dû alors risquer ta vie pour partir à la recherche d'objets avec Hermione et un autre garçon. Ce même garçon vous a abandonné, avant de revenir ensuite. Vous étiez un trio d'or, des amis soudés et aimants les uns et les autres.

\- De vrais amis ? demanda Harry dans un souffle.

\- Oui, murmura Clarence. Des amis manipulés, manipulables, mais qui avaient grandis et s'étaient affirmés. Et t'aimaient réellement.

Harry, pensif, observait un papillon qui s'était posé sur la main tendue de sa sœur.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, fit-elle comme un reproche.

\- Je suis sceptique.

\- L'amitié ne peut pas se commander, tu sais, grand frère, fit-elle avec sagesse. On peut provoquer un rapprochement, mais on ne peut pas manipuler une fausse amitié sur autant de temps. On apprend à aimer les gens qui nous entourent.

\- Tu vois des futurs alternatifs, fit alors Harry, avec un sourire douloureux.

\- Oui, souffla Clarence. Mais dans aucun de ces futurs, je ne me vois à tes côtés, fit-elle avec tristesse.

\- Tu seras à mes côtés, petite sœur.

\- Pour toujours ?

\- A jamais.

\- Pourquoi je vois ces choses ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

\- D'après papou, j'ai hérité de dons d'occlumens, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation en se redressant à nouveau avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de son frère.

\- Tu as aussi un don en vol, fit Harry en se remémorant la frayeur qu'avait eu leur mère quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Oui, répondit Clarence, fière d'elle. J'adore le Quidditch !

\- J'aime beaucoup aussi.

\- James avait aussi un don pour ça, fit Clarence. Et d'après papa, tu es aussi doué que lui ! Tu m'apprendras quelques trucs, teplaît ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas que maman nous tombe dessus, ou alors elle me tuera.

\- C'est parce qu'elle nous aime !

\- Qu'elle nous tuera ? fit Harry en riant doucement.

\- Ouais. L'amour fait faire des choses stupides aux plus intelligents de la terre entière.

\- D'après papa, il faudrait que je m'entraîne à devenir animagi, fit Harry.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait dans les futurs que je vois, fit Clarence, mais je suis certaine que cela serait bénéfique pour toi. Peut-être que tu pourrais le faire avec Philipp ? Je suis sûr que Niklas aimerait aussi.

\- Je doute que les parents soient d'accord…

\- Faudra en parler à papa. Il ne réagira pas au quart de tour comme maman. Peut-être que certains amis que tu as à Poudlard pourraient s'entraîner avec toi…

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur, l'attirant à nouveau à lui. Sa petite sœur avait certes huit ans, mais elle semblait bien trop mature pour son âge. Heureusement, ce n'était pas négatif… bien que le fait qu'elle voit des futurs étranges le laissa pensif. Depuis quand ce don se manifestait-il pour qu'elle en parle ainsi ? Pourquoi n'en parlait-elle pas aux parents ? Elle aurait huit ans le premier septembre prochain, et elle lui semblait bien trop jeune pour les paroles qu'elle prononçait. Il se promit d'en discuter avec leur père, afin d'être certain que sa petite sœur puisse profiter de son enfance et non s'évader dans des futurs qu'elle voudrait contrer.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Harry avait profité d'une sortie entre père et fils afin de discuter avec Philipp et leur père. Peu étonné, Hardwin promit à Harry d'en parler avec Elizabeth puis Clarence. Les dons de la famille refaisaient surface, mais certains étaient bien plus complexes que les autres à gérer et la petite dernière aurait indéniablement besoin d'aide.

Les Grandes Vacances prenaient fin, et Harry avait souhaité fêter son anniversaire avec Niklas, Alekzandra, Leonius, Jania ainsi que Philipp et Clarence. Ces deux mois de vacances avaient été très calmes, sans grande rencontre familiale, afin que chacun puisse profiter de ces moments de calme après toutes les nouveautés au sein des peuples sorciers d'Irlande et de Grande-Bretagne.

Severus s'était présenté au Manoir peu avant la rentrée, prétextant vouloir passer du temps avec Harry qui ne refusa pas cette sortie improvisée. Ils achetèrent ensemble quelques fournitures scolaires, passant par la ville sorcière en Irlande puis se rendant ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Philipp passait sa journée à Londres avec Niklas et quelques amis de Poudlard, tous se retrouvant le soir même au Manoir de Liberty Charms.

Les adultes avaient prévu une surprise pour leurs enfants, et Harry, Philipp et Leonius étaient restés planté dans le jardin, à observer tout ce monde la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'Eulia, Lianna et Elizabeth se moquaient ouvertement des trois garçons.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Mardi 24 août 1993_

Alors que les deux garçons Potter ainsi que Leonius rentraient de leurs journées en ville, plusieurs grandes familles s'étaient réunies peut de temps avant.

Plusieurs invitations étaient parties du Manoir des Potter en juin dernier, organisant dans le plus grand secret une grande soirée comprenant également un bal à l'extérieur de la demeure.

Narcissa et son époux Jörn Sørensen, leur fils Jonas – alias Draco – et leur très jeune fille Sörianna étaient présents, ainsi que Andromeda, Nymphadora et Ted Tonks ; Walburga, Orion, Regulus, Tahlyia et Sirius Black, qui étaient venus avec le petit dernier des Black : Cayrel. Il y avait également Eulia et Edouard (Potter-)Windsor et les jumeaux Leonius et Jania, Abraham Potter avec une amie que personne ne connaissait et qui semblait s'être amourachée de l'oncle encore célibataire.

Severus et Solène étaient également présents et Harry hésita à courir vers eux comme un gamin et leur sauter dessus. Le regard amusé de son parrain lui fit comprendre qu'il avait deviné ses pensées et ne semblant pas contre, Harry s'exécuta et laissa tomber son frère avant de courir comme un déjanté et prendre le couple dans ses bras.

Lisa et Fabian Prewett étaient également présents avec leurs deux filles Mysthya et Rebecca ainsi que leurs jumeaux Clément et Ethan qui avaient maintenant un peu plus d'un an. Arthur Weasley, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie étaient également présents et couvaient du regard Ginny qui était restée assise à une table près de la baie vitrée, caressant distraitement un chat qui avait élu domicile sur ses genoux. Peu à l'aise, la jeune fille évitait tous les regards mais Hermione ainsi que les jumeaux Oliver et Ethan Malefoy de Bridgewater bientôt âgés de seize ans, se dirigèrent vers la plus jeune de la fratrie Weasley.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda Hermione.

\- N… Non, ça va, merci, fit la jeune fille en observant le chat comme s'il était la plus merveilleuse chose du monde.

\- Ginny, fit Hermione, déçue.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'es pas à l'aise, fit Ethan en tirant une chaise et prenant place près d'elle.

\- Pas du tout, confirma tristement Ginny.

\- Ton père t'a amené, c'est qu'il veut que tu sois là, tu sais.

\- Je… je ne suis pas digne d'être ici, marmonna la jeune rousse.

\- Oh, Ginny, s'indigna Hermione. Bien sûr que si.

\- Non, nia Ginny. J'ai sauté sur Harry sur le chemin de traverse la première fois que je l'ai croisé.

\- Tu ne le voulais pas, fit une voix ferme derrière la rousse qui sursauta violemment.

\- On ne se connait pas vraiment, reprit Harry qui s'asseya à son tour, mais je sais que tu ne le voulais pas lorsque c'est arrivé. Nous l'avions senti.

\- Comment ? fit Ginny, secouée par plusieurs tremblements.

\- Ta magie, ton aura, confirma Philipp qui arrivait derrière Hermine. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, et tu as combattu le sortilège qui était posé sur toi. Mais on ne pouvait pas t'aider, à ce moment-là.

\- Je… je me doute, fit Ginny dont des larmes dévalaient les joues.

\- Tu es une personne aimante, Ginny, firent Rebecca, Luna et Clarence d'une même voix en la fixant.

Sursautant à nouveau, les yeux marron de Ginny fixèrent tour à tour les trois jeunes filles se tenant devant la table.

\- Tu ne mérites pas un tel fardeaux, répliqua durement Clarence.

\- Tes yeux, ton cœur et ton âme ne te veulent que du bien, continua Rebecca.

\- Personne n'avait le droit de te faire subir ce que Lord Dumbledore t'a fait, rajouta Luna. Tu as le droit de vivre, de respirer, de sourire, de voir les mêmes choses que nous.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de déprimer, fit durement Clarence en la fixant toujours. Sinon, je serai très en colère.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de tous les enfants présents, sauf de Ginny qui caressait inlassablement le chat.

\- Ginny, fit Harry qui prit le risque de s'accroupir devant la jeune fille. Tu es une adolescente, comme nous. Tu n'as pas vraiment réussi à te faire des amies, à Poudlard, je l'ai vu, mais tu ne t'es pas non plus laissée approchée par celles qui voulaient tenter de te connaître. Tu es forte, courageuse. Je le sais. Tu as été abusée par un vieil homme, et cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer.

\- Mais on est là, Ginny, fit plus doucement Clarence en imitant son frère.

La plus jeune prit délicatement la main chaude de Ginny, observant les cheveux de feu de la jeune Prewett-Weasley.

\- Ton père t'a rendu ton Nom, il t'a fait soignée, mais ton cœur porte encore les blessures et les cicatrices ont du mal à se refermer. Mais même si je ne te connais pas, je sais que je t'apprécierais. Ne reste pas dans ton coin, s'il te plaît. Soit avec nous, profite de la soirée.

La jeune fille reprit sa main afin de sécher quelques larmes, puis fixa Harry.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta…

\- Je suis désolée, répéta Ginny, dont les larmes dévalaient sur son menton, menaçant de tâcher son col roulé.

\- Je te pardonne, fit alors Harry en fixant les yeux noisettes.

Il l'avait senti. Il savait que tant qu'il ne prononcerait pas sincèrement cette phrase, la jeune fille s'en voudrait toujours quand bien même ces actions passées furent exécutées par une force qui conduisait Ginny contre sa volonté.

Et l'instinct de Harry lui prouvait, une fois de plus, qu'il avait eu raison de le suivre. Ginny fondit brutalement en larmes, mais Harry la prit dans ses bras, la forçant à lâcher le chat que Luna prit dans ses bras. Il déplia les bras que la jeune adolescente, d'un an plus jeune que lui, gardait volontairement autour de son ventre comme pour ne pas toucher celui qu'elle aurait pu faire souffrir sous les sortilèges de Dumbledore. Harry réussit cependant à les détacher, et Clarence plaça les mains de Ginny dans le dos de Harry, avant de bloquer les deux adolescents dans une étreinte que Hermione, Ethan et Oliver rejoignirent. Rebecca prit discrètement une photo, sous le sourire tendre de Luna, et les rejoignit également. Elias, le frère jumeau de Luna, l'interrogea du regard avant de se diriger vers sa sœur. N'ayant guère besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ils déposèrent le chat sur le sol avant de rejoindre, à leur tour, l'étreinte géante qui enveloppait Ginny d'amour et de tendresse.

Reprenant sa respiration, Ginny glissa un merci à Harry qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ginny. Et bien sûr, je te pardonne ce que tu as fait, mais sois heureuse, s'il te plaît.

\- On t'aime, glissèrent Fred et George qui, attirés par la magie qui émanait de leur groupe, s'étaient eux aussi rapprochés.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	78. Chapitre 78 : Le Poudlard Express

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée pour la publication irrégulière de ces dernières semaines : c'était un peu compliqué. Je vous poste du coup un chapitre aujourd'hui. Ou plus.

Nous approchons dangereusement de la difficile fin. J'espère que tout cela vous plaira, malgré les passages qui, effectivement (je le remarque après coup et grâce à vos commentaires) auraient été intéressants à décrire. Mes excuses.

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement les derniers chapitres de cette fiction.

Bonne lecture…

Lia

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 _La noble et moderne famille Black_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 78 :**

 **Le Poudlard Express**

 _L'année 1993-1994_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Août 1993_

Le Bal-Surprise – comme l'avaient renommé les adolescents présents – s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Abigaelle et Alekzandra avaient tronqués les habits de Ginny contre une belle robe, bien qu'elle n'ait pourtant aucune envie de quitter le pull col roulé en laine et son pantalon bien large afin que personne ne voie ses formes. Les garçons n'avaient pas fait de remarques, par crainte que Ginny ne se cache d'eux, mais la jeune fille fut splendide dans la robe prêtée par les filles.

Et alors que Niklas Driomow (le neveu de Lianna) collait Harry comme une sangsue, Ethan et Mika suivaient Ginny partout.

Mika, le fils d'Erinus Londubat (le cousin de Frank et Clementius), avait tout d'abord collé Neville avant de suivre la dernière des Weasley. Lui qui était pourtant très timide, s'était très rapidement adapté au groupe d'adolescents.

Puis vint ensuite le moment de danser sur la piste prévue dans le jardin du domaine, sur des dalles mises en place pour l'évènement. Le marbre blanc brillait sous la lumière des étoiles et des bougies flottantes. Luna avait poussé Harry à danser avec Rebecca alors qu'elle-même prenait le bras de Niklas qui grogna de déception.

\- Il n'est pas pour toi, fit alors Luna d'une voix douce tout en l'entrainant sur la piste.

\- Je…

\- Tu l'aimes, fit Luna, mais tu l'empêches de vivre en le collant tout le temps, fit-elle sur un ton réprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, répondit Niklas, virulent.

\- Si, je sais. Tu l'aimes comme un frère, comme… Comme une sorte d'âme sœur. Comme si sans lui, ta vie n'aurait pas autant de sens, et pourtant…

\- Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas l'expliquer, fit plus calmement Niklas.

\- Mais je te comprends. Tu ne le perdras pas.

\- Je sais. C'est mon meilleur ami. Dans une autre vie…

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas connu, confirma tristement Luna.

Son regard se perdit dans les prunelles de Niklas, qui posa son front contre le sien.

\- Tu es géniale, Luna, fit-il dans un sourire.

\- Je sais, fit la jeune fille en riant.

\- Il est bien, avec Rebecca.

\- Ils formeraient un beau couple, confirma Luna.

\- Tu as bien fait de me prendre à part. Je l'aurait empêché de rire avec elle, fit Niklas en observant les deux amis danser joyeusement.

\- Ne te blâme pas, Niklas, fit doucement Luna.

Le regard bleu de Luna accrocha le regard identique du garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, et un doux sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Les yeux pétillants, Niklas se promit de faire de cette soirée la plus belle qu'il passerait avec ses amis.

Leur danse devint plus vive, plus intense, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, oubliant le regard extérieur.

De même que Luna et Niklas, Rebecca et Harry avaient eux aussi oublié les autres, se concentrant sur leurs pas, leur respiration et l'observation mutuelle de leurs visages.

Audrey Driomow, la sœur jumelle de Niklas, dansait avec Oliver, le frère de Hermione qui elle dansait avec Jonas. Consciente qu'elle était censée détester ce garçon qui avait été Draco Malefoy, selon les plans de Dumbledore, elle oublia un instant que, si celui-ci n'avait pas le sang des Sørensen coulant dans ses veines, il se trouverait être le fils du cousin de sa mère.

Ginny dansait avec Ethan, le frère d'Hermione, Alekzandra tenait fermement le bras de Fred et l'entraînait au centre de la piste alors que George observait Abigaelle danser avec Charlie.

Leonius avait dansé avec Zoé Londubat qui était la fille d'Erinus et Coleen, le cousin de Frank Londubat et Daniel Londubat – Malefoy de Bridgewater.

Tout ce petit monde profita pleinement de la soirée et de la nuit pour chanter, rire, manger et boire.

\- Harry ? fit alors Severus qui semblait épuisé.

\- Sev ! sursauta le jeune adolescent en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu peux me suivre un instant, s'il te plaît ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il suivit son parrain à l'écart.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Harry, soudainement inquiet. Un problème ? Ca ne va pas, avec Solène ?

\- Si, si, fit Severus légèrement amusé. Très bien, même. Elle s'est installée au Manoir et Charlie nous aide dans le jardin, nous lui avons proposé de rester le temps qu'il termine ses études.

\- Oh, fit Harry. D'accord. Ça… ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Il nous a posé cette question une bonne dizaine de fois, fit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, cela ne nous dérange pas. Le domaine est assez grand pour nous tous, tu le sais bien. Mais j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs à cent pourcents, mais je veux que tu sois le premier à être informé, surtout que j'aimerais que tu ais un rôle plus important auprès de nous, fit Severus en baissant la voix et forçant Harry à s'approcher encore plus près de lui.

Severus murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de l'adolescent alors que Harry, une boule dans la gorge, ne sut que répondre et fondit dans l'étreinte que lui proposait Severus. Le professeur de potion embrassa les cheveux de Harry avec beaucoup de tendresse, le serrant contre lui comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait au monde.

\- J'accepte, fit doucement Harry, en essuyant une larme sur le visage émacié de Severus. Je t'aime, fit-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire imperceptible se forma sur les lèvres de l'homme jadis froid qui ferma les yeux un instant, profitant du calme de la prairie, loin de l'agitation joyeuse et des odeurs de nourriture et de boissons.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _1er_ _septembre 1993_

 _King's Cross_

 _Londres_

Le Poudlard Express laissait échapper d'épaisses volutes de fumées alors que des élèves, accompagné de leurs parents, apparaissaient sur le quai qui fourmillait déjà de sorciers et sorcières en tous genres.

La Gazette du Sorcier et quelques autres journaux sorciers avaient annoncé la venue d'élèves supplémentaires à Poudlard. Des élèves un peu plus âgés que d'habitude entreraient en première année d'étude, afin de profiter de l'enseignement destinés aux Elymasius, anciennement Cracmols. Les parents embrassaient leurs enfants, leur prodiguant les derniers conseils et les faisant promettre d'envoyer une lettre le soir même, ou au plus tard le lendemain matin. Alekzandra et Harry observaient les autres tout en discutant avec leurs parents. Rebecca vint le rejoindre alors que les jumeaux Weasley entouraient déjà Alekz de leurs bras puissants.

Après quelques sourires entendus, pleurs des plus petits n'ayant guère envie de laisser leur fratrie partir ou encore les encouragements des parents, tous les élèves et futurs élèves quittèrent le quai et prirent place à bord du train rouge qui avait encore été agrandit pour l'occasion.

Abraham et sa compagne étaient également venus pour l'occasion, et prévoyaient une journée à Londres avec les Black et les Windsor.

Harry soupira en s'affalant sur la banquette d'un des compartiments du train, rapidement rejoint par Luna, Philipp et Rebecca. Alekzandra était partie rejoindre Hermione et Niklas, alors que Jania et Leonius arrivaient à leur tour, accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Philipp.

\- Adélia ! fit joyeusement Jania en invitant la jeune fille à prendre place. Elle a eu du mal à quitter son papa, fit-elle compatissante, alors Leo a proposé que nous lui tenions compagnie, le papa a immédiatement accepté.

La jeune fille était blonde aux yeux d'un bleu peu commun, mais son visage reflétait une certaine crainte.

\- Hey, n'aies pas peur, fit Rebecca. On est gentils, on ne mange personne, fit-elle plus doucement.

Philipp lui proposa quelques chocolats que la plus jeune fini par accepter.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de venir à Poudlard ? demanda Harry avec une douceur que peu lui connaissait en public.

\- Je… fit la jeune fille en refoulant quelques larmes. Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas.

\- Oh, fit doucement Rebecca en lui tendant discrètement un mouchoir en tissu. Tiens, tu peux le garder, en cadeau de bienvenue, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tes parents ne connaissent pas Poudlard, ou ne voulaient pas t'en parler ?

\- Mon… mon père m'en a un peu parlé ce matin. Mais… ma mère n'est pas une sorcière et en veut terriblement à mon père. Elle… elle me déteste, maintenant, termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Ca ne doit pas être simple, fit Luna, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de son cœur, elle t'aime toujours, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda doucement Philipp en observant la jeune fille trembler.

\- Adélia, fit-elle doucement. Adélia Lorenz. Et… et vous ?

Chacun se présenta alors, et le trajet se déroula tranquillement. Rebecca, Luna et Jania expliquaient le fonctionnement de Poudlard tout en décrivant leurs salles communes et les dortoirs. Elles racontèrent également comment s'était passé leur scolarité jusque là sans oublier ce qu'ils savaient des manipulations de l'ancien directeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Harry avait rejoint Alekzandra devant les portes du wagon.

\- Tu as aussi un pressentiment ? fit alors la jeune fille.

Il acquiesça.

\- Ça me suit depuis le bal…

\- Ça se passera bien, fit la jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance.

\- C'est normal, mais tu n'auras pas à t'en occuper, fit Luna en les rejoignant. On y va ?

Ils sortirent alors, en bons derniers, du Poudlard Express. Philipp avait accompagné Adélia jusqu'à Hagrid avant de rejoindre ses camarades de classe puis tous les élèves prirent la direction du château.

Rebecca prit doucement la main de Harry, avec la crainte qu'il ne la retire. Mais le jeune garçon fit un sourire discret et observait le château se rapprocher d'eux.

\- Ça va, Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je… je pense, oui.

\- Tu as l'air perturbé, remarqua-t-elle avec justesse.

Le silence se fit dans la calèche.

\- Je comprendrais, si tu n'as pas envie de parler, mais… je suis là pour toi, Harry, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… fit-elle presque dans un murmure.

Il tourna doucement la tête, les yeux brillants à la lumière de la lune.

\- Merci, fit-il doucement. Je…

Mais il ne parla plus. Rebecca posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami – ils n'avaient pas encore réglé le statut de leur relation – tout en gardant précieusement la main de celui-ci dans la sienne.

\- Je t'aime, Harry, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

Il ne savait pas trop gérer ces sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui : amitié, amour, espoir, peur, crainte de tout perdre, mélancolie… les questionnements quant à son futur…

\- Tu penses trop, fit remarquer Luna. Ça me brouille la vue, Harry, pourrais-tu être assez aimable pour profiter du moment présent ?

Elias ricanna.

\- Petite sœur, soit gentille. Si Harry veut cramer son cerveau avant la rentrée, c'est son problème.

Le concerné le regarda froidement alors que Rebecca lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Désolé, fit alors Harry.

\- Il sera là, Harry, mais je doute qu'il t'approche, fit Luna.

Personne n'osa prononcer un mot de plus, et la calèche arriva devant les Grandes Portes.

\- Rebecca ?

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Je… tu me promets de faire attention à toi ?

\- Bien sûr, Harry, fit-elle sérieusement.

\- Mon… mon cousin moldu. Enfin, sans-pouvoirs. Il… il fait sa rentrée en première année… ici, à Poudlard, souffla-t-il comme s'il se débarrassait d'un lourd fardeau.

\- Oh, fit Rebecca. Mais n'a-t-il pas le même âge que toi ?

\- Si… mais apparemment, comme il ne connaît strictement rien à la magie… enfin… apparemment, il est un Elymasius. Le Ministère a fait une campagne pour inciter certains services à repérer certaines marques de magie et… enfin. Ca a dû être dur pour lui, d'apprendre ça. Mon oncle et ma tante détestent tout ce qui touche au « surnaturel ».

\- On restera près de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Ethan Malefoy en passant derrière lui. Si c'est toujours une grosse brute, il se prendra un revers de notre part. Allez, zou, j'ai pas envie de congeler sur place, vous avancez les amoureux ?

Les deux concernés secouèrent la tête alors que quelques rires se firent entendre. Ils accueillirent la chaleur du Hall avec plaisir, observant avec joie les innombrables tableaux qui les scrutaient.

\- Manger ! Faim ! hurla un élève de deuxième année alors que Philipp et les jumeaux Weasley partaient dans un fou rire.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Une Nouvelle Année s'entame,_

 _Comme un gâteau qui remplirait de joie votre âme._

 _Chers élèves, anciens et nouveaux, nouveaux et anciens,_

 _J'aime à vous voir, tous rassemblés dans cette unité,_

 _Et pour ce début d'année j'aimerais vous demander,_

 _De bien vouloir vous serrer les coudes, et de combattre les acariens._

 _Trèves de plaisanteries, ou Madame la Directrice voudra me recoudre la bouche,_

 _J'aimerais vous prévenir que les Maisons se doivent d'être réunies._

 _Des choses vont se produire, étranges, et louches,_

 _Durant l'année à venir, et seule votre union sera l'emblème de nos mies._

 _Vos compagnons vous suivront, dans la joie et la bonne humeur,_

 _Mais restez tout de même attentifs aux semeurs de terreur._

 _Les maisons de Poudlard représentent toutes les qualités,_

 _Que les fondateurs de notre école souhaitaient vous inculquer._

 _Soyez vous-même, respectez et aimez._

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Harry faisait le compte à la table des Serdaigle, avec ses trois amis de dortoir.

Cette année, tout comme la précédente, voyait beaucoup de nouveaux élèves. La directrice avait eu raison d'augmenter le nombre de professeurs et les nouveaux aménagements de Poudlard – d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu des anciens élèves – leur donnait de plus grands dortoirs et lieux de vie.

Vingt-six élèves, dont quatre Elymasius, avaient rejoint Poufsouffle, dont Adélia Lorenz. Trente-sept avaient rejoint Gryffondor, comprenant un Elymasius, trente-deux à Serdaigle avec cinq Elymasius, puis un seul Elymasius à Serpentard, accompagné de 28 élèves.

Dudley Dursley se retrouvait étrangement chez les Poufsouffle, et Luna avait remarqué avec justesse que ce garçon devenu bien maigre avait certainement besoin de personnes aimantes et aimables autour de lui afin de le soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile.

Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant que Dudley devait souffrir de sa situation. Il avait du mal à ne pas lui en vouloir, à ne pas lui sauter dessus ou s'énerver de le voir empiéter sur son espace vital qu'était le château, mais se promit de rester aussi distant que possible avec le garçon, de peur de se disputer avec.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les premiers cours de l'année avaient débutés, et les devoirs tombaient aussi durement que la pluie sur les dalles devant le château.

Harry, épuisé, observait les étoiles par la fenêtre de leur dortoir en soupirant.

\- Tu ne veux pas dormir ? grogna Niklas, à moitié endormi.

\- Je n'y arrive pas… marmonna Harry.

\- Viens, soupira l'adolescent en se mettant au bord du matelas.

Philipp était, en temps normal, le seul à pouvoir apaiser Harry la nuit. Mais les vacances étaient passées et le week-end était encore assez éloigné pour laisser son ami passer une nuit blanche.

Ce fut après une légère hésitation que Harry prit place dans le lit de son meilleur ami, et bénit un instant Poudlard d'offrir des lits individuels aussi larges. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Salazar se faufiler, une musaraigne dans la gueule, en-dessous de leur lit.

\- Sally, tu pourrais faire ça en journée, grogna Niklas alors que le chat laissait échapper un léger roucoulement.

Et alors que Harry s'endormit, le chat grimpa aux pieds des deux ados avant de commencer un terrible ronronnement.

Peu avant l'aube, le matou se mit à lécher frénétiquement les joues de son maître qui finit par se lever et rejoindre son propre lit afin de câliner son chat.

« Tu m'as manqué, Ryry. Tu es conscient que tu aurais pu me prévenir dans ton esprit, que tu ne trouvais pas le sommeil ? Je t'aurai rejoint et t'aurai fait tout plein de ronrons. »

Harry fit un léger sourire, désolé d'avoir momentanément oublié son chat. Il se concentra sur le labyrinthe protégeant son esprit, fermant les yeux afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement avec Salazar.

\- Désolé. Je… je réfléchissais.

\- Tu réfléchis trop ! Enfin, c'est mieux que de ne pas réagir et foncer tête baissée comme il est coutume chez les Potter tu me diras, se moqua doucement le rouquin. Tu sais que je t'aime, au moins ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur que l'année se passe mal, petit hérisson ?

\- Un pressentiment… Il y a Dudley, puis Ronald me regarde de travers depuis la rentrée…

\- Il le faisait déjà l'an dernier, remarqua Salazar. Sans compter que je l'ai entendu dire du mal de toi à cause de mon prénom. Il est bête ce garçon, et toujours obnubilé par des choses sans importance…

Harry caressa la tête de Salazar tout en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Aucune puce, tout propre, et je sens bons les bois ! se félicita Sally. Tu me cherches quoi ? Des poux ?

L'adolescent rigola doucement avant de gratter le dos du chat qui se mit à ronronner fortement. Il était temps d'aller prendre une douche puis de prendre leur petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Novembre 1993_

Alekzandra Mordinov – plus connue sous le nom de Black bien qu'elle ait été adoptée par la famille russe – se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une lettre de Sirius dans la main. Elle cherchait Harry depuis plus d'une heure et il n'était nulle part.

L'apprentissage de la Magie au sein de Poudlard avait sacrément évolué en une année. Minerva consultait les enseignants chaque semaine sur le parcours des élèves, les nouveautés du monde et les découvertes des chercheurs du Ministère. Les programmes scolaires étaient à la fois plus chargés mais aussi plus simplifiés afin que n'importe quel élève – provenant d'une famille sorcière ou non – puisse accéder aux connaissances du monde entier.

Mais une question persistait dans l'esprit d'Alekzandra : qui était ce mage qui avait sauvé de justesse Harry l'année précédente ?

Personne ne le savait.

Elle soupira en descendant les escaliers de marbres.

\- Harry ! héla-t-elle alors que le brun sortait de la Grande Salle. Je te cherche depuis plus d'une heure !

\- Désolé, marmonna l'adolescent.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda plus doucement Alekz. Un problème ?

\- Sev' n'est pas rentré du weekend, j'avais pourtant un cours privé avec lui qui était prévu hier soir. Il ne l'a même pas annulé.

\- Oh, c'est surprenant.

\- Hm. J'espère qu'il va bien, fit doucement Harry. Tu viens avec moi dans le parc ?

Les deux ados rejoignirent alors Jania et Leonius près du Lac et discutèrent des cours de la veille. La journée de mardi était plus calme que d'habitude car quelques professeurs manquaient à l'appel. Des conférences et des forums sorciers avaient lieu dans tous le pays et les élèves étaient censés profiter de ces heures de libre pour réviser. Alekzandra sorti quelques clichés de sa poche, laissant entrevoir le jeune fils de Sirius.

\- Il est trop mignon, fit Jania en prenant une des photos. Cayrel Lesath Harry Black. Ils vont vraiment continuer à donner des prénoms d'étoiles ?

\- En premier prénom oui, fit Harry.

\- Talhyia est à nouveau enceinte ? fit Leonius, étonné, en tendant la lettre à Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Alekz. Ce sera une fille, d'après Nymphadora. Ils pensent l'appeler Antarès, comme une des étoiles de la constellation du scorpion.

\- Ils vont vite ! se moqua doucement Luna qui les avaient rejoint. Vous n'avez pas cours ?

\- Non, Snape n'est pas là, répondit Michael. La famille Black renaît de ses cendres, fit-il à l'attention d'Alekzandra.

\- Et Sirius ne perd pas de temps, remarqua Harry, légèrement amusé.

\- Dudley ne t'a pas embêté, depuis la rentrée, fit Elias en arrivant derrière sa sœur. Tu vois bien que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Il n'ose pas, fit Jania. Il fait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il est assez distant avec tout le monde, d'après la mère d'Hermione, c'est un élève très voire trop discret.

\- A suivre… marmonna Harry, peu certain d'avoir la paix durant toute l'année. Je l'ai vu discuter avec Ronald la semaine dernière.

\- Étrange, fit Niklas. Enfin, on marche un peu ? Il fait froid ici !

Le petit groupe partit à rire avant de marcher autour du Lac, en profitant du paysage hivernal. Les fêtes de fin d'année ne tarderaient pas à arriver, et ils devaient encore choisir les cadeaux qu'ils s'offriraient.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Si la troisième année d'étude des enfants Potter, Windsor et Mordinov ne vit pas beaucoup d'événements, le départ précipité de Harry le samedi quatorze mai 1994 fut source d'histoires mystérieuses autour du « Survivant ».

Celui-ci avait quitté l'école par cheminette, se rendant directement au laboratoire de son père où l'attendaient Eulia, Elizabeth et Philipp.

Son petit frère était rentré en Irlande la veille au soir, souhaitant profiter d'un weekend avec sa mère. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

\- Maman ! Fit, essoufflé, Harry. Ils vont bien ?

Elizabeth répondit à l'affirmative et ils partirent pour Liberty Charms en portoloin privé.

\- Allez vous changer, nous partons dans dix minutes.

Les deux garçons obtempérèrent alors qu'Eulia et Elizabeth rassemblaient trois sacs de voyage.

\- On dort où, ce soir ? demanda Philipp en revenant.

\- Soit chez les Tonks, soit chez Sev', répondit Elizabeth. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et suivirent les deux femmes à l'extérieur du domaine, avant de prendre un second portoloin et d'atterrir à Sainte Mangouste.

L'hôpital avait été rénové et le système de soins entièrement révolutionné grâce au Ministère de la Magie. Relié au Parc Gladstone via une immense cheminée, les visiteurs pouvaient aller et venir à leur guise sans avoir à passer du côté des sans-pouvoirs.

\- Venez, les entraîna Eulia avant de prendre des escaliers aussi blancs que les murs.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, trimballant leurs sacs de voyage, et débarquèrent dans un service qui détonnait d'avec le reste de l'hôpital.

\- Chambre dix-sept, fit Elizabeth. Harry, à toi l'honneur.

Philipp poussa son grand frère en lui souriant.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il. Je te suis.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 _Alors, qu'a appris Harry au début du chapitre, à votre avis ? ;P_

.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	79. Chapitre 79 : We Love Snape

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh oui, malheureusement, nous nous rapprochons de la fin de cette fanfiction que j'ai mis un an à écrire. Un immense merci à vous qui me suivez, ainsi qu'à mes deux correctrices Plumedelou et Aleonor Ritsuka Snape.

Ce chapitre sera un peu plus court que d'habitude, et c'est avec le cœur lourd que je vous écris que celui-ci sera l'avant-dernier. J'ai adoré écrire, créer ces personnages se rajoutant à ceux déjà existant, leur donner vie, et plus que tout : donner à Harry la vie qu'il méritait d'avoir, sans se soucier des « affaires de grands ». Je voulais écrire plus, raconter la vie de chacun, mais vue qu'elle est censée (pour moi) se terminer tranquillement, cela vaudrait-il réellement la peine ? Ne serait-ce pas ennuyant ? Comment ça, non ? ^^ ;-)

Le titre de ce chapitre est une sorte d'hommage à mon personnage préféré : Severus Snape, ainsi qu'à l'acteur qui a joué son rôle et ressemblait fort à un de mes oncles (sisi… un oncle qui ressemble à Snape et un oncle qui est un mixte de Dumbledore et Dr. House).

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Des poils de Maine Coon et poussière d'étoiles sur vous.**

 **Magicalement Vôtre,**

 **Helia**

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 79 :**

 **We Love Snape**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

L'année n'avait pas été de tout repos, et elle n'était pas encore terminée. Epuisé, plein de sueurs dues à un stress assez conséquent, l'homme était parti se doucher alors que sa femme se reposait.

Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, la douleur affluant sans cesses dans le corps de sa jeune épouse qu'il aimait tant. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme autant souffrir, et s'il avait pu y remédier, il l'aurait fait sur-le-champ. Qui aurait cru qu'un corps aussi charmant, aussi fin, aussi beau, puisse éprouver une douleur qui semblait atroce ? Même lui ne pensait pas pouvoir y survivre, si tant est qu'un jour cela doive lui arriver.

Chose peu probable. Improbable, en réalité. Quoi qu'avec la magie…

Il sécha ses cheveux avec un mouvement impatient et rejoignit sa femme dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Endormie depuis une heure grâce à des potions de paix, Solène retrouvait quelques couleurs. Severus, plus pâle que jamais, observait chaque changement s'opérant sur le visage de sa douce épouse. Il avait eu peur de la perdre, cette nuit-là.

Et s'il l'avait su plus tôt, il serait resté à ses côtés durant toute la semaine au lieu de donner des cours à des cornichons aussi intelligents que leurs chaudrons.

\- Sev' ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

La lumière était tamisée, les rideaux tirés. Une douce odeur de framboise flottait dans l'air alors que Severus se levait pour serrer son filleul contre lui. Il fit signe à Philipp d'approcher et le pris, lui aussi, dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. Vous êtes les premiers au courant, avec Eulia et Eliz'.

\- Elle va bien ? s'enquit Philipp en observant le corps endormi de la jeune épouse Snape-Prince.

\- Oui, répondit Severus. Mieux. Elle a beaucoup souffert, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre à présent.

\- Elle va s'en remettre ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- Oui, petit hérisson, répondit l'horrible professeur de potion en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'ado. Et vous, ça va ?

\- Oui, répondirent les garçons. Mais on a eu peur. Maman ne nous a rien expliqué.

Severus acquiesça puis alla chercher Elizabeth.

\- Arrête donc de terroriser les infirmiers, se moqua doucement Severus. Viens rejoindre tes fils.

Secouant la tête et envoyant balader un jeune homme terrorisé, Elizabeth et Eulia suivirent Severus dans la chambre.

\- Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser entrer avec les gâteaux ! fit Elizabeth, outrée.

\- Solène a fait une réaction allergique à l'un des remèdes, répondit Severus. Ils ne veulent pas prendre de risque.

\- Et… commença timidement Harry en fixant les yeux noirs de son parrain.

\- Je vous emmène, fit Severus en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa femme. Nous le prendrons avec nous ensuite.

Le sourire que lui offrit Harry réchauffa le cœur meurtrit de Severus.

Il ressortit de la pièce, suivit de près par les quatre Potter.

Il secoua la tête en pensant à James qui pourrait se retourner dans sa tombe : lui, Severus, ami avec Eulia Windsor née Potter ainsi qu'avec la femme de Hardwin. Sans compter qu'il avait pris une place plus importante qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer auprès de Harry.

Ce dernier prit sa main, insufflant tout le courage dont il avait besoin.

\- Pourquoi tu es stressé, Sev' ? demanda doucement Harry. Tout se passera bien. Je le sais. Tu es le meilleur.

Severus ne répondit pas, trop occupé à cacher les dizaines d'émotions qui menaçaient ses barrières mentales.

Harry l'arrêta soudainement, au coin d'un couloir, et effaça une larme qu'il n'avait pas senti couler. Il observa les yeux verts hérités de Lily le détailler, comme s'il lisait en lui, puis Harry reprit la route comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est par-là, fit inutilement Severus alors qu'une pancarte leur indiquait le chemin.

L'homme en noir salua une des infirmières et ouvrit la porte coulissante. Harry s'avança timidement à la suite de Severus et découvrit un petit être dormir tout aussi profondément que Solène.

\- Comme annoncé fin août, mon grand, commença Severus d'une voix pleine d'émotions, je te présente ton filleul Konnor Harry Severus Snape-Prince, né ce matin à quatre heures trente.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _._

 _Ellipses temporelles_

 _._

 _Juillet 1997,_

 _Liberty Charms,_

 _Manoir Potter_

 _Irlande_

Harry caressait le corps tremblant de Salazar, alors que le soleil réchauffait les couvertures entassées sur le lit.

\- Ça va aller, petit cœur ? demanda Harry, dont la voix trahissait son inquiétude.

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, répondit Sally dans son esprit. Ma femelle doit donner naissance aujourd'hui, nous devons descendre mon grand amour.

\- Je t'aime, répondit simplement Harry en se levant et prenant son chat dans ses bras.

Il descendit, tenant toujours fermement son vieux chat. Salazar aurait seize ans le 2 septembre prochain et Harry sentait que la fin était proche. Il en avait mal au cœur et mangeait de moins en moins.

\- Faut pas être triste, Magia m'a promis que je resterai près de toi dans ton labyrinthe ! Et j'adore la prairie toute paisible que nous y avons créée. J'y serai en sécurité et je rejoindrai ma famille de temps à autres, au paradis. Je serais en lien avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je sais, fit difficilement Harry.

\- Harry mon chéri, fit Elizabeth en le voyant arriver. Ça va aller. Et, petit Salazar de mon cœur, mon petit cream adoré, comment te portes-tu ?

\- Maou !

\- Il va bien, mais il tremble un peu. Et il me dit de te transmettre ses salutations les plus sincères et qu'il t'aime du fond de son énorme cœur tout chocolaté.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Salazar, répondit Elizabeth en souriant. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Maouw.

\- Aurelius-Augustinus est là ! remarqua Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Elizabeth. Sev' l'a déposé ce matin, la vétérinaire lui fera un vaccin après la mise bas des femelles. Deux devraient mettre bas aujourd'hui et demain.

Salazar laissa entendre un miaulement plaintif.

\- Mow ! fit Aurelius en se frottant contre les jambes de Harry.

\- Sally dit qu'Aurelius devrait venir avec nous, transmis Harry. Et que c'est un chat trop intelligent pour son propre bien, mais ça nous le savons déjà, fit-il en grattant doucement le crâne de Salazar qui ronronnait déjà de bonheur.

Le petit groupe se rendit dans l'autre partie du Manoir, rejoignant la chatterie de Liberty Charms. Un elfe apporta un chocolat chaud à Harry qui le dégusta avec plaisir.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon grand, chuchotta Elizabeth à l'oreille de son fils.

\- Merci maman. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, petit hérisson.

\- Ce surnom va me suivre toute ma vie, non ? bouda Harry avec un léger sourire trahissant son amusement.

\- Oui ! Rebecca m'a promis de l'utiliser tous les jours.

\- Elle le fait, confirma Harry en riant.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si. Si maman, j'aime bien. C'est mignon.

Ce fut tard dans la soirée que les deux femelles donnèrent vie à de magnifiques chatons, alors que Harry écrivait dans le Livre avec Rebecca et Niklas.

\- Maaaaaw ! Mow. Maouw, fit joyeusement un des chats alors que Salazar, qui avait passé son après-midi à pianoter sur le ventre de sa femelle préférée, arrivait avec un chaton dans la gueule.

\- Aw ! Awouw ! fit Salazar en grimpant sur le canapé, déposant son chaton sur les genoux de Harry.

\- Oh, murmura Harry.

Elizabeth observait la scène avec la vétérinaire, et souriait.

Le petit chaton était l'un des premier à être nés, mais sa mère devait avant tout faire sa toilette. Le petit chaton ne devait pas être éloigné trop longtemps de sa mère afin de garder sa chaleur, mais Harry, habitué, fit venir à lui une peluche-bouillotte sur laquelle il posa le petit être aux yeux fermés.

\- Il est cream blotched tabby et blanc, et il s'appelle Nox-Salazar ! fit joyeusement Salazar dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami humain.

Harry sourit de plus belles.

\- Le digne fils de son père, hein ? fit-il amusé.

\- Maouw ! Ma ma maou ! Miaouw.

\- Il lui a donné un prénom ? demanda Elizabeth, en se rapprochant de son fils.

\- Nox-Salazar.

\- Ma ! Maou !

\- Et c'est apparemment une décision prise en commun avec sa femelle.

\- Maouaou !

\- Oh…

\- Quoi ? demanda Elizabeth.

\- C'est… c'est… mon cadeau d'anniversaire, fit Harry en fixant Salazar.

Elizabeth, qui s'en doutait, embrassa les deux chats ainsi que son fils.

\- Il restera ici cette année par contre, murmura Harry. Il faut qu'il grandisse. Tu es un amour, Salazar.

\- Maou !

\- Il dit qu'il le sait ? demanda la mère de famille.

\- Effectivement, fit Harry en souriant.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _Juillet 1998_

Le parc nationalement connu de Gladstone avait prit vie grâce au Ministère de la Magie. Les divers bars, restaurants et associations attiraient la population sorcière avec espoir.

Cependant, le restaurant Potter's Oyliossée restait le plus prisé du quartier sorcier et le gérant, Abraham, en avait laissé la gestion à Alekzandra Black nouvellement diplômée et à Abigaelle Potter. Les deux descendantes des familles les plus influentes du pays s'étaient liées d'amitié depuis quelques temps déjà, et Abigaelle avait quitté l'Irlande un an plus tôt afin de suivre des études spécialisées en politique internationale en Angleterre.

Ronald Weasley ne s'était jamais réconcilié avec Hermione qui s'était liée avec Jonas Sørensen qui aurait dû se nommer Draco Malfoy au temps de Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait rencontré Hermione lors de vacances passée chez les Potter en Irlande avec Severus, Solène et leurs trois enfants : Konnor, né en mai 1994, Eloïse et Gabrielle nées en décembre 1995 et les faux jumeaux Mylène et Adriel nés le 26 mai 1997.

Jonas et Hermione étaient devenus inséparables et l'humour tranchant de Jonas faisait souvent sortir Hermione de ses gonds. Mais ils s'aimaient, se complétaient, et Hermione ne l'aurait laissé à une autre fille pour rien au monde.

Rebecca Prewett et Harry s'étaient mis officiellement en couple peu avant leur dernier Noël à Poudlard, en décembre 1997, et Harry l'avait demandé en mariage auprès de Fabian qui avait pleuré de joie.

Audrey, la cousine adoptive d'Alekzandra, s'était mise en couple avec Oliver, l'un des grands frères d'Hermione. Ethan, lui, avait déjà demandé Ginny en mariage alors qu'elle n'avait pas terminé ses études, et Arthur, n'ayant jamais vu sa fille aussi heureuse qu'auprès de ce jeune garçon respectueux, n'avait pu qu'approuver leur relation.

Luna s'était mise avec Niklas et ils sortaient très souvent à Pré-au-Lard avec Harry et Rebecca, les deux couples étaient extrêmement soudés. Ils passaient les weekends ensembles, même après Poudlard, et organisaient quelques soirées avec leurs autres amis d'école et leurs familles.

Alekzandra, quant à elle, avait succombé au charme de Fred alors que Jania ne quittait plus George d'une semelle.

Leonius, lui, restait toujours proche de Zoé mais n'avait pas encore osé lui avouer son amour. Zoé était la fille d'Erinus et Coleen Londubat, Erinus étant le cousin du père de Neville.

Adélia Lorenz, entrée à Poufsouffle en 1993, avait volé le cœur de Philipp Potter et tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'ils allaient merveilleusement bien ensemble.

Les plus âgés du groupe qu'ils formaient avaient terminés leurs études à Poudlard, en juin 1998, clôturant ainsi leur avenir scolaire. Ils avaient attendu impatiemment les résultats scolaires au Manoir de Liberty Charms, soutenus par leurs parents qui furent tous présent. La fête battait son plein, ce jour-là, mais Harry et Severus s'étaient éclipsés afin de discuter avec Lily et James dans le Salon des Souvenirs du Manoir.

\- Tu sais, fit James. Pas que je ne suis pas content de vous voir, même toi Servilus, mais…

\- James !

\- Roh, ça va Lily, fit son époux en levant les yeux au plafond. Je disais donc, avant que cette fausse rouquine n'interrompe mes magnifiques paroles, que nous sommes heureux de vous voir mais, comme dirait Albus malgré tout le mal qu'il vous a fait, il faut vous concentrer sur votre présent, maintenant.

\- Et accepter que l'on ne fasse pas réellement partie de votre vie, aussi difficile soit-il, fit un autre tableau appartenant à la famille Black.

\- La vie est faite pour la vivre pleinement, et non pour ressasser le passé douloureux. Profitez de votre famille qui est encore en vie, vivez l'instant présent. Ne broyez pas du noir, pensez au présent, et au futur. On vous aime, Harry. Je t'aime, mon fils, fit Lily d'une voix émue. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai à jamais. Toi aussi, Severus. Malgré nos disputes, malgré nos choix. Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami et je t'aime. Mais vous êtes vivants. Votre place est auprès d'eux, pas de nous.

\- Nous serons toujours là, fit James dont l'émotion était palpable. Mais privilégiez votre présent, votre propre vie, à nous qui ne sommes qu'un amas de souvenir, une trace de notre âme.

Harry se blottit alors contre le torse puissant de Severus dont le visage restait neutre même si quelques larmes dévalaient ses joues.

\- Je resterai tout aussi présent pour toi, murmura Severus à l'oreille de son filleul.

\- Pareil, fit difficilement Harry.

\- Je t'aime, petit hérisson.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, même si tu fais drôlement peur en cours de potion.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard moqueur de James.

\- Prends soin de mon fils, fit-il.

\- Toujours.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les années passèrent et les couples eurent des hauts et des bas. Les familles s'agrandirent. Harry et Severus observaient souvent leurs amis sourire, rire, chanter à tue-tête.

Severus, heureux père de famille, avait fini par quitter son poste de professeur au sein de Poudlard, conseillant simplement, de temps à autre, Minerva qui cherchait un ou une future directrice. Severus passait son temps entre le laboratoire en Irlande, une filiale en Angleterre et sa famille au Silverstone Manor que Charlie avait quitté quelques années auparavant, ayant terminé avec brio ses études sur les dragons et cherchant activement l'emploi de ses rêves.

A Poudlard, les descendants des fondateurs se faisaient de plus en plus rare et la descendante des Gryffondor, Adèle, avait elle aussi quitté son poste de directrice de Gryffondor afin de pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à l'enseignement. Et alors que Fred et George Weasley faisaient la une des journaux grâce à leurs créations et leur magasin de farce et attrapes, Sirius Black fut nommé directeur de la Maison Gryffondor ainsi que directeur adjoint de Poudlard au grand dam de Severus de qui se moquait gentiment l'ancien prisonnier.

Il fallait dire que Sirius avait beaucoup changé : adulte aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, il prenait ses responsabilités avec entrain et avait d'abord dû faire ses preuves au sein de Poudlard en tant que surveillant à la bibliothèque du château sans oublier le soutien scolaire qu'il prodiguait aux élèves en difficultés. Et Minerva avait été très fière de son ancien élève, devenu père de famille. Tahlyia lui avait donné quatre fils et une fille. Cayrel, né en 1993, Antarès née en juin 1994, Alasco né en 1996, Elnath en 1998 et Naos en 2001. Et leurs enfants promettaient de faire parler d'eux dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Minerva espérait sincèrement ne plus être en fonction lorsque les Snape-Prince, les Potter et les Black y feraient leur rentrée.

Jonas et Hermione avaient eu deux enfants : Zaniah née en 2001 et Mikaihl né en 2004.

Quant à Harry, la septième et dernière année d'étude avait été éprouvante. Le 17 mai 1998, un dimanche peu avant ses ASPICS, était la journée qui resterait gravée dans son cœur au fer rouge. Alors qu'il passait le week end à Liberty Charms, chez ses parents, il s'était endormi sur le canapé avec Salazar et Nox blottis l'un contre l'autre. Nox avait véritablement grandit, et pris du poids. Il ressemblait énormément à son père, et adorait les caresses de son humain désigné d'office.

Les yeux couleur or du chaton fixaient inlassablement le corps endormi de son humain, et toucha délicatement la joue de celui-ci pour le réveiller avec une tendresse infinie. Chose que, jusqu'ici, seul Salazar avait réussi à faire.

Harry émergea du sommeil et caressa alors les deux chats, leur laissant un peu plus de place sur le canapé. Salazar soupira de bonheur, mais son ronronnement habituel baissait en volume.

\- Salazar ? demanda doucement Harry alors qu'Elizabeth arrivait dans le salon avec une théière.

La mère de famille fut rapidement rejointe par Philipp et Clarence qui s'accroupirent devant Harry et les deux chats. Salazar avait passé toutes les vacances scolaires à faire l'éducation de son chaton, mais n'avait pas voulu laisser Harry aller seul à Poudlard. Il le suivait encore et toujours. Mais il se faisait de plus en plus faible, et le voir frotter ainsi sa tête dans le creux de la main de Harry faisait fondre le cœur de toute la famille.

Le chat soupira de bonheur, refermant ses yeux dorés à jamais avant de lécher une dernière fois ses babines et frotta son nez humide contre la paume de Harry dont les larmes dévalaient les joues.

\- Je vous aime, toi et ta famille, Harry. Tu seras heureux avec Rebecca. Comme promis, je reste avec toi dans ton grand cœur et ton esprit. Tu as intérêt de réussir tes examens, quels qu'ils soient, ou je te grifferai les fesses au plus profond de ton âme. J'aurais tant aimé t'apporter tes merveilleux résultats scolaires dans la gueule avec ma bave et mes poils collés dessus, mais mon heure est arrivée. Mes os et mes muscles sont vieux. Je t'aime, Harry, et tu pourras aussi bien communiquer avec Nox qu'avec moi. C'est le dernier cadeau que je peux te faire sur cette terre. Enterre-moi au fond du jardin, Maman-Eliz' saura te dire où. Elle connaît l'endroit où je veux dormir à jamais, et faire bronzer mes petits poils tout doux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je t'aime. On se retrouvera au Royaume Paradisiaque quand ton heure sera venue. Serre-moi une dernière fois contre ton torse si chaud, si douillet. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, fit alors une douce voix alors que Nox ronronnait tout en pétrissant le ventre de son père, qui s'étendit sur le dos en fermant ses paupières.

\- Sally… Salazar… murmura Harry. Je t'aime.

\- Nous t'aimons, firent sa petite famille d'une seule voix.

\- Maouw, Mama aimaourrrw.

Sur ces derniers miaulements faibles mais d'une douceur infinie, Salazar s'endormit pour toujours, allongé sur le canapé contre le torse de Harry et Nox continua de patouner sur le ventre doux de son père quelques instants encore, léchant la tête de celui-ci avant de se frotter contre le torse de Harry.

Cela avait été une triste épreuve, et Harry était encore plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Avec Salazar, c'était son enfance, son adolescence qui s'envolait. Ces jeux en plein air, les courses poursuites dans le château, la vue hilarante de Salazar se disputer avec les phénix de la famille.

\- Arrête d'être triste, crapule de hérisson ! fit la voix de Salazar dans son crâne. Tadaaaaa je suis bel et bien dans ton esprit à jamais ! Hihi.

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire triste. Oui, il pourrait communiquer avec Sally, mais il ne pourrait plus jamais le caresser.

Cependant, il avait fini par s'habituer douloureusement à cette absence. Nox le suivait à la trace, le collait et parlait aussi bien à lui qu'à Salazar. Nox racontait les évènements de la journée à son père le soir en dormant et dans l'esprit de Harry, même s'il le savait déjà au travers de Harry. Le petit bout de chat appréciait lui aussi Rebecca – Salazar adorait ses caresses même s'il ne se laissait que rarement toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que Harry – mais c'était indéniablement vers Harry qu'allait sa fidélité.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Les examens avaient bien sûr été réussis, même si Harry avait eu énormément de mal à se concentrer. Pourtant, ni Nox ni Salazar n'avait voulu lui parler durant ces heures surveillées par les professeurs et membres du Ministère.

Harry avait finalement construit une vie stable, avec Rebecca qu'il épousa en l'an 2000 en Irlande, puis à Londres pour l'état civil non-sorcier.

Leur premier enfant se prénomma Severus James Sirius Potter, né au début de l'année 2001 faisant grimacer Sev' aussi bien que le tableau du dit grand-père sous les rires d'Elizabeth et Hardwin. Ils eurent ensuite une fille, Rose Elizabeth Solène Potter, née en décembre 2002. Un garçon nommé Aiden Nicholas Sergej Potter en 2004, un quatrième enfant nommé Donan Hardwin et une fille, Helena Rebecca Hermione Potter en 2006 et 2008.

Rebecca et Harry s'étaient installé au Manoir Potter en Grande-Bretagne, et formaient une famille très heureuse avec leurs cinq enfants.

La vie continua son cours bien tranquillement, jusqu'en 2010 où un homme maintenant oublié refit surface. Pour le plus grand malheur de tous.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***


	80. Chapitre 80 : La Vie

**Coucou toutes et tous !**

 **On se retrouve en bas. Ne m'égorgez pas, je vous aiiiiiiiime.**

 **Des poils de Maine Coon et poussière d'étoiles sur vous.**

 **Magicalement Vôtre,**

 **Helia**

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Quand la pureté reste dans l'âme**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **Chapitre 80 :**

 **La Vie**

 _L'avenir est une science incertaine, mieux vaut vivre chaque instant pleinement._

 _Helia_

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _27 Août 2015_

 _Pré-au-Lard_

La traditionnelle journée à Pré-au-Lard battait son plein. Tous joyeux, riant et chantant dans les rues du quartier sorcier, les enfants s'amusaient et couraient de magasins en magasins, prenant au passage une ou deux glaces sur une des multiples terrasses.

Le quartier avait été relié par cheminée à Gladstone, et un tunnel était en construction afin que les plus courageux puissent voyager en balai ou se promener dans le futur quartier souterrain. Le Ministère prévoyait d'y faire pousser diverses plantes, grâce à une lumière artificielle et magique.

Le Ministère – de la Magie – avait énormément évolué et se développait encore et toujours. La population magique remplissait tous les ans une sorte de questionnaire concernant les souhaits et les idées du peuple sur ce que pourrait entreprendre le gouvernement. Les dons familiaux en magie avaient été découverts et des personnes s'étaient spécialisées dans le professorat afin d'aider les plus jeunes à maîtriser tel ou tel don. La magie avançait, reprenait vie. La population se modernisait.

Mais en ce jour spécial, il n'était pas question de penser à la politique du pays. Les Potter, les Weasley, les Windsor, les Snape-Prince, les Lovegood, les Malefoy, les Black et tous leurs enfants et amis se retrouvèrent devant la vieille mais incontournable boutique d'Ollivander.

Cayrel, le premier fils de Sirius, avait terminé ses études à Poudlard en juin 2001, Konnor Prince les termina en 2012. Eloïse et Gabrielle Prince en 2013, Alasco Black en 2014 et Mylène et Adriel Prince avaient terminé leurs études au château en juin dernier.

Enath allait entrer en septième année, et était le plus "sage" de la fratrie Black. Zaniah Sørensen, la fille de Jonas et Hermione, allait entrer en quatrième année avec Naos Black et Severus Potter. Rose, la sœur de Severus, allait entrer en troisième année.

Mikaihl Sørensen, Aiden Potter –un des enfants de Rebecca et Harry-, Razielle Potter –la fille de Philipp et Adélia-, ainsi que Hélianthe Malefoy de Bridgewater –la fille de Ginny et Ethan- allaient faire leur première rentrée à Poudlard.

Chacun trouvait doucement mais sûrement sa voie, et Harry ainsi que Severus étaient certainement les hommes les plus heureux de la terre : une belle famille, une épouse formidable et des enfants adorables. Sauf quand ceux-ci étaient à Poudlard, mais cela, ils préféraient l'ignorer. Tant que leurs enfants ne causaient pas de blessure à d'autres, ils pouvaient bien mettre un peu de gaieté au sein du domaine et Sirius veillait au grain puisqu'il avait été promu directeur de Gryffondor ainsi que directeur-adjoint du château, un des descendants des fondateurs ayant pris la direction du Château pour un temps indéterminé au plus grand plaisir de Sirius.

Minerva avait pris sa retraite bien méritée juste après la première année du trio infernal : Zaniah, Naos et Severus était la nouvelle génération de maraudeurs et le quatuor que formaient déjà Nikaihl, Aiden, Razielle et Hélianthe promettait bien des frayeurs à l'équipe professorale.

Harry et Rebecca Potter se promenèrent un peu à l'écart, main dans la main, profitant de quelques minutes de répit alors que les enfants entraient chez Fleury & Bott.

\- Je t'aime, mon cœur, murmura la belle jeune femme.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie, répondit Harry en souriant.

\- J'ai hâte que ce soit midi, fit Rebecca. J'adore la cuisine de ta mère.

\- Et j'ai hâte de retrouver Nox, répondit doucement Harry.

Son chaton, le chaton de Salazar, venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans. Un grand âge, mais le chat était toujours aussi adorable, attachant et joueur. Rebecca savait combien son époux tenait à cette boule de poils et redoutait la disparition de cet être qu'ils adoraient tous les deux.

« Ry, attention, sur ta droite ! » hurla presque une voix dans la tête du brun.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Salazar lui parlait moins souvent ces dernières années mais la voix du chat transpirait l'inquiétude. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la droite, mais ne vit strictement rien.

« Dresse un bouclier ! »

« Il n'y a rien, Sally. »

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Salazar te parle ?

« Fais ce que je te dis, sale gosse ! Ou tu le regretteras ! Tu sais que tu me fais confiance ! Nom d'un poil long comme mes moustaches miaouw ! »

Réfléchissant à toute allure, il fit un mouvement de la main afin de dresser un simple bouclier.

\- Oui, il dit que je dois dresser un bouclier mais il n'y…

Sa voix resta suspendue, alors qu'il sorti vivement sa baguette et que sa femme se vit poussée sur le côté.

Un filet rouge à l'apparence étrange volait bien trop rapidement vers le couple que formaient Solène et Severus, et un cri strident les alarma que trop tard.

Pâle comme la mort, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire, Severus s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur.

\- Solène ! Solène réveille-toi ma chérie, je t'en supplie… mon cœur… fit-il d'une voix déchirée.

\- Severus, relève-toi ! hurla alors Hardwin qui débarquait, fou de rage. Harry, attention ! HARRY ! REBECCA !

Harry lança rapidement quelques sortilèges de protection, couvrant ainsi les quelques passants qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuit ainsi que son épouse, son père et Severus.

Hermione, Jonas, Luna et Neville arrivèrent à leur tour, alarmés par les trois vitrines qui venaient d'exploser.

\- Ils sont invisibles ! s'écria inutilement Hermione.

\- Et ils attaquent avec des sortilèges typiquement autrichiens, grogna Cayrel en se plaçant d'office devant Hermione et Luna, en position d'attaque. Konnor, sur ta gauche ! _Protego_ !

Le fils de Severus obtempéra sans poser de question et sauva in extremis une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et qui partit en vitesse rejoindre sa mère à l'autre bout de la rue.

\- Où sont les assaillants ! cria une voix grave.

Les aurors étaient arrivés, et Harry et Severus n'avaient qu'une seule envie : mettre leurs enfants en sécurité. L'adrénaline reprenait le dessus.

Des sortilèges de découpe fracassèrent une autre vitrine alors que les passants hurlaient de terreur, et Severus rejoignit tant bien que mal Harry.

Mais alors que les attaquants se montraient enfin à la vue de tous, ce fut un long silence d'incompréhension, puis de peur qui engloba le Chemin de Traverse.

Un vieil homme extrêmement maigre aux yeux sombres se tenait aux côtés du très célèbre Gellert Grindelwald que tout le monde pensait mort depuis des années. Un autre homme, plus épais mais au visage joyeux tenait une baguette dans chaque main.

\- Peter… murmura Sirius.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année que personne ne connaissait apparu de nulle part et se plaça entre Grindelwald et Pettigrow.

\- Alors, Severus, tu n'es pas trop triste d'avoir perdu ta femme ? demanda le plus vieux avec un sourire mielleux sur son visage.

\- Dumbledore… fit difficilement Harry. Mais…

\- Oh, non, Albus ne peut plus faire de magie, fit joyeusement Gellert, les yeux brillants. Mais nous avons créé quelques armes magiques qu'il peut manier, et grâce à cela, il a pu jouer avec une vie !

\- Messieurs ! fit un des Aurors. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

« Il devrait déjà les atteindre, marmonna le chat dans l'esprit de Harry. »

« Reviens en vie, papa, demanda la voix tendre de Nox. »

Une nouvelle flopée de sortilèges s'abattit sur les quelques protections, trouant au passage quelques murs et détruisant plusieurs tables et terrasses. Une petite famille qui se protégeait derrière un grand arbre se vit projetée dans les airs et des mains invisibles les tenaient par les cheveux, avant de les décapiter sans que personne ne puisse faire un mouvement, trop choqués par cette nouvelle attaque. Hermione et Jonas furent les premiers à réagir.

\- _Finite_ _Incantatem_ ! cria le couple d'une même voix.

Et ils eurent l'étrange pensée qu'il n'était peut-être pas toujours bon de voir ce qui était caché…

Harry lança un sortilège que personne ne comprit, sauf son père, et déclencha ainsi une tempête de neige.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Le Chemin de Traverse s'était transformé en véritable champ de bataille. Le ciel, jadis bleu clair et l'atmosphère n'avaient plus rien de chaleureux.

Les créatures immondes jonchaient le sol alors que Rebecca, Jonas et Neville vérifiaient si tous étaient bel et bien morts.

Le sortilège de Harry l'avait épuisé, mais la neige n'était rapidement transformée en glace afin de transpercer les êtres immondes.

\- C'était quoi ça, papa ? demanda une petite voix.

Mylène observait le visage crispé de son père et lui caressait tendrement la main.

\- Papa ? chuchota-t-elle.

La jeune fille venait de terminer ses études avec brio, et ressemblait énormément à son père. Elle détourna son regard pour suivre celui de Severus, qui fixait Harry en train de caresser furtivement la joue de Rebecca.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre gravement le diplômé en Potion.

Il fallait qu'il ferme son esprit, il en avait déjà vu, des gens mourir. Alors pourquoi souffrait-il autant ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des inferis, même si cela y ressemble, fit Jonas en arrivant près d'eux. Il faudra qu'Harry m'apprenne son sortilège, vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, grogna le concerné. Les deux fous vont bientôt arriver à détruire la bulle…

Les deux fous, Gellert et Albus, se débattaient contre un bouclier qui les entourait depuis vingt minutes. Les aurors avaient mis en sécurité les plus jeunes, les transférant à Gladstone et revinrent, essouflés, près de Severus, Rebecca, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Sirius, Cayrel, Jonas et Ethan. Konnor les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Messieurs-dames, ne voulez-vous vraiment pas…

\- Fuir devant ces deux êtres abjects ? termina Severus d'une voix polaire alors qu'il fixait l'Auror avec dédain. Albus Dumbledore a pourri nos vies, je veux le voir mourir devant moi, afin qu'il ne touche plus jamais mes proches. Est-ce clair ?

\- Sev…

\- Non, Harry. Je ne fuirais pas, fit-il sur un ton froid et dénué d'émotions. Il vient de prendre la vie de ma femme. Je vais faire de ses derniers instants un enfer !

Rebecca se plaça derrière Harry alors que la bulle d'emprisonnement explosa sous les sorts de Gellert Grindelwald. Le groupe de vingt personnes se mit alors en position d'attaque, alors que Grindelwald se lançait un sonorus.

\- Vous vous demandez certainement comment nous sommes arrivés ici ? fit-il d'une voix enjouée. Notre chère amie française a bien voulu nous donner un extrait de la pierre philosophale exposée à Paris, dans un musée moldu… et nous a ainsi offert quelques décennies de plus ! Assez pour reconquérir l'Angleterre et pourquoi pas le monde entier ! Vous avez osé vous attaquer à Albus, vous lui avait retiré la magie sensationnelle qu'il avait en lui, et je vous jure de trouver cette potion miracle et de faire la même chose sur vous ! _Avada…Doloris !_

Bien qu'aucun sort n'apparaisse dans les airs, un Auror se tordit de douleurs en hurlant. Les autres lancèrent des boucliers et plusieurs sortilèges d'attaque vers les deux hommes. La dernière bataille avait été annoncée…

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Harry, Rebecca et Severus étaient les trois derniers debout devant Albus et Gellert. Ils avaient pétrifié leurs enfants et précieux amis blessés et les avait rendus invisibles afin qu'ils ne soient pas trouvés par leurs ennemis. Des Aurors avaient perdus la vie, d'autres s'étaient vus amputés de leur bras ou de leur jambe. Pettigrow et la française étaient tombés au combat, mais les deux êtres les plus dangereux du pays faisaient face au trio qui leur réservait plusieurs surprises.

Harry, ingénieux, lança des sortilèges connus seulement des familles Prince et Potter. Severus avait toujours craint un retour de Voldemort et avait tenu à entrainer le couple. Malheureusement, cela ne s'avérait pas être suffisant pour venir à bout du duo exceptionnel que formaient Albus et Gellert.

Bien que dépourvu de magie et trop âgé pour que cela soit naturel, Albus était habillé de vêtements moulants et ses gestes étaient bien trop habile : il évitait tous les sortilèges avec brio, lançant des petits couteaux et utilisant son arme fétiche : un pistolet moldu qui lançait des balles. Ces mêmes balles semblaient ensorcelées afin de toucher sa cible, quoi qu'il advienne.

Harry s'acharnait sur Gellert alors que Severus et Rebecca se battaient contre Albus, tentant en vain de le toucher. Mais sa rapidité était telle qu'ils n'avaient réussi qu'à entailler on bras gauche, sa hanche et son pied droit.

\- Cœur, attention ! hurla Rebecca alors qu'une lame se dirigeait vers son mari.

\- Haha ! fit Gellert qui semblait s'amuser.

Albus ricana alors que Severus trébuchait à cause d'un couteau qui venait de transpercer sa chaussure, puis il prit son arme à feu dans la main droite.

La scène se déroula au ralentit pour le trio. Albus, qui semblait pointer son arme sur Harry, la dévia au dernier moment avec un sourire carnassier que personne ne lui connaissait. La balle, sortant sur le côté de l'arme, suivit dans une danse parfaite la trajectoire de Rebecca. Harry voulu la protéger, mais elle finit par revenir vers lui, lui embrassant le cou et lui souhaitant bonne chance.

\- Je t'aime. Sauve Sev et les autres. Donne à Sev' tout l'amour que nous, y compris Solène, avons pour lui. Je t'aime, mon Amour. Je t'aime, Harry. Pour toujours et jusqu'à l'éternité.

\- Transplane ! hurla Harry, mais alors que sa femme, dans un dernier espoir, transplana, la balle suivit la jeune femme dans les airs.

Le cœur lourd et fou de rage, Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- Vous ! Je ne vous connais pas, mais je vous hais ! cria-t-il.

Sa colère déferla sur l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et Severus tentait tant bien que mal de survivre face à Gellert. Ce fut une dague lancée trop rapidement par Albus qui toucha Gellert à la gorge.

Gellert, le regard soudainement apeuré et douloureux, se tourna vers Albus.

\- Dé… désolé… murmura Dumbledore, choqué par ce que la mauvaise trajectoire de sa dague venait de provoquer.

Et c'est ce petit moment d'inattention qui lui coûta la vie.

\- Merci Albus, fit sarcastiquement Severus.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ , firent Severus et Harry d'une voix polaire alors que Gellert suffoquait sous la douleur et rendit son dernier souffle en même temps que son amant.

16h34 et 27 secondes, le 27 août 2015. Comme l'avait promis Magia, Dumbledore perdit la vie. Mais Magia, aimante envers tous ses enfants, n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité… Dumbledore avait pris la vie de Solène Snape-Prince et de Rebecca Potter avant de quitter définitivement la Vie.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Sirius Black tournait en rond, énervé de ne pas avoir su protéger son filleul.

\- Tu n'avais pas à te battre ! souffla-t-il. C'est une histoire de grand !

\- Sirius ! fit Elizabeth, outrée.

\- Je suis adulte, Sirius ! cria Harry, rouge de colère. Il a tué Solène, Sirius ! Il a touché à notre famille ! Il a affaibli Severus dans le but de nous tuer ! Ne me dis pas que j'aurais dû me cacher !

\- Je…

\- Non, Sirius ! Tu as déjà réussi à tuer le rat, et tu as blessé Dumbledore, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! Tu abuses ! cria Harry. Tu es mon parrain, c'est normal que je veuille te protéger !

\- C'était à moi de te protéger, Harry ! Tu n'avais pas à me pétrifier dans le dos ! J'aurais pu vous aider !

\- Hors de question, grogna Severus, dans un état second. Tu aurais risqué ta vie et rendu Tahlyia malheureuse si tu y avais perdu la vie toi aussi. Elle vient de perdre sa sœur, va t'occuper d'elle au lieu de m'écorcher les oreilles.

\- Sev'… murmura Harry.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, fit Severus qui reprit une potion avant de s'endormir.

Gravement blessé, cela faisait une semaine que Severus se droguait aux potions que lui rapportait Hardwin du Laboratoire. Harry était le seul à réussir à échanger quelques mots avec lui.

Sirius avait quitté la pièce, laissant Harry observer le corps affaibli de son parrain. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce Dumbledore accède au quartier sorcier ? Comment avait fait Grindelwald pour le retrouver ?

\- Tu penses trop, papou, fit Nox dans son esprit.

\- Va t'allonger un peu, fit Sally. Maman Eliz' va bientôt arriver.

Harry soupira et quitta la pièce afin de rejoindre le salon du manoir de Liberty Charms. Hardwin et Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas laisser ce petit monde sans surveillance et il ne pouvait que se plier aux désirs de sa mère.

\- Harry, l'interpella Eliz. Oh, mon chéri, fit-elle en le prenant contre elle. Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Pas de ta faute, marmonna Harry en acceptant l'étreinte. Sev' va très mal…

\- Toi aussi, mon ange.

Le garçon évita soigneusement le regard de sa mère. Rebecca avait été la raison de son bonheur durant très longtemps, et il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée.

Clarence, du haut de ses trente ans, arriva par cheminée et enlaça à son tour son frère.

\- Jamais… jamais je n'aurais cru cela… oh mon hérisson.

\- Je t'aime, chouquette, fit Harry d'une voix rauque. Purée, c'est difficile… Rebecc…

Sa petite sœur lui caressa la joue, effaçant une des larmes qui coulait.

\- Où est Helena ?

Helena était la dernière fille de Harry, et du haut de ses sept ans, il était bien plus difficile pour elle de comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais profiter des tendre bras de sa mère.

\- Avec Hardwin et les chatons de Nox, répondit Elizabeth. Nous allons faire une cure de chocolat chaud, allez, venez.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

Albus Dumbledore était définitivement mort.

L'attaque avait fait beaucoup jaser sur la sécurité des lieux, mais les deux plus grands mages des « temps modernes » comme avait écrit la Gazette, étaient bel et bien éliminés de la planète terre.

Les enfants de Harry vivaient maintenant au manoir Silverstone, avec Severus et Harry. Elizabeth et Eulia passaient régulièrement, sans compter les cousins et cousines qui ne leur laissaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Solène et Rebecca avaient leur tableau dans le Manoir de Liberty Charms, près de ceux de Lily et James Potter mais les deux veufs n'y étaient allés qu'à deux reprises depuis le décès de leurs épouses. La douleur était encore trop présente pour qu'ils puissent leur faire face sans pleurer ou même faire une crise de panique.

Harry, en tant que parrain de Konnor, prenait son rôle très à cœur jusqu'à rassembler la famille du grincheux Severus Snape-Prince une fois par mois. Les plus jeunes enfants de Severus allaient sur leur 19 ans et Konnor allait en avoir 22.

Quant aux enfants de Harry, ils étaient encore bien jeunes et les deux adultes les suivaient avec attention. Elizabeth les aidaient grandement, et Severus se vit plusieurs fois forcé à prendre deux ou trois jours de vacances avec Harry, en bord de mer.

\- J'ai promis que je ne te laisserai pas tout seul, gronda Harry.

Severus, perdu dans ses pensées, donnait des coups de pieds dans chaque galet qui rencontrait ses chaussures cirées. Il souffla.

\- Sev ?

\- Oui, répondit-il, lasse.

\- Je t'aime.

D'abord prêt à répliquer vertement, les yeux verts le happèrent.

\- Je suis tout aussi triste que toi. Mais nous avons une famille, tes enfants ainsi que les miens qui comptent sur nous.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de déprimer un instant ?

\- On a assez déprimé comme ça, non ? demanda à son tour Harry. Rebecca me manque. Solène me manque. Lily et Solène te manquent. Mais je suis là, tu es là. Nos enfants sont là, mes parents et les Windsor sont là. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Severus se frotta le visage, inspirant profondément. Harry avait l'air tellement plus mature que lui, à l'instant...

\- Harry.

\- Hm ?

L'homme en noir – car il avait retrouvé ses mauvaises habitudes dès le décès de son épouse – observa ce qui fut un enfant maigre et craintif, son filleul, son élève, son ami… car oui, malgré la différence d'âge, les deux hommes ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre.

Le regard vers le hantait, le happait comme si un aimant les rapprochait inlassablement l'un de l'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas à tes côtés parce que je l'ai promis, Severus. Je le suis parce que je tiens à toi.

Severus soupira à nouveau, contenant mal ses émotions.

\- Tu as toujours été là… murmura Severus.

\- Et je le serai toujours. Pour toi. Par contre, j'aimerais bien que tu mettes ta chemise violette pour aller au resto ce soir. J'en ai marre de traîner avec un homme habillé comme un corbeau !

Le léger sourire de Severus réchauffa le cœur du plus jeune. Ainsi, il pouvait encore sourire…

 **.**

 **°*~*O*~*°**

 **.**

La soirée était bien entamée alors que Severus et Harry dansaient, à moitié éméchés, au milieu d'une piste de danse. Quelques personnes qui les avaient accostés en début de soirée les avaient embarqués dans cet endroit plein de vie, où seul l'amusement était le maître mot de la soirée.

Severus se surprit à observer le corps fin et élégant de Harry, et Harry fixait le visage de Severus depuis plusieurs minutes, tout en dansant jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Severus avait perdu un pari plutôt débile avec les sans-pouvoirs et il eut la sanction de devoir embrasser Harry devant tout le monde. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème en soit, si les deux hommes n'y avaient pas éprouvé du plaisir. Les mains enlacées, et épuisés, ils finirent par quitter les lieux aux alentours de trois heures du matin avant de regagner l'hôtel, et de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte puissante et protectrice.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**

 _2018_

Le monde magique s'était remis de la bataille du Chemin de Traverse avec difficultés mais le Ministère avait aidé le peuple à se relever et reconstruire les bâtiments en partie détruits. Severus et Harry s'occupaient encore et toujours de leur famille, promettant mille maux à ceux qui oseraient s'en prendre à leur progéniture.

Les familles Black, Londubat, Malefoy, Potter et Prince s'étaient largement agrandies et redoraient l'Histoire de la Magie.

Poudlard accueillait toujours plus d'élèves, si bien que le Ministère pensait sincèrement à l'ouverture d'une seconde école au sud du pays afin de décharger un peu le château situé en écosse.

Les générations suivantes rendraient hommage à Solène et Rebecca, décédées au combat contre deux grands sorciers.

La vie était certes dure, mais belle lorsque l'on arrivait à voir le côté positif.

With Love.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~***

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

Re-coucou tout le monde.

Comme cela a dû se lire, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre (et le précédent surtout, parce que j'y tenais à mon Sally alias Salazar-le-meilleur-chat-du-monde).

Ce qu'il advient de la relation Harry-Severus reste entre les mains de votre imagination. Je ne voulais finalement pas rentrer dans les détails d'une relation amoureuse ou non-amoureuse.

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi. Merci pour chaque review, chaque message privé, chaque critique constructive et avis !

Plein de poussière d'étoile, de poils de Maine Coon et de léchouilles de chat.

Magicalement vôtre,

Helianay.

 **.**

 ***~*°O°o°O°*~*O*~*°O°o°O°*~***

 **.**


End file.
